Correspondance salvatrice
by Ishtar et Erato
Summary: Après la guerre, certains élèves avaient décidé de refaire leur année. Drago, de son côté avait été contraint par le ministère et doit désormais supporter le regard des autres. Cependant, il cache également un lourd secret qui le ronge de l'intérieur et le détruit à petit feu. C'est l'histoire d'un Drago brisé qu'Hermione tente de sauver malgré lui. Dramione ( 1 chap/3 semaines)
1. Le parchemin- chap1 (v3)

**Correspondance salvatrice**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je joue simplement avec les personnages et le merveilleux univers de J.K. Rowling

Si Harry est présent il n'apparait que bien plus tard.

Ginny a également un beau rôle dans cette histoire même si elle n'en est pas toujours un personnage secondaire très présent.

Cette histoire est une Dramione, mais elle traite également beaucoup d'amitié.

 **Contexte tout à l'identique si ce n'est l'épilogue.**

Hermione avait témoigné avec Harry en faveur de Malefoy lors de son procès en affirmant qu'il avait été une victime de la guerre des pressions exercées sur lui et sa famille et des idéologies qu'on lui avait inculquées enfant. Cependant, jamais elle ne s'était demandé ce qui s'était passé au manoir quand il était revenu après avoir échoué dans sa mission de tuer Dumbledore.

Quand on avait proposé à tous les élevés de redoubler s'ils le voulaient elle avait sauté de joie déçue de n'avoir pas pu effectuer sa dernière année.

Ron et Harry quant à eux avaient préféré entamer leur formation d'Auror puisqu'on la leur proposait bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu leurs ASPICS.

Hermione au contraire avait préféré redoubler, sachant que Ginny et Luna seraient là ainsi que Neuville, qui redoublait lui aussi. Elle avait été nommée préfète en chef, mais n'avait pas voulu investir les appartements qui allaient avec la fonction préférant retrouver l'ambiance des dortoirs et la compagnie de Ginny.

Contrairement à son père, Drago et sa mère avaient pu échapper à Azkaban grâce au témoignage de Harry et d'Hermione. Cependant il restait en probation pour 5 ans avec obligation de retourner à Poudlard refaire sa 7éme année. Il avait tout perdu, sa réputation sa fortune ses amis. Il était méprisé de tous élèves comme professeurs qui l'auraient préféré soumis au baiser du Détraqueur et ne pouvait se permettre la moindre incartade au risque d'en payer les conséquences. Mis à part le faible soutien de Blaise, les Serpentards n'étaient pas non plus de son côté pour lui, car on l'estimait traitre à son camp. Au fond du gouffre, il ne lui restait plus que des parchemins vierges sur lesquels il couchait ses plus noires pensées.

Ceci est l'histoire d'un Drago brisé qu'Hermione tente de sauver incognito. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui ne veut s'attacher à personne et qui va découvrir le vrai sens de l'amitié. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui va apprendre qu'aimer, ce n'est pas simplement souffrir.

 **oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo**

Le Rating M est surtout à cause du vocabulaire, de la situation et de la brutalité de certains passages. Pas de baise à tout va dans cette histoire. Ne comptez pas non plus sur un amour fou dès le départ. Je m'intéresse plus au jeu de séduction qu'a la vie de couple.

J'adore les dialogues c'est pourquoi même si cette histoire est basée en partie sur une correspondance entre les personnages ça n'est pas non plus un roman épistolaire.

Je l'aurais aimé être plus drôle, mais les sujets abordés sont graves alors ce n'était pas facile.

À ce propos d'ailleurs je m'excuse auprès de toutes celles et tous ceux qui trouverons trop légère ma façon d'aborder certains sujets. Je n'ai aucune expérience en matière de cauchemar, de torture ou de viol. Ce que je sais de ces sujets ne vient que des romans, des films et de mon imaginaire aussi je m'excuse pour la simplicité avec laquelle j'aborde le fait de s'en remettre, mais sans ça, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire et en tout cas pas de romance.

NB : après coup je me suis rendu compte que mon chapitre 1 et 2 auraient dû n'être qu'un. Aussi avant de vous enfuir lisez aussi le chap 2 qui est plutôt court lui aussi afin de vous faire une petite idée de l'histoire.

 **oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo**

 **Le Parchemin - Chap. 1**

Tandis qu'au-dehors la forêt interdite revêtait les chaudes couleurs de fin de saison, les couloirs de Poudlard n'avaient jamais semblé plus froids à l'ancien prince des Serpentards. Mais ce n'était pas les courants d'air ou l'humidité des cachots qui glaçait Drago Malefoy, c'était ses souvenirs. Tout ici lui rappelait ses échecs, ses humiliations, sa déchéance, sa descente aux enfers depuis le début de sa sixième année quand le « maitre » lui avait donné sa mission.

Cette nuit encore il n'avait presque pas dormi. Il s'était réveillé tremblant, fébrile et nauséeux. Il s'était précipité à la salle de bain pour vomir le peu qu'il était parvenu à ingurgiter la veille. Il avait fini la nuit, dans les douches, assis par terre, à sangloter comme un gamin. Dès les premiers bruits de réveil, il s'était repris. Il avait essuyé ses larmes sous une douche salvatrice et en était ressorti en affichant une fausse bonne humeur.

Les anciens Serpentards de sa promotion lui manquaient. À part Blaise, aucun d'entre eux n'avait émis le souhait de refaire son année. Théo, Daphnée et Millicent avaient suivi presque normalement leur septième année et avaient passé leur ASPIC. Pansy et Vincent, comme beaucoup d'enfants de Mangemorts, étaient partis respectivement pour Beaubâton et Durmstrang. Il ne restait qu'une trentaine de Serpentards à Poudlard pour la plupart des gosses qui n'avaient pratiquement rien vu de la guerre. Il ne les connaissait quasiment pas et n'avait franchement pas envie d'apprendre à les connaitre. Même s'ils le méprisaient, ils lui fichaient la paix et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Blaise ne s'était jamais impliqué d'un côté ou de l'autre tout comme sa mère. Il avait profité de sa septième année en pensant qu'on lui donnerait ses ASPICS et n'avait pas franchement travaillé. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ambition professionnelle et avait vu en ce redoublement l'occasion de reprendre sa vie en main.

Bien qu'ils ne soient pas proches, Blaise était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas lui confier ses secrets et ses angoisses. Il attendait de Blaise qu'il se comporte normalement avec lui, afin que pendant les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, il ait l'espoir d'oublier ces deux dernières années. Ils parlaient des cours, se moquaient ensemble des autres élèves, s'enflammaient pour le Quidditch ou pour de jolies filles, mais jamais ils ne parlaient de la guerre, de ses parents, et des années passées.

Il se sentait donc plus seul que jamais, prisonnier de ses souvenirs et de ses cauchemars que ce château et ses habitants ne cessaient de lui rappeler.

Ravalant son orgueil, sous peine de repasser devant le Magenmagot et risquer Azkaban, il devait supporter les brimades, les regards méprisants, les insultes et les calomnies proférés dans son dos. Tous lui reprochaient de ne pas avoir fait les bons choix et ne pas avoir été dans le bon camp. Conscient de n'avoir aucun avenir, il avait décidé de se faire oublier et d'obtenir ses ASPICS avec un maximum d'Optimum. Il voulait prouver au monde sorcier qu'il n'était pas qu'un Mangemort, comme tous le supposaient à tort ou qu'un fils de Mangemort. Il passait donc la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque.

Il y travaillait au calme et jamais personne ne venait l'y chercher. Il ne s'y était que très peu rendu jusqu'ici pendant sa scolarité et n'y avait donc aucun mauvais souvenir. Il s'installait régulièrement dans un coin isolé près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt interdite entre le rayon sur la divination et celui de l'histoire de la magie. C'est là également qu'il avait trouvé le moyen d'apaiser son cœur en se confiant à une feuille de parchemin vierge. Il y écrivait ses pensées les plus sombres avant de le détruire en cendre espérant qu'avec elles, disparaisse sa douleur.

 **ooOOoOOOoOOooo**

Il était donc, comme à son habitude, assis à sa petite table, isolé des autres par un lourd volume sur la deuxième guerre des Gobelins. Les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi réchauffant ce qui restait de lui. Il trouvait dans cette bulle de silence et de chaleur, le courage de coucher sur le parchemin ses idées plus noires encore que l'encre qui les incarnait.

Une fois encore c'était de ses cauchemars qu'il tentait de se débarrasser. Et, confiné dans ses pensées, il eut juste le temps de voir Blaise approcher pour rapidement refermer le gros pavé qui lui servait de rempart sur ce qu'il était en train d'écrire.

\- Encore en train d'étudier, se plaignit Blaise. Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait ! J'ai réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour les deux prochaines heures. On est samedi après-midi et je refuse de te voir à potasser tes bouquins une seconde de plus.

Il n'avait quasiment pas occupé son poste de toute sa sixième année et Blaise était devenu naturellement capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards en septième année.

En début d'année, Drago avait réintégré l'équipe, mais ne souhaitait pas s'occuper des tactiques, des entrainements et avait encore moins à cœur de motiver les joueurs et de former les nouveaux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était: jouer et voler.

Il n'était pas très chaud pour un entrainement surprise mais se doutait qu'il paraitrait suspect s'il refusait.

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes que je range mes affaires, grogna le blond.

\- On n'a pas le temps, le Quidditch n'attend pas ! Objecta le grand noir métissé en prenant plumes et parchemins de Drago pour les fourrer en vrac dans son sac.

\- Laisse-moi au moins ranger ça, tenta l'attrapeur en jetant un œil désespéré au grimoire qui contenait ses précieux écrits.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Malefoy ! Tu ne vas pas faire ta Granger ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu te mettes à lever la main en te dandinant sur ta chaise, se moqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Drago était coincé. S'il insistait, c'était la meilleure manière pour que Blaise vienne à prendre le livre et voir le parchemin qui dépassait de quelques millimètres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que personne ne vienne mettre son nez dans « la terrible guerre des Gobelins volume 2 » pendant les deux heures à venir. Il se leva en grognant abandonnant derrière lui un secret que personne ne devait découvrir.

\- Franchement tu fais chier quand tu t'y mets ! maugréa le blond.

 **ooOOoOOOoOOooo**

Merci de me lire !

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques et vos critiques, car si j'écris cette fic c'est pour apprendre à écrire un roman en espérant que des lecteurs me critiquent afin de m'améliorer.

Je publie un chapitre par semaine.


	2. Personne - chap2 (v2)

**NB : ce chapitre est la version corrigée avec Antidote**

 **Personne - Chap 2**

Hermione évitait depuis quelques mois le fond de la bibliothèque, car elle y croisait plus que de raison l'unique Serpentard qu'elle désirait éviter. Elle avait eu beau témoigner en sa faveur lors de son procès, elle ne l'appréciait pas pour autant et ne lui pardonnait toujours pas les insultes et les crasses qu'il lui avait faites durant toute sa scolarité. Contrairement à ce que disait Ron, elle pensait qu'il ne méritait pas Azkaban pour ça, ni même pour ce qu'il avait été contraint de faire durant sa sixième année. Mais, bien qu'à l'instar d'Harry, elle ait affirmé haut et fort, qu'il était au même titre que d'autre une victime de la guerre, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle préférait donc s'en tenir le plus éloignée possible, même s'il s'était considérablement calmé depuis le début de l'année. Rien de miraculeux bien sûr. Il se moquait toujours de ses cheveux bien qu'elle ait appris à les discipliner d'un sort le matin, de sa façon de participer en classe, de sa façon de se tenir trop garçonne, de ses vêtements trop larges, mais confortables… Bref! Il se moquait, mais pas une seule fois il ne l'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe, pas une seule fois il n'avait prononcé ces mots. Il n'osait plus non plus la traiter de rat de bibliothèque puisqu'il s'était soudainement découvert une passion pour les études et passait dans cette partie de Poudlard bien plus de temps qu'elle.

Pourtant aujourd'hui elle avait un devoir d'histoire de la magie à préparer et les livres qui lui manquaient se trouvaient près du repaire du serpent. Heureuse de ne pas l'y rencontrer, elle parcourut les étagères poussiéreuses pour y chercher des ouvrages utiles à ses recherches.

Mais alors qu'elle allait repartir lourdement chargée, elle remarqua un épais volume abandonné sur une table. Maudissant celui ou celle qui l'y avait laissé trainer sans le ranger, elle se résolut à le remettre en place. Heureusement, elle connaissait suffisamment bien le rayonnage pour savoir où replacer « la terrible guerre des Gobelins volume 2 ». Tandis qu'elle pestait contre les fainéants qui ne respectaient pas les autres en laissant les livres derrière eux sans les ranger, elle aperçut, dépassant d'entre les pages, un devoir oublié. Tirant le parchemin de l'ouvrage, elle vit tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une rédaction ou bien de recherches scolaires.

Ça ressemblait plus à une lettre sans destinataire, comme une page de journal intime. L'écriture fine et élégante était aussi particulièrement incisive. Comme si l'auteur était pris d'une frénésie d'écriture et qu'il s'empressait de coucher par écrit tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Bien qu'elle fut immédiatement consciente d'entrer dans l'intimité de l'écrivain, elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer à lire, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son sentiment de culpabilité.

Dès les premières lignes, elle fut touchée par la détresse qui se dégageait du récit.

 **«** _ **Ses yeux rouges chaque nuit me hantent encore et encore. Pour tous, il est mort et ne reviendra jamais. Alors, pourquoi cela n'est-il pas vrai pour moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve toutes les nuits dans ce cachot sombre en sa compagnie ? Pourquoi ai-je tellement peur de lui qui est mort ? Pourquoi me fait-il encore souffrir ?**_

 _ **Chaque soir, je retarde le plus possible le moment où je vais me retrouver à nouveau seul entre ses mains. Les nuits sont devenues insupportables et même les potions de nuits sans rêves n'ont plus d'effet sur moi. Je n'en peux plus de me coucher l'angoisse au ventre et de me réveiller en sueur avec l'envie de vomir mes tripes. Je n'en peux plus…**_

 _ **Le baiser du Détraqueur aurait été préférable. Je sens encore ses mains sur moi. J'ai dans ma chair et dans mon cœur toutes les tortures qu'il m'a infligées. J'ai le souvenir de son souffle fétide, de son rire de dément, de ses Doloris…**_

 _ **Il m'a brisé, il m'a humilié, il a fait de moi sa chose, son jouet, son soufre douleur… pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé avec ses souvenirs effroyables? J'aurais dû luter, je n'ai fait que le supplier. Je ne suis plus rien!**_

 _ **Autrefois je portais un masque de froideur pour cacher mes joies, mes peurs, mes envies, ma colère, ma jalousie. Aujourd'hui, je ne le porte plus que pour cacher ma douleur.**_

 _ **Je crois que même la mort ne m'effraie plus. Il n'y a plus que l'angoisse d'une nouvelle nuit.**_

 _ **Je n'ai plus de plaisir à vivre. Plus rien ne me retient. Même eux ne m'inspirent plus d'envie ou de colère. Ils sont**_ **»**

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Malefoy. Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait maigri, et qu'il semblait encore plus maladif qu'en sixième année bien qu'il ait pris une bonne dizaine de centimètres, mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte de son court séjour à Azkaban avant son procès. Elle estimait avoir fait ce qu'elle devait pour lui et ne s'était pas plus préoccupée que ça, de son était de santé. Après tout, il avait son ami Zabini pour s'en soucier !

Sauf que, s'il en était à tenir une sorte de journal dans lequel il se confiait … il n'était pas si proche que ça de du métis Italien ?!

Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'il ait échoué à tuer Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas complètement désobéi à Voldemort puisqu'il était parvenu à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait lancé l'impardonnable sur son directeur. Il n'y était pas arrivé malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur lui et sa famille.

Son maitre ne l'avait pas tué, mais il était resté avec lui au manoir pendant des mois jusqu'à la reprise des cours et apparemment le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait fait payer lourdement son échec.

Elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir pour que l'arrogant Serpentard en vienne à écrire ces lignes emplies de désespoir, de solitude et de souffrance.

Elle portait encore en elle les tortures que lui avait fait subir Bellatrix Lestrange et il lui arrivait encore de faire d'affreux cauchemars où elle revivait ce moment atroce. Mais si, pour elle, ça n'avait duré que quelques douloureuses et trop longues minutes, pour Malefoy ça avait duré des mois. Elle avait été entre les mains d'une folle furieuse, mais lui avait été torturé par le pire monstre que l'Angleterre avait connu depuis des siècles.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis une autre encore. Comment avait-elle pu, témoigner en sa faveur, sans une seconde réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait? Elle avait dit au juge qu'il avait été une victime. Mais elle pensait juste au fait qu'il avait été embrigadé dans une idéologie qu'il n'avait pas choisie et forcé à agir pour sa propre sauvegarde et celle de sa famille. Pas une seconde elle n'avait pensé qu'il avait souffert physiquement.

Soudain, elle sortit de sa torpeur en entendant des élèves se faire réprimander par Mme Pince, leur intimant un peu plus de silence. Rapidement, elle essuya ses joues du revers de da main, rangea l'imposant ouvrage et roula le parchemin de Malefoy avant de le mettre dans son sac.

Elle ne savait pas encore bien quoi en faire, mais ce dont elle était certaine c'était qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il tombe entre quelque main que ce soit. Il faut avouer que ce dont elle était également convaincue, c'était qu'elle était bien la dernière personne à qui il aurait accepté de laisser lire ses pensées.

Au vu des dernières lignes écrites, il avait dû être interrompu et n'avait eu d'autre choix que de cacher son parchemin.

Elle sortit alors précipitamment de la bibliothèque avant qu'il ne revienne. Elle ne se voyait pas venir le voir et lui tendre ses écrits en lui disant « Tien Malefoy, je crois que tu as perdu ça ! au fait, maintenant que je sais à quel point tu te sens mal, je suis bien obligée de t'aider ! Par quoi on commence ?»

Parce que oui, elle ne se voyait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle se sentait si idiote et coupable de ne rien avoir vu. Par son entêtement à toujours le voir comme un sale gosse de 15 ans, elle avait préféré l'ignorer. Elle se sentait responsable : elle avait pris son parti lors du procès pour après l'abandonner à son sort.

Elle voulait l'aider ! Elle devait l'aider ! Cette fois, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Le problème, c'était que lui, ne se laisserait pas aider et encore moins par elle. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Harry et Ron pour qu'ensemble ils fassent quelque chose pour lui. Mais ils étaient loin et même s'ils avaient été là, Ron n'aurait jamais accepté.

C'était une des raisons qui l'avait rapidement éloigné de Ron après la guerre. Ron en voulait à la terre entière pour la mort de Fred. Il ne s'en remettait pas. Aussi, le fait qu'elle aide Malefoy en témoignant en sa faveur avait provoqué des disputes incessantes. Ils avaient alors décidé d'un commun accord de se laisser un peu de temps. Elle retournait à Poudlard et il avait sa première année d'apprenti Aurore. Ils s'aimaient toujours, mais il leur fallait digérer tous deux leurs différends. Ils verraient bien où ils en seraient au bout d'un an de séparation. C'était certainement la moins bonne idée pour leur couple, mais se déchirer constamment sur les mêmes sujets n'était plus supportable.

Elle hésita un moment à écrire à Harry. Mais ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, elle renonça, préférant attendre d'avoir pu parler au Serpentard.

Réalisant que si elle ne savait trop quoi dire à Harry, elle foisonnait au contraire d'idée en ce qui concernait ce qu'elle pourrait dire au blond. Elle voulait lui parler. Elle désirait répondre à cet appel au secours qu'il ne destinait pourtant à personne. Trop fier, trop meurtri pour oser se confier à quiconque. Il avait besoin d'une personne qui le connaisse suffisamment pour le comprendre, mais qu'il ne risquait pas de rencontrer. Quelqu'un d'anonyme.

Elle pouvait être cette personne. Il lui suffisait de ne pas révéler son identité et de lui écrire par le biais des hiboux de l'école.

Restait à le convaincre d'entretenir une correspondance sans brutaliser son égo. Même si ce n'était pas très fairplay, garder ses premiers écris en otage, semblait un bon début, même s'allait la détester. Mais il la détesterait également d'avoir lu sa confession. Alors, quelle différence ! Ensuite, piquer sa curiosité et surtout lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant que son souhait le plus cher allait devenir de réconforter Drago Malefoy, elle lui aurait dit d'aller se faire interner à Ste Mangouste ! Plutôt manger les crottes de Pattenrond que de faire ça ! Mais, il l'avait plus qu'ému. Sa détresse l'avait si profondément touché qu'en un instant elle avait oublié le petit con pour ne plus voir que le jeune homme blessé.

Alors elle retourna dans son dortoir, s'installa confortablement en tailleur sur son lit, pris son écritoire, un parchemin, sa plus belle plume et chercha par quoi commencer. D'abord ne pas l'appeler Malefoy.

 _ **« Drago,**_

 _ **Avant toute chose, tu dois savoir que je ne cherche, par cette lettre, aucunement à te faire du mal. Mais pourtant, je sais qu'elle te fera souffrir et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. J'espère cependant t'apporter mon aide bien que, j'en suis sûr, tu voudras la refuser.**_

 _ **Ne cherche pas qui t'envoie ce hibou, je préfère pour l'instant rester anonyme pour avoir toute ton attention. Je suis de Poudlard, mais c'est le seul renseignement que tu auras tant que tu n'auras pas plus confiance en moi. Je suis peut-être un professeur, un ou une élève. Je t'écris évidement au masculin, mais je n'exclue pas non plus faire partie de la moitié de la population de Poudlard qui est féminine. Je sais que réclamer ta confiance c'est beaucoup te demander, car tu ne l'accordes à personne. Mais voilà, je ne signe pas, alors je ne suis personne.**_

 _ **Comme tu t'en doutes peut-être, je suis la personne qui a trouvé ta lettre. Oui, bien sûr, pour toi, ce n'était certainement pas un courrier et tu ne voulais surtout pas que quelqu'un trouve et lise ce que tu avais écrit. Mais voilà, c'est fait ! Et maintenant, je sais et je ne compte pas faire comme si je ne savais pas. Oublier et te laisser souffrir dans la solitude qui est la tienne, m'est impossible.**_

 _ **Personne d'autre ne sera dans le secret. Juste toi et moi.**_

 _ **Je suis sûr que si tu couches tes états d'âme sur le parchemin, c'est que cela te fait du bien de le dire, même si ce n'est à personne. Alors, écris-moi ! À moi qui ne suis personne !**_

 _ **Essaye juste une fois, tu n'as rien à perdre ! J'en sais déjà trop ! Quelle différence que j'en sache juste un peu plus? Si je voulais me servir de ce que je sais, j'en avais déjà bien assez pour te faire chanter ou t'humilier publiquement.**_

 _ **Tu vas dire que toi aussi tu n'as pas signé, mais peu d'entre nous portent un masque de froideur, ont évité le baiser du Détraqueur et ont passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour connaitre son souffle.**_

 _ **Je désire être là pour toi, avec toi, pour que tu ne te sentes plus aussi seul.**_

 _ **Tu trouveras un sac ensorcelé près des cuisines derrière la statue d'Emeline la gardienne. Tu n'auras qu'à déposer ta prochaine lettre dedans. Je possède un sac qui lui correspond. Je pourrais y récupérer ta lettre comme tu pourras y récupérer les miennes par la suite.**_

 _ **T'assurant qu'aucunes de mes intentions ne sont mauvaise, je te souhaite de tout cœur une nuit sans cauchemars.**_

 _ **PS : pense à moi et à combien tu me détestes et peut-être que cette nuit, ce sera moi que tu rencontreras dans tes rêves.**_

 _ **Une personne qui souhaite que tu ailles mieux »**_

Hermione n'était pas particulièrement contente de sa lettre, mais ne voyait pas comment tourner les choses autrement. Elle avait des dizaines de brouillons tout autour d'elle et y avait passé plusieurs heures. Il était l'heure de manger et elle avait hâte d'envoyer son courrier à Malefoy. Elle se retint cependant de le faire de suite, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise en attirant l'attention sur lui hors des horaires du courrier du matin.

Elle prit, dans sa malle, le cadeau de Noël, quelle avait fabriqué à l'origine pour elle et Harry et le mis 1dans sa poche pour aller le mettre en place avant d'aller manger. Elle avait encore largement le temps d'en refabriquer un autre. C'était une invention dont elle était fière. À mi-chemin entre son sac de perles, les galions de l'AD et l'armoire à disparaitre. On ne pouvait y mettre que de petits objets, mais plutôt que d'ouvrir un passage vers un immense sac magique, il ouvrait sur un second sac qui lui était lié et avait les mêmes propriétés. Il suffisait d'y déposer un objet pour qu'il soit accessible des deux côtés.

Elle descendit donc au réfectoire et s'assit de façon à pouvoir observer le Serpentard. Il ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien. Les joues creuses, des cernes sous ses yeux rougis, les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Il ne mangeait pas et se contentait d'observer tous les étudiants. Il s'était certainement déjà aperçu de la disparition de son parchemin et suspectait tout le monde.

Elle avait mal pour lui, mais espérai bien le voir dans un autre état d'esprit d'ici quelques jours.


	3. L'ombre - chap3 (v2)

Merci à celles ou ceux qui m'ont lu en en ont laissé la trace. Ça m'encourage à faire une dernière relecture et à poster ce nouveau chapitre.

 **L'ombre - Chap 3**

Drago n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit tant il ruminait sur sa stupidité et son orgueil. Pour ne pas risquer que Blaise tombe sur son parchemin, il avait pris le risque qu'un inconnu s'en empare. Il s'était pourtant précipité pour retrouver son bien après l'entrainement mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Depuis il attendait l'inévitable. Impossible que celui ou celle qui était tombé dessus n'en face rien. Il surveillait chaque visage à l'affut d'un signe mais rien. Il avait d'abord questionné Mme Pince mais elle niait avoir rangé l'ouvrage et après le sermon qu'il s'était pris pour sa négligence, il doutait que ce soit elle qui l'ait. Restait environ deux cent cinquante élèves et pourquoi pas un professeur. Il avait beau petit à petit enlever tous ceux qu'ils supposaient ne jamais aller à la bibliothèque, il lui restait plus qu'une centaine de suspects qu'il ramena à environ deux cent cinquante avec des « et si ».

Il n'était donc épuisé et pas plus avancé au matin mais au moins il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar.

Toujours à l'affut d'une réaction suspecte où d'un coup bas, il attendait fébrilement ce qui allait immanquablement lui tomber dessus.

Le pire qu'il ait pu imaginer étant une copie de son texte distribué au matin à tous les étudiants de Poudlard. Mais un maitre chanteur pouvait tout aussi se débrouiller pour lui faire. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de recevoir un courrier par Hibou de Poudlard.

Ses doigts tremblant légèrement, il dénoua la ficelle de la patte du Hibou. Une vague de sueur froide descendit malgré tout dans son dos quand il s'empara du parchemin. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de lire le courrier devant tout le monde. Blaise allait râler mais il préférait ça au risque de se ridiculiser en public s'il n'arrivait pas à se contenir en lisant la missive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Drago, t'a encore rien mangé ! Faut que tu bouffe ! Tu vas finir par tomber de ton balai !

\- Rien à foutre !J'ai pas faim ! répondit-il en grognant et en se dégageant de la poigne de son ami qui essayait de le retenir.

En à peine quelques secondes Drago avait franchis les portes du réfectoire, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se précipita vers les cachots et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva. Il éclaira alors le parchemin de sa baguette et commença à lire angoissé.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai !

Qui que soit la personne qui était entré en possession de son parchemin, il ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat ! Restait à savoir Si c'était un stupide Poufsouffle en mal d'aider son prochain ou un Serpentard qui voulait tirer profit à long terme d'un tel stratagème.

Soulagé il s'adossa au mur humide et se laissa aller. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus et il s'affaissa doucement, se laissant glisser le long du mur. Le visage collé à ses genoux, il se permit quelques larmes. Tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là mais ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il relu attentivement la lettre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de complètement intégrer à sa première lecture tant il était stressé.

L'écriture était un peu trop ronde pour être celle d'un homme, trop parfaite et appliquée pour être celle d'une très jeune fille. Il se trompait peut-être mais il en était presque sûr. A mois qu'il ou elle ait déguisé son écriture, il ne reconnaissait pas celle d'un de ces professeurs. Et puis il y avait cette insistance pour supposer que malgré l'emploi du masculin, elle pouvait être une fille. Comme si ça la gênait.

Même s'il n'excluait pas que ce soit un garçon particulièrement retors, qui déguise son écriture et face en sorte qu'on déduise de son insistance qu'il était une fille, il était presque certain : c'était une fille de Poufsouffle ou Serpentard. Les Gryffondor étaient bien plus directs et seraient venus le voir et les Serdaigles pas assez concernés pour vouloir l'aider et pas assez retors pour manigancer un tel stratagème.

Blaise était capable de ce genre de plan foireux et s'était peut-être douté de quelque chose dans la bibliothèque. Mais, il avait été presque tout le temps dans les airs avec lui pendant l'entrainement … il n'aurait pas eu le temps de remonter jusqu'au château ?

A force de suppositions il allait devenir fou. Il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il découvre rapidement qui était son maitre chanteur et qu'il récupère son parchemin.

Il avait le temps d'aller chercher le fameux sac avant le début des cours. Il allait commencer par ça ! S'il y avait un moyen d'entrer en contact avec le voleur il n'allait pas s'en priver. C'était peut-être un piège mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres choix.

Alors déambulait précipitamment dans les couloirs, il rentra littéralement en collision avec une élève qui sous le choc se retrouva au sol atterrissant douloureusement sur son derrière avec un couinement pas très féminin. Il reconnut instantanément l'insupportable Granger. Il n'avait pas assez de problème comme ça pour en plus devoir gérer la miss-je-sais-tout ! Furieux, angoissé, frustré… il fallait qu'il se défoule et elle était l'exutoire parfait à sa colère. Il voulait qu'elle souffre.

\- Je sais que tu dois être en manque avec ton rouquin qui est resté à Londres, raya-t-il, mais ce n'est pas la peine de te précipiter sur tout ce qui bouge ! Tu n'excite personne ! Tu ne ressembles à rien ! Qui voudrait d'une mocheté comme toi ! Il ne te reste plus que la masturbation ma pauvre ! Et pour longtemps ! Il n'y a que les intellos pour croire que les relations à distance fonctionnent. Ta belette ne va pas mettre longtemps à t'oublier et à te remplacer ! Ca ne lui sera pas difficile de trouver mieux ! Si tu crois que l'intelligence attire les mecs tu te trompes. Tu vas finir vieille fille dans un appartement près de Fleury et Bott entouré de vieux grimoires sentant la pisse de chat. Et tu mourras seule, ton cadavre dévoré par tes chats affamés puisque personne ne se sera rendu compte de ta disparition. Car si ton nom restera dans les livres d'histoire ce n'est pas pour autant que les gens s'intéresseront à toi !

Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il souffrait qu'il avait le droit de s'en prendre aux autres de la sorte ! Dire qu'elle avait soutenu ce petit con durant son procès ! Dire qu'elle avait eu envie de l'aider quand elle avait trouvé sa « lettre ». Comment pouvait-il oser lui faire ça ! Furieuse elle ne put s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus afin de voir se flétrir son sourire goguenard.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux loti ! Lui cracha-t-elle en se relevant et en époussetant sa jupe. Ton nom est en disgrâce ! Tu as perdu le pouvoir qui allait avec ta fortune et tu es méprisé par toute la population sorcière ! Parkinson t'a quitté et je ne vois pas quelle fille à Poudlard pourrait être attirée par toi avec ton teint pale et tes cernes sous les yeux. Tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os. Tu te néglige tellement que tu ressembles à un zombie. Alors toi aussi tu risques de finir seul et la seule compagnie que tu auras désormais sera celle de ta main droite !

L'air moqueur qu'il avait se fana aussitôt. Remplacé par une rage folle qu'il contenait difficilement. Si elle n'avait pas été une fille il l'aurait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de la bouillie de son visage. La main crispée sur sa baguette il cherchait le sortilège le plus humiliant qu'il connaissait quand Mc Gonagall arriva dans le couloir désert pour leur ordonner de se rendre au plus vite en cours.

Peu désireux de se faire remarquer ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt.

Si Hermione s'était sentie blessée s'était certainement bien pire pour le Serpentard et elle s'en était tout de suite aperçue. Derrière son masque de froideur habituelle elle pouvait aisément lire toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux lui fendit littéralement le cœur. La résignation et la tristesse infinie qui s'y reflétaient lui donnèrent aussitôt envie de s'excuser. Soit elle ne lui avait dit que la vérité tout comme lui. Une vérité qui faisait mal mais qu'elle était capable d'assumer contrairement à lui. Elle connaissait son état et elle l'avait encore plus enfoncé.

Elle mourrait d'envie de lui courir après pour lui dire qu'elle avait été trop loin et quelle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Mais ça aurait été faux. Elle pensait tout ce qu'elle avait dit. S'il continuait ainsi à se laisser dépérir ce n'était pas à un zombie qu'il allait bientôt ressembler mais à un cadavre. D'autre part elle se doutait bien que s'excuser ne changerai rien et que de toute façon il était trop orgueilleux pour accepter des excuses. Trop Serpentard pour penser qu'elles étaient sincères. Il fallait qu'elle se rachète et espérait de tout cœur qu'il irait chercher la sacoche de correspondance. Le seul avantage de cette nouvelle dispute c'était qu'elle serait bien la dernière personne à laquelle il penserait comme étant son mystérieux correspondant.

Drago se rendit directement en cours. Les mots de Granger résonant comme des poignards dans sa tête. Il en oublia même momentanément son maitre chanteur. Même si celle-ci avait été particulièrement violente, ce n'était pas leur première altercation de l'année et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de se faire insulter dans les couloirs. Mais c'était différent quand c'était elle qui l'insultait. D'abord parce que c'était rarement elle qui commençait. Ensuite, parce que ça n'avait rien de nouveau. Ils se détestaient depuis leur première année et s'insultaient depuis à peu près autant de temps. Enfin, contrairement aux autres, elle ne le traitait pas de Mangemort. Mais quelque part elle était la seule à le blesser vraiment. Elle se contentait de lui dire la vérité. Une vérité qui faisait mal.

Au moins une qu'il pouvait rayer de sa liste. Elle avait beau fréquenter assidûment la bibliothèque, jamais elle n'aurait voulu l'aider de cette façon. Elle aurait certainement voulu avoir des explications peut être même qu'elle l'aurait fait chier jusqu'à ce qu'il aille voir un psychomage mais jamais elle ne lui aurait caché son identité. Elle était trop courageuse pour ça ! C'était au moins une des qualités qu'il lui reconnaissait même s'il ne la lui enviait pas.

A midi il se rendit près des cuisines. Le sac ensorcelé était bien là où sa mystérieuse interlocutrice l'avait indiqué. Il n'avait rien de spécial à première vue. Une petite sacoche en cuir fin d'une vingtaine de centimètre de diamètre environ avec une ouverture juste assez grande pour y passer un poing fermé. Sans aucun signe distinctif, elle paraissait neuve et d'excellente qualité. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que l'objet n'était pas ancien, la magie avait tendance à garder les choses dans leur état d'ensorcellement. Il n'était pas très avancé.

A l'intérieur il trouva un petit parchemin plié qu'il s'empressa de lire.

 **« Je suis heureux que tu aies fait le premier pas et que tu aies récupéré ce sac. Laisse-moi un message qui me prouve que tu es bien l'auteur de la lettre de la bibliothèque. Je ne voudrai pas qu'un autre que toi récupère par Hasard ce sac que j'ai laissé pour toi et te trahir en révélant quoi que ce soit.**

 **Une fois de plus, ne pense pas que ce soit un piège je suis certain de l'identité de l'auteur de cette confession. J'ai juste peur que malgré ma cachette quelqu'un d'autre que toi ne tombe sur ce petit mot.**

 **J'ai hâte de te lire.**

 **Personne »**

Elle le faisait bien rigoler avec ses « ce n'est pas un piège » en attendant elle lui demandait confirmation de son identité.

Il prit une plume et un bout de parchemin et griffonna quelques mots à l'intention de « personne »

 **« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un piège ? »**

Il mit le sac dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre une réponse et espérer qu'elle se dévoile un peu.

Elle avait passé la matinée à vérifier si son mot était toujours sans son sac et sauta presque de joie quand enfin elle vit une réponse à la place. Il ne restait plus qu'à le convaincre de correspondre avec elle.

Quand il osa enfin regarder dans le sac pendant l'intercours, il y trouva à nouveau un mot, le sien ayant disparu.

 **« Je ne te demande pas de signer tes mots ni de me dire ton nom juste de me faire comprendre que je parle bien à l'auteur de la première lettre. Dis-moi par exemple à quel baiser tu faisais référence et je saurai que c'est toi. (Personne) »**

Il hésita toute la fin d'après-midi à répondre mais il ne pouvait garder ce couperai au-dessus de sa tête. Il fallait qu'il fasse avancer les choses et il n'avait que cette correspondance pour tenter d'en apprendre plus.

 **« C'était celui du Détraqueur et j'aimerai vraiment que tu me rendes mon parchemin. Tu as trop d'avantages sur moi. Tu me demande de te faire confiance, de me dévoiler mais la confiance ne peut fonctionner que si c'est dans les deux sens. Tu as ma lettre, tu sais qui je suis, donne-moi quelque chose qui nous mettra à égalité. (L'Ombre) »**

La réponse d'Hermione ne mit deux bonnes heures à venir. Elle avait eu du mal à décider quoi lui répondre. Elle savait que si elle ne se dévoilait pas un peu elle n'aurait aucune chance qu'il fasse de même. Elle avait bien pensé lui mentir où rien ne lui révélé de trop personnel mais elle ne trouvait pas ça juste. Involontairement il lui avait révélé une partie de son âme meurtrie. Elle ne se voyait pas le trahir, même si c'était Malefoy, avec des mensonges si son but était réellement de l'aider. Aussi elle avait décidé d'être honnête quitte à se mettre en danger.

 **« L'ombre, ça te va bien. Enfin pour l'instant. J'espère vraiment que nos échanges te feront un peu de bien et qu'un jour ce surnom ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. C'est pour ça que je ne peux te rendre ta lettre. Tu cesserais de m'écrire et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seul avec des pensées si sombres. Quand à mon identité ! Si tu la connaissais tu ne perdrais pas une seconde pour venir à moi afin de tenter de récupérer tes secrets par la force. Cependant je peux te faire une promesse : si tu acceptes d'entretenir cette correspondance, si tu acceptes que l'on parle de tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce parchemin, si tu continues à te confier, si tu acceptes mon aide et si tu le désire toujours, d'ici les vacances de Noel, je te dévoilerais mon identité. En attendant je vais te révéler certains de mes secrets. Libre à toi d'y croire où de penser que j'invente mais sache que certains d'entre eux ne sont même pas connus de mes amis les plus proches.**

 **Tu as raison quand tu dis qu'il faut un équilibre dans nos rapports aussi je me confi à toi sachant qui tu es et conscient d'à quel point tu peux être capable de cruauté pour tes ennemis.**

 **Sans avoir subi ce que tu as dut endurer, j'ai également été torturé et je lance tous les soirs un Assurdiato afin que personne ne sache que parfois je cri dans mon sommeil. Je ne veux pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux. Je leur ai bien sur parlé de ce que j'avais vécu mais il y a des choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas comme le dégout de moi, où le soutien que j'ai ressentis de la part de celui qui me regardait sans rien faire.**

 **Un autre de mes secrets c'est que mes parents ont oublié mon existence à cause de ce que je leur ai fait et que contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à tout le monde, il y a peut-être une chance qu'ils recouvrent la mémoire. Mais je ne fais rien. Je me dis qu'ils sont certainement mieux sans moi. Ils ne m'ont jamais réellement compris et ont l'air parfaitement heureux dans leur nouvelle existence. Il me manque tellement qu'égoïstement je m'attendais à les voir tristes ou perdus mais je ne les ai jamais vus aussi souriant. Comme s'ils avaient un poids en moins sur leur cœur. Qu'ils pouvaient enfin vivre tel qu'ils auraient pu le faire sans ma naissance.**

 **Enfin mes amis disent m'aimer mais quand un conflit éclate entre nous, aucun d'eux ne prend jamais parti pour moi et je suis toujours celui qui se retrouve seul dans ces cas-là. Il y a eux, qui sont soudés depuis le premier jour et il y a moi la pièce rapportée. Parfois j'en viens à douter de nos liens. Que se passera-t-il quand je quitterai Poudlard ? J'ai tellement peur de me retrouver seul, sans mes amis sans mes parents à affronter le monde, à devoir trouver ma voie.**

 **Maintenant tu sais que je suis un élève. Tu as même un certain nombre d'indices pour m'identifier. Mais pour l'instant ça ne te suffit certainement pas pour le faire avec certitude. Continue à correspondre avec moi et moi aussi je me confirais.**

 **J'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu penses que le baiser du Détraqueur aurait été préférable ? (Personne) »**

Drago était plus que surpris de cette réponse. Si son interlocutrice était honnête, ce qui malgré tout était une possibilité, elle n'avait pas l'air de spécialement le porter dans son cœur et pourtant elle se livrait à des confessions intimes et plutôt crédibles.

Elle avait en outre révélé être une élève et lui avait effectivement donné beaucoup d'indices pour le ou la trouver si tout ce qu'elle avait écrit était véridique bien évidement. A ce rythme-là, il découvrirait son identité bien avant les vacances de Noel.

Les tortures : plus de la moitié des élèves en avaient subi de la part des Carrow l'an passé alors ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Mêmes certains Serpentards en avaient subi : éducation Mangemort oblige. Théo leur avait parlé plusieurs fois du style d'éducation stricte que Mr Nott lui donnait histoire d'endurcir un peu le petit intello qu'il était.

Les amis, pouvant très bien être des amies, qui vous tourne le dos et qui ne sont pas ce qu'ils ou elles prétendent être ça n'avait rien d'original.

Par contre la perte de mémoire de ses parents, ça c'était vraiment de l'info à condition que ce soit vrai. Le problème était qu'à sa connaissance il n'y avait pas d'élèves à Poudlard dont les parents avaient tous deux perdu la mémoire du moins pas qu'il sache.

C'était là-dessus qu'il fallait qu'il se renseigne mais curieusement ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait envie de lui parler. Sa première confession faisait échos à quelque chose qui l'avait touché récemment. Elle parlait du soutien qu'elle avait ressentis de la part de celui qui la regardait sans rien faire. Comment quelqu'un pouvait il apprécier qu'on le regarde se faire torturer sans bouger le petit doigt pour l'aider. Quand il avait vu Granger se faire torturer sous ses yeux par sa tante, il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'en empêcher. Il aurait certainement pu inventer quelque chose, dire à sa tante de s'arrêter… mais il n'avait rien fait alors que chacun de ses cris lui rappelait sa propre souffrance. Elle avait beau être son ennemie à l'école, il avait beau l'exécrer au plus haut point, la mépriser pour son sang, la détester pour ses résultats scolaires exceptionnels, elle ne méritait pas ça ! Personne ne méritait ça ! Même après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire plus tôt dans la matinée.

Il avait voulu détourner le regard mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Il avait été paralysé de terreur. Chacun des doloris lui rappelait les sien, chaque entaille dans sa peau lui rappelait les siennes. Jamais Granger n'avait pu sentir un quelconque soutient dans son regard. Qui pouvait éprouver du réconfort à observer un lâche ?

 **« Personne, Je ne te remercie pas pour ton refus de me rendre mon parchemin. Mais puisqu'il faut en passer par là, je me vois contraint de t'écrire.**

 **Tes mensonges ou tes vérités quelles qu'elles soient me semblent peu crédible. Tu dis avoir apprécié qu'on te regarde te faire torturer ! Soit tu es une masochiste en puissance soit les tortures que tu as subies te sont montée à la tête. Il ne manquerait plus que tu sois tombée amoureuse du lâche qui prenait plaisir à te voir souffrir !**

 **Pour ce qui est du baisé du Détraqueur, je pense l'avoir mérité. Je n'ai tué personne mais j'ai laissé faire. J'ai détesté qui-tu-sais de tout mon être et pourtant je lui ai obéit. Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça que j'estimai le mériter. Ça aurait dut être ma récompense pour tout ce que j'ai subi. Si je n'ai pas encore le courage de me donner la mort, mourir ou ne plus être qu'une coquille vide m'aurait enfin apporté la paix. Oublier peut-être une délivrance. (L'Ombre) »**

Il savait qu'il allait lui faire mal en finissant ainsi mais elle le faisait souffrit elle aussi alors c'était bien mérité. C'était idiot de s'en prendre à elle. Elle ou il risquait de ne plus écrire ou de lui faire du mal avec ce qu'il ou elle savait. Mais il était tard et il était exténué de sa nuit passée sans presque dormir, du stress d'avoir perdu son parchemin, des réflexions qu'il avait eu à propos de l'identité de son mystérieux interlocuteur. Mais ce fut en repensant à Granger se faisant torturer sous ses yeux qu'il s'endormit.

C'est ainsi que cette nuit-là Drago avait à nouveau rêvé de la Gryffondor en proie aux doloris de Bella. Elle l'implorait de l'aider. Il voulait lui tendre la main mais dans son dos il sentait sa présence. Ses doigts calleux et griffus enserraient sa gorge le forçant à la regarder tandis que son autre main était passée sous sa chemise et lui griffait lentement le dos jusqu'au sang. Il étouffait. La poigne de son maitre se resserrant sur sa gorge. Il se réveilla une fois de plus la bile aux lèvres, paniqué. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et étouffa sa rage et ses larmes dans son oreiller. Epuisé il se rendormi tout de même.

Il avait fait pire comme cauchemar mais ça faisait longtemps que celui-ci n'était pas revenu.


	4. Ecrit son nom - chap 4 (v2)

Merci pour les reveiws ça me touche que vous ayez aimé le début de mon histoire.

 **Écrit son nom - Chap 4**

Hermione s'était levée tôt, elle espérait une réponse de Malefoy et son premier réflexe fut de regarder dans le sac s'il n'y avait pas un parchemin. Elle fut ravie qu'il y en ait bien un.

Elle trouvait ses idées suicidaires particulièrement inquiétantes, mais elle ne voulait pas pour l'instant plus lui en parler, ayant peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien en abordant le sujet. Aussi, se concentra-t-elle sur le reste de la lettre pour l'instant.

Il voulait lui faire mal dans ses derniers mots. Lui rappeler que ses parents étaient heureux sans elle. Elle reconnaissait bien là la malveillance habituelle du Serpentard. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite, mais il lui avait fait bien pire la veille encore. De même, pendant des années, il l'avait rabaissé en essayant de lui faire croire qu'elle n'était pas une vraie sorcière. Elle s'attendait à de telles piques et quelque part c'était même rassurant. Tant qu'il était vindicatif, c'était qu'il n'était pas complètement mort de l'intérieur. Et puis, il gardait un certain sens de l'humour : la mention de son « masochisme» en étant la preuve. Il se serait certainement mangé la main plutôt que d'écrire qu'elle était peut-être tombée amoureuse de celui qui la regardait, s'il avait su que c'était d'eux deux qu'elle parlait. Elle voyait aussi qu'il se considérait comme un lâche de ne pas avoir agi. Éprouvait-il des remords à l'avoir laissé aux mains de Bellatrix ? Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas du tout eu l'impression qu'il se réjouissait de la voir souffrir et c'est ce qui l'avait aidé. Se serait-elle trompée ?

 **« Ombre, juste un mot pour te dire que si je ne suis pas un homme je ne suis pas non plus une femme. Cesse donc d'employer le féminin pour me représenter.**

 **Ensuite, comme à ton habitude tu ironises quand tu affirmes que j'ai aimé qu'on me regarde me faire torturer !**

 **Si je ne me suis pas confié sur ce point à mes amis, c'est justement pour éviter qu'on me dise ce genre de choses. J'ai peu d'espoir que tu me comprennes, mais je vais tenter de t'expliquer. En fait, c'est juste que dans mon calvaire, il m'a soutenu d'une certaine façon. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il souffrait pour moi : je n'étais pas seule.**

 **Tu dis qu'il était lâche et qu'il a pris plaisir à me regarder. As-tu pris plaisir à regarder Hermione Granger se faire torturer ? Ou, te considères-tu comme un lâche de ne pas l'avoir aidé ? Les journaux ont juste dit que d'après elle tu ne pouvais rien faire et que, si tu étais intervenu, après avoir nié reconnaitre Harry Potter, elle s'en serait violemment prise à toi. J'aimerais avoir ta version de l'histoire.**

 **Tu dis mériter le baiser du Détraqueur. Soit ! Tu te serais senti libéré du poids de tes souffrances. Mais tu dis le mériter pour d'autres raisons. De quoi te sens-tu coupable ? Y a-t-il des choses que tu regrettes avoir faites à l'école ou au manoir ? Est-ce à cause de ce que tu as subi sans te rebeller ?**

 **Comme tout le monde, j'ai suivi ton procès et je ne pense pas que tu méritais le même sort que les Mangemorts. Tu n'es certainement pas quelqu'un de bien, mais tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvais. Ce qui a été dit ce jour-là m'avait fait penser que tu avais surtout subi la guerre et les idéologies de l'autre camp. Maintenant, j'en suis certaine. Tu es une victime de la Guerre. Une victime de Voldemort. Il n'y a rien de honteux à avoir été une victime tant qu'on ne se complait pas dans ce rôle. Tu es un battant ! Tu es un Malefoy ! Alors tu ne vas pas rester sa victime. Tu vas l'affronter et tu vas en sortir victorieux.**

 **Tu dis avoir du mal à te faire à sa mort, car il est toujours présent pour toi alors commence par écrire son nom ! Il est mort, son nom n'est plus tabou et tu n'oses même pas l'écrire. Si tu dois l'affronter : écris son nom ! (Personne) »**

Dès son réveil, Drago avait regardé s'il y avait une réponse dans le sac. Son message n'y était plus, mais il n'y avait pas de réponses. Il était certainement allé trop loin avec ses allusions. Elle allait peut-être lui foutre la paix ? Pourtant il se surprit à regarder dans le sac plusieurs fois dans la matinée. Il avait envie qu'elle lui réponde ? Impossible ! Pourquoi aura-t-il voulu ça ?

Quand enfin un long parchemin roulé se retrouva dans le sac il se rendit compte que cette correspondance lui plaisait malgré les risques que cela comportait qu'on se joue de lui. Il avait l'impression de se sentir vivant. Depuis des mois, sa vie se résumait à étudier, manger, lutter contre le sommeil en étudiant encore et à faire des cauchemars. Il se passait enfin quelque chose dans sa vie.

Les questions qu'elle lui posait étaient dérangeantes. Pourtant il avait envie d'y répondre. Il était encore tôt. Il avait le temps avant que les autres ne se lèvent.

 **« Personne, je te trouve bien curieuse ! Tu poses trop de questions !**

 **Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de penser que tu es une fille avec une telle écriture. Alors si tu es un mec et que je te vexe tu n'as qu'à me révéler ton identité et j'arrêterais.**

 **J'aurais aimé te dire que j'ai pris du plaisir à regarder cette « sdb » née-moldue (puisqu'on a plus le droit de les appeler comme ça) de Granger se faire torturer, mais je mentirais. Pour être franc, même si je l'ai détesté, et si je la déteste peut-être encore, elle ne méritait pas ça. Ce n'est qu'une intello irritante.**

 **Je ne crois pas que j'ai eu pitié d'elle. Mais, je me sentais à sa place à ce moment-là. Je revivais ce qui m'était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt. J'étais incapable de quitter son regard suppliant parce que je me voyais en elle. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, qu'elle arrête de souffrir pour que ça s'arrête aussi pour moi. Mais j'étais paralysé. Et je n'ai rien fait ! Alors oui j'ai été lâche !**

 **Et ne pense pas une seconde que ma présence ait pu aider Granger de quelque manière que ce soit! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a témoigné pour moi après tout ce que je lui ai fait. Elle a dû encore plus m'en vouloir après ça ! Ne me dis pas le contraire. Tu n'es pas dans sa tête ! Je la connais mieux que toi. C'est une idiote qui veut venir au secours de tout le monde et qui pardonne trop facilement. Il faut voir le nombre de fois où elle a chialé à cause de son copain roux ! À chaque fois, elle lui a pardonné. Il faut croire que c'est vraiment un bon coup pour qu'elle accepte ça ! Mais me pardonner à moi ? Je ne sais pas ! Elle a dû avoir pitié. Une nouvelle cause à défendre après celle des elfes de maison ! Elle a dû voir à quel point je crevais de trouille… Il est beau l'ex-prince des Serpentards !**

 **Tu voulais ma version de l'histoire ! La voilà ! Comme tu le disais après ce que tu sais déjà …**

 **Quant à ce que je regrette ! Je regrette tellement de choses que 80 cm de parchemins ne suffiraient pas à en faire la liste. (L'Ombre) »**

Il était déjà tard. Il avait loupé le petit déjeuné et allais être en retard en cours. Il glissa le parchemin dans le sac et se prépara en vitesse pour rejoindre sa classe.

À midi quand Hermione vit le parchemin, elle se dépêcha de manger pour lui glisser un mot

 **« As-tu écrit son nom ? »** puis un autre **« avoir peur ce n'est pas faire preuve de lâcheté. Si tu avais été lâche, tu aurais fermé les yeux ».**

Il trouva les parchemins avant le début de son prochain cours. Habituellement, depuis le début de l'année, il tentait de suivre les soporifiques cours d'histoire de la magie. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Écrire son nom ça ne devait pas être impossible. Pourtant la plume au-dessus de sa feuille, sa main tremblait tandis que des images les plus atroces les unes que les autres passaient devant ces yeux. Penser à son nom c'était penser à lui.

Tout ce qu'il parvint à écrire fut **« Je n'y arrive pas »**

Peu de temps après, il reçut une réponse. Elle aussi devait attendre avec impatience la suite de leur correspondance, car elle avait été rapide à s'apercevoir qu'il lui avait répondu.

 **« Pense aux lettres et pas au sens. Commence par m'envoyer V.O.L. ».**

C'était idiot, mais ça, il pouvait le faire. Il écrit les 3 lettres et mis le parchemin dans le sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit quelque chose de lourd dans sa poche. Il y avait un caillou rond et lisse de la taille d'un œuf avec le parchemin

 **« Enlève le caillou quand tu prends le parchemin et remet le avec ta réponse. J'attends la suite des lettres ».**

C'était plutôt ingénieux. Il aura dû y penser lui-même.

Il reprit sa plume, se concentra uniquement sur les lettres et lui renvoya le caillou avec **D.E.M.O.R.T** sur un parchemin. Il y était arrivé. C'était stupide, mais il était fier de lui.

Presque instantanément, la sacoche devant lui s'affaissa. Elle avait eu sa réponse.

Quand elle se regonfla, il prit le parchemin. **« Je suis fient de toi ! Te sens-tu prêt à écrire son nom maintenant ? »**

Il mit un bon quart d'heure à y arriver et reçu en réponse une pomme bien rouge en plus du caillou et du message.

 **« Je sais que c'est nul comme récompense, mais tu aimes les pommes alors j'espère que tu la dégusteras avec plaisir et que désormais les pommes te feront penser au fait que tu peux passer à autre chose. »**

 **« En effet, c'est nul comme récompense, mais ce n'était pas non plus une grande victoire. »**

Ils étaient en avance sur leurs devoirs tous les deux et passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à se parler par parchemin. Parlant des cours où de ce qu'ils aimaient ou n'aimaient pas. Elle ne voulait pas aborder tout de suite d'autres sujets douloureux ou sensibles. De son côté, à force de petites questions, Drago était maintenant plus que persuadé qu'elle était bien une fille. Notamment avec **« à quoi ressemble ton genre d'homme ? »** elle avait hésité avant de répondre. Elle avait bien une idée de quel mensonge servir en ce qui concernait son genre de femme. Elle avait toujours admiré Ginny aussi ce n'était pas difficile. Par contre, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question sur son type d'homme. Elle avait eu le béguin pour Victor, mais ne l'aurait même pas regardé s'il ne s'était pas intéressé à elle quand à Ron elle était trop jeune quand elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. **« Si j'étais un homme, je dirais grande, les cheveux long, athlétique avec une belle poitrine, intelligente et volcanique. Si j'étais une femme grand, athlétique, gentil, sincère et intelligent »** ce à quoi il avait répondu **« tu es bien une fille : jamais un mec n'aurait dit belle poitrine ça ne veut rien dire moi par exemple j'aime les bonnets C, ni trop grosse ni trop petite et qui tient juste comme il faut dans la main. Et un garçon sincère : il n'y a qu'une fille pour penser à un truc de ce genre. Pire il n'y a qu'une fille déçue par les mecs pour dire ça ! »**

Vexée elle avait arête de lui répondre et était allé manger.

* * *

En remontant dans sa chambre, elle voulut prendre le temps de relire la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé le matin, car elle n'avait fait que la survoler, n'ayant pas eu le temps de le faire du reste de la journée. Mais Ginny en avait décidé autrement.

\- Je ne t'ai presque pas vu de la journée, lui demanda la rousse, et tu as l'air bizarre depuis hier

\- Je… J'avais envie de m'avancer un peu, mentit Hermione qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se confier à la rousse.

Elle se doutait que si elle avouait entretenir une correspondance avec Malefoy, Ginny voudrait tout de suite tout savoir et même peut-être en parler à Harry pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Hermione avait promis au blond qu'elle ne parlerait pas de ses secrets.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose ! Affirma la rousse, pas crédule pour une mornille, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et la moue boudeuse.

Ginny la connaissait un peu trop bien et Hermione détestait lui mentir. Aussi, se décida-t-elle après un moment de réflexion qui parut une éternité à sa jeune amie.

\- J'aide quelqu'un en ce moment.

\- Qui ça ? demanda la cadette surprise

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Répondit Hermione embarrassée. J'ai promis de garder le secret sur son identité et sur ces problèmes.

\- C'est un garçon ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander avide de potins croustillants. Ça au moins tu peux le dire ?

\- Oui, c'est un garçon ! acquiesça-t-elle légèrement excédée, mais quelle importance ça a ?

\- Il est mignon ? continua Ginny avec un sourire complice.

\- Non… Oui… Je ne sais pas… je ne le regarde pas comme ça ! S'emporta Hermione qui ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais savait qu'il plaisait à certaines filles.

\- S'il a presque ton âge, c'est important ! affirma la rousse très sérieusement. Si vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, vous pourriez développer une certaine complicité. Alors il se pourrait bien que vous vous rapprochiez. Donc est-ce qu'il est mignon ? À quoi il ressemble ?

\- Écoute, l'interrompit la brune excédée par l'insistance de Ginny, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous tu entends ! Jamais !

\- À moins que ce soit un Serpentard ou bien qu'il soit très laid ! Mais il n'est pas très laid tu as presque dit qu'il était mignon…

\- Il n'est pas mignon ! S'emporta Hermione.

\- Il est laid alors ?

\- Non ! s'énerva-t-elle. C'est juste Ma…

Elle avait failli dire c'est juste Malefoy !

\- C'est juste quoi ? insista Ginny.

\- Écoute ! S'il te plait. N'insiste pas. Argumenta plus calmement la brune. Il a vraiment besoin d'aide. C'est important. Et si je le trahis, il ne fera plus jamais confiance à personne. C'est déjà difficile pour nous de nous parler alors… s'il te plait, n'insiste pas.

Ginny bouda un peu pour le principe, mais laissa son ainée tranquille et elle put enfin relire la lettre de Malefoy.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle tentait de l'aider, elle repensait énormément à la guerre et encore plus à ce qui s'était passé au manoir ce jour-là. Elle revoyait le regard de Lestrange plein de haine et celui de Malefoy terrifié. À l'époque, elle n'avait pas compris son regard et avait pris ça pour de la compassion en quelque sorte. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il n'avait pas souffert pour elle, mais avec elle et ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'à cet instant elle ne s'était pas sentie seule et qu'elle avait eu moins peur. Il ne croyait pas l'avoir aidé et elle ne pouvait le contredire. En tout cas pas maintenant.

Un détail attira son attention : même s'il n'était pas tendre dans la description qu'il faisait d'elle, il écrivait « même si je l'ai détesté et si je la déteste peut-être encore … ». Il ne la détestait peut-être plus ? Et comment était-il au courant des nombreuses fois où Ron l'avait fait pleurer ? D'un autre côté à force de se méfier de lui elle aussi l'avait observé et le connaissait un peu.

Ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa sixième année l'avait certainement transformé. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de regrets. Il ne semblait pourtant pas s'être adouci. Cependant, depuis qu'elle le côtoyait de loin depuis le début de l'année. Il s'était surtout renfermé sur lui-même. Il était vindicatif avec à peu près tous ceux qui l'approchaient à part Zabini, mais il ne provoquait plus les Gryffondors, il ne tyrannisait plus les jeunes élèves. Il avait été particulièrement méchant avec elle la veille, mais il devait être dans un tel état de panique suite à la perte de son parchemin… ça n'excusait rien à son comportement bien sûr, mais ça l'expliquait.

Il avait peut-être raison. Il était peut-être sa nouvelle cause perdue. Restait à savoir si elle avait pitié de lui ? Ne pas supporter de le voir dans cet était : Était-ce de la pitié ?

En attendant de trouver une réponse à cette dernière question, elle prit sa plume.

 **« Ombre, ce matin je n'ai que très succinctement répondu à ta lettre et j'avais envie de savoir pourquoi tu emploies le passé pour dire que tu détestais Hermione Granger ?**

 **Tu ne détestes plus Harry Potter et ses amis ? (Personne) »**

Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller diner, mais la réponse ne tarda pas.

« Personne, arête de te forcer à les appeler Hermione Granger ou Harry Potter ! Si tu ne les appelais pas par leur prénom habituellement, ça ne te viendrait même pas à l'idée d'employer leur nom complet. Donc tu les connais bien. Un indice de plus pour moi avec le fait que tu es cultivée, que tu n'aimes pas voler, que tu as cours d'Arithmancie et que tu trouves que les cours de Trelawney sont sans intérêt : tu n'es donc pas de Serpentard. À moins d'être complètement mythomane et d'avoir construit pour me répondre un personnage parfaitement logique et qui ne se contredit pas malgré toutes mes tentatives de te piéger de cet après-midi.

J'avoue commencer à m'imaginer qu'effectivement tu n'as pas d'intentions belliqueuses à mon égard. Mais si je connaissais ton identité, ce serait tout de même plus simple.

J'aimerais que tu m'expliques cependant pourquoi tu « veux m'aider ». Ton truc avec les lettres c'est vrai que c'était pas mal. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à dire ou à écrire son nom à tout va, mais… Enfin, ce n'est tout de même pas ce genre de choses qui vont m'empêcher de faire des cauchemars. Si tu crois, que penser à toi, m'a fait rêver de toi et pas de lui, tu te goures complètement. Si encore je savais à quoi tu ressembles, j'aurais peut-être eu un magnifique rêve érotique, mais à la place de ça, à force de parler de torture, c'est de Granger que j'ai rêvé et je m'en serai bien passé. Et là tu m'en reparles encore. (L'ombre) »

 **« Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu la détestais encore ! Apparemment oui ? »**

 **« Non, je ne la déteste plus. Enfin plus comme avant ! Je la méprise, mais je n'ai plus cette haine que j'avais pour ceux de son espèce. Ça ne change pas qu'elle ne devrait pas être si bonne en magie alors qu'elle n'a commencé qu'a 11 ans. C'est injuste qu'elle soit si douée! Mais, depuis peu, j'ai bien assimilé que la vie, ça pouvait être cruel et que ça n'était jamais juste.**

 **Alors oui, je ne l'aime pas. Ni elle, ni ses copains ! Et je ne manque pas une occasion de le lui montrer. Mais à la fin de la guerre, je voulais qu'ils gagnent. Même si mes parents étaient partisans de l'autre côté. Même si ça n'allait pas arranger les choses pour moi si ça finissait ainsi. Je le détestais lui, avec une telle force ! J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il crève, tant que ça ne me mettait pas plus en danger. C'est pour ça que je ne les ai pas dénoncés, c'est pour ça que quand Potter a voulu ma baguette je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour l'en empêcher. Je suis bien conscient que j'aurai dû faire plus et que c'est pour ça que…**

 **C'est tellement idiot de dire qu'il me fait toujours peur.**

 **En tout cas, je suis bien content que soit Potter ait gagné et je suis conscient que sans le cerveau de Granger il serait mort vingt fois et qu'il ne serait jamais parvenu à le vaincre.**

 **Alors oui je la déteste toujours, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Je la déteste de m'avoir sauvé, je la déteste d'être heureuse, elle qui n'avait rien pour l'être tandis que tout m'était promis (l'ombre)»**

Hermione savait qu'à force de poser des questions, et surtout d'y répondre, il risquait de deviner qui elle était. Mais elle comptait bien tenir sa parole et lui dire qui elle était à Noël alors il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ait des doutes avant. Elle aurait plus de chance qu'il l'accepte.

Aussi, ils continuèrent à parler toute la soirée. Elle commençait à prendre plaisir à lui écrire bien que ce fut bizarre pour elle de réaliser que quand il ne savait pas qui elle était, il était capable de discussions intelligentes. Elle appréciait même son sarcasme et ses piques quand ils n'étaient pas emplis de haine. Ginny avait raison. En une journée, elle se sentait proche de lui. Plus proche de lui que de la plupart des Gryffondors plus jeunes qu'elle, avec qui elle partageait son dortoir.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et mirent fin à leur conversation vers 11h.

Le lendemain, ils continuèrent à discuter. Il ne voulut pas lui parler de son cauchemar de la nuit, mais accepta de lui parler de sa vision des moldus. Il comprenait certaines choses, mais ne démordait pas de l'idée, qu'appart pour de rares choses, ils étaient inférieurs aux sorciers.

Il en déduit que si elle n'était pas née-moldue elle-même elle avait au moins des amis qui l'étaient. Ce qui l'encourageait à chercher son identité du côté des Poufsouffles.

Ils travaillèrent un peu plus ce jour-là, mais on était vendredi et ils allaient avoir tout leur temps pour discuter le lendemain.

Le soir Drago commença à douter de certaines possibilités du sac notamment de celle d'être un lien entre deux endroits. Plusieurs fois, il ne referma pas complètement le sac et eut l'impression de voir une main se saisir de la pierre et du message.

Il était déjà tard. Elle venait de déposer un message de bonne nuit. Alors au lieu de déposer la pierre et son message il mit la main dans le sac et attendit. Quand il sentit ses doigts, il referma les siens dessus. Il la tenait.


	5. Une main dans la nuit - chap5

Merci pour votre soutien.

PS : je n'aime pas non plus le terme sac mais il n'a de synonyme que sacoche et bourse.

Le terme bourse est plus approprié au point de vue de la taille mais à un synonyme trop équivoque donc je ne l'utilise pas.

Mon Drago, dans ce chapitre, est un peu gentillet, pas assez mordant, vindicatif et sûr de lui mais je me rattraperais dans les suivant !

J'espère qu'au niveau de l'orthographe ce soit moins lamentable que les premiers chapitres que j'ai posté.

Bonne lecture !

 **Une main dans le nuit - Chap 5**

Alors qu'Hermione allait récupérer son dernier message de la journée, elle sentit quelque chose lui agripper violemment les doigts. Paniquée, elle tenta de retirer sa main avant de réaliser que c'était peut-être Malefoy qui lui avait saisi la main. Plus elle remuait plus cela serait fort à l'image d'un filet du diable. Alors elle adopta la même tactique. Elle cessa de bouger puis très doucement alors que l'étreinte se faisait moins ferme elle déplia très doucement ses doigts et dégagea son pouce qui n'était pas presque pas tenu, afin de rendre la prise moins douloureuse.

Si au début elle n'avait pas imaginé que ça puisse être la main du Serpentard, elle en était maintenant certaine. Elle sentait des doigts sur les siens et un pouce dans sa paume. La main qui la tenait était un peu plus grande que la sienne. Elle s'étonna de la sentir si chaude. Peut-être à cause de la connotation reptilienne de sa maison, à cause de sa couleur de cheveux presque blanche ou du côté maléfique qu'elle lui avait toujours prêté, elle s'était fait une fausse impression. Elle se rendit compte que s'il avait des idées préconçues sur les nés moldus et les Gryffondor, elle en avait sur lui et les Serpentards.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger de longues minutes. Malefoy n'avait apparemment pas envie de la lâcher. Peut-être avait-il l'impression de contrôler un peu la situation de cette manière.

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas lui broyer les doigts toute la soirée ?

Malefoy ne l'avait jamais touché auparavant. Il l'avait insulté un nombre de fois incroyable, mais pas une fois il ne l'avait frappé. Non pas qu'il refusait de maltraiter les femmes, elle l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises donner des claques derrière la tête de jeunes élèves sur son chemin, mais il refusait de la toucher. Le seul contact physique qu'ils avaient eu était la gifle magistrale qu'elle lui avait assénée en troisième année. Il s'évertuait même à ne même pas l'effleurer lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans les couloirs bondés. Elle savait que son « sang de bourbe » le répugnait.

Il avait saisi la main de son correspondant sans hésiter ! ? Mais elle était certaine que s'il avait su que c'était elle, il se serait nettoyé les mains jusqu'au sang pour se laver de l'affront à son sang si pur.

Restait à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait à ce contact douloureux, mais pourtant, d'une certaine façon, intime. Elle aussi aurait dû être dégoutée qu'il lui tienne la main. Après tout, même si elle voulait l'aider, il restait ce petit con arrogant et raciste qu'elle détestait.

Mais il y avait tellement de souffrance et de désespoir dans cette étreinte qu'elle ne pouvait plus le considérer autrement que comme une sorte d'animal sauvage blessé.

Alors Hermione, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, se résolut à traiter Malefoy de la même manière que Pattenrond quand il paniquait dans ces bras et qu'elle voulait malgré tout le déplacer. Il suffisait souvent de le caresser pour qu'il se calme.

Avec son pouce libre, elle effleura très doucement les doigts du Serpentard.

De son côté, Drago en était certain, la main qu'il tenait appartenait à une fille ou a un très jeune garçon. Et, puisqu'au vu des conversations scolaires, elle était déjà très avancée, ce ne pouvait être qu'une fille. Il se demandait bien quoi faire de sa prise quand tout à coup la fille commença à lui caresser les doigts.

Surprit, il sursauta et lâcha prise une seconde.

Sentant le soubresaut Hermione voulut enlever sa main, mais se ravisa aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de l'avoir piégé par son geste. Même si c'était tout de même un peu son intention première. Elle en était encore à essayer de l'apprivoiser pour qu'il se confie. Aussi, plutôt que de fuir, elle installa confortablement sa main dans la sienne et continua ses caresses.

Quand il vit qu'elle ne s'était pas échappée et qu'elle répondait à sa violence par de la douceur, il arrêta d'agripper sa main avec autant de force et desserra considérablement sa prise.

Il se demandait maintenant pourquoi il avait fait ça ! Il n'allait pas la retenir ni la faire passer par le sac. Il aurait pu lui faire mal et prendre la main en otage en échange de son parchemin. Mais depuis, il lui en avait écrit tellement d'autres !

Et puis, elle avait très bien pu en faire une copie magique. Et puis… En fait, il y avait surtout le fait qu'il ne se voyait pas lui faire du mal. Encore moins la torturer pour qu'elle lui rendre un bout de parchemin griffonné.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à la lâcher ! Il avait agi par impulsion, mais ça ne servait à rien. Oui ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la lâcher ! Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se séparer de cette petite main qui ne lui servait à rien?

Était-il à ce point en manque de chaleur humaine que ce simple contact lui paraisse insurmontable à quitter ?

Blaise était plutôt du genre tactile et lui faisait souvent de viriles accolades. Mais, il était vrai que du point de vue des contacts féminins, sa vie, ces derniers temps, était particulièrement déserte.

Sa mère était tout le contraire de Blaise. Et, drapée dans sa dignité, elle était très peu démonstrative de sa tendresse. Même s'il ne doutait pas qu'elle en ait pour lui.

Quant à ses relations plus charnelles : Pansy était la dernière qu'il ait touchée et c'était en sixième année, juste avant qu'il ne sombre dans le chaos des évènements de fin d'année. Puis il y avait eu son séjour au cachot. Et, en en sortant, les relations féminines n'avaient pas été de ses préoccupations et ça se passait mal dès que Pansy l'approchait un peu trop.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une main, que quelques centimètres carrés de peau. Pourtant en cet instant rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Hermione quant à elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire ! Elle caressait la main de Drago Malefoy ! ELLE CARESSAIT LA MAIN DE DRAGO MALEFOY ! Qu'elle l'aide parce qu'elle avait eu pitié de sa situation, pourquoi pas! Mais de là à faire… ça ! Elle aurait dû retirer sa main !

Sur le coup, la lui laisser avait semblé être la meilleure décision à prendre.

Mais que penserait Ginny si elle l'apprenait ?! Et elle n'imaginait même pas la réaction de Ron et Harry. Elle se sentait idiote et même honteuse de faire ça. Pourtant Harry et elle, avaient décidé d'aider l'affreux Serpentard. Elle ne faisait que finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé ?

Et puis pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Il supposait à juste titre qu'elle était une fille, mais … ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'apprécier ce genre de geste. Comment un type aussi méprisant, arrogant et agressif pouvait-il aimer une simple caresse sur sa main ? Avait-il tellement besoin de réconfort ? Que s'était-il exactement passé dans ces cachots pour qu'il apprécie la tendresse d'une inconnue en qui il n'avait même pas confiance? Jusqu'où était allé Voldemort pour le briser de la sorte ? Elle avait bien fait certaines suppositions, mais refusait d'y croire.

À l'évocation de ce qui s'était sans doute passé pour le Serpentard Hermione sentit monter en elle une grande vague de tristesse et un sentiment de terrible injustice. Bien sûr, le mage noir était mort pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Mais Malefoy, lui, souffrait en silence et n'aurait jamais le droit à la justice ou à la vengeance pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne voudrait certainement jamais que cela se sache et à jamais on garderait de lui l'image d'un partisan des Mangemorts, plutôt qu'une de ses victimes. Même si c'était une des raisons avancées dans son procès pour le sauver, jamais personne ne saurait à quel point il avait été son « jouet ». On le placerait toujours dans le camp des ennemis.

Elle voulait qu'il aille mieux. Elle s'en sentait la responsabilité. Elle était la seule à savoir, la seule à pouvoir agir. Elle n'eut alors plus aucun doute, aucune honte.

L'émotion lui fit serrer légèrement la main du blond qui répondit à son étreinte.

C'était idiot, mais la chaleur de cette main dans la sienne faisait du bien à Drago. Elle le rassurait. Comme si le fait de l'avoir avec lui allait lui épargner les cauchemars de la nuit.

C'est donc la main dans la main qu'ils s'endormirent tous deux à des couloirs de distances et pourtant si proche. Elle, dans la tour des Gryffondor et lui, dans les cachots des Serpentards.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils dormaient quand Hermione fut brutalement réveillée par une main qui broyant la sienne. Pendant presque une minute, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que d'essayer de se défaire de l'étau qui lui brisait presque les os. Rien n'y faisait qu'elle tire ou secoue sa main, pas plus que les caresses. Elle ressentait des soubresauts. Il devait être en plein cauchemar et ce devait être violent. Quand enfin il la libera pour retirer sa main de la sacoche, elle put faire de même. Ses doigts allaient certainement prendre une teinte violacée si elle ne faisait rien au plus vite. Elle se saisit de sa baguette avec la main gauche et péniblement exécuta un sort anti-contusion comme elle le pouvait. Ça semblait marcher, car elle se sentait déjà mieux.

Elle alluma une chandelle d'un coup de baguette et envoya aussitôt un message à Drago.

 ** _« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je sais tu ne vas certainement pas bien. Mais as-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux en parler ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »_**

Drago avait tellement espéré que cette nuit au moins il le laisse tranquille. Mais non ! Ç'était même pire que tout. Il avait rêvé que Voldemort s'en prenait une nouvelle fois à lui de la pire façon qui soit. Mais, cette fois-ci, il maintenait une jeune fille sans visage sous impérium pour qu'elle le regarde se faire humilier. Il savait que c'était elle. Il savait qu'elle voulait détourner le regard sans pouvoir y parvenir. Il savait qu'il la dégoutait par sa lâcheté, par ce qu'il subissait sans même plus se rebeller.

Il était allé vomir. Puis, encore tremblant, il s'était recroquevillé sous ses couvertures. Sa main avait effleuré le petit sac en cuir qui servait à leur correspondance et instinctivement il l'avait saisi. Elle semblait légèrement bombée. Pendant une stupide seconde, il avait pensé que la main de la jeune fille y serait toujours. Mais après ce qu'il lui avait fait !? C'était certainement juste un message. Un message d'adieux.

Il n'eut pas tout de suite pas le courage de vérifier. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais au bout d'un moment à force de sentir le sac se remplir, il céda. Et, s'éclairant d'un Lumos, il l'ouvrit. Il y avait un petit parchemin roulé, mais aussi des chocolats, un paquet de mouchoirs en papier, un linge humide dans un sachet en plastique, une sorte de petite bulle bleue dans un papier sur lequel était écrit _« malaxe le pour que ça chauffe »._

Après avoir lu le mot, il se mit rire légèrement tout en secouant la tête. Elle s'était vraiment donné de la peine pour trouver quelque chose qui le réconforterait ou l'aiderait à aller mieux. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. La plupart des choses qu'elle lui avait envoyées étaient moldues. Encore une preuve qu'il s'agissait d'une Poufsouffle. La plupart des enfants de moldus s'y trouvaient.

Ainsi la fille était une sang-mêlée, peut-être même une sang-de-bourbe, ou avait des amies qui l'étaient. Il ne s'était pas posé la question jusqu'ici. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il était possible qu'il ait tenu la main d'une sang-de-bourbe !

À cette pensée, instinctivement, il se frotta les mains comme si elles étaient couvertes de quelque chose de visqueux. Puis se reprenant, il repensa à sa main si douce et délicate… si chaude et réconfortante. Fallait-il qu'il se lave les mains ? L'idée même de rejeter ce qu'il avait ressenti lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Était-ce si répugnant que ça ? Il devait avouer que… non !

Il essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave. Que de toute façon il devait s'agir d'une sang-mêlé, même si elle semblait posséder un trop grand nombre d'objets moldus ! Et puis, après tout, extérieurement il était difficile de les distinguer des sang-purs. Il y en avait même de très jolies. Il les savait inférieures. Mais de là à se sentir répugné par leur contact! C'était plus un principe qu'une vérité et il en était conscient.

Si réellement, il avait tenu la main d'une sang-de-bourbe, devait-il en être dégoûté ? Ils les méprisaient tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais devait-il la mépriser elle ? Avec ses stupides cadeaux, ses stupides questions, ses stupides attentions, ses stupides inquiétudes !

Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui ? Vraiment inquiété ?

Il en était maintenant quasiment persuadé, elle ne lui mentait pas ! C'était bien une stupide Poufsouffle et pas quelqu'un qui lui tendait un piège, qui lui voulait du mal ou qui voulait profiter de lui.

Après encore une hésitation, il essuya la sueur de son visage et de son cou avec le linge humide à la senteur légèrement fleurie et encore tiède certainement grâce à un sort. Il malaxa le stupide œuf bleu qui se mit à chauffer entre ses doigts et mangea un des chocolats. C'était idiot, mais il se sentait un peu mieux. Ce n'était pas la super forme, mais il allait un peu mieux. Il avait ri. Il était légèrement rassuré. Et … elle lui manquait. Il avait à nouveau sommeil, mais ce qu'il aurait aimé c'était sa petite main dans la sienne. Il se sentait complètement idiot de vouloir ça. Il était Drago Malefoy et Drago Malefoy n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tienne la main pour s'endormir.

Si son père l'apprenait ? Il était trop épuisé pour y réfléchir et son père … n'en saurait jamais rien…

Il s'affala sur son lit regarda la sacoche, éteignit sa baguette attendit quelques secondes et dans le noir comme si ainsi, son besoin de réconfort s'y trouvait en secret. Puis après avoir longuement hésité, il plongea la main dans le petit sac en cuir espérant qu'une autre main, plus petite, vienne à sa rencontre. Et tant pis si c'était celle d'une stupide Poufsouffle sang de bourbe ! Il était trop fatigué d'avoir mal pour se soucier des convenances et des principes. C'était de ça dont il avait envie, dont il avait besoin …et tant pis pour le reste !


	6. Pièges et Patronus - chap6

Merci encore pour les reveiws ! J'avoue ne pas avoir commencé à écrire pour en obtenir, mais je ne peux pas nier que c'est plus qu'agréable d'en recevoir.

J'aime autant le shojo que les histoires d'horreur les plus sordides donc attendez-vous dans cette histoire au pire comme au meilleur. À des scènes douces comme à des passages particulièrement brutaux et sales. (J'espère ainsi t'avoir répondu « Fan de twilight » sans te gâcher la surprise)

Mon orthographe est une véritable catastrophe même si je m'améliore avec les années. Oui ! Oui ! Ça a été franchement pire ! Mais quand je lis une histoire avec un excellent scénario de très bonnes idées et un style plus qu'agréable et qu'il est bourré de fautes même pour moi c'est frustrant à lire aussi j'essaye d'en éliminer autant que je peux. C'est pourquoi je fais de tout petits chapitres afin de pouvoir les relire un maximum de fois avant de les poster.

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture

 **Pièges et Patronus - Chap 6**

Inquiète Hermione avait attendu un moment avant que la sacoche se vide.

Ne sachant quoi faire pour lui apporter son aide elle avait fouillé toutes ses affaires et lui avait envoyé tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Si Pattenrond avait été plus petit, elle le lui aurait bien envoyé. Il était avec Harry la meilleure chose à étreindre quand elle ne se sentait pas bien. Mais ce gros patapouf était bien trop grand pour entrer dans une si petite sacoche. C'était déjà surprenant que sa combinaison de sort ait pu permettre à leurs mains de se rejoindre !

Quand, au bout d'un temps qui leu sembla incommensurable, elle se remplie à nouveau, elle plongea sa main pour saisir la réponse. Ce ne fut cependant pas un parchemin qu'elle trouva, mais la main maintenant glacée du Serpentard. Ses doigts effleuraient juste le dos de la main du blond. Elle hésita. Elle le sentit se crisper, mais cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucun geste brusque en vers elle.

De son côté Drago paniquait. Elle savait qui il était ! Lui tenir la main c'était déjà complètement stupide, mais la redemander…

Les doigts de la fille avaient délicatement touché les siens jusqu'à ce que sa petite main vienne envelopper la sienne de sa chaleur. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi était-elle si douce ? Comment ne pouvait-elle pas être répugnée par ce qu'elle savait de lui ?

À l'autre bout du château, Hermione était tout aussi perdue. Elle tenait la main du pire abruti qui lui ai été donné de rencontrer, du garçon qui lui avait tant pourri la vie autrefois et qui n'hésitait pas à l'accabler de ses piques malveillantes encore cette année … Du garçon qui malgré sa fierté, souffrait tellement qu'il avait besoin d'elle, de sa chaleur, de ses encouragements, du réconfort qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Du garçon qui chaque nuit revivait les sévices que Voldemort lui avait fait subir. Du garçon qu'elle avait aidé puis abandonné.

Elle sera une fois de plus sa main puis caressa à nouveau ses doigts. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que désormais il n'était plus seul. Qu'elle serait là pour lui.

Drago avait honte de lui ! Mais personne n'avait été là, jusqu'ici, pour le réconforter. Personne ne savait pour ses cauchemars sauf elle. Il se sentait seul à en crever et, elle était là ! Elle était là pour lui ! Elle ne faisait pas que réchauffer sa main avec la sienne, elle réchauffait aussi un petit peu son âme toujours emprisonnée dans les cahots glacés du manoir.

Il se roula à nouveau en boule sous ses couvertures et porta leurs mains contre sa poitrine. Peu à peu, il se détendit, et fini par s'endormir.

Hermione au contraire ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Quand elle avait décidé de l'aider, ce n'était pas du tout ça qu'elle s'attendait à faire. L'écouter, le conseiller, lui faire rencontrer des gens qui pourraient le conseiller… pas lui prendre la main et encore moins la lui caresser.

Et puis qu'allait-il se passer quand il comprendrait qui elle était ?

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla seul. Il avait dû retirer sa main du sac en dormant et elle aussi.

Cependant, il trouva un mot et une pomme.

 **« Bonjour à toi cher Ombre.**

 **J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui: tu vas manger ! Depuis que j'ai découvert ta première lettre, tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé ! J'espère que tu as maintenant compris que je ne te veux pas de mal et que tu es un peu rassuré. Aussi, tu vas commencer par cette pomme puis tu iras prendre un thé ainsi qu'au moins deux tartines de marmelade d'orange. Puis à midi tu mangeras de tout. Je te fais grâce des asperges. Je sais que tu détestes ça.**

 **Ne pense surtout pas que je suis une de tes groupies ou un stalker. C'est juste que quand tu n'aimes pas quelque chose tout le monde est au courant. Tu ne faisais pas dans la discrétion ces dernières années. Et tu vas continuer comme ça tout le week-end. En récompense, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux. Et, j'essaierai de t'exaucer du moment que ce n'est pas un truc pervers, ou dangereux, que ça ne te permet pas de m'identifier et que c'est réalisable.**

 **Quand tu auras mangé, j'aimerais qu'on discute un peu. À moins que tu aies quelque chose de prévu où que tu aies encore des devoirs. (Personne) »**

Elle ne manquait pas d'air à lui ordonner de manger. Mais c'est vrai qu'après cette nuit, il avait déjà un peu plus confiance. Il croqua dans sa pomme et mis le trognon dans le sac avant de partir se doucher.

* * *

Blaise fut heureux de le voir en meilleure forme et surtout en train de manger.

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux ! Je ne sais pas avec qui tu as pris ton pied cette nuit, mais tu la remercieras pour moi !

\- Quoi que tu penses que j'ai fait cette nuit, ce n'est pas ça ! Objecta le blond.

\- Tu manges, tu souris presque et tu oserais me dire qu'aucune fille n'est responsable de ça ! s'exclama l'italien.

\- J'ai juste mieux dormi et j'ai faim, mentit-il avec assurance. Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à ce que je mange ?

\- Ces derniers temps, que dis-je, ces dernières années, oui, c'est plutôt rarissime ! Railla le jeune métis. En deux ans, tu as presque pris dix centimètres et pas un seul kilo. Alors j'ai le droit d'être content de te voir manger !

\- Oui mère ! Désormais, je ferais plus attention à mon alimentation ! lui répondit Drago d'un air faussement contrit.

Il n'avait pas vraiment faim en fait, mais elle lui promettait tout ce qu'il voulait et il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Alors il allait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il allait manger à s'en faire vomir s'il le fallait, mais il ne lui donnerait aucune raison de lui refuser son souhait.

Elle voulait qu'ils parlent, alors ils parleraient. Il griffonna rapidement un petit mot et le glissa avec le caillou dans le sac en cuir.

 **« J'ai un devoir de potion et des recherches à faire à propos des animagi, mais on peut se parler vers 15h. Sinon, je serais à la bibliothèque, libre à toi de m'y rejoindre.**

 **Si tu devenais animagus en quoi aimerais-tu te transformer ? (L'ombre) »**

Ayant reçu son message Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle était contente qu'il ait mangé même si elle n'avait pas trop apprécié le trognon de pomme. Ça l'amusait assez de se rendre à la bibliothèque sans qu'il sache que « Personne » y serait. Elle fut étonnée cependant de ne pas le voir à sa place habituelle, mais à une des petites tables centrales. Elle s'installa à une des grandes tables de façon à pouvoir l'observer discrètement.

Le surnom qu'il s'était choisi lui collait comme un gant. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Si Mme Weasley l'avait vu, elle en aurait fait une syncope et l'aurait gavé comme une oie. Pourtant il gardait un certain charme. Malgré les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, malgré sa disgrâce, malgré les quolibets et les injures qu'il récoltait régulièrement sur son passage, il gardait la façon de se tenir et les manières de son ancien rang. Une attitude emplie de noblesse qui lui permettait de garder énormément de charisme. Elle l'avait comparé à un zombie. Mais là, dans cette bibliothèque, il ressemblait plutôt à un prince vampire sorti d'un roman d'Anne Rice. Tout aussi effrayant, mais moins répugnant.

Ça lui faisait bizarre d'associer le garçon qu'elle avait en face d'elle à celui des parchemins et de s'imaginer que c'était celui pour le qu'elle, elle s'était inquiétée une partie de la nuit. S'imaginer que ce garçon si fier avait quémandé le réconfort de sa main!

Elle prit quelques secondes pour lui répondre et se mit-elle aussi au travail.

 **« Ok pour 15h. Un chat : agile, doux, discret, mais qui a les moyens de se défendre. Helas on ne choisit pas toujours son animal ! Regarde du côté de la corrélation qu'il peut y avoir entre la forme animagus et le patronus. Si le patronus n'est pas directement inspiré par la personne qui insuffle le bonheur au jeteur de sort, elle est souvent en rapport avec son moi profond, donc avec la forme animagus que l'on prend. Je te vois bien en aigle ou en faucon. Quelle est ta forme de patronus ? »**

Drago ne voulait pas répondre de suite. Il s'était déjà montré faible et ne voulait pas donner plus de prise à l'inconnue en lui montrant combien en quelques jours il était devenu accro à leurs échanges. De plus, il ne voulait pas se priver de son samedi pour étudier un peu. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de lire le message sans enlever le caillou.

Son patronus n'avait, hélas, rien d'un aigle. Il aurait bien voulu pourtant. Et, s'il avait été animagus, c'est certain que c'est en aigle qu'il aurait voulu se transformer. Même si elle savait qui il était, il s'étonnait qu'elle ait deviné si facilement. La plupart des gens l'auraient imaginé en serpent, en basilic, en dragon, mais pas en l'animal totem des Serdaigles. Il était également un peu surpris par son désir d'être un chat. Les félins étaient tout de même plus le truc des Gryffondor que des blaireaux ! Mais, elle avait été torturée, et n'avait certainement pas pu se défendre alors son désir de griffes était peut-être naturel.

Il se permit alors juste un tout petit mot vers midi

 **« Je ne te dis quelle est ma forme de patronus que si tu me dis quelle est la tienne »**

Hermione n'hésita pas longtemps à lui répondre. Elle n'avait jamais montré son patronus à Malefoy et aucun membre de l'AD n'avait dû lui en parler. Elle restait donc anonyme malgré la forme originale du sien **« une loutre et toi alors ? »**

À nouveau le sac se fit plus lourd **« Tu m'as percé a jour, j'aurais préféré un aigle mais c'est un renard. J'aimerais voir ta loutre. Si tu le désires, je t'envoie mon renard dans la tour d'astronomie après manger. Je serais dans le parc. À toi de me faire confiance. »**

C'était risqué. Hermione le savait. Mais elle avait elle aussi envie de voir son patronus. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé avec un renard. Un aigle, un loup… un renard ? ça avait beau être l'animal de la ruse, il manquait de prestance et de noblesse. Malefoy était-il à ce point maitre de lui, que toute l'assurance qu'on lui prêtait n'était qu'une image bien loin de sa nature profonde? Que pouvait-il cacher d'autre sous un masque ?

 **« Entendu. Je te l'envoie vers 13h. En quelle année as-tu réussi à faire apparaitre sa forme ? Pour moi, c'était en 5éme année en pensant à mes amis et à ma famille»**

 **« À peu près à la même époque. C'est le professeur Rogue qui m'a montré et c'est en pensant à ma mère »**

* * *

Un peu avant 13h Drago se rendit dans le parc du côté de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait promis d'être ans le parc, pas de ne pas tenter d'apercevoir sa silhouette.

Il se concentra donc sur les souvenirs heureux avec sa mère. Avant Poudlard avant toutes les pressions qu'exerçait son père. Habituellement, il songeait aussi à ses nuits avec Pansy, mais il n'avait plus que de la rancœur pour elle après la façon dont elle l'avait abandonné avant le procès.

Alors il songea à cette petite main tenant la sienne et à cette fille qui voulait tant l'aider et le comprendre. Il avait beau encore se méfier d'elle, le souvenir des sensations encore présentes de la nuit dernière fut l'étincelle qui permit au patronus de passer d'une fumée argentée à un beau renard bleu auquel il demanda de rejoindre la fille dans la tour.

Hermione arrivait dans la tour quand elle fut accueillie par le renard de fumée qui tournoya autour d'elle, curieux et méfiant. Elle fut étonnée de lui voir un regard si doux. Mais le patronus était ce qui se faisait de plus puissant en matière de magie blanche et n'était matérialisé que des sentiments de bonheur les plus purs que l'on ait. Elle s'accroupit et passa les doigts dans la brume bleutée qui tentait de l'approcher prudemment. Il était la preuve, si elle en doutait encore, que Malefoy avait quelque chose de bon en lui, que son âme n'était pas totalement putride comme elle en était persuadée enfant.

Elle envoya alors comme promis sa loutre à sa rencontre. Puis elle s'approcha légèrement de la fenêtre pour voir si elle prenait bien la direction du parc. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le vit, juste en face de la tour.

La sale petite fouine lui avait tendu un piège ! Bien sûr avec la hauteur il ne pouvait certainement pas voir son visage ou le motif de son écusson, mais la couleur et la longueur de ses cheveux, son uniforme féminin : il les voyait. Et, si elle avait mis son écharpe, il aurait pu connaitre sa maison.

Drago était plutôt fier de lui. Non seulement il pouvait voir qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti sur la nature de son patronus, mais il avait pu entrapercevoir la jeune fille quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne précipitamment de la fenêtre.

C'était bien une fille! Pas très grande, les cheveux ondulés long et brun. En 6ème et 7éme année, il y avait au moins 5 filles qui correspondaient à Poufsouffle. Plus encore, si on comptait la totalité les filles de ces années. Ça aurait été plus facile si elle avait été rousse ou blonde, elles étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses, mais il l'avait imaginé brune et n'était pas déçu.

Elle s'était empressée de faire disparaitre son patronus. Il lui envoya alors le petit mot qu'il avait préparé. Il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre maintenant qu'il était plus proche que jamais de connaître son identité. Il avait de moins en moins peur d'elle et de ce qu'elle savait de lui. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que contrairement à lui elle tiendrait ses promesses et qu'elle était incapable de pensées malveillantes.

Hermione furieuse sentit sa poche s'alourdir. Machinalement, elle plongea la main dans la petite sacoche pour y retirer le message et la pierre. Bien sûr elle comptait lui révéler son identité à Noël au plus tard, mais elle lui avait fait confiance et il avait triché. Cependant, à quoi s'attendre d'autre de la part d'un Serpentard !

Avec la lettre, il y avait un petit paquet. Elle commença par lire la lettre se doutant qu'il avait prévu son coup puisqu'il n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'écrire le message. Elle espérait bien qu'il s'excuse, mais elle en doutait. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Malefoy s'excuser. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir des remords.

 **« Pardonne-moi ! Je t'avais promis d'être dans le parc et j'y étais ! Il fallait que je te voie ! Que je sache que tu es bien réelle ! Tu me demandes de te faire confiance, mais toi tu te méfies de moi ! De quoi as-tu peur ? De quoi as-tu vraiment peur ? Je suis sûr que tu ne te caches pas de moi juste pour que je ne récupère pas mon parchemin. On en est plus là. Tu veux que je te parle comme à une inconnue «personne ». Mais tu n'es plus une inconnue. Je sais maintenant beaucoup plus de choses personelles sur toi que je n'en sais sur Blaise qui est certainement ici la personne la plus proche de moi. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire, que connaître ton identité, changerait l'aide que tu veux m'apporter ?**

 **Tu veux que je te fasse confiance, mais j'ai besoin d'une réciprocité. Je vais te mettre une nouvelle fois à l'épreuve.**

 **Le bracelet qui se trouve dans le paquet a des propriétés magiques. Il est dans ma famille depuis assez longtemps, je crois. Tu vas le mettre à ton poignet et tu vas glisser ta main dans le sac. Je vérifierai que tu l'as bien mis et ensuite je pense qu'on pourra parler.**

 **À ton tour de me faire confiance. Il n'y a pas de piège. Je t'en fais la promesse. Ça ne me permettra pas de te localiser, de t'identifier sauf si tu te montres à moi avec. Ça ne te forcera pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas … pas de piège, promis ! Il ne contient pas de magie noire. Il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. En fait, je devrai plutôt dire je ne veux plus te faire du mal. C'est idiot, mais j'ai envie que l'on continue à se parler. Sauf qu'à chaque fois que je le fais j'ai l'impression d'être ton otage. Comprends-moi ! Je suis resté trop longtemps dans ce cachot, trop longtemps sous son emprise… J'ai tellement envie de te croire. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance et que tu prennes le risque de le mettre.**

 **Donc soit tu veux m'aider et si c'est vraiment le cas c'est que tu penses que je vaux la peine de prendre ce risque. Soit, tu fais partie de ceux qui m'en veulent. Ils ne manquent pas dans cette école. Tu sais donc qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable. Tu ne me feras jamais confiance au point de te mettre en danger.**

 **J'avoue qu'il reste deux autres possibilités : tu me manipules et tu prendras ce risque, car tu es persuadé de m'avoir sous ton emprise. J'espère franchement que tu n'es pas cette troisième personne, car je suis prêt à te faire confiance.**

 **Enfin, tu veux m'aider, mais juste si ça ne t'implique pas trop et c'est pour ça que tu ne me révèles pas ton identité. Si c'est le cas… je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Si c'est le cas, je te hais, car tu m'as fait espérer qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour moi et pas juste « personne »**

 **À toi de jouer !**

 **PS : si tu es juste « personne » sois gentille : rends-moi mon bracelet et cesse de m'écrire. Je remettrai ton sac où je l'ai trouvé et je crois bien que je ne chercherai même pas à savoir qui tu étais.**

 **Drago »**

Si Hermione n'avait pas été surprise qu'il ne s'excuse pas, mais qu'il lui ordonne de lui pardonner, elle avait été plus qu'étonnée par la suite du message.

Ça ne faisait que quelques petits jours qu'elle apprenait à comprendre qui était vraiment le Serpentard qu'elle avait tant détesté. Elle l'avait pris à tort pour un être maléfique puis elle avait cru qu'il était un petit con manipulé par ses ainés. Elle l'avait découvert en jeune homme brisé, mais en discutant avec lui elle avait compris pourquoi il était devenu le « prince des Serpentard ». Elle avait innocemment cru que son nom et sa fortune l'avaient fait pour lui. Mais, elle se rendait peu à peu compte que c'était également parce qu'il incarnait à la perfection les valeurs de Serpentard. Pas que celles que les Gryffondor leur attribuaient « lâcheté, racisme et fourberie », mais surtout celles de leur fondateur « Ambition, Ruse, Détermination et Finesse »

Il lui demandait de faire un choix. Un choix dangereux : lui faire confiance. Il lui demandait de prendre le risque d'abandonner toute prudence et de se mettre en son pouvoir. Cependant, elle lui demandait depuis le départ de lui faire confiance et de prendre le risque de lui parler de secrets intimes et traumatisants. De secrets qu'il n'avait révélés à personne ayant peur que ça le détruise plus encore qu'il ne l'était.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle prenait prétexte qu'il ne se confirait plus s'il connaissait son identité et si elle n'avait pas le parchemin en sa possession. Mais elle se protégeait. Elle disait être "personne". Restait à savoir si elle voulait être quelqu'un pour lui. Avait-elle assez envie de vouloir l'aider pour prendre le risque de lui faire confiance ? Surtout après la manière dont il l'avait piégée il y a quelques minutes !

Mais une autre question trottait également dans son esprit. Si elle renonçait, elle renonçait également à leurs échanges. Curieusement, elle y avait pris gout.

Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis loin de là, mais il était devenu important pour elle.

En fait, il avait toujours été important. Il avait été sa Némésis pendant des années. Elle le connaissait déjà plus que beaucoup d'autres élèves. Il faisait partie de son enfance, même si elle avait du mal à le reconnaitre. Tout autant que Harry, Ron, la famille Weasley et l'ordre du Phoenix, Drago Malefoy et Voldemort avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas mis tant d'acharnement à prouver qu'elle était une aussi bonne sorcière que les sangs purs. Sans tous ses efforts pour se surpasser, elle n'aurait pas été aussi efficace à aider Harry dans sa quête. Et du coup, une fois de plus, sans Drago Malefoy, elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu aider à Vaincre Voldemort. Lui devait-elle son aide pour ça ? Peut-être, mais certainement pas au point de prendre des risques pour lui. Pour ça, elle lui avait déjà payé sa dette en l'aidant au procès.

Ce n'était donc pas pour l'ancien Drago Malefoy qu'elle prendrait ce risque, mais pour celui qu'il était devenu pour elle. Pas seulement pour le garçon du parchemin, ni seulement pour le garçon auquel elle avait tenu la main et qui l'avait touché plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer, mais pour le garçon qu'elle était en train de découvrir et qui s'avérait bien plus complexe que l'image qu'il avait toujours bien voulu donner de lui.

Il était devenu sa nouvelle cause perdue, son nouveau mystère à résoudre : elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Mais avant de se lancer tête baissée dans le piège qu'il lui tendait, elle voulait prendre son temps. Elle ouvrit le petit paquet et examina le bracelet. Il avait la forme d'un dragon asiatique qui s'enroulait sur lui-même, sa longue queue s'enroulant autour de son cou puis de son corps. Il semblait sculpté en ivoire gris sombre veiné de vert. Au vu du poids et de la couleur, il s'agissait certainement d'ivoire de dragon. Peut-être un Vilbrutanis chinois si on se fiait à la sculpture. Mais quelques recherches à la bibliothèque lui en diraient plus. Si c'était le cas, le bijou devait valoir une petite fortune.

Était-il capable de prendre le risque de perdre un objet de si grande valeur juste pour lui tendre un piège ? Avait-il vraiment envie de lui faire confiance ou bien était-ce encore une sorte de machination pour en apprendre plus sur elle ? C'était surprenant, mais elle le croyait quand il lui promettait ne pas lui vouloir du mal. Cependant, elle avait plus de mal à le croire pour le reste. Il ne lui mentait peut-être pas, mais avait certainement un moyen détourné d'en apprendre plus sur elle grâce au bracelet. Quand il lui avait dit être dans le parc, il y était bien, mais il était en face de la tour d'astronomie et il l'avait vu. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose du genre. Mais pas à quelque chose de méchant.

Pourtant il était toujours Drago Malefoy. Le Drago Malefoy qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant des années. Le Drago Malefoy qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui dire les pires méchancetés.

Elle avait été persuadée enfant qu'il tirait fierté et plaisir à faire le mal pour le mal, mais en grandissant elle avait compris que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Maintenant, elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas sans code moral, mais que celui-ci différait du sien.

Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il tirerait forcément un avantage de la situation !

Un petit tour à la bibliothèque lui confirma ses hypothèses sur la nature du dragon. Elle apprit cependant que leur ivoire, extrêmement réceptif à la magie, servait de réceptacle à de très puissants sortilèges, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il était également devenu très rare, car du fait de cette propriété les Vilbrutanis avaient été chassés et qu'ils étaient maintenant protégés.

Elle avait lancé un certain nombre de sorts pour essayer de connaître quels genres de propriétés pouvait posséder le bracelet. Elle avait également fait des recherches sur les propriétés magiques de ce genre d'objets, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé.

La nuit était tombée sur le château. Il allait être temps pour elle d'aller manger. Elle voulait l'observer avant d'accepter de lui faire confiance et de mettre son sort entre ses mains.

Il était là, à la table des Serpentard, assis à côté de son ami Zabini. Il ne semblait pas spécialement perturbé, anxieux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il mangeait lentement, mais il mangeait, continuant ainsi à tenir sa promesse.

Une fois remonté dans la salle commune des Gryffondor elle demanda à Ginny de rester un peu avec elle.

\- Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi sans me poser trop de questions ? demanda Hermione légèrement embarrassée.

\- Ça dépend quoi ? C'est au sujet du garçon que tu veux aider ? questionna la rousse avide d'en savoir plus.

Hermione était un peu gênée ne sachant trop quoi dire pour ne pas mentir à Ginny, mais sans pour autant lui donner trop d'informations.

\- Il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance et de porter ce bracelet, dit-elle en lui montrant le bijou. Il m'a dit qu'il était magique, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire quelles propriétés il avait.

Ginny le lui prit doucement des mains pour l'examiner.

\- Il est magnifique. Il semble ancien et doit valoir une fortune. On dirait de l'ivoire de dragon asiatique c'est très rare, je crois.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Tu lui fais assez confiance pour porter le bracelet, mais pas assez pour le faire seule si je comprends bien ?

De nouveau Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me donner son identité ni son problème, dis-moi au moins si tu as des raisons de te méfier de lui et s'il risque de te mettre en danger.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille du mal. Depuis qu'on correspond, il n'a fait qu'essayer de connaitre mon identité.

\- Vous ne faites que vous écrire! s'exclama soudain Ginny. Il est bien de cette école ? Et puis pourquoi ne lui dit-tu pas qui tu es ? l'interrogea son amie surexcitée par ces informations.

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment s'expliquer sans trop en raconter. Mais, elle lui parla du parchemin qu'elle avait trouvé sans le lui montrer et sans parler de son contenu. Elle lui dit juste ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le lisant. Puis elle lui raconta de la façon dont elle était entrée en contact avec lui et comment maintenant ils correspondaient. Elle omit cependant de lui parler de leurs mains qui s'étaient rejointes à plusieurs reprises.

Lui assurant qu'il n'aimerait certainement pas être aidé par "Hermione Granger", elle lui expliqua également qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la juge sur l'idée qu'il se faisait d'elle.

\- Ok ! Met le bracelet, lui conseilla la jeune Gryffondor semblant se satisfaire pour l'instant de ces explications. Je reste avec toi le temps qu'on voie ce qu'il fait. Mais au moindre truc suspect, on file à l'infirmerie!


	7. Confidences - chap7

_Merci encore de me lire et de m'encourager._

 _Dans ce chapitre il y a un cauchemar un peu plus explicite que le premier. Il a été assez difficile à écrire, car je le voulais oppressant et répugnant sans aller dans le graveleux. Je ne sais pas du tout si j'y suis parvenue._

 _Je ne suis pas amatrice des longues scènes torrides quand elles dépassent l'érotisme et qu'elles vont dans le porno. Pourtant puisque c'est ce dont souffre mon héros, il me faut décrire un minimum ce qu'il a subi et c'est loin d'être érotique._

 _J'aime les personnages qui souffrent de choses particulièrement violentes et sordides. C'est ce qui arrive quand on apprécie autant nos étoiles contraires que massacre à la tronçonneuse. Aussi j'essaye d'écrire des scènes de sexe brutales et malsaines sans tomber dans le snuff car l'important pour moi ce n'est pas l'acte, mais le ressenti du personnage avec à la clef sa reconstruction ou au contraire la façon dont il s'effondre plus encore. (Voir le splendide manga Coq de combat)_

 _Ce que je viens d'écrire est particulièrement soft, mais ça met le ton sur ce que je compte écrire ensuite. Ces passages ne vont pas être très nombreux et seront juste des escarres répugnantes noyés dans une tonne de guimauve romantique et douce. Mais vous voilà prévenus._

 _Aussi après avoir écrit, réécrit, corrigé, modifier ce passage une bonne vingtaine de fois voilà ce que ça donne. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 **Confidences - Chap 7**

Hermione enfila alors le dragon asiatique à son poignet. Aussitôt, celui-ci se resserra pour épouser parfaitement la forme de son poignet sans pour autant la gêner. L'ivoire n'était plus froid, mais légèrement tiède et elle le sentait comme vivant, mais également comme connecté à elle. C'était une impression étrange, un peu semblable à celle qu'elle avait éprouvée quand elle avait eu en main sa baguette pour la première fois.

Expliquant ce qu'elle ressentait à la rousse, elles attendirent un moment de voir si quelque chose arrivait. Mais, puisque rien d'autre ne se passait, elles allèrent se coucher.

Une fois les rideaux de son lit tiré, Hermione sortit la sacoche qui leur servait de lien et anxieuse y plongea sa main gauche à laquelle elle avait mis le dragon.

Drago avait stressé toute la journée à l'idée de ne jamais avoir de nouvelle de la mystérieuse inconnue. Il passait son temps à vérifier que le sac ne contenait rien. C'est donc avec un extrême soulagement qu'il le vit enfin se gonfler d'une présence. Restait à savoir ce qui se trouvait dedans. Incapable de regarder, il préféra plonger sa main à la rencontre de la réponse.

Il sentit d'abord la chaleur de cette main tant attendue. Inquiet, il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'au poignet pour y trouver le dragon.

Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné ! Elle lui avait fait confiance ! Il était certain maintenant qu'elle accepterait bientôt de le rencontrer.

Il caressa alors le dragon de son pouce tandis qu'il serait cette petite main dans la sienne. Les doigts de la jeune fille répondirent à cette étreinte y faisant passer plus qu'aucun échange de petits mots n'aurait pu dire. Une sorte de pacte de confiance les liait désormais.

Ils restèrent quelques longues secondes ainsi. Puis, gênés, ils séparèrent leurs mains d'un commun accord.

Drago déposa alors le nouveau mot qu'il avait préparé.

 ** _« Merci d'avoir eu confiance en moi. Puisque tu portes ce bracelet, je vais t'en dire un peu plus sur lui. Entre autres choses, il porte plusieurs protections puissantes contre la magie noire, mais ce n'est pas ce qui fait son importance. En tout cas, pas pour moi. Ce qu'il faut voir en lui c'est un remerciement pour ce que tu as fait et pour ce que tu te proposes de faire. Il m'a été donné par ma mère avant que je sois contraint de revenir dans cette école en début d'année. Quand elle m'en a fait le présent elle m'a dit qu'« il serait là pour moi, pour que je ne me sente pas seul. »._**

 ** _Jusqu'ici je m'étais dit qu'il me rappelait l'affection qu'elle a pour moi. Ou que, comme une sorte de familier, il me tiendrait compagnie. Et puis tu m'as tendu la main au propre comme au figuré malgré ce que je suis._**

 ** _Aussi quand j'ai cherché une façon de te mettre à l'épreuve, il m'a semblé être le cadeau idéal pour que tu apprennes toi aussi à me faire confiance._**

 ** _Maintenant que tu n'as pas renoncé, il va falloir que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne veux pas me révéler ton identité._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy »_**

Hermione était une fois de plus, surprise par le comportement du Serpentard qui n'avait rien avoir avec l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Elle comprenait peu à peu qu'il faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient deux facettes. Celle qu'ils donnaient à leurs ennemis, à leurs concurrents et celle qu'ils avaient dans leur cercle restreint. Elle était consciente, cependant, de ne pas oublier que certains tirants, certains dictateurs, certains sorciers maléfiques pouvaient très bien faire partie de cette catégorie de personnes.

Malgré tout, elle voulait lui faire confiance. Elle voulait espérer qu'il y avait de la bonté en Drago Malefoy et que la part sombre qu'elle connaissait de lui n'était pas dans sa nature profonde. Elle voulait croire qu'elle ne découlait que de son éducation et la peur qu'il avait de son père et de Voldemort. Car, si c'était le cas, il pourrait un jour l'enterrer.

Elle était également plus touchée qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'être par la confiance qu'il commençait enfin à lui accorder et la reconnaissance qu'il lui témoignait. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas encore pour autant lui avouer qui elle était. Elle voulait se donner encore quelques jours de repris avant de lui révéler la vérité. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il la repousse et n'accepte pas qui elle était.

 ** _« Je ne pense vraiment pas pouvoir te dire qui je suis pour l'instant, mais je ne doute pas que tu finiras par le deviner. J'ai hélas peur que tu ne sois déçu quand tu sauras. Tu te fais déjà certaines idées fausses sur moi. Je ne veux pas que tu saches qui je suis, car je crains que tu ne rejettes mon aide quand tu connaitras mon nom._**

 ** _J'aimerai tellement que découvrir mon identité ne soit pas ta priorité. J'aimerai tellement que tu me parles de tes cauchemars. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, mais si mettre par écrit tes pensées sur parchemin te faisait du bien, j'imagine que me parler de ce qui te hante pourrait te libérer. Si tu n'es pas encore prêt à me parler de lui et de ce qu'il t'a fait, parle-moi au moins de l'endroit où tu as été enfermé. Combien de temps y es-tu resté ?_**

 ** _NB : je ne veux peut-être plus être « personne » pour toi, mais puisque je ne te donnerai pas mon nom, je vais signer de l'initiale de quelqu'un de vraiment important pour moi_**

 ** _H. »_**

Drago avait beau y réfléchir il ne voyait qu'une raison pour laquelle, elle puisse avoir peur. Toutes les filles qui semblaient correspondre au profil qu'il avait entraperçu dans la matinée se ressemblaient pour lui. Pas une n'était plus belle ou plus laide qu'une autre, plus sympathique l'une que l'autre. Mais les filles se faisait souvent tout une histoire de parfois pas grand-chose. Elle était peut-être juste complexée par son physique. Mais la probabilité la plus certaine était qu'elle pensait qu'il la rejetterait, car elle était effectivement de sang-mêlé ou pire de sang-de-bourbe. Et, après ce qu'il lui avait dit sur les sangs purs, elle ne risquait pas de penser qu'il avait tempéré son avis la concernant.

Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il pensait à ce propos. Bien sûr, ça le gênait qu'elle ait du sang impur. Et, il y avait des vérités immuables comme le fait qu'elle soit inférieure à lui par sa magie et par son rang, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il rejetterait son aide pour autant. Il avait trop perdu pour laisser sa fierté prendre le pas sur le fait que parler avec elle lui faisait du bien, de quelque origine qu'elle fut.

Avant elle, refusant de se confier sur quelque chose d'aussi gênant, il parlait à un parchemin plutôt que d'épandre sa tristesse et ses doutes dans le giron d'une pauvre fille fantôme comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il aurait parlé à une chouette ou à un elfe de maison si ça avait pu assourdir un tant soit peu sa souffrance. Mais aucun de ses elfes ou son hibou, tout comme les parchemins qu'il brulait ne pouvaient lui répondre, le conseiller et le rassurer. Malgré toutes ses réticences, il avait besoin d'elle quitte à prendre le risque qu'elle rendre publics ses secrets ! Quitte à prendre le risque qu'on apprenne qu'il devenait ami avec une sang-mêlée.

Elle avait été honnête avec lui d'une certaine façon. Il lui devait bien une réponse ou deux tant qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de parler de... enfin de parler de ça.

 ** _« J'y suis resté un peu plus d'un mois. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps. Il y avait constamment de la lumière dans les cachots et quand mon père est revenu et est arrivé à le convaincre de me libérer, je n'étais pas vraiment en état de comprendre quel jour on était pendant un certain temps. D. »_**

 ** _« Raconte-moi comment se déroulaient tes journées. Pouvais-tu quand même dormir malgré la lumière ? Étais-tu suffisamment nourri ? Se souciaient-ils un minimum de ton hygiène ? »_**

 ** _« Pour ce qui est de dormir, je n'y arrivai pratiquement pas, mais c'était surtout à cause de la peur et de la douleur. Ils ne me nourrissaient pas tellement, mais ma mère arrivait à me faire parvenir pas mal de choses que je me forçais à manger pour ne pas qu'on la soupçonne et qu'elle n'ait pas plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait déjà avec le QG chez elle et mon père absent. Mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de manger et je ne gardais pas grand-chose dans mon estomac. D'ailleurs c'est aussi le cas en ce moment alors si tu veux mon bien, accepte que je mange moins. Je ferai des efforts pour avaler des trucs, mais si c'est pour les rendre comme ce soir ça ne sert pas à grand-chose tu en conviendras._**

 ** _Pour ce qui est de l'hygiène. Puisque je recevais sa visite régulièrement, j'ai rapidement eu un cachot qui se nettoyait tout seul et me maintenait propre pour ne pas l'incommoder, pourtant, j'aurais préféré puer la merde que de le « recevoir » dans ma cellule._**

 ** _Il faisait tout le temps froid et humide. Mais ce que je détestais le plus c'était le silence. La plupart du temps, on entendait lescris des autres détenus. Quand on est à l'étage, on ne les entend pas, mais en bas on entend tout. Ceux qui crient sous la torture, ceux qui pleurent, ceux qui hurlent leur désespoir. C'est pratiquement incessant. Pas de repos, car pas de nuit. Pas de nuit, car rien qui permette de savoir le temps qui passe. Pas d'intimité dans la souffrance. Juste le fait de se réjouir quand c'est un autre qui hurle, car c'est autant de répits à ne pas hurler soi-même, les seuls instants de sécurité étant ceux où un autre soufre._**

 ** _Avant d'y être moi-même enfermé, je n'y étais jamais descendu. Mon père voulait me montrer, mais ma mère l'avait convaincu d'attendre que je sois majeur. L'ironie c'est que j'y ai passé mon anniversaire. D. »_**

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Elle espérait que ça lui ait fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un et en même temps elle avait peur de trop remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle s'était aussi surprise à penser, l'espace d'une seconde, que c'était bien fait pour lui, qu'il l'avait mérité. Tout ça se passait chez lui sous ces pieds. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ou entendu avant, mais il le savait et il s'en fichait. Et puis elle revenait à la triste réalité. Il n'avait pas fait que séjourner dans ces cachots. Elle ne faisait pour l'instant qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu subir, mais s'attendait au pire. Tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire autrefois, son indifférence à la souffrance des autres … rien de ce qu'il avait fait ou dit ne lui valait un tel sort. Alors, elle s'en voulait d'avoir pu penser qu'il avait été à sa place là-bas.

Il était déjà tard et elle voulait changer de sujet de conversation pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas sur ces idées. Elle voulait également le récompenser pour ses confidences et lui montrer qu'elle était vraiment de son côté.

Alors avec sa réponse elle envoya le parchemin en espérant le lui faire comprendre.

 ** _« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes pris en otage par moi comme tu me l'as écrit ce matin alors je te rends ce qui t'appartient._**

 ** _Maintenant veux-tu bien me raconter un endroit que tu as aimé visiter quand tu étais plus jeune avant que tout ça n'arrive. Un endroit qui ne soit, ni l'école ni le manoir. H. »_**

Drago apprécia récupérer son parchemin et le brula aussitôt. Mais ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Qui qu'elle soit, le mal était fait.

Il essaya de se souvenir d'un endroit qui l'avait marqué, mais il avait surtout suivi son père chez des amis à lui. Même s'ils vivaient à l'étranger, rien ne ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'un autre manoir.

Il y avait pourtant la fois où il était allé en Italie chez une lointaine cousine de sa mère.

 ** _« Quand je devais avoir 10 ans, ma mère m'a emmené en Italie chez Isabella, une de ses cousines éloignées. Il faisait plutôt chaud alors un matin on est allé à la montagne juste tous les deux pour se rafraîchir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la forêt à perte de vue. On a trouvé une magnifique clairière entourée de sapins et baignée de lumière. Elle a construit pour moi un château en bois par ma magie. Et on a joué toute l'après-midi aux chevaliers en quête de trésors à ramener au château. On l'a aussi défendu contre des dragons qui attaquaient. C'était vraiment une superbe journée. D. »_**

Hermione avait du mal à imaginer Malefoy petit garçon en train de jouer comme ça. Quand elle l'avait rencontré à 11 ans, il était déjà un gosse arrogant et malveillant.

Elle essaya alors de lui faire parler de souvenirs heureux de son enfance, mais se rendit compte que s'il avait eu tout ce qu'il désirait comme l'enfant pourri gâté qu'elle imaginait, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis. Il jouait souvent seul et parfois en compagnie de sa mère. La plupart des enfants qu'il côtoyait étaient plus vieux que lui et n'étaient pour la plupart que les enfants de relations de travail de son père comme Crabbe et Goyle. Il n'avait rencontré Parkinson et Zabini qu'à Poudlard. Il connaissait Nott, mais il ne s'était jamais lié au gamin taciturne qui venait juste de perdre sa mère.

Il était plus de minuit quand Hermione voulut lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

 ** _« Il est tard, je pense qu'il faudrait essayer de dormir. H. »_**

 ** _« Je ne suis pas mécontent que tu m'aies changé un peu les idées après ce que tu m'as forcé à t'écrire. Sur ce, Bonne nuit D. »_**

 ** _« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. H._**

 ** _Est-ce que tu veux ? »_**

Elle avait jouté au dernier moment cette question sans savoir trop pourquoi elle le faisait. C'était stupide et en plus il n'allait pas forcément comprendre. Mais elle ne se voyait pas écrire en toutes lettres sa demande.

Pour toute réponse il éteignit, s'installa sous les couvertures et plongea à nouveau la main dans le petit sac en cuir. Il se sentait idiot, mais il ne voulait plus être seul. Même si un jour elle se servait de ce souvenir pour le ridiculiser. Même si, hypothétiquement, c'était une sang-de-bourbe et qu'il aurait dû trouver son contact répugnant. Même si c'était une dernière fois, juste pour une seule nuit. Même si invariablement les cauchemars allaient le réveiller.

Il sentit alors doucement une main se glisser dans la sienne ainsi que la douce chaleur du bracelet.

Une fois de plus le Serpentard et la Gryffondor s'endormirent les mains enlacées.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla suffocant, nauséeux et en sueur. Il mit un moment à réaliser où il était. Il venait de revivre la pire journée de son existence. La première fois où il s'en était pris physiquement à lui. La première fois où, passé les Doloris, il l'avait pétrifié, le laissant totalement conscient de tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait et ressentait pour ensuite glisser ses mains moites et glacées sous ses vêtements afin de le couvrir de cruelles et malsaines caresses.

Même éveillé, il se sentait encore à sa merci, revivant comme dans une boucle ce qui s'était passé encore et encore.

Il avait l'impression sentir le souffle tiède et fétide de son bourreau contre son visage. Il ressentait lentement la peau de son ventre et de ses hanches se déchirer sous ses ongles acérés de magie noire. Il le sentait, dans une excitation répugnante, s'acharner de ses griffes, avec délectation, sur les parties les plus intimes de sa chaire, tandis qu'il soulageait son membre durci contre ses hanches. Comme ce jour-là, il aurait voulu se hurler, se débattre, frapper, griffer, mordre, mais à nouveau il était paralysé, incapable de se défendre.

Il entendait encore sa voix sifflante lui promettre que le lendemain, il passerait aux choses sérieuses, tandis qu'il annulait le sortilège, le laissant s'écrouler à ses pieds, à moitié dévêtu, recouvert de larmes, de sang et de sperme. Même une fois libéré, il restait incapable d'émettre le moindre son, le moindre geste, la moindre pensée cohérente, encore prisonnier d'une assourdissante souffrance. Seule sa respiration haletante et ses tremblements incontrôlés pouvaient témoigner qu'il était encore en vie.

Ce jour-là, Il aurait voulu crier à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, mais il n'avait fait que subir, souffrir et espéré mourir. Il avait ressenti une douleur physique et morale comme jamais auparavant il n'avait pu s'imaginer que ce soit possible. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi sale, jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal, aussi peur et pourtant ce n'était que le commencement.

Tandis qu'il était encore perdu dans le maelstrom de ses tourments, la main de l'inconnue tenta de le rassurer de ses caresses, mais, ne supportant plus qu'on le touche, il la broya presque en retour. Il avait tant espéré que grâce à elle, au moins une nuit, il le laisse tranquille.

Il retira sa main brusquement et jeta le sac dans un coin, se précipitant pour aller vomir. Il resta un moment prostré dans les toilettes. Ce cauchemar, il l'avait pourtant déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois pourtant à chaque fois il en sortait tétanisé, tous ses muscles le faisant souffrir. Encore hagard, il prit une douche dans l'espoir d'effacer l'épouvantable impression d'avoir encore sur lui la sensation de ses immondes mains griffant sa peau et brisant son esprit. Après de trop longues minutes à frictionner son corps couvert de cicatrices qui ne s'effaceraient pas plus que celle qui déchiraient son âme, ses jambes ne le tinrent plus et il s'affala à même le sol de la douche. Il se permit alors de pleurer comme un gosse priant Merlin que personne ne le trouve ainsi et que le bruit de l'eau étouffe celui de ses sanglots.

La fille ne solutionnait rien. Au contraire, elle le rendait encore plus faible.

Il n'était pas allé se recoucher cette nuit-là. Une fois calmé, il était allé voler. Il était rentré frigorifié et plus fatigué que jamais. Quand il s'était changé avant d'aller en cours, il avait bien vu la sacoche pleine à ras bord, mais avait préféré l'ignorer. Il en voulait à la fille, il en voulait au ministère de la magie de l'avoir obligé à refaire une année à Poudlard où tous le connaissaient et où tout lui rappelait qui il était. Il en voulait aux Gryffondors de le regarder comme un Mangemort, de l'insulter à voix basse quand ils le croisaient…

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour travailler son devoir de potions ayant une fois de plus sauté le petit déjeuner. Elle lui en voudrait, mais il ne tenait plus à correspondre avec elle alors quelle importance.


	8. Sang-de-bourbe - chap8

_Encore merci de me lire, de me suivre et de m'écrire. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 **Sang-de-bourbe - Chap 8**

Hermione avait tenté de lui envoyer des petits mots de réconfort, des chocolats … mais il n'avait pas répondu de la nuit. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi espérant voir se vider le sac. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu non plus au petit déjeuner. Elle se mit à penser qu'il avait pu essayer de mettre fin à ses jours. Et tandis qu'elle se faisait miles scénarios plus dramatiques les uns que les autres en se rendant à la bibliothèque, espérant l'y trouver, elle le percuta à nouveau de plein fouet.

Tous deux perdirent l'équilibre reversant livres et parchemins qu'ils avaient dans les bras.

\- Putain ! Granger ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ! Ragea le Serpentard.

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça Malefoy ! Tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser en lui souriant heureuse qu'il soit finalement bien vivant et fidèle à lui-même.

\- Je m'énerve si je veux ! Pesta-t-il. Et arête de sourire comme ça ! On dirait que ça te fait plaisir de me faire chier de la sorte ! Il ne manquait vraiment plus que toi pour me pourrir la journée encore plus ! T'est vraiment trop conne !

C'est le moment que choisit Thibaut MacNeil, un Gryffondor de cinquième année pour venir défendre son ainée, refusant de la voir plus longtemps insultée par le Serpentard.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire et excuse-toi auprès d'elle ! s'indigna le jeune homme. Tu n'as pas le droit de la traiter ainsi ! C'est une héroïne de guerre ! Tu n'es qu'un abject Mangemort ! Tu lui dois du respect ! Je t'interdis de lui parler sur ce ton !

Drago s'était habitué à ces insinuations révoltantes et tentait de passer outre d'habitude faisant comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Mais ce n'était pas le jour.

\- Primo, rétorqua le Serpentard avec aplomb, je lui dis ce que je veux, secundo je ne suis pas un Mangemort et tertio ce n'est pas marmot haut comme trois pommes qui va commencer à me donner d'ordres.

\- Alors pourquoi tu portes un bandage sur le bras depuis le début de l'année ? L'interrogea le gamin.

\- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! répéta le blond excédé, au bord de l'explosion.

Drago rageait intérieurement, il ne supportait plus de se faire traiter de Mangemort, mais il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis avec le gosse. À cause de sa mise à l'épreuve, il se devait d'avoir un comportement exemplaire. Mais Thibaut en avait décidé autrement et sortit sa baguette.

\- Je t'ai dit de t'excuser! répéta le gamin menaçant.

\- Range-moi ça tu risques de te faire mal avec ! se moqua le blond avec un sourire, mauvais, mais si tu veux un duel je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

\- Sale Mangemort ! Excuse-toi ! Insista le cinquième année.

Hermione voulait intervenir, mais défendre Malefoy serait complètement idiot et défendre le gamin qui le traitait de Mangemort n'était pas envisageable non plus.

\- Pour la dernière fois NE ME TRAITE PAS DE MANGEMORT ! Articula doucement Drago en insistant sur chaque mot, le regard de plus en plus sombre.

\- Prouve-le-moi, le défia le gamin, enlève le bandage que tu as sur le bras droit depuis le début de l'année !

Drago vit rouge. Tout, mais pas ça. Il était hors de question qu'il s'humilie plus. Même s'il devait tuer ce mioche.

Hermione le voyant plus blanc encore que d'habitude se douta que le jeune Gryffondor avait soulevé un secret de plus autour du Serpentard et qu'il était hors de question pour lui de se justifier. Ça allait se terminer mal pour le gosse et donc mal aussi pour le blond.

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, intervint avec fermeté Hermione, en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Malefoy et l'épaule de Thibaut. Les Mangemorts portent leur tatouage sur le bras gauche et Malefoy n'a jamais été un Mangemort ! Tu le laisses tranquille ! ordonna-t-elle en fixant le gamin. C'est entre lui et moi ! Et je sais très bien me défendre toute seule. Ose dire le contraire et tu m'insultes. Quant à toi Malefoy, reprit-elle plus calmement, se tournant vers lui, espérant l'apaiser, tu as peut-être eu une sale nuit, mais tu te calmes ce n'est qu'un gamin ignorant.

À l'évocation de sa nuit infernale, Malefoy tourna le regard sur Granger puis sur sa main posée sur son avant-bras, là où justement il y avait le bandage et la cicatrice.

\- Ne me touche pas sale sang de bourbe, cracha-t-il avec répugnance. Tu me dégoutes !

Il y avait tant de haine dans le regard de Malefoy qu'elle eut envie de pleurer comme la première fois quand elle avait appris la signification de l'insulte qu'il lui avait lancée. Mais elle se reprit de justesse tandis que le Serpentard s'éloignait sans un regard de plus pour les deux Gryffondor.

Thibaut levait déjà sa baguette pour venger son idole, quand Hermione vint poser sa main sur celle du jeune garçon pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, s'entendit-elle dire comme une rengaine venue du passé.

Il l'avait tellement déçu.

Elle avait vraiment essayé de le comprendre, de l'aider ! Comment pouvait-elle continuer s'il la méprisait de la sorte? Cette nuit encore ils avaient dans le secret de son anonymat enlacé leurs doigts pendant des heures. Il lui avait semblé si fragile, si humain, si triste.

Naturellement, elle lui avait pris le bras. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde. Il n'y avait rien de mal avec ça. Surtout après ces deux dernières nuits. Mais lui, ne l'avait pas supporté. Elle était choquée par son comportement, mais s'aperçut que c'était plus par le fait qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle le touche que par l'insulte en elle-même. Il était dégouté par son contact !

Elle avait eu l'impression d'être sale à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu être touchée à ce point par son sort ?

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, que Drago regretta. Granger avait voulu prendre son parti contre cet abruti alors même qu'il l'avait injurié et lui, la remerciait en lui sortant une insulte sur son sang désormais interdite par la loi. Il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi. Il était en probation. Que se passerait-il si elle portait plainte ? Il ne risquait certainement pas Azkaban pour ça, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ce soit porté à son dossier s'il voulait un avenir pas trop merdique.

Il aurait fallu qu'il s'excuse, mais un Malefoy, pour ce que ça valait, ne s'excusait pas.

Il ne voyant pas quoi faire, Blaise lui dirait de laisser tomber et de voir comment les choses tournaient avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Sa mère … elle serait certainement de bons conseils, mais il ne voulait pas l'accabler de plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en avait avec un mari à Azkaban, un nom sali et un manoir dont personne ne voulait comme seule demeure et plus assez pour l'entretenir indéfiniment.

L'inconnue ?

Était-il si pitoyable que quand il faisait le tour des personnes dont l'opinion comptait pour lui, qu'il en vienne à n'avoir que sa mère, un unique ami qui vivait au jour le jour et une fille dont il ne savait rien, mais qui le connaissait plus qu'il ne le désirait ?

Il avait ignoré ses messages toute la nuit après lui avoir broyé la main. Elle ne risquait certainement pas de prendre bien qu'il fasse appel à elle. Il retourna dans son dortoir pour y récupérer la sacoche. Elle avait dû la vider, car elle était plus plate qu'au matin.

Il y avait un unique message avec le caillou.

Après le départ de Malefoy, Hermione s'était quand même rendue à la bibliothèque. Elle avait douloureusement vidé le contenu de la sacoche avant de rédiger un message d'adieu au Serpentard.

D'une certaine manière, Ginny n'avait pas eu tort. À trop le côtoyer, certains liens étaient en train de se former. Elle commençait à l'apprécier. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle continue ainsi.

Elle aimait parler au garçon du parchemin, mais Malefoy la haïssait.

Elle avait énormément pris sur elle pour oublier celui qu'il était pour ne penser qu'à celui qu'elle découvrait. Pensant que ce dernier avait muri grâce aux douloureuses épreuves qu'il avait traversées, elle avait même commencé à s'attacher à lui. Mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison il y avait une part de lui qui restait haïssable et elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Non seulement elle ne pouvait passer outre ce qui venait de se passer, mais même si, stupidement, elle lui pardonnait, mettant tout ce qu'il avait de plus détestable sur le compte de son manque de sommeil et de ses cauchemars, quand il allait apprendre qui elle était, il souffrirait de savoir et il le lui ferait payer. Il allait lui faire encore plus de mal. C'était inutile de continuer.

Elle tenta alors d'enlever le bracelet caché sous son chemisier et son pull trop grand. Hélas pour elle, impossible de le réagrandir pour l'enlever. Il était là, le piège du Serpentard. Il l'avait marqué. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter d'apercevoir les poignets gauches de chacune des filles qui correspondaient à la silhouette qu'il avait vue en haut de la tour d'astronomie et il saurait qui elle était. Ne lui avait-il pas dit « Ça ne me permettra pas de te localiser, de t'identifier sauf si tu te montres à moi avec ». L'immonde pourriture ! Il ne lui laissait pas l'enlever. Il pouvait donc savoir qui elle était !

Elle rédigea alors son message d'adieu en lui demandant comment enlever le bracelet.

 _ **« Je suis désolée, mais tu ne sembles plus vouloir de mon aide. Quelque part, ce n'est pas plus mal.**_

 _ **J'ai su ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Hermione et franchement je ne me vois plus t'aider. J'avais franchement envie de croire en toi. Mais ces mots, ils me révulsent.**_

 _ **Aussi je te demanderai comment enlever le bracelet afin de pouvoir te le rendre**_

 _ **Tristement adieu**_

 _ **H. »**_

Drago lut et relut le message. Elle allait l'abandonner. Oui! Elle le rendait faible, mais elle le rendait également vivant. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de totalement sortir de ces cachots comme si une cage invisible le liait a jamais à ce lieu infernal. Avec elle, il en sortait pour quelques secondes, pour quelques heures. Et, même quand elle le forçait à lui en parler, elle posait les bonnes questions. Des questions simples qui lui permettaient de se libérer du poids du secret peu à peu.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas comme ça ! Pas pour une stupide histoire avec Granger. Pas pour des mots qui ne comptaient pas. Des mots qu'il avait dits juste pour qu'elle lâche son bras, pour qu'elle ne lui parle pas de ses nuits.

S'il y avait bien une personne qui ne devait pas savoir, c'était Granger !

Il ne voulait pas se monter faible devant elle. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Granger était la seule à lui parler normalement avec Blaise. Elle ne le regardait pas comme un Mangemorts, juste comme le garçon qu'il était avant. Leurs joutes verbales, leurs insultes étaient la seule chose qu'il lui restait du monde d'avant. Avant qu'il n'ait la mission, avant qu'il soit enfermé …

Il devait absolument lui expliquer pourquoi il s'en était pris à Granger. Il devait absolument récupérer son inconnue quitte à souffrir et à en révéler plus qu'il aurait voulu. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ! Il fallait qu'elle reste près de lui !

Mais s'il se livrait à elle et qu'elle ne daignait même pas lui répondre ?

À cette pensée il sentit sa gorge se nouer et sa respiration se faire plus difficile.

Inquiet, il prit quand même sa plume pour lui écrire. Lui écrire comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Lui écrire de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec ses parchemins. Sans entrave, sans inhibition, sans prudence se livrant totalement à elle.

 _ **« J'ai besoin de toi !**_

 _ **Cette nuit a été la plus dure que j'ai connue depuis des mois. J'ai revécu le pire moment de mon incarcération, de mon humiliation. Quand j'ai pu à nouveau respirer calmement je suis parti voler, mais rien n'effaçait les images atroces qui tournaient dans ma tête. Les sensations sur ma peau. J'en voulais à la terre entière d'exister.**_

 _ **Quand j'ai bousculé Granger, me défouler sur elle m'a fait tellement de bien !**_

 _ **Elle est la seule chose qui me fasse encore me sentir moi-même. Le moi d'avant tout ça ! M'engueuler avec elle c'est comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Je sais que c'est moche pour elle et qu'elle ne mérite pas ça. Mais on se croise, on s'engueule, on s'insulte et on repart chacun de son côté.**_

 _ **Mais là, elle a voulu me défendre, elle a dit des choses qui m'ont fait me sentir minable. Elle a touché mon bras et j'ai voulu qu'elle me lâche tout de suite alors je lui ai fait du mal. Vraiment du mal. Quand j'ai vu sa tête, j'ai su que J'avais été trop loin. Et je ne parle pas que du vocabulaire interdit que j'ai employé. Je l'ai traité comme de la merde pour qu'elle lâche mon bras.**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de le cacher, mais apparemment une rumeur circule sur moi à propos du bandage que j'ai au tour du bras droit. Ils pensent tous que c'est un tatouage de Mangemort. Mais si c'était le cas, ils ne m'auraient pas relâché comme ça. Même avec le témoignage de Potter.**_

 _ **Sous mon bandage, il y a une autre marque de Voldemort. (Tu vois j'arrive à écrire son nom grâce à toi) une cicatrice, un truc humiliant inscrit dans ma chair grâce à la magie noire. Une sorte de signature de sa part que ma tante aimait copier. Il est hors de question que quiconque voit ça ! Avant le procès, il a fallu que j'enlève le bandage. Ils ont voulu vérifier. On m'a accordé que ce ne soit pas mentionné. Ils n'ont pas ri en lisant, mais j'ai vu dans leurs yeux un mélange de pitié, de mépris et de moquerie. J'ai eu envie de leur arracher les yeux et de les mettre en pièce.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour rattraper ma connerie. Je me suis emporté. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Je ne veux pas qu'elle change. Je ne peux pas m'excuser, elle ne comprendrait même pas. J'ai peur de l'avoir tellement blessé qu'elle ne se venge en parlant du « sang de bourbe » que j'ai utilisé contre elle.**_

 _ **Ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.**_

 _ **D. »**_

Il avait tout écrit d'une traite sans réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas se relire il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de lui envoyer sa lettre s'il prenait le temps de penser à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il tentait le tout pour le tout. Il sentait que seule la sincérité pouvait la lui ramener.

Quand Hermione reçut le message, elle fut surprise de découvrir que comme elle, Malefoy avait lui aussi quelque chose d'insultant écrit dans sa chaire. Elle comprenait parfaitement l'envie du Serpentard de ne pas vouloir le monter. Elle allait respecter ça en ne plus lui en parler. Enfin pour l'instant. Cependant, sa curiosité naturelle l'aurait bien poussée à vouloir en savoir plus. Mais, elle était surtout abasourdie pas les mots qu'il employait. Jamais Harry ou Ron n'avait exprimé ainsi leur reconnaissance. Ils lui avaient dit l'aimer. Chacun d'une façon différente, mais ils l'aimaient. Ils lui avaient déjà dit que sans elle ils n'y seraient pas arrivés, qu'elle était la meilleure, qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle.

Mais, il y avait un tel besoin d'elle dans les mots du Serpentard que jamais elle ne s'était tant sentie aussi utile. Comment le rejeter après ça ? Il semblait regretter ses mots et même ses actes. Le seul point obscur et pourtant celui qui avait le plus d'importance, était le dégout qu'il y avait eu dans ces yeux.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir et lui rédigea une réponse.

 _ **« J'accepte de te faire à nouveau confiance, mais pour ça il va te falloir mettre ton orgueil de côté et t'excuser dans une lettre que je lui remettrai. Je lui dirai juste que tu me l'as remise parce qu'il nous arriver de nous parler à la bibliothèque, ce qui n'est pas faux en soit. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire long, mais sois sincère si tu veux que je t'appuie auprès d'elle. Elle ne le montre à personne, mais elle m'a dit que plus que tes mots c'était ton attitude et la répugnance que tu as montrée à son égard qui l'ont blessé. »**_

Lui s'excuser ! Et auprès de Granger ! Elle rêvait si elle pensait qu'il allait faire ça ! Il n'allait pas se déshonorer à ce point !

Elle voulait qu'il mette son orgueil de côté, mais c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait depuis le début de l'année. Professeurs et élèves le traitaient comme un pestiféré sans qu'il ne puisse riposter.

Son nom ne valait plus rien, sa dignité avait été réduite à néant, son honneur… ?

Qu'y avait-il d'honorable à humilier que femme venue vous défendre même si c'était contre votre gré ?

L'énerver, la rabaisser, la critiquer, se jouer d'elle, la faire le détester, pourquoi pas! Mais l'humilier ?

Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé plein de haine et de dégout, il l'avait lui-même subit et elle avait beau n'être qu'une sang-de-bourbe, elle ne le méritait pas. Il la détestait, l'enviait, la jalousai, l'admirai même sur certains points. Elle faisait partie des rares choses qu'il appréciait encore dans cette foutue école et il venait de la briser comme un enfant turbulent avec un trop beau jouet.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son inconnue.

Mais c'était Granger et il était hors de question qu'il se rabaisse auprès d'elle.

Alors soit ! Ça avait beau lui couter, s'il devait en passer par là il s'excuserait, mais à sa manière!


	9. Rappel d'une promesse - Chap9

_Encore merci à ceux qui me lisent et tout particulièrement à Maxine3482 qui m'encourage depuis le début._

 **Rappel d'une promesse - Chap9**

Soit, il lui fallait rédiger une lettre d'excuses à Granger, mais il avait sa petite idée pour tourner les choses à sa manière.

Il hésita un moment sur la façon de l'appeler, car il était hors de question qu'il l'appelle Hermione. Commencer par un Granger, casserait son effet en démarrant les choses d'une manière péjorative et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour son entrée en matière. Avec un, Mlle Granger, elle penserait qu'il se moquait d'elle et ce serait le cas. Il décida donc d'opter pour un Mademoiselle. Il avait décidé qu'il lui écrirait à la manière dont il se serait adressé à la fille d'un des amis de son père envers la quel il aurait été désobligent.

 _ **« Mademoiselle,**_

 _ **Je suis réellement navré de vous avoir offensé de la sorte. Il n'était pas dans mes intentions d'employer un tel vocabulaire en votre présence. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Si aucune excuse ne saurait vous rendre justice pour cet affront, vous m'en voyez désolé. Quant à mon attitude à votre égard, elle aussi est inexcusable, j'en conviens. J'ai tout bonnement dépassé les bornes. À aucun moment, je n'ai désiré vous manquer de respect. La nature de votre naissance n'est plus sujet de moquerie ou de répugnance pour moi. J'ai voulu vous faire souffrir et si j'y suis, hélas, trop bien arrivé, vous m'en voyez également chagriné.**_

 _ **Ne croyez pas que le ton pompeux par lequel je vous envoie mes regrets ne soit qu'une moquerie de plus. Je ne saurai, hélas, vous écrire le cœur sur la main pour vous avouer ce genre de choses et il m'est plus facile de m'exprimer de la sorte afin de vous monter le respect que je vous porte.**_

 _ **Croyez, mademoiselle, en mes sincères regrets.**_

 _ **En espérant vous avoir convaincu de ma bonne foi et dans l'espoir de vous rencontrer à nouveau dans les couloirs pour une nouvelle joute verbale qui j'espère vous permettra de vous défouler tout autant que moi.**_

 _ **Drago Malefoy »**_

Quand Hermione avait reçu la lettre par l'intermédiaire du sac magique, elle hallucina de ce qu'il avait osé lui écrire. Il se foutait d'elle tout en s'excusant. C'était à la foi totalement sincère et dans le même temps totalement ironique, faux et stupidement tourné.

Qu'aurai pensé Hermione de ça, sans savoir ce que H savait de lui ? Hermione lui aurait quand même pardonné, mais l'aurai traité de tous les noms. H trouvait ça presque mignon, et voyait à quel point il était gêné de devoir présenter des excuses à Hermione. Elle était surprise. Elle avait presque l'impression que malgré tout ce qu'il lui balançait, il aimait bien quand même Hermione et pas qu'en tant que punchingball verbal. Dans sa lettre précédente, il disait même qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Tout comme Drago Malefoy comptait dans la vie d'Hermione, Hermione Granger comptait dans la vie de Malefoy. D'une façon bizarre et tordue, mais elle comptait. Il y avait peut-être une toute petite chance pour qu'il puisse accepter que H soit Hermione.

Il ne voulait pas pour autant faire la paix avec elle, mais il admettait vouloir prendre leurs disputes comme une sorte de jeu. Alors s'il voulait jouer il allait être servit !

* * *

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il vienne manger à midi pour l'aborder.

Elle l'arrêta d'un regard avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes et elle s'approcha d'une démarche assurée jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres à peine du Serpentard.

\- Malefoy, il est hors de question que tu emploies encore ce genre de vocabulaire sans en payer le prix, vociféra-t-elle en posant son index sur la poitrine du blond. Je veux bien passer l'éponge cette fois-ci. Mais, si tu recommences avec tes remarques racistes je te fais bouffer ta cravate et je te clos définitivement les lèvres avec l'épingle qui est dessus !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça miss je sais tout ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois, incapable de cacher le plaisir qu'il avait de la voir s'en prendre à lui normalement. La violence ce n'est pourtant pas ton truc, continua-t-il. D'habitude tu préfères faire faire le sale travail par des hommes de main ! Ah, mais c'est vrai où sont-ils ? Il t-on abandonnés ? Ils en ont eu marre de te voir te trémousser sur ta chaise pour avoir un peu d'attention de la part des professeurs ! À croire que tu as des orgasmes à chaque bonne réponse que tu parviens à placer !

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est mieux que de s'astiquer le manche en solitaire en matant des magazines de filles nues installées sur des balais de course ! osa-t-elle, en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui, trois doigts maintenant sur sa poitrine, sans qu'il n'ait le moindre rictus de dégout.

\- C'est peut-être plus normal que de se masturber en lisant l'histoire de Poudlard ! renchérit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, goguenard.

\- Espèce de sale fouine mal lunée ! s'insurgea-t-elle en se reculant d'indignation.

\- Quand on a des cheveux qui ressemblent à des nids à oiseaux, on n'attaque pas les autres sur le règne animalier ! se moqua-t-il, fier de lui.

\- Quand on a un casque à la place des cheveux on ne la ramène pas Malefoy. Tu comptes faire concurrence à ton défunt parrain au niveau de la quantité de graisse dans les cheveux ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de la graisse, mais du gel ! s'exclama-t-il faussement outré. Hélas, quand on prend aussi peu soin de ces cheveux, on ne doit même pas savoir à quoi ça ressemble.

\- Apparemment, ça ressemble à un gros tas de graisse qui te colle les cheveux ensemble ! insista-t-elle.

\- C'est sûr que la coiffure de Potter est tellement mieux ! à croire que l'éclair qu'il a sur le front lui fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête ! lança-t-il histoire de passer au un autre de ses sujets de moquerie préférée.

\- Lui au moins il a un minimum de charme ! le nargua-t-elle

\- Si c'est juste pour mettre une rouquine dans son lit, très peu pour moi ! fit-il dégouté.

\- Au moins lui il a quelqu'un dans son lit! le provoqua-t-elle tout en rougissant, se rappelant, au moment même où elle lui lançait la pique, que c'était elle, la dernière fille qu'il avait eue sous ses couvertures.

Il allait rétorquer quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient en train de se donner en spectacle et que même les professeurs les écoutaient. Ils partirent alors chacun de leur côté plutôt satisfait. Le Serpentard, bien qu'elle ait eu le dernier mot, parce que tout était redevenu à la normale avec Granger. Mis à part qu'elle l'ait provoqué en le touchant. Mais il lui concédait ce geste pour cette fois, tant il était ravi de cette revigorante altercation. Et la Gryffondor parce qu'elle l'avait touché et qu'il n'avait pas du tout eu la même réaction que la dernière fois, prouvant par sa non-réaction la véracité de ses propos.

Après s'être forcé à manger un peu, Drago s'installa à sa place habituelle dans la bibliothèque, déserte en ce soir hivernal, pour écrire un mot à son inconnue qu'il savait désormais proche de Granger. Assez proche pour qu'elle se confie sur leur altercation.

 _ **« Elle ne m'a pas loupé Granger ! Je n'aurais jamais dû écrire cette lettre ! D. »**_

Hermione était tranquillement en train de lire dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, installée dans un moelleux canapé, quand elle sentit sa poche s'alourdir. Elle se pressa alors de répondre.

 _ **« Au contraire. Ça ne te fait pas de mal de te remettre un peu en question. Tu ne peux plus jouer au prince des Serpentards, arrogant et vaniteux. Avec la guerre le monde a changé, et si tu veux y avoir ta place, il faut que tu t'adaptes et qu'on oublie tes origines.**_

 _ **Et puis avoue. Tu as eu l'air de t'amuser, même si elle t'a bien cassé ! H.»**_

 _ **« C'est bien ce que je disais. Je voulais que ça redevienne comme avant, mais maintenant elle ne me voit différemment! Je me suis pratiquement excusé!**_

 _ **Je me suis écrasé devant elle! Et tu trouves que ça me fait du bien. Je pensais que tu voulais que j'aille mieux ?**_

 _ **Et tu veux qu'en plus je renie mes origines ! Tu veux dire que désormais je n'ai plus qu'à m'effacer et devenir insignifiant ? Plutôt mourir, que d'être de ceux qu'on écrase D. »**_

 _ **« Tu n'as pas à t'effacer, c'est même le contraire. Il faut que tu brilles, mais pas parce que tu incarnes les valeurs du passé. Tu vas bosser tes ASPICS pour avoir une note exceptionnelle et des recommandations d'un maximum de professeurs. Tu n'as que d'excellentes notes depuis le début de l'année. Tu en es capable. Et ensuite, il faudra te trouver un métier respectable avec énormément de visibilité et de présence dans la vie publique. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour y exceller à condition d'arrêter de traiter les gens de sangs-de-bourbe.**_

 _ **Quant à Hermione ! Est-ce si grave, si elle ne te voit plus comme une véritable pourriture, un gamin arrogant et superficiel ? Est-ce si grave, si elle comprend que tu as une part de toi qui en fait est plutôt sympathique quand on apprend à te connaitre ? H. »**_

 _ **« Bien sûr que ça importe ! Elle me craignait, elle me prenait au sérieux et maintenant elle me prend pour un faible.**_

 _ **Quant à tes belles paroles sur mon bel avenir, tu peux les oublier. Personne n'engagera quelqu'un que l'on prend pour un Mangemort D. »**_

 _ **« Raison de plus pour faire la paix avec Hermione ! Je suis sure qu'elle pourrait t'aider à faire taire les rumeurs à ce sujet.**_

 _ **Et je suis désolée de devoir détruire ton beau rêve, mais tu ne nous as jamais fait peur ! Tu étais juste un petit con, qui la faisait chier, méchant et stupide. Elle n'a commencé à avoir un peu de considération pour toi qu'après avoir su que tu n'avais pas tué Dumbledore et à te respecter qu'après leur évasion de ton manoir. Alors si vraiment le fait qu'elle te prenne au sérieux est important pour toi tu as fait ce qu'il fallait H. »**_

 _ **« Je ne veux rien devoir à personne et encore moins à Granger. Il est hors de question que je lui demande de l'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Granger et moi on est ennemis et il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change. Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas qu'on puisse avoir des rapports cordiaux tant que tu y es ! D. »**_

 _ **« Elle t'a déjà aidé sans rien te demander en échange. Elle pourrait recommencer si tu te montrais un tant soit peu civilisé avec elle.**_

 _ **Je croyais les Serpentards prêts à tout pour arriver à leur fin ! H »**_

 _ **« Tout sauf s'humilier et je ne veux pas de sa pitié ! D. »**_

 _ **« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a témoigné par pitié ? Je suis sûr qu'elle pensait tout ce qu'elle a dit ! Elle l'a fait parce que c'était juste ! Et que tu en valais la peine ! H. »**_

Drago mis un moment avant de répondre. Il doutait vraiment que Granger ait pu témoigner pour le sauver autrement que par pitié ou stupidité de Gryffondor, ce qui revenait à la même chose. Mais, il ne put s'empêcher de relire les derniers mots de son inconnue. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il en valait la peine !? L'idée même que quelqu'un puisse penser de lui une chose pareille l'estomaquait.

A part Blaise, sa mère et évidemment Granger-Potter pour des raisons obscures, tous auraient préféré qu'il meure. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, tous le lui faisaient bien sentir, élevés comme professeurs. Et avant cela, après ce que lui avait fait subir le « maitre », les Mangemorts l'avaient traité comme un chien. Son père, même s'il l'avait sorti des cachots, semblait lui en vouloir de s'être mis dans pareille situation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un avait eu de la considération pour lui qu'il en avait la gorge serrée.

Il tentait de donner aux autres l'impression qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il était toujours aussi sûr de lui, dédaigneux et hautain, mais ce n'était plus qu'une habitude, un bouclier qui lui évitait de trop souffrir, de ne pas paraitre faible afin qu'on en profite pas pour le rabaisser encore plus.

Il avait perdu toute sa fierté. Il se sentait merdique. Il ne valait rien. Il n'aurait jamais l'opportunité de faire quelque chose d'important … et, elle arrivait comme une fleur au milieu de toute cette bouse qu'était sa vie, lui montrant peut-être le chemin à suivre pour s'en sortir. Elle lui faisait du bien. Tellement de bien, que parfois, il avait peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion. Il fallait qu'il la rencontre pour la voir, la sentir, la toucher, la rendre concrète.

 _ **« On verra ! Je vais y réfléchir, mais ne compte pas pour autant que je sois gentil avec elle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle croie que je veux devenir ami avec elle ! D. »**_

 _ **« Et nous, crois-tu qu'on pourrait devenir amis ? H. »**_

 _ **« Ça dépend de ta définition de l'amitié ? Et puis pour ça il faudrait peut-être qu'on se rencontre ! D.»**_

Ça y était, il avait lancé sa requête. Elle lui avait promis "ce qu'il voulait". Et c'était son désir le plus viscéral du moment.

 _ **« Pas pour l'instant ! Je croyais t'avoir expliqué pourquoi. H. »**_

Pourquoi insistait-il autant pour la rencontrer? N'avait-il toujours pas confiance en elle ? Il venait justement de lui dire qu'une amitié était possible entre eux, mais pas avec Granger. Elle avait peut-être envie de devenir son amie. En tout cas, en tant que H, elle en avait envie. Alors, pourquoi tout gâcher ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette. Il ne fallait pas qu'il comprenne. Mais quelle raison allait-elle pouvoir encore inventer pour l'éconduire, sans le perdre ? Il allait forcément insister.

 _ **« Tu m'avais promis que je pourrais te demander "ce que je voulais". J'ai mangé à presque tous mes repas ! Tu m'as demandé de faire des efforts je les ai faits ! Et ce que je veux, c'est te rencontrer. Tu n'as qu'à prendre du Polynectar ou bien te métamorphoser un peu. D. »**_

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que ça te donnera de plus ? H. »**_

 **« 1. Mettre moins d'une heure pour répondre à 3 de tes stupides questions.**

 **2\. M'éviter une crampe à la main droite, je suis un peu seul en ce moment et elle ne me sert pas qu'à écrire.**

 **3\. j'ai envie d'un vrai dialogue avec une vraie personne. Il y a des choses qui sont difficiles à faire passer par l'écriture. C'est déjà difficile à dire alors à écrire ! Quand j'écrivais, rien ne restait.**

 **4\. j'ai envie d'entendre le son de ta voix. D. »**

Elle comprenait tellement ses arguments. Elle aussi avait envie d'une vraie conversation avec lui. Quoi que… Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié sa voix. Il avait une voix trainante caractéristique de tous les aristocrates anglais. En l'écoutant elle se serait crue dans un épisode de « The Persuaders » (amicalement vôtre) où il aurait été Lord Brett Sinclair. Mais, elle aurait bien pu supporter son exaspérante voix pour avoir une vraie discussion avec lui. Sauf que c'était impossible !

Elle savait qu'elle était de fort mauvaise foi. Il avait fait d'énormes efforts pour se nourrir. Il lui avait parlé des cachots. Il lui avait même écrit cette stupide lettre d'excuse si touchante… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

 _ **« De toute façon tu as loupé le petit-déjeuner. H. »**_

 _ **« Je prendrai celui de demain et je continuerai même à faire des efforts toute la semaine. Mais j'ai envie de te rencontrer ce soir. Tu avais promis. D.»**_

Quoi répondre à ça ? Elle savait qu'elle allait prendre un risque stupide. Mais c'était si tentant. Si gentiment demandé. En langage Malefoy, il la suppliait presque. Ça aurait été inhumain de refuser ?

 _ **« Hors question que je ne modifie pas ma voix ! Ce serait trop simple. Il faudra t'en contenter. H. »**_

 _ **« La tour d'astronomie à 20h ? D. »**_

 _ **« La salle sur demande à 20h. Tu entres et tu sors en second. H. »**_

 _ **« Tu as dû louper quelque chose, elle a complètement brûlé ! D. »**_

 _ **« Tout le monde cherche la salle qui a brulé. Il faut juste chercher celle s'est réparée. Et tu penseras à celle où H. t'attend dans l'obscurité. H. »**_

Drago trouvait que c'était plutôt osé comme proposition. Mais ça lui plaisait. C'était même plus que plaisant. À défaut de la voir et d'entendre sa vraie voix, il ne manquerait pas de la toucher. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il se fasse une idée d'a quoi elle ressemblait. Il y avait bien eu la silhouette qu'il avait entre aperçue, mais il voulait en savoir plus. Toucher plus que sa main. Savoir qu'elle était réelle. Être proche d'elle… Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle faisait ?

 _ **« Tu n'as pas peur d'un Lumos ? D. »**_

 _ **« Tu vas me promettre de ne rien tenter pour avoir des indices supplémentaires. Je veux ta parole d'honneur. Si tu la romps, tu n'auras plus qu'à récupérer ton dragon. D'ailleurs, ce soir tu vas me montrer comment l'enlever ! H. »**_

 _ **« Ça risque d'être très intime. Une salle fermée et nous deux dans le noir. Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Après tout tu es une fille et je viens de t'avouer être plutôt en manque. D. »**_

Il espérait qu'elle comprenne le ton de la plaisanterie. Comme il le lui disait précédemment dans ces courriers, il y avait des choses difficiles à faire passer par l'écrit. À peine avait-il mis le mot dans le sac qu'il prit peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas et qu'elle change d'avis!

 _ **« 1. Je sais me défendre**_

 _ **2\. tu es si maigre que tu n'as certainement plus assez de force pour t'en prendre à moi**_

 _ **3\. j'ai également envie de vraiment te parler**_

 _ **4\. j'ai envie de te faire confiance. H. »**_

 _ **« Tu as ma parole. Je ne tenterai rien pour en savoir plus sur ton identité ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. J'ajoute aussi que je ne te ferai rien qui puisse te nuire. J'apprécie ta confiance.**_

 _ **À tout à l'heure. D. »**_

Il avait gagné! Il allait la rencontrer. Même s'il avait promis de ne rien tenter pour savoir qui elle était. Il n'avait pas promis de ne pas essayer de la convaincre de le faire. Et si elle lui donnait d'elle-même un indice supplémentaire, ce serait sa faute à elle. Mais avant tout, elle allait être en chair et en os devant lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir sentir son parfum, la texture de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau… Depuis des jours elle était comme un fantasme. Mais curieusement, il savait qu'il n'allait pas être déçu. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne refuserait pas qu'il la touche.

C'était indéniable. Sans jamais l'avoir vue ou presque, il était attiré par elle. Attiré par le mystère qu'elle représentait, attiré par sa gentillesse, par la pureté de son âme. Subjugué par ses gestes tendres, par ses mots, par ses idées. Ce n'était pas une attirance sexuelle. Ça ne lui aurait pas traversé l'esprit de se masturber en pensant à elle. Pas que sa pureté l'en empêche, c'était juste qu'elle ne l'excitait pas de cette façon. C'était plus primaire : il avait besoin d'elle. Et en même temps plus … intellectuel ? Il ne savait pas quels mots mettre sur cette sensation. Ce besoin de parler avec elle et en même temps ce besoin de la toucher. Peut-être aurait-il ses réponses ce soir quand elle serait enfin près de lui.

Hermione se demandait quant à elle, ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter et de monter un plan aussi pourri. Mais le Polynectar ne fonctionnait pas longtemps et elle risquait de se _retransformer en citrouille à minuit_. La métamorphose ! Il fallait rester concentré. L'obscurité la cacherait tout autant si ce n'est mieux. Elle pourrait discuter à loisir avec lui et elle n'aurait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Non seulement elle avait peur qu'il la reconnaisse s'il la regardait dans les yeux, mais elle avait également peur de perdre ces moyens.

Jamais le regard gris perle et froid du Serpentard ne l'avait laissée indifférente. Elle l'évitait tant qu'elle le pouvait. Il ne lui avait jusqu'ici inspiré qu'une sorte de malaise. Il n'y avait que pendant leurs disputes qu'elle le soutenait, mais l'adrénaline l'y aidait et elle pouvait lutter contre le sentiment de se faire transpercer par ces yeux de glace. Elle était donc bien contente de pouvoir le rencontrer sans pouvoir, elle non plus le voir. Correspondre avec Malefoy était déjà étrange, mais parler avec lui… avec lui en face d'elle allait être encore plus déroutant. Ne pas le voir atténuerait les choses.

Elle mangea donc en vitesse et partit à la salle sur demande avant que Malefoy ait fini. Et, à la vitesse où il mangeait, elle pouvait prendre son temps.

Elle demanda une salle où la lumière magique ne fonctionnait pas. Une clairière forestière en pleine nuit avec pour seule lumière les étoiles et quelques champignons phosphorescents. Elle visualisa ce qu'elle s'était imaginé de la clairière au château italienne et ne fut pas déçue. C'était vraiment agréable. On entendait au fond le bruit d'une petite cascade et de temps en temps le hululement des hiboux. Un tapi de mousse permettait de s'y assoir confortablement.

Elle avait enfilé un jean et gardé le haut de son uniforme sans avoir oublié d'y retirer l'insigne des Gryffondor. Et d'un sort elle avait modifié sa voix pour la rendre un peu plus grave.

Elle voyait à peine ses mains, il ne risquait pas de voir son visage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'attendre.


	10. La rencontre - chap10

_Encore merci de me lire, de me suivre et de me poster des reviews si gentilles et encourageantes._

 _Je vais tenter de continuer à poster 1 chapitre par semaine, mais je n'en ai plus que 8 d'avance à l'état de brouillon donc ça risque de ralentir d'ici peu, surtout à cause de ma manie d'aller réécrire les 3 chapitres précédents quand en écrivant la suite je me rends compte que j'ai lancé une info ou une émotion un peu trop top._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **La rencontre - Chap 10**

Drago arriva à peine 5 minutes dans le couloir du septième étage. Il hésita un peu. Il n'avait que de mauvais souvenirs dans la salle sur demande et il s'attendait presque à se faire assaillir par les flammes du Feudeymon en ouvrant la porte.

Il avait beau se ressaisir, il gardait, tout de même, cette appréhension au fond de lui et ça n'arrangeait rien à son état d'esprit. Parce que, c'était stupide, mais il angoissait un peu à l'idée de la rencontrer. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait pratiquement exigé qu'elle vienne.

Il avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas un piège ou si le Feudeymon l'attendait encore. Il était aussi fort probable que ce soit une tentative de le ridiculiser ou du moins d'éviter cette rencontre car il y ait peu de chance pour que la pièce magique se soit tout de même réparée toute seule.

Mais il était presque tout autant terrifié qu'elle soit bien là à l'attendre. Il avait peur des questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser. Et il avait encore plus peur qu'elle arrive à le convaincre d'y répondre.

Il était déjà plus de vingt heures, il fallait qu'il entre. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa trois fois devant la tapisserie roussie de Barnabas le Follet et de ses stupides trolls en tutu. Une porte apparue. La main presque tremblante, il calancha et se prépara à entrer. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. La lumière de l'entrebâillement de la porte ne laissait apparaitre qu'un tapis de mousse verte. Précautionneusement, il pénétra dans la salle et referma la porte. Quand ces yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il distingua une silhouette féminine assise de dos à même le sol.

L'odeur des pins et de l'humus lui fit penser qu'il était dans une forêt. Les étoiles et les taches lumineuses que faisaient de petits champignons lui permirent de s'approcher.

\- Bonsoir, lança-t-il avec une assurance feinte.

\- Bonsoir lui répondit-elle avec un rire cristallin qui cachait sa gêne. Ne t'installe pas face à moi s'il te pait. Ajouta-t-elle, espérant ainsi, encore diminuer les chances qu'il la reconnaisse.

Elle avait une voix douce mais et profonde mais elle lui avait dit l'avoir modifié.

\- Ça fait bizarre de se rencontrer même si je ne vois pas ton visage, remarqua-t-il pour engager la conversation.

Hermione non plus n'en menait pas large mais il était hors de question qu'elle le montre à Malefoy.

\- Avant tout j'aimerai que tu me montre comment desserrer le bracelet.

\- Il ne te plait pas ? demanda-t-il apparemment vexé.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. D'abord il est extrêmement cher et tu m'as fait comprendre que non seulement il était dans ta famille depuis un moment mais qu'en plus c'était un cadeau de ta mère alors je me vois mal l'accepter. Et, même si je le faisais, je me vois encore moins le porter en permanence… même le porter tout court. Si quelqu'un le reconnait, j'explique ça comment. Et bien sûr si tu me voir avec tu vas me reconnaitre et ….

\- Et quoi ? Je saurais que tu es une fille de moldus ? la coupa-t-il moqueur

Il avait lancé ça en espérant qu'elle le nie, gardant espoir qu'elle n'était qu'une sang-mêlé où mieux encore une sang-pure qui aurait en sa possession des objets moldus

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle n'était pas à proprement étonné qu'il ait deviné mais il avait l'air de ne pas y porter d'importance. Après tous ce qu'il avait dit sur l'importance du sang. Après son « sang de bourbe » datant du matin même. Il savait ! Il savait et il lui avait tenu la main ! A moins qu'il n'ait réalisé que la nuit dernière ?

\- C'est parce que tu as compris ça, que tu es parti voler plutôt que …

\- Non ! l'interrompit-il songeur tandis qu'il digérait le fait qu'elle ne niait pas. J'ai deviné depuis l'œuf bleu et les mouchoirs en papier

\- Oh !

S'il y avait eu de la lumière il l'aurait vu virer à l'écarlate. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. A moins que ce soit à cause de la honte qu'elle avait de se sentir à ce point joyeuse qu'il ait deviné et qu'il lui ait quand même tenu la main après.

Il n'était peut-être pas irrécupérable apres tout ! Elle se sentait l'envie de l'aider mais à terme, s'il s'avérait qu'il n'ait pas un minimum plus de considération pour les nés-moldus, ce ne serai pas possible.

Lui, cachait son malaise tant qu'il pouvait. Supposer qu'elle soit une sang-de-bourbe était une chose se le voir confirmer en était une autre. Il cherchait quoi dire quand elle le coupa dans sas pensées.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas que je sois née-moldue ?

\- Je ne compte pas coucher avec toi et encore moins t'épouser alors je ne crois pas que ça pose de problème ! répondit-t-il sans réfléchir ne sachant pas vraiment si en effet ça le gênait on non.

La joie d'Hermione redescendit tout de suite au ras des pâquerettes et à nouveau elle se sentait rabaissée au même niveau qu'une chose répugnante ou qu'un animal. Non pas que le Serpentard lui plaisait le moins du monde et qu'elle ait eu envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui mais pour le principe elle se sentit vexée humiliée.

\- Ecoute ! Dit-elle en commençant à se lever. Moi non plus je ne compte pas coucher avec toi ! Ça ne m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais tes insinuations racistes me soulèvent carrément le cœur, alors on arrête là !

Drago paniquait d'avoir vexé une fois encore son inconnue. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte ! Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Pas même son sang. Il aurait dit ou fait n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle reste.

Instinctivement, il l'attrapa par le bras, pour la ramener vers lui. Déséquilibrée, cela la fit retomber sur ses genoux du jeune homme.

A l'instant où elle arriva dans ses bras, il prit conscience qu'elle n'était pour lui ni une sang-de-bourbe, ni juste une quelconque fille. elle était juste « SON inconnue ». Elle était enfin là, près de lui ! Contre lui ! Et là ! A cet instant malgré la crainte qu'elle ne veuille s'en aller, il était bien ! Mieux qu'il n'avait été depuis deux longues années.

\- J'ai un humour à la con ! il faudra t'y faire, si tu veux qu'on devienne amis ! Tu vois, tu es sur mes genoux et je n'ai pas de crise d'urticaire. Tu veux que je t'embrasse pour te prouver que je ne vais pas vomir à ton contact ?

Hermione était paralysée. Tenir la main du Serpentard était déjà bizarre et intime mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se retrouver sur les genoux du Serpentard. Et, jamais, vraiment jamais, elle aurait imaginé qu'il propose à une née moldue de l'embrasser, même si ses raisons étaient particulièrement stupides à l'image de son raisonnement.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, troublée et embarrassée que ce soit par la proximité avec le jeune home que par sa proposition.

\- Laisse-moi descendre ! supplia-t-elle en essayant de se dégager. Et par pitié, ne m'embrasse pas !

\- Alors finalement c'est moi qui te dégoute ? s'amusa-t-il pour la provoquer.

\- Non, protesta-t-elle encore plus gênée tandis qu'il continuait à la retenir. C'est juste que je ne te voie pas comme ça.

\- Et comment tu me vois ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je …

\- Soit sincère ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Quandjet'aicaressélamainlapremièrefois… j'aiimaginéquejecaressaismonchat ! Baragouina-t-elle honteuse d'évoquer ce qui s'était passé et gênée d'être toujours dans cette position délicate.

\- Tu peux répéter ça plus lentement s'indigna-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre que tu me prenais pour un familier !

\- Quand tu as pris ma main la première fois… J'ai imaginé … caresser mon chat et pas ta main ! parvint-elle à articuler plus lentement inquiète de sa réaction.

Drago se mis à rire franchement, la souleva un peu et la fit retomber doucement sur la mousse à côté de lui. Il aurait bien profité de la situation plus longtemps mais il la sentait se raidir, mal à l'aise et elle semblait ne plus vouloir s'enfuir.

Hermione était déconcertée par son attitude équivoque mais aussi par son rire franc et dénué de toute animosité auquel elle n'était pas plus habituée qu'a son intonation beaucoup moins hautaine et trainante. Il semblait si différent quand il n'était pas en face des Gryffondor. Mais apres tout du côté des rouges et or, ne prenait-on pas une conduite agressive au contact des Serpentards !

\- Je reformule ma question se vexa-t-il légèrement. Je te dégoute tellement que tu dois m'imaginer en chat pour me toucher ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça… réfuta-t-elle Mais … je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être intime avec des garçons que je ne connais pas !

\- Mouais ! j'ai de la chance que tu n'aies pas eut un carpeau pour familier ! plaisanta-t-il faussement boudeur.

\- S'il te plait, maintenant, enlève-moi le bracelet ! repris Hermione pour changer de sujet et revenir à son objectif premier.

\- Non, refusa-t-il catégoriquement. C'est un cadeau ! je ne veux pas que tu me le rendes !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me dises comment l'enlever. Se plaignit-elle excédée.

\- Tu sais très bien quoi ! lui cracha-t-il plein d'amertume.

\- Jamais ! s'insurgea-t-elle pour tout de suite se calmer et ajouter plus timidement. En tout cas pas ce soir. Alors trouve autre chose !

Il chercha un défi que cette fille un peu farouche aurait du mal a remporté. Quelque chose d'amusant et qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

\- Raconte-moi un truc bien honteux ! raconte-moi ta première fois ! jubila-t-il.

\- Pas question ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Et la réciprocité ? l'interrogea-t-il sachant très bien que cet argument avait déjà parfaitement fonctionné. Tu sais très bien que tu attends de moi que je te raconte des trucs bien plus embarrassant. Repris t'il sur un ton plus grave, plus sombre et surtout plus triste. Alors raconte ta première fois ! ordonna-t-il.

Elle ne voulait pas ça avait été désastreux. C'était trop personnel. Trop intime. Parler de ça a Malefoy…

\- Raconte ! aboya-t-il maintenant furieusement conscient de l'injustice qu'il venait d'énoncer. Elle lui demandait tellement et lui refusait si peu en comparaison.

\- Je c'est embarrassant ! supplia-t-elle.

\- Je m'en fiche ! cracha-t-il. C'est le but de toute façon ! Tu crois vraiment que pour moi ça ne l'est pas ! Raconte ! Ordonna-t-il toujours en colère… et si tu mens, reprit-il plus narquois, je le saurai maintenant que je sais que ça a été catastrophique.

Hermione ferma alors les yeux bien qu'il fasse totalement nuit dans la pièce. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se laisser en pâture à une hyène affamée qui allait s'empresser de se moquer d'elle. Elle avait tellement honte de parler de ce genre de choses. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Harry ni même à Ginny. Alors à quelqu'un d'autre … à quelqu'un d'autre qui s'avérait être Malefoy… si encore ça s'était bien passé ! Mais il avait raison ça avait été catastrophique et elle n'était vraiment pas fière d'elle. Cependant, elle se doutait de certaines choses qui seraient miles fois plus pénibles à dire pour le Serpentard. Elle prit donc une grande respiration et se lança au nom de la réciprocité.

\- Je… commença t'elle la vois hésitante…. Il n'avait pas d'expérience lui aussi alors … on a profité que ses parents ne seraient pas là un moment. Je suis allée dans la salle de bain me changé et je suis ressortie avec un peignoir. Je suis allée le rejoindre dans le lit et j'ai enlevé le peignoir comme j'ai pu et je lui ai cogné l'œil avec mon coude sans faire exprès…

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque mais il devait se retenir pour la laisser continuer car il hémi pas un son.

Après on s'est caressé un peu, repris t'elle après un silence gêné, mais il était super stressé alors il n'arrivait pas à … enfin tu vois et puis il y est enfin arrivé. Mes mains étaient humides et collantes et je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise de faire ça. Il s'est mis au-dessus de moi mais je … quand il a essayé de … enfin à … entrer et il a commencé … et j'ai paniqué. Il en avait tellement envie. Mais on se connait depuis si longtemps … ça m'a semblé … bizarre et ça rendait ça si réel ! Après il n'y avait plus de retour possible en arrière. Je lui ai crier d'arrêter, je me suis levée et je suis partie en courant en me couvrant avec le peignoir en m'excusant. Et je me suis enfermée.

Drago qui s'était retenu depuis le début explosa de rire

\- C'est vraiment l'histoire la plus minable que j'ai entendu. Au moins je suis sûr que tu n'es pas de Gryffondor parce qu'a part Granger je ne vois pas à qui il aurait pu arriver une histoire pareille je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous entendez bien !

Hermione suffoqua presque à ces mots. Elle savait qu'elle avait été minable avec Ron. C'était un truc honteux que tous les deux avaient décidé de mettre aux oubliettes et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque d'elle mais qu'il la démasque à cause de ça ! Qu'il pense tout de suite à elle en entendant une histoire pareille. Etait-elle si pitoyable à ces yeux qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que ça. Se sentant plus bas que terre, elle retint ses sanglots la gorge serrée, des lames qu'il ne pouvait voir, coulant cependant sur ses joues encore rouges de honte.

\- Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça avec lui et à ce moment là justement ? demanda t'il curieux toujours amusé par l'histoire sans se douter une seconde de la détresse de la brune, l'imaginait juste rouge de honte.

\- Parce que je l'aime. Dit-elle difficilement la voix chevrotante toujours sur le pont de pleurer. Parce que c'est normal de faire ça avec quelqu'un qu'on aime. Parce que je voulais que ce soit lui le premier depuis des années. Continua-t-elle un peu plus sure d'elle se retrouvant à expliquer des choses plus simples et logiques. Et un peu aussi parce que je voulais savoir ce qu'on recentrait.

Quand elle avait dit « parce que je l'aime » comme une évidence présente. Il senti un grand vide dans son estomac se former. Il détestait ce gars ! Qu'elle se soit envoyé en l'air avec une horde de joueurs de Quidditch lui importait peu mais elle l'aimait encore et ça lui était insupportable.

\- Comment peux-tu dire l'aimer si lors de votre première fois il n'y avait pas de passion, de désir ! cracha-t-il amer bien qu'il s'était rendu compte de son malaise. Dis-moi la seconde fois avec ce mec ça s'est mieux passé ? voulut-il savoir.

Il n'y avait pas eu de seconde fois avec Ron. Sa famille toujours présente n'avait pas facilité les choses mais il y avait surtout eu du mal à lui pardonner malgré qu'elle se soit excusée à plusieurs reprises. El ne parvenait pas à lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait eu peur, pourquoi elle avait douté, pourquoi elle s'était sentie gênée, mal à l'aise. Et puis il y avait eu la décision de retourner à Poudlard ou non et les questions d'avenir et de carrière, sur lesquelles ils n'étaient pas du tout en accord. Elle lui avait appris vouloir faire une carrière politique et il lui reprochait que ça lui prendrait trop de temps. Lui voulait une petite vie tranquille et pas de soucis de ce genre. Et pour couronner le tout il y avait eu le procès de Malefoy et les engueulades qui en avaient découlées.

\- Et la suivante, raconte-moi ! Insista-t-il la coupant dans ses pensées.

\- Non, il en est hors de question ! protesta-t-elle. Je me suis suffisamment humiliée pour ce soir le reste de ma vie privée restera privée. A toi ! ta première fois ? le défia-t-elle.

\- C'était avec Pansy. Confia-t-il comme une évidence sans importance en haussant les épaules quelle ne voyait pas. Je l'ai convaincue qu'avec un sort de restauration d'hymen elle redeviendrait vierge et que comme ça son futur mari ne saurait pas. Mais avec tout ce qu'on a fait, elle a trop d'expérience pour pouvoir jouer la vierge effarouchée. Se moqua-t-il. La première fois ce n'était pas terrible. Mais rien de comparable avec toi. Elle et moi on était si chaud qu'il aurait fallu plusieurs wagons de neige pour nous refroidir. Alors même si on était maladroit, ça s'est fait rapidement et sans trop de préliminaire. On s'était déjà vu à poil un certain nombre de fois et nos doigts connaissaient déjà bien l'autre. Voilà. Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

Hermione était un peu vexée mais aussi un peu jalouse que pour lui tout se soit plutôt bien passé. Aussi, peut-être un peu par esprit de vengeance, elle aborda de but en blanc un tout autre sujet, oubliant que son but premier était de lui faire ouvrir le bracelet.

\- Tu sais qu'on n'est pas venu là pour parler de ça ! remarqua-elle d'une une voix bienveillante. Est ce qu'il y a des choses sont tu voudrais me parler ?

\- Pas ce soir ! se buta –il. Je me sens bien pour une fois. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de penser à ça et ça ne m'a pas du tout réussi hier soir.

\- Comme tu voudras. Admit-elle déçue… je vais peut-être y aller alors ! Le couvre-feu est déjà passé et tu n'es plus préfet alors tu risques d'avoir des ennuis si on te surprend. Il vaut mieux que tu ne rentres pas trop tard.

\- Et toi tu es préfète ? S'empressa- t-il de demander. Désolé mais tu me tends des perches !

\- Je connais les passages secrets qu'il faut pour ne pas trop risquer de me faire prendre. Eluda-t-elle.

Drago avait passé un début de soirée qui avait le gout de trop peu. Il était bien avec son inconnue. Qu'elle soit sang de bourbe où pas. Qu'elle soit en fait là pour le piégé ou pas. Elle lui faisait du bien et il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

\- Reste, ordonna-t-il sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle surprise par cette supplique.

\- Reste avec moi ! reprit-il sur un ton qui se voulait enjôleur alors qu'il était loin d'être sûr de lui. J'invoque une couverture et tu dors avec moi.

\- Je …

Elle n'arrivait plus à dire un mot. elle qui pourtant était d'habitude intarissable en paroles et ne parvenait plu non plus à bouger paralysée par la nature de la demande. Le souffle coupé, elle se demandait quoi faire. Sentant la chaleur du Serpentard assis à a peine quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, une partie d'elle la partie « Granger » n'avait qu'une envie fuir. L'autre part d'elle-même « H » était tentée de rester, touchée par cette demande et le ton presque tremblant qui paraissait derrière une apparente tentative de séduction.

\- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda t'il déçu sur un ton de défit.

\- NON ! protesta-t-elle, alors qu'elle était en fait terrifiée.

\- Promis, il ne t'arrivera rien ! tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Était-ce un piège ? Que risquait-elle ? N'allait-il pas tenter d'abuser d'elle ? Ça au moins elle en était sur ça ne risquait pas d'arriver mais alors pourquoi vouloir dormir avec elle ? Puis elle se rappela de leurs mains jointes les nuits précédentes et le malaise devint à la fois plus grand et plus rassurant aussi. Avait-il juste besoin d'elle de sa compagnie pour tenter de se rassurer, pour tenter d'éloigner de lui ses ignobles cauchemars ?

\- Alors tu ne coucherais pas avec une née moldue mais dormir avec ne te dérange pas ? se moqua-elle.

\- J'ai dit ça comme ça en fait. Confessa-t-il désinvolte. Ça ne doit pas être si différent que ça, de coucher avec une née moldue. Je suppose qu'elles doivent être faites à peu près comme les vraies sorcières.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un conard de raciste ! s'emporta-t-elle sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

\- Quoi ? je viens de dire que ça doit être presque pareil ! protesta-t-il ayant l'impression au contraire de ne pas l'être du tout.

\- Pour toi je ne suis pas une vraie sorcière ? le questionna-t-elle avec colère.

\- Si ! mais moins puissante qu'un sang pur ! expliqua-il lui rappelant une évidence.

\- Mais comment peux-tu avoir des idées à ce point stupides ! S'indigna-t-elle. Quand tu compares … Hermione à Goyle, tu trouves vraiment ce que tu dis intelligent ?

Elle avait eu du mal à choisir son propre nom pour qu'il la compare à Goyle mais ne voyant pas pourquoi H. aurait utilisé une autre personne, elle s'était choisie au risque d'entendre à nouveau des choses dégradantes à son propos.

\- C'est juste l'exception qui confirme la règle admit-t-il sans convictions.

\- Mais bordel ! S'exclama-elle en se levant. Regarde un peu autour de toi ! Des nés moldus il y en a de très puissant et des enfants de sorciers il y en a de très … faible en magie. Tu vas aussi me dire que les cracmols ont eu leurs pouvoirs volés pas les méchants moldus !

\- Je sais pas. Dit-il dubitatif arrachant nerveusement de la mousse pour la jeter un peu plus loin. C'est vrai que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux.

\- Tu te rends compte que les sorciers pensaient comme les moldus que la terre était plate il y a quelques centaines d'années et puis les preuves qu'elle était ronde sont arrivées et ils ont changé d'avis. Tes préjugés sont vraiment du même niveau. Le sermonna-t-elle excédée, légèrement penchée au-dessus de lui.

\- Rassied toi ! exigea-t-il, lui attrapant le bras pour la replacer à ses côtés, tentant de capter son regard malgré l'obscurité tandis qu'elle le détournait. Accepte au moins de reconnaitre qu'il y a plus de chance que le fils de deux sorciers puissants soit puissant et que celui de deux moldus ait moins de chance de l'être. C'est comme la couleur des cheveux ou un physique avantageux.

\- Tu veux parler de la génétique, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, acceptant de se rassoir, le regard enfin tourné vers lui.

\- La quoi ? Je ne connais pas ce mot. C'est un truc moldu ? demanda-t-il sans la lâcher sincèrement intéressé.

\- C'est une science moldue qui permet de connaitre un code qui définit les gens à la naissance s'ils seront fille ou garçon, blonds ou bruns, grand ou petit… toutes les choses que l'on n'acquière ni par l'expérience ni par l'apprentissage. Expliqua-t-elle sans faire attention à la main du Serpentard qui descendait irrésistiblement vers la sienne. On en reçoit la moitié au hasard de chacun des parents. Et, c'est leur assemblage qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. A part les jumeaux, les frères et sœur se ressemblent mais ne sont pas identique.

\- Oui c'est tout à fait ça ! il doit y avoir un truc qui dit si les enfants de moldus sont capables de faire de la magie ou non et si elle sera puissante où pas. Sauf que je ne vois pas pourquoi des enfants de moldus pourraient avoir ce code de leurs parents puisque leurs parents ne l'ont pas. Donc il faut bien qu'ils le prennent aux sorciers ! Commenta-t-il fier de sa conclusion, ses doigts maintenant posés sur la chaleur bienveillante du bracelet dragon.

Hermione désespérée par les arguments du blond, porta sa main libre à son visage, enfin consciente que l'autre était retenue.

\- Il y a des gênes récessifs et d'autres qui sont dominants. Il y a des chances que ceux qui permettent aux gens d'avoir accès à la magie soient récessifs. Ce qui veut dire qu'il en faut 1 de chaque parent pour que ça fonctionne car si non pour simplifier celui qui dit « pas de magie » gagne. Donc si deux sorciers ont un enfant il est pratiquement toujours sorcier et pour que deux moldus aient un enfant sorcier il faut qu'ils possèdent tous les deux le gêne de la sorcellerie. Et il doit être assez rare.

\- Donc j'ai raison, persista le Serpentard les doigts maintenant sur le dos de la main de son inconnue. Les chances pour que des parents moldus donnent à leur enfant ton machin qui le rends sorcier et qu'en plus ils lui donnent ceux qui vont le rendre puissant doivent être exceptionnelles.

Rageant intérieurement, Hermione dut admettre qu'il avait peut-être raison concernant ce dernier argument. Elle répugnait à l'avouer mais c'était possible.

\- Je te déteste ! Pesta-t-elle pour l'instant toute à son raisonnement et totalement insensibles aux doigts vainqueurs qui jouaient maintenant avec les siens. J'accepte de reconnaitre qu'il est possible que la puissance d'un magicien puisse être du domaine de la génétique et pas uniquement dut à l'expérience, car si certains ont énormément besoin de travailler ce n'est pas le cas de tous. Les nés moldus ont donc peut-être moins de chance d'être puissant. Mais il n'y a rien qui les empêchent de l'être plus que certains sorciers ç'est juste une question de probabilité. Cependant j'aimerai que tu admettes de ton côté que ça n'en fait pas moins des sorciers au même titre que les sangs purs. Ils ne sont pas systématiquement moins puissants, ils ont juste moins de chance de l'être.

\- Si tu veux ça je veux bien admettre ça, concéda-t-il en souriant, commençant à caresser le dos de sa main délicatement du bout des doigts pour y tracer des arabesques imaginaires.

Hermione se sentait gênée d'être à la fois énervé et apaisée par le contact de main du Serpentard sur la sienne et ses gestes étonnamment doux. Enervée, elle aurait voulu qu'il arrête, se lever à nouveau et lui lancer à la figure qu'elle était Hermione Granger et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être comme ça avec elle. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant des années. Pourtant dans ses gestes il lui faisait passer une tendresse et même un respect pour elle dont elle l'aurait cru incapable surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait confirmée être née moldue. Alors pour quoi avait-il des paroles qui allaient à l'encontre de ses gestes ?

\- Il y a un autre truc qui ne me plait pas dans ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure Remarqua-t-elle toujours sur les nerf, hésitant à retirer sa main de la sienne.

\- Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il tout en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens d'un geste possessif.

\- Tu as dit qu'on était certainement fait presque pareil ? rappela-t-elle tentant d'échapper à son contact déroutant. En quoi on est presque pareil ? les hommes sont des hommes et les femmes des femmes. Il y a des bruns et des blonds, des noirs et des blancs, des yeux bleus et des yeux verts…

\- D'abord vous êtres plus communs commença-t-il, lâchant enfin sa main pour s'assoir plus près d'elle. pas forcément moins beau ou moins musclés mais les sangs purs on des caractéristiques très fortes comme mes cheveux ou mes yeux.

\- Ça c'est la consanguinité ! se moqua-t-elle convaincue de cette lamentable évidence.

\- Eh ! je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'offusqua-t-il maintenant seulement séparé d'elle que de quelques centimètres.

\- Parce que se marier entre cousin ce n'est pas engendrer des consanguins le défia-elle.

\- Il n'y en a pas tant que ça ! nia-t-il peu convaincu de son mensonge.

\- Sur ton arbre généalogique, demanda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, inconstamment désireuse de renouer un lien physique avec lui, il faut remonter à combien de génération pour avoir un ancêtre commun ?

\- Cinq ! lui répondit-il en attrapant ses doigts

\- Chez les moldus il en faut … s'arrêtât-elle dans son argumentation quand il porta ses doigts maintenant captifs contre sa joue pratiquement imberbe pour ensuite y poser les lèvres en un furtif baiser avant de la laisser retomber entre ses deux mains...au moins une quarantaine …voir plus termina-t-elle comme elle put désarçonnée par ce qu'il était en train de faire tandis qu'ils discutaient.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait fait ça si naturellement, comme si ce baiser n'avait pas d'importance. Pourtant la joue de Drago Malefoy et surtout ses lèvres lui avaient fait l'effet d'une brulure. Pas une de celle qui vous meurtrissent la peau mais ce celles qui marque votre âme à jamais. Personne jamais n'avait eu ce genre de geste en vers elle. Ni ses parents pour la réconforter. Ni Harry alors que pourtant il n'hésitait jamais à la prendre dans ses bras ni même Ron qui pourtant avait posé ses mains et ses lèvres sur bien des parties de son corps. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter le geste. C'était doux, tendre… romantique… non ça ne pouvait pas être romantique … possessif… oui possessif comme si il la marquait comme sa possession, comme quand il lui avait offert le bracelet.

Drago, lui, une fois de plus avec elle avait suivi son instinct plutôt que sa raison. Elle l'énervait avec la fameuse rengaine « les sangs pures sont tous consanguins » c'est vrai que des nombreuses justifications des mariages arrangés entre sangs purs était justement d'éviter trop de consanguinité mais que cet argument s'effaçait parfois au profit d'un élargissement de patrimoine ou d'influence. Mais ce n'était pas une raison de ramener ça sur le tapis. Alors il avait voulu la provoquer lui aussi. Et il avait saisi ses doigts tendus pour faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis la veille les approcher au plus près de lui , les sentir sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres. Puis comme une bourrasque le mot « sang-de-bourbe » était apparu dans son esprit. Et il n'était pas allé plus loin gardant pourtant cette précieuse main dans la sienne incapable de s'en défaire.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'enfants sorciers. Commenta-t-il, jouant à nouveau avec les doigts délicats de son inconnue, peut soucieux de la finalité de ses dires bien plus concentra sur la façon de la garder avec lui plus longtemps.

\- Tu es irrécupérable ! se lamenta-t-elle soupirant et levant les yeux vers les étoiles encore étonnée par son geste.

\- Et fier de l'être ! ajouta-t-il enjoué.

Hermione le cœur toujours battant, secoua la tête en s'imaginant attendrie et irritée à la fois son petit sourire en coin satisfait

\- Donc on est différents parce qu'on n'a pas des trais marqués et c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle légèrement excédée.

\- S'il y a des différences à l'extérieur, il doit y en avoir aussi à l'intérieur, rétorqua-t-il sûr de lui.

\- Dis-moi un chat et un chien sont différents et ils ne peuvent pas avoir de petits ? dit-elle enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir peut-être trouvé l'argument qui allait peur être le moucher.

\- Oui ! je ne vois pas…l'interrogea-t-il, arrêtant un instant de profiter du plaisir de promener ses doigts sur les siens, déconcerté.

\- Mais un sorcier et un moldus peuvent avoir un bébé ensemble. Continua-t-elle. Donc ils sont faits pareil. Ce sont des humains tous les deux.

\- Tu me fatigue avec tes foutus raisonnement, à toujours vouloir avoir raison ! grommela-t-il n'ayant aucuns arguments pour parer celui-ci et peu en clin de toute façon à la contrarier. On dirait Granger ! tu traine trop avec elle ! Au moins ça me fera un indice de plus pour découvrir qui tu es. Et celui-là tu me le sers sur un plateau ! ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai cherché. Donc pour te faire pardonner tu dors avec moi.

Alarmée à l'idée qu'il la compare à elle-même, elle ne réagit pas tour de suite au reste de ce qu'il lui disait. Ce n'est que quand elle l'entendit d'un coup de baguette, convoquer une couverture épaisse pour la poser sur la mousse, puis une seconde plus duveteuse pour les recouvrir, qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Abasourdie, elle resta pétrifiée d'effroi, le souffle coupé incapable de dire un mot et même de réagir.

Elle était maintenant assise sur la première couverture tandis que la seconde la recouvrait elle et lui qui tenait toujours sa main mais s'était maintenant couché à ses coté.

\- J'ai sommeil on dort ! dit-il somnolent.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit oui d'indigna-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas dit non. Rétorqua-t-il. Qui ne dit mot consent ! tu dors avec moi !

\- Tu as toujours ce que tu veux dis-moi ? persifla-t-elle.

\- Non mais j'aime bien ça ! lui murmura –il à l'oreille avant de l'entrainer plus au sol, la tirant des deux mains par les épaules.

Elle était épuisée d'avoir dut débattre comme ça avec Malefoy. Le tapis de mousse était moelleux et la couverture bien chaude. Elle avait beau être couchée sur le côté face à lui, il ne risquait pas d'apercevoir son visage même si elle dormait. Après tout dormir à côté de lui ou lui tenir la main depuis l'autre côté de Poudlard, quelle était la différence ? Peu à peu ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'elle essayait de se convaincre de trouver une raison suffisante pour se lever.

Drago allongé à côté d'elle, tentait de discerner les contours de son visage. Elle avait un nez court et fin, des pommettes légèrement saillantes, un visage plutôt rond. Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander la couleur de ses yeux mais il ne voulait pas briser ce moment avec des questions qui ne lui plairaient pas.

En plus d'être un mystère, elle était un véritable casse-tête. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire tant de compromis avec les gens qu'il appréciait un tant soit peu. C'était souvent eux qui s'accrochaient à lui et donc ils faisaient plus ou moins ce qu'il voulait. Mais il s'était pris d'affection pour son inconnue et elle semblait vouloir lui échapper à tout moment. C'était assez déroutant mais pas forcément déplaisant de devoir faire des efforts pour la garder. A chaque fois qu'il lui concédait quelque chose après avoir bataillé contre, il n'avait pas l'impression d'échouer mais de la gagner un peu plus à lui.

Le son agréable de la cascade au loin commençait à le bercer mais pour être parfaitement bien il lui manquait quelque chose. Certainement sa main délicate dans le sienne. En deux nuit elle lui était devenue familière. Il s'apprêtait à venir la chercher quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui suffirait pas. Il la voulait tout entière.

Il n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre ce besoin, ce besoin d'elle, son inconnue. Mais il la voulait a lui et tant pis si c'était une sang-de-bourbe !

La jeune fille était couchée sur le côté le visage tourné vers lui. Il se redressa légèrement toujours sous la couverture et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à venir placer ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches pour la surplomber une main posée à côté de son visage.

Hermione qui avait commencé légèrement à s'endormir se réveilla en sursaut.


	11. Révélations - chap11

_Encore, encore merci pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment très gentil de me soutenir !_

 _Sans vos encouragements je ne pense pas que je parviendrais à avancer aussi vite dans mon histoire._

 _En espérant que la suite vous plaira. Elle marque la fin de la première partie et lance pas mal de nouvelles interrogations. Mais je vous laisse découvrir._

 _Bonne lecture._

 **Révélation - CHAPITRE 11**

Alors qu'Hermione avait enfin abdiqué, acceptant de dormir près du Serpentard pour une nuit dans la salle sur demande, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut.

Malefoy s'était positionné au-dessus d'elle. Un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches et une main posée derrière son cou. Couchée sur le côté dans une presque totale obscurité, incapable de bouger, elle était terrorisée.

\- Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle paniquée.

\- C'est Malefoy maintenant, plaisanta-t-il, je croyais que tu m'appelais Drago dans tes lettres.

\- Pas quand tu me fous la trouille comme ça ! éructa-t-elle le ventre noué au bord de la panique.

\- Je croyais que je ne te faisais pas peur ! se moqua-t-il lui susurrant ces mots à l'oreille ce qui l'affola plus encore.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire et peut-être que je n'aurai pas peur ! dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sure, mais qui laissait transparaitre sa vulnérabilité.

\- Je m'installe plus confortablement répondit-il satisfait en se relevant un peu.

\- Et pour ça tu as besoin d'être à califourchon sur moi ? répliqua-t-elle la voix virant désespérément vers les aigus.

\- Calme-toi, je t'ai dit que je ne te ferai pas de mal ! tenta-t-il pour l'apaiser.

Hermione commença à avoir vraiment peur. L'idée que se faisait Malefoy de ne pas lui faire de mal n'était peut-être pas la même que la sienne.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais faire ça à une fille sans son consentement ? demanda-t-il réellement meurtri par l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus … non je ne crois pas… fit-elle pensive et hésitante. Maintenant descend! bouge de là ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix un tout petit peu plus sure.

Il voyait bien qu'elle paniquait totalement, mais ne pris pas trop mal qu'elle puisse douter de lui.

Il finit alors son mouvement pour se positionner dans son dos et la prendre dans ses bras.

Hermione se raidit instantanément à son contact. Déjà, qu'il lui prenne la main n'avait rien de normal, mais qu'il la prenne dans ses bras ! Ce n'était pas normal du tout !

\- Cette nuit, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir juste ta main. J'ai envie de te sentir près de moi. Rien de plus. Ne t'inquiète pas. S'évertua-t-il à expliquer au prix d'un grand effort sur lui-même afin de la rassurer.

\- Et moi ce que je veux, tu t'en préoccupes de temps en temps ? Bougonna-t-elle un peu moins angoissée, mais toujours autant désorientée par son comportement.

\- Tu veux que j'aille mieux alors laisse-toi faire ordonna-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour céder à tous tes caprices, répondit-elle, indignée.

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'amusa-t-il

\- Bien sûr que non ! objecta-t-elle outrée par sa réponse candide.

\- Ça te coute tant que ça, de rester dans mes bras? implora-t-il, plein de rancœur à l'idée qu'elle puisse dire oui.

\- Tu ne vas pas … ? l'interrogea-t-elle malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit précédemment.

Mais elle était une fille, lui un garçon et il ne semblait plus vraiment faire cas de son sang alors… et puis il était Drago Malefoy. Le Drago Malefoy pour lequel elle avait eu tant de répugnance depuis des années… même si tout avait changé en quelques jours, son instinct lui dictait tout de même d'être plus que méfiante.

\- Jamais je ne ferais ça ! cracha-t-il comme si elle l'avait insulté, comprenant tout à fait les quatre petits mots qu'elle venait de lui lancer alors qu'il venait déjà de s'expliquer. Tu me crois vraiment capable de forcer la seule fille un tant soit peu digne d'intérêt de cette foutue école.

Ce petit compliment, même s'il ne savait pas à qui il l'adressait, fit vraiment chaud au cœur d'Hermione. Elle qu'il avait traité de tous les noms, qu'il avait rabaissé à la moindre occasion, il la trouvait digne d'intérêt! Mieux encore, elle était devenue la seule qui le soit à ses yeux. Soit! c'était une petite revanche de l'entendre lui dire ça, car en fait H c'était elle, au naturel, sans la pression de son nom, sans celle de sa réputation et sans les préjugés qu'il avait contre elle. Mais elle appréciait qu'il le lui dise, tout comme elle appréciait cette part de lui-même qu'il ne montrait certainement à presque personne. Elle se détendit donc enfin prête à lui faire confiance.

Éclairée par le scintillement des étoiles, couchée sur un lit de mousse agrémenté de couvertures moelleuses, Hermione Granger se trouvait dans les bras de Drago Malefoy et ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça ! Maintenant qu'elle était un peu rassurée, elle put profiter du confort de la situation, bien qu'étrange. Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir autre chose que de l'enserrer possessivement contre lui. Il était si près d'elle que s'il avait eu une once de désir charnel, elle l'aurait assurément senti contre ses fesses, callées contre l'aine du Serpentard.

Le garçon avec qui elle était n'avait rien à voir avec l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui, dans ses relations avec les filles. Elle s'imaginait Malefoy, froid peut-être même violent, prenant sans rien donner. Elle le soupçonnait de séduire les filles, tirer son coup et s'en aller. Mais il ne l'avait presque jamais vu avec d'autres filles que Pansy qui valait bien lavande en termes de mièvrerie. Pourtant, elle le remarquait maintenant, il avait beau être agassé par son comportement, jamais il n'avait été violent ou vraiment méchant avec elle, alors qu'elle aurait fait péter les plombs à n'importe qui. Elle s'imaginait à l'époque qu'ils étaient bien assortis, aussi bêtes et méchants l'un que l'autre. Mais, elle avait dû réviser son opinion quant à l'intelligence de Drago qui travaillait dur et obtenait d'excellents résultats. Il n'était pas non plus tenu de la supporter, comme le trio l'avait imaginé à un moment, puisqu'elle ne lui était pas promise. Il avait juste été d'une incroyable patience avec elle.

Cependant, elle avait du mal à s'imaginer le Malefoy de sa cinquième année, lové contre une fille de la sorte. Même avec Pansy ! et surtout pas sans une partie de jambes en l'air avant !

Une fois de plus, son séjour aux cachots expliquait son comportement, son besoin de réconfort. Peut-être que puisqu'elle connaissait en partie son secret, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller avec quelqu'un. Sa mère elle-même ne savait peut-être même pas ou ne voulait peut-être pas savoir tout ce qu'il avait subi. S'il était seul avec toute cette souffrance, comme elle le devinait, sans pouvoir aucunement l'exprimer que ce soit par des mots ou par des actes, elle pouvait bien lui concéder un câlin.

Drago de son côté ne pensait à rien. Il appréciait juste l'instant refoulant toute pensée parasite sur son passé, sa famille, les statuts de sang, ses résultats scolaires, son avenir et même l'identité secrète de son inconnue. Il se sentait bien. Mieux qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais été et aurai voulu que cet instant dure à jamais.

Après quelques longues minutes dans cette position à essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de l'attitude du blond, Hermione se détendit réellement et se rendit compte que les câlins lui manquaient. Pas ceux qu'elle avait avec Ron où il y avait toujours un certain malaise à ne pas savoir où s'arrêtait la tendresse et où commencerait le tripotage, mais ceux qu'elle avait parfois avec Harry. Des étreintes fraternelles, où ils se réconfortaient l'un l'autre dans les moments difficiles. Mais depuis qu'il avait Ginny dans sa vie et que la guerre était terminée, ils se sentaient gênés vis-à-vis d'elle et ne se permettaient plus ces moments de complicité. Alors tant pis, si c'était Drago Malefoy, le petit con raciste qui l'avait martyrisé tout le long de son enfance. Ce soir, elle oublierait qui il avait été et se concentrerait une fois de plus sur le jeune homme qui cherchait du réconfort auprès d'elle et dont elle appréciait l'étreinte.

Drago s'était installé tout contre elle, un bras entourant la taille de son inconnue et venant tenir sa main et l'autre passé sous son cou pour qu'elle puise y poser sa tête.

Hermione sentait la respiration du jeune homme dans ces cheveux, son corps plus grand que celui de Harry ou de Ron et son parfum.

Ne l'ayant jamais approché d'aussi près elle ne connaissait jusqu'ici pas son odeur. La plupart des sorciers se parfumaient d'un sort à l'aide de leur baguette. Il leur suffisait de penser à quelque chose qui leur plaisait et ils étaient parfumés pour la journée. De ce fait les parfums sorciers évoquaient souvent une chose simple, parfois un mélange. Mais c'était plus rare. Les filles s'orientaient souvent sur les fruits ou les fleurs parfois aussi sur des pâtisseries. Les garçons préféraient les parfums forestiers et les joueurs de Quidditch l'herbe fraichement coupé. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé Drago Malefoy succomber à la mode de l'herbe coupée pourtant c'était le cas. Il y avait cependant mélangé une autre senteur plus discrète qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, mais qui lui rappelait quelque chose de plaisant et rassurant peut être même familier.

Il ne faisait que caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce et elle ne pouvait que constater que ça lui plaisait bien. Elle se sentait à la fois gênée et peut-être aussi un peu coupable de se laisser aller de la sorte.

\- Tu me trouves donc intéressante ? Demanda-t-elle moqueuse, brisant d'un coup le calme voluptueux dans lequel ils semblaient se complaire afin de chasser son embarrât.

\- C'est possible. Répondit le Serpentard dans un murmure.

\- Se pourrait-il que le grand Drago Malefoy m'aime bien ? continua-t-elle pour le faire enrager.

\- Je n'irai peut-être pas jusque-là chuchota-t-il, mais il se pourrait bien que je t'apprécie un peu. Comme on apprécie un chat.

Elle ne répondit rien et eut juste un tout petit rire amusé. Ils étaient donc le chat l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait s'endormir tranquille dans la chaleur de ses bras. Comment pouvait-elle les trouver rassurants ? Elle se poserait la question le lendemain, car en cet instant elle voulait s'abandonner au sommeil dans le confort des bras du garçon au parchemin.

Drago eut plus de mal à s'endormir. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Le sentiment de victoire de l'avoir gagné, car d'une certaine façon, le fait de l'avoir dans ses bras était la récompense de tous ses efforts et il avait presque l'impression qu'en cet instant elle lui appartenait. Mais en même temps, il se sentait perdu, car maintenant il aurait du mal à se passer d'elle. Elle l'avait pris dans ses filets et il aurait du mal à s'en échapper.

Il la serra un peu plus. Peut-être pour avoir l'impression d'avoir encore le contrôle des choses. Elle répondit à son étreinte en dégageant doucement da main pour inverser les rôles et prendre la main de Drago dans la sienne afin de la porter plus près de son cœur.

Par ce simple geste, il perdait le contrôle et se laissait mener par elle. Or, depuis qu'il était sorti des cachots, il y avait des gestes qu'il lui était difficile à supporter. Il lui fallait garder le contrôle et toujours rester libre de ses mouvements sous peine de se sentir mal à l'aise ou oppressé. Mais c'était lui qui la tenait dans ses bras et il savait qu'elle aussi avait besoin de contrôle. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Reprendre le contrôle en remettant de force la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne : elle risquait de s'éloigner et il perdait. S'offusquer et s'enfuir il perdait. La laisser faire, s'abandonner à son « contrôle » : il « LA » gagnait. Une fois de plus avec elle pour gagner il lui fallait perdre.

Alors il prit sur lui et fit l'effort de se rendre. Il abandonna totalement sa main à la volonté de cette inconnue dont il était en train de deviner les formes.

Elle ne devait pas être très grande. Elle n'avait pas trop de poitrine, mais n'était pas plate pour autant au vu de la sensation moelleuse qu'il sentait contre le dos de ses doigts repliés contre elle. Elle n'était pas maigre non plus. Elle avait des formes, des hanches, des fesses rebondies, un très léger relief au niveau du ventre.

Il n'aimait pas les filles qui ressemblaient à des brindilles. Il ne les aimait pas non plus trop en chair, mais avec juste ce qu'il faut de formes. Elle avait tout ce qu'il aimait chez une fille. Mais pourquoi était-ce si important pour lui ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Il voulait juste profiter du moment, profiter de sa chaleur rassurante, de l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux. Elle avait dû mettre un parfum moldu, car ça ne sentait rien de connu. C'était fleuri et chaleureux en même temps. Et c'est en pensant à la douceur de son parfum qu'il s'endormit.

oooOooOOOooOooo

Plusieurs heures avaient passé avant qu'Hermione ne soit tirée de ses songes par Malefoy qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. En s'endormant, il s'était légèrement éloigné d'elle et dormait maintenant sur le dos.

Il semblait se débattre légèrement et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Peu après ses gestes devinrent plus vifs et elle put entendre des paroles plus compréhensibles.

\- Non ne faites pas ça ! ... Je vous en supplie ! … Pas ça !

Un cauchemar à nouveau ! Elle hésita, ne sachant quoi faire, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser souffrir plus longtemps et s'il revivait le même genre de choses chaque nuit au moins cette fois-ci elle pourrait écourter les choses. Alors, doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui pour le calmer. Posant une main sur son épaule elle essaya de le réveiller en murmurant son prénom.

D'un coup, il se réveilla en criant, paniqué.

\- Doucement ! Respire ! tenta-t-elle de le calmer. Tout va bien… Tu es à Poudlard… Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver... tu es en sécurité !

Les yeux dans le vide Drago essaya comme il put de comprendre où il était avant de se souvenir qu'il était dans la sale sur demande avec l'inconnue. C'était elle qui tentait de lui parler, mais il ne voulait pas la voir, il ne voulait voir personne ! Il voulait être seul, qu'on lui fiche la paix, il voulait oublier, il se sentait mal, vraiment mal, et c'était si dur. Il était là-bas à nouveau avec lui… il allait vomir.

Il se précipita vers le bruit de la cascade et eut à peine le temps de la rejoindre qu'il y vidait le contenu de son estomac.

Hermione le savait traumatisé, mais le voir ainsi lui fit un nœud dans l'estomac. Elle avait eu beau détester le jeune homme pendant des années, voir ce garçon si arrogant et sûr de lui dans un tel état était déroutant. Elle ne supportait pas de le savoir ainsi. Elle voulait qu'il aille mieux.

Lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle marcha vers lui.

\- Ne t'approche pas! grogna-t-il entre deux sanglots étouffés, je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça !

\- Il fait nuit ! Je ne peux pas te voir ! objecta-t-elle gentiment tout en continuant à s'approcher.

\- Fout le camp je ne veux pas de toi ici ! cria-t-il la voix tremblante

Faisant fi de ses injonctions, elle approcha encore jusqu'à lui toucher l'épaule pour ensuite descendre sa main dans son dos afin de le lui caresser.

\- Je te promets que ça va aller mieux ! lui promit-elle avec douceur avant de s'agenouiller à ses coté.

\- Va-t'en ! lui ordonna-t-il avec beaucoup moins de conviction.

\- Tu ne souffriras pas éternellement, avec le temps ça s'estompera.

\- Non ! Pas ça ! jamais je ne l'oublierai ! hurla-t-il

\- Bien sûr que si ! affirma-t-elle en le prenant dans ces bras pour le bercer comme un enfant.

Elle le sentait au bord des larmes. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé plus chétif malgré sa grande taille. Elle se rendit compte à quel point il était devenu maigre. À quel point il allait mal ! Tandis que, de son bras gauche, elle le serait fort contre elle, de sa main droite, elle caressa ses doux cheveux blonds tentent de le réconforter comme elle le pouvait.

\- Tu n'es plus seul, ça va aller.

Comprenant qu'il se retenait toujours de pleurer à cause de sa présence, elle l'incita à se laisser aller.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à pleurer, lui confia-t-elle d'une voix douce, ça fait du bien. Parfois, ça permet de relâcher la pression. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est normal. … vas-y ! tu te sentiras mieux après… Je suis là ! Je reste avec toi ! finit-elle dans un chuchotement à son oreille.

D'un coup n'y tenant plus, il s'exécuta et se permit de pleurer tout contre elle. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les larmes qu'il versait seul dans sous sa douche pour que personne ne sache. Là-bas il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, de souffrir encore plus, de se sentir plus mal encore à chaque fois, d'être minable. Mais s'abandonner ainsi dans ses bras était la chose la plus réconfortante qu'il ait vécue depuis qu'il était sorti du cachot.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger. Puis quand le flot de ses larmes commença lentement à se tarir, elle lui embrassa le front, peut-être pour le récompenser de lui faire confiance, peut-être pour le consoler et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle en avait envie. Puis elle posa son front contre le sien, dans une sorte de communion silencieuse où elle essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer à lui faire confiance, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller avec elle qu'elle serait là !

Il avait beau savoir que ce geste tendre, n'état que maternel, il voulait y voir une permission. Il se sentait enfin bien à son contact. Dans ses bras, ce qui lui était arrivé n'avait plus autant d'importance. Il y avait en elle quelque chose de pur qui effaçait tout. Il avait besoin du contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Il avait besoin de son corps tout entier contre le sien. Il voulait être convaincu qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'il irait mieux. Savoir qui elle était n'avait pas plus d'importance que le fait qu'elle soit moldue. Il voulait se fondre en elle pour faire taire la douleur.

Alors profitant de la faible lueur des champignons se reflétant dans la cascade, il effleura son nez avec le sien puis rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à les gouter.

Décontenancée par la douceur du geste Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que quand l'étreinte se fit plus pressante, plus désespérée et que la langue du garçon vînt toucher ses lèvres, qu'elle sortit brusquement de sa léthargie et que son cœur loupa un battement pour ensuite s'accélérer.

Malefoy était en train de l'embrasser ! Elle devait tout de suite faire cesser ça.

Ses mains allèrent alors, contre la poitrine du Serpentard pour le repousser avec douceur, mais avec fermeté.

\- Non ! On ne doit pas ! dit-elle mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se laissant cependant repousser malgré sa frustration.

\- Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis ! argumenta-t-elle effarée.

\- Je m'en fiche ! bouda-t-il.

\- Je veux t'aider parce que tu en as besoin, pas parce que je suis amoureuse de toi.

\- J'ai besoin de toi ! lança-t-il comme une supplique.

\- Pas comme ça ! lui dit-elle désolée en secouant légèrement la tête

\- Pourquoi ? refusa-t-il de comprendre.

\- D'abord, si ça ne te dérange pas d'embrasser quelqu'un dont tu n'es pas amoureux, ce n'est pas mon cas! argumenta-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu plus et prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Ensuite, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles juste m'embrasser. Et là encore, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Enfin, si tu penses, que coucher avec moi, va te faire oublier, peut être que ça marchera sur le coup, mais ce n'est pas ça qui te fera aller mieux… Je suis désolée !

Il resta silencieux un moment, réalisant qu'il voulait juste profiter d'elle.

\- J'ai trop mal ! Ragea-t-il la voix tremblante à nouveau au bord des sanglots, liberant une de ses mains pour la porter à ses yeux. J'ai tellement mal ! ce qu'il m'a fait…

Elle était consciente que sa douleur n'était pas physique. Elle avait l'intuition, depuis qu'elle avait lu son parchemin, qu'il avait subi bien plus que des Doloris. Et, elle était persuadée qu'il y avait des secrets bien trop lourds pour être portés seul, des souffrances qui ne pouvaient disparaitre sans être partagées.

Elle s'en voulait de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, tandis qu'à nouveau il s'abandonnait dans ses bras, mais elle allait profiter de son était de faiblesse pour le faire enfin parler, espérant que ce soit la bonne chose à faire.

Drago se sentait étrangement un peu mieux. Il aurait dû au contraire être horrifié de s'être laissé aller de la sorte, mais avoir pleurer dans les bras réconfortants de son inconnue lui avait fait du bien. Il ne lui en voulait étonnamment pas de l'avoir ainsi poussé à lâcher prise. Il avait l'impression que le poids qui écrasait son cœur s'allégeait quelque peu. Il se sentait tout de même un peu honteux de s'être montré devant elle, aussi faible. Mais, sa douceur et le naturel avec lequel elle lui parlait lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir le droit de laisser tomber certaines barrières devant elle. Qui qu'elle soit, elle avait commencé à gagner sa confiance.

Hermione se sentit, elle aussi victorieuse. Pas d'avoir vu le grand Drago Malefoy sangloter comme un enfant ! Elle s'en serait délectée quelques années avant, mais plus maintenant. Tout avait changé. Elle le connaissait sous un autre jour maintenant et elle éprouvait de la peine quand il souffrait désormais. Un lien s'était tissé entre elle et lui en quelques jours. Et en ces dernières minutes où il s'était enfin abandonné dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que ce lien s'était encore renforcé. Quelque chose d'au moins aussi fort que la haine qu'elle ressentait en vers lui autrefois, mais cette fois c'était bien plus positif. Il n'y avait pas bien sûr, cette complicité qu'elle avait avec Harry. Peut-être plus quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'affection qu'elle avait pour Neuville. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment elle aurait réagi avec lui en de telles circonstances. Ou bien avec Ginny, quelle considérait comme une petite sœur qu'elle devait protéger.

Elle avait eu l'impression que pleurer lui avait fait du bien et elle avait l'intuition qu'il ne pourrait aller mieux que s'il partageait sa peine avec autre chose qu'un bout de parchemin aussi elle voulait le pousser à se confier.

\- Tu veux me raconter ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Toujours en sanglotant silencieusement près d'elle, Drago répondit par la négative en secouant la tête sans oser la regarder bien qu'ils soient toujours plongés dans le noir.

\- Pourtant ça te ronge, insista-t-elle, sentant qu'il ne voulait pas répondre.

Il était conscient que ce secret le bouffait de l'intérieur et qu'il n'allait bientôt plus rien rester de lui, qu'une envie d'en finir. Mais, il avait si honte de ce qui s'était passé qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. C'était trop humiliant. Pourtant elle savait déjà presque tout et semblait avoir deviné le reste. Sauf qu'il y avait une différence entre deviner et savoir.

\- Est-ce que cette ordure a abusé de toi ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, tandis qu'il hésitait à lui répondre.

Drago, surpris par la franchise de la question, eut l'impression d'être foudroyé. Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Le souffle coupé, paralysé, il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son, la moindre pensée cohérente. Il avait beau essayer de se ressaisir, son esprit, assailli par des images plus violentes les unes que les autres, ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, à réaliser, à admettre. Il se réfugia alors dans le déni, ce brouillard épais qui lui permettait de surnager le jour et d'occulter toute l'horreur qui l'assaillait la nuit. Il préférait s'y noyer plutôt que de l'affronter.

Elle sera sa main encore prisonnière des siennes afin de l'encourager.

\- Non! Bien sûr que non ! parvint-il à nier avec violence après quelques trop longues secondes de silence. Ou vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles !

De rage, arrachant sa main aux siennes, il la repoussa pour se relever.

\- Comment peux-tu dire des choses comme ça…poursuivit-il vindicatif. Jamais je n'ai…

Mais sa voix, tout comme son corps tout entier, tremblait.

Elle se leva à son tour pour tenter de le reprendre dans ces bras sans succès. À chaque tentative, il la repoussait violemment, ne supportant plus son contact. Il déambulait dans la clairière sans réel but, tandis qu'elle insistait, murmurant son prénom comme une supplique.

Il voulait partir, s'éloigner d'elle, de lui, d'elle qui avait deviné, d'elle qui savait. Tout lui dire c'était mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé, rendre encore plus réel son supplice. Mais avouer, abdiquer c'était rejoindre le confort de ses bras où tout ça n'avait plus d'importance et peut être même passer à autre chose, ne plus jamais y penser.

Il s'immobilisa enfin et alors qu'elle lui pressait affectueusement l'épaule, il se retourna brusquement pour la serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, la broyant presque, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée, comme à un dernier espoir.

Il n'osait rien dire. C'est donc elle qui prit la parole en premier, considérant son geste comme un aveu.

\- Je suis là pour toi ! murmura-t-elle tendrement. Je vais t'aider !... Tu iras mieux. Je te le promets ! La souffrance va s'atténuer avec le temps. Il y a des choses merveilleuses qui t'attendent. Une vie entière de bonnes choses. Tu n'es qu'au début de ton histoire…tu vas surmonter tout ça.

Continuant à lui chuchoter des paroles douces et réconfortantes, elle l'emmena vers les couvertures et lui demanda de s'y réinstaller. Il pleura un moment dans ses bras jusqu'à se rendormir de fatigue, l'esprit empli de l'espoir d'une vie meilleure que lui promettait son inconnue.

Hermione bien qu'elle s'en soit doutée, était abasourdie par la terrible vérité qu'il venait d'admettre.

Repensant à la manière dont elle ne s'était pas souciée de la façon dont le garçon serait puni après avoir échoué sa mission, elle s'en voulut encore plus de l'avoir abandonné après le procès.

Elle n'osait se figurer ce qui s'était exactement passé dans ces cachots, mais elle avait peur que ce soit au-delà de ce qu'elle était capable d'imaginer. Drago parlait parfois d'humiliations répétées. Hermione était incapable de deviner quel genre d'avilissement le jeune homme avait dû subir. Elle présentait que de par son esprit pervers et maléfique, Voldemort ne s'était pas contenté de le violer, mais de lui faire subir les pires outrages.

Elle en avait la nausée. Elle ressentait tellement de compassion pour ce jeune homme blessé au plus profond de son âme !

Comment allait-elle pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans se trahir quand elle le rencontrerait à nouveau en tant qu'Hermione. Comment allait-elle pouvoir porter ce secret sans en parler à Harry ?

Harry n'avait-il pas vu dans ses visions de Voldemort le calvaire de Drago ?

Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas au courant de plus de choses qu'il n'en avait jamais admis. Quand Malefoy était enfermé dans les cachots, Harry avait de nombreuses visions de ce que faisait Voldemort de plus violent. Était-ce parce qu'il avait vu certaines choses qu'il avait tant tenu à faire innocenter Malefoy ? Des choses si terribles qu'il n'avait osé leur répéter !

Hermione ne parvint pas à se rendormir et quand sa montre indiqua 6h30, il était toujours recroquevillé dans ses bras. Elle décida alors de réveiller doucement Drago qui eut du mal à émerger.

Elle répéta son prénom plusieurs fois avant de commencer à caresser doucement ses cheveux ébouriffes. Ce fut quand elle effleura son front d'un baiser qu'il commença à émerger.

Elle était vraiment bien loin l'époque où elle le détestait, où l'idée même de le toucher l'aurait répugné!

Elle le prévint qu'elle allait s'en aller pour rejoindre son dortoir afin d'y prendre une douche avant les cours et qu'il ferait bien de faire de même.

Elle avait décidé qu'elle en avait assez fait cette nuit et qu'à moins que ce soit lui qui aborde le sujet., elle n'aborderait pas aujourd'hui son séjour aux cachots.

\- Au fait tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment enlever le bracelet, dit-elle l'air de rien, tentant de défroisser sa jupe sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, à cause de la très faible lumière des quelques champignons.

\- Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te le dire ! lui répondit le blond moqueur, qui comme elle, préférait occulter tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale fouine emmerdeuse ! lança-t-elle furieuse avant de quitter la sale précipitamment avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Elle sortit pas franchement contente, mais elle prit sur elle : son problème n'était rien par rapport au sien, mais elle avait de plus en plus peur qu'il ne découvre la vérité.

Elle commençait à avoir envie de lui dire qui elle était. Mais s'il la rejetait ? S'il ne voulait plus lui parler ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Aussi curieux que ça puisse lui paraitre, elle s'était attachée à lui. Elle désirait maintenant le protéger. Le protéger des autres, mais aussi le protéger de lui-même. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait développé pour lui une grande tendresse.

Il n'était pas un ami à proprement parler, mais elle ne voulait pas briser ce lien vraiment profond qui était en train de s'installer entre eux. Un lien basé sur la confiance qu'il avait en elle, mais aussi sur le mensonge de son identité. Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle n'était pas « Granger », mais c'était tout comme. Qu'adviendrait-il quand il découvrirait ? Elle était même surprise qu'il n'ait pas encore deviné. La seule raison à cela restait le déni. Elle ne pouvait pas être « Granger ».

oooOooOOOooOooo

Au moment où elle quitta la salle sur demande, il eut comme une révélation. A par le trio personne n'osait l'appeler la fouine. Même maintenant qu'il était tombé en disgrâce.

Il résuma rapidement ce qu'il savait de son inconnue : intelligente, qui aime aider les autres, petite, brune, les cheveux ondulés, voluptueuse, un petit nez, moldue, qui connait Granger… non qui en est même assez proche.

Sauf que Granger ne traine pas avec les Poufsouffles. Elle traine avec Lovegood et Weasley et quelques Gryffondors et Serdaigles, mais pas de Poufsouffle. Et puis une fille vraiment intelligente chez les Poufsouffles… ?

Alors chez les Serdaigles ? Mais il ne voyait pas de brune aux cheveux bouclés proche de Granger.

Il ne restait donc que chez les griffons ! Mais il n'y avait que Granger qui corresponde ! Et ça ne pouvait pas être Granger… ? C'était impossible ! Inimaginable ! Terrifiant ! Tout, mais pas ça ! …

Sauf qu'à part Granger, aucune ne ressemblait à son inconnue !

Il commençait à avoir des doutes monstrueux. Sans même prendre le temps de retourner à son dortoir, il partit au réfectoire une boule au ventre, le front et de dos moite de frayeur. Il attendit une demi-heure scrutant chaque fille qui entrait avec le mince espoir de reconnaitre en elle son inconnue. Et puis elle arriva en compagnie de Weasley.


	12. Trahison - chap12

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mes 11 premiers chapitres et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent._

 _Un petit merci spécial à toutes celles et tous ceux, s'il y en a, qui m'ont mis dans leurs histoires favorites, alors que mon histoire n'est même pas finie_

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir et qui m'encouragent à continuer._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire si mon Hermione est trop manipulatrice par rapport à ce qu'elle devrait, même si elle a un an de plus que dans les livres. Et aussi, si mon Drago est trop gentil. Je me base sur l'idée que même s'il n'avait pas subi ce que je lui impose à la fin de sa sixième année, il serait devenu un mari aimant et surtout un père doux et ultra protecteur avec Scorpius et que donc il n'a pas un mauvais fond, mais il doit rester lui-même donc si vous ne le trouvez pas assez incisif, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler à l'ordre._

* * *

 **Trahison - Chap 12**

Le voyant l'attendre devant les portes Hermione se figea, devinant qu'il avait compris.

D'un pas décidé, il se posta devant elle tandis que celle-ci rassurait la rousse et lui disait de manger sans elle.

Elle ne savait comment réagir. Il semblait avoir deviné. Mais, si ce n'était pas le cas ? Elle devait faire semblant ! Elle devait l'insulter, le traiter de tous les noms comme à son habitude ! Elle devait le regarder droit dans ses yeux clairs qui l'avait tant impressionnée autrefois, elle devait … mais c'était si dur ! Comment pouvait-elle même envisager de lui faire du mal après ce qu'il lui avait révélé cette nuit ?

Elle détourna le regard incapable de le défier tandis qu'il s'approchait encore au point de n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et il sut ! Avant même d'observer la courbe de son visage, avant même de sentir son parfum si reconnaissable et avant même de saisir sa main qui maintenant lui était familière.

Toujours sans un mot, il releva la manche de son pull trop grand, pour y trouver le dragon.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? grogna-t-il. Comment as-tu pu me trahir de la sorte ? Comment as-tu pu me faire croire qu'elle existait ?

\- Je ne voulais pas… le supplia-t-elle toujours incapable de le regarder, incapable de voir la haine qui devait certainement transparaitre dans ses yeux.

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? l'interrompit-il. Te moquer de moi ?...

\- Non, je… Tenta-t-elle, le souffle trop court, la gorge enrouée et les yeux embrumés de larmes naissantes.

\- Va répéter tout ce que tu sais au balafré et à Weaslaid et marre-toi bien, mais ne t'approche plus de moi ! cracha-t-il avec rage et désespoir. Pour moi, tu es MORTE ! Tu n'existes plus ! Tu avais raison, tu n'es personne ! ... Finite promissum ! Incanta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le bracelet, qui se détacha et vint tomber dans sa main.

\- Je suis désolée ! Malefoy, l'implora-t-elle, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal !

Mais déjà, il lui tournait le dos pour retourner vers son dortoir, vers les cachots, vers son supplice.

Peu importe ce qu'on allait penser d'elle, de lui, de leur relation nouvelle, de leur presque amitié naissante.

\- DRAGO ! cria-t-elle faisant se tourner vers eux la quasi-totalité des personnes du réfectoire. Je t'en supplie ! Pardonne-moi ! Tout est ma faute ! J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt ! Je suis désolée ! …Parle-moi s'il te plait ! …

Mais il était déjà loin et refusait désormais de l'écouter, de l'entendre même. Il était furieux, il se sentait trahi. Elle s'était bien moquée de lui. Potter et sa clique devaient déjà tout savoir. Et après Potter, tout le monde allait savoir. Ils allaient tous se moquer de lui. Sa vie, son honneur… tout était fini pour lui. Ça ne servait plus à rien de luter !

* * *

Naturellement, ses pas le menèrent aux toilettes de Mimi geignarde, là où en sixième puis en septième année, il était allé tant de fois pour s'isoler, se retrouver seul avec sa souffrance et sa honte. Bien que, sur ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots de sa demeure, il n'ait jamais osé lui confier quoi que ce soit, se contentant juste de pleurer avec elle comme compagne d'infortune.

Assis à même le sol humide, toutes sensations étaient en train de l'abandonner. Il ne sentait ni la dureté du sol, ni l'humidité glaciale dans laquelle il s'était assis. Hébété, il n'arrivait plus à penser, a peine à respirer. Il fixait le vide devant lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Ça ne pouvait pas être elle !

Il la détestait, la haïssait comme jamais il ne l'avait haï. Pourquoi lui avait-t-elle fait ça ?

De Fureur, il hurla sa colère et frappa de son poing les carreaux de faïence à côté de lui à plusieurs reprises, ne sentant même pas, qu'en même temps que la faïence, ses os se brisaient eux aussi, tout autant que son cœur.

Il regarda un instant les éclats enfoncés dans sa main sans arriver à les sentir. Hypnotisé par les goutes écarlates qui tombaient devant lui, pour venir se mélanger à l'eau sur le carrelage immaculé, il émit un rire sans joie. Elle s'était bien foutue de lui la sang-de-bourbe. Elle l'avait eu en beauté avec ses « je vais t'aider ». Tout ça pour qu'il avoue. Il lui avait presque donné sa confiance. Un peu plus et il aurait craqué. Il aurait même mis des mots sur sa souffrance. Quel idiot il avait été de la croire, elle devait bien rire de sa naïveté, mais plus encore de ce qu'elle savait maintenant.

Une boule de rage sourde grondait dans son corps. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, pour la frapper, pour les frapper tous. Tous ceux qui savaient, tous ceux qui allaient savoir. Il avait tellement honte. Honte de s'être fait berner par ses belles paroles, par ses gestes tendres, par ses attentions désuètes… honte de ce qu'il avait subi, de ce qu'il lui avait fait faire, de ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir... honte de ne pas avoir su se défendre… honte d'être encore vivant.

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il restait prostré, couché sur le flan les bras croisés devant sa poitrine comme si à eux seuls ils avaient le pouvoir de le défendre contre elle, contre eux, contre lui…

Il était désespéré, désemparé et déjà son inconnue lui manquait, c'est auprès d'elle qu'il aurait voulu se retrouver. C'est dans ses bras qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Sauf qu'elle n'était qu'un mirage. Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu que ce soit elle ? N'importe qui, mais pas elle !

Elle lui manquait tellement ! Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Il pensait être au plus bas, mais elle l'avait terrassé, foulé au pied tel un insecte. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé pour lui faire subir ça ?

* * *

Toute la matinée, Hermione s'inquiéta pour lui. Peu attentive aux cours, elle se repassait sans cesse ce qui venait de se passer, se demandant comment elle aurait pu le retenir.

Vingt fois, elle lui envoya ses petits mots d'excuse dans le sac et vingt fois, elle les retrouva déchirés. Cependant, elle ne perdait pas espoir. Le fait même qu'il les déchire, à défaut de prouver qu'il les lisait, prouvait qu'il gardait encore sur lui leur sac de correspondance et donc ce lien tout particulier qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Puis vers midi, les petits mots s'accumulèrent et il ne vint même pas manger.

Elle le chercha un peu partout avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où Harry l'avait vu pleurer en sixième année avant de l'affronter. Une fois encore, elle s'en voulut de n'avoir vu à l'époque que la haine que lui portait le Serpentard et pas la pression qu'exerçait sur lui Voldemort en le menaçant lui et sa mère. Si elle avait su aller vers lui, si elle avait pu lui proposer son aide, la protection de l'ordre, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu à subir ça. Mais elle en doutait. Il était bien trop arrogant pour accepter l'aide d'un Gryffondor, beaucoup trop buté pour accepter la main tendue de ses ennemis.

Bien que le temps ait passé, bien qu'il ait quelque peu changé à cause de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il restait le même.

Quand elle entra dans les toilettes, il était assis dans un coin, amorphe. Ses pensées tournaient en rond. Il ressassait sans cesse tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, tout ce qu'elle lui avait promis… MENSONGES ! Tout n'était que mensonges !

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il s'était passé depuis qu'il était là. Une heure, une journée… il était perdu.

Mimi, son ancienne confidente, avait bien essayé de le consoler, mais il voulait rester seul. Il l'avait insulté et lui avait lancé un savon à travers le visage. Offusquée, elle s'était enfuie pour aller hanter d'autres conduites où les élèves la respecteraient un peu plus.

Ruminant sa détresse et sa haine Drago ne s'aperçut même pas que quelqu'un était entré.

Il était plus pâle que jamais. Sa main était couverte de sang séché. Sa chemise, trempée sur tout le côté droit, était également maculée de traces plus diluées. Elle pouvait voir au sol, son sang mêlé à l'eau au-dessous d'une trace encore écarlate sur des carreaux brisés. Il avait dû déverser toute sa haine sur les murs. Elle aurait voulu s'agenouiller à ses côtés, le prendre dans ses bras, le soigner, mais elle dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour se retenir sachant parfaitement qu'il n'accepterait pas son aide. Il lui fallait l'approcher tout en douceur.

\- Drago ? annonça-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Fout le camp ! vociféra-t-il. Dégage ! Je ne veux plus rien de toi ! reprends ton sac de merde et tes excuses foireuses ! je n'en veux pas !

Il prit le sac qui l'avait tant soutenu ces derniers jours pour le lui balancer violemment au visage.

Elle le récupéra au sol et s'approcha, lentement, un peu plus.

\- Drago ! implora-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ! je suis désolée !

\- Et bien pourtant tu as réussi ! constata-t-il avec dégout … et je t'interdis d'utiliser mon prénom. Pour toi, je suis « MALEFOY ». Tu n'es qu'une salope de menteuse ! je te déteste ! je te hais ! cracha-t-il avec violence.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! affirma-t-elle gentiment. Je suis la même personne ! je ne te trahirais pas ! Je t'en prie ! Je veux t'aider ! le supplia-t-elle.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton aide sale sang-de-bourbe ! s'écria-t-il ivre de rage. JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR ! On n'est pas fait pour s'entendre et on ne le sera jamais ! Vas te trouver une autre cause ! fout moi la paix ! TU ENTENDS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! DISPARAIS !

Il avait saisi sa baguette et la menaçait désormais !

\- Si tu ne t'en vas pas dans les cinq secondes, je te lance un Doloris ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre !

Il n'y avait plus que de la haine dans ces yeux. De la haine, du mépris et de la répugnance.

Elle avait perdu ! Elle l'avait perdu ! Plus jamais ils ne s'échangeraient de petits mots, plus jamais elle ne lui tiendrait la main depuis l'autre bout de Poudlard, plus jamais il ne la tiendrait dans ces bras. Tout était fini. Il ne l'accepterait jamais.

Alors au bord des larmes, elle lui dit adieux et s'en alla pleine d'amertume en vers lui qui ne l'acceptait pas et en vers elle-même qui était incapable de lui faire comprendre.

* * *

Il se retrouva à nouveau seul, réalisant que cette fois c'était bien fini. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Il l'avait perdue à jamais. Il avait perdu son inconnue. Il s'en voulait. Il était dévasté. Il souffrait tellement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui donner l'espoir que ça allait s'arranger.

Une larme puis encore une autre roulèrent sur ses pommettes saillantes pour tomber au sol se mélanger à son sang et à l'eau croupie. Puis sans comprendre pourquoi, il éclatât en sanglots incontrôlables que cette fois-ci, personne ne vint calmer, même pas Mimi qui à cet instant pleurnichait elle-même dans les conduites ne sachant quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.

Quand il fut incapable de verser une larme de plus, éreinté par son chagrin, son corps lui était devenu étranger. Il ne lui transmettait plus aucune sensation. Il avait l'impression d'être mort à l'intérieur.

Il ne voulait plus voir personne, plus jamais. Elle lui avait fait tellement de mal. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais pas elle ! Il aurait accepté de se faire trahir par quelqu'un qui le détestait parce qu'il ou elle le croyait Mangemort, mais elle l'avait défendu !?

Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça ?

Il ne voulait plus se souvenir de son parfum, de la douceur de sa peau, de sa main si réconfortante, de ses caresses, du gout de ses lèvres…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait embrassé Granger. Il avait désiré son corps.

Il émit un gémissement de désespoir.

Son inconnue lui disait vouloir l'aider, elle n'avait réussi qu'à le briser plus encore. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une plaie béante à la place du cœur. Il comprenait s'être fait trahir pour la première fois.

Il pensait avoir été trahi par Pansy, mais il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait jamais rien attendu d'elle et qu'il n'avait en fait, qu'un peu de rancœur pour son ex petite amie.

Il avait vraiment cru que son inconnue tenait à lui. Elle s'était jouée de lui. Elle s'était rendue aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. Il avait besoin de leurs longs échanges de petits mots, de confidences, de piques et d'encouragements. Il avait besoin de ses doigts mêles aux siens comme une promesse d'avenir meilleur. Et il avait besoin d'elle pour continuer à avancer. Elle lui avait promis qu'il irait mieux. Qu'un jour, il n'irait plus aussi mal…

Il avait l'impression que la douleur ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il voulait que cela finisse !

Une seule phrase sortit de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne pointe la baguette sur lui « plus personne ne me fera du mal !»

Il avait pensé à un sectumsempra, comme celui que Potter lui avait infligé deux ans au paravent, mais il était toujours en vie et Rogue avait peut-être enseigné le contre-sort à Pomfresh. De toute façon, ça nécessitait des gestes trop amples et presque impossibles à diriger contre soi-même. Et c'était trop rapide, trop simple.

Mais, il connaissait un sort de magie noire contre lequel il n'existait aucun contre-sort. Il provoquait de nombreuses blessures douloureuses sur le torse et sur les membres (Il n'aurait pas aimé mourir défiguré). Ces blessures aucun sort ne pouvait les refermer, aucune potion ne pouvait les soigner. C'était un sort utilisé sur les champs de bataille qui permettait d'affaiblir l'ennemi en le forçant à s'occuper de ses camarades agonisants, sans pour autant leur laisser une chance de survie. Ils se vidaient lentement de leur sang hurlant leur douleur pendant des heures. Contrairement à ses jeunes années, il n'avait maintenant plus peur de souffrir. Il espérait même qu'elle le trouve. Qu'elle le voit en train de mourir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire cette fois-ci pour le sauver. Ce serait sa vengeance sur la miss-je-sais-tout : qu'elle échoue. Qu'elle ne sache pas quoi faire malgré toutes ses connaissances. Qu'elle se sente impuissante, qu'elle sache que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle était responsable de sa mort.

Elle qui disait vouloir le sauver ! Il désirait qu'elle ait des regrets ! Qu'elle ait des remords ! Qu'elle se repente de lui avoir fait subir ça. Qu'elle souffre autant qu'il souffrait. Qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Il voulait voir son visage inondé de larmes pour lui.

Il prit alors sa baguette d'un geste las, fit les trois mouvements de poignet nécessaire et prononça les mots fatidiques « tarda necessarias prae dolor» ou la lente agonie nécessaire. Et il sut qu'enfin il allait arrêter de souffrir. Plus jamais le Lord ne viendrait le rejoindre dans son sommeil, plus jamais il n'entendrait de calomnies sur son nom, plus jamais il n'aurait à se soucier de son avenir, plus jamais elle ne lui mentirait.

Il tressauta sous la violence du sort et manqua de s'étouffer sous le choc. Son action était lente et inéluctable. Son efficacité ne tenait pas dans la rapidité de son résultat bien au contraire.

Le gamin qu'il était en troisième année se serait mis à pleurer de douleur toutes les larmes de son corps, mais ses larmes, aujourd'hui, avaient une toute autre origine, son cœur déchiré. La douleur physique le détournait à peine de sa tristesse, de sa colère, de ses regrets… Il l'accueillait maintenant comme une délivrance.

Pourquoi ne pas être venu directement le voir ? Pourquoi avoir caché qui elle était ? Pourquoi avoir monté une telle machination pour en savoir plus ?

Elle l'avait trahi de la pire façon qui soit.

Jamais il n'aurait dû s'ouvrir à elle… s'attacher à elle…

Un jour, sa mère l'avait prévenu « ne t'attache jamais à personne. L'amour rend faible et fait souffrir ».

Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point elle lui était devenue indispensable et à quel point sa disparition lui était cruelle.

Déjà, sa conscience commençait à lui échapper. Les blessures et le froid qu'il ignorait depuis le matin ajouté a son était de mal nutrition et de manque de sommeil depuis des mois, accéléra la disparition de ses forces et déjà il divaguait.

Elle était près de lui, son inconnue, et elle le prenait dans ses bras. Elle lui disait que tout allait bien se passer, avec une telle gentillesse, qu'il la crut. Puis elle prit les traits de « Granger » qui lui répétait encore et encore qu'elle ne n'avait pas trahi et qu'elle voulait vraiment l'aider.

Et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû la croire !


	13. Impardonnables - chap13

_Encore merci de me lire, déjà 250 lectrices et lecteur pour mon chapitre 11 ça fait vraiment plaisir de se dire que vous avez lu en entier ma première partie._

 _Encore merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et encore plus à celles ou ceux qui m'ont laissé une reviews._

 _Pour celles et ceux qui seraient surpris de le voir vouloir mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que d'agresser Hermione, il faut voir que dans son premier parchemin il était déjà en train d'en parler. L'identité de son inconnue n'est que la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Drago n'est pas pour moi un personnage courageux. Il n'a pas eu le cran de le faire jusqu'ici, mais il veut fuir cette situation et ça devient plus facile pour lui de mourir que d'affronter la suite._

 _NB : je n'ai pas plus de connaissances médicales que n'importe qui de normal et mes cours de Bio datent de mathusalem, donc si j'écris des bêtises n'hésitez pas à me le signaler._

 _Désolée, mais ce chapitre est court et manque crucialement d'altercation Drago- Hermione, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus ne pas expliquer comment elle parvenait à le sauver._

 _Pour me rattraper le prochain sera deux fois plus long. J'aurais pu les mettre ensemble, mais si je veux tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine et avoir la possibilité de revenir sur l'écriture des précédents si quelque chose ne me semble pas logique, il me faut garder un peu d'avance._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Chap 13 – impardonnables**

Incapable de retourner en classe, Hermione était retournée à son dortoir où elle croisa Ginny qui partait à son premier cours de l'après-midi. La voyant bouleversée, elle posa son sac, attendit que les dernières filles aient quitté le dortoir et vint s'assoir à côté de son amie.

\- C'est Malefoy ? lui demanda la rousse qui n'avait rien loupé de leur échange du matin.

\- Que …

\- C'est Malefoy que tu aides ? C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas lui dire qui tu étais !

Pour toute réponse, Hermione hocha la tête en reniflant

\- Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils pour ce petit con ? s'insurgea-t-elle, ulcérée à l'idée que ce soit Malefoy. Tu en as déjà assez fait en lui évitant Azkaban. Il ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui.

\- J'aurais dû être là pour lui après le procès, mais je l'ai abandonné ! pleurnicha la brune. J'ai dit aux juges qu'il était une victime de la guerre sans même me rendre compte à quel point !

\- Il a fait entrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard et a failli tuer Dumbledore ! lança Ginny avec amertume. Je ne vous ai jamais compris Harry et toi quand vous avez voulu témoigner. Il s'est fait manipuler soit ! Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il a fait ! Ça ne change rien au fait que ce soit une ordure ! Alors, dire de lui qu'il est une victime !?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ginny reprochait Hermione son rôle dans la relaxe de Malefoy, mais habituellement elle s'en prenait surtout à Harry qui parvenait à la raisonner avec douceur. Mais la haine ancestrale qu'il y avait entre les Weasley et les Malefoy ajoutée à l'horreur de ce que lui avait fait subir Lucius Malefoy lors de sa première année faisait que Ginny ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter que le blond ne croupisse pas en prison avec son père.

\- S'il te plaît Ginny laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer ! supplia Hermione, frottant de sa main droite, son poignet gauche qui ne portait plus que le souvenir du bracelet qu'il lui avait offert en gage de confiance.

\- Je t'écoute fit la jeune Weasley, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, peut convaincue et passablement énervée.

\- Au départ, c'est Harry qui m'a convaincue, commença la brune. Et puis, j'estimais avoir une dette envers Malefoy à cause du fait qu'il ne nous ait pas dénoncé et qu'il se soit si facilement laissé prendre sa baguette, mais depuis j'ai appris …

Hermione réfléchit un instant à ses mots, ne voulant pas trop en révéler, mais voulant gagner Ginny à sa cause.

\- Quand il est revenu au manoir, reprit Hermione, après avoir échoué, crois-tu vraiment que Voldemort l'ait laissé impuni ?

\- C'est vrai qu'il a dû prendre cher, se réjouit presque Ginny à l'idée qu'il avait certainement reçu un ou deux doloris. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais…

\- moi non plus ! La coupa Hermione avant qu'elle ne dise certainement que c'était bien fait pour lui. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'il a été torturé pratiquement tout l'été par ce psychopathe… Je ne suis resté qu'une dizaine de minutes entre les mains de Lestrange et j'en rêve encore… Il est seul ! Il n'a plus que Zabini qui apparemment se contente de faire comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant il doit bien voir que son pote n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Tout le monde s'en rend compte ! Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, maintenant que je sais !

\- Mais ce n'est plus ton problème ! contesta la cadette à fleur de peau. Il te déteste ! Il déteste les nés-moldus ! A par lui il n'aime personne et …

\- Ce n'est pas si simple Ginny ! sanglota la brune les yeux rougit à force de réprimer ses larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas si simple ? C'est quelqu'un de mauvais ! il ne changera jamais ! j'ai entendu parler de la façon dont il t'a encore insulté hier ! Comment peux-tu pleurer pour un type pareil ?

\- Il ne le pensait pas ! pas vraiment... Il était en colère…

\- Et quelle excuse tu me sortiras quand il te frappera ? lui cracha-t-elle.

\- Il ne ferait pas ça ! Il ne l'a jamais fait! Même quand il me détestait vraiment !

\- Parce que là il ne te déteste plus ? Laisse-moi en douter se moqua Ginny.

Hermione se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans son coffre. Elle en sortit un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle tendit à la rousse.

\- C'est lui qui m'a écrit ça quelques heures après m'avoir insulté. Il s'en voulait vraiment de m'avoir fait du mal ! Il m'en a parlé en tant que correspondante anonyme. Je l'ai encouragé à présenter des excuses à « Hermione » s'il voulait que les choses reviennent à la normale.

Ginny lut rapidement le parchemin de Malefoy. Elle n'en revenait pas. Bien que le ton soit moqueur, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Serpentard soit capable de s'excuser et qu'il lui écrive avec autant de respect. Mais ce qui la surprit encore plus c'était l'importance pour le blond de leurs disputes pourtant violentes. Si au début de sa lecture elle pensait qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour manipuler sa correspondante, elle dut bien admettre que Malefoy n'avait aucun intérêt inventer tout ça.

\- C'est même pas croyable ! s'exclama-t-elle à la fin de sa lecture.

Abasourdie, Ginny s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione afin de lire une nouvelle fois la lettre tandis que la brune la regardait à la fois inquiète et impatiente de savoir ce que son amie en dirait. Nerveuse, les bras repliés contre elle, elle continuait de caresser son poignet gauche de son pouce droit comme si le bracelet en ivoire y était encore à sa place.

Il t'aime bien !? S'étonna –telle. Enfin, il est complètement tordu, mais il t'aime bien !

\- Je n'irais peut-être pas jusque-là ! réfuta la brune. En tout cas, tant qu'il ne savait pas que celle à qui il écrivait c'était moi, il nous aimait presque bien toutes les deux ! mais il m'a dit des choses vraiment très personnelles. Des choses, que je savais, qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avouer à « Granger », même sous la torture. Et j'ai fait plus que l'encourager à me les raconter !

\- Quel genre de choses ? demanda Ginny inquiète et intriguée.

\- Je suis désolée je lui ai promis !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- C'est important pour moi ! affirma Hermione l'air grave et le regard empli de tristesse.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est important ? Voulut savoir la jeune sorcière.

\- Garder son secret ! s'enflamma-t-elle. Tenter de l'aider ! Le voir aller mieux ! Discuter avec lui ! gagner son amitié ! … il a un bon fond malgré tout ce que j'ai pu penser toutes ces années… il est intelligent … il commence à réfléchir par lui-même… j'aurais dû lui dire qui j'étais, peut-être qu'il se serait senti moins trahi… j'ai tout gâché !

À nouveau des larmes semblaient poindre aux yeux d'Hermione qui elle aussi s'assit, mettant ses mains devant son visage pour tenter d'étouffer ses sanglots.

\- Je l'ai perdu ! murmura-t-elle.

\- Il va se calmer ! se surprit à dire Ginny, compatissante en vers son amie qui semblait s'être attachée à cette immonde raclure de Troll.

\- Non je ne pense pas! dit-elle en secouant la tête les yeux rougis. Je suis allée le voir tout à l'heure. Et, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il me détestait et que plus jamais, il ne voulait avoir à faire avec moi !

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi ? Et moi ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux toujours avoir à faire avec lui ? lui dit-elle avec douceur, insinuant par son regard de lui en dire plus sur ses sentiments à l'égard de Malefoy.

\- Bien sûr, je veux l'aider ! il va mal ! il est seul et il n'a personne à qui se confier !

\- Ça me fait mal au cœur de te dire ça, mais … si tu tiens à lui, va le rejoindre et ignore toutes les saloperies qu'il va t'envoyer au visage. Oblige-le à se calmer et parle-lui. Il finira bien par comprendre finalement que l'important ce n'est pas que « la fille à qui il écrivait était en fait Hermione Granger », mais qu'« Hermione Granger est en fait la fille qu'il aimait bien et à qui il écrivait ».

Un petit sourire plein d'espoir était en train de naitre sur les lèvres de la brune.

\- Tu passes décidément trop de temps avec Luna, tu commences à parler comme elle.

\- Vas-y ! je te couvre pour le cours de Flitwick, je dirais que tu es partie à l'infirmerie pour des problèmes féminins, il n'osera pas aller vérifier.

Hermione pria pour qu'il soit toujours dans les toilettes de Mimi, pour ne pas avoir encore à le chercher.

Quand elle y arriva, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise et d'effroi.

Il était là, étendu par terre, en sang. Un certain nombre de lacérations tachant sa chemise blanche d'écarlate.

Aussitôt, elle essaya les nombreux sorts de soins qu'elle connaissait, mais rien ne parvenait à refermer les blessures pourtant peu profondes. Elle se souvint alors de l'existence d'un sort de magie noire, qu'elle savait utilisé par les Mangemorts sur le champ de bataille. Un sort qui ne provoquait la mort qu'après de nombreuses heures de souffrances à se vider de son sang sans qu'aucun sort, ni aucune potion ne puisse réelle ment soigner le blessé. Tout au plus, les sorts parvenaient-ils à ralentir l'agonie de la victime.

Elle réagit donc aussi hâtivement qu'elle put. Commençant par un Stupefix qui ralentirait les battements cardiaques et ainsi l'afflux sanguin. Elle savait que Pomfresh ne pourrait rien pour lui. Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un chirurgien moldu.

Aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible elle l'emmena à l'aide d'un levicorpus jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Heureusement pour elle, à cette heure, les couloirs étaient déserts, tous les élèves et les professeurs étant en cours.

Elle imagina une chambre d'hôpital avec un bloc opératoire moldu, une pharmacie de potion de soins bien achalandée et un passage vers l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Aussitôt entrée, elle déposa Malefoy sur le lit. D'un Accio potion de régénération sanguine, elle se procura de quoi le faire tenir une bonne heure.

La potion l'avait réveillé et il pouvait voir tout ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait. Encore moins pourquoi, elle l'avait emmené dans cette chambre pratiquement vide, plutôt qu'a infirmerie. De toute façon quoi qu'elle fasse il allait bientôt mourir. Elle n'y pourrait rien ! Il aurait préféré rester inconscient. Il avait enduré le martyre pendant plus d'une heure avant de sombrer. Avec ce qu'elle venait de lui faire, il avait repris suffisamment de force pour être conscient, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de souffrir. Quelle garce ! Elle ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix !

Elle entreprit alors de lui enlever sa chemise et son pantalon afin de comprimer un maximum les plaies à l'aide de compresses et de bandages. Il aurait voulu protester, mais le stupefix ne lui permettait ni de bouger ni de parler. Il était totalement à sa merci.

Il implorait Morgane pour qu'elle ne découvre pas ce qui se cachait sous les bandages de son bras droit. Avec un peu de chance, les blessures rendraient la lecture de ce qu'avait inscrit le seigneur des ténèbres dans sa chair illisible. Heureusement pour lui, toute à sa tâche, Hémione n'avait pas l'air d'y faire attention. Une fois de plus, il se sentait humilié de n'être qu'un pantin incapable de réagir entre ses mains.

Si elle ne prit pas le temps d'essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur son bras, elle fut cependant stupéfaite de l'état du corps du jeune garçon. Couvert de plus de cicatrices qu'elle n'aurait pu en compter, squelettique, les côtes saillantes, les articulations noueuses, elle dut prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas fondre en larmes en voyant ce que Voldemort lui avait fait. Une fois les bandages mis en place, elle lui redonna une seconde potion et se résolue à l'abandonner stupéfié pour aller chercher des secours.

\- Malefoy ! commença-t-elle avec véhémence. Je sais que tu m'écoutes. Je t'interdis de mourir, tu entends. Je reviens avec des secours. Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais plus !

Puis, plus gentiment, elle reprit.

\- Je vais revenir ! répéta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Et tu verras tout ira mieux. Mais il ne faut pas mourir ! Si tu meurs, je trouverais un moyen de te ressusciter et alors tu passeras un sale quart d'heure et même plus encore !

Il aurait eu envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre, mais incapable de parler, il se contenta de l'injurier dans sa tête, heureux cependant de voir qu'elle pleurait pour lui. Et peut-être aussi un peu de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Seulement voilà ! C'était trop tard ! Il allait mourir ! Et elle ... Qui voulait-elle donc aller chercher si ce n'était pas l'infirmière de Poudlard ? Un membre de l'ordre ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Elle aurait l'impression d'avoir tout tenté. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire ! Il allait mourir d'ici quelques heures ! À cause d'elle, pendant quelques heures encore, il allait à nouveau devoir endurer la douleur, la solitude, les remords, la terreur de se sentir partir, la peur de mourir… Lui qui pensait ne pas avoir peur de mourir avait eu l'estomac vrillé à l'idée que tout finisse. Et, égoïstement, elle lui faisait revivre ça !

Il ne savait même plus s'il voulait encore en finir avec la vie ! En tout cas pas comme ça !

Et, si elle n'était pas de retour d'ici là, il allait souffrir seul ! Mourir seul !

Il aurait voulu crier pour la retenir.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas revivre ça !

Quand il avait cru mourir il y a quelques heures il avait eu si peur de crever tout seul !

Et ça allait recommencer !

Elle se précipita alors à l'extérieur espérant de tout son cœur revenir à temps.

Elle se donnait une heure au maximum pour trouver un chirurgien. Heureusement dans leur périple avec Harry et Ron, ils étaient passés par une petite ville moldue à portée de transplanage, où elle avait aperçu une clinique ayant un service d'urgence.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se remettre de la désagréable sensation du transplanage que déjà elle se précipitait aux urgences, les mains et la chemise pleine du sang de Drago.

Tout de suite une infirmière se précipita vers elle pensant que c'était elle la blessée.

\- Mademoiselle, venez par ici ! qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda l'infirmière zélée.

\- Mon ami est blessé il me faut un chirurgien tout de suite.

\- Dites-moi où il est et je vais envoyer une ambulance aller le chercher.

Hermione n'aimait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Sortant discrètement sa baguette elle lança un Impero. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce sort. En avait même voulu à Harry de l'avoir utilisé pour parvenir jusqu'à la coupe de Poufsouffle bien que ce fuse un des Horcruxes qu'il leur fallait détruire. Elle commettait l'impardonnable, mais le temps lui était compté et c'était la seule solution qu'elle voyait pour sauver Malefoy.

Lui obéissant l'infirmière la conduit jusqu'à un jeune interne inoccupé.

Après avoir réitéré l'opération, a son plus grand regret, elle ordonna à l'interne de prendre tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour opérer quelqu'un avec de nombreuses blessures. Elle fit bien attention à ce qu'il ait suffisamment de matériel ne faisant pas confiance à celui de la salle sur demande. Elle savait que tant qu'il serait à l'intérieur tout réagirait comme si c'était réel, mais elle ne savait pas ce que ça donnerait une fois dehors. Il fallait également que les fils pour le recoudre ne soient en rien magiques afin que les plaies se referment. Quand elle vit qu'il lui faudrait commettre un troisième impardonnable pour se procurer des poches de sang, elle abandonna et pria pour que les potions de régénération sanguines suffisent. Elle savait que même contre ce sort elles faisaient effet et l'avait déjà vérifié à deux reprises.

Elle se débrouillerait pour retourner en chercher si elles ne suffisaient pas.

Après un sort d'oubliette à l'infirmière, elle ordonna au jeune chirurgien de la suivre et lui fit fermer les yeux avant de le faire transplaner et de le conduire jusqu'à la sale sur demande, en passant par le passage secret de cette dernière vers préau lard.

Quand elle arriva enfin à la salle sur demande, le Serpentard avait à nouveau les yeux dans le vague. Elle crut alors l'avoir perdu définitivement. Elle supprima son stupefix pour prendre son pouls et fut rassurée de le sentir sous ses doigts. Et laissa alors le moldu faire son travail.

Elle se rendait compte qu'en quelques jours seulement son ancien ennemi avait pris une énorme importance pour elle. Il lui avait pourtant fallu des mois et un troll pour devenir amie avec Harry et Ron. Quoique, ce là faisait sept ans qu'ils se fréquentaient en se détestant. Ne disait-on pas que l'amour et la haine étaient proches ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse du Serpentard, il aurait fallu pour ça qu'elle le désire et bien qu'il ait eut un certain charisme autrefois, il avait perdu de sa superbe ces dernières années. Mais elle tenait à lui, elle en était certaine. Et après la nuit qu'elle avait passé dans ces bras, aussi curieux que ça puisse lui paraitre, elle ne pouvait se cacher qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Elle avait aimé correspondre avec lui pendant des heures. Elle avait aimé débattre avec lui la nuit dernière. Elle avait été touchée par sa lettre d'excuses aussi bizarre qu'elle avait pu être. Elle l'aimait bien, même si la plupart du temps il lui tapait sur les nerfs et elle ne voulait pas le perdre !

Le docteur Montgomery la ramena subitement à la réalité en la questionnant sur ce qu'elle lui avait fait et lui demanda de l'aider.

Les ordres qu'elle lui avait donnés étaient de faire tout son possible pour garder le garçon en vie, de garder l'esprit ouvert sur tout ce qu'il verrait et apprendrait ainsi que de ne pas paniquer s'il ne comprenait pas certaines choses qui lui paraitraient irrationnelles.

Elle lui expliqua donc qu'elle l'avait paralysé par magie, mais avait levé le sort et qu'une potion régénérait le sang qu'il avait perdu. Après lui avoir donné une nouvelle potion, elle nettoya donc les plaies que le jeune médecin avait auscultées, avant que celui-ci ne les recouse.

Malefoy bien que drogué et anesthésié localement par la médecine moldue, restait très faible, mais conscient. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait vraiment autour de lui. Son cerveau brumeux ne lui permettant pas vraiment de se rebeller contre ce qu'on lui faisait bien qu'il en soit révolté.

Cependant, elle était revenue ! À cette pensée, il eut un imperceptible sourire. Il sentait parfois ses mains sur lui et s'imaginait celles de son inconnue, mais la réalité reprenait vite ses droits. Elle n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que Granger ! Granger et la honte de ce qu'il lui avait avoué à demi-mot. Tout ça allait bientôt finir. Il voulait que ça se termine. La douleur, la honte… il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il voulait juste retourner dans ses bras et sombrer à tout jamais dans une félicité illusoire.

Mais le moldu et Granger ne le lui permettaient pas. Il tentait vainement de protester, mais il n'en avait plus la force. À peine arrivait-il de temps en temps à murmurer un « Granger, pitié ! Laisse-moi crever ! » ou un «laissez-moi tranquille ! Foutez le camp sales moldus » et autres suppliques et insultes du même genre. Puis il glissa dans l'inconscience tandis qu'il entendait Granger paniquer et dire que les potions de régénération sanguine ne fonctionnaient plus. Il savait sa fin proche. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire au sort qu'il s'était lancé. Il allait mourir. C'était la fin. Elle le laisserait enfin tranquille... Il ne la verrait plus… plus jamais il ne tiendrait sa main… plus jamais il ne respirerait son parfum… plus jamais il ne la tiendrait dans ces bras… Il avait froid… …. Il allait mourir… ...Il avait si peur d'être à nouveau seul… Sans elle.


	14. Dette de sang - chap14

Encore merci comme d'habitude à tous ceux qui me lisent et plus encore à ceux qui me laissent des petits messages encourageants

Je ne suis pas contente de mon titre de chapitre, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux alors il faudra vous en contenter

Sur ce, bonne lecture

 **Dette de sang - Chap14**

Il se réveilla, surpris d'être encore en vie, ne sachant pas s'il devait en être réjoui. Quand la mort avait failli l'emporter, il avait eu si peur qu'il avait regretté son geste, mais il ne se voyait pas pour autant avoir le courage de continuer à vivre.

Il avait mal, mais c'était supportable. Il avait des bandages autour des bras, certainement d'autres au torse et aux jambes et plusieurs doigts de la main droite ligotés dans des atèles. Il était couché dans un lit confortable se trouvant dans une pièce sans fenêtre avec un mobilier rudimentaire.

Elle était là, endormie à son chevet, sur une chaise à côté de lui, la tête reposant sur le lit, ses cheveux bouclés étalés sur les draps blancs, le visage tourné vers lui. Elle lui tenait la main et il pouvait sentir son souffle régulier contre ces doigts.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Par quel miracle était-il encore en vie ? Comment Granger était-elle parvenue à le sauver ?

Il se souvenait vaguement d'un moldu en train de recoudre de façon barbare ses blessures. Des blessures qui n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir se refermer par magie. Comment avait-elle su ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Même avec son moldu, ça lui semblait impossible !

Il aurait dû dégager sa main, conscient que c'était Granger et non son inconnue qui la lui tenait, mais son contact familier demeurait rassurant. Il serait toujours temps quand elle se réveillerait. Il se laissait un sursis. L'illusion que c'était encore elle, son inconnue, juste à côté de lui.

Comment avait-il occulté qu'elle puisse être Granger ? Sa silhouette dans la tour d'astronomie, le contour de son visage dans l'ombre de la sale sur demande, les boucles maintenant soyeuses de ses cheveux … il la voyait si souvent qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Elle était juste Granger. Et Granger ne pouvait pas ressembler à son inconnue ! À plusieurs reprises, il avait trouvé son inconnue à son gout attirante, intéressante, désirable… Granger en aucun cas ne pouvait l'être ?

Il regarda alors Granger, peut-être vraiment pour la première fois.

Endormie à ces côtés, elle ne ressemblait pas à la vision qu'il avait d'elle. Elle n'était pas angoissée par une de ses aventures avec le balafré, elle n'était pas triste comme un chaudron sec à cause de la Belette, ni furieuse à cause de lui.

Elle avait beau toujours mettre des pulls trop grands et des jupes trop longues, elle était bien plus féminine qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte. Le maquillage qui avait coulé autour de ses yeux en était la preuve. Mais rien à voir avec ce dont il avait l'habitude avec Pansy. Pas de sorts allonge cil ou joli teint. Pas de ces d'artifice qui donnaient à son ex petite amie une toute autre apparence au matin, les quelques fois où ils s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit. Quelque chose de simple et de naturel, quelque chose qu'il aurait bien imaginé sur son inconnue. Elle avait aussi résolu son problème capillaire. Et juste au souvenir de la nuit précédente, il aurait aimé pouvoir replonger dans la douceur de ses cheveux.

Voulant inconsciemment retrouver cette sensation, il avait tendu son autre main, imperceptiblement vers la chevelure de la Gryffondor quand celle-ci se réveilla.

Il retira sa main de la sienne brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il, hargneux, pour masquer son embarras.

Hermione qui émergeait doucement après des heures de stress passées à tenter de le sauver aurait espéré un réveil plus amical.

\- Merci, Hermione, de m'avoir sauvé la vie, répondit ironiquement la jeune fille légèrement en colère. Je ne suis qu'un gros imbécile qui ne croit en rien, ni en personne et qui est capable de me foutre en l'air pour ne pas avoir à affronter mes problèmes. Je suis tellement fier et imbu de ma personne que je suis incapable d'accepter de l'aide… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ! s'emporta-t-elle, changeant de ton soudainement. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un conard qui se défile à la première difficulté. Comment peut-on être assez stupide pour se lancer un sort pareil ?!

\- Si on en est aux compliments Granger, s'offusqua le blond, narquois, en se redressant difficilement, toi tu n'es qu'une Gryffondor prétentieuse qui pense tout savoir sur tout et qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas ! Si je te fais tellement horreur, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser crever plutôt que de jouer une fois de plus les héroïnes.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de t'abandonner une fois de plus ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui a pu te passer par l'esprit pour de te lancer un truc aussi horrible ? Tu te rends compte que, si je ne connaissais pas ce sort, je t'aurais directement emmené à l'infirmerie et ils n'auraient rien pu faire ! C'est ce que tu voulais qu'on te regarde te vider de ton sang sans rien faire ?

\- OUI ! cria-t-il furieux. Je voulais que TU me regardes mourir ! Que TU te rendes compte que tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Que ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas trahi !

\- Non ! mais, tu n'es pas sérieux là ! fit-elle furibonde. Tu es complètement malade ! Te faire souffrir de la sorte pour te venger ! C'était complètement idiot ! Tu aurais pu mourir !

\- C'était le but figure toi ! continua-t-il à s'emporter avec rage. D'une pierre deux coups ! Plus personne ne me faisait du mal et c'était à ton tour d'en baver en culpabilisant comme la bonne Gryffondor que tu es. Mais voilà, miss-je-sais-tout connaissait forcément ce sort ! Et non seulement tu le connaissais, mais tu es arrivé à me guérir alors que c'est impossible !

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures pauvre crétin, articula-t-elle difficilement les larmes aux yeux. Si tu savais ce que j'ai dû faire pour te sauver.

\- Justement, je ne le sais pas ! récrimina-t-il. Tu aurais dû échouer. Même avec ton moldu ça n'aurait pas du marché. Et d'ailleurs comment es-tu arrivé à le faire venir ici et aussi rapidement ?

Hermione n'arrivait plus à parler tant la honte de ce qu'elle avait dû faire l'accablait et en même temps elle savait que malgré tout, malgré ses remarques et son sale caractère, elle le referait si elle le devait. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté de le voir mourir devant ses yeux.

\- J'attends, ordonna Drago d'une voix menaçante.

…

\- Mais bordel réponds moi ! insista-t-il.

\- Des impardonnables ! murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix à peine audible.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! explique-toi ! vociféra-t-il.

\- Rien ! mugit-elle en regrettant aussitôt d'avoir dit ça juste avant.

\- Tu en as trop dit ! Accouche, c'est quoi le problème ? lui cracha-t-il avec un air mauvais.

N'en pouvant plus de la mauvaise humeur du Serpentard qui ne voyait pas plus loin que leurs deux maisons ennemies et leurs querelles d'adolescent, elle décida de tout lui avouer pour qu'il comprenne.

\- Deux impardonnables ! j'ai jeté deux Imperos pour qu'il vienne te sauver ! C'était la seule solution ! s'énerva-t-elle voulant en quelque sorte reporter la faute sur lui. Deux putains d'Imperos, pour les forcer à m'aider ! je n'avais pas le choix, tenta-t-elle de se justifier parlant à nouveau à voix basse. Tu serais mort s'il n'était pas venu aussi vite…

Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait pu faire ça ! Granger n'étant pas une comédienne et une menteuse née, vu son état, elle ne lui mentait pas. Elle avait fait ça pour lui !? Pour le sauver !? Ou … pour réussir ce que personne n'était avant elle parvenu à réaliser ? Il avait beau savoir que c'était pour lui qu'elle l'avait fait, il tentait de se persuader du contraire ne pouvant accepter l'évidence. Cependant, quelle qu'en fût la raison, le fait même qu'elle sous-entende avoir fait ça pour lui l'avait momentanément radouci. Il ne comprenait malgré tout pas comment elle avait fait.

\- Même si le moldu m'a recousu ça n'aurait jamais dû marcher ! comment as-tu fait pour que les potions de régénération sanguine suffisent ? demanda-t-il plus posément.

\- Il t'a fait une transfusion sanguine, lui annonça-t-elle amère sachant parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la nouvelle.

Elle se doutait qu'il allait à nouveau s'emporter contre elle alors qu'elle était épuisée. Épuisée par le manque de sommeil et le stress, mais épuisée aussi d'avoir malgré tout de l'affection pour quelqu'un qui la rejetait et la méprisait avec autant de force.

\- Une quoi ? dit-il effaré. C'est quoi encore ce truc de moldu ? Encore un truc barbare !

\- Un truc qui t'a sauvé la vie pauvre ignare ! s'emporta-t-elle, une fois de plus, à cause de ses préjugés sur les moldus. Et que ça te plaise ou non, maintenant c'est mon sang qui coule dans tes veines !

Drago reçut cette annonce comme un uppercut. Il avait du mal à saisir ce qu'elle lui disait. Son sang à elle, pour remplacer le sien qui s'écoulait inéluctablement de son corps malgré les potions !?

\- Comment ça ? Comment as-tu pu le laisser me faire ça ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Deux aiguilles, un tuyau et mon sang qui remplit tes veines pour remplacer le sang que tu avais perdu, énuméra-t-elle pleine de rancœur.

\- C'est pas vrai ? C'est impossible ! paniqua-t-il, en regardant les veines de ses poignets, horrifié.

Hermione était partagée. D'une certaine manière, elle avait sa vengeance sur lui qui l'avait insulté tant de fois sur son sang impur d'après lui. En même temps, elle était déçue, car ces derniers jours elle avait eu l'impression que les histoires de sang n'avaient plus autant d'importance pour lui. Il lui avait menti une fois de plus. Il ne pensait pas un mot de sa lettre d'excuse. Et ça lui faisait mal, car elle y avait vraiment cru ! Aussi, elle voulut lui rendre la pareille.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi, Malefoy, d'avoir du sang de bourbe dans les veines ? Tu te sens différent ? le nargua-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle poussait le bouchon un peu loin, mais elle voulait lui prouver que le sang n'était que du sang et qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la magie. En outre, elle lui en voulait et elle le préférait furieux et combatif que déprimé et suicidaire.

\- Je te hais Granger ! Je te hais ! Je te déteste ! Je t'exècre ! Tu es pire que de la crotte de Troll! l'injuria-t-il plus remonté que jamais.

Il était furieux néanmoins, il était conscient que si elle ne lui avait pas dit, il ne s'en serait pas aperçu. Il se sentait le même. Mais il n'avait pas encore fait de magie. Est-ce que ça allait changer quelque chose ?

\- Alors insista-t-elle, te sens-tu différent ?

Buté, il ne voulait pas lui répondre

\- Tout ce dont on a parlé la nuit dernière, demanda-t-elle furieuse, ce n'était que du vent pour toi ? Une technique de drague pour mettre la petite moldue que tu croyais que j'étais dans ton lit ?

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! cracha-t-il offusqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'interdis d'affirmer Malefoy ? dit-elle hors de ses gonds. Que ce que tu t'es bien foutu de moi avec tes belles paroles ou que la seule chose qui t'intéressait c'était de berner la fille qui te cachait son identité pour la baiser ?

\- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre conne Granger ! dit-il ivre de rage. Avec elle j'étais sincère ! c'est toi que je ne supporte pas !

\- Et bien il faudra t'y faire ! rétorqua-t-elle dans une colère froide. Elle c'est moi ! Ça a toujours été moi !

Excédée, elle alla s'isoler dans la petite pièce que la salle sur demande avait créée pour servir de pharmacie, sans lui laisser une seconde pour répondre.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, ruminant leur colère chacun de leur côté.

Hermione était exaspérée, mais surtout désarçonnée par le comportement de Drago. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il avait été sincère alors qu'il était horrifié à l'idée d'avoir son sang dans les veines ?

Après sa lettre à « Hermione » et les explications qu'il avait données à « H », elle avait cru qu'il appréciait un peu « Hermione ». Mais elle ne voyait que de la haine dans son regard… de la haine, mais aussi de la tristesse quand il parlait d'elle en tant que H. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait vraiment été sincère, tant qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était ? Et si c'était le cas, pour quelle raison était-il à ce point déçu, terrorisé, humilié… de savoir qui elle était ? Elle le savait complexe et particulièrement perturbé par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle voulait lui laisser une dernière chance. Elle se devait de faire comme Ginny le lui avait conseillé. Accuser les coups, jusqu'à parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il avait vraiment dans la tête. Le forcer à accepter qu'elle était H et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait beau être odieux, elle restait persuadée qu'il était aussi le garçon qu'elle avait appris à découvrir ces derniers jours. Il y avait cette part de lui fragile, tendre …intelligente… orgueilleuse, irritante… facétieuse … qu'elle avait appris à apprécier. Ce garçon-là lui manquait. Et depuis qu'il l'avait confronté et qu'il lui avait repris le bracelet, il y avait un vide en elle. Elle avait perdu un ami. Un ami qui lui était cher. Alors s'il y avait une infime chance de le récupérer elle ferait en sorte d'y arriver.

Voyant qu'il allait bientôt être 6h du matin Hermione ressorti avec un verre d'eau et des anti douleur que lui avait laissé le chirurgien.

Il avait les yeux dans le vague, se posant mille questions sur les conséquences que pouvait avoir le sang de Granger dans les veines. Il était sincère quand il avait parlé à son inconnue de la « géné…mique » et du fait qu'il admettait que les enfants de moldus puissent devenir de vrai sorcier. Il ne mettait même pas en cause le fait que Granger puisse ou non être une sorcière. Mais le sang et la magie étaient forcément liés et puis c'était Granger ! Il allait être lié à elle maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais demandé une chose pareille !

C'est elle qui prit en premier la parole essayant d'être aimable et conciliante.

\- Le médecin m'a laissé ça pour toi ! c'est pour que tu n'aies pas trop mal et que tes plaies ne s'infectent pas ! Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais attraper la gangrène et on ne peut certainement toujours pas te soigner par magie.

Ne voyant pas de réaction de sa part elle continua sur le ton de la plaisanterie

\- De toute façon, tu en as déjà pris pas mal ! un peu plus un peu moins, ça ne fera pas de différence !

…

\- Allez s'il te pait ! prend ça, lui dit-elle gentiment lui mettant le verre dans les mains

\- Je vais rester lié à toi pour toujours ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc

\- Je ne comprends pas tas question, demanda-t-elle réellement interloquée

\- Maintenant que j'ai ton sang dans les veines tenta-t-il de s'expliquer, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Tu vas avoir un contrôle magique sur moi ? Quand tu bois le sang d'un vampire ça à des conséquences. Ce n'est pas le cas quand on boit le sang d'un mage, mais là je n'ai plus le mien et il n'y a plus que le tien ! Qu'est-ce qui va changer ? Est-ce que ton truc de «genemique » va me transformer ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? … il n'y a pas que le fait que tu sois moldue, il y a le fait que tu es une fille et puis si c'était les mauvais « gemes » ceux qui font que les moldus n'ont plus de magie!

Hermione réalisa d'un coup à quel point les mages étaient ignorants de choses qui paraissaient évidentes à des moldus de 6 ou 8 ans. Ils ne faisaient presque rien sans magie et les lois de conservations de la magie n'avaient rien à voir avec les lois qui régissaient la science. Finalement, il avait accordé de l'importance à leurs conversations ! Les questions qu'il lui posait étaient tellement ridicules que c'en était adorable. Il paniquait, mais pas exactement pour ce à quoi elle pensait de prime abord ! Elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras tellement elle était heureuse de s'être trompée, mais elle se retint. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment.

\- Calme-toi Dra... Malefoy ! se reprit-elle d'un ton apaisant, ne voulant pas le provoquer. Tu ne vas pas te transformer en quoi que ce soit ! Le sang c'est juste du sang. Et si ça peut te rassurer dès que tu iras mieux, que tu auras un peu mangé, tu vas commencer à fabriquer ton propre sang par toi-même et tu vas remplacer le mien par le tien.

Il paraissait un peu rassuré, mais toujours anxieux ne sachant pas s'il devait la croire ou non.

\- Rends-moi ma baguette Granger ! ordonna-t-il

\- Pour que tu te fasses du mal ? demanda-t-elle à la fois inquiète et exaspérée.

\- Non pour te trucider ! répondit-il froidement sans qu'elle ne sache s'il parlait sérieusement ou pas.

\- Super ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment qu'avec des arguments comme ça je vais te céder. Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer. Mais avant d'aller en cours, je vais t'apporter à manger. Il faudra penser à une excuse pour ton absence. Je pense que Ginny a dû me couvrir, mais je ne sais si Zabini l'a fait pour toi. Je me renseignerai ce matin si je peux.

Elle s'absenta pendant presque une heure pendant laquelle il ne cessa d'angoisser. Il en voulait tellement à Granger, que sa préoccupation principale n'était franchement plus de savoir s'il voulait ou non encore se donner la mort. Comment avait-elle osé lui faire ça ! et puis avec son petit air supérieur de donneuse de leçon, elle le ridiculisait encore une fois. « le sang c'est juste du sang ». En attendant, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas devenu un cracmol !

Furieux, malgré la douleur, il se leva pour explorer la pièce à la recherche de sa baguette. Mais arrivé à la pharmacie, il se sentit faible. Ses jambes douloureuses ne le tinrent plus et il s'écroula. Il émit alors un cri de rage et d'impuissance.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione revint les bras chargés de victuailles.

\- Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que je fais si tu as rouvert tes blessures ?

D'un geste elle prit sa baguette et le remis sur son lit.

\- Rends-moi ma baguette ! vociféra-t-il à peine à sa place.

\- Dès que tu auras bu cette potion ressoudos pour tes doigts et avalé quelque chose lui mentit-elle pour son bien.

Il s'assit plus confortablement et prit le plateau qu'elle lui tendait bougon.

Tout en continuant à se poser des questions sur les conséquences que pouvait bien avoir le fait d'avoir du sang de moldu dans les veines, il but d'un trait la potion au gout pierreux et sucré puis découpa rageusement sa part de tarte aux pommes. Cette salope savait le prendre par les sentiments pour le faire manger. La tarte aux pommes était son dessert préféré et celle de Poudlard était particulièrement succulente.

Cinq de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait fini de manger, il repartit à la charge.

\- Ça y est j'ai mangé ! Maintenant, rends-moi ma baguette !

\- Tu peux faire un peu mieux qu'une malheureuse part de tarte! lui fit-elle remarquer avec exaspération.

\- Écoute Granger, dit-il légèrement excédé, jusqu'ici je me suis montré plutôt conciliant, mais tu n'as pas le droit de garder ma baguette.

\- Et moi je fais en sorte que tu ailles mieux ! dit-elle avec un léger trémolo dans la voix.

\- Tu veux que je te supplie c'est ça ! rugit-il.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors quoi ?

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire il faudrait bien qu'elle lui rende sa baguette…

\- S'il te plait ! grogna-t-il rageant de devoir formuler cette supplique. Rends-moi ma baguette ! Il faut que je sache !

Ça lui avait vraiment couté de devoir se rabaisser de la sorte, et il la détestait d'autant plus de l'avoir obligé à en arriver là, mais il ne supportait plus d'attendre.

Hermione incroyablement surprise par ce « s'il te plait » se doutait de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à se demander s'il pouvait encore pratiquer la magie. Elle était plus que persuader qu'il n'y avait rien de changer en lui, mais consciente de l'effet que pourrait avoir sur elle le doute d'avoir peut-être perdu ses pouvoirs, elle se résigna à l'écouter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment en faire? demanda-t-elle avec lassitude et angoisse à la fois

\- Lancer un sort pour voir…

\- tu penses vraiment que mon sang change quelque chose à ta faculté de faire de la magie? demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme. Je t'ai déjà dit que du sang c'est du sang, ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie.

\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais tu n'en as aucune preuve, répliqua-t-il véritablement inquiet.

\- Je te la rends, mais au moindre problème, c'est un Expelliarmus sans sommation, le menaça-t-elle.

Elle prit la baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcière et la maintient tandis qu'il essayait de la lui prendre

\- Quel sort ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! un Accio chemise répondit-il au hasard en regardant autour de lui ce qu'il pourrait bien attirer.

\- Ok, dit-elle dubitative, en lâchant enfin la précieuse tige d'aubépine.

Il hésita anxieux

\- Accio chemise !

De suite, sa chemise arriva dans sa main.

\- Tu vois ! pas de différence ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et encore, tu n'es pas vraiment au mieux de ta forme.

\- Maintenant que tu es rassuré, redonne-la-moi dit-elle en tendant la main gauche, la droite le menaçant toujours de la sienne.

\- Non ! protesta-t-il.

\- S'il te plait Malefoy ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force contre toi ! lui conseilla-t-elle avec le plus gentiment possible.

\- Parce que tu t'es gênée dernièrement, fit-il, indigné.

\- Bon sang! Tu ne comprends pas que je fais ça pour toi. Dit-elle en lui arrachant la baguette des mains alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Drago regarda sa main maintenant vide puis lança à cette agaçante Gryffondor le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve.

\- Tu penses vraiment que dès que tu auras le dos tourné, je vais me lancer un Avada Kedavra ? dit-il dédaigneux.

\- Je n'en sais rien justement! Et tu viens d'essayer de te suicider ! dit-elle courroucée. Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas essayer de recommencer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre! tu ne me connais pas ! cracha Drago excédé.

\- Bien sûr que je te connais ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait maintenant apaisante. Ça fait sept ans que je te connais et ces derniers jours tu m'as permis de découvrir une autre facette de toi que j'apprécie réellement et qui est bien loin de l'image de l'arrogant « prince des Serpentards ». Je sais que tu es anéanti par ce qui t'est arrivé, mais mourir ce n'est pas la solution !

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! s'indigna-t-il. Si je décide que je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, tu es qui, pour affirmer le contraire ? Tu m'as privé de mon libre arbitre ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était sortir de ce cauchemar sans fin. Mais tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde et il a fallu que tu décides à ma place de ce qui était le mieux pour moi. J'y étais enfin arrivé! pourquoi tu es venu me sauver? Ce que je fais de ma vie, ce n'est pas ton problème !

Il avait mis toute sa hargne, toute sa déception, ses désillusions, son amertume, dans cette tirade. Il avait beau avoir été terrifié de mourir quand était venu ces derniers instants, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était son choix et qu'il se sentait humilié une fois de plus de lui devoir à nouveau la vie. Mais plus que ça encore, qu'elle, Hermione Granger, l'ai vu dans un tel état...

Il avait voulu ce geste, qu'il considérait comme une sorte d'attaque ultime envers elle. Mais, il se rendait bien compte maintenant que ce n'était que de la lâcheté. Incapable qu'il était d'affronter la vie. Et il lui en voulait de l'obliger à y faire face. Il la haïssait de vouloir lui montrer qu'elle était plus forte que lui. Et il ne voulait plus l'écouter.

Ne lui répondant pas de suite, elle prit un instant, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit puis elle repartit de plus belle dans ses sermons qu'il tentait d'ignorer.

\- Bien sûr que c'est mon problème. Si je me suis battue pour mettre fin à cette guerre, ce n'est pas pour qu'après sa mort, il continue à faire des victimes. Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, ta vie est loin d'être finie. Il ne mérite pas que tu abandonnes l'envie de vivre à cause de lui. Tu as tout le temps de te reconstruire. Tu as tout le temps d'oublier, de passer à autre chose. Et puis je sais que tu es furieux contre moi, mais ça ne mérite pas non plus que tu mettes fin à tes jours. Ne gâche pas ton avenir.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! s'énerva-t-il. Tout ce que je te demande c'est ma foutue baguette et que tu me laisser tranquille !

\- Ce n'est plus possible, déclara-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner après tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour te sauver.

Il avait beau faire semblant de ne pas être touché par ses paroles, elle lui allait pourtant droit au cœur, car il ne pensait qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait.

Il était en colère et comme souvent avec elle, ses mots dépassaient sa pensée. Pourtant, les encouragements de la jeune fille, l'avaient un peu apaisé. Et, pendant quelques secondes, il n'eut pas l'impression de se sentir devant Granger, mais face à son inconnue. Comme si sa présence, tel un fantôme, flottait au-dessus de la Gryffondor.

Et puis il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos des Imperos : Que Potter lance ce genre de chose, il ne s'en serait pas étonné, mais pour que la fille qui lutte pour le droit des elfes de maisons, lance un sortilège d'esclavage … Comprenant ce que ça avait dû lui couter il voulut comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il plus calmement… Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça pour me sauver ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

\- Même si tu es un con fini, bougonna-t-elle, je commence m'attacher à toi ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que je ne voulais pas que tu meures ! je tiens à toi, tu comprends ?

Elle tenait à lui vraiment !? C'était une blague! Hermione Grange ne pouvait pas tenir à lui !

\- Mais nous sommes ennemis Granger !

\- Franchement DRAGO ! s'offusqua-t-elle, insistant sur son prénom bien qu'il lui ait expressément interdit de l'utiliser. Je ne crois pas qu'on en soit encore à ce stade ! Essaye de t'enlever ces putains d'œillères! Arête de penser à moi comme Granger seulement. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas que Granger, je suis aussi la fille avec qui tu as passé la nuit, la fille à qui tu as tenu la main les nuits précédentes, la fille à qui tu as fait confiance, à qui tu t'es confié…

\- Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais su que c'était toi j'aurai fait tout ça ? demanda-t-il amère.

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

\- Tu m'as menti, tu m'as trahi, tu n'avais pas le droit !

\- Je t'ai juste caché mon identité parce que je savais que tu me rejetterais et que tu rejetterais mon aide. Jamais, tu ne te serais confié à moi. Jamais, tu n'aurais accepté mon aide quand tu allais mal, dit-elle en regardant tour à tour leurs mains à tous deux si éloignées maintenant. Je veux vraiment t'aider. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce que j'ai fait, était sincère. Je ne t'ai jamais menti !

\- Tu n'as jamais dit quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit ? la questionna-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux en pointant du doigt sa poitrine. Tu as tout gardé pour toi ? tu n'as rien dit à la Weasley ou à Potter.

\- Je te l'accorde je n'ai pas pu tout cacher à Ginny, avoua-t-elle, honteuse, en détournant le regard des prunelles d'acier qui l'accusaient. Je lui consacrais moins de temps, j'étais inquiète ! J'ai dû lui dire que j'aidais quelqu'un et puis il y a eu ton stupide bracelet. Il a bien fallu que je le lui montre et hier matin elle a compris que c'était toi. Elle ne comprenait pas que je t'accorde autant d'importance. J'ai dû lui dire que tu avais été torturé toi aussi… C'est elle qui m'a fait prendre conscience que j'avais été idiote de te fuir alors que tu avais besoin de moi…

Il avait beau s'en douter, l'entendre dire que la petite Weasley était au courant c'était dur à encaisser.

\- Et Potter ? demanda-t-il au comble de l'anxiété

\- Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé ! jura-t-elle toujours les yeux baissés, intimidée par son regard et honteuse d'avoir en partie du parler de certaines choses à sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais tu as tout répété à la rousse ? demanda-t-il anéanti.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit-elle avec ardeur, levant enfin les yeux vers lui. Juste que Voldemort t'a torturé tout l'été. Elle refusait de comprendre pourquoi je voulais te venir en aide. Pour ce qui est du reste, je garde le secret.

Mais ce secret, ce n'était pas à Granger qu'il avait péniblement accepté de le révéler, c'était à son inconnue.

\- Mais ce que j'ai dit à mon inconnue, susurra-t-il, c'était si …

\- Ne peux-tu pas … continuer à me faire confiance ? l'interrompit-elle hésitante. Est-ce que je me moque de toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Est-ce que j'ai eu pite de toi ?

\- Bien sûr que tu as pitié ! rugit-il.

\- Bien sûr que NON ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je me reconnais juste en toi, comme toi, tu l'as fait pendant que je me faisais torturer par ta tante. Même si je n'ai pas autant souffert que toi et que ce que j'ai subi n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé, moi aussi j'ai du mal à me remettre de ce qui s'est passé au manoir. On est semblables sur certains points ! Tu es seul ! Et, bien que Ginny soit ma meilleure amie, Harry et Ron me manquent. J'ai pratiquement rompu avec Ron et je ne pense pas que ça s'arrangera où même que je retrouverai notre amitié d'antan. Harry me considère comme sa sœur et c'est réciproque, mais il met des semaines à répondre à mes lettres. Si bien que parfois, je lui en envoie plusieurs avant qu'il ne réponde. Il m'arrive même de lui écrire et d'attendre une de ses lettres pour envoyer les miennes… Je me sens pitoyable de vouloir rester dans le passé, mais notre trio me manque. En quelques jours avec toi je me suis vraiment sentie utile à quelqu'un. À force de te parler, je me suis sentie proche de toi. Peut-être à cause de la haine qui nous a liés pendant des années… mais je ne te hais plus et si tu t'interroges vraiment toi aussi je suis sûre que tu t'apercevras que tu ne me hais plus non plus DRAGO. Tu m'en veux, mais tu ne me hais plus. Tout comme je t'en veux pour ce que tu m'as fait subir pendant des années, mais je ne te hais plus. Accepte le Malefoy !

Il l'écoutait impassible réfléchissant a tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle paraissait tellement sincère tellement convaincante qu'il aurait voulu y croire. Mais c'était trop dur. Peut-être que si elle le lui avait avoué elle-même ? Mais il en doutait. Elle était Hermione Granger, son ancienne ennemie, et certainement la dernière femme au monde devant laquelle il aurait accepté de se montrer faible. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait vu. Et lui ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible dit-il simplement.

Une fois de plus elle s'était livrée à lui espérant qu'il la comprenne, qu'il l'accepte. Mais il était trop fier. Peut-être qu'avec le temps… ?

\- Les blessures que tu t'es infligées ne sont pas profondes, tenta-t-elle de dire en soupirant pour cacher sa tristesse et sa déception, vais t'aider à rejoindre ton dortoir pendant que la plupart des élèves seront au réfectoire. Mais il faudra que tu continues à prendre les cachets que je t'ai donnés et demain matin, il faudra que je change tes bandages pour éviter toute infection. À moins que tu ne veuilles aller à l'infirmerie, mais dans ce cas il faudra que tu leur dises ce que tu t'es fait pour qu'ils n'utilisent pas de magie. Je t'avoue qu'après ce que j'ai dû faire ça ne m'arrange pas plus que ça de devoir m'expliquer.

\- Je le ferai moi-même! s'emporta-t-il à l'idée qu'elle voit à nouveau ses cicatrices.

\- Pas question ! trancha-t-elle d'un ton sec. J'ai bien compris que tu ne désirais plus être mon ami et que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, mais …

\- Après ce que tu m'as fait, s'emporta-t-il, tu espères encore qu'on soit amis ? Tu rêves! Ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris, répondit-elle agacée, mais il est hors de question que tu crèves à cause d'une septicémie ou un truc du genre. Alors si tu n'es pas ici demain matin, je viens te chercher dans ton dortoir s'il le faut!

…

\- C'est compris ? répéta-t-elle excédée

\- Oui, c'est compris ! affirma-t-il sur le même ton. Tu fais vraiment chier, Granger !

En silence, elle l'aida à se lever. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il portait une sorte de chemise ridicule qui fermait par l'arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec dégout.

\- Une blouse d'hôpital. Enfile ça, lui demanda-t-elle en lui montrant une robe de sorcier à l'insigne de Serpentard sensiblement semblable à la sienne. Je l'ai invoqué tout à l'heure pour que tu puisses te déplacer. Elle devrait rester stable au moins deux jours, alors pas de problème.

Il avait beau ne pas lui dire, il était admiratif. Ses invocations duraient rarement plus de douze heures.

Les robes de sorcier n'étaient pas franchement faciles à enfiler. Il la laissa donc à nouveau l'aider malgré sa réticence.

\- Essaye de bouger le moins possible aujourd'hui si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème avec tes blessures lui dit-elle sans oser le regarder en face, sentant toute l'animosité qu'il avait encore à son égard. Ne prends pas non plus de douche à cause des pansements…

\- Et comment je fais pour me laver sans baguette si je ne dois pas prendre de douche ? Et puis de toute façon j'ai cours de sortilège ce matin. Tu ne vas pas la garder éternellement. J'en ai besoin !

Elle avait vraiment peur qu'il recommence et qu'il parvienne cette fois-ci à se tuer. Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou prendre son balai et voler si haut qu'il suffoquerait et tomberait de si haut que ça lui serait fatal !

Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait fait était bien. Sans elle, il n'aurait peut-être pas essayé de se tuer. Mais si elle n'avait pas été proche de lui, il, l'aurait peut-être fait sans que personne ne se soucie de son sort.

\- Tu veux toujours mourir ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant fixement dans ses yeux clairs si déstabilisants.

\- J'y pensais depuis un moment. Ça a juste accéléré les choses, avoua-t-il en soutenant son regard.

\- Mais, tu en as toujours envie ? demanda-t-elle encore plus durement se forçant à ne pas être intimidée par ses iris d'acier.

\- Je ne sais pas ! confia-t-il, rompant le contact en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

\- Je prends ça comme quelque chose de positif. S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Si tu en avais vraiment envie, tu le saurais! non ?

…

\- Promets-moi de ne pas te faire du mal ou pire encore avec cette baguette ! ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ou si non ? raya-t-il la défiant à nouveau du regard.

\- Ou sinon rien ! J'ai confiance en toi si tu me le promets sur ton honneur je te croirais !

\- Tu n'as pas compris que je l'avais perdu ! s'énerva-t-il à la mention d'une telle stupidité.

\- Je t'assure que tu l'as toujours ! répondit-elle sur un ton badin. Ainsi que ton orgueil, et que ton arrogance. Tu crois juste l'avoir perdu, mais tu l'as encore, je te le promets ! finit-elle sur un sourire franc.

Curieusement, la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, ainsi que ce qu'il considérait comme des compliments, lui fit chaud au cœur. Même avec ce qu'elle savait, elle semblait convaincue qu'il restait le même.

\- C'est promis ! Grogna-t-il

\- Sur ton honneur ?

\- Sur mon honneur, je ne vais pas me foutre en l'air avec ma baguette, c'est promis. Maintenant, rends-la-moi ma baguette ! s'énerva-t-il à nouveau, impatient de récupérer cette précieuse extension de lui-même.

\- Essaye de manger, dis-toi que tu élimineras plus vite mon sang comme ça ! dit-elle en lui tendant enfin sa baguette pour qu'il la récupère.

Il sentit à nouveau un nœud dans ses entrailles. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle voulait qu'il aille mieux sans faire cas de toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites ou bien à cause du sang qu'elle lui rappelait avoir dans les veines.

Le sang de Granger ! Granger qui ne serait bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir, tout comme celui de son inconnue qui allait disparaitre de sa vie comme ce sang qu'il avait encore en lui.

Il eut du mal à réprimer ce sentiment de perte. D'une certaine manière, il ne voulait pas que tout disparaisse, conscient sans le reconnaitre, que c'était également le sang de son inconnue qui était en lui et qui lui avait sauvé la vie.


	15. il n'y a pas de piège, - chap 15

s _Tout comme aux remises de prix je vais tenter de faire court pour remercier celles qui me soutiennent :_

 _Tout d'abord un grand merci à Nordimel qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de me proposer de relire mes textes afin de corriger les fautes d'orthographe et la ponctuation._

 _Ensuite encore merci à Maxine3482 qui me soutient depuis le début._

 _Enfin à vous de remercier Jules des Bois car grâce à elle, vous avez toute une partie de chapitre de discussion entre Hermione et Ginny. Elle m'a fait remarquer à juste titre que je me concentrais trop sur les états d'âme de Drago et pas assez sur ceux d'Hermione. Ça ne faisait que 5 lignes maintenant c'est mieux. ( j'ai aussi modifier la discussion entre Blaize et Drago à propos de ses doutes quant sa façon de se comporter)_

 _Merci également à celles et ceux qui me suivent et m'ont mis en favori._

 _Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira_

 **CHAPITRE 15 - Il n'y a pas de piège, juste ta mauvaise foi !**

Il était huit heures trente quand Hermione laissa Drago devant la porte de son dortoir. Il fit alors un effort considérable pour paraître normal en traversant la salle commune. Blaize l'attendait inquiet dans leur chambre.

\- Putain Drago où est-ce que tu étais ? fit le jeune Italien en le voyant enfin arriver.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, fous-moi la paix, Blaise! grogna Drago.

\- Tu crois que tu vas une fois de plus t'en tirer sans explications ? menaça le grand noir métissé.

\- Ça m'arrangerait ! tenta le blond.

\- Bordel Drago, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu allais mieux depuis une semaine et là, tu t'engueules avec Granger, tu disparais, et je te retrouve comme une épave à nouveau !

\- Fous-moi la paix, Blaise ! C'est rien ! En tout cas rien qui te concerne ! dit-il avec lassitude et hargne à la fois.

\- Non ! s'exclama le Serpentard. J'en ai marre de faire comme si je ne voyais rien ! Si j'avais été plus présent, si je t'avais fait chier en sixième année pour que tu te confies, tu n'aurais certainement pas fait autant de conneries !

\- C'est sympa de penser ça, mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tout comme tu ne peux rien faire maintenant, lui répondit Drago avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Je veux juste savoir à quel point tu es dans la merde cette fois-ci, lui demanda Blaise en lui prenant son bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! rétorqua Drago en serrant les dents pour ne pas montrer que le noir lui faisait mal. Et puis je ne mets personne en danger cette fois-ci, finit-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

\- À part toi ! cracha son ami.

\- Je te dis que ce n'est rien de grave c'est juste…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les yeux dans le vague, ne sachant quoi lui dire.

\- C'est juste quoi ? Demanda plus calmement l'italien. Parle ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis ton ami, Drago. Je ne suis pas juste un gars avec qui tu joues au Quidditch et que tu peux rembarrer à ta guise sans conséquences parce qu'il te pardonne d'être un véritable con.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, quémanda le blond maladif en s'asseyant enfin sur son lit.

\- Et bien moi, si ! affirma le métis. Hier, j'ai dit aux profs que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu es retourné te coucher. Et qu'à midi tu dormais toujours ! Et que je t'ai laissé récupérer, car en ce moment tu manquais de sommeil à force d'étudier ! Ils m'ont engueulé et tu risques de l'être également. Vu l'était dans lequel tu es, ça va être dur de dire que tu viens de dormir une journée entière ! Donc si tu ne me parles pas, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie de force, le menaça-t-il.

Blaise attendait une réponse et il ne le lâcherait pas cette fois-ci, Drago en était conscient.

\- J'ai fait une connerie et je me suis blessé, avoua ce dernier.

\- Quel genre de connerie ? insista Blaise, inquiet.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance ! s'emporta Drago. Je n'ai blessé personne à par moi. Je ne compte pas recommencer, et je vais mieux.

\- Et bien ça ne se voit pas ! grogna son ami. Tu sais, j'en ai ras le cul de faire comme si je ne me rendais pas compte que tu vas mal ! confia-t-il en s'assaillant sur le lit en face du blond squelettique.

\- …

Blaise ne comptait pas en rester là, mais il savait que pour obtenir quelque chose de Drago, il fallait y aller tout en finesse. C'est pourquoi il décida de mettre momentanément ce problème de côté, préférant parler de quelque chose qui lui semblait bien plus drôle

\- Parle-moi au moins de Granger ! C'est quoi cette scène qu'elle t'a fait ?

Drago savait que Blaise pouvait être borné, surtout s'il imaginait que quelque chose se passait entre lui et Granger. Le problème c'était qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui se passait entre eux. C'était bien trop compliqué !

Blaise était plutôt doué pour comprendre les filles. Extrêmement séduisant, avec sa peau sombre, sa carrure d'athlète ainsi que les yeux bleu turquoise et les traits fins qu'il tenait de sa mère, réputée pour être l'une des plus belles sorcières d'Angleterre, il collectionnait les aventures. Il l'avait déjà souvent aidé quand il était encore avec Pansy. Aussi Drago se dit qu'au moins concernant Granger, il pouvait lui parler.

\- C'est compliqué ! commença-t-il, alors que Blaise l'incitait d'un regard bienveillant à lui ouvrir son cœur.

Drago prit alors une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux pour essayer de remettre les évènements dans l'ordre et lui expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait sans pour autant devoir lui parler du contenu de ses confidences à son inconnue.

\- Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, je parle à une fille par l'intermédiaire de petits mots et de lettres qu'on s'échange. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle se foutait de moi. Qu'elle me voulait du mal comme les autres. Je ne savais même pas si c'était une fille, je le supposais juste. Elle disait s'inquiéter pour moi, vouloir m'aider, tout ça… Et puis, ça m'a plu de correspondre avec elle. Elle est intelligente, elle a de la répartie.

\- Mais pourquoi vous avez commencé à correspondre et comment elle savait qui tu étais, mais pas toi ? demanda Blaise curieux.

\- On s'en fout ! s'exclama le blessé. Ce n'est pas important ! Tu veux que je te raconte ou tu comptes me faire chier ?

\- Vas-y continue ! Te vexe pas ! l'encouragea le noir avec un grand sourire.

\- L'important c'est qu'à force de discuter comme ça avec elle j'ai commencé à la croire, mais je voulais savoir qui elle était alors j'ai monté un truc pour l'apercevoir depuis le parc quand elle serait dans la tour d'astronomie.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas plus simplement être dans la tour ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je lui avais promis ! s'énerva le blond

\- Depuis quand tu tiens tes promesses ? éclata de rire Blaise.

\- Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle cesse de m'écrire, bougonna Drago, qu'elle me déteste ! Ça te va comme explications ?

\- T'est trop chou mon Drakinou ! fit le noir avec une petite voix aigüe et mièvre.

\- Putain ! Arrête d'imiter Pansy ! Si t'en as rien à foutre je me casse ! jura, vexé, l'ex-prince des Serpentards qui commença à se lever.

\- J'arrête ! J'arrête ! Continue s'il te plaît, je te ferai plus chier. C'est promis !

Drago hésita un peu. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça, si ce con en rajoutait…

\- Elle était comment ? demanda alors Blaise avec plus de sérieux, se retenant de lui demander si c'était Granger.

\- Tout ce que j'ai vu c'était une brune pas très grande avec une jolie silhouette et des cheveux ondulés. Elle était exactement comme je me l'imaginais. Elle m'a vu. Alors pour me faire pardonner je lui ai offert un bracelet, mais j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'enlever. Il me suffisait juste de la voir avec, et j'aurais su qui elle était. Elle a voulu que je lui explique comment l'enlever, mais j'ai posé des tas de conditions. Elle continuait à refuser de me dire qui elle était. Plus ça allait plus j'avais envie de la rencontrer. Elle m'a forcé à manger. C'est pour ça que je me suis empiffré.

\- Tu as juste mangé normalement ! N'exagère pas ! Et elle a bien fait. Le sermonna son capitaine.

\- Tu me laisses finir ! s'énerva l'attrapeur.

\- Continue ! fit-il en se frottant les mains, impatient d'en savoir plus.

\- En échange j'ai obtenu qu'on se voie, mais elle a voulu que ce soit dans l'obscurité presque totale. Toujours pour que je ne devine pas son identité. À chaque fois que je la questionnais sur ça, elle me répondait qu'elle voulait devenir mon amie et que ça gâcherait tout. Alors j'ai arrêté d'insister, mais pas d'espérer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Blaise, impatient de connaître les détails croustillants de l'histoire.

\- Ça a été un peu compliqué. On s'est engueulés une fois de plus, et puis on s'est à nouveau réconciliés. On a beaucoup discuté. Elle me plaisait vraiment, et j'ai eu envie de plus. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras amicalement, je lui ai pris la main, je l'ai caressé et puis je l'ai embrassée… Et elle m'a repoussé, admit-il avec déception. Elle a dit que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'elle ne m'aimait pas et que je ne l'aimais pas non plus.

\- Tu ne l'as pas forcée ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Sur le coup, Drago ne sut pas quoi répondre. La question de Blaise semblait sincère, il paraissait inquiet. Il n'était pas comme ces sales pervers qui reproduisaient sur d'autres ce qu'ils avaient subi dans un sentiment d'équité ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre comme idée délirante qui pouvait leur passer dans la tête. Jamais il ne forcerait qui que ce soit. Comment celui qui se disait être son ami pouvait penser une chose pareille de lui ? Que la fille se soit sentie apeurée d'être seule avec lui dans cette position et après les allusions qu'il avait faites, c'était déjà difficile à endurer, mais normal quelque part. Mais Blaise le connaissait bien, et depuis des années. Il avait vu comment il était avec Pansy, il savait quasiment tout de ses relations avec les filles ! Alors comment pouvait-il imaginer, rien qu'une seconde, qu'il doute de lui ?

\- Comment peux-tu me dire un truc comme ça ! dit-il après un long silence, la voix éraillée par l'émotion tellement les mots du métis l'avaient blessé. C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ! Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Tu m'imagines vraiment faire ça à une fille ?

Blaise se rendit compte de sa connerie aussitôt. Bien sûr qu'il n'imaginait pas Drago comme ça. Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie ? Quoi que ces derniers temps, il n'était tellement plus lui-même…

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé en te disant ça ! dit-il, réellement chagriné. Mais mets-toi aussi à ma place. Depuis presque deux ans, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même ! Tu ne me parles presque plus, tu as fait des trucs… Des trucs moches… Hé ! Ne prends pas la mouche ! s'exclama-t-il, voyant le blond encore plus choqué. Je sais très bien que tu n'avais pas le choix, et qu'au début tu ne te rendais certainement pas compte d'à quel point tu étais dans la merde, mais tu ne me parles jamais de tes véritables problèmes. Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai juste peur que tu flanches et que tu … Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai peur en fait ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça ! Parfois je suis encore plus con que toi ! Allez dit-moi comment ça s'est passé ensuite, espèce de Lockhart à trois mornilles.

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait être vexé ou rassuré après ce que venait de lui dire Blaise. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait accepter ses excuses. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa question lui avait fait autant de mal. Cet idiot d'italien s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Cependant, c'était agréable, agréable et en même temps totalement terrifiant, et difficile à croire. Il était de Serpentard et ça ne pouvait pas être sans une arrière-pensée, quelle qu'elle fût. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'alors qu'il avait été seul et désespéré ces dernières années, il y ait autant de monde à vouloir mettre le nez dans ses affaires, alors qu'il avait presque l'impression que les choses se tassaient pour lui. Préférant mettre ses appréhensions de côté, Drago préféra ne pas faire face aux inquiétudes de Blaise et rebondir sur sa dernière phrase.

\- Ne me compare pas à ce prof minable, dit-il un peu amer, mais préférant blaguer plutôt que de se morfondre. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que les femmes lui trouvent. Je suis mille fois mieux que lui ! Même toi tu es mieux que lui, c'est dire, avec ta tronche de minette et tes petites tresses sur le haut du crâne …

\- N'insulte pas ma coiffure, le gominé- albinos ! répliqua le noir, ravi que la conversation reprenne un ton plus léger, même s'il aurait apprécié que son ami s'énerve et lui réponde franchement plutôt que de se défiler une fois de plus. Quant à mon magnifique visage, je le tiens de ma sublimissime mère, donc on ne critique pas. Enfin, quand tu m'auras raconté comment ton histoire se termine, on reparlera de tes talents de séducteur. En attendant, je pense avoir de l'avance sur toi !

Drago hésita un moment sur quoi dire. Il hésita même à finir son histoire. Cependant il se résigna, se rappelant à quel point les conseils du séducteur l'avaient plus d'une fois aidé.

\- Je ne voulais pas la perdre, je n'ai pas insisté, dit-il en haussant les épaules pour clore le chapitre, ne voulant surtout pas aborder la partie la plus douloureuse de la nuit, et on a parlé d'autre chose!

\- T'est mal barré mon vieux si la conclusion est bien celle à laquelle je pense ! souffla Blaise, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, en secouant la tête, amusé tout autant qu'accablé pour son acolyte.

\- Te fous pas de moi, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça ! gémit-il, furieux contre son ami.

\- Comment ça s'est fini ? l'interrogea-t-il

\- Quand elle m'a quitté au matin, elle m'a traité de fouine ! dit Drago en fermant les yeux, se rappelant avec embarras de cette partie de son histoire. Et alors tout s'est connecté et j'ai compris. Je suis allé au réfectoire l'attendre. Et j'ai pris son bras pour vérifier. Finit-il dépité.

\- Et c'était Granger dit-il en rigolant à moitié

\- Ta gueule ! rugit-il. Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Cette salope m'a eu en beauté. Je la hais ! Elle m'a fait croire en cette fille. J'étais bien avec mon inconnue, et Granger à tout gâché !

\- Attends, c'est toi qui a voulu savoir, pas elle ! Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être Granger ! dit-il, décontenancé.

\- Elle n'avait pas le droit ! se révolta Drago.

\- Mais c'est elle depuis le début non ? questionna Blaise

\- Oui ! mais pourquoi c'est elle ? Ça pouvait être n'importe quelle fille, mais pas elle ! se lamenta Drago.

\- Mais la fille qui t'a écrit, c'est bien Granger ? tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

\- Non ! C'est Granger qui s'est fait passer pour quelqu'un qui m'écrivait des trucs. S'obstina le blond.

\- Ok, elle ne te disait pas que c'était elle, mais elle ne les pensait pas, ces trucs quand elle t'écrivait ? insista son ami.

\- J'en sais rien ! Mais elle aurait dû me dire que c'était elle ! refusa-t-il de comprendre.

\- Ok. Ensuite la fille qui t'a plu en haut la tour, c'était Granger ? Pas une autre ? continua Blaise.

\- Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, espèce de connard, mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je l'ai embrassée, j'ai eu envie d'elle et elle m'a trompé ! implora-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Elle t'a dit clairement qu'elle n'était pas Granger ? lui demanda-t-il avec un peu plus de compassion.

\- Non, mais on a parlé de Potter et d'elle et elle a fait comme si ce n'était pas elle, mais une fille qu'elle connaissait bien, cracha Drago avec mépris.

\- Bon, elle t'a menti là-dessus, accepta Blaise, mais elle devait se douter de ta réaction. As-tu pensé, juste une seconde, qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour pouvoir t'approcher sans que tu la rejettes parce qu'elle est qui elle est ?

Drago ne répondit rien, boudeur, ne voulant pas accepter l'évidence.

\- Depuis le début, elle savait que c'était toi ? demanda à nouveau Blaise.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! fulmina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'après t'avoir sauvé le cul des Détraqueurs et d'Azkaban, elle se fait chier à essayer de t'aider incognito parce qu'elle voit que tu vas mal ! Malgré tout ce que tu as pu lui faire comme crasses ! Malgré toutes les insultes que tu as pu lui balancer pendant des années ! Et toi, tu l'envoies chier ! Tu la repousses comme un con !

À nouveau, Drago ne sut rien dire, essayant tant bien que mal d'accepter ce que son ami lui disait.

\- En plus, il y a plus moche comme fille ! reprit le séducteur de ces dames. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, vu comme tu bavais dessus en quatrième année dans sa petite robe moulante ! Elle te plaît physiquement !

\- On s'en fout qu'elle soit bandante ! C'est Granger ! grogna-t-il, pas vraiment ravi qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là.

\- On est donc d'accord tu la trouves bandante ! affirma Blaise avec un sourire vainqueur.

\- J'ai pas vraiment dit ça ! protesta le grand blond.

\- Donc ! Elle est bandante et en plus sa compagnie te plaît ! continua son ami plein de malice. Tu aimes passer du temps avec elle, tu la trouves intelligente, sa conversation te plaît ! Apparemment, même les engueulades avec elles te plaisent, mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau. Donc elle te plaît et pas qu'un peu ! Et juste parce que c'est Granger, tu la repousses !

\- Ce n'est pas juste GRANGER ! se cabra Drago avec véhémence.

\- Tu fais vraiment chier avec tes histoires de sang ! Tu sais, autrefois je t'enviais. Lui confia Blaise. Tu avais tes deux parents, et moi juste ma mère et de vieux sorciers qui me servaient de beaux-pères et qui ne passaient pas plus de deux ans avec nous sans passer l'arme à gauche à force de s'envoyer en l'air avec elle. Mais elle ne m'a jamais soûlé avec des histoires de sang. Elle ne s'est jamais rapprochée du seigneur des ténèbres et au final j'ai eu des principes moins cons que les tiens et ça m'a sauvé. J'espérais que tu avais compris. J'espérai qu'avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé, tu sois passé à autre chose, dit-il avec lassitude, réellement désolé pour son ami.

Drago, regardant ses mains, se souvint du sang qui coulait actuellement dans ses veines. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment différent ! Il repensa alors à elle, à sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il se doutait. A elle dans ses bras alors qu'il savait…

\- Je savais que c'était une moldue ! lâcha-t-il soudainement brisant le silence qui les entourait.

\- Elle te l'avait dit ? s'étonna franchement Blaise.

\- J'ai deviné. Je me suis aperçu que ça n'avait pas tant d'importance. Et puis je lui ai posé la question et elle a confirmé. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputé plusieurs fois. Je disais des trucs sans réfléchir et elle me forçait à le faire. Et moi aussi je parvenais à lui faire comprendre certaines de mes idées. C'était cool.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème avec Granger ? demanda-t-il surpris, les yeux écarquillés et les mains paumes vers le ciel.

\- C'est une emmerdeuse, une Gryffondor, la meilleure amie de Potter… ça ne te suffit pas ? s'époumona Drago.

\- Tant que tu ne savais pas qui elle était, tu ne la trouvais pas si emmerdeuse que ça ? lui rappela-t-il. Et tu m'as dit savoir qu'elle était proche de la bande de Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil d'en être proche et d'être sa meilleure amie ! Contesta-t-il, de mauvaise foi. Je déteste Potter ! Et ça, ça ne changera pas non plus !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que s'il n'avait pas refusé, à la base, tu lui avais tendu la main. Si ton père ne t'avait pas bourré le crâne, tu aurais peut-être même pu l'apprécier. En tout cas, pas le détester à ce point. Et n'oublie pas que, lui aussi, il a sauvé ton petit cul ! Quant au fait que c'est une Gryffondor, grandis un peu ! s'énerva-t-il. Poudlard ce n'est pas la vraie vie ! Les petites guéguerres entre maisons, on s'en fout une fois sortis d'ici. Elle te plaît cette fille ! Elle te plaît vraiment ! Arrête de faire le con ! Tu te braques carrément pour une histoire à la con !

\- Mais c'est Granger ! hurla-t-il désespéré.

\- Oui c'est Granger ! Accepte juste de voir la vérité en face ! Granger te plaît ! Et pas depuis quelques semaines seulement, elle te plaît depuis un moment !

\- Va te faire foutre ! cracha Drago en se couchant sur le côté pour ne pas voir son ami lui sourire avec moquerie.

\- T'as juste une réaction d'un gosse de cinq ans avec elle ! Tu lui tires les cheveux, tu l'insultes et tu lui mets de la boue dans son cartable parce que tu as trop peur de lui dire que tu l'aimes bien !

\- Je t'interdis ! Cracha-t-il en se relevant pour le foudroyer du regard ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur.

\- Écoutes, fais ce que tu veux, mais tu serais vraiment débile de ne voir que son nom, alors que tout le reste te plaît ! affirma-t-il, toujours avec un grand sourire complice, faisant peu de cas de l'humeur de son compagnon de chambrée.

\- Mais elle m'a menti ! Plaida-t-il, peu convaincu lui-même.

\- Sur son nom ! Mais sur le reste ? persévéra-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que Granger est du genre à mentir quand elle dit vouloir aider quelqu'un ?

\- Non ! Je sais très bien que c'est dans sa nature ! Admit-il, blasé. Elle veut sauver le monde ! elle veut même sauver les elfes de maison contre leur volonté !

\- Franchement ! Alors qu'elle a déjà témoigné en ta faveur, tu crois vraiment qu'elle te mentirait quand elle te disait vouloir te sauver ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle te disait pour que tu ailles mieux ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne veuille pas faire quelque chose pour toi ? Que la main qu'elle tend vers toi est un piège ? … Il n'y a pas de piège, Drago ! Juste ta mauvaise foi, ton entêtement et ton orgueil. Prends ton temps, mais réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire, et pour une fois, prends la bonne décision. Oublie tes préjugés, décide par toi même sans te préoccuper des autres. Sois honnête avec ce que tu ressens et laisse-lui au moins une chance.

Drago le regarda effaré, mais Blaise savait qu'il avait gagné. Son abruti d'ami n'était pas si idiot que ça, et cette fois-ci il espérait vraiment qu'il prendrait la bonne décision.

\- Bon ! maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui demanda Blaise. Tu te sens capable de venir en cours, où on invente une autre histoire ?

\- Je vais y aller, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide si possible sans que les autres le voient. Je ne voudrais surtout pas avoir à m'expliquer à l'infirmerie.

\- Ça va le faire quand même ? demanda le noir inquiet.

\- Granger m'a donné de quoi ne pas trop sentir la douleur, reste juste à mes côtés au cas ou ! dit-il un peu embarrassé.

\- Pour ça tu lui fais quand même confiance ? se moqua Blaise.

\- Elle ne veut pas me tuer. Ça, j'en suis sûr ! admit le blond désabusé en repensant à toutes les fois où elle l'avait sauvé.

* * *

À son retour aux dortoirs, Ginny avait pressé de questions Hermione, qui était arrivée à repousser l'échéance à la pause de midi, prétextant à juste titre qu'elle ne voulait pas rater plus de cours que la veille.

Aussi, lorsque ladite pause arriva, la rousse ne lui laissa pas le choix, et l'emmena déjeuner avec elle aux cuisines pour y être un peu plus tranquilles, et ne pas risquer d'oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu me rabâches qu'il ne se passe rien entre toi et Malefoy, s'exclama-t-elle sans laisser à Hermione le temps de s'installer, et d'un coup tu disparais une après-midi entière et tu passes la nuit avec lui ! Tu te fiches de moi ! J'étais super inquiète ! J'ai même failli prévenir Mac Gonagall !

\- Il ne m'est rien arrivée, répondit la brune d'une petite voix gênée, et il ne se passe rien entre Drago et moi. En tout cas, rien qui vaille la peine d'en parler !

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Dit-elle, furieuse, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Si avant, tu pouvais te réfugier derrière Ron et Harry pour me faire comprendre que j'étais plus jeune que vous et que ce n'était pas mes affaires, ce n'est plus le cas ! Ici tu n'as que moi, alors même si je ne suis qu'un piètre substitut de mon frère et de Harry, il va falloir t'en contenter ! Si tu crois que je vais te lâcher comme ça tu te trompes ! Quoi que tu en penses, Malefoy est quelqu'un de dangereux ! Tu veux l'aider, OK. Mais pas toute seule ! Je ne te demande pas de me dire ses secrets que tu tiens tant à garder, mais je veux que tu me tiennes un minimum informée.

\- Je… Je suis désolée que tu te sois sentie rejetée quand on partait tous les trois ou quand on ne voulait pas te mettre en danger. Je sais que tu es devenu quelqu'un de fort, peut-être même plus que moi. Je me rends compte à quel point ça a été injuste de te laisser de côté alors que tu n'avais qu'un an de différence avec Ron. Je sais à quel point ça t'était difficile de voir que j'étais proche de ton frère et du garçon que tu aimais. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour ça. C'était comme ça et c'est tout. Je t'aime beaucoup Ginny ! Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi, du coup j'oublie parfois que tu es aussi mon amie. Surtout que tu as Luna même si elle est … Luna !

\- Ce n'est pas la question, je le sais déjà tout ça, et je me suis fait une raison. Tout ce que je veux, c'est à mon tour pouvoir veiller sur toi. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Harry et Ron me tueraient de toute façon, donc je n'ai pas le choix. Donc, dis-moi un peu ce qui se passe. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait une grosse bêtise en te renvoyant le voir, et surtout dis-moi si tu as couché avec lui ! Je ne veux pas les détails, juste savoir !

Hermione ne s'était pas imaginé une seconde que Ginny aurait pu penser qu'une chose pareille se passe entre elle et Drago. Aussi, abasourdie, elle mit un temps avant de répondre, ce qui inquiéta encore plus la rousse.

\- Comment peux-tu penser que j'ai couché avec Malefoy ? C'est Malefoy ! Le fait que je veuille l'aider ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse de lui !

\- Premièrement à ce que je sache, il ne faut pas être amoureuse de quelqu'un pour vouloir coucher avec lui. Deuxièmement, c'est ta deuxième nuit en dehors du dortoir, et je suppose que tu étais également avec lui l'autre nuit. Troisièmement, tout à l'heure tu l'as appelé Drago, donc j'en conclus que les choses vont beaucoup, beaucoup mieux entre vous.

\- C'est vrai que ça va un peu mieux, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me détester. Il ne supporte pas que je sois la fille à laquelle il s'est confié. Il m'en veut pour ça. Mais en même temps, parfois je crois qu'il voit encore en moi celle à qui il a fait confiance, et il a des moments moins agressifs.

\- Comment peut-tu vouloir aider un type pareil ! Tu dis ne pas être amoureuse de lui, mais je ne vois décidément que cette raison pour que tu sois assez stupide pour vouloir aider un gars qui, de temps en temps, est un peu moins agressif avec toi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, il n'est pas comme ça ! Enfin, pas vraiment.

\- Explique-moi alors, parce que là j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te suivre. Il y a la lettre ! C'est vrai que ça donne une drôle d'impression, mais ça ne suffit pas.

\- L'autre nuit, quand j'étais avec lui pour lui demander de m'enlever le bracelet, on a beaucoup parlé. On était dans la salle sur demande dans le noir pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir.

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais dans une pièce qu'on est peut-être les deux seules à savoir être encore en fonction, seule avec lui, dans le noir, et que tu as pris ce risque sans même m'en avertir ?

\- J'aurais du, c'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas que tu m'en empêches. J'avais vraiment envie de parler avec lui autrement que par des petits mots. Je voulais avoir une véritable discussion avec lui, et c'était le seul endroit où ça pouvait se faire sans qu'il me voit !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi avait-tu à ce point envie de lui parler ?

\- Je voulais savoir, je supposais pas mal de choses, et à force de parler il s'est retrouvé en quelque sorte obligé de confirmer certaines choses.

\- Et vous n'avez fait que parler toute la nuit ?

\- Non, on a dormi aussi.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas aller le faire dans vos dortoirs respectifs ?

\- Il … Il avait besoin de moi.

\- Mais pour quoi faire, à la fin ?

Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas trahir son secret, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'explique. Tout du moins en partie.

\- Il a voulu que je reste dormir avec lui… Il voulait de la compagnie… Ne pas être seul… Il … Il va mal… Il souffre … Il fait des cauchemars… Il se revoit avec Voldemort dans les cachots du manoir… Il n'en peut plus…

Ginny l'écoutait sans dire un mot. Elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'énorme que son amie n'osait pas lui dire. Aussi, elle lui laissa le temps de chercher ses mots.

\- Au bout d'un moment, il m'a prise dans ces bras, juste ça, et il s'est endormi. Comment veux-tu que je déteste un gamin qui me prend dans ses bras et qui a besoin de réconfort ?

\- Ce n'est pas un gamin comme tu dis, mais un homme.

\- Pas à ce moment-là ! Et puis en plus, il a presque un an de moins que moi, et je te rappelle que j'ai encore presque un an de plus à cause du retourneur de temps.

\- Excuses-moi, mais une différence d'âge de deux ans comme excuse, ça me dépasse ! C'est comme si tu disais qu'Harry et moi, on ne pouvait pas s'aimer à cause de la différence d'âge.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça ! C'est juste... La façon dont je l'ai vu à ce moment-là ! Le voir à ce point fragile et humain ça m'a bouleversée. J'ai eu encore plus envie de le protéger ! Je sais, tu m'as dit qu'à force de côtoyer un garçon, je m'attacherai à lui, et tu n'avais pas tort. Je me suis attachée à lui, c'est vrai. Mais juste comme un petit frère. Un petit frère insupportable, mais qui est tellement touchant parfois qu'on ne peut que l'aimer malgré tout.

\- Donc il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ? ! Et cette nuit, malgré qu'il sache qui tu étais, vous êtes retournés dormir ensemble ? Ça ne me paraît tout de même pas très crédible après ce que tu m'as dit hier.

Hermione était soulagée que Ginny n'insiste pas plus sur le « rien passé d'autre ». Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées, si elle lui parlait du baiser qu'elle avait repoussé, et surtout du temps qu'elle avait mis à le faire à cause de la surprise... Par contre, il allait lui être difficile de ne pas lui parler de la tentative de suicide de Drago, et surtout des deux Imperos qu'elle avait dû lancer. Elle avait confiance en elle pour garder le secret, et elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle aurait préféré en parler avec Harry, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui reprocherait rien, puisque pour les besoins de la cause, il avait fait de même. Ginny par contre, serait certainement plus impartiale.

\- Quand je suis retournée le voir, il s'était lancé un «Tarda necessarias prae dolor », il perdait beaucoup de sang, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais il allait mourir ! La magie ne pouvait rien pour lui ! Alors, je l'ai mis dans la salle sur demande sous Stupefix et potions de régénération sanguine, et j'ai été chercher un médecin moldu pour qu'il le recouse. Sauf que pour qu'il me suive sans poser de problèmes, j'ai dû le mettre sous Impero, continua-t-elle au bord des larmes. J'ai dû également faire la même chose pour une pauvre infirmière qui ne voulait que m'aider. Je sais que c'est horrible, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je m'en veux tellement. Je leur ai fait oublier ce qui s'était passé, mais ça ne change rien. Je ne vaux pas mieux que les Mangemorts. Je les ai utilisés comme s'ils étaient de simples objets. Je me suis battue pour que les sorciers ne considèrent pas les moldus comme des êtres nuisibles qui ne méritaient que l'asservissement, et à la première difficulté je fais la même chose. Je suis une personne horrible !

Hermione était effondrée, et Ginny ne savait pas ce qui la troublait le plus : qu'une personne, et Malefoy de surcroît, veuille se lancer un «Tarda necessarias prae dolor », ou qu'Hermione ait lancé des impardonnables. Sans compter le fait que Malefoy était toujours vivant, ce qui revenait à dire qu'elle était arrivée à le sauver d'un sort irrémédiablement mortel.

\- Je crois que tu n'es pas juste avec toi-même !

Hermione, intriguée par ce que venait de dire Ginny, se ressaisit et l'écouta.

\- La notion d'impardonnable, tu n'en as que la version scolaire. Tout dépend de ce que tu en fais. Le Doloris n'est pas un bon exemple, mais le Avada peut servir à mettre fin aux souffrances de quelqu'un pour lequel il n'y a plus aucune chance de survie et qui souffre le martyre, sauf que tu viens de montrer que le cas le plus courant où il a été utilisé n'était pas franchement justifié, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça a beau être un impardonnable il peut aussi être plus humain que de laisser souffrir quelqu'un pour qu'au final on arrive au même résultat. Les Imperos c'est la même chose. Tout dépend de l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu les lances. Si c'est dans le but de nuire à quelqu'un, c'est forcément mal. Mais si c'est pour aider et pour que ça se passe sans troubler plus que ça un moldu, c'est franchement moins grave… Imagine que tu l'aies stupéfié et qu'ensuite à l'aide d'un Levicorpus tu l'aies emmené sur place, puis que tu l'aies menacé de tes pouvoirs en lui montrant que tu pouvais le transformer en chaise. Tu n'aurais pas utilisé d'impardonnables, et pourtant tu l'aurais malmené et effrayé… La notion d'impardonnable, c'est juste un garde-fou. Je préférerais nettement subir un Doloris qu'un Oubliette, et pourtant il n'a jamais été institué comme un impardonnable, car on a tout un service su ministère qui ne se consacre qu'au fait de modifier l'esprit des moldus qui nous voient, et ça ne choque personne. Donc rassure-toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Hermione était un peu réconfortée par les paroles logiques et franches de sa camarade, mais celle-ci, sans le vouloir, mettait en relief l'autre sort épouvantable qu'elle avait lancé.

\- J'ai juste fait oublier à mes parents mon existence et celle de la magie, mais ça non plus ce n'est rien ? grogna-t-elle dépitée.

\- Hermione ! intervint sa sœur de cœur, tu as fait ça pour les protéger et tu m'as dit qu'ils avaient l'air heureux. Si tu ne peux rien faire pour leur rendre la mémoire, ça veut juste dire que c'est toi qui en souffres le plus ! Arête de dire que tu es une personne horrible, et dis-moi pourquoi cet idiot de Malefoy s'est lancé un sort pareil. On ne se suicide pas avec un sort comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il voulait se venger.

\- Il n'a quand même pas osé essayer de te lancer le sort qui aurait rebondi sur ton bouclier ?

\- Non cet idiot comme tu dis, se l'est lancé pour que je le vois mourir et que je ne puisse rien faire pour le sauver, et que je regrette de lui avoir menti sur mon identité, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

\- C'est le truc le plus stupide qu'il ait jamais fait !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais il était tellement désespéré et tellement hors de lui qu'il a fait la première connerie qui lui est passée par l'esprit.

\- Sauf que tu l'as sauvé, alors il devrait te détester encore plus.

\- Ça n'en est pas loin. Il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, sauf que ses plaies saignent encore un peu et qu'il faut que je change ses pansements demain, donc on va se revoir et peut-être se reparler. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre et ça m'angoisse un peu, même si j'ai encore un tout petit espoir que ça s'améliore.

\- Quand il ne savait pas qui tu étais, faisais-tu semblant ? Jouais-tu un rôle, ou étais-tu toi-même avec lui ?

\- J'étais aussi franche que possible, même si je prenais un peu sur moi pour essayer de l'amadouer.

\- S'il a un bon fond comme tu ne cesses d'essayer de me le faire comprendre, même si j'ai du mal à y croire, restes juste toi-même. S'il est arrivé à apprécier la fille mystère, il appréciera d'autant plus Hermione, puisqu'au vu de la lettre que tu m'as montrée, il t'apprécie déjà, en quelque sorte. Et puis, énerve-toi s'il le mérite, et sois gentille s'il est agréable. Il apprécie vos disputes et il apprécie ta douceur naturelle, donc n'hésites pas à le malmener un peu.

* * *

Blaise, quant à lui, préférait laisser son ami tranquille. Leur discussion de la matinée semblait faire réfléchir Drago, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Contrairement à beaucoup de Serpentards, il n'avait rien contre le rapprochement entre maisons, surtout quand il s'agissait de rapprochement physique.

Il avait vite compris que Granger ne pouvait qu'apporter quelque chose de positif dans la vie de Drago et tant pis si elle s'y brûlait les ailes.

Pour lui, seul Drago comptait. Il avait peu d'amis. En fait, il n'en avait même qu'un seul ! Bien que celui-ci ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, il en était persuadé. Drago était quelqu'un de méfiant qui n'accordait sa confiance à personne et pour qui seule la famille comptait. Aussi, il avait tenté d'être là pour lui dans l'ombre, mais il s'était planté. C'est pourquoi il s'était promis que cette année, il ferait tout pour le soutenir.

Il lui était redevable. Drago l'avait adopté dans son cercle restreint lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Pourtant, avec la réputation sulfureuse de sa mère, beaucoup se moquaient de lui. Contrairement à eux, il n'avait pas de père. Pire encore, il ne savait même pas qui il était et ne portait pas son nom, mais celui de sa mère. Il était pire qu'un bâtard, pire qu'un sang-mêlé : il était un sans nom. Drago les avait tous fait taire. Et chez les Serpentards, une dette ça se payait. Alors il l'avait suivi dans ce qu'il faisait même quand parfois il trouvait ça stupide et il avait appris à le connaître. À voir au-delà de l'image qu'il voulait bien donner de lui. Il le savait rusé, ambitieux, imaginatif et charismatique. Il l'avait découvert loyal et patient, mais aussi capable de compassion. Et pour toutes ces raisons il l'appréciait et n'était plus à ses côtés à cause de ce qu'il lui devait, mais parce qu'il le voulait. Pas pour ce qu'il pouvait tirer de son « amitié », mais parce qu'il méritait qu'on lui soit fidèle.

Mais depuis l'emprisonnement de son père, Drago n'avait fait que sombrer et sombrer plus encore, perdant peu à peu son titre de prince des Serpentards. C'était Blaise qui avait repris le poste de préfet, ainsi que celui de capitaine. Il considérait donc que c'était à son tour d'épauler son ami, quoi qu'il en pense. Mais il n'arrivait à rien. Quand il avait eu sa « mission », il ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Il s'était contenté de lui faciliter la vie en lui refilant ses devoirs ou en le couvrant, que ce soit avec les profs ou avec Pansy qui mettait souvent son nez là où il ne fallait pas.

Quand il était revenu en cours l'année suivante, il l'avait trouvé changé. À la fois plus agressif et plus amer, mais également plus fragile et dépressif. Il avait voulu en savoir plus, mais avait vite compris qu'il ne parlerait pas. Alors une fois de plus, il l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'il pouvait sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Puis il y avait eu son passage à Azkaban et le procès. Et il avait décidé de rempiler pour une huitième année pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul. Il n'avait pas d'autres projets de toute façon.

Et l'année avait recommencé comme la précédente, brimades en plus. Il lui avait évité le pire chez les Serpentards, mais ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour ce qui était des élèves des autres maisons.

Il gardait un œil sur lui, prêt à le défendre s'il le fallait. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de le voir mourir de l'intérieur et de se savoir impuissant.

Et puis il y avait eu le miracle Granger ! Granger qui voulait l'aider et lui qui acceptait ! Il ne savait pas quel moyen de pression elle avait sur lui, mais il s'en fichait ! Seul le résultat comptait ! Alors il la laissait faire. Il les observait tous les deux. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Granger et lui semblaient gênés en la présence de l'autre et s'évitaient en public. Mais il allait tout faire pour les aider.

Il aimait bien Granger. Il la côtoyait parfois lors des rondes. Elle manquait d'humour, elle manquait de frivolité, elle était trop sérieuse, trop studieuse, trop intelligente pour lui. Mais il la savait obstinée, courageuse, et en même temps compréhensive, douce et aimante. C'était peut-être ce qu'il faillait à l'ancien prince des Serpentards. Aussi, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils se rapprochent et était persuadé que dès qu'ils auraient couché ensemble les choses iraient mieux.

* * *

La journée avait semblé longue et douloureuse à Drago, mais il avait connu bien pire. Cependant, il n'écoutait les cours que d'une oreille distraite, prenant à peine des notes, l'esprit totalement obnubilé par les événements de ces derniers jours et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Blaise.

Il réfléchit à la situation et à ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Granger l'avait toujours fait réagir outre mesure. À cause de son sang et de ses bons résultats scolaires, à cause de son intelligence et de son amitié avec Potter, à cause de son fort caractère quand il s'agissait de lui répondre et de sa faiblesse face à Weasley, auquel elle pardonnait tout. Et maintenant, c'était parce qu'elle disait vouloir l'aider et paraissait sincère ?

Pire ! Elle le troublait parce qu'en tant que « H » elle lui avait plu, parce qu'elle SAVAIT et ne le regardait peut-être pas avec pitié ou mépris et parce qu'elle voulait devenir son amie et qu'il voulait plus.

Mais que désirait-il vraiment ?

Comment pouvait-il désirer Granger ?

Il était bien conscient qu'il ne la désirait pas comme il avait désiré Pansy et ça le rassurait. Ce n'était pas violent et physique, c'était autre chose.

Pansy avait été inaccessible pendant toute sa quatrième année à cause de son statut de sang-pur et du beau mariage qu'elle espérait dans quelques années. Mais il la savait faible, et était persuadé que, de toutes les filles qu'il fréquentait et qu'il trouvait à son goût, c'était la seule qui lui céderait s'il s'y prenait bien. Il avait donc désiré Pansy avant tout pour son corps voluptueux et son caractère volcanique, mais une autre tout aussi séduisante aurait tout aussi bien pu faire l'affaire du moment qu'elle avait le « sang-pur ». Il n'aurait pas voulu se corrompre avec une sang-mêlée, en tout cas pas plus que pour quelques baisers ou caresses plus ou moins osées. Mais, il l'avait toujours trouvé trop bête pour vouloir d'elle autre chose.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Astoria, son ex-fiancée, puisque les Greengrass avaient récemment rompu tous liens avec sa famille, était différent également. C'était simple : Astoria avait beau être d'une grâce infinie, il la trouvait trop parfaite, trop lisse, tant de caractère que d'apparence. Il n'avait qu'une envie malsaine de la détruire. Elle réveillait tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en lui. Elle lui ressemblait trop. Elle aurait été l'épouse du parfait Mangemort. Et heureusement, ce n'était plus son destin.

Son désir pour Granger était donc quelque chose d'encore différent. Bien qu'il ait trouvé son corps séduisant quand il l'avait tenu entre ses bras, et bien qu'il ait pris plaisir à insulter Granger et à la faire sortir de ses gonds, il ne désirait ni la frapper ni même la baiser vite fait.

Quand il avait désiré « H » pour la première fois, il n'avait d'elle que le contact de sa main et les conversations qu'ils avaient eues. Il n'y avait rien de physique et pourtant un besoin viscéral d'elle s'était fait sentir. Le besoin de la sentir plus proche encore. Quand il l'avait eu contre lui, le sentiment de bien-être, de se sentir à sa place près d'elle avait été déroutant. Comment avait-il pu ressentir ça pour Granger ? Il avait beau essayer de se dire que c'était parce qu'elle lui mentait, hélas plus le temps passait, plus il comprenait que c'était faux, et qu'elle avait toujours été sincère. Pourtant l'idée même de désirer Granger lui semblait impossible.

Il désirait « H » et dès qu'il était près d'elle, sa seule envie était de l'être encore plus. Il ne voulait pas prendre du plaisir, mais être en elle ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. C'était elle tout entière qu'il désirait, son corps autant que sa personnalité, l'un n'ayant pas de valeur sans l'autre, et c'était terrifiant.

Il se devait de le reconnaître : il désirait Granger plus qu'il n'avait désiré aucune fille auparavant et c'en était insupportable. Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ! Son esprit torturé n'avait plus de logique.


	16. Marqué dans sa chair - chap16

_**Merci à mon adorable relectrice Nordimel.**_

 _ **Merci à celles et ceux qui ont eu l'envie de me lire jusqu'ici et merci à Maxine3482 qui me suit et m'encourage depuis le début.**_

 _ **En espérant que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture**_

 **CHAPITRE 16 – Marqué dans sa chair**

Drago, après sa discussion avec Blaise et des heures à se questionner, en était toujours à se poser des questions sur l'attitude à adopter avec Granger.

Comment pouvait-il s'être retrouvé dans une situation pareille ? Il était partagé entre sa … sympathie ? … son affection ?... sa tendresse ? Quoi que ce soit en fait, pour son inconnue et son antipathie pour Granger. Comment pouvait-on éprouver des sentiments si opposés pour une même personne ?

Comment d'ailleurs avait-il pu ne pas la reconnaître ? Une fille moldue, intelligente, qui pose sans cesse des questions, qui s'emporte facilement, qui est prête à pardonner même à son pire ennemi…

Comment pouvait-elle lui pardonner ? Et surtout pourquoi voulait-elle l'aider lui ? Potter, c'était pour payer sa dette envers sa mère. Mais elle ? Juste parce qu'il ne les avait pas dénoncés ? Tout de même pas parce qu'il l'avait regardée se faire torturer sans réagir ? Il comprenait mal les femmes qu'il côtoyait, mais Granger … Elle était tellement… Loyale, intelligente, fière, arrogante et à la fois douce, bienveillante, chaleureuse, protectrice …

Il fallait absolument qu'il se la sorte de la tête ! Il commençait à lui trouver trop de qualités. Qu'il éprouve du désir pour son inconnue… Mais pour Granger… Et puis, depuis quand arrivait-il, à nouveau, à ressentir du désir pour quelque chose, voire même à prendre plaisir à faire quoi que ce soit à part voler ? Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait pris plaisir à correspondre et à discuter avec elle. C'était la première bonne chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis si longtemps. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser : le contact de sa main… La tarte aux pommes qu'elle l'avait forcé à manger… Leurs disputes … Son parfum… Son corps contre le sien…

Eh non, ça recommençait ! Son corps lui signalait qu'il avait plus qu'envie de Granger. Zabini avait raison ! Il trouvait Granger bandante !

Sauf que, depuis ce qui lui était arrivé, c'était pratiquement une première. Déjà parce que le sexe n'était franchement plus devenu une priorité pour lui. Mais aussi parce que les quelques fois où Pansy avait voulu qu'il s'occupe d'elle, ça c'était plutôt mal passé. D'abord, à cause de ses cicatrices. À part quelques rares Serpentards, personne ne l'avait vu dévêtu depuis son retour des cachots ; En tout cas pas d'assez près pour pouvoir le détailler. Il ne supportait plus de voir son corps meurtri, alors que quelqu'un d'autre le voit ! Qu'une fille le voit ! Qu'elle le touche ! C'était franchement difficile pour lui. Pas insurmontable, mais difficile. Il lui avait sorti le même bobard qu'aux autres, mais il voyant bien qu'elle ne les trouvait franchement pas à son goût, et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer les choses, même dans la pénombre.

Ensuite parce que, tant que c'était lui qui la caressait tout allait bien, mais dès qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses fesses ou son sexe, voire même ses hanches, il était envahi d'images abominables qui le faisait débander aussi sec. Il avait aussitôt une boule dans l'estomac, une nausée atroce et le cœur qui s'emballait. Il parvenait à la repousser et à s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne le voie complètement paniquer, le souffle court et les yeux hagards. Il n'avait tenté de recommencer que deux fois, et ça s'était chaque fois fini dans une salle vide, recroquevillé sur lui-même en attendant que ça passe. Ça avait été presque plus violent que ses réveils de cauchemars. Il ne supportait plus qu'on le touche de cette façon.

Pansy n'avait pas compris, et il n'avait jamais tenté d'essayer de lui expliquer. Ça avait contribué à mettre fin à leur « belle amitié ».

Il pouvait se moquer de Granger et de sa première expérience avec sa belette, il n'était pas mieux.

Elle, au moins, s'en était remise.

Lui était resté sur ses échecs. Il préférait pour l'instant éviter de penser aux filles et se concentrer sur ses études. Pas que certaines ne lui semblaient pas attirantes, mais il préférait attendre un peu avant de retenter quoi que ce soit. L'idée même de s'astiquer le balai en pensant à l'une d'elles ne lui venait même plus à l'esprit.

Sauf que depuis qu'il avait rencontré son inconnue, quelque chose en lui s'était réveillé. À tel point qu'il aurait peut-être pu reprendre les choses en main au propre comme au figuré, juste en repensant à son inconnue. Et peut-être même qu'il se serait ensuite senti capable de passer aux travaux pratiques avec elle.

Mais voilà, c'était Granger, et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'allait pas fantasmer sur Granger.

Il avait encore moins envie de coucher avec elle. Surtout que pour ça, il aurait encore fallu qu'elle en ait envie ! Jamais elle ne pourrait être attirée par lui !

Il ne comprenait déjà pas comment elle pouvait l'accepter tel qu'il était. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas être répugnée avec ce qu'elle savait ? Avec ce qu'elle avait certainement déjà vu ?

Aucune femme au monde ne pourrait apprécier, sauf par pitié, ce corps mutilé par la magie noire. D'autant plus que, s'il avait pu en persuader d'autres que c'était le résultat de sorts effroyablement douloureux, il ne pourrait pas la duper. Elle ne pourrait y voir autre chose que la preuve qu'il avait été le jouet d'un monstre pervers.

Quand il était à moitié mourant et qu'elle l'avait déshabillé, il n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher, il n'avait même plus l'esprit assez lucide pour penser qu'elle allait le voir ainsi. À peine avait-il pensé aux mots inscrits dans sa chair.

Mais le mal était fait : après avoir mis à nu son esprit torturé, elle avait pu contempler ce qu'il restait de son corps mutilé.

Alors si miraculeusement elle avait accepté qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, elle n'accepterait jamais plus que ça dans le meilleur des cas. Alors, l'imaginer forniquer avec lui… !

Sans compter le fait que pour elle le sexe et l'amour étaient indissociables. Elle aimait toujours la belette, même si les choses semblaient ne plus être au beau fixe entre eux. Elle ne voulait de relations qu'avec « quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait » et l'amour était un mot qu'il avait banni de son vocabulaire.

Il restait un Malefoy, même si ça ne voulait plus dire grand-chose. Et un Malefoy ne tombait pas amoureux. Il avait des aventures avant le mariage. Mariage qu'il ferait d'ici quelques années. Il comptait sur sa mère pour lui trouver une jolie sang-pure du continent, peu regardante, qui lui apporterait une jolie dot et qui lui assurerait une descendance.

Donc même s'il avait … Apprécié… Cette fille, jamais il n'en tomberait amoureux ! Alors, tomber amoureux de Granger ! S'imaginer un avenir avec elle ! Avoir des envies de mariage, d'enfants et de je ne sais quoi d'autre... Ça ne risquait pas de lui arriver. Et de toute façon, il ne voulait même plus essayer de s'attacher à quelqu'un.

Quand il avait perdu son inconnue, il avait eu une nouvelle preuve, s'il lui en fallait une, que s'attacher trop à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose ne pouvait amener que plus de souffrance.

Quand il avait réalisé qui elle était en réalité, quand il avait réalisé qu'elle n'existait qu'en fantasme, il avait failli en crever.

Il n'était pas prêt à lui redonner sa confiance ou même à éprouver une certaine affection pour elle.

Cependant, depuis son réveil il se devait d'accepter qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait pour le sauver. Il n'en avait pas été témoin, mais il ne voyait pas de raison pour qu'elle s'accuse de deux impardonnables juste pour endormir sa méfiance.

Il avait vraiment été con ! Il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir en finir ! Il avait paniqué et avait fait n'importe quoi. Pas qu'il tienne spécialement à la vie, mais mourir comme ça …

Et puis, s'il mourait, même s'il n'avait plus à faire face à tout ça, ça ne changerait rien à ce que savait Granger, elle le saurait toujours, qu'il meure ou non.

Ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Il était épuisé. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser d'elle, même s'il avait admis certaines choses. Il ne savait surtout pas comment réagir avec elle. Il n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter indéfiniment. Et surtout en fait, il n'avait pas tant que ça envie de l'éviter. S'il ne voulait pas retrouver Granger dans la salle sur demande, il mourait d'envie d'y retrouver son inconnue. Peut-être que s'il faisait l'effort de la voir autrement…

S'il faisait l'effort d'être un peu plus aimable avec elle ? Peut-être qu'elle, elle le comprendrait ? Qu'avec elle il pourrait avancer ?

Elle voulait lui apporter son aide, son amitié, mais était-ce vraiment de ça dont il avait envie ? Pouvait-il une seconde imaginer avoir une aventure avec elle ? Elle n'était pas vilaine ! Blaise avait raison, elle était même devenue franchement jolie pour une sang-de-bourbe !...

Était-il réellement en train de s'imaginer vouloir coucher avec une sang-de-bourbe, et qui plus est Granger ?

Ça aurait été tellement plus simple, si elle avait accepté ce soir-là, quand il ne savait pas tout. Même en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait, il ne se serait pas senti plus mal et au moins un de ses problèmes aurait peut-être été résolu. Peut-être même les cauchemars avec. Et sincèrement, s'il lui fallait coucher avec Granger pour résoudre ses problèmes de cauchemars, il était prêt à le faire. Restait à savoir comment la convaincre. Et par la même occasion, à se convaincre lui-même.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. La meilleure solution était peut-être de laisser faire les choses. D'accepter son aide, de tenter de lui être sympathique. De toute façon il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux ! Alors, à quoi bon spéculer sur quoi que ce soit ? Il aurait fallu… Ne pas y penser était bien la meilleure des choses à faire. Ne pas y penser et puis laisser les choses se faire. Quoiqu'il arrive !

Mais si ça recommençait comme avec Pansy ? … Ça valait quand même le coup d'essayer, et puis il pourrait toujours lui dire que c'était une plaisanterie, que jamais il ne coucherait avec une … Née moldue. Après ce qu'elle lui avait fait… Ce serait bien mérité ? … Et… Elle lui pardonnerait ?

Soit, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais si son plan consistait pour l'instant uniquement à faire quelques efforts avec Granger et d'essayer de voir en elle son inconnue, ça avait au moins l'intérêt d'être simple. Pour le reste, il y penserait plus tard.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Après les cours, Blaise avait voulu à nouveau le questionner, mais Drago était parvenu à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de dormir. Il s'installa dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir et s'endormit comme une masse.

Bien heureusement pour lui cette nuit-là, il ne fit pas de cauchemars aussi terribles que d'habitude : son esprit était trop plein d'interrogations et certainement trop drogué par les médicaments moldus pour pouvoir être engloutit par ses souvenirs. Il ne se rappelait presque pas de ses rêves, juste qu'ils avaient rapport à ce sang impur qui coulait maintenant dans ses veines et qui le transformait, et à la perte de ses pouvoirs. À son père qui le rejetait, car il n'était plus digne d'être un Malefoy. Ça avait beau être de mauvais rêves, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le niveau de réalisme de ses cauchemars habituels. Ce n'était pas comme s'il revivait des souvenirs, qu'ils soient réels ou imaginaires, si criants de réalisme qu'il était presque plongé dans le passé. C'était juste de mauvais rêves sans queue ni tête, emplis de ses angoisses de la veille et dont le souvenir s'effaçait presque entièrement quelques minutes après s'être réveillé.

Il s'était réveillé à l'aube en bien meilleur état que la veille. Il s'était nettoyé d'un coup de baguette. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mais il voulait guérir vite, et s'imaginait la réaction de la Gryffondor si elle s'apercevait qu'il avait trempé ses précieux bandages.

Il profita que les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillés pour s'éclisser discrètement après avoir laissé un petit mot à Blaise lui disant qu'il le retrouverait en cours.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Granger n'était pas encore arrivée. Il en profita pour s'allonger en l'attendant, mais la fatigue le fit sombrer presque aussitôt.

Quand Hermione arriva, elle le trouva endormi. Son sommeil était agité, et son visage tordu d'un affreux rictus de douleur. Il devait être en train de rêver, et franchement, de quelque chose de pas agréable. Après une hésitation, elle décida de le réveiller en douceur.

\- Malefoy, réveille-toi, dit-elle avec une voix douce.

Mais le cauchemar semblait l'avoir emprisonné.

Il était dans les cachots. Il entendait le bruit de ses pas, puis son rire et des cris d'agonie, et enfin plus rien. Quand le maître demanda à ce qu'on le laisse, car il allait « dresser le petit Malefoy », son sang se glaça dans ses veines, son souffle se coupa et son estomac se noua un peu plus, si c'était encore possible. Il ne pouvait pas déjà revenir ! Il était encore dans un état abominable après sa dernière « leçon ». Le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait trouvé trop récalcitrant et avait interdit qu'il soit soigné. Il avait encore des dizaines de griffures sur le corps plus ou moins profondes. Certaines avaient boursouflé et suintaient. Il avait encore des traces de coups, des lambeaux de chair arrachés et les entailles déchirées. Il avait tellement mal, tellement peur. Il ne pouvait pas recommencer ! Ça ne faisait que quelques heures ! Ne pouvait-il pas se trouver un autre exutoire à sa haine et à son désir ?

Il s'était recroquevillé sur sa paillasse, emmitouflé dans la couverture rêche qui frottait sur chacune de ses blessures. Il lui avait supprimé ses vêtements quelques jours auparavant, considérant qu'un déchet tel que lui, n'en méritait pas. Il n'était plus qu'un animal tremblant.

D'un Accio, le maître lui avait retiré sa couverture. Recroquevillé plus encore dos au mur, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche ! Il ne voulait plus qu'il le touche qu'il lui fasse du mal. Il n'était plus qu'angoisse, peur et souffrance.

-Viens ici !

Drago se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui, incapable de bouger.

-Aux pieds, sale petite pute !

Il ne voulait pas obéir, c'était trop humiliant. Il savait que s'il cédait, plus jamais il n'oserait lui refuser, et ce serait pire encore.

D'un sort informulé, son bourreau invoqua une main fantomatique qui lui saisit une cheville et le traîna au sol jusqu'à ses pieds, râpant et brûlant son corps meurtri contre le sol pierreux de la cellule, rouvrant ses plaies qui saignèrent plus encore.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas m'obéir ?

Hermione approcha sa main pour lui secouer l'épaule, sans résultat.

Tentant de se raccrocher à ce qu'il pouvait, il essaya d'enfoncer ses doigts dans le sol poussiéreux, mais ne réussit qu'à les mutiler, et faire sauter plusieurs de ses ongles. Drago n'avait pas la force de prononcer plus que ses cris plaintifs, mais sa tête résonnait d'un hurlement déchirant. Il préférait encore mourir ! S'il résistait suffisamment, peut-être qu'excédé, il le tuerait ? Alors il se débattit de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, mais d'autres mains éthérées se matérialisèrent pour lui enserrer les chevilles et les poignets si puissamment qu'il les crut prises dans un étau…

Les larmes et les suppliques étouffées qu'il émettait fendirent le cœur d'Hermione.

\- Drago, réveille-toi, continua-t-elle toujours avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante, ce n'est rien. Tout va bien, tu es avec moi ….

Instinctivement, la main d'Hermione passa de son épaule à ses cheveux blonds qu'elle commença à caresser avec tendresse. Peu à peu, les larmes ralentirent et il commença à se réveiller, totalement déboussolé.

\- Pitié ! Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-il, encore à moitié prisonnier de son sommeil.

\- Chuuut ! Tout va bien ! Tu es à Poudlard ! Tu es en sécurité ! chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il, l'esprit encore embrumé.

\- C'est Hermione, lui indiqua-t-elle en retirant la main de ses cheveux.

Sursautant, il se réveilla complètement et attrapa la main qui le fuyait.

\- Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-il sèchement, les yeux pleins de fureur, les idées encore embrouillées et ayant du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, voulant juste que personne ne le touche, et encore moins Granger.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar et je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer tandis qu'il la regardait, plus méprisant encore, ce qui la vexa profondément.

\- Désolée d'avoir osé Vous toucher, Votre Seigneurie, ironisa-t-elle avec rancœur. La pauvre « sang de bourbe » que je suis n'aurait jamais dû oser poser la main sur le Sang-Pur que Vous êtes !

Se relevant difficilement, il la regarda avec horreur. Il aurait dû la remercier de l'avoir réveillé, de l'avoir soustrait au souvenir du moment le plus douloureux de son existence. Celui où il l'avait brisé corps et âme. Le jour où il avait compris que Voldemort n'avait aucune limite. Pas de limite à son imagination perverse, pas de limite à la souffrance qu'il était capable d'infliger sans entraîner la mort où même lui autoriser l'inconscience. Pourtant, il ne se focalisa que sur le fait qu'elle l'avait vu faible, une fois de plus, et qu'elle osait se moquer de lui alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste un instant pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Et tu le sais très bien ! pesta-t-il avec hargne.

\- Tu avais pourtant peur de ne plus pouvoir faire de la magie à cause de mon sang hier ! Clama-t-elle, méprisante.

Préférant parler de ça plutôt que de son cauchemar, ou de la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir, il préféra aborder l'épineux sujet de son sang à elle dans con corps à lui. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'après ce que ce monstre lui avait fait subir, cette « transfusion » lui était plus que révoltante ?

\- Vas-tu me lâcher avec ça ? s'énerva-t-il. Si pour toi c'est normal d'avoir le sang de quelqu'un d'autre dans les veines, pour moi c'est écœurant et effrayant d'avoir le sang de quelqu'un d'autre en soi. Je te l'ai dit ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible… Hier midi je suis allé à la bibliothèque au rayon des moldus pour voir ce que c'était. Pour vous, ça semble totalement naturel. Mais mets-toi à ma place ! C'est si ... Intime ... Intrusif… C'est en moi… Et je ne l'ai pas choisi… J'ai compris que tu as fait ça pour me maintenir en vie … Je n'ai pas demandé ça… J'ai lu à quel point c'était sans conséquences pour vous et que vous donniez souvent votre sang pour que d'autres, des inconnus, en profitent, et que ce n'est que de la matière première pour garder vos semblables en vie. Mais pour moi, c'est si bizarre, si…

\- C'est pour ça que tu es arrivé en retard et que tu n'as presque pas mangé à nouveau ? demanda-t-elle plus timidement, comprenant enfin l'étendue du malaise du jeune Serpentard.

Pour lui c'était au-delà d'une simple histoire de sang et d'ignorance, mais s'apparentait plus à un écho des viols qu'il avait subits. Si pour elle, ça n'avait été qu'une histoire de sang avec lequel elle allait pouvoir lui clouer le bec tout en lui sauvant la vie, pour lui c'était une façon de plus de ne plus sentir son corps lui appartenir et d'avoir en lui quelque chose qui n'y avait aucune légitimité. Voldemort avait violé son corps et son esprit, mais elle n'avait certainement, à ses yeux, pas fait mieux. Elle avait profané son corps avec son sang et était entrée dans son intimité, dans ses secrets, en mentant sur son identité. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui pardonner ?!

\- Oui ! fit-il résigné. Il fallait que je sache si tu ne te moquais pas de moi.

\- Je suis désolée si tu t'es senti agressé par ce que j'ai fait, dit-elle l'air contrit en n'osant pas le regarder, mais je n'ai pas pensé à mal. Je suis vraiment navrée que tu ressentes ça ainsi. Je n'ai pas une seconde imaginée que tu prendrais ça comme une sorte de… Comme une intrusion dans ton corps. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire du mal, ni pour t'humilier, me moquer de toi ou te forcer à avoir mon sang en toi pour te faire la leçon. C'est vrai que j'en ai ensuite profité pour te prouver que tu avais tort et que tu étais le même, mais ce n'était pas dans ce but que je t'ai donné mon sang. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions ! Les potions ne fonctionnaient plus du tout. Ton pouls était de plus en plus faible. Tu étais en train de mourir et je n'avais pas le temps de retourner chercher des poches de sang moldu, alors quand il m'a demandé si je pouvais donner mon sang, je l'ai fait. Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de te sauver la vie et si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le referais. Seulement … Je ne te l'annoncerais certainement pas de la même manière. Alors, je sais que ça va t'être difficile de me pardonner. Mais, peut être qu'un jour quand tu vivras à nouveau des journées heureuses et insouciantes, j'espère que tu apprécieras avoir eu la vie sauvée grâce à mon sang.

Il l'avait écouté s'excuser platement, et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Aussi, il se calma.

\- Je sais ! je veux dire … je ne te pardonne pas. Ni ça, ni le fait que tu ne m'aies pas dit qui tu étais, mais je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. J'en ai pris conscience.

\- Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? tenta-t-elle, une fois encore peu sûre d'elle.

\- Non ! dit-il d'une voix ferme et tranchante, qui fit tout de suite retomber le peu d'espoir qu'avait la Gryffondor. Mais j'ai parlé de certaines choses avec Blaise et surtout, j'ai pas mal réfléchi, ajouta-t-il plus posément. Ce que j'ai fait… C'était une connerie… Et je suis… Tu m'as sauvé… Je…

\- Tenterais-tu de me remercier ? demanda-t-elle, l'air tout à coup mutin, attendrie pas son bégaiement.

\- On va dire que puisque tu as deviné, je n'ai plus à le faire ! s'empressa-t-il de dire avec un sourire en coin, qui pour une fois n'avait rien de malveillant.

\- Ouais ! on va dire que c'est déjà très bien venant de toi, se moqua-t-elle, heureuse de le voir enfin se dérider après l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Elle se retourna et alla chercher un plateau plein de victuailles. De quoi nourrir au moins quatre personnes ! Elle prit une théière et leur servit, à chacun, une grande tasse.

\- Tu n'es pas venu non plus manger hier soir ! rapporta-t-elle comme si c'était son devoir de l'espionner. Je me suis doutée que tu ne viendrais pas manger ce matin non plus. Alors, je suis passée en cuisine chercher tout ça ! … Ne t'imagines pas partir d'ici sans avoir mangé, le sermonna-t-elle en ayant l'impression de ressembler à la mère de Ron.

\- T'est obsédée par la bouffe ! se plaignit-il, lassé qu'elle remette constamment son manque d'appétit en question.

\- Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux ! confia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix bienveillante.

Ils mangèrent en silence, n'osant presque pas se regarder, ne sachant pas quoi se dire, et espérant ainsi éviter à nouveau de se disputer.

Assis sur le bord du lit, inexpressif comme à son habitude, il semblait attendre qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Je suis contente de ne pas avoir été obligée d'avoir été te chercher. On me pose déjà bien trop de questions auxquelles je ne sais toujours pas quoi répondre, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

\- Tant que tu la fermes sur ce que tu sais... lança-t-il, dédaigneux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être comme ça ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Tu voudrais que je sois comment ? demanda-t-il, excédé. Tu crois que moi aussi, j'avais envie que tu te pointes à mon dortoir ? Déjà que ceux de ma maison me prennent pour un traître ! Imagine comment ça serait si tu débarquais !

\- L'important c'est que tu sois là ! dit-elle pour clôturer cette nouvelle prise de bec. Je vais essayer de faire vite, et tu pourras retourner à ta petite vie tranquille.

À nouveau, il l'avait agressée ! C'était plus fort que lui ! Dès qu'il était en présence de Granger, il fallait qu'il se montre odieux, qu'il soit vindicatif, même quand elle essayait d'être sympa avec lui. Il prit une grande respiration, ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer, de ne plus penser qu'elle était Granger, mais qu'elle était son inconnue.

Hermione prit son geste pour de l'agacement de sa part.

Une fois de plus, elle prit sur elle. Elle n'allait pas s'offusquer pour des broutilles non plus, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire éternellement s'il n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, et surtout si elle ne voyait pas réapparaitre le Drago qu'elle avait appris à apprécier quelques jours auparavant.

Elle s'approcha, et remarqua qu'il portait toujours la robe de mage qu'elle avait invoqué et qu'il y avait une pile de linge propre au bout du lit. Il ne s'était certainement pas changé depuis la veille, incapable, à cause de ses blessures, de défaire les boutons à l'arrière de la robe.

\- Il faut que tu enlèves tes vêtements. Je dois changer tes pansements tant que la magie fait encore un peu saigner tes plaies. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, proposa-t-elle gentiment, légèrement gênée, frottant sans s'en rendre compte son poignet laissé nu depuis qu'il lui avait repris le bracelet.

\- Je ne suis pas impotent ! Je peux le faire moi-même ! cracha-t-il instinctivement, se maudissant aussitôt d'avoir utilisé un ton si cassant malgré ses bonnes résolutions.

Il avait beau s'être fait à l'idée qu'elle l'ait déjà vu sans ses vêtements pour le soigner, qu'elle ait déjà vu son corps bardé de ces immondes cicatrices et boursouflures, il avait toujours autant de mal à se déshabiller devant quelqu'un. Et c'était certainement pire devant une fille ou un ennemi, et Granger représentait les deux.

\- Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort qui pourrait faire ça sans que j'aie à enlever tout ça ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Désolée, mais même si j'en connaissais un, et ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-elle bougon, en le regardant se débrouiller seul, tes blessures ne peuvent en aucun cas se guérir par la magie, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elles se rouvrent à cause d'un bête Accio ou d'un truc du même genre. Alors que ça te plaise ou non, il va falloir faire ça à la moldue.

À peine avait-il commencé qu'un geste brusque réveilla la douleur, lui arrachant une moue de douleur. Elle s'approcha à nouveau, hésitante, pour l'aider, et il la laissa faire sans rien dire, mais à la seconde où Granger eut commencé à poser les doigts sur lui, il eut un sursaut instinctif en arrière.

\- Je vais le faire ! protesta-t-il.

Elle était vexée et attristée par sa réaction, et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son attitude dans le couloir, quand elle avait tenté de prendre sa défense lorsque le jeune Thibaut l'avait traité de Mangemort. Elle tenta de cacher sa déception, mais ne put éviter un petit tremolo dans sa voix.

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! protesta-t-elle en commençant à déboutonner sa robe. Je ne vais pas te faire du mal ! préféra-t-elle dire, plutôt que de lui promettre ouvertement qu'elle allait tâcher de le toucher le moins possible.

Il ne répondit rien et se laissa faire. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait mal pris sa réaction. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il avait juste encore du mal à s'y faire. Certainement que pour elle, qui était tout le temps collée au balafré et à la belette, toucher les autres était naturel. Ce n'était pas son cas. Et, s'il lui avait paru naturel, voire indispensable de toucher son inconnue, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la tête que devant lui, c'était Granger!

Essayant de se calmer, Drago ferma à nouveau les yeux et tenta de se relaxer et de ne plus penser à rien de négatif, tandis qu'elle défaisait les attaches dans son dos du bout des doigts. Elle s'était assise elle aussi sur le lit, si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum. Le parfum de son inconnue. Il avait presque l'impression d'être avec elle.

Quand elle eut fini avec les boutons de sa robe, elle fit glisser les manches de ses bras, puis commença à dénouer les ficelles de l'affreuse chemise d'infirmerie qu'il portait en dessous depuis la veille.

Elle le touchait à peine. Et Drago, au contraire d'être dégouté, s'apercevait bien malheureusement que chaque effleurement l'électrisait. Il devait lutter contre l'envie qu'il avait de ses mains sur sa peau. À chaque fois que ses doigts le frôlaient, il avait l'impression que sa peau le brûlait. Ils lui rappelaient le contact de ses doigts mêlés aux siens, de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de ses cheveux…

\- Voilà, j'ai fini, dit-elle tout à coup, inconsciente de ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond, le faisant revenir brutalement à la réalité.

Elle se plaça en face de lui et il se mit à l'observer. Elle n'était pas maquillée ce matin et n'avait pas pris la peine de dompter sa coiffure ce qui lui donnait un petit air de sauvageonne. Elle mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure ajoutant encore au désir qu'il commençait à ressentir contre son gré, et à son plus grand étonnement.

Il détestait Blaise d'avoir raison. Il détestait son corps de réagir de la sorte, alors qu'il savait maintenant qui elle était. Il fallait rapidement qu'il se ressaisisse. Il allait bientôt se retrouver en sous-vêtements et il était hors de question qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'elle lui faisait toujours de l'effet.

Hermione cherchait quoi lui dire afin de détendre l'atmosphère, qui devenait de plus en plus pesante et de plus en plus gênante.

\- Je vais aller chercher les bandages et le désinfectant, j'en ai pour une seconde. Je pense que tu peux faire le reste sans mon aide. Enlève aussi ton bas de pyjama, si tu en as un. Tu as de nombreuses blessures aux jambes aussi, et … Heu… Pas la peine d'enlever ton caleçon bizarre, il suffira de le relever un peu.

Il finit de défaire sa robe de sorcier sans difficulté, mais il hésita avant d'enlever l'affreuse chemise qui lui restait sur le corps.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore interrogé à propos des centaines de cicatrices, plus blanches encore que sa peau, qui couvraient la presque totalité de son corps, de ses bras et de ses jambes… Pourtant, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir été choquée et dégoûtée ! Elle s'était forcément posé mille questions avec son habitude de vouloir toujours tout savoir.

Il n'était pas prêt à y répondre, et appréhendait qu'elle les revoie, et que ça ravive sa curiosité naturelle.

Quand elle revint, elle ne fit curieusement pas cas des traces qu'avait laissée sur lui son bourreau, préférant certainement garder ses questions pour plus tard.

En vérité, en dehors du fait qu'il s'en sorte vivant, elle n'avait fait que penser qu'à ces centaines de cicatrices depuis qu'elle les avait vues ! Bien sûr, il restait de minimes traces du Sectumsempra qu'Harry lui avait infligé en sixième année. Mais le reste ! Elle avait beau savoir que Voldemort l'avait torturé, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il en reste autant de marques dans sa chair. Il y en avait des centaines, peut être plus. Principalement sur son abdomen, ses hanches, le bas de son dos, et ses cuisses. Mais ses épaules, sa poitrine et ses bras n'avaient pas non plus été épargnés. La torture magique avait ça d'effroyable qu'elle permettait de rapidement guérir des blessures de faible ampleur, ce qui permettait de recommencer presque aussitôt, sans risquer la vie du supplicié, à défaut de lui faire perdre l'esprit. Elle tentait une fois de plus de s'imaginer le calvaire qu'avait pu vivre le Serpentard. Elle se doutait que malgré ses facultés intellectuelles, elle était incapable d'imaginer ce qu'un esprit retord et malveillant comme celui de Voldemort avait pu inventer pour faire souffrir le jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas la volonté de demander à Drago ce qu'il lui était exactement arrivé. Elle avait perdu ce droit en perdant sa confiance. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle ! Il ne risquait pas de lui raconter quelque chose d'aussi sensible. Alors quand elle revint, elle se contenta de l'observer silencieusement, refréna son envie de le faire parler, et s'approcha pour commencer ses soins.

Il était toujours assis sur le lit, impassible, vêtu uniquement de son drôle de sous-vêtement et de ses nombreux bandages. Il avait beau être extrêmement maigre et osseux, il n'en restait pas moins musclé, ce qui lui donnait une allure assez irréelle. Avec sa peau claire, presque transparente, et zébrée de cicatrices, sa grande stature, son port altier et son air légèrement androgyne, pourtant pas dénué de virilité, il n'était pas beau loin de là, mais il émanait de lui à la fois une grande force, et une terrible fragilité, et ça la troublait.

Elle ne savait pas où poser ses yeux. Pourtant l'avant-veille, dans l'urgence de la situation, elle l'avait déjà déshabillé et avait même pratiquement lavé tout son corps du sang qui le couvrait.

Mal à l'aise, ses joues commencèrent rougir. Ce que le Serpentard ne manqua pas de remarquer, trouvant là un moyen de se détendre.

Profitant de sa gêne, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sournoisement.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as été vérifier si j'étais blessé en dessous de mes sous-vêtements, dit-il, pour la taquiner alors qu'elle allait commencer à lui enlever les bandages qu'il avait sur le torse, après tout c'était toujours mieux que de l'agresser, et c'était à son avis tenter de faire un pas vers elle.

\- Non ! s'offusqua-t-elle embarrassée, c'est le médicomage moldu qui l'a fait. Quand il a vu que j'étais gênée et que je lui ai dit que je ne tenais pas te voir nu, il s'est retrouvé obligé, à cause du sortilège, de te remettre ce truc bizarre qui te sert de caleçon, puisque ça ne mettait pas ta vie en danger.

\- Ce que tu peux être prude Granger ! persifla-t-il. Remarque, tu n'as certainement pas vu un tas de mecs à poil dans ton existence.

\- Je ne suis ni une voyeuse, ni une infirmière, et je n'ai pas de raisons d'avoir envie de reluquer tes parties génitales. Parvint-elle à dire, bien qu'elle soit devenue aussi rouge que son écusson, et tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Elle avait fini de lui retirer le bandage et commençant à décoller les compresses qui recouvraient les deux grandes entailles au ventre et au thorax.

\- Quant à ce que tu appelles un « caleçon bizarre », raya-t-il, ravi de trouver un sujet de conversation qui lui occulte la sensation de la douceur de ces doigts sur sa peau, je ne suis pas non plus étonné que tu n'en aies jamais vu, c'est de la soie d'araignée troglodyte. L'étoffe est élastique et ferme, elle reste propre, absorbe la transpiration, et maintient ce qui doit être maintenu. C'est vrai qu'avec Weasley comme amant, tu n'as dû voir que des caleçons en coton, et encore, s'il a eu les moyens de s'en acheter !

\- Arrêtes avec ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été pété de gallions jusqu'ici qu'il faut te moquer de ceux qui n'en ont pas autant que toi. Surtout que ces derniers temps, tu n'es plus le millionnaire que tu as été.

\- Alors c'était Weasley ta première fois ! affirma-t-il, passant du coq à l'âne histoire de ne pas parler de sa situation financière peu reluisante. Si un jour je le vois, je vais pouvoir lui parler de ses prouesses désastreuses !

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! le menaça-t-elle d'un coton imbibé d'alcool destiné à nettoyer ses blessures.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! objecta-t-il avec dédain.

\- Si je t'ai dit un truc aussi humiliant, gémit-elle, c'était juste pour que tu te sentes capable de me raconter ce qui t'était arrivé, pas pour que tu te moques !

\- Et bien je m'en servirai comme je voudrais ! la défia-t-il méchamment, rembruni à l'évocation de son passé et agacé par les violents picotements sur ses blessures qu'elle nettoyait sans aucune douceur. Et si Weasley est un mauvais coup, je ne vais pas me gêner pour le lui lancer à la figure. Car je suppose que la seconde fois n'a certainement pas été exceptionnelle, sinon tu n'aurais pas autant insisté pour me la cacher !

\- Il n'y a pas eu de seconde fois avec lui ! cria-t-elle, sans réfléchir, pour se défendre, regrettant à la seconde d'avoir avoué ce fait. Après ça, ajouta-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix, pour se justifier, on n'a pas arrêté de se disputer à propos de notre avenir et des décisions que je prenais. Je suis partie chercher mes parents. On a décidé que ce serait mieux qu'on ne se revoie pas tout de suite, le temps qu'on prenne du recul.

\- C'est pas vrai Granger ! s'exclama-t-il réellement surprit. Vu que je ne t'ai jamais vue avec quelqu'un d'autre que Weasley et Potter, c'est vraiment la misère sexuelle pour toi ! A moins que Londubat… Ou McLaggen…

\- Il n'y a pas que des sorciers, lui répliqua-t-elle vexée, et j'ai eu un autre petit ami pendant l'été chez les moldus et ça s'est très bien passé figure-toi !

Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir lorsqu'elle lui confiait des choses personnelles, considérant que si elle voulait qu'il se confie un jour à elle, elle devait être franche. Mais elle ne voulait pas paraître ridicule à ses yeux. Elle en avait marre qu'il l'agresse, qu'il se moque d'elle. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter et ça clôturait la discussion.

\- Et ça ne t'a pas gêné de tromper la belette ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Je n'ai pas… On était plus ensemble ! mentit-elle s'embourbant de plus en plus, et regrettant d'avoir dit n'importe quoi pour le faire taire.

\- Et depuis plus personne ? la questionna-t-il au plus grand désespoir de l'infirmière improvisée.

\- Non ! Personne ! J'espère qu'aux vacances de Noël les choses s'arrangeront entre nous et sinon, j'attendrais de trouver la bonne personne ! dit-elle d'un air un peu triste, tout en refaisant son bandage.

\- Et bien ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! lança-t-il goguenard.

\- Tu n'es qu'un con Malefoy ! Débrouille-toi tout seul ! dit-elle en lui posant les bandages restant dans les mains.

\- Comment je fais pour remettre ça ? se plaignit-il légèrement perdu, tandis qu'elle semblait s'en aller.

Prise de remords à l'idée de le laisser se débrouiller alors qu'il ne parvenait même pas à enlever sa robe tout seul, elle revint.

\- Franchement ? demanda-t-elle boudeuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à espérer qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui m'apprécie pour ce que je suis, et qui ne veut pas juste me mettre dans son lit ?

\- Qui voudrait d'un rat de bibliothèque dix fois trop intelligente, coincée et mal fagotée ? se moqua-t-il, alors qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

\- Quelqu'un qui justement apprécierait mon intelligence et ma personnalité ! Quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas juste se faire une fille de plus, dit-elle, furieuse, tentant cependant de garder son calme face à ce connard de première.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à tirer un coup de temps en temps ! se défendit-il.

\- Dit le gars qui est resté deux ans avec Parkinson! Répliqua-t-elle, contente de reprendre l'avantage.

\- Attends, si tu crois que je lui suis resté fidèle tout ce temps ! C'était juste plus facile avec elle, elle ne disait jamais non. Mais j'ai quand même testé quelques sang-mêlées, histoire de voir.

C'était faux, il n'avait fait que les embrasser, trop soucieux de se corrompre avec leur "sang" à l'époque, mais ça, elle n'était pas censée le savoir.

\- Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy ! s'indigna-t-elle. Parkinson a beau être stupide et malfaisante, c'était tout de même ta petite amie.

\- Pas vraiment ! dit-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules. Elle était promise à une riche famille du continent, et moi je devais me marier avec la petite Greengrass. Donc techniquement on était fiancés tous les deux.

\- Tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'innocence.

\- Pitié ! s'exclama Drago avec une moue horrifiée. Non ! Jamais ! Elle me plaisait, c'est tout ! Je prenais juste du bon temps. Tu devrais essayer toi aussi !

\- Je ne pense pas ! réfuta-t-elle avec mépris.

\- C'est vrai que les candidats ne doivent pas se bousculer à la porte ! la taquina-t-il à nouveau. Mais je dois avouer que, quand je t'avais dans les bras j'ai pu constater que tu n'étais pas si mal que ça ! Si tu faisais quelques efforts vestimentaires et si tu n'avais pas constamment des livres dans les bras, tu pourrais être potable !

\- Tu fais express d'être désagréable ! se vexa Hermione, fatiguée qu'il s'en prenne ainsi à elle depuis une bonne demi-heure. Tu veux vraiment que je termine ces bandages ?

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au Serpentard. La veille encore il ne voulait plus la voir. Le lendemain, il se moquait d'elle comme s'ils... Comme s'ils se connaissaient de longue date et qu'il pouvait se permettre de telles familiarités avec elle.

\- Ne te vexe pas, c'était censé être un compliment ! se défendit-il alors qu'il se retenait de rire.

Elle ne voyait franchement pas où était le compliment dans ces piques désobligeantes.

\- Si tu veux, je réitère ma proposition, dit-il, certain de la faire réagir.

\- Quelle proposition ? demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

\- Je suis en manque, expliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement qu'il put, et tu n'as pas franchement beaucoup d'expérience. Et puis je pourrai faire ça pour la science ! Pour dire s'il n'y a pas vraiment de différence entre les née-moldues et les sang-pures !

Il avait lancé ça juste pour s'amuser, la voir réagir. Il se doutait qu'elle allait encore prendre la mouche et c'était délectable. Plus peut être encore que quand ils s'insultaient dans les couloirs. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la considérer comme son inconnue, mais il ne voulait plus, non plus, se comporter avec elle comme avant. L'emmerder, la provoquer et la faire rougir était le juste entre-deux. Juste entre le comportement qu'il avait eu jusqu'alors entre ces deux files qu'il pensait distinctes. C'était en tout cas ce qui lui permettait de se sentir naturel avec cette nouvelle femme qu'il découvrait et qu'il devait accepter comme étant un mélange de sa douce inconnue et de la terrible Granger.

Il voulait également, grâce à ce qu'il considérait comme une plaisanterie, lui montrer qu'il faisait un réel effort pour changer sa vision du sang. Mais elle ne le comprit hélas, pas du tout comme ça !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire de pareilles idioties ! Dit-elle, affligée par tant de bêtise. Si tant est que tu puisses un instant vouloir vraiment faire ça avec moi, il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, et surtout pas avec toi !

Elle n'en revenait pas ! La veille encore il la traitait comme une pestiférée et aujourd'hui il lui proposait de coucher avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ! Comment pouvait-il parler de faire l'amour comme s'il parlait d'aller se faire un jogging ensemble ! Pire encore que tout, comment pouvait-il oser faire semblant de la draguer pour pouvoir lui lancer des horreurs à la figure dans le même temps ?

Elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas méchant et qu'elle préférait nettement ça aux insultes, mais c'était usant à la longue.

\- Rabat-joie ! Ronchonna-t-il, boudeur, s'amusant réellement de la situation. En plus tu as dit que tu m'appréciais ! Pour une fois que je voulais faire quelque chose pour les nés moldus !

\- J'y crois pas ! tu es arrogant ; prétentieux, sans gêne…

Elle continua avec une liste sans fin de péjoratifs le définissant, tandis qu'elle continuait à s'occuper de ses bandages, ravie tout de même qu'un semblant de dialogue soit revenu entre eux. Lui l'écoutait, amusé, prenant presque tout ça comme des compliments. Quand d'un coup, il s'affola et l'arrêta en la repoussant violemment.

\- Pas celui-ci ! je le ferai tout seul, grogna-t-il en parlant de son bras droit.

\- Si c'est à cause de ce qui est écrit, sous-entendit Hermione avec douceur, je l'ai déjà vu !

Il blêmit.

\- C'est moi qui ai nettoyé tes blessures, ajouta-t-elle

\- Et tu as lu ? demanda-t-il, paniqué.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête en assentiment. C'était faux, mais elle préférait lui mentir cette fois encore, et faire avancer les choses. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de déchiffrer les lettres barrées par la plaie, mais comptait bien le faire maintenant qu'elle était plus au calme, afin de comprendre pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte.

Dans la lettre, où il lui expliquant pourquoi il avait insulté « Granger » après les remarques de Thibaut sur son bandage, il lui avait déjà parlé du fait que Voldemort avait écrit sur son bras, mais il n'avait pas voulu lui révéler ce qui y était inscrit. Il lui avait dit que c'était une des petites manies de Voldemort que Lestrange, en bonne fanatique, appliquait également. C'était à cause de ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec un horrible « Mudblood » gravé dans sa chair jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais, il était tout ce qui se faisait de plus sang-pur alors, elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi Voldemort avait bien pu vouloir écrire sur son avant-bras droit.

Elle approcha doucement, et continua à enlever le bandage malgré la réticence du Serpentard.

Maintenant que la plaie était refermée, il n'était pas difficile de lire « Little toy ».

C'était complètement ridicule. Elle se retint cependant d'afficher le moindre petit sourire. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu pousser le lord noir à écrire quelque chose d'aussi… Stupide…Inapproprié… Affectif… Presque mignon, mais dénué de sens. Soit il y avait une connotation sexuelle dans ce nom, mais sorti du contexte c'était ridicule, mais ça n'avait rien de fondamentalement insultant !?

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi !

\- C'est lui qui a écrit ça ? demanda-t-elle gentiment pour l'inciter à en parler.

\- Vas y, moque-toi ! cracha-t-il, humilié n'osant la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois que ce que j'ai c'est mieux ? le provoqua-t-elle, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Humilié, malheureux, honteux en colère… Il préféra lui tourner le dos et ne pas répondre, alors qu'elle de son côté perdait patience.

\- Au moins tu n'as pas une insulte écrite dans ta chair que tout le monde peut comprendre, cracha-t-elle, le faisant se retourner pour lui montrer son bras qu'elle avait dénudé.

\- Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il a écrit ça ! lui hurla-t-il au visage en se levant.

\- Non… Je … Il voulait t'humilier, tenta-t-elle de comprendre … Te … Te rabaisser parce que… Parce que tu avais peur, parce que tu n'étais qu'un objet pour lui … Un objet inanimé qu'il soumettait à sa volonté… commença-t-elle en bafouillant, ne comprenant pas toute l'horreur qui s'inscrivait dans les yeux du Serpentard.

Puis d'un coup elle eut comme un déclic. Elle déglutit difficilement et tout doucement, comme si le fait de lui parler à voix basse pouvait atténuer les choses, elle parvint à articuler les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais on est dans le monde sorcier, commença-t-elle lentement à comprendre … Chez vous, les jouets ne sont pas inanimés… Ils… Participent… Au … Jeu. Ils n'ont pas de volonté propre, mais ils… Font ce qu'on … Attend d'eux… Docilement… Même si on les malmène… Ils sont là … Pour faire… croire à… L'enfant … Qu'ils prennent … Plaisir… A jouer… Avec eux ! … Merlin ! Il t'appelait comme ça parce que c'était ce que tu étais devenu pour lui ! finit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Pour toute réponse, il se tourna à nouveau.

Elle mourait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction.

Elle était épouvantée par ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, mais elle aurait tout le temps de comprendre plus tard. Pour l'instant, seule la peine qu'elle avait pu provoquer en lui, à l'énoncé de cette révélation comptait. Elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer pour lui plus tard, et tenta de ravaler son chagrin. D'ignorer l'oppression qu'elle avait dans la poitrine et sa gorge serrée qui l'empêchait de déglutir normalement. Elle voulait être là pour lui. Elle mit de côté toute la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, toutes les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête pour ne penser qu'à l'instant présent et à ce que lui ressentait.

Elle n'avait pas encore compris, et lui comme un idiot lui servait les réponses inavouables à toutes ses interrogations. Il se fustigea de s'être emporté de la sorte. S'il avait su rester calme, comme à son habitude, elle n'aurait peut-être pas compris tout de suite. Plus tard c'était certain ; Elle était trop intelligente pour ne pas comprendre, mais pas tout de suite! Face à lui! Essuyant une larme qu'il n'avait pu réprimer, il se tourna vivement vers elle, certain de voir au mieux de la pitié, au pire de la moquerie dans ses yeux. Mais il fut surpris de voir un petit sourire triste et timide et une main tendue vers lui.

Elle approcha lentement sa main de la sienne, sans un mot, et vint la prendre sans qu'il ne proteste, et l'entraîna à se rasseoir avec elle sur le lit.

Ils restèrent ainsi côte à côte, main dans la main, résistant tous deux à prendre l'autre dans les bras. Elle, de peur de le perdre, et lui de peur de paraître encore plus ridicule à ses yeux, et d'avouer qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'elle.

Il aurait dû la haïr encore plus d'avoir lu ce qui était écrit sur son bras, d'avoir compris plus encore ce qui avait pu se passer dans ces atroces cachots, mais le regard qu'elle avait eu, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, avait été comme un baume. Et, s'il ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux pour autant, il ne se sentait pas non plus, plus mal. Il avait presque l'impression que seule la souffrance que ces mots, engendraient en lui, avait de l'importance pour elle. Il avait l'impression qu'à cause des mots gravés dans sa chair à elle aussi, elle partageait un peu sa souffrance et qu'elle le comprenait.

Choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et de comprendre, Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer, elle voulait juste être là pour lui. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer milles scénarios plus atroces les uns que les autres. A chaque fois qu'elle avait pensé à ce qui était arrivé à son ancien ennemi, elle avait imaginé des Doloris, puis l'affreux homme serpent le sodomisant. Elle se doutait que c'était pire, mais sans trop savoir comment. Depuis qu'elle avait vu les cicatrices sur lui, elle avait tenté de deviner ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était de très fines coupures, des coups de fouet ou bien des griffures, elle n'en était pas certaine. Il y en avait trop pour que ça ait pu lui être administré en une seule fois. C'était destiné à le faire le faire souffrir physiquement sur le long terme. Une torture supplémentaire destinée à le faire craquer. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait, elle comprenait qu'il avait dû avoir auprès de Voldemort le rôle d'une putain docile qui assouvissait les délires les plus pervers de son maître, acceptant de souffrir en silence ou non à la volonté de son maître, elle souffrait plus que jamais pour lui. Elle avait la gorge serrée, l'estomac qui se nouait, le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure… Elle avait l'impression de ressentir les blessures que ce monstre lui avait infligé dans sa chair à elle aussi. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le ressusciter pour pouvoir lui infliger le plus de souffrances qu'il lui aurait été possible. Ginny avait tort quand elle lui parlait des impardonnables qui avait leur raison d'être dans les mains d'un bon sorcier, car à cet instant, elle aurait voulu pouvoir lancer des Doloris à cet être abject jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt.

La haine qu'elle ressentait à cet instant lui fit serrer violement les poings. Surprit, le jeune homme à ses cotés la regarda, et elle se reprit tout de suite. Elle le vit frissonner.

Ils avaient passé plusieurs longues minutes sans oser bouger, profitant de ce contact enfin retrouvé. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas amis, mais quelque chose était indéniablement en train de tisser à nouveau des liens entre eux.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, puis s'apercevant qu'il ne portait toujours que son caleçon en soie d'araignée troglodyte et quelques bandages, elle se remit debout et lâcha sa main.

\- Tu n'es déjà pas en forme, Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid en plus, dit-elle comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

Elle se leva, prit de nouveaux bandages et se mis à recouvrir avec délicatesse les mots qui l'humiliaient tant.

Le reste des soins se passèrent en silence. De temps en temps, elle le regardait en souriant légèrement s'assurant ainsi que tout allait bien. Et lui l'observait, étonné qu'elle prenne soin de lui avec toute la gentillesse dont elle était capable.

Tous deux avaient du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais en l'espace d'un seul regard, ils avaient presque retrouvé la complicité qui les liait avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle était « Granger ». Il s'était à nouveau confié, mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait nier l'avoir fait à la Gryffondor. Restait à savoir comment se passerait leur rencontre du lendemain.


	17. Liens du sang ou amitié - chap17

**Liens du sang ou amitié - Chap 17**

La journée passa rapidement pour Drago. Entre les devoirs et les cours à rattraper à l'aide des notes très peu fiables et mal écrites de Blaize, il n'eut pas une minute à lui. Et, épuisé, il se coucha tôt ce soir-là aussi.

Comme à son habitude, il se réveilla nauséeux. Après ce qui s'était passé avec elle, il ne doutait pas de revivre cette nuit-là, le jour où il lui avait trouvé ce surnom horrible, le jour où il avait renoncé à sa fierté, à son honneur, à sa dignité.

Il s'était revu tremblant, n'étant plus que l'ombre de lui-même, soumis à ses moindres volontés.

 _Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l'abject sorcier noir s'en était pris à lui de la plus horrible des façons redoublant d'imagination pour prendre plaisir à le torturer, le violer, l'humilier, l'entraver et le soumettre. À chaque fois, il s'était débattu, avait crié au secours, l'avait imploré, mais jamais il ne l'avait laissé faire sans broncher._

 _Pourtant, Voldemort voulait le briser et lors de sa précédente visite, il lui avait assené le coup de grâce. Jamais Drago n'avait autant souffert et plus jamais il ne voulait subir ça à nouveau. Il avait bien tenté de ne plus se nourrir où de se trancher les veines, mais l'elfe de maison qui veillait sur lui jour et nuit avait pour ordre de le garder en vie quoiqu'il arrive. Aussi quand le maitre se rendit à nouveau dans sa cellule après l'y avoir laissé croupir des jours, sans presque le soigner, il ne retrouva qu'un être chétif hâtivement soigné de la veille. Ne portant plus aucun vêtement sur lui. Il était prostré dans un coin, tremblant comme une feuille, incapable d'émettre le moindre son._

 _Le maitre s'était approché de lui et de sa voix sifflante lui avait ordonné de ramper jusqu'à lui. Totalement terrorisé il n'avait pas même osé respirer. Puis d'une voix plus forte, le maitre avait réitéré sa demande sans appel le menaçant de reprendre au début de la leçon de dressage précédente. Alors quelque chose en lui se brisa et n'en pouvant plus de résister, il avait abdiqué et était venu à lui, tremblant de tout son être, courbant l'échine presque à quatre pattes, dans des soubresauts disgracieux à cause de ses jambes aux os brisés, pas encore entièrement ressoudés._

 _Prosterné à ses pieds, il avait attendu que son maitre décide quoi faire de lui. Son esprit était resté prostré dans ce coin du cachot où il tremblait pensant que son corps n'était plus que l'esclave de la volonté du seigneur des ténèbres._

 _Le maitre émit alors ce qui pouvait être un rire de victoire._

 _-C'est bien ! tu as compris où était ta place ! tu sais ce que je désire maintenant mon cher petit jouet ! tu vas gentiment te laisser faire maintenant._

 _Il avait eu beau lutter de toutes ses forces, l'autre l'avait fait abdiquer. Il pouvait bien désormais le souiller, le déchiqueter, le violenter, l'obliger à faire tout ce qu'il voulait, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il avait subit, en se rebellant cette ultime fois. Alors il se laissa prendre, comme un pantin désarticulé, sans plus aucune volonté propre. Tentant de mettre son esprit en pause et de s'imaginer ailleurs perdu dans les nuages au-dessus de Poudlard, là où il n'y avait que lui et le vent._

 _ooOOoOOOoOOooo._

Il s'était rendu tôt dans la salle sur demande. Espérant que Granger parviendrait à lui changer les idées et à effacer, par sa présence, les relents de ses cauchemars.

Il était anxieux malgré tout de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec elle.

Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Il était plus que gêné qu'elle sache pour la marque et plus encore qu'elle ait compris.

Il ne se faisait pas à l'idée qu'elle ne se soit pas moquée et qu'elle ait voulu lui monter qu'elle était là pour lui.

C'était Granger et en même temps son inconnue. Elle était là pour lui, comme personne avant n'avait été.

Ni son père qui ne faisait qu'exiger, ni sa mère qui ne faisait qu'accepter, n'avaient eu cette bienveillance pour lui. Bien sûr, sa mère l'aimait d'une façon inconditionnelle et elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Pourtant elle ne lui témoignait son affection et son soutien qu'à de très rares occasions. Elle ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras depuis qu'il avait huit ans.

Quand il était enfin sorti des cachots, elle avait préféré faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, afin certainement de ne pas le gêner, de ne pas le déshonorer, de le respecter. Ne rien dire, ne rien faire, était certainement pour elle, la meilleure solution pour oublier. Mais comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Il aurait pourtant tellement eu besoin de la chaleur de ses bras ou de ses mots.

Il en était de même pour les autres. Les Serpentards du temps où il était leur prince ne faisaient que lui obéir. Pansy ne faisait que quémander et Blaise ne faisait que s'inquiéter, le conseiller, le distraire … bon ! Il était vrai que Blaize était ce que certains appelleraient un véritable ami. Mais même avec lui comme avec sa mère, il ne se laissait jamais vraiment aller. Il y avait toujours de la retenue dans leurs relations, par respect pour sa mère et par… manque de confiance ? ...en vers son ami.

Avec son inconnue, il n'avait plus de raison de porter un masque. Elle connaissait pratiquement déjà son pire secret. Alors à quoi bon ? Avec elle, il pouvait être lui-mêm,e sans retenue. Elle avait beau ressembler à un fantasme, avec elle, il se sentait vivant. Il se sentait libre.

Il avait toujours du mal à se faire au fait qu'elle était Granger. La veille pourtant, il avait oublié la Gryffondor pour ne voir que la femme qui lui tendait la main.

Le problème, si c'en était réellement un, c'était qu'avec Granger, il ne savait pratiquement communiquer qu'en s'engueulant. Mais Merlin, que c'était libérateur ça aussi. Avec elle jamais il ne réfléchissait à ce qu'il disait quitte même, à aller plus loin que ce qu'il pensait. C'était instinctif. En fait, à la réflexion, peut-être qu'avec Granger, il laissait aussi tomber le masque depuis un moment. Elle était la seule avec laquelle il perdait le contrôle dans ses joutes verbales. Comment ce petit bout de femme pouvait-il faire naitre chez lui tant d'émotions ?

Elle le tira de ses réflexions en entrant dans la salle sur demande où il l'attendait comme la veille.

Elle avait à nouveau un plateau de petit déjeuner et des bandages propres. Elle semblait vouloir faire comme si tout ça était naturel, alors il décida d'en faire autant.

Hermione ne savait pas trop non plus comment se comporter avec lui. Elle avait peur d'aller trop vite et de paraitre trop enjouée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Il avait eu beau se montrer plus que lourd la veille, il semblait ne plus vouloir la rejeter comme avant. Pourtant, elle se doutait que tout comme son masque de froideur, ou son agressivité, cette nouvelle attitude était pour lui un nouveau moyen d'ériger une barrière entre eux. C'est pourquoi elle fit mine d'agir le plus naturellement possible alors qu'elle faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes et à chacune de ses paroles essayant d'être gentille, sans en faire trop.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'essayer de le forcer à avaler au moins autre chose que son thé et sa tartine de marmelade du matin. Elle entreprit ensuite de changer ses pansements.

Elle l'effleurait à peine et déjà il se mit à grogner. Ça allait être un vrai plaisir de le soigner une fois de plus !

\- Je ne te touche presque pas, remarqua-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Je sais ! C'est bien le problème ! se plaignit-il.

En effet, c'était bien là le problème, il aurait préféré qu'elle le touche bien plus, mais jamais il ne le lui avouerait. Il avait déjà du mal le reconnaitre consciemment.

Il y avait toujours ce désir, cette envie d'elle, de son inconnue.

C'était une véritable torture. Non seulement elle ne faisait que l'effleurer sans que presque jamais ses doigts ne le touchent, mais en plus il devait se laisser faire, sans pouvoir la toucher et il en crevait d'envie.

À peine fermait-il les yeux que son parfum déjà l'envoutait, lui rappelant l'unique nuit où il avait pu la prendre dans ses bras.

Il s'imaginait la sentir contre lui, passer une main dans ses cheveux et puis peut-être défaire un à un les boutons de son chemisier pour après caresser la peau de son ventre. Puis ensuite, s'enhardir jusqu'à se frayer un chemin sous sa jupe jusqu'à ses fesses rebondies tandis que sa bouche irait se poser sur la dentelle de son… non il fallait qu'il arête de fantasmer. Merlin, c'était Granger !

-Tu me chatouilles et c'est désagréable, rouspéta-t-il, en mentant avec aplomb. Fait ce que tu as à faire ! ça ne va pas te tuer, ni me tuer que tu poses tes doigts sur moi.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle le touche et lui fasse ressentir tout ça et en même temps il désirait tellement que ces doigts minuscules viennent enfin en contact avec sa peau. Il savait très bien qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le frôler, dégoutée par l'aspect répugnant de sa peau, mais ces effleurements étaient pires que tout.

À l'image de ses sentiments pour elle, c'était quelque chose de flou qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter.

\- Je vais faire vite ne t'en fait pas ! maugréa-t-elle.

Elle continuait sans se soucier de son dilemme intérieur. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, mais ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Elle tentait de s'appliquer n'ayant que quelques notions de premiers soins qu'elle avait appris dans les livres et au contact des blessés qu'elle avait aidés après la bataille de Poudlard.

Elle se sentait moins mal à l'aise que la veille de le voir dans cette tenue cependant elle mourait toujours de curiosité quant à connaitre l'origine de toutes ces cicatrices. Elle pouvait apercevoir ce qui restait du sectumsempra que lui avait infligé Harry, mais au-dessus, il y avait toutes ces traces blanches presque partout sur son corps. Des traces très fines qui se croisaient et se recroisaient pour former un entremêlement de nœuds et de lignes complexe. Elle essayait de ne pas sembler y faire attention, mais c'était peine perdue. Avec ses airs de dandy imbu de sa personne, jamais elle ne se serait imaginé son corps dans un état pareil. Se sous-alimentant, il était particulièrement maigre pour ne pas dire osseux, mais voir sa peau claire et parfaite sur le reste de son corps, ne plus ressembler qu'un amalgame de plaies cicatrisées, lui fendait le cœur. Elle y avait repensé toute la nuit. Si lire son parchemin avait été un premier déclencheur dans sa résolution de lui venir en aide, la vision de son corps meurtrit et les secrets quelle commençait à découvrir, l'avait résolument conforté dans sa volonté de ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Pousser des gueulantes, l'incendier, le menacer, le bouder s'il allait trop loin. Le frapper peut-être s'il allait vraiment trop loin. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. Si fort soit-il, jamais il ne pourrait traverser cette épreuve, seul, elle en était certaine.

Après réflexion, en les revoyant, elle était maintenant certaine que c'était des griffures et que les cicatrices étaient restées, car elle était empreinte de magie noire, comme celles que les lycanthropes laissaient, car les blessures normales ne laissaient pratiquement pas de traces suite aux soins magiques. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer la souffrance qu'il avait pu ressentir en subissant tant de blessures. Ça ne pouvait pas avoir été fait en une seule fois, ni même en dix. Les plaies avaient été soignées puis ça avait recommencé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des amas blanchâtres à certains endroits sous lesquels on ne devinait même plus la peau.

Elle se surprit à avoir envie de poser ses mains sur ces affreuses traces blanches comme si le fait de les toucher avec douceur pouvait en atténuer la violence.

Elle ne comprenait pas cette pulsion qu'elle avait. Elle aurait dû être triste, épouvantée ou même dégoutée par cette peau mutilée, mais bien au contraire. Tout comme elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir apaiser ses cauchemars, elle ressentait le besoin d'apaiser cette souffrance palpable et concrète. Pourtant les cicatrices, bien qu'atroces ne devait plus lui faire mal. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas non plus s'effacer par magie. Elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Elle était impuissance et ça la frustrait. C'était donc peut-être ce défi qui l'attirait ? C'était la seule explication valable qu'elle voyait, car elle refusait de supposer un instant avoir une fascination morbide pour la souffrance.

Hermione avait presque fini. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlé. Après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois elle aurait espéré une ambiance plus amicale. Mais, il était si tendu qu'elle n'osait rien dire.

Elle avait fait de son mieux pour rester aussi détachée que possible, ne pas lui montrer qu'elle observait sa peau et s'occuper de son avant-bras droit rapidement et aussi naturellement que s'il n'y avait rien d'écrit.

Drago fut rassuré qu'elle se comporte de la sorte, même s'il trouvait le silence de plus en plus pesant.

Il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de gentil. Mais rien ne lui venait à par des piques stupides sur son physique, aux quelle il ne croyait même pas.

Il tenta alors de plaisanter sur ses talents de guérisseuse et fini par lui dire qu'elle ferait une bonne infirmière faisant là, un gros effort pour trouver un compliment qui pourrait la dérider et détendre l'atmosphère qu'il trouvait étouffante.

\- Parce que tu me vois vraiment en infirmière ! se vexa-t-elle. Tu pourrais au moins m'imaginer en médicomage. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, à vouloir rabaisser les ambitions des femmes ? J'aurais pensé le monde sorcier moins misogyne, mais plus j'en apprends sur vous, plus je me rends compte que le rôle des femmes depuis des siècles s'étiole et qu'il n'y a plus que des hommes aux postes importants du monde magique !

\- Je disais ça pour être gentil ! marmonna-t-il contrarié qu'elle ne comprenne même pas à quel point il s'était donné du mal pour être amical.

\- Et bien c'est raté ! cracha-t-elle vindicative.

\- Et qu'est-ce que veut faire la grande Hermione Granger, si elle ne veut pas devenir femme au foyer et mère d'une quinzaine de bébés roux ? se moqua-t-il, basse vengeance pour le ton désobligeant qu'elle employait à son égard.

Il s'imaginait très bien la belette lui faire part de son envie d'une famille très nombreuse et d'une gentille femme docile, l'accueillant à son retour de son boulot d'Aurore, tandis que la fougueuse lionne le remettait à sa place lui disant qu'elle avait de plus grandes ambitions. Et franchement, ça le faisait sourire.

Hélas ce n'était pas du tout son ça ! s'était même, avec tout ce qui avait rapport au procès de Malefoy, une des grosses raisons de ses disputes avec Ron. Il l'imaginait, comme sa mère ou bien Fleur, rester à la maison et s'occuper de l'éducation de leurs enfants qu'ils auraient en grand nombre. Au mieux l'imaginait-il avec un petit travail de consultante à mi-temps, qu'elle pourrait de toute façon effectuer depuis chez elle. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout son intention.

\- Je veux faire des études de droit magique et en parallèle suivre certains cours chez les moldus afin d'avoir une vision des choses plus complète. J'ai envie de faire avancer la défense des créatures dans le monde magique et de faire en sorte de mieux intégrer les conjoins moldus des sorciers et sorcières. Il y a aussi beaucoup à faire pour les jeunes nés mordus à leur arrivée dans le monde magique. À Poudlard, il y a des cours sur les moldus, mais il devrait y avoir des cours sur les coutumes sorcières en première et deuxième année, pour les nés moldus. Et puis…

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffi de sauver le monde une première fois,dit-il, accablé par sa façon de penser, tu veux aussi sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais ?

\- Si ce n'était pas ma vocation, je ne serais pas ici devant toi à refaire tes bandages, cracha-t-elle à sa remarque.

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt, d'avoir dit ça sous le coup de l'énervement. Elle se doutait déjà de sa répartie et ça ne manqua pas.

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé moi ! répondit-il en colère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues encore et toujours à vouloir me sauver? Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me laisser là, à baigner dans mon sang. Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Quel intérêt as-tu, à faire tout ça ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'allai t'abandonner une troisième fois ? fit-elle désespérer de l'entendre dire des choses pareilles.

\- Quoi m'abandonner ? C'est quoi cette histoire à propos de m'abandonner. C'est la seconde fois au moins, que tu dis ça ! Mais pour que tu m'abandonnes, il aurait fallu qu'il y ait un quelconque lien entre nous. On est pas amis, on n'est pas amants, on n'est même pas de vagues connaissances. On ne s'est jamais parlé autrement que pour s'insulter. On n'est rien l'un pour l'autre. Je ne vois donc pas en quoi tu m'aurais abandonné ? bougonna-t-il sans comprendre ce dont elle parlait.

\- Comment peux-tu dire qu'on n'est rien l'un pour l'autre, objecta la Gryffondor scandalisée faisant les cent pas devant le lit, sur lequel était assis le Serpentard. On était ennemis et ces derniers temps, on a été presque amis, même si tu ne savais pas avec qui. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le vois. C'est pour ça que je m'en veux d'avoir voulu te laisser en plan, malgré ce que je savais, après que tu m'aies insulté, mais tu m'as dit avoir besoin de moi, celle qui t'écrivait et même de moi, Hermione Granger !

\- Ce n'était pas à toi que je l'ai écrit, mais à mon inconnu, grogna-t-il à voix basse, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende et qu'elle note que c'était la seconde fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi.

\- Et puis, reprit-elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue, dimanche juste parce que tu piquais une petite crise existentielle, je t'ai tourné le dos. Je me suis barrée pour quelques insultes. Tu m'as déjà dit des trucs bien pires ! Ça m'a juste plus touché parce que je me suis trop attaché à toi. Après avoir réalisé que je t'avais abandonné le procès terminé, je m'étais juré de ne plus le faire et voilà que je recommençais ! Alors tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi soit, mais je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça !

Drago tournait en boucle ce qu'elle venait de dire à propos du fait qu'une fois de plus elle ait dit s'être attachée à lui. « Attachée à lui » ! comment ? Comme un elfe de maison qu'elle voulait protéger ? Comme à son affreux chat orange auquel elle l'avait déjà comparé ? Comme à un ami ? Après tout elle en avait beaucoup et elle aurait même été capable de donner sa vie pour sauver Londubat ou Loufoca ! Elle l'avait dit au milieu d'une phrase sans s'en rendre compte le plus naturellement du monde. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de manipulatrice qui plaçait sciemment des mots pour qu'ils aient un impact. Il savait que quand elle était furieuse, elle ne réfléchissait pas et que c'était en quelque sorte un de ses traits de Gryffondor. Puis il réalisa ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur son procès.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon procès à voir avec ça ? Tu ne savais pas à l'époque que je souhaitais mourir aussi ce jour-là ! Alors, puisque tu m'as sauvé, je ne vois pas en quoi tu m'as « abandonné » ,tu devrais au contraire être plutôt fier de toi puisque c'était ce que tu voulais,demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

\- Justement, affirma-t-elle avec passion. Je t'ai sauvé, j'étais satisfaite de ce que j'avais fait et après je t'ai laissé seul avec tes démons. J'ai estimé avoir fait ce que je devais et qu'on était quitte. Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde aux conséquences de ton échec à ton retour au manoir.

\- Et bien, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me sauver cette fois-là aussi et tu n'aurais pas eu à te sentir responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé ensuite, dit-il, dédaigneux.

\- Si tu voulais vraiment mourir ce jour-là, s'offusqua-t-elle, il te suffisait d'avouer n'importe quel crime que tu n'aurais pas commis ! Ils t'auraient cru ! Si tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est bien que tu ne souhaitais pas vraiment mourir.

Et bien, figure toi que j'y ai pensé, mais ils auraient certainement aussi fouillé dans le passé de ma mère à cette époque. Tu-sais-qui lui a fait faire des tas de choses plus effroyables les unes que les autres contre sa volonté, pour éprouver sa fidélité. Ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'elle y avait été contrainte alors j'ai fermé bien sagement ma gueule et je vous ai laissé nous sauver., finit-il dépité.

À ces mots, Hermione réalisa vraiment qu'alors que pendant des années, elle l'avait cru incapable de sentiments, incapable d'aimer quelqu'un, il en était tout autrement. Que ce soit dans sa volonté d'effectuer la mission impossible qu'on lui avait donnée en sixième année ou dans tout ce qu'il avait vécu après: à chaque fois, il avait été capable de sacrifice pour protéger sa mère. Elle comprit qu'il avait du mal à donner son amitié et son amour, car il était inconditionnel. Même si aimer ses parents n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, l'amour qu'il semblait éprouver pour sa mère paraissait sans limites, sans être pour autant fusionnel ou œdipien. Elle ne le voyait vraiment pas comme ça, sous son masque de froideur. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait eu, et il avait encore tant de mal à lui faire confiance. Elle ne savait pourtant pas encore comment interpréter ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour celle qu'il appelait « son inconnue » cependant elle se doutait que ce n'était certainement pas banal pour lui et que c'était la raison de sa réaction violente et exagérée à son encontre.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je ne pensais pas t'admirer un jour, mais depuis que je commence à te connaitre un peu, derrière ton masque et tes secrets, j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir quelqu'un de bien, caché sous une tonne de préjugés et un caractère épouvantable. J'aime voir à quel point tu donnes de l'importance à tes amis, à ta famille et aux gens que tu aimes. C'est juste dommage que tu ne fasses pas un peu plus confiance aux autres.

Quand elle avait dit qu'il était quelqu'un de bien , il avait senti son coeur se serrer. Quelque part , il aurait bien aimé y croire. C'était tellement inattendu venu d'elle. Alors qu'il lui avait pourri la vie toute son enfance. Mais elle ne savait pas. Elle ne saurait jamais à quel point, il l'avait perverti, à quel point ,il avait fait de lui un monstre. Alors ça lui faisait mal qu'elle lui dise ça! Ça lui faisait mal parce qu'il ne le méritait pas et que ces mots lui rappelaient à quel point maintenant il était devenu quelqu'un de mauvais même s'il ne le montrait pas. Et puis quoi? Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il accordait la moindre importance à l'amour et l'amitié! ça prouvait bien là a quel point elle ne le connaissait pas!

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'accorde de l'importance à l'amitié et à l'amour? cracha-t-il avec colère. Mes amis m'on trahit, Pansy m'a trahi. Heureusement pour moi je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je ne leur ai jamais accordé plus d'importance qu'il n'en fallait! Les relations qu'on se fait à Poudlard ne servent qu'à se tisser un réseau d'influence. La seule chose qui a de l'importance c'est la famille !

Hermione sentit la force qu'il mettait dans cette conviction, à quel point il lui avait été impossible de ne pas suivre les idéaux de son père et à quel point il avait dû avoir peur de le décevoir. Mais pour elle, qui avait toujours accordé tant d'importance à l'amitié, il était difficile de comprendre de ne vivre que pour sa famille.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à côté de quoi tu passes. Prêcha-t-elle déçue par sa réponse. L'amitié c'est ça qui a le plus d'importance. Les membres de notre famille nous sont imposés alors qu'on choisit ses amis. Quand ils vous soutiennent, ce n'est pas par devoir, mais par envie.

\- Les liens du sang, il n'y a que ça qui unit vraiment. Objecta-t-il. Le reste ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Justement il vaut mieux compter sur ceux qui n'ont pas d'autre choix que de te soutenir.

\- Tu as juste peur de t'engager, marmonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas, parce que certains t'ont trahi, que d'autres le feront. Laisse-toi juste approcher.

\- Et quoi ? s'emporta-t-il, on devient les meilleurs amis du monde ? C'est ridicule !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est complètement ridicule ! bougonna-t-il. Tu t'imagines un peu ce que diraient ceux de ta maison et de la mienne !

\- Moi ça m'est totalement égal ! dit-elle d'une voix assurée. Seul ce que pensent mes amis compte et je suis sure qu'ils comprendraient et qu'à force de te côtoyer, ils apprendraient à t'apprécier eux aussi si tu y mettais un peu du tien. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu mettes un peu plus en avant ce qu'il y a potable dans ta personnalité, au lieu de ne montrer que ce qu'il y a de plus détestable en toi.

\- Jamais ils ne m'accepteraient, se cracha-t-il avec mépris.

\- Pense ce que tu veux ! s'énerva-t-elle, mais tu n'es qu'un idiot. En attendant, j'ai fini.

Hermione commença à rassembler ses affaires. Elle voulait partir avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de regrettable.

\- Parce que tu te crois mieux que moi mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ! fit-il agacé. Tu n'y crois même pas en cette amitié que tu me vantes par-dessus tout. Tu n'es que le faire valoir de Potter. Tu l'as dit toi-même : « il y a eux et il y a toi, la pièce rapportée ». Ils sont à deux contre toi quand vous vous disputez. Ils n'ont même pas voulu te suivre, ils ont préféré rester entre mecs pour devenir Auror. Et toi tu n'es pas mieux, tu as tellement peur qu'ils te rejettent dans la vie active, que tu fais l'autruche ! Comme une idiote, tu préfères passer une année à te préparer pour passer des ASPIC que tu aurais eus haut la main sans même te fatiguer, tout ça pour avoir un optimum ou deux en plus. C'est ridicule ! Toutes les portes te sont ouvertes avec ton nom ! Alors arêtes avec ton « l'amitié c'est mieux que tout », tu n'y crois pas !

\- Peut-être que je doute parfois, et que je suis une grande névrosée des études qui préfère prendre son temps avant de devenir adulte, dit-elle furieuse qu'il se serve à ses dépens, des mots mêmes qu'elle lui avait confié dans une de ses premières lettres, mais ça ne change pas le fait que sans eux je n'aurais eu aucun soutien en arrivant dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas et qui me rejetait.

\- Tu n'es qu'une bonne poire pour eux ! râla-t-il. Si tu n'avais pas régulièrement fait leur devoir, si tu ne les avais pas autorisés à copier sur toi, tu crois vraiment que vous auriez été si proche ? On est amis avec les gens qui nous apportent quelque chose il n'y a qu'une fille naïve, comme toi, pour le croire! Et même quand tu penses vouloir devenir mon amie, c'est pour pouvoir faire ta B.A. , pour m'aider comme tu dis, pour te sentir utile pour faire quelque chose de bien à tes yeux ! Tu as besoin de moi, c'est tout ! tu ne veux pas être mon amie pour d'autres raisons qu'une satisfaction personnelle et des remords inutiles.

Hermione accusa le coup, bouleversée par les vérités qu'il lui envoyant à la figure. Il mettait des mots sur des impressions, des incertitudes, des suspicions et des craintes qu'elle avait depuis enfant, mais qu'elle refusait de concevoir de peur… de peur de se rendre compte que tout ça, était vrai. Et que son amitié, pour ses deux complices d'enfance, était bien plus forte que celle qu'eux ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais elle était si seule dans ce monde de magie, qu'elle avait un besoin viscéral de leur amitié, de leur confiance et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux afin qu'il ne la laisse pas en arrière, même s'en prendre au plus terrible des mages noirs de son temps !

En même temps qu'il parlait, Drago se rendait compte que même s'il le pensait tout ce qu'il lui disait, il allait une fois de plus un peu trop loin. Où était donc passée sa finesse d'antan? C'était plus fort que lui, il ne parvenait qu'à la blesser alors que ce n'était pas son intention première. Surtout que, même si elle avait besoin de lui pour se sentir utile, il devait reconnaitre que lui aussi avait peut-être besoin d'elle !

Hermione était blessée qu'il ait repris les confidences qu'elle lui avait faites pour les lui renvoyer en plein visage. Blessée, qu'il mette des mots sur ses doutes avec tant de facilité. Mais, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle doutait parfois des sentiments que ses amis d'enfance éprouvaient encore pour elle, qu'elle ne croyant plus en l'amitié. Mais le fait qu'il doute de ses motivations dans le soutien qu'elle voulait lui apporter était pire, car il avait peut-être raison. Ne se servait-elle pas de lui pour se sentir mieux ? Et cette affection pour lui ! N'était-elle pas que de la pitié qu'elle refusait de reconnaitre ? Pourtant elle voulait y croire !

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon amitié par fierté, par habitude, par obstination, mais on sera jamais des inconnus l'un pour l'autre que tu le veuilles ou non. On n'est pas de vagues connaissances. On ne se déteste plus comme avant. On ne peut pas s'ignorer. On se connait même très bien. Défauts, qualité, habitudes…

\- Au moins, tu reconnais que j'ai des qualités ! tenta-t-il de dire avec malice et légèreté, histoire de lui faire oublier les paroles blessantes qu'il venait d'avoir.

Elle eut un petit sourire comprenant qu'à défaut d'avoir des remords sur ce qu'il venait de dire, il reconnaissait implicitement qu'ils n'étaient plus des inconnus.

\- En dehors du fait que tu es un petit con arrogant et prétentieux,dit elle avec malice, oui ! J'ai récemment découvert que tu étais intelligent et cultivé. Car même si j'avais remarqué cette première capacité je pensais qu'elle ne t'était utile qu'a nous inonder en réparties cinglantes et en insultes au mieux créatives et au pire offensantes. J'ai pu voir que bien que ton orgueil te donnait la motivation d'aller au bout des choses et que tu ne renonçais pas quand tu te donnais un objectif comme en ce moment tes études. J'ai également vu ton abnégation pour ta famille, ce qui prouve que tu es capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même.

\- Tu oublies que je suis séduisant, dit-il avec ironie, maintenait qu'elle avait vu à quel point son corps ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la provoquait sur ce terrain. Certainement parce qu'il redoutait tellement ses questions à propos de ses cicatrices, que c'en devenait presque plus douloureux encore, de les attendre avec appréhension. Certainement aussi pour la pousser à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui. Elle lui avait semblé franche jusqu'ici. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à lui dire des choses extrêmement blessantes. Elle ne reculerait pas pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. À savoir qu'il était maintenant hideux et répugnant. Que le « maitre » ne l'avait pas que souillé, qu'il avait à jamais laissé ses marques afin que plus personne ne l'approche et qu'a jamais il soit sien. Il le lui avait tellement répété qu'il en était convaincu lui aussi. A Jamais, il appartiendrait au lord Noir et personne ne pourrait rien y changer.

\- Faut pas pousser Malefoy ! s'offusqua-t-elle avec légèreté, aucunement consciente du trouble qui habitait l'esprit du Serpentard. Tu as un maintien naturel qui te vient de ton éducation et que j'admire. Tu as du charisme et tu ne serais peut-être pas déplaisant avec une dizaine de kilos en plus si on excepte ton visage, mais c'est tout!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon visage ? dit-il avec indignation ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne parlait pas de ses cicatrices ou de la marque qu'il lui avait laissée. Son visage lui, heureusement, avait été épargné et c'était une des dernières choses dont il était fier.

\- Je n'ai presque jamais vu sur ton visage d'autres expressions dessus que du mépris, de la moquerie, de la colère ou de l'indignation. Constata-t-elle tristement. Même ta tristesse tu la cachais sous ton sourire méprisant. Ce n'est cependant plus le cas ce qui te rend légèrement plus humain. Mais je t'ai toujours vu impassible ! jamais un vrai sourire. Et vois-tu c'est ce qui rend les hommes séduisants à mon gout. Je ne trouve pas que les gars ténébreux et inexpressifs soient sexy !

\- Tu préfères les roux baraqués avec un stupide sourire, plaqué sur le visage, en permanence, raya-t-il.

\- Parce que tu trouves que Pansy est mieux que Ron ? dit-elle ahurit par sa réflexion.

\- Au moins, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'elle ! se gaussa-t-il avec mépris. Comment peux-tu aimer un type pareil ?

\- Il est gentil, dit-elle avec un petit sourire timide et rêveur qui fit presque vomir Drago tant il était mièvre. Il est intelligent, même s'il est trop faignant pour travailler en classe. Il me fait rire…

\- Quand il ne te fait pas pleurer ! l'interrompit-il avec une certaine rancœur, qui eut pour conséquence immédiate de faire disparaitre le petit sourire « niais » de son interlocutrice qui ne sut quoi répondre.

\- …

\- Oublie la belette et trouve-toi un gars avec un Cerveau ! aboya-t-il excédé par tant de bêtise de sa part.

\- Qui donc ? Toi ? pouffa-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air à la fois paniquée et dégoutée de s'imaginer avec lui. Et ça lui faisait mal qu'elle puisse penser ça de lui alors il riposta.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! dit-il d'un ton moqueur puis il haussa les épaules, comme blasé. Mais je ne suis pas contre tirrer un coup et d'expérimenter la san.. née-moldue !

\- Tu n'es qu'un porc ! cracha-t-elle. Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur tes qualités.

\- Tu ne veux plus être mon amie ? fit-il moqueur.

\- Il faut croire que non ! bouda-t-elle dégoutée.

\- Allez ! laisse-toi aller ! dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Je suis sûr que je t'apprendrais plein de trucs !

\- Va te faire voir Malefoy ! tempêta-t-elle hors d'elle en s'en allait, claquant la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour Granger ! se moqua-t-il, tout en fulminant contre lui même

Il avait merdé ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle du rouquin !

Drago resta pensif un long moment. Même s'il s'était encore pris le bec avec Granger, c'était la seconde fois où il discutait presque normalement avec elle. Il était obligé de reconnaitre que les moments passés avec la Gryffondor le faisaient se sentir vivant, comme jamais il ne l'avait été, depuis des années. Avec elle il n'était plus cette loque qui se trainait furtivement dans les couloirs pour aller d'un cours à un autre. Toujours sur ses gardes, ne sortant jamais, faisant toujours attention à ne pas se retrouver en compagnie de ses plus dangereux détracteurs, ne riant plus, ne prenant plus gout à grand-chose. En sa présence, il retrouvait cette combativité qu'il avait abandonnée dans les cachots.

Hermione quant à elle, ne regrettait pas de s'être emportée, il s'était comporté comme un gougeât et il avait clairement refusé son amitié. Pourtant derrière tout ça elle sentait bien qu'il avait toujours besoin de lui. Elle savait qu'il avait tendance à agresser les autres dès qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle s'était promis de ne pas l'abandonner et pour ça, il allait falloir, une fois de plus, qu'elle prenne sur elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas quand même se rabaisser à retourner le voir sans qu'il ne fasse lui aussi un effort. C'était à lui de s'excuser ou du moins de faire un pas vers elle, car Malefoy, s'excuser… Mais, il y avait bien eu la lettre ! Alors, elle pouvait toujours espérer ?


	18. arrangements compromis Chap 18

J'espère que vous prendrez autant plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire

Encore une fois merci à ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à ceux qui me mettent dans leurs favoris.

Remerciez également, tout comme moi, ceux qui m'encouragent par leur reviews, qui m'incitent à continuer l'écriture de cette histoire.

 **ooOOoOOOoOOooo**

 **Arrangement, compromis et surenchères Chap 18**

Drago avait essayé, sans succès, de récupérer les cours qu'il avait manqué auprès d'autres que Blaize, qui hélas n'était pas un exemple à suivre question prise de note.

Vers 17h, il décida donc, à contrecœur, de se rendre à la bibliothèque, mais au lieu de s'installer dans son coin habituel, il s'assit à la table de Granger, juste en face d'elle.

\- J'ai besoin de tes notes ! exigea-t-il, à peine installé, sans autres préambules et surtout sans les excuses, que désespérait d'entendre, la Gryffondor.

\- On n'est pas amis, que je sache ! lui fit-elle remarquer sur un ton cassant. Aurais-tu oublié, que tu trouves, l'idée même, d'une amitié, entre nous ridicule? Et puis, tu n'as pas peur, que tes amis de chez Serpentard, nous voient ensemble, toi le grand sang pur et moi la misérable née moldue. Ah ! j'oubliais, à part Blaize tu n'as plus d'amis et il ne met jamais les pieds ici !

\- Tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda-t-il pour la faire réagir plus encore.

\- Devine ! s'offusqua-t-elle pour la forme, car au fond, le fait même qu'il tente de revenir, de lui-même, vers elle, lui faisait déjà plaisir.

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu es une fille coincée. Badina-t-il

\- Je ne suis pas une fille coincée ! contesta-t-elle, même si parfois, elle se posait elle-même cette question.

\- Alors, raconte-moi ta seconde fois ! insista-t-il, moqueur, pour la provoquer et lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Malefoy ! grimaça-t-elle, rougissant malgré elle. Et puis, c'est quoi cette envie soudaine de vouloir coucher avec moi ? demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise, en frottant son poignet.

\- Je suis un mec. Tu es une des seules filles qui m'approche, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, peut convaincu, lui-même, de ses dires. Tu rougis dès qu'on parle de ta sexualité …

\- Stop ! cria-t-elle le plus bas qu'elle put, de peur de se faire jeter dehors, par Mme Pince, qui les regardait fixement depuis un petit moment. À moins que tu ne sois venu t'excuser, si tu n'es là que pour m'emmerder. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Tu ne veux pas de mon amitié ! Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ! Je ne peux pas t'y forcer ! Si tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est coucher avec une née moldue. Trouve-t'en une autre ! Tes blessures ne saignent pratiquement plus et sont propres. Tu devrais pouvoir te passer de moi désormais. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle comptait franchement sur son esprit de contradiction et son orgueil démesuré pour faire tout le contraire de ce qu'elle lui ordonnait.

\- Promis, dit-il, le moins sérieusement du monde, ayant l'air de bien se foutre d'elle. J'arrête de dire n'importe quoi juste pour te voir rougir ! Mais, j'ai besoin de tes notes, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. Blaize prend les notes comme un pied et j'ai deux jours à rattraper. J'en ai vraiment besoin, si je veux des optimums dans toutes les matières.

\- Et un s'il te plait, ça t'écorcherait la bouche ? s'indigna-t-elle déjà plus détendue.

\- S'il te plait, Granger ! dit-il en faisant une grimace et en accentuant sur tous les mots avec insolence.

\- Tu les recopies ici et je garde un œil sur toi, exigea-t-elle, s'attendant cependant à ce qu'il conteste avec force.

\- OK ! dit-il en haussant les épaules et en sortant plumes et parchemins.

Surprise de sa docilité et comprenant à quel point il semblait porter de l'importance à ses optimums, elle tenta un nouveau coup de bluff au moment de lui tendre les précieuses notes.

Alors qu'il allait prendre les précieux parchemins, elle les maintint fermement.

\- Tu ne me parles plus de coucher avec moi ou avec qui que ce soit exigea-t-elle, regardant tour à tour l'étudiant et les notes.

\- OK dit-il avec un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur, tandis qu'elle ne lâchait toujours pas ses notes

\- Tu manges correctement jusqu'aux vacances, continua-t-elle en se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ce sont juste des notes Granger, commença-t-il à s'impatienter. Je ne te demande pas non plus de me faire un devoir.

\- Tu les veux vraiment ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Oui, dit-il, excédé, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! Je ferai un effort pour manger, promit-il, en soufflant tout l'air de ses poumons, tant c'était à contrecœur, tout en tirant à nouveau sur les notes qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Tu me dis ce que tu as prévu pour les vacances et où est-ce que tu iras ! continua-t-elle consciente de son pouvoir et voulant tester jusqu'où il irait.

\- Je pense rester ici, marmonna-t-il sans avoir rien à cacher sur les intentions et sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir et ce que ça avait à voir avec ses notes. Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver au manoir même si j'ai envie de revoir ma mère alors je n'irais qu'un jour ou deux, ajouta-t-il, sans bien comprendre pourquoi il lui confiait ce détail sans grande importance.

\- Alors tu viens avec moi au square, exigea-t-elle toujours en maintenant fermement ses notes.

\- où ça ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus perdu.

\- le square Grimmaurd, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire, le vieux QG de l'ordre, l'ancien manoir des Blacks que Sirius a légué à Harry. C'est là où j'habite!

Agissant d'instinct, elle n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'elle faisait. Ne pas le perdre de vue pendant les vacances était la chose la plus improbable qu'elle pourrait obtenir de lui. Alors, dans un élan de … folie ? Elle s'était lancée, sans penser au pourquoi et au comment, sans penser à Harry et à tout ce que ça impliquait.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! fulmina-t-il, lâchant les précieuses copies. Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te serve de cavalier au bal de Noël tant qu'on y est ? Hors de question que je mette un pied chez tes petits copains.

\- L'ordre n'y est plus. Tenta-t-elle de le persuader avec douceur et conviction. Il n'y a plus qu'Harry et moi. Et parfois Ginny, mais pas tout le temps. C'est grand, tu y trouveras certainement une chambre à ton gout.

\- Tu te fous de moi Granger ! s'emporta-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

\- Non pas du tout ! dit-elle, d'une petite voix, qui tentait de paraitre sure d'elle, alors qu'elle essayait de maintenir le contact avec ses yeux froids comme de la glace.

Il ne comprenait franchement pas pourquoi elle voulait qu'il vienne chez elle pour les vacances. Elle allait retrouver ses précieux amis, son imbécile de rouquin et toute sa famille de dégénéré. Pourquoi voulait-elle s'encombrer de lui alors qu'ils se détestaient ? … Bon ! Ils ne se détestaient plus, en fait, mais elle avait de vrais amis auxquels elle tenait ! Lui n'était rien pour elle ! Enfin pas grand-chose ! Elle avait bien dit l'apprécier, mais… ?

Passer deux semaines avec son inconnue ne l'aurait certainement pas gêné, mais c'était Granger tout de même ! Et puis, habiter dans l'ancien manoir des Blacks avec elle passait encore, mais passer du temps avec le balafré !?

\- Hors de question que je revoie Potter ! grimaça-t-il avec une moue de dégout.

\- C'est immense ! contesta-t-elle. Vous vous verrez à peine ! Et j'ajoute à mes notes, autant d'aide en métamorphose que tu voudras jusqu'à améliorer ton niveau. C'est une des matières, ou tu as à peine des A et c'est ma matière préférée ! lui proposa-t-elle très sérieusement.

Impassible, il la regarda avec mépris et se mit à bouder intérieurement, car il savait que c'était une matière importante dans laquelle, il a vraiment du mal. Mc Gonagall ne l'aimait pas, pire, elle ne l'aidait pas du tout en cours et c'était une des matières, où même un excellent livre ne suffisait pas. Il n'y avait que les corrections de mouvement subtil de baguette et d'intonation d'un professeur, qui pouvaient permettre de progresser. L'aide de Granger serait inespérée, surtout maintenant qu'il pouvait la supporter. Mais supporter Potter ? Pire supporter la Belette tandis qu'elle essaierait de recoller les morceaux avec lui ! La voir collée à ce débile de rouquin !

\- Tu veux des optimums non ! insista-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Tu fais chier Granger ! pesta-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait accepter aussi facilement. Après l'avoir vu si mal dans la salle sur demande, elle s'imaginait difficilement devoir le quitter aussi longtemps. Elle avait peur qu'il se renferme sur lui-même et qu'il n'y ait plus de dialogue possible à son retour. Pire, elle avait peur qu'il ne soit plus en vie à son retour.

\- Qui te dit que Potter acceptera de m'héberger ? demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas lui-même, s'il le faisait dans l'espoir que celui-ci refuse ou dans la crainte de ne pas pouvoir venir avec elle.

Il sentait bien que par-delà tous ses sentiments négatifs, il y avait l'espoir… d'être important pour elle ? De ne pas la voir dans les bras de la belette ? Après tout, il la désirait ! Ce qui impliquait, quelque part, qu'il ne voulait pas … perdre ses chances ? Partager ? … Partager, surement pas ! L'idée même d'imaginer, le Miséreux, avec ses mains posées sur le cops de son inconnue, lui était insupportable !

\- Il acceptera j'en suis sûr, affirma-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu vas tout lui raconter et que…

\- Non ! Peut-être ! Je ne sais pas ! c'est compliqué ! dit-elle à voix basse lui rappelant que même s'il n'y avait presque personne dans la bibliothèque, à cette heure, ils n'étaient pas non plus seuls. Je ne lui en dirais pas plus qu'à Ginny. Voldemort t'as torturé, cet été-là, pour te punir d'avoir échoué. À l'époque nous étions trop naïfs et trop obnubilés par la guerre à venir, pour penser à ton sort. Mais si nous y avions réfléchi une seconde, nous aurions deviné au moins ça. Donc c'est de la logique. Je ne révèle pas tes secrets.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle était persuadée qu'Harry, avec tous les cauchemars et les visions qu'il avait eues des actes les plus écœurants commis par son ennemi, avait forcément dû voir Voldemort s'en prendre à Malefoy. Il n'avait rien dit. Peut-être était-ce trop dur à accepter ? Trop terrible à raconter ? Peut-être était-ce pour ne pas humilier le Serpentard ?... Mais s'il avait parlé… Ils auraient pu faire quelque chose pour tenter de le sauver ! Prévenir l'ordre… mais Harry s'était tu et pour ça, elle lui en voulait beaucoup. Ils avaient déjà en tête les horcruxes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'ignorer, le laisser à son triste sort ! il n'avait que seize ans … presque encore un enfant. Il ne méritait pas d'être quantité négligeable, perte acceptable, cause perdue ! Harry n'aurait pas le choix, il allait tout lui raconter et devoir s'expliquer. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle en parle à Drago, avant d'être sûre.

\- Je ne veux pas de la pitié de Potter ! cracha-t-il avec hargne la coupant ainsi dans ses réflexions.

\- Franchement Malefoy, pesta-t-elle, qui voudrait te prendre en pitié ! Certainement ni Harry ni moi ! J'aimerais que tu arrêtes avec ce mot ! J'y ai bien réfléchi et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de la pitié ! De la compassion, de la honte parce qu'on n'a rien fait, mais pas de la pitié. Ça aurait été Pansy ou un de tes stupides acolytes certainement, oui ! Mais pour avoir de la pitié, il faut mépriser les gens. On ne t'a jamais méprisé ! On t'a détesté ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Franchement Granger, raya-t-il en la parodiant, tu peux me dire qu'elle différence tu vois entre la pitié et la compassion ?

\- Franchement Malefoy, l'imita-t-elle en colère, achète-toi un dictionnaire ! Mieux achète-toi un cœur ! Et peut-être que si, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pensais un peu plus au ressenti des autres, tu pourrais expérimenter ce que c'est que la compassion et là tu comprendrais !

Elle savait qu'elle était légèrement injuste, le matin même, elle reconnaissait qu'il était capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, en l'occurrence sa mère, mais il avait encore beaucoup à travailler sur lui-même pour être un peu plus humain, parce qu'il restait un bon gros égoïste, doublé d'un handicapé des sentiments.

\- Je le ferais quand tu t'achèteras un sens de l'humour et un peigne ! la chambra-t-il. Mais tout ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi Potter m'accepterait chez lui et encore moins pourquoi toi tu veux absolument que je ne te quitte pas des vacances ! À moins que tu te sois entiché de moi ?

Préférant ignorer cette nouvelle pique sur ses cheveux, qui valait mieux que celle sur son sang, elle réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre. En fait la question n'était pas idiote. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Harry pourtant elle était persuadée qu'il ne refuserait pas. Surtout, si ce qu'elle devinait était vrai.

\- J'attends Granger ? s'impatienta-t-il. Non ! Je sais! Tu choisis tes mots pour me faire une superbe déclaration d'amour entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Mais si tu me révèles qu'en fait Potter a toujours eu un faible pour moi, je te le dis tout de suite, il n'est pas du tout mon type, pas assez grand … Bon ! allez dit quelque chose où je vais faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide, histoire de te faire parler ! Pour une fois que je te le demande, tu restes muette !

\- Je pense tout simplement qu'Harry t'acceptera parce qu'il m'aime, à défaut de t'aimer toi et que je le lui demanderais comme un service. Quant au fait que je veuille que tu ne restes pas seul à te morfondre au château, au milieu de personnes qui ne t'apprécient pas et qui vont te replonger dans le marasme… peut être que là, en fait, j'ai pitié de toi…

Voyant le visage du Serpentard s'assombrir très légèrement.

\- Tu vois moi aussi j'ai un sens de l'humour, reprit-elle avec un gentil sourire vengeur… Je t'ai dit que je commençais à t'apprécier et que j'aimerai qu'on devienne amis ! J'aime bien discuter avec toi enfin j'aime ça quand tu ne te caches pas sous une couche d'arrogance, de dérision et de perfidie, et en effet je ne veux pas que tu restes seul alors qu'on a un manoir immense juste pour deux. Ce sera une bonne façon d'apprendre à faire table rase de nos anciens différends.

Ces explications semblaient tellement simples que c'en était presque crédible, pourtant il ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- Pourquoi tu as un tel besoin d'aider les autres ? l'interrogea-t-il sans méchanceté cette fois.

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est comme ça ! répondit-elle avec franchise, encouragée par le ton de sa question. Peut-être pour me faire accepter malgré mes différences ? Enfant, j'étais une bizarrerie pour ma famille et mes amis, pour le peu que j'en avais. En grandissant, ça ne s'est pas arrangé alors j'ai toujours été gentille, souriante et serviable pour leur faire oublier que j'étais une sorte de monstre de foire et puis il y a eu ma lettre de Poudlard. Mes parents ont enfin su que j'étais une sorcière et ça a expliqué beaucoup de choses, mais ils ont eu du mal à accepter. Ça a été dur pour eux. Alors quand je revenais chez eux je redoublais d'efforts et ça a été la même chose côté sorcier. J'ai vite compris que ce serait difficile pour moi de me faire une place chez les sorciers. Aussi, j'ai tenté de rattraper mon retard pour montrer à tous que je valais autant qu'eux. Et là encore, j'ai essayé de toujours être souriante et d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin comme j'aurais aimé qu'on m'aide.

Drago était légèrement estomaqué par sa réponse. Il l'avait toujours vue au moins aussi sure d'elle et orgueilleuse que lui ! Entourée d'amis qui semblaient prêts à tout pour elle ! Que ce soit chez moldus ou les sorciers, jamais il ne s'était douté qu'elle ait eu à ce point le sentiment d'être rejetée par qui que ce soit à part lui. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression, juste une seconde, qu'elle ait de tels doutes, une telle fragilité, mais aussi une telle force de caractère pour vaincre ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Il l'admirait pour ça, mais ça lui faisait aussi une nouvelle raison de la jalouser. Il avait l'impression qu'une fois de plus, elle était bien plus forte que lui, et ça lui était insupportable.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que ce soit de fausses raisons ? lança-t-il avec aigreur. Si tu travailles autant, si tu veux te faire apprécier de tous et si tu veux aider ceux que tu estimes en avoir besoin, n'est-ce pas pour prendre une revanche et te sentir supérieure à ceux qui t'ont méprisé ?

\- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas possible, fit-elle songeuse, acceptant de se remettre en question, son pouce frottant à nouveau son poignet, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça comme ça. Je ne me vois pas comme ça, j'e ne nie pas que ce soit possible… J'y réfléchirai.

Tu réfléchis trop Granger ! se moqua- t-il. Accepte les faits ! toi aussi tu es orgueilleuse !

\- On en reparlera quand on sera au square, dit-elle avec espièglerie.

\- Tu ne lâches rien ! pesta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je n'ai pas dit que je venais !

\- S'il te plait ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire irrésistible et des yeux pétillants de supplication.

Il prenait gout, de plus en plus, à leurs discussions, lui aussi, même si parfois elle lui faisait du mal. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais il ne désirait pas qu'elle le quitte pendant deux semaines. Et puis, la proposition d'aide qu'elle lui faisait était plus que bien venue. Mais surtout, il ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse se retrouver seule avec la belette pour qu'elle se remette avec lui. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle croie tout acquis. Aussi, rajouta-t-il, encouragé par le sourire un peu mutin qu'elle lui adressait, une condition… un caprice … un fantasme… juste pour voir comment elle réagirait.

\- Je t'accompagne chez Potter, si tu t'habilles en vert pour le bal ... et si tu y viens avec moi !

Il se doutait qu'elle n'accepterait pas, quoi qu'elle en dise, s'afficher avec lui dans une bibliothèque pourquoi pas, mais face à tout Poudlard elle n'oserait pas. Et même si elle osait, ne serait-ce pas le meilleur moyen de lui prouver que quoi qu'elle en pense, personne ne l'accepterait jamais ? Si elle tenait à lui, autant qu'elle pouvait le lui dire, elle serait obligée de faire un choix : soit elle devrait l'abandonner, soit elle sombrerait avec lui. Jamais ils ne pourraient être amis. Il voulait le lui prouver, mais se le prouver à lui aussi. Il commençait à bien trop apprécier Granger pour sa santé. À trop rester près d'elle, il allait se bruler l'âme, car le jour où elle comprendrait qu'il attendait peut-être plus d'elle que de l'amitié et qu'elle le rejetterait. Il retournerait dans la noirceur. Alors, autant mettre fin à tout ça le plus rapidement possible.

Elle émit un hoquet de surprise.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! tenta-t-elle de comprendre. Comment ?… C'est idiot !… Tout à l'heure tu te moquais même de ça !… Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Juste pour voir ta tête et celles des lions. Répondit-il narquois, en haussant les épaules. Et promis, je me conduis bien, si tu mets une robe digne de ce nom et que tu prends soin de ton apparence. Et ne dit pas que tu ne sais pas! Je t'ai vu au bal de 4eme année !

\- Tu m'a trouvé … tu as apprécié ma tenue … au bal ? s'étrangla-t-elle, éberluée, tant à l'époque, il semblait la mépriser.

\- Et pas que ça ! ajouta-t-il goguenard. Écoute, face à de la chair fraiche bien emballée, je suis un mec comme les autres. Et ils ont tous bavé sut toi alors, je n'ai pas fait exception et mon pantalon était plus que séré sous ma tenue de soirée. Donc tu t'apprêtes un minimum et tu mets une jolie robe verte… non ! Tu mets la robe verte que je te choisirai.

\- Si c'est pour que tu choisisses quelque chose de vulgaire ! s'emporta-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle acceptait déjà.

\- Je viens de te dire que tu ne devais pas me faire honte comme cavalière donc elle sera tout sauf vulgaire ou quelconque, précisa-t-il ravi.

Hermione était stupéfaite, ahurie ! Elle ne comprenait décidément pas l'attitude du Serpentard qui était franchement lunatique. Il ne voulait plus la voir, puis si, il ne voulait pas venir avec elle, puis il l'invitait. Il l'invitait au Bal ! Qu'elle l'invite charitablement au square c'était une chose, mais que Malefoy l'invite au bal de Noël ! Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre tellement elle était estomaquée par tant d'aplomb ! d'arrogance ? d'audace ? de culot ? venant de sa part.

\- Tu as un autre cavalier en vue ? la nargua-t-il.

En effet, personne n'avait osé l'inviter, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Elle allait y aller avec Ginny. Quoi que ? Rien n'était moins sûr ! Même si elle avait Harry, elle avait beaucoup d'amis garçons qui seraient ravis de l'y accompagner.

Elle était tout de même réticente. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'on allait penser d'elle. Tous allaient croire qu'ils étaient en couple ?! Qu'elle trompait Ron ?! Et si Ron l'apprenait ? Avec sa jalousie habituelle, il ne croirait jamais qu'ils y étaient allés en tant qu'amis et les chances qu'elle avait de recoller les morceaux… ? D'un autre côté, elle en avait marre d'être toujours celle qui faisait des compromis, d'être celle qui devait l'accepter tel qu'il était tandis qu'elle aurait dû tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux. Elle avait fait déjà tant d'efforts pour essayer de le comprendre avant qu'ils ne fassent une « pose » le temps leur année loin l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu as bien dit que tes amis finiraient par m'accepter ? Et que tu te fichais de ce que pensaient les autres ? insista-t-il tandis qu'elle ne lui répondait toujours pas. Pour une fois, pense à toi avant de penser aux autres. Ça te dérangerait tant que ça d'être vu en ma présence ?

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle embarrassée, mais ils vont penser qu'on est plus que des amis et tu dis qu'on n'est même pas amis.

\- quand tu y es allée avec Viktor Krum, demanda-t-il avec assurance, il était déjà ton ami ou ton « plus qu'amis » ?

\- Bien sûr que non, se plaignit-elle, mais j'avais 15 ans et lui 18 ! Au moment du bal, on était juste amis, mais…

\- Quelle différence ? dit-il en la coupant, avant qu'elle ne le contredise.

\- On est adultes ! lâcha-t-elle dans une exclamation indignée qui fit relever la tête de Mme Pince, un peu plus loin, qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard, que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la surprenait hausser le ton avant qu'elle ne l'expulse.

\- Justement, répliqua-t-il bien plus posément qu'elle, on est adulte et tu as le droit d'aller au bal avec un ami, sans que ça ne gêne personne. Sauf si c'est toi que ça gêne, bien sûr !? ajouta-t-il pour la faire culpabiliser et l'obliger à choisir.

\- Alors on est amis ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il mit un moment avait de répondre ne s'attendant pas du tout qu'elle retourne la conversation de la sorte.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! peut-être ! dit-il en jouant machinalement avec ses boutons de ses manches, un peu honteux de devoir avouer ça. En tout cas on est plus vraiment ennemis, alors il se peut que j'aie envie de te laisser une chance de m'apprendre.

Elle était ravie de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Alors, tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à Ron. Elle avait déjà fait un premier pas en lui signifiant bien qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas ses plans de carrière, mais s'il devait un jour être ensemble pour la vie, n'aurait-elle pas le droit de choisir avec qui elle aurait le droit d'être amie ? Elle n'allait pas côtoyer que des fans de Quidditch décérébré ou pire des filles qui ne pensent qu'aux enfants et au maquillage juste pour lui plaire ! Elle appréciait Malefoy et il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse !

\- OK! j'accepte, mais tu viens avec moi au square et tu me suis si je sors, même si on va du coté moldu !

Il commençait vraiment à être dépassé par cette transaction loufoque qui au départ n'avait pour but que de lui permettre de recopier quelques cours. C'était vraiment ridicule : lui aller au bal de Noël avec Granger à son bras ! Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? pourquoi avait-il insisté ? Et pourquoi surenchérissait-elle avec quelque chose d'encore plus aberrant que sa propre proposition ? Passe encore qu'il squatte chez Potter, mais aller chez les moldus ! Il devait trouver une parade un truc qu'elle refuserait de faire ! Il avait bien pensé à lui demander de coucher avec lui, ça aurait mis fin au jeu et elle irait droit se jeter dans les bras du Roux. Il voulait la faire céder par manque de courage ce qui serait donc un comble pour une Gryffondor. Une petite revanche ! Il voulait reprendre l'avantage et négocier certaines conditions de leur arrangement.

Il savait ce qui allait la faire reculer.

-OK! Si tu m'accompagnes au manoir voire ma mère, ajouta-t-il alors, comme une dernière condition avec un petit sourire carnassier.

L'idée même, d'aller au manoir, était plus que révulsante, pour Hermione, mais elle pensa d'un coup à ce que lui pouvait ressentir de devoir y retourner et n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser.

\- Marché conclu ! dit-elle en lui tendant ses copies, satisfaite, malgré tout du marché, même si elle se demandait encore, comment elle pouvait s'être embarquée là-dedans, alors que le matin même, elle avait encore dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas envoyer promener définitivement le Serpentard.

Elle semblait avoir mis un point final à cet échange on ne peut plus bizarre. Pourquoi acceptait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle si facilement accepter cette dernière condition, sans paraitre même réfléchir alors que ça aurait dû être insurmontable pour elle d'imaginer même y remettre les pieds un jour en bonne compagnie ? Alors avec lui ! Alors qu'elle savait que sa mère serait présente ! Une fois de plus, il se sentait déboussolé, mais aussi écrasé par son courage et sa force d'âme.

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était fini ! objecta-t-il, en prenant les copies qu'elle lui mettait devant le nez.

\- Tu viens de prendre les copies… déclara-t-elle insolente. Tu as ce que tu voulais au départ et j'ai accepté toutes tes conditions, toi aussi et je n'en ai pas ajouté d'autres ! À moins que tu ne te défiler ? Moi qui croyais que tu avais un minimum d'orgueil !

\- Tu es pire qu'une vipère ! Je ne te savais pas comme ça ! grommela-t-il pourtant ravi de la découvrir sous un jour plus Serpentard que Gryffondor.

\- Venant de la part d'un Serpentard, je prends ça comme un compliment ! dit-elle amusée, mais j'ai appris à négocier avec Harry et Ron pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs et c'est vrai que du coup j'ai un peu d'entrainement.

\- Et bien, crois-moi, je serais celui qui va plus regretter notre arrangement, affirma-t-il avec son habituel petit sourire en coin qui ne présageait habituellement rien de bon.

\- Et moi, j'ai espoir que tout se passe le mieux du monde et qu'on apprécie tous les deux nos vacances, dit-elle pour apaiser la tension qui montait entre eux.

Mais Drago se sentait piégé par ce marché, dans lequel il s'était mis jusqu'au coup, en lui demandant de venir au bal pressentant qu'elle refuserait. Ce n'était qu'une idée farfelue, un fantasme qui était revenu à lui quand Blaize lui avait reparlé du bal de 4émé année. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris Mc Gonagall de vouloir désormais réinstaurer le traditionnel Bal de Noël ! Il eut envie de maudire toutes les femmes de pouvoir. Cependant, en son for intérieur, il ne pouvait nier avoir envie de passer du temps avec elle et ce marché allait immanquablement lui permettre de le faire. Pourtant, tout ce que ça impliquait le terrorisait. Or quand Drago paniquait, il ne savait que se montrer agressif.

\- tu n'es vraiment qu'une pauvre fille naïve ! Tu crois tout savoir, mais tu vas vite déchanter quand tes amis vont te voir à mes côtés !

Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ces sautes d'humeur et ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Cependant au lieu de répondre par une pique plus violente encore que la sienne ou au contraire de le laisser dire en faisant mine de n'en avoir rien à faire elle opta pour une nouvelle stratégie.

\- Malefoy ! le reprit-elle à l'ordre. Ça ne sert à rien de m'insulter ! continua-t-elle sur un ton plus que moralisateur, il y a des façons bien plus subtiles de me dire ce que tu penses de moi et de mes amis !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui parle sur ce ton et resta sans voix tandis qu'elle continuait d'une voix bien plus douce et apaisante.

\- Tu n'es pas idiot et tout ce que tu veux c'est me provoquer pour que j'annule tout ça parce que tu t'imagines qu'ils vont mal prendre le fait qu'on soit en train de devenir amis ! Mais je ne vais pas le faire ! Je leur fais confiance et je te fais confiance aussi. Je te le promets : ça va bien se passer !

Elle aurait voulu saisir sa main posée à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, pour le rassurer, mais n'osa pas. Elle n'avait pas eu pour lui, de geste tendre, depuis un moment, si on excepte ce moment de grâce qu'ils avaient eu juste après qu'elle ait pu lire l'inscription sur son avant-bras. Elle aurait vraiment aimé que les choses reprennent comme avant ! Comme, quand elle était encore son « inconnue », puisqu'il avait semblé l'appeler ainsi, mais c'était trop demander au Serpentard. Il était encore plus difficile à cerner qu'avant. Il alternait entre les moments franchement amicaux, ceux plus moqueurs ou il faisait presque semblant de vouloir la draguer d'une façon … elle préférait ne même pas y penser et enfin ceux qu'elle aimait le moins, où il était odieux et agressif.

Alors ne voulant pas que leur discussion tourne une fois de plus au pugilat elle changea de sujet.

\- Veux-tu que je t'explique le cours de métamorphose que tu as loupé mardi ?

Face à son regard bienveillant et à son sourire désarmant, il se calma aussitôt sans savoir trop pourquoi. Ou peut-être que si ! Juste parce que c'était ainsi qu'il aurait aimé que son inconnue le regarde et que ça le déstabilisait.

\- Pourquoi pas, grogna-t-il.


	19. Lettres à Harry - Chap 19

Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me lire et surtout me suivre. Merci surtout à Maxine pour sa fidélité et ses encouragements.

Bonne lecture

 **Lettres à Harry - Chap 19**

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans incident notable. Drago, malgré quelques petites piques, était suffisamment motivé pour suivre studieusement ses explications sur le cours de métamorphose et ils étaient tous deux tellement perdus dans leur pensée sur leurs promesses et leurs engagements respectifs pour ne pas vouloir en rajouter.

C'était elle qui était partie en premier, son explication donnée. Malgré ce qu'elle laissait paraitre, elle était un peu chamboulée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Sans un mot, elle lui avait laissé bien en évidence, la sacoche de correspondance qu'il lui avait rendue pour ne pas dire jeté au visage, quelques jours plus tôt, et elle était partie.

À tous ces soucis avec lui, ce rajoutait le fait qu'elle avait commencé à remarquer, qu'inconstamment ou non, elle passait son temps à frotter ou caresser son poignet, là où maintenant le Bracelet dragon n'était plus.

Quand Drago lui avait repris le bracelet, elle avait senti comme un manque, mais elle n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça. Pourtant, depuis, c'était comme si on lui avait offert … de la chaleur ? … du réconfort ? … de la puissance ? … en tout cas quelque chose qui d'important et qu'on la lui avait reprise.

Elle aura dû se douter qu'avec lui rien n'était ce qu'il semblait être. En le mettant, elle était consciente qu'il y avait une sorte de piège. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était de pouvoir la reconnaitre grâce au bracelet et ça n'avait pas manqué. Mais, au-delà de ça, il y avait autre chose. Restait à savoir si c'était volontaire de sa part où non et surtout restait à savoir ce que c'était vraiment.

Ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle l'avait mis pour la première fois, avait été plus faible, mais proche de l'impression qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle avait tenu sa baguette en main pour la première fois lorsque celle-ci lui avait accordé le droit d'en être la propriétaire.

Aussi, le contact qu'elle avait eu pendant plusieurs jours avec le bracelet ne pouvait pas être sans conséquence. Si on lui enlevait sa baguette, elle aurait l'impression d'avoir perdu une part d'elle-même et c'était un peu la même chose avec le dragon en beaucoup moins puissant. Cependant, ça restait gênant et il faudrait bien qu'elle en parle au Serpentard à un moment où à un autre.

 **OoOOoOOOoOOooo**

Quand Hermione était rentrée à son dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires avant d'aller manger Ginny avait bien remarqué l'attitude étrange de son amie. Elle était soucieuse et pensive.

Elle décida d'attendre le calme du soir pour aborder le sujet avec elle. Le repas s'était déroulé sans qu'elle ne dise pratiquement un mot. Neville trouvant son comportement étrange depuis quelques jours tenta sans succès de la distraire. Même Dean Thomas, qui avec les sœurs Patil avait décidé de redoubler lui aussi, s'inquiétait. Mais Ginny leur fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle allait s'en occuper.

À la table des Serpentards, Drago était tout aussi silencieux, mais Blaize ne voulait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec Gr…. ta belle inconnue ? demanda-t-il enthousiaste.

Il avait failli dire Granger, mais s'était repris de peur qu'on les entende.

Drago hésita une demi-seconde à lui répondre, mais ils avaient l'habitude de parler de leurs problèmes de filles, à défaut de choses plus sérieuses. Ce qui se passait avec Granger lui paraissait bien plus complexe que tous les problèmes qu'il avait pu avoir avec Pansy et ses autres béguins. Mais il avait foutrement besoin de conseil et ce n'était pas auprès de Mimi ou sa mère qu'il allait pouvoir les obtenir. De plus, depuis la petite crise de Blaize et l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait, de l'avoir envié d'avoir eu ses deux parents, il avait senti qu'entre Blaize et lui les choses avaient changé. Blaize voulait être plus qu'un coéquipier de Quidditch et de beuverie. Et, vu la merde noire dans le quelle il continuait à s'enfoncer avec Granger, avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait le conseiller n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Il avait beau ne pas croire en l'amitié, les mots de Granger revenaient sans cesse à lui. Et il commençait à douter.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie monumentale, avoua-t-il abattu.

\- Raconte ! demanda-t-il avec jubilation en se frottant les mains, signe qu'il était tout prêt à l'écouter avec attention.

\- Je suis son cavalier pour le bal et je vais chez elle et le balafré pour les vacances ! lança-t-il comme un chaudron qui explose. Ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé parce que c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Je lui ai demandé un service, elle a mis ses conditions, j'ai surenchéri, elle aussi, moi aussi, encore et encore et … je suis dans la merde, conclu-t-il à voix basse.

Blaize était hilare, si bien que même à la table des gryffondors on s'était tournés vers eux, absolument pas habitués à entendre ce genre de rire à la table des serpentards.

-Putain Blaize tait toi ! chuchota Drago. C'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça, pour que tu n'en rajoutes pas à chaque fois !

\- Écoute, dit-il bien plus doucement afin que les autres n'entendent pas, tu me dis ça comme si c'était une catastrophe. Mais tu crevais d'envie d'être à son bras an quatrième année et peut-être que cette fois-ci, il sera obligé de te serrer la main.

\- Très drôle Blaize, lui répondit-il avec un doigt d'honneur en bonus, mais je préférerais qu'on parle de ça dans un endroit plus discret.

Blaize acquiesça et ils parlèrent Quidditch jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent assis face à face sur leurs lits respectifs, seul dans leur dortoir, porte magiquement fermée et sort d'intimité lancés.

\- Bon ! Alors, maintenant qu'on est seul, parle-moi de ta petite amie et du fait que vous allez bientôt sortir officiellement ensemble ! se moqua-t-il, mort de rire à nouveau.

\- Je t'emmerde Blaize ! On t'a déjà dit que tu n'étais qu'un conard de la pire espèce ! s'emporta Drago.

\- Oui Daphné quand on a rompu parce que je la trompais avec sa sœur cet été... Tu n'étais plus fiancé avec elle à ce moment-là, je précise! Et elle ne t'a jamais plus alors… plus sérieusement ! se reprit Blaize, après un nouveau fou rire qui ne fit franchement plaisir à Drago, qui prenait son mal en patience, en se répétant de ne pas lui lancer un Avada Kedavra pour l'achever dans la seconde. Prends ça comme une seconde chance avec eux, un nouveau départ !

\- tu interprètes vraiment tout à ta manière, pesta le blond. Pour ce qui est Granger, parce que les Greengrass je m'en contre fou, je t'ai déjà répété que ce jour-là je m'étais aperçu que c'était une fille et pas qu'une intello. Et, oui ! je l'ai trouvée jolie, mais pas au point de m'imaginer à son bras. Ensuite Potter ce n'est pas parce que je vais loger chez lui quelques jours qu'on ne va plus être ennemis. Ça risque au contraire d'être explosif et ça m'étonnerait que j'arrive à me contenir. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je lui défonce sa petite gueule de héros ! hein ! Retour à Azkaban ! Il va falloir que je me retienne de lui en lancer un, pendant presque deux semaines.

\- Écoutes, lui dit le métis, en prenant d'un coup un air tout à fait sérieux en posant sa large main sur son épaule. Si ça se passe mal, tu m'envoies un hibou et je viens te chercher. Je suis en Italie avec ma mère, mais je prends un portoloin et je viens te chercher ! OK?

Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel geste de la part de Blaize. Il s'imaginait qu'il allait une fois de plus voir le bon côté des choses, le rassurer et lui dire de laisser couler, mais il semblait vraiment se soucier de lui. Cependant il savait bien que s'il faisait appel à lui il aurait une dette et pas une petite alors …

\- C'est sympa de ta part, mais je pense pouvoir gérer tout seul, ricana-t-il, légèrement abattu. Je connais quelques petits sorts permettant d'éliminer un cadavre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Comme tu veux, lui répondit l'italien en haussant les épaules, mais ma proposition tient quand même s'il te faut t'exiler vite fait !

\- C'est sûr que je pourrais être tenté d'étouffer le balafré dans son sommeil! À moins que ce soit lui qui le fasse avant!

\- Je pencherai plutôt sur Granger qui t'étoufferait à force que tu lui sortes des insanités que tu ne penses même pas ! s'amusa-t-il, sachant qu'il ne serait tout de même pas loin de la vérité. Mais trêve de plaisanteries, qu'est-ce que tu as obtenu en échange ?

\- Ses notes, puisque les tiennes sont incompréhensibles! Et des cours de rattrapage en Métamorphose, avoua-t-il, en ronchonnant, ce qui amusa d'autant plus Blaize, qui trouvait Drago franchement plus vivant, depuis que la petite Gryffondor avait percuté de plein fouet la petite vie monotone de son ami.

\- Contre ta présence au bal et chez elle ! s'exclama-t-il. D'une, tu t'es fait avoir si ça ne te convient pas, mais je suis sûr qu'en fait, même si tu râles, tu n'en es pas plus mécontent que ça. Et secundo, tu as un véritable ticket avec elle, pour qu'elle te demande ça, mon vieux.

\- Tu te fais des idées ! tenta-t-il de lui expliquer. Elle veut juste que je ne reste pas seul pendant les vacances. Et le bal… c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'accompagner pour …

-J'y crois pas! C'est toi qui as mis ça dans la balance ! pouffa-t-il.

\- Pour la mettre au défi et faire chier les gryffondors, continua-t-il comme si son ami ne l'avait pas interrompu. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que ses amis pourraient m'accepter s'ils me connaissaient un peu et je voulais lui montrer qu'elle avait tort, mais elle a accepté et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé partir en vrille...

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! souffla-t-il, bluffé. Si un jour on m'avait prédit que Drago Malefoy inviterait Hermione Granger au bal de Noël …

\- Oui, je sais, je sais! C'est con! je n'ai pas réfléchi ! fit-il accablé par sa propre bêtise. Je lui ai même dit que c'était moi qui allais choisir sa robe et qu'elle serait verte !

\- Et elle a accepté ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, elle veut qu'on soit amis alors elle … arghhh… c'est compliqué, dit-il, complètement anéanti, les coudes sur ses genoux et la tête entre les mains dans une position pas du tout aristocratique, mais il s'en foutait.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit vraiment pourquoi elle veut absolument t'aider. Je sais que tu parais misérable en ce moment, mais pas au point de faire de toi sa nouvelle cause perdue.

\- Faut croire que si ! confirma-t-il conscient de lui cacher le principal.

\- Et moi je crois que tu ne me dis pas tout ! affirma-t-il avec un magnifique sourire. Mais, vois-tu, je m'en fous à vrai dire! Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Sache juste que je sais que tu me caches encore quelque chose d'énorme et que je pense que Granger en sait plus que moi. Mais si elle peut t'aider, je suis avec elle! Et si elle n'y arrive pas, n'oublie pas que je suis là! Tu as beau avoir été un beau salopard, et avoir fait ce que tu as fait, je sais qu'au fond tu es un type bien qui a subi de mauvaises influences. Tu mérites qu'il t'arrive enfin quelque chose de positif et si c'est la petite Granger qui t'apporte ça, je suis avec toit de tout cœur mon pot !

Drago avait du mal à entendre ça à nouveau ! À croire que ces deux-là s'étaient donné le mot pour lui montrer à quel point il était … ce qu'il était !

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Granger! grogna-t-il.

\- Et bien, elle a raison ! il faudra t'y faire mon grand.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Drago, même s'il feignait de ne pas réagir et restait dubitatif, était réellement touché par l'attitude du grand black qui se disait son ami. L'ex-prince des serpentards restait méfiant, mais peu à peu, il prenait gout à cette nouvelle relation qui semblait naitre avec ce garçon qu'il côtoyait maintenant depuis des années, sans pour autant le connaitre.

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que je fais pour le bal. Lança d'un coup Drago, reprenant enfin le fil de ses pensées initiales. Imagine qu'elle accepte ! Je veux dire qu'elle accepte vraiment et que je ne me retrouve pas à poireauté comme un con, à l'attendre à l'entrée de la grande sale et qu'elle veuille vraiment bien y aller avec moi ! qu'est-ce que je fais?

\- Bah! tu l'invites à danser tu lui proposes un verre ou deux et tu l'emmènes dans un coin tranquille et tu pries pour que je ne vous tombe pas dessus en pleine action, répondit goguenard le préfet.

\- Arête de faire le con ! s'insurgea Drago. Tu t'imagines comment ceux de notre maison vont réagir ! Pire comment les lions vont prendre ça ?

\- Pour ce qui est des nôtres, certains vont te faire des réflexions supplémentaires comme quoi tu es un traitre et tout le tralala qui vas avec, mais je pense que pour ce qui est des filles au contraire ça va tout changer! Elles vont s'imaginer toute une histoire hyper romantique d'amour impossible entre vous deux et au contraire tout va aller mieux… Pour ce qui concerne la bande de charognards, ça risque d'être plus chaud. Mais c'est surtout elle qui va en prendre plein la gueule. Sauf s'ils imaginent qu'elle fait ça parce qu'elle y a été forcée.

\- Sauf que d'une certaine façon c'est le cas puisque c'est moi qui l'ai mis au défi d'accepter cette condition dans le deal. dit-il avec un petit sourire méchant.

\- peut-être, mais personne ne le sait et je ne pense pas qu'elle aura envie de leur dire, que c'est parce qu'elle voulait que tu viennes chez elle pour les vacances. Elle s'enfoncerait encore plus. En tout cas, tu as bien manœuvré ! Et je suppose que si tu as fait ce marché avec Granger, c'est que tu y trouves aussi ton intérêt ? ajouta Blaize voulant relativiser les choses.

\- Elle m'accompagne au manoir voire ma mère, dit-il d'un ton las, pour lui expliquer.

\- Et elle a accepté ? Avec tout ce qui s'y est passé ? dit-il sidéré.

\- Je pensais que ça allait la forcer à abandonner, mais non ! Elle n'a pas hésité plus d'une demi-seconde pour répondre par l'affirmative puis elle a clos cette espèce de pacte., ragea-t-il. Elle m'a eu en beauté !

\- À croire qu'elle aurait eu sa place dans notre maison, si elle n'était pas née-moldu, s'amusa le grand noir.

Drago secoua la tête. C'était aussi son impression parfois, mais il y avait trop de choses qui lui faisaient également penser qu'elle se serait fait manger toute crue si elle avait été Serpentard.

\- Elle est obstinée, elle a de l'ambition, elle est intelligente, mais elle est incapable de faire du mal à ses ennemis ou bien de mépriser les dommages collatéraux. Elle dit ne pas m'avoir encore pardonné, mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas vrai. Ça lui fait juste mal au cœur de se l'avouer.

\- Tu vois tu as tes chances avec elle ! blagua-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule d'encouragement.

\- Arête avec ça ! s'énerva-t-il en se reculant un peu pour monter sa désapprobation. On dirait presque que tu veux nous voir ensemble !

\- pourquoi pas ! fit le métis avec un sourire à mille gallions.

\- lâche-moi tu veux ! dit-il maussade. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux !

Blaize abandonna le sujet.

Drago n'en revenait pas de cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec Blaize. Si autre fois il était un suiveur et qu'il lui obéissait pour faire parti de sa bande, petit à petit il était devenu autre chose. Le fait qu'il ait bien plus de compréhension de la gent féminine n'y était pas pour rien et Drago lui reconnaissait au moins cette supériorité-là. Mais depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il avait pris beaucoup en assurance et s'occupait beaucoup de jeunes de sa maison. Il était préfet cette année et ça avait encore renforcé son assurance. Drago se serait attendu à ce qu'il le prenne de haut, vu que lui n'avait jamais été partie prenante dans la guerre à défaut d'avoir été dans le camp des gagnants. Mais au contraire, il semblait vouloir garder Drago parmi ses proches. Mieux encore Drago avait l'impression qu'il le considérait comme ce que Granger appelait un ami au sens Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle du terme et non à celui des serpentards qui ne tissaient des liens que pour en tirer un bénéfice que ce soit dans les affaires ou dans la politique.

Drago hésitait encore à savoir comment se comporter avec lui. Blaize tout comme Granger lui proposaient leur amitié et malgré son éducation, il se sentait de plus en plus proche de vouloir accepter franchement. Mais hélas, il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui le retenait. Une petite voix qui lui disait « il n'y a pas de liens de sang avec eux, un jour ils te trahiront ».

 **ooOOoOOOoOOooo**

De retour aux dortoirs Ginny avait entrainé Hermione sur son lit, avait fermé les rideaux et lancé un sort destiné à leur garantir que personne ne les écouterait.

\- Bon maintenant qu'on est seules, dis-moi pourquoi tu as cette mine de condamné à Azkaban? demanda-t-elle vraiment inquète.

\- Je vais au bal de Noël avec Malefoy, dit-elle, épouvantée, en cachant son visage avec ses mains.

\- J'ai du mal à suivre ! aux dernières nouvelles, il te détestait de l'avoir trompé sur ton identité, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Les choses vont un peu mieux, murmura-t-elle avec euphémisme.

\- Il y a aller mieux et ça ! et puis pourquoi tu as accepté ? fit-elle révoltée.

\- On a fait une sorte de marché. Il fait certaines choses que je lui demande et en échange j'en ai accepté d'autres. avoua-t-elle timidement.

\- Et ça valait vraiment le coup pour que tu acceptes de te montrer en public avec lui. Surtout qu'il a certainement fait ça pour se venger ou un truc du même genre, dit la rousse inquiète pour son amie.

\- Je ne crois franchement pas, je ne dis pas que s'est exclu, mais … il avait l'air sincère… il dit que c'est juste pour vois la tête des gryffondors, il veut qu'ils me voient à son bras, habillée en vert…. Au pire c'est tellement surréaliste comme situation que je pourrai dire que c'est à cause d'un pari ? hésita la brune.

\- Et toi tu veux vraiment accepter ? fit Ginny en secouant la tête, réellement désolée de voir Hermione faire de tels choix.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça ! répondit -elle avec douceur. C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai pensé à ce que penserait Ron. Mais je ne sors pas avec Malefoy, je vais juste passer un moment avec un ami ou du moins quelqu'un que j'aimerai voir devenir mon ami. Ça n'a rien de différent d'y aller avec Neville ou Harry s'il était là. Et puis personne ne m'a invité contrairement à toi qui désires tout de même y aller seule.

\- - Si tu le dis ! mais je persiste à penser que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! se rembruni la cadette. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas loin! Je n'ai pas de cavalier alors, s'il tente quoi que ce soit pour t'humilier ou te faire une crasse, je ne serai pas loin!

\- Merci c'est vraiment gentil, fit Hermione reconnaissante, mais je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit le cas. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il assumera sa demande, vu la tête qu'il fessait tout à l'heure au diner. Et puis, je pense qu'il en a parlé à Zabini vu la façon dont celui-ci a éclaté de rire tout à l'heure.

\- Ouais ! c'est possible !... Et toi qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? l'interrogea Ginny avide de savoir.

\- De venir avec moi chez Harry pendant les vacances et de m'accompagner côté moldu. Dit-elle aussi rapidement qu'elle put comme si ça allait faire passer les choses plus facilement.

\- Et il a accepté ? demanda-t-elle éberluée.

\- Oui c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu m'embêter pour que je l'accompagne au bal, confia Hermione

\- Tu as prévenu Harry, au moins ? Qu'il ne fasse pas une crise cardiaque en le voyant arriver! C'est que j'y tiens à mon Harry ! il ne faudrait pas que tu me le casses !

\- Je vais lui écrire ce soir, dit-elle, amusée par sa réplique, mais aussi totalement paniquée à l'idée de devoir faire ça.

\- En tout cas, compte sur moi pour être là quand vous allez arriver! plaisanta la jeune poursuiveuse.

\- Ginny ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, mais tu vois…

\- Je sais ça risque déjà d'être suffisamment épouvantable pour que je n'y ajoute pas mon grain de sel. OK j'irais d'abord voir mes parents, mais il faudra que tu me racontes tout en détail.

\- Promis ! la brune sans beaucoup de réticence.

\- Au fait si tu écris à Harry, saches que je ne lui ai pas dit ce qui se passe entre Malefoy et toi. Quoiqu'il se passe ! confia-t-elle avec un sourire de connivence qui d'après Hermione n'avait pas lieur d'être.

\- Il ne se passe rien! rassure-toi! on est juste presque amis. Et j'ai envie de l'aider c'est tout, dit Hermione en rougissant malgré tout.

\- Je sais! mais quand même ! je veux que tu saches également que, quoi que j'en dise parfois, je ne t'encourage pas à devenir son amie. C'est ton choix et je le respecte, mais je n'aime vraiment pas ce type et je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il ait des idées malveillantes derrière la tête.

 **ooOOoOOOoOOooo**

Une fois Ginny partie, non sans lui avoir demandé dans le détail la liste des conditions qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement imposées, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains pour écrire à Harry.

 **"Mon cher Harry,**

 **J'espère que ta formation continue à bien se passer et que ton maitre de stage ne t'en fait pas trop baver.**

 **De mon côté il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis ma dernière lettre. C'est pourquoi j'ai tant tardé à t'écrire.**

 **C'est tellement compliqué et douloureux que j'ai du mal à savoir par quoi commencer. Mais pour résumer, je suis devenue l'amie, ou presque, par ce que s'est encore très tendu entre nous, de Drago Malefoy.**

 **Je comprends bien ta surprise. Comment ce petit con arrogant et raciste peut-il devenir en l'espace de quelques semaines mon ami. Je t'expliquerai tout ça lorsque je reviendrai au square.**

 **Mais je pense que toi aussi tu auras des choses à me dire, car il faut que je sache si tu ne nous as pas caché certaines choses avant notre départ pour la chasse aux horcruxes.**

 **Je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce qu'il s'était passé pour Drago (oui, je l'appelle Drago, même si lui ne m'appelle pas encore Hémione) lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui, où séjournait Voldemort, après qu'il ait échoué en partie dans sa mission. Mais maintenant j'en ai une idée globale, à défaut d'en avoir encore les détails. Il faut vraiment que je sache : étais-tu au courant ? Tu as eu de très nombreuses visions de ce qu'il faisait de plus horrible à l'époque. T'a-t-il caché ce qu'il faisait subir à Drago ou bien, te l'a-t-il montré et nous l'as-tu caché ?**

 **Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre dans ta prochaine lettre, mais c'est très important pour moi que je sache, si c'est à cause de ça que tu as tant tenu à ce qu'il soit complètement relaxé de toutes les fautes qui pesaient sur lui. Si c'est à cause de ça, que tu insistais autant pour le qualifier de victime !**

 **Comme tu t'en doutes maintenant, Drago par la force des choses a dû se confier à moi. Ce qu'il a vécu à cette époque, comme tu le supposes ou non, l'a brisé.**

 **Qu'on ait pu éviter ce qu'il lui est arrivé ou non, je me suis sentie responsable. Le peu que j'ai appris au début m'a bouleversé et j'ai décidé de l'aider. Je ne m'y suis certainement pas prise de la meilleure façon qui soit, mais après de nombreux déboires, je le crois enfin prêt à accepter mon aide, même s'il n'en est pas ravi. Ou non? je ne sais pas. C'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense réellement.**

 **Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul à Poudlard à ruminer. Il a de trop mauvais souvenirs du manoir, tout comme moi, pour vouloir y retourner seul. C'est donc pourquoi, comme tu commences à le deviner, que je l'ai invité chez nous.**

 **Quand tu m'as proposé de venir habiter chez toi le temps que j'ai fini mes études, tu as insisté pour me dire que c'était chez moi et je m'y suis toujours sentie à ma place à côté de toi. Tu as aussi eu le malheur de dire que je pouvais y inviter qui je voulais sans te demander la permission, mais c'est un peu particulier. C'est pourquoi je voudrais savoir comment tu prends tout ça !**

 **Je sais que vous ne vous entendrez pas, mais si comme je le pense, tu savais…**

 **J'espère que tu feras l'effort de l'accueillir. J'espère aussi que tu ne m'en voudras pas, que tu comprendras. Tu sais à quel point notre amitié est primordiale pour moi.**

 **Drago ironise en disant qu'il est ma nouvelle cause perdue, mais j'aimerais réellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui.**

 **Contrairement à tout ce que j'ai pu penser, il en vaut la peine, quand on commence à le connaitre mieux. C'est un garçon vraiment intelligent. À force de devoir me fréquenter, il a même radicalement changé d'opinion sur les nés moldus. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas beaucoup fallu le pousser, pour qu'il abdique. Il devait déjà avoir certains doutes sur les préjugés que lui avait inculqués sa famille.**

 **Voilà la balle est dans ton camp. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas de lui chez toi, mais je ne me sens pas le cœur de le laisser seul. Même s'il me détestera de te l'avouer, il est d'humeur suicidaire !**

 **Nous ne l'avons pas sauvé des Détraqueurs et d'Azkaban pour le laisser foutre sa vie en l'air moins d'un an plus tard. Aussi, je t'en prie, accepte sa présence entre tes murs. Je suis d'ailleurs sure qu'il t'évitera autant que tu le feras et que tu n'auras pas à supporter ses sarcasmes en permanence.**

 **NB : Je dois t'avouer que s'il a révisé en partie ses idées racistes et qu'on s'entend un peu mieux, pour le reste, il est toujours fidèle à lui-même.**

 **NB2 : Il m'a même écrit une lettre d'excuse à sa manière, pour m'avoir récemment traité de « sang de bourbe ». Je la garde précieusement. Je l'ai fait lire à Ginny, elle n'en revenait pas !**

 **J'ai hâte de te revoir. Ne tarde pas trop à me répondre.**

 **Je t'embrasse**

 **Hermione"**

Satisfaite de sa lettre elle s'apprêta à se coucher. Elle hésita à prendre avec elle le petit sac de cuir qui l'avait rapproché, elle et Drago il y a de ça a à peine une semaine. Tandis qu'elle se questionnait encore sur l'étrange et rapide évolution de leur relation, elle remarqua que la sacoche était pleine. Elle ne s'y attendait franchement pas. Bien sûr, elle lui avait rendu le sac magique. Mais elle était surprise qu'il l'utilise à nouveau.

Elle ouvrit le sac et y trouva un mot :

 **« J'ai refait avec ma mère la déco de certaines pièces du manoir, j'espère que tu apprécieras la visite. Le marché tient toujours ! Je compte sur toi pour ne pas te dégonfler. Mais tu es une Gryffondor ! Quoi que vu comment tu m'as roulé, tu aurais aussi bien ta place à Serpentard si tu n'étais pas si « gentille ». Quand je pense que tu as même osé te faire appeler H en me disant que c'était le nom de quelqu'un que tu appréciais.**

 **Avec toutes mes « amitiés », je te déteste toujours autant,**

 **Drago»**

Franchement c'était une basse vengeance de lui rappeler qu'elle allait devoir retourner au manoir juste avant de s'endormir. Certainement qu'il voulait qu'elle aussi, au nom de la réciprocité, fasse des cauchemars cette nuit. Elle se retenait bien de lui dire qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui demander de visiter les cachots puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu cet honneur contrairement à lui lors de sa dernière visite. Mais elle ne le fit pas, consciente de la méchanceté que représentaient ces mots. En effet elle était « Gentille » même si ce n'était certainement pas ce sens qu'il donnait à ce mot, mais plutôt celui de « bonne pâte » pour ne pas dire « pauvre cruche ». Quoi que si, elle en était certainement bien une, à vouloir encore l'aider avec tout ce qu'il lui faisait endurer. Elle préféra, malgré tout, aborder un tout autre sujet.

 **« Pour ce qui est de H je n'ai pas menti puisque je pensais à Harry que tu vas bientôt revoir sauf si, bien sûr, tu capitules. Pour ce qui est du bal, j'en ai parlé à Ginny et je préfère te prévenir que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour te venger de moi, elle sera là, baguette à la main. H. »**

 **« Je suppose qu'elle non plus n'a pas de cavalier puisque le sauveur du monde sorcier n'a pas daigné nous gratifier de sa présence cette année. Qu'as cela ne tienne, je veux bien aussi lui servir de cavalier si tu insistes. Mais il est vrai que j'aurais aimé voir la tête du balafré et de la belette en me voyant arrivé avec à mes bras leurs deux femmes. En ce qui concerne ma conduite au bal, rentre tes griffes, petite lionne, le plaisir de voir tes lionceaux stupéfaits de te voir à mes côtés, vêtue de mes couleurs, vaut toutes les vengeances du monde. Pas de piège en tout cas, rien qui vienne directement de moi. Prépare-toi cependant à subir quelques coups de gueule ou pire venant de ton camp. Tu m'as dit que tes amis m'accepteraient avec le temps et que tu te fichais bien de ce que les autres pensaient. Il est encore temps pour toi de me prouver que l'amitié, ça n'existe pas, avant que ce soit eux qui te le prouve D.»**

 **« Ginny est plus que méfiante, mais elle t'a accepté. Je pense que si les autres te voient, bien te comporter avec moi, ils finiront par s'y faire. H. »**

 **« Je ne demande qu'à voir ça ! Bonne nuit . D. »**

 **« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Si ... Hermione, qui quoi que tu en dises, est devenue ton amie»**

Drago n'avait pas besoin qu'elle en écrive plus, pour qu'il comprenne. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il fasse ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Il avait été suffisamment faible avec son inconnue. Et même s'il en crevait d'envie, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à nouveau à foutre sa main dans cet idiot de sac, juste pour sentir un peu de chaleur humaine avant de s'endormir. Si au moins, ça lui évitait de faire des cauchemars, mais même pas! C'était juste… c'était juste un peu de réconfort avait d'aller à l'abattoir.

Il avait pas mal de travail à faire, pour maintenir son niveau d'excellence. Aussi, il travailla jusqu'à l'épuisement ce soir là encore.

 **ooOOoOOOoOOooo**

Le lendemain se passa rapidement pour tous les deux.

Hermione avait profité d'une heure de pause pour établir tout un programma de révisions pour Drago qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir par le biais de la sacoche et curieusement, il semblait plutôt satisfait de ce qu'elle lui proposait. Il lui avait même renvoyé avec un certain nombre d'annotations concernant les points qu'il avait particulièrement à travailler et ceux qui lui semblaient déjà acquis qui ne demandaient qu'à être perfectionnés. C'était une première pour Hermione ! Alors qu'elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la fasse tourner en bourrique encore plus que ses amis quand elle tentait de les aider, lui paraissait y mettre réellement du sien. Elle en venait même à attendre dimanche, jour du premier cours avec impatience.

Après une nouvelle nuit courte et effrayante, Drago fut ravi de trouver dans la matinée le programme de révisions de Granger. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle ne laissait rien au hasard et que si elle l'aidait réellement à maitriser tous les points qu'elle abordait, il avait ses chances de remonter considérablement ses notes dans cette matière. Cette vieille harpie de Mc Gonagall n'en reviendrait pas. Elle avait beau le détester, elle ne pourrait faire autrement que de lui donner de bonnes notes, ce qui serait une petite revanche sur cette conne de directrice qui n'avait franchement pas apprécié que la justice magique lui impose sa présence pour une année de plus.

 **ooOOoOOOoOOooo**

Après ses cours, une jeune chouette hulotte attendait Hermione, à la fenêtre de son dortoir. Harry n'avait jamais été si prompt à répondre à un de ses courriers. La préfète se dépêcha d'ouvrir à Plumaupatte, l'adorable boule brune, qu'elle avait offerte à Harry pour son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas l'heure réglementaire du courrier, mais le volatile n'ayant dérangé personne, on ne lui en voudrait pas. Détachant la missive de la patte de l'oiseau, elle l'installa près de la gamelle de Pattenrond parti vadrouiller à cette heure et s'empressa de lire la réponse tant attendue.

 **" Hermione,**

 **J'avoue ne pas savoir comment réagir.**

 **Tu t'embarques dans une histoire vraiment compliquée en effet. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, il reste Malefoy.**

 **Je suis vraiment étonné par cette lettre d'excuse. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il a une fois de plus une idée derrière la tête et qu'il ne te manipule pas ?**

 **Nous avons effectivement à parler de certaines choses. Je te l'avoue, j'ai été obligé d'être le témoin d'un certain nombre de choses plus horribles les unes que les autres, que j'ai gardé pour moi. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Pas plus pour Malefoy que pour les autres victimes de Voldemort. Il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Mais ma volonté de mettre fin à ses agissements ne s'en est trouvée que décuplé. La vôtre pour me soutenir était suffisamment indéfectible pour que je ne vous accable pas d'un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules.**

 **L'accueillir chez nous ne me semble pas la meilleure des idées qui soit et devoir le supporter presque deux semaines ne me réjouit pas plus que ça, mais je t'en laisse seule juge. Cependant, si tu décides de rester avec lui pendant les vacances, je te préfère près de moi.**

 **Montre-toi méfiante avec lui! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a tué personne et que certains de ses actes les plus méprisables n'ont découlé que de menaces pesant sur sa vie, que c'est pour autant qu'il est quelqu'un de fréquentable.**

 **Tu veux l'aider. J'ai bien compris, mais je sais aussi avec quelle passion, tu peux t'embarquer, quand tu as une cause à défendre.**

 **Son âme est loin d'être pure et je doute que ce qui lui est arrivé ait réussi à l'adoucir.**

 **Je l'accueillerais, puisque tu me le demandes, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire à bras ouverts. Je ne me sens pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Il aurait pu faire d'autres choix. Il ne méritait évidemment pas Azkaban ou pire ni ce qui lui est arrivé avant, mais j'estime avoir fait ma part. À lui de me montrer qu'il n'est pas une ordure et je lui montrerai le respect qu'il me montrera.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, sois prudente ! J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'investir plus que de raison et même lui accorder ta confiance. J'espère de tout cœur que tout se passera bien pour toi. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je te soutiendrais.**

 **N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, petite sœur.**

 **Harry »**

Profitant que Plumaupatte attendait une réponse, elle s'assura qu'elle soit confortablement installée pour se reposer et commença à rédiger sa réponse.

 **« Mon cher Harry,**

 **Je comprends ta méfiance, mais je suis certaine qu'il ne tente pas de me manipuler. En fait au tout début quand j'ai tenté de l'aider, c'est lui qui ne me faisait pas confiance. Il ne savait pas qui j'étais, car on ne faisait qu'échanger des lettres et des petits mots. On s'est rencontré par la suite, mais il ne savait toujours pas qui j'étais. Il a appris que j'étais née-moldue avant de savoir qui j'étais et si ça lui a donné beaucoup à réfléchir et que l'on s'est pas mal disputé à ce sujet, il n'a jamais pour autant cessé de se comporter avec gentillesse avec moi.**

 **Je dis « gentillesse » et tu t'étonnes déjà, mais je devrai plutôt dire tendresse. Il y a en lui une part qu'on a vue, mais toujours ignorée. Et, malgré tout ce qu'on a toujours put penser, il n'est pas incapable de sentiments. Pense juste à ce qu'il a enduré pour protéger sa mère en sixième année alors qu'il aurait tout simplement pu s'enfuir! Pense à la façon dont il s'est comporté avec Pansy alors que n'importe qui n'aurait jamais pu la supporter! Je suis d'accord avec toi ce n'est pas un ange, mais il y a du bon en lui.**

 **Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui ! il risque d'être fidèle à sa réputation quand il arrivera. Mets-toi juste à sa place, si tu étais obligé par moi, de venir séjourner chez lui.**

 **Oui, parce que si tu crois une seconde que l'idée de l'inviter vient de lui, tu te trompes.**

 **Non, il ne m'a pas non plus manipulé ! Enfin si ! Oui un peu ! Pour qu'il vienne, il a fallu que j'arrive à le convaincre et il s'en est suivi tout un tas de compromis de sa part et de la mienne. Du coup, je suis sa cavalière pour le bal de Noël. Ne me demande pas pourquoi il a voulu ça. Je n'ai pas compris non plus. Pourtant depuis qu'il sait qui je suis, nos rapports ne sont pas exactement au beau fixe. On s'engueule beaucoup, mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Enfin si, un peu, mais sans les insultes racistes.**

 **C'est vraiment un idiot parfois, mais si tu savais tout ce qu'il a pu me dire sur « Granger » et sur toi quand il ne savait pas que c'était moi ! Il nous a détestés pendant des années, mais en fait je pense qu'il nous jalousait surtout. Et du coup à cause des encouragements de son père et de son caractère naturel, il s'est montré stupide et méchant. Mais au fond, je suis persuadée que sans l'influence de son père, nos rapports auraient été réellement différents.**

 **Tout ça pour te dire d'être indulgent au départ. Je lui ferai promettre de bien se comporter, mais tu le connais ! Il ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'être désobligeant. Il préfère attaquer pour se défendre et il ne se sentira certainement pas à l'aise. Il ne deviendra vraiment lui-même que lorsqu'il se sentira à sa place. Accueille-le comme un invité et pas comme un intrus. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais plus vite il se sentira en confiance chez nous, plus vite arrêtera d'être agressif. Il montrera sa vraie personnalité que je qualifierai de gentil emmerdeur sarcastique et espiègle.**

 **Peux-tu préparer la chambre bleue, juste à côté de la mienne. Ce sera plus facile pour moi de le gérer comme ça.**

 **Je te remercie encore pour l'effort que tu fais de l'accueillir, mais j'ai bon espoir que ça se passe bien entre vous lorsque la glace sera rompue.**

 **Moi aussi je t'aime et je t'embrasse très fort.**

 **Hermione"**

Elle s'était un peu plus confiée sur Drago qu'elle n'aurait voulu le faire par courrier, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Elle était cependant touchée par le ton de sa réponse. Elle, qui pensait que leur relation était en train de s'étioler avec le temps et la distance, pouvait constater qu'il était plus que présent s'il la sentait en danger et ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

 **ooOOoOOOoOOooo**

Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, elle voulut souhaiter bonne nuit à Drago, qu'elle n'avait qu'entre aperçue de toute la journée, mais trouva une fois de plus la petite sacoche pleine.

 **« N'oublie pas rendez-vous demain 11h chez Gaiboutons. D. »**

 **« Je n'ai pas pris rendez-vous que je sache ? H. »**

 **« J'en ai pris un pour toi ! je t'ai dit que je te choisirai une robe. D. »**

 **« Pourquoi tu fais ça Drago ? H. »**

 **« Parce que c'est amusant et qu'en ce moment, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui m'amuse. J'imagine déjà ta tête lors des essayages.**

 **Au fait, mets des sous-vêtements sexy et pas un de tes trucs en cotons qui se verront sous la robe. J'espère que tu as quelque chose d'autre que ce que j'ai senti sur toi ? D.»**

Drago imaginait déjà la tête de Granger qui était en train de lire ça. Et en effet Hermione écarlate fulminait. Elle aurait aimé l'avoir devant elle pour lui tordre le cou.

 **« Je te déteste Malefoy ! Dire que j'avais trouvé ça mignon que tu me prennes dans tes bras comme ça. Mais en fait c'était juste pour me peloter ? H.»**

 **« D'abord, un Malefoy n'est jamais mignon.**

 **Ensuite, oui j'en ai profité. Ça aurait été idiot de ne pas le faire et puis, c'était la première fois que je pouvais me faire une idée d'a quoi tu ressemblais alors je ne me suis pas gêné. Et tu n'es pas trop mal pour une née moldue.**

 **Mais, je ne t'ai pas prise dans mes bras que pour ça ! D. »**

Il avait longuement hésité à écrire cette dernière phrase, mais curieusement, il avait toujours été franc dans sa correspondance et il avait beau maintenant savoir que c'était Granger, il n'avait pas envie de changer sa façon d'écrire, retrouvant par ce biais l'impression d'être à nouveau avec son inconnue. Tant pis s'il se dévoilait un peu.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. À défaut d'être mignon, il se montrait parfois attendrissant et honnête. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup lui demander. Mais ce qu'elle apprécia le plus c'était qu'il ne parlait pas de "son inconnue" et bien d'elle, même si elle sentait que le ton de ces messages ressemblait plus à celui qu'il échangeait avec elle avant qu'il lui reprenne le bracelet, qu'a celui qu'il employait quand il était en face d'elle ! Un peu comme s'il faisait semblant. Mais c'était déjà un bon début !

 **« Harry a accepté! Je lui ai demandé de te considérer comme « mon invité » et pas comme le sale petit con que tu étais autrefois. Alors je compte sur toi pour savoir bien te tenir ! H. »**

 **« Que je sache ce n'est pas moi qui mets mes coudes sur la table, qui mange la bouche ouverte, qui se cure le nez en classe, et qui boude pour un rien que je sache ! D »**

 **« Laisse Ron en dehors de tout ça ! je te demande juste de faire des efforts si Harry en fait aussi, afin que notre maison ne devienne pas un champ de bataille. H. »**

 **« Je remarque que mon portrait de ton ex était suffisamment flatteur pour que tu le reconnaisses. En ce qui concerne Potter, s'il ne vient pas me faire chier, je ferais de même. D. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas mon ex, on est pas vraiment séparé et je compte sur toi pour ne pas être idiot avec lui non plus. H. »**

 **« J'avais cru comprendre que vous vous étiez quitté cet été ? D »**

 **« Je t'ai surtout dit que c'était compliqué et que je ne voulais pas que tu lui répètes quoi que ce soit à propos des secrets que je t'ai confiés. De toute façon je ferai en sorte que tu ne le rencontres pas des vacances alors tu n'auras normalement pas à t'en soucier.**

 **Bonne nuit Drago . H. »**

Hermione avait remis sa main dans le sac après qu'il lui ait souhaité la pareille, mais il ne l'avait pas prise et elle l'avait retiré.

Drago s'était bien aperçu de ce geste de la part de Granger, mais il n'était pas prêt. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire pour l'ennuyer, malgré l'attirance qu'elle provoquait en lui et malgré le désir qu'il avait d'attraper cette main pour l'attirer à lui. L'envie qu'il avait de la sentir à nouveau sa chaleur réconfortante, ne suffisait pas à contrebalancer le fait que c'était Granger et que c'était… mal ? … Humiliant ? …. Stupide ? … terrifiant ? de vouloir ça.


	20. Une Hermione en robe verte - chap20

Avec ce chapitre 20, je fête mes 4 mois d'écriture.

Je remercie une fois de plus tous ceux qui me lisent et plus encore ceux qui me laissent des messages et surtout des critiques.

N'hésitez pas à critiquer même durement ma façon d'écrire, mes phrases trop longues, les choses que vous comprenez mal ou ce qui ne vous semble pas logique. C'est pour être critiquée que j'écris afin de m'améliorer.

Je réponds aux reviews individuellement, mais pas dans le texte du chapitre, car ça encombre et ça gonfle le nombre de mots d'un texte. Aussi je me permets juste quelques petits mots.

Bonne lecture

 **Une Hermione en robe verte – CHAPITRE 20**

Hermione fut réveillée aux aurores en ce samedi matin froid et ensoleillé par Plumaupatte qui piquait furieusement le carreau de la fenêtre de son dortoir. Heureusement pour elle et pour les autres filles, elle avait le sommeil léger depuis l'année qu'elle avait passée en cavale avec Harry et Ron. Elle se précipita donc pour lui ouvrir avant que les autres ne se rendent même compte qu'on voulait les déranger dès l'aube. Encore à moitié endormie, la jeune fille caressa affectueusement la grosse boule brune venue lui apporter la réponse de son propriétaire et qui avait dû pour ça voler toute la nuit. Fort heureusement, les familiers transporteurs de courrier, en plus de leur talent pour trouver le destinataire du message qu'on leur confiait, avaient des capacités magiques leur donnant une grande résistance et une vitesse bien supérieures à celle de volatils moldus. Sinon la pauvre bête aurait été harassée d'avoir parcouru tant de distance pour son maitre.

Hermione lui donna de l'eau ainsi que quelques biscuits Miamhibou et détacha la missive de sa patte.

Bien qu'Harry lui ait épargné l'humiliation d'une beuglante, le ton de sa lettre n'en était pas moins survolté et indigné.

 **« Tu n'es pas folle, Hermione !**

 **C'est du grand délire ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre avec Malefoy au bal de Noël ? Comment peux-tu dire qu'il ne te manipule pas ?**

 **Il ne peut pas faire ça sans arrière-pensée!**

 **Soit il veut te faire un coup bas soit il veut profiter de ta notoriété.**

 **Réfléchit vraiment à ce que tu fais Hermione. Je vois que, comme je le pensais, tu lui as accordé ta confiance. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus encore !**

 **J'ai peur pour toi ! répond moi vite !**

 **Harry, qui s'inquiète vraiment pour toi »**

Il était encore tôt aussi Hermione se rendit-elle dans les cuisines afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuné. Assise à une petite table au milieu de l'effervescence des elfes de maison, affairés à préparer un copieux repas pour les élèves qui n'allaient pas tarder à se lever, elle commença à rédiger sa réponse pour Harry

 **« Mon cher Harry,**

 **D'abord j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je sais très bien me défendre et tu sais comme moi que Drago n'est pas un danger pour moi. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal physiquement, il ne m'en a jamais fait et le pire qu'il t'ait fait alors que tu étais à sa merci, c'est de te casser le nez. Je ne dis pas que c'était bien, mais ce n'était qu'une vengeance de gosse et vous lui avez fait bien pire !**

 **D'autre part, tu sais bien qu'il aurait pu tuer Dumbledore et que ça lui aurait apporté un statut qui l'aurait vite porté au rang de bras droit. S'il ne l'a pas fait, je ne pense pas que c'était par lâcheté au contraire. Le collier et le poison n'ont failli tuer des élèves que par accident. Jamais un mage comme notre ancien directeur ne se serait laissé avoir par des pièges aussi simples. À l'époque, sous le coup de la colère, je crois que sa haine pour quelqu'un aurait pu le pousser à faire du mal à cette personne. Mais, comme tu le sais, il aurait été incapable d'aller jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un froidement.**

 **Il n'est pas un danger pour moi, mais les autres en sont un pour lui.**

 **Je ne supporte plus que les élèves et même d'une certaine manière aussi les professeurs, le traitent de cette manière. Il a été innocenté, mais dans le regard de tous, c'est comme s'il y avait une injustice et qu'il ne mérite pas de n'être que sous probation.**

 **Je sais qu'il s'est fait tabasser déjà plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année. Soit! ça s'est calmé, car curieusement, il y a eu un certain nombre de Gryffondors aux poings amochés, qui ont dû, quelques jours plus tard, être emmenés à l'infirmerie pour des crises de diarrhée et colique aiguës sans que personne n'en trouve la cause, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il peut continuer à se battre seul contre tous.**

 **Avant même que l'on ne corresponde, j'avais déjà repris un certain nombre d'élevés qui disaient de lui qu'il avait sa place à Azkaban. Jamais devant lui pour ne pas le provoquer, mais ça m'était insupportable de voir ce garçon, autrefois si fier, devoir à ce point prendre sur lui pour ne pas provoquer de bagarre qui le mènerait droit en prison à force de mauvais comportement.**

 **Et puis en le traitant ainsi, j'ai l'impression c'est aussi notre parole à tous les deux, que ces détracteurs défient. Ils n'étaient pas là quand il ne nous a pas dénoncés. Ça aurait pourtant été si facile pour lui, il n'avait rien à y gagner, seulement l'espoir qu'un miracle te permette de gagner cette guerre. Alors quand ils disent que Drago était un Mangemort, j'ai l'impression qu'ils foulent au pied tout ce que nous avons vécu. Sans le courage qu'il a eu ce jour-là. Nous serions morts et ils seraient tous sous le joug de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il n'a pas été le seul à nous aider. Mais il a fait sa part et bien plus que ces jeunes élèves de quatrième année, qu'il pourrait remettre à leur place d'un coup de baguette. Ils lui font payer pour ce que les Carrow leur ont fait. Ils lui font certainement aussi payer son attitude quand il était à leur service. Mais c'est un peu facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne doit pas se défendre, du moins ouvertement !**

 **Et puis, j'ai vraiment appris à le connaitre sous l'identité de H.**

 **Toute cette année, cet idiot ne m'en voulait même plus. Il ne me détestait plus depuis un moment. Il est tellement perdu que le fait de continuer à s'en prendre à moi lui donnait, le temps de nos disputes, l'impression qu'il était encore un gosse insouciant à qui il n'avait jamais été ordonné de tuer. Je le pensais assez fort pour passer au-dessus des insultes qu'il récolte régulièrement dans les couloirs, mais ça l'affecte beaucoup en réalité. Il ne supporte plus qu'on le traite de Mangemort.**

 **Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point il peut haïr Voldemort. Alors, si être Mangemort était un rêve de gamin, il a vraiment compris qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec eux.**

 **Aussi, s'il veut se servir de moi pour qu'on arrête de le considérer comme un paria, c'est quelque chose que je fais de bon cœur**

 **Je sais très bien ce que je fais et c'est moi sous le nom de H qui lui ai même suggéré que s'il arrêtait d'être un abruti fini avec Hermione, peut-être qu'elle accepterait de l'aider à redorer son image.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la lettre d'excuse là non plus ce n'est pas une manipulation comme tu le penses : Récemment, Thibaut, le Gryffondor, a pris ma défense parce qu'on s'engueulait lui et moi dans un couloir, alors que gérais très bien la situation. Malefoy s'est énervé et m'a traité de sang de bourbe pour m'humilier, car il ne supportait pas que je le défende. C'est juste après ça que sur les conseils de « H » il m'a envoyé sa lettre d'excuse, car il m'avait dit s'en vouloir d'avoir été si méprisant alors que je ne le méritais pas.**

 **Comme tu le vois, sa vie à Poudlard est loin, très loin d'être facile. Il va vraiment mal, ne dort presque plus, ne mange presque plus. Tu ne le reconnaitrais pas. Il ne fait plus qu'étudier dans le but de prouver au monde qu'il vaut mieux que l'image qu'on a de lui. Ça ne te rappelle pas une petite sorcière moldue qui voulait prouver qu'elle était au moins aussi bonne que les sangs purs ?**

 **Maintenant qu'il accepte mon aide, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je lui refuse ça ?**

 **Et puis personne d'autre n'a osé m'inviter.**

 **Quant à mes relations avec lui, elles sont particulièrement compliquées. Tant qu'il ne savait pas qui j'étais, il s'est créé un lien vraiment très fort, un lien de confiance entre nous. Afin qu'il se confie à moi, j'ai voulu lui montrer qu'il ne serait pas le seul à se dévoiler. Je lui ai dit des choses vraiment personnelles. Des choses que je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien d'en parler à tel point que je pense que c'est une chose qu'il me faudra aussi aborder quand je viendrais.**

 **Je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais seule moi aussi, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là, toi et Ron**

 **J'ai bien Ginny, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je la considère plus comme une petite sœur que je dois protéger alors je lui dis certaines choses, mais ça n'a jamais été ma confidente. Mes problèmes vous concernant souvent… Ron est son frère et toi, son petit ami. Elle ne peut pas être objective même si elle aussi m'aime comme une sœur.**

 **Ça va t'être dur à lire, mais je crois, non je suis certaine, que je suis vraiment en train de l'apprécier et d'apprécier sa compagnie. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on devienne ami. On l'a presque été quand il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Mais, depuis qu'il sait, c'est plus compliqué. Vraiment plus compliqué. Au début, il a cru que je l'avais approché non pas pour l'aider, mais pour lui soutirer la vérité afin de me moquer de lui ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand il a découvert mon identité, il a été anéanti.**

 **Le connaissant tu devineras sans mal sa réaction si je te dis que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a fait du mal. Je suis venue à son secours contre sa volonté. Une fois de plus, il a rejeté mon aide. Mais, quelque chose a changé depuis, je crois qu'il commence à se rendre compte que je ne lui veux pas de mal. Cependant, il a un comportement lunatique qui passe facilement des insultes à des mots ou des actes qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amicaux. Je n'ai pas retrouvé cette complicité qu'il y avait entre nous avant qu'il sache qui j'étais, mais parfois, j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il recommence à avoir un peu confiance en moi.**

 **Je suis sûre que s'il arrivait à parler à quelqu'un de ce qui lui est arrivé, ça lui ferait vraiment du bien. Mais, j'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas à venir à bout de ses idées sombres tant que ces nuits seront hantées de la présence de Voldemort. Tu as beau l'avoir vaincu, je pense qu'il hantera l'esprit de ses victimes encore très longtemps. Je ne peux pas toutes les aider. Mais, j'aimerais au moins l'aider lui. Il ne mérite pas tout ce qui lui est arrivé et tout ce qui lui arrive encore maintenant.**

 **J'aurais préféré te parler de tout ça de vive voix avec toi, mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes sans raison. Je voulais que tu comprennes qu'il est plus en danger que moi et que dans cette histoire. C'est lui le plus fragile de nous deux.**

 **Je n'oublie pas tout le tort qu'il nous a causé. Je ne peux cependant pas, lui en vouloir éternellement et ne pas voir la personne que je suis en train de découvrir et qui mérite qu'on l'aide.**

 **Hermione, qui apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour elle.**

 **PS : Je te renverrais plus tard Plumaupatte, je la laisse un peu se reposer c'est pourquoi tu as reçu ce hibou de l'école comme tu t'en doutes. »**

Elle avait longtemps hésité sur les mots qu'elle voulait employer. Elle ne voulait pas trahir le Serpentard qui ne lui offrait toujours pas sa confiance, mais il y avait des choses qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas partager avec son meilleur ami. De plus, Harry savait déjà du moins en partie ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans les cachots alors mentionner à demi-mot sa tentative de suicide ne changerait rien pour Drago, mais changerait peut-être l'opinion d'Harry sur son ancien adversaire. Et puis elle l'avait avoué à Ginny donc Harry le saurait à un moment ou à un autre.

 **OoOOoOOOoOOooo**

Après être revenue de la volière, elle remonta dans son dortoir et entreprit de se doucher. Quand il lui fallut choisir ses sous-vêtements, elle repensa au petit mot de Malefoy et ça la mit à nouveau hors d'elle. Cependant, ayant peur qu'il se moque, si effectivement, on pouvait deviner sous la robe qu'elle essaierait, les coutures grossières de sa culotte en coton, elle opta pour son unique ensemble en dentelle. Il était noir avec des bretelles amovibles. C'était Ginny qui le lui avait fait acheter prétextant qu'il lui faisait une très jolie poitrine. Mais, elle ne trouvait pas assez confortable. Du coup, elle ne l'avait pratiquement jamais porté.

Une fois habillée, elle se rendit à préau lard et eut le temps de passer acheter tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour fabriquer à nouveau un cadeau pour Harry auquel elle ajouterait quelques améliorations maintenant qu'elle l'avait testé. Elle en profita pour faire quelques autres emplettes principalement pour fêter Noël.

Elle se résolut ensuite à se rendre à son rendez-vous chez Gaiboutons. C'était une boutique dans laquelle elle ne s'était jamais rendue. Ginny pourtant l'emmenait de temps en temps regarder la vitrine afin d'admirer les créations de la talentueuse couturière. Hermione ne pouvait nier que les robes y étaient pour la plupart jolies, mais elle les trouvait trop chic, trop cher et donc sans intérêt !

À peine mit-elle un pied dans la boutique qu'une petite femme, aux allures de vélaine, l'accueillit courtoisement, lui disant qu'elle était attendue dans le salon bleu.

Drago était déjà là ! il avait déjà choisi plusieurs modèles à lui faire essayer. Il avait réservé le salon privé du fond pour que personne ne les voie ici ensemble, préférant laisser la surprise à toute l'école pour le jour du Bal. Même si, au début, cette idée saugrenue qui lui avait traversé l'esprit ne lui avait pas plus plu que ça, il jubilait maintenant à cette idée. Lui, qui depuis le début de l'année était au mieux ignoré au pire insulté par la presque totalité des élevés, allait arriver au bras de la célèbre héroïne de guerre et elle allait porter ses couleurs. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir Granger pour cavalière, il lui aurait ri au nez, mais curieusement maintenant l'idée l'amusait.

Elle allait lui permettre de prendre sa revanche sur tous ces gens qui le regardaient comme s'il était un Mangemort. De plus, il avait un prétexte de pouvoir la reprendre dans ses bras, la taquiner, voire de l'humilier un peu. Et ça aussi c'était loin d'être désagréable. Il allait se repaitre de ses expressions à elle, de leur expression à tous lorsqu'ils les verraient ensemble.

Elle arriva à l'heure, légèrement maquillée et coiffée d'un chignon lâche. Cependant, elle portait un affreux pantalon bleu mordu, des chaussures blanches à lacet de la même origine et un pull rouge et or criard comme en portaient certains rouquins.

Drago la salua courtoisement d'un signe de tête tandis qu'elle faisait de même et que Mme Gaiboutons quittait les lieux les laissant en tête à tête.

Contrairement à Hermione, qui s'était vêtue de façon dé contractée, Malefoy était particulièrement élégant dans son costume noir qui contrastait avec sa peau laiteuse et ces cheveux blond presque blanc ultra disciplinés sous une couche de gel. Cependant la jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa maigreur, son air maladif et les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux lui donnaient dans ce costume sinistre des allures de croquemort.

Ils s'observèrent un instant sans parler et c'est Drago qui entama alors la conversation d'un ton moqueur.

\- Tu aurais pu faire des d'efforts vestimentaires pour venir ici Granger !

\- Que je sache, tu m'as aimablement demandé d'être présentable au bal, pas ici ? lui répondit-elle du tac au tac n'appréciant pas qu'il se moque une fois de plus de ses gouts vestimentaires et étant déjà bien assez angoissée à l'idée d'essayer une robe hors de prix pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas… Une robe verte qui plus est !

\- J'espère qu'au moins tu as mis des sous-vêtements descends ? Demanda-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres savourant à l'avance la réaction de son invitée.

Elle ne manqua bien évidemment pas de rougir un peu aux remarques acerbes de l'aristocrate qui contrairement à elle était en terrain conquis ici et qui comprit à son attitude qu'elle lui avait cédé sur ce point. Mais, elle se reprit bien vite. Elle prit une grande respiration comme pour se calmer et tenta de fixer son regard de glace sans sourciller.

\- Mon cher Drago, commença-t-elle avec un grand sourire moqueur. Nous allons devoir passer énormément de temps ensemble dans les prochaines semaines. Aussi, je te saurais gré de bien vouloir ranger ta rancœur en vers moi. Je sais que les habitudes sont tenaces et qu'il est difficile pour toi de ne pas m'insulter à chaque fois que tu me vois. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'en fait tu es un gentil garçon qui ne pense pas la moitié de ce qu'il dit… Montre-moi plutôt, cette horrible robe verte que tu veux que je porte !

\- D'abord, je ne suis pas gentil ! je n'ai rien de quelqu'un de gentil ! Aimable, agréable, plaisant, mais pas gentil. La gentillesse, c'est quelque chose que n'ont que les gens naïfs comme toi, qui donne sans rien attendre en retour et qui se font avoir la plupart du temps ! proclama-t-il rageur la faisant même reculer d'un pas sous le coup de la surprise. Et d'autre part j'ai pensé chaque mot que je viens de dire ! Tu devrais avoir honte de sortir dans la rue habillée de la sorte ! Mais … ajouta-t-il d'une voix trainante et aristocratique à la limite du ridicule, puisque tu as fait l'effort de prendre en considération ma demande de jolis sous-vêtements, magnanime je laisse tomber l'affaire.

\- Trop aimable à toi ! se moqua-t-elle ravie de voir qu'il était capable d'un peu d'autodérision malgré sa vision étriquée et peu sympathique de ce qu'était la gentillesse.

\- Cependant, reprit-il plus hautain que jamais, puisque tu as eu l'occasion de me voir en caleçon à de nombreuses reprises et même surement aussi nu qu'un vert pendant que j'étais inconscient ! J'estime, que j'ai le droit de te voir en sous-vêtements moi aussi!

\- Tu rêves ! rétorqua-t-elle irritée, tu auras l'occasion de me voir en sous-vêtements le jour ou je serai blessée et que ça nécessitera que tu enlèves mes vêtements et pas avant.

\- Et la réciprocité ? s'indigna-t-il de mauvaise foi.

\- Tu te fiches de moi Malefoy ! s'offusqua-t-elle faussement outrée.

\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer ! dit-il boudeur.

\- Alors cette robe ! s'impatienta-t-elle

\- Tien ! lui dit-il en lui tendant une paire d'escarpins,

Puis en lui montrant une cabine d'essayage, il ajouta:

\- déshabille-toi là-bas puisque tu ne veux même pas me montrer un petit bout de dentelle !

Elle prit les escarpins vert sombre brodés de motifs floraux avec ça et là de petites pierres qu'elle espérait ne pas être des émeraudes.

\- Tu ne connais pas ma taille! protesta-t-elle

\- Elles s'adaptent, rétorqua-t-il. Je me doutais que tu n'avais pas non plus de chaussures de bal sorcière, c'est pourquoi je t'en offre une paire. Avec elle, tu ne pourras pas prétexter avoir mal aux pieds pour me refuse de danser.

\- Elles doivent couter une fortune, je ne peux pas accepter, protesta-t-elle inquiète, et puis tu n'es plus…

\- Je suis encore assez riche pour acheter des chaussures et une robe de bal !l'interrompit-il avec fureur. Ne m'insulte pas Granger. Je n'ai plus les moyens… non en fait, mon père n'a plus les moyens d'acheter cette boutique juste pour ce faire plaisir sur un coup de tête, mais si j'en avais vraiment envie j'ai encore assez pour m'acheter la moitié de la rue. Je ne suis pas pauvre, ne me confonds pas avec Weasmoche!

\- Arête avec ça ou je pars tout de suite! s'exclama-t-elle indignée. Et il est hors de question que tu me payes cette robe ! tu as dit que tu la choisirais ! pas que tu la payais !

\- Je choisis : je paye ! Et de toute façon c'est déjà fait ! c'est moi qui aie imposé ma robe c'est moi qui en assume les frais !

\- Si je comprends bien non seulement il va y avoir des rumeurs sur notre possible plus qu'amitié même si c'est sans fondement, mais en plus il va falloir qu'on croit que je suis superficielle au point que tu puisses m'acheter avec une robe de luxe !

-Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je te laisserai m'accompagner vêtue d'un chiffon tout juste bon pour en elfe de maison parce que tu ne veux pas te payer une robe digne de ce nom ! se moqua-t-il. Et laisse-moi acheter des choses dispendieuses et les afficher, si ça me plait !

\- Ne mêle pas les elfes à tout ça! commença-t-elle à s'énerver à cause de sa énième provocation.

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un sourire espiègle et moqueur. Moqueur, mais pas vraiment méchant. C'était tellement inhabituel qu'elle lui pardonna aussitôt son mauvais esprit. Elle était tellement habituée a ce qu'il ait ce sourire en coin malveillant que ce sourire, empreint d'une certaine complicité lui fit chaud au cœur et elle abdiqua.

Elle alla derrière le rideau de velours bleu nuit de la cabine et se déshabilla ne gardant que son ensemble en dentelle noir auquel elle enleva les bretelles.

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il avait déjà déposé une robe dans la cabine.

Enlevant la housse protectrice, elle découvrit une longue robe vert pâle munie d'un nombre époustouflant de volants et ça et là des fleurs de tailles disparates plus vraies que nature, de couleur vert pâle et jaune. La vision parfaite de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé comme étant une robe de princesse quand elle avait 6 ans et regardait les Disney avec sa mère.

\- Tu te fous de moi Malefoy ? cracha Hermione furieuse. Tu ne crois pas vraiment que je vais porter ça ! il ne manquerait plus qu'une tiare pour compléter la panoplie !

\- Pas du tout ! parvint à répondre le plus sérieusement possible le Serpentard malgré son envie de rire de sa réaction. Allez Granger! Essaye-la ! Ce n'est pas la même chose quand on la porte tu verras ! Et si vraiment elle ne te plait pas, on trouvera bien autre chose.

Tout en maugréant, la jeune Gryffondor l'enfila à regret.

Elle aurait voulu savoir à quoi elle ressemblait dedans, mais le seul miroir se trouvait à côté du Serpentard.

Hésitante, elle sortit tout de même.

Sérieux Drago l'observa patiemment puis murmurant un petit sort, la robe s'ajusta d'elle-même. Se gonflant à certains endroits et se resserrant à d'autres, affinant sa taille et allongeant l'arrière de la robe pour trainer au sol, au profit de l'avant qui ne lui arrivait plus qu'en dessous des genoux.

Elle avait un décoté carré brodé de petites roses jaunes qui mettait avantageusement sa poitrine en valeur. Les manches bouffantes étaient faites d'une matière vaporeuse que l'on retrouvait dans certains volants fleuris.

\- Tu es parfaite, commenta-t-il en essayant de garder son sérieux pour faire durer le plaisir de la voir ainsi affublée, pendant qu'avec horreur et répugnance, elle pouvait s'observer dans le miroir. Avec le sort la crinoline s'était gonflée rendant la robe des plus ridicules.

\- C'était toi aussi qui avais choisi la robe de Pansy pour le bal de quatrième année ? demanda-t-elle, outrée par son choix.

\- Merlin, non ! s'exclama-t-il, à mon plus grand regret, elle a voulu me faire la surprise.

\- Parce qu'en voyant ça, pesta-t-elle en pointant la crinoline, je commence vraiment à douter de ta santé mentale vois-tu !

\- Enlève cette horreur ! tu es ridicule là-dedans, dit-il pouffant de rire. J'aurais dû apporter un appareil photo.

\- Si c'est pour te moquer je vais en choisir une moi-même ! ragea-t-elle.

\- J'en ai une autre bien plus adulte ne t'inquiète pas lui dit-il en lui tendant une autre housse un sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres. Et met tes escarpins tu ne vas pas essayer ces robes luxueuses avec tes chaussures molles et plates.

\- Ça s'appelle des baskets et je n'aime pas vraiment les talons, mais si cette robe est portable contrairement à celle-ci, je ferai l'effort de les mettre.

Elle s'attendait au pire, ne sachant à quel point il l'avait choisie plus adulte.

La seconde robe n'était pas franchement à sa taille, mais elle avait compris que grâce à un petit sort elle pourrait s'adapter. Elle était tout aussi verte que la première, mais un vert satiné bien plus sombre proche de la couleur des feuilles de chêne. C'était une sorte de fourreau droit sans manches ni bretelles. Le tissu était particulièrement soyeux et élastique, tandis que tout le bustier de la robe était fait d'étoffe plissée. Le bas du fourreau, qui semblait arriver aux genoux, était parsemé de nombreux éclat de pierres vertes identiques à celle des chaussures à talon qu'il voulait lui voir mettre. À part la couleur un peu trop verte à son gout une fois à sa taille, ce ne serait certainement pas laid. Elle mit donc les escarpins et fut surprise de s'y trouver comme dans des chaussons. C'était si confortable qu'elle n'aurait plus voulu porter que ça.

Toute guillerette elle sorti se voir dans le miroir.

\- Je vois que celle-ci te plait, lui dit-il, en se mettant juste derrière elle, devant le miroir.

\- Il faut voir ce qu'elle donne à ma taille!

\- Comme tu voudras, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire sournois, en lançant plus discrètement encore le sortilège afin qu'elle ne puisse l'apprendre pour le lancer elle-même en cabine.

La robe rétrécit alors comme peau de chagrin, ne cachant presque plus rien des jambes et du décolleté de la Gryffondor qui eut soudainement l'impression de se retrouver à peine plus couverte qu'en sous-vêtements. La robe était de plus, si moulante qu'elle ne cachait plus rien de ses formes.

Elle tenta de le regarder dans les yeux à travers le miroir pour lui cracher toute son indignation, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses jambes. Elle ne portait pas de collant. Il put donc à souhait admirer la texture veloutée de ses cuisses, la courbe de ses mollets et la finesse de ses chevilles, accentuée par la paire de talons qu'elle portait.

\- Malefoy l'apostropha-t-elle avec colère

\- Oui ! répondit-il absent, tout en fixant toujours ses jambes, semblant les trouver à son gout.

\- Malefoy ! lui cria-t-elle presque dans les oreilles, exaspérée.

\- Oui ! répéta-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle passant doucement les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais s'exclama-t-elle soudain surprise par son geste, ne pensant plus une seconde à la longueur de la robe qui lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisses.

Ça faisait près d'une semaine qu'il ne lui avait pas volontairement ne serait-ce qu'effleuré la main. C'était toujours elle qui avait tenté de renouer certains liens tendres, qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, avant qu'il ne connaisse son identité. Et là, il la prenait pratiquement dans ses bras et d'une façon plus qu'amicale est !? Il avait bien eu quelques paroles déplacées, des blagues salaces et des propositions ridicules qui ne servaient, elle en était persuadée, qu'a la provoquer et à la mettre hors d'elle. Mais là, ce geste, elle ne le comprenait pas ! Il l'avait invité au bal, mais elle savait bien pourquoi. Elle savait que ça servirait à redorer son image, à se moquer d'elle et à faire naitre des rumeurs qui l'amuseraient. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy ? parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix blanche.

\- Je croyant que tu trouvais ça mignon quand je t'enlaçais, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix suave dans l'oreille.

Jamais au paravent elle n'avait trouvé le contact de Malefoy désirable. C'était juste tendre et elle y trouvait du réconfort tout comme lui. Ça n'avait jamais rien eu de si ... sensuel !?

Même avec Ron ou Victor elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Ils étaient aussi maladroits l'un que l'autre.

Elle n'avait échangé qu'un baiser avec Victor et avec Ron c'était des baisers tendres qui se faisaient fougueux et les caresses venaient ensuite souvent les mêmes, qui n'avaient pour but final que d'atteindre sa poitrine ou son entrejambe.

Mais les deux mains de Malefoy sur ses hanches et son souffle dans son cou l'avaient paralysée. Elle aurait voulu dire de surprise et de terreur, mais même si d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas, c'était surtout inattendu, torride et électrisant. Elle ne le trouvait pourtant pas physiquement à son gout. Et elle ne ressentait aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui. De la tendresse bien sûr, mais juste ça ! Elle ne pouvait décemment se laisser aller de la sorte !

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose de plus long ou je dois aller au bal, vêtue d'un costume de prostituée ? lança-t-elle d'un coup, se libérant de l'étreinte du jeune homme un peu trop brusquement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai une autre, bien que je puisse t'assurer que la presque totalité de la population masculine de Poudlard aurait aimé te voir ainsi. Ajouta-t-il, songeur, jetant maintenant un œil intéressé au galbe de sa poitrine que le corset en forme de cœur mettait en valeur, avant de la détaillée dans son entièreté.

Elle ne put ignorer le Serpentard qui parcourait du regard sa silhouette d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait. Elle était consciente de ne pas être laide, mais cachée sous ses vêtements amples et confortables, elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude du regard des garçons sur son corps. Cependant, bien que ce soit agréable de se sentir "désirable " de la sorte, elle ne pouvait que se demander quelle part de sincérité et quelle part de moquerie il y avait. Et puis c'était Malefoy ! Et elle ne désirait aucunement qu'il la regarde ainsi même si c'était sincère ce dont elle doutait.

\- Dans tes rêves Malefoy ! répondit-elle à son regard.

\- Pas de problème si c'est pour retrouver la vision de tes jambes, je m'endors tout de suite, fit-il moqueur profitant encore quelques secondes des formes sensuelles de celle qu'il avait traitée de rat de bibliothèque pendant des années, refusant voir ce qu'il avait devant les yeux sous prétexte que c'était une sang-de-bourbe et Granger de surcroit.

Prenant la robe qu'il lui tendait, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que lui voulait vraiment le Serpentard depuis quelques jours. Ils avaient fait la paix malgré quelques accrochages, étaient presque redevenus amis, mais leur relation n'était jamais redevenue ce qu'elle était avant. À la place de la tendresse qui les rapprochait parfois et qui avait réellement contribué à transformer la vision qu'Hermione avait de l'héritier Malefoy, était venue s'installer une camaraderie faite de piques et de plaisanteries de plus ou moins mauvais gout portant la plupart du temps sur des sujets liés au sexe, à tout ce qui pouvait la faire rougir ou la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce besoin de la déstabiliser. Et surtout, elle n'acceptait pas ses propos comme un véritable désir de sa part d'avoir une relation avec elle, même purement sexuelle. C'était forcément une plaisanterie ?

Une fois de retour dans la cabine, toujours en proie à son questionnement intérieur, elle enfila machinalement la robe suivante, d'un vert bouteille très sombre s'attendant à une nouvelle moquerie.

Au moins celle-ci était longue et semblait sobre. Sans manches elle aussi, elle tenait grâce à une chaine nacrée fine comme un cheveu qui se passait derrière son cou laissant son dos nu jusqu'au milieu. Ce qui n'avait pour l'instant rien de provocant.

Elle sortit donc pour rejoindre le miroir. Malefoy s'était assis dans le fauteuil trônant au centre de la pièce et elle en fut rassurée ne sachant comment gérer un nouveau geste de sa part.

La robe s'ajusta pour se rendre particulièrement moulante. Elle fut surprise de l'effet que rendait sur elle cette robe légère comme un simple voile élastique, afin d'épouser ses formes, sans la gêner dans ces mouvements. Le décoté bien qu'existant n'avait rien d'extravagant. Seul le fait qu'elle soit fendue sur le côté jusqu'à la hanche lui donnait l'impression de ressembler à une James Bond girl.

La robe était jolie, mais on voyait les rodeurs de son ventre et ça accentuait ses hanches. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et elle n'avait rien du physique d'une James Bond girls : trop petite, trop ronde, trop…

Elle ne te plait pas ? demanda-t-il vraiment intrigué. C'est de la soie d'araignée troglodyte ! dit-il fièrement. Si les deux premières étaient pour me moquer, quoique, la seconde… Partit-il, dans un air rêveur avant de se reprendre, la troisième donc, elle me semblait vraiment bien.

\- Ce n'est pas la robe, c'est moi qui ne suis pas une James Bond girl.

\- Une quoi ? Qui est, ce James Bond, une sorte de macro ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Un espion moldu !

\- Je te promets que cette robe a tout ce qu'il faut de correct. Elle est moulante, mais elle te va bien. Et je n'aurai rien contre le fait que tu sois une Drago Malefoy girl ! Finit-il par plaisanter.

Elle eut un petit sourire timide touchée par ses paroles. Mal à l'aise et en même temps troublée qu'il lui dise, une fois de plus, malgré ses rondeurs, la trouver à son gout. Non pas que son avis sur son physique lui importe, mais son avis d'homme était pour une fois plutôt flatteur. Ça la changeait de toutes les réflexions désobligeantes qu'il lui sortait régulièrement sur son physique depuis des années et qui lui avaient fait plus mal qu'elle n'osait l'avouer.

\- C'est gentil à toi de ne pas me traiter de mocheté pour une fois, mais franchement je n'ai pas le physique pour une robe comme ça et je vais être ridicule là-dedans. La robe n'est pas en cause c'est moi. J'imagine plus cette robe dans un film d'espionnage que sur moi a un bal de Noël!

Il était un peu déçu qu'elle ne lui plaise pas, mais se doutait que comme bien des filles elle n'était pas à l'aise avec son physique. Elle se trouvait trop ronde trop petite, mais lui la trouvait tout à fait à son gout avec ce qu'il fallait où il le fallait. Il n'aimait pas les filles trop musclées ou trop osseuses à son image, il les préférait juste voluptueuses et sans ses pulls trop grands, elle était vraiment jolie quoiqu'il ait pu en penser avant. Elle n'était pas de ces beautés fatales comme Daphné ou Astoria qu'on remarquant au premier coup d'œil, mais elle avait cette beauté radieuse et pleine de charme dont on ne se lassait pas.

\- Je me doutais que même si elle t'allait tu n'en voudrais pas ! dit-il légèrement dépité. J'en ai préparé une dernière, mais je te mets au défi de lui trouver quoi que ce soit de reprochable.

Elle retourna, un peu déçue vers la cabine prenant au passage la dernière robe.

\- Alors qu'elle se déshabillait elle l'entendit lui dire haut et fort « j'aurai préféré qu'ils soient verts, mais comme tu le sais j'aime aussi beaucoup le noir » et elle ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait avant qu'il n'ajoute « habituellement cette robe se met sans soutien-gorge » et elle l'entendit rire tandis qu'elle observait le dos ou plutôt l'absence de dos de lé robe qu'elle venait de défaire.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Malefoy ! lui cracha-t-elle, honteuse de ne pas avoir fait attention à la forme de la robe.

\- Tu ne vas pas non plus en avoir besoin pour la seconde, tu devrais l'enlever, ajouta-t-il goguenard.

\- Je ne risque pas ! pas avec toi dans la pièce d'à côté, lui cria-t-elle depuis la cabine.

\- Allez ! fait moi un tout petit peu confiance ! l'incita-t-il gentiment. Je te promets que tu vas adorer la dernière.

Pas très convaincue, elle s'exécuta tout de même et a peine avait-elle enlevé son soutien-gorge que d'un Accio, il l'attira à lui. Furieuse elle failli sortir de la cabine uniquement vêtue de sa petite culotte en dentelle. Heureusement pour elle, il était de dos et admirait la pièce de tissus qu'il avait entre les mains.

\- Si tu n'es pas plus habillée que je le pense, tu as tout intérêt à mettre quelque chose sur toi avant de venir chercher ce que j'ai dans les mains, la prévint-il malicieusement.

Rouge de honte et de colère, elle se morigéna d'être à ce point impulsive.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin pervers Malefoy ! vociféra-t-elle.

\- Je dirais plutôt que je suis un parfait gentleman et que tu es parfaitement prévisible ! dit-il avec ce ton trainant et aristocratique qui le caractérisait tant quand il se moquait.

L'ignorant, elle observa la dernière robe. Celle-ci était longue également, mais avait des manches. Elle était légèrement plus lourde que la précédente.

Le bustier et les manches n'étaient faits que de dentelles vert bouteille, presque noir. Elle pouvait distinguer un entrelacs aux motifs floraux représentant des feuilles de houx, des ellébores et des perce-neiges. Les manches commençaient à mi-épaules, laissant celles-ci nues et s'arrêtaient au trois quarts des avant-bras. Le bustier asymétrique soulignait le décolleté, d'un côté avec du houx et de l'autre avec un bouquet de perce-neiges. La dentelle venait mourir sur ses hanches pour souligner sa silhouette. La partie inférieure de la robe était faite d'une matière plus soyeuse que du velours et pourtant légère et aérienne. Elle s'évasait vers le bas avec un tombé qui laissait supposer que l'arrière trainerait légèrement plus au sol contrairement à l'avant. Malgré les motifs et la forme extravagante de la robe, l'ensemble gardait un côté sobre et élégant.

Elle sortit avec un grand sourire et voulut se voir ainsi vêtue. À la lumière elle aperçut les petites pierres émeraudes parsemaient la robe.

Tandis qu'elle s'observait, la robe s'ajusta pour devenir moulante. La dentelle vint coller à la peau de ses bras faisant disparaitre tout tissu inutile pour ne laisser qu'un imprimé en relief sur elle. Le même effet se renouvela sur le haut de son décolleté et sur son dos qui maintenant se retrouvait nu jusqu'à la taille sans pour autant en révéler trop à son gout. Ses fesses et ses hanches furent aussi épousées tandis que le bas de la robe s'évasait plus encore.

D'un second sort, Drago fit se tinter d'or les fines torsades qui se mêlaient harmonieusement aux motifs floraux et coordonna les broderies des escarpins pour leur donner à eux aussi la dorure de la robe. Comprenant que les souliers portaient les mêmes motifs que le bustier, elle sut que dès le départ Malefoy savait quelle robe lui plairait.

Elle adorait le bustier doré qui reprenait ses couleurs même si le vert restait la couleur dominante de la robe.

Tout à son observation, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il s'était levé et s'approchait.

Il lui prit délicatement la main, il la leva jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête pour la faire tournoyer. Elle put voir le bas de la robe se soulever avec l'air qui s'y engouffrait et prendre des teintes d'un vert plus chatoyant.

Une fois de plus le geste de Malefoy la surprit. Mais le sourire qui l'accompagnait le fit encore plus. Ce n'était plus un sourire moqueur ou taquin. Pas non plus un sourire appréciateur comme plutôt devant ses jambes totalement nues. Juste un sourire tendre comme elle n'en avait encore jamais vu sur lui.

\- C'est du nebulum, intervint-il quand elle eut fini de se remettre. Une herbe magique qui change de couleur pour attirer les insectes. Ma mère faisait faire presque toutes ses robes dans cette matière. Plus l'étoffe bouge plus elle s'éclaircit. C'est très doux et ça devient chaud quand il fait froid. C'est une robe « saison ». Elle a été enchantée pour que les motifs floraux s'adaptent à la saison en court.

\- Elle est magnifique! Plus que magnifique même ! Je ne pensais pas dire ça d'une robe verte, mais je l'adore!

Drago se retint de lui faire le même compliment, car en cet instant il la trouvait superbe. Elle avait ce sourire enfantin et insouciant qu'il aimait voir sur elle et elle le regardait comme s'il était quelqu'un de bien. Et, pendant un instant, il fit semblant d'y croire. Pourtant rien n'était innocent dans ce cadeau. Grâce à cette robe, il montrait aux autres qu'elle lui appartenait. Il allait l'exhiber comme un trophée. Il lui faisait un cadeau qui lui plaisait pour qu'elle l'apprécie, pour avoir plus d'emprise sur elle. Il la voulait à lui.

Alors qu'elle admirait encore la robe qui bien qu'étant près du corps, ne mettait pas autant en avant ses formes, elle sentit Drago à nouveau lui prendre la main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle senti dans tout son corps la chaleur bienveillante du bracelet qu'il venait de lui remettre au poignet.

\- Je trouve qu'il va bien avec cette robe et te connaissant, tu ne porteras pas de bijoux donc tu auras au moins ça ! dit-il, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Je… pourquoi ? … ce n'est pas ... balbutia-t-elle surprise.

\- Tu sais l'enlever maintenant ! intervint-il dédaigneusement montrant par son comportement qu'il n'accepterait pas un refus de sa part. Et puis je sais qui tu es ! À moins que tu n'aies pas confiance !

\- Ça m'étonne juste que tu veuilles que je le porte à nouveau, le calma-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Vois ça comme une sorte de cadeau de réconciliation, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant d'afficher une mine plus sombre. Je te déteste toujours autant d'être elle ! Je te déteste de ne pas avoir dit qui tu étais dès le début ! Mais … je ne te déteste plus d'avoir été là ! … Enfin, bref se répit-il. Tu vas le porter ou me faire l'affront de le mettre au fond d'un tiroir ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois. C'est un objet bénéfique. Je l'ai bien senti, dit-elle hésitante à en dire plus, mais ... quand je ne l'avais plus c'était curieux... c'était comme s'il me manquait !

\- C'est qu'il ne doit marcher qu'avec des personnes qui le mérite ou qui n'ont jamais pratiqué de magie noire, fit-il surprit, car je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel. À croire qu'il est fait pour toi !

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ait raison, car retrouver le dragon, à nouveau à son poignet, rependait en elle une douce chaleur bienfaisante dans tout son être.

\- Merci, dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

Il fit mine de ne pas apporter d'importance à ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle savait, grâce à son manque de répartie, qu'il avait apprécié son geste.

Il avait déjà fait de somptueux cadeaux à Pansy et même à d'autres filles. En règle générale, elle lui sautait au cou et l'embrassait langoureusement. Mais ce simple petit baiser lui donna l'espace de quelques secondes l'impression d'être avec son inconnue. Pas juste avec sa main ou son corps, mais avec elle et il se sentit bien. Il avait presque honte de ce qu'elle allait subir quand ils la verraient tous à son bras !

Malgré les moqueries, et les blagues infantiles du Serpentard, elle avait passé une matinée plutôt agréable, façon « Pretty woman » version sorcière. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver son soutien-gorge. Elle était un peu honteuse de se l'être fait prendre et encore plus qu'il l'ait eu dans les mains. Mais ça aurait pu être bien pire s'il ne s'était pas mis dos à la cabine. Même s'il était un bel emmerdeur, il n'était pas si méchant que ça et elle venait d'en avoir une nouvelle confirmation. Aussi, elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de récupère son bien par la force s'il le fallait.

\- Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient dans ta poche. Commença-t-elle alors en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Granger, fit-il feignant l'innocence ce qui ne lui allait vraiment pas.

\- Rends-le-moi ! exigea la Gryffondor en soutenant son regard gris perle.

\- Viens le chercher ! Il est à toi si tu le trouves ! la nargua-t-il, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'a une vingtaine de centimètres de lui.

\- Accio soutien-gorge d'Hermione ! lança-t-elle d'un coup de baguette.

Il la regarda sardonique.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

\- On dirait bien que j'ai mouché la grande Miss-je-sais-tout ! la défia-t-il.

\- On va voir ça ! dit-elle en s'approchant de lui courroucée et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Elle commença par inspecter les poches de la robe du sorcier sans réfléchir à quel point elle se trouvait proche de lui. Infructueuse, elle partit à la recherche de poches secrètes comme en possédaient nombre de robes luxueuses, passant ses mains sur presque tout son corps pendant qu'il se moquait et la narguait.

Alors qu'elle le fouillait elle se surprit une fois de plus à apprécier son odeur d'herbe coupée quand elle réalisa tout à coup de ce qu'elle était en train de faire alors qu'elle venait soulever sa robe et qu'elle posait ses mains ostensiblement sur ses fesses espérant u trouver son pas si précieux que ça soutien-gorge.

\- À quoi ça peut bien te servir d'abord ? demanda-t-elle après s'être relevée d'un coup pour d'écarter sans pouvoir cacher ses joues qui rosissait.

Il adorait la voir ainsi. Que ce soit en colère ou honteuse, il se délectait de ses expressions et décida de la pousser plus encore à rougir.

\- Peut-être que j'aime porter de jolis dessous et des porte-jarretelles ou bien peut-être que j'aime garder un souvenir des femmes avec qui je passe la nuit la provoqua-t-il d'un regard concupiscent.

\- Je te déteste Malefoy ! dit-elle d'une petite voix outrée alors qu'elle était devenue écarlate.

\- Je t'avais dit que je savais que cette matinée m'amuserait et voir ton visage aussi rouge qu'une framboise bien mure est un tel plaisir qu'il vaut bien une jolie robe!

Coupant court à toute protestation, il fit venir Mme Gaiboutons pour qu'elle procède à quelques retouches afin de rendre la robe parfaitement à sa taille et rendre le sort permanent puis il partit faire un tour dans la boutique pour y récupérer la robe de soirée qu'il s'était choisie un peu plus tôt.

Tandis qu'elle effectuait les ajustements, la vendeuse ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le bracelet qu'Hermione portait toujours.

\- Vous portez un bracelet magnifique, mademoiselle. Toutes mes félicitations !

Hermione intriguée par la formule ne put s'empêcher de questionner Mme Gaiboutons.

\- Félicitations ? C'est gentil, mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour votre bracelet de maternité ! répondit la vendeuse stupéfaite.

À ces mots, Hermione blêmit. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que la vendeuse pouvait bien vouloir dire, mais jamais Malefoy n'aurait pu lui offrir un « bracelet de maternité » quoique ce fût !

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte et je ne compte pas l'être avant des années ! s'offusqua inquiète et gênée la jeune cliente.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa platement la vendeuse stupéfaite, j'avais cru reconnaitre le bracelet de Mme Malefoy et puisque vous êtes venue avec son fils. Excusez-moi d'avoir fait des spéculations qui ne me regardaient pas. Je suis vraiment confuse…

\- Drago Malefoy est juste, juste … un ami… Ce n'est qu'un prêt, bafouilla-t-elle. Juste une marque de confiance. Je sais seulement qu'il vaut une petite fortune et qu'il a des fonctions protectrices contre la magie noire.

\- Oh ! toutes mes excuses encore… lui répondit la vendeuse, apparemment embarrassée.

La gêne incommensurable que ressentit Hermione passa très vite, tant elle était avide d'en apprendre plus

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave madame, précisa Hermione avec gentillesse. Je voulais juste clarifier la situation avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'imagine quoi que ce soit. Mais…si vous en savez plus sur ce bracelet ? Dites-le-moi ! Je vous en prie.

\- Je sais juste ce que m'avait dit à l'époque Mme Malefoy, quand elle est venue avec son fils il y a quelques années, commença Mme Gaiboutons, avide de rependre les potins. J'ai admiré son bracelet et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit que c'était un bracelet de maternité qu'elle avait reçu de son époux quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Il allait la protéger, elle et l'héritier qu'elle portait, de la magie noire à cause de l'essence du dragon qui y était prisonnière. Elle a ajouté que son époux y avait fait ajouter quelques sorts de protection supplémentaires contre les maladies, les fausses couches et ce genre de choses.

\- Et c'est tout ? demanda Hermione qui voulait s'assurer d'en savoir un maximum avant d'aller incendier la fouine.

\- Je crois… oh ! Elle avait aussi parlé de quelque chose comme quoi, même éloigné son époux pourrait la protéger, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien... une histoire de lien qui se crée, se rappela la vendeuse ravie de répéter ce qu'elle savait.

\- Mon ami l'a reçu de sa mère pour qu'il ne soit pas seul ! précisa la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Et bien à vrai dire ce n'est pas étonnant. Je suppose que des mères particulièrement aimantes peuvent l'offre à leur tour à leur fils. Pour qu'à leur tour il puisse l'offrir pour protéger leur futur premier-né. Vous comprenez donc ma surprise quand vous m'avez dit ne pas attendre d'heureux évènement. Mais ça arrivera peut-être… qui sais ! Il semble tenir énormément à vous ! dit-elle avec un sourire complice.

\- C'est très gentil, mais je ne pense pas ! nous sommes juste amis rien de plus… Je vous remercie pour les ajustements… conclus Hermione, qui imaginait déjà cette histoire faire le tour du village grâce à la commère.

Elle était passablement énervée de porter un « bracelet de maternité ». Cependant, elle était rassurée sur un point : il n'y avait rien de mauvais dans ce bracelet. Tout ce qu'elle espérait pour l'intégrité de Malefoy, c'était que puisque sa mère le lui avait offert pour le protéger, il ne soit pas forcement au courant de ce que c'était.

Après avoir remis des vêtements plus confortables, elle chercha Drago dans la boutique sans succès. Mme Gaiboutons l'informa que puisqu'il avait déjà payé la robe il était certainement parti de suite.

Assise sur un muret de Pré-au-lard, elle s'empressa de trouver un parchemin et une plume dans son sac de perles et rédigea un petit mot rapide avant de le poster dans la sacoche, espérant qu'il s'apercevrait de la présence du caillou dans la sienne.

 **« Il faut qu'on parle c'est urgent »**

 **« Je suis «** _ **désolé de ne pouvoir répondre à tes attentes**_ **», mais j'ai un entrainement dans 15 minutes ! Non, mais enfin Granger ! Depuis quand tu crois que je suis à ta disposition comme un elfe de maison »**

 **« Je t'attends après ton entrainement »**

 **« Ma présence te manquerait-elle déjà ? »**

 **« Ne me fait pas faux bond espèce de sale fouine bondissante »**

 **« En effet, il va vraiment falloir qu'on ait une conversation. À commencer par ton habitude de m'appeler par ce nom-là, espèce de phénomène de foire tout juste bonne à étudier !»**

 **« Comment oses-tu, te servir de ce que je t'ai confié, contre moi ? »**

 **« Peut- être parce qu'il n'y a pas que moi, qui ai le monopole des mots blessants ! »**

Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait comparer une pique habituelle se rapportant à un évènement plutôt drôle bien qu'un peu humiliant de son passé avec quelque chose de franchement perturbant qui l'avait traumatisé pendant toute son enfance ? Elle le trouvait vraiment égoïste et cruel, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère contre lui.


	21. Coutumes de sang-purs -Chap21

Coutumes de sang-purs – Chapitre 21

Avec ses mots blessants, Malefoy n'arrangeait vraiment pas son cas, mais elle n'allait pas quand même aller le retrouver sur le terrain de Quidditch pour aller mettre les choses au clair, surtout qu'il serait dans les airs et elle, sur Terre !

Sachant qu'elle avait un peu de temps à tuer devant elle avant sa mise au point avec lui, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, espérant trouver quelque chose sur les « bracelets de maternité ».

Sans pour autant trouver quelque chose d'aussi précis que des « bracelets », elle trouva mention de bijoux, bénéfiques à la maternité, souvent fabriqués à partir de matériaux favorables à la magie blanche ou protecteur contre toute sorte de magie noire.

Comme Mme Gaiboutons le lui avait dit, ils étaient censés protéger de la maladie et des fausses couches, mais également des risques d'attendre un cracmol ou de mettre au monde un héritier difforme. Ils avaient également souvent la capacité d'accentuer les trais sorciers du père et certains garantissaient également un enfant mâle.

Elle apprit également que les sang-purs avaient extrêmement de mal à avoir des enfants que ce soit à cause de problèmes de fécondité ou d'enfants mort-nés. Cependant, leurs traditions ne permettaient pas que leur premier né soit une fille, sous peine qu'elle soit au mieux abandonnée au pire… Ce n'était pas dit clairement, mais il était mentionné à un autre endroit qu'il arrivait autrefois que les nourrissons difformes soient donnés en pâture aux chiens ou aux cochons. Effarée par la barbarie des coutumes sorcières elle comprit l'utilité pour eux de posséder de tels artefacts.

Heureuse de ses trouvailles à défaut de l'être de la signification du bracelet, elle essaya de retirer à nouveau le bracelet avant de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch, mais n'y parvint absolument pas malgré la simplicité de la formule à prononcer.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

Les Serpentards semblaient encore loin d'en avoir fini avec leur entrainement alors que pourtant un vent violent s'était soulevé dans le ciel d'Écosse.

Assise dans les gradins des Gryffondors, continuant à parcourir l'épais volume qu'elle venait d'emprunter sur les coutumes sorcières des temps anciens, elle jetait de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil aux Serpentards.

Observant Malefoy évoluer dans le ciel et y pratiquer de périlleuses figures, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver du talent. Elle se demanda alors jusqu'à quel point, sa haine pour Harry et son besoin viscéral de plaire à son père, avaient diminué ses talents d'attrapeur.

Se sentant observé, Drago repéra vite la Gryffondor, toujours affublée de son gros pull informe, un livre en main, son chignon lâche à moitié défait à cause du vent et le regard presque vindicatif braqué sur lui. Elle ne ressemblait décidément à aucune autre fille !

Énervé, il multiplia alors les prouesses, donnant le meilleur de lui-même pour l'impressionner. Il était hors de question qu'elle puisse dire qu'il était moins bon que Potter !

L'entrainement fini, il reçut les félicitations de son capitaine devant toute l'équipe, ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Ce qui lui plut moins, ce fut les quelques petits mots que Blaize ajouta à voix basse, juste pour lui, quand il passa juste à côté de lui.

\- Tu devrais dire à ta copine Gryffondor de venir plus souvent nous voir à l'entrainement !

Une tape amicale dans le dos et un clin d'œil plus tard, il laissa l'attrapeur furieux de ne pouvoir répondre de peur de se faire entendre des autres.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Comme à son habitude Drago fit encore quelques tours de terrain avant d'aller prendre sa douche un peu plus au calme.

Si la plupart des joueurs avaient vu en partie ses cicatrices, ou, du moins, en avaient entendu parler, ils savaient également tous qui les lui avaient infligés. Drago avait fait circuler la rumeur que Voldemort connaissait des sortilèges pires que les Doloris et qu'il en avait été victime à de si nombreuses reprises après son demi-échec, qu'il en avait compris toutes les subtilités, au point qu'il aurait pu lancer le sort, en informulé, à quiconque s'en serait moqué. Ils respectaient donc tous le fait qu'il ne veuille pas les exhiber. Ceux qui le considéraient comme un traitre parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se trouver face à la dure réalité qu'était le fait d'avoir servi le seigneur des ténèbres. Les autres, ceux qui l'ignoraient la plupart du temps, uniquement pour ne pas risquer un regard malencontreux, qui aurait pu enflammer l'ex-Mangemort. Enfin, Blaize, par pudeur et par amitié, estimant que si son ami ne voulait pas en parler, il le laisserait tranquille et l'aiderait à rependre la rumeur, qu'il pensait en grande partie vraie.

En bref, il avait subtilement manœuvré pour que personne ne voie la véritable étendue des dégâts sur son corps. Tous ! à part cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à rejoindre.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Comprenant parfaitement qu'il ne désire pas se doucher devant le reste de l'équipe, elle l'attendit patiemment et ne fit aucune remarque quand il sortit plus d'un quart d'heure après les autres.

\- Quitte à devenir une groupie des Serpentards, tu aurais pu choisir la bonne tribune ! plaisanta-t-il à la vue de son air courroucé, avant qu'elle n'entame les hostilités.

\- Sais-tu au moins à quoi sert ce bracelet en vérité, lui lança-t-elle de but en blanc en lui mettant le dragon d'ivoire sous le nez.

Ne t'énerve pas comme ça Granger, s'enflamma-t-il à son tour, tu peux l'enlever que je sache ! pas la peine de faire ta tête de griffon !

\- Et bien, figure-toi que je ne PEUX PAS l'enlever, fit-elle en lui faisant une parfaite démonstration du sort qu'il avait utilisé.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Avec moi ça marche ! Je l'ai enlevé avant chacun de mes entrainements avant de te le donner et je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème !

\- Et ça ne te dérangeait pas d'avoir un « bracelet de maternité » autour du poignet ? Un « BRACELET DE MATERNITÉ » ! tu m'as piégé avec une saloperie de bracelet de MATERNITÉ ! Un truc qu'on donne aux femmes enceintes ! J'ai vraiment l'air d'être une femme enceinte ! Que tu te fiches de moi avec des plaisanteries douteuses, ce n'est déjà pas facile à digérer, mais là, ça dépasse tout !

\- Arête de t'énerver, Granger ! fit-il les mains en l'air comme pour se protéger de la vindicte de la Gryffondor. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

\- De ça, espèce de Veracrasse sans cervelle ! l'injuria-t-elle en lui mettent le dragon sous le nez.

\- Ça ne peut pas être ça ! fit-il, médusé.

\- Bien sûr que si ! dit-elle, froidement. Un « bracelet de maternité » ou plus précisément "LE bracelet de maternité" que ton cher paternel a offert à ta mère pour s'assurer que tu serais un bel héritier tout blond aux yeux aussi froids de la pierre, sans aucune malformation consanguine, avec un fort potentiel magique et pas une petite cracmole qu'il aurait donné à manger à tes chiens. Au cas où ma précédente explication ne t'aurait pas suffi à bien comprendre toute la supériorité de ton sang, c'est grâce à ce genre de magie, que vous, les sang-purs, « _avez des traits SI marqués_ » qui vous différencient de nous simples sorciers… Si ton but était de me permettre de découvrir par moi-même ce secret, je t'en remercie ! Si au contraire, c'était encore une de tes plaisanteries de mauvais gout…

Elle continua sur ce ton un moment lui récitant des chapitres entiers de ce qu'elle avait lu, mais Drago essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne parvenait plus à assimiler ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

Voyant qu'il était en train de blanchir à vue d'œil et qu'il allait certainement s'évanouir, elle stoppa sa tirade et vint le soutenir. Elle se fit alors d'un coup, bien plus douce, sa colère étant descendue d'un coup, voyant qu'il ne semblait absolument pas au courant.

\- A-t-on idée aussi de faire des tours de terrains en plus de deux heures de figures acrobatiques, en ayant si peu mangé ! le sermonna-t-elle gentiment. Viens ! On va rentrer doucement et aller te chercher quelque chose aux cuisines !

OoOOoOOOoOOooo

Ils rentrèrent sans un mot de plus.

Elle préférait lui laisser digérer un peu l'information.

À peine surprit qu'elle sache comment se rendre dans les cuisines et que les elfes de maison la traite pratiquement comme une princesse tandis qu'elle s'excusait inutilement de les déranger, alors que leur seul plaisir était justement de pouvoir la servir, il s'installa près du grand âtre ou bouillonnait déjà un énorme chaudron de soupe à la citrouille qui serait servi le soir même.

Elle vint le rejoindre avec deux parts de tarte aux pommes et du thé au citron.

Quand il eut enfin repris quelques couleurs et mangé ce qu'il pouvait de la tarte, elle se permit de vouloir à nouveau le questionner, mais il l'arrêta.

\- Comment as-tu appris tout ça, Granger ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi incrédule, surpris et effaré par ce qu'elle lui avait appris.

\- Mme Gaiboutons ! répondit simplement Hermione avant de s'expliquer. Elle a vu le bracelet à mon poignet et elle m'a félicité, vois-tu, pour notre futur enfant ! fit-elle en imitant la voix aristocratique et trainante de Drago.

\- Hein ! Quoi ? Que ? s'étouffa-t-il.

\- Elle avait déjà vu le bracelet au poignet de ta mère il y a quelques années et ta mère lui avait fièrement expliqué quels genres de sortilèges ton père avait fait mettre dessus. Alors en t'attendant, j'ai été à la bibliothèque me renseigner sur les bijoux de maternité et j'y ai appris un certain nombre de choses assez incroyables, mais qui, à la réflexion, expliquent beaucoup de choses. J'ai emprunté le livre dans lequel j'ai pu trouver le plus d'informations si tu veux le lire par toi-même !

\- Pour ça je te fais confiance, dit-il encore plus estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Mais pourquoi elle me l'a donné ? fit-il perdu. Je comprends, qu'a part pour ses pouvoirs protecteurs, il ne lui soit plus vraiment d'utilité sauf si elle venait à vouloir avoir un nouvel enfant, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit qu'il me permettrait d'être moins seul ?

\- Une partie de l'essence du dragon se trouve dedans ainsi qu'une sorte de lien sorcier à propos duquel je n'ai rien trouvé. Je pense que tu as dû le sentir en le mettant surtout la première fois !

-Tu veux dire, quand bracelet devient chaud, quand on le porte ? demanda-t-il, sans bien comprendre de quoi elle parlait !

\- Pas du tout ! répondit-elle un peu effrayée. Il ne doit pas avoir les mêmes effets sur les hommes que sur les femmes ! La première fois que je l'ai mis, c'était comme quand j'ai eu en main la première fois, la baguette qui m'avait choisi. C'était fort, beaucoup moins qu'avec ma baguette tout de même, mais bienveillant. La seconde fois quand tu me l'as remis j'ai juste récupéré cette impression de bien-être qui m'avait quitté quand tu me l'as enlevé. Donc, non seulement je ne peux pas l'enlever, mais maintenant en plus je suis liée à lui et peut-être aussi à ton père ou un truc bizarre de ce genre. Être liée au dragon, paix à son âme, ne me dérange pas plus que ça, mais être liée à Lucius Malefoy qui a essayé de me tuer, qui a failli tuer ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle n'avait que 11 ans en la faisant posséder par l'esprit tordu de tom Jedusort ado, qui a …

\- Oui j'ai compris tu détestes mon père… à juste raison et je … Enfin … je …ne savais pas …pour la fille Weasley … je ne vais pas m'excuser parce que je ne suis pas responsable pour les actes de mon père, mais … c'est moche ! … Je suis content qu'elle s'en soit bien sortie… c'est une bonne joueuse même si c'est une Weasley… ne lui répète pas pour autant ce que je viens de te dire je nierai tout… Et je me doute que mon père a commis des tas de trucs horribles, mais … si tu permets, tu m'en as déjà dit assez pour aujourd'hui. C'est dur de le voir avec des yeux d'adulte et … ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas entendre la vérité, mais ça fait déjà beaucoup pour une seule journée… ça devait être un samedi marrant : pré au lard avec toi ce matin et Quidditch l'après-midi… et tu me sors ça !

Hermione l'avait laissé parler ! Pour une fois qu'ils avaient une discussion qui ne tournait pas au pugilat et qu'il se confiait un peu à elle, Hermione ! Pas H !... Quoiqu'à ne pas en douter elle était encore surement Granger pour lui. Mais c'était déjà tellement appréciable de l'entendre se confier que le nom qu'il lui donnait lui importait peu.

Pas de problème je ne parlerai plus de ton père, en tout cas, plus tout de suite sauf si tu es curieux. Et puis la journée n'est pas finie on peut faire un truc sympa. Enfin … je ne veux pas forcément dire ensemble … dit-elle à la fois gênée et enthousiaste, afin de tenter de lui changer les idées.

Elle avait laissé tomber momentanément la question du bracelet. Au vu de la difficulté qu'elle avait eue pour enfin en savoir plus sur le dragon, les chances, pour que quelqu'un devine son utilité réelle, étaient infimes. Porter un tel bijou était ridicule, mais sans danger immédiat. Et sous son pull, personne ne le voyait.

Elle aurait pu lui demander de le lui enlever à nouveau, mais elle venait juste de retrouver sa chaleur et ne souhaitait pas pour l'instant s'en défaire malgré tous les doutes qu'elle avait et de toute façon, le mal était fait. Elle se sentait liée au bracelet. Le porter un peu plus ne changerait sans doute pas grand-chose.

Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il semblait positiver en quelque sorte. Il allait mieux ! Il avait prévu une journée marrante et elle venait littéralement de lui plomber le moral en lui reprochant de lui avoir offert en connaissance de cause le bracelet dragon. Elle essaya donc de se rattraper, mais apparemment elle y arrivait déjà, car, en la voyant si gênée, il s'était mis à sourire.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que tu aimes appart me tourner en ridicule et voler sur ton balai ? demanda-t-elle faussement boudeuse.

\- Oui, mais il me semble que tu n'étais pas trop partante et ça m'étonnerait que tu aies l'intention de passer le reste de l'après-midi à me trouver une partenaire pour la nuit, dit-il pour le plaisir de la provoquer.

Son teint déjà rose vira à l'écarlate

\- Non ! Je ne pense, pas en effet !

\- Tant pis, il fallait bien essayer ! fit-il en haussant les épaules et en se levant pour quitter les cuisines du château.

\- Mais quand tu étais plus jeune, le retint-elle, et que tu t'ennuyais dans ton gigantesque manoir à quoi passait-tu ton temps ?

\- Pas grand-chose, je lisais, je me promenais, je faisais les devoirs que me donnaient les percepteurs… j'aidais ma mère dans la roseraie, je jouais aux Aurors ou aux potionnistes … je cuisinais, je faisais de l'équitation … de la musique aussi, mais je détestais ça…je changeais la couleur des paons de mon père et il détestait ça… Enfin, rien que je puisse faire ici et puis, ce sont des trucs de gosses à part l'équitation, mais je doute que ton ami, le demi-géant, nous prête ses Sombrals.

Il y avait des Sombrals chez toi ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie. Bien que la situation ne s'y soit pas prêtée, elle avait vu les paons blancs, quand elle avait dû traversé le parc, lors de son épouvantable visite du manoir, alors pourquoi pas des Sombrals ?

\- Non, j'aurais bien aimé, avoua-t-il, un peu déçu, mais à l'époque de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu les voir. On avait juste des Morvac'h *.

\- Le nom me dit bien quelque chose, mais…

\- Pour une fois que je peux coller Miss-je-sais-tout ! se moqua-t-il, fier de lui. Tu n'auras qu'à chercher dans un livre si tu veux savoir ! C'est bien la peine, de te dire amie de l'ours-hibou** mal emplumé qui nous a hélas servi de prof si tu ne suivais pas ces cours ! Enfin si on peut appeler ça des cours !

\- Comment l'as-tu appelé ?! fit-elle stupéfaite.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, grogna-t-il, et je l'appelle comme je veux, je commence à en avoir…

\- Hey ! l'arrêta-t-elle, calme-toi ! je trouvais au contraire que ça lui allait plutôt bien comme surnom ! pour une fois que tu donnes un gentil surnom à quelqu'un !

\- Mais ce n'est pas gentil du tout ! protesta-t-il, c'est un monstre gros, pataud, dangereux, pas très futé et qui n'a pour lui que ses valeurs de protection de son nid et de ses petits.

\- Et bien justement ! Je trouve que ça le représente parfaitement et je suis sûr que quand je lui dirais que tu l'appelles comme ça, il va être ravi !

\- Tu ne vas pas oser lui répéter ! s'inquiéta-t-il, blanchissant à l'idée qu'elle lui répète ses propos. Déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas du tout, mais là il va me casser en deux dès que je serais a porté d'une de ses grosses paluches et…

Hermione était ravie de la tournure de la conversation. Ils abordaient à peur de chose près le même type de bavardage qu'ils avaient eu avant par l'intermédiaire de leur sac de correspondance et ça prouvait peut-être que peu à peu, il lui refaisait un peu confiance.

\- Alors comme ça tu sais cuisiner ! Toi qui ne veux presque pas manger ! je pensais que tu avais des elfes de maison pour faire ça pourtant ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai des elfes pour ça ! Je ne cuisine pas pour moi ! enfin pas vraiment ! Ça fait partie des cours de base pour les sangs purs avant de les mettre devant un chaudron. On apprend les dosages les réactions de cuisson, d'émulsion… dit-il sur la défensive.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? demanda-t-elle réellement intéressée.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? et qui te dit que j'aimais ça ? C'est un truc d'elfe de maison tu l'as dit toi-même !

\- Sauf que quand tu as parlé de musique tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas, commença-t-elle son explication, de la même façon exaspérante qu'elle avait de le faire en cours, mais tu as parlé de la cuisine et de l'équitation sur le même ton alors j'en ai déduit que tu aimais vraiment ça. En plus tu viens de me dire que c'était un peu comme les potions et tu aimes les cours de potions. En plus, ça sent meilleur et ça se mange !

\- Tu fais chier Granger ! pesta-t-il, incapable de réfuter sa logique. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû te répondre !

\- Aller ! dis-moi ! s'il te plaît ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais le mieux faire ?

Il hésita un peu avant de répondre.

\- La mousse à la framboise… le savarin, le cake aux cinq fleurs, la tarte au citron … le soufflé au fromage, la glace à la citrouille, et puis …les sauces délicates comme la mayonnaise, la sauce hollandaise …. Des trucs comme ça ! finit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas cuisiné ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! des années ! répondit-il, les yeux un peu dans le vague, nostalgique de cette époque.

\- Ça te dirait de m'apprendre à faire la glace à la citrouille ? J'adore ça ! et je ne sais pas tu tout comment on fait … enfin si tu ne veux pas m'apprendre je comprendrais…ajouta-t-elle gênée.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi là ? demanda-t-il en la regardant, mi-furieux, mi-surpris.

\- Bien sûr que non ! j'aime bien cuisiner, mais ma mère n'avait pas le temps de m'apprendre alors je n'ai que quelques notions que j'ai apprises auprès de ma tante quand j'avais l'autorisation de me rendre chez elle.

\- Ne me dit pas que chez les moldus c'est un truc de filles ? fit-il, effaré, mais aussi inquiet que dans l'esprit de la moldue, il ait des gouts pas très virils.

\- La cuisine familiale, comme chez les Weasley, c'était souvent les femmes qui la font, mais la plupart des grands chefs sont souvent des hommes, même si ça change peu à peu*** et que les hommes se mettent à faire de la cuisine et qu'on commence à voir des chefs femmes, expliqua-t-elle comme elle put.

\- Ça ne me convainc pas vraiment ! tu vois quand même ça comme une activité de fille ! ou d'elfe… Super ! rétorqua-t-il exaspéré.

\- Depuis quand, ce que pense une pauvre née moldue de toi, t'importe ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Granger !

\- Alors ça ne te dirait pas de cuisiner ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'innocence et de suppliques dans les yeux.

\- Non !

\- Parce que tu as mieux à faire peut-être ? le brusqua -t-elle.

\- De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'atelier de cuisine ici ! contesta-t-il de mauvaise foi, alors que pourtant l'idée de cuisiner à nouveau commençait à le tenter.

\- Malefoy ! regarde autour de toi ! s'indigna-t-elle amusée qu'il ose dire une chose pareille, On est dans une cuisine ? Elle sert à quoi d'après toi cette cuisine ?

\- Je ne vais pas aller cuisiner au milieu des elfes ! fit-il, outré par une idée aussi saugrenue. Déjà qu'elle avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour l'amener dans les quartiers du petit personnel !

\- Et comment tu faisais, quand tu étais dans ton grand manoir ? demanda-t-elle surprise par sa réaction.

\- Je faisais ça dans la cuisine privée de ma mère où les elfes ne venaient que faire le ménage ! répondit-il comme une évidence.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle avait déjà entendu et lut des choses bizarres ce jour-là, mais deux cuisines dans une même maison ?

\- Une cuisine privée ? Vraiment Malefoy ? Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

Le manoir était grand vu de l'extérieur, mais elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité s'avoir deux cuisines.

\- Écoutes ! Je ne vais pas me justifier auprès de toi d'avoir eu des parents extrêmement riches ! Oui il y a cinq cuisines au manoir et alors !

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi servent toutes ces cuisines, ou est-ce être trop curieuse, votre seigneurie ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- C'est ça ! fout toi de ma gueule, Granger ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça, tu vas encore faire ton hippogriffe, si je te le dis !

\- Je ne fais jamais mon hippogriffe Malefoy ! Si quelqu'un est buté et orgueilleux et s'emporte facilement, c'est bien toi ! dit-elle vindicative.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !... En plus de la cuisine principale et des cuisines privées de mes parents, il y a de celle qui sert à préparer les buffets des grandes réceptions et ... celle sert à faire la cuisine pour les elfes et les animaux !

\- Comment pouvez-vous assimiler les elfes à des animaux ? s'indigna-t-elle à renfort de grands gestes.

\- Tête d'hippogriffe ! Granger ! Et chez nous encore ils ont un dortoir près des cuisines dans d'autres manoirs, ils dorment avec les porcs !

Elle était vraiment furieuse, pourtant elle savait qu'il la provoquait. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, essaya de se détendre et le regarda enfin.

Il avait ce sourire en coin un peu moqueur et mauvais. Et il la regardait droit dans les yeux, avec ces yeux si clairs qu'ils semblaient de glace, avec ce regard perçant qui systématiquement la déstabilisait.

Elle fit son possible pour soutenir son regard et tenta de ne pas paraitre énervée. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son petit jeu stupide dont elle ne comprenait pas les règles et préféra lui imposer les siennes.

\- Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais me dire quand tu m'as prévenue que tu avais un humour « à la con », dit-elle, avec un sourire crispé, mais sincère.

Ça ne devait pas être la chose à dire, car brusquement son sourire carnassier s'effaça de son visage pour reprendre une mine impassible.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai dit ça, murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même, alors que pourtant il voulait qu'elle l'entende.

Comme il l'avait voulu, le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle se sentait blessée. Alors qu'elle avait cru un moment qu'il ne faisait presque plus de distinction entre elle et H, il lui renvoyant en pleine figure son identité. Parfois, quand il parlait de « son inconnue » elle avait presque l'impression qu'il parlait d'une autre fille, qui elle méritait vraiment sa confiance alors qu'elle, elle n'en était pas digne à ses yeux. En outre, il parlait souvent d'elle comme d'une personne disparue, comme d'un être cher qui serait décédé. Mais elle était là devant ses yeux, toujours vivante ! toujours elle-même ! toujours la même ! Elle sentait son cœur se fissurer un petit peu plus, à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle de la sorte. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais joué la comédie et qu'elle était cette personne qu'il appréciait ? Se rendait-il au moins compte, à quel point il lui faisait mal en se comportant de la sorte. Si encore il l'avait complètement rejeté, elle aurait pu faire son deuil de leur amitié et du lien qu'il lui avait semblé partagé avec lui, mais c'était impossible. D'une part parce qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à l'aider et d'autre part parce qu'il pouvait se montrer si charmant par moment qu'elle ne pouvait que garder espoir qu'un jour il accepte son amitié.

Elle fit alors comme si ça ne la touchait pas et préféra penser à sa souffrance à lui, plutôt qu'à la sienne. En pensant au garçon du parchemin et à tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé ensuite, il ne lui fallut alors qu'une seconde pour emplir son cœur de tendresse et accepter ses paroles comme une souffrance supplémentaire pour lui et pas pour elle.

\- Vient ! lui dit-elle en lui posant délicatement sa main sur la sienne les yeux pleins de cette tendresse dont elle était à présent emplie et qui le surprit.

\- Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus, qu'elle essaye à nouveau de le raisonner. Mais, non ! elle lui prenait gentiment la main avec des yeux de boursouflet.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il accepta de se laisser faire et de la suivre, amadoué par ce contact familier. Cette façon qu'elle avait de lui tenir la main, sans que jamais il ne s'en sente prisonnier, à croire qu'instinctivement, elle avait compris à quel point il ne supportait plus d'être privé de sa liberté de mouvement de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il se laissa porté par le mouvement, tout à ses pensées, ne faisant pas cas de ce qu'elle pouvait dire aux elfes. Quand enfin, il réalisa. Ils étaient face à un plan de travail avec une énorme citrouille, du lait, des œufs, du sucre, de la vanille et tout un tas de casseroles de récipients et de spatules.

Elle fit apparaitre deux tabliers verts à rayures rouges et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Il te manque quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec ingénuité.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je cuisine ? avança-t-il avec fatalisme.

\- Bien sûr ! dit-elle enthousiaste.

\- Bon ! fit-il avec un grand soupir d'abdication. Regarde-moi et ne me gêne pas. Et tu fais tout ce que je te demande !

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez … professeur !

\- Ne commence pas sur ce terrain-là où je vais croire que tu me fais une proposition tout ce qu'il y a de plus indécent ! répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle avait hésité. Elle voulait l'affubler d'un surnom amusant qui regonflerait un peu sa fierté et ne voulait surtout pas l'appeler maitre ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais, puisque c'était un cours de cuisine, celui-ci était plutôt adapté et semblait plutôt lui plaire, mais elle préféra faire une moue boudeuse qui l'amusa tout autant et ne pas le provoquer plus.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, elle essaya de faire de son mieux tandis que lui prit un malin plaisir à lui donner des ordres et à la sermonner pour son manque de précision et de délicatesse.

Il était aux anges : avoir une Hermione Granger à ses ordres pendant une heure, même si ce n'était que pour cuisiner était franchement jouissif. Ça aurait bien sûr été plus amusant encore si elle avait continué à l'appeler professeur et si elle n'avait eu pour seul vêtement que son petit tablier, mais il s'en contentait et passait un bon moment en sa compagnie.

Ce fut également le cas pour Hermione malgré le caractère exécrable du Serpentard qui s'en donnait à cœur joie pour la réprimander lorsqu'elle ne réalisait pas parfaitement ce qu'il lui demandait. Mais, contrairement à Rogue, dont il avait pris le style de répliques acerbe, il ne se contentait pas de la critiquer, il lui montrait autant de fois que nécessaire les bons gestes jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un niveau de maitrise qui lui semblait acceptable.

Lorsqu'elle le regarda découper ou mélanger les ingrédients, elle put constater à quel point il prenait plaisir à s'appliquer dans chacun de ses gestes. Chacun de ces mouvements était calculé pour être efficace, ses mains exécutant une sorte de ballet au-dessus du plan de travail. Elle ne l'avait jamais observé fabriquer une potion, mais se doutait qu'il faisait montre d'autant de précision et de dextérité. La facilité et la rapidité avec laquelle il découpait en tout petit morceau sa citrouille étaient dignes, aux yeux de la jeune fille, d'un cuisinier professionnel.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle le trouva beau. Elle avait déjà remarqué le charisme qu'il dégageait et qui lui permettait autrefois de se faire obéir même de ses ainés, mais elle n'avait jamais songé à se demander d'où il venait, préférant se dire qu'il le devait à son nom et à la fortune de son père. Récemment en apprenant à le connaitre elle lui avait trouvé des qualités dignes de du fondateur de sa maison. Mais à l'observer ainsi, elle put admirer la grâce qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais même sa démarche avait quelque chose d'élégant, de félin ou plutôt même d'équin, car c'était aux Sombrals qu'il lui faisait penser. Eux aussi avaient cette grâce terrifiante et surnaturelle. Il ne courait jamais sans raison, ne trainait pas non plus des pieds lorsqu'il était fatigué. Il avait une démarche souple et déterminée, une démarche de prédateur tout comme son regard troublant.

Chassant rapidement toutes ces idées fantasques de sa tête, elle se reprit juste à temps pour qu'il ne la voie pas perdue dans ses pensées.

Grâce à la magie, la glace fut parfaitement givrée et ils purent la déguster en silence, appréciant avec bonheur le rendu de leurs efforts.

Il avait finalement passé une agréable fin d'après-midi, et curieusement pour une fois, il mangea vraiment avec gourmandise. Et au vu de l'heure qu'il était, elle parvint même à lui faire manger quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant avant de reprendre de la glace pour le désert. C'était loin d'être diététique, mais c'était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis. Quand ils se séparèrent pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs en se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain pour son rattrapage de métamorphose, elle était vraiment fière d'elle et de cette petite victoire.

Il avait encore l'esprit empli de pensées des plus sombres et ces cauchemars n'allaient pas s'apaiser, mais il semblait plutôt content de sa journée et elle en était certaine, il n'avait plus pour l'instant d'idées suicidaires. Il commençait à la supporter et peut être qu'un jour il accepterait vraiment son aide.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Après cette plutôt bonne journée, il avait passé sa soirée à peaufiner son devoir de potion préférant relire et relire encore son parchemin dans le but de l'améliorer plutôt que d'aller se coucher.

Ils s'étaient dit bonne nuit par l'intermédiaire des sacs de correspondance. C'était curieux de retrouver cette habitude qu'il avait eue avec son inconnue. D'un côté il aurait voulu ne plus s'en servir, car ça lui rappelait trop celle qu'il avait perdue et en même temps sa raison lui disait que c'était la même jeune fille qui lui écrivait et que, d'une certaine manière, elle était ainsi encore un peu avec lui. Cependant, il se refusait à prendre sa main une fois de plus, de ça, il devrait faire son deuil. Il aurait eu l'impression … de la trahir… de la remplacer par une autre en faisant comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. C'était idiot, car évidemment elle n'avait jamais existé et en même temps c'était une vraie personne et c'était bien elle qui lui tendait la main. C'était si simple à accepter et en même temps si compliqué. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison et qu'elle disparaisse de son esprit comme le sang de Granger de son corps pour qu'enfin il redevienne lui-même.

De son côté, si la veille Hermione avait enlevé sa main au bout de quelques minutes, elle n'y était pas parvenue ce soir-là et l'avait laissé jusqu'au matin espérant qu'il se ravise. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au bracelet qui avait à nouveau retrouvé sa place ou au fait qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant utile depuis qu'Harry et elles s'étaient retrouvés seuls pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, qu'en réconfortant ce conard de petit blond. Cependant, le contact de la main de Drago lui manquait. À croire qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'être rassurée.

Drago n'avait pas revécu un moment particulier de son passé cette nuit-là. Ça avait surtout été des courts flashs désordonnés de moments qu'il aurait aimé oublier. Les coups, la solitude, le froid, le manque de sommeil, les blessures qui s'infectent, les plaies laissées à vif, les os fracturés, la douleur encore et toujours, la peur qui vous broie les boyaux jusqu'à n'avoir plus l'impression de n'être fait que de ça, les humiliations dégradantes, les viols qui s'enchainent avec une sur enchère de violence, de bestialité ou de perversité, les ordres de plus en plus avilissants et puis le renoncement. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait accepté de subir et toutes ces choses qu'il avait accepté de faire pour ne pas subir. Toutes ces choses qu'il n'imaginait pas pouvoir faire, mais que, soumis à sa volonté, il exécutait, sans ne même plus réfléchir.

Séparément, toutes ces images, maintenant, lui étaient devenues un quotidien supportable. Mais cette nuit-là, mise bout à bout, par bribes qui le réveillaient en sursaut, sans le laisser se rendormir de suite, elles étaient plus qu'il ne pouvait encaisser. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, terrifié à l'idée d'être assailli par ses souvenirs atroces. Plus que jamais, il avait l'impression d'être souillé, d'être marqué dans sa chair comme dans son âme et de toujours lui appartenir.

Certainement devait-il payer le fait d'avoir passé une aussi agréable journée la veille, alors qu'il ne la méritait pas ?!

Au petit matin, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait cependant rendez-vous avec Granger dans la salle sur demande pour son premier cours de rattrapage en métamorphose. Lui qui s'était presque fait une joie de pouvoir passer du temps avec la Gryffondor pour la faire tourner en bourrique et se moquer d'elle dans son rôle de professeur, se traina littéralement jusqu'au septième étage.

Quand Hermione le vit arriver, elle ne put cacher un regard désapprobateur. Il était dans un état déplorable et elle le sentait si fatigué qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait lui faire réviser quoi que ce soit. Pourtant il était à l'heure, ses anciens cours sous le bras.

Avant même de remarquer Granger, Drago s'émerveilla de ce qu'elle avait demandé. La pièce était une réplique, en plus petite, de la classe de Mc Gonagall, avec des étagères pleines d'objets divers et variés qui pourraient servir de base pour s'entrainer. Cependant au lieu du mobilier habituel, auquel il se serait attendu afin de lui permettre d'assouvir vaniteusement son rôle de professeur, se trouvaient deux énormes fauteuils bleu nuit, séparés par une énorme table de travail, sur laquelle trônait une montagne d'ouvrages de référence.

Épuisé, il le laissa presque tomber dans un des fauteuils, lâchant un faible "bonjour Granger", avant de basculer sa tête en arrière les yeux fermés.

Hermione s'étonna de le voir se comporter de la sorte. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il se moque de sa salle de classe qu'elle avait pourtant voulu pratique, confortable et accueillante, mais qui allait immanquablement ne pas lui plaire. Elle s'était également attendue à le voir, comme à son habitude, assis, le dos droit, maniéré. Même quand elle le soignait, il restait raide comme un piquet et là il était littéralement vautré dans le fauteuil. Peut-être pas comme Ron le faisait, mais plus à la façon d'Harry quand il était épuisé.

Elle s'approcha et le détailla. Il avait les yeux encore plus cernés que d'habitude, le teint encore plus pâle si c'était possible. S'accroupissant devant lui, elle l'appela doucement par son prénom. Elle n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de son visage quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle les vit injectés de sang comme jamais.

Il ne réagissait pas vraiment. Elle continua à fixer son regard presque éteint.

\- Drago, répéta-t-elle avec encore plus de douceur, que t'est-il arrivé cette nuit ? Es-tu au moins parvenu à dormir un peu ?

\- Granger ! Tu le sais très bien, ce qui m'arrive ! commença-t-il, agressif, et il est hors de question que je te raconte mes cauchemars !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Drago. Continua-t-elle toujours avec la même douceur. Je voulais juste savoir jusqu'à quel point ils t'empêchent de dormir.

\- Arête avec ça ! lui cracha-t-il avec une telle violence qu'elle s'écarta un peu et tomba sur ces fesses. Je suis là pour réviser, pas pour que tu te prennes pour ma mère ! ajouta-t-il, en prenant un livre au hasard et en l'ouvrant avec l'intention de se plonger dedans plutôt que de l'écouter.

Avec beaucoup d'appréhension et une infime prudence, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et approcha sa main de la sienne.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ce qu'elle faisait. Il aurait pu se soustraire à ce contact et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Mais, au lieu de ça, il la laissa approcher et ferma même les yeux, juste un instant. Juste le temps de l'imaginer à ses côtés. Juste le temps de croire à ELLE un instant. Juste le temps de reprendre des forces grâce à ce contact doux, familier et rassurant. Juste une toute petite seconde encore et il retirerait sa main…

Elle le laissa faire, voyant bien à quel point il était au bord de s'écrouler. Sans un bruît, comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle plaça sa main légèrement sur le côté pour que son pouce puisse effleurer le dos de la main du Serpentard et comme avant, elle le caressa pour le réconforter.

Comprenant qu'elle savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il eut envie de fuir, mais n'y parvint pas. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé de lutter ! De lutter contre ses cauchemars, contre la fatigue, contre toute cette école qui ne voulait pas de lui, contre son aversion pour Granger, contre l'envie d'accepter qu'elle soit son inconnue, contre la raison elle-même, contre ses foutus principes de sang-purs, contre sa fierté, contre le fait de ne jamais se montrer faible...

Une unique larme traça alors un sillon le long de sa joue trop creuse.

\- ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, dit-elle en brisant ce silence qui valait plus qu'un aveu. Il va falloir que tu acceptes mon aide…

Le voyant toujours fermer les yeux et respirer difficilement à l'évocation de cette affirmation, elle comprit qu'il était terrifié, mais que, cette fois, il n'aurait plus la force de lui opposer la moindre résistance si elle faisait les choses avec douceur.

\- La première chose qu'il faut faire, c'est de te permettre de dormir ! lui dit-elle comme s'il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Rouvrant enfin les yeux, il secoua légèrement la tête dépitée.

\- Je croyais que tu avais compris que les potions sans rêves ne marchaient plus sur moi ! d'ailleurs contre ces rêves-là, elles n'ont en fait pratiquement jamais marché sauf quand j'en prenais trois ou quatre fois la dose normale. Alors il n'y a rien à faire !

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais il va falloir que tu me fasses un peu confiance, lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux noisette pleins d'espoir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir ! affirma-t-il fataliste.

\- Il va pourtant falloir que tu fasses ce que je te dis parce que je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état-là sans rien faire. Donc tu vas m'accompagner à l'infirmerie, parce que je n'ai que moyennement confiance en les potions que l'on peut trouver dans la salle sur demande. Et on va demander à Pomfresh de te donner autant de potions que tu en auras besoin pour aller mieux ! expliqua-t-elle sûre d'elle.

\- Si tu veux, mais elle ne me donnera rien. Je me suis fait jeter de l'infirmerie la dernière fois que je lui ai demandé quelque chose, objecta-t-il les yeux maintenant baissés sur leurs mains toujours réunies.

\- Ça m'étonne d'elle ! Elle est un peu stricte, mais elle n'est pas méchante ? dit-elle suspicieuse.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle se leva et l'entraina à sa suite. Il la suivit hors de la salle sur demande jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans le dédale de couloirs marchant lentement, un peu derrière elle, les mains dans les poches, une attitude hautaine feinte sur le visage.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il la retint par l'épaule.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller avec moi ? demanda-t-il abasourdit.

\- Bien sûr que si ! j'ai une petite idée de ce que je vais lui demander et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te "refuse quoi que ce soit" lui dit-elle avec un sourire complice avant de pousser la porte.

À peine eut-elle entamé son mouvement qu'il la tira en arrière violemment pour la repousser contre le mur avec une force dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable. Il eut alors pour elle, un regard d'une telle intensité qu'elle eut l'impression de plonger dans un lac glacé plutôt que dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Que ? ... Quoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

\- Tu ne dis rien à propos de mes cauchemars ! ordonna-t-il avec fureur

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'assumer face au monde entier ce qu'il t'a fait subir, mais il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de leur dire à certains que ton refus de tuer Dumbledore t'a valu d'être torturé par Voldemort !

Il frissonna à l'entente de son nom

\- Bien sûr que si ! je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent et qu'ils me posent des questions ! dit-il, tandis qu'au fond de ses yeux elle lisait plus de panique que de fureur.

\- Tout le monde imaginera que c'était les pires Doloris qui n'aient jamais été infligés, mais ils ne penseront pas à autre chose ! J'en suis plus que certaine, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. C'est ce que je leur dirais à tous ! Je ne te trahirais pas ! Jamais ! Mais ça, il faut que tu l'acceptes ! Tous, ils voient que tu vas mal, mais ils ne comprennent pas ! Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Quoi qu'ils en disent, quoi que tu en penses, après ça, tu as changé de camp ! Tu l'as détesté au point de ne pas nous trahir, nous tes ennemis !

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-il perdu.

\- Oui ! Et, je pense aussi qu'il ne faut plus cacher certaines choses, pour que les autres te voient comme Harry et moi te voyons.

\- Tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas me montrer faible... je ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je fais des cauchemars.

\- Ça, ils ne sont pas tous obligés de le savoir. Mais, quand je l'ai dit à Ginny, elle n'a pas eu pitié. Elle a juste compris que j'avais raison de t'aider.

\- Je ne veux de l'aide de personne. Je ne veux pas me montrer faible, répéta-t-il encore une fois.

\- Accepter de l'aide, ce n'est pas se monter faible, bien au contraire, c'est vouloir aller de l'avant. Renoncer, abandonner, ça c'est se montrer faible ! Tu n'es pas faible Drago Malefoy ! Tu as juste des petits moments de faiblesse. Comment veux-tu être fort si tu n'as rien sur quoi t'appuyer. Tu as ton nom, tu as ta famille, mais ici, à Poudlard, ce n'est pas de ça dont tu as besoin pour te soutenir. Tu as besoin d'amis qui te pousseront à avancer et à te dépasser. Et pour l'instant, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

\- Tu n'es qu'une putain de moralisatrice Granger ? grogna-t-il embobiné, il le savait, par son discours galvanisant.

\- Je sais ! Allez vient dit-elle en le poussant dans l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh fut surprise de voir le jeune Mangemort en compagnie d'Hermione Granger. Sans doute l'amenait-elle ici parce qu'il avait agressé un élève et que ça s'était mal fini pour lui. Mais curieusement la jeune fille ne semblait pas remontée. Au contraire, elle avait même des gestes doux en le conduisant à s'assoir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle était décidément trop gentille, cette brave jeune héroïne.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mlle Granger ?

\- Il faudrait que vous prescriviez des potions calmantes assez puissantes pour permettre à Mr Malefoy de mieux dormir, mais qui n'aurait pas trop d'effet pendant la journée pour lui permettre de ne pas manquer d'attention en cours. Il lui faudrait également des potions appétantes et anti-vomitives pour le forcer à manger un peu afin qu'il reprenne un peu ses forces.

\- Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça, Mlle Granger ? En quoi son sort peut-il vous préoccuper ? Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ce genre de demande pour lui et s'il fait des cauchemars il n'a qu'à prendre les potions de nuit sans rêves que je lui ai données. Elles sont bien suffisantes pour apaiser ses remords. Et si vous voulez mon avis, ça ne pourra lui faire que du bien, que de penser à tout le mal qu'il a fait à cette école…

\- Mme Pomfresh, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je me vois contrainte de vous informer, dans le cadre du serment magique qui vous donne "l'obligation magique d'aider toute personne qui se trouve en détresse et de garder le secret de tour ce qui pourrait vous être révélé à des fins de compréhension médicale du cas du patient" que suite aux événements que vous lui reprocher ce jeune homme a été séquestré dans les cachots de son propre manoir et torturé, par Voldemort lui-même, pendant plus d'un mois et que, suite à ce qui doit être le plus long supplice qu'un être vivant n'ait jamais subi de la part de Voldemort sans avoir perdu l'esprit, il s'en est sorti avec des cauchemars épouvantables d'une nature que je crois magique. Par conséquent, il a énormément de mal à dormir et ne parvient à rien garder dans son estomac. Je vous demanderai donc dans ce cadre de bien vouloir vous occuper de lui et de garder pour vous ces informations tant qu'il ne sera pas en mesure d'assumer la nature des violences qui lui ont été infligées.

Hermione avait fait cette tirade d'une seule traite sans, pratiquement, respirer, ne laissant, par ce fait, pas l'opportunité à l'infirmière d'objecter quoique ce soit malgré l'intensité de sa mine pincée.

Pomfresh ne reconnaissait pas la douce jeune fille qui l'avait tant aidé après la bataille de Poudlard à soigner ceux qui en avaient besoin. Pourtant elle avait plus d'une fois pu observer son dévouement pour les autres, quels qu'ils soient ainsi que son fort caractère quand il s'agissait de défendre une cause. C'était des qualités qu'elle appréciait, cependant, elle était également légèrement honteuse qu'on doive lui rappeler le serment qu'elle avait fait plus jeune et qui la lierait toute sa vie. Honteuse aussi de ne pas avoir également plus questionné le jeune Serpentard. Elle lui en voulait tellement d'avoir été complice de l'assassinat de l'ancien directeur qu'elle admirait tant, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir au-delà des apparences. Se faire remettre poliment à sa place, à juste titre, par la jeune fille, était difficile à accepter, cependant, même si elle prit un air légèrement outré, elle accéda à toutes ces demandes avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard.

\- Voulez-vous essayer de dormir un peu ici au calme, M Malefoy, demanda-t-elle poliment.

Intimidé, par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ces yeux et particulièrement impressionnée par la plaidoirie de la Gryffondor face au dragon qui servait d'infirmière à Poudlard, il lança un regard à Hermione, en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas le forcer à rester ici. Il était en train de se rendre compte que, loin de se moquer, la vieille peau, c'était comme ratatiné devant Granger, mais surtout qu'elle le regardait différemment. Elle n'avait pas pitié de lui. Elle semblait surtout avoir honte de ne pas l'avoir aidé quand, l'an dernier, il lui avait demandé quelque chose pour parvenir à dormir autre que les potions de sommeil sans rêves. Granger avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait et ça lui donna envie de lui faire un tout petit peu confiance.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup, Mme Pomfresh, mais je pense qu'il sera mieux dans son lit ! répondit Hermione à la place de Malefoy, ce qui arrangeait bien les deux autres protagonistes.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à partir avec Drago, elle s'arrêta, lui demandant gentiment de l'attendre à l'extérieur, et revint vers Mme Pomfresh.

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander si vous n'auriez pas un ouvrage sur l'intolérance aux potions et à leur manque d'efficacité chez certains patients comme M. Malefoy ? Vous m'en aviez prêté quelqu'un du temps où je vous aidais après la bataille et je me demandais s'il vous était possible de m'en prêter à nouveau ?

La mine encore plus pincée qu'avant la vieille infirmière scolaire laissa Hermione faire son choix parmi les ouvrages.

Hermione ressortit guillerette une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- J'ai dû me mettre en froid avec une personne que je respecte, pour toi, alors j'attends de toi en échange que tu prennes tes potions et que tu essayes de dormir un peu.

\- D'une part je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire ça ! rétorqua-t-il agressif comme à son habitude.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, mais le laissa finir.

\- D'autre part, continua-t-il moins vindicatif, le fait que je parvienne à dormir ne change rien à celui que je me réveille avec …

Il ne put finir. Il en avait marre de parler de ce qui l'angoissait. Elle savait de toute façon !

\- Et si je restais avec toi ! Dès que je vois que tu commences à faire un rêve désagréable, je te réveille. Et si, au lieu de m'agresser tu essayes de te rendormir, je peux, peut-être un peu limiter les dégâts et la potion devrait te permettre de te rendormir plus facilement !

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'elle le regarde dormir, mais il accepta malgré tout. Il avait si sommeil… et la veille elle lui avait évité le pire. Alors, il ravala sa fierté. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle le verrait ainsi !

Ça qui le gênait tout de même. En plus de la honte de se montrer faible devant elle, il devenait totalement à sa merci pendant son sommeil. L'idée de dormir avec, à côté de lui, Granger était franchement déstabilisante. Il avait beau se dire que ça allait être comme dormir près de son inconnue, c'était tout de même bizarre!

Elle l'emmena à nouveau devant la salle sur demande et lui demanda de penser à une chambre, dans le quelle, il se sentirait bien et en sécurité.

Il avait trop de mauvais souvenirs liés à sa chambre au manoir. Il avait aussi pensé l'espace d'une seconde à sa chambre d'enfant, mais, elle aussi, lui rappelait trop le manoir et il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie la fresque mouvante avec les joueurs de Quidditch ! ça allait quand on avait huit ans, mais plus après.

Même si elle était spacieuse, la chambre qu'il occupait l'an dernier n'était emplie que de cauchemars, il pensa donc à une chambre de taille moyenne, pas trop haute de plafond, dans laquelle ronflait une grande cheminée et trônait u centre un grand lit à baldaquin. Il y imagina une petite partie salon, une grande bibliothèque, un bureau avec une chaise confortable et tout ce qu'il faut pour écrire, une porte donnant sur une petite salle de bain et une fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait voir la lune.

Hermione fut surprise de voir que tout n'y était pas vert. Il y avait bien des petites touches çà et là, mais les couleurs allaient surtout du brun au beige donnant à l'ensemble un côté très doux et reposant.

Ils étaient un peu gênés tous les deux. Ils avaient pourtant déjà dormi ensemble, mais ça n'avait rien à voir !

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

*Morvac'h : cheval noir capable de courir sur l'eau (folklore celte)

** Ours-hibou : a la base un monstre de Donjon Dragon mais c'est trop mignon et je trouve que ça va très bien avec l'univers de JK Rowling.

***on est en 97 donc la mode des chaines TV de cuisine n'est pas encore arrivée et en 97 même si ça commençait les choses n'avaient encore pas trop évolué même si ça commençait également à changer.


	22. Début d'une complicité - chap22

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire alors que mon histoire est plutôt longue.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, car ils me permettent de faire connaitre mon histoire et de recevoir des critiques**

 **Et merci à la fidélité de Maxine 3482 qui par ces petits mots m'encourage toutes les semaines à vous poster un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Milady** , puisque je n'ai pas moyen de te répondre en privé, tu trouveras la réponse à ta reviews en bas de chapitre. Tu ne peux t'imaginer comme elle m'a fait plaisir. C'est vraiment adorable.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

 **Début d'une complicité - chapitre 22**

Alors qu'elle était cramoisie, ce fut tout de même Hermione qui prit la parole et il fut heureux, pour une fois, qu'elle soir de Gryffondor, pour avoir le courage qu'il lui manquait, pour détendre un peut l'atmosphère.

\- Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise et prendre tes potions ! Comme ça, avec un peu de chance, tu auras faim ce soir. Je vais me mettre au bureau et je vais commencer à lire ça, dit-elle en lui montrant le pavé qu'elle avait rapporté de l'infirmerie.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il commença par les potions puis il espéra trouver un pyjama dans la salle de bain, mais il n'y avait pas pensé au moment de concevoir la pièce et il n'y avait aucun vêtement. Il ressortit donc uniquement vêtu d'un de ses caleçons en soie d'araignée troglodyte et de sa chemise. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle l'avait pourtant déjà vu moins habillé, il restait mal à l'aise à cause de ses cicatrices. Elle les avait vues à plusieurs reprises, mais rien n'y changeait.

Elle était confortablement installée au bureau et avait levé les yeux de son grimoire à son arrivée dans la chambre. C'était particulièrement déstabilisant et irritant pour lui de se sentir observé de la sorte ! Il se sentait comme un rat en cage dans un labo de métamorphose et ne supportait pas d'être regardé de la sorte.

\- Arête de mater Granger ! je sais que tu aimes mes caleçons, mais pas touche à la marchandise. À moins que tu ne veuilles me rejoindre dans ce lit, mais on ne risque pas de dormir ! la provoqua-t-il, afin de lui faire détourner le regard.

Ça avait marché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle était rouge pivoine.

\- On voit vraiment que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être avec un mec ! Il ressemblait à quoi ton fameux moldu, parce que je me demande de plus en plus s'il a vraiment existé ! demanda-t-il autant pour la faire réagir que pour se renseigner sur ce rival qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'exécrer à ce point.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Malefoy, mais lui, au moins il était gentil et attentionné ! Il ne passait pas son temps à m'insulter et à m'humilier !

Il lui lançait des piques bien placées, il la mettait hors d'elle, mais pas une fois il ne l'avait insulté ou humilié depuis… depuis pas très longtemps en fait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour remettre sur le tapis, ses pires défauts, alors qu'il venait de prendre une potion calmante pour justement être calme.

\- Ça Granger, c'est au moins aussi petit que devaient l'être les attributs de ton moldu ! continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

\- Je … non … Je t'interdis… Balbutia-t-elle complètement dépassée.

\- alors ? Il était bien bâti au moins ton premier vrai coup ? insista-t-il, feignant l'indifférence.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle venait une fois de plus de dire des choses à propos d'un gars qui n'avait jamais existé. Et, plus ça allait, plus elle s'enfonçait, mais parler de la taille des… d'un homme qui n'avait jamais existé ! C'était vraiment trop se rabaisser ! Elle avait été idiote d'inventer ce mensonge, mais elle n'était pas pitoyable au point d'inventer des détails de ce genre. Elle aurait pu tout lui avoué, mais il n'allait pas la rater ! alors elle préféra faire mine de bouder. Qu'il s'imagine ce qu'il voulait. Jamais elle ne donnerait de prénom ou de description sur une sorte de fantasme d'un garçon gentil avec lequel elle aurait eu une seconde expérience bien moins ratée que sa première fois.

\- Toujours aussi coincée à ce que je vois, Granger !

Il s'était assis sur le lit, mais n'avait franchement pas envie de dormir. La voir bouder le nez dans son bouquin était plutôt amusant, mais il se lassa vite du spectacle.

\- C'est quoi ce livre que tu as quasiment arraché à la vieille peau en la menaçant ! lança-t-il au milieu du silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- C'est un ouvrage sur les intolérances aux potions comme le sommeil sans rêves. Mais ne la traite pas de vieille peau et ne dis pas que je l'ai menacée ! Je ne l'ai jamais menacé ! Je le lui ai demandé ce livre très gentiment et elle me l'a confié, se défendit-elle.

\- Après l'avoir agressé comme tu l'as fait juste avant ! Impressionnée, comme elle l'était, elle t'aurait donné tout ce que tu voulais. T'as ton déjà dit que tu pouvais être effrayante Granger ? demanda-t-il pour se moquer ce qu'elle remarqua de suite.

\- Il me semble que oui, dit-elle en prenant un air goguenard, en troisième année si ne me rappelle bien, après que j'ai mis une racée magistrale a un petit serpent cruel et arrogant.

Comment osait-elle faire référence au coup de poing* qu'elle lui avait assené comme la sauvageonne qu'elle était à l'époque ? Il avait eu la honte de sa vie ! Si au moins il avait été seul, mais deux de ses cerbères de l'époque étaient présents en plus de Potter et de la belette. Bêtes comme ils étaient, heureusement qu'il était arrivé à faire croire à Crabbe et Goyle, qu'il réservait un tour, des plus exécrable, à la lionne pour faire passer sa fuite pour un repli stratégique. Ça n'avait fait que renforcer sa haine pour le trio. Avec ses brutes pour le protéger il pouvait faire face à n'importe qui, mais contre ces trois-là ensemble, il n'avait aucune chance. Vu les imbéciles qu'il se trainait, un duel à trois contre trois était perdu d'avance. Il avait longtemps hésité à lui envoyer Goyle pour lui fracasser sa petite tête de sang de bourbe, mais même s'il la détestait, ça restait une fille. Alors, il s'était contenté de continuer à l'insulter et à l'humilier avec plus de force encore, en faisant sa cible préférée jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Cela en évitant cependant de le faire en présence de ses deux acolytes, mais ça avait été facile cette année-là, car elle semblait souvent seule, se rendant au cours de pratiquement toutes les options et passant un temps infini à la bibliothèque à faire ses devoirs.

Quand il repensait cependant à ce qu'il avait fait pour se venger de l'hippogriffe et faire renvoyer ce satané demi-géant, il devait avouer qu'il n'était plus aussi fier de lui qu'à l'époque.

\- Je n'aime toujours pas les hippogriffes et encore moins ce fichu garde-chasse que tu considères comme ami, dit-il dépité, mais j'admets que ce n'était franchement pas ma meilleure idée. Je voulais impressionner mon père. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi. Et il m'avait demandé de faire ce genre de chose. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais tout a foiré et quelque chose me dit que votre trio n'y était pas étranger. En tout cas, une fois de plus, j'aurai certainement mieux fait de ne rien faire. Je me suis fait humilier par une tigresse folle de rage et mon père a rejeté toute la faute de cet échec sur moi et une fois de plus je l'ai déçu.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours pour la baffe* ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

\- C'était plutôt un crochet du droit dans mes souvenirs. Ne te rends pas plus féminine que tu ne l'es ! En tout cas, sur le coup oui j'ai même cherché le moyen de t'humilier au moins autant, mais au début j'avais des idées tellement extrêmes que je ne les ai jamais appliquées et j'ai continué simplement à dire le genre de connerie habituelle, se confia-t-il franchement.

\- Quel genre de chose avais-tu prévu pour moi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa caboche de petit crétin à l'époque.

\- J'avais trouvé un sort qui aurait pu te déshabiller dans la grande salle au moment du repas. Un autre pour que tu sois recouverte de pustules putrides et douloureuses pendant au moins une semaine… des trucs comme ça dit-il en haussant les épaules sans avoir osé lui avoué avoir pensé à s'en prendre physiquement à elle par l'intermédiaire de Goyle.

\- Et tu n'as rien fait ? fit-elle, étonnée.

\- C'était trop moche, pas que ça me gênait de t'infliger ça, mais les profs auraient cherché qui t'avait fait ça et en regardant ma baguette ils auraient su donc j'ai continué à chercher, puis les vacances sont arrivées et je suis passé à autre chose.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas redu ma gifle*? Je te dégoutais vraiment au point que tu te serais senti sale juste en me touchant.

\- J'aimerais te dire que c'était juste parce que tu es une fille et que, même moldue, je ne frappe pas les femmes, même si elle me cogne comme un mec*, mais je crois qu'il y avait aussi un peu de ton hypothèse. À l'époque te toucher me dégoutait enfin, je crois… en tout cas j'essayais de m'en persuader. … tu sais...

Il hésita un moment avant de continuer, mais timidement, d'un sourire, elle l'y encouragea.

\- ...mon père... continua-t-il les yeux dans le vague, il m'a tellement répété que les moldus et les nés-moldus étaient sales que ... quand j'ai compris que la main de mon inconnue était peut-être moldue j'ai eu le réflexe de vouloir me laver. C'est complètement idiot, mais ne je n'avais jamais touché de né moldus avant. Alors, je croyais que c'était à prendre comme ça ! Ils étaient sales et il ne fallait pas que je les touche et puis je me suis dit que c'était idiot ! c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris.

Hermione était à la fois choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire et ravie qu'il se soit laissé aller à se confier de la sorte sur un sujet de cette importance pour tous les deux. Aussi décida-t-elle d'être aussi franche que lui.

\- Je ... j'ai fait presque pareil… avoua-t-elle un peu honteuse. Quand tu m'as attrapé la main et bien … ta main était chaude et j'ai trouvé ça curieux, j'étais persuadée qu'elle aurait dû être froide. Humide et froide.

\- Merci ! répondit-il simplement.

\- Quoi ? Merci d'avoir pensé que tu avais les mains gluantes ? l'interrogea-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Mais non stupide lionne ! fit-il, en secouant la tête, amusé. Merci de me montrer qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ai des préjugés idiots

\- De rien ! dit-elle, tout sourire.

Déjà les potions faisaient effet, il était conscient qu'elle l'avait poussé à se confier plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il se sentait bien, comme dans du coton. Ça faisait un moment qu'il s'était senti à ce point détendu.

Et il s'endormit.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

Plusieurs fois auparavant, elle s'était levée, pensant qu'il faisait un cauchemar, mais elle s'aperçut qu'il avait le sommeil agité, sans que ça ressemble à la crise qu'elle l'avait déjà vu avoir.

Hermione tentait de se plonger dans sa lecture depuis presque deux heures, quand elle commença à l'entendre gémir faiblement une nouvelle fois. Elle s'approcha alors doucement et comme les fois précédentes et l'observa. Cette fois-ci ces traits étaient visiblement angoissés.

Elle murmura son prénom plusieurs fois sans succès. Aussi commença-t-elle comme la fois où il s'était endormi en l'attendant, à passer doucement la main dans ses cheveux. Et comme fois précédente, il se réveilla en sursaut déboussolé, ne sachant plus faire la différence entre cauchemar et réalité. Mais les potions aidant, il se fit moins agressif, acceptant docilement d'écouter ses paroles réconfortantes.

À demi conscient, il accepta la douceur qu'elle lui offrait incapable de faire la différence entre son inconnue et Granger. Elle était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il était en sécurité et pouvait se rendormir.

Elle s'était remise à son bureau, quand, à peine une demi-heure plus tard, il recommença à se plaindre dans son sommeil. Elle pensait que le cauchemar passé, il serait tranquille et pourrait enfin de reposer, mais, c'était à croire que celui-ci avait une vie propre ! Il luttait pour revenir hanter le jeune homme.

Résolue à l'aider et persuadée de pouvoir trouver au moins quelques informations intéressantes dans ce qu'elle lisait, elle prit son ouvrage avant de venir le rejoindre. Elle recommença à le réveiller avec douceur et comme la fois précédente et il finit par se calmer. Elle s'installa alors à côté de lui le livre sur les genoux une main toujours dans ses cheveux, qu'elle flattait machinalement de la même façon dont elle câlinait Pattenrond lorsqu'elle lisait. Ça n'avait rien de désagréable ou d'ennuyeux à faire. Il avait les cheveux fin et soyeux. Enfin, ils l'étaient certainement, si on omettait l'horrible couche de gel qui les collait entre eux, pour que sa coiffure ne bouge pas. Malgré tout elle se sentait utile, bien qu'un peu honteuse. Et, même si c'était ridicule, elle se disait que, Pattenrond, s'il avait été là aurait été jaloux.

Légèrement désinhibé à cause des potions, Drago avait moins peur. Moins peur de se rendormir par ce qu'elle était là, mais aussi moins peur de ce qu'elle penserait de lui, moins peur de perdre de sa prestance, de son honneur, moins peur de se laisser aller. Alors, avant de se rendormir, n'écoutant que son instinct, il se rapprocha d'elle et vin enserrer les jambes de la jeune fille pour aller poser sa tête près de ses cuisses et émis un léger soupir d'aise.

Le voyant de ses yeux pour la première fois aussi détendu et confiant, elle fut touchée par ce qui restait d'innocence en lui. Il n'a vraiment plus rien d'effrayant. Elle ne le voyant plus comme un ennemi, mais comme plus comme un enfant qu'elle se devait de protéger.

Tout comme Harry, il n'était en principe plus jeune qu'elle d'un peu moins qu'une année, mais l'année qu'elle avait passée avec le retourneur de temps lui en donnait bien une de plus. Si on ajoutait à ça sa maturité et sa fonction de grande sœur auprès de ses amis, elle se sentait bien plus comme une ainée pour lui que comme une jeune fille de son âge à lui.

Il était attendrissant, accroché à elle comme un naufragé à sa seule planche de salut. Une fois de plus, elle se dit que plus jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait. Il avait trop besoin d'elle, même s'il refusait parfois de l'admettre et il avait trop souffert pour pouvoir s'en sortir seul. Elle se demandait même comment il pouvait encore être saint d'esprit ou, en tout cas, encore à peu près égal à lui-même, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Entrapercevant son corps meurtri par les pans à demi ouverts de sa chemise, elle tenta, une fois de plus, d'imaginer tout ce qu'il avait dû subir, et ne put se concentrer à nouveau sur sa lecture. Elle pleura silencieusement les yeux fixés sur son bras mutilé, caché par sa chemise, repensant à toute la signification qu'avait ce « little toy ». Qu'avait-il pu exiger de lui, qu'avait-il fait pour que ce gamin orgueilleux et égocentrique abdique pour ne plus qu'être un esclave soumis, entre les mains de cette immonde pourriture ?

Se retenant de pleurer plus encore, par peur de le réveiller, elle ferma son grimoire et posa sa seconde main sur celle du jeune tourmenté.

Elle avait mal pour lui ! Elle se sentait impuissante face à toute cette horreur. Elle aurait voulu avoir Harry et Ron pour la réconforter et l'épauler dans ce qui l'attendait. Mais elle était seule et c'était sur elle que Drago comptait.

Elle qui pensait que toutes les atrocités de la guerre étaient maintenant derrière elle, se rendait compte, à quel point, elle avait été égoïste de vouloir se réfugier dans le cocon qu'était Poudlard. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir le droit à une année d'insouciance loin des conséquences de la guerre. Elle avait voulu vivre juste une année normale pour une fois, mais il fallait croire que le destin se rappelait à elle et qu'il lui faisait ouvrir les yeux.

Elle ne sauverait peut-être pas le monde cette année, mais elle le sauverait, lui ! et peut-être d'autres, après lui, qui, comme lui, soufraient encore des conséquences des mauvais traitements que leur avaient fait subir les Mangemorts.

Elle le regarda encore. Assoupi et blotti contre elle, il avait toute l'innocence d'un enfant. De son pouce elle caressa tendrement cette grande main qui s'était resserrée instinctivement autour de la sienne.

Elle aurait tellement eu envie d'avoir pu lui éviter tout ça ! Une fois encore elle sentit les larmes poindre et eut envie de porter cette main à ses lèvres pour le réconforter lui ou pour se réconforter elle, elle ne savait pas !

Puis se reprenant, elle lui lâcha la main et elle se demanda ce qu'en penserait Harry ? Elle sentait bien qu'elle s'attachait trop à lui, qu'elle l'avait en quelque sorte adopté ! Mais ne faisait-elle pas que lui apporter son aide ?

L'aider lui permettait de se sentir utile, lui permettait d'avoir une raison d'exister !

Elle avait vécu des choses tellement importantes, tellement fortes. Même si elle ne faisait que soutenir Harry, elle avait eu elle aussi, l'impression d'avoir le destin des sorciers anglais entre ses mains. Elle avait eu l'impression que si elle échouait dans la quête des Horcruxes, c'en était fini de l'avenir du monde libre tel qu'elle le connaissait. Et puis, il avait été vaincu et ce poids énorme sur ses épaules s'était évaporé. Ensuite, plus rien que cet immense vide et cette impression de ne plus servir à rien d'autre qu'à aider à la reconstruction de l'école. Ça avait été intéressant, mais là encore ça avait pris fin et le train-train quotidien des cours avait commencé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de difficulté en cours. Elle aidait ses camarades, mais sa vie était devenue fade : plus de mystères à résoudre, plus de cause à défendre… et puis il y avait eu cet appel au secours et enfin elle s'était sentie nécessaire. Il l'avait ému et elle avait à nouveau trouvé quelque chose d'important à défendre ! Une cause pour laquelle se battre. Et plus elle en apprenait sur lui, plus elle apprenait à le connaitre, plus ce qu'elle faisait lui semblait primordial.

Le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, elle laissa ainsi son esprit encore un peu aller au fil de ses pensées.

Elle se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était sentie aussi bien, aussi en phase avec elle-même.

Il y avait une certaine sérénité dans ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Peut-être était-ce seulement à cause de la pièce et ses couleurs harmonieuses plongées dans la demi-ombre et de la cheminée qui rependait sa douce chaleur ou bien à cause du bracelet autour de son poignet dont elle sentait la bienveillance. Mais pourtant, être assise ainsi, à côté de lui, en train de lire sur un sujet utile et digne d'intérêt, à faire des recherches comme quand elle était avec le trio, la faisait se sentir bien. Elle ressentait ce même sentiment de bien-être que quand elle était avec son demi-fléreur ou avec Harry. L'impression d'être à sa place !

Elle appréciait réellement l'aider, cependant, elle devait se l'avouer, elle commençait à se sentit égoïste. Elle voulait l'aider c'était certain, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas qu'il cesse d'avoir besoin d'elle !

Bien sûr parce que grâce à lui, elle pouvait enfin se sentit à nouveau utile.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça ! Il était devenu une personne essentielle dans son quotidien !

Si au début, elle s'était sentie liée à lui à cause des remords qu'elle avait, de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt qu'il avait besoin d'aide, et ça, dès sa sixième année, il était devenu bien plus que ça !

Elle découvrait peu à peu une personne qui pouvait s'avérer être intéressante, agréable, émouvante et peut être même digne de confiance, si on mettait tout de même de côté ses sauts d'humeur, son mauvais caractère, ses idées préconçues… Bref tous ses travers.

Elle avait beau savoir que ce serait impossible, elle aurait voulu que, même quand il irait enfin mieux, ils restent amis.

Elle aimait les discutions qu'elle avait eu avec lui sur des sujets d'éthique ou sur des sujets scolaires alors qu'elle n'était que H. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec personne. Elle était toujours celle qui savait tout. Mais depuis qu'il s'était plongé dans les études et surtout depuis qu'il lui adressait la parole pour autre chose que l'insulter, il lui avait prouvé qu'il était largement à son niveau. Il était capable de comprendre tout ce qu'elle disait, d'y apporter un regard critique, de lui apprendre des détails dont elle ignorait l'existence. Jamais elle ne s'était rendu compte avant de discuter avec lui à quel point les discussions avec ses autres camarades à propos des études étaient souvent sans intérêt. Bien sûr elle aimait leur apprendre des choses, les aider à comprendre, mais enfin pouvoir partager des opinions était quelque chose de vrai et d'euphorisant. Elle avait l'impression d'être un joueur d'échecs qui, pour une fois, trouvait un partenaire à sa hauteur.

Mais pour qu'ils restent amis, il aurait déjà fallu qu'ils le soient. Il y avait bien une sorte de lien entre eux, mais elle ne savait comment le qualifier. Il la supportait, car il avait besoin d'elle et en même temps elle sentait qu'il appréciait parfois sa compagnie.

Il soufflait le chaud et le froid au rythme de ses humeurs changeantes. Avec Harry et Ron, tout était plus simple. Même quand ils étaient en froid, si l'un d'eux était en danger, il n'aurait pas fallu une seconde pour tout oublier et venir au secours de l'autre. Avec Malefoy tout était compliqué. Et c'était sans compter, toutes ces sensations étranges qu'elle ressentait, à son contact, par moment.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une attirance physique, elle ne le trouvait pas beau ! Charismatique, impressionnant, mais beau, certainement pas. Elle avait toujours craqué pour les garçons bien plus en muscles comme Victor ou Ron. Alors, comment interpréter ce besoin qu'elle avait de le toucher, de caresser ses cheveux, de prendre sa main dans la sienne... et surtout l'envie qu'elle avait depuis au moins une heure de poser ses lèvres sur son front comme si par ce geste elle avait pu atténuer ses souffrances !

Incontestablement, ça n'avait rien d'une attirance sexuelle, mais tout de même ! Et quoi penser de ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans le salon d'essayage ? À l'évidence, puisque cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne côtoyait plus Ron : aucun garçon, à part Malefoy, ne l'avait touché depuis longtemps. Mais tout de même, elle valait mieux que ça ! Elle n'allait pas être émoustillée par le premier garçon qui faisait semblant de lui montrer un minimum d'intérêt, même si c'était Malefoy ! Surtout si c'était Malefoy !

Cette réflexion eut au moins pour effet de la faire se ressaisir et, reprenant son livre négligemment posé à côté d'elle, elle reprit sa lecture.

Jusqu'au soir, il ne fit plus de cauchemars. Il avait dormi pendant cinq heures et le livre qu'elle avait dévoré, bien qu'intéressant, ne lui avait appris rien d'utile pour Drago. Seule, une toute petite ligne avait eu un minimum d'intérêt.

Elle savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, mais ils allaient devoir parler en détail des soins qu'il avait reçus après sa sortie des cachots et surtout des sorts qu'il avait subis qui auraient pu affecter son esprit. Cependant, elle était certaine qu'il ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance.

Quand il se réveilla enfin, il était bien. Il avait toujours cette impression d'avoir l'esprit dans du coton, mais plus que ça, il était vraiment bien ! Il se sentait reposé. Il savait qu'il avait fait plusieurs cauchemars, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin. Et puis il y avait cette chaleur et cette sensation de bien-être sur son crâne qui le détendait totalement. Continuant à fermer les yeux, il fit semblant un moment, de ne pas être réveillé. Il se savait momentanément dans les bras de son inconnue, mais il était conscient que ça ne pouvait pas continuer et que dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux elle disparaitrait.

Peu à peu, il reprenait conscience et commençait à réaliser où il était et surtout avec qui il était ! GRANGER !

C'était injuste ! Au fur et à mesure que la potion disparaissait, ce sentiment de plénitude disparaissait avec lui, et tout lui revenait.

Lui, Granger, son sang dans ses veines. Granger avec sa main dans ces cheveux. Granger avec lui dans cette chambre. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il enfin si bien ? Il continua à faire semblant un moment puis dut se faire violence et enfin lui signifier qu'il se réveillait en s'étirant.

\- Te sens-tu mieux ? le questionna-t-elle avec un sourire timide et inquiet.

Il acquiesça en grognant puis se leva et fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir été pratiquement vautré contre elle dans son sommeil et comme si elle n'avait pas eu, à nouveau, sa main glissée dans sa chevelure blonde. Il partit sans un mot se rhabiller dans la pièce attenante.

À son retour, il semblait furieux et elle ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi il avait cet air de rage froide qu'il tentait de contenir.

Il se planta alors devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux ? hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Afin de calmer son sommeil, elle avait caressé ses cheveux pendant des heures et inconstamment elle avait systématiquement et minutieusement fait disparaitre toute trace de gel mèche après mèche.

En y regardant mieux, elle le trouva plutôt mignon avec ces cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux encore un peu endormis et son visage rougi par la colère. Il faisait franchement plus jeune. Il ressemblait plus à un gamin efflanqué qu'a un futur Mangemort.

\- Il se peut, dit-elle, faussement repentante, que j'ai accidentellement et très légèrement enlevé le gel qui te colle les cheveux au crâne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'avoir de telles familiarités avec moi sale ...

Il s'arrêta heureusement avant de dire une connerie plus grosse que lui et qu'il n'aurait pas pensée de toute façon.

\- Sang-de-bourbe ! finit-elle pour lui en colère. Dis le Malefoy ! Ça te brule les lèvres ! La sale sang-de-bourbe te répugne ! ... Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop !

\- Putain Granger ! tu me fais vraiment chier ! je ne l'ai pas dit ! tu ne me répugnes pas ! tu me soules, tu me fais chier, tu m'emmerdes, tu m'énerves et maintenant tu me décoiffes ! Tu dis toi-même que je ne ressemble plus à rien tellement j'ai l'air fatigué et tu me fais ça ! il n'y a même pas un peigne pour que je puisse me recoiffer ici !

Elle était en colère qu'il ait failli employer ce terme, mais il s'était arrêté à temps. Quelque part, c'était déjà positif en soi, d'autant plus qu'elle était parfaitement consciente que même s'il n'avait utilisé ces mots que très rarement depuis le milieu de sa sixième année, ça ne changeait rien au fait que c'était presque devenu un réflexe pour lui à son égard. D'autre part, elle voyait bien qu'il était plus perturbé que jamais et le fait qu'elle ait touché à ses cheveux n'arrangeait rien. Mais elle avait l'intuition que c'était peut-être un mal pour un bien.

\- Qui te dit que tu n'es pas mieux comme ça ? le questionna-t-elle en insinuant par le ton de sa voix que la réponse ne pouvait qu'être positive.

\- Je ressemble à Potter comme ça ! il ne manquerait plus que je me fasse tatouer un éclair sur le front ! se plaignit-i-il avec virulence.

\- Saches que c'était pour la bonne cause ! Tu n'as plus refait de cauchemars à partir du moment où mes mains ont … massé ton cuir chevelu…

Il resta interdit. Elle avait caressé ses cheveux pendant des heures pour qu'il puisse enfin dormir. Bien sûr ce n'était pas fatigant, mais c'était … bizarre… inattendu… gentil… personne n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attentions pour lui. Rogue, quoi qu'on en dise, l'avait soigné plus d'une fois quand il était plus jeune. Il lui était arrivé de devoir lui appliquer des baumes cicatrisants. Et il l'avait fait avec une gentillesse et une douceur que peu de personnes l'en savait capable. Mais jamais personne n'avait eu des gestes tendres pour lui pendant des heures pour lui éviter d'avoir mal.

Le voyant apparemment incapable de savoir quoi répondre, Hermione tenta de le dérider.

\- As-tu déjà pensé, que la quantité de gel, dont tu recouvres tes cheveux, pouvait avoir une mauvaise influence sur tes rêves ? lança-t-elle peut sure d'elle quant à la réaction qu'il allait avoir à sa plaisanterie.

\- Granger ! arête de te foutre de moi et dis-moi que tu es une fille et que tu as au moins un peigne dans ton sac !

\- Désolé, mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas une fille ! rouspéta-t-elle amusée. Assied toi je connais quelques sorts de coiffure ! je vais essayer de faire quelque chose même si je soutiens que ça te va franchement bien la coiffure Potter.

\- Très drôle ! marmonna-t-il.

\- Aller ! insista-t-elle. Assieds-toi ! à moins que tu aies encore peur de moi ?

\- Pas de toi ! De tes gouts vestimentaires, par extension à tout ce qui se rapporte à la mode et donc de tes talents de coiffeuse.

Il savait qu'il était injuste. À défaut de faire vraiment des efforts vestimentaires quand elle n'était pas en uniforme, ses cheveux n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux de son enfance. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'elle.

\- Pas de changement de couleur ! Ni même un millimètre de coupé ! Tu les disciplines et c'est tout ! insista-t-il en s'asseyant.

Debout, face à lui, elle fit en sorte qu'on n'ait pas l'impression, qu'il vienne de tomber du lit après une nuit mouvementée, mais elle ne put se résoudre à lui refaire ne serait-ce que l'ombre de la coiffure stricte avec la raie sur le côté qu'il arborait depuis sa sixième année. C'était peut-être un tout petit peu mieux que les cheveux tirés en arrière qu'il avait eu pendant ces premières années à Poudlard, mais ça lui donnait un côté sévère et agressif qu'elle trouvait adapté au Malefoy qu'elle connaissait avant, mais pas au Drago qu'elle découvrait. Changer de coiffure ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il était en train de devenir une nouvelle personne. Une personne qui acceptait une née moldue comme presque amie et qui avait le désir de guérir, même s'il était encore faible.

\- Voilà ! dit-elle, fière de son effet coiffé décoiffé et sans gel.

Il alla de suite se voir dans le miroir et tenta de plaquer un peu la coiffure sans trop de succès, puisque la magie la faisait tenir.

\- Tu me paieras ça, Granger ! grogna-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

Elle lui signifia alors qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Encore cette obsession pour la nourriture qui la reprenait. Mais comme à son habitude il n'avait pas faim ou si peu.

\- Écoute Malefoy ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tu as pris des potions pour t'ouvrir l'appétit et tu en as d'autres pour t'empêcher de vomir. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre cette fichue potion bleue et d'aller manger illico !

Elle semblait furieuse. Elle avait les points sur les hanches et l'air d'un dragon, mais ce n'était tout de même pas ce petit bout de femme qui allait lui dicter sa conduite.

\- Et sinon ? Je ne vais tout de même pas me mettre à faire tes quatre volontés, sous prétexte que tu m'as aidé à dormir un peu, Mademoiselle-je-sais tout-et-je-me-mêle-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regerde-pas-et-j'esaye-d'imposer-mon-point-de-vue-même-à-ceux-qui-n'en-ont-rien-à-faire-de-ce-qu'elle-pense !

\- Et sinon, dit-elle très sure d'elle et menaçante, je te stupéfie et c'est moi qui te nourrit à la petite cuillère !

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? dit-il, moqueur.

\- Je vais me gêner, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette avec un air de défi amusé. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait avant.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! répéta-t-il avec un air de défi.

\- Non, je ne le ferais pas ! Démentit-elle avec d'un coup énormément de gentillesse dans la voix ainsi que dans son regard triste. Je t'ai déjà assez fait de mal comme ça, à t'imposer ma volonté ! ... Allez viens ! Dit-elle ensuite en le regardant dans les yeux avec tendresse et en lui tendant la main. S'il te plait, essaye un peu de manger, juste pour voir. Je sais qu'une fois de plus je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tu es devenu si…

Elle n'osait pas dire maigre ou famélique, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'impression qu'elle l'insulte ou qu'elle le prenne en pitié. Elle ne voulait pas le buter une fois encore.

\- Maigre ! moche ! squelettique ! Ah j'oubliais c'est vrai que ne je ne suis plus qu'un zombie pour toi et maintenant que tu as vu le reste ça doit être encore plus vrai, explosa-t-il.

C'était raté pour ne pas l'insulter ! Il ne restait plus qu'à essayer de le calmer et de le raisonner. Mais comme souvent avec lui elle s'emporta.

\- Oui c'est vrai ! tu es squelettique et tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses ! Alors, au lieu de te plaindre, bats-toi ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin qui pense que les choses vont aller mieux d'elle-même, même si tu ne fais aucun effort pour ça ! il faut que tu reprennes des forces ! Tu es un Malefoy ! Tu me l'as assez souvent répété ! Tu n'es pas un pauvre idiot qui abandonne à la première difficulté ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser gagner ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a fait souffrir qu'il t'a vaincu ! Tu es toujours vivant que je sache ! Et lui, il est mort ! Je te l'ai déjà dit tu as besoin de dormir et de manger pour reprendre des forces. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de faible Malefoy et si tu crois que tu l'es à cause de ces cauchemars qui empoisonnent ta vie tu te trompes ! ils ne sont même pas naturels !

Elle avait lancé ça, sans en être totalement persuadée, mais elle sentait que le secouer ne suffirait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par pas naturel ? demanda-t-il, abasourdit pas la nouvelle et réconforté par le fait que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, elle ne le considérait pas comme quelqu'un de faible, mais plus comme quelqu'un qui avait baissé les bras. À l'infirmerie, tu as dit également que tu les croyais d'origine magique, mais je pensais que tu bluffais pour qu'elle te donne ce que tu voulais !

\- J'avais des soupçons, mais tout à l'heure, j'ai lu quelque chose qui disait que **dans la presque totalité des cas rencontrés, même les personnes les plus traumatisées ne pouvaient pas parvenir à rêver avec la potion de sommeil sans rêves, à moins que les rêves ne soient pas naturels et que le sommeil du patient ne soit ensorcelé d'une manière ou d'une autre.** J'avais déjà eu à plusieurs reprises l'intuition qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples cauchemars, bien que, vu la situation, il aurait été naturel que tu en fasses.

Il s'assit, comme terrassé par la nouvelle.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! dit-il dans un murmure qu'elle put tout de même entendre, même s'il ne lui était pas destiné.

\- Bien sûr, que ce n'est pas ta faute ! sombre crétin ! s'effara-t-elle. Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute ! Même si les cauchemars avaient été naturels ça n'aurait pas, non plus, été ta faute !

Puis réalisant pourquoi il disait ça elle reprit.

\- Tout ce qu'il t'a fait, ça non plus, ce n'est pas ta faute ! tu n'as pas mérité un sort pareil ! Tu as le doit de vouloir être heureux ! Ces cauchemars, ce n'est pas une sorte de punition que merlin, ou je ne sais qui d'autre, t'inflige pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison !

Voyant qu'il écoutait avidement les paroles qu'elle pouvait proférer, elle continua.

\- Tu as certainement fait beaucoup de choses que l'on pourrait te reprocher, mais tu payes et tu payeras ta dette avec tes cinq années de mise à l'épreuve. Je sais qu'après Poudlard, quatre ans de travaux d'intérêt général t'attendent. C'est ça ta punition ! Et rien d'autre ! Tout le reste est injuste et tu ne mérites en aucun cas de souffrir plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait ! ... Tous les deux, on va faire des recherches sur ce qui fait que tes cauchemars résistent aux potions. Je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver ce qui s'est passé et pour trouver comment les combattre par ce que c'est injuste et que je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque nous les aurons vaincus et que tu iras mieux. En attendant j'ai besoin que tu m'aides et pour ça il faut que tu sois fort que tu sois en forme. Alors, tu vas manger, pas pour me faire plaisir ! pas parce que je pense ou je ne pense pas certaines choses sur toi ! mais parce que tu es un gagnant Malefoy ! Parce que tu es un Serpentard et que ce que tu veux, tu l'obtiens et ce que tu veux, j'en suis sure, c'est en finir avec ces cauchemars !

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite et en était presque essoufflée.

Lui était bluffé une fois de plus par cette femme au corps d'adolescente, mais à l'âme d'une farouche guerrière.

Elle venait de lui faire un discours qui l'avait motivé plus que jamais il ne l'avait été. Mais avait-on un jour, essayé de le motiver par autre chose qu'une récompense ou une menace ? Il ne se souvenait plus!

Il était étonné par ce qu'elle lui disait, mais il l'était encore plus par ce qui était en train de se passer en lui. Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était Granger, il n'avait jamais plus eu confiance réellement en elle. En tout cas jusqu'à ce jour ! Car là en cet instant, il avait envie de croire en elle !

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la porte de la sale sur demande afin qu'elle ne voie pas à quel point il était ému. Il voulait avoir le temps de se refaire un visage de circonstance.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, il lâcha sa main et se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse Granger ! tu le sais ? dit-il d'une voix un peu trop roque pour paraitre naturelle.

\- Oui je le sais Malefoy, répondit-elle en feignant de ne pas avoir remarquer l'émotion dans sa voix, emmerdeuse et fier de l'être, ajouta-t-elle, en référence à ce qu'il lui avait dit, quand elle n'était encore que H, dans la sale sur demande.

\- J'ai faim avec tes conneries ! bougonna-t-il, pour ne pas avouer qu'il avait compris son message.

Ils se dirigèrent alors côte à côté jusqu'au réfectoire.

Bien avant d'arriver sur place, il voulut à nouveau lui parler.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne nous voient pas trop ensemble avant le bal de Noël ! Je n'ai pas envie de leur gâcher à tous la surprise ! Enfin si ma compagnie ne te dérange toujours pas ! Dit-il légèrement hésitant, ce qui la surprit

\- Bien sûr que non ! je te l'ai dit ! Je commence presque à apprécier ton sale caractère lunatique, même si tu restes un foutu Serpentard ! mentit-elle par euphémisme, car elle faisait maintenant plus que « presque l'apprécier ».

\- Et toi tu n'es qu'une effroyable Gryffondor trop sure d'elle ! Sur ce ! À plus tard, Granger !

\- Drago ? l'interpella-t-elle timidement.

\- Oui ?

\- Cette nuit ? … cette nuit… bafouilla-t-elle sans trop savoir comment lui poser sa question.

\- Oui, Granger ? demanda-t-il en se repaissant de la gêne de la Gryffondor.

\- Ce serait peut-être mieux que tu restes avec moi au moins encore cette nuit ? dit-elle courageusement en le regardant dans les yeux avec détermination, pour le défier d'y voir quoi que ce soit de grivois.

\- Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? Et tu me veux comme doudou pour t'endormir ? flirtât-il en s'approchant d'elle langoureusement.

\- On va dire, pour ne pas vexer ton orgueil démesuré, que c'est ça ! répondit-elle toujours avec un regard de défi, ce qui le surprit, car il s'attendait à la voir baisser les yeux et rougir.

Hermione avait décider de ne pas se laisser faire et sa conviction en ses idées, éludait totalement les manœuvres de Malefoy qui tentait de la déstabiliser.

\- C'est très gentil à toi, dit-il en se dégonflant un peu et en n'approchant pas plus, mais si on est absent tous les deux de nos dortoirs, ils vont s'inquiéter en tout cas, pour toi, ils vont s'inquiéter ! Et, si on nous suspend près de la salle sur demande après le couver feu…

\- J'ai ma chambre de préfète que je n'utilise pas, le coupa-t-elle, je peux la réintégrer sans qu'on me pose trop de questions. J'ai juste à prétendre que je veux travailler au calme et m'avancer sur mes révisions, pour pouvoir profiter de mes vacances, ce qui n'est pas faut.

\- Alors, comme ça tu m'invites dans ta chambre, je ne te savais pas comme ça Granger ! se moqua-t-il, en se rapprochant à nouveau.

\- Ça n'aura rien de différent de cet après-midi, si ce n'est que je dormirai à côté de toi, l'arrêta-t-elle en posant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine. J'ai le sommeil plus que léger depuis mes mésaventures de l'an dernier, je me réveillerai, si tu as un problème.

Il prit un moment pour vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui disait plutôt que de la provoquer.

\- Je ne sais pas ! dit-il en se reculant un peu. C'est bizarre comme situation ! Moi, dormir dans ta chambre ?

\- Accepte ! il faut que tu dormes si tu veux combattre ce qui t'attaque ! plaida-t-elle convaincue. Je suis plus que persuadée que tu ne peux pas combattre cette magie si tu n'es pas plus en forme.

\- Je vais y réfléchi, dit-il sans savoir que penser de tout ça.

-Il n'y a pas à réfléchir, je déménage une partie de mes affaires dès ce soir et je passe emprunter quelques livres supplémentaires à la bibliothèque. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire les recherches, toute seule ! l'accusa-t-elle, convaincue qu'il ferait ce qu'elle lui ordonnait presque.

Il partit dans un éclat de rire qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle l'avait déjà entendu lorsqu'elle était H dans clairière étoilée, mais le voir était presque surnaturel et franchement plaisant même s'il se foutait d'elle, elle voyait bien qu'il ne le faisait pas méchamment.

\- Et c'est à moi que tu as osé dire que je m'arrangeais pour toujours avoir ce que je voulais, sous-entendant que je ne te laissais pas le choix ! répliqua-t-il en se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans la clairière.

Sur ce il partit sans rien lui promettre, pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il viendrait. Car pour la première fois il avait parlé d'elle sans faire référence à « son inconnue » en lui parlant de quelque chose qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'il ne comprenne qui elle était.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

Merci **Milady** , c'est vraiment trop de compliment ! je ne fais que débuter dans l'écriture et je trouve mon histoire pleine de maladresse et de longueurs. Surtout de longueur ! en tout cas j'avoue que des compliments comme ça m'encouragent vraiment à continuer.

J'avoue que j'ai moi aussi hâte de faire se rencontrer Harry et Drago. J'ai pas mal travailler le personnage de Ron et d'Harry. J'espère qu'ils te sembleront aussi fidèles au personnage que l'est à tes yeux Hermione mais elle est à mon avis un personnage assez facile à cerner. C'est une bonne âme courageuse et avec beaucoup de doutes et un grand désir de reconnaissance. Le prochain chapitre te fera un peu plus découvrir Ginny. J'espère qu'elle te plaira également.

J'espère de tout cœur que tu auras de très bonnes notes au BAC et pas de rattrapage à passer.


	23. La chambre Rouge et Or - chap23

Merci à **Maxine3482** et à **Milady** qui continuent à m'encourager c'est vraiment adorable de votre part. C'est pour vous que je publie sans faute maintenant le vendredi même si parfois c'est franchement tard comme ce soir.

Merci, également, à **Shka** qui vient de me découvrir. Je n'imaginais même pas qu'on puisse lire d'une traite ce que j'écris !

En fait je n'imaginais même pas qu'on puisse aimer mon style d'écriture qui n'est pas du tout dans l'action, mais dans l'introspection et les prises de bec entre personnages.

Donc merci à tous ceux et celles qui continue à me lire et n'ont pas abandonné et aussi à tous ceux et celles qui me mettent en coup de cœur et qui me donne un peu de visibilité afin de recevoir des conseils sur ma façon décrire.

 **La chambre rouge et or- CHAPITRE 23**

Bien qu'il soit arrivé seul, l'entrée de Drago se fit remarquée sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Blaize, assis en bout de table, se foutre de lui et que d'un coup, il se souvienne que c'était Granger qui l'avait coiffé avec de la magie et qu'il n'était pas repassé par sa chambre pour remédier au problème avec son sacrosaint pot de gel qui lui faisait une coiffure impeccable.

\- Tu parais rajeuni de dix ans comme ça ! dit-il, avec un sourire moqueur, alors que Drago s'installait à la place qui lui était réservée à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Laisse-moi deviner ! c'est "Elle" qui t'a fait ça ? lui chuchota-t-il a l'oreille.

Drago tenta de rester le plus digne possible, mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à l'italien puis à Granger qui un peu plus loin lui faisait un sourire discret.

Observant autour de lui, il défia du regard alors quiconque autour de sa table ou d'une autre de lui faire une remarque désobligeante. Il fut surpris de voir que, passé l'effet de surprise, on l'ignorait. Plus étrange encore certaines filles semblaient apprécier son changement de look. Elles chuchotaient entre elles en tentant de lancer des regards discrets. Pour lui qui détestait son corps depuis maintenant plus d'une bonne année, alors qu'autrefois il en avait été fier, c'était étrange de se sentir à nouveau un peu désirable.

\- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que vous soyez devenu proche au point que tu la laisses toucher à ta coiffure, continua à le taquiner l'italien à voix basse. En tout cas, ça te va plutôt bien et au risque de te blesser je dirai que ça te rend plus abordable, plus humain et surtout moins coincé !

\- Je ne te permets pas ! Retire ça tout de suite ! se vexa-t-il avec une rage folle dans la voix. Je ne suis pas coincé ! protesta-t-il de plus belle en faisant attention de ne pas attirer plus l'attention à lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Si un autre avait osé lui dire quelque chose de ce genre, il l'aurait pulvérisé sur place, probation ou non. Mais Blaize avait le don de savoir lui dire certaines vérités sans attirer son courroux, et ce, depuis quelques années déjà. Il ne voulait pas s'écraser devant lui et encore moins devant les autres même s'ils étaient peu à pouvoir entendre leur conversation. Celui qui se disait son ami avait intérêt à justifier ses propos où il ne risquait plus de lui reparler avant un moment.

\- J'aimerais sincèrement m'excuser auprès de Ton Altesse Sérénissime ! fit le métis avec force de courbette exagérée, ce qui fit sourire le blond et le détendit quelque peu.

Mais Blaize se reprit avant que le blond puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- En fait non ! dit-il avec nonchalance. Hors de question que je retire quoi que ce soit Drago ! Et désolé de te l'apprendre, mais ce que tu appelles ton image d'impassibilité, moi, j'appelle ça être … coincé ! fini-il un peu plus bas pour que lui seul entende.

Drago lança un regard vindicatif et brulant de colère à Blaize qui ne se démonta pas.

\- Profite de la vie ! continua l'italien un peu plus fort, rigole avec les autres en public ! détend toi un peu ! On est plus destiné à devoir servir un fou mégalomane à la face de serpent ! ajouta-t-il avec conviction, ce qui fit dresser l'oreille à certains qui ne s'intéressaient jusque là pas à leur conversation discrète, on a plus à devenir des tueurs sanguinaires qui s'en seraient pris à de pauvres moldus innocents…

L'entendant, certains Serpentards réagirent assez violemment en se levant, ne supportant pas les dires de leur préfet.

\- Vous, assis ! rugit-il d'un ton sec. Et je ne veux pas entendre un mot raciste ou néo-mangemort ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, on réglera ça chez nous, mais pas ici !

Voyant un certain nombre de regards contre eux, ceux qui s'étaient levés obtempérèrent en grognant.

Drago un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin admira Blaize les remettre à leur place. Il relativisa alors la remarque. Grâce à ces quelques mots, il montrait à tous que Drago était son égal à défaut d'être son supérieur, contrairement à eux tous.

\- À ce que je vois tu n'as pas de mal à les tenir pour un Poufsouffle tombé dans un nid de vipères ! le félicita Drago à voix basse, tandis qu'un certain brouhaha se faisait entendre à la table des Serpentards, tous y allant de leurs petits commentaires dans leur coin, à défaut d'un réel débat d'idées.

Blaize détestait quand Drago le traitait de Poufsouffle mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas tort. S'il n'avait pas d'idées aussi tordues, son sens de l'amitié et son romantisme auraient pu l'envoyer là-bas ! Et c'est ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas supplié le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serpentard.

\- J'ai été à bonne école auprès de toi, mais je ne demande qu'à ce que tu reprennes ta place, idéologies obscurantistes en moins. Mais, ajouta-t-il plus bas, juste à son attention, si tu sors avec une née moldue, c'est que tu as suffisamment changé pour moi !

Drago protesta alors comme il put, en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre: Il ne sortait pas avec Granger ! tout au plus la supportait-il ! Elle lui plaisait ! Mais, vouloir coucher avec elle, ne voulait pas dire vouloir sortir avec elle !

Ils continuèrent à ce lancer des piques un moment sans que le blond ne montre à aucun moment à quel point il avait été touché par les mots du séducteur. Il savait très bien qui n'en pensait pas un mot et qu'il ne risquait pas de lui rendre sa place, mais c'était tout de même agréable de se l'entendre dire.

Le reste du repas se passa plutôt agréablement et Drago eut même un peu plus d'appétit que d'habitude, à la grande satisfaction de Blaize et d'Hermione.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

Arrivé dans leur dortoir, Drago lui demanda s'il pouvait le couvrir une nuit ou deux afin que personne ne se rende compte qu'il allait aller se balader et ne pas revenir avant le premier cours de la matinée.

\- Tout le monde au dortoir sait que tu te couches tard et surtout se lève avant tous les autres. Du moment où je suis informé, ça ne pose pas de problème, je te couvre et tout le monde s'en fout de toute façon ! Je leur dirais de la fermer s'ils me font chier avec ça, de toute façon. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu vas faire. Tu passes la nuit avec Granger ? Parce que si c'est ça je ne peux que t'encourager ! conclut-il, de son magnifique sourire.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-il légèrement tendu, mais je ne pense pas pour autant que ça va être torride elle veut juste ... on a un truc à faire ensemble, mais je ne crois pas que ça va tourner comme ça… finit-il un peu déçu en haussant les épaules.

\- Drago, je m'en fous de ce que vous faites ensemble ! Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ne te force pas ! Si ça te permet d'aller mieux, je lui tire mon chapeau ! Et si tu veux me parler de quoi que ce soit à propos, de ça, ou de ce qui t'est arrivé, ou d'autre chose, n'hésite pas ! … Et amuse-toi bien avec ta Gryffondor ! l'encouragea-t-il d'une tape dans le dos.

\- J'aimerai bien, mais je crois surtout que mes notes en métamorphoses vont juste monter et que la vieille Mc Go va en faire une crise de Dragoncelle* ! plaisanta-t-il, histoire de passer à un autre sujet, mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité retorse et le romantisme maladif de Blaize.

\- ça n'avance pas avec ta lionne ?

Si Drago tiqua à ce surnom, cette fois-ci, il n'en montra rien.

\- Non ! Si ! je ne sais pas à vrai dire ! avoua-t-il, dans un souffle qui voulait tout dire. Je ne sais même pas si je veux que ça change vraiment ! ça reste une Gryffondor… mais, je passe pas mal de temps avec elle et c'est … ce n'est pas désagréable ! j'aime la voir s'énerver ou rougir. Elle veut qu'on devienne amis, mais peut-être à part toi, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis ! En tout cas pas tel qu'elle le conçoit. Alors une amie fille ! C'est encore plus bizarre ! Mais, ça me change un peu des études et du Quidditch et je m'amuse avec elle comme je ne l'ai pas fait depuis quelques années alors … je laisse faire les choses et je vois où ça me mène sans me prendre la tête. Autrefois, j'aurais détesté ça ! Je voulais tout contrôler, tout diriger ! tout maitriser ! Mais je suis trop fatigué pour ça ! Maintenant, je vois juste les choses au jour le jour sans rien planifier tant que ça ne nuit pas à ma liberté !

Sur le visage de Blaize s'étalait un sourire à trois milliards de galions. Il voyait bien que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Drago était accro à la petite Granger et la fille avait suffisamment de caractère pour s'imposer dans la vie du blond et lui permettre de mettre à jour ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Il se promit à cet instant de profiter de leur prochaine ronde du jeudi pour lui toucher un mot à propos de son futur petit-ami. En tout cas il allait tout faire pour que ça le devienne.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'était passé ton samedi avec elle ! Elle a accepté la robe que tu voulais lui payer ? voulu-t-il savoir aussi avide de ragots que sa mère.

\- Ça a été un moment mémorable et j'ai même rapporté un souvenir !

Drago fouilla dans sa malle et en sortit le soutien-gorge noir en dentelle.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il le lui avait pris. Pour la faire enrager, mais peut-être aussi pour garder un souvenir de cette matinée un peu particulière avec elle.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas celui de Granger ? s'étouffa-t-il sous la surprise. Jamais Granger ne mettrait ce genre de sous vêtement !

\- Saufs si tu le lui demandes gentiment ! le contredit-il avec un petit sourire chafouin.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il incrédule. Toi ! demander gentiment quelque chose à Granger ! Et puis, rien ne me prouve que c'est bien à elle !

\- Sauf les initiales que brodent les elfes pour que le linge ne soit pas mélangé ! rétorqua Drago en lui montrant la petite broderie dorée.

\- Fais voir ! fit-il en tendant la main pour vérifier de plus prêt.

\- Ne mets pas tes sales pattes dessus ! râla le blond en mettant son trophée hors de portée de l'italien.

\- Tu es vraiment dérangé ! se moqua le métis en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je ne te savais pas fétichiste ! qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je le touche ! Pour toi : c'est elle « la sang-de-bourbe », pas moi ! le provoqua-t-il intentionnellement.

Blaize le voyant imperceptiblement grogner à cette insulte, en était ravi, mais n'en montra rien. Il savait que des années à penser que les nés moldus étaient des êtres inférieurs ne pouvaient pas s'effacer en un coup de baguette. Heureusement Drago avait des doutes depuis un moment, justement à cause de miss parfaite, même s'il ne s'en était pas aperçu ! Il passait trop de temps à la critiquer, à se comparer à elle, à se plaindre de ses notes, à la détester pour ses qualités… Bref ! À l'admirer sans se l'avouer.

Drago fit effectivement mine d'ignorer toutes les remarques du métis et préféra prendre un air machiavélique.

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je vais lui demander en échange pour le lui rendre, mais je tiens à pouvoir lui dire même sous serment que personne d'autre n'a mis les mains dessus !

\- Et tu crois que ça fera une différence ! rigola-t-il, de la fausse excuse qu'il venait de lui servir. Je pense qu'elle le jettera surtout au feu dès qu'elle l'aura récupéré.

\- Si tu le dis ! Mais la prochaine fois que tu la verras, demande-lui juste jusqu'où elle a osé aller mettre les mains pour récupérer ce que je lui ai volé. Je te laisse juste imaginer ! se vanta-t-il.

Ils restèrent ensemble dans leur chambre un moment et Drago lui raconta en détail les essayages et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire subir à la Gryffondor. Il lui parla également du cours de cuisine, mais omis cependant de parler du bracelet et se refusa également de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, il s'était retrouvé avec une telle coiffure. Mais Blaize ne désespérait pas d'obtenir la réponse auprès de Granger.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

Le retour d'Hermione parmi les siens fut un peu plus difficile

Elle ne voulait pas dire à Ginny pourquoi elle avait disparu toute la journée et encore moins pourquoi elle voulait intégrer tout à coup sa chambre de préfète qu'elle avait boudée depuis le début de l'année. La rousse se doutait bien que ça avait à voir avec Malefoy, mais Hermione s'entêtait a poliment ne pas vouloir lui en dire plus.

\- Ginny, c'est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. Je suis maintenant persuadée qu'en plus d'avoir été torturé, il a été victime d'une sorte de maléfice. J'ai besoin de faire des recherches et il va m'aider. Je ne peux pas pour l'instant m'afficher avec lui à la bibliothèque. On nous poserait trop de questions. Sans compter le fait qu'on serait constamment dérangé et que des rumeurs idiotes commenceraient à tourner.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'après vendredi les rumeurs ne vont pas circuler ! affirma-t-elle avec un regard noir plein de reproches.

\- Je m'arrangerai pour les faire taire. Répondit-elle un peu dépassée par tout ce qui lui arrivait. On commence enfin à mieux s'entendre d'ici là j'espère pouvoir le présenter comme un ami sans qu'il ne grogne et ne se foute de moi. Quand à la raison de notre amitié je ne sais pas encore ce que je dirais, mais j'ai le temps d'ici là.

\- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il risque de te faire du mal ? fit-elle en désespoir de cause.

\- Non ! il ne ferait jamais ça j'en suis certaine ! avança-t-elle sure d'elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas passer la nuit avec lui ? Rassure-moi ! s'exaspéra la rousse.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai déjà passé une nuit avec lui et qu'il s'est comporté en parfait gentleman ? dit-elle pour toute défense sans pour autant nier les faits.

\- C'est un coureur de jupons ! Moins que Zabini, mais, ça m'étonne encore qu'il n'ait rien tenté ?

\- Non rien qui vaille la peine d'être mentionné, confessa-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Hermione, je me doute bien que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais c'est évident qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! tenta Ginny sur un ton qui incitait à la confidence.

\- Il a juste essayé de m'embrasser, mais je l'ai gentiment repoussé et il n'a pas insisté. Maintenant qu'il sait qui je suis, il ne risque pas de vouloir recommencer, avoua-t-elle, toute penaude, alors qu'elle était bien consciente de cacher trop de choses à sa meilleure amie : les paroles et les gestes de Malefoy qui la troublaient et la faisaient parfois douter que tout cela ne soit fait que pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Et tu ne m'avais rien dit ! la gronda sa cadette.

\- Je savais que tu allais en faire toute une montagne ! d'exaspéra Hermione. Il ne recommencera pas c'est la seule chose qu'il faut retenir.

\- Mais toi, tu n'aimerais pas qu'il recommence ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui feignait l'innocence.

\- Bien sûr que, non ! s'offusqua la brune. Il est … il n'est pas du tout à mon gout … je veux l'aider ! C'est tout !

\- c'est pour ça que tu portes à nouveau son bracelet ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

\- Il me l'a juste remis au poignet en gage d'une peut-être future amitié quand j'ai fini de choisir parmi les robes qu'il me proposait de porter ! tenta-t-elle de se dédouaner.

\- Bien sûr ! Et je suppose qu'il le l'a offerte cette robe ! insista-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Le teint d'Hermione se mit à rougir plus encore.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir tout lui expliquer ! Si elle avait connu ses réelles motivations ! Si elle avait su l'horreur que cachaient les cauchemars de Drago, elle aurait forcément mieux compris son attitude. Ça l'embêtait de ne pas tout lui dire, mais ce n'était pas à elle de révéler ce genre de secrets qui ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! je te le répète ! Il a juste besoin de moi et je l'apprécie juste comme ami, rien de plus!

\- Si tu le dis ! En tout cas, pitié ! Ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui ! Même si tu dis qu'il a changé je suis sure qu'il a un mauvais fond, insista-elle protectrice.

\- Ginny, tu ne le connais pas du tout ! se défendit la brune. D'abord, il n'a pas changé ! il est toujours aussi exaspérant, orgueilleux, tête de mule, blessant aussi parfois. Mais, il n'est juste, pas que ça ! Il y a une part de sa personnalité qu'il n'a jamais montrée aux membres des autres maisons. Pas qu'il soit foncièrement gentil, mais il peut l'être par moment et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je crois, pour ma part, qu'il a un bon fond ! Il faut juste aller le chercher sous une masse énorme de mauvaise foi et d'idées tordues !

Ginny ne sachant plus quoi dire pour la convaincre abdiqua momentanément et préféra tenter autre chose.

\- Dis-moi dans ce cas, quel genre de maléfice il a subi !

\- Je n'en sais trop rien encore ! s'esquiva-t-elle. Et ce que j'en sais, il ne veut pas que j'en parle à qui que ce soit !

Hermione, qui avait fini de rassembler ses affaires allait partir quand soudain elle eut une idée qui lui sembla lumineuse.

\- Je lui ai proposé des cours de rattrapage en métamorphose et, puisque ce n'est pas non plus un de tes points forts, est-ce que ça te dirait de venir demain soir nous retrouver dans ma chambre de préfet pour tenter de faire la paix avec lui.

\- Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, dit-elle déjà amusé à l'idée de pouvoir s'immiscer dans leurs … elle ne savait pas trop quoi : couple, amitié, secrets. En tout cas, ça ne pouvait qu'être amusant.

\- Soit gentille avec lui s'il te pait ! demanda la brune légèrement suppliante, apeurée par l'air ravi de sa compagne de chambrée.

\- Tu vas le prévenir que je viens ? évita-t-elle de répondre.

\- Je ne pense pas vient pour 17h 45 je lui dirais de venir pour 17h 30 ! Il vaut mieux lui en faire la surprise, se résolut-elle à répondre après réfection.

\- J'amène les bières au beurre ! lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Ginny ! s'indigna la préfète. Tu ne penses quand même pas boire pendant un cours ! même si c'est le mien et même si ce n'est presque pas alcoolisé !

\- Bah qui il faut bien fêter un truc pareil ! proclama-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

\- Bonne nuit Ginny ! Abandonna Hermione.

Elle partit, sans un regard pour la rousse qui s'était mise à rire, emportant avec elle sa malle qu'elle avait rétrécie et Pattenrond, qui se demandait bien pourquoi sa maitresse avait rangé toutes ses balles et ses ficelles.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

Après un nettoyage rapide de la pièce qui n'en avait pas eu depuis des mois, elle s'installa dans sa nouvelle chambre rapidement. Elle sortit également de son sac les nombreux ouvrages qu'elle avait empruntés avant de se rendre au cinquième étage et rendit à Pattenrond ses balles à rebondissement éternel et ses ficelles rampantes. Le matou, dédaigneux, mais heureux de ce changement de décor, préféra faire le tour du propriétaire afin de vérifier qu'un minuscule intrus à moustache ne résidait pas sous un meuble.

Désespérant de voir Malefoy arriver, elle avait été faire sa toilette, s'était mise en pyjama et avait commencé ses recherches sur les sorts qui affectaient les rêves.

Ce ne fut que vers 11h qu'elle entendit enfin toquer à sa porte. Ne voulant pas risquer d'attirer l'attention d'une ronde, elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir. Il se figea alors en la voyant.

\- Franchement Granger tu n'as pas plu moche comme pyjama ? se moqua-t-il avant même d'entrer.

Elle avait un pyjama tout à fait présentable. Bleu marine avec sur la poitrine un chaton blanc qui jouait avec un papillon multicolore ou avec les grandes herbes à côté de lui, selon ses humeurs. Quand elle l'avait trouvé, chemin de traverse, elle l'avait tout de suite adopté. C'était son premier vêtement avec des dessins mouvants et elle l'adorait.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais mettre une nuisette sexy pour faire des recherches sur les cauchemars avec toi ! Ça aurait été… Bizarre ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Ce qui est bizarre Granger ! C'est de te voir dans un pyjama de gamine de huit ans, remarqua-t-il, un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin moqueur.

\- Tu es jaloux, c'est tout ! bouda-t-elle, pas convaincue du tout de ce qu'elle avançait. J'ai mis tout ce dont on a besoin sur la table basse. Tu n'as qu'à mettre tes affaires où tu veux. Et … je n'ai plus besoin de la salle de bain, si tu veux te changer pour la nuit ?

Il posa le sac qu'il avait amené à côté d'un des fauteuils et observa un peu la pièce.

C'était plutôt grand et luxueux pour une chambre de Poudlard. Il avait eu à peu près la même l'an dernier quand il était préfet en chef. Ça l'avait plus qu'arrangé pour cacher aux autres ses cicatrices, et plus encore, ses nuits agitées. Cependant contrairement à son ancienne chambre, celle-ci était outrageusement rouge. Si le vert et argent avait un côté plutôt sobre et luxueux, le rouge et or de la chambre de Granger était un appel à la luxure. Avec Blaize, il avait été dans un club plus que chaud où ils avaient pu admirer de magnifiques créatures s'effeuiller. Et, même là, il n'y avait pas autant de rouge!

\- Êtes-vous au moins conscients, en tant que Gryffondor, dit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde, en se retenant de rire, que vos chambres et certainement aussi vos dortoirs, ressemblent à des lupanars ! Il ne manque plus qu'une barre de pole dance et un bar pour parfaire l'ensemble !

Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione observa la pièce sous un angle auquel elle n'avait jamais pensé. Tout ce rouge, ces canapés moelleux, ces tentures épaisses, la fourrure devant la cheminée, l'immense lit à baldaquin, les dorures un peu partout… Évidemment, vu comme ça, ce n'était pas très … sérieux comme ambiance de travail.

Elle ne put d'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en démentant.

\- C'est juste les couleurs des Gryffondors ! Il ne faut rien voir de ... C'est juste nos couleurs !

\- Et vous êtes tous de gros pervers en puissance ! Enfin à part toi et tes bouquins bien évidement ! heureusement que dans les défenses de Poudlard, il y a des sorts de contraceptions, sinon vous repeupleriez le château de minuscules lionceaux vite fais ! s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione prit un livre et préféra bourgeonner dans son coin. Elle avait failli dire qu'ils étaient sérieux dans sa maison et qu'en plus ils avaient un escalier toboggan qui rendait l'accès du dortoir des filles, impossible aux garçons, mais elle se retint au dernier moment se rendant compte que ça allait certainement aggraver son cas d'autant plus, s'il n'y en avait pas un identique chez les Serpentards. Ce qui était fort possible, car les filles de la maison des verts et argents, étaient réputées pour tenir comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux à leur virginité, même si ça ne les empêchaient pas de se dévergonder autrement, cela dit!

Malefoy, fier de lui, s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée d'en face de celui de la brune. Il inspecta les grimoires qu'elle avait apportés, en saisit un et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de lecture silencieuse, elle s'aperçut à quel point il était différent de faire des recherches avec Drago plutôt qu'avec Ron et Harry. Il lisait en silence, parfois il griffonnait quelque chose sur un parchemin tout comme elle et reprenait tranquillement sa lecture. Pas de questions, pas de souffles ennuyé ou désespéré, pas de bâillement, pas de grognement ni d'étirement bruyant, juste le bruit du feu dans la cheminée, des pages qui se tournent et du ronronnement de Pattenrond venu s'installer confortablement sur ses genoux. C'était paisible, agréable et reposant. Elle appréciait pouvoir lire avec de la compagnie, sans que celle-ci soit sans cesse à quémander son attention, à la déranger toutes les cinq minutes pour lui poser une question qui aurait pu attendre le lendemain ou même jamais. Harry et surtout Ron, n'avaient jamais été de grands lecteurs et ils avaient du mal à comprendre que, même après leurs devoirs ou leurs recherches, elle puisse avoir envie de lire. Et si Harry était capable de lui laisser un peu d'espace et de tranquillité, Ron en était incapable. Tout comme il était incapable de passer une soirée au calme avec elle sans s'agiter ou lui parler sans arrêt. Le jeune Serpentard la surprenait agréablement. Il était décidément le genre d'ami qui lui manquait.

Elle s'étonnait encore de cette réflexion quand Pattenrond décida d'aller voir si les genoux qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée étaient aussi confortables que ceux de sa maitresse.

Hermione faillit retenir le demi-fléreur, mais au dernier moment elle se retint, voulant observer la réaction de Malefoy. Son familier de part son ascendance fléreur était particulièrement intelligent et intuitif, en tout cas bien plus que les chats normaux. Sa capacité d'empathie et de communion émotionnelle en faisait un compagnon exceptionnel.

Le gros matou orange vint avec prudence s'installer à côté du blond qui ne fit pas tout de suite attention au chat orange. Hermione cachée derrière son épais volume ne manquait rien de la scène. Mécontent de ne pas avoir l'attention qu'il méritait, le fléreur vint pousser, de sa tête, la main pour l'instant immobile de Drago qui sursauta légèrement regardant l'animal de travers.

Le blond, méfiant, jeta un coup d'œil à Granger qui semblait tout à son ouvrage. Puis, son regard de glace revint vers l'affreux chat orange de la Gryffondor. Ce dernier le fixa de ses grands yeux expressifs et vint se frotter à sa main.

Le Serpentard le laissa faire, se demandant jusqu'où irait l'audace de l'animal qui visiblement n'avait pas du tout peur de lui. Le fléreur continua de se frotter au jeune homme, puis vint s'installer nonchalamment sur ses genoux. Cela faisait une éternité que Drago n'avait pas caressé un chat et il n'avait pas que de bons souvenirs associés à ces animaux*. Mais, quand il vit que l'atroce boule de fourrure au nez écrasé était bien décidée à rester, il tenta de poser la main sur elle et glissa ses doigts entre ses poils. Satisfait, Pattenrond se mit à ronronner et peu à peu à activer ses capacités magiques. Drago sentit alors toute la bienveillance du familier se rependre en lui comme une vague bienfaisante qui voulait apaiser son cœur et son esprit, calmer la colère qu'il portait en permanence en lui et atténuer sa tristesse, sa honte et panser les blessures de son âme.

Surpris, il sursauta et se leva précipitamment, éjectant par la même occasion le monstre roux qui souplement, retomba sur ses pattes.

Drago, interdit, fixa alors Granger, qui n'avait pas manqué de voir tout ce qui venait de se passer et qui ne semblait pas du tout surprise ou outrée de sa réaction.

\- Tu devrais te laisser faire, il est très doué pour consolé les gens, lui conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire intimidé.

Drago savait que contrairement aux familiers oiseaux qui avaient tous la même faculté d'apporter le courrier au destinataire, quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, les mammifères étaient investis de pouvoirs très disparates**. Il avait déjà entendu vaguement parler de chat ou de lapin destiné à consoler les enfants, mais il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité. Un animal qui comprenait vos ordres, qui se rendait invisible ou qui pouvait vous protéger lui avait toujours paru franchement plus utile comme familier. Mais ce qu'il venait de ressentir était… surprenant…bouleversant… terrifiant.

\- Jusqu'à quel point il est capable de rentrer dans l'esprit des gens ton bestiau ? l'interrogea-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Quand j'ai eff… perdu mes parents, commença-t-elle pour ne pas revenir sur ce sujet qui était encore douloureux pour elle, j'ai eu parfois l'impression qu'il prenait toute la place dans mon cerveau afin de repousser la tristesse. Sans lui, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait! C'est le meilleur compagnon qui soit ... Il a dû sentir la force de la tristesse en toi parce qu'à part Sirius, quand il s'est évadé d'Azkaban, tu es la seule personne à qui il s'intéresse, à part moi!

Ne sachant quoi répondre et surtout ne sachant comment réagir, il regarda le familier qui, feignant l'indifférence, entamait sa toilette afin de ne pas montrer à quel point il était vexé d'avoir été si odieusement jeté à terre.

Il avait vaguement entendu parler de l'histoire du cousin de sa mère dont le nom avait été réhabilité en même temps que celui de Rogue. Il n'était donc pas surpris d'imaginer le chat de Granger avec Sirius Black. Ce n'était pas ça qui le choquait : c'était plus le fait que l'animal l'ait choisi pour exercer ses capacités et qu'elle l'ai laissé faire.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir ! grimaça-t-il plus pour la forme que pour le fond.

\- He ! protesta-t-elle, je ne m'y attendais pas plus que toi ! je l'ai vu t'approcher, mais j'ai plus eu peur pour lui que pour toi !

\- Pourquoi ? s'énerva-t-il, parce que quand j'étais petit j'arrachais les ailes des papillons, je noyais les chatons et j'enterais les chiots vivants ?

Elle était devenue blanche et espérait de tout son cœur que ce soit une plaisanterie.

\- Par Merlin ! Granger je plaisante ! gronda-t-il. Ne fait pas cette tête-là ! j'ai fait des trucs terribles, mais enfant, la pire chose que j'ai faite à un animal, c'est de tirer sur les plumes des paons du jardin et d'arroser d'eau glacée ma jument et … enfin des trucs comme ça ! des trucs de gosses ! pas des trucs de psychopathes ! Je croyais au moins que, toi, tu ne me voyais plus comme ça !

\- Quoi comme trucs terribles ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas! il y a des choses dont je ne suis franchement, mais franchement, pas prêt à te parler! déclara-t-il catégorique.

Voyant qu'il n'abordera jamais, en tout cas de suite, ce sujet et se braquerait si elle insistait plus sur le sujet, elle préféra s'expliquer.

\- Tu m'excuseras de penser que toi et les animaux, ce n'est pas l'entente cordiale après ce qui s'est passé avec Buck… l'hippogriffe de Hagrid… et puis que je sache je n'ai pas paniqué en voyant Pattenrond se diriger vers toi ! Justement j'étais curieuse de voir comment tu réagirais. Je ne m'imaginais pas que tu aimais les animaux !

\- J'ai un hibou grand-duc depuis le début de ma scolarité et il est toujours vivant que je sache ! pesta-t-il.

\- Et puis, tu as eu Parkinson, qui te suivait comme un petit chiot ! plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Très drôle Granger ! lui dit-il en souriant à l'avance de ce qu'il allait lui répondre à la grande surprise d'Hermione. Je ne te parle pas de ta passion pour les animaux roux incapables de manger proprement, alors remet toi à lire, plutôt que de dire des conneries !

Vexée, elle ne préféra pas répondre. Elle détestait la manière de manger de Ron et elle ne trouverait jamais de quoi défendre son ami sans parler de Vincent Crabe qui était mort dans d'atroces souffrances à la fin de la guerre. Ils se réinstallèrent donc tous les deux en silence pour reprendre leur lecture, mais pas sans lancer furtivement des coups d'œil au fléreur. Elle parce qu'elle était intriguée par son attirance pour Malefoy et lui parce qu'il n'était pas prêt, ou du moins pas encore prêt, à retenter l'expérience, même si elle avait été plus surprenante que désagréable.

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, Pattenrond s'était réinstallé sur sa maitresse non sans avoir hésité à se coller à nouveau au blond près de la cheminée.

Après avoir constaté que leurs lectures ne leur avaient pas appris grand-chose sur ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Drago prit le sac qu'il avait amené et se dirigea dans la salle de bain et une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il en ressortit les cheveux humides, une raie sur le côté, mais moins disciplinés que d'habitude. Ce que remarqua avec plaisir Hermione, bien qu'elle se refusa à lui en faire la remarque. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama noir très chic et très sobre qui dénotait franchement avec le chaton blanc qui s'était endormi sur celui d'Hermione.

Celle-ci s'était déjà installée et faisait semblant d'être absorbée par sa lecture ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter.

Drago était gêné lui aussi : après avoir partagé son sang, elle allait partager son lit avec lui et il ne savait pas ce qui lui était le plus étrange ! Sans un mot, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Il se mit sous les couvertures, et fit mine de tenter de s'endormir. Il avait à nouveau pris une potion calmante et espérait bien y parvenir rapidement avant que son esprit ne divague trop sur le corps de la jeune fille étendue à ses côtés même si c'était Granger.

Elle éteignit la lumière, mais fut incapable de lui dire bonne nuit.

Il y avait miles questions qu'elle aurait voulu lui poser principalement sur ses cicatrices, sur ce que Voldemort l'avait forcé à faire, sur les «trucs terribles » qu'il avait faits, sur les sorts qu'il avait subis au manoir, sur ce qui s'était passé ensuite, sur sa septième année, sur ses rapports avec Rogue… mais elle choisit plutôt de lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis sa sixième année, même si elle en avait en parti eut la réponse.

\- Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas la marque des ténèbres*** ? Il t'a pourtant envoyé en mission en sixième année. Harry et Ron étaient persuadés qu'il t'avait marqué.

\- C'est pas possible ! grogna-t-il. T'est vraiment pas une fille normale Granger ! Je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à ça !

\- Je te promets que, moi, j'étais convaincue que tu ne la portais pas ! rétorqua-t-elle, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il lui reprochait.

Il était atterré. Une fille normale aurait dû être intimidée d'être dans le même lit qu'un garçon. Émoustillée ou même excitée. Et, si elle n'était pas intéressée comme c'était le cas, elle aurait dû vouloir dormir et si elle n'avait pas sommeil, elle aurait dû lui parler de trucs comme les profs, ses copines, n'importe quoi sauf de la marque des ténèbres.

\- Non, mais vraiment Granger! tu n'as pas de sujets de conversation plus horrible tant que tu y es ? dit-il en se retournant vers elle dans la pénombre et en se redressant sur un coude.

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- Non ! ne me répond pas je suis en train de comprendre que c'est la question, la moins vomitive que ton esprit dérangé a su trouver pour t'endormir.

\- Tu es injuste ! râla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas dérangée! J'ai juste un millier de questions en têtes et..

\- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

\- Si on ne se pose pas de questions et surtout si on n'en pose pas aux autres, on n'apprend rien. Et, vu qu'on va passer du temps ensemble, je pensais que ce serait bien d'apprendre à se connaitre.

\- Et donc pour faire connaissance, de désola-t-il, la première question que tu poses à un mec, c'est pourquoi il ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres ! Tu ne pouvais pas me demander quel était ma couleur préférée ou mon plat préféré.

\- Tu aimes le vert, mais tu préfères porter du noir et tu aimes le saumon à l'oseille, mais tu adores la tarte aux pommes ! Ce n'est pas un plat donc je ne sais pas si je dois le caser comme, étant ton plat préféré ?

Il était ahuri par ce qu'elle venait de lui répondre. Pas parce qu'elle le connaissait un peu, mais par la façon qu'elle avait de lui répondre comme si elle récitait une réponse apprise par cœur à un de ses profs! Elle était décidément ... unique! mais désespérante!

\- Alors tu vois tu me connais donc on peut dormir maintenant, bougonna-t-il.

\- Connaitre ta couleur préférée ou ton plat préféré, ce n'est pas te connaitre, c'est juste t'avoir observé! insista-t-elle.

\- Tu fais chier Granger! Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi, toi, tu ne pensais pas que je portais la marque ? fulmina-t-il.

\- Tu n'avais que 16 ans, je ne voyais pas Voldemort faire de toi un de ses Mangemorts et encore moins te donner une vraie mission. Harry t'avait entendu en parler dans le train, mais j'étais convaincue que c'était un mensonge destiné à te faire mousser auprès des autres.

\- Tu vois tu sais déjà ! dit-il, espérant mettre fin à la conversation, en se recouchant sur le dos, les yeux dirigés vers le plafond.

\- Mais, il t'a quand même donné une mission qu'il aurait dû donner à un adulte ? s'obstina-t-elle.

Il soupira un grand coup et décida qu'il pouvait tout de même prendre le temps de lui expliquer. Après tout, il n'avait pas sommeil. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui confiait des choses sur lui dans l'obscurité. Foutues potions qui une fois de plus le poussait à oser lui parler !

\- Tu n'as pas totalement tort. Bien que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte au début, il ne m'a donné cette mission que pour humilier notre famille et avoir encore plus d'emprise sur nous après ma mort ou bien mon échec. Il voulait s'approprier nos biens et il ne lui restait plus qu'à m'évincer. Mon père l'avait déçu et il lui en voulait d'avoir échoué contre un gamin qu'il n'était pas foutu de maitriser lui-même. Alors il a trouvé amusant d'en envoyer un autre assassiner son vieil ennemi. J'étais juste un prétexte, il n'allait pas s'humilier en m'imposant la marque. Je ne lui avais jamais prouvé ma fidélité. J'étais juste un gamin admiratif de sa puissance complètement inconscient des enjeux et des conséquences de ses idées politiques. Il m'a convoqué le jour de mon seizième anniversaire, il m'a expliqué ce qu'il attendait de moi et m'a donné un avant-gout de ce qui m'arriverait si je ne réussissais pas ! C'était mon premier Doloris ! j'ai cru que j'allais crever par terre, dans l'ancien bureau de mon père! En ressortant avec ses ordres, j'étais autant effrayé que galvanisé par les opportunités d'avenir qu'il me promettait. C'était du tout ou rien ! La gloire ou l'infamie, mais j'étais orgueilleux et sur de moi, alors, au début j'ai plutôt bien pris ça. Ce n'est qu'au cours de l'année que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais, de ce que je devais faire, de ce que j'avais fait. La suite, tu la connais. En tout cas, il ne m'a jamais considéré digne de porter la marque et si c'était un but pour moi pendant toute ma quinzième année ça ne l'était plus du tout quelques mois après la rentrée.

Hermione l'avait écouté presque religieusement. Heureuse qu'il parvienne à se confier sur ce qui était le début de son histoire

Le lit, dans lequel ils se trouvaient, était suffisamment grand pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se toucher en dormant chacun de leur côté. Cependant, au bout d'une petite demi-heure de silence, pendant laquelle, ni lui ni elle, ne parvinrent à trouver le sommeil, elle eut l'envie comme la veille de prendre la main du Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour lui ou pour elle qu'elle en avait envie, mais rien ne l'obligeait à dire que c'était pour elle, après tout, elle voulait l'aider ! Alors, repérant la main du blond dans la peine ombre, posée au-dessus des couvertures, elle esquissa un mouvement dans ce qui pouvait paraitre un demi-sommeil, afin de mieux s'installer. Elle positionna de ce fait savamment le dos de sa main contre celui du jeune homme, qui n'eut qu'un imperceptible mouvement de surprise, mais qui ne bougea pas pour autant.

Consciente qu'il n'était pas plus endormi qu'elle, mais qu'il feignait de l'être, elle devint plus audacieuse et attrapa un de ses doigts avec deux des siens et se mit à le caresser très doucement avec son pouce. Peu à peu, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent jusqu'à ce que, n'en pouvant plus, Drago vienne prendre dans la sienne, cette main si petite, qui venait si timidement à sa rencontre.

Quand il avait senti sa main contre la sienne, il s'était demandé si c'était intentionnel ou non. Bien qu'il ait refusé son réconfort la nuit précédente, il devait reconnaitre qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Soit ! Ce n'était plus celle de son inconnue, mais c'était tout comme! Et, puisqu'elle dormait, il pouvait bien se laisser aller et profiter de sa chaleur. Quand, tout à coup, elle avait pris un de ses doigts entre les siens, il avait commencé par paniquer, puis ce contact si doux, si apaisant, lui avait permis de se détendre. Enfin, oubliant complètement que c'était Granger, à côté de lui, il avait cédé et s'était emparé de cette main qui portait à nouveau son bracelet.

Il la porta alors tout contre lui. Et sans plus penser à qui elle appartenait dans la demi-inconscience que lui procurait les potions calmantes, il la porta à ses lèvres pour l'effleurer d'un baiser puis la positionna contre sa joue avant de s'enfoncer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Hermione, bien que surprise, s'était laissé faire. Son cœur manqua un battement quand les lèvres de Drago se posèrent sur ses doigts. C'était le premier geste tendre et dénué de toute malice, qu'il avait en vers elle, depuis qu'il savait qui elle était.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il se soit endormi à peine quelques secondes plus tard prouvait qu'il était sous l'emprise des potions, mais elle préféra attribuer ce geste à une perte d'inhibition qu'a une perte de conscience. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il finirait par accepter qu'elle était ! Celle à qui il avait accordé sa confiance ! Le fait même qu'il se soit confié dans la pénombre l'encourageait dans cette idée.

Ce fut sur ces conclusions qu'elle s'endormit peu après que Pattenrond se soit installé bien au chaud entre eux deux.

*La dragoncelle : est une maladie contagieuse qui rend le teint verdâtre et le visage grêlé.

** Une note sur ma vision des familiers : on parle beaucoup des familiers chouettes et hiboux. Les élèves sont autorisés à avoir un familier dès leur première année. Outre un oiseau, ils peuvent avoir un chat, un rat ou un carpeau. On parle beaucoup des talents magiques des porteurs de courriers, mais très peu des autres. Cependant s'ils sont aussi différents d'un animal normal que l'est un familier chouette, ils ont forcément des talents cachés. On sait de Pattenrond qu'il est intelligent et qu'il sait à qui faire confiance. C'est pourquoi il s'est souvent retrouvé avec Sirius alors qu'il était en chien noir à Poudlard. J'ai décidé de lui ajouter arbitrairement des dons dont on n'entend pas parler dans les romans et qui n'auraient pas changé le cours de l'histoire.

***Drago porte la marque dans le film, mais rien n'est mentionné dans le livre, je crois.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon Pattenrond** (je n'aime pas son nom en français mais vu que j'utilise les noms français je n'allais pas faire une exception juste pour lui et Rogue)

J'ai besoin pour la suite **d'un second préfet en chef**. Mais je ne sais pas qui était préfet en chef pendant les derniers tomes et je n'ai pas trouvé d'indices sur internet

J'ai pensé à **Anthony Goldstein** ancien préfet Serdaigle, membre et initiateur de l'AD, opposant aux cours d'ombrage et ayant certainement participé à la bataille, a moins que vous ayez une meilleur idée !

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

 **Milady :** pour ce qui est de la rencontre avec Harry, je te promets quelques moments inoubliables que j'ai déjà au brouillon, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Ce chapitre se finit le lundi 15 décembre même si ce n'est pas écrit. Il reste encore quelques petites choses à mettre en place avant le bal vendredi 19. À raison d'1 à 2 chapitres par jours … ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Mais d'autres personnages vont intervenir avant ça et j'espère que tu aimeras ce qui va se passer notamment avec Hagrid, car j'ai adoré écrire ce morceau de chapitre. (Pour ce qui est de ton adresse mail, je peux continuer à te répondre en bas de chapitre. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas 50 gentils reviewers à qui il n'est pas possible de répondre par l'intermédiaire du site)


	24. Rattrapage de métamorphose- chap24

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont encouragé cette semaine vos compliments me touchent énormément. Du coup je publie jeudi pour vous en remercier. (Rosie, tu trouveras la réponse à ton message en fin de chapitre)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est plein d'émotions et vous présente ma vision de Ginny digne fille de Molly Weasley, prête à tout pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime.

Bonne lecture

 **Rattrapage de métamorphose- CHAPITRE 24**

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

Drago mit un moment à comprendre ce qui l'oppressait. Conscient qu'il était dans la réalité et non dans un des nombreux cauchemars qui envahissaient ses nuits, il se rappela d'abord de la main de Granger. Elle n'était plus dans la sienne. Puis il se souvint de la chambre de préfet écarlate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les épais rideaux de velours vermillon. Et quelque chose de lourd reposait sur sa poitrine. Approchant sa main, il put constater qu'il y avait quelque chose de doux et chaud reposant sur lui puis se relevant légèrement, il tomba nez à nez avec l'affreuse chose orange qui avait élu domicile sur son thorax, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer correctement.

Repoussant la bestiole avec rage, il réveilla sa maitresse, qui, regardant son réveil, encore à moitié endormie, put constater qu'il était encore en position « dormir » et non « réveil ».

Hermione, entendant Pattenrond cracher toute son amertume à devoir se lever si tôt, dut se convaincre d'ouvrir suffisamment les yeux pour voir où son chat était. Puis d'un coup, elle se rappela de la chambre de préfet, de Malefoy et de ses cauchemars. Il était à côté d'elle dans le même lit. Elle n'entendait plus sa respiration régulière. Il devait être réveillé.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Non! mais, ton stupide chat à tenté de m'étouffer ! pesta-t-il.

\- Alors rendort-toi et laisse-le s'installer contre toi ! dit-elle en se réinstallant, plus qu'heureuse que sa supposition de la veille au soir, se soit révélée exacte. Il t'empêche d'avoir de mauvais rêve : ça ne durera peut-être pas longtemps, mais en attendant, il te protège en s'installant dans ta tête. Contre de la legilimancie ça n'a aucun effet, mais apparemment contre ce qui t'accable ça en a. Alors, profite en tant que ça fonctionne ! dit-elle, en bayant d'une façon franchement pas très féminine.

Il n'en revenait pas, cette affreuse boule orange l'avait protégé de du seigneur des ténèbres. Rappelant le familier, qui mit un temps infini à se décider, il se rendormit d'un sommeil sans rêves bienfaiteur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla. Elle fut à nouveau étonnée de voir Pattenrond blotti dans les bras de Malefoy, endormit sur le côté, face à elle. Si parfois, elle avait l'impression de vouloir protéger un ado en difficulté, à cet instant à la lumière de sa baguette, elle eut à nouveau l'impression d'avoir un gamin à côté d'elle. Les sensations étranges qu'elle avait ressenties par moment à ces côtés principalement lors des essayages, avaient complètement disparu au profit de l'envie de sauver ce gosse ses griffes de Voldemort. Car plus elle y pensait plus elle se demandait si à travers de ces cauchemars, il ne restait pas quelque chose de lui. Bien moins fort que l'Horcruxe qui résidait dans le journal qui avait atterri entre les mains de Ginny, mais assez puissant pour représenter un danger de quelque nature qu'il soit.

Le regardant dormir, les trais pour une fois détendus, elle lui trouva une certaine beauté. Il avait quelque chose d'irréel. Peut-être à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux presque blancs, peut-être à cause de sa maigreur ou peut être simplement à cause de ces trait fin et de son visage androgyne qui lui donnait l'allure de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé représenter un ange. Pas un chérubin joufflu bien évidement, mais plutôt l'image romancée d'un guerrier divin qui aurait perdu ces ailes.

À cette constatation, s'ensuivit l'espace d'un instant, une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Peut-être pas ses lèvres, mais plutôt son front ou ses cheveux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce besoin qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti, ni avec Ron qu'elle aimait, ni avec Harry son meilleur ami, ni avec Ginny sa petite sœur de cœur, peut être avec Ted, le filleul de Harry qui avait perdu ses parents. Mais pourtant, si c'était une sensation semblable à celle qu'elle ressentait pour l'enfant, ça n'avait rien de comparable tant elle devait luter avec force à ce désir de sentir ces lèvres sur lui. De l'affection peut-être ? de la sollicitude certainement ? le désir de le protéger contre ce qui le faisait souffrit, indiscutablement ! Pourtant l'interdit qu'elle s'imposait par égard pour lui, lui fendait le cœur.

Une fois de plus elle pesta contre Harry qui avait raison, elle s'attachait trop à lui et risquait d'en souffrir, mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait!

Peut après lui aussi se réveilla.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, fit-il, légèrement gêné, ce qui ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais. Merci pour ton chat. Même si ça ne marche qu'une nuit, ça fait franchement du bien de dormir seul… enfin … au calme.

Elle lui sourit sans un mot tandis qu'il la détaillait à la lumière des bougies qui s'était allumées avec le réveil. Il s'amusa de voir qu'à son réveil, elle avait les cheveux aussi broussailleux que lors de son enfance. Ces yeux qui pétillaient de bonne humeur, à l'inverse des siens qui lui paraissaient déjà morts, semblaient lui poser mille questions. Ceux-ci étaient surplombés de sourcils naturellement bien dessinés. Son nez, petit, sans être retroussé comme celui de Pansy était plutôt joli et ces lèvres, ni trop fines, ni trop épaisses des appelaient à êtres embrassées…

Sauf que c'était Granger et qu'il en était hors de question et que…

Et, de toute façon, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils partageaient un lit pour y dormir, qu'ils le partageraient pour autre chose !

Après un silence, qui lui parut durer une éternité, elle lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle regarde l'état de ses blessures.

Suite à une longue hésitation, il acquiesça, se leva enleva sa veste de pyjama.

La voir regarder de si près sa peau, le rendait malade. Il détestait se voir observé comme une sorte curiosité et c'était pire quand c'était elle qui l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures au sens propre comme au figuré.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pose « la question » à propos des cicatrices, car il allait lui sortir les mêmes mensonges qu'aux autres et qu'elle ne le croirait pas! Elle avait des éléments de son histoire qu'avant elle, personne n'avait eus. Mais une fois de plus, il vit qu'elle se retenait de l'interroger. À son petit air pincé et à ces regards quémandeur qui se soldaient par des soupirs, il voyait bien qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas oser le questionner. Aussi, plutôt que de l'entendre poser la question, il lui lança une réponse qu'elle reçut comme une claque.

\- Oui Granger! C'est lui qui l'a fait ça ! Arête de te pose la question ça en devient insupportable !

Il espérait que ça lui courait le bec. Mais, au contraire, bien qu'elle ait été vexée du ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé, elle prit ça comme une invitation à le questionner et il se maudit d'avoir cédé à son petit air de chien battu en quête de réponses aux mille interrogations qui trottaient dans son esprit en fusion permanente.

\- Ces ongles ont eu le même effet que des griffures de loup-garou ? demanda-t-elle avide d'explications.

Ce n'était pas du tout la question à laquelle il s'attendait. « Pourquoi ? » « Comment ? » « Est-ce que ça fait encore mal ? » « Est-ce que c'est dur de se regarder dans un miroir ? » « A qui en voulait-il pour ça ? » ... était les questions aux quel il s'attendait ensuite mais pas à ça !

Curieusement, le fait qu'elle aborde les faits de façon technique et non émotionnelle le calma et il fut capable de lui répondre.

\- Oui, répondit-il aussi froidement et calmement qu'il put, c'était guérissable, mais ça a laissé des traces. Ce sont les elfes qui m'ont soigné, mais après, même les médicomages que ma mère a fait venir, ne sont pas parvenus à les faire disparaitre. Stupidement j'avais espoir que s'il mourait, ça les estomperait avec le temps comme avec la marque des ténèbres, mais non, jamais ça ne partira. Il m'a fait à son image et désormais je suis un monstre moi aussi !

Elle le regarda avec étonnement puis son étonnement se transforma en colère. Et, sans qu'il comprenne, elle lui balança une bonne claque derrière la tête.

\- Mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête Granger ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! le sermonna-t-elle avec véhémence. Ce ne sont que des cicatrices ! Bill et Lavande ont eu le corps et surtout le visage mutilé par Fenrir Greyback, ce ne sont pas pour autant des monstres. Ta situation n'a rien de différent !

\- Dis ça à ceux qui m'ont vu et qui ont failli vomir en s'imaginant à ma place ! Dis-moi que tu ne me trouves pas répugnant ! Dit-moi que tu ne le vois pas lui et ce qu'il m'a fait quand tu me regardes ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas été choquée la première fois que tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait !

Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle avait été choquée, bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir pour lui quand elle voyant les ravages qu'il avait fait sur sa peau, mais il n'était pas un monstre !

\- Je ne peux pas dire que tout ce que tu m'affirmes n'a pas une part de vérité, mais tu ne me répugnes pas ! ce qu'il t'a fait me répugne !

Le voyant frémir, elle choisit mieux ses mots.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce ne sont pas tes cicatrices qui me répugnent, mais celui qui te les a faites. Toi, tu n'y es pour rien !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu n'y étais pas ! la provoqua-t-il. Si au début je me suis défendu, après je l'ai laissé me marquer, je l'ai laissé transformer mon corps …

II ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça, mais c'était libérateur en quelque sorte que quelqu'un sache enfin qui lui avait fait ça et pourquoi. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais il avait menti tellement de fois à ce propos, que ce soit à Pansy ou aux Serpentards, qu'il s'était presque convaincu de ce mensonge et plus le temps passait plus ce mensonge faisait un nœud dans son estomac. Un nœud qui l'oppressait presque autant que ces cauchemars. Pas qu'il ne supporte pas de mentir, mais parce que ces cauchemars refusaient qu'il existe une autre vérité. Une vérité plus douce dans laquelle son tortionnaire aurait été plus clément.

Mais maintenant elle en savait plus ! Et à nouveau, il prit peur qu'elle le repousse. Pourtant c'était bien pour ça qu'il le lui avait dit ! Pour qu'enfin elle lui dise comme Pansy que c'était « crade et moche » ce qui donnerait certainement dans les entre les lèvres de la studieuse Gryffondor quelque chose comme « hideux et dégoutant », mais non elle le regarda dans les yeux avec toute la gentillesse dont elle était capable et elle l'enlaça posant ses mains sur son dos nu.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, je te le promets ! Tu es toujours Drago Malefoy ! Il ne t'a pas transformé. Tu es le même. Tu es un peu amoché, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est important c'est qui tu vas devenir et je vais t'aider à ne pas devenir ce qu'il aurait voulu faire de toi ! Tu vas l'oublier ! On va trouver ce qu'il a fait pour que ce qui hante tes nuits résiste aux potions et tu vas te défaire de son emprise. Tu vas éradiquer ce qui reste de lui en ce monde dans ton esprit et il sera mort définitivement. Il ne te hantera plus, il n'aura plus aucune emprise sur toi et tu ne seras plus son jouet ! Tu ne seras plus que toi et toi seul, libéré de lui à jamais !

Elle avait mis des mots sur sa souffrance, elle avait mis des mots sur ses angoisses, sur son malaise. Elle l'avait rassuré et l'avait accepté et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Aussi ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra au sol en l'entrainant.

Elle se mit alors à rire de bon cœur. Comprenait qu'elle l'avait enfin touché et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir avancer. Elle s'écarta un peu et fit ce qu'elle mourait d'envie de faire depuis le matin. Elle passa une main dans ces cheveux, les ébouriffa un peu plus et embrassa son front comme elle l'aurait fait avec Ted.

Surpris, il se reprit alors. Et, s'il ne comprit pas ce geste pour ne l'avoir jamais vécu, il le trouva néanmoins agréable, réconfortant, intime et pourtant hors de toute sensualité.

Il la regarda tandis qu'elle se relevait. Puis, lui tendant la main avec un sourire, l'aida à se lever à son tour. Elle préféra se taire malgré toutes les questions qui trottaient dans son esprit et aux quelles maintenant elle espérait qu'il répondrait. Elle voulait lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce que son corps avait ressenti. Son corps s'était abandonné à elle, en toute confiance, tombant dans ces bras, suite à ce qu'elle était parvenue à lui faire comprendre. Il fallait qu'il arrive à assimiler qu'il était prêt à lui faire confiance.

Après qu'Hermione ait constaté que ses blessures allaient définitivement mieux, il se rendit à la salle de bain. Quand Hermione en sortit à son tour, il n'était plus là et ne lui avait même pas laissé un mot. Alors elle lui en envoya un par l'intermédiaire de la sacoche.

 **« Rattrapage de métamorphose à 17h30, chez moi »**

Elle s'inquiéta, en ne sentant pas de réponse arriver pendant plus d'une heure. Puis enfin, elle sentit un poids dans sa poche. Il y avait un petit parchemin et un paquet.

 **« OK, pour le cours ce sera à mon tour vous appeler professeur Granger et je vous espère sans pitié avec votre pauvre élevé.**

 **PS : J'ai vu des photos moldues de professeur en tailleur et en jarretelle, j'espère ne pas être déçu.**

 **PS2 : le cadeau n'est pas pour toi, mais pour ton affreuse boule orange qui m'a permis de passer une nuit entière sans lui. »**

Il rêvait en multicolore s'il s'imaginait une seconde qu'elle pourrait se déguiser en professeur de revue érotique. Quoiqu'avec une cravache ça aurait pu être drôle sans la présence de Ginny, et surtout s'il n'y voyait qu'une blague et pas une invitation à la débauche.

Elle prit ensuite le petit paquet sur lequel il y avait inscrit. **« Ne pas ouvrir sans la présence du concerné ».** Elle s'abstint donc d'ouvrir le paquet sur lequel il avait dessiné un chat très moche en train de jouer avec des choses qui volaient. Bien que légèrement inquiète de recevoir un cadeau de Malefoy, elle n'imaginait pas au vu de son attitude que le problème qui en découlerait soit pour Pattenrond, mais bien pour elle qui, une fois que son chat se serait lassé du cadeau, lui aurait laissé tout à nettoyer.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

Drago avait mis un moment avant d'ensorceler le présent destiné à l'affreux matou qui lui avait permis d'avoir enfin une vraie nuit de sommeil. Il se régalait déjà à l'idée de voir la tête de Granger quand elle ouvrirait les liens du paquet. Il était satisfait de sa blague puérile digne des frères Weasley, paix à l'âme de celui qui était mort, quel que soit son nom, car de toute la famille ils étaient les seuls qui méritaient un tant soit peu son respect… avec peut-être, la fille Weasley, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle était sur un balai.

Il profita de la pause de midi pour écrire une longue lettre à sa mère à laquelle il n'avait pas écrit depuis plus d'une semaine.

 **« Mére ,**

 **J'espère que tout se déroule à votre convenance et que peu à peu vous parvenez à retisser des liens avec les familles qui n'ont pas été impliquées dans les évènements de ces dernières années.**

 **Il m'a été donné de m'entretenir avec** **Blaise Zabini et celui-ci m'a assuré que sa mère serait ravie de vous compter parmi ses invités des fêtes de Noël qu'elle donne en Italie** **. Ne connaissant pas vos projets concernant Père, pour cette période, elle n'ose vous lancer d'invitation officielle de peur de vous mettre dans la situation embarrassante, de devoir parler de votre époux, dans une réponse officielle. C'est pourquoi elle passe par mon intermédiaire pour vous proposer de vous accueillir chez elle. Sachez qu'elle m'a invité aussi, mais que j'ai déjà décliné aimablement son invitation ne me sentant pas encore prêt à rejouer mon rôle dans quelques mondanités que ce soit. Je reprendrai mon titre, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, mes études finies, mais j'espère votre clémence à ne pas m'y contraindre cette année.**

 **Ne craignez cependant pas que je sois seul à me morfondre en cette période de réjouissance, car** **je suis invité à passer les vacances chez de nouvelles connaissances qui m'assureront des relations plus que profitables afin de redorer le nom de notre famille. Ne préférant pas vous en dire plus dans cette lettre, je compte vous présenter l'une d'entre elles, si vous m'y autorisez, en passant vous rendre mes hommages, avant de retourner à Poudlard.**

 **Profitant de ce courrier, je me permets également de vous rapporter un fait notable s'étant déroulé chez Gaiboutons. En effet la patronne de cet établissement, dans lequel j'ai fait l'acquisition d'une tenue de soirée pour le renouveau de la tradition du bal de Noël de Poudlard, s'est vantée de connaitre le bracelet dont vous m'avez aimablement fait présent avant mon départ. Elle a soutenu qu'il n'était pas moins qu'un bracelet de maternité que vous aurait offert mon père, peut avant ma naissance. Cette femme, de peu de confiance, s'est révélée capable d'en dire plus que je n'aurais voulu qu'elle ne sache. Après quelques recherches, il s'est avéré qu'elle avait raison. Il m'a été révélé dans certains ouvrages traitants des traditions des sangs-purs, plus que je n'aurai voulu en savoir sur nos coutumes ancestrales. Le seul mystère qu'il me reste à ce jour à découvrit sur ce bracelet étant la nature du lien qui peut se former entre la personne en capacité d'enfanté et le sorcier qui a posé le lien sur le bracelet. J'avoue être intrigué et ne pas comprendre pourquoi vous me l'avez offert.**

 **N'hésitez pas à porter à l'attention de Père, mes salutations distinguées, lorsque vous aurez l'occasion de lui rendre visite.**

 **Soyez sûr de toute mon affection qui vous accompagne en cette période de renouveau.**

 **Votre dévoué fils »**

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

La fin des cours arriva rapidement. Hermione avait hâte de pouvoir enfin donner son premier cours. Puisqu'elle ne délivrait pas son cours dans la salle sur demande, elle s'était procuré auprès de McGonagall, tout un tas d'objets, et même de petits animaux nécessaires à une évaluation, des cours de la première à la cinquième année.

Malefoy arriva à l'heure. Afin qu'il ne patiente plus dans le couloir inutilement, elle lui révéla le mot de passe de sa chambre qui se trouvait être "métamorphose". Si pour Drago ça n'évoquait que les cours que la Gryffondor lui donnait, pour celle-ci cela faisait également référence à la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux depuis, un peu plus d'une semaine.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce qui s'était passé le matin. Une fois de plus, elle l'avait vu faible. Il avait même hésité à revenir, ne voulant pas supporter son regard. Mais les cours qu'elle allait lui donner étaient suffisamment importants pour lui, pour qu'il se force à venir. Cependant, il s'était promis que, quoi qu'il arrive, il se montrerait plus fort qu'elle.

Après s'être plaints d'être déçus qu'elle ne porte pas de tenue d'enseignante sexy, ils commencèrent sérieusement leur révision quand Ginny, à qui Hermione avait donné le mot de passe dans la journée, entra sans frapper.

\- Qu'est-ce que fait la Weasley ici, Granger ? dit-il franchement courroucé.

\- Elle a également des difficultés en Métamorphose, répondit-elle l'air de rien, s'étant préparé à la colère du serpent, du coup je me suis dit que ça lui ferait du bien et qu'elle comprendrait enfin que tu n'es pas un danger pour moi !

Elle aurait pu lui parler d'amitié à nouveau, d'acceptation de la part des Gryffondors ou de n'importe quoi d'autre que de ça et il aurait facilement pu répliquer, mais si la Weasley doutait à ce point de lui, qu'elle pensait que Granger était en danger quand elle était avec lui, ça changeait tout ! Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui pourrisse l'esprit et que la brune commence à se méfier de lui et décide de ne plus le voir !

\- Waah ! si je comprends bien, je ne suis qu'un méchant Serpentard ! plaisanta Drago. Un méchant Mangemort qui cache bien son jeu ! un enfoiré qui manipule la pauvre petite intello naïve pour la ridiculiser ensuite ! Un monstre trop nul pour être arrivé à tuer Dumbledore, mais qui ne rêve que de vous infiltrer pour faire la peau du héros vainqueur du perfide mage noir afin de se faire un nom pour rallier à lui les troupes éparses de ses condisciples en fuite !

\- Tout à fait, lui répondit Ginny pas perturbée pour une mornille de ce que le blond lui disait avec un regard agressif.

\- Granger ! il est hors de question que je reste avec cette folle furieuse ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Drago, dit-elle avec une infinie douceur, Ginny est mon amie. Elle a autant besoin de ces cours que toi ! Et puis, comme tu le vois, elle a autant de répondant que moi, si ce n'est plus, aussi, tu vas certainement finir par l'apprécier. En plus, contrairement à moi, elle aime ce sport stupide que vous pratiquez sur un balai dans l'espoir de vous tuer par accident !

\- Ce n'est pas un sport stupide ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Vous voyez vos vous entendez déjà ! dit-elle moqueuse ce qui fit pouffer de rire Ginny, mais bouder Drago d'un air distant et impassible qui fit encore plus rire les deux filles.

\- Je fous le camp ! s'énerva Drago en commençant à se lever. Si c'est pour vous foutre de moi, je n'ai rien à faire ici !

\- Drago, s'il te plait ! demanda Hermione avec une gentillesse extrême et un sourire à couper le souffle même au plus buté des Serpentards. Reste ! Je te promets qu'on n'est pas là pour nous moquer de toi ! Allez : rassied –toi ! continua-t-elle avec son petit regard suppliant et craquant, s'il avait su se l'avouer. Juste une heure !

\- Vous n'êtes que deux salles chieuses !

\- Et toi un cancrelat bouffi d'orgueil! ajouta Ginny dans un air de défi.

Coupant toute riposte en entrant très vite dans le vif du sujet, Hermione leur donna à faire quelques exercices afin de pouvoir évaluer leur niveau.

L'heure suivante se passa à peu près normalement, si on excepte objets qui se transformaient ou non en autre chose et les petits animaux à demi transformés qui faisaient le bonheur de Pattenrond qui se faisait un plaisir de les ramener à sa maitresse en plus ou moins bon état.

Observant le Serpentard et son amie, Ginny ne put que remarquer sa façon de se comporter avec elle. Bien sûr, il était toujours égal à lui-même, vaniteux, superficiel, arrogant, insolent, irritant, dédaigneux… mais il la respectait et à moins qu'il soit le meilleur comédien du monde, il lui semblait inconcevable d'être à ce point méprisable et d'en même temps arriver à jouer suffisamment bien la comédie pour laisser paraitre à de rare moment de la détermination à bien faire, de l'admiration pour celle qui enseignait et de la connivence avec celle qu'il commençait à connaitre. Plus encore elle avait remarqué certains regards furtifs, presque imperceptibles, qu'il avait pour elle, dans lesquels elle pouvait deviner de la reconnaissance, de la tendresse et du désir pour celle qui leur servait de professeur en ce lundi après-midi.

Aussi quand Hermione s'absenta quelques minutes pour se rendre aux petits coins, Ginny en profita pour mettre les choses au clair avec Malefoy.

\- Malefoy, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'expliquer ça juste entre nous, mais je pense qu'il faut que je mette les choses au point. Ce n'est pas parce que je te supporte depuis une heure que j'approuve ce qu'elle fait pour toi ! Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle a réellement décidé de devenir amie avec un type comme toi ! Mais le fait est, qu'elle l'a décidé et qu'elle risque de foutre le reste de sa vie sociale scolaire en l'air quand elle va s'afficher avec toi ! Elle a décidé de le faire et je ne ferai rien contre. Tu ne me sembles pas être dangereux, mais, si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour lui nuire, pour lui faire du mal, pour la faire souffrir exprès, je te tue ! … Stop ! dit-elle quand elle le vit sourire à son monologue. Je ne plaisante absolument pas et ce ne sont vraiment pas des paroles en l'air. Contrairement à ce qu'elle dit de toi, même si franchement je n'en suis pas aussi sure qu'elle, moi j'ai déjà tuer ! quand je dis tuer, c'est tuer froidement, pas me défendre ! Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, un Mangemort m'a lancé plusieurs Doloris et a essayé de me lancer un sort mortel. Je l'ai désarmé et je me suis rendue compte que c'était Marcus Finn sous ce masque ! Il a continué à m'insulter même après que je l'ai immobilisé. J'aurais pu passer outre, mais il a menacé ma famille de « traitre à leur sang » comme tu te plaisais à nous le répéter si souvent. Alors je t'ai imaginé à sa place et je lui ai lancé un Avada Kedavera, histoire d'être sûre que, quelle que soit l'issue de la guerre, il ne s'en sorte pas. Aussi, n'oublie pas je l'ai tué en me servant de la haine que j'avais pour toi ! Alors je le répète : ne fait pas de mal à Hermione où tu n'auras absolument pas à te demander comment mettre fin à tes jours ! Je le ferai pour toi !… Sinon, en signe de notre future colocation au square et dans ces cours, j'ai amené des bières au beurre ! Tu en veux une ?

Drago était abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait calmement de lui révéler.

Bien sûr, la Weasley avait la réputation de manipuler les garçons, d'avoir séduite survivant, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un exploit en fait, mais aussi d'avoir su très jeune savoir lancer des sorts d'attaque redoutable et d'être une très bonne combattante, en plus d'être une joueuse de Quidditch remarquable. Cependant, qu'elle se vante d'avoir tué en pensait à la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, pour juste après lui proposer une bière au beurre, c'était surréaliste. « Impressionné » n'était pas un mot suffisant. « Effrayé » était peut-être plus proche de la réalité.

Sortant les bières de son sac, elle lui en tendit une qu'il accepta sans même y réfléchir.

\- Cela dit, continua l'air de rien la jeune Gryffondor, j'ai vu la façon dont tu regardes Hermione et ça ne me semble pas du tout méchant. Aussi je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute et par amitié pour elle, tant que tu te conduis bien, je ne te fais pas de mal. Mais n'oublie pas qu'à la moindre incartade, je t'émascule et je te pulvérise ensuite. Santé ! conclut-elle en tendant vers lui sa bière au beurre décapsulée d'un sortilège mineur.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire face à une attitude de ce genre, et n'ayant pas d'intentions belliqueuses de quelque sorte en vers son ennemie d'autre foi, Drago décida que la meilleure attitude à adopter était de décapsuler lui aussi sa bière et de trinquer avec elle de la façon la plus flegmatique qu'il lui était possible.

Quand Hermione revint, elle fut surprise de les voir boire tranquillement tous les deux sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

À peine une demi-heure plus tard Ginny s'en alla rejoindre Luna. Drago qui finissait un exercice particulièrement difficile décida de partir à sa suite quand Hermione le stoppa dans son mouvement avec son ait pincé qu'elle affichait quand elle avait quelque chose à demander et qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder les choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? me dire que tu ne viendras pas avec moi au bal ou me demander de te rendre ton sang ? dit-il sur la défensive s'attendant à bien pire.

\- Je… commença-t-elle à dire

\- J'espère vraiment que ce qui va suivre va être de plates excuses, parce que me faire passer presque deux heures avec cette Lamia*, c'est tout bonnement de la torture ! ragea-t-il.

\- Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça ! objecta-t-elle.

\- À peine ! Elle a menacé de m'émasculer et de me pulvériser ensuite si je te faisais du mal ! rapporta-t-il, outré.

\- Et tu comptes m'en faire ? lui demanda-t-elle avec défi.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais…

\- Alors tout va bien ! dit-elle souriante. Et tu verras ma gentille démone protectrice va être adorable avec toi ! Vous allez super bien vous entendre ! Laisse-lui juste le temps de se faire à ta présence !

\- Ne me refait jamais ça, Granger !

Énervé, il commençait à rassembler ses affaires pour partir pour son dortoir, même si une petite voix toute au fond de lui, lui susurrait qu'il aurait préféré rester. Cependant elle ne l'avait pas invité ! Et, à moins qu'elle le supplie de rester, il ne risquant pas de le faire. Il aurait bien embarqué la boule orange, sauf que, l'affreuse bestiole ne risquait pas de vouloir le suivre. De plus, il se voyait mal expliquer pourquoi il était en possession du chat de Granger.

\- On a des recherches à continuer, l'interpella-t-elle, et puis… J'avais espéré que tu me parlerais de ce qui s'est passé après ce que t'a fait Voldemort.

\- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle Granger ? s'énerva-t-il de plus belle. De ce qu'il m'a fait faire ensuite ? s'il a continué à se servir de moi ? Quels élevés j'ai dû torturer ? Qui j'ai dénoncé ?

\- Je ne te cacherai pas que lorsque tu seras prêt à m'en parler, j'aimerai que tu me donnes ta version de tout ça. Tout comme j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as perdu ton titre de préfet en chef en milieu d'année et pourquoi Crabe et Goyle n'étaient plus tes toutous bien dociles. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler ce soir, lui répondit-elle calmement. Je voulais savoir dans quel état tu es sorti des cahots, quelles potions, quel sort ta mère ou les médicomages qu'elle a fait venir pour toi, t'ont donné. Et surtout, si Voldemort avant d'accepter de te libérer, t'a lancé des sors particuliers ou t'a fait quelque chose de magique comme un rituel ou s'il t'a fait avaler une potion ou un objet quelconque !

\- Mais putain Granger ! s'énerva-t-il franchement. Tu n'en as pas marre de remuer la merde qui me sert de vie ? Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce qui s'est passé après ! Ça ne sert à rien que je te parle de ça ! je croyais que tu voulais m'aider, mais tu ne fais que me refaire penser à tout ça ! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie, que je passe à autre chose, si à chaque fois que je n'y pense presque plus, tu remues le couteau dans la plaie ?

Il était hors de lui. Ce qui s'était passé le matin même était encore franchement difficile à digérer. Le cours de l'après-midi l'avait vidé d'une grande partie de son énergie magique, les menaces de la rousse l'avaient ébranlé et le soir qui arrivait risquait d'être empli de cauchemars bien plus terribles que d'habitude puisqu'il y avait échappé la veille. Il était à bout et elle venait avec sa candeur habituelle, le questionner sur des choses qu'il n'avait jamais révélées à personne. S'il n'était pas prêt à se confier à Granger à propos de ce qu'il avait subi dans les cachots, il ne l'était pas plus à propos des conséquences que ça avait pu avoir sur lui.

\- Alors pourquoi éprouvais-tu le besoin d'écrire tout ça sur des parchemins ? Pourquoi as-tu commencé à te confier à moi avant de te refermer comme une huitre ? Parler te faisait du bien, j'en suis quasiment sûr ! rétorqua-t-elle, certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

\- Lui parler à elle oui ! Mais te parler à toi ! Il en est hors de question ! lui cracha-t-il excédé pour qu'elle se taise enfin, n'en pouvant plus.

Hermione prit cette remarque comme un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Après ce qui s'était passé le matin même et après les confidences qu'il lui avait faites la veille, après ces dernières journées où ils avaient passé de bons moments, elle aurait pensé qu'il commençait enfin à ne plus la voir comme deux personnes différentes. Ça la révoltait qu'il soit buté et insensible à ce point !

\- Mais elle c'est moi sombre crétin ! JE SUIS ELLE ! Tu disais ne pas me vouloir du mal, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ça me fait du mal à chaque fois que tu me parles de « ton inconnue » comme si ça n'était pas moi ? Cette nuit-là, c'est moi qui t'ai prise dans mes bras ! c'est moi qui t'ai consolé ! c'est à moi que tu t'es confié ! je ne jouais pas ! comment faut-il te le faire comprendre ! tu n'es qu'un sale abruti Malefoy ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! tu es incapable de t'imaginer une seconde ce que les autres peuvent ressentir. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là n'a pas fait que t'impacter ! Pour moi aussi c'était important ! Ce n'est pas seulement ce qui s'est passé entre toi et « ton inconnue » qui a de l'importance. C'est aussi ce qui s'est passé entre moi et "ce petit con de Malefoy" que j'ai appris à appeler Drago !

Elle était en pleur. Elle lui avait avoué ce qui la rongeait depuis des jours et elle pleurait d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'impression qu'en la voyant ainsi, il allait fuir et que plus jamais il ne redeviendrait Drago pour elle.

C'est ce qu'il allait d'ailleurs faire ! L'entendant lui crier dessus, il finit de ramasser ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, il l'entendit pleurer à chaudes larmes sans aucune retenue. Jetant un regard en arrière, il ne l'avait jamais vu si faible. Quelque part c'était une revanche ! lui aussi la voyant pleurer !

Il aurait pu se moquer. Il aurait dû fuir, mais il n'y parvenait pas !

Implacablement les confidences qu'elle lui avait faites, sur son enfance solitaire, lui revenaient en tête. Il s'était senti si proche d'elle en l'entendant parler de sa lutte pour paraitre alors quelle cachait tant !

Il se remémora l'avoir entendu parler de sa peur de la solitude. Et, il se rappela qu'elle lui avait avoué, qu'elle aussi, aurait aimé être aidée, de la même manière qu'elle avait aidé les autres depuis qu'elle était enfant !

Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de « l'abandonner » alors qu'elle, elle était toujours revenue vers lui ? comment pouvait-il faire ça à son inconnue ? comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? à elle ? à celle qu'il voulait rien qu'à lui ?

Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il se résolut à lâcher cette foutue poignée. Et, dans un effort incommensurable, il commença à faire demi-tour pour la regarder !

Elle était affalée par terre contre la table basse encore encombrée de dizaines d'objets qui lui avaient servi à leur entrainement. Le visage posé sur ses bras, caché sous ses boucles brunes, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que son affreuse peluche rousse tentait de la réconforter en se collant le plus possible à elle.

La voir souffrir de la sorte, et à cause de lui de surcroit, lui était insupportable au point qu'à nouveau, il aurait voulu fuir. Mais au bout de quelques secondes où il resta figé, incapable de la quitter des yeux, il réalisa qu'il ne trouvait pas ça épouvantable parce qu'elle était rebutante à regarder ou même parce qu'il se reconnaissait en elle, mais parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, voir souffrir quelqu'un d'autre le faisait souffrir comme s'il ressentait cette tristesse en lui-même! Comme si c'était la sienne! Et, c'était insoutenable ! Il avait l'impression que même s'il s'enfuyait à des kilomètres, ça ne s'atténuerait pas.

Les raisons de ce chagrin ou sa responsabilité n'avaient aucune importance, seul le fait que ça devait cesser pour qu'il arrête de ressentir par échos ce chagrin était important, qu'elle soit Granger ou son inconnue, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Il lâcha ses affaires et avança d'un pas hésitant vers elle.

Il n'avait jamais tenté d'apaiser les pleurs ou le chagrin de qui que ce soit. On ne l'avait pas éduqué ainsi. Mais imitant les gestes qu'elle avait eus pour lui, lentement, avec prudence et appréhension, il s'approcha plus près d'elle encore. Et, tout comme Pattenrond, il essaya de se coller le plus possible à elle pour la prendre maladroitement dans ses bras.

Ça n'avait rien de comparable avec le moment qu'il avait tant apprécié ou il s'était repu de la chaleur bienveillante de la jeune fille plongée dans les ténèbres de la salle sur demande. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui tentait de lui apporter son réconfort pendant de longues minutes. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il tenta de donner au lieu de prendre.

Perdue dans son chagrin, Pattenrond lové dans son esprit, tentant de lui apporter son soutien, elle ne se rendit pas compte de suite que le jeune Serpentard était à ses côtés. Elle l'avait vu partir. Ce serait encore à elle de le faire revenir et elle ne savait plus, en cet instant, si elle en aurait encore la force. Elle sentait bien cette chaleur qui l'entourait, mais perdue dans la douleur et le désespoir, elle ne l'associait qu'au réconfort de son adorable boule de poils et de griffes.

Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait toujours pas, sans comprendre pourquoi, il lui murmura les mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit pour tenter de lui expliquer à défaut de s'excuser.

\- Ne pleure plus ... ça n'en vaut pas la peine !... Je n'en vaut pas la peine ! ... Je ne sais dire que des conneries et je ne pense pas la moitié de ce que je dis ! ... surtout quand je te parle ! ... tu me mets hors de moi ! tu me fais réagir et je ne sais jamais comment faire pour garder un minimum de confiance en moi face à toi ! tu es la seule à me voir ! à me voir vraiment ! et ça me fout la trouille! Alors, que tu en saches encore plus sur moi … laisse-moi encore un peu de temps pour accepter que tu étais avec moi cette nuit-là ! laisse-moi juste encore un peu faire semblant que, celle que j'avais imaginée existe en toi. Laisse-moi digérer le fait que vous êtes semblables, qu'elle existe en toi et que c'est la partie de toi que je ne connaissais pas. Ça semble si facile pour toi d'accepter ce que je ne montrai à personne et qui pourtant a toujours fait partie de moi. Je n'ai pas ta force. Je n'ai pas tes capacités à faire table rase du passé, je n'ai pas autant de facilité que toi à faire confiance, à accepter que l'ennemi d'autrefois puisse devenir … un ami. Je ne conçois même pas l'amitié comme tu la conçois. Pourtant grâce à toi je découvre … j'essaye… je ressens… je ne sais pas en fait ! Mais depuis que tu es arrivé … depuis que je t'ai rencontré… je veux dire vraiment rencontrer avec tes questions auxquelles j'ai finalement répondu, notre correspondance et même nos disputes, depuis que je sais … c'est différent. Alors, oui! j'ai encore du mal à associer ce que j'ai éprouvé avec « elle » et avec toi, mais laisse-moi juste un peu de temps et mon stupide cerveau va enfin comprendre que vous êtes la même!

Surprise de l'entendre, elle s'était presque arrêtée de pleurer, ne faisant plus que sangloter presque silencieusement. Encore secouée par quelques soubresauts involontaires, elle l'écoutait parler sans l'interrompre, appréciant chacun de ses mots, se rendant compte à quel point ce qu'il disait devait être difficile à exprimer pour lui.

Profitant de l'étreinte et du réconfort de ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle s'accrocha à lui de peur qu'il ne la quitte, à nouveau, car, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas son inconnue qu'il enserrait de ses bras, mais bien, elle ! Son ancienne ennemie ! Celle qu'il nommait autrefois « sang-de-bourbe ».

Il vit qu'elle s'était un peu calmée. Il était un peu confus de s'être laissé aller à de telles confidences dont il n'avait même pas conscience avant que les mots ne franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres sans passer par la retenue qu'il ne quittait habituellement pas. Voulant se redonner un peu de contenance, il commença à plaisanter tandis qu'elle s'agrippât plus encore à sa robe de sorcier.

\- Déjà vous avez le même parfum et le même tout de poitrine ! fit-il en l'enserrant un peu plus, profitant de la position qu'il avait pour plonger un peu plus son visage dans la soie de ses cheveux parfumés et plaçant une de ses mains tout contre la rondeur de ses seins.

\- Malefoy, ta main ? s'indigna-t-elle, en reniflant et en s'écartant un peu l'obligeant à quitter sa position agréable, mais pas si confortable que ça, car il s'était accroupi comme il pouvait pour être près d'elle et qu'un de ses pieds n'était plus irrigué depuis quelques longues minutes.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire légèrement moqueur en s'assaillant mieux à ses côtés.

\- Oui ! mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu ne sois qu'un abrutit de Serpentard ! se plaignit-elle, tandis qu'elle essuyait ses joues du revers de sa manche.

\- Tu as d'autres insultes à me servir, histoire que cette fois je m'en aille pour de bon, ou tu veux me les poser, tes stupides questions qui ne serviront à rien ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur qui la fit enfin légèrement sourire.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il la laissa lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, non sans y mettre de la mauvaise volonté, sur ce qui « s'était passé après » au début, ça n'apprit pas grand-chose à Hermione.

Drago était à demi conscient quand il était sorti des cachots. Il réalisait à peine être un peu plus en sécurité. Il n'attendait que la mort ou un ordre de son maitre pour l'exécuté quoi qu'il lui demande. Le reste du temps, il était ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour prendre conscience que son père et surtout sa mère lui rendait visite dans sa chambre, qu'il était habillé et dans un lit confortable. Mais la peur ne le quittait pas. Sa mère qu'elle était parvenue à faire venir un médicomage de renom, mais celui-ci n'avait rien pu faire de plus que les autres pour ses cicatrices. Même si ses blessures étaient désormais toutes guéries, elles resteraient à jamais ancrées dans sa chair. Il avait cependant pu remettre de l'ordre, à l'aide de sorts puissants dans son squelette brisé à de multiples endroits et ses organes malmenés par les coups et les trop nombreux Doloris. Il avait fallu faire disparaitre un grand nombre de ses os afin de les faire repousser convenablement. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais pu remarcher normalement, tenir sa baguette ou même une tasse de thé correctement.

Hermione qui déjà se sentait mal suite au récit toujours plus horrible de ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme, ne put s'empêcher de se détourner pour essuyer quelques larmes à l'évocation des nombreuses fractures qu'il avait dû endurer. Et, sachant à quel point Harry avait souffert pour un seul os à faire repousser, elle ne put imaginer ce qu'avait dû être la convalescence du Serpentard.

Il lui expliqua aussi qu'une fois son corps à peu près rétabli, ils avaient tenté de lui effacer les souvenirs les plus douloureux, mais que cela s'était révélé impossible. C'est pourquoi il avait été gavé de potions de sommeil sans rêves.

À sa sortie des cachots, il était resté profondément perturbé par ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais son esprit au bout de quelques semaines de calme était parvenu à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars malgré les potions, ce qui n'était pas normal. Mais, à l'inverse, quand il ne dormait pas ces souvenirs, bien qu'il les ait quelque part en tête, étaient comme légèrement effacés. C'était presque comme des souvenirs qu'on aurait extraits pour les placer en bouteille, n'en gardant que le contenu vague, mais pas la force des émotions qui allait avec. La différence était qu'ils étaient plus comme rangé dans des tiroirs qu'il pouvait ouvrir ou fermer pour en obtenir le contenu avec tout ce qui allait avec. Des tiroirs sans clef qui au moindre choc s'ouvraient pour en répandre tout leur contenu nauséabond et qu'il était parfois difficile à refermer. Des tiroirs qui s'ouvraient systématiquement la nuit pour se déverser dans son esprit et en prendre totalement possession.

Aussi les médicomages l'avaient très peu questionné sur ce fait, préférant se satisfaire du fait qu'il ne soit pas devenu complètement fou après ce qu'ils supposaient qu'il avait subi. Ils soupçonnaient bien quelque chose, mais n'en avaient pas trouvé la cause.

Hermione lui fit aussi parler la façon dont il rêvait de ces moments-là, à défaut de le faire parler du contenu des cauchemars. Et, ils comprirent que ses rêves n'en étaient pas vraiment, qu'ils étaient plus proches d'une sorte de maléfice lui faisant revivre des souvenirs de moments passés avec Voldemort.

Habituellement les cauchemars se nourrissaient de la réalité pour la rendre encore plus effroyable, mais ils s'évanouissaient en partie au réveil. Ce n'était pas son cas la plupart du temps. Même si des éléments de sa réalité actuelle venaient se mélanger parfois à de réels souvenirs, il faisait comme revivre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait pensé que son esprit n'était pas assez inventif pour rendre encore plus terrifiant ce qui lui était déjà arrivé. Mais c'était trop réel par rapport à d'autres rêves plus normaux dont il arrivait à se souvenir.

Hermione redoubla alors de questions plus intriguées encore.

Elle le força alors à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé les derniers jours de sa captivité, mais ses souvenirs étaient très vagues, car son esprit trouvait la plupart du temps refuge dans de vieux souvenirs de son enfance. Cependant, s'il refusa de lui révéler quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il l'avait forcé à faire ou sur les choses dégradantes qu'il lui avait faites, il accepta de lui parler des sorts de torture qu'il avait subis très peu nombreux puisqu'il était devenu parfaitement docile. Puis il se rappela subitement d'un rituel auquel il n'avait rien compris et qui lui avait paru n'être qu'un nouveau jeu de son tortionnaire pour le rendre plus réceptif à ses désirs, si c'était encore possible. Ça ressemblait à un vieux rituel de magie du sang. Il s'était vanté que grâce à ça, il le liait à lui pour toujours. Il n'y avait pas apporté beaucoup d'importance à l'époque ne sachant pas qu'il allait être libéré et ayant déjà l'impression de ne plus avoir d'autres choix que de lui obéir. Il pensait que ce lien, s'il avait eu une quelconque réalité, avait disparu avec la mort du mage noir, mais les conclusions de la Gryffondor le faisaient maintenant douter.

C'était certainement ce maléfice qui avait empêché les sorts d'oubliette de faire effet puis qui s'était mis à empêcher les potions de fonctionner.

Ils firent de nombreuses spéculations sur le rituel et sur ce qui pourrait éventuellement le briser. Ils en conclurent également que, même si le maléfice était brisé, il lui était maintenait impossible de compter sur un sort d'oubliette sans altérer totalement sa personnalité et le faire revenir à l'âge de 16 ans. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avait eu tellement d'influence sur lui pendant les mois qui avaient suivi jusqu'à maintenant, que la seule solution aurait été de supprimer les souvenirs de cette époque dans leur quasi-totalité ainsi certainement que beaucoup de choses en rapport avec sa mission en sixième année. Aussi douloureux que puissent être ses souvenirs, il était pour lui impensable de supprimer celui qu'il était devenu, au profit de cet autre lui qu'il enviait pour son insouciance, mais en qui il ne se reconnaissait pas. Accepter qu'on efface ses souvenirs, c'était pour lui comme accepter qu'il mette fin à ses jours. Il ne pensait plus pour l'instant au suicide. Il avait un minuscule espoir que, comme « elle » le lui avait promis, les choses aillent enfin mieux.

Hermione apprécia qu'il n'envisage pas une seconde redevenir celui qu'il était à l'époque de ses 16 ans voir de ses 15 ans. Cependant, même si elle ne lui en parlait pas encore, elle était inquiète, car s'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui efface la mémoire de peur de perdre sa personnalité de jeune adulte, une fois le maléfice rompu plus rien ne ferait barrage aux souvenirs de cet été- là. Alors, comment savoir s'il ne sombrerait pas dans la folie comme les parents de Neuville ?

*Démon féminin de la mythologie grecque, dont l'apparence devient monstrueuse dans diverses circonstances, mais dont peut parfaitement imaginer l'existence dans le monde d'HARRY POTTER.

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du secret de Ginny et si vous trouvez ça crédible. Si ça vous plait ou qu'au contraire vous trouvez que c'est un acte trop violent pour une jeune fille de 16 ans. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais dû apprendre ce sort, mais je considère que la magie noire est facile à comprendre quand on en a les motivations et qu'elle vient de le voir utilisé plusieurs fois sur le champ de bataille.**

Rosie, merci de m'avoir donné ton avis.

J'espère que tu vas être contente de ce chapitre qui inverse les choses. Pour moi Hermione compatissait suffisamment pour ce qui est arrivé à Drago pour prendre sur elle, comme le lui avait conseillé Ginny, et lui pardonner. Mais elle n'est pas une sainte et dans ce chapitre elle explose.

Il y aura d'autres révélations dans les chapitres à venir qui expliqueront leur comportement à tous les deux alors soit patientes. Quant à la gentillesse de Drago, il a pour moi un bon fond, mais il faut aller le chercher et c'est ce que fait Hermione. Mon histoire avance très lentement au niveau de la trame du temps **le parchemin a été trouvé le mardi 2 décembre et on est le lundi 15**. Aussi je trouve qu'il a déjà beaucoup évolué par rapport au Drago du début en seulement 13 jours.

Cependant, si je trouve mon Drago suffisamment gentil surtout après ce chapitre, j'avoue que, malgré ce qui est prévu pour la suite, mon Hermione se laisse peut-être un peu trop faire aussi je tiendrais compte de ta remarque. Je me sens plus Drago qu'Hermione quand j'écris du coup j'ai envie qu'elle soit un peu trop gentille avec lui. Sauf que tu es la seconde personne à m'en faire la remarque aussi je vais me remettre en cause pour la suite, car je ne suis pas pour les héroïnes faibles bien que je trouve quelque part bien plus courageux de supporter tout ce qu'elle traverse que d'être agressive. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais sa force, j'exploserais bien avant, mais elle est de Gryffondor.

Après si tu apprenais qu'un de tes amis s'était fait violer de la pire manière qui soit ne lui pardonnerait-tu pas ses coups de gueule et ses médisances. Soit, tu lui demanderais certainement d'aller se faire soigner. Mais s'il refusait et si d'une certaine manière tu te sentais responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, l'abandonnerais-tu ?

Pour ce qui est de Blaise et non Blaize ! merci. J'ai déjà corrigé les 8 premiers chapitres ( c'est long de tout retrouver et de tout corriger c'est pourquoi je n'en fais qu'un peu de temps en temps.)

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

Je te remercie encore pour m'avoir franchement dit ce sue tu penses de mes personnages. N'hésite pas à me critiquer. Même si j'ai une explication à leur comportement, ça reste très enrichissant de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de ma vision des personnages et j'en tiens compte.


	25. Une vie de mensonges -chap25

Merci à Shka pour toutes ses suppositions et ses réflexions qui m'inspirent et me motivent.

Merci également à Milady pour ses encouragements qui me touchent vraiment.

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point les quelques mots que vous m'envoyez m'encouragent à me relire pour publier régulièrement où à me poser derrière mon clavier pour écrire la suite alors que j'ai plutôt envie de me la couler douce et de plutôt lire.

Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous touche. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez d'Hagrid dans ce chapitre.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

 **Une vie de mensonges – chapitre 25**

Il était tard quand ils en eurent fini avec les questions d'Hermione. Elle proposa à Drago des biscuits et des fruits, car l'heure du souper était dépassée depuis un moment.

Il accepta ensuite de rester pour la nuit une fois de plus, juste pour pouvoir profiter des bienfaits de la chose orange qui avait quitté les genoux de sa maitresse dès qu'il avait commencé à se confier pour rejoindre les siens.

Il était bien conscient que, sans la bestiole sur les genoux, il ne serait pas parvenu à lui en dire autant. Et surtout, il ne serait certainement pas parvenu à se remémorer suffisamment ce qui s'était passé pour se rappeler du rituel.

Ils avaient réellement avancé et un maigre espoir que les choses puisent changer le submergea au point qu'il soit de réelle bonne humeur tout le reste de la soirée.

Elle déballa le cadeau de Pattenrond qui s'avéra être de minuscules fées de papier qui voletèrent par centaine dans la chambre au grand plaisir du félin qui s'empressa de toutes les réduire en charpie ce qui prit plus d'une heure et laissa de minuscules bouts de papier partout dans la chambre de la préfète.

Installés dans les moelleux fauteuils, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à lire. N'ayant rien prévu de divertissant, Hermione lui avait prêté un roman d'aventures moldu et bien que réticent au début, il le dévora jusque tard dans la soirée.

Hermione repensa surtout aux confidences qu'il lui avait faites plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'avait fait le Serpentard. Bien sûr, à force de faire une distinction entre elle et « son inconnue », il l'avait poussée à bout au point qu'elle en pleure, mais les mots qu'il lui avait dits pour s'en excuser l'avaient vraiment touché et elle sentait qu'il voulait vraiment que leur relation évolue vers ce qu'elle avait été avant qu'il ne connaisse son identité. Et, après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, elle était certaine qu'ils y arriveraient.

Elle avait également remarqué deux choses qui n'avaient rien à voir

D'une part, il ne parvenait toujours pas nommer « le seigneur des ténèbres » Voldemort même s'il parvenait à écrire son nom en de rares occasions et qu'il ne grimaçait presque plus en l'entendant.

D'autre part, elle constata que, si, lorsqu'elle n'avait plus le bracelet, elle frottait son poignet lorsqu'elle était stressée, elle caressait doucement le dragon sans le vouloir lorsqu'elle était heureuse ou sereine et détendue.

Elle ne lui avait pas encore parlé de ces deux faits, mais elle espérait pouvoir aborder le sujet le lendemain.

Quand ils allèrent se coucher, elle fit l'effort de parler avec lui du roman qu'il venait de commencer plutôt que de le questionner sur son passé, ce qui lui sembla bien plus agréable que la discussion de la veille. Elle n'hésita pas, cette fois-ci, à venir entremêler ses doigts aux siens, quand Pattenrond s'installa plus confortablement entre eux deux, alors qu'ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Une fois encore le Serpentard dormit paisiblement grâce à l'effet combiné des potions et du demi-fléreur. Il dormait encore quand Hermione se réveilla. À défaut d'avoir la main du Serpentard dans la sienne, elle s'aperçut avoir bougé et s'être considérablement rapprochée de lui. Il avait un bras au-dessus de ses cheveux broussailleux tandis que l'autre était posé sur sa hanche à elle.

Elle pouvait distinctement sentir son parfum qui grâce à la magie pouvait durer souvent plus d'une semaine. Elle distinguait à nouveau cette odeur d'herbe coupée avec, en plus, une odeur qu'elle reconnaissait mal, mais qui devait être celle d'une fleur. Il avait aussi sur lui l'odeur des parchemins et ça la perturba encore plus que sa main sur sa hache. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'amortentia que Slughorn leur avait fait sentir en sixième année. Elle y avait senti l'herbe fraîchement coupée, parchemin neuf et l'odeur des cheveux de Ron. Elle se demandait si ce serait toujours le cas, mais surtout se demandait pourquoi à l'époque déjà elle avait senti l'odeur de l'herbe coupée alors que Ron ne connaissait pas encore les sorts pour se parfumer. Peut-être parce que ça lui rappelait juste les garçons et que de toute façon Harry et Ron, passaient pas mal de temps dehors enfin dans les airs surtout. Elleétait persuadée que ça ne pouvait pas à être cause de Malefoy puisqu'elle ne s'était jamais approchée suffisamment de lui pour pouvoir en avoir la moindre idée. Mais, ce mélange restait troublant parce que pour la seconde fois, elle s'était prise à se sentir vraiment bien dans les bras du Serpentard et à trouver cette odeur rassurante. Pourtant c'était tout le contraire de logique. C'était un jeune homme perturbé, pas franchement courageux et bien qu'étant musclé pour un garçon aussi maigre, il était loin d'avoir la carrure rassurante de Ron ou de Victor. De plus, quand elle le voyait, ce n'était pas un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait, mais à l'inverse une envie de le protéger.

Si elle s'autorisait à s'attacher au blond comme à un ami ou à un petit frère, il était hors e question pour elle de développer pour lui d'autres sentiments que le la tendresse, de l'amitié et de la compassion.

D'abord, parce qu'il n'était pas son genre d'homme tant physiquement que mentalement.

Ensuite parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir possible ensemble. Même si elle ne croyait plus au grand amour après ses déboires avec Ron, elle continuait à tenir à lui et espérait bien, un jour, peut-être faire sa vie avec lui. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne se voyait pas papillonner avec des garçons en attendant de trouver le bon. Elle voulait un garçon avec qui elle aurait une chance de faire pouvoir un bout de chemin et peut être même plus. Pas qu'elle ait envie de se caser et d'avoir une maison et des enfants de suite ! surtout pas ! mais quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie avec les joies et les peines qu'elle vous apportait.

Et puis l'histoire du jeune Serpentard était trop lourde à porter. Il parlait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle assez souvent pour se moquer, mais après ce qu'il avait subi, même s'il avait été sérieux, elle se demandait s'il pouvait « être normal ». C'était affreux et égoïste de sa part, mais elle ne désirait pas le découvrir. Son histoire à elle, lui suffisait et lui semblait déjà bien assez difficile à porter : Une seule tentative qui s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. Par manque d'assurance, parce que ça lui paraissait bizarre et pourtant logique de faire ça avec Ron, mais qu'au dernier moment, elle n'avait pas pu.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il en était pour le Serpentard. Avait-il eu des relations sexuelles avec Pansy ou une autre après ce qui lui était arrivé ? Rapidement, elle se dit que ce n'était pas son problème et qu'avec le peu d'expérience qu'elle avait, elle ne risquait pas de pouvoir lui être d'une quelconque utilité en tant que sexologue. Et que, s'il avait des problèmes de ce type, il ferait mieux d'aller consulter une personne compétente. S'occuper de ses cauchemars, lutter contre le mal, lui faire découvrir ce qu'était l'amitié, trouver un remède magique, ça, c'était son domaine et pour ça elle pouvait l'aider !

Quand Drago se réveilla, il s'aperçut de leur position à tous les deux et surtout prit conscience d'où était positionnée sa main. Il se demandait si elle n'était pas beaucoup moins prude qu'il se l'imaginait ou si elle avait juste l'habitude des contacts physiques masculins ?

Il voyait bien dans ses yeux et dans ces gestes qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun désir pour lui, même si, parfois, il parvenait à la troubler légèrement et à la faire rougir. Quand elle le regardait, c'était sa personne en entier qu'elle englobait ou bien elle fixait son regard par défi. Jamais elle ne fixait ses lèvres ou ses fesses comme certaines filles. Quand elle le touchait, ce n'était pas des mains baladeuses sur son torse ou ces cuisses. Elle lui prenait la main, l'enlaçait ou lui caressait maternellement les cheveux. Enfin les seules fois où elle l'avait embrassé, c'était son front qu'elle avait choisi, et non son coup ou le coin de ses lèvres, comme certaines le faisaient autrefois pour l'aguicher. Elle ne semblait éprouver que de la tendresse envers lui et il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Il y avait une telle innocence qui se dégageait d'elle, qu'il avait envie parfois de la pervertir.

Il se demandait comment elle avait été avec son moldu. Si c'était elle ou lui qui avait fait le premier pas? À quoi il pouvait bien ressembler? Jusqu'où ils étaient allés? Ce qu'ils avaient fait? Si elle en était tombée amoureuse, pourquoi ils avaient rompu ? Comment était-il arrivé à la séduire ? … Il était jaloux alors que peur de temps encore avant il s'en serait fichu. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça avait tant d'importance pour lui. Mais il aurait aimé être le premier à lui faire éprouver du plaisir, car assurément la belette n'avait pas été à la hauteur. S'il détestait Weasmoche déjà avant, il le détestait maintenant encore plus d'avoir mis ses sales pattes sur elle.

Voyant qu'elle était elle aussi éveillée, mais qu'elle ne réagissait pas à sa main posée sur sa hanche, il se risqua à la faire remonter et à glisser ses doigts sous son haut de pyjama toujours aussi peu sexy. Le contact de sa peau douce et chaude était délectable, elle avait le gout de l'interdit.

Alors qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit la main de Drago se déplacer pour venir glisser un peu plus haut. Le contact, sur sa peau, des doigts du Serpentard, lui envoya un frisson dans tout le corps qui lui fit réaliser que leur position n'avait rien d'innocent. Sentant les doigts pourtant doux et chauds se glisser plus avant encore sous son pyjama, elle fut paralysée à l'idée qu'il veuille vraiment coucher avec elle !

Le geste en lui-même n'avait rien de désagréable, mais l'idée de ce qui pourrait suivre, la fit frémir. Il lui fallut rassembler ses esprits pour l'arrêter en posant sa main sur la sienne à travers le tissu.

\- Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chouina-t-elle tandis qu'il la sentait se redire.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de faire ce geste. Il en avait juste envie. Mais, se rendant compte qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin, il voulut la décrisper un peu. Lui faire comprendre que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Pas grand-chose, s'amusa-t-il. Je me demandais juste jusqu'où je pouvais aller avant que tu ne me cries dessus ?

Il enleva alors sa main et se leva nonchalamment comme si de rien était. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie de plus. Pourtant le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle tentait d'aider le Serpentard, elle prit réellement conscience du danger qu'il représentait. Elle avait déjà été légèrement effrayée dans la sale sur demande quand il s'était positionné au-dessus d'elle, mais les quelques secondes où les doigts du jeune homme s'étaient posés sur sa peau l'avait fait prendre réellement conscience qu'elle n'était pas forcément en sécurité avec lui. Elle avait dit à Harry de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mais, s'il avait voulu continuer, elle n'aurait rien pu faire contre lui. Il avait beau être maigre, il était musclé et bien plus grand qu'elle. Sa baguette restée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité. Elle avait parfois l'impression de le voir comme un jeune garçon, mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'en était rien.

S'il n'en montrait rien, il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait peur. Jouer avec elle pour la faire réagir, rougir, s'énerver, bafouiller était devenu une habitude qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire peur où la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Ça le blessait un peu qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui, mais il devait garder à l'esprit que même s'il la troublait parfois, elle n'était pas attirée par lui ! Et qui le serait ? Pourtant, il gardait un infime espoir que ça puisse peut-être changer. Il devait être patient, car s'il y avait une femme capable de, peut-être, passer outre son passé et ses cicatrices, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle… ou peut-être une fille qu'il payerait ? … ou épouserai ? Mais il était loin d'être en manque et désespéré au point d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Quoique, pour le mariage, il devrait bien y passer d'ici quelques années ! En attendant, il l'avait, elle ! Et, il espérait bien qu'à force de le côtoyer, elle change d'avis. Mais pour ça, il lui fallait apprivoiser la lionne.

Elle le vit s'étirer, frotter le crâne de Pattenrond puis avancer sa main vers elle sans que, surprise, elle ne parvienne à réagir, pour ébouriffer un peu plus sa tignasse désordonnée comme il l'avait fait avant à son chat.

\- Merci pour cette nuit! lança-t-il sans qu'elle ne sache s'il s'adressait à elle ou au demi-fléreur. Je vais me doucher tout de suite histoire de sortir vite de ta chambre, avant qu'on ne comprenne où je passe mes nuits, conclut-il, avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle d'eau.

Elle resta interdite un moment, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Elle avait eu peur, une peur irrationnelle, instinctive, viscérale et pourtant quand elle se repassait tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui et surtout les gestes et les mots qu'il avait eus la veille, sa raison ne pouvait que lui confirmer qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, elle s'y engouffra à son tour sans même oser le regarder. Et lorsqu'elle eut fini, il était parti, laissant sur la table basse un petit mot.

 **« Ne panique pas Granger, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ! c'est toi qui le feras ! Personne ne résiste à mon charme si je le décide. »**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il semblait avoir compris avoir été trop loin et s'en excusait à sa manière, avec suffisance et arrogance. Elle ne savait cependant pas s'il jouait un jeu avec elle où s'il y avait la moindre once de sincérité dans ses propos ou dans ses gestes.

Il lui avait avoué à demi-mot aimer la provoquer et la voir rougir. Ça semblait être pour lui une nouvelle façon de la harceler. Pourtant à certains moments comme ce matin elle avait réellement l'impression qu'il attendait d'elle, autre chose qu'une amie. Elle était un peu perdue et ne savait pas si elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

Le connaissant, quoi que soit en réalité ses intentions, il allait se moquer d'elle et lui rétorquer de ne pas prendre ses désirs pour des réalités, qu'elle se faisait des illusions et qu'il ne risquait pas de coucher avec une née moldue. À moins qu'au contraire, il ne la provoque et lui propose « la meilleure nuit de baise de toute sa vie » afin de la voir terrifiée. Dans un cas, comme dans l'autre, elle n'aurait pas sa réponse et il se foutrait bien d'elle. Elle devait être plus rusée et plus subtile que le Serpentard, mais ce n'était pas gagné.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Quand elle le vit dans la grande salle, elle fut ravie de voir, qu'à défaut d'avoir reproduit la coiffure qu'elle lui avait fait la veille, il avait un look bien plus décontracté, avec moins de gel et plus de mèches folles, quoique savamment agencées.

Blaise discutait avec lui et il semblait en bien meilleure forme que les jours précédents. Il mangeait même avec appétit ce qui la réjouit encore plus.

Ils eurent tous deux la surprise de voir arriver du courrier. Si celui d'Hermione faillit atterrir dans son porridge. Le hibou grand-duc, que Drago avait envoyé à sa mère, lui ramena la réponse avec beaucoup plus d'élégance que la chouette de l'école qu'elle avait envoyée à Harry.

L'observant, Hermione put en effet voir une certaine complicité entre le gigantesque oiseux brun et le Serpentard. Au début de leur correspondance, elle avait eu l'impression de le voir changer, mais elle s'apercevait qu'elle ne le connaissait juste pas. Pire, elle le connaissait, mais ces œillères de Gryffondor lui faisaient voir les choses sans les comprendre vraiment. Elle s'était méfiée de lui, pensant qu'il n'aimait pas les animaux. Pourtant, elle connaissait l'existence du grand-duc. Elle savait que, quand il venait lui apporter du courrier à la table de sa maison, il partageait avec lui son toaste, mais elle n'avait pas voulu voir les grands coups de tête que lui donnait l'oiseau impatient ni les gratouilles qu'il lui faisait avant de le renvoyer à la volière. Et, jamais elle n'avait entendu dire qu'il martyrisait les familiers des élèves. Il les faisait changer de couleur ou de forme, mais c'était plus gênant pour les élèves que pour les familiers.

C'était vraiment étrange de le voir sous ce regard neuf. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière pour le rencontrer au début de sa sixième année et lui apporter son aide avant que toute sa vie ne tourne de cette façon. Mais elle n'avait plus son retourneur de temps et, de toute façon, il ne revenait en arrière que de quelques heures ou de quelques jours tout au plus.

Soupirant, elle entreprit de lire la réponse d'Harry se demandant bien ce qu'il pourrait lui dire après qu'elle lui ait raconté dans les grandes lignes tous les évènements de ces derniers jours.

 **« Hermione,**

 **J'ai beau comprendre tout ce que tu m'écris, je reste malgré tout dubitatif. J'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir avant de te répondre. Je sais à quel pont tu es capable de te mettre tout le monde à dos s'il le faut, pour défendre bec et ongles une cause qui te parait juste. Mais réfléchis quand même. En vaut-il la peine ? À te lire on dirait que oui ! Je ne suis pas à ta place. J'imagine bien que ce n'est pas juste à cause de ce qu'il a subi que tu prends sa défense. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois que tu le fais ! Tu croyais déjà en lui, en quelque sorte, en sixième année. Peut-être as-tu le don de voir à travers les apparences avec lui. Mais ça ne change rien à** **son éducation ! Il est et restera un sang-pur, élevé par un Mangemort qu'il admirait et admire encore au point que c'en était presque de la vénération** **. Fais-moi plaisir : S'il parle de temps en temps avec toi de manière civilisée,** **fais-le parler de son père et tu apprendras qui il est vraiment.** **Tu dis qu'il est capable de sentiments. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il était amoureux de Pansy ou qu'il considérait Crabe et Goyle comme autre chose que des larbins. Même Zabini, qui était plus malin, il ne le considérait que comme un pion ou un faire-valoir.** **Il s'est juste servi d'eux ! C'est un manipulateur charismatique. Il ne te fera jamais vraiment confiance.** **Peut-être as-tu eu l'impression que c'était le cas, car il t'a dit des choses qu'il n'avait révélées à personne d'autre avant. Mais, il l'a certaine ment fait dans un état de faiblesse certaine. Quand il se remettra, il regrettera de t'avoir dit tout ça et il te le fera payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

 **Je t'en prie soit prudente ne t'attache pas à lui il te fera souffrir si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.**

 **Harry »**

Hermione relut plusieurs fois la lettre d'Harry. Elle était plus qu'émue. Après des mois où il ne lui avait presque pas écrit et ne lui avait dit que des banalités dans ses courriers, les lettres s'enchainaient et, à chaque fois, elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de son ami pour elle. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir douté de lui ! Comme autrefois, au moindre signe de danger pour elle, il était présent et voulait la protéger. Elle aurait pu imaginer qu'il lui fasse des reproches, mais il s'inquiétait juste. Elle sentait bien que, malgré son témoignage, il avait encore beaucoup de rancœur pour Malefoy. Il se méfiait toujours de lui, mais il n'y avait aucune haine dans ce qu'il lui disait.

Il lui conseillait de parler avec lui de son père ! soit c'était une bonne idée, mais c'était à coup sûr un motif de conflit. Ils en avaient déjà tellement sans venir réveiller ses démons ! Elle ne rejetait pas l'idée, mais elle avait déjà tant d'autres questions à lui poser…

Levant les yeux de la lettre d'Harry, elle jeta un œil sur la table des Serpentards. Il la regardait inquiet. Il n'avait pas encore décacheté son propre courrier. Elle lui sourit alors timidement, mais il préféra l'ignorer et s'occuper de son courrier.

Elle se demandait bien comment il voulait faire pour apparaitre à son bras dans quatre jours, s'il n'était même pas capable de répondre à un sourire par autre chose que du dédain. À nouveau elle angoissa et se demanda si finalement ça ne pouvait pas être une nouvelle plaisanterie malsaine de sa part et qu'il la laisserait en plan dans sa robe verte sans cavalier.

Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour se rassurer quand elle se rappela la gentillesse inimaginable avec la qu'elle il l'avait consolé la veille après avoir été une nouvelle fois odieux avec elle. Aussi désagréable pouvait-il être, elle était maintenant certaine d'une chose : il y avait une part de Bonté en Drago Malefoy.

Alors peut-être n'aurait-il pas le courage de se montrer avec elle au bal, mais a près tout ce n'était pas important. C'était à sa demande qu'elle avait acceptée. Il lui suffisait d'être présente dans cette robe verte pour remplir sa part du marché. Ce qu'il ferait ensuite lui importait peu. Elle pourrait toujours danser avec Ginny et les autres Gryffondors. La robe était sublime et elle n'en avait pas honte. Après tout, pas plus qu'au bal de quatrième année, une couleur était imposée pour les tenues. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était de Gryffondor qu'elle n'avait pas le droit au vert et il était somptueux à défaut d'être discret. Non elle n'aurait pas honte de venir en vert même s'il ne l'accompagnait pas.

Pourtant elle devait s'avouer, sentir une pointe de regret à l'idée qu'il n'ose pas se tenir à ses côtés et danser avec elle. C'était idiot, car a part lui apporter un nombre incommensurable d'ennuis, ça n'avait aucun autre intérêt que d'afficher haut et fort qu'il était maintenant son ami. Si tant est qu'on croie en cette version officielle et qu'on n'imagine pas quelques sordides histoires extravagantes à leur sujet.

Elle avait tout intérêt à préparer des élèves de sa maison à comprendre pourquoi on allait désormais les voir souvent ensemble.

Si sorte d'amitié était en train entre eux, personne, à par Ginny et certainement Zabini, n'était au courant. Il fallait que ça change avant vendredi soir dans l'éventualité où il serait suffisamment courageux ou inconscient pour vouloir se montrer à son bras, ce qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour agir.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Drago était à mille lieues de s'imaginer ce qui se passait dans l'esprit torturé de Granger. Il avait vu la lettre manquer d'atterrir dans son porridge et il se demandait bien qui pouvait lui écrire. Ce n'était pas Potter : Il avait une nouvelle chouette. La belette ne lui écrivait quasiment jamais et, à ce qu'il sache, la minuscule bestiole qui lui servait de transporteur était toujours vivante. Ça ressemblait à un hibou de l'école. Certainement une réponse à un courrier qu'elle avait envoyé … mais à qui ?

Imprudent, il l'avait regardé plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle semblait ravie de ce courrier et l'avait même relu deux fois avant de répondre à son regard et de lui sourire niaisement. Il était hors de question qu'on puisse penser qu'ils étaient amis, ce qu'ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas… enfin pas vraiment ? L'ignorant, il décacheta son courrier et fit semblant de commencer à le lire alors que choqué par ses propres réflexions, il était incapable de lire ne serait-ce que la première phrase.

Venait-il vraiment d'envisager pouvoir être ami avec la Gryffondor ? Il appréciait sa compagnie, elle allait peut-être pouvoir l'aider. Elle lui était utile et agréable ! … rien de plus ? Bien sûr, il avait envie de la sauter ! … Oui ! il avait envie de la sauter ! pas que son inconnue ! il avait envie de sauter l'espèce que package que représentait cette nouvelle personne faite de son inconnue et de …. Granger ! … Et le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit Granger qui était le plus déstabilisant là-dedans. C'était surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la sauter ! Pas juste de la sauter ! il voulait plus! même s'il ne savait pas bien ce que c'était ! Et ça, malgré qu'il ne soit pas sûr d'être capable de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle, une fois qu'elle serait à poil devant lui ! … De toute façon vu que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, il n'avait pas franchement à se prendre la tête avec ça ! Non le problème s'était qu'il se sentait de mieux en mieux avec elle ! qu'il avait besoin de sa présence ! … de son contact ! de la faire enrager ! de la faire rougir ! De la voir sourire aussi ! qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ! il devenait dépendant de cette fille ! il ne contrôlait plus ce qui se passait et ça, c'était inacceptable ! il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! il fallait qu'il prenne tout ce qu'il pouvait de sa présence, mais qu'il ne se laisse plus aller comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours.

Il se concentra alors sur la réponse de sa mère.

 **« Mon cher fils,**

 **Je me réjouis à l'idée que tu aies pu te faire de nouvelles relations dans le contexte actuel. Et ce sera avec plaisir que j'accueillerai en notre demeure la personne que tu désires me présenter.**

 **J'apprécie l'attention de Mme Zabini à mon égard et je ne me verrai pas refuser cette invitation. Ton père m'y pousserait, j'en suis sure. Nous avons besoin de nouer un maximum de nouveaux contacts et ce petit voyage en Italie ne peut qu'être salutaire pour notre famille. J'espère pouvoir tout comme toi y tisser de nouveaux liens.**

 **Je comprends parfaitement ton besoin de rester au calme encore cette année, tout comme je sais à quel point tu te montreras à la hauteur de ton nom quand tes études seront terminées.**

 **Concernant ce que cette cancanière a pu te raconter, j'avoue à l'époque avoir manqué de discernement et d'expérience pour ne pas lui parler du bonheur d'avoir eu un fils aussi magnifique que toi.**

 **Ce bracelet, ne t'étant pas encore utile, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de t'en dire plus, préférant t'en faire la surprise au vu de tes fiançailles, qui j'espère arriveront dans peu de temps qui sait.**

 **Je te l'ai, en effet, offert pour qu'à ton tour tu puisses en faire présent à ta future épouse afin que vous ayez rapidement un héritier. Il faut des mois pour que l'essence même du dragon qui est conservé dans son ivoire et qui donne les marbrures vertes se mêle à ta propre magie. C'est pourquoi je te l'ai confié dès cette année. Avec, juste, sa magie propre, il a de nombreux pouvoirs protecteurs contre les maladies, les mauvais sorts et la magie noire qui ne m'ont pas semblé de trop pour t'aider à affronter cette année. Mais ce qui en fait sa véritable puissance, c'est le lien qu'il établit entre le futur père, la femme et l'enfant qui naitra. Quand tu l'offriras à ta fiancée en pensant à sa protection un lien s'établira entre vous, annulant par la même celui qui pour l'instant te lie à ton père et à moi. Tu offriras grâce à ce focus une toute petite partie de ta puissance magique afin d'activer tous les sortilèges qui veilleront au bon déroulement de la grossesse de ton épouse et quand l'enfant naitra cette magie lui sera offerte. Il sera ainsi lié à toi du moins très fortement pendant ses plus jeunes années afin qu'il t'écoute et suive tes traces.**

 **Narcissa Malefoy »**

En lisant ces dernières lignes Drago était abasourdit écœuré, dégouté, horrifié... Après avoir appris que la supériorité des sangs purs était tout ce qu'il y a de plus artificielle et qu'il n'était qu'une sorte de rejeton parfait, conçu à l'image de ce que désirait son père, il apprenait que cette connivence, ce lien qu'il avait toujours senti entre son père et lui, n'était que de la magie destinée à en faire un enfant obéissant et soumis aux désirs de son paternel.

Il avait pourtant eu l'impression d'être proche de son père bien qu'il n'ait jamais été vraiment affectueux avec lui, et même parfois assez dur quand il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Mais, par rapport à l'éducation que recevait Crabe, Goyle et Nott, il se sentait aimé et respecté. Son père lui avait appris l'escrime, l'équitation, la magie et même plus tard la magie noire. Il veillait à ce qu'il ait une bonne éducation, il lui apprenait le monde de la magie, il lui apprenait comment diriger, gérer son argent, comment devenir un homme important … un héritier.

Quoi que les autres en disent, il avait toujours admiré son père ! Même s'il lui reprochait certains de ces choix, ils les avaient faits dans l'idée de protéger sa famille ! Si parfois il lui en voulait d'avoir obéi aux ordres de son maitre, il pensait aussi qu'il l'avait fait dans l'idée de leur assurer gloire et fortune.

Avait-il son libre arbitre en pensant ça ? Il était capable de le critiquer, mais il comprenait ses actes et lui pardonnait !

Non content d'être le reflet physique de son père, avait-il eu d'autres choix que de devenir son sosie dans sa façon de penser ? Avait-il été pire qu'un esclave ? Avait-il été l'elfe de maison de son père, aimant, obéissant et dévoué, quel que soit le traitement qu'on lui faisait subir, plein de vénération et de révérence pour son géniteur ?

Il était fou ! Sa vie n'était-elle qu'un mensonge ?

Il aurait voulu crier, hurler, mais il était en plein réfectoire. Il se leva et se précipita dehors malgré le froid matinal.

Le voyant dans cet état, Blaise et Hermione se précipitèrent à sa poursuite non sans s'être échangé un regard inquiet. L'incident créant en une unique seconde, une complicité qu'ils s'ignoraient, dans l'intérêt de leur ami.

Ils le retrouvèrent suffocant, les pieds dans la neige qui avait recouvert de son manteau blanc les collines écossaises.

D'un regard Blaise signifia à la Gryffondor qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait, mais que ça avait forcément rapport avec la lettre que Drago tenait encore dans ses doigts tremblants.

S'apercevant de la présence de deux personnes auprès de lui, Drago sortit sa baguette et les menaça, aveuglé par la rage qui couvait en lui.

\- Foutez le camp, je ne veux voir personne !

\- Eh ! Calme-toi Dray ! tu ne vas pas nous faire un scandale en plein parc ! n'importe qui peut arriver ! … viens, on rentre ! on va discuter de ça tranquillement à l'intérieur ! tenta le métis.

Drago tremblait de tout son corps, les articulations crispées de ses doigts autour de la baguette blanchissaient et celle-ci se mettait à crépiter des étincelles noires qui ne pouvait qu'annoncer qu'il était prêt à lancer un des nombreux sorts que son père lui avait appris.

\- Barrez-vous ! je veux être seul ! cria-t-il à bout de nerfs.

Blaise recula d'un pas ! Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un état pareil, même quand il était furieux contre Potter. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas réellement oser lancer un sort contre lui et hésitait à sortir sa propre baguette quand il vit la Gryffondor s'avancer stupidement sans faire cas de la folie qui semblait avoir envahie Drago.

Hermione n'en menait pas large, mais elle lui avait promis de l'aider et il semblait plus que jamais avoir besoin d'aide. Il fallait qu'elle lise cette lettre et qu'elle comprenne, mais avant ça il fallait qu'il se calme. Courageusement, elle approcha du blond qui se retourna vers elle.

Sans un mot, elle accrocha son regard et tenta de lui transmettre toute la bienveillance qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Déconcerté, il perdit les quelques secondes qui auraient pu lui permettre de lui lancer un sort si violent qu'elle se serait retrouvée embrochée sur des pics de glace qui aurait jailli du sol. Elle était maintenant tout contre lui et l'enlaçait avec force, immobilisant momentanément ses membres.

Elle chuchota alors quelques mots à son oreille que Zabini ne put que deviner.

\- Ça va aller ! Je suis là ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Quoiqu'il se passe, je suis avec toi ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets !

Crispé, il luttait entre le désir de la repousser violemment pour lui faire du mal ainsi qu'à Zabini et entre le désir de s'abandonner entièrement à ses bras et ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ces mots réconfortants qui lui promettaient que tout ça allait s'arranger. Mais le mal était fait et c'en était trop pour lui !

Blaise sidéré par l'inconscience de Granger profita malgré tout du répit qu'elle lui accordait pour se saisir violemment de la baguette de Drago.

Se sentant à nouveau agressé, il tenta de la récupérer, poussant Hermione, violemment. Puis ne réfléchissant même pas aux conséquences, il se précipita sur son ami qui, bien qu'étant légèrement moins grand, était, par rapport à lui, bâti comme un dieu grec, qui apparemment connaissait quelques techniques de combat au corps à corps.

En quelques secondes à peine, Drago fut maitrisé, bien qu'il tenta encore de se débattre en poussant des rugissements féroces.

Tandis qu'Hermione s'emparait de la lettre qui était tombée à terre pendant l'affrontement, Zabini furieux l'invectiva.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris stupide Gryffondor de mes deux ? Il aurait pu te blesser ! te tuer même ! Tu veux qu'il retourne à Azkaban ! lança-t-il furieux.

\- Ça me rassure, l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que tu t'étais inquiété pour moi et pas juste pour lui ! lança-t-elle en le défiant du regard, j'avais la situation parfaitement en main avant que tu ne l'agresses.

\- D'un, tu ne maitrisais rien, je pense connaitre Drago bien mieux que toi et de deux je suis désolé de te décevoir beauté, mais tu n'as d'intérêt pour moi que par ce que tu peux lui apporter à lui. Je me fiche complètement de ce qui peut arriver à ton joli petit derrière sauf s'il se retrouve dans mon lit !

Mi-furieuse, mi-choquée elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle n'avait quasiment jamais parlé à Zabini. Même lors de leurs rondes, ils ne se disaient que l'essentiel. Il était courtois contrairement aux autres Serpentards. Mais, et jusqu'ici, jamais il ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. À croire que son amitié naissante avec Drago impliquait qu'il se prenne le droit de devenir familier avec elle ! À croire également que lorsque les Serpentards se sentaient mal à l'aise dans une situation avec une fille, ils ripostaient avec un comportement licencieux pour tenter de reprendre l'avantage.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, reprit le grand Noir avec un sourire inquiet, que fait-on de lui maintenant ?

\- La cabane d'Hagrid ! On est juste à côté et il est encore en train de petit-déjeuner. On y sera tranquille et au chaud le temps qu'il se calme.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle s'accroupit et, d'une voir extrêmement douce elle s'adressa à leur prisonnier qui tentait toujours de se débattre en jurant comme un dragonnier.

\- Drago, il faut que tu te calmes si tu veux qu'on te libère. On est là pour toi ! On n'est pas là pour te faire du mal ou nous moquer de toi, mais si tu continues à t'agiter et à crier comme ça tu vas attirer du monde et je suis certaine que c'est bien la dernière des choses que tu voudrais si tu étais en mesure de réfléchir !

Il se calma un peu à la grande surprise de Zabini. Mais à peine avait-il desserré un peu son emprise, que l'ancien prince des Serpentards recommença à se débattre et à leur lancer des insultes ordurières.

\- Écoutes ! le sermonna Hermione avec la voix d'une mère qui s'en prend à un tout petit, le doigt levé dans sa direction. C'est ta dernière chance avant que je ne te jette un sort d'entrave !

Drago refusant, contre toute raison de l'écouter, continua à se débattre entre les bras du métis.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, repris Hermione à nouveau d'une voix posée tentant de la rassurer, mais pour ton bien, on va aller là-bas pour prendre le temps de comprendre et puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir coopérer, je vais devoir te forcer à nous accompagner. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce que je vais devoir faire, mais je n'ai pas le choix c'est pour ton bien et dès que tu seras calmé je lèverais le sort.

Blaise était surpris de la patience avec laquelle elle tentait de le ménager, tout comme des mots qu'elle utilisait pour le calmer. Ce qui était sûr à ses yeux c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux de plus fort encore que la haine qu'ils se vouaient autrefois.

Un sort d'entrave et un Wingardium Leviosa puissant plus tard, elle le maitrisait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse arriver sans encombre jusqu'à la petite hutte.

Hermione savait, en son for intérieur, que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il détestait perdre le contrôle et elle était plus que consciente de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, mais déjà elle entendait au loin le bruit que faisaient certainement les plus jeunes découvrant que la neige s'était mise à tomber pendant la nuit. Ça allait bientôt grouiller d'élèves ravis de pouvoir faire une bataille de boules de neige avant d'aller en cours.

Une fois à l'intérieur Hermione s'approcha de Drago, qui, après s'être débattu pendant une minute, était devenu complètement amorphe, les yeux dans le vague, absent.

Aussitôt Hermione leva les sorts, l'installa dans une énorme couverture rayée orange et jaune qui trainait près du fauteuil défoncé d'Hagrid et l'installa dedans. Demandant à Zabini de réactiver le feu, elle tenta de le réveiller en lui parlant, et même en le secouant très légèrement. Il lui avait bien dit que, vers la fin de son emprisonnement, il lui arrivait de se réfugier dans des souvenirs heureux, mais le voir ainsi lui fendait le cœur. Surtout que, d'après lui, il n'en sortait que suite aux Doloris de Voldemort ou aux traitements des médecins.

\- Laisse! intervint Zabini. Il finira bien par revenir.

\- Parce que tu l'as déjà vu comme ça ? Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Laisse-lui au moins dix minutes pour se reprendre. Il n'a certainement pas apprécié ce qu'il a lu c'est tout !

Réalisant qu'elle avait encore la lettre de Drago en main, elle entreprit de la survoler.

\- Faut pas te gêner Granger ! l'interpella l'italien. Ça ne te dérange pas de lire le courrier privé des autres !

\- Non pas vraiment ! lui répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Surtout si ça me permet de comprendre ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ! Et, effectivement je viens de comprendre ! finit-elle en s'écroulant sur une chaise branlante et en prenant son visage dans ses mains, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Tu expliques Granger ou tu comptes tout garder pour toi ? grogna Zabini qui commençait à en avoir marre de tous les secrets que devait porter son ami sur ses épaules, sans qu'il ne puisse jamais rien faire pour lui.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il le voudrait, fini par dire Hermione en le regardant perdue ne sachant plus quoi faire.

\- Tu considères que toi, qui étais encore quasiment son ennemie, il y a quelques semaines, tu as le droit de lire son courrier parce que tu veux l'aider, mais que moi qui le soutien depuis des années, je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ! s'indigna-t-il furieux. J'en ai ma claque de tous ces secrets ! j'en ai ma claque de le voir pratiquement crever sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien y faire ! j'en ai ma claque de voir qu'il ne se confie jamais à moi, mais que toi tu puisses débarquer avec ton grand sourire et qu'il te dise tout !

Jetant un œil à Drago toujours apathique dans le fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur le feu, elle soupira.

\- Il est loin de tout me dire. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai, par le plus grand des hasards, appris certains de ses secrets qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu révéler à personne. Je me suis sentie coupable de ne pas avoir vu sa détresse depuis sa sixième année et depuis j'essaye de l'aider comme je peux. À force, j'ai appris à le connaitre et à le comprendre. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et, puisque je sais déjà le principal, il se livre peu à peu et je suis persuadée que parler lui fera du bien que ce soit avec moi, avec toi ou avec un psychomage. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Son état n'est pas naturel, il souffre à cause de la magie noire, de la magie de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas si je trouverai comment l'en délivrer, mais puisqu'il refuse de parler de tout ça à qui que ce soit d'autre pour l'instant il n'y a que moi. S'il acceptait de t'en parler, je ne serais pas contre un petit coup de main. Mais si je t'en dis trop, j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de ma présence auprès de lui. Je ne sais déjà pas s'il va se remettre de ce qui vient de se passer alors …

Blaise l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Mais pour une fois qu'il en apprenait un peu plus, on lui disait gentiment de bien vouloir rester à l'écart et il en était hors de question.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je désire vraiment l'aider. S'il ne veut pas me parler, ça me fait chier, mais, très bien, j'accepte ! Par contre, je ne veux pas rester les bras ballants sans rien faire. La magie noire, ça me connait certainement plus que toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas du côté de Voldemort que je n'y connaissais rien bien au contraire. Ma mère pratique la magie ancienne, la magie du sang, la nécromancie, l'alchimie, les enchantements et la magie sexuelle alors si quelqu'un peut t'aider je pense être la bonne personne.

À l'évocation de la magie sexuelle dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, Hermione se mit à rougir sans pouvoir se contrôler et se maudit pour ça. Mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus c'était l'aisance avec laquelle le Serpentard parlait non seulement de la magie noire comme si la pratiquer était normal et absolument pas interdit, mais surtout celle avec laquelle, il prononçait le nom de Voldemort, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait.

C'était pratiquement antinomique. Les pratiquants de la magie noire étaient quasiment tous au service de Voldemort et le craignaient. Tous sauf Mme Zabini, qui restait neutre comme tous le savaient dans cette guerre. Cette femme à la beauté légendaire, dont personne ne connaissait l'âge et qui avait la réputation d'avoir tué nombre de ses maris sans que ce soit prouvé, était crainte tant pas le ministère que par les Mangemorts sans pourtant ne jamais être entré en conflit avec qui que ce soit.

Zabini était peut-être en fait l'allié qui lui manquait pour sauver le blond. À défaut de lui faire confiance, elle le respectait et ça avait toujours été réciproque. Il était l'ami de Drago, semblait vouloir l'aider, avait certainement de grandes connaissances en magie noire et peut être aussi un accès à une bibliothèque regorgeant d'ouvrages anciens et puissants.

\- Très bien Zabini. Dès qu'il va mieux, je le convaincs d'accepter ton aide, au moins en ce qui concerne le rituel qu'il a subi, mais en attendant je ne t'en dis pas plus.

\- OK, dit-il, tandis que d'un mouvement vif il s'emparait de la lettre qu'elle avait laissée poser devant elle.

\- Rends-moi ça, Zabini. Ce n'est pas à toi rétama-t-elle tandis qu'il la lisait debout la repoussant sans peine d'une main, comptant sur son coté moldu et espérant qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il lui suffisait d'un sort pour récupérer la lettre.

Dès qu'il en eut pris connaissance, il la regarda en essayant de rassembler tout ce qu'il savait pour comprendre.

\- C'est quoi, cette histoire de bracelet ? C'est celui qu'il t'a donné pour te reconnaitre et que tu ne pouvais pas retirer sans la formule ? dit-il, en fixant le dragon qu'elle portait au poignet.

Hermione comprenant qu'il était au moins au courant de ça acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Mais quel con ! s'exclama-t-il ! Il t'a mis au poignet un bracelet de maternité qu'il a porté plusieurs mois ! mais quel idiot !

\- Tu connais ça apparemment ? demanda telle d'une toute petite voix le suppliant de lui en dire plus.

\- Ouaip ! bien sûr que j'en ai entendu parler ! il y a même des chances que ce soit ma mère qui l'ai vendu et enchanté pour Lucius.

\- Tu … pour toi aussi elle s'est servie d'un bracelet comme ça ?

\- S'il n'y avait que ça ! je suis un pur produit de la magie. Comment crois-tu que l'on puisse être à ce point parfait ? Beau, intelligent, puissant, modeste…

\- Drago, lui, ne savait pas! dit Hermione, qui préféra ne pas relever sa vantardise. Je lui ai appris ce que c'était, pourquoi il ressemblait à ce point physiquement à son père ainsi que le fait que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait les sangs purs n'étaient souvent puissants et emprunts de magie qu'à cause de tels artefacts et pas uniquement à cause de leur sang et c'était même parfois le contraire. Je lui ai aussi parlé d'un lien. J'étais inquiète de savoir sa nature et encore plus d'être liée à son père. Il a dû écrire à sa mère pour en savoir plus. Et, je pense que, ce qui l'a choqué, c'est que son affection et son admiration pour Lucius soient, elles aussi, artificielles. Lui qui aime tant tout contrôler et qui a tant perdu depuis quelques années vient de se rendre compte qu'il n'a jamais rien contrôlé.

Voyant que Drago ne semblait toujours pas vouloir bouger, elle aurait voulu aller le rejoindre, mais elle n'osait pas tant que l'italien était là.

\- Si tu sais des choses sur ce genre de bijoux et comment on défait les liens, je serai vraiment ravie qu'on en parle plus tard, mais là je crois que ce n'est pas en parlant de tout ça qu'il va revenir parmi nous. Je pense pouvoir l'aider, mais… hésita-t-elle à continuer en regardant Drago avec beaucoup trop de tendresse pour passer inaperçue aux yeux du séducteur.

\- OK, je m'en vais ! Je vous laisser faire des câlins en toute intimité, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil entendu, mais ne faites pas trop de cochonneries parce que le géant risque de revenir d'ici peu. Si je le croise, je pense pouvoir vous donner une demi-heure en lui disant que j'ai vu un Sombral qui me semblait blessé, se diriger vers la forêt interdite, mais dès qu'il s'apercevra qu'il n'y a pas de traces il va revenir.

À nouveau Hermione avait pris la couleur la plus sombre de son écharpe, surprise qu'il ait si vite compris.

-Ce n'est pas ce genre de relation que j'ai avec Malefoy ! dit-elle courroucée et en même temps très gênée.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'en fiche de ce que vous faites tant que ça lui fait du bien et que je le vois revenir petit à petit à la vie. Lança-t-il avant de sortir en leur lançant un dernier coup d'œil complice.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire, appréciant le compliment si c'en était un ainsi que le temps qu'il allait lui donner.

Une fois seule, elle se rapprocha du blond qui avait toujours les yeux dans le vague. Trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de saisir et incapable de supporter en plus d'être soumis à la volonté d'un sort, il s'était naturellement enfui là où il avait appris à se réfugier quand tout devenait insupportable. Il était dans ses souvenirs d'enfance sur son balai au milieu des nuages. Le vif d'or n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main. Il montait pratiquement à la verticale pour l'attraper. Il n'y avait plus que lui et le vent, les nuages, le soleil contre sa peau et il montait toujours plus haut, s'éloignant de tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais et de terrifiant à terre.

S'emmitouflant avec lui dans la couverture, Hermione lui prit la main et commença à lui parler doucement tout en faisant de petits cercles sur sa main. Elle lui promettait d'être là, elle lui promettait de le protéger, elle l'assurait que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Voyant que ça n'avait pas du tout d'effet, elle tenta de prendre son visage entre ses deux mains et de capter à nouveau son regard qui restait désespérément dans le vide.

Il lui fallait quelque chose de suffisamment marquant pour qu'il se « réveille » sa première idée avait été de lui assener une violente claque, mais il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. Et, de toute façon elle se demandait si ça allait être suffisamment douloureux pour lui qui avait été habitué aux Doloris. L'autre idée qu'elle avait eue, ne lui plaisait pas plus, mais puisqu'il lui avait déjà fait une fois ça ne changeait pas grand-chose et c'était pour son bien. Elle espérait tout de même ne pas faire ça pour rien et priait Merlin pour que ça marche.

Elle prit une petite inspiration et s'approcha lentement de son visage. Fermant les yeux, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, espérant que la surprise le ferait réagir. N'obtenant pas de résultat, elle s'éloigna de quelques millimètres pour saisir sa lèvre inférieure des siennes et décida de la mordre légèrement tandis qu'involontairement le bout de sa langue venait chatouiller la lèvre prisonnière.

D'un coup, Drago reprit ses esprits et sursauta, se rendant compte de ce que Granger était en train de faire.

\- Granger ! Au nom de Merlin, de Morgane et des Fondateurs, qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Pas que ça me déplaise, mais, bordel, j'ai loupé quelque chose ! tu me saucissonnes, tu m'emmènes dans une vielle cabane insalubre et tu tentes de me violer !

\- Heureuse que tu sois revenu à toi ! dit-elle, prise d'un fou rire nerveux, tant elle était soulagée qu'il soit redevenu lui-même, et pas le fou furieux qui l'avait menacé.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas laissant à peine entrevoir le jour tant la silhouette qui entrait emplissait tout l'espace.

Bien que particulièrement gênée par le fait de se retrouver dans la cabane d'Hagrid en compagnie de Drago, Hermione remercia silencieusement Merlin de ne pas avoir laissé le demi-géant entrer rien que dix secondes plus tôt. Elle se promit également de remercier le beau noir qui lui faisait un clin d'œil et qui arrivait à la suite du géant, puisqu'il avait certainement contribué à ce retard.

Hagrid était comme stupéfié devant le spectacle qu'offrait sa petite Hermione en compagnie de cette raclure de troll de Serpentard qui l'avait entrainé certainement contre son gré, à l'aide de maléfices interdits, dans sa cabane pour lui faire Merlin savait quoi !

Approchant à grands pas, il arracha Hermione des bras de l'immonde suppo de Mangemort.

Réalisant dans quelle position elle était quand le garde-chasse était entré, elle tenta de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Drago. Mais, même accrochée de tout son poids à son bras, la main d'Hagrid allait de toute façon se saisir de Drago sans même le ralentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione, Malefoy ? rugit-il. Tu as trois secondes pour répondre ou je te transforme en quartier de viande pour Sombral.

Avant même que Drago n'ait pu émettre le moindre son. Ce dont de toute façon, il n'aurait pas été capable tant la situation lui échappait, Hermione se mit à crier.

\- Hagrid ! laisse-le tranquille ! il ne faisait rien de mal !

\- Laisse-moi, en douter ! dit Hagrid sans pour autant lâcher le Serpentard qui commençait à étouffer tant la poigne du demi-géant sur sa gorge se resserrait.

\- Hagrid, lâche-le ! tu vas l'étouffer sanglota la Gryffondor voyant la rage dans les yeux de son ancien professeur et le teint rouge que prenait le visage de Drago. Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais, par pitié, lâche-le !

Blaise, toujours à l'entrée, avait sorti sa baguette et ne laissait encore qu'une seconde au géant avant d'intervenir quand ce dernier lâcha enfin Drago, qui tomba au sol vite rejoint par ses deux amis qui faisaient rempart de leur corps face à la fureur du demi-géant.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que vous m'expliquiez tout ça, et en détail, sinon celui-ci, dit-il en désignant à nouveau Drago, va finir sa vie à Azkaban !

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne parle à Hagrid, de quoi que ce soit concernant les problèmes de Drago !

\- On t'attendait au chaud c'est tout ! On ne faisait rien de mal. Drago est devenu mon ami. Il m'a demandé de l'aide pour la métamorphose et on a commencé à sympathiser. Il n'avait personne pour aller au bal de Noël et moi non plus alors il m'a invité en toute amitié. C'était pour te l'annoncer, afin que tu ne sois pas surpris et que tu ne réagisses pas comme tu viens de le faire, que j'étais venue et que je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner.

Hagrid semblait plus que surpris. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle voulait l'aider pour ces cours et encore plus de mal à comprendre comment elle pouvait être devenue son amie. Alors, imaginer qu'elle veuille aller au bal avec lui ! Ils se détestaient ! C'était un sombre crétin ! Il voulait bien croire Harry, quand il disait qu'il ne méritait pas Azkaban, mais il magouillait toujours quelque chose ! Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable pour la petite Hermione. Elle était si gentille et si naïve qu'elle s'était forcément laissé embobiner par ses belles paroles. Et puis rien, n'expliquait pourquoi ils étaient enlacés dans son fauteuil ! Ils le prenaient vraiment pour un imbécile.

\- Et pourquoi étiez-vous quasiment l'un sur l'autre dans mon fauteuil ?

Hermione allait répondre quand Drago redoutant une bourde de sa nouvelle complice prit la parole.

\- On n'était pas assez couvert, répondit-il péniblement, tout en lançant un regard rassurant à Hermione, la voix un peu éraillée à cause de la poigne du professeur, vous n'arriviez pas, alors je lui ai proposé d'attendre devant le feu. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez qu'un seul fauteuil pourri qu'il fallait qu'on se gèle à vous attendre dans votre cabane miteuse qui prend l'air de partout !

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, tant ça avait l'air tiré pas les cheveux, bien qu'irréfutable tant il faisait froid alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas emmené leurs capes, il fut tout de même convaincu que le rejeton de Malefoy à défaut d'être honnête ne voulait pas faire du mal à son Hermione. En tout cas, pas lui faire du mal dans l'immédiat.

\- Les Serpentards vous déguerpissez ! Et 50 points en moins pour Serpentard, pour être hors de l'établissement à l'heure où vous devriez être en cours. Toi Hermione tu restes ici !

À regret, les deux Serpentards s'en allèrent, laissant Hermione derrière eux, non sans lui avoir lancé tous deux un regard d'encouragement que le Professeur ne manqua pas de voir.

Silencieusement, Hagrid prépara du thé tandis qu'Hermione cherchait le meilleur moyen d'esquiver la discussion qui allait suivre. Puis, récupérant son courage de Gryfondor, elle se dit que son mensonge en vérité serait celui qu'elle servirait à tous ceux de sa maison et qu'Hagrid ferait un parfait cobaye. Si elle parvenait à le convaincre, têtu et protecteur comme il était, convaincre les autres ne serait que de la rigolade.

\- Bien ! lança le demi-géant de sa grosse voix espérant faire parler Hermione.

\- Hagrid ! il faut que tu acceptes que les choses ne soient pas blanches ou noires seulement ! Drago est vraiment quelqu'un...

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il est quelqu'un de bien, Hermione, l'interrompit-il.

\- Non, j'allais dire …différent de l'image que j'avais de lui. Il est intelligent, cultivé, il aime apprendre. Même s'il a un sale caractère il peut être gentil, mais il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer. Je le pensais lâche. Mais, ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour protéger sa famille. Il a des tonnes de défauts : il est égoïste, opportuniste, médisant, colérique, orgueilleux, insolent et j'en passe, mais il est aussi … bon je n'ai pas vraiment de mots qui convienne… J'aime bien parler avec lui, j'aime lire et étudier avec lui. Il me ressemble !

\- Comment peux-tu dire qu'il te ressemble ? grogna-t-il en faisant presque trembler les murs de la cabane. C'est un garçon raciste et imbu de sa personne. Il est tout le contraire de toi !

\- Il n'est pas tant raciste que ça. Tu crois vraiment que s'il l'avait été profondément, il aurait pu se retrouver dans le même fauteuil que moi … pour me réchauffer ?

\- Soit, mais j'aimerais qu'il ne te réchauffe pas plus que ça ! Tu es une jeune fille maintenant Hermione… et les garçons… les garçons, ont des envies comme … tu vois les niffleurs au printemps ! ils sont très affectueux et…

\- Stop Hagrid… je t'en supplie je sais comment on fait les bébés supplia Hermione au grand soulagement de Hagrid, qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Mais je t'assure je n'ai pas ce genre de rapports avec Drago !

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de se souvenir qu'il fallait forcément qu'elle s'explique avec Drago, à propos du fait qu'elle l'avait en quelque sorte réveillé avec un baiser... avec une morsure en fait! mais… il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'encombre l'esprit avec ça! Elle avait déjà bien assez à gérer avec Hagrid.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue ! bougonna Hagrid, comme s'il avait été son propre père, l'ayant surpris en fâcheuse position avec un garçon.

Hermione en fut profondément touchée, même si pour l'instant son côté surprotecteur l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je le vois surtout comme un petit frère attendrissant maintenant que je le connais.

\- Méfie-toi quand même, Hermione. Il est dangereux ! insista-t-il.

\- Comme toi, comme moi, comme Harry, et comme tous ceux qui ont fait cette fichue guerre d'un côté comme de l'autre ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Je ne parlais pas de sa magie ! Je parlais du fait qu'il est fourbe et manipulateur, précisa-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je sais très bien qu'il est comme ça ! s'impatienta-t-elle, maugréant de parvenir à le convaincre. Personne ne lui laisse sa chance ! Harry et Ginny aussi me disent de me méfier de lui !

\- Harry sait que Malefoy est ton petit… enfin ton ami ?

\- OUI ! Harry sait que je m'entends bien avec Malefoy, et, NON! je le répète, ce n'est aucunement mon petit-ami et ça ne risque pas de le devenir!

Elle était déprimée. Pourquoi personne ne voulait faire confiance à Malefoy à part...

\- Pattenrond ! hurla-t-elle presque, tellement elle était ravie d'avoir trouvé l'argument qui obligerait Hagrid à comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton demi-fléreur ? Malefoy lui a fait du mal ? demanda-t-il, inquiet pour le familier de sa petite protégée, qui trainait souvent près de sa cabane, sans pour autant, jamais vouloir se laisser caresser.

\- Non tout le contraire ! jubila-t-elle. En fait, Malefoy est venu étudier dans ma chambre de préfète avec Ginny. Et Pattenrond s'est installé sur ses genoux. Il a même utilisé ses talents sur lui. À part avec Sirius, il ne s'est jamais intéressé à personne. Tu sais comme moi que les fléreurs n'accordent pas leur amitié à n'importe qui et il a adopté Malefoy comme il l'avait fait avec Sirius!

Hagrid bougonna dans sa barbe, qu'il avait épaisse, pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant à tout ce que ça impliquait.

\- Es-tu bien consciente que les fléreurs ne s'attachent qu'aux personnes profondément meurtries comme Sirius après Azkanan ou toi quand tu étais une petite fille très triste ?

Elle opina de la tête, un peu mal à l'aise qu'il ait tout de suite deviné pourquoi sa grosse boule de poils s'était entichée de lui et, par là même, pourquoi elle avait cherché à devenir son amie.

\- Sais-tu ce qui a meurtri l'esprit de ce gamin cruel et insupportable au point que ton fléreur lui fasse confiance et s'attache à lui ? s'inquiéta-t-il tant pour Hermione que pour le gosse.

\- Oui ! avoua Hermione, en baissant la tête, le regard fixé sur ses lacets de chaussure, priant Merlin qu'il ne lui pose pas plus de questions.

\- Je comprends mieux ! soupira le demi-géant en croquant dans un de ses biscuits durs comme de la pierre. Tu t'es attachée à lui, parce qu'on lui a fait du mal ? … « tu-sais-qui » l'a puni quand il est rentré chez lui … sauf qu'il n'a pas fait que lui lancer qu'un ou deux Doloris ?

Hermione acquiesça encore.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ? lui demanda-t-il, en posant le plus délicatement possible une de ses immenses mains sur la presque totalité de son dos la déséquilibrant un peu.

\- Il ne veut pas que j'en parle. Il dit ne pas vouloir qu'on ait pitié de lui. Il ne veut pas qu'on imagine ce qu'il a subi, dit-elle légèrement gênée qu'il ait deviné si facilement ce qu'elle lui cachait.

\- Mais toi tu sais! tenta-t-il de la faire parler en adoucissant tant qu'il pouvait sa voix.

\- Pas tout, mais suffisamment, pour vouloir lui donner une seconde chance. Pas juste l'innocenter comme lors du procès, mais tenter de faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux, qu'on oublie son passé et qu'on le voit comme autre chose que le fils d'un Mangemort, se confia-t-elle.

\- Si Pattenrond estime qu'il peut lui faire confiance, c'est qu'il y a de la bonté dans son cœur ! Sinon, jamais il ne s'approcherait de lui ! Alors je vais vous faire confiance à tous les deux ! Dis-lui que s'il veut passer me voir pour prendre le thé et me parler ou non, ma cabane lui est ouverte!

Après avoir fini leur thé en continuant de discuter, Hagrid rédigea un mot d'excuse de la taille d'un parchemin destiné au professeur Finwick dont elle avait loupé la moitié du cours. Puis Hermione de dépêcha de de regagner le château avant afin de pouvoir aller s'excuser de son absence.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Une fois dehors, Blaise et Drago se mirent rapidement en marche pour rejoindre le château et tenter de ne pas arriver trop en retard en cours.

Blaise se marrait à l'idée de l'explication que la Gryffondor devait être en train d'essayer de donner au gros tas de muscle sans cervelle qui leur avait servi de professeur, tandis que Drago ruminait, commençant à réaliser pourquoi et comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

\- Tu es censé être mon ami ! En tout cas, c'est toi qui me le dis ! explosa d'un coup Drago. Ne refais jamais ça !

\- Te refaire quoi ? lui demanda le métis en le faisant s'arrêter. Tenter de te calmer ? t'empêcher de tout foutre en l'air ? Tu as essayé de nous tuer ! tu te rends compte ce qui se serait passé si tu ne l'avais rien que blessé ? Azkaban, ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu dégueulais de magie noire ! ta baguette crépitait d'étincelles ! je devais faire quoi, d'après toi, quand elle s'est pratiquement jetée sur toi ?

Drago devint blanc à nouveau. Des images lui revinrent en tête et il s'imagina Granger transpercée de part en part par des stalactites de glace mortelles. Il s'imagina sa Gryffondor baignant dans son sang par sa faute. Puis, il fut envahi par des images plus réelles. Des souvenirs de son séjour épouvantable à Azkaban, où pourrissait encore son père. Le froid, l'inconfort, la solitude et sans cesse le rappel de ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots. Rien à faire d'autre que de dormir et d'être assailli par les souvenirs, la honte les regrets la souffrance.

\- Revient avec moi Dray ! lui ordonna l'italien. Tu ne vas pas nous faire une seconde crise de panique ! Tout va bien ! Personne n'a été blessé ! Ni toi, ni elle et surtout ni moi ! ... En tout cas, elle a un sacré sang-froid, ta lionne !

Drago papillonna des yeux un moment et se concentra sur la voix qui lui parlait calmement et qui lui tapotait gentiment dans le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement, après qu'elle m'ait entravé ? demanda alors le blond pas vraiment ravi de s'être retrouvé dans une situation pareille.

\- Elle a essayé de te calmer. Tu n'écoutais rein et puis tu es parti loin. Je ne me suis pas trop inquiété. L'an dernier, tu faisais ça tout le temps et au bout d'un moment, tu revenais à toi, mais elle, elle s'est vraiment inquiétée. Elle a voulu que je vous laisse en tête à tête, continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil, et apparemment elle a trouvé comment te faire retrouver tes esprits et vu où elle était quand on est arrivé, j'imagine que ce n'était pas désagréable et que vous n'aviez pas si froid que ça !

\- Cette garce, elle m'a mordu ! pesta l'attrapeur indigné.

Blaise haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Elle m'a embrassé et elle m'a mordu ! pesta-t-il à nouveau. Moi qui la croyais hyper coincée !

\- Et tu vas t'en plaindre s'amusa-t-il. Toi qui croyais que rien n'était possible entre vous ! elle n'a pas l'air aussi désintéressée que ça on dirait !

\- Houai ! je sais pas ! s'expliqua-t-il, tout en reprenant leur marche vers Poudlard. Elle ne me repousse pas tant que c'est amical, mais elle panique si je glisse juste ma main sous son chemisier. Elle a déjà eu d'autres mecs, mais elle rougit la moindre allusion au sexe. Elle me repousse quand je pose mes mains un peu trop près de sa poitrine, mais elle m'embrasse et me mort comme une sauvage ?

\- Tu auras peut-être ta chance après le bal ! l'encouragea-t-il. Je ne sais pas avec qui je finirai la soirée, mais ça m'étonnerai que la finisse seul ! Il suffit d'un peu de musique et d'un peu de romantisme pour qu'elles tombent amoureuses !

\- Sauf que tu oublies que toi aussi ! se moqua le blond. À chaque fois qu'une fille te plait, tu tournes au ridicule. Tu deviens carrément obsédé et dépendant. Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu deviens complètement niais et franchement pas très crédible pour un Serpentard.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes ! rétorqua le séducteur, en haussant les épaules.

\- Si je devais me mettre dans ton était à chaque fois qu'une fille me plait ! critiqua Drago.

\- J'y peux rien si tu es difficile ! Je préfère nettement profiter à fond de mes relations même si ça ne dure pas longtemps, que de tirer un coup, quand j'en ai besoin, avec mon plan cul régulier, comme tu le faisais avec Pansy. Tu vas voir, avec Granger ça sera différent !

\- Déjà il faudrait qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose et je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ce serait différent ? l'interrogea le blond.

\- Parce que tu vas comprendre ce que c'est de tomber amoureux ! lui prédit Blaise.

\- N'y compte pas ! ça n'arrivera pas ! dit-il catégorique. Au mieux on couchera un moment ensemble, mais je ne me vois pas devenir comme toi à l'appeler par des petits noms stupides ! à l'embrasser langoureusement en public ! à fêter nos dix jours ensemble ! à lui offrir des chocolats pour le saint valentin ! Ah ! et j'oubliais lui offrir des fleurs dans la grande salle pour son anniversaire.

\- Les filles aiment le romantisme et j'aime leur faire plaisir, il n'y a pas de mal avec ça ! se défendit-il.

\- Sauf que tu te lasses au bout d'un moment ou que tu tombes amoureux d'une autre alors que tu es déjà avec quelqu'un, exposa Drago. Ç'a n'en vaut pas la peine!

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne ! c'est tout ! fit le noir en haussant les mains vers le ciel.

\- Je crois surtout que tu tiens un peu trop de ta mère ! fait attention à ne pas t'enticher de petites vieilles qui ne supportent pas le rythme ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Ne critique pas ma mère ! râla-t-il pour le principe. En attendant, tu es déjà plus qu'accro de Granger !

\- Je l'apprécie tout au plus ! se défendit le blond.

\- C'est ça !

\- Ça et rien de plus !

\- Ce serait quand même mieux que tu sois amoureux de la future mère de tes enfants ! se moqua-t-il en mimant un bracelet passé au poignet.

Drago resta comme un con au milieu du couloir désert du deuxième étage à regarder Blaise tandis que celui-ci rigolait comme un bien heureux.

\- Comment ? comment a-t-elle pu te raconter ça ? s'indigna-t-il révolté que Granger ait pu lui parler d'un truc aussi personnel.

\- Le charme mon vieux ! Elle n'a pas pu résister à mes magnifiques yeux bleus ! se vanta-t-il sur de ses avantages.

\- Vous faites chier tous les deux à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! pesta-t-il.

\- En attendant, il y a peut-être moyen que je trouve à la maison comment faire pour rompre le lien! dit-il l'air de rien, mais sur de son effet. Si vous désirez vouloir vous en défaire bien entendu !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu gagnes en échange ? Demanda Drago toujours méfiant même de celui qu'il connaissait depuis des années et qui pourtant ne l'avait jamais trahi.

\- Peut-être un peu de confiance de ta part Dray ! répondit-il, blessé, car ce n'était pas du tout à ça qu'il s'attendait de la part de son ami.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es qu'un conard ! on n'est pas des Poufsouffles ou des Gryffondors ! L'amitié, à la vie à la mort, ce n'est pas Serpentard !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais virer Poufsouffle et croire en l'amitié universelle ou bien me tuer connement pour sauver mon prochain comme un de ces débiles de Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas copain avec tout le monde. Je choisis celui à qui je fais cadeau de mon amitié parce que je l'estime et qu'il le mérite. Et, j'espère juste qu'un jour, ce conard comprenne pourquoi il est important pour moi et pourquoi je le suis pour lui. Qu'il comprenne qu'il peut me faire confiance parce que, moi, je lui ferais confiance.

\- Dis-moi un peu en quoi je mérite ta confiance ? répliqua Drago, agressif, de peur de rompre sa carapace et de montrer à quel point il avait été touché par ce que Blaise avait eu l'air de lui dire en toute franchise.

\- Je te le dirai quand tu seras prêt à l'entendre! Mais sache juste que, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, au fond de toi tu es un mec bien Dray !

\- Si tu le dis ! grogna Drago.

\- Arête juste de mordre et accepte juste la main qu'on te tend ! conclut Blaise un peu déçu par le comportement de Dray.

Drago resta songeur une minute.

\- Tu les connais vraiment, ces saloperies de bracelets ? demanda-t-il pour passer à autre chose.

\- Un peu, mais comme je te le disais, je peux prendre un peu de temps chez moi pour me renseigner. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas ma mère qui a fabriqué celui-ci !

\- Tu pourrais me dire jusqu'à quel point Lucius a pu me contrôler quand j'étais gamin et surtout jusqu'à quel âge !

Blaise était surpris par la question, car pour lui ça ne pouvait qu'être une influence infime, mais il le fut plus encore par l'utilisation du prénom son père. Jamais il n'avait entendu Drago appeler son père de cette façon. Ça avait toujours été père, lord ou même Mr Malefoy. Alors cela voulait dire que Dray venait pour la première fois de vraiment douter de son père et ce n'était pas un mal. Il avait toujours trouvé malsaine l'influence de son père qui le gavait d'idéaux malsains. Cependant, il n'allait pas lui mentir. Il semblait déjà avoir suffisamment de problèmes pour qu'il l'inquiète plus encore.

\- Eh ! je ne pense pas que ce soit comme un Impero. Je crois juste que ça rend plus réceptif. Mais si tu veux je vais essayer de savoir ça ! pas de problème ! en attendant félicitation pour tes fiançailles avec Granger ! c'est ta mère qui va être contente !

\- Pas un mot de ça à ma mère ! Tu vas la voir chez toi quelques jours ! Je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui parler de Granger et surtout pour ne pas lui parler du bracelet !

\- Et si je le fais, disons, par mégarde ! s'amusa l'italien.

\- Si tu me fais ça ! Ta super amitié, tu te l'enfonces profond dans le cul, accompagnée de sa copine la confiance !

\- Outch ! ça doit faire mal ! T'inquiètes ! Pas un mot ! Mais si ta mère me pose des questions sur tes relations actuelles ? Tu me vois lui cacher que tu as dansé avec Granger ?

\- Tu peux peut-être lui dire que je me rapproche des Gryffondors! dit-il conscient qu'elle allait surement bientôt la rencontrer. Après tout hier j'étais avec la rousse !

\- Ça peut se faire ! conclut-il en entrant en classe.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Si Draco était impatient de retrouver Granger pour lui reparler du baiser du matin, il l'était moins pour lui reparler du bracelet.

C'était tout le contraire pour Hermione. Elle espérait qu'il comprenne que c'était la seule idée qu'elle avait eue pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Elle se demandait bien ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Elle avait eu peur et elle avait fait n'importe quoi. Ça lui avait semblé la meilleure solution sur le moment, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se mortifiait d'avoir osé faire ça ! comment ça avait-il put, ne serait-ce que, lui passer par l'esprit ! ça n'avait rien d'un baiser torride, mais c'était tout de même plus intime que de lui tenir la main ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser ? Qu'elle était une allumeuse ? Qu'elle lui faisait des avances ? Voir même qu'elle répondait aux siennes ?

Toute cette histoire l'empêcha de se concentrer toute la journée. Sa seule consolation était d'avoir appris qu'elle n'était pas liée à Lucius à défaut de l'être à Drago et c'était déjà un grand soulagement. Si à une époque être liée au père plutôt qu'au fils n'aurait pas fait tant de différence que ça pour elle, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Elle aurait été terrifiée à l'idée que le Mangemort puisse avoir une quelconque influence sur elle alors qu'elle voyait le lien avec Drago comme un problème supplémentaire qu'ils devraient gérer tous les deux. Bien sûr elle se posait miles questions sur l'influence que ça pouvait avoir sur sa vie, son comportement, son ressenti en vers le Serpentard, mais l'idée était bien moins effrayante que d'être liée à un être qui la répugnait.

La fin de la journée de cour approchait à grands pas et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire, aussi décida-t-elle d'aller rejoindre Ginny dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour lui demander si elle voulait continuer les cours de rattrapage avec Malefoy, ce qui lui permettrait de retarder le sujet du baiser, puisqu'il ne voudrait certainement pas parler des raisons pour les quelle il avait eu une sorte d'absence.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame, elle retrouva Ginny en compagnie de Parvati, Seamus et deux garçons de sixième année. Après avoir participé à leur débat sur la décoration et les plats qui seraient servis pendant le bal de Noël, elle leur répéta une fois de plus qu'elle avait beau avoir aidé gérer l'organisation de la soirée, elle s'était vu interdire catégoriquement par McGonagall le droit de divulguer quoi que ce soit. Elle les rassura sur le fait que tout allait bien se passer et que tout était pratiquement bouclé depuis deux semaines. Puis, regardant la rousse avec une moue de supplication, elle se lança.

\- Ginny ! Est-ce que tu veux continuer les cours de révision de métamorphose avec Malefoy ou est-ce que tu n'en as plus besoin ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien alors qu'elle lançait une énorme bombabouse au milieu du repaire des Gryffondors.

Non contente d'avouer devant presque la moitié des Griffons présents qu'elle fraternisait avec l'ennemi, elle impliquait dans sa trahison son amie, qui la foudroya des yeux, tandis qu'elle lui faisait son regard de boursouflet pour se faire pardonner.

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant et c'est Seamus qui le premier réagit.

\- Mais enfin Hermione ! s'indigna l'irlandais. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de vouloir t'occuper de lui. Il passe son temps à t'insulter. Et, toi, tu l'aides !

Hermione prit une grande respiration et s'arma de tout son courage, sentant que ça n'allait pas être plus facile qu'avec Hagrid, mais au moins Seamus et les autres ne les avaient pas surpris dans une position délicate !

\- Il est franchement à la traine dans cette matière et il me l'a demandé gentiment pour une fois, aussi j'ai accepté. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez pour la plupart, je considère qu'il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour nous aider pendant la guerre et j'ai une dette envers lui que le seul fait de témoigner en sa faveur ne comble pas. Aussi j'ai décidé de l'aider un peu. Il est capable d'être agréable quand il s'en donne la peine. Il fait de réels efforts pour progresser et c'est plutôt plaisant de lui donner des cours.

\- Franchement, j'ai du mal à concevoir que tu puisses employer les mots "agréable" et "plaisant" pour parler de Malefoy ! lui rétorqua Seamus pas convaincu pour une mornille.

\- Pourtant c'est le cas, répondit Hermione avec un sourire qu'elle espérait convaincant.

Mais c'est un Serpentard ! renchérit Seamus.

Ta petite amie est à Poufsouffle et Luna est si souvent avec nous qu'elle pourrait être à Gryffondor. La guerre est derrière nous et je crois au contraire que ce serait bien qu'on montre l'exemple et qu'on laisse leur chance aux Serpentards de nous prouver qu'ils ne sont pas tous des sombres crétins, racistes et brutaux… Rien qu'en mémoire de Rogue ! même si je ne l'aimais pas ! Ce qu'il a fait, c'est admirable ! Je vous assure que quand on gratte un peu sous leur couche d'arrogance et de sarcasme il y en a certains qui valent la peine.

Seamus ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt ne sachant pas trop bien quoi répliquer sans insulter son professeur défunt.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça et je sais bien que tu sais te défendre, ajouta Dean, qui un peu plus loin avait tout entendu, mais tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi ?

\- Il n'est pas comme ça ! Arrêtez de croire qu'il puisse être un danger pour moi ! les sermonna-t-elle. En sept ans il n'a jamais lancé un sort contre moi sauf celui qui était destiné à Ron et qui m'a au final permis de réduire la taille de mes incisives. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est m'insulter encore et encore. Et, même s'il y a encore pas mal de différents entre nous, il ne m'insulte plus et se montre parfaitement courtois quand je lui donne des cours.

Aucun d'eux n'était convaincu, mais elle semblait déterminée. Ils essayèrent de la convaincre un moment d'arrêter de le côtoyer, mais elle semblait s'obstiner.

-Et toi Ginny tu cautionnes ça ! l'accusa à nouveau Dean son ex petit-amis. Tu y participes même !

\- Je ne les ai rejoints qu'une seule fois et c'est vrai que je l'ai trouvé, disons … civilisé et loin de l'image que je m'en faisais. J'en ai quand même profité pour lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée. Je l'ai menacé de le massacrer, s'il touchait juste à un cheveu d'Hermione et je crois bien que le message est passé, finit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin moqueur, qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Ils continuèrent de tenter de faire changer d'avis leur amie pendant une bonne demi-heure, mais ils savaient ne pas être de taille à s'opposer à elle quand elle avait une lubie. Celle-ci n'était pas plus logique que celle qu'elle avait eue de vouloir libérer les elfes de maison ou de partir en quête d'un moyen d'anéantir « vous-savez-qui ». Aussi abandonnèrent-ils tous légèrement dépassés.

Ginny la laissait seule y retourner, mais au moins elle avait légèrement préparé le terrain avant le bal. Certains, comme Dean, allaient lui faire la tête un moment, mais elle ne désespérait pas de les rallier à sa cause. Restait cependant à savoir comment allait réagir Neuville. Il était comme souvent dans les serres avec le professeur Chourave, avec laquelle il prenait des cours avancés, en vue d'exercer plus tard un métier en rapport avec la botanique. Elle craignait particulièrement sa réaction. Il faisait partie des victimes préférées de Malefoy et il avait certainement plus de rancune qu'elle à son égard à cause de sa première septième année avec lui en tant que préfet en chef au service des Carrow.


	26. Mise en garde - chap26

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur. Merci aussi a ceux qui de plus en plus nombreux ont la gentillesse de me mettre dans leurs favoris.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Mise en garde – CHAPITRE 26

Quand Hermione revint vers ses appartements vers dix-huit heures, Drago l'attendait nonchalamment, accoudé à la statue d'une belle sorcière des temps anciens dont il avait parfaitement oublié le nom.

-Je croyais t'avoir donné le mot de passe ? s'étonna-t-elle en énonçant clairement le mot « métamorphose » devant le tableau qui gardait la porte de sa chambre privée.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as embrassé passionnément ce matin et qu'on couche ensemble, que cet appartement est devenu le mien. Le couvre-feu n'est pas avant des heures et presque personne ne passe dans ce couloir.

Une fois de plus la Gryffondor passa au cramoisi.

\- On ne couche pas ensemble ! grogna entre ses dents la jeune fille en le poussant à entrer pour qu'on n'entende pas leur conversation. On dort dans le même lit. Et, si tu tiens quelqu'un dans tes bras au réveil, c'est Pattenrond. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait que tu ne le cajoles plus que tu ne le fais déjà.

Pour une fois elle l'avait mouché, mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant.

\- Et le baiser passionné ! Tu m'as mordu tout de même ! Je ne te savais pas si sulfureuse !

\- C'était pour te réveiller ! se justifia-t-elle. Sur le coup ça m'a semblé la seule chose à faire, mais je n'aurais jamais du ! C'était idiot et je m'en excuse, tenta-t-elle.

\- Avoues que tu en mourais d'envie et que tu as bien profité de la situation ! la charia-t-il.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse en plan dans l'état où tu étais chez Hagrid, et qu'il t'amène à l'infirmerie ? … se justifia-t-elle en rangeant ses livres de cours. Au fait ! ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien. Je lui ai dit que tu l'appelais l'ours-hibou et il a trouvé ça TRÈS gentil de ta part. Il tient à ce que tu viennes prendre le thé avec lui au retour des vacances !

\- Hein ! Comment ? Mais il me déteste ! s'étouffa le Serpentard.

\- C'est-à-dire que… je ne lui ai rien dit concernant tes cauchemars et le reste. Mais j'ai bien dû trouver quelque chose pour le convaincre, dit-elle, en mettant un peu d'ordre dans les livres restés sur la table basse. Je lui ai parlé de Pattenrond. Je lui ai dit qu'il t'appréciait et il a deviné pas mal de choses sans que je ne lui dise rien. Il parait bourru comme ça, mais il est plutôt intuitif. En plus il a une sorte de fascination pour les créatures dangereuses en difficulté, alors je crois que… C'est un peu comme ça qu'il te voit maintenant. Enfin... je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais quand on a eu fini de prendre le thé il semblait avoir un peu changé d'avis à ton sujet. C'est là où il m'a demandé de t'inviter à prendre le thé. Je crois que lui aussi voudrait apprendre à te connaitre. Il m'en a parlé deux fois en tout donc je ne pense pas que tu aies le choix !

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller trainer ma cape dans sa cabane répugnante pour aller voir ce lourdaud ! s'indigna-t-il, terrifié à l'idée de passer du temps avec un être, seulement à moitié humain, qui pouvait le briser d'une main.

\- Ce lourdaud, comme tu dis, s'exclama-t-elle furieuse, fait partie de mes amis et ça ne te ferait pas de mal de parler à d'autres personnes que des Serpentards et moi.

\- Jamais de la vie ! Tu m'entends Granger ! affirma-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas abordé les sujets dont il ne voulait pas parler, mais il était déjà passablement énervé. À ce rythme tout le château allait être informé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose au manoir après sa sixième année ! Au moins la rousse psychopathe n'était pas là. Ou du moins pas encore.

\- C'est toi qui vois ! dit-elle avec un semblant de capitulation. Mais sa porte est ouverte si tu changes d'avis. Et tu ne pourras pas l'éviter éternellement. Il reste encore six mois avant les ASPICs.

\- Va te faire foutre, Granger ! l'insulta-t-il, en s'installant dans le même fauteuil que la veille et en prenant son manuel de métamorphose.

\- Décidément, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi ordurier « monsieur-je-garde-un-masque-toute-la-journée-que-je-ne-quitte-que-pour-médire-sur-les-Griffondors » !

Il se maudissait ! pourquoi se laissait-il autant aller avec Granger ? Comment avait-elle fait pour qu'en quelques jours, il se comporte avec elle aussi naturellement qu'avec Blaise ?

-Tu devrais être ravie ! Je ne suis pas comme ça avec n'importe qui ! marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment vu les choses sous cet angle. Pour elle il continuait à l'insulter ! La seule différence tenait dans le fait que ce n'était plus raciste. … et peut-être plus moqueur que méchant. C'était peut-être sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il se permettait de se relâcher en sa présence de la même façon dont il le faisait avec ses proches. Une sorte de déclaration d'amitié.

Voyant qu'il s'exerçait, elle entreprit de le regarder, pour venir ensuite corriger ses mouvements. Quand une heure plus tard, ils arrêtèrent, plus que satisfait de ses progrès, elle lui proposa d'aller aux cuisines chercher des sandwichs et des fruits plutôt que d'aller dans la grande salle et d'avancer un peu dans leur recherche. Il accepta sans saisir une seconde qu'elle faisait ça pour éviter de retrouver Neuville qui devait certainement déjà être au courant.

Après manger, ils reprirent leurs investigations. Pattenrond était lové sur les genoux de Drago, qui le caressait d'une main distraite. Il s'était, maintenant, parfaitement fait à la présence du monstre orange sur lui et dans sa tête.

Quand elle ressortit infructueuse d'un nouveau livre, elle décida qu'il était largement temps d'éclaircir les évènements de la matinée.

\- Ça t'était déjà arrivé, ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule tandis qu'il faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu

\- Drago ! répond moi ! insista-t-elle. Ce matin, on aurait cru que ton esprit était à mille lieues de la terre ?

Agacé, mais sachant qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas, tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas expliqué, il se décida à lui parler.

\- C'est de l'occlumancie en quelque sorte, mais poussée à son extrême. C'est un moyen de se protéger quand l'esprit n'en peut plus, mais que le corps ne craint rien. On fait partir son esprit à un endroit où on se sent bien et plus rien n'a d'importance. Quand j'étais là-bas vers la fin j'y suis arrivé naturellement. Je m'en fichais de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je m'en fichais de mourir. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ça, de toute façon. Mais, il arrivait facilement à me faire revenir à coup de Doloris ou d'autre chose. Quand je suis sorti des cachots, c'est comme ça que je suis resté un moment. Et l'année qui suivit, j'ai commencé à comprendre comment faire ça sur demande. Je faisais ça après mes cauchemars sauf que parfois j'y restais des journées entières. Les gars du dortoir me foutaient la paix . C'était une façon comme une autre pour qu'il n'ait pas de prise sur moi. J'ai arrêté quand les Carrows me sont tombés dessus dans cet état et qu'ils m'en ont fait payer le prix. Depuis j'ai la trouille d'y retourner! À part Blaise, les autres ne m'ont pas à la bonne. Alors je ne peux pas savoir ce qui m'arriverait si je recommençais. Même chez moi je ne veux pas que ma mère me revoie comme ça. Mais là je ne sais pas ! c'était trop à digérer comme informations et …

\- Tu as su qu'il ne t'arriverait rien !

\- Blaise m'a déjà vu plus d'une fois comme ça et toi et bien … je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal ! avoua-t-il un peu mal à l'aise de lui dire en quelque sorte qu'il lui faisait maintenant en quelque sorte confiance. Alors j'ai craqué et j'y suis retourné !

\- Et comment tu te sens maintenant ?

\- Tu te doutes que ce que vous m'avez fait ne me fait franchement pas plaisir et le fait que tu ais parlé du bracelet à Blaise … il dit vouloir m'aider, mais il n'est pas comme toi. On ne peut pas vraiment lui faire confiance. Un jour, il se servira contre moi de ce qu'il sait ! c'est certain ! Même si maintenant il a l'impression de ne rien vouloir en échange, il n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien. Alors peut-être qu'il va nous aider, mais on le paiera à un moment ou à un autre soit en sûre !

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre. Drago connaissait mieux Zabini qu'elle, et elle avait tendance à faire un peu trop facilement confiance. Seulement elle ne voulait pas rester liée à Malefoy toute sa vie ! Pour l'instant, puisque même retiré, il y avait un effet indéniable sur elle même si ce n'était qu'un effet de manque, retirer le bracelet n'était certainement pas la meilleure des idées. Alors quitte à choisir, elle le gardait en attendant d'en savoir plus. Cependant, elle ne savait pas non plus quelles conséquences ça aurait et elle avait hâte de pouvoir régler ce problème-là aussi.

Mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle voulait parler avec Drago.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, reformula-t-elle, sachant très bien que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, c'est comment tu prends le fait que ton père ait pu avoir de l'influence sur toi grâce à la magie ?

La question d'Hermione fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans le cerveau de Drago. Il se rembrunit d'un coup plus encore. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec elle. Il se sentait à la fois tellement dans le doute, refusant de croire que son père ait pu lui faire ça et en même temps tellement en colère, mais aussi humilié !

\- Ça ne te concerne pas ! se braqua-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! lui dit-elle avec fermeté en se levant pour faire les cent pas. Tu ne crois pas que je devine ce que tu es en train de vivre ! Dois-je te rappeler que, ce bracelet, j'en subis en ce moment les effets ? Tu ne penses pas que ça puisse m'angoisser que ce que je ressens pour toi soit artificiel ? Tu ne penses pas que je ne me questionne pas sur le fait que je me sois mise à t'apprécier plus que de raison en quelques jours ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à me foutre la paix ! je te l'enlève quand tu veux ce putain de bracelet ! pesta-t-il, de mauvaises fois.

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien, le mal est fait ! Quand je ne l'ai pas, il me manque et quand je le remets j'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi m'est rendue. Quand je ne l'ai plus porté, mes sentiments pour toi n'avaient pas changé. J'étais toujours aussi inquiète pour toi. Je ressentais toujours autant de sympathie pour toi, malgré toutes les méchancetés que tu pouvais me dire ! Je n'avais plus le Bracelet quand j'ai lancé… quand j'ai fait ça, à ces pauvres moldus, pour toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à la fin ? s'énerva-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu fasses ça pour moi ! Je voulais juste que tu me laisses tranquille ! Pas que tu t'acharnes à me reprocher d'avoir lancé des Imperos, juste pour me sauver !

\- Je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien ! Que tu n'as pas fait ça en pensant à mal ! dit-elle plus calmement en se rapprochant de lui. Et, ce n'est même pas sûr que le bracelet ait eu une quelconque influence sur mes actes ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est que tu me crois quand je te dis que je comprends tes doutes concertant ton père, car je vis la même chose. Peut-être que ce lien ne change rien, mais peut-être aussi que c'est le cas ! Alors, j'ai peur d'avoir perdu le contrôle sur ma vie, sur ma capacité de libre arbitre. J'ai peur de ressentir des émotions qui me sont imposées, de faire des choix qui n'auraient pas été les miens !

\- Et bien tu n'as qu'à m'ignorer, ne plus m'adresser la parole, ne plus m'aider… ne plus m'inviter ici… ne plus jamais me toucher d'une quelconque façon… faire comme si je n'existais plus ! fit-il, boudeur, tandis que Pattenrond préféra s'en aller, pour les laisser à leurs sempiternelles disputes.

\- Tu ne comprends décidément rien à ce que j'essaye de te dire ! lui dit-elle en essayant de fixer son regard d'acier et en s'assaillant près de lui sur un des larges accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Ce que je veux faire, c'est tout le contraire ! Je veux te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas seul. On est deux à être concerné. Je t'ai entendu dire que ta vie n'était que mensonge ! J'ai vu ta fureur après avoir lu cette lettre. Avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé, avec la façon dont tu parlais constamment de ton père comme étant un homme formidable alors qu'ils qu'il s'est mis au service de Voldemort. La façon dont je le voyais parfois te dénigrer, alors que tu l'adulais… je comprends tes doutes ! Je panique alors que je n'ai subi ses effets que depuis quelques jours. Tu les as subits tout au long de ta vie ! Tu ne peux pas vivre ça seul !

Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait lui faisait un peu plus mal ! Il la détestait d'oser lui lancer tout ça en pleine face, autant qu'il détestait son père de lui avoir fait subir ça. Elle disait le comprendre, mais comment pouvait-elle oser penser ça ! Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ! C'était impossible! Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ! Il aimait tellement son père ! Même s'il n'était pas parfait, comme il le pensait lorsqu'il était enfant, il l'admirait pour tout ce qu'il était !

Il ne disait rien perdu dans ses pensées dans les souvenirs qu'il avait de son père. Sa bouche était devenue pâteuse son esprit ne contrôlait plus rien il n'y avait plus qu'une succession d'images sans logiques ni chronologie. Tout se mélangeait les conseils les ordres les attentes, les critiques les brimades, les espoirs, les moments passés ensemble où il tentait de faire de son mieux pour lui faire plaisir, les regards de déceptions… il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur, il le savait. Son père avait mis tant d'espoirs en lui.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Pattenrond, qui vaquait à ses occupations, voulut venir vers lui, mais Drago le repoussa violemment, le faisant feuler de désapprobation.

Hermione voyait bien à quel point il commençait à perdre le contrôle. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, mais se doutait bien qu'il la rejetait de la même façon que son adorable boule de poil.

Elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Elle voulait l'apaiser. Elle réalisait avoir été trop directe. Pour elle, Lucius Malefoy était une personne maléfique, un des fidèles de Voldemort, celui qui avait failli tuer Ginny, celui qui s'en était pris à eux au ministère… Même si elle savait qu'il n'était plus qu'une épave à la fin de la guerre, il n'en restait pas moins un individu dangereux et HAÏSSABLE. Forcément que pour Drago c'était tout le contraire. Lui qui vouait presque un culte à la famille, devait être ébranlé juste à la supposition de ne pas avoir eu le choix de son adoration pour son père. Mais, magie ou non, il ne se rendait pas compte que, quel que soit l'influence du bracelet sur sa vie, il n'avait pas eut le choix. Il avait été éduqué depuis le plus jeune âge pour respecter et honorer son père et comme un chien bien dressé. Il n'avait fait que chercher la reconnaissance de son géniteur !

Cependant, elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment de l'accabler avec ce genre de réflexion. Il s'en rendrait bien compte assez tôt et il avait suffisamment de choses difficiles à surmonter dans sa tête pour qu'elle en rajoute.

Il avait certainement cependant besoin d'y voir plus clair aussi tenta-t-elle de le faire réfléchir sans lui imposer son opinion.

\- Ton père te manque ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

\- S'il te plait, ne réfléchis pas à ce que je te demande répond juste par oui ou par non. Est-ce que ton père te manque ?

\- Oui, bien sûr qu'il…

\- Penses-tu qu'il aimait votre famille ?

\- Oui ! mais...

\- Penses-tu que ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait dans le but de servir votre famille ?

\- Oui !

\- Penses-tu qu'il t'a appris des choses qui te sont utiles maintenant ?

\- Oui !

\- Penses-tu qu'il était parfait ?

\- Non !

\- Penses-tu qu'il a fait des erreurs dans ton éducation ?

\- Oui !

\- Penses-tu qu'il ait été parfois injuste avec toi ?

\- Oui !

\- Penses-tu qu'il attendait trop de toi ?

\- Non !

\- Penses-tu qu'il te respectait ?

\- Non !

\- Est-ce que tu lui en veux d'être allé en prison, vous laissant toi et ta mère sous le joug de Voldemort ?

\- OUI !

-Est-ce que tu lui en veux pour ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots ?

\- OUI !

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

\- OUI !

\- Est-ce que tu lui pardonnes ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

Au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione lui posait ces questions, l'humeur de Drago changeait du tout au tout. Tantôt soulagé, tantôt énervé et pour finir désespéré d'être capable d'en vouloir autant à son père et de toujours l'aimer.

Hermione s'arrêta là et lui sourit avec bienveillance. Elle s'attendait un peu à toutes ces réponses à l'exception de celle où il lui avouait trouver normal que son père en attende autant de sa part.

De son côté, il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour l'embobiner au point de parvenir à lui faire avouer autant de choses. Il était perdu, mais curieusement, d'avoir pu autant critiquer son père lui avait fait un bien fou.

\- Et bien au moins on est sûr que ce bracelet ne t'a pas totalement envouté, dit-elle moqueuse ! Tu ne serais pas capable de dire tout ça s'il avait encore beaucoup de pouvoir sur toi. Dans la lettre ta mère semble dire que l'influence concerne surtout les jeunes années. Donc son pouvoir, il doit s'étioler au fur et à mesure du temps. Et de toute façon si j'ai bien compris en réalisant un lien avec moi, ton lien avec ton père a été supprimé.

\- Ouai, ça doit être vrai, dit-il, songeur.

\- Et puis avec son séjour à Azkaban après le ministère et tout ce qui a suivi, c'est normal que tu lui en veuilles même s'il n'en est pas directement responsable, tenta-t-elle pour le faire parler.

\- Sauf que c'est quand même sa faute, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

\- Explique !

Il sursauta en l'entendant lui demander d'étayer sa réflexion.

\- Je…

\- Vas-y ! l'encouragea-t-elle. Il n'est pas là pour t'entendre. Pas plus lui que ta mère ! Et ça te fera du bien de te défouler un peu.

\- Sauf qu'il est à Azkaban dans le froid et la crasse et que je suis ici bien au chaud

\- Mais il ne t'entendra pas ! ça ne lui fera pas de mal et ça te permettra peut-être d'y voir plus clair, ajouta-t-elle en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager. Si tu préfères ne pas me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur contre lui, tu as du parchemin. Tu pourras le bruler pour que je ne lise pas si tu veux. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a subi ça ! Lui, il a choisi de faire ce qu'il faisait. Il a choisi son camp sans les pressions que toi tu avais ! S'il est là-bas, c'est qu'il l'a mérité même si ça ne te fait pas plaisir, et si, toi, tu es ici c'est parce que tu n'as pas mérité de croupir à ses côtés. Donc l'endroit où il est ne change rien aux reproches que tu pourrais lui faire, comme il ne change rien aux sentiments que tu as pour lui.

Drago la détestait d'avoir raison et de savoir à ce point faire en sorte que lui parler soit à ce point facile. Elle lui donnait envie de lui dire pourquoi il en voulait à son père, mais ce n'était pas si facile. S'il lui arrivait de le critiquer et c'était rare, il ne s'était jamais permis de dire à quel point il le détestait de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation.

\- Quoi que tu dises, repris Hermione le voyant hésiter, je serais de ton côté ! pourquoi lui en veux-tu ?

\- Parce que… tenta-t-il de commencer tandis qu'elle lui caressait maternellement le dos afin de lui montrer son soutien. Je … c'est à cause de vous qu'il a été arrêté... Et je vous en ai voulu pendant un moment… Et puis, quand il lui a pris sa baguette et qu'il s'est mis à boire, je l'ai vu comme ça, j'ai peu à peu changé d'avis. Pas que je ne vous en veuille pas toujours aussi, mais, j'ai compris qu'il m'avait trahi. Qu'il nous a trahit, ma mère et moi, en risquant sa liberté pour … « tu-sais-qui ». Cette face de serpent, il n'était pas de notre famille et il est allé en prison par fidélité pour lui et pas pour nous. Il nous a laissé en nous abandonnant à sa merci et ce monstre en a profité pour s'installer chez nous, pour se servir dans nos coffres, pour faire de notre manoir ancestral son repère, pour y inviter qui il voulait quand il voulait, nous reléguant au rang d'invités dans notre propre demeure.

Drago ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. C'était comme si une force en lui le poussait à le faire !

\- Père m'a toujours inculqué que la dévotion n'allait qu'a la famille. Que la famille était ce qui primait et ce sont des valeurs que je chéris encore, mais pourquoi alors a-t-il été risqué sa vie pour lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il renié les principes qu'il me répétait à longueur de journée pour les bafouer? Il me disait d'être fier de Mon NOM, de Mon HÉRITAGE et de Mon SANG ! Alors pourquoi a-t-il trainé notre nom dans la boue en se retrouvant mêlé à ça ? Ma famille est criblée de dettes. Ma mère ne parvient pas à vendre le Manoir et n'a même plus les moyens de l'entretenir correctement. Il nous a ruinés. Il disait qu'un Malefoy n'obéissait à personne et que seuls les sangs-purs étaient dignes de respect pourtant, il courbait l'échine devant un sang-mêlé dont le nom ne faisait pas partie des 28*, à peine un lointain descendant des Gaunt… J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que mon père avait tort. À début j'étais persuadé comme lui que le m.. que Vol… enfin « tu-sais-qui » allait gagner et qu'il fallait être malin et savoir se faire apprécier de lui pour avoir une place dans le monde à venir. Mais quand j'ai enfin réalisé pourquoi il m'avait donné cette mission et que tout ce qu'il attendait de moi, c'était que j'échoue lamentablement, j'ai quand même continué pour ma mère, pour mon Nom, pour mon honneur, et aussi pour lui, pour mon père, pour qu'il retrouve sa place à ces côtés. Même quand j'ai été persuadé d'échouer, je ne me suis pas enfui parce que je ne voulais pas le décevoir une nouvelle foi. Je m'en fichais de Voldemort! Bien sûr j'avais peur de mourir, peur qu'il me fasse du mal où qu'il en fasse à ma mère, mais plus que tout, ce qui comptait, c'était ce que penserait mon père de mon nouvel échec alors que lui aussi pourtant, il avait échoué… Pourquoi ce qu'il pense de moi a tant d'importance ? ... Quand j'ai compris que derrière l'identité de mon inconnue, il y avait une sang-de-bourbe ... j'ai eu peur de ce qu'il penserait de moi! La seule chose qui m'a permis de lui… de t'écrire et de… , c'était qu'il n'en saurait rien ! Je me sentais fautif à cause de son sang, mais surtout à cause de ce qu'il penserait de moi! Et j'ai toujours cette peur qu'il me regarde avec mépris quand il saura que je t'ai approché. C'est différent parce que tu es qui tu es et que malgré ton sang il verra ton statut, s'il me haïssait tout de même pour ça! ? J'ai envie d'être son digne héritier et en même temps je déteste ça, je le déteste et je me méprise d'oser penser ça!

Drago n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'était ancré au fond de lui, mais avant que les mots soient dits ce n'était que de la rancœur, du désespoir, de la solitude, de la peur et de la déception. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids, mais honteux aussi de s'être dévoilé à elle sans avoir rien pu contrôler. Comme si elle était parvenue à ouvrir les vannes de l'océan tumultueux de son esprit.

Elle connaissait pourtant des secrets bien plus terribles sur lui. Mais il n'avait pas choisi de les lui apprendre… enfin pour ce qui était pour les plus importants d'entre eux. Mais là, il l'avait fait sans contrainte, sans potion qui affaiblissait son esprit, sans ce maudit chat qui apaisait ces craintes. Il s'était mis à nu devant elle sans savoir pourquoi ! Pourtant, malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait, il ne regrettait pas. Il ne regrettait pas, mais il était terrifié par ce qu'il venait d'avouer et dont il prenait pratiquement connaissance en même temps qu'elle. Terrifié aussi de ce qu'elle allait en dire, de ce qu'elle allait en faire.

Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler légèrement, sa bouche était pâteuse, il avait comme une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de déglutir et ses dents commençaient à claquer sans qu'il ne puisse presque rien y faire. Bien sûr il gardait le dos droit, le visage fier presque impassible, les yeux dans le vague et tentait de ne rien laisser percevoir, mais comme souvent face à elle, son masque s'effritait.

Hermione sentait que Drago était au bord de l'implosion. Il avait beau se poser encore beaucoup de questions, il se rendait compte de l'influence qu'avait eu son père sur sa vie et était capable de le critiquer. Elle avait également noté qu'il était enfin parvenu à dire le nom de Voldemort, ce qui était un réel progrès. Le fait qu'il l'ait défini comme sang de bourbe, dans ce contexte ça n'avait pas d'importance même si le mot l'avait naturellement dérangé. Elle était heureuse qu'il se soit confié de la sorte une fois de plus. Elle avait l'impression que, par à-coups, il lui faisait de plus en plus confiance même si souvent il se repliait sur lui-même juste après.

Plus que tout, elle voulait le réconforter, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui et pas uniquement pour ses problèmes de cauchemars.

Elle lui prit tout doucement la main. Et, sentant ses infimes tremblements, elle entreprit sans un mot, de la lui caresser de son pouce. De son autre main, elle osa poser deux de ses doigts sur sa mâchoire pour lui faire tourner la tête vers elle. Il la laissa faire sans toujours plus comprendre pourquoi. Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse qui l'apaisa.

Elle parvint alors, à capter enfin son regard empli de tristesse. Il ne l'effrayait maintenant plus. Il était toujours dérangeant ou plutôt…déroutant. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus cette pointe de crainte qu'elle avait toujours eue en le croisant. Elle détacha alors ses doigts de son visage pour tenter de lui parler.

Il eut alors envie de retenir sa main, envie de la prendre dans ces bras… envie de l'embraser. Mais il n'en fit rien, se sentant stupide d'être envahit de telles pulsions, juste pour un regard, juste pour un tout petit geste qui n'était pour elle qu'amical, mais qui le retournait complètement après ce qu'il venait de dire, après ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de le défendre. Tu sais à quel point j'apprécie ton père, dit-elle pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qu'elle sentait tendue sans s'imaginer à ce point pourquoi, mais tu as le droit de l'aimer comme tu as le droit de le détester. Tu peux même faire les deux si tu t'en sens capable. Mais ça ne changera pas la façon dont tu as été éduqué, dont il t'a éduqué. Tu n'as que 18 ans, lui exposa-t-elle avec gentillesse. Tu commences à voir les choses avec tes yeux, à te faire tes idées, mais tu ne peux pas te défaire comme ça de l'éducation qu'il t'a inculquée, d'autant plus que tu ne sais pas à quel point il lui a été facile de te manipuler enfant. Le principal, c'est que tu réussisses à faire tes propres choix et à tracer ta propre route. L'important c'est ce que tu penses et ce que tu fais maintenant ! Pas ce que tu as pensé ou fait. Si tu le désires vraiment rien ne t'empêche de devenir qui tu veux et de te défaire de son influence. À toi de choisir ce que tu veux ou non garder des principes qu'il t'a enseignés. Rien ne t'oblige à tout rejeter ou à tout garder. C'est à toi de décider, de sentir ce qui fait de toi qui tu veux être. Ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il t'a fait que tu dois tout rejeter de lui. Enfin… tant que tu ne te remets pas à m'appeler la sang-de-bourbe, par ce que si tu refais ça, je te promets une allée simple en enfer ! finit-elle avec un sourire moqueur auquel il répondit d'un haussement de sourcil.

Elle avait à peine fini sa tirade qu'elle jeta brusquement un œil à sa montre. Elle se leva précipitamment et prit sa cape.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il interloqué, n'ayant pas encore digéré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et encore moins tout ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer.

\- J'ai une ronde dans 5 minutes avec Anthony ! Anthony Goldstein ! je reviens d'ici un peu plus d'une heure. Désolée de t'abandonner ! Fait comme chez toi ! fit-elle en enfilant les chaussures qu'elle avait défaites après manger.

Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle se retourna pour lui parler, se doutant qu'il se sentirait un peu mal à l'aise de rester dans sa chambre sans elle.

\- Tu restes ici ce soir après tout ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui, je veux que tu dormes avec Pattenrond ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ! je ne suis pas à tes ordres que je sache !

\- on pourrait peut-être juste considérer que Pattenrond se sent seul et inutile quand tu n'es pas là et que dans ta grande mansuétude tu acceptes de rester pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour toi toute la nuit.

Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ose utiliser ce pauvre animal comme prétexte et qu'elle lui prête ses propres angoisses afin de ne pas les lui révéler ouvertement.

-On va dire ça, grogna-t-il bien qu'il soit rassuré en fait de ne pas dormir seul.

Ça faisait maintenant deux nuits que ces cauchemars ne l'avaient pas réveillé et, cette nuit, il n'était même pas sûr que l'affreuse chose au nez écrasé soit capable de l'en défendre.

\- Au fait, dit-elle, juste avant de partir, afin de lui faire penser à autre chose, qu'a tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, je suis passée à la tour Gryffondor tout à l'heure et j'ai parlé des cours que je te donnais, juste des cours, rassure-toi ! Et, je trouve que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé !

Puis sans lui donner l'occasion de rétorquer, elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : qu'elle le laisse en plan comme ça pour aller rejoindre ce conard de Goldstein, qu'elle lui ordonne de rester sans lui demander son avis en le traitant comme une pauvre petite chose, ou qu'elle ait dit à toute sa bande de charognards qu'elle lui donnait des cours de rattrapage en métamorphose parce qu'il était trop nul dans cette matière ! Il ne manquerait plus que cet abruti de Serdaigle ait entendu parler des leçons qu'elle lui donnait, pour couronner le tout !

Si c'était le cas, il n'allait pas se priver pour lui cracher dessus pendant une heure !

Énervé il alla prendre une douche et se changer. En attendant, ce serait lui qui partagerait le lit de miss parfaite, et pas ce bellâtre de préfet en chef !

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Elle avait l'habitude de faire des rondes avec Antony. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps et c'était même un peu grâce à lui si l'AD s'était créée. C'était un garçon sympathique et courageux qui aurait eu autant sa place chez les Poufsouffles que chez les Gryffondors s'il n'aimait pas autant apprendre. Quelque part, si elle avait un clone, c'était lui. Pourtant, peut-être parce qu'ils se ressemblaient trop ou peut-être parce que Ron l'avait toujours trouvé « ennuyeux », elle n'était jamais vraiment devenue son amie. Ils étaient plus proches cependant, depuis le début de l'année, mais sans plus. Curieusement, elle n'avait jamais cherché à le connaitre vraiment et il semblait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Ils avaient beau avoir des discussions intéressantes, ils étaient souvent du même avis et avaient souvent lu les mêmes choses. Du coup, ils ne s'apprenaient mutuellement pas grand-chose et surtout elle n'avait pas avec lui de débats d'idées comme elle pouvait en avoir avec Harry ou plus récemment Drago.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver à mi-distance de leurs tours respectives avant de descendre jusqu'au cachot et de remonter les étages pour enfin se séparer.

Elle avait un peu de retard et il ne semblait pas spécialement heureux de l'attendre.

\- C'est ton nouvel élève qui t'a mis en retard ? l'apostropha-t-il avec sarcasme et mépris.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

\- Les rumeurs courent vite quand un membre du trio se met à faire les quatre volontés d'un ex-Mangemort ! railla-t-il en commençant à marcher.

\- Drago n'a jamais été un Mangemort ! s'offusqua-t-elle, lasse de devoir toujours répéter la même chose.

\- Parce que c'est Drago maintenant ? grogna-t-il moqueur.

\- Je t'appelle bien Anthony !

\- Mais je n'ai pas fricoté avec Voldemort ! accusa-t-il d'un ton hautain et venimeux.

\- Ce n'est pas un Mangemort et il n'a pas eu le choix ! le défendit-elle excédée.

\- Oui c'est ça et il ne porte pas la marque ! se moqua le préfet en chef en s'arrêtant pour regarder Hermione dans les yeux !

\- Non ! dit-elle avec conviction.

\- Tu as vu ses bras ?

\- Oui j'ai vu ses bras et même sans ça, il a été reconnu à son procès qu'il ne portait pas la marque. Peut ton passer à un autre sujet s'il te plait et recommencer notre ronde, fit-elle en lui tournant le dos et en recommençant à marcher.

\- Comme tu veux, mais sache que tu me déçois ! aboya-t-il pour quelle entende.

Hermione fit marche arrière et campa les mains sur les hanches en face d'Anthony pour lui dire ses quatre vérités.

\- Et moi c'est toi qui me déçoit à ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! c'est toi pourtant qui as choisi le thème du bal de Noël : « le renouveau, faire table rase du passé pour un avenir meilleur » aussi, je te croyais plus compréhensif et généreux. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête en me proposant un thème pareil, si tu ne te l'appliques même pas à toi même ? Je pensais que toi, tu comprendrais que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a eu un passé … tumultueux, qu'il ne peut pas vouloir passer à autre chose ! Il m'a demandé de l'aide. Je la lui fournis. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal avec ça! Ce n'est pas en le rejetant qu'on en fera une personne meilleure !

Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait au moins le soutien d'Anthony, mais il était aussi obtus que les autres, aussi obtus qu'elle l'avait elle-même été.

\- Tu es vraiment trop naïve pour penser qu'il puisse devenir quelqu'un de bien. Il aurait franchement mieux fallu qu'il croupisse à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours ! cracha-t-il avec mépris.

\- Désolée de ne pas être aussi borné que toi ! lui répondit-elle déçue et amer.

Vexé, il préféra ne pas répondre et elle ne rajouta rien.

Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui parler de Malefoy surtout à la vitesse où allaient les rumeurs. Ils firent donc le reste de la ronde dans un silence quasi total, rythmé uniquement par le son de leurs pas qui résonnaient sur le sol de pierre. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun élève dans les couloirs ce soir-là, ce qui allongea d'autant l'impression de longueur de cette ronde des plus désagréable pour Hermione.

Si avec les griffons ça s'était plutôt bien passé, selon son avis, ça ne semblait pas être si facile à encaisser pour tout le monde. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Neuville et elle appréhendait franchement la journée qui allait venir.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Quand elle rentra enfin à son appartement, elle le retrouva endormi avec Pattenrond à ses côtés. Il avait encore le roman moldu qu'elle lui avait prêté en main et semblait s'être endormi en le lisant.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui retira délicatement le livre des mains et remonta un peu la couverture sur lui. Elle allait de pencher vers lui plus encore quand brusquement elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait failli lui embrasser le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit machinalement.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà fait pour le consoler, mais là c'était différent. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle le faisait, mais bien pour elle.

Pourquoi ?

Ça lui avait semblé si naturel !

Peut-être parce qu'elle le considérait de plus en plus comme un ami. Sauf qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu faire ça à Neuville, à Dean, à Anthony ou à n'importe quel autre garçon qu'elle côtoyait à part …

Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence ! Il était devenu en quelques jours plus qu'un ami … quelqu'un de proche…un peu comme Harry et autrefois Ron. Non pas comme Ron, car ils étaient passés d'une situation où ils n'osaient presque pas se toucher au statut de petits amis en l'espace d'un baiser. Donc plus comme Harry, même s'il ne n'aurait jamais autant d'importance pour elle que son meilleur ami et qu'elle doutait qu'ils puissent se confier un jour leurs états d'âme comme elle le faisait avec lui.

C'était juste le côté tactile qu'elle avait toujours eu avec Harry, qu'elle avait avec le jeune Serpentard même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

À ses côtés, elle se sentait bien, comme avec son meilleur ami. Ce qui était complètement stupide après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant des années, mais qui devenait parfaitement logique depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'elle avait envie de le protéger.

C'était exactement le même sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes quand elle voyait Harry dépérir et déprimer et qu'elle avait l'impression que la seule façon de pouvoir lui apporter son soutien était de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Mais Malefoy n'était pas Harry ! Ils n'étaient pas si proches l'un de l'autre ! soit il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de lui prendre la main comme à un enfant pour le soutenir et être là pour lui, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il y avait bien eu le baiser qu'elle avait dû lui donner dans la cabane d'Hagrid, mais c'était pour l'aider tout comme ceux qu'elle lui avait faits sur le front pour le consoler. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'intimité qu'elle partageait et surtout avait partagée avec Harry. Elle avait envie de l'aider, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Pourtant elle sentait bien que la détresse de Drago la touchait chaque jour plus encore et que si elle ne se reprenait pas elle allait vouloir plus de lui. Elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, mais lui ne voudrait jamais réellement devenir son ami. Elle espérait arriver à mettre un terme à ses cauchemars. Mais, même s'ils restaient en bonne entente, pendant le reste de l'année, elle doutait qu'il veuille encore vraiment passer du temps avec elle après que son problème soit résolu.

L'autre danger, même si elle n'y croyait pas réellement, était que, comme Ginny semblait le sous-entendre, qu'elle s'attache trop, vraiment trop au Serpentard à force d'intimité justement !

Elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec Ginny, mais elle savait ce que ça avait justement donné avec Harry ! S'il n'avait pas eu Ginny et si elle n'avait pas eu Ron, même s'il les avait abandonnés, ils auraient surement dérapé alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais considéré que comme un frère au paravent. Seuls loin de tous et si malheureux l'un comme l'autre ils avaient tout partagé. Ils avaient eu besoin de la chaleur de l'autre, d'un contact rassurant qui leur permettrait de continuer à avancer et s'étaient trop rapproché pour des amis. Ils avaient su surmonter ça et en étaient ressortis liés à jamais peut-être plus encore que comme des frères et sœurs comme ils se plaisaient à le dire. Surement plus comme des âmes sœurs, mais jamais ils n'avaient osé émettre ces mots sauf ce soir-là, car personne n'aurait compris cet amour qu'ils savaient maintenait platonique.

Mais si avec Harry cette intimité avait mis des années à se former, avec Drago tout allait trop vite. Les pulsions de tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour lui étaient presque effrayantes. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que ça se transforme en autre chose, car elle n'aurait aucun garde-fou à part leur ancienne haine mutuelle. Il ne l'aimerait jamais et elle serait seule à souffrir.

Elle s'étonnait de pouvoir même, rien qu'envisager, pouvoir un jour éprouver autre chose que de la tendresse pour ce garçon brisé. Mais, elle avait besoin d'analyser les pulsions parfois étranges qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle avait choisi de tomber amoureuse de Ron. Il lui plaisait physiquement. Il était gentil, drôle, courageux. Ça avait été évident. Aussi, si un jour, elle devait malgré tout, faire sa vie avec un autre que Ron, elle ne voulait pas du premier venu qu'elle trouverait attachant mignon et gentil. Elle voulait pouvoir analyser ses sentiments et ensuite envisager d'aller plus loin.

Ce qui était évident, c'était que, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour Malefoy, jamais il ne serait de ceux avec lesquels elle ferait un essai. Jamais elle n'envisagerait positivement pouvoir tomber amoureuse.

Rassurée de ces quelques réflexions, elle alla à la salle de bain avant de revenir vers le Serpentard qui dormait toujours inconscient des tergiversations de la jeune Gryffondor qui s'endormit à ses côtés.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Drago avait bien dormi cette nuit encore. Il avait bien eu quelques flashs plus que désagréables, mais à chaque fois Pattenrond s'était réveillé et s'était lové encore plus profondément dans son esprit pour les repousser.

Granger avait raison les bienfaits du familier ne risquaient pas d'être éternels, mais il prenait ce répit pour ce qu'il était et comptait bien en profiter pour reprendre des forces pour ensuite trouver le moyen d'anéantir ses cauchemars.

Quand le réveil sonna et que les bougies commencèrent à s'allumer, il aperçut Granger, les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés dormant dans son coin un oreiller dans les bras certainement pour ne pas venir empiéter sur son espace vital comme la nuit précédente. Elle aussi était en train d'émerger. S'il avait trouvé la situation plus qu'étrange au début, il s'y était fait très vite. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé quelques semaines au paravent partager une chambre, pire un lit, avec l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout et apprécier ça ! Il angoissait rien qu'a l'idée de ce qu'en penserait son père s'il savait !...

À cette pensée il se rembrunit en ressassant tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le bracelet ces derniers jours.

Après s'être assurée qu'il avait bien dormi, elle le laissa rapidement se préparer pour faire de même ensuite, l'assurant qu'elle le retrouverait en métamorphose.

Elle avait bien vu qu'il était devenu nerveux et « ronchon » d'un coup, mais elle mettait ça sur le compte de la nuit légèrement mouvementée qu'il avait passée. Cependant, elle appréciait voir de plus en plus d'expressions sur son visage sans qu'il prenne la peine de les lui cacher comme il le faisait habituellement.

Dragon fit une apparition discrète dans la grande salle, bien qu'il ait osé une coiffure un peu plus proche de celle que lui avait faite Granger deux jours plutôt que celle de la veille. Hermione quant à elle, fit aussitôt parler dans d'elle aux différentes tables. LA rumeur avait grandi et elle espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas trop déformée. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle apprenne d'un Poufsouffle de troisième année, qu'elle entretenait une liaison torride avec un Mangemort dont elle attendait des jumeaux !

Elle décida de tenter de ne rien laisser paraitre et s'assis au côté de Ginny sans oser croiser le regard de Neuville qui pourtant la fixait, elle en était sûre.

Ginny, comprenant son problème, se mis à parler du prochain match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu au retour des vacances, à grands coups de pronostiques, les discutions s'enflammèrent alors sur un tout autre sujet que la relation présumée du Serpentard et de la Préfète. Tout du moins à la table des Gryffondors.

Afin d'éviter Neuville, ce qui n'était franchement pas digne de l'attitude d'une Gryffondor, elle arriva un peu plus en avance que d'habitude devant la salle de classe de McGonagall. Un peu en retrait dans le couloir, elle laissa peu à peu les élèves arriver jusqu'à voir Malefoy et Zabini.

Captant le regard de ce dernier, elle lui fit signe de venir la voir. Ce qu'il fit, accompagné de Drago, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

\- Désolée Malefoy, mais c'est à Zabini que je voulais parler, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui dire ? grogna-t-il, absolument pas satisfait de cette nouvelle complicité qui s'établissait entre ses deux « amis ».

\- Rien qui ne te regarde Malefoy ! Donc, s'il te plait, si tu pouvais nous laisser ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part, lui répondit-elle sur un ton sec et autoritaire, qu'il apprécia encore moins.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Vous me faites chier tous les deux ! dit-il suffisamment bas pour qu'ils soient les seuls à l'entendre.

\- Fais un peu plus attention à ton langage Malefoy si tu tiens à tes cours de rattrapage ! dit-elle avec un air mutin et moqueur.

Il était de plus en plus perdu. Qu'elle l'appelle Malefoy : elle le faisait souvent encore dès qu'il la provoquait et lui ne pouvait se résoudre à la nommer par son prénom. Qu'elle lui parle d'un ton sec à l'extérieur de la « chambre écarlate », comme il s'était plu à l'appeler en la décrivant à Blaise, ne le surprenait pas outre mesure non plus , mais qu'elle veuille parler à Blaise l'inquiétait plutôt. S'ils commençaient à être de connivence pour "l'aider", ça allait devenir franchement top étrange et surement insupportable pour lui.

Pas franchement ravi, Drago s'éloigna d'eux avec un doigt d'honneur discret, qui les fit tous deux sourire, ce qui l'énerva plus encore.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de notre petit rendez-vous intime ? demanda-t-il avec une voix suave de séducteur, façon vieux films américains des années cinquante.

\- Une faveur pour aider Drago, s'il te plait ! répondit-elle très sérieusement sans plus s'occuper de la tentative de déstabilisation qu'il tentait sur elle.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez gente damoiselle. Tant que ce n'est pas dangereux, je veux bien être votre preux chevalier. Mais hors de question d'aller terrasser le dragon, continua-t-il d'un ton grandiloquent.

Curieusement, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment hostile à son égard, elle s'habituait très vite au Blaise qu'elle découvrait : charmeur et un peu délirant sur les bords. Il lui faisait penser par certains côtés à Fred et elle commençait presque à réellement apprécier sa compagnie. Les Serpentards cachaient définitivement bien leur jeu quand ils étaient face à des inconnus. Elle le savait séducteur à cause des rumeurs, mais elle ne l'avait décidément pas imaginé comme ça avec ceux qu'il … estimait faire partie de son cercle de confiance !? ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Zabini, je ne t'en demande pas tant ! fit-elle en levant les yeux face à sa bêtise. Je voulais juste que tu me cèdes ta place en métamorphose à côté de Drago, pour que je puisse lui donner un coup de main. Je lui ai promis de l'aider à s'améliorer et il se plaint que le professeur McGonagall le délaisse complètement. Je l'ai observé au dernier cours et il a raison. Elle l'ignore totalement. Elle ne corrige jamais ces mouvements aussi je me suis dit…

\- Que, non contente de faire circuler des rumeurs à votre propos, tu allais officialiser votre petit couple en vous tenant la main pendant le cours, rigola-t-il, très fier de sa boutade.

\- Mais non c'est n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Je te dis juste ce qui va se dire demain ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça ne sera pas plus tordu que ce que j'ai entendu ce matin ! fit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- J'avoue que je m'attends au pire ! fit-elle, affligée.

\- Et bien, « ce serait pour toi qu'il aurait trahi son camp, car il serait amoureux de toi depuis des années. Il t'aurait embrassé au cours d'une de vos sempiternelles disputes et depuis vous seriez inséparables ». Et il y en a une autre beaucoup moins crédible qui dit que « tu en veux à sa fortune pour financer ton association pour libérer les elfes de maison », pouffa-t-il.

\- Parce que tu trouves la première plus crédible : imaginer qu'il ait pu trahir son camp pour moi, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- S'il avait été moins crétin, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début !

Elle comprenait qu'il y avait pas mal de sous-entendus dans ces propos, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour tenter de lui en parler et de tenter de les comprendre.

Blaise, de son côté, remarqua qu'elle avait tiqué sur le fait qu'il aurait changé de camp pour elle, mais pas sur le reste, qui aurait pourtant lui semblait tout aussi farfelu et qui aurait dut certainement plus la choquer que la raison d'un changement de camp.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu me cédais ta place ? demanda-t-elle impatiente.

\- Tout ce qu'il te plaira princesse ! répondit-il avec une légère révérence.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- À toi de deviner ! dit-il toujours aussi charmeur avec un clin d'œil.

McGonagall venait d'arriver et la presque totalité des élèves venait d'entrer, Drago y compris.

Blaise les suivit et s'installa au fond de la classe, laissant sa place, au deuxième rang, à Hermione.

Quand elle s'assit à côté de Drago, celui-ci sursauta légèrement, surpris de voir la brunette à la place du grand noir.

Il ne fut pas le seul à être surpris, car un murmure se fit nettement entendre dans la classe où leurs deux noms ne cessaient d'être répétés.

Le professeur McGonagall ne fut pas en reste et adressa à la jeune Gryffondor un regard particulièrement désapprobateur. Elle aurait été sous sa forme de chat : on aurait vu ses oreilles se baisser et sa queue s'affoler de mécontentement. Cependant, cette dernière se reprit rapidement, exigea le silence et commença son cours tâchant de ne plus y faire attention.

Drago n'en revenait pas qu'elle ose s'afficher ainsi à côté de lui. C'était donc pour à ça qu'elle voulait parler à Blaise ! décidément leur nouvelle complicité risquait de ne lui apporter que des problèmes !

Il avait pensé à la réaction qu'auraient les élèves en les voyant arriver ensemble au bal et ça lui avait semblé plutôt drôle puisque ce ne serait pas pire que ce qu'il subissait régulièrement quand on le traitait de Mangemort. Mais il n'avait absolument pas pensé aux regards désapprobateur et haineux qu'il y aurait sur eux. S'il avait trouvé les rumeurs du matin plutôt amusantes, il appréciait beaucoup moins la façon dont on jugeait leur « couple ». La haine, le mépris et le dégout, surtout, étaient difficiles à supporter. Il s'attendait au fait que les imaginer ensemble en énerverait plus d'un, qu'ils la traiteraient de folle ou de traitresse, qu'il l'accuserait de lui avoir lancé un sort ou de lui faire subir un chantage, mais pas à ce que ça les répugne autant que l'accouplement de deux Strangulots. Granger ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et sortait ses affaires comme de si rien n'était à côté de lui.

\- Je compte sur toi pour leur prouver à tous que tu t'es amélioré et que les heures qu'on a passées à réviser n'ont pas servi à rien. Ne t'inquiète pas! Je t'aiderais si tu as des difficultés ! lui murmura-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter, mais pas pour les raisons aux quelle elle faisait référence.

Soucieux de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, il préféra écrire sa réponse à Granger sur le parchemin devant lui.

 **« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me préoccupe le plus, vois-tu, mais plutôt l'impression d'être bientôt mis à mort. »**

 **« Je n'ai pas l'intention de rompre notre accord si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Pour l'instant, ils se déchainent et racontent n'importe quoi, mais quand ils comprendront que je te donne juste des cours pour que tu t'améliores en métamorphose, ils se calmeront comme ils l'ont toujours fait avec Harry et nous. Ignore-les et concentre-toi sur le cours et tu verras, ça leur passera. »**

Il n'avait pas son optimisme et son appréhension augmenta encore d'un cran quand il rencontra le regard de la vieille peau. Il se concentra malgré tout sur le cours et fut agréablement surpris de moins décrocher que d'habitude.

Lorsque la partie pratique du cours arriva, le professeur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'aide que prodiguait son élève favorite au jeune Malefoy. Si elle fut au premier abord surprise qu'il ait fait de réels progrès, elle le fut encore plus par la façon dont les deux élèves semblaient s'entendre. La jeune fille le reprenait et, docilement, il réajustait sa prononciation et ces gestes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite. Plu, surprenant encore, ils parlaient tous les deux très peu, se comprenant d'un geste ou d'un regard prouvant par là une certaine complicité qu'elle n'approuvait pas. Elle ne pouvait donc même pas les séparer sous prétexte qu'ils dérangeaient le cours.

Alors que la leçon de métamorphose se terminait, le professeur McGonagall demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait rester quelques minutes.

Une fois, tous les élevés sortis, Hermione s'approcha de son professeur préféré.

\- Hermione, puis-je vous dire un mot en tant qu'ancien membre de l'ordre, ainée, et, j'espère aussi, amie?

Hermione, bien qu'elle se doutait que Minerva McGonagall lui parlerait de Drago, ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci l'aborde de cette façon et elle se trouva touchée par ce statut, à part, que daignait lui donner celle qu'elle avait toujours admirée tant pour ses talents de sorcière que pour ses qualités humaines et son courage.

\- Bien sûr Professeur, s'empressa de répondre la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Je vais être franche avec vous. Votre comportement depuis quelques jours m'intrigue et me chagrine. Vous avez manqué des cours. Pas que vous en ayez réellement besoin, mais ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Vous avez eu des altercations plus que violentes à plusieurs reprises avec M Malefoy et maintenant je vous retrouve assise à côté de lui en cours. J'aimerais comprendre ! Je sais que, tant que cela ne nuit à la qualité de vos résultats scolaires ou à la bonne marche de cet établissement, je n'ai rien à redire sur votre comportement. Mais votre rapprochement avec … lui, m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Je sais qu'a votre âge, certaines jeunes filles ont envie de se bruler les ailes auprès de méchants garçons, mais il est plus que ça. Comprenez-moi…

\- Madame, je vous admire plus que de raison et vous me prêtez des sentiments qui ne sont pas les miens. Cependant vous avez raison sur un point : il est plus que ça ! Vous ne voyez, comme moi je l'ai fait, que ce gamin imbécile et méchant qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Mais, permettez-moi de vous dire, en tant que membre de l'ordre, qu'il a été innocenté et que, maintenant que je le connais mieux, je peux vous assurer, que personne en ce monde n'a dû détester Voldemort autant que lui, certainement même autant si ce n'est plus que ceux qui ont perdu un enfant où même l'amour de leur vie. Il avait, et a toujours, pour lui, une haine et une peur si viscérale qu'elle le détruit. Ce qu'on lui reproche, il l'a fait pour protéger une famille, à laquelle il tient plus que tout. N'oubliez pas qui résidait chez lui. N'oubliez pas non plus que lorsqu'il a eu l'occasion de nous aider, en ne mettant que sa vie en danger, il l'a fait et à refuser de reconnaitre Harry alors que rien ne l'assurait qu'un miracle allait se produire et lui permettre de quand même nous en sortir. Aussi, je sais que vous ne l'appréciez pas, mais laissez-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute ! Ensuite, en tant qu'ainée, j'aimerais que vous preniez plus de recul et que vous preniez la peine de vous rappeler à quel point il va mal depuis sa sixième année. Personne n'a voulu le voir, mais il va très mal ! Il se meurt de l'intérieur ! Il a beau toujours paraitre dur et arrogant, il n'est pas du tout ce qu'il prétend être. Dumbledore a eu confiance en lui, il a vu ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui. Il lui a fait confiance. Il l'a laissé le désarmer et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le tuer. C'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Severus de le tuer. Harry les a vus à ce moment-là. Si Bellatrix Lestrange et ses acolytes n'étaient pas arrivés, il aurait certainement accepté l'aide de l'ordre. Malgré son orgueil, malgré sa lâcheté et malgré les conséquences que ça aurait eues sur sa vie, il l'aurait fait ! Enfin, en tant qu'amie, car si vous me considérez comme telle, je serais plus que ravie d'accepter de l'être. J'aimerais votre confiance et votre soutien inconditionnel. Je vois bien à quel point vous détestez Malefoy, mais je peux vous garantir sur mon honneur, qu'il a payé bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû pour tout le mal qu'il a pu commettre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme Harry ou comme Ron. Je suis bien consciente que même s'il a un bon fond, rien ne me garantit que lorsqu'il ira mieux, il ne va pas devenir un adulte vil et calculateur qui n'apportera rien de bien à la communauté sorcière. Mais je ne peux pas non plus le laisser s'enfoncer alors qu'il est au bord du précipice et qu'il y a une chance qu'il tourne bien. Je veux l'aider à aller mieux, je veux l'aider à se faire une place dans ce monde malgré les préjugés qu'il y a sur lui. Mais seule, je n'y arriverais pas. J'espère pouvoir compter sur Harry, mais si vous pouviez juste ne pas condamner mon attitude en vers lui et être un peu plus indulgente. Je vous le redemande encore une fois comme une faveur, laissez-lui une chance d'avoir un autre destin que celui qui lui est tout tracé.

Minerva avait écouté Hermione avec patience et bienveillance, appréciant la fougue, que mettait cette digne représentante de Gryffondor dans son plaidoyer.

\- Es-tu bien consciente que tu prends un risque en lui accordant ta confiance ? lui demanda-t-elle réellement impliquée, cherchant la réponse au fond des yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Il n'est pas dangereux, j'en suis certaine ! dit-elle en fermant les yeux, lasse de devoir se répéter.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi certaine que toi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment à un risque physique auquel je pensais. Il reste un Serpentard ! oh ! je sais ! dit-elle en arrêtant de suite les protestations de son élevé favorite. J'ai certainement un peu trop de préjugés sur les Serpentards et Severus nous en a fait la douloureuse démonstration, en ayant tant d'abnégation pour la cause. Mais justement. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, les Serpentards, et Malefoy en est un parfait représentant, ont cela en commun que quoi qu'ils fassent et quoi qu'ils pensent, ce n'est jamais simple. Jamais franc. Il y a toujours des intentions derrière les intentions. Tu le sais mal en point et tu veux l'aider, mais qui te dit qu'il ne se sert pas de toi ? Qu'il n'attend pas quelque chose de toi ? Tu lui as certainement offert ton aide en cours, mais alors que tu lui offrais déjà quelque chose, n'a-t-il pas obtenu quelque chose en plus, comme ta présence en public ici a ses côtés ? Tu as peut-être l'impression de le forcer par moments, mais jusqu'à quel point ne rechigne-t-il pas sur certaines choses pour t'amener là où il veut ? Le fait qu'il souffre n'enlève rien à sa nature profonde. Je ne parle pas forcement de quelque chose de maléfique, mais de quelque chose de plus sournois, de plus rusé, pour t'amener là où il veut. Même s'il n'a plus sa cour, dès qu'il ira mieux il récupèrera ses capacités de manipulation. Si notre gouvernement a mis si longtemps à reconnaitre le retour de Voldemort, ce n'est pas pour rien! C'est parce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'anciens Serpentards dans leur rang, qui, pour des raisons diverses et personnelles, n'avaient aucun intérêt à clamer son retour. Et, sais-tu pourquoi il y en avait autant ? Parce qu'ils font d'excellents hommes politiques. Je ne veux pas dire que leurs motivations soient toutes mauvaises. Je veux surtout insister sur le fait que la manipulation, les objectifs derrière les objectifs et les intentions calculées font partie de leur nature profonde. Tu veux l'aider soit ! Tu ne veux pas que j'entrave tes efforts soit ! Mais ne sois pas naïve. Vois au-delà des apparences et ensuite vois encore au-delà. Ne vois pas que ce qu'il te cache. Cherche ses intentions profondes. Si je dis qu'il est un danger pour toi, encore une fois, ce n'est pas sur le plan physique, je sais à quel point tu saurais te défendre. Ce que je crains c'est qu'à son tour, il te brise, car tu attends peut-être trop de lui et quand tu comprendras vraiment ses intentions dans une semaine, dans un mois dans un an… j'ai peur que tu ne supportes pas ce que tu prendras pour une trahison et que lui ne prendra que comme un jeu auquel tu aurais perdu. Pour l'instant, il est fragile et tu te sens émue. Ta compassion pour lui te pousse à l'aider, mais quand tu parviendras à le rendre solide à nouveau, quel genre de personne découvriras-tu ? Je vais t'aider, mais promets-moi de ne pas le laisser avoir trop d'emprise sur toi et promets-moi que tu garderas mes conseils en tête avant de trop t'impliquer!

Le discours du professeur McGonagall l'avait impressionné au sens propre du terme. Si sa motivation d'aider le Serpentard n'avait pas faibli, le doute et les questions que son mentor lui avait posées s'étaient ancrés en elle et elle se promettait de ne jamais s'en défaire. Malefoy était si rapidement arrivé à la toucher et à l'émouvoir qu'elle lui avait de suite accordé toute sa confiance. Comme Ginny le lui avait prédit, elle s'était attachée à lui. Mais si elle ne doutait pas une seconde du fait qu'il souffre et qu'il mérite d'être aidé, Il fallait bien qu'elle en convienne, elle ne devait pas trop s'attacher à lui, car quand il irait mieux rien ne lui disait, qu'à défaut d'être un sale con, il redevienne une personne froide, arrogante et calculatrice.

\- J'ai bien entendu vos conseils amicaux et je les prends avec considération, lui dit-elle avec un sourire que voulait la rassurer. Je vous promets de ne pas les oublier et je vous remercie pour l'intérêt que vous me portez et la confiance que vous me faites.

-Et moi, j'espère me tromper et que vous ne serez jamais déçue de lui avoir tendu votre main secourable !

*registre des 28 familles de sang pur

Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Beurk, Carrow, Croupton, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Londubat, Macmillan, Malefoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley.


	27. Beaucoup trop de secrets -chap27

Merci à ceux et celles qui me mettent en favori, et bien plus encore à ceux et celle qui prennent leur plume pour m'encourager à continuer.

Je poste ce chapitre bien tard , j'en suis désolée.

Bonne lecture

Beaucoup trop de secrets – CHAPITRE 27

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

La discussion qu'Hermione avait eue avec McGonagall l'avait travaillé toute la journée. Elle se demandait une fois de plus s'il ne la manipulait pas juste pour qu'il l'aide. Tout le monde lui disait de faire attention à elle. Et elle, elle lui faisait bien trop confiance. Elle lui pardonnait tous ces écarts, toutes ses insultes sans presque répliquer sous prétexte qu'elle compatissait avec sa douleur. Et, elle se demandait jusqu'à quel point le bracelet influait sur elle, car malgré ses doutes et ses reproches, elle sentait qu'il valait la peine qu'elle se donnait. Restait à savoir si cette « intuition » lui était propre ou si elle lui était insufflée par le lien magique qu'il y avait maintenant entre eux.

Elle n'avait plus que cours de botanique avant de finir sa journée, mais elle redoutait de s'y rendre, car elle faisait équipe avec Neuville et il n'était absolument pas interdit de parler en travaux pratiques. Elle allait donc devoir subir les critiques cinglantes de son ami et elle se doutait qu'il serait difficile à convaincre.

Le début du cours se passa presque normalement à l'exception du silence de Neuville et de ses regards furieux en vers sa coéquipière ainsi que du mutisme d'Hermione et de ses regards inquiets.

Neuville avait bien grandi ces deux dernières années, il n'avait plus ce visage lunaire et un peu joufflu de ses jeunes années. Il était même devenu plutôt beau garçon et avait pris beaucoup d'assurance en affrontant les Carrow lors de sa première septième année et plus encore lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon timide qui ratait toutes ses potions tellement il avait peur de Rogue, ni du gamin qui se faisait persécuter par Malefoy tout comme elle.

N'en pouvant plus de le voir ainsi la regarder, Hermione se lança.

\- Vas-y ! Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur ! Je sens que tu n'apprécies pas que j'aide Malefoy et que j'ai sympathisé avec lui, mais…

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui donnes des cours ? l'interrompit-il. Pourquoi même, tu acceptes de l'approcher ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Tu as tout pour toi! Tu es belle, intelligente, gentille ! Tu es une personne magnifique et lui… ! Lui, c'est une ordure de la pire espèce. Il n'est que fourberie, malveillance, haine et violence.

\- Je sais qu'il y a ça en lui, lui expliqua-t-elle avec patience. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il a aussi des tas de bons côtés. Et je veux l'aider!

\- Comment peut-tu faire ça ! s'enflamma-t-il. Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, après la façon dont il t'a traité, après tout ce qu'il a fait !

\- J'ai juste décidé de lui laisser une chance, dit-elle calmement contrairement à lui, pour tenter de le clamer. J'ai décidé de ne voir que la façon dont il se comporte cette année avec les autres, la façon dont il me regarde maintenant que la guerre est finie. Je ne veux plus voir que ce qu'il fait maintenant. Il m'a montré qu'il pouvait me parler d'une façon civilisée et il m'a demandé de l'aide gentiment. Il se montre agréable pendant les cours que je lui donne.

Même si elle lui disait presque la vérité, elle s'en voulait de lui mentir et elle s'en voulait aussi de parvenir à le faire avec, maintenant, autant d'aisance.

\- Et ça te suffit ! Il a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, il a failli tuer Katie Bell et Ron, il voulait assassiner Dumbledore… Il était le toutou des Carrow et il a lancé des Doloris à des gamins l'an dernier … qu'est-ce qu'il te faut d'autre?

\- Je n'étais pas là l'an dernier et je ne sais rien de ce qu'y s'est passé à cette période, mais je suppose que comme pour tout le reste il a fait passer sa survie et celle de sa famille avant le bien-être les autres. C'est égoïste et en même temps c'est compréhensible. Si on avait menacé de tuer tes parents, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas réagi de la même façon ? lui demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il la comprenne.

\- Parce qu'avec ce que sa folle de tante leur a fait, tu penses qu'ils n'auraient pas pu être plus heureux morts que vivants ! s'énerva-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse dire une chose pareille. Jamais je n'ai flanché l'an dernier : ni sous les Doloris et les menaces des Carrows, ni sous ceux de ton nouveau petit protégé qui ne vaut pas mieux qu'un Mangemort. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne porte pas la marque qu'il vaut mieux qu'eux!

-Tu n'as pas subi ce… s'arrêta-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle allait en dire trop.

-Je n'ai pas subi quoi ? dit le mois! J'aimerai bien savoir ! continua-t-il à s'emporter. Ils avaient fait des prisons dans les cachots de Poudlard pour les plus récalcitrants. J'y ai passé plus de temps que de temps en cours ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois obligé de redoubler ! Quoiqu'il ait subi, j'aimerais bien savoir en quoi c'est comparable ?

Hermione avait envie lui parler au moins des tortures, mais lui aussi avait été torturé et il n'aurait compris que si elle s'expliquait un minimum. Elle savait que si elle tentait de lui faire comprendre ça maintenant, alors qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus qu'eux qui parlaient et que la plupart des autres groupes les écoutaient se disputer à voix basse depuis un moment, toute l'école serait au courant et ce n'était pas son secret.

\- Je suis désolée, Neville ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! fit-elle maussade.

\- Moi aussi je suis désolé, dit-il, tout aussi dépité qu'elle, mais j'espère que tu comprendras que tant que tu continueras à le voir, j'aimerais mieux qu'on s'évite, en tout cas, le temps que je digère ça.

Le voir réagir comme ça la peinait, mais elle s'était attendue à ça.

À part Ron, Neuville était la personne qui détestait le plus Malefoy. Mais, elle le savait plein de gentillesse. Avec le temps, il changerait d'avis et il n'allait pas la bouder éternellement. Ils s'étaient bien trop rapprochés depuis le début de l'année. Il était certainement un peu jaloux qu'elle passe du temps avec Drago alors que, souvent, c'était avec lui qu'elle passait ses soirées à parler de tout et de rien. Quoi qu'en fait, surtout de cours et plus particulièrement de botanique. Si bien que la pause qu'elle s'accordait avec Drago était plutôt bien venue, car même si, elle aimant parler pendant des heures des propriétés de la Branchiflore, de l'Aconite ou du Mimbulus Mimbletonia, le faire tous les soirs, pouvait devenir un peu lassant.

Elle le laissa donc tranquille. Ça n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'elle s'y attendait. Soit, il la boudait, mais il ne lui en voulait pas ! … pas vraiment ! Il était juste déçu. Et même s'il lui demandait de choisir en quelque sorte, il avouait à demi-mot qu'il ne voulait pas que tout finisse comme ça entre eux. Elle espérait cependant qu'il ne réagisse pas trop mal en la voyant au bras du Serpentard vendredi soir et qu'il ne se braque pas totalement. Surtout que, quand il lui avait demandé de l'y accompagner en toute amitié, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, elle l'avait éconduit gentiment en lui conseillant de tenter sa chance avec une de ses nombreuses admiratrices.

Il était franchement trop timide avec les filles, alors que ses exploits face à Voldemort en avaient fait un des plus courageux héros de cette guerre. Il était courtisé par de nombreuses filles. Certaines semblaient aussi cruches que Lavande, mais d'autres semblaient bien plus douces, intelligentes et réservées. Pourtant il restait avec elle, Ginny et Luna sans agrandir pour autant le cercle de ses connaissances. Un soir, elle en était venue à lui demander s'il ne préférait pas les garçons. Elle avait insisté pour savoir s'il n'osait pas afficher ses préférences par peur du regard des autres. Mais il s'était mis à rire franchement en démentant totalement ses suppositions. Elle ne savait toujours pas s'il lui avait menti ou non, mais le fait était qu'il avait demandé à Ginny d'être sa cavalière en l'absence d'Harry, qu'il était toujours seul, et que ça la désolait un peu.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Finissant tôt ce mercredi après-midi, juste après le cours de botanique, elle eut le temps de s'avancer dans ses devoirs et prit deux petites heures pour créer une nouvelle sacoche de correspondance pour Harry avec quelques options, en plus, que lui avaient inspirées les difficultés du début avec Malefoy.

Assez fière d'elle, elle n'attendit pas que le Drago rentre de son entrainement pour se remettre à ses recherches. Ils avaient déjà consulté un grand nombre d'ouvrages, mais n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose. Elle relut ses maigres notes et entreprit de les remettre au propre afin de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle prit également celles de Drago qui trainaient encore dans le dernier ouvrage qu'il avait consulté afin de les compiler avec les siennes. Il lui avait parlé, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, mais, en classant un peu les choses, elle espérait qu'un miracle lui ferait découvrir un petit début de piste.

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, en consultant les notes du Serpentard, elle tomba des nues, en lisant deux pages de données dont il ne lui avait pas du tout parlé.

Il avait découvert que, dans un certain nombre de cas de rêves provoqués par des sorts ou des rituels de magie noire, la seule façon de les anéantir était de faire entrer un « Guide » dans les rêves pour les solutionner.

Il était dit que le Guide devait remplir certaines conditions particulières, mais elles n'étaient pas décrites.

Certains indices semblaient mentionner un lieu en particulier ou une date. D'autres parlaient de magie ancienne et de magie du sang destinée à permettre au Guide de parcourir les rêves de la victime.

Enfin il avait fait une liste de titres de livres, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, qui devaient certainement être des ouvrages de référence sur ce sujet.

Il avait trouvé une piste plus que sérieuse et la lui avait cachée délibérément.

Elle était furieuse ! Plus que furieuse ! Elle pensait qu'au moins pour le guérir de ses cauchemars, il lui ferait confiance ! Mais non ! Une fois encore, il lui mentait ! Harry, Ginny et McGonagall avaient raison : jamais il ne serait honnête avec elle !

Elle venait à peine de finir de lire ses notes, qu'il entra dans la chambre de la préfète, fatigué de son entrainement.

À voir son regard furibond, Drago se douta qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Quand comptais-tu me faire part de tes découvertes sur les "Guides" et le fait de pouvoir entrer dans les rêves pour les soigner ! le réprimanda-t-elle avec une froideur qui ne lui était pas commune.

-Jamais ! et si tu penses une seconde que je vais accepter ça, tu rêves ! dit-il, plein d'animosité.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? se fâcha-t-elle.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie ! cria-t-il à cran. C'est déjà bien assez le bordel dans ma tête pour qu'on y rajoute un fouille-merde !

\- Mais je m'en fiche que tu en aies envie ou non ! s'emporta-t-elle. La moindre des choses, ç'aurait été de m'en parler ! C'est la meilleure piste qu'on ait depuis le début et toi sous prétexte que ça ne te plait pas, tu la rejettes et tu ne m'en parles même pas. Je croyais qu'on formait une équipe, qu'on commençait à se faire confiance, qu'on était presque ami ? Et tu me caches l'essentiel !

-Mais quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'on n'est pas ami ! dit-il, plein de hargne. On ne le sera jamais ! On est trop différent pour pouvoir s'entendre. Tu veux que je te fasse confiance, que je respecte tes opinons, mais tu fais tout le contraire ! Tu t'es accaparé mon problème comme si c'était le tien, mais tu te fiches bien de ce que je peux vouloir. Tu dis que tu veux m'aider, mais tout ce que tu veux, c'est remuer encore et encore les souvenirs les plus atroces et les plus humiliants de ce qui m'est arrivé. Et ça il en est hors de question !

Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas à quel point ce serait dégradant pour lui que quelqu'un puisse voir ses cauchemars. Pire qu'elle puisse voir tout ça ! qu'elle sache… Que Granger le sache ce qu'il avait subi dans les cahots était déjà pire que tout, mais qu'elle le voit ! Il en était hors de question. Quant à choisir quelqu'un d'autre…, c'était impossible.

-Mais, ça peut te guérir ! dit-elle incrédule.

-Je m'en fous ! cracha-t-il. Personne ne rentrera dans ma tête ! Je trouverai une autre solution !

-Et bien bon courage à toi parce que j'en ai marre de vouloir t'aider ! dit-elle ulcérée et au bord des larmes. Mare d'être gentille avec toi même quand tu es odieux avec moi ! Mare que tu te fiches de moi en permanence ! Mare de tes sous-entendus graveleux ! Mare que tu n'aies pas un minimum confiance en moi ! Mare de me mettre mes amis à dos tout ça pour t'aider ! Mare de te défendre et de dire que tu en vaux la peine ! Je ne sais même plus si c'est vrai !

Elle lui avait sorti d'un bloc tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis quelques jours et ça l'avait soulagé, mais elle venait certainement de mettre fin à leur début d'amitié, s'il y en avait jamais eu une. Jamais il n'encaisserait ça sans réagir.

-Je te rappelle que je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé Granger ! dit-il avec froideur et mépris. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu me foutes la paix. Rien ne t'obligeait à continuer ! Je saurai très bien me débrouiller tout seul !

-Bien ! dit-elle résignée. Je te laisse les livres et mon appartement jusqu'aux vacances !

En quelques minutes à peine elle avait rassemblé toutes ses affaires dans sa malle, qu'elle avait réduite et l'avait laissé seul.

Il resta un moment sans rien faire, dépassé par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Dans ce silence pesant, jamais il n'avait autant détesté le rouge. Tout ce rouge autour de lui qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait été là à ses côtés et qu'elle n'y était désormais plus.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Hermione venait de vivre une des journées les plus dures qu'elle avait eu à supporter depuis la découverte du corps ensanglanté de Drago dans les toilettes. Soit ! elle n'avait pas eu à lancer d'impardonnables cette fois-ci ! Mais, après la ronde de la veille avec Antony, la discussion avec le professeur McGonagall, puis la dispute avec Neville, celle avec Drago l'avait définitivement achevée. Elle s'était promis de l'aider, mais il refusait presque systématiquement tout ce qu'elle tentait de faire pour lui ! Elle l'avait laissé en plan et elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait la force de revenir vers lui cette fois-ci.

N'ayant franchement pas envie de s'expliquer avec Ginny sur les raisons de son retour à la tour des Gryffondors, elle préféra aller aux cuisines pour manger quelque chose et attendre là-bas l'heure de sa ronde… avec Zabini ! C'était décidément une journée merdique ! pourquoi fallait-il, justement, qu'elle ait une ronde, avec le Serpentard, inscrite au planning, justement ce soir-là !

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Zabini arriva en retard, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur d'Hermione, qui, elle, était arrivée en avance devant l'entrée des quartiers des Serpentards, malgré le peu d'envie qu'elle avait à passer une heure et demie en compagnie du préfet.

\- Tu as trois minutes de retard ! lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Et toi, rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire, on dirait bien que soit tu as tes règles, soit tu t'es encore disputée avec Drago ! À moins qu'il ne te satisfasse pas! Laisse-moi te dire que dans ce troisième cas je peux me porter volontaire et tu ne seras pas déçue. Sans me vanter, je suis particulièrement doué pour faire plaisir aux dames.

\- Écoute, Zabini, ce n'est pas le moment ! dit-elle avec lassitude. Je viens d'avoir une journée particulièrement pourrie, alors tes remarques sexistes, tu te les ranges où je pense et tu fais ta ronde en silence.

Amusé par le langage plutôt fleuri de la Gryffondor, il fit semblant d'obéir, mais à peine avaient-ils commencé à arpenter les couloirs des cachots qu'il ne put se retenir davantage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, le méchant Drago ? demanda-t-il avec une gentillesse teintée d'un poil d'amusement alors qu'elle pouvait distinguer beaucoup d'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! bouda-t-elle en se rappelant les paroles de McGonagall à propos des intentions cachées derrière les intentions des Serpentards qu'illustrait parfaitement la question de Zabini.

\- Il t'a volé un nouveau soutien-gorge ? la questionna-t-il dans l'espoir de la provoquer pour la forcer à parler ensuite de ce qui la rendait à ce point maussade.

\- Comment ? … comment a-t-il osé t'en parler ? Cette espèce de pourriture de raclure de troll imberbe !

\- Il n'a pas fait que me le dire, il me l'a même montré ! se vanta-t-il, facétieux, je ne t'imaginais pas avec d'aussi jolis dessous !

Elle était sans voix, s'imaginant aisément la scène : Malefoy paradant au milieu des autres Serpentards se félicitant d'avoir volé son soutien-gorge à la Miss je-sais-tout et racontant ses méfaits en détail. Elle se sentait humiliée, salie. Tous les garçons de Serpentard la regardaient bizarrement depuis la veille. Elle mettait ça sur le compte des cours de rattrapage, mais c'était tout autre chose !

\- Ils l'ont tous vu ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix à nouveau au bord des larmes à cause de tout ce qui lui tombait dessus.

\- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ! demanda-t-il apparemment incapable de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

\- Il l'a montré à tous les Serpentards ? chouina-t-elle humiliée.

\- Hein ! bien sûr que non ! tenta-t-il de la rassurer, un peu vexé qu'elle ait pu penser ça. Quoiqu'à une autre époque, il aurait été lui-même amusé de se moquer d'elle de la sorte. Juste à moi, précisa-t-il. Et il a même refusé, je cite, « que je mette mes sales pattes dessus » . Il était juste amusé et fier de son trophée ! Il voulait partager sa victoire ! je crois aussi qu'il … non! laisse tomber !

\- Parle ou je te transforme en limasse pour le restant de la nuit, se reprit-elle d'un coup, à nouveau furieuse, le pointant de sa baguette.

\- Calme-toi la lionne ! dit-il en levant les mains. Je ne suis pas un violent, moi, mais les infos, ça se monnaie ! Dis-moi jusqu'où tu es allée jusqu'à mettre tes mains sur lui pour récupérer ton bien et je te dis ce que je pense qu'il est passé par la tête de notre écervelé, quand il m'a montré sa prise !

Il aurait pu lui demander bien pire ! Après tout, comparé à des tas d'autres moments qu'elle avait partagé avec le blond, c'était, de très loin, un de moments les moins gênants qu'elle ait passé avec lui. S'il avait la moindre idée, pour lui éclaircir un peu ce qui se passait dans la tête de Drago, c'était toujours bon à prendre.

\- J'ai soulevé sa robe de sorcier et j'ai failli mettre mes mains dans ces poches arrière, mais je me suis aperçue de ce que je faisais à temps et je n'ai rien touché, répondit-elle un peu gênée en haussant les épaules.

\- Même pas drôle ! dit-il déçu. Quoi que ! ajouta-t-il d'un coup plus motivé. Tu étais derrière lui ou devant lui ? Accroupie ou à genoux ?

\- Devant ! mais ?! répondit-elle instinctivement, ne voyant pas du tout ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire.

\- Donc ! déclama-t-il avec grandiloquence. Tu avais les mains au niveau de ses fesses, sous sa robe de sorcier et ton visage était au niveau de sa boucle de ceinture ! rigola-t-il. Rien que pour le plaisir d'imaginer ça ! Ça vaut l'info ! fit-il hilare.

Hermione se rendant compte qu'elle tendait la baguette pour se faire foudroyer se mit à rougir désespérément et tenta de cacher son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne te cache pas ! ordonna-t-il avec une étonnante gentillesse moqueuse dans la voix. Quand tu rougis, tu es à croquer miss Granger ! Si j'avais su à quel point tu étais amusante quand on te parle de sexe, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à me parler comme ça maintenant ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Tu préférais quand il t'insultait ? proposa-t-il, narquois.

\- Je ne sais pas ! peut-être ! au moins je savais à quoi m'attendre ! Vous passez votre temps à tenter de me déstabiliser en profitant du fait que je suis une fille sans trop d'expérience et c'est franchement soulant ! dit-elle courroucée.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça aussi un peu flatteur ! demanda-t-il avec un air séducteur, ironique et sincère à la fois.

Hermione se posa rapidement la question. En effet c'était flatteur, mais elle se doutait que c'était surtout pour rire d'elle à ses dépens.

\- Non je ne pense pas ! Ça tient plutôt de la torture psychologique que d'autre chose ! répondit-elle franchement, encore un peu en colère, mais également fatiguée de cette journée qui se voulait interminable.

\- Vois-y ce que tu veux ! Après tout, on est tous les deux de dignes représentants de la maison Serpentard, mais je vais remplir ma part de marché et tu en déduiras ce que tu veux à propos de la torture morale que nous te faisons vivre ! enfin surtout Dray !

\- Soit ! attendit-elle impatiente d'avoir enfin sa réponse.

\- Voilà ! s'il m'a montré son trophée c'est parce qu'il en était fier !

\- Ça je m'en doute bien ! il adore se moquer de moi ! bougonna-t-elle.

\- Pas que ! dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Quoi que tu en penses, il t'apprécie ! Sauf que pour lui tu restes Granger ! La sérieuse et austère Miss-je-sais-tout qui a toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, qui n'a pas grand-chose de féminin à cause de ses jupes top longues, et de ses pulls trop grands…

\- Oui bon j'ai compris je suis une intello plate et moche à qui il ne manque plus que des binocles pour finir le tableau et encore la taille de mes dents s'est arrangée ! préféra-t-elle, elle-même confirmer plutôt que de se l'entendre dire.

-Tu as tout compris ! jubila-t-il.

C'était une chose de le dire elle-même, mais elle eut, malgré tout, un petit pincement au cœur quand il le lui confirma.

\- Bon, viens-en aux faits ! Parce que je n'ai franchement rien compris de ce que ça avait à voir… enfin peut-être ! Mais si c'est ça, c'est encore plus méchant que tout le reste. Et, à moins d'avoir encore de « beaux compliments » à rajouté au tableau, je n'ai franchement pas envie que tu tournes autour du pot pour me dire que c'était marrant de voir que même une fille comme moi pouvait avoir de joli soutien-gorge ! dit-elle rageuse et amer.

\- Tu es dans le vrai, mais en même temps tu as tout faux ! Donc, le truc, continua-t-il sans se soucier des états d'âme de la Gryffondor, c'est qu'il m'a prévenu depuis un moment qu'il allait s'afficher au bal avec toi. Sauf que, dans son esprit tordu, il pense qu'il est le seul à se souvenir d'a quoi tu ressembles quand tu fais un effort. Il ne me dirait jamais non plus : qu'en fait il est content de se monter avec toi ! Mais en exhibant ton soutif sexy, il me le disait sans me le dire !

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! S'il veut que je l'accompagne c'est juste pour redorer son image et s'amuser à mes dépens de me voir me débattre avec tous mes amis qui commencent les uns après les autres à m'en vouloir parce que j'essaye de devenir amie avec cet abruti consanguin qui refuse qu'on l'aide ! se renfrogna-t-elle.

\- Pense ce que tu veux, mais vendredi regarde ses yeux. S'il est content vraiment content et heureux, ce qui n'arrive pas très souvent, je te l'accorde, et bien tu verras ! lui dit-il souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je voie au juste, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! dit-elle avec aigreur. Je viens de le laissé tomber ! il veut faire cavalier seul pour ses problèmes et je n'ai plus la force de supporter tout ça !

\- Raconte ! je peux peut-être t'aider ! demanda-t-il avec de la sincérité dans la voix.

\- Non ! je lui en veux, mais pas au point de révéler ses secrets ! avoua-t-elle abattue.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler de ce que tu fais pour l'aider, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Tu peux juste me dire ce qui fait que tu lui en veuilles, sans enter dans les détails. Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi et je fonctionne un peu de la même manière. Il y a forcément des choses que tu ne comprends pas … je veux dire vous les Gryffondors et nous les Serpentards, face à une même situation, on ne réagit pas de la même manière. Alors je répète ma question pourquoi tu lui en veux ?

Elle hésita un moment. Mais, tant qu'elle ne lui parlait que de choses qu'il savait déjà , elle ne trahissait pas Drago et elle ne se mettait pas plus en « danger » comme le lui avait conseillé le professeur McGonagall à propos des Serpentards.

\- Je … J'ai… avec cette histoire de bracelet, je ne sais plus si mon envie de l'aider et surtout de lui faire confiance vient de moi ou non. Et lui, il ne fait rien pour tenter de m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once de confiance. Quand il ne savait pas qui j'étais, il me faisait au moins un peu confiance, il me montait une face de lui qu'il ne montre pas à grand monde, peut-être à toi ou à sa mère et encore ! Il m'a dit des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne, mais, depuis qu'il sait qui je suis, il passe son temps à se moquer de moi, à me cacher des choses qui pourraient l'aider, à être odieux avec moi ! Et moi, certainement à cause du bracelet, je le laisse faire ! je prends sur moi et je continue à lui pardonner, mais ce soir il a été trop loin. On cherche des informations et il avait trouvé quelque chose, mais il me l'a cachée parce que ça ne lui convient pas ! pourtant ça solutionnerait son problème!

Blaise réfléchi un instant a ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Pour ce qui est du bracelet, je vais faire mon possible pour trouver quelque chose pour vous aider et pour…

\- En échange de quoi ? l'interrompit-elle.

\- De rien! Je peux bien faire ça ! dit-il sincèrement. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…

\- Sauf que comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure les « infos ça se monnaie » Drago pense la même chose et c'est pour ça qu'il ne te fait pas confiance . Il me dit qu'un jour tout ce que tu sauras sur lui ou sur moi se retournera contre nous et que tu t'en serviras.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'emporta-t-il furieux qu'elle aussi lui fasse si peu confiance. Vous allez bien ensemble ! Pour ça pas de doute ! De sa part encore je comprendrais, mais de la tienne ! Ça ne te vient pas une seconde à l'idée que je puisse vouloir faire ça parce que je l'aime bien ! parce qu'il est mon seul ami et qu'il n'y a pas que les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles qui ont le privilège du sens de l'amitié.

\- Figure-toi qu'en sept ans ce n'est franchement pas l'impression que vous m'avez donnée, l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te convaincre ?

Elle resta un moment à réfléchir.

\- Donne-moi une preuve de ton amitié ET révèle-moi un secret que tu n'as dit à personne quelque chose d'important qui me permettrait de faire pression sur toi si tu le faisais sur moi. Une sorte de monnaie d'échange.

\- Tu es dure en affaire !

\- Pas plus que toi et j'apprends vite !

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Blaise pour savoir ce qui lui permettrait d'obtenir l'entière confiance de la lionne. Mais ce n'était pas un truc d'ado boutonneux qui perd son pucelage dans d'atroces conditions, car ça aurait été mentir, ni un souvenir de cuite désastreuse et humiliante, ça n'aurait pas eu assez d'impact, et encore moins un crime qu'il aurait commis, il se la serait au contraire mis à dos. Il ne restait donc qu'une seule chose qui aurait suffisamment de poids pour qu'elle lui fasse réellement confiance et ça le terrorisait de le raconter.

Il pensait pouvoir faire confiance à la Gryffondor pour garder son secret vu comme elle défendait bec et ongles celui de Drago alors même qu'elle lui en voulait. Cependant, c'était quelque chose qui le concernait lui et sa mère et à sa connaissance ils étaient les seuls à connaitre toute l'histoire. Plus qu'un moyen de pression sur lui c'était une part cachée de lui-même qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler. Mais il espérait qu'elle saisirait à quel point il allait se livrer à elle et qu'ainsi elle comprendrait enfin qu'il ne jouait pas et qu'il désirait vraiment aider Drago.

Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était sa curiosité naturelle et son obsession pour le respect des règles et notamment en ce qui concernait la magie noire. Il se lança cependant. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait cette histoire et il se serait plus imaginé la raconter à Drago ou à une fille qui compterait vraiment pour lui qu'à la princesse des Gryffondors.

\- Si je te révèle un truc énorme sur moi, un truc que tu me promettrais de ne jamais révéler à personne, pas même à Potter et au rouquin, ni à sa sœur, pas même à Drago, parce que c'est vraiment très personnel et que cette histoire elle n'appartient qu'à moi et à ma mère et que si elle apprend que je t'ai raconté ça, elle me tuerait avant de me ressusciter ou peut être pire encore que ça, tu me ferais enfin confiance ? Tu m'en dirais plus et tu me laisserais aider mon conard d'ami ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant prendre cet air si sérieux et presque théâtral.

\- Je suppose que tu exagères quant à ce que pourrait te faire ta mère, mais, si tu fais ça et que tu me dis vraiment pourquoi tu apprécies « ton conard d'ami», je pense que ce serait plus que faisable. Mais, qui me dit que tu n'inventeras pas n'importe quoi ?

\- Une photo, ça t'ira ? demanda-t-il en sortant une sorte de petit carnet de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Ça dépend de ce qu'il y a sur la photo, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit de son carnet une vieille photo moldue jaunie. Dessus il y avait une femme splendide, et même au-delà. Élancée, elle avait une somptueuse chevelure brune qu'elle portait en natte sur le côté et qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, une peau laiteuse dans aucune imperfection, de magnifiques yeux bleus pétillants et un sourire empreint de joie. Elle avait la beauté irréelle des Vélaines, mais elle semblait empreinte d'une toute autre magie. Elle était lovée dans les bras d'un très bel homme à la peau noire à peine plus grand qu'elle, qui souriait lui aussi et n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être une serre remplie de plantes exotiques.

Hermione était intriguée de voir une photo moldue entre les mains du Serpentard, d'autant plus qu'a voir les yeux et la beauté de la femme ainsi que la peau sombre de l'homme ça semblait être la photo de ses parents alors qu'il était très jeune ou peut-être pas encore né.

-Bon d'accord, à défaut même de te croire, je promets de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit de ce que tu vas me raconter, dit-elle très sérieusement ce qui suffit à convaincre Blaise.

\- Ma mère appartenait à une caste de sorcières qui n'ont d'enfant que quand le groupe le décide. Le géniteur qui restera sous impérium jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rempli sa tâche, est choisi pour son sang par la caste. Le but étant de donner une sorcière puissante qui sera élevée par la communauté. J'ai deux sœurs que je n'ai jamais vues et que je ne rencontrerais certainement jamais. Ma mère avait un rang très élevé, mais elle est tombée amoureuse d'un botaniste, un moldu avec lequel elle n'a travaillé quelques mois. Elle ne voulait plus obéir à la caste et rester avec le moldu. Ses « sœurs » l'on sut et ont tué le moldu pour qu'elle redevienne raisonnable. Mais elle n'a pas accepté leur décision et a décidé d'utiliser de puissants sorts de nécromancie afin de les défier et de garder un souvenir de son bien-aimé.

Blaise hésita, il n'avait pas honte, mais il ne savait pas comment Hermione allait réagir à la suite. Mais elle écoutait avec attention sans tiquer plus que ça au mot imperium ou nécromancie, alors il continua.

\- C'est comme ça que je suis né…

Ça y était, il l'avait dit et il se rendait compte à quel point ça lui semblait bizarre que quelqu'un enfin connaisse ses origines. Pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise de l'avoir enfin dit, mais ça restait bizarre et certainement incompréhensible pour la plupart des sorciers. Certainement même écœurant pour la majorité ! Donc il préférait ne pas en parler. D'autant plus qu'il savait que sa mère n'apprécierait pas qu'il révèle un de ses trop nombreux secrets. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait promettre le secret sur sa conception, mais il préférait simplifier les choses en disant qu'il était un « pur produit de la magie ». En règle générale, ça faisait rire les gens et il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir honte de ses origines en les cachant réellement. Parfois il se contentait de dire que son père était mort, mais ça soulevait beaucoup trop de questions.

Une fois de plus il attendit pratiquement en apnée, de voir, comment elle allait réagir, mais elle paraissait surtout surprise et ses yeux semblait attendre impatiemment la suite tandis qu'elle lui laissait le temps de souffler avant de reprendre son récit, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

-Elles l'on bannit, car une prophétie prédit leur déclin par le premier fils de l'une des leurs. Elles n'osent ni s'en prendre à elle, ni à moi, car elles ne savent pas par quel moyen je suis sensé les détruire, mais nos noms sont bannis autant que nous et nous n'existons plus à leurs yeux. Elles espèrent ainsi que la prophétie ne se réalisera pas. … Ma mère s'est exilée en Angleterre pour que je puisse rencontre mes grands-parents moldus. La suite, tu en as peut-être entendu parler elle s'est remariée un certain nombre de fois à des sorciers très riches et très vieux ce qui lui a donné la réputation d'être une veuve noire… Quand je suis entré à Serpentard, Drago a été le seul à m'accepter malgré ma réputation et malgré le fait que je n'avais pas de père. Heureusement, il ne savait pas que j'étais sang-mêlé si non avec ses principes, il m'aurait pourri la vie. Les autres avaient peur de moi ou me traitaient de bâtard puisque personne ne savait qui était mon père et puisque je porte le nom de ma mère. Depuis, il passe son temps à me dire qu'on n'est pas amis, mais il me respecte et m'a toujours traité comme un égal contrairement aux autres. Du coup, souvent, il se comporte sans la froideur, la méchanceté et la condescendance qu'il a avec les autres et je vois ce qu'il y a derrière l'image que son père veut qu'il donne de sa famille noble, parfaite et supérieure. J'ai une dette envers lui. Il m'a protégé et m'a permis de me faire une place et un nom chez les Serpentards et j'estime que c'est à moi de lui rendre la pareille. Il ne veut pas de mon amitié pourtant je sais qu'il en a autant besoin que j'en ai besoin. Vivre sans personne sur qui compter, ce n'est pas vivre. Sa famille lui a appris que son destin serait d'épouser une sang-pure qui lui donnera un héritier mâle et que les seules personnes qui devront compter dans sa vie seront les membres de sa famille. Avec les principes dont on lui a bourré dans le crâne depuis qu'il est gosse, il considère que les autres ne sont là que pour servir ses intérêts, mais c'est de la merde ! Je préfère mille fois être le fils d'une femme libre qui a la réputation qu'elle a. Je préfère un jour épouser une fille formidable que j'aurais choisi, même si elle ne plait pas à ma mère, plutôt qu'avoir son destin! Et, je préfère nettement n'avoir que quelques amis sur qui compter que d'avoir toute une cour qui m'adule, mais me trahira. Il me traite de Poufsouffle pour mes idées, mais je suis prêt à tout, même au pire, pour obtenir le destin que j'ai choisi. Je regrette de ne pas avoir réalisé tout ça avant, mais voir tous ces gens mourir pour défendre leurs idéaux pendant la bataille de Poudlard, ça m'a fait réfléchir. Ma mère m'avait interdit de prendre parti pour un camp quel qu'il soit et j'avoue avoir surtout respecté sa volonté par pure lâcheté, mais j'aurais dû au moins sauver Drago parce que quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé après la mort du vieux fou, ça l'a déglingué encore plus qu'il ne l'était en sixième année et il n'était déjà pas beau à voir. .. Si ça ne t'a pas convaincu que je voulais t'aider, je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus !

Blaise était presque, tremblant de savoir, comment elle réagirait et en même temps impatient de savoir si elle acceptait enfin de lui parler de Drago.

Hermione était soufflée par cette histoire plus qu'extraordinaire. Ça pouvait bien sûr être un mensonge, mais elle avait l'intuition que tout ça, était vrai.

\- Je crois que soit tu es un grand fabulateur soit tu viens de me dire des choses qui te tiennent vraiment à cœur et je me vois bien obligée de changer d'avis sur les Serpentards ! Il ne manquerait plus que Parkinson arrive et qu'elle me dise qu'en fait, elle aime les nés-moldus et qu'elle jouait la comédie pour pouvoir remplir son rôle d'espionne, pour que je me mette à aimer votre maison.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça ne va pas arriver ! C'est une véritable garce et à part son joli petit cul, je n'ai jamais compris ce que Dray lui trouvait, dit-il légèrement plus détendu grâce à la plaisanterie de la lionne.

\- Je peux juste te poser une question ? …enfin tu n'es pas obligé s'y répondre, mais… demanda-t-elle hésitante en se tordant les mains dans tous les sens en signe de nervosité ce qui le stressa lui aussi.

\- Accouche Granger ! Je ne vais pas mordre ! Pose-la ta question ! fit-il pour paraitre détendu.

\- Tu es né … enfin ton père il était mort avant… Enfin tu n'étais pas conçu avant… donc ta mère elle l'a ressuscité ou …

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me demander ? Quelle fille peut avoir des idées pareilles ? je veux dire, même moi, je n'ai pas osé le demandé à ma mère ! Beurk c'est dégueu ce que tu sous-entends ! dit-il réellement sincère et choqué.

\- Je ne voulais pas enfin c'est … intéressant …pas que je ferais ça, mais … je ne pensais pas que la magie soit puissante au point de pouvoir faire des choses de ce genre… et puis je ne trouve pas ça dégueu… enfin si ! s'il y a des asticots et des trucs pourris sur … Enfin, en dehors du côté pratique, même si c'est triste, c'est plutôt romantique comme histoire ! conclut-elle à la grande surprise de Blaise, qui, à ces mots, se remit enfin à sourire après tant de stress.

\- À ce que j'en sais, ce n'est pas une histoire d'asticots, mais plutôt de magie du sang et d'enchantements, expliqua-t-il, réellement heureux qu'elle ait aussi bien pris son histoire. Elle n'a rien fait avec le cadavre de mon père. Enfin pas de sexe… En tout cas, pas que je sache ! Du sang, des cheveux peut-être… Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas trop posé de questions. J'ai l'impression que moins j'en saurais sur mes origines magiques, moins je m'intéresserais aux meurtrières de mon père et plus j'aurais de chance de finir vieux et entouré d'une ribambelle d'arrière-arrière-petits-enfants.

\- Mais c'était tout de même ton père ? dit-elle surprise qu'il se fiche totalement de l'homme sur la photo qu'il gardait pourtant, semblerait-il, toujours sur lui.

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas connu ! dit-il feignait l'indifférence. Il ne me manque donc pas et je tiens à la vie. Je ne vais pas aller déranger une des communautés de sorcières les plus puissantes d'Europe, juste pour le fun. Donc, on ferme cette petite parenthèse, et on reparle de mon pot Drago Malefoy, maintenant que tu es un peu plus disposé à m'accepter comme partenaire pour l'aider…Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, mais dis-moi au moins l'essentiel, que je comprenne dans quelle merde il est cette fois-ci.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être seule à soutenir cet idiot qui ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle avait l'impression de le tenir à bout de bras et avait peur de sombrer avec lui si elle continuait, sans personne qui la soutienne. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne soit pas entourée, elle avait Harry, Ginny, et même le Professeur McGonagall qui ne cessaient de lui prouver qu'ils se faisaient du souci pour elle. Mais personne n'était de son côté à lui, a part elle, et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour continuer. Quelqu'un qui l'encourage plutôt que de la mettre en garde. Elle avait pratiquement renoncé et Zabini semblait tellement vouloir aider Drago ! Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle allait lui faire confiance.

\- Promets-moi de faire comme si tu ne savais pas et attends qu'il t'en parle ! lui dit-elle soudain en fixant son regard azur.

\- Promis! À moins qu'il s'en prenne à mon intégrité physique, je ne lui dirais rien ! ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre avec humour face au ton solennel qu'elle employait. De toute façon je me doute que ça a rapport avec le fait qu'il ait eu la mission de tuer Dumby et que face de serpent lui a fait payer son échec, se reprit-il avec d'un coup plus de sérieux quand elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Imagine juste le pire du pire et ajoutes-y encore pire et je crois qu'on sera encore loin d'imaginer à quel point il s'en est pris à lui, avoua-t-elle la gorge nouée.

\- J'en ai une petite idée j'ai vu… enfin je ne sais pas s'il t'a parlé de ces cicatrices dit-il gêné de peur de parler d'un sujet tabou pour Drago qu'elle ne connaitrait pas.

\- Je les ai vues …articula-t-elle difficilement. Je les ai presque toutes vues, même celles qu'il a au bras droit.

\- Oh ! comment ? je veux dire … il m'a parlé de beaucoup de choses sur vous deux, mais je ne pensais pas que vous couchiez ensemble.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Il s'est fait du mal ! Beaucoup de mal ! Au point de vouloir en mourir! Je l'ai soigné. Il était blessé presque partout sur le corps. Il m'a détesté pour ça, mais depuis… Il s'y est fait… enfin, il est toujours gêné que je le voie torse nu, mais il accepte que je le touche s'il le faut.

\- Il n'a pas voulu en parler, mais j'ai compris à demi-mot qu'il avait fait une connerie, mais que ce n'était plus d'actualité. Je te remercie de l'avoir sauvé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais tu ne sembles pas vouloir plus t'étendre sur le sujet que lui… C'est bien que tu aies été là. À chaque fois qu'il va mal, il me repousse avec une telle force que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

Hermione haussa les épaules, pas trop certaine de savoir quoi dire. Elle ne se voyait pas expliquer au Serpentard les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à être là ces dernières semaines auprès de Malefoy. Elle ne les comprenait pas totalement elle-même.

\- En tout cas, reprit Blaise. Je comprends mieux pourquoi, après ça, il t'a laissé toucher à ses cheveux. D'ailleurs merci aussi pour ça ! lança-t-il pour la dérider un peu. Sa raie sur le côté c'était…

\- Ringard et vieux jeu ! se moqua-t-elle.

\- Je lui ai dit "coincé" et il a fait la gueule. J'imagine bien sa tête quand tu le lui as dit ! rigola-t-il.

\- Je crois qu'il m'aurait avadacadavarisé si je lui avais dit ça, se moqua-t-elle. Je l'ai juste décoiffé et, apparemment, il ne connait pas de sort pour sa coiffure ! Il fait ça à la moldue, ce qui m'étonne de lui. Et après il a été pas mal distrait et du coup il n'est pas allé se recoiffer avant d'aller manger.

\- J'imagine bien par quoi il a été distrait, dit-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! On a juste parlé de..

\- Bien sûr ! on y croit tous ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de...? dit-il en faisant des gestes très suggestifs avec ses doigts. Tu as vu ces cicatrices et ça n'a pas l'air de t'avoir rebuté donc..?

\- Ce n'est pas ça du tout! s'offusqua-t-elle. On est juste amis ! enfin presque! si on l'est encore d'ailleurs.

\- Tu ne veux pas coucher avec lui, mais tu t'amuses à le décoiffer ! se moqua-t-il un peu énervé qu'elle ne veuille pas voir l'évidence.

\- Il fait des cauchemars ! dit-elle dans un souffle comme si ça expliquait tout.

\- Ça, je sais ! la rassura-t-il. Je fais comme si je ne le voyais pas se lever pour s'isoler et parfois je l'entends sous la douche en pleine nuit. Mais je ne me vois pas aller lui faire un câlin alors qu'il est à poil sous la douche. Je l'aime, mais pas à ce point. Et puis entre mecs ... ce serait bizarre si je le prenais dans mes bras ! Pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit contre les gays, mais pas la peine de rajouter ça à notre réputation à tous les deux. Tu sais à quel point c'est mal vu chez les sangs-purs avec leur tradition d'héritier et tout le tralala. Donc toi tu … t'occupes de lui depuis deux nuits? C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas avec nous?

\- Disons que je fais ce que je peux depuis que je sais. Mais depuis dimanche, Pattenrond, mon familier l'empêche d'avoir des cauchemars. Sauf que, la nuit dernière, il m'a réveillé. Ce n'était pas très fort, pas comme quand il fait de vrais cauchemars. Ça ne va pas fonctionner éternellement. Les potions de sommeil sans rêves…

\- Elles ne marchent pas ! On en a discuté une fois en plaisantant entre deux conneries que je lui avais sorties pour le faire parler un peu. Mais dès que j'ai voulu aborder les choses un peu plus sérieusement, il a changé de sujet et je n'ai pas insisté, je voyais bien que ça ne donnerait rien.

\- J'ai découvert que si elles ne marchaient pas, ça pouvait être parce qu'une magie puissante les empêchait d'agir. Puis à force de l'obliger à parler, il s'est souvenu d'un rituel que lui a fait subir Voldemort. C'est de ça que je parlais la dernière fois quand je t'ai dit qu'il souffrait à cause de la magie noire. C'est peut-être un ancien rituel de sang. Il ne se rappelle plus trop. Mais ces cauchemars sont si violents! et il revit ce qu'il a subi encore et encore!... Alors si les potions de sommeil sans rêves et les sorts d'oubliette ne parviennent pas à le libérer, j'ai supposé qu'il avait en quelque sorte laissé une petite part de son esprit en lui. On a cherché comment mettre fin au rituel. On avait lu presque tous les livres de la bibliothèque et de la réserve traitant des rêves et des cauchemars sans rien trouver. Sauf qu'il avait trouvé une piste et qu'il me l'a délibérément caché parce qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Elle parle d'un « guide » qui entrerait dans ses rêves pour les combattre. Mais, il refuse que qui que ce soit entre dans sa tête. Alors, entre cette histoire de bracelet et lui qui refuse la seule solution pour l'aider, j'en ai eu mare et je lui ai laissé ma chambre et Pattenrond pour qu'il reste dormir avec lui.

\- Ok! Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, soupira-t-il, mais je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'insurmontable. Il y a souvent des failles dans ce genre de rituels ! Surtout que le but ne semble pas de le rendre digue ou de changer sa façon de penser.

\- Oui ! je le pense aussi, mais comme je te le disais il ne veut plus de mon aide et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il est si buté ! fit-elle défaitiste.

\- Si je comprends bien tu lui en veux, mais, s'il était un peu moins borné, tu voudrais quand même l'aider ! affirma-t-il avec espoir.

\- Si on veut ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules, fatiguée de luter.

\- Ok ! ensuite il y a le fait que tu es amoureuse de lui ou en tout cas tu l'aimes bien, mais tu doutes de tes sentiments à cause du bracelet.

\- Mais non ce n'est pas ça ! s'emporta-t-elle d'un coup, reprenant du mordant face à ces accusations gênantes. Pas du tout ça ! je l'aime bien, mais comme un petit frère ou quelque chose du genre pas comme ... ça !

\- Attends ! tu l'as embrassé deux fois ! je veux bien que tu ne sois pas amoureuse de lui, mais ça n'a rien d'une relation qu'on a avec son petit frère !

\- La première fois, je l'ai embrassé sur le front pour… Il venait de faire un cauchemar et ça m'a semblé la chose à faire et, l'autre fois, c'était pour qu'il sorte de cette sorte de léthargie. Je n'allais tout de même pas le frapper ! il a reçu assez de coups pour toute une vie !

Elle ne savait pas trop de quel baiser il parlait. Elle se doutait qu'il parlait certainement ce celui de la cabane, mais elle l'avait embrassé deux autres fois sur le front: une fois dans le noir quand il ne savait pas qui elle était et plus récemment après qu'il se soit laissé aller dans ses bras, mais elle doutait qu'il lui ait parlé de cette fois-là.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as mordu ? demanda-t-il amusé par son air courroucé et la rougeur de ses joues qui semblait faire concurrence à la couleur de son écharpe.

\- Il ne se réveillait pas et je ne lui ai pas vraiment fait mal. De toute façon, l'important, c'est que ça a marché, que je sache ! s'embourba-t-elle dans ses explications.

\- N'empêche que ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait à un petit frère. Et puis, pour l'autre baiser, je ne parlais pas de celui-là, mais d'un autre, beaucoup moins innocent. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait inventé en m'en parlant.

\- Il m'a surprise ! dit-elle, comprenant d'un coup de quoi il parlait. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé et il ne savait pas qui j'étais. En outre, je l'ai repoussé. Donc, ça ne compte pas !

\- C'est pour ça que tu es sa cavalière au bal de Noël et pas celle de Londubat! s'amusa-t-il plus encore.

\- C'est pour redorer son image que j'ai accepté, tenta-t-elle de se justifier. En plus, après un truc pareil, ils ne pourront rien imaginer de pire et on pourra se montrer ensemble. Je me doute bien que personne n'ira s'imaginer qu'on y est allé en ami, mais je préfère ça, plutôt que des rumeurs qui disent que je l'aide parce que j'ai pitié ou un truc du même genre. Si pour moi ça ne fait aucune différence, pour lui, je pense que c'est important et je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit traité pire qu'il ne l'est déjà actuellement. On m'a déjà prêté une relation avec Harry alors ça ne peut pas être pire.

Blaise ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de la sorte. Il n'aurait jamais l'esprit Gryffondor! À l'entendre, elle préférait qu'on médise sur elle plutôt qu'on prenne en pitié Drago et que ça l'humilie plus encore. C'était franchement mignon de sa part. Et après elle osait dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour le blondinet ! Ça métrait le temps, mais il allait le leur prouver à tous les deux !

\- Toit et le binoclard vous n'avez jamais… ? s'empressa-t-il de comprendre ce petit détail.

\- Jamais ! menti-t-elle avec un aplomb qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, car, après tout, quoi qu'il se soit passé ils avaient décidé d'oublier et personne, à part, peut-être Ginny, n'était au courant.

\- Et avec poil de carotte ? s'informa-t-il, non sans avoir remarquer le très léger tressaillement de la mâchoire d'Hermione quand elle avait répondu d'une façon aussi catégorique à propos de Potter.

\- Oui, mais je ne te demande pas la liste de toute tes ex, donc soit gentil, et laisse les miens tranquilles ! le sermonna-t-elle.

\- Juste … Londubat ? insista-t-il.

\- Merlin non ! il est gentil et plutôt … bien fichu ! mais non c'est …

\- Comme un petit frère lui aussi !? se moqua-t-il.

\- Parfaitement ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Tu es sur parce que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, et lui il a l'air de t'apprécier ?

\- Mais non enfin ! on est juste amis ! voulu-elle confirmer avec véhémence.

\- Un ami à qui tu mets la langue dans la bouche ou juste un ami ? demanda-t-il juste pour l'embêter.

\- Non ! jamais de la vie c'est … non je ne pourrais pas ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Même s'il fallait le réveiller parce qu'apparemment ça marche ? insista-t-il avec une idée bien précise en tête.

\- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre bouffon Zabini ! s'énerva-t-elle, comprenant au passage avec une certaine honte que, ce qu'elle avait fait avec Drago , elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait avec Neuville.

\- Vu qu'on a fini notre ronde depuis plus d'une heure, le bouffon va te laisser, mais, avant, il va juste t'empêcher de dormir avec une simple question à laquelle il ne te demande même pas de répondre.

\- Je n'ai même pas envie d'écouter qu'elle idée tordue ou quelle affabulation tu vas bien pouvoir inventer, mais si c'est pour en finir et enfin aller me coucher, je t'écoute ! fit-elle en se plaçant devant lui les bras croisés, se préparant au pire.

\- Imagine-toi en train d'embrasser Londubat Potter et Drago, fit-il avec le même petit sourire en coin que Malefoy. Avec lequel des trois tu aurais le moins l'impression de commettre un inceste ? Il te faudra apparemment un peu plus d'imagination pour Londubat que pour les deux autres, mais..

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé Harry, s'emporta-t-elle. C'est…

\- Comme ton petit frère… dit-il faussement sérieux.

\- Parfaitement. Lui c'est vraiment le cas ! il est ma famille !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, dit-il, amusé, mais heureusement que tu es fille unique, parce que je me demande comment tu serais avec ton véritable petit frère.

\- Tu cherches vraiment le mal partout, se renfrogna-t-elle. C'était juste des mensonges qu'écrivait Rita Skeeter, pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers rien de plus!

\- Et il ne s'est rien passé je ne sais pas moi… pendant vos vacances ? Pendant votre cavale ? Ou bien pendant une ronde? demanda-t-il, le moins innocemment du monde.

\- Rien je te dis ! s'énerva-t-elle, commençant à perdre ses moyens face à cet interrogatoire en règle, qu'elle avait pratiquement accepté de subir.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à mentir si tu commences à fréquenter des Serpentards, dit-il avec un sourire attendri. Évite juste d'aborder le sujet devant Drago! Parce que si moi je tiens ma langue lui, n'hésitera pas à te pourrir la vie. Surtout si la petite rousse n'est pas au courant !

\- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Harry et moi ! persévéra-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

\- Ok si tu le dis ! fit-il, en secouant la tête, pas convaincu pour une mornille. En tout cas, repense à ma question parce que je doute que ré-embrasser ton petit frère Drago te répugne tant que ça !

\- Tu n'es qu'un immonde veracrasse bileux, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de penser que tu avais un bon fond ! l'insulta-t-elle, agacée.

\- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une stupide de sang de bourbe, mais je t'aime bien. Alors, je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette remarque désobligeante à mon encontre, rétorqua-t-il avec son sourire à mille gallions. Et pense à ce que je viens de te dire, car je suis sûr que le charme de notre très cher Drago ne te laisse pas indifférente.

\- Absolument pas ! Je le déteste et je te déteste plus encore ! conclut-elle exaspérée.

-Et moi, je t'aime « petite sœur » ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir vers les cachots.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Note de l'auteur : j'adore Blaise ! Les chapitres où il apparait sont ceux qui me semblent les plus faciles à écrire.

Pour le retard j'étais très en retard pour finir le chapitre 28 qui me posait pas mal de problèmes aussi j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps surtout qu'il y a deux jours, il était loin d'être fini. Donc je l'ai enfin fini et corrigé pour vous le poster ce soir .

Et là, je me suis aperçue que je devais vous poster le 27, qu'il était fini, mais pas corrigé. D'où le retard.


	28. Prise de conscience -chap 28

Merci à **Mina Tchoum** pour ses messages d'encouragements très attentionnés, merci à **Maxine3482** pour son indéfectible persévérance à m'envoyer une reviews qui me fait chaud au cœur à chacun de mes chapitres.

Merci surtout à **Shka** qui m'a énormément aidé à mettre en forme ce chapitre qui m'a donné bien du fil à retordre et dont je n'étais pas satisfaite au départ.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que l'intervention de ces deux nouveaux personnages vous semblera fidèle à l'idée que vous vous en faites.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Prise de conscience - CHAPITRE 28

Drago avait mis un moment à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait rassemblé les livres laissés épars autour de la table basse par Hermione. Il avait rangé ses notes et puis qu'elle ne réapparaissait toujours pas, il était allé prendre sa douche. Il avait bu sa potion. Puis il avait pris le roman qu'elle lui avait prêté dans le but de le finir, mais il relisait inlassablement le même paragraphe.

Pattenrond, qui sentait son désarroi, s'était installé à côté de lui en ronronnant et le regardait avec intérêt.

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous a abandonnés ? osa enfin dire Drago, perdu, qui venait de remarquer l'affreuse boule orange.

Le matou miaula pour toute réponse regardant le Serpentard avec encore plus d'insistance. Tandis que ce dernier, le cœur déchiré, une boule dans la gorge, continuait à parler plus pour lui-même que pour le familier.

\- Toi, tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ma tête! Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille ! … Pourquoi personne ne doit y aller ! C'est déjà tellement dur qu'elle sache ! jusqu'ici, elle me regardait encore… comme un être humain ! Je n'avais plus rien d'un être humain. J'avais tout d'un animal apeuré, d'une bête de somme soumise qui obéit au moindre désir de son maitre…

Pattenrond s'approcha plus encore. Il se blottit contre la poitrine de Drago, qui avachit contre les oreillers du grand lit à baldaquin s'était replié en position fœtale. Puis, avec douceur, il vint frotter de sa tête la joue du Serpentard, lui chatouillant le nez de ses moustaches.

\- C'est gentil d'essayer de me réconforter, dit-il, sentant en lui le pouvoir du monstre orange, mais tu n'es qu'un chat. Tu n'as pas toutes ces considérations morales qu'elle peut avoir. Comment crois-tu qu'elle me regarderait si elle voyait tout ça ? Comment pourrait-elle ne pas être dégoutée ? Je me dégoute moi-même ! J'ai tout accepté ! Tout ce qu'il me demandait de faire ! Il m'est même arrivé d'aller au-devant de ses demandes dans l'espoir qu'il ne me ferait pas plus mal encore. Ce que j'ai fait, ça m'écœure ! Tous ces jeux pervers auxquels il m'a fait participer, toutes ces fois où il a pris l'apparence d'un autre pour m'humilier et me soumettre ! Comment pourrait-elle comprendre que j'ai accepté ça parce que je n'avais plus la force de lui résister ? Tellement j'avais peur de lui !

Lui racontant ce qu'il ressentait, Drago ne put se retenir de trembler. Il n'avait pratiquement plus de voix tellement sa gorge était serrée, des larmes coulaient sans plus de retenues sur ses joues pâles.

Le familier avait beau tenter de le réconforter de tout son être, se lovant dans son esprit tout autant que dans ses bras, rien ne parvenait à assourdir la peine, la honte et la colère que ressentait le jeune homme. Il avait maintenant le demi-fléreur dans ses bras et frottait sa joue contre son pelage doré.

\- J'ai tellement peur ! j'ai tellement peur qu'elle me voit comme ça ! Qu'elle comprenne à quel point j'ai été faible ! À quel point j'ai été lâche ! J'ai tellement honte… je suis ... horrible …je ne suis plus qu'une plaie béante… il a fait de moi tout ce qu'il voulait… je ne veux pas qu'elle le voie ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle voir ce que je suis devenu ! … ce que j'ai fait ! …il m'a fait faire des choses affreuses … j'aurai pu le tuer quand il m'a donné une baguette, mais je lui ai obéi … et ce que j'ai fait! … Si elle le voit ! Elle va savoir… Elle croit que je n'ai jamais… elle va me détester. Elle va me détester et me haïr. Et si elle parvenait à me pardonner. Elle ne me regarderait plus comme avant ! Je ne serais que ce monstre. Ce monstre qu'il a fait de moi. Il m'a modelé pour me transformer un animal sauvage laid, sale, cruel et repoussant. Je ne veux pas lire le mépris dans ses yeux!

Il serait si fort Pattenrond dans ses bras que celui-ci se mit à feuler et à enfoncer ses griffes dans ses bras pour se dégager. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire, desserrant sa prise, Drago reçut soudain le contre coup des pouvoirs du familier qui s'évanouissait dans son esprit. En même temps que le fléreur s'éloignait pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses poils maintenant désordonnés, tous les bienfaits de son pouvoir disparaissaient dans l'esprit du jeune Serpentard.

Trop de souvenirs affluèrent alors d'un coup dans l'esprit tourmenté de l'ancienne victime de Voldemort. Ce dernier pris de panique aurait voulu s'enfuir sans savoir trop où aller. Se levant du lit, il trébucha et tenta de se relever. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le souffle court, nauséeux, il s'arrêta auprès de la cheminée pour tenter de se reprendre. Mais la chaleur des flammes le donnait encore plus envie de vomir alors que pourtant il était frigorifié. Tandis que des flashs de souvenirs l'assaillaient avec plus de force encore, son dos, ses paumes et son visage se mirent à transpirer de malaise et de peur. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration sans succès. Le gout de la bile au fond de sa gorge était insupportable et lui rappelait un gout bien plus sordide encore. Son cœur s'affola, sa respiration s'accéléra. Le sang lui bâtait les tempes qui étaient prêtes à exploser. Son intestin se tordit en des crampes abdominales tandis que son estomac ne supportant plus la torture des hauts de cœur lui fit rendre tout ce qu'il avait pu ingurgité de son maigre diner. Ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus et il s'avachit au sol dans ses propres déjections. Il se roula en boule et se mit à pleurer sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Pattenrond, grand seigneur, préféra oublier ses griefs contre le jeune effronté qui l'avait tant séré quelques minutes auparavant et décida de venir le rejoindre malgré l'odeur peu ragoutante que ce dernier dégageait. Il se colla le plus près possible de son visage et lui transmit tout le réconfort dont il était capable.

Les souvenirs cessèrent alors de l'envahir peu à peu, plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard. Drago émergea grâce au réconfort magique que lui offrait le familier. Il avait beau étouffer, il appréciait le contact salvateur du demi-fléreur.

Il s'efforça de se lever, prenant garde à ne pas brusquer l'animal. Et constatant son état, il déposa le familier sur le lit et le gratifia d'une caresse.

\- Je te promets que je te revaudrais ça ! Merci à toi ! À croire qu'entre monstres, on se comprend !

Drago encore nauséeux partit reprendre une douche qui dura plus que de raison. Il avait envie de se sentir propre, mais il avait beau frotter, il avait l'impression de toujours être aussi sale. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, sous l'eau brulante, qu'il se décida enfin à sortir. Il prit une chemise propre et un caleçon de son sac et réduit en cendre son pyjama souillé. Il avait encore une boule dans la gorge et ses dents ne voulaient pas arrêter de claquer. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya la pièce et partit se recoucher près de l'affreuse chose griffue au nez aplati qu'il prit à nouveau dans ses bras avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait.

Pattenrond sentant qu'à nouveau le grand blond avait besoin de lui, accepta de lui prodiguer une fois de plus ses talents et le submergea de ses ronronnements bienfaiteurs. Très vite, les pouvoirs du familier noyèrent ses angoisses pour lui permettre de s'endormir comme une souche.

Au matin, le fléreur, bien qu'endormi, était toujours à ses côtés, mais Granger, elle, n'était pas revenue ! Il commença alors à se rendre compte qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être pas. Elle l'avait peut-être réellement abandonné ! Malgré toutes ses promesses ! Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle resterait auprès de lui tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux, tant que ses cauchemars subsisteraient, tant qu'IL serait là, à le hanter.

Il comprit alors à quel point elle lui était devenue nécessaire. S'il avait cru que perdre son inconnue lui avait été douloureux, il réalisa à quel point il serait difficile de renoncer à sa présence à elle. Sans Granger, sans son inconnue, sans ELLE, il n'avait plus aucun espoir d'aller mieux. Il lui avait craché la veille qu'il se débrouillerait seul ! mais pour faire quoi ! il n'avait aucune idée de quoi chercher d'autre. Ils avaient écumé tous les livres de Poudlard. Il lui restait le mince espoir de trouver quelque chose dans sa bibliothèque familiale, mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il ose s'y rendre seul. Il avait des souvenirs atroces dans cette pièce. Et contrairement aux autres pièces du manoir, elle n'avait pu recevoir que peu de modifications afin de la rendre moins sinistre.

\- Je suis fichu ! dit-il en s'adressant à nouveau à Pattenrond en se prenant la tête entre les mains, assis sur le rebord du lit. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je me rende compte que je trouve ta fichue maitresse plus que jolie et qu'en plus j'apprécie sa compagnie et même la tienne, mais maintenant je me rends compte que j'ai besoin d'elle pour m'aider. Pas juste pour la sentir dans mes bras et me sentir moins seul, mais vraiment m'aider à m'en sortir. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau dans l'état lamentable d'hier soir ! je ne veux plus refaire ces cauchemars ! je ne veux plus qu'il me fasse du mal ! je ne veux plus avoir peur de lui ! … Elle m'a promis de m'aider, tu comprends ! Elle m'a promis de m'aider! Et moi, j'ai tout foutu en l'air, une fois de plus ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Pat ! Je ne vais quand même pas me présenter à elle avec une boite de chocolats et un bouquet de fleurs et lui dire: "C'est fini, on oublie et tu m'aides à nouveau !". Elle va me rire au nez ! Tu t'excuserais, toi ? Moi, je ne peux pas ! Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, ça suffit ! Et puis, si je m'excuse ça voudra dire que j'accepte qu'elle entre dans ma tête ou que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse et ça tu vois mon vieux ça ne risque pas d'arriver !... Bon sang! je ne vais vraiment pas bien ! Je parle à un chat ! Comme si tu pouvais m'aider !

S'apprêtant rapidement pour aller en cours, Drago était en train de prendre sa potion quand Pattenrond posa près de lui, tandis qu'il faisait ses lacets, un objet qu'il avait préalablement saisi dans sa gueule. Il lui avait apporté la sacoche de correspondance qu'Hermione lui avait faite.

\- Apparemment Pat, tu n'as pas que le pouvoir de réconforter les gens. On dirait bien que tu es au moins aussi intelligent que tu es moche ! Et moi je parle encore à un chat qui même s'il est intelligent, ne doit certainement pas comprendre un mot de ce que je lui dis parce qu'il est empathe et qu'il n'a certainement pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que je ressens.

Il caressa la tête de Pattenrond et lui servit une bonne rasade de croquettes.

Le chat avait certainement raison! À défaut de lui faire des excuses, il pouvait toujours essayer d'arranger les choses avec une lettre. Même si elle ne voulait plus lui parler, ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas certain, elle ne refuserait certainement pas un courrier. Restait à savoir ce qu'il mettrait dans le courrier.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Après sa ronde avec Blaise, Hermione, avait beaucoup trop de questions en têtes pour rejoindre les Griffons dans leur tour et encore moins Ginny. Elle avait alors décidé d'aller s'installer dans la salle sur demande pour y passer la nuit. Elle préférait cacher à son amie les évènements de la soirée. Sa vie était déjà bien assez compliquée pour ne pas y rajouter les conseils prudents de son amie. Il fallait déjà qu'elle fasse le point sur ses propres émotions avant de pouvoir en discuter avec la rousse. De plus, à force de devoir repenser à ce qui s'était produit avec Harry, elle ne pouvait que s'imaginer gênée en présence de sa petite amie. Ils avaient eu beau être séparés officiellement, ils n'en étaient pas moins amoureux l'un de l'autre à cette époque. Elle ne savait pas si Harry lui en avait déjà parlé, mais si c'était le cas, Ginny, elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec elle.

Enfin il y avait la QUESTION de Blaise ! Si pour ce qui était de Neuville et d'Harry la réponse était simple. Neuville était un de ses meilleurs amis et Harry son presque frère, son âme-sœur, si elle était honnête avec elle même. Et, elle n'avait aucune attirance sexuelle envers eux. Pour ce qui était de Drago, il avait beau ne pas être son type de garçon, elle devait s'avouer que c'était différent, mais il ne l'attirait pas et elle ne comptait pas avoir d'autres sentiments que de l'amitié envers lui ! Réflexion close !

Elle allait pouvoir aller se coucher! Mais, seule, sans Pattenrond, sans Ginny, sans lui également, la nuit lui avait semblé particulièrement pénible. Elle avait d'abord eu du mal à s'endormir à cause de cette andouille de Blaise puis l'énervement retombé, elle n'avait eu de cesse de se remémorer les derniers évènements et avait fini par craquer. Elle avait pleuré de fatigue, de déception aussi.

Parce qu'il était trop buté ! Parce qu'il ne lui faisait définitivement pas confiance !

Mais aussi parce qu'elle avait échoué ! Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su le convaincre. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir, une fois de plus, abandonné ! d'avoir baissé les bras !

Elle avait beau sentir que ce n'était certainement pas définitif et que, grâce à Blaise, cet allié improbable, elle trouverait la force de revenir vers lui, ce ne serait plus comme avant.

Elle avait cru que des liens s'étaient tissés et qu'il y avait eu une certaine complicité entre eux, mais elle avait compris que ce n'était qu'un mirage. Des idées qu'elle s'était faites. Il prenait ce dont il avait besoin égoïstement, mais c'était toujours sans contrepartie.

Pourtant, c'était idiot, mais il lui manquait ce petit con et elle avait peur de l'avoir définitivement perdu. Et cette idée lui brisait le cœur au point qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de sangloter, jusque tard dans la nuit où elle s'était enfin endormie épuisée.

OooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

Au petit déjeuné, elle s'était bien évidement aperçue de la pâleur fantomatique du visage de Drago et ça l'inquiétait qu'il ait reperdu en une nuit toutes les couleurs qu'il avait regagnées ces derniers jours. Elle s'inquiétait aussi de l'attitude du Serpentard qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter son attitude. Elle espérait qu'il soit un minimum honteux de son attitude de la veille et que ce soit pour ça qu'il l'évitait, mais elle avait surtout peur qu'il ne veuille plus jamais lui parler. Et, elle devait reconnaitre que si c'était le cas … rien qu'à l'idée, elle se sentait déjà blessée.

Elle avait mis tant d'elle-même à le sauver. Mais pas que ça ! Elle appréciait sa présence désormais, même si souvent il pouvait se montrer insupportable, voire même blessant, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que ce n'était qu'un stupide moyen de défense. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre ! Il en était hors de question ! Elle n'allait pas le laisser souffrir à ses côtés sans rien faire alors qu'il y avait une solution même s'il la refusait !

Il fallait qu'il cède et qu'il accepte qu'on creuse cette piste ! Cependant elle avait compris qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et elle ne voyait pas comment le faire abdiquer.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

À peine le premier cours finissait que Drago reçut une convocation de McGonagall dans son bureau après les cours.

Il se demandait bien ce que lui voulait exactement la vieille peau, mais ça avait certainement a vois avec la présence de Granger à ses côtés lors de son cours. La vieille sorcière ne savait certainement pas encore qu'il était actuellement en froid avec son élève favorite, mais il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse le plaisir de le lui apprendre. Et puis rien n'était encore certain. Granger était en colère contre lui, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Et cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait même pas insulté.

La journée avait passé à une vitesse affolante sans qu'il ne trouve quoi lui écrire. Il l'avait bien croisé dans les couloirs, mais préférait l'éviter et faire comme s'il ne la voyait pas, une réconciliation par écrit lui semblant moins risquée.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Blaise de leur dispute. Il ne voulait pas de ses conseils. Il sentait que ce qu'il devait lui écrire ne devait venir que de lui pour qu'ils se réconcilient. Et puis Blaise lui aurait certainement dit de lui faire un cadeau et de lui promettre la lune même s'il ne risquait pas de la lui apporter. Mais Granger n'était pas une fille qu'il voulait séduire. Enfin peut-être aussi, mais là n'était pas le problème. Et le problème justement était trop complexe pour qu'il puisse prendre le risque de vraiment en parler à un Serpentard. Granger lui en avait déjà assez révélé en lui parlant du bracelet et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il en sache plus.

Blaise avait déjà un comportement différent depuis quelques jours et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Il était moins déconneur, moins sournois, plus protecteur avec lui quand il se prenait des réflexions désagréables et ça ne manquait pas avec les rumeurs qu'avait entrainées le comportement de Granger. Il le voyait s'inquiéter pour son était de santé qui avait empiré avec la nuit qu'il venait de passer, mais il était hors de question qu'il lui explique pourquoi.

Il était partagé. Voir quelqu'un prendre son parti était réconfortant, mais également insupportable. Il avait l'impression de perdre son honneur plus encore, en étant plus qu'une petite chose à protéger. Il avait bien rembarré Blaise plusieurs fois, mais celui-ci haussait les épaules et d'une tape amicale dans le dos passait son temps à lui dire de ne pas s'en faire parce qu'ils se calmeraient à la rentrée. Il aurait cru entendre Granger.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Il aurait bien échappé à la McGo, mais il se résolut tout de même, la mort dans l'âme, à se rendre à son bureau au premier étage. Si elle l'avait agrandi à cause des nécessités de sa nouvelle fonction, elle ne s'était jamais résolue à reprendre celui de Dumbledore.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il entra il ne put manquer de jeter un coup d'œil vers les tableaux des différents directeurs qu'elle avait installés dans l'espace qu'elle réservait aux entretiens avec les professeurs, les élèves et, parfois également, avec les parents de certains.

Son angoisse monta d'un cran quand il vit que son parrain, mais également que celui qu'il avait voulu tuer lors de sa sixième année, se trouvaient présents dans leurs tableaux et l'observaient déjà.

Affairée à remplir des papiers, la directrice lui fit signe poliment d'aller s'installer pour l'attendre dans le petit salon qu'il redoutait.

Si son parrain semblait avoir un regard sévère, mais bienveillant sur lui, n'osant le regarder, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le regard de Dumbledore sur lui. Même s'il n'avait pas porté le coup fatal, il n'était pas innocent à son décès prématuré. Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé ce qui se serait passé s'il avait accepté l'aide du vieux fou. Certainement que Bella et ses acolytes seraient arrivés tout aussi vite et que ça n'aurait rien changé. Pour ça il aurait surtout fallu qu'il soit plus courageux et qu'il soit allé voir Dumbledore bien avant. Avant de commettre l'irréparable et qu'il le supplie de faire quelque chose pour mettre ses parents en sécurité. Mais il avait trop peur de décevoir son père. Et, jusqu'au bout, il s'était montré stupide et incompétent : incapable de protéger correctement sa famille. Incapable aussi de tuer froidement quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait !

McGonagall le sortit alors brusquement de ses pensées en lui proposant du thé.

\- Je vous pense suffisamment intelligent pour vous douter de ce dont je veux m'entretenir avec vous, dit-elle, soudainement en le fixant avec ce regard perçant et contrarié que seul ont les chats.

\- Je ne vous ferais pas l'offense de le nier, commença-t-il de sa voix trainante et caractéristique de l'aristocratie britannique, mais je ne pense enfreindre aucun règlement de cette école. Je vais même bien au contraire tout à fait dans le sens de ma probation en montrant que désormais je fréquente des nés moldus, en allant à l'encontre des préceptes familiaux qui m'ont été inculqués et que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour parfaire mon éducation obtenir les meilleures notes qui soit à mes ASPICs.

Il se doutait qu'elle lui poserait ce genre de question et s'y était préparé. Elle avait le don de l'horripiler au plus haut point, mais jamais il ne lui laisserait la possibilité de le voir. Elle avait voulu cet entretien : elle l'aurait et il ne se laisserait pas faire. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait été formé à pouvoir tenir ce genre de conversation. C'était au moins aussi éreintant qu'un duel, mais il se savait de taille. Malgré sa nuit désastreuse, il avait repris des forces et ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Ça n'était pas les portraits de deux vieux grincheux qui allaient l'en empêcher, malgré leurs regards qui réprouveraient forcément ses propos.

\- C'est ce dont je me suis rendu compte à ma grande surprise. Rétorqua McGonagall avec un air si coincé qu'on aurait presque cru qu'elle allait se mettre à grogner de mécontentement. Mlle Granger m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et m'a demandé de vous laisser une seconde chance. Pas seulement celle de vous accueillir en ces murs et de vous laisser passer vos ASPICs, mais de prendre en compte votre passé avec un regard neuf. J'y ai bien réfléchi. J'ai vu les progrès que vous avez faits et qui prouvent votre désir de réussite scolaire. Je vous propose donc de vous aider moi-même dans les matières avec lesquelles vous avez du mal, afin que vous rattrapiez les lacunes que vous avez depuis votre sixième année désastreuse.

\- C'est fort aimable de votre part, répliqua-t-il avec un ton à la limite de la condescendance qui lui était propre, sans se démonter face à son professeur. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant de votre proposition, mais comme vous avez pu le constater Mlle Granger est un excellent professeur qui me convient parfaitement. De plus, elle s'ennuie. Elle possède déjà la plupart des connaissances qui lui sont enseignées. Aussi, je pense pouvoir dire que me donner des cours de soutien, en compagnie, parfois, de camarades comme Mlle Weasley, lui apporte une réelle satisfaction. D'autre part, je ne me vois pas accaparer votre temps. Vous devez déjà vous occuper de vos cours alors même que vous avez cette école à diriger. Enfin s'il était injuste de me mettre à l'écart de vos conseils, il en serait de même vis-à-vis des autres élèves si je bénéficiais de vos compétences en privé. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de décliner votre offre plus que généreuse au vu de nos précédentes relations.

Cet affreux petit con ne se démontait pas et avait réponse à tout pour lui éviter ce qui aurait certainement plus ressemblé à des retenues éducatives et qui l'aurait éloigné de la jeune Hermione.

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer les raisons qui vous ont poussé à demander à Mlle Granger de vous aider plutôt qu'à un Serpentard ?

-Comme vous l'avez certainement constaté, lui répondit-il avec arrogance, j'entretiens de très mauvaises relations avec la plupart des membres de ma maison. Le seul que je côtoyé étant M Zabini, mais je le vois très mal relever mon niveau puisqu'il m'arrive de l'aider. Il n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un bon élève. Quant à la qualité de ses notes, elle est cauchemardesque. Je vise un maximum d'optimum aux ASPICs. Personne n'est plus qualifié que Mlle Granger pour me permettre d'atteindre mon but. Vous n'imaginez pas comme j'apprécie à quel point elle se dévoue corps et âme pour m'aider. Et vous pouvez me faire confiance pour profiter au maximum de toute l'attention qu'elle voudra bien me procurer.

Il la regardait avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle détestait. Tout comme elle détestait les mots qu'il employait. Elle les savait choisis parfaitement consciemment parce qu'ils pouvaient porter à équivoque. Elle le savait intelligent, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire. Ses insinuations n'étaient là que pour la déstabiliser.

Elle le voyait cependant empreint d'une assurance qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis presque deux ans. Elle imaginait bien pourquoi il tenait tant à ces cours. Ils lui permettaient de se rapprocher de la jeune Granger afin d'espérer se créer un nouveau cercle de connaissances. Il n'avait plus sa cour et il semblait avoir à nouveau des envies de réussite, mais tant quelle pourrait y faire barrière, ce ne serait pas aux dépens d'une jeune fille si remarquable que son élève préférée.

\- Justement M Malefoy, je ne vous fais pas confiance. La confiance se mérite! Et, au vu de ce que je sais de vous, je ne suis pas encore prête à vous l'accorder! Cependant, grâce à Mlle Granger je vous offre le bénéfice du doute et je ne demande qu'à avoir la preuve de pouvoir vous l'accorder.

\- Ne soyez pas si dure avec lui Minerva, intervint le portait de Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

\- Pas si dur Albus ! s'exclama alors la directrice en s'adressant à son ami regretté. Il a tenté de vous tuer !

\- M Malefoy ! intercéda Dumbledore. Avez-vous jamais eu envie de me tuer ? Je ne parle pas ici, bien entendu, de votre devoir de le faire !

-Bien sûr que non ! déclara Drago d'un coup moins présomptueux les yeux fixés vers le bas du tableau de manière à ne pas croiser le regard si particulier de son ancien directeur qui vous donnait l'impression de voir travers vous, mais ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait. Malgré tout, si j'étais à nouveau dans la même situation, je le referais sans hésiter. Cependant, j'avoue que ce n'est pas la chose dont je suis la plus fière. Ça devait être ainsi. J'aurais réellement aimé qu'il en ait été autrement. Seulement, je fais toujours passer ma famille avant le reste !

Drago était presque soulagé d'avoir enfin pu d'une certaine manière dire au vieux fou qu'il regrettait. C'était bien sûr plus compliqué que de simples excuses, mais il était persuadé qu'il y ait assez de magie dans ce tableau pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Ce n'était, en tout cas, pas le cas de McGonagall, qui, au contraire, prit la mouche comme le vieux chat froissé qu'elle était.

\- À vous entendre, jeune homme, on dirait pourtant que vous êtes fier de vous ?

La vieille peau commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il venait pratiquement de s'excuser et ça ne lui suffisait pas et si c'était la guerre qu'elle voulait il savait comment la toucher.

\- Non c'est juste que malgré mes idées étriquées, dit-il, la fixant avec provocation, un sourire presque carnassier aux lèvres, je n'ai jamais été adepte se « pour le plus grand bien »* sans vouloir vous offenser Mr le directeur. Comme je le disais, je serais plutôt « la famille avant tout ». C'est peut-être plus modeste comme ambition, je vous l'accorde, mais c'était déjà assez compliqué à gérer dans ma situation surtout quand on sait qui résidait chez moi à l'époque, alors que mon père avait la malchance de se trouver retenu ailleurs.

-Ne soyez pas insolent ! s'offusqua-t-elle outrée qu'il puisse oser se comparer à son défunt ami.

-Ma chère, l'arrêta de suite le tableau du vieil homme, nous faisons tous des erreurs. Ses principes nous prouvent qu'il sait la valeur de l'amour familial. C'est déjà une porte ouverte à bien d'autres choses. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'à défaut de faire confiance à M Malefoy, vous pourriez faire confiance à Mlle Granger qui à ce qu'il me semble sait parfaitement voir qui est M Malefoy ? Je suis persuadé que l'avenir nous dira si ce jeune homme plein d'esprit mérite effectivement notre confiance lui aussi.

-Vous voyez toujours le verre à moitié plein mon cher Albus ! dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Puis, se retournant vers le jeune Serpentard, elle voulut lui poser une dernière question.

\- Puis-je, toute fois, vous demander pourquoi ce revirement d'opinion? Il y a peu encore je vous entendais encore parler de la supériorité des sangs et soudainement vous voilà en compagnie de votre ancienne ennemie.

\- Seulement si le reste de cette conversation n'a plus rien d'officiel, car je ne vois rien en cette question d'ordre scolaire ou disciplinaire.

\- Soit, mais dans ce cas, répondez-moi avec franchise, exigea la vieille sorcière.

-Vous devez savoir à quel point Mlle Granger a à cœur d'aider son prochain et…

-Je ne parle pas d'elle, mais bien de vous ! l'interrompit-elle agacée.

Drago, même s'il s'y attendait, ne s'était pas préparé à cette question. Il l'avait retourné dans tous les sens et trouvant que toutes les raisons véritables étant trop personnelles. Il s'était dit qu'il lui servirait un discours bateau. Mais, inspiré, c'est tout autre chose qui sortit de ses lèvres.

-Mon éducation me tient plus à cœur que de vieux principes familiaux. «Sanctimonia Vincet Semper », la devise ancestrale de ma famille, se doit de trouver un nouveau sens. « La pureté l'emporte toujours » c'est un principe qui m'a été enseigné depuis mon plus jeune âge, tout comme celle des Blacks « toujours purs ». Bien sûr, elles parlent du sang, mais pourquoi ne pas le nommer ?... Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a là une opportunité d'interprétation! C'est une piste que j'explore en m'ouvrant à d'autres horizons. J'ai compris, il y a peu, quel était le prix de la pureté du sang et c'est un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter que je ne veux en aucun cas imposer à mes descendants.

\- Si vous pensez réellement ce que vous dites Drago, intervint le tableau de Rogue, je suis particulièrement fier de vous !

Entendre à nouveau la voix de son parrain, qui jusque-là s'était montré plus que discret, lui fit un choc. Il avait toujours été bien plus attentionné en vers lui que son propre père et il s'en voulait de l'avoir repoussé à partir du moment où il avait eu sa mission. Il le pensait plus que loyal au seigneur des ténèbres. Et, s'il se méfiait de lui pendant sa sixième année, ça avait été pire pendant sa septième. Ce regard triste qu'il avait quand il le regardait ou lui parlait à l'époque, ne pouvait prouver que le fait qu'il était informé de ce qui lui était arrivé dans les cachots du manoir et il ne le supportait pas. Pourtant, il l'avait protégé quand il n'avait plus la force d'aller en cours ou d'effectuer son devoir de préfet en chef. Il lui avait permis de garder sa chambre individuelle même après qu'il ait perdu son titre et tant d'autres petites choses durant toute son enfance…

Il aimait cet homme comme un membre de sa famille. Peut-être plus encore que son père même s'il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Jamais pourtant celui-ci ne lui avait dit aussi clairement qu'il était fier de lui.

Il sentit d'un coup sa rage redescendre et une boule dans sa gorge se former. Il ne voulait pas être ému ! Pas devant elle ! Alors il luta et ne montra rien.

\- Dois-je en déduire que Mlle Granger puisse avoir eu raison de vos préjugés depuis que vous la côtoyez. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment constatant qu'il ne daignait pas répondre à l'ancien agent double. Je vous saurais cependant gré de ne pas trop accaparer le temps de Mlle Granger. Je pense qu'elle a certainement mieux à faire que de passer trop de temps à vos côtés, conclut-elle en désespoir de cause, ne se sentant franchement pas soutenue par ses deux prédécesseurs.

Drago se reprit vite face à cette nouvelle attaque. Granger était à lui et il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y fasse. Elle commençait franchement à l'emmerder, toute directrice qu'elle était.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé la dernière fois qu'elle m'a embrasé sauvagement ! dit-il narquois conscient, malgré tout, qu'il aggravait son cas.

Si elle était interrogée, Granger aurait du mal à réfuter ses propos. La vieille chatte allait sans doute s'imaginer bien plus que ce qu'il en était en réalité, mais il n'en avait cure. Quoiqu'elle croit, ça n'allait pas à l'encontre de sa probation et il était hors de question qu'il la détrompe.

Sa réflexion donna l'impression à la directrice de se faire coincer la queue dans une porte et lui coupa le souffle. La jeune fille lui avait pourtant certifié qu'il ne se passait rien de la sorte avec le jeune Serpentard. Elle lui avait menti ! Et plus que le fait qu'ils aient une relation amoureuse, cette trahison l'accabla.

\- Bien que je sois déçue qu'elle ne me l'ait pas confié, je comprends parfaitement qu'elle n'ait pas voulu me parler de votre … relation… J'aimerais savoir si au moins vous avez des sentiments pour elle.

\- Si je puis me permettre de vous paraphraser : « La confiance se mérite » professeur. Peut-être ne s'est-elle pas suffisamment sentie soutenue dans ses choix pour oser vous en parler, ce qui est également mon cas, conclut-il avec impertinence.

-Je ne vous permets pas jeune homme ! fit-elle à nouveau outrée.

\- J'avais cru comprendre que nous avions une conversation privée en toute franchise !

\- Sortez ! exigea-t-elle hors d'elle.

Drago allait sortir particulièrement satisfait de sa joute verbale quand Severus Rogue intervint.

\- Drago, restez ! fit-il impératif, avant de reprendre d'une voix bien plus suave. Mlle McGonagall, je sais à quel point mon filleul sait avoir un comportement irritant et impertinent, mais pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême obligeance de m'accorder une entrevue, seul à seul, avec lui ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se transforma. Le chat tigré se dirigea alors, tout en fouettant de la queue, vers une porte dérobée derrière une tenture qui menait certainement à ses appartements privés.

Un à un les anciens directeurs suivirent l'exemple de Dumbledore et quittèrent leurs tableaux pour se rendre dans d'autre, par-delà le château et même l'Angleterre, lassant Drago seul avec son parrain.

Rogue se fit un plaisir de sermonner son filleul à coup de reproches de raillerie et d'ironie qu'il ne manqua pas d'accompagner de grands mouvements de cape si tant est que ce fût possible à l'étroit dans son tableau. Il le blâma de ne pas être venu plus tôt et surtout de l'avoir évité depuis sa mort, et même avant, alors que justement il voulait l'aider et l'empêcher de rejoindre les Mangemorts.

Drago l'écouta sans répondre ou tout juste acquiescer, se sentant redevable en cet homme qui l'avait toujours soutenu et auquel il n'avait pas su rendre justice. Il attendait patiemment que son parrain en vienne au fait, car il le connaissait et savait que, derrière ses sarcasmes et ses emportements, il y avait un d'homme qui, bien que répugnant la sensiblerie, n'en était pas dépourvu.

\- Et maintenant vous voilà à fricoter avec la miss je sais tout ! Quitte à vouloir fréquenter une née moldue n'auriez-vous pas pu en choisir une moins agaçante et surtout une plus jolie ?

Comme il s'en doutait, il voulait lui parler de Granger. Il le laissa donc déverser sa morgue attendant patiemment qu'il en vienne au fait.

-Une Gryffondor qui plus est ! reprit-il avec mépris en l'absence de réponse de Drago. Lève-t-elle la main en l'air à s'en décrocher l'épaule à chaque fois qu'elle vous adresse la parole ou bien au contraire passe-t-elle son temps à vous interrompre pour vous montrer à quel point elle est plus intelligente que vous?

-…

-Vous ne répondez pas? Est-ce par ce qu'elle n'est pas là pour vous souffler les réponses ? dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Elle n'a jamais pu s'en empêcher il faut toujours quelle se fasse remarquer !

-…

-C'est fou ce qu'elle peut me manquer, avec ses pauvres petits talents en magie qui lui donnait l'impression d'être au-dessus des autres, continua-t-il, sur un ton qui se voulait presque nostalgique. Elle passait son temps à s'enorgueillir de talents qui n'étaient en fait que des leçons apprissent par cœur sans la moindre capacité à interpréter ce qu'elle lisait. Toujours à suivre Potter et son imbécile d'amis pour se sentir importante… À aider cet idiot de Londubat juste pour pouvoir étaler sa science …

-Assez ! lâcha-t-il, à voix basse, énervé sans trop savoir pourquoi, que son ainé puisse reprendre à son actif les habituelles horreurs, que lui-même sortait à la Gryffondor, quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

\- A moins bien sûr que tout ce qui vous intéresse, ce soit de la mettre dans votre lit ? Mais je doute cependant que ce soit bien … excitant.

-ASSEZ ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! se révolta enfin Drago en regardant enfin Rogue dans les yeux.

Il était pourtant parfaitement conscient que c'était exactement ce que son parrain voulait lui voir faire.

Il la dénigrerait, l'insulterait de plus en plus violemment jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule et lui avoue pourquoi il s'intéressait à Granger. Il savait qu'il perdait en le faisant taire, mais il ne voulait plus l'entendre.

\- Ainsi est-elle parvenue à percer une brèche dans votre cœur ! dit-il enfin avec satisfaction.

\- Je commence à l'apprécier! C'est tout! avoua Drago en haussant les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Et pourquoi donc l'appréciez-vous ? Certainement pas pour cette masse informe qui lui sert de cheveux ? Ni pour sa poitrine aussi plate que celle d'une elfe de maison ? Non ! Je sais! Pour son talent indéniable pour s'habiller ? fit-il avec sarcasme.

Drago haussa les épaules à nouveau, regardant toujours vers le sol comme s'il avait plus d'intérêt que son parrain.

\- Elle a de jolies jambes commença-t-il d'une voix presque timide. Et sa poitrine n'est pas si plate que ça quand elle ne porte pas ses affreux pulls informes.

\- Et ça vous suffit ? demanda-t-il avec l'air de sincèrement s'inquiéter du manque de gout de son filleul.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas vu dans une robe moulante, se permis enfin Drago avec un sourire en coin, tandis qu'il se permettait à nouveau un regard vers le maitre des potions. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a rien de la beauté des sangs pures filiformes et éthérées telle que ma mère, mais elle est … elle dégage une sorte de sensualité mêlée à de l'innocence.

\- Si je comprends bien ce que vous me dites ce qui vous attire chez elle : c'est un peu d'exotisme et le désir de la dévergonder, constata-t-il d'un ton rébarbatif.

\- Non ! Oui ! Peut-être ! protesta le jeune Serpentard confus et particulièrement déstabilisé de parler d'un sujet aussi personnel avec celui qu'il considérait et respectait presque comme un père. Il y a de ça! Mais ce n'est pas que ça !

\- Parlez! Je ne vais pas vous juger ! dit-il, tout d'un coup avec une certaine tendresse. Je désire juste comprendre ce qui la rend attrayante à vos yeux si ce n'est pas juste son physique et son « innocence ».

Drago hésita un instant, se demandant s'il pouvait se confier à lui plus qu'à Blaise. Mais s'il ne pouvait se confier à Severus à qui le pourrait-il. Il avait fait l'erreur une première fois de ne pas lui faire confiance et quand on voyait où ça l'avait mené ! Ça n'avait beau être qu'un tableau, s'il n'avait qu'une infime part des capacités de son défunt parrain pour garder un secret, le sien était en sécurité avec lui.

Il le regarda à nouveau. Et le sourire bienveillant, si rare, que celui-ci était en train de lu adressé fini de le convaincre.

\- C'est… elle est tout le contraire de Pansy. Elle n'est pas juste jolie, elle est intelligente, douce, patiente… et en même temps elle a du répondant. Elle ne se contente pas juste d'être d'accord avec moi. Si elle ne l'est pas, et c'est le cas presque pour tout, elle n'hésite pas à me contredire et à affirmer ses opinions. Pourtant ça ne l'empêche pas de savoir m'écouter… Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend …

Il s'arrêta un moment tandis que Rogue lui laissait reprendre son souffle et l'incitait à continuer.

\- Elle dit qu'elle veut qu'on soit amis… mais je crois… Argh ! pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi simple de répondre à vos questions qu'à celle de la vieille peau ?

\- Attention à votre langage Drago! Ce n'est pas parce que je tolère bien plus de vous que de quiconque que je tolérerai que vous soyez désoblige de cette façon à une de mes anciennes collègues, que je l'apprécie ou non, c'est une personne des plus estimable. Et bien qu'il m'ait distrait votre comportement de tout à l'heure était plus que discutable alors n'en rajoutez pas!

\- Je ne le ferai plus ! promit Drago. Puis, plus bas, mais suffisamment fort pour que le tableau entende. En tout cas pas devant vous !

\- Cela vous dérange-t-il tant que cela qu'elle veuille devenir amie avec vous ? reprit Roge, faisait fi de la remarque.

\- C'est juste que… je ne pense pas que ça me suffise… je sais que je ne devrai pas penser à elle comme ça … de toute façon, ce n'est pas réciproque !

\- je croyais que…

\- j'ai exagéré ! la vieille… McGo m'énervait !

\- Mais cependant, une relation avec elle ne vous déplairait pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne permettait pas d'éluder la question.

\- Je sais que c'est mal ! que je ne devrais pas être attiré par elle… Père …

\- Laissez votre père en dehors de ça ! Il a fait ces choix, à vous de faire les vôtres. Ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure vous le pensiez vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Je crois. J'ai dit ça comme ça me venait. C'est juste une idée! Mais ce n'est pas si simple. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que je ne serais pas contre, passer un moment avec elle, que je veux plus d'elle, ne vous méprenez pas ! Je compte bien honorer le nom de mes ancêtres avec… avec qui il faudra ! Je ne serais cependant peut-être pas si regardant sur l'absolue pureté de son sang.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot! Et si Granger se refuse à toi, elle a bien raison ! Après tout ce que tu viens de me dire! Tu ne comptes que t'amuser un temps avec elle pour ensuite t'enterrer avec une femme qui te sera choisie par ta mère. Une épouse belle et docile que tu préfèreras tromper plutôt que de la battre quand tu en viendras à ne plus la supporter.

\- Mon père a toujours aimé ma mère! s'exclama-t-il sûr de lui.

\- C'est vrai, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de la tromper ni de lui préférer le seigneur des Ténèbres!

Drago était bien conscient, que l'ancien ami se son père avait raison. Cepantant, il ne pouvait capituler.

\- Nous sommes ruinés, notre réputation est finie... tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- Laisse-toi une chance de vivre … de vivre vraiment. Ne t'enferme pas dans des carcans d'un autre âge!

\- De vivre ! Vous savez très bien que j'ai perdu ce droit ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'aie envie d'en finir. Tout ce qui me retient, vraiment c'est mon devoir !

\- Cesser donc de penser comme un « sang-pur » une seconde ! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une fortune pour vivre décemment, mais juste d'un emploi qui vous satisfasse. Quant à l'honneur, vaut-il mieux glorifier de celui de ses ancêtres ou le forger de ses mains pour en être réellement fier? Alors, redorer son nom et sa fortune par un mariage avantageux?! … Je ne vois rien de glorieux à ça ! Je ne vous demande pas bien sûr d'épouser l'insupportable encyclopédie qu'est Miss Granger, mais juste de voir votre avenir autrement et de ne pas partir d'emblée avec l'idée que vous n'avez pas le droit de tomber amoureux.

\- Comment pouvez-vous me parler de cette façon ? Vous ne savez pas vous-même ce que s'est d'être amoureux !

\- Détrompez-vous !

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec personne que je sache !

Rogue prit un moment avant de répondre tandis que Drago éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre attendit patiemment qu'il lui réponde.

\- Vous n'êtes, sans doute, pas sans savoir, qu'avant d'être l'espion que j'ai été sincèrement attitré par les ténèbres, la magie noire et par la suite par le pouvoir que pourrait m'apporter le seigneur des ténèbres?

Drago acquiesça et le laissa continuer.

-J'ai commis de très graves fautes. Mais tu n'en connais certainement pas les raisons. Je ne les ai jamais révélées à personne sauf à Albus et pour mon plus grand malheur, dans un accès de bonté, juste avant de mourir, à ce satané Potter, qui a dû en parler, je n'en doute pas, à ses deux acolytes de malheur.

Drago ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi son parrain avait bien pu vouloir révéler ce qui semblait être un de ses plus lourds secrets à Potter. Il le détestait ! l'exécrait même !

\- Heureusement pour moi il n'en a rien révélé à la presse ni aux officiels! cracha-t-il d'un ton acide. Tout cela pour te dire qu'a l'âge que tu as environ, j'ai trahi celle que j'aimais plus que tout depuis mon enfance, Lili, la mère d'Harry.

Drago en eut les jambes coupées et s'assit sur le sofa juste derrière lui, incapable d'imaginer son parrain amoureux de la mère de Potter.

Un long silence inconfortable s'installa avant que l'ancien maitre des potions ne continue hésitant, mais pourtant désireux d'enseigner à Drago une sorte de leçon de vie à ne pas suivre : la sienne.

\- Ces parents étaient moldus et habitaient non loin de chez moi. C'est moi qui lui ai expliqué qu'elle était une sorcière, dit-il avec un infime sourire à l'évocation des rares moments heureux de son existence. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Puis nous avons été répartis dans des maisons différentes et j'ai comme toi subi de mauvaises influences qu'elle m'a souvent reprochées et pardonnées. Seulement elle s'éloignait peu à peu de moi. Et moi, je n'en ai fait qu'a ma tête en espérant qu'elle m'apprécierait enfin quand je lui prouverai l'étendue de ma nouvelle puissance magique. Mes relations avec James Potter et ses amis étaient sensiblement les mêmes que tu avais avec Potter à l'époque. Peut-être même pire, car je n'hésitais pas à me servir de sortilèges de mon invention contre lui. Mais je n'avais pas tes facilités à rallier des troupes à ma cause et souvent j'étais seul contre quatre. Alors que j'étais en fâcheuse position, elle est venue me défendre et je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je l'ai insultée de la pire manière qui soit pour une née moldue. Je pense que tu sais toi-même de quoi je parle, tant je l'ai entendu dans ta bouche pour qualifier miss Granger. Cette fois-là elle ne m'a pardonné. J'aurais dû faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle accepte de le faire, mais j'étais trop buté, trop fier. Je ne dis pas qu'elle m'aurait aimé en retour, mais je n'ai rien fait pour lui en donner la moindre possibilité. Par la suite elle s'est rapprochée de ce bellâtre de Potter et l'a épousé. Je lui en voulais de l'avoir choisi. J'aurais pu accepter n'importe quel autre prétendant, mais pas cet insupportable Gryffondor prétentieux et arrogant.

Drago buvait les paroles de son parrain. Il avait beau avoir du mal à croire une telle histoire, il ne voyait pas pourquoi celui-ci lui mentirait.

\- La suite est bien pire, continua l'ancien Mangemort, bien plus sombrement encore, aveuglé par mon désir de pouvoir, j'ai rejoint les rangs de Voldemort et je lui ai révélé des secrets qui ont conduit mon maitre de l'époque à penser que le fils de Lili causerait sa perte. Quand j'ai compris, il était trop tard. J'ai eu beau me ranger du côté de l'Ordre en les prévenant et en devenant leur espion rien n'a pu éviter la mort de celle que je chérissais pourtant plus que ma propre vie.

Rogue avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer son récit et Drago, qui avait toujours pris son parrain pour un être inébranlable, put le voir empli d'une tristesse infinie.

-Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras ce jour-là. Jamais je n'ai autant souffert que ce jour-là ! Et j'ai compris à quel point j'avais été stupide de préférer suivre mon orgueil plutôt que mes sentiments.

Drago assimilait peu à peu ce qu'il apprenait et voyait d'un jour nouveau la relation qu'il y avait eu entre Rogue et le fils de Lili. Cependant contrairement à ce qu'aurait désiré son parrain Drago ne vit pas en l'histoire qu'il venait de lui raconter la même morale.

\- Vous voulez me faire croire qu'il est important d'aimer. Et moi, j'y vois juste que ma mère a eu raison de m'enseigner que l'amour fait souffrir.

\- Vous avez tort. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir souffert ! Ni même de l'avoir aimé ! Je regrette juste de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment aimé.

\- Tu as déjà su faire de bon choix en aidant Potter, que tu haïssais pourtant, en acceptant l'amitié d'une née moldue, en commençant à changer ta façon de voir les choses. Je désire juste que tu continues à ne pas marcher dans mes pas et à faire de bons choix. Et, j'espère alors, que, contrairement, à moi tu auras le droit à ta fin heureuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de tes relations avec cette exaspérante Miss-je-sais-tout, mais ne perds pas tes chances avec elle par orgueil et encore moins à cause d'une histoire de sang!

Drago allait répondre, mais Rogue l'interrompit.

-Non! Ne me réponds surtout pas maintenant! ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, mais paternel. Réfléchis un peu à ce que je viens de te dire et reviens me voir, mais n'attends pas aussi longtemps . Il n'y a pratiquement personne de digne d'intérêt avec qui discuter ici et je commence à me lasser des conversations de ce vieux fou au cerveau citronné.

Suite à ses paroles, il s'en alla dans un grand mouvement de cape laissant Drago plus que dubitatif et plus perdu que jamais, suite à cette conversation.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

* pour le plus grand bien : Pour ceux (celles) qui ne s'en souviennent pas Drago fait allusion à ce qu'il a lu dans le livre de Rita Skeeter « The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore » ou tout un chapitre est consacré à sa jeunesse alors qu'il entretient une relation avec Gellert Grindelwald, et qu'ils échangent ensemble des idées terribles sur la domination des sorciers sur les Moldus, "pour le plus grand bien".

 **C'est un chapitre qui m'a donné beaucoup de mal et sur lequel j'ai passé plusieurs semaines : McGo, Dumbledore et surtout Rogue ! Franchement pas facile.**

 **J'adore Rogue ! Il est mon second personnage préféré après Drago, mais il n'est franchement pas facile à écrire. Je n'étais pas du tout contente de ce que j'avais fait à propos de ses confidences à Drago. Je sentais qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose. J'avais peur qu'il se livre trop et en même temps j'avais besoin que Drago ait un autre avis que celui de Blaise pour le faire changer autant d'avis sur le sang et le fait d'aimer en quelques semaines. Une sorte d'électrochoc. Sans ça, je trouve que mon histoire aurait manqué de crédibilité. Je le voulais trop gentil aussi j'avais été un peu loin dans ses remarques.**

 **Merci donc, à Shka, de m'avoir relu et de m'avoir permis de mettre de confirmer mes doutes sur plusieurs points de ce chapitre, mais aussi d'apaiser d'autres inquiétudes à propos de ce chapitre qui est bien plus crédible et équilibré grâce à lui.**

 **Merci pour le coup de pouce !**


	29. un nouvel accord- chap29

Merci encore à ceux et celles qui m'encouragent avec leurs reviews chaque semaine.

Ce chapitre sera hélas plus petit que les derniers que j'ai publiés. Je l'ai donc coupé en deux afin de pouvoir garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Du coup le prochain est déjà écrit. J'avance également sur les deux suivants qui ne sont pas terminés et qui concernent bien évidemment le Bal.

J'espère ainsi pouvoir continuer sur ce rythme. J'ai énormément d'idées au brouillon sur ce qui ce passe ensuite, mais rien d'ordonné et de construit. Aussi j'aimerais pouvoir avoir assez d'avance pour prendre un peu de recul et prendre une bonne semaine au moins pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça et me relire depuis le début pour ne pas écrire d'incohérences.

Voici donc un nouveau petit chapitre avec Luna en Guest Star : j'espère que vous la trouverez fidèle aux romans dans la version de 18 ans que j'ai imaginée.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

 **Un nouvel accord - CHAPITRE 29**

Elle n'avait cessé de penser à Drago et à la manière d'arriver à le convaincre d'accepter qu'un guide entre dans ses cauchemars.

Évidemment, ces cauchemars étaient terribles ! Elle savait qu'il n'ait pas très envie de montrer à un autre ce qui s'était passé, mais à ce qu'elle en comprenait, il ne s'agissait d'assister qu'a un seul souvenir. Ensuite, ce serait fini ! Il serait enfin débrasé de celui qui le hantait et l'empêchait de dormir, et même de vivre normalement. Tout ne serait pas fini pour autant. Il lui faudrait apprendre à vivre avec ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lui faudrait forcément accepter par la suite l'aide d'un médicomage, d'un psychologue ou même psychiatre, car elle doutait qu'on puisse se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu sans aide.

Après la bataille de Poudlard, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était allée voir un psychologue moldu marié à une sorcière. Parler de ses problèmes de stress et de cauchemars l'avait beaucoup aidé. Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars et parfois il lui arrivait de sursauter pour quelque chose de ridicule, mais elle allait beaucoup mieux.

Elle n'avait pas encore abordé le problème avec Drago, car elle savait les efforts qu'il lui avait fallu fournir pour accepter l'idée de se faire aider par un professionnel. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être faible et refusait de se considérer comme telle. Pire encore elle ne voulait pas qu'on la considère comme « folle ».

Mais Mme Weasley avait su la convaincre, contrairement à Harry qui en aurait eu tout aussi besoin qu'elle. Il était conscient des traumatismes qu'il avait subis, mais il lui disait ne pas être encore prêt à parler de tout ça. Ne plus avoir une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en lui, ajoutée à son court séjour parmi les morts, lui avait en quelque sorte lavé l'âme. Et, sa réussite aux tests psychologiques pour être autorisé à devenir Auror, l'avait conforté dans l'idée que ça pouvait attendre.

Elle avait beau espérer, elle se doutait que Drago serait encore plus dur à convaincre qu'Harry. La solution pour lui serait peut-être un psychomage qui lui enseignerait certaines techniques d'occlumancie qui enfermeraient définitivement ses souvenirs. Pourtant, nier le problème ne lui semblait pas forcément la bonne solution.

Cependant, quoi qu'il choisisse de faire, elle devait d'abord l'aider à régler son problème magique, mais pour ça il fallait qu'il accepte son aide et certainement aussi celle de Blaise.

Même si elle espérait, sans vraiment y croire, qu'il y ait des « guides » officiels ou quelque chose comme ça quelque part dans le monde magique, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas et que quelqu'un de confiance devrait endosser ce rôle.

Si ça devait être elle : elle le ferait. Mais, s'il faisait enfin confiance à Blaise, ça pourrait peut-être, être plus facile pour lui. Elle devait avouer qu'à choisir, elle laisserait bien ce rôle à Blaise. Il le connaissait bien mieux quelle. Et, elle devait aussi avouer que si elle devait assister à un viol, elle doutait de s'en remettre facilement, même si le but était de défendre celui qui se faisait agresser.

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et elle n'était parvenue à aucune solution.

De plus entre les derniers préparatifs pour le bal de Noël, Anthony qui lui faisait la tête, Ginny qui la pressait de questions, Neville qui ne lui adressait plus la parole, Thibaud Mc Neal qui était venu quasiment l'engueuler parce que son « héroïne de guerre » ne devait pas s'abaisser à aider un fils de Mangemort et pour finir Dean et Seamus qui se moquait gentiment d'elle en lui rabâchant toutes les rumeurs qui courait sur leur « grande histoire d'amour » et leur futur mariage en vert et rouge à la remise des ASPICS, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Aussi comme la nuit précédente elle alla se réfugier dans la salle sur demande. Il était assez tard quand elle vit que le petit sac de cuir qu'elle avait posé devant elle s'était gonflé.

Elle avait franchement peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver, mais elle n'était pas de Gryffondor pour rien. Elle plongea sa main dans la sacoche et en ressortit un parchemin et un petit paquet fait main qui sentait le chocolat.

Préférant retarder la lecture du parchemin par peur qu'il ne contienne de mauvaises nouvelles, elle préféra ouvrir le paquet. Il contenait des chocolats en forme de lettres ouvragées, décorées de pépites ou d'enluminures. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir que les lettres permettaient d'écrire son nom ou plus précisément son prénom. Jamais Malefoy n'avait utilisé son prénom. En tout cas, jamais sans qu'il soit suivi de son nom de famille. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Venant de tout autre garçon, elle aurait trouvé ça kitch et ridicule. Venant de la part de Drago, c'était non seulement surprenant, mais aussi plutôt touchant. Elle espérait pouvoir y reconnaitre un signe de paix, mais aussi un effort pour la voir autrement que comme Granger ou bien son « inconnue ».

 **« J'espère que mon cadeau va te paire. Si tu ne l'as pas encore fait, ouvre-le ! J'ai demandé aux elfes de me les préparer. Et STOP ! Je t'arrête tout de suite! Je sais qu'ils sont déjà débordés à cause du bal, mais je leur ai demandé « poliment » et j'ai même fait cadeau d'un mouchoir brodé à celle qui me les avait faits, juste histoire que tu ne refuses pas de les manger sous prétexte que je l'aurais « maltraité » en ne la rétribuant pas pour tout le mal qu'elle se serait donné. Donc à moins que tu ne m'en veuilles vraiment, tu peux manger ces chocolats sans remords. Je ne les ai pas empoisonnés ou ensorcelés ou je ne sais quoi. C'est juste un gage de paix.**

 **D'autre part, puisque je pense que tu es suffisamment maline pour avoir vu ce qu'ils écrivaient, je te préviens tout de suite : ne t'attends pas pour autant à ce que je t'appelle comme ça dorénavant. J'y songe. Et déjà, je trouve que je fais là à nouveau un pas vers une hypothétique réconciliation.**

Hermione s'arrêta dans sa lecture tant ce qu'elle lisait l'estomaquait.

Si le cadeau lui avait plu, l'effort exceptionnel, qu'il avait dû faire sur lui pour se comporter de façon civilisée avec un elfe de maison alors même que presque aucun sorcier n'en prenait la peine, la perturba. Soit ! Il faisait ça pour elle, pour qu'ils « fassent la paix ». Mais, il tenait réellement à lui faire plaisir et curieusement savait comment faire. Elle était réellement touchée par l'attention qu'il avait eue. C'était vraiment gentil. Non ! C'était bien au-delà. D'abord parce qu'il l'avait comprise et ensuite parce que ça allait bien plus loin dans l'acceptation de la différence que de laisser une "sang-de-bourbe" le toucher. Pour un sorcier ayant reçu une éducation comme la sienne, offrir quelque chose en échange d'un service, quel qu'il soit, à un elfe de maison était impensable car c'était dégradant et surtout inutile. Un elfe de maison ne se serait jamais permis de refuser de rendre quel qu'il soit, quel que soit le ton de la demande et même si elle avait été accompagnée d'insulte voir même de coup. Aussi le geste de Drago était plus que gentil, il était surtout irréel, car Drago n'était pas « gentil » même si elle le savait capable de tendresse.

Ensuite, l'appeler par son prénom, même s'il se défendait de vouloir l'appeler désormais ainsi, était effectivement un nouveau pas vers une « réconciliation ». C'était surtout un pas vers une vraie amitié: ce qui, une fois de plus, était surprenant puisqu'il lui avait bien clairement dit qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis, car ils étaient « trop différents ».

Bien que tout ça la perturbe, elle reprit sa lecture.

 **Pat va bien! Je lui ai donné des croquettes ce matin, même s'il ne semble pas les apprécier autant que les bestioles qui servent à tes cours de métamorphose. Je l'ai laissé sortir. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait. Et, puisqu'il me semble être le plus intelligent des deux males roux qui ont partagé ton lit, je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait.**

 **Ne le cherche pas d'ailleurs. Il faut croire qu'il apprécie ma noble compagnie, car il m'attendait après les cours devant l'entrée de ton appartement et il n'a pas eu l'air de te chercher. Je pense tout de même que tu lui manques, car il est couché sur ton oreiller qui sent encore ton drôle de parfum moldu.**

Il s'occupait apparemment de Pattenrond et semblait s'être pris d'affection pour lui au point de lui donner un joli surnom, plutôt que de l'appeler le « monstre » comme il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises. Encore une chose qu'elle n'aurait même pas imaginé, il y a encore un mois, quand elle le voyait si sombrement arpenter les couloirs.

Bien sûr le ton était sarcastique et une fois de plus il ne manquait pas l'occasion de se moquer de Ron, mais elle commençait à s'y faire, pire encore (ou mieux encore, elle ne savait), elle commençait à apprécier cette facette de son caractère. Si elle osait, elle aurait même pu dire qu'elle trouvait cette lettre adorable et attendrissante.

Une lettre de Malefoy adorable et attendrissante … et qui lui était destinée qui plus est…c'était … trop bizarre. Et pourtant pas si surprenant que ça. Plus elle le découvrait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était trompée sur lui en ne voulant voir que ses mauvais côtés, qu'il avait de forts visibles pour sa défense.

 **Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter (je le reconnais même si je ne m'en excuse pas), mais ce que tu me demandes de faire : c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Jamais je ne laisserais entrer qui que ce soit dans ma tête. C'est la seule chose qu'il ne m'ait pas faite. La seule liberté qu'il me restait là-bas. Les seules barrières qu'il ne soit pas parvenu à pénétrer. Même si son rituel lui a permis de s'installé dans mes cauchemars, jamais il n'est arrivé à venir se promener dans mon esprit ou peut-être jamais n'en a-t-il eu l'envie.**

 **J'ai bien compris que pour toi la solution est là ! Toute simple ! Et, que ce ne serait à tes yeux qu'un mauvais moment à passer pour moi, afin de ne plus souffrir de sa présence nuits après nuit. Mais, essaye de comprendre que pour moi ce n'est pas la solution. Ça ne fait que quelques jours que l'on cherche, il y a certainement d'autres possibilités.**

 **Je voulais également te dire que ce n'est pas que la compagnie de Pat me déplaise loin de là, c'est même un très bon compagnon de chambrée, mais j'avoue que si j'apprécie qu'il ne me pose pas des questions horripilantes à tout bout de champ, il manque tout de même un peu de conversation.**

 **Dans l'espoir que tu acceptes mon offre de paix.**

 **Drago Malefoy. »**

La fin de sa lettre, finis de la chambouler. Elle se rendait compte ne pas avoir suffisamment fait cas de son état d'esprit. Mais comment aurait-elle plut le faire ? Comment se mettre à sa place ?

Il ne lui disait rien. Il se renfermait sur lui-même dès qu'elle tentait de le comprendre !

Pourtant, elle voulait bien reconnaitre qu'en effet ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils cherchaient et qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas assez tenu compte de son avis et de ses craintes.

Elle lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir caché l'existence des « guides », mais elle était si heureuse que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester fâchée contre lui, surtout qu'au départ elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention. Elle était surtout fatiguée de faire des efforts avec l'impression que lui n'en faisait pas. Elle était également blessée par son refus de devenir son ami et furieuse qu'il lui ait caché quelque chose d'aussi important.

Elle prit donc sa plume et tenta de lui rédiger une réponse qu'elle désirait réconciliatrice. Cependant elle voulait profiter que ce soit lui qui revienne vers elle pour lui imposer en douceur quelques principes qui aideraient à construire leur future amitié.

Elle n'avait jamais eu à établir ce genre de règles avec Ron, Harry, Ginny ou même Neuville, mais Drago était son premier ami Serpentard et peut-être que ça les aiderait.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Drago, installé dans un fauteuil, Pattenrond roulé en boule sur ses genoux, repensait à la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à la Gryffondor tout en caressant négligemment la boule de poils au nez écrasé.

Suite à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Severus, Drago avait pris, comme il le lui demandait, le temps de repenser à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Une part de l'histoire de son parrain avait attiré son attention : lui aussi avait été ami avec une Gryffondor bien qu'étant à Serpentard. Lui aussi s'était souvent fâché avec elle et il lui avait dit que bien des fois elle lui avait pardonné. Cependant à cause d'une simple insulte, elle lui avait tourné le dos. Granger avait subi bien plus qu'une simple insulte. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit qu'elle lui pardonnait, mais il avait conscience qu'elle avait décidé de faire table rase du passé. Elle ne considérait que les griefs de leur nouvelle relation. C'était déjà bien plus que n'avait fait Lili.

Ce fut en prenant conscience que ce qu'il partageait avec la brune, quoique ce fut-ce, était fragile, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander éternellement de lui pardonner. Il avait bien déjà fait certains gestes vers elle comme la lettre d'excuses ou la fois où il avait décidé de répondre pendant toute une soirée à ses questions, mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle. La robe n'était qu'un cadeau destiné à son propre plaisir, même si elle lui plaisait également.

Ce fut en cherchant réellement à faire un geste vers elle et en repensant à la possibilité de lui offrir des chocolats à la place d'excuses qu'il avait trouvé l'idée du prénom en chocolat. Même si c'était le summum du mauvais gout en matière de cadeau, il avait espéré qu'elle en saisirait le côté symbolique. Le reste était venu comme une évidence. À croire qu'avoir été son ennemi pendant si longtemps lui permettait de bien la connaitre. Il s'était senti ridicule en offrant quelque chose à un elfe de maison, mais à sa grande surprise l'elfe avait semblé avoir apprécié. Granger avait tous dû les corrompre avec ses idées saugrenues.

Il ne regrettait pas de s'être un peu expliqué sur les raisons pour les quelle il ne voulait pas qu'un guide vienne se balader dans ses cauchemars. Il espérait que ça lui suffirait. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer ses véritables raisons, même si celles-ci étaient tout autant valables et véridiques. Lui avouer qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie et surtout qu'elle découvre des choses dont il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé…était impensable. Jamais elle ne devait savoir! Il se détestait d'avoir ce même orgueil que son parrain, mais quitte à la perdre il préférait que ce soit parce qu'elle le trouve trop orgueilleux et buté plutôt que parce qu'il la dégoutait.

Il repassait la lettre dans sa tête essayant d'imaginer la réaction de la Gryffondor. Anxieux, il attendait sa réponse. Quand, en passant ses doigts dans les poils soyeux du familier, il repensa avec amusement au passage concernant Weasley.

C'est alors que, pendant une fraction de seconde, il imagina Granger passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du rouquin. Il chassa vite cette image de son esprit. Mais voyant le chat sur ses genoux, il ne pouvait plus caresser la boule orange sans penser à la belette et il avait beau essayer d'imaginer sa sœur, il ne parvenait pas à s'enlever cette image de la tête !

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle choisisse un chat de la couleur de ce mec ! Enfin si, il se doutait… Mais cet idiot de vendeur n'aurait-il pas pu lui vendre un chat … blanc par exemple ?

N'en pouvant plus de voir la tête du rouquin à la place du chat, il tenta de se rappeler avec succès un vieux sort qu'il utilisait pour embêter les jeunes sorciers. Une fois que Pattenrond eut pris cette magnifique couleur ivoire, il se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Ce chat, qu'il appréciait maintenant infiniment, méritait de toute façon une couleur bien plus noble que cet affreux orange.

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de constructif, Drago se mit à jouer avec Pat en transformant pour lui des plumes en sucre en canaris, quand il vit enfin qu'il y avait une réponse de la part de Granger.

Délaissant son compagnon de jeu, il s'empressa de lire ce qu'elle lui avait écrit.

 **« Drago,**

 **Je serais injuste si je ne t'avouais pas à quel point ton cadeau et surtout ton attention pour une elfe de maison me touchent.**

 **Je sais que tu n'as fait ça que pour me faire plaisir et surtout pour obtenir quelque chose de moi. Tu es et resteras un Serpentard !**

 **Ne te méprends pas ! Si autrefois ces quelques mots auraient été une insulte que j'aurais pu te lancer, ce n'est plus vraiment le cas. J'apprends peu à peu à apprécier… (comprendre serait plus exacte comme terme) votre maison.**

 **Ça n'enlève, en tout cas, rien à la beauté de ton geste. Tu me connais peut-être bien mieux que je ne te connais, car je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle attention.**

 **Une fois de plus, je m'aperçois que je ne sais pas qui tu es. Qui tu es vraiment.**

 **Mais comment le pourrais-je ? Tu te caches derrière ton semblant d'indifférence et de suffisance. Tu te défends de moi à coup de sarcasmes et d'insinuations salaces. Tu joues avec moi quand tu ne me mens pas carrément.**

 **Bien loin de moi l'idée que tu aies tous les tors.** **Comme tu me l'as dit la dernière fois, je me suis accaparé ton problème comme si c'était le mien et j'ai tendance à tout vouloir contrôler sans tenir compte de ton avis.**

 **J'avais un problème, une énigme. Et, en avoir la solution sans l'appliquer m'a frustré.**

 **Depuis que j'ai entrevu cette solution, je n'ai pensé qu'à la façon dont je pourrai te convaincre d'accepter sans essayer de comprendre ton point de vue.**

 **En effet ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous cherchons et il y a peut-être d'autres solutions.**

 **Il y a cependant un point vraiment important que je n'ai pas encore abordé : c'est le fait que tu m'aies caché délibérément, cette piste.**

 **J'avoue, j'aurais certainement été insupportable avec toi si tu me l'avais dit. Mais penses-tu réellement que j'aurais pu t'y forcer ?**

 **Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre intention que de t'aider. Je n'ai aucun intérêt personnel à le faire. Je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée. Et, je n'ai aucune envie de te nuire.**

 **Je sais à quel point tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire confiance, pas plus que tu n'as l'habitude de t'ouvrir aux autres. J'ai maintenant compris que tu gardais tes sentiments, tes envies, tes peurs, ta souffrance et tes pensées profondes enfouis derrière ta froideur et ton cynisme.**

 **N'as-tu pas parfois l'impression que tout ça va exploser ou, peut-être, au contraire, t'ensevelir au point que le vrai Drago n'aura plus d'existence.**

 **En t'offrant mon amitié, j'aurais aimé que tu comprennes que tu pouvais devenir celui que tu es au fond de toi sans les barrières que tu t'imposes. Que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas là pour me moquer ou te juger, mais juste pour être là pour toi.**

 **Tu m'offres la paix comme si nous avions été en guerre Gryffondor contre Serpentard, née moldue contre sang pur… mais tu dois comprendre que nous sommes désormais dans le même camp. Je ne parle pas bien sûr d'une histoire d'Ordre et de Mangemorts, mais bien de toi contre tes cauchemars, contre ces rituels inconnus, et aussi contre les autres et les préjugés qu'ils ont sur toi.**

 **Je suis dans ton camp Drago Malefoy et j'aimerais me battre pour toi, mais pour ça il faut que tu arête de rejeter l'amitié que je t'offre avec tout ce que ça implique.**

 **Laisse-moi juste apprendre à te connaitre.**

 **Je n'attends pas de toi une réponse où tu me promettrais quoi que ce soit. Elle serait pleine de sous-entendus, de plaisanteries douteuses, et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore.**

 **Si tu acceptes ce nouveau marché, attends-moi juste devant les portes de la grande salle de main pour 19h00. Je porterai comme promis la robe verte que tu m'as offerte quand tu m'as proposé justement d'y aller en toute amitié.**

 **PS : Je te remercie de bien t'occuper de Pattenrond. J'espère qu'il fait de même pour toi. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez bien. J'avoue tout de même qu'il me manque un peu et peut être que toi aussi. Quand tu ne te forces pas à être désagréable, tu peux être un colocataire agréable.**

 **Hermione. (rien ne t'empêche de m'appeler dorénavant comme ça) »**

Drago était perdu entre la satisfaction qu'elle accepte tout ce qu'il lui demandait et l'ampleur de ce qu'elle lui proposait. Elle acceptait le fait de chercher une autre solution et de l'aider, elle acceptait de revenir vers lui, mais elle ne voulait plus se limiter à la relation qu'ils avaient avant. Elle lui proposait de lui offrir son amitié. Mais grâce à ses mots, elle lui faisait réaliser ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais su comprendre. Il avait toujours pensé que stupidement les Gryffondors étaient amis avec tous ceux qui le voulaient bien. Il avait pensé que leur stupide sens du sacrifice était dépourvu de bon sens. Il découvrait que l'amitié que lui proposait la lionne était absolue et sans concessions. Elle voulait se battre pour lui ! Personne ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses. Il aurait dû être indigné et se sentir honteux qu'une fille lui propose une chose pareille. Il aurait dû se sentir faible qu'elle lui dise de tels mots. Mais justement, elle avait su choisir ses mots ! elle ne voulait pas le défendre comme une pauvre créature chétive, mais au contraire croire en lui, malgré ce qu'il était, à la façon s'un soldat pour son pays, ou d'un chevalier pour son roi, d'une mère pour ses enfants. Pas par obligation ou par crainte, mais par dévouement. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour être persuadé qu'elle ne lui disait pas ça à la légère et curieusement s'en sentait presque… honoré. Il avait depuis bien longtemps l'impression de n'être plus rien. En tout cas plus rien qui n'en vaille la peine. Et elle s'offrait en quelque sorte à lui. Il avait le sentiment de la désirer corps et âme depuis un moment et elle semblait sur le point de vouloir lui offrir son âme. C'était presque trop beau pour y croire. Trop irréel.

Ils étaient presque encore des enfants. Alors ces paroles avaient-elles vraiment un sens? N'était-ce pas que des mots en l'air ? Mais elle était qui elle était! Elle était de Gryffondor. Elle avait combattu le mage noir le plus dangereux de ce siècle alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et la guerre avait fait d'elle une adulte malgré son âge. Il pouvait donc la croire. Il devait la croire et surtout il voulait la croire.

Mais ce qu'elle demandait en retour… lui semblait impossible à lui donner. Elle lui demandait de lui ouvrir les portes de son âme comme on se donne en pâture aux lions sans aucune échappatoire. Elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais s'il exauçait son souhait, il avait l'impression qu'elle aurait un tel pouvoir sur lui! Jamais l'image de la lionne n'avait eu tant de résonance en lui. Il l'imaginait se promenant entre ses émotions tel un énorme félin capable de panser ses blessures d'un coup de langue, d'apaiser ses craintes d'un ronronnement, mais aussi de se faufiler au plus profond de son âme pour y découvrit ses secrets le plus intimes. Il était effrayé qu'à la moindre contrariété à la moindre surprise, elle soit en pouvoir de déchiqueter ce qu'il reste de lui. Il avait tant à gagner, mais tant à perdre aussi.

Il avait tourné et retourné le qu'elle lui demandait dans a tête une bonne partie de la soirée incapable de penser à autre chose. Puis, il avait fini par s'endormir, la grosse boule blanche au poil soyeux entre ses bras, la tête posée sur l'oreiller de la maitresse du familier « pour que Pat ne le quitte pas et sente l'odeur du parfum de sa maitresse près de lui ».

Comme il s'y attendait, malgré la présence de Pat, sa nuit avait été plus agitée encore que la précédente. Peu à peu, le pouvoir du familier ne suffisait plus. Pattenrond avait beau faire de son mieux pour lutter contre ce qui donnait force aux cauchemars, il avait de plus en plus de mal et Drago s'était réveillé une dizaine de fois avec une sensation oppressante et des difficultés à reprendre son souffle. Les images et les sensations violentes étaient à chaque fois repoussées, mais il était conscient que Pat ne les maintiendrait éloignées que quelques jours encore.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Exceptionnellement, les cours de ce vendredi après-midi avaient été annulés pour permettre aux élèves de se préparer pour les festivités du soir, mais aussi pour pouvoir boucler leurs bagages, le Poudlard Express partant des 11h le lendemain matin pour les ramener à leurs familles.

Hermione avait demandé, par l'intermédiaire d'un petit mot, à Drago, de pouvoir récupérer sa chambre de préfète afin de pouvoir s'y préparer avec Ginny pour la soirée.

Après le repas elle retrouva Anthony, avec lequel elle mit en place tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé pour la soirée. Pour ne pas envenimer les choses, ils firent en sorte de faire comme si les disputes précédentes n'avaient pas eu lieu, sans pour autant en parler et crever l'abcès. L'ambiance restait franchement tendue, mais satisfaits de leur travail, ils se permirent de se sourire à nouveau.

Quand elle passa le portrait qui lui servait de porte, elle se sentit à nouveau très seule. Pattenrond était sorti. Et, bien sûr, Drago n'était pas là. Il n'y avait plus aucune affaire à lui. Le lit était fait. Tout était incroyablement bien ordonné et propre. Il avait laissé bien en évidence tous leurs ouvrages parfaitement bien rangés sur la table basse. Leurs notes étaient glissées dans une belle pochette de cuir portant les initiales DM en enluminures. À ses côtés se trouvait posé le roman moldu qu'elle lui avait prêté. Elle sentit un pincement au cœur. Tout cela sonnait un peu comme une sorte d'adieux.

Elle passa les doigts sur les enluminures de la pochette de cuir ouvragée se demandant s'il ne voyait pas comme un dernier présent en souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Préférant ne pas y penser, elle rangea la pochette dans sa malle et en sortit la somptueuse robe verte qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle alla ensuite prendre une douche avant que Ginny et Luna n'arrivent.

Sortant de la salle de bain, elle s'essuyait les cheveux, une épaisse serviette enroulée autour du corps quand elle les entendit entrer.

Tandis que Ginny déballait ses poudres et onguents magiques ainsi que les différentes revues de mode proposant des sortilèges de coiffure et de maquillages, Luna visitait l'appartement.

Elle avait apporté un grand sac en toile avec elle qu'elle déposa au sol sans plus s'en préoccuper et se rendit à la fenêtre sur laquelle la pluie frappait violemment émettant un bruit presque assourdissant quand on s'en approchait.

Elle colla un moment son oreille aux carreaux puis elle se retourna vers la préfète en chef, ravie.

-C'est merveilleux Hermione, chez toi la pluie chante !

Déplaçant les écuelles de Pattenrond, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ferma les yeux et commença à se balancer lascivement à la manière d'un serpent charmé par un pungi.

Hermione observa un moment la Serdaigle, une fois de plus, abasourdie par le côté rêveur de sa cadette.

Ginny, habituée aux comportements parfois déroutants de son amie, fit à peine attention à elle, l'esprit concentré sur leur programme de l'après-midi, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la robe verte d'Hermione.

\- Par la révérée barbe de merlin ! s'exclama Ginny. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu te dire sur Malefoy! Si c'est la robe qu'il t'a offerte, il ne se moque pas de toi !

Admirant la robe sous toutes ses coutures, Ginny demanda à Hermione de lui en expliquer les propriétés magiques, s'étant de suite aperçue qu'elle en avait, en férue de mode sorcière qu'elle était. Ce ne fut qu'à la suite du bref compte rendu de la brune que Luna prit enfin la parole.

\- C'est judicieux de sa part de t'avoir offert une robe de saison, s'il compte te voir souvent la porter par la suite, dit-elle en se levant avant d'agiter les doigts en signe de salut vers la pluie et de les rejoindre.

\- Je ne vois pas à quelle autre occasion j'aurai besoin de porter ce genre de robe en sa compagnie, répondit Hermione, feignant de ne pas avoir vu sa cadette s'adresser à la pluie comme à une amie. C'est le seul bal de l'année. Je ne pense pas que McGonagall en fasse donner également un pour la remise des diplômes. Et puis c'est loin. D'ici là, il n'aura certainement plus besoin de moi!

Luna la regarda comme pour l'évaluer, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle découvrait une plante ou un petit animal particulièrement intéressant. Puis elle se mit à avoir un petit rire cristallin moqueur et naïf à la fois.

\- Penses-tu être une potion que l'on prend puis que l'on jette avant la date de péremption ou bien un sortilège qui une fois apprit ne quitte plus les mémoires? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'aura plus besoin de ta tête qu'il n'aura plus besoin de ton cœur, insista Luna en secouant la tête d'incompréhension, ce qui secoua ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis dans tous les sens.

\- Luna à raison, approuva Ginny. Il n'est pas obligé d'avoir besoin de toi pour avoir envie de t'inviter. Le fait qu'il ait fait enchanter cette robe me donne, hélas, l'impression qu'il compte certainement te revoir dedans à une autre saison… Je tiens tout de même à te rappeler que si ça arrivait, tu ne serais vraiment pas obligée de te sentir forcé d'accepter.

\- Peut-être qu'il a fait ça par gentillesse ? tenta innocemment leur ainée, consciente de dire une absurdité. Ou juste pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Soit sérieuse une seconde Hermione! la sermonna la rousse. On parle de Malefoy ! Je veux bien admettre qu'il soit « généreux », « agréable » même, mais n'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'il puisse faire ce genre de chose sans avoir une idée derrière la tête !

\- C'est peut-être juste parce que la robe que j'ai choisie, au final, était comme ça ! essaya encore Hermione, peu convaincue elle-même.

\- Sauf que c'est un enchantement optionnel sur ce genre de robe, et qu'il est plutôt couteux ! expliqua Ginny en experte.

\- Alors, peut-être qu'il avait prévu de prendre ce prétexte pour m'inviter cet été à un diner où il aurait besoin de ma présence, dit-elle, songeuse, tandis que Ginny et Luna se regardèrent perplexe. De toute façon, continua Hermione, je ne sais même pas s'il sera mon cavalier ce soir !

\- Il t'a offert cette robe alors ça m'étonnerait franchement qu'il renonce à t'avoir à son bras, proclama Ginny, admirant à nouveau la merveille que lui avait offerte Malefoy, un peu envieuse, même si elle aimait la robe qu'elle avait choisie.

\- On s'est disputé, une fois encore, fit-elle avec lassitude, et je lui ai en quelque sorte expliqué quelques règles qui me semble essentielles en amitié. S'il les accepte, il doit m'attendre devant les portes de la salle de bal !

\- Quel genre de conditions ? s'empressa de demander la rousse heureuse de voir Hermione être enfin un peu plus ferme avec le Serpentard.

\- Je pense qu'il viendra, intervint Luna, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et il souriait.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il souriait qu'il acceptera les conditions d'Hermione ! fit Ginny interdite.

\- C'est juste qu'il ne sourit jamais. Il est seul, triste, méchant et terrifié, mais depuis la semaine dernière parfois je le vois sourire. Et son sourire, il éloigne les Joncheruines. Depuis que je le connais, il en a toujours eu autour de lui qui entrait par ses oreilles pour lui embrouiller le cerveau ! Et ça a été de pire en pire. Alors, s'il souriait c'est qu'il est prêt à prendre enfin les bonnes décisions. Expliqua la blonde faisant sourire les deux autre avec complicité, constatant une fois de plus que Luna ne voyait pas que les créatures imaginaires.

Les deux cadettes avaient déballé de toutes leurs affaires. Elles avaient eu le temps de faire miles conjectures sur la mine réjouie de leur ancien ennemi. Et, ayant prévu de prendre une douche chez la préfète avant de commencé à se préparer, ce fut Luna la première à s'y rendre.

Ginny profita de l'absence de cette dernière pour questionner plus avant Hermione sur sa dispute avec le Serpentard, lui prodiguant à nouveau quelques conseils, se méfiant toujours un peu de lui.

La rousse allait prendre la suite de Luna, quand Pattenrond, miaulant devant le tableau, parvint à le faire ouvrir, malgré l'absence de mot de passe. La jeune sorcière du Tableau, excédé par l'insistance du matou, qui de toute façon était autorisé à entrer, avait cédé à ses exigences. C'est alors qu'Hermione, tournant la tête prête à l'accueillir à grand renfort de câlins, resta stupéfaite.

Ce n'était pas Pattenrond, mais un chat blanc, en tout autre point semblable à son demi-fléreur, qui s'approcha d'elle heureux de la revoir enfin.

Ça ne pouvait qu'être Malefoy ! Elle se rappelait avoir dû rendre leur couleur originale à un certain nombre de familiers lors de sa cinquième année, à cause de Malefoy, qui s'amusait à tourmenter les jeunes élèves, incapable d'effectuer un contre-sort. Si habituellement, il préférait des couleurs criardes comme le rose ou le vert, il semblait avoir eu plus de retenue pour ce pauvre Pattenrond qui pourtant lui avait ben rendu service.

Hermione pestait contre Malefoy et ses idées stupides.

Ginny se moquait du pauvre animal arguant que lui donner sa couleur de cheveux blondasse ne le rendait franchement pas plus beau pour autant.

Luna regardait le chat avec grande attention.

Hermione allait lancer le contre-sort, quand Luna l'arrêta d'une question qui sembla lui couper le souffle.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça attendrissant, qu'il ne veuille plus que tu prennes un roux dans tes bras ?

Hermione abaissa sa baguette, regarda les deux filles sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir à la réflexion de Luna, puis se souvint de la réflexion de Drago à propos des « deux roux qui avaient partagé son lit ».

\- Curieusement, Pattenrond aime bien Malefoy, se justifia-t-elle, et il passe beaucoup de temps sur ses genoux, mais je crois qu'il lui fait penser à Ron.

Elle ne voulait pas révéler à Luna qu'en ce moment Drago dormait dans sa chambre avec Pattenrond à cause de ses cauchemars. Mais, se doutant que si elle lui laissait le fléreur une nuit de plus il allait à nouveau le ré-ensorceler pour le faire redevenir blanc, elle décida donc de faire avec. Elle prit le familier dans ces bras et le regarda.

\- Après tout, ça peut être amusant de garder un mini Malefoy au moins jusqu'à demain ! dit-elle en se dirigeant avec lui vers l'appui de fenêtre. Alors « mini Malefoy » tu veux tes croquettes ?

Les filles s'étaient pomponnées. Elles avaient essayé plusieurs coiffures et différents maquillages jusqu'à être satisfaites. Si autrefois Hermione aurait été réticente à se laisser faire par Ginny, cette après-midi entre filles, avec des discussions souvent légères et parfois farfelues grâce à Luna, lui fit énormément de bien.

Il ne leur restait plus grand-chose à faire quand Ginny réalisa soudainement au détour d'une conversation avoir oublié de demander à Luna une information essentielle.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu avais un cavalier Luna ?

Luna, toute affairée à allumer de sa baguette les microscopiques étoiles qui parsemaient sa robe jaune, répondit sans même décoller les yeux de son ouvrage.

\- Je pense que oui ?

\- Comment ça? Tu penses que, oui ? l'interrogea Ginny, qui ne comprenait pas cette réponse pour le moins énigmatique.

\- J'en ai parlé à Michael, et il m'a dit que ça pourrait nous changer de ce qu'on fait d'habitude., répondit-elle sur un ton neutre toujours concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Michael comme Michael Corner ? demanda Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête toujours occupée à sa tâche, laissant ses amies surprises, car pas une seconde, elles se seraient imaginé Luna proche d'un garçon. Et encore moins du Serdaigle devenu particulièrement taciturne depuis l'an dernier. Il avait échoué à libérer un première année des cachots des Carrow et ceux-ci l'avaient torturé plus que tout autre élève jusque-là.

\- Et vous êtes proches ? Je veux dire qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ensemble d'habitude ? demanda Ginny curieuse de savoir si Michael et elle, étaient juste amis, ou s'il se pouvait qu'éventuellement, suite à cette soirée, il puisse y avoir quelque chose de plus entre eux.

\- Souvent on fait nos devoirs en semble, commença-t-elle un peu absente, admirant l'effet des petites lumières sur sa robe. On donne à manger aux sombrals, on couche ensemble et puis parfois il me laisse dessiner des fleurs sur les cicatrices. Elles sont nettement plus jolies comme ça!

Les deux filles n'en revenaient pas. Elles ne savaient pas quoi dire. S'il y avait bien une fille de leur âge qu'elle pensait encore vierge, c'était bien Luna.

\- Ne vous fâchez pas, dit la blonde en leur voyant une mine surprise. On fait très attention ! Quand on donne les restes de carcasses des cuisines aux sombrals, on leur laisse toujours à au moins un mettre de distance. Et puis tu devrais être contente Hermione ça donne moins de travail aux elfes et à Hagrid.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais un petit-ami ? demanda la plus jeune des Weasley blessée que son amie lui ait caché quelque chose d'aussi important à ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi je vous aurais dit ça? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir ! répliqua la Serdaigle un peu vexée.

\- On n'a jamais dit que tu mentais Luna, mais Michael et toi, vous êtes ensemble? fit la rousse, toujours un peu énervée, mais s'attendant déjà à la plus incompréhensible des explications.

\- Pas tout le temps heureusement ! répondit la blonde prenant la question au pied de la lettre. Il n'aime pas sortir avec moi chercher les farimouches dans la neige, il dit qu'il fait trop froid. Pourtant ce serait bien si on en trouvait. Ils sont très utiles quand on est malade l'hiver. Mais, c'est idiot, on les trouve surtout l'été et ils n'aiment pas rester en captivité alors c'est difficile d'en avoir pour l'hiver.

\- Ce que Ginny essaye de savoir, essaya à son tour Hermione, c'est pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé de Michael alors qu'il est ton petit-ami ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit mon petit ami ! répliqua Luna avec innocence.

\- Mais vous couchez ensemble tout de même ? insista Ginny.

\- On est seuls tous les deux et c'est une façon plutôt agréable de se tenir compagnie.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il se sert de toi ? Tu ne préférerais pas faire ça avec quelqu'un dont tu serais amoureuse ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione, qui avait du mal à voir les choses avec autant de légèreté.

\- Bien sûr, mais je ne suis amoureuse de personne. On est jeune. On a l'âge de faire ce genre de choses. C'est naturel. Et puis, il est gentil, attentionné et fougueux. J'aime bien faire ça avec lui et tant qu'on reste dans le château, je ne risque pas d'avoir de bébé. Je pense que ce serait mieux d'en avoir un avec quelqu'un dont je serais amoureuse. En plus je suis trop jeune. Après les ASPICs je pense voyager. J'ai très envie d'aller au Brésil et en Chine. Ils ont beaucoup de ronflaks cornus là-bas. Je pense que ça ferait plaisir à mon père que je lui en rapporte un. En tout cas, plus plaisir que si je lui rapportais un bébé si je n'ai pas d'amoureux.

Sur cette conclusion des plus logique, elle se remit à illuminer sa robe consciencieusement.

Hermione n'en revenait pas que Luna puisse parler avec autant de légèreté de ses rapports avec les hommes. Elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé plus que Ginny ou elle-même, avoir des relations sexuelles avec un garçon sans en être amoureuse. « Tirer un coup de temps en temps » c'était justement la « proposition » que Malefoy lui avait faite, pour se moquer d'elle, au tout début quand elle s'était occupée de lui en soignant ses blessures. Elle s'était offusquée à l'idée même d'envisager faire ça avec qui que ce soit. Elle n'y avait pas spécialement réfléchi, mais c'était évident pour elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire ce genre de chose juste comme ça, même avec un garçon qu'elle trouverait particulièrement sexy ! Pourquoi cela semblait-il si simple pour Luna ? Peut-être justement parce qu'elle était Luna !

Elle donnait l'impression de vivre au jour le jour sans se préoccuper de rien. Pourtant elle s'était battue à leurs côtés plus d'une fois dans cette lutte qui les opposaient à Voldemort. Hermione lui enviait cette capacité qu'elle avait de ne se laisser toucher que par l'essentiel et de parvenir à ne voir que le bon côté des choses. Elle lui enviait cette liberté et cette insouciance qu'elle semblait avoir.

Si un jour Luna devait tomber amoureuse, et elle l'espérait bien pour elle, la blonde ne se poserait pas mille questions pour savoir si oui ou non elle devait accepter ses sentiments. Il semblait à Hermione que la Serdaigle se laisserait juste porter par ses émotions et saurait en profiter sans en souffrir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle, elle se pose toujours autant de questions ?


	30. Traditions-chap30

Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un petit message d'encouragement et merci, également, aux lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore abandonné mon histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou même comme Shka à me dire ce que vous imaginez ou désirez pour la suite. C'est incroyable à quel point avoir un autre point de vue me permet d'améliorer mon histoire.

Avec ce 30 ème chapitre, vous allez passer les 200.000 mots ! L'histoire ne devait en faire que 80.000, histoire d'être plus courte que la première que j'avais commencé à écrire ! Apparemment c'est raté !

Bonne lecture

oooOOoOOOoOOooo

Traditions - CHAPITRE 30

Drago avait dû retourner vers son dortoir pour l'après-midi, même s'il n'avait pas très envie de passer du temps avec Blaise. Avec ce qu'avait dû lui raconter Granger, il craignait le pire. Il était arrivé à esquiver les discussions toute la matinée, en changeant de sujet de conversation pour des choses plus futiles. Il espérait que la présence de Richard Selwyn et Henry Fawley, les deux autres élèves du dortoir, l'empêcherait de trop vouloir discuter.

L'autre raison de son mécontentement était de devoir de se changer. S'il lui arrivait de le faire devant Blaise qui pudiquement tournait les yeux, il était sûr que ce ne serait pas leur cas. Habituellement, il faisait ça très tôt le matin et profitait le soir d'un moment où il n'y avait encore personne ou qu'au contraire ils soient tous couchés.

Bien que ses deux cadets ne lui aient jamais été ouvertement hostiles, ils ne lui montraient aucune sympathie. Ils étaient tous les deux des sangs-purs de très nobles familles.

Richard, était le fils d'un Mangemort de petite envergure, mais bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour eux, il avait reçu une éducation très stricte dans le but de seconder son père plus tard. Il était loin d'être un garçon méchant, mais avait la même vision idyllique et grandiose qu'avait eue Drago dans ses jeunes années avant d'être confronté à la réalité. Il faisait donc partie de ceux qui considéraient Drago comme un traitre et n'était pas tendre en paroles avec lui.

Henry, à l'inverse, bien qu'ayant une famille traditionaliste occupant de hauts postes au ministère, celle-ci n'avait jamais été du côté de Voldemort. Il avait été retiré de Poudlard au milieu de l'année précédente, et considérait Drago comme un partisan de celui-qu'on-ne-doit-pas-nommé bien plus haïssable, même, que Richard.

À peine arrivé dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Blaise commença très fort en installant des sorts leur permettant d'avoir une conversation en toute intimité et en lui demandant illico des nouvelles de son entretien avec la vieille Mc Go. Même si, au début, il rechigna un peu à s'en expliquer, au final, lui raconter comment il l'avait malmené la directrice l'amusa. Quand Blaise le vit se détendre un peu, il posa enfin au blond la question que celui-ci espérait éviter.

\- Tu as enfin revu Rogue ? Lui as-tu enfin parlé ?

\- … Oui… dit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Et de quoi avez-vous discuté ? tenta-t-il d'un ton ferme qui n'admettait pas qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit.

Drago ne voulait pas lui parler de ce que son parrain lui avait dit sur Lilli. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se contenter de lui dire qu'il n'avait parlé que de banalité, ce n'était franchement pas le genre de Severus.

D'une certaine façon, il avait envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et Granger était bien, à ce propos, la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait aimé en parler.

\- Il a voulu en savoir plus sur ce que je pensais de Granger alors il l'a insulté jusqu'à ce que je craque. Il n'a pas dit de pires horreurs que ce que je lui ai balancé pendant des années, mais … je sais pas ! Ce n'est pas la même chose quand c'est moi qui les lui dis et quand je dois supporter quelqu'un qui dit des saloperies sur elle. J'ai abandonné au bout d'un moment. De toute façon, il ne m'aurait pas lâché tant que je ne lui aurais pas parlé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Il t'a cuisiné jusqu'à ce que tu lui racontes tout dans les moindres détails.

\- Pas vraiment il a d'abord voulu savoir pourquoi elle me plaisait, autrement que pour son physique, j'entends. Mais, je ne le sais pas moi-même vraiment, donc j'ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête, dit-il un peu perdu. Et d'un coup, il m'a traité d'idiot parce que je lui ai dit que de toute façon elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi et surtout que je ne souhaitais rien de sérieux avec elle. Je pensais qu'il serait de mon avis, mais non ! Et là, il s'est mis à me parler grands sentiments ! Rogue parlant des bienfaits de tomber amoureux. C'est tout juste s'il ne m'a pas dit un truc genre « laisse la porte ouverte à ton cœur… » !

Blaise n'en pouvait plus de rire, au point d'attirer l'attention d'Henry et de Richard, qui se demandèrent s'il allait bien. Entre la mine de Drago et l'idée même que Rogue ait pu lui parler du Grand Amour, c'en était trop pour lui.

Drago, se drapant dans sa dignité, lui tourna le dos et chercha son manuel de métamorphose. Il préférait encore réviser que voir l'autre idiot se bidonner comme ça!

Reprenant peu à peu son sérieux après quelques minutes de fou rire, Blaise s'assit sur le lit de Drago pour l'obliger à faire de même.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas tort! Tu t'es toujours arrangé pour ne jamais laisser à une fille la possibilité de t'atteindre. Mis à part des petits flirts sans conséquence, lui fit remarquer Blaise pour étayer les propos de Rogue, quels qu'ils eussent été, tu es resté fidèle à Pansy juste parce qu'elle te voyait seulement comme une source d'amusement en attendant d'aller rejoindre son russe ou son suédois.

\- Norvégien ! le corrigea Drago comme si ça avait une quelconque importance.

\- Mais on s'en fout complètement du pays où elle est en train de se geler le cul ! s'énerva soudainement le grand noir. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est juste que tu te rendes compte que tu n'es pas insensible aux filles, c'est même tout le contraire. Tu as tellement peur de tomber amoureux que tu fais tout pour que ça ne puisse pas t'arriver ! Et ça, vois-tu, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Tu es comme un gars qui serait resté toute sa vie enfermé dans son manoir et qui affirmerait haut et fort que la pluie ne le mouille pas !

Sans comparaison, Drago préférait l'ancien Blaise à cette nouvelle version qui passait son temps à lui faire la morale. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de Granger et maintenant de Severus ! Il avait franchement envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre avec ses remarques, mais il tenta quand même de lui expliquer. Blaise n'était pas comme Granger. S'il s'énervait vraiment contre lui, ils mettraient des mois à se reparler normalement.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne croisais pas des filles tous les jours dans les couloirs. Rétorqua Drago, lamine renfrogné.

\- Justement, tu ne fais que les croiser ! insista le brun.

\- Je n'y peux rien qu'il ne reste que des gamines, je ne vais tout de même pas les prendre au berceau ! le para le blond.

\- On est d'accord ! fit Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin machiavélique, donc il reste Granger qui te plait (on ne revient pas là-dessus) et « qui ne s'intéresse pas à toi » mima-t-il avec des guillemets de ses doigts. Sauf qu'à mon avis Granger n'est pas si désintéressé que ça ! En tout cas, elle ne le serait pas si tu te montrais un peu moins con! Tu la dragues comme un gros lourd qui veut se faire un coup d'un soir. Et tu essayes même de te persuader que c'est ce que tu veux. Tu crois vraiment que, ce qu'on apprécie dans ces cas-là chez une fille, c'est son intelligence et le fait qu'on aime parler des heures avec elle ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait que pour une nuit, mais je ne compte pas passer le reste de ma vie avec elle ! protesta-t-il en se relevant.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne te parle pas de t'engager tout de suite pour la vie avec elle, mais juste d'avoir l'esprit ouvert et d'envisager une vraie relation avec elle.

\- C'est impossible! dit-il en commençant à faire les cent pas devant son lit. On est trop différents, on s'engueule tout le temps et je dois me fiancer avec un bon parti l'an prochain. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

\- Tu ne penses pas encore à ses histoires de mariage arrangé avec une inconnue de sang pure ?

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment ! c'est la tradition. Mais, avec ce que j'ai appris avec cette histoire de bracelet… Pourtant, les Weasley ont eu toute une ribambelle de gosses sont une seule fille. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont tous été gâtés question cerveau, et ils ont beau être laids comme des scroutts à pétard, ils ne sont pas difformes pour autant. Et, miséreux comme ils le sont, ils n'ont certainement pas eu recours à ce genre de sortilèges couteux!

Blaise le laissait parler pour voir jusqu'où le mènerait sa réflexion.

\- Tout ça pour dire que, pourquoi pas quand même choisir une sang-pure, mais je ne suis plus si catégorique qu'avant. Je crois qu'une sang-mélée venant une grande famille ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire, tant qu'elle me ramène une belle dote. Et comme ça j'échappe à un maximum de risques pour ma descendance. Comme je le disais à la McGo, « La pureté l'emporte toujours » c'est interprétable et l'idée que ce soit le sang n'y est que sous-entendu. Ok, très fortement sous-entendu, mais il doit y avoir moyen de trouver quelque chose à faire avec ça. De toute façon je n'ai pas intérêt à faire le difficile si je veux renflouer nos coffres et redorer notre nom!

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et s'imaginait bien Granger complètement folle en entendant ça.

\- D'abord, laisse-moi te parler un peu de « l'esprit de tradition »., fit Blaise en s'installant plus à l'aise sur le lit de Drago. Tu crois que c'est la tradition d'aller en prison, parce que, que ce soit ton père ou la plupart des sangs-purs d'Angleterre, ils sont presque tous à Azkaban sauf s'ils sont encore en fuite. Alors, à moins que tu ne comptes toi aussi les suivre dans tes idées stupides : tu te maries à 21 ans et vers 30 ou 40 ans tu vas les retrouver là-bas.

-Très drôle, Blaise !

\- C'est des conneries, ces histoires de mariage arrangé ! Tu veux vraiment finir ta vie avec une femme que tu détestes ou que tu ignores pour aller te consoler dans les bras d'une maitresse. Tu veux une femme froide obéissante et insipide, plutôt que quelqu'un qui te fasse rire, qui te surprenne chaque jour et qui sache te tenir tête quand tes idées sont stupides ?

\- On dirait Rogue ! râla Drago. Tu as pensé à ma descendance ! Qu'est-ce que dirait mon père si ses petits enfants étaient des PURS sangs-mélés ? C'est sûr, là je trouve tout de suite une nouvelle interprétation de la devise familiale !

\- Mais tu t'entends un peu! Tu ne parles même pas de tes futurs enfants, mais des petits enfants de ton géniteur qui croupit en prison. Ce seront tes enfants et j'espère bien que tu ne les éduqueras pas comme ton père l'a fait à coup de Punitio * et de coups de canne, de menaces et de dénigrement. Tu vaux mieux que ça !

Blaise savait où frapper, il n'y avait pas à dire. Même s'il ne considérait « ses futurs enfants » que comme des êtres plutôt abstraits, il était certain qu'il ne les éduquerait pas comme son père l'avait fait avec lui. Il leur apprendrait les mêmes choses, avec, cependant, des valeurs légèrement différentes. Il serait certainement aussi exigeant que lui, mais il les encouragerait plutôt que de les dénigrer. C'était certainement la chose qui l'avait le plus blessé dans son enfance : le regard de son père quand il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Et à ses yeux, il n'était jamais à la hauteur !

Mais ce n'était pas là une question d'éducation, mais de logique.

\- Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir depuis tout à l'heure, mais il en est hors de question ! Granger peut devenir une distraction pour un moment, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne dois jamais envisager qu'il y ait plus entre elle et moi! Elle reste une sang de… une née moldue ..tu t'imagines les risques d'avoir des cracmols?

\- Tu sais déjà, comme moi, qu'il y a presque plus de risque d'avoir un enfant cracmol pour un couple de sang pur que pour un autre. Le bracelet que tu as donné à Granger en est une preuve. La mortalité infantile chez dans les familles sang pure avant la présentation officielle des 7ans en est une autre. Parce que sinon, comment tu expliquerais tous ces tragiques accidents ?

-Ce sont des légendes ! protesta Drago presque convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

\- Oui! Et moi, je suis Merlin ! Ensuite, continua-t-il en jouant avec sa baguette. Granger à plus de magie dans le petit doigt que Crabe et Goyle en avait réuni. Et là, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux dire contre ça !

\- Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, et dans l'éventualité totalement improbable que l'envie m'en prenne, tu la vois épouser un Malefoy ? Jamais elle n'accepterait ! Tu l'imagines devenir Hermione Malefoy ? fit-il en faisant semblant de se faire vomir un doigt dans la bouche.

\- Tu préfèrerais qu'elle devienne Hermione Weasley ? lui lança Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Conard!

\- Abrutit congénital !

-Tu te vois, toi, marié à une née moldue ? demanda Drago tout à coup plus sérieux et vraiment désireux de savoir.

\- Bien sûr ! pourquoi pas ! lui répondit Blaise avec le même sérieux que lui. Même avec une moldue ! Ça ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde ! Si un jour je rencontre quelqu'un qui me plait vraiment et que je tombe amoureux, et bien, tout le reste je m'en foutrai : de son sang, de sa couleur, de son sexe même, quoi que je ne m'imagine franchement pas avec un mec. Mais également de ses antécédents et surtout de ce que les autres penseront. Tout ce qui m'importera, c'est ce que je ressens et ce qu'elle ressent. Le reste je m'en fout. Je n'ai pas envie de passer à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux juste à cause du regard des autres.

\- Mais tu es un sang-pur tu ne peux pas penser des choses pareilles ! fit-il abasourdit.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils valent moins que toi ? fulmina-t-il en se levant à son tour.

\- Les moldus, même s'ils sont ingénieux, restent tout de même des êtres inférieurs, affirma Drago comme s'il récitait une leçon à la manière de Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu en as déjà rencontré ? le questionna Blaise légèrement à cran. Tu penses que les parents de Granger lui sont inférieurs parce qu'ils ne sont pas sorciers et qu'elle doit les traiter comme des animaux maintenant qu'elle sait être une sorcière ?

\- Je … ce sont ces parents … c'est différent… hésita le sang-pur.

\- Tu me fatigues à me sortir tes rengaines depuis des années ! lui reprocha le métis. Je t'aime comme un frère ! Tu es mon seul ami véritable, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'à cause de tes idées sur le sang tu me blesses à chaque fois qu'on en parle ?

Maintenant que Granger savait, que la guerre était terminée et surtout que Drago semblait commencer à avoir moins d'œillères, il pouvait bien lui dire certaines choses qui lui coutaient de lui cacher depuis des années.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! cingla Drago. Même si tu as des idées plus… modernes. Ta mère et probablement ton père, ils doivent avoir la même opinion sur le sang que les miens.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un sang-pur ? lui demanda Blaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Bien sûr tu es un Zabini ! fit Drago déconcerté par la question. C'est un nom extrêmement respecté en Italie.

\- Zabini c'est le nom de ma mère tu le sais pourtant ! commença le métis hésitant. J'ai menti quand j'ai dit ne rien savoir de on père. Mon père s'appelait Thomas Gordon. Je ne sais presque rien de lui, mais je sais que c'est le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé sincèrement. Et, si je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, c'est parce que c'était un moldu !

Drago n'en revenait pas.

\- Tu es un … et tu es à Serpentard ? fit Drago incrédule.

\- Rogue aussi était un sang mêlé, même si on ne le savait pas, lui rappela le métis et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être à la tête de notre maison pendant des années. N'oublie pas non plus qui est ma mère ! C'est elle qui m'a inculqué toutes mes valeurs. Plus ambitieuse, rusée, déterminée qu'elle c'est difficile de trouver. Elle a perdu mon père à cause, justement, des traditions et depuis elle est malheureuse. Elle se contente juste de se venger de ceux qui ne l'acceptent pas comme elle est. Voilà ce qu'elles font vos fichues traditions : elles vous rendent malheureux, ivres de pouvoir et malfaisants c'est vraiment ce que tu veux être ?

-…je…

\- Tu as le droit de te forger tes propres convictions, s'emporta Blaise. La guerre est finie. Il n'y a plus aucun danger à penser et à dire ce que l'on veut. Tu as le droit d'abandonner les idées que ton père a essayé de t'inculquer. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été convaincu à un moment que tu ne peux pas changer d'avis. Tu es libre !

\- Libre, mais pauvre ! déclara l'ancien prince des Serpentards avec aigreur.

\- S'il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresses, épouse-moi, mon chéri, plaisanta le grand noir aux yeux bleus en se collant à lui et en lui mettant une main aux fesses. Dois-je te rappeler que maintenant c'est moi l'héritier le plus riche de Grande-Bretagne ?

\- Et comment on fait pour avoir un fils afin perpétuer mon nom ? s'amusa Drago.

-On adopte ! … Des jumeaux pour qu'ils aient chacun notre nom ! fit Blaise très fier de sa trouvaille.

\- T'es vraiment débile quand tu t'y mets !... Franchement, je n'en reviens pas! Ton père est moldu ! dit enfin Drago toujours sous le coup de la nouvelle.

\- Ouaip !

\- Mais il est bien mort ? douta le blond. Sur ça tu ne m'as pas menti ? Pas que je désire sa mort et tout ça, mais ..

\- T'inquiète ! Mais si tu veux cet été je t'emmène rencontrer papi et mamie Gordon, proposa le métis, comme ça tu rencontreras enfin des moldus. … tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur de faire semblant de ne pas savoir ce que c'est qu'une cafetière, un skateboard, une PlayStation, le coca-cola, les Smarties, Goldorak, star Trek, Spiderman, Michael Jackson…

-Ok, ok ! j'ai compris t'est qu'un trou du cul de fils de moldu, râla Drago en allant bouder sur son lit, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que pouvait lui dire Blaise avec un tel entrain, qu'il devinait à quel point ça semblait formidable au brun.

\- Ouai ! il est loin le temps où tu pouvais cracher sur les moldus maintenant que tes meilleurs amis sont des enfants de moldu! Heureusement que ton père à toi n'est pas mort parce qu'il se retournerait dans sa tombe ! le provoqua Blaise.

\- c'est ridicule ! grogna Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ?

\- Toi moi Granger… Il ne manquerait plus que je devienne pot avec Saint Potter ! fit Drago abattu.

La surprise passée, ils discutèrent encore deux bonnes heures avant de se préparer pour la soirée.

Drago rassembla ses affaires pour se changer après sa douche dans la cabine en toute intimité.

\- C'est vraiment si grave s'ils voient tes cicatrices ? Ce ne sont pas de mauvais gars ! Tu n'as pas toujours à aller te doucher avant de te changer juste pour que ça ne paraisse pas étrange de ne jamais te foutre à poil devant nous, se désola Blaise.

\- Je préfère passer pour quelqu'un de « coincé », comme tu dis si bien, plutôt qu'on ait pitié de moi ! trancha le blond.

\- Granger, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu toutes tes cicatrices en te soignant ! lui avoua le métis.

Drago s'arrêta net dans ce qu'il faisait et regarda Blaise avec hargne. Crispant sa mâchoire et ses poings.

\- Et bien Granger ! Elle ferait mieux de garder les choses un peu plus pour elle ! dit-il meurtri. Ça fait chier que vous commenciez à vous faire des confidences sur mon dos !

-On t'aime mon dragounichet, dit-il d'une petite voix aiguë en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Arrête d'imiter Pansy ou je t'en colle une ! cracha-t-il horripilé.

\- Tu sais, elle est marrante finalement cette fichue Gryffondor ! Je l'aime bien et je crois sincèrement que cette fille, c'est sans aucun doute la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée depuis un moment ! Alors, fait pas le con et fait en sorte de la garder ! conclut-il en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Va te faire beau pour elle !

oooOOoOOOoOOooo

Drago attendait Hermione comme elle le lui avait demandé près des portes. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Blaise lui avait fait comprendre qu'à défaut de savoir s'il voulait une relation sérieuse avec Granger, il était au moins certain qu'il la voulait. C'était une sensation sur la qu'elle il ne savait pas encore mettre de mots et c'était des émotions contradictoires, qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'était que, pour l'avoir, il lui fallait accepter ce qu'elle lui offrait, quitte à devenir vulnérable face à elle.

Alors il patientait, seul! Blaise avait « oublié sa baguette dans les dortoirs ». Il présumait surtout qu'il était un peu plus loin et qu'il voulait assister au spectacle sans y participer et qu'il ferait son entrée un peu plus tard. Alors, Drago observait tous ceux et celles qui arrivaient dans le hall surexcité à l'idée de la soirée à venir, tous ceux qui attendaient fébriles, que leurs partenaires viennent les rejoindre, mais aussi tous ceux qui le regardaient avec mépris et curiosité.

oooOOoOOOoOOooo

Les trois jeunes filles descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la salle du bal et elles ne manquèrent pas de faire sensation auprès des plus jeunes pour lesquels c'était le premier bal, mais également auprès des plus vieux qui pouvaient à loisir voir à quel point elles étayent devenues de très belles jeunes femmes, chacune dans leur genre.

Luna mince et éthérée, qui avançant en sautillant, donnait l'impression d'être une sorte de fée sauvage avec ces cheveux blonds laissés lâches qui ondulaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait semé sa longue chevelure de pâquerettes et de petites étoiles que ses amies l'avaient aidé à allumer. Elle avait troqué ses éternelles boucles d'oreilles radis, pour d'autres en forme de marguerites, qui ajoutaient à son allure enfantine. Sa robe jaune pâle parsemée de minuscules étoiles voletait autour de ses jambes. Tandis qu'à ses poignets, tintaient tout un tas de bracelets multicolores.

Ginny plus sobre, portait des talons hauts et une robe noire, fendue sur toute la hauteur de sa jambe droite qui laissait dépasser un fourreau à baguette attaché à sa cuisse. La robe moulait parfaitement sa silhouette magnifique, musclée par la pratique intensive du Quidditch. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux roux en un chignon flou dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour adoucir son visage. Elle portait comme unique bijou le collier qu'Harry lui avait offert après la guerre : un vif d'or fait d'une minuscule bale d'or et de deux ailes argentées qui venaient enserrer son cou. Aucune magie ne venait décorer sa robe ou ses cheveux. Mais ses bras nus ainsi que l'immense décolleté de son dos permettait à des tatouages vivant de chauve-souris de voleter du bas de ses reins à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Si Luna faisait penser à une fée, l'allure de Ginny était plus proche de cette d'une farouche guerrière, bien qu'aucun n'aurait pu non plus lui contester son statut de sorcière.

Enfin Hermione dans sa magnifique robe vert sombre, noir et or, légèrement en retrait, avait une démarche légèrement intimidée qu'elle compensait par un sourire d'une douceur angélique. Contrairement à Luna, qui s'amusait, et à Ginny, qui était parfaitement sure d'elle, Hermione avait un peu peur de paraitre trop apprêtée par rapport à son look habituel. Mais les regards autour d'elle, plus surpris que moqueurs, la rassurèrent comme ils l'avaient fait en quatrième année.

Elle avait opté, sur les conseils de ses deux amies, pour un chignon complexe fait de multiples boucles et tresses. Elle y avait glissé une unique élabore vert pale, qu'elle avait figée pour qu'elle ne fane pas. Sais autre bijoux que son bracelet, son bustier aux motifs fleuris mettait en avant son généreux décolleté et soulignait ses formes voluptueuses.

Ginny l'avait convaincue de porter un maquillage un peu plus soutenu que d'habitude qui mettait plus en avant ses grands yeux bruns pétillants et donnait à ses lèvres plus de glamour encore.

Son charme naturel parfait de ces quelques artifices, lui donnait une allure raffinée et sensuelle.

En bas des marches de nombreux garçons attendaient leurs cavalières. C'était le cas de Neville habillé d'une élégante robe de soirée noire et de Michael qui avait opté pour un costume moldu gris anthracite, très seyant. Elles les saluèrent toutes les trois avec entrain.

Si Neville s'était permis de faire des compliments à ses trois amies, Michaël plus réservé avait juste salué les lionnes très poliment tandis qu'il embrassait chastement Luna au coin des lèvres. Le regard à la limite accusateur de Ginny et celui plus gêné d'Hermione lui avait tout de suite fait comprendre que Luna avait dû parler de leur situation un peu particulière. Il rougissait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure qu'il imaginait ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter en espérant que ce soit le moins intime possible.

Ginny s'empressa de le prendre à part quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'il ne présente aucun danger pour Luna, le menaçant des pires horreurs s'il se permettait de faire la moindre peine à sa protégée.

Hermione espérait voir Drago l'attendre sans trop espérer.

Ce fut Luna qui l'aperçut en premier. Coupant court à la discussion qu'elle avait avec Neuville, elle alla directement le voir pour le prendre dans ses bras en une tendre accolade puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais changé de cavalière, dit-il avec son ton trainant et hautain habituel tentant de cacher sa gêne.

Il était, malgré toute l'assurance qu'il tentait d'afficher, un peu perdu face à une telle … débauche de bons sentiments et un tel … manque de savoir-vivre !

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là pour elle ! lui confia-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu es comme un Froxis pour Hermione.

\- Fort aimable à toi, de me comparer à un parasite intestinal de licorne ! s'offusqua Drago sans trop comprendre le pourquoi de cette remarque alors qu'elle semblait bien trop affectueuse quelques secondes avant. Si c'est ta manière de me dire que ferais mieux de m'éloigner d'elle, je te remercie, mais ta copine rousse m'a déjà fait la leçon.

\- Je te remercie, mais tu sais, sans Froxis les licornes ne digèrent pas l'écorce des pins de Breart et elles s'empoisonnent petit à petit.

Drago ne savait finalement pas trop comment prendre ça.

Elle lui prit alors la main pour l'amener vers Hermione et Neuville. Celui-ci rageait, se demandant bien ce que pouvait bien faire le Serpentard avec la Serdaigle.

La blonde s'adressa alors à lui en toute innocence.

\- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'ils forment un très beau couple ? Neuville ne put s'empêcher de la regarder comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois, tellement il trouvait sa remarque ridicule et hors de propos malgré les rumeurs stupides qui couraient sur le « couple ». Puis, regardant tour à tour le Serpentard et la Gryffondor, il ne put manquer la mine moqueuse et présomptueuse de Malefoy ainsi que celle stupéfaite et embarrassée d'Hermione.

Coupant cours à toute remarque, Luna prit congé des trois jeunes gens pour rejoindre son cavalier.

\- Je pense que Ginny à assez joué, je vais chercher Michael avant qu'elle ne l'écorche vif pour le donner aux sombrals leur dit-elle guillerette en rejoignant les deux concernés.

Drago reprit alors rapidement ses esprits et s'approcha de la Gryffondor. Ignorant Neuville, qui était en train de comprendre qu'Hermione avait accepté d'être la cavalière de Malefoy alors qu'elle le lui avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle avait envie d'y aller seule, il la salua avec une extrême élégance.

\- Je t'aurai bien attendu devant les portes, mais un lutin de Cornouaille m'a enlevé pour m'amener à toi. J'espère cependant que tu ne verras pas là un manquement à notre accord. Je suis à toi pour la soirée et même pour la nuit jusqu'au petit matin, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil séducteur. Il n'avait pu se priver de provoquer Neuville, qui avait un regard bien trop possessif sur SA Gryffondor.

Ginny arriva avec Luna et Michael et embarqua Neuville au passage, l'empêchant par là même de s'immiscer dans la conversation de son amie.

\- On se dépêche de trouver une table libre. Tu nous rejoins dès que tu es prête. J'ai cru comprendra que vous aviez deux ou trois choses à vous dire ! lança la rousse en tirant presque Neuville par le bras qui dut la suivre à contrecœur vers les portes de la salle de bal, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Si jusqu'ici, on ne remarquait pas que le Serpentard et la Gryffondor venaient ensemble au bal, une fois seuls, les regards commencèrent à se poser sur eux et les commérages se mirent à reprendre.

Hermione les emmena dans un coin un peu plus discret du hall pour pouvoir se dire deux mots avant d'affronter les autres.

Elle en profita pour admirer son allure. Il portait une robe de sorcier du même vert sombre que sa robe et du même genre que celle qu'elle avait vu porter par Rogue bien des années au paravent ** quoique bien plus luxueuse. De coupe droite très simple, elle s'arrêtait au-dessous des genoux. Des boutons dorés la fermaient sur le devant du haut de son col mao à son bassin, le reste de la robe restant ouverte sur un pantalon droit de la même couleur. Sur le col et autour des deux boutons des manches, on pouvait remarquer de fines broderies noires dorées représentant des feuilles de houx identiques à celles de la robe d'Hermione. Tandis que le motif des perce-neige était repris à nouveau par des broderies qui s'entrelaçaient discrètement entre les boutons dorés du devant de la robe du sorcier. L'accord entre leurs deux tenues était discret, mais incontestable.

Hermione ne put nier qu'il était d'une élégance à couper le souffle, et pas seulement à cause de sa tenue de bal. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua à quel point il avait l'air en forme. Il semblait légèrement plus en chair et ses yeux avaient perdu leurs cernes et ses joues étaient moins creuses.

Comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion elle porta le bout de ses doigts sur sa pommette et la retira aussitôt comme si elle s'était brûlée.

\- Combien à tu pris de potions revigorantes ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée et inquiète à la fois.

\- Deux, répondit-il avec un petit air de provocation qui lui fit de suite penser qu'il lui mentait ouvertement semblant la tester .

\- La vérité, lui intima-t-elle.

\- Quarte depuis hier après avoir reçu ta lettre ! dit-il avec peu d'entrain. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas ce jeu de vérité auquel tu voudrais vouloir me voir participer.

\- Et voilà pourquoi, je veux t'y voir jouer ! lui dit-elle avec un calme retenu. Tu n'es pas raisonnable : tu sais que tu ne dois pas abuser de ce genre de remèdes et tu en prends plus qu'il n'est souhaitable. Si tu ne fais confiance à personne qui peut veiller sur toi ?

\- Qui dit que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me surveiller! Ce n'est pas bien assez pénible que je sois en probation ? lui lança-t-il comme un défi.

\- Ne joue pas l'idiot, le réprimanda-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir! Tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un de capable de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Et bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! grogna-t-il. Entre Blaise et toi, je savais que j'aurais le droit à une leçon sur les risques des potions. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas pour lui, je ne pense pas t'apprendre que les risques d'un tel surdosage restent faibles, surtout si je n'en reprends pas le lendemain.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-elle calmée à l'idée qu'il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et était capable d'en mesurer les conséquences.

\- Ils vont déjà avoir assez de fiel à te cracher dessus. Il ne faudrait pas qu'en plus ils te disent que ton cavalier ressemble à un « zombie » en plus d'être un Mangemort.

\- Tu n'es pas un Mangemort ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Mais je « ressemble à un zombie » si je me rappelle bien tes mots, s'asticota-t-il.

\- Il ne tient plus qu'à toi de reprendre des forces pendant les vacances.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! surtout si c'est toi qui cuisine ! se moqua-t-il.

\- C'est Harry qui le fait la plupart du temps sauf quand Kreature ne le laisse pas faire.

Drago se rembrunit d'un coup se rappelant soudainement qu'il ne passerait pas seulement ses vacances avec Granger, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, mais aussi avec ce connard de Potter. Puis, s'imaginant, le sauveur en train de cuisiner, un sourire moqueur apparu sur son visage encore tendu quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux compter sur deux elfes de maison pour me servir ! Ces vacances s'annoncent plus drôles que je ne le pensais !

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Drago Malefoy ! fit-elle semblant de s'indigner.

Pendant quelques secondes ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, partageant juste cet instant un peu complice avant d'aller affronter les autres.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione consciente de tout ce que s'afficher ensemble, pour autre chose que des cours de rattrapage, allait entrainer. On peut très bien y aller chacun de notre côté et se retrouver un peu plus tard pour profiter de la soirée.

-Non ! à moins que, toi, tu te dégonfles ! Après tout, c'est ta part du marché !

-Et ta part à toi ? fit-elle soudainement plus sombre. Celle qu'impliquant de m'attendre, devant les portes de la salle tu ne l'oublieras pas ?

-tu m'as demandé de ne rien te promettre! Alors, je n'en ferai rien! lui répondit-il tout aussi sérieusement. Mais, je vais tout de même te donner ma parole sur une chose : je vais faire tout mon possible pour mériter ta confiance.

-Alors de mon côté, lui répondit Hermione, se forçant à le regarder dans ses yeux clairs qui autrefois la glaçait, je vais tâcher de faire plus attention à respecter ce que tu peux ressentir, mais ça ne peut être possible que si tu me le dis. Je ne peux pas deviner ce qui te blessera ou ce qui est important pour toi si tu ne m'en parles pas.

\- Je sais ! pesta-t-il, rompant le contact entre leurs regards. Je vais tâcher de le faire, mais ce n'est pas très Serpentard comme attitude. C'est une demande peu conventionnelle que tu me fais tu en as conscience ?

\- Pour toi j'ai caché beaucoup de choses à mes amis, ce n'est pas très Gryffondor comme attitude. Alors, je te répondrais juste que c'est une amitié peu conventionnelle qu'on s'apprête à avoir tu en as conscience ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit son habituel petit sourire en coin qu'elle trouvait maintenant plus malicieux que malveillant.

 **oooOOoOOOoOOooo**

Punitio * : Doloris en plus atténué qui sert de punition très douloureuse chez les adeptes de la magie noire qui trouve ça bien plus noble de de donner la fessée, le fouet ou des coups de règle sur les doigts.

**Je me suis inspirée de la tenue de rogue lors du bal de 4ème année que porte Rogue dans le film.


	31. Le Bal de Nöel (part1) - chap 31

Un chapitre un petit peu en avance pour me faire pardonner ! **La semaine prochaine pas de nouveau chapitre** il vous faudra attendre le vendredi suivant pour avoir la fin du Bal de Noël.

Puis après **encore une semaine sans rien** , avant le départ pour le square Grimaud.

Et suivant mon avancée dans la suite peut être encore une semaine à vide avant de reprendre le rythme.

 **Je n'abandonne pas mon histoire** bien au contraire, mais ces chapitres terminèrent ma seconde partie et il me faut ordonner mes idées pour la prochaine.

Merci de continuer à me lire

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du début de mon récit

Encore un grand merci à Maxine qui m'encourage si régulièrement et à Shka qui m'aide énormément quand je bloque sur certains passages. ( j'ai parfois l'impression de me répéter, mais ils le méritent, car sans eux vous n'auriez pas une publication si régulière)

Bonne lecture

 **oooOOoOOOoOOooo**

 **Le bal de Noël (partie 1) - CHAPITRE 30**

Légèrement anxieux, tous les deux, Hermione et Drago hésitaient encore à suivre leurs camarades pour les rejoindre dans la grande sale dont ils apercevaient le décor printanier à travers les grandes portes ouvertes.

Le thème étant le renouveau, Hermione et Anthony avaient voulu que le ciel de la grande salle soit à l'image d'un magnifique levé de soleil qui illuminerait la salle de bal de ses couleurs douces. Ils avaient aussi obtenu l'approbation de métamorphoser les 12 traditionnels sapins de noël en 12 flamboyant cerisiers encore en bouton. Ils y avaient cependant accroché une multitude de décorations de Noël étincelantes. Entre eux, des fées et des angelots voletaient, rependant des trainées de palettes derrière eux.

De longues bandes de tissus aux couleurs des différentes maisons pendaient telles des guirlandes contre les murs s'entremêlant les unes aux autres pour former des tresses et des nœuds auxquels étaient suspendus des petits animaux des maisons d'or, de bronze ou d'argent sans distinctions d'appartenances.

Les traditionnelles tables des maisons avaient été remplacées par de petites tables rondes pouvant accueillir jusqu'à huit personnes. Sur les nappes blanches étaient joliment calligraphiées de manière désordonnée, les qualités de chacune des maisons et ainsi le Courage des Gryffondors venait entrelacer son G au R de la Ruse des Serpentards tandis que le C de la créativité des Serdaigles faisait de même avec le L de la loyauté des Poufsouffles. Au centre des tables, une couronne plus traditionnelle de sapin, de houx, de gui, d'ellébores blanches était décorée des quatre blasons.

Le sol quant à lui était couvert d'une neige magique fine, poudreuse et scintillante qui n'était là, ni pour fondre, ni pour refroidir les convives, mais juste pour son apparence.

Bien que tous les élèves furent encore loin d'être tous arrivés, Hermione et Drago pouvaient déjà entendre le bruit de leurs conversations.

Les mains d'Hermione devinrent légèrement moites. Elle devait reconnaitre que bien que le plus dur ait été fait, à savoir annoncer à Neuville qu'elle avait finalement un cavalier en la personne de Drago Malefoy, elle angoissait un peu quant à l'attitude du reste des élèves. Elle se sentait également un peu gênée d'apparaitre ainsi vêtue et maquillée, elle, qui avait collé à la peau, sa réputation d'élève studieuse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler une des réflexions de Minerva McGonagall à propos des jeunes filles désireuses de se brûler les ailes au bras de mauvais garçon. Était-ce ce qu'on allait penser d'elle? Penser d'eux? Et puis, de fil en aiguille, elle se remémora ce que lui avait dit son professeur, mais aussi Harry à propos de Malefoy se servant d'elle sans sincérité aucune. Elle tenta alors de capter son regard et le vit presque aussi paniqué qu'elle. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais elle commençait à le connaitre suffisamment bien pour pouvoir s'en apercevoir rien qu'a la raideur de son corps, à la façon dont il positionnait ses mains le long de ses cuisses, à sa façon de respirer un peu trop rapide...

Drago, regardant au fond des grands yeux noisette terrifiés de sa cavalière qui l'observait, comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter de la tournure que prendrait la soirée. Repensait aux paroles qu'il lui avait tenues dans le hall. Et, il décida que pour une fois, ce serait lui qui aurait du courage pour deux.

Il lui fit un léger sourire un peu moqueur et s'avança vers elle jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son parfum qui lui donna la force dont il avait besoin.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur ? dit-il en lui tendant son bras droit.

C'était étrange pour Hermione. Dire qu'il y a encore à peine deux semaines, il l'avait traité de sang de bourbe pour avoir osé toucher ce bras, sur lequel, elle seule savait ce qui était gravé. Et maintenant, il le lui tendait sans aucune réticence, un sourire aux lèvres qui semblait dénué de toute arrière-pensée.

\- Tu as changé Malefoy! ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, se morigénant à la seconde, où ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, tant elle avait peur de provoquer une nouvelle dispute entre eux alors qu'ils avaient déjà tant à affronter en cette soirée de festivités.

Drago mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, se demandant lui-même si ce qu'elle lui disait avait un sens.

\- Si j'ai changé, dit-il, en haussant les épaules d'un ton désinvolte, c'était il y a deux ans quand je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais été aveugle. Tu m'ouvres juste un peu plus les yeux chaque jour et chaque heure que je passe avec toi !

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait avec des mots, et de façon aussi franche, qu'il appréciait ce qu'elle tentait de faire pour lui. Elle ne préféra pas briser ce moment en inutiles paroles supplémentaires et elle accepta le bras qu'il lui tendait.

\- Je crois que nous avons une entrée à faire, lui dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait confiant. Prêt ?

\- Pas vraiment dit-il en prenant une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage.

\- On est deux alors ! Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'on a entendu ces deux derniers jours ? Non ?

Ça ne manqua pas ! À peine avaient-ils franchi les portes de la grande salle, que les regards se braquèrent tous vers eux. Un silence de cathédrale se fit entendre pendant de très longues secondes qui leur parurent des années avant de commencer à entendre des chuchotements. Puis, un brouhaha indescriptible prit leur place.

Tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la table où Ginny et Luna s'étaient installées avec leurs cavaliers, tous y allaient de leurs commentaires:

\- Les rumeurs étaient vraies !

\- Tu penses qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

\- Elle lui donne des cours de rattrapage.

\- McGonagall l'a engueulé parce qu'elle sort avec lui!

\- Tu as vu! Elle est en vert !

\- Elle est n'est pas moche fringuée comme ça! si j'avais su !

\- C'est à cause du thème de la soirée, Granger n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour se faire remarquer !

\- Tu te rappelles, elle n'était pas mal non plus au bal du tournoi !

\- Il parait qu'elle est enceinte !

\- Tu crois qu'il s'est servi d'un filtre pour la séduire ?

\- À sa place, j'aurais honte de me montrer avec un Mangemort !

\- J'ai entendu dire que c'est lui qui a choisi la robe chez Mme Gaiboutons.

\- Comment peut-elle faire ça c'est écœurant !

\- Elle est en vert! ça ne peut être qu'à cause d'un pari ou bien il la menace !

\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle l'accompagne, personne ne veut d'elle à ce point ?

\- Leurs tenues sont assorties c'est ridicule !

\- Moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

\- Je peux me dévouer si elle veut plus de lui ! Pour toute la nuit même !

\- Tu crois qu'il la baise ?

\- Moi je trouve ça romantique ! C'est pas souvent de voir un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ensemble !

\- Elle a un cul superbe dans cette robe !

\- Il n'est pas mal non plus je trouve !

\- Une sang-de-bourbe ! Il ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas !

\- Elle est vraiment jolie dans cette robe !

\- Je me dévouerai bien pour la lui enlever, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Elle aurait pu choisir un elfe de maison, ça n'aurait pas pu être plus ridicule !

\- Même si elle est verte, elle est plutôt jolie cette robe ! Je trouve qu'elle ne fait pas si Serpentard que ça sur elle.

\- Tu crois qu'il l'a menacé pour qu'elle l'accompagne ?

\- Tu penses qu'ils couchent ensemble ?

\- Sous ces airs de sainte nitouche, elle doit quand même être un bon coup pour que Malefoy se la fasse ! Et puis franchement elle n'est pas moche du tout comme ça!

\- Habillée comme ça, je la trouve plutôt sexy!

\- Le prince des ténèbres, il n'est pas si mal non plus quand il ne ressemble pas à un mort-vivant !

\- Elle porte ses couleurs, c'est que ça doit être sérieux entre eux !

\- Elle cache bien son jeu Granger quand elle arrête de porter ses affreux pulls !

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à leur table Drago se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre Granger ! Mais à ce que je vois, comme je l'espérais, d'ici quelques minutes, ils ne feront plus attention qu'à toi !

\- je ne te suis pas, Drago ? De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je pense juste que tous les mecs qui n'étaient pas en âge d'avoir la trique en te voyant en quatrième année, l'ont maintenant. Et quant à ceux qui l'avaient à cette époque, à moins d'être gay ils l'ont à nouveau en te voyant ! s'amusa-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être vulgaire ! râla-t-elle discrètement.

-Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je te dise que tu es à couper le souffle ce soir, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, alors il faudra te contenter du premier compliment, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, pour lui montrer son agacement devant une telle mauvaise foi, mais ce ne fut pas sans rougir en souriant, car le compliment n'avait pas manqué de la toucher même s'il était déguisé.

Regardant dans la direction des professeurs, elle ne manqua pas la mine surprise de certains, et celle plus partagée d'Hagrid et de Mc Gonagall. Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression que son professeur préféré lui avait assuré un minimum son soutien, mais cette dernière avait pourtant l'air un peu fâchée.

Drago lui non plus ne manqua pas l'air coincé de la vieille McGo. Elle devait certainement toujours lui en vouloir, et par la même occasion en vouloir un peu aussi à sa petite préférée.

Hermione s'assit naturellement à côté de Neuville tandis que Drago prit place au côté de sa cavalière.

À son arrivée, Neuville ne put s'empêcher à nouveau de foudroyer Malefoy du regard, mais se retint de tout commentaire, par égard pour Hermione.

Ce dernier par contre l'ignorait totalement, s'amusant de l'effet qu'avait fait leur entrée. Voir Granger, habillée de ses couleurs à son bras, lui avait donné un sentiment de pouvoir qu'il avait presque oublié. Tous savaient qui elle était. Elle était l'héroïne de guerre. Elle était l'étudiante la plus brillante et intelligente que Poudlard ait eue dans ses murs depuis de très longues années. Tous pouvaient voir à quel point elle était superbe et rayonnante. Et enfin, tous pouvaient voir à quel point elle était heureuse à son bras, entouré de ses amis! Mais surtout, tous pouvaient voir que c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi et qu'elle lui appartenait !

Neuville n'avait pas manqué le regard de Malefoy sur son amie. Il accapara alors son attention pour lui faire tourner les yeux vers lui plutôt que vers le Serpentard, la complimentant sur la belle magie qu'elle avait déployée pour faire ce décor. À ses côtés, Ginny préféra discuter avec Luna et Michael, tentant de lui faire raconter comment ils avaient décidé de se mettre en couple tandis que ces derniers niaient absolument en être un.

Derrière, assis à la table la plus proche, Drago pouvait entendre Natacha Bradley et Sandy Summers, deux vipères en couple avec des Gryffondors de sixième année, parler des rumeurs à propos de son « couple » avec Granger. Elles émirent les suppositions les plus stupides et avilissantes qu'il soit, calomniant sa lionne de la plus répugnante des façons.

De là où il était, il pouvait contempler leurs mines défaites et ahuries, s'énerver sur le fait que leur héroïne les avait trahies. Il pouvait entendre les garçons médire sur la Gryffondor arguant qu'elle cachait bien son jeu en jouant les saintes alors qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air avec des Serpentards.

Drago voyait bien que même si Hermione faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ce que lui disait Neuville, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter les pimbêches à côté d'elle. Il pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer, sa mâchoire se crisper et son poing se serrer sur sa robe sous la table.

Il était plus que conscient que s'il n'avait pas fait en sorte qu'elle accepte d'être sa cavalière, rien de cela ne serait arrivé et elle n'aurait pas eu à subir ça. Il en était totalement responsable. Il avait même voulu ça, voir la tête que feraient les lions en la voyant apparaitre en vert à ses côtés. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il avait tant désiré, il ne trouvait plus ça drôle du tout.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la plupart des réflexions qu'il entendait sur lui n'avaient rien de nouveau et il y était presque habitué. Mais les entendre cracher ainsi sur elle, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Il voulait qu'elle aussi soit considérée un peu comme une traitresse pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il subissait chaque jour. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais il voulait qu'elle souffre comme il souffrait, à commencer par ça. Il aurait même voulu plus. Il aurait voulu qu'elle partage ce qu'il endurait, car il n'en pouvait plus d'être seul. Mais pas comme ça ! Ces filles la traitaient pratiquement de trainée !

\- Vous les grognasses même pas capables de lancer un sort de première année correctement, vous la ferme! s'exclama soudain Neuville en se levant de la table pour se retourner vers celle des sixièmes années. Cette femme qui est à côté de vous et que vous insultez vous a sauvé la vie! Si elle n'avait pas été là pour faire ce qu'elle a fait pendant la guerre, pendant que vous étiez bien au chaud réfugiées chez vos parents, vous a évité, si Voldemort avait gagné, petites sang-mêlées que vous êtes, de finir dans un bordel à Mangemort! Alors, la ferme ! Et que je ne vous entende plus de la soirée !

Neuville peut être plus encore qu'Hermione bénéficiait du statut de héros au sein de Poudlard. Il était l'élève lambda qui s'était opposé à Voldemort, celui qui avait tué son serpent permettant ainsi à l'élu de le vaincre. Harry était le héros auquel tous s'attendaient, il avait un destin, il était celui qui a survécu. Ron et Hermione étaient ses fidèles compagnons, ceux qui l'avaient toujours soutenu. Mais Neuville était le héros auquel, personne ne s'était attendu. Il était David contre Goliath et cela depuis sa lutte contre les Carrows. Alors les filles, toutes penaudes, s'exécutèrent suivies de leurs amis autour de la table.

Neuville s'apprêtait à parler plus fort et à vouloir faire taire l'entièreté des tables à propos d'Hermione quand la main de la jeune fille vint prendre la sienne pour le faire se rassoir.

Heureusement pour Drago, il savait porter le masque de l'indifférence. Car de quel droit, ce stupide de Gryffondor incapable de faire une potion correctement, se permettait-il de défendre sa cavalière à sa place ? Elle était à lui! c'était eux que ces filles insultaient ! … Pourtant il n'avait rien fait ! Et même s'il l'avait fait ça aurait été pire que tout ! Il se serait rendu ridicule. « L'ancien prince des Serpentards » défendant l'honneur de « la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ». C'était d'un ridicule! Il se serait enfoncé et l'aurait entrainé avec lui ! Son orgueil venait d'en prendre un coup. C'était presque comme si le petit Londubat l'avait défendu ! Mais bien qu'il se sentit humilié une fois de plus dans cette école, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait le plus blessé : c'était la façon dont elle était en train de prendre la main de ce nigaud de Londubat.

Il se sentit alors minable de s'être imaginé qu'elle était à lui. Cet imbécile devait certainement bien plus compter pour elle. Elle était venue avec lui uniquement pour l'avoir à l'œil, pour « veiller sur lui », c'était ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début, depuis qu'il s'était lancé ce sort stupide et qu'elle avait décidé de « l'aider ». « Veiller sur lui », « faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux ». Mais c'était tout !

-Ce ne soit que des idiots ! ne fait pas attention à eux. Insista Hermione pour qu'il reprenne sa place lui tenant toujours la main. C'est un jour de fête et je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour que tout soit réussi ne gâche pas tout en venant à mon secours comme un preux chevalier. Je t'en remercie, mais ils n'en valent pas le coup !

\- Ce sont tous des conards, un jour ils t'adulent et le lendemain ils te crachent dessus dit-il enfin en se rassoyant tandis qu'Hermione le lâchait enfin.

\- Je suis de ton avis, surenchérit Ginny, même Malefoy à plus de courage qu'eux au moins quand il disait des saloperies sur Hermione, il avait le courage de les lui dire en face!

\- Ce qui est bien ajouta Luna de sa voix douce et rêveuse, c'est que ça prouve qu'on peut être le pire des idiots et changer d'avis comme Drago qui est maintenant amoureux d'Hermione ! Comme quoi tout n'est pas perdu pour eux.

À ces mots Hermione suffoqua, Neuville et Drago manquèrent de s'étouffer. Quant à Ginny et Michael qui connaissait bien plus Luna, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

\- Ce que j'aime chez toi Luna, c'est ta douce naïveté clairvoyante qui est particulièrement rafraichissante, dit ce dernier en l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres.

\- Et moi ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ce que me feront tes lèvres après le bal quand on ne sera plus que tous les deux et que je pourrais enfin élever ma robe !

La déclaration du couple atypique mit un peu de légèreté autour de la table tandis que les derniers élèves arrivaient enfin dans la salle.

Elle avait eu également le mérite de sortir Drago de sa morosité. Il n'était assurément pas amoureux de la Gryffondor, mais il la voulait. Londubat était peut-être plus proche d'elle que lui, seulement … ça n'allait pas être lui qui serait avec la Lionne pendant les deux semaines à venir, mais bien lui. Il la voulait et il utiliserait tous les moyens à sa portée pour l'obtenir. Il se sentait mieux depuis quelques jours et il n'allait pas se laisser déprimer pour si peu.

C'est à ce moment que Parvati Patil fit son apparition dans un sari rose et orangé qui s'accordait merveilleusement aux couleurs du ciel de la salle. Elle s'était fait une longue natte sur le côté et y avait piqué une magnifique fleur de mesochromis qui changeait de couleur doucement et émettait un merveilleux parfum. Elle était splendide comme à l'accoutumée.

Elle leur demanda si elle pouvait s'installer à leur table bien qu'elle n'ait pas de cavalier, racontant aux filles que tous les garçons étaient des idiots, incapables de voir en elle autre chose que de la chair fraiche. Les demandes n'avaient pas manqué à la superbe indienne, mais tous étaient plus intéressés par son tour de poitrine que par sa personnalité. Notamment son cavalier de la soirée avec lequel elle venait de se disputer.

À la surprise de tous, alors qu'il restait encore deux places vides entre Drago et Michael, elle préféra s'assoir à côté de Malefoy plutôt qu'à côté de Michael qu'elle connaissait pourtant bien.

Si personne ne releva, aucun ne manqua le regard de Michael qui la suppliait avec acharnement ni la main de Luna qui vint prendre celle du Serdaigle.

Drago, se reprenant, saisit l'occasion pour marquer des points aux yeux des filles de la table en demandant à l'indienne des nouvelles de sa sœur jumelle qui, elle, avait eu ses ASPICs. Il savait que sa question serait bien accueillie, car elle faisait partie des rares Gryffondors qu'il n'avait jamais persécutés. Officiellement parce qu'elle était une sang-pure, même si elle ne faisait pas partie des 28 et officieusement parce qu'elle était trop jolie pour vouloir se la mettre à dos. Il avait donc interdit à ses séides, dès sa troisième année, de tenter quoi que ce soit contre elle et sa sœur.

Elle était ravie de pouvoir parler de Padma, qui lui manquait, et la conversation prit un tournant plus que léger ou chacun donnait des nouvelles des anciens élevés.

Seul Neuville n'y participait pas. Il rongeait son frein attendant la bonne occasion pour prendre Hermione à part et afin de pouvoir un peu discuter de son « amitié » avec Malefoy et de tout ce que ça impliquait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait défendue qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'elle faisait. Et, elle avait beau être d'une extrême intelligence, ce qu'elle faisait était stupide !

Si l'apparition d'Hermione au bras de Drago restait un sujet de conversation aux tables des élèves, il en était de même à la table des professeurs qui ne cessaient de jeter des regards vers eux, tout en ayant une conversation agitée que Drago et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer. Mais Hagrid et McGonagall semblaient moins remonté que d'autre, tandis que Trelawney semblait énerver tout le monde avec de grands gestes synonymes qu'elle voyait au minimum le Sinistros sur leur « relation ».

Hermione glissait justement un mot à l'oreille de Drago à ce sujet, au grand désespoir de Neville qui n'appréciait pas cette complicité que semblait maintenant partager les deux ennemis et le repas allait bientôt être servi, quand Blaise s'installa avec un naturel déconcertant à la place restée vacante.

\- Il ne faut pas te gêner Zabini ! l'apostropha Ginny qui fut la première à réagir.

\- Je ne me voyais pas laisser un serpent seul au milieu de la fausse aux lions, même si les lionnes y sont ravissantes !

\- Nous parlions de ce qu'étaient devenus ceux qui ont eu leurs ASPICs ! lui répondit chaleureusement Drago qui vit en Blaise son sauveur et l'espoir de peut-être passer une soirée agréable maintenant qu'il pouvait compter un allié de son côté. Figure-toi que Padma Patil est devenue l'apprentie d'un architecte du chemin de traverse !

\- Alors elle travaille peut-être pour ma mère en ce moment ! Son nouveau mari Edmon ou Ermon Bulstrode, veut lui faire construire une villa sur la côte Est !

Quelques mots plus tard, Baise était en grande discussion avec l'Indienne au grand désespoir de Neuville qui n'en revenait pas que Pavati lui réponde avec le sourire et qu'elle relance la conversation avec plaisir, absolument pas gênée de se retrouver entre deux serpents.

En même temps que des mets plus succulents les uns que les autres faisaient leur apparition sur les tables et que les magnifiques cerisiers d'Hermione et Anthony voyaient leurs fleurs éclore, les discutions à la table de derrière reprirent avec plus de doute et moins de véhémence tout de même, mais Neville, cette fois-ci, ni fit pas attention. Il était totalement obnubilé par la présence des deux Serpentards à sa table. Sa fureur devient plus grande encore quand Hermione se mit à participer à leur échange acceptant sans problème l'intrus à leur table, et pire encore quand les autres se mirent eux aussi à discuter avec les deux Serpentards sans que ça semble leur poser problème.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, quand il surprit et le regard de connivence qu'échangeaient Hermione et Malefoy qui appréciaient voir leurs amis se parler avec naturel comme si tout ça, était habituel et normal. Il explosa alors en jetant une question comme un pavé à la mare.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Lavande ?

La question refroidit légèrement la bonne humeur autour de la table. Pavati qui avait été sa meilleure amie pendant toute sa scolarité et qui n'avait pas rompu le contact leur parla de ses difficultés à faire face à sa nouvelle nature de loup-garou ainsi qu'aux traces que la guerre avait laissées sur son visage. La conversation dévia alors sur les différentes répercussions qu'avaient eues la guerre ainsi que la présence des Carrow pendant l'année qui avait précédé.

Au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, les deux Serpentards se sentirent non seulement exclus, mais aussi accusés à demi-mot. Luna prenait avec une sorte de fatalité le rôle des Serpentards à cette époque. Ginny, Pavati et Michael étaient plutôt mesurés, mais Neuville, lui ne se gênait pas pour accuser tous les Serpentards d'avoir collaboré avec les deux Mangemorts.

Si Drago avait pris l'habitude d'entendre de telles choses à son sujet, ça restait infiniment difficile pour lui de ne pas saisir sa baguette pour lui faire fermer sa grande gueule. Il ne n'avait jamais aimé. Et, en septième année, leurs rapports n'avaient fait que s'envenimer. Neville ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir. Il n'avait que son point de vue et disait n'importe quoi. C'était d'autant plus dur à entendre que Granger qui n'était pas présente à cette époque ne faisait quasiment que l'écouter, n'émettant que de vagues suppositions.

Blaise, lui, le laissait s'enfoncer et attendait son heure pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son avis totalement partial quand quelqu'un intervint enfin.

\- Arête de tout confondre Neuville ! Tu parles des Serpentards comme s'ils étaient des Mangemorts. Certains ont agi comme des vraies ordures, mais d'autres se sont montrés bien plus courageux que bon nombre de Gryffondors à cette époque !

C'était Pavati qui s'était énervée.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir qui ? s'enquit Neuville une moue agacée sur le visage.

\- Blaise, entre autres ! répliqua l'indienne, avant de s'en expliquer. Il fermait les yeux quand il était seul à nous voir là où on n'aurait pas dû être en prétendant qu'on ne valent pas la peine qu'il se fatigue, il détournait les patrouilles des Carrow, il donnait des mots de passe ou des informations utiles en oubliant stupidement sur un banc ou au pied d'une statue.

Si Neville semblait tomber des nues, Blaise et Drago souriaient.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? demanda Neuville déconcerté à Pavati.

\- Il faisait tout pour qu'on ne sache pas que c'était lui! Je l'ai vu une fois et après j'ai fait attention. Je n'ai rien dit parce que plus on aurait été à le savoir, plus les risques que quelqu'un parle sous les menaces des deux consanguins auraient augmenté. C'était sa vie qu'il risquant. À défaut d'être préfet-en-chef, il était préfet. Quand on nous prenait sur le fait on risquait quelques Doloris. S'ils avaient su, sa punition aurait été bien pore et rien ne dit qu'il ne l'aurait pas tué pour trahison dans leur folie.

Tout en l'écoutant, Blaise tombait déjà sous le charme de l'Indienne. Il avait eu, l'an dernier, le béguin pour sa sœur qui l'avait rapidement éconduit, mais il se prit l'envie d'avoir lui aussi sa lionne. Lui qui pensait les protéger, avait à son tour eu un ange gardien à cette époque.

\- Même si c'est dur à croire que c'était lui, que c'était toi, ajouta Neuville à l'attention de Blaise en le saluant d'un mouvement de tête, ça en fait un de bien sur une bonne cinquantaine! Sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- C'était des gamins pour la plupart, ils n'ont fait qu'obéir. Lui répondit Blaise. Ce n'était pas des Punitio* que la plupart recevaient enfants, mais de véritables Doloris. Des gars comme Nott, avec un père Mangemort, ils avaient beau être des types bien, quand leur père le leur ordonnait, pouvaient devenir de véritables ordures, juste par peur de leur paternel. Il est le seul à m'avoir parlé de ce qu'il endurait chez lui, mais je sais très bien qu'il y en avait d'autres. Je ne parle pas de décérébrés comme Crabe et Goyle, quoi que, même eux, éduqué autrement ils n'auraient pas été si con.

\- En attendant, vous ne vous êtes jamais privé de nous lancer des Doloris quand vous nous surpreniez dans les couloirs. Ajouta Neville qui avait encore du mal avec tout ce qui s'était passé à cette époque et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entretenir de la rancœur avec tous ceux qui n'avaient pas su dire non.

\- Certains d'entre nous faisaient semblant de ne pas vous voir, mais quand il y avait des témoins c'était toujours mieux que de devoir vous envoyer aux cachots pour que vous serviez de cobaye ou pire qu'ils se chargent personnellement de votre punition! ... À ce propos Michael, reprit le noir en se tournant vers le Serdaigle, je tiens à m'excuser! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi ce jour-là. J'étais là, quand il t'on découvert et quand ils m'ont ordonné de participer je n'ai pas pu faire autrement ça n'aurait rien changé.

\- Je sais! j'étais encore assez conscient pour voir que tu étais prêt à rendre tes tripes et contrairement aux quatre autres, c'était vraiment des Doloris de femmelette que tu m'as envoyées, ajouta-t-il, en rigolant .

Neuville était légèrement dépassé. Lui qui voulait rappeler à Hermione le rôle qu'ils avaient joué pendant la guerre, se retrouvait face à un allié dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'ici. Seulement, quoi que celui-ci en dise, ça n'excusait pas le rôle qu'avaient joué les autres et encore moins celui de Malefoy.

\- Je veux bien croire que tu étais une sorte d'agent double qui faisait de son mieux, lui dit-il en pointant Malefoy du menton, mais...

\- Ne me mêle pas à ça! rétorqua Malefoy. Je suis déjà coupable de suffisamment saloperies pour ne pas ajouter à ça des horreurs que je n'aurai pas commises. Cette année-là j'ai passé quasiment tout mon temps dans ma chambre, je n'allais presque pas en cours et j'ai été démis de mon rôle de préfet-en-chef au bout de cinq mois parce que je ne foutais rien!

\- Ne fait pas semblant de n'avoir jamais lancé de Doloris ! s'énerva Neuville en désespoir de cause alors que pourtant ne se rappelait pas avoir vu tant que ça le blond cette année-là.

\- Neuville, l'arrêta Hermione, je sais que je n'étais pas là, mais quand on vous a retrouvé dans la salle sur demande et que tu m'as parlé des cours de magie noire. Tu as dit que certains comme Crabe et Goyle appréciaient tout particulièrement! Si Drago y avait tant participé que ça, tu ne penses pas que tu aurais mentionné Malefoy à ce moment-là!

Neuville maudit en cet instant la mémoire d'Hermione. Il allait s'arrêter là quand il vit le sourire vainqueur et narquois de l'ancien prince des Serpentards.

-Et leur rôle a tous dans la bataille finale ? lança-t-il amer.

-Bien sûr qu'il n'y a eu aucun Serpentard officiellement de votre côté! rugit Blaise. Vous nous avez refusé l'accès à la salle sur demande avant la bataille. Pas un d'entre nous n'y a été accueilli sous prétexte qu'il aurait pu être un traitre! Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas eu raison! C'était même certainement la chose à faire. Mais quand la bataille à commencer et que Voldemort à appeler à le rejoindre tous les Serpentards, crois-tu qu'ils ont eu le choix ? Ils n'avaient aucun endroit où se réfugier. J'ai essayé d'en planquer un maximum, mais les Carrow ont rabattu tous ceux qu'ils trouvaient. Je les ai même vus emmener des gosses de onze ans avec eux ! Tout n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois ! On a tous fait des erreurs, et on a tous fait de notre mieux pour sauver notre peau et celle de nos proches!

Neville ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il détestait Malefoy! Il détestait les Serpentards! Mais, il ne pouvait pas détester Zabini! Pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre!

Il se leva, fit le tour de la table et se plaça devant Blaise.

\- Pour ce qui est du reste des Serpentards, je reverrais mon opinion au cas par cas, mais pour ce qui est de toi, elle est désormais faite, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

À son tour, Blaise se leva et serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

Voir le préfet des Serpentards s'assoir à leur table avait déjà fait beaucoup parler, mais voir Londubat venir lui serrer la main entraina un véritable brouhaha dans la sale et pas mal d'interrogation à la table des professeurs.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde a fini de se dire des méchancetés, intervint Luna qui n'avait pratiquement pas dit un mot depuis un moment, est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi il y a du gui au centre de la table! Ça attire les nargoles !

Suite à cette réflexion plutôt bien venue pour détendre l'atmosphère, le dessert arriva et les conversations se firent plus légères même si Drago et Neville évitaient sciemment de s'adresser la parole.

 **oooOOoOOOoOOooo**

Alors que les desserts disparaissaient des tables, la directrice s'avança et entama son discours. Après avoir un peu parlé du début de l'année, elle rappela qu'il était coutume autrefois de donner un grand bal à Poudlard pour Noël et qu'elle désirait renouer avec cette vieille tradition. Elle recommanda ensuite quelques règles des bienséances et précisa que le bal se terminerait à 22 heures pour les élèves de première à quatrième année et à une heure du matin pour les autres. Elle annonça alors qu'ils leur devaient le merveilleux décor qui les entouraient aux préfets-en-chef et laissa la parole à Hermione afin qu'elle leur parle du thème qu'ils avaient tous deux choisi pour le bal « le renouveau, faire table rase du passé pour un avenir meilleur ».

Hermione prit place sur l'estrade devant le pupitre où se trouvait juste avant elle la directrice. Elle était terriblement angoissée à l'idée de devoir parler devant tout Poudlard. Elle avait pourtant déjà prononcé plusieurs discours après la guerre, mais aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle avait l'impression que l'enjeu était différent.

Pendant les discours de cérémonie habituels, on attendait d'elle des platitudes réconfortantes qui glorifiaient ceux qui étaient tombés pendant la guerre. C'était éprouvant et émouvant, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'enjeu.

La cause qu'ils avaient choisie avec Anthony lui semblait importante. Cependant, le discours qu'ils avaient préparé depuis des semaines auparavant lui semblait creux compte tenu des dernières semaines qu'elle venait de vivre. C'est donc une boule au ventre et les mains moites qu'elle commença.

\- J'avais un discours bien préparé à vous faire, que je connaissais par cœur. Il parlait des cerisiers que nous avions choisis parce qu'ils sont le symbole du printemps, mais aussi du renouveau. Il parlait de la reconstruction de notre monde blessé par la guerre. Un monde que nous allions bâtir ensemble. Mais comment pourrait-on faire cela ensemble s'il n'y a pas d'unité ?

Elle semblait avoir capté l'attention des élèves et des professeurs, mais elle n'osait porter son regard sur Anthony. Ils avaient passé trois soirées à peaufiner ce discours et elle le jetait aux orties pour improviser. Elle avait honte de lui faire ça, pourtant, elle sentait que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- En venant ce soir avec Drago Malefoy en toute amitié, j'avais peur de votre regard. Peur de ce que vous alliez penser de moi ! Pourtant quand il m'a invité, je n'ai pratiquement pas hésité. J'avais fermé les yeux depuis trop longtemps sur les brimades que les Serpentards et principalement les enfants de Mangemorts subissent depuis le début de l'année. Puisqu'à l'occasion, il m'arrivait de défendre le fait que Malefoy ne soit pas un Mangemort, ça me suffisait pour avoir bonne conscience. J'estimais même parfois que ça lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce, tant il avait été insultant avec moi autrefois.

Tandis que Granger parlait, Drago était tétanisé. Ce qu'elle disait avait beau être vrai, s'il aimait être le centre de l'attention, il n'appréciait pas être celui de la pitié. Aussi, il paniquait à l'idée qu'elle continue.

Hermione quant à elle, voyait que derrière le visage impassible de circonstance de Drago, se cachait un bouillonnement intense de colère à son encontre. Elle voulait cependant aller jusqu'au bout de son idée quitte à brusquer quelque peu l'égo du Serpentard.

\- Personne n'ignore à quel point je l'ai détesté avant la guerre. Mais par ses actes il m'a prouvé que sans pouvoir épouser notre cause, il voulait la chute de notre ennemi commun autant que nous. C'est pourquoi j'ai témoigné en sa faveur, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu l'aider cette année. Mais en le côtoyant j'ai appris à le connaitre lui, mais également Blaise Zabini. Et, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait cette guerre n'était pas terminée. Pour encore trop d'entre nous, il y a encore deux camps : les Serpentards qui seraient tous du côté du mal et les autres qui représentaient le bien. Mais un Serdaigle ne peut-il pas avoir du courage, un Gryffondor de l'érudition, un Poufsouffle de la ruse et un Serpentard de la loyauté ? Nous ne sommes pas définis uniquement par nos maisons et elles ne doivent pas nous diviser. Elles sont là pour créer un environnement favorable à notre épanouissement, et nous encourager à avoir un esprit de compétition, mais elles sont devenues le symbole d'une haine qui s'est transmise de génération en génération. Alors quand Jeudusor a voulu regrouper autour de lui des partisans pour sa conquête du monde, il n'a eu qu'à tendre la main pour rassembler ceux qui, autour de lui, haïssaient cet autre camp! Et plus récemment quand Ombrage ou les Carrows se sont rendus maitres de notre établissement, une fois de plus ils se sont servis de cette haine qui perdure depuis des générations!

Les propos d'Hermione avaient choqué nombre d'élèves présents, mais parmi les professeurs, passé la surprise, elle put discerner nombre de regards bienveillants notamment celui de sa mentore, mais aussi celui du professeur Slughorn, directeur actuel des Serpentards qui avait accepté de faire encore une année à Poudlard le temps qu'on lui trouve un remplaçant.

\- Vous leur en voulez pour ce qu'ils ont fait, mais n'oubliez pas que, s'ils n'ont rien fait pour mériter notre amitié, nous ne leur avons jamais non plus tendu la main pour qu'ils dépassent les principes qu'on leur a enseignés. La guerre est finie! Nous sommes tous dans le même camp! La haine n'a plus sa place! Soyez ouvert! Apprenons à mieux nous connaitre! Peut-être le temps d'une dance dès ce soir, ou à la bibliothèque le temps d'un devoir… Quant aux irréductibles sangs-purs qui n'auraient pas compris que l'effort devait également venir d'eux, je les invite, puisque les vacances commencent demain, à explorer le monde moldu autrement qu'en y passant en coup de vent: allez voir un film ou un concert moldu. Aller visiter un musée, voir un évènement sportif. Le monde moldu n'est pas plus beau que le nôtre, mais il est vaste et il vaut la peine d'être découvert. D'un côté comme de l'autre, ne vous bornez pas à des idées reçues. Si nous voulons recommencer, il faut en effet faire table rase du passé et pas seulement tenter de passer outre nos souffrances, notre chagrin et notre amertume. Il nous faut aussi dépasser notre rancune. Ceux qui devaient être punis l'ont été, et on ne reconstruira rien de bon dans la haine. Vous êtes l'avenir de notre monde! Je compte sur vous pour initier ce recommencement et reconstruire notre monde ensemble !

Tout au long de son discourt, elle avait pu voir certains regards désapprobateurs se détendre et l'écouter avec intérêt, principalement parmi les plus jeunes. Elle avait aussi remarqué la surprise de la plupart des Serpentards qui ne s'attendaient certainement pas à cet acte de foi qu'elle semblait vouloir faire. Blaise semblait aux anges. Si bien qu'on aurait presque cru qu'il était à l'initiative de la prise de parti d'Hermione.

Drago, quant à lui n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait osé s'afficher si partisane. Si elle demandait clairement aux Serpentards de faire des efforts, elle les soutenait surtout face à tous. Cependant, il ressentait un certain malaise.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'après avoir voulu sauver les elfes de maison, elle veuille maintenant sauver les Serpentards comme s'ils étaient des êtres faibles et méprisables ayant besoin qu'on les protège.

Il avait beau savoir que, dans son esprit à elle, il n'y avait qu'un besoin de justice, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir en quelque sorte humilié. Mais, curieusement, ce n'était pas ça qui le contrariait le plus. Il y avait autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas bien à identifier.

Elle lui avait promis de se battre pour lui et il l'avait accepté. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à apprécier le fait qu'elles les défendent ? Qu'elles les défendent tous ! … Même s'il lui était difficile de l'admettre, il se devait de reconnaitre que, justement, ce qui lui déplaisait c'était qu'elle veuille se battre pour tous les Serpentards et pas seulement lui !

Il se rendait bien sûr compte que cette « jalousie » était irraisonnée et qu'au contraire, le fait qu'elle se positionne de la sorte ne pouvait que bénéficier à son image. Pourtant, il détestait ça et il lui en voulait pour ça !

À la fin de son discours, un bref silence se fit entendre.

Hermione redoutait, à raison, la réaction des Gryffondors. Que la plus connue d'entre eux prenne délibérément parti pour leurs ennemis était inacceptable. Pourtant, si des gamins comme Thibaud Mc Neil rageaient visiblement, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir Ginny et surtout Neuville lui sourire. Si Ginny semblait amusée, Neuville, après l'avoir patiemment écouté, s'était résigné et avait décidé de la soutenir. C'est pourquoi, après un bref regard complice avec Blaise, ils furent les premiers à l'applaudir et à s'avancer vers l'estrade, afin de concrétiser ses paroles.

Tandis que le corps professoral ainsi qu'une grande partie des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles rejoignaient leurs applaudissements, les deux préfets incitèrent le très grand nombre de récalcitrants de leurs maisons à faire de même.

Si un une petite minorité avait décidé ostensiblement de se montrer hostile aux idées d'Hermione, les autres applaudirent à contrecœur.

Sur un regard entendu de la directrice, Anthony transforma les tables et les chaises en banquettes et guéridons qui vinrent se ranger plus près des murs sous les cerisiers. Plusieurs petites tables rondes éclairées par des lucioles se couvrirent de verres et de boisson ainsi que de quelques sucreries. Des jacinthes sauvages et des narcisses se mirent à pousser aux pieds des tables et des guéridons, tandis qu'une légère brise parfumée commença à faire s'envoler les pétales de cerisiers pour qu'ils aillent se mélanger à la neige magique et que les premières mesures d'une valse se firent entendre.

 **oooOOoOOOoOOooo**

Anthony proposa alors son bras à Hermione et la conduit en silence jusqu'au centre de la piste où ils débutèrent la valse.

Le rythme était rapide et la chorégraphie qu'ils avaient choisie comportait plusieurs figures, mais ils les avaient suffisamment répétées pour ne pas s'en soucier. Ils virevoltaient sur la piste avec élégance, permettant à la robe d'Hermione, faite de nebulum, de donner tout son éclat en se teintant de vert pale sur pratiquement toute la longueur de sa partie basse, ajoutant ainsi plus de charme é de magie à leur prestation.

Cependant, Hermione sentait que son cavalier, même s'il lui souriait, était encore plus crispé que dans l'après-midi.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai changé notre discours ! dit-elle tout bas avec les yeux pleins de remords.

\- Pas de problème! Il était très bien ! Mieux que l'ancien, même si je ne partage pas totalement ton point de vue à propos des enfants de Mangemorts, lui répondit-il après l'avoir fait tournoyer.

-Merci! parvint-elle à répondre en souriant, soulagée et émue.

Si pour les deux danseurs le moment était tendu, de là où se trouvaient les spectateurs, ils paraissaient plutôt souriants et même intimes. Pourtant Hermione s'attendait à une remarque sur Draco et elle ne mit que quelques secondes à venir.

-Je pensais que ton cavalier serait Neuville, pas que tu te ridiculiserais avec ta nouvelle cause perdue. Lui donner des cours ne te suffisait pas ? critiqua-t-il en continuant à sourire.

\- On en a déjà parlé Anthony ! lui dit-elle à voix basse alors qu'il effectuait un porté. Drago est quelqu'un de bien quand on apprend à le connaitre.

\- Mais tu entends tout ce qu'on dit sur toi ! fit-il avec amertume, toujours collé à elle.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien de vrai. Je l'apprécie, mais on est juste amis, fit-elle en souriant toujours, mais en le regardant dans les yeux les sourcils légèrement froncés d'exaspération.

\- Encore Heureux ! Tu t'imagines en couple avec Malefoy ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas Anthony ! Mais, je ne vois pas où serait le mal ! le réprimanda-t-elle comme s'il était un enfant.

\- À oui ? Et tu t'imagines les diners de famille chez lui ? Là où tu t'es fait torturer ! Là où tu sais qui avait établi son repère ? ironisa-t-il, en émettant un petit rire nerveux alors que leurs mouvements les éloignaient.

\- Déjà, sache pour ta gouverne que lui au moins, il ose maintenant prononcer son nom ! dit-elle, pour le chambrer espérant ainsi pouvoir mettre fin à cette conversation.

\- Très bien pour lui s'il n'en a plus peur, mais à vrai dire je m'en fiche ! se gaussa-t-il.

\- Tu te trompes ! Il en a toujours peur, mais il tente de passer à autre chose ! Quant à affronter ses peurs, je vais l'accompagner là-bas pendant les vacances ! dit-elle légèrement triste et anxieuse.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il abasourdit.

\- Je viens de te le dire ! pour affronter mes peurs ! Pour passer à autre chose ! Lui aussi à de très mauvais souvenirs associés à cet endroit. Alors ensemble on va tenter d'avancer et c'est ce que tu devrais faire également !

\- Ne fait pas ça ! la supplia-t-il en la regardant avec énormément de tendresse tout en la rapprochant à nouveau de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? le questionna-t-elle étonnée par le ton et l'attitude qu'il venait de prendre.

\- Tu vas te faire du mal, expliqua-t-il. Que tu te compliques la vie avec le fils d'un Mangemort au passé plus que douteux passe encore. Mais, ça ! On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais je me doute à quel point ça va être dur pour toi ! lui dit-il avec compassion.

-Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt m'encourager ! fit-elle avec tristesse.

-Oui ! je pourrai, mais je trouve ça stupide ! Tu n'es qu'une stupide Gryffondor ! la critiqua-t-il.

-Et toi un Serdaigle rabat-joie ! protesta-t-elle. On ne s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour s'engueuler devant tout le monde. Alors, faisons au moins semblant de nous entendre !

Ils continuèrent à danser un moment en silence, évoluant élégamment sur la piste avec un sourire feint. Et si Drago s'en rendait compte en bon Serpentard qu'il était, ce n'était pas le cas de Neuville qui n'appréciait apparemment pas la complicité que semblaient avoir les deux danseurs.

Voyant l'occasion de prendre sa revanche sur ce qu'il avait dû subir pendant le repas, il se rapprocha de Neuville.

\- Tu es jaloux ! constata-t-il, feignant la surprise un sourcil relevé.

\- Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? grogna Neuville qui ne quittait pas les danseurs des yeux.

\- Parce que tu n'apprécies pas plus la voir dans ses bras que dans les miens. Parce que tu n'aimes pas quand elle lui sourit, quand elle lui murmure à l'oreille. Et surtout parce que tu la voudrais dans tes bras ? exposa le Serpentard avec un semblant d'indifférence qui exaspéra le Gryffondor.

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est mon amie et je défends juste ses intérêts ! rétorqua le brun à cran.

\- Je n'en crois rien, déclara Drago, pédant. Je suis même sûr que, le soir, quand tu es seul dans ton lit tu ne penses qu'à elle, à sa peau douce, à la rondeur de ses seins, à la douceur de ces lèvres et ça te rend malade que moi je ne fasse part que fantasmer tout ça ! Elle est bien plus proche de moi que tu ne le seras jamais ! Tu es juste le bon copain ! Jamais tu ne la sentiras frémir entre tes bras !

\- Tu n'es qu'une ordure Malefoy ! Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter de la sorte ! s'insurgea Neville avec rage.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander ! lui proposa le blond. Mais, bien sûr, si tu le fais, je me devrais de lui dire à quel point tu fantasmes sur elle!

Neville fulminait. Sa baguette le démangeait et son point se serait bien écrasé au centre du visage moqueur de ce putain de fils de Mangemort ! Seulement, il avait appris à se maitriser. Il se promit cependant de prouver à Hermione qu'à défaut d'être un tueur sanguinaire ce Serpentard-là en tout cas, ne méritait pas sa compassion et encore moins l'amitié qu'elle semblait vouloir.

La valse prit fin au grand soulagement d'Hermione et ils partirent chacun de leur côté rejoindre leurs cavaliers comme prévu dans le déroulement du bal.

Anthony se dirigea vers Susanne Bones, une Poufsouffle qu'elle connaissait bien pour avoir fait partie de l'AD comme Anthony.

Susanne était douce, timide et discrète, mais était loin d'avoir l'intelligence du Serdaigle. Il n'avait jamais parlé d'elle à Hermione auparavant, aussi elle était surprise de son choix.

La Gryffondor alla, quant à elle, rejoindre le Serpentard qui l'attendait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres au côté de Neuville qui semblait au bord de l'explosion de chaudron.

*Punitio : imaginez juste un Doloris un peu moins fort. L'équivalent d'une fessée, d'une paire de claques, de coups de règle sur les doigts, de quelques coups de martinet… quelque chose de plus ou moins très douloureux et humiliant. Un sort servant de punition corporelle franchement pas très sympathique et destiné aux enfants.


	32. Le Bal de Noël (part2) - chap32

Afin d'éviter de choquer les âmes sensibles, je préfère attirer l'attention sur le fait que ce chapitre comporte une scène de viol particulièrement violente: elle est en italique.

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement chaleureusement Shka pour ses conseils avisés qui m'ont aidé pour ce chapitre.

Je remercie également Maxine pour son soutien indéfectible.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

 **Le bal de Noël ( partie 2) CHAPITRE 32**

En arrivant près de Drago, Hermione ne put manquer le regard furieux de Neville. Elle avait espéré, après le soutien qu'il lui avait montré, qu'il ait une attitude moins hostile envers lui.

Hélas, tout comme Anthony et comme elle autrefois, il se faisait encore de fausses idées sur le Serpentard. Si on ajoutait à cela, le caractère plus qu'impossible de ce dernier, la cohabitation entre eux risquait d'être difficile.

Arrivée au niveau des deux garçons, Hermione tendit sa main vers Drago pour l'emmener vers la piste. Celui-ci la prit. Et, après une révérence courtoise, il fit un délicat baisemain à la demoiselle qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il l'emmena ensuite vers la piste ne se privant pas de lancer une dernière œillade au brun.

Hermione, surprise, se mit à sourire, un peu gênée par tant de galanterie et ne remarqua à aucun moment la mine rageuse du Gryffondor.

Après le stress du discours et la tentions de son accrochage avec Anthony, elle espérait que cette danse avec Drago ne tournerait pas à une de leurs disputes habituelles. Elle voulait juste un moment de répit.

Croisant son regard, elle fut étonnée d'y trouver un brin de malice, un peu d'amusement et beaucoup de bienveillance. Elle commença alors enfin à se décrisper.

Drago, voyant à quel point elle semblait stressée, voulait qu'elle se détende dans ces bras. À vrai dire, ça n'avait rien de désintéressé. Si en apparence elle semblait à lui, elle en était encore très loin et la première étape de son plan de conquête consistait à ce qu'elle se sente bien en sa compagnie. Quant à son autre objectif, il consistait à démontrer à l'assistance et principalement à cet imbécile de Londubat que contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, ils étaient bien plus que des amis.

Resserrant légèrement sa main au creux de la sienne, il la fit venir plus près de lui. Il posa son autre main dans le creux de son dos et lui fit un sourire charmeur avant d'entamer avec elle les premiers pas de la valse qui débutait.

Hermione avait posé sa main libre sur l'épaule de son cavalier le laissant mener. Même si elle n'était pas collée à lui elle pouvait sentir son parfum si reconnaissable qui lui faisait penser à une vaste prairie fleurie.

À nouveau, elle le regarda tandis que d'autres danseurs les rejoignaient, et à nouveau, il lui sourit.

Son regard cendré était bien plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée et sa main douce et chaude lui procurait un curieux sentiment d'allégresse.

Apaisée dans ses bras, elle se rendit compte à quel point cet idiot lui avait manqué. À quel point il faisait partie maintenant de son quotidien. Cependant, ce qui la troubla réellement fut de se rendre compte que le contact de sa main dans la sienne lui était agréable. De constater à quel point le léger sourire qui avait sur ses lèvres lui faisait plaisir.

Se rapprochant un peu plus de lui, elle le laissa l'emporter un instant au fil de la musique.

Hermione, même si elle n'avait appris à valser que depuis quelques années, avait énormément travaillé et progressé dans cette discipline depuis qu'elle avait appris, de la bouche de sa directrice, qu'elle allait devoir ouvrir le bal en tant que préfète en chef. Drago, de par son éducation et sa grâce naturelle, était quant à lui un excellent danseur depuis de très nombreuses années.

Ces deux raisons à elles seules auraient suffi à en faire un couple très agréable à regarder danser. Mais, il y avait plus entre eux. Les liens qui les unissaient désormais les poussaient à avoir dans cette pratique une totale confiance en leur partenaire.

Ils évoluaient avec élégance, allégresse et complicité, leurs pas effleurant à peine la piste.

Drago profitait de cet instant avec félicité, appréciant de pouvoir constater que sa fougueuse lionne le laissait diriger en totale sérénité dans ses bras.

Et, alors pourtant qu'elle aurait pu être dans les bras de n'importe quel quatre de ses amis, elle se trouvait dans les siens et s'y abandonnait en totale confiance. Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui !

Il se fichait de ce qu'autour de lui les autres pouvaient bien dire. Il se fichait de leur regard haineux ou méprisant. Elle lui appartenait ! Pendant quelques ces quelques minutes où il la volait à ses trop nombreux amis, elle n'était qu'à lui et le monde autour de lui n'existait plus.

Tandis qu'à leur suite d'autres danseurs tournoyaient autour d'eux, Hermione profitait du moment, se laissant aller.

Espérant y trouver à nouveau cette sorte de tendresse moqueuse, moins sinistre ou railleuse qu'à l'accoutumée, elle voulut regarder son partenaire dans les yeux. Ces yeux qui l'avaient glacé d'effroi, qui l'avaient intimidé, mais qui depuis peu ne lui semblaient plus qu'être le reflet de son âme emplie de tristesse. Et là, elle eut la surprise de voir ce que Blaise lui avait promis. Lorsqu'il était heureux, vraiment heureux, les yeux de Drago prenaient par magie une teinte d'un bleu clair et limpide fascinante. Jamais l'expression "plonger dans un regard" n'avait pris pour elle tant de signification.

Elle, qui avait peu à peu appris à ne plus être effrayée par ses yeux gris et froids comme la glace, allait devoir apprendre à ne pas se noyer dans cet océan qui l'hypnotisait.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se demandait comment une demi-teinte de bleu pouvait changer du tout au tout l'impression qu'on avait en se plongeant dans son regard.

Elle était persuadée que le bracelet ne pouvait pas expliquer ça et que ces yeux avaient leur magie propre. Une magie qui ne s'exprimait que lorsqu'il était heureux. Et à en connaitre le passé su jeune homme, ces yeux n'avaient pas dû souvent prendre cette teinte.

Alors, elle fut fière de l'avoir aidé à avoir cet instant de pur bonheur qu'il méritait.

Si elle avait encore quelques doutes sur le bien-fondé d'avoir accepté d'être sa cavalière, le bleu magnifique de ses yeux venait de les balayer en un instant.

Il n'était plus le prince des Serpentards, celui qu'autrefois qu'on craignait ou admirais. Alors, elle savait qu'il avait besoin plus que jamais de se sentir important. Elle savait que pour lui l'apparence et le prestige étaient nécessaires à son bien-être.

En dansant ensemble, ils étaient le point de mire de toute l'école. Elle avait pu en mesurer l'impact quand elle était entrée dans la salle à son bras.

Elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à lui faire avoir une meilleure réputation, mais elle ferait tout son possible pour lui donner une chance, le nouveau départ d'une vie où son passé serait oublié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger, fini par dire Drago qui la voyait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Je réfléchis, avoua-t-elle, songeuse.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu réfléchissais trop ! plaisanta-t-il. Ne peux-tu pas juste profiter du moment ? À moins que ma compagnie t'incommode ?

\- Non ! bien sûr que non ! protesta-t-elle en s'empourprant, honteuse d'avoir pu lui donner cette impression.

Drago se délectait de ces expressions qu'il ne voyait jamais sur les femmes de haut rang qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Si pâle et si insipides qu'elles n'avaient pratiquement pas de personnalité. Alors la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Blaise dans l'après-midi lui revint en tête comme une claque.

Comment après avoir partagé quelques semaines avec Granger, pourrait-il revenir à un rapport avec les femmes aussi guindé et dépourvu de sens que celui de ses parents ?

Cette pensée le perturbait et il préféra passer à toute autre chose de peur de se perdre en un inutile questionnement.

\- Très joli discourt, Granger, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait suffi à faire changer les mentalités ! Cependant, j'avoue avoir été bluffé ! Bel essais !

\- Serait-ce enfin un compliment Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Si j'avais envie de faire un compliment, commença-t-il avec sa voix trainante, hautaine et pleine de mépris, je complimenterais celui qui t'a choisi une robe qui sais à ce point mettre en valeur ta charmante silhouette, mais puisque je ne suis pas homme à me vanter, je dirai juste qu'il m'est fort agréable de danser avec une cavalière qui me sourit avec tant d'impertinence !

\- Alors, à mon tour je me permettrais un compliment, monsieur, dit-elle en imitant le ton de sa voix. J'hésite cependant entre complimenter vos talents de danseur bien qu'ils ne seraient rien sans une bonne partenaire ou complimenter l'éclat de vos yeux et de votre sourire qui me permettent de passer, ce soir, un agréable moment, même si j'apprécierais les voir plus souvent.

Sur ses mots, les dernières notes de la valse se firent entendre.

\- Il a été prévu que les préfets et leurs cavaliers devraient inviter d'autres danseurs pour les encourager, lui expliqua-t-elle, embarrassée. Si tu pouvais inviter une des filles qui étaient à notre table, ce serait plus qu'aimable de ta part.

\- Dois-je comprendre que c'est pour m'éviter l'affront d'un refus d'une quelconque demoiselle que tes deux complices ne sont pas encore sur la piste ?

\- T'en sens-tu vexé ? le provoqua-t-elle.

\- ça dépendra du cavalier que tu choisiras! répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Puisque Blaise semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur Parvati, j'espérais tes conseils pour choisir pour moi parmi les Serpentards. De préférence une septième année, au pire, un sixième année… ils ne sont pas très nombreux, mais j'avoue ne pas du tout les connaitre !

\- Cela dépend de ce que tu recherches, mais après ton discours, je te conseillerai bien Richard Selwyn. Bien qu'il ait presque notre âge, c'est encore un gamin. Il déteste les nés-moldus, mais il sera trop lâche pour te refuser une danse. Ne t'attends pas par contre à ce qu'il te sourie ou t'adresse la parole, lui proposa Drago avec enthousiasme ,conscient que si elle validait son choix, elle ne risquait pas de s'attarder avec son cavalier.

\- Très bien! Je te remercie. Je reviens juste après et n'en profite pas pour embêter à nouveau Neuville ! j'ai bien vu dans quel état tu l'as mis ! le sermonna-t-elle.

\- Il n'approuve juste pas te voir dans des bras qu'il n'apprécie pas ! se moqua-t-il tandis qu'ils se séparaient pour rejoindre leur nouveau partenaire.

Tandis que Richard acceptait à contrecœur l'invitation d'Hermione, Drago salua poliment Lovegood avant de se tourner vers Weasley avec un sourire charmeur, suivi d'un autre plus un poil plus moqueur vers Londubat.

Ginny ayant accepté de danser avec lui, il profita agréablement de ce petit moment avec elle. Non pas parce qu'elle était plutôt bonne danseuse. Ni parce qu'incontestablement elle était sublime dans cette robe moulante. Mais, principalement à l'idée de ce dont il pourrait s'enorgueillir auprès de Potter. Il avait eu dans ses bras les deux femmes de sa vie. Et même s'il ne s'intéressait pas à la rousse, il comptait bien lui voler la brune. Il s'amusait de pouvoir lui dire dans quelques jours où il avait pu poser les mains sur le tendre amour de sa vie. Le dos échancré de la robe de la sculpturale jeune fille ne lui laissait d'autres options que de poser ses mains à même sa peau, sous son omoplate, le bout des doigts reposant au creux que faisait sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Peut-on savoir ce qui t'amuse Malefoy ? demanda alors Ginny, intriguée par le petit sourire en coin quelle voyait posé sur les lèvres de son partenaire de puis un petit moment.

\- J'étais en train de penser à Potter et au fait que j'allais pouvoir lui dire que tu m'avais réservé ta première danse, fit-il, moqueur.

\- Je l'ai fait pour Hermione, n'en doute pas! dit-elle un peu froidement.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu te doutais avoir à danser avec moi et que tu aies tout de même choisi cette tenue plus que provocante, dit-il avec un sourire plus espiègle encore, en déplaçant légèrement sa main pour lui faire comprendre l'incongruité de la situation.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment Hermione fait pour te supporter ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel feignant l'exaspération alors qu'elle commençait presque à le trouver amusant.

\- À vrai dire moi non plus ! j'entends bien sûr par-là, qu'elle t'ait choisi pour amie, parce que pour ce qui est de Potter je comprends plus facilement. Avoir une athlète de ton niveau dans son lit … Il ne doit pas s'ennuyer ! Même si j'avoue que, personnellement, je préfère les femmes moins musclées, moins violentes et moins dominatrices, mais tous les gouts sont dans la nature à ce qu'on dit. J'espère pour lui qu'il a un safeword rapide à prononcer !

\- Tu n'es qu'un abrutit Malefoy ! d'offusqua-t-elle cette fois pour de bon, retirant tout ce qu'elle avait bien put penser quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu! Il ne me reste plus que la joie de m'en prendre au balafré et à toute sa petite bande avec toute l'ironie dont je suis capable. Je n'ai plus le droit d'insulter qui je veux et je n'ai pas intérêt à trainer avec les seules personnes qui partagent un tant soit peu mes convictions !

\- Dis-moi que tu blagues, là ! s'alarma-t-elle.

\- Je blague ! Enfin pas pour ce qui est des remarques sarcastiques à votre encontre. Vous êtes une réelle source d'inspiration pour moi. Et puis tu as entendu ton amie. Non ? Il faut être gentil avec les Serpentards ! fini-t-il avec malice.

Tout d'un coup Ginny se mit à sourire. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur valse.

Au début, il pensa que c'était à cause de l'attitude bizarroïde de Lovegood qui continuait à danser, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, alors que la musique était arrêtée.

Corner depuis sa chaise se contentait de la regarder en souriant à la manière de quelqu'un qui verrait un très beau paysage tandis que Loufoca se balançait et ondulait au son d'une musique imaginaire qui n'avait même rien à voir avec les valses qu'on venait d'entendre.

Et, une fois de plus Drago se réjouit de son choix. La rousse avait beau être dangereuse et sournoise, elle était franchement moins tarée que l'autre!

Se réintéressant à Weasley, il s'aperçut que le sourire qu'elle avait n'était aucunement destiné à la blonde, mais bien à lui.

\- Il y a une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas venant de ta part ! fit-elle tout à coup.

\- Puis-je te demander laquelle ? Mon incroyable charme qui te fait succomber au point que, bientôt, tu en oublieras ton balafré ?

\- Non ! Ton sens de l'humour presque aussi insupportable que celui de mes frères ! George va t'adorer quand tu passeras au terrier !

Drago, qui rejoignait Hermione, s'arrêta sur place en entendant la remarque de la fille Weasley.

\- Hors de question que je mette les pieds dans le trou à rat qui vous sert de maison ! cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! sourit-elle avec espièglerie. Tu sais tu n'es pas le seul à être capable d'avoir un sens de l'humour consistant à se moquer de tes petits camarades ! N'oublie pas de qui je suis justement la sœur et n'oublie pas non plus que je suis suffisamment persévérante pour obtenir ce que je veux, même s'il s'agit de l'élu en personne ! Alors, te faire venir dans mon « trou à rat » ne sera qu'une formalité !

\- Jamais ! rugit-il.

\- Profite de ta soirée et va rejoindre Hermione. Elle t'attend et apparemment elle est en grande discussion avec Neuville et Anthony, lui fit-elle remarquer avec finesse, pour couper court à toutes autres protestations.

Dans un coin calme de la salle, près d'une des petites tables qui proposaient à boire, il vit effectivement Londubat et Goldstein en grande discussion avec Granger tandis que Corner était assis juste à côté. Il semblait s'être lassé d'observer sa compagne du soir et s'amusait de la scène.

Blaise dansait encore avec son Indienne. Et, au regard qu'il lui faisait, il ne risquait pas de la quitter de suite.

À peine, Drago fut-il arrivé, qu'il entendit Londubat tenter de convaincre Granger de changer de cavalier. Il allait la laisser s'expliquer, quand excédé par les réponses de la brune, le Gryffondor commença à la traiter d'« idiote qui se laissait stupidement séduire ».

\- Londubat ! intervint Drago. Ne penses-tu pas qu'Hermione soit assez intelligente pour savoir ce qu'elle fait ? À moins que tes origines sang-pur ne te fassent la considérer comme faisant partie du « _sexe faible »_ et qu'à ce titre elle ne soit pas capable de prendre de décisions en son nom. Tant qu'on y est, tu désires peut-être nous conseiller un chaperon ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'à défaut de ME faire confiance tu peux LUI faire confiance ?

Elle ne rêvait pas ! Drago Malefoy l'avait appelé par son prénom, et en public qui plus est ! Si seulement, ça avait pu être un minimum sincère et pas juste pour se jouer de ses deux amis ça aurait pu être … sympathique…agréable…euphorisant … alors que là, c'était juste décevant.

\- Drago, même si je suis très touchée que tu désires me défendre, je pense encore être capable de le faire moi-même, à moins que tu ne t'inclues dans ces sangs-purs qui considèrent les femmes comme des objets tout juste bons à paraitre? dit-elle, moralisatrice, tant elle désappointée.

\- Peut être que finalement j'ai à cœur de faire en sorte que tu ne te mettre pas tes amis à dos. Je t'avais prévenu qu'ils ne m'accepteraient pas. Il vaut peut-être mieux que ce soit moi qui les remette à leur place plutôt que tu te brouilles avec eux. Londubat me déteste! Ça ne changera rien pour moi!

Hermione allait répondre à Drago quand Neville l'interrompit.

\- Je ne te permets pas de te poser en victime ! protesta Neuville se sentant particulièrement offensé. Si je te déteste, c'est à juste titre !

\- Si tu penses au fait que j'ai maltraité le gamin timoré que tu étais, riposta le Serpentard, je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait. C'était peut-être malveillant, mais si tu n'avais pas été malmené un peu durant ton enfance crois-tu vraiment que tu aurais été assez endurci pour devenir le leader qui a fait face à Voldemort et a vaincu Nagini ? Les méchants aussi ont leur rôle à jouer ne l'oublie pas et n'oublie pas non plus qu'à l'époque on était que des gosses.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet Malefoy, intervint Goldstein. On n'est pas là pour rabâcher de vieilles histoires, mais pour expliquer à Hermione que s'afficher avec toi est une monumentale erreur. Et que tu ne t'intéresses à elle que pour améliorer ton image !

\- Toi Goldstein! se cabra l'accusé, tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver Fawley qui se morfond dans son coin à ruminer, pendant que toi tu t'affiches avec ta petite Poufsouffle timide et naïve, juste pour que ton image de parfait petit préfet ne souffre pas !

\- Ta gueule Malefoy ! gémit presque Anthony, qui manqua de s'étouffer en entendant les révélations de Drago.

\- Parce que, si on doit parler de quelqu'un d'hypocrite, continua Drago sans faire cas des suppliques muettes de Goldstein, tu te poses bien là, à trainer avec toute ta cour de filles en chaleur juste pour qu'on oublie que tu te tapes un Serpentard depuis presque trois ans. Je ne crois pas que ce soit glorieux de ta part !

Anthony avait sorti sa baguette, mais Drago, qui ne supportait pourtant pas Goldstein, faisait confiance à Granger, et même à Londubat et Weasley pour intervenir si besoin.

\- C'est bien beau de concocter de beaux discours sur le renouveau et tout ce qui va avec ! insista-t-il avec encore plus d'emportent. Mais, contrairement à toi, Granger a un minimum d'intégrité ! Elle ose afficher, comme tu dis, son amitié alors qu'on est qu'amis. Aie la bienséance d'au moins lui adresser la parole en public. Parce qu'on dirait bien que la lâcheté et la perfidie ne sont pas que l'apanage des Serpentards !

Anthony n'osait même pas regarder Hermione ou Neville dans les yeux. Sa main qui tenait toujours sa baguette s'était baissée. Il semblait effondré.

Hermione, Neuville et Ginny avaient à peine réagi. Le seul mouvement qu'ils avaient eu avait été de poser la main sur leur baguette prête à dégainer si les choses dégénéraient. Mais, ça tenait plus du réflexe d'ancien combattant que d'autre chose.

Hermione, le choc passé, foudroya du regard Malefoy, qui n'avait pas décoléré, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas en rajouter. Puis, après avoir vérifié que Neuville n'allait pas mettre les pieds dans le plat en remettant de l'huile sur le feu, elle se tourna vers le Serdaigle anéanti qui rangeait sa baguette, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention plus sur lui.

\- Anthony, a part nous, personne n'a entendu ce que cet idiot vient de dire et tu peux avoir ma parole que je veillerai à ce que ça ne se sache pas comme ça ! Pas tant que vous ne l'aurez pas décidé tous les deux ! Mais, peut être que… le discours … tu es préfet en chef, tu dois donner l'exemple… aller parler à un Serpentard, ce serait bien ! Tu pourrais aller le rencontrer en allant boire un verre à la même table que lui pour commencer.

Susan revenait vers Anthony après avoir un peu discuté avec ses amies de Poufsouffle. Elle n'avait assisté qu'à la fin de la conversation, mais elle avait beau avoir la réputation de ne pas être très maline, elle comprit tout de même ce qui se passait.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir ! je trouverai bien un autre cavalier, dit-elle d'une petite voix timide et pleine de compassion. C'était vraiment chouette, cette danse avec toi! Je ne regrette pas. C'était vraiment gentil de m'avoir invité. Je ne dirais rien moi non plus ! Mais rien ne t'empêche d'aller le voir! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais Gryffondor.

\- Pas si mon père l'apprend ! murmura Anthony dans un souffle.

\- Anthony ce n'est pas grave, tenta de le réconforter Luna qui venait tout juste d'arriver ton père il est moldu, il comprendra ! Il y a même des fêtes ou les moldus descendent déguiser dans la rue pour…

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a que les sangs-purs pour détester les gens comme moi ! Mon père a déjà eu du mal à accepter que je sois sorcier !

Luna et Susanne l'emmenèrent s'assoir pour discuter un peu avec elles, tandis que Michael corner, qui s'était bien amusé en observant ce vaudeville, préféra se rapprocher de Granger et Malefoy qui semblaient bien plus drôle que son pathétique condisciple.

La Gryffondor était en train de sermonner l'ex-prince des Serpentards et ça valait son pesant de cacahuètes !

\- Peut être que je serais un peu moins con, s'enflamma Drago, si son mec me faisait moins chier! Il traite comme un Mangemort à cause des idées que Goldstein fout dans le crâne ! Pas une fois je l'ai traité de pédale ou d'un truc du même genre. Tout ça, parce qu'il me fait vraiment pitié. Qu'ils ne veulent pas s'afficher comme un couple, c'est une chose, mais qu'il l'ignore quand il le croise c'est franchement hypocrite !

\- Drago, je conçois que tu aies raison sur le fond, mais franchement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que de la crotte de Troll à lui sortir ce genre de chose ici et maintenant !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi! Je gardais ça pour plus tard ! pour une occasion plus rentable. Mais il n'avait franchement rien à dire sur le fait que tu sois à mon bras ce soir !

À force d'agitation dans ce coin de la salle, les curieux commencèrent à tourner le regard vers le petit groupe, avide de savoir pourquoi la reine de la soirée semblait à ce point aussi remontée contre son cavalier.

Le silence se fit. Londubat regardait Malefoy comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il parte. Mais, Drago ne bougea pas et le défia du regard.

\- Drago, à moins que tu n'aies un autre chaudron à faire exploser, ce serait bien aimable de ta part d'être un peu plus sympathique avec mes amis. Quant à toi Neuville, cet idiot de Serpentard à tout de même raison sur un point. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille, il faut te croire permis de décider de mes fréquentations, les sermonna-t-elle tous les deux.

\- Mais Hermione! Si ce que tu veux c'est faire en sorte que les futurs Serpentards ne soient pas tous des néo-Mangemorts, très bien ! se fâcha Neuville, mais quitte à t'occuper d'un cas en particulier, choisi en un autre ! Après ce qu'il a fait ! Tu ne peux pas le soutenir !

Autour d'eux de plus en plus d'élèves faisaient attention à leur conversation sans qu'aucun des trois protagonistes ne s'en aperçoive.

Drago ne savait pas trop s'il allait intervenir à nouveau, mais pour l'instant, ça l'amusait plutôt de voir Londubat si lamentable.

\- Arête tout de suite Neuville ! protesta la Gryffondor. Ne peux-tu pas accepter que Malefoy ait évolué ? Tu n'es plus le petit garçon timide et maladroit que tu étais en première année. C'est pareil pour lui ! il n'a plus 14 ans ! Je ne dis pas qu'il ait foncièrement changé. Il est perfide, suffisant, narquois, irritant, emmerdeur et j'en passe. Mais, je lui ai découvert pas mal de qualité qui font qu'il est mon ami désormais. Il a souffert de la guerre bien plus que tu ne te l'imagines. Plus que toi avec les Carrows ou moi, dans notre quête, de la faim du froid …

\- Laisse-moi en douter ! Fit le brun avec un mépris et un dégout qu'Hermione ne put supporter venant de lui qui d'habitude était si compréhensif et gentil.

\- Voldemort n'a pas apprécié qu'il n'ait pas lui-même rempli sa mission et … commença-t-elle pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

Drago voyant la tournure que prenaient les choses voulut l'arrêter, mais Ginny s'interposa, laissant les deux autres régler leurs comptes. Il se mit à répéter son nom puis même son prénom avec force pour l'arête, mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ce n'était plus drôle du tout et Granger ne voyait pas qu'il y avait plus d'une vingtaine de personnes, déjà, qui les regardaient.

\- Il s'est reçu quelques Doloris ? railla Neuville avec dédain. Il n'est pas le seul ici, que je sache ! Alors, arrête d'en faire tout un drame et arrête de prendre pitié de lui ! Il s'en remettra comme nous tous !

\- Mais, ce n'était pas que quelques Doloris, Neuville ! s'enflamma Hermione. Drago est resté enfermé dans les cachots du manoir tout l'été avec pour seule visite Voldemort, qui s'amusait à le torturer ! Crois-tu vraiment que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que nous avons subi ? T'imagines-tu ce que ça peut faire d'être torturé pendant des mois par le mal en personne. Et pourtant, alors qu'il en était enfin sorti, il a eu le courage de ne pas dénoncer Harry ! Que crois-tu qu'il lui soit à nouveau arrivé quand il s'en est rendu compte ! Rogue, Blaise, Drago ! Que te faut-il de plus pour comprendre que les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des lâches ? Qu'ils ont eu leur manière à eux de combattre l'ennemi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils l'on fait dans l'ombre et pour des motivations souvent bien plus personnelles que ce qu'ils ont fait n'en est pas moins admirable !

Neville devient blanc. Il prenait compte de tout ce que sous-entendait Hermione. Il s'imaginait le pire, sans pourtant l'approcher. Ce qu'avait fait Malefoy prenait une autre dimension, encore moins compréhensible et bien plus lourde en conséquence. Pourtant s'il avait voulu faire la paix avec Zabini, il n'y arriverait jamais avec Malefoy.

Drago se sentait mal, il aurait voulu arriver à arrêter la Gryffondor dans son élan. Si au départ la rousse l'en avait empêché, réalisant tout ce qu'elle était en train de révéler, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et il n'était parvenu à rien. Et maintenant, ils avaient tous entendu ! II avait bien vu qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils avaient un auditoire depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il avait fait l'erreur de ne pas l'arrêter dès le début et maintenant c'était trop tard !

Bien sûr, Granger, à sa manière de raconter son histoire, faisait presque de lui un héros au même titre que Rogue ! Ridicule ! Il n'avait été qu'un jouet qui, pendant quelques minutes de lucidité, avait décidé qu'entre deux ennemis, il valait mieux choisir le camp de celui qu'il détestait le moins, à défaut de choisir celui qui avait le plus de chance de vaincre. Non! Il n'était pas un héros ! Plutôt un fou, qui avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il pouvait être autre chose que l'épave qu'il était devenu. Mais au fond de lui, il restait encore ce gamin apeuré et brisé.

Tout autour de lui, il voyait les regards des autres! Des regards pleins de pitié, mais aussi d'admiration. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il se doutait que d'ici quelques minutes à peine, tout ce qu'avait dit Granger allait être répété, amplifié et déformé. Mais ce dont il avait le plus peur, c'était de certains Serpentards et de ce qu'ils pourraient s'imaginer.

Il croisa alors le regard de Blaise qui l'encourageait à rester et à assumer, puis celui de Granger qui venait de s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle avait fait ! Elle lui avait promis de garder le secret et déjà la moitié de celui-ci était connu de tous ! Il lui en voulait de lui avoir fait ça ! Elle lui avait dit vouloir se battre pour lui ! se battre à ses côtés, pas le défendre !

 **-** Je ne suis pas un gamin chétif que tu dois protéger, Granger ! lui dit-il avant de s'échapper en traversant la foule des curieux, les bousculant au passage, pour se diriger vers les grandes portes, ne supportant pas tous ces yeux qui se braquaient sur lui.

Il avait trop chaud. Il fallait qu'il parte ! Qu'il respire avant de flancher ! Là ! Devant eux !

Alors il se mit à courir droit devant lui.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Ne voulant pas rester enfermé, les pas de Drago l'avaient mené au préau carré. Celui-ci avait beau être couvert, il avait plu dans l'après-midi et il fut saisi par le froid humide. II était conscient qu'elle n'avait pas voulu mal faire, qu'elle avait voulu prendre son parti, mais elle leur avait tout dit et maintenant ils savaient. Tous savaient ! Ils s'imaginaient ce qu'il avait subi. Et si, parmi les Serpentards, certains connaissaient les jeux pervers auxquels aimait s'adonner le seigneur des ténèbres, alors ils sauraient tout !

Il était en colère, mais surtout il avait peur. Il sentait encore le regard des curieux, telles des hyènes affamées de potins.

Il posa son front contre un des piliers et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, mais déjà des souvenirs l'assaillaient et se mélangeaient aux regards des autres, se moquant de lui.

Il repoussa de toutes ses forces ses souvenirs, il ne voulait pas faire une nouvelle crise. Pas ici pas alors que n'importe qui pouvait le voir.

Hermione l'avait suivi de peu, affolée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'était qu'une stupide Gryffondor ! Il voulait que personne ne sache pour les tortures qu'il avait endurées et une fois de plus elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête pour le défendre, voulant faire au mieux pour lui sans tenir compte de son avis ! Dos aux élèves qui l'écoutaient, elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien, en colère contre Drago, elle ne s'était concentrée que sur Neville, qui ne voulait rien savoir! Dire qu'elle lui en avait voulu d'avoir révélé un secret qu'Anthony voulait garder pour lui et qu'elle avait fait exactement la même chose à peine deux minutes plus tard ! Elle se serait donné des gifles. Elle avait tellement honte de ce qu'elle lui avait fait ! Elle était supposée être intelligente. Alors pourquoi avait-elle réagi sans réfléchir ?

Instinctivement, elle avait pensé qu'il aurait voulu être au frais. Mais, il faisait nuit et elle le voyait mal s'aventurer dehors dans le noir. Il y avait bien la tour d'astronomie ou la volière, mais elles étaient loin. Restait: le pont suspendu et le préau. D'instinct, elle se dirigea vers ce dernier.

Quand elle arriva, il était dos à elle, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle sentait son désarroi. Avançant timidement vers lui, elle ne put se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras. Passant ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, elle l'enlaça, collant son corps au sien dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, d'une petite voix au bord des larmes.

Il sursauta, se crispa et s'échappa brusquement de son étreinte comme si elle l'avait brulée. Basculant en arrière, il se retrouva au sol se mettant tout d'un coup à trembler. Se crispant plus encore, il recula pour se tasser dans un coin. Sa respiration était difficile. Ses yeux semblaient regarder toute autre chose que la réalité.

Il ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien de ce qui se passait auprès de lui. Un bourdonnement dans les oreilles lui permettait à peine d'entendre une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Tandis qu'un voile devant ses yeux ne lui ne permettait que de distinguer qu'une vague forme verte. Puis aussitôt, il se retrouva assailli de souvenirs brutaux avant de se retrouver plongé dans l'un d'entre eux.

 _Il se revit attaché par de nombreuses lanières de cuir à toutes les parois d'une minuscule alcôve de son cachot. Une alcôve que la magie de son tortionnaire avait créée tout spécialement pour lui. Il ne pouvait pratiquement pas bouger sans que les lanières ne rentrent dans sa chair. Il était nu et totalement impuissant. Son bourreau s'était positionné juste derrière lui. Il avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, rentrant ses griffes dans sa peau déjà tant de fois lacérée, pour ensuite venir se coller à lui. Sa chair était moite et nauséabonde. Son sexe tendu appuyait contre ses fesses. Il lui disait qu'il était son jouet, sa chose, qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme, qu'il n'était plus rien que sa créature. Puis, tandis qu'il commençait une fois de plus à déchirer avec délectation la peau de son ventre, il lui décrivait tout ce qu'il allait lui faire, et aussi tout ce que lui allait devoir faire. Enfin, il lui expliquait qu'il avait intérêt à lui montrer qu'il y prenait plaisir, car sinon il ne s'arrêterait pas._

 _Cette fois-là, il avait ajouté un miroir qui était apparu devant lui, lui permettant de voir son bourreau et de se voir dans cette atroce posture. Incapable de fermer les paupières, car Voldemort avait métamorphosé son visage pour les lui enlever, il aurait voulu détourner le regard, mais le moindre de ses mouvements resserrait la sangle qui l'étouffait._

 _Le maitre commença alors ses assauts tout en continuant, dans sa frénésie, à le lacérer et à le mordre. À chaque coup de reins, les lanières le brulaient. Celle qui se trouvait autour de sa gorge l'étouffait l'obligeant à respirer au rythme de ses vas et vient. Quand son violeur arrêta enfin, après s'être rependu en lui, il vint se placer devant sa victime lui relevant la tête à l'aide des lanières qui enserraient son cou, d'un sort il lui déforma le visage agrandissant la bouche et allongeant sa langue avant de l'obliger à le lécher. L'odeur de putride que dégageait sa semence était insupportable. Pourtant soumis, il lui obéit. Ses effrayantes caresses buccales et sa honte visible d'en être réduit à cet état, enflammant à nouveau le désir de son tortionnaire. Et, celui-ci put recommencer son labeur._

Hermione voyant l'était dans lequel il était ne compris pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais tenta de le rassurer de ses mots, n'osant pas le toucher. Il semblait tétanisé et terrifié. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer comme si une main invisible tentait de l'étouffer.

Il ne se calmait pas et elle ne voulait pas que les autres arrivent et le voient dans cet était. Alors, elle le fit léviter pour l'amener plus loin dans la semi-obscurité. Elle l'installa sur un banc qu'elle métamorphosa en fauteuil et lança un sort pour les tenir au chaud et au sec.

Rapidement, elle comprit que Drago ne rêvait plus depuis trop longtemps de la force maléfique qui l'habitait. Ne pouvant plus l'atteindre dans ses cauchemars, « ce-qui-était-en-lui » avait trouvé un autre moyen de venir le hanter et tentait de le submerger dans ses moments de faiblesse.

Elle tenta de le rassurer comme elle pouvait, lui disant des paroles rassurantes.

Voyant qu'il commençait à réagir, elle lui toucha alors l'épaule tout doucement et commença à la lui caresser tandis qu'il reprenait à la conscience.

\- Va-t'en ! Ne m'approche pas ! dit-il en se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule.

La voix de Drago était pleine de colère, mais, pourtant, elle n'y sentait que du désespoir.

\- Laisse-moi seul ! Je veux que tu partes ! je ne veux pas que tu me touches !

Elle tenta d'accrocher son regard, mais l'obscurité l'en empêchait. Pourtant, elle sentait la détresse dans son regard. Il semblait tellement souffrir qu'elle ressentit son mal-être comme une vague qui submergeait son cœur.

Rassemblant tout son courage pour ne pas pleurer devant lui, elle tenta de trouver les mots pour l'apaiser :

-je ne suis pas ton ennemie ! Je suis là pour toi ! Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Calme-toi! Tu es en sécurité. Ce sont des souvenirs ! Tu es à l'abri ici ! Il ne te fera plus de mal ! Il est mort ! Il ne te fera plus de mal ! Respire doucement !

Les mots de la jeune fille, sa façon de lui parler, le son de sa voix firent échos en lui. Peu à peu, Drago se calma. Même si les souvenirs restaient vivaces, ils étaient à nouveau enfermés.

Toujours nauséeux, s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour aller vomir sans y parvenir. Il se sentait mal et avait encore des sueurs froides. Il tremblait encore aussi, mais l'air frais qu'il reçut en plein visage en sortant de la bulle chauffée lui fit du bien. Il arriva enfin un peu à reprendre son souffle, bien que sa respiration soit encore haletante et saccadée.

Hermione s'avança doucement vers lui en murmurant son prénom. Elle s'approcha encore et posa délicatement ses doigts dans la paume du Serpentard qui s'en saisit.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'était à nouveau montré faible devant elle. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir et en même temps cette main qu'il serait dans la sienne sans voir qui la lui donnait était comme une ancre pour lui. Elle le rassurait, le calmait et réchauffait son âme. Elle permit à sa respiration devenir plus lente et régulière, à son cœur qui battait encore comme un cheval au galop s'apaiser et à ses tremblements se calmer.

Hermione se tint debout à côté de lui sans bouger et sans parler. Elle sentait instinctivement que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Il l'attira alors à lui dans un geste possessif et la prit dans ses bras.

Fermant les yeux, il l'enserra comme il l'avait fait dans la salle sur demande. Il retrouvait la sensation de sérénité qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là.

Elle était toujours silencieuse et se laissa faire, sentant à quel point il avait besoin de maitriser la situation. Elle attendait qu'il lui parle.

Bien plus grand qu'elle, il inclina la tête pour poser sa joue sur le haut de son crâne. Il pouvait respirer son parfum. Le même que cette fois-là!

Il n'y avait plus que le bruit de leurs respirations qui peu à peu s'accordaient, celui du vent dans les arbres. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre la musique qui s'était calmée, laissant la place à des balades et à des slows.

Sous le scintillement des étoiles et le bruissement des feuilles, leurs deux corps commencent à se balancer au rythme de la musique.

Il se sentit enfin mieux, plus que mieux en fait ! Les souvenirs n'étaient plus présents dans son esprit, à nouveau bien enfermés. Et surtout, il était avec elle : son inconnue! Et il avait l'impression qu'elle seule pouvait le sauver. Il resserra son étreinte et tenta de profiter de ces quelques instants qu'il ne voulait pas voir finir. Il lui avait promis de l'oublier, mais il avait trop besoin d'elle pour penser à Granger en cet instant.

Hermione sentait la chaleur du corps de Drago contre le sien. Elle avait l'impression de sentir les battements maintenant apaisés de son cœur. Elle aussi appréciait ce moment de calme après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre tous les deux, après ce qu'ils venaient de traverser ces derniers jours.

Elle se sentait bien dans ces bras auxquels elle avait envie de s'abandonner sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Certainement à cause du lien ! Certainement à cause de ce maudit bracelet ! Mais en cet instant, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle préférait laisser derrière elle ses questions et juste profiter du moment.

De longues minutes de pure sérénité passèrent, où il la garda dans ses bras, la voulant pour lui seul, la voulant pour toujours, la voulant toute entière : Granger, son inconnue et elle, celle qui le soutenait depuis des jours. Il voulait sa chaleur, son âme, son corps, son rire, son parfum, sa peau…

Il s'écarta alors d'elle imperceptiblement. Ses lèvres glissant sur ses cheveux.

Elle sentit son souffle tout contre son oreille et s'attendit à ce qu'il lui parle enfin, mais ses lèvres descendirent plus bas pour se poser en un effleurement dans la courbe où se terminait son cou délicat et où commençait son épaule.

Les lèvres de Drago étaient chaudes et douces et ce baiser papillon à la naissance de son cou l'électrisa. C'était la chose la plus sensuelle qu'elle n'ait jamais vécue. Elle avait beau repenser à son premier baiser timide avec Victor, au premier qu'elle avait donné à Ron pendant la bataille ou à celui plus langoureux qu'il lui avait donné derrière le terrier et qui l'avait fait fondre, rien n'avait jamais égalé la sensation qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle eut des frisons, mais pas de froid de… désir. De désir qu'il continue ! Qu'il aille plus loin ! Instinctivement, elle avait penché la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son cou.

Elle le ressentait dans son corps tout entier, dans ses entrailles qui se tordaient et jusqu'aux parties les plus intimes de son être qui se contractèrent.

Réalisant ce qui était en train de se produire, elle sursauta et arrêta de respirer, son cerveau réfléchissant à cent à l'heure.

C'était impossible qu'un simple baiser …ce n'était que son épaule…ce n'était que Malefoy… elle ne pouvait pas ressentir du désir pour lui?… de l'envie?… C'était déjà si étrange d'éprouver de la tendresse pour lui !

Drago ne s'imaginait pas ce que la Gryffondor éprouvait. Elle paraissait tétanisée depuis son baiser.

Alors pour ne pas la brusquer, il tenta de faire comme si tout ça était naturel. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et resserra un peu son étreinte.

Puis sentant le trouble qui habitait la jeune fille dans ses bras, il abdiqua. Il décida alors de laisser, en échange de ce moment si particulier qu'il venait de vivre, un petit bout de son âme à la lionne.

\- Je te remercie d'être resté. Je … il y a des gestes qui sont difficiles à accepter pour moi… je ne supporte plus personne dans mon dos … quand je dors avec toi je m'arrange pour ne jamais t'avoir dans mon dos. J'ai du mal aussi quand c'est toi qui me tiens la main et pas le contraire... des choses comme ça.

Il avait honte de se confier ainsi, mais il savait qu'en lui parlant ainsi, elle en oublierait les quelques secondes où il s'était égaré sur sa peau, trop avide de la gouter. Il se sentait de toute façon si bien auprès d'elle que c'était un prix bien désuet pour la garder contre lui.

Il devait lui expliquer s'il ne voulait pas la perdre, mais aussi pour qu'elle comprenne et ne recommence pas.

Surprise qu'il s'explique, elle lui laissa tout le temps de parler sans oser l'interrompre.

Son silence mêlé au bruit de la pluie et à l'ambiance étrange dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, lui permit d'oser s'expliquer.

\- Avant de me briser totalement, il s'est souvent amusé à m'attacher avec divers moyens plus ou moins magiques… Il adorait se coller à moi avant de me faire … du mal.

Hermione avait beau sentir que si elle le questionnait il lui parlerait peut-être du reste, elle le sentait trop vulnérable pour le laisser faire. Elle voulait au contraire lui changer les idées. Après tout, c'était censé être un jour heureux, un jour de festivités.

\- Encore une fois, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça devant les autres, je ne voulais pas provoquer tout ça en toi. Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux ? Est-ce que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Drago ne voulant pas mettre fin à ce moment ne put s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Laisse-moi un instant encore faire semblant que tu es encore mon inconnue!

Hermione se crispa. Et eut, par réflexe, un léger mouvement de fuite. Elle pensait en avoir enfin fini avec ce nom, cette autre femme qu'elle était, sans l'être.

Il la reteint en attrapant ses mains pour la ramener tout contre lui.

\- Laisse-moi juste t'expliquer ! murmura-t-il, d'une voix emplie d'angoisse et de désespoir.

Comment ne pas accepter ! Ses mains, sa voix, tout son corps tremblaient à nouveau à cette supplique de sa part. Elle lui avait demandé de parler, et il parlait. Alors comme promis, elle allait l'écouter même si ça devait lui faire du mal. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse et se réinstalla de façon à pouvoir l'entrapercevoir malgré l'obscurité.

Il voulait vraiment qu'elle comprenne, car pour lui c'était plus un besoin viscéral qu'il avait du mal à appréhender lui-même. Pourtant après avoir tenté plusieurs fois d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer il faillit renoncer. Mais elle patientait, lui laissant tout son temps.

-j'ai encore besoin d'elle… non en fait pas vraiment d'elle, mais de toi… mais pas complètement.

Une fois de plus, ses paroles lui fendirent le cœur, mais cette fois-ci elle ne flancherait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre alors qu'il était dans cet état.

\- Je veux … je veux juste pour cette soirée faire comme si nous n'avions jamais été ennemis, faire semblant que nous n'ayons jamais eut ce passé entre nous, que je ne te connaissais que depuis ces lettres et que tu me découvrais depuis elles et qu'il n'y ait jamais eu que ce poids entre nous …Toi, tu ne m'as jamais vu autrement, mais moi j'ai appris à découvrir une fille que j'ai appréciée au fur et à mesure de nos conversations et je dois maintenant tout refaire avec une autre qui ne me rappelle pas que des bons souvenirs. Je dois amalgamer les relations que j'ai eues avec toi et avec celle avec qui j'ai eu cette correspondance. Jamais tu n'as pensé que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre! Imagine si après plusieurs jours tu avais découvert que c'était moi.

Elle secoua lentement la tête et il crut qu'elle refusait, mais aussitôt elle s'expliqua.

\- Tu te trompes, moi aussi parfois j'ai eu du mal à faire le lien entre la personne agréable et cultivée que j'ai découverte et l'affreux Serpentard qui m'a persécuté, qui a empoisonné toute mon adolescence. Tu crois que parfois je n'ai pas juste considéré celui auquel j'écrivais en tentant d'oublier celui que tu étais avant pour moi? Tu crois que parfois je n'avais pas juste envie d'avoir avec moi « le garçon au parchemin » et pas Drago Malefoy ? Mais tu es Drago Malefoy et je suis Hermione Granger! Le garçon au parchemin et ton inconnue ne sont qu'une petite partie de nous. Suis-je tellement différente de celle que tu as imaginée, que tu ne puisses te montrer tel que tu es vraiment, que quand tu ne vois pas mon visage et quand tu t'imagines que je suis une autre? Quand je te vois : si je vois encore le petit idiot qui m'a martyrisé ou le garçon qui s'est fait torturer, je vois surtout celui qu'il est en train de devenir. Faire table rase de tout ça, ce serait ne pas voir la force que tu as en toi, qui te permet d'être maintenant celui que j'apprécie. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter celle que j'ai été pour toi avant tout ça ? Pourquoi lui fais-tu plus confiance qu'à moi ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas l'oublier ?

\- C'est simple : elle je ne l'ai jamais insulté, jamais humilié, jamais fait souffrir ! dit-il en n'osant pas la regarder. Tu dis qu'avec elle je suis moi-même, mais c'est tout le contraire. Avec elle je suis un autre. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas cette colère en lui, cette honte qui le ronge à cause de lui, mais aussi à cause d'elle. Avec elle j'arrivais parfois à tout oublier, à ne plus penser qu'à l'instant.

\- Quand je t'ai demandé de t'ouvrir plus à moi, je craignais vraiment que tu n'acceptes pas. J'imagine ce qu'il t'en coute de me dire tout ça! Je …je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ce genre de choses…

Ne sachant pas comment le remercier de penser ces choses à son sujet même si visiblement ça le tourmentait, Hermione se contenta de serrer ses mains qui tenaient encore les siennes.

\- D'accord, juste pour ce soir, on oublie tout ! lui dit-elle avec conviction. On oublie qui on a été l'un pour l'autre, on oublie la guerre, les histoires de sang, les gens à qui on a fait du mal et ceux qui nous en ont fait. Mais, j'aurai une requête également ! Je veux juste, au moins pour ce soir, que tu m'appelles par mon prénom comme tout à l'heure, mais pas juste pour énerver Neuville.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je vais essayer! juste pour ce soir! dit-il avec un air mutin qui pouvait laisser penser que c'était loin de le déranger.

\- Viens danser ! j'ai envie de tous les envoyer au diable et d'aller danser avec toi et de les ignorer, quoi qu'ils disent encore ! Ça te va ? demanda-t-elle, en l'entrainant à sa suite.

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de les revoir ! bougonna-t-il.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant ce sera bien pire à ton retour de vacances ! Et puis, n'oublie pas tu n'es pas Malefoy ce soir tu es juste le garçon qui m'a écrit, tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas écrit ! Tu m'as volé ma lettre ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on fait semblant ! dit-elle dans un rire espiègle.

\- Toi et ta Lamia* vous auriez dû finir à Serpentard ! grogna-t-il, en acceptant de la suivre, tandis qu'elle le tirait par la main.

\- Je ne sais pas pour Ginny, mais le Choixpeau m'a dit que j'avais de quoi aller dans chacune des maisons, mais que c'était à Gryffondor que je me sentirais chez moi, lui annonça-t-elle avec fierté. Et toi, a-t-il eu le temps de te dire quoi que ce soit ? Si je me rappelle bien, il n'a pas mis longtemps pour se décider.

\- Oh ! dit-il en haussant les épaules ! Il n'a même pas pris le temps de me juger, il m'a envoyé à Serpentards avant même d'avoir été posé sur ma tête ! Comme si mon nom à lui seul avait choisi de ma destinée. À l'époque ça m'avait vraiment rendu fier, mais, maintenant, j'aurais aimé être jugé pour ce que je suis… même si je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus ! surtout à l'époque tu ne méritais pas une autre maison, se moqua-t-elle. Mais, s'il te jugeait maintenant il hésitait avec Serdaigle et Gryffondor et ne te métrait pas forcément à Serpentard !

\- Tu sais qu'il y a mieux pour me remonter le moral que de me dire que tu vois du Gryffondor en moi ! se froissa-t-il ! Je vaux franchement mieux qu'un Gryffondor ou même qu'un Serdaigle! Si j'étudie, c'est dans un but précis, pas juste pour la joie d'apprendre !

Il avait beau faire semblant de ne pas apprécier sa remarque, il était cependant incroyablement touché qu'elle voie du courage en lui qui pourtant se montrait sous son aspect le plus misérable devant elle. Il savait qu'elle ne lui mentait pas et, quoiqu'il laisse paraitre, son opinion sur lui comptait désormais. Et, ce compliment, car en réalité il le prenait pour tel, lui allait droit au cœur, bien que, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu changer de maison.

\- Alors comme ça ! je ne vaux rien, puisque je suis une Gryffondor ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Pas grand-chose ! en effet ! mentit-il, moqueur. Mais bon, je fais avec. Et puis, avec les jambes que tu as, je ne vais pas faire le difficile pour une histoire de maison !

\- Tu n'es qu'un gougeât Drago Malefoy, dit-elle en le frappant à coup d'étincelles.

\- Hey ! chouina-t-il. C'était un compliment ! ... Les Gryffondors ! Toujours à répondre par la violence quand on les attaque par le verbe !

\- C'est même pas vrai ! bouda-t-elle en lui reprenant la main consciente qu'il était loin d'avoir tort.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à marcher en silence, tandis qu'ils croisaient de jeunes élèves qui partaient se coucher.

-Tu sais, dit-elle tout à coup grâce à toi, j'ai mieux compris ce qu'était l'esprit de Serpentards et je pense que tu l'incarnes vraiment bien ! Tu devrais tenter de reprendre ta place de leadeur!

-Tu plaisantes ? s'étouffa-t-il de surprise, ayant du mal, à assimiler ce qu'elle voulait vraiment entendre par là.

\- Absolument pas ! affirma Hermione, sûre d'elle.

-Ils me détestent tous ! dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Autant ceux qui regrettent le seigneur des ténèbres, que ceux qui n'ont jamais été de son côté !

-Et bien, au moins, s'ils sont divisés, ils t-on déjà comme point commun ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Il faut vraiment être de Gryffondor pour sortir des idioties aussi aberrantes ! répondit-il à sa pique, atterré. On dirait un des plans foireux de ton petit trio !

Elle émit un léger éclat de rire tandis que ses magnifiques yeux noisette le regardaient en pétillant à la lumière des torches. Et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment jolie.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait toujours sa main dans celle du Serpentard.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter la chaleur rassurante de ses doigts, pourtant, elle se força à la lâcher. Mais, Drago, au contraire, raffermit sa prise et d'un regard lui rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de quitter le préau.

-Ils ne comprendraient pas et je ne veux pas avoir à m'expliquer et à mentir ! S'il te plait ! demanda Hermione implorante.

Alors à contrecœur, le Serpentard lâcha la main de la lionne avant d'entrer affronter leurs regards. Cependant au dernier moment, par esprit de contradiction, mais surtout par désir de leur montrer à tous qu'elle lui appartenait, il posa sa main maintenant libre dans son dos, pour aller se poser dans le creux de sa hanche et la rapprocher de lui au moment où tous tournaient les yeux vers eux.

Lamia *Demon féminin de la mythologie grecque, dont l'apparence devient monstrueuse dans diverses circonstances ( Surnom que Drago a donné à Ginny précédemment).


	33. Le bal de Noël (part3) - chap33

Un grand Merci à Shka qui m'a remarquablement aidé à écrire la fin de ce chapitre.

Merci à Gest « prof de français » pour ses petits conseils.

 **Le bal de Noël ( part 3)- CHAPITRE 33**

Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, de nombreux visages se tournèrent vers eux, les observant comme jamais. L'attitude possessive de Drago ne laissait aucun doute sur leur relation aux yeux de tous et il leur fut plus difficile qu'ils avaient cru, d'ignorer leurs regards : mépris, haine, dégout, moquerie, mais aussi plus rarement admiration, compassion et reconnaissance.

Si son discours avait permis d'amorcer un semblant d'évolution dans les mentalités, tout était encore loin d'être joué.

Hermione eut également un petit pincement au cœur quand elle préféra détourner son regard de celui du professeur McGonagall qui semblait ne pas apprécier leur proximité.

Ils firent cependant comme s'ils ne les voyaient pas, comme s'ils n'entendaient pas les critiques ou les remarques à leur égard et se dirigèrent rapidement vers leurs amis, légèrement inquiets à leur sujet.

\- Ou est-ce que vous étiez passé ? leur demanda Blaise en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Un peu plus, et je vous imaginais concevoir le nouvel héritier des Malefoy!

\- N'imagine pas n'importe quoi, Zabini! râla Hermione. On était juste allé prendre l'air.

\- Et moi je suis le cavalier de McGonagall, ironisa Blaise.

\- Laisse-nous tranquilles et va plutôt t'occuper de ton nouveau grand amour ! le houspilla Drago.

\- Elle danse avec Londubat et Suan ! répondit-il sans démentir ses nouveaux sentiments pour la Gryffondor. J'étais juste venu chercher quelque chose à boire avec Ginny.

\- Depuis quand tu les appelles par leurs prénoms! fit Drago, particulièrement étonné.

\- Depuis que je suis cordialement invité à passer le Nouvel An avec toi chez Potter ! répondit le métis avec fierté.

\- Ne dit pas que ça te dérange, de ne pas être le seul Serpentard à cette fête Malefoy, le taquina Ginny.

Hermione voyant, à ses micros mimiques, qu'il n'allait pas manquer de répondre quelque chose de pas franchement gentil à Ginny, préféra couper court à toute dispute entre eux en les interrompant.

\- Qu'est-ce que fait Neville avec Susan ? Anthony n'est pas avec elle?

\- Tout à l'heure, lui répondit Ginny, Susan a insisté pour aller se servir à boire à une table où se trouvait déjà Henry Fawley, elle lui a parlé de ton discours puis elle a planté Anthony, tandis qu'il faisait semblant de rencontrer Fawley. Et depuis ils discutent ensemble. Susan est venue nous rejoindre sur la piste. Neville a même dansé quelques slows avec elle.

\- Oh ! fit simplement Hermione heureuse de voir Neville se rapprocher enfin de quelqu'un d'autre que d'elle et Ginny.

\- Heureux de voir qu'il vient enfin de passer le stade de la puberté et qu'il s'intéresse enfin à d'autres filles que ses petites sœurs d'adoption, se moqua Drago, soulagé qu'il regarde enfin un autre décolleté que celui de sa lionne.

-Drago !

-Malefoy !

Protestèrent en cœur les deux Gryffondors.

-Ne fait pas attention à lui, conseilla Hermione à la rousse. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il n'a rien dit de méchant il faut qu'il se détende !

Tandis que Ginny s'amusait de la réflexion de son amie, Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione.

\- Je me détendrais bien d'une autre manière, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'y encourages, murmura Drago tout contre son oreille, en profitant pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres.

\- Alors comme ça, Neville et Susanne ? fit la brune, légèrement troublée.

\- N'imagine rien! Je crois surtout qu'un a eu un peu pitié d'elle, expliqua Ginny. C'est vraiment une fille très gentille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve toute seule.

\- Et toi ? demanda Hermione, un peu triste pour son amie.

\- Elle n'était pas seule ! fit Blaise amusé. Elle n'est pas pour rien l'amie de Loufoca ! J'ai pu assister à un magnifique slow à trois et corner semblait trouver ça particulièrement à son goût !

\- Un peu trop à son goût même! ajouta Ginny. Même Malefoy n'a pas osé poser ses mains là où Michael les a posées ! Le pire, c'est que ça faisait rire Luna, qui s'est mise à l'imiter pour m'embêter. Et après ils se sont mis à danser n'importe comment pour s'excuser. C'était plutôt drôle à voir.

\- Et où sont-ils maintenant ? Je ne les vois pas! demanda la brune.

\- Ils sont « partis se coucher », mais je pense qu'ils sont loin de dormir si vous voulez mon avis, fit remarquer Blaise.

Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, Drago se tourna vers sa cavalière avec grâce. Il lui fit sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il était tendre, bienveillant et légèrement espiègle. Elle aima aussitôt se sourire. Elle ne reconnaissait presque plus le jeune homme qu'elle avait devant elle.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ? fit-elle surprise, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait accepté de l'appeler ainsi pour la soirée.

-Veux-tu que nous allions nous « détendre » et danser plutôt que de papoter comme ces vieilles commères qui préfèrent boire et cancaner plutôt que de s'amuser, dit-il en pointant du menton Blaise et Ginny et en lui tendant la main accentuant ces propos d'une légère révérence. Ce serait dommage que tu aies créé tout ce magnifique décor pour qu'on n'en profite pas !

Elle avait conscience qu'il faisait semblant, mais elle avait accepté de jouer le jeu ! de s'amuser ! Alors, s'il parvenait à lui faire oublier celui qu'il avait été auparavant en un sourire, elle pouvait faire de même pour lui.

Oubliant leur passé, ils se défoulèrent un moment sur la piste sur des musiques sorcières et quelques tubes moldus qu'Anthony et Hermione avaient voulu ajouter pour faire découvrir quelques grands caciques du rock moldu proche de ce que les sorciers avaient l'habitude d'écouter.

Ils furent vite rejoints par Blaise, qui, avec les amis de la Gryffondor, firent en quelque sorte un peu barrage entre eux et les danseurs les moins amicaux qui ne manquèrent pas de leur lancer quelques piques. Cependant, dans l'ensemble tout se passa bien. Tout le petit groupe dansant indifféremment les uns avec les autres au grand déplaisir de Drago qui dut partager Hermione avec Blaise et surtout avec Neville.

Ginny revint quant à elle avec, à ses bras, Anthony Goldstein et Henry Fawley, qu'elle avait poussé sans ménagement à l'accompagner sur la piste alors qu'ils discutaient toujours. Elle ne leur laissa d'autre choix que de se joindre à leur petit groupe, ce qui les força à passer un agréable moment ensemble malgré leurs protestations. La rousse, se déhanchain sensuellement, s'accapara les deux garçons pour les forcer à danser avec elle. S'ils attirèrent les regards tous les trois, à aucun moment on n'aurait pu croire qu'Anthony et Henry étaient ensemble.

La sulfureuse danseuse et ses cavaliers firent suffisamment parler pour que Drago et Hermione aient un peu la paix, ce qui impressionna les trois Serpentards, la trouvant plutôt douée à ce petit jeu pour une Gryffondor.

Drago ne put que se rappeler de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite de le forcer à passer Noël au terrier ! Il avait intérêt se méfier, s'il ne voulait pas passer le pire Noël de sa vie !

Certains élèves profitèrent de l'accalmie pour venir complimenter Hermione pour son discours. Puis, Dean et Seamus vinrent se greffer au groupe avec leurs cavalières: des Gryffondors de deux ans leurs cadettes. Ils ne manquèrent pas de féliciter Hermione et Drago pour leur mariage prochain, auquel ils espéraient bien être invités, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Blaise, mais absolument pas Neuville, qui portant était toujours en compagnie de Susanne.

Des slows arrivèrent ensuite. De nombreux danseurs quittèrent la piste pour aller discuter sur les banquettes ou allèrent tout simplement se coucher comme leurs professeurs l'avaient fait une bonne heure au paravent.

Hémione tenta de les suivre, mais Drago la retint en passant son bras autour de ses hanches et en la rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

\- N'avions-nous pas décidé que ce soir nous n'étions pas d'anciens ennemis, mais juste des adolescents qui viennent de se rencontrer ? lui susurra-t-il en l'enlaçant plus encore.

\- Mais ce sont des slows Drago ! gémit-elle.

\- Oublie qui je suis ! fait comme si tu venais de me rencontrer, lui dit-il en la fixant de son regard mercurien. Tu es sans attache, sans souci ce soir alors quelle raison aurais-tu de me refuser cette dance ?

Sans un mot, cédant à son envie, elle capitula et s'abandonna au confort de son étreinte et ils purent à nouveau profiter des bras l'un de l'autre dans une douce félicité.

Il y eut à nouveau des regards de désapprobation et des mots haineux envers eux, mais ils tentèrent de ne pas y prêter attention. Pas plus qu'aux rumeurs qui couraient encore à leur sujet, bien que dans l'ensemble, elles aient été légèrement plus positives qu'en début de soirée.

Furieux Neuville préféra aller se coucher, ne supportant pas de voir son amie sourire de cette façon à celui qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir autrement que comme la pire ordure de Poudlard.

Il ne restait plus près d'eux que Parvati, qui prenait gout à présence de Blaise, Dean et Seamus ainsi que leurs deux cavalières.

La née-moldu et le sang-pur parlèrent avec légèreté de leur enfance, de leurs gouts musicaux et même de Pattenrond, qu'elle avait retrouvé blanc quelques heures auparavant.

Puis, lorsqu'ils furent plus que fatigués par cette soirée, ils décidèrent de s'isoler un peu pour continuer à discuter sur une des petites banquettes que surplombaient les cerisiers.

Installés confortablement, ils purent plaisanter sur les couples improbables qui semblaient s'être formés en cette soirée mouvementée, se demandant bien s'ils tiendraient plus d'une soirée.

Un peu plus loin Anthony fit un signe de tête à Hermione, tandis qu'Henry, à regret, se sentit obligé d'en faire un également à Malefoy. S'ils ressemblaient aux yeux des autres uniquement à des élèves désireux de mettre en pratique la proposition du discours d'Hermione, ceux qui maintenant savaient, pouvaient voir un Serpentard sourire comme jamais à son « nouvel ami ».

Légèrement fatiguée, Hermione laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago, qui apprécia ce contact qui autrefois lui aurait semblé conter nature.

Prenant sa baguette, il murmura un sort mineur qu'il avait vu faire des centaines de fois par sa mère en fin de soirée quand elle revenait d'une réception épuisante. Les cheveux d'Hermione savamment entrelacés se dénouèrent pour retomber en boucles ondulées sur ses épaules et son maquillage disparu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant un peu pour porter ses mains sur ses cheveux.

-Je te préfère comme ça! Et tu as l'air épuisée, dit-il avec son habituel petit sourire en coin et les yeux à nouveau d'un bleu limpide.

Elle était trop lasse pour réfléchir à ce qu'il lui disait, mais réalisant que c'était plutôt gentil, elle s'était repositionnée contre son épaule somnolente. Il se permit de passer son bras à nouveau autour de sa taille.

Alors qu'ils écoutaient en silence la musique profitant du calme relatif que leur offrait la petite banquette, Drago se rendit compte de deux choses : premièrement, que ce n'était pas tant ses cheveux relâchés qu'il préférait, mais surtout l'état dans lequel ils se retrouvaient à son réveil, quand il avait la chance d'être à ses côtés ! La seconde, c'était à quel point elle lui avait manqué ces derniers jours ! Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir ! il tenait à elle bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu ! Pourtant il n'avait pas envie d'y changer quoi que ce soit !

Voyant qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, il embrassa ses cheveux et lui murmura quelques mots pour la réveiller, ce qu'elle fit à contrecœur.

Ils se dirigèrent alors ensemble jusqu'à sa chambre de préfète.

L'air frais des couloirs finit de la réveiller complètement.

\- Comment penses-tu que ça va se passer quand on reprendra les cours ? demanda-t-elle histoire de ne pas installer un silence gênant.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça changera grand-chose, je doute que beaucoup suivent tes conseils, dit-il tandis qu'ils arrivaient à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

\- Je ne regrette pas que tu m'aies invité ! dit-elle lasse, mais enchantée par cette fin de soirée.

\- Tu sais Granger, pour une Gryffondor, ta compagnie n'était pas si désagréable que ça ! dit-il en entrant à sa suite dès qu'elle eut prononcé le mot de passe.

\- Je pense… Non ! Je suis certaine que, malgré tes sarcasmes, en fait tu m'aimes bien, dit-elle trop fatiguée pour réfléchir aux sous-entendus que ces mots pouvaient avoir.

Alors que fatiguée, elle se massait la nuque et commençait à se déchausser, il prit soudain conscience de la situation.

Il l'avait raccompagné sans réfléchir à sa chambre. Il dormait là depuis plusieurs nuits et il s'y était rendu presque naturellement. Il n'avait pas du tour repensé qu'elle s'y était réinstallée dans l'après-midi et qu'il n'avait plus son sac ici. À vrai dire, il n'avait même plus rien à faire ici. Elle ne l'y avait pas invité et après ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il y était le bienvenu.

Hermione en voyant sa malle défaite et la pile d'ouvrages bien ordonnée qu'il avait laissée avant de partir, prit, elle aussi, conscience de la situation.

Elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie, un peu trop bien même peut-être. Elle s'était fait la réflexion de ne surtout pas avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers lui. Et pourtant, tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés ce soir étaient bien plus intimes que si elle avait passé la soirée avec Neuville, Dean ou Seamus. Elle aurait pu être aussi tactile avec Harry. Ron, lui, n'aurait pas dansé et se serait contenté de la prendre dans ces bras sur une des banquettes pour l'embrasser toute la soirée. Ça aurait certainement été agréable, mais bien moins… enthousiasmant ? Euphorisant ?

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à le comparer à Neuville, elle en revenait à le comparer à Harry et Ron : les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie ? Il était un ami ! Juste un ami ! Il ne pouvait rien se passer entre eux ! Elle n'en avait pas envie… Et, si lui… s'il avait envie de quoi que ce soit, ce serait certainement pour s'amuser ! Se moquer ! Se moquer certainement gentiment, mais se moquer ! Ou du moins, ne pas y accorder plus d'importance qu'a un flirt pour prendre du bon temps.

Était-elle en train de s'imaginer qu'il veuille… plus avec elle ? Qu'il veuille vraiment faire avec elle autre chose que la rendre mal à l'aise ?

Si on exceptait le fait qu'elle soit une née moldue, elle restait celle qu'il n'arrivait à appeler Hermione qu'en tentant d'oublier leur passé commun.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir ! Elle se voyait mal le fiche à la porte. Il avait besoin de Pattenrond ! Mais elle se voyait encore moins dormir avec lui ! Pourtant, ils l'avaient fait déjà plusieurs fois. Ça n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant. Mais… ça lui paraissait pourtant déplacé. Comme si, de petit garçon, il était passé au statut d'homme ou que de petite fille elle était devenue femme et ne pouvait plus partager cette intimité.

Le silence devenait gênant entre eux. Tout a leurs réflexions, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Ils étaient debout à l'entrée de la pièce.

Elle n'osait même pas le regarder, préférant sembler inspecter la pièce, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait trop. Elle avait ouvert la bouche plusieurs fois pour finalement abandonner.

Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi dire. Alors au bout d'un moment à hésiter, ne supportant plus le silence, elle dit la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit:

-Je … les élèves ont eu l'air d'apprécier la musique… il y avait des musiques moldues … alors j'ai eu un peu peur … mais tout le monde à danser même les plus anti-moldus … mais je me demande s'ils s'en sont rendu compte. … En tout cas, le fait de ne pas avoir de sapin n'a semblé gêner personne… je suis contente de l'effet des pétales de cerisiers mélangés à la neige…

Drago avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder torturer cette lèvre à chaque hésitation. Cette lèvre qu'il se surprit à trouver si tentante qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder qu'elle, comme s'il était assoiffé d'elle.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler et de s'attarder sur chaque détail de son visage : ses cheveux bruns, maintenant détachés, dans lesquels il pouvait deviner des reflets roux, ses grands yeux noisette où on pouvait lire toutes ses émotions, ses longs cils sombres, son nez fin et droit, ses pommettes légèrement rosées, sa bouche pulpeuse et cette lèvre sur laquelle elle continuait à s'acharner.

Il la trouvait tout simplement délicieuse et il se retenait de ne pas faire quelque chose d'idiot. Ça faisait des mois que ses hormones ne l'avaient pas tant titillé et il priait Merlin pour qu'elles le laissent tranquille. Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Elle voulait bien lui reparler, il avait même pu danser avec elle. Il n'allait tout de même pas pousser sa chance plus loin en faisant une grosse connerie qu'il ne parviendrait peut-être même pas à assumer…

Elle avait fini de parler et il dut se faire violence pour cesser de la regarder. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas continuer à l'observer en silence, sans raison, comme un idiot. Pourtant il l'avait fait toute la soirée quand ils dansaient, quand ils discutaient, quand elle somnolait. Il commençait à connaitre chaque détail de son visage par cœur. Pourtant il ne s'en laissait pas.

\- Es-tu sûr d'avoir écouté ce dont je viens de te parler ? lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment et qu'il avait totalement perdu le fil de la conversation.

\- Granger ! Sincèrement ! Était-ce vraiment important au point que je m'y intéresse ? ne put-il s'empêcher de rétorquer innocemment pour ne pas sembler prit en flagrant délit de « reluquage ».

Elle soupira, constatant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impertinent.

-Bien que tes persifflages m'exaspèrent, je vais avoir la bonté de te répéter ce que je viens juste de te dire, car contre toute attente, j'ai passé un agréable moment en ta compagnie. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça se passe aussi bien, si on excepte quelques détails sans importance, c'était vraiment une soirée parfaite, dit-elle alors qu'elle pensait à tout ce dont elle venait de lui parler.

Blaise et Neville, qui semblaient amorcer ce qui pourrait être une autre amitié entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, Anthony, qui au final trouvait son compte dans cette révélation qu'avait faite Drago. Neuville, qui s'intéressait enfin à une fille, Luna et Michael et leur relation secrète… Elle pensait également à tout ce qu'elle avait apprécié sans le lui dire : les moments où ils avaient dansé ensemble, leurs discussions, les fois où il l'avait fait rire avec ses remarques pas très gentilles sur les coupes qui évoluaient sur la piste…

Parfaite ! comment pouvait-elle dire de ce qui s'était passé que ce n'était que des détails sans importance ? Il avait été en dessous de tout ! il n'avait pas su la défendre contre ces garces, il s'était fait ridiculisé par l'attardé des potions ! et surtout il avait encore eu une crise devant elle !

-Parce que tu trouves que cette soirée s'est bien passée ? Tu as trouvé ça agréable de me voir une fois de plus aussi minable ... aussi pitoyable et pathétique … dit-il d'une voix triste n'osant plus la regarder.

-Drago ! émit d'elle comme une supplique.

Elle se rapprocha et posa sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner les yeux vers elle.

-Drago ! on s'en fiche de ça ! Tu ne dois pas y penser ! Pense au reste de cette soirée. N'as-tu pas passé un moment agréable ? Il n'y a pas eu des moments où tu as été vraiment heureux ? Des moments qui font que le reste n'a pas d'importance ?

Sa voix était douce et rassurante comme l'était sa main sur son visage.

Il repensa à tous ces moments qu'elle n'avait passés qu'avec lui. Ces moments où elle ne parlait qu'a lui, où elle ne dansait qu'avec lui, où elle ne regardait que lui.

Il ferma les yeux et profita un moment de ce contact, penchant légèrement la tête et abandonnant son visage à cette caresse bienfaisante.

Puis, rouvrant les yeux, il eut pour elle un regard doux, reconnaissant et vide de toute arrogance.

Il prit alors sa main de sur son visage pour lui embraser la paume du bout des lèvres. Et, gardant sa main dans la sienne, il la descendit jusqu'à son cœur. Tandis que, de sa main libre, il dégagea une mèche de son front pour la replacer derrière son oreille.

Se rapprochant d'elle, un petit peu plus, il embrassa son front d'une caresse de ses lèvres. Puis il vint doucement coller son front au sien. Leurs nez se frôlaient en un mouvement délicat.

Elle ne partait pas ! ne fuyait pas ! Elle semblait tout comme lui apprécier ce moment d'intimité ou plus rien n'existait à part eux.

Il sentait le souffle délectable de ses lèvres venir se perdre sur les siennes en un appel langoureux auquel il ne sut résister.

Alors ses lèvres vinrent doucement effleurer les siennes, presque imperceptiblement, comme pour les supplier de venir à leur rencontre. Elles ne faisaient que caresser délicatement les siennes. Il aurait aimé franchir leur barrière close. Il mourait d'envie de les embrasser, de les faire siennes, mais patiemment il attendit qu'elles répondent à son appel silencieux.

Un vertige envahit Hermione à tel point qu'elle s'écarta de lui pour reprendre une grande inspiration. Les yeux écarquillés, elle était terrifiée. On aurait pu croire que c'était parce qu'il l'avait embrassé sans qu'elle le veuille. En fait si c'était bien pour ça, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait aimé ça !

Elle ne voulait pas ! Ils étaient amis et devaient le rester !

Ça avait été tellement doux ! Tellement délicieux ! tellement parfait !

Comment ferait-elle si elle y prenait gout ?

Il n'était pas fait pour elle ! Elle le savait !

Il n'y aurait jamais de happy end avec lui et pourtant ces quelques secondes lui avaient paru tellement belles qu'elle en aurait pleuré !

Les larmes lui vinrent au coin des yeux.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il subir ça ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- J'avais envie de t'embraser et tu semblais en avoir envie toi aussi. Tu n'as pas aimé ?demanda-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Les yeux brillants la gorge nouée, elle essaya de contrôler les battements de son cœur, de ne plus penser à la caresse de ses lèvres, à ce baiser fugitif qui lui avait fait naitre des milliers de sensations dans son corps.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû laissé ça se faire ! elle aurait dû reculer plus vite. Si elle ne voulait pas souffrir, il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça définitivement avant que ça n'aille plus loin !

-Ça ne doit jamais se reproduire. Je suis désolée !

À ses mots, le cœur du Serpentard ce sera et une drôle de sensation qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre auparavant le submergea. Il détestait ce qui lui arrivait. Il détestait cette sensation, cette douleur et il la détestait de lui faire ressentir ça. C'était comme si une pique acérée s'était plantée dans son thorax. Une pointe imprégnée d'acide qui submergeait tous ses organes, qui rependait son fiel jusque dans sa gorge, qui submergeait son cerveau de sa brume toxique et l'empêchait de réagir.

Elle avait tiré un trait sur ce qu'il lui avait fait toutes ces années. Elle avait voulu devenir son amie. Mais son amitié ne lui avait pas suffi. Il avait voulu plus. Il l'avait voulu elle ! et il avait tout gâché ! il risquait de la perdre!

Elle l'avait repoussé ! À quoi s'attendait-il ? À ce qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras ? Comme si elle pouvait vraiment s'intéresser à lui ! Elle voulait d'un ami, pas d'un amant ! Pour ça elle avait le rouquin ou même son moldu ! En fait : jolie et intelligente comme elle était, elle n'avait qu'à choisir ! Pourquoi voudrait-elle de lui ? Pour elle, il n'était qu'un « zombie », un mec maladif, trop maigre, un gars couvert d'immondes cicatrices. Un homme qui n'en était plus un après ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Après ce qu'il avait accepté de faire ! Un être répugnant ! Alors qu'elle était tout le contraire, elle avait pour elle sa douceur, son courage, son esprit, sa beauté, sa popularité, sa gentillesse…

Il se faisait du mal pour rien, jamais elle ne pourrait vouloir de lui ! comment avait-il pu croire un instant qu'elle serait d'accord. Comment avait-il pu croire un instant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux quand il s'était rapproché d'elle ?

Il n'en menait pas large. Il sentait qu'elle l'observait avec embarras depuis un moment sans savoir quoi dire.

Lui, évitait son regard et baissait la tête, furieux contre lui-même. Il se sentait pitoyable, honteux… et il n'aimait pas ça.

Alors pour se donner de la contenance il tenta de faire comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Comme si son refus ne l'avait pas blessé.

\- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça ! On a qu'à dire que c'était juste un baiser qu'on oubliera demain ! Un baiser qui n'aura jamais existé et dont on ne reparlera plus ! Tu n'étais pas encore Granger et moi, pas encore Malefoy !

Elle le savait doué pour refouler ses sentiments et pour se cacher derrière des sarcasmes. Il avait beau fanfaronner, elle trouvait qu'il avait un regard triste et plein de fragilité. Elle l'avait blessé dans son orgueil, mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant lui céder ! Lui monter que ce baiser l'avait chamboulé. Il l'avait embrassé avec une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée et elle avait aimé ça ! Il ne devait pas le comprendre, car s'il savait il, recommencerait et elle serait perdue.

Aussi, rassembla-t-elle tout son courage pour achever toute possibilité que quoi que ce soit ne se passe jamais entre eux. Il voulait une amante et elle voulait un amoureux. Il le savait et se jouait pourtant d'elle. Elle l'avait laissé s'amuser à ses dépens et lui avait ainsi laissé croire qu'elle pourrait éventuellement céder à ses avances. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas complètement faut ! Mais elle n'avait jamais laissé ses sens dicter la conduite de sa raison et il était hors de question que ça commence maintenant même avec le trouble qu'il parvenait à lui faire ressentir à chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur elle !

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était pas possible entre nous. Je ne cherche pas ce genre de relation et encore moins avec toi. Je veux juste être ton amie. Je suis flattée, mais pas intéressée. Je tiens énormément à toi, mais pas de cette manière-là. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait croire le contraire ! j'espère que tu m'en excuseras. Tu comptes pour moi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !dit-elle d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser Granger ! C'est moi qui me suis amusé à tes dépens ! Il n'y a pas de quoi dramatiser ! Comme je te le disais, on en reparle plus. Je ne vais pas en mourir ! Des filles, il y en a des tas d'autre ! Et puis je commence à t'apprécier, ce serait dommage que tu te prennes la tête pour un pauvre baiser ! C'était juste une façon un peu cavalière de te dire bonsoir. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais roulé une pelle ! N'en fait pas tout un drame ! Sur ce ! On se revoit demain ! Je retourne à mon dortoir !

Il se morfondait de devoir dire tout ça ! Fichu caractère ! Fichu orgueil ! Il n'était qu'un stupide crétin. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir ! Il avait fallu forcément qu'il lui crache une remarque stupide et puérile. Il n'était qu'un lâche ! Qu'un dégonflé ! quelle blague ! Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui ! Comme s'il y avait d'autres filles dont il avait envie ! D'autres filles qui le mettait dans un était pareil ! Comme si c'était juste pour lui dire bonsoir ! Comme si ç'avait été un simple baiser innocent qui l'avait laissé indifférent. Et en plus, elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'excuser comme si elle l'avait allumé. Rien que pour lui avoir dit ça, elle mériterait qu'il recommence et qu'il l'entraine sur ce fichu lit !

À nouveau elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Il fallait qu'elle se remette de tout ça. Il allait partir ! C'était ce qu'elle voulait ! Alors pourquoi mourait-elle d'envie de le faire rester et de se jeter dans ces bras ? Elle le détestait de l'avoir embrasé de la sorte ! Elle le détestait de lui faire ressentir de telles émotions ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se comporter comme avant ? Quand elle appréciait juste sa présence. Quand elle pouvait partager un lit avec lui sans qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté !

Elle le voyait s'engouffrer par la porte. Elle se retint une fois encore de ne pas le retenir.

\- Prend Pattenrond et va dormir dans la salle sur demande ! Tu me le rendras demain ! … attend ! j'ai sa cage quelque part, réduite dans ma malle, dit-elle en fouillant ladite malle pour en sortir la cage qui faisait à peine cinq centimètres.

L'agrandissant, il demanda à Pattenrond de bien vouloir y entrer, sans un mot pour elle, juste un signe de tête en remerciement.

Il avait honte de se montrer ridicule à ses yeux. Il avait mal, d'avoir compris qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, car s'il avait la moindre chance, elle ne la lui aurait pas cachée? Elle, elle serait capable d'assumer ce qu'elle ressentait! Il était déçu que tout se termine lamentablement. Inquiet aussi, car il se doutait qu'à cause de ça, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Et, cette familiarité qui s'était installée n'avait peut-être plus aucune chance de perdurer ! Réduite à néant pour un instant de pure félicité. Pour un baiser dont le parfum planait encore sur sa bouche, pour le souvenir du gout de ses lèvres, douces délicates qu'il n'avait pourtant fait qu'effleurer, mais qui l'avait imprégné !

C'était la seconde fois qu'il l'embrassait. La troisième en fait si on comptait celle où elle l'avait embrasé et même mordu, la garce! Mais cette fois-là ne comptait pas. Ça ne voulait rien dire, il n'en avait pas vraiment profité et il n'en gardait qu'un souvenir amusé. À vrai dire, c'était même la première fois, puisqu'il ne savait pas qui il embrassait dans l'obscurité. Car contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, c'était bien Granger qu'il venait d'embraser !

Hermione, restée dans sa chambre, s'affala sur le lit. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Elle avait cru qu'il se moquait d'elle quand il lui faisait des compliments sur son physique, quand il la regardait avec envie ou quand il faisait des allusions salaces. Mais ce baiser n'avait rien d'une blague ! Et même s'il n'avait ressenti qu'un dixième de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, même s'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle : il n'avait pas fait ça pour se moquer. Quand elle l'avait repoussé, elle avait senti en lui une réelle tristesse, une réelle déception et c'était effrayant.

Il l'avait embrassé elle ! pas son inconnue dans la pénombre, mais elle, Hermione, dans la lumière de la chambre qu'ils partageaient il y a quelques jours encore ! Il l'avait embrasé elle, la sang-de-bourbe, l'ancienne ennemie ! Et, il ne lui ferait pas croire qu'à cet instant il ne se rendait pas compte de qui elle était, de qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne jouaient plus un rôle ! Il avait eu beau lui dire qu'ils « n'étaient pas encore Granger et pas encore Malefoy ». Ils avaient parlé de choses très personnelles toute la soirée. Soit ! ils n'avaient pas abordé le plus tragique, mais ils n'avaient pas pu manquer de reparler de moment peu reluisant pour lui comme pour elle. Le jeu était fini depuis un moment !

Restait à savoir ce que représentait ce baiser pour Drago : un geste tendre ? Une marque comme le bracelet ? Du désir pour son corps ?

Restait à savoir ce qu'allait devenir leur relation jusqu'ici déjà plus que compliqué et pourtant d'une si grande importance pour elle.

Enfin, restait à savoir ce qu'elle, elle ressentait et pas seulement ce qu'elle désirait ressentir, car de plus en plus elle sentait sa volonté flancher !

Elle eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là. Ressassant sans cesse les mêmes questions, encore et encore, quand tout à coup, une pensée lui vint : Ron ! pourquoi n'avait-elle à aucun moment pensé à lui ? Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur malgré ces défauts ! Elle tentait de comprendre depuis une heure au moins pourquoi elle se sentait perturbée après ce baiser, mais c'était tout simplement de la culpabilité ! Elle s'était laissé embrasser par Malefoy alors qu'elle aimait Ron ! Quel genre de personne était-elle pour avoir laissé les choses en arriver là ?

 **oooOooOOOooOooo**

Je profite de grande transition dans mon histoire pour vous laisser a tous et toutes quelques mots à propos de mon histoire (suite aux questionnement anonymes auquel je ne peux pas répondre mais qui peuvent aussi être les vôtres.

Pour ce qui est du rapport Harry, Drago, Hermione je te promets que dans ce qui va suivre vous comprendrez le pourquoi du comment Harry semble avoir une attitude aussi moche vis-à-vis de Drago.

Je vous promets également un Harry qui répondra à vos attentes, car il est tout sauf méprisant ou indifférent face à ce qui est arrivé à Drago.

Harry est un personnage que j'ai vraiment envie de développer dans la prochaine partie de mon histoire. Sa relation avec Hermione, mais aussi celle qu'il a eue et va avoir avec Drago me semble primordiale à la reconstruction de Drago.

Quant au fait qu'Hermione soit si passive face à la façon dont Harry semble lui dire les choses, c'est juste qu'elle attend de l'avoir en face d'elle pour qu'il s'explique avant de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit par courrier. Pour moi le lien qui les unit est nettement plus fort que les mots et elle lui fait une confiance aveugle, même si parfois elle sait devoir le remettre dans le droit chemin. Elle est bien plus mature que lui et elle le sait.

C'est une Dramione donc ne vous inquiètez pas là-dessus, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Pour ce qui est de Ron, ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie et je ne le trouve pas en accord avec Hermione, mais je déteste le bashing Ron. Il n'en mérite pas tant. Il met les pieds dans le plat, il dit des choses qu'il ne pense pas, il fait du mal à ceux qu'il aime sans le vouloir, il est jaloux, prends certaines choses pour acquise…donc il va faire tout ça ! Mais il est profondément gentil et intelligent quand il s'en donne la peine donc quoi qu'il fasse, il va tenter de se racheter pour garder l'affection d'Hermione et faire amende honorable face à son ancien ennemi.

Enfin merci à l'inconnue qui m'a écrit pour Luna. C'est un personnage que j'aime tout particulièrement. Je l'ai voulu libre et ouverte d'esprit. J'avais un peu peur de la réaction de mes lecteurs, car souvent on la représente naïve même avec ce qui a trait à l'amour et je lui ai donné un caractère opposé à cette vision trop simpliste d'elle, à mon avis. Ça me fait donc très plaisir qu'elle t'ait plu, car son côté rêveur, farfelu et en même temps éclairé est un véritable chalenge à écrire.

Je fais actuellement une semi-pose dans mon écriture justement pour me relire donc je ne publie plus qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Mais je réponds aux reviews. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à me donner des conseils. Prochains chapitre exceptionnellement encore pour quelque temps dans 2 semaine.


	34. Poudlard Express - chap34

**Un remerciement tout particulier à Ska qui m'a aidé en coécrivant avec moi ce début de chapitre pour lui donner plus de vie et de couleurs.**

 **Je garde momentanément le rythme d'un Chapitre tous les deux semaines tant que je n'ai pas un peu plus d'avance. Donc prochain chapitre dans deux semaines avec, enfin, l'apparition d'Harry.**

 **Poudlard Express - CHAPITRE 34**

Quand Hermione arriva sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, encore humide des pluies de la veille, celui-ci était en pleine effervescence. Des élèves de tous âges plus ou moins stressés ou impatients de retrouver leurs parents étaient en train de monter dans les wagons rouges afin de s'y installer confortablement avec leurs amis pour un voyage qui durerait un peu plus de sept heures.

Sous les faibles rayons de soleil qui ensoleillaient cette fin de matinée, la locomotive était déjà prête à partir. La vapeur qu'elle rependait sur les quais rendait la jeune fille à chaque fois un peu plus nostalgique. Elle l'associait à l'odeur de son enfance et à celle de la réelle découverte de la magie, au début de ce qui allait devenir une grande aventure et à celui d'une amitié indéfectible. C'était une des dernières fois qu'elle allait prendre ce train, une des dernières fois qu'elle sentait cette odeur, ce petit pincement au cœur de devoir quitter une école qui était devenue sa seconde maison. Ça serait bientôt également le symbole de son départ. Le départ pour une nouvelle vie, sa vie de jeune adulte. Une vie qui allait être pleine de nouvelles aventures, moins dangereuses, l'espérait-elle. Mais aussi de nouvelles découvertes et de nouvelles amitiés.

Elle était d'ailleurs consciente que parmi ces dernières, se trouvait peut-être celle qu'elle partagerait avec un jeune homme blond avec lequel jamais elle ne se serait imaginé amie autre fois.

Elle respira un grand coup et reprit pied dans la réalité. Elle vit justement l'objet de ses pensées qui l'attendait, Pattenrond toujours blanc, dans une cage à ses pieds.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre le blond, qui ne l'avait pas encore vue, légèrement nerveuse à l'idée de le retrouver, elle fut bousculée par trois jeunes qui se précipitaient vers le Poudlard express. Probablement des 1ere années au vu de leur enthousiasme. La seule fille du groupe se retourna brièvement pour s'excuser avant de se remettre à courir pour rejoindre ses deux amis qui l'attendaient plus loin. Pendant un instant la préfète en chef voulu les réprimander, mais en voyant leurs sourires innocents ainsi que leurs yeux brillants de joie, Hermione se revit, elle ainsi qu'Harry et Ron à la même période en première année, avant toutes les atrocités de la guerre, simplement heureux de découvrir ce monde magique.

La voix de la jeune fille disputant ses deux amis en leur disant à quel point ils étaient mal élevés et que s'excuser aurait été la moindre des choses à faire, amusa Hermione et la fit sortir de ses pensées. C'est ainsi avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se décida d'aller à la rencontre de Drago et Pattenrond. Sans le savoir, ce petit trio lui avait insufflé la petite étincelle qui lui manquait pour avancer.

Appuyé contre un des murs, dans un costume noir impeccable, les mains dans les poches, il paraissait nonchalant, mais elle voyait bien à la crispation de sa mâchoire et à ses poings serrés dans ses poches à quel point il était nerveux.

Elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état à l'idée de lui parler après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Elle ne savait pas trop bien comment interpréter le comportement du Serpentard. Elle savait encore moins comment interpréter ses propres sentiments à son égard. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus comment il avait pu lui faire oublier Ron. Elle l'avait repoussé après son baiser et il avait fait semblant de ne pas mal le prendre. Il avait fait semblant de voir ça comme quelque chose qui n'avait pas d'importance. Alors, elle voulait faire de même et pour l'instant éviter d'en parler.

À défaut d'autre chose, elle préférait se dire que, contrairement à ce que tous les autres auraient voulu, une certaine complicité s'était établie entre eux. Elle ne désirait surtout pas qu'ils fichent en l'air leur début d'amitié parce qu'ils se sentaient gênés de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Après avoir récupéré Pattenrond, elle se positionna alors à ses côtés et passa discrètement la main dans le bas de son dos. D'une caresse du pouce et d'un regard, elle voulut l'inciter à se détendre et à aller vers le wagon qui les attendait.

Drago était encore sous le coup de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait aimé embrasser Granger ! c'était loin de ressembler à un vrai baiser, mais ça lui avait plu ! Plus que ça même ! Hélas, ses chances de pouvoir recommencer étaient proches de zéro. Dire qu'il y a moins d'un mois, l'idée même de la toucher lui aurait semblé… répugnante… peut être pas jusque-là, mais en tout cas pas très encourageante. Pourtant, en cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie: recommencer. Il avait envie de ses lèvres, de sa peau, de son corps, de sa présence contre lui. Il avait envie de la posséder et en même temps de s'abandonner dans sas bras.

Mais tout ça n'était qu'utopie. Il n'était qu'un prince déchu et elle … Elle, elle était… Inaccessible ! Et pourtant si proche ! Il devait se faire une raison ! Se contenter des miettes qu'elle voudrait bien encore lui octroyer. Alors, sa main dans son dos et la caresse de son pouce, qui hier encore l'aurait ravi, le désolait. L'énervait même, car ils avaient un gout de trop peu!

Elle était là, près de lui dans son uniforme un peu trop long. Son badge de préfète en chef rutilant épinglé sur la poitrine ! Elle était exaspérante. Pourtant, il la trouvait parfaite ! Et lui ? Lui il était tout son contraire !

\- Tu veux voyager avec moi ou tu préfères avoir un peu de solitude. Lui demanda-t-elle un grand sourire surfait accroché à son visage parfait, lui aussi. Je ne te cacherai pas qu'après la soirée d'hier…

\- Tu préfères me voir loin de toi ! l'interrompit-il plein d'amertume. Ne t'inquiète pas! Je ne risque pas de te déranger. Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Il ne manquerait plus que je voyage avec une bande de Gryffondors.

\- Ça y est? Tu as fini ! Parfois, tu es vraiment un âne bâté! râla-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça ne me plaît pas trop. À plus tard Granger, dit-il en s'en allant d'un pas résigné.

\- J'allais te dire, avant que tu m'interrompes, que je préférais au contraire t'avoir avec moi pendant le voyage, le sermonna-t-elle en le rattrapant et en se positionnant devant lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il est hors de question qu'ils s'en prennent à toi sous prétexte qu'ils n'aiment pas nous voir ensemble ! C'est mon problème si j'affiche notre amitié et il est hors de question que des petits crétins, quelle que soit leur maison, profitent que tu es en probation pour s'en prendre à toi ou que tu les laisses sur le carreau pour te défendre. Je choisis ceux auxquels j'accorde ma sympathie. S'ils ont un problème avec ça, qu'ils viennent directement me voir. Je n'ai pas de problème avec la justice, et je me ferai un réel plaisir de leur montrer ma façon de penser à coup de baguette !

Elle avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que tous les élèves qui allaient prendre le train l'entendent.

Il resta interdit une seconde.

\- Il est hors de question qu'une fille me serve de garde du corps, grogna-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, je suis une « héroïne de guerre » d'après eux ! s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ça ne change rien ! bouda-t-il.

\- Et ce n'est pas à toi que je sers de garde du corps, mais à eux. Je connais tes talents de duelliste et tes capacités que ce soit en DCFM ou en sortilège. Et, je n'en vois pas un capable de te tenir tête. Même à plusieurs, ils n'ont que peu de chance, sauf si tu les laisses faire !

Il ne pouvait pas nier être flatté. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire après ça ? Elle avait le courage d'une Gryffondor, le cœur d'une Poufsouffle, le cerveau d'une Serdaigle, mais l'âme d'une Serpentard !

\- Et pour ta gouverne, répit-elle juste pour eux deux, un âne bâté c'est quelqu'un d'aussi buté qu'un âne et aussi stupide qu'un troll !

\- Je te saurai gré à l'avenir de ne plus m'insulter en moldu, espèce de petite gnome de jardin, ou je vais te montrer une autre manière de valser *!

Amusée, elle l'entraina vers le wagon de tête et il accepta de la suivre.

Comme il s'en doutait, il se retrouva à devoir s'installer dans le même compartiment que Weasley, Lovegood, Londubat, Thomas et sa petite amie du moment qu'il avait brièvement rencontrés la veille quand elle dansait avec le Gryffondor noir. Soit cinq Gryffondors et une folle à lier rien que pour lui !

Il restait encore une place de libre et il pria Merlin et Morgane pour que Blaise n'ait pas idée de faire le voyage avec l'Indienne et qu'il ait un minimum pitié de lui !

Si les filles l'accueillirent avec le sourire, ce ne fut pas le cas des garçons qui le fusillèrent du regard à son entrée.

Hautain et même presque dédaigneux, Drago fit un singe poli de la tête aux demoiselles, s'assit dans un des coins encore libres et prit un livre pour s'y plonger sans plus se préoccuper des autres voyageurs.

Les premières heures se passèrent en silence, tous somnolaient, tant ils étaient encore fatigués des évènements de la veille.

Vers midi les discussions s'animèrent enfin, chacun décrivant aux autres ses intentions pour les vacances.

Drago, qui ne participait bien évidemment pas à la discussion qui l'ennuyait, fut brusquement interrompu dans sa lecture par la rousse.

-Et toi Drago, si j'ai bien compris tu passes voir ta mère ?

Soit ! Ils avaient dansé ensemble, mais elle faisait partie de la famille des belettes et n'avait pas s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Granger une fois de plus avait dû « se confier à son amie ». Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se taire par moment ? Ne pouvait-elle pas garder les choses pour elle ? C'en était étonnant qu'elle garde le plus terrifiant de ses secrets sans rien en révéler !

La Lamia avait encore frappé ! Il l'avait cru à tort, qu'elle serait un tant soit peu de son côté, surtout après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais, parler de sa demeure familiale devant ce fils de moldu et la loufoque qui avaient, eux aussi, eu le droit à l'hospitalité du manoir lorsqu'il était encore un repère de Mangemort, c'était franchement mal venu. Il ne comptait donc pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Weasley et ce n'est pas parce que tu craques pour mes talents de danseurs que tu peux te permettre tant de familiarités !

\- Ça me regarde mon cher DRAGO, à partir du moment où, puisque pour l'instant ton « accord » avec ma meilleure amie semble tenir, tu risques de l'emmener avec toi dans l'ancien repère de Voldemort pour lui faire faire une petite visite privée. Et, je n'apprécie pas du tout que tu la forces à se rendre là-bas !

À peine avait-elle dit ça que Neville intervint ne laissant même pas à Drago la possibilité de répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Hermione ! Tu ne vas quand même pas retourner là-bas ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'«accord » ?

Hermione était furieuse contre Ginny.

Drago, lui, en voulait autant à l'une qu'à l'autre de ne pas savoir tenir leur langue ! À croire qu'elles se vengeaient encore une fois de ce qu'il avait pu dire sur Goldstein !

\- Écoute Neuville, intervint Hermione. Si j'ai accepté d'accompagner Drago, ce n'est pas que dans son intérêt. Il est temps que j'arrête d'avoir peur de ce qui s'y est passé. Je continue à penser encore trop souvent à Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle est morte tout comme Voldemort. Et, je me demande depuis un moment comment je réagirais en entrant à nouveau dans cette pièce qui m'obsède presque. J'espère qu'y retourner avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance m'aidera à tourner la page.

Drago était vraiment surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le présente aux autres comme étant une "personne de confiance" et il devait avouer qu'il en était flatté. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le marquait le plus dans ça que venait de dire la Gryffondor. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle puisse penser à sa visite de cette manière. Il avait juste pensé qu'elle avait accepté pour l'aider. Il imaginait même qu'elle lui fausserait compagnie avant même d'entrer. Il n'imaginait franchement pas qu'elle ait un intérêt personnel à revenir. La pièce en question avait été entièrement refaite. C'était même une des premières à avoir complètement changé avec la sale principale, le bureau de son père et la chambre que le « maitre » réquisitionné.

Sa mère à sa sortie d'Azkaban avait insisté pour lui apprendre l'art ancien. Une vieille magie proche de celle qui donnait vie aux portraits, qui permettait d'insuffler une nouvelle vie à un lieu en fonction des aspirations nouvelles de ses habitants. Ils avaient tous deux tenté autant que possible de faire en sorte d'effacer de ces pièces toutes les traces de l'occupation et transformé le Manoir peu à peu pour en faire un lieu bien plus lumineux et chaleureux.

Pour sa mère et lui qui n'avaient pour l'instant pas d'autre choix que de continuer à vivre au manoir, ça avait été une bonne manière de tenter d'oublier tout ce qui s'y était passé. Cependant s'ils avaient pu vendre le manoir, ils se seraient volontiers installés ailleurs.

Ils étaient loin d'avoir la mentalité de la jeune Gryffondor, certainement parce qu'ils étaient de Serpentard, mais espérer passer à autre chose en affrontant leurs peurs n'était pas dans leurs habitudes.

\- Moi je ne me verrai franchement pas y retourner, lança Dean la voix tremblante. Je n'y ai passé que quelques heures, mais j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient m'y exécuter. Je veux bien être courageux, mais ce serait au-dessus de mes forces.

Un grand silence se fit, où personne n'osa rien dire. Surtout pas Drago qui n'avait qu'une envie, qu'on change de sujet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards discrets vers la Serdaigle qui y avait passé des mois en espérant qu'elle ne dise rien.

\- Tu sais, Drago, j'aime bien ta maman! C'est triste, elle a un Etrofur dans le cœur qui lui mange tous ses bons sentiments. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour il va rapetisser et disparaitre. Mais maintenant que le tien est plus petit, peut être que tu arriveras à aider ta maman.

Toute l'assemblée tomba des nues. Elle avait beau parler à nouveau d'une bestiole imaginaire tous comprenaient malgré tout ce dont elle parlait.

-Tu as rencontré ma mère ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago.

\- Oui! Ils m'avaient presque tous oublié et je ne mangeais pas et un jour ta maman est venue me voir et elle m'a donné à manger. On a un peu parlé de toi quand tu étais plus jeune et elle m'a prêté des livres pour que je ne m'ennuie pas.

\- C'est la mère de Malefoy qui était ta gardienne demanda Dean sans réfléchir, tandis que Drago digérait l'information.

\- Non les gardiens, c'était ceux qui me faisait du mal. Mais elle leur a dit que j'étais une enfant et que jamais elle vivante, ils ne continueraient à me toucher. Ils ont eu vraiment très peur d'elle et moi aussi parce qu'elle était franchement en colère.

Si la première remarque de Luna avait surpris tout le monde, son explication avait jeté un froid incommensurable. Personne ne comprenait comment elle pouvait parler avec autant de légèreté de ce qui lui était arrivé dans les cachots.

Drago était devenu blanc, au bord de la nausée. Il avait envie de fuir, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à la folledingue. Elle était déjà un peu dérangée avant son passage par les cachots, et elle n'avait pu en sortir que dans un pire état! Pourtant, elle parlait de tout ça comme si elle n'était pas la principale concernée et accordait plus d'importance à sa mère qu'a ses geôliers.

Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'attendre, avec une certaine angoisse, de voir comment ses « amis » allaient réagir. Ce fut Ginny qui prit en premier la parole.

\- Tu en avais déjà parlé à quelqu'un Luna?

\- Oui! je n'allais pas très bien quand Hermione et les garçons sont venus me sauver, mais j'en ai beaucoup parlé avec Fleure et puis avec mon papa. Et puis, j'ai décidé que c'était du passé, qu'ils étaient certainement tous morts et que c'était bien fait pour eux. Il y a tellement de belles choses à découvrir que je ne voie pas pourquoi je penserais encore à tout ça parce que ça me rend triste. Je n'aime pas les choses tristes alors je préfère penser aux choses joyeuses.

Drago enviait vraiment cette gamine d'arriver à prendre les choses comme ça.

\- Ça parait si facile pour toi ! murmura Drago qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

\- C'est peut-être parce que j'ai l'habitude. Lui répondit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Ma maman est morte quand j'étais jeune et quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai attendu de rencontrer Harry pour avoir mon premier ami. J'ai attendu longtemps, mais ça valait le coup parce qu'après j'en ai eu plein d'autres. Comme ça, quand toi ou les autres vous disiez des choses méchantes sur ma maman, c'était plus facile d'oublier les mots parce que j'avais plein de pensées jolies pour les remplacer.

Si elle avait voulu l'achever, elle n'aurait pas fait mieux. Il n'était plus blanc, mais vert.

Hermione voyant son état posa une main sur la sienne ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Il se leva alors d'un bond et partit dans le couloir.

Hermione était plutôt contente de sa réaction parce que, justement, il avait eu une réaction et pas une attitude froide, cruelle et pleine de sarcasme.

Mais ce qui était arrivé à Luna le touchait forcément et bien qu'il soit toujours capable de sarcasme, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait eu que le petit Malefoy de 14 ans qui aurait pu rire de ce qui était arrivé à Luna. Depuis, il avait grandi et muri. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à ne pas tuer Dumbledore et c'était également ce qui le poussait maintenant à avoir des remords d'avoir été si odieux avec Luna, lui qui accordait tant d'importance à la famille.

\- Je suis désolée, je vous laisse. Je vais voir s'il … ne fait pas quelque chose de stupide. Et Puis, de toute façon, j'ai ma ronde à faire, dit-elle avant de le suivre.

Elle avait hésité entre « s'il va bien » et « s'il ne passe pas ses nerfs sur quelqu'un », mais les deux étaient valables et elle avait vraiment peur qu'il ait une réaction stupide.

Elle le retrouva accoudé à une fenêtrer ouverte, dans le couloir. Il avait visiblement besoin de prendre l'air et le vent glacial qui s'engouffrait tout autour de lui, avait le mérite d'écarter toute personne saine d'esprit.

\- Tu vas tomber malade à rester là, l'apostropha-t-elle.

\- Au moins, comme ça je n'aurai pas à supporter Saint Potter et ses acolytes !

\- Tout va bien se passer ! Ne stresse pas !

\- Tu es franchement optimiste ! tu crois vraiment que moi et Potter cohabitant dans un même lieu ça puisse bien se passer ? Quant au fait que je stresse ! Je ne stresse pas ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça que je stresse à cause de Potter !

D'une certaine façon, il lui mentait. Il ne stressait pas vraiment de devoir revoir Potter. Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait même s'avérer drôle de se confronter à nouveau au balafré. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus c'était ce qu'elle allait lui dire sur eux. Si tant est qu'il y ait un eux ! Mais aussi ce qu'elle allait lui dire sur son petit problème de cauchemars et tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Si la rousse était sa confidente, il imaginait bien que Potter, même s'il était un garçon, l'était plus encore. Ce qui l'inquiétait également, c'était la façon dont elle allait se comporter avec lui quand ils seraient à nouveau seuls. Il avait eu beau cacher le dragonnet sous la table, il dépassait**. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle s'était certainement rendu compte que ce n'était pas juste un baiser sans arrières pensés ! Enfin, il s'inquiétait de l'influence de Potter sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Et sur le fait qu'il pourrait la convaincre de l'abandonner malgré les promesses qu'elle lui avait faites.

Voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, elle le laissa un instant tranquille.

Pour ne pas trop souffrir du froid, elle s'était installée, un peu à l'écart, dans l'embrasement de la porte du compartiment vide qui se situait en face de sa fenêtre ouverte.

Quand enfin il referma la fenêtre, il se retourna vers elle.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé rejoindre les autres ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. À part sa mère, personne ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété pour lui. Peut-être son parrain également, mais tout était toujours d'une ambiguïté calculée avec lui et s'il le lui avait montré, il ne s'était jamais exprimé clairement à ce sujet. Aussi ce sentiment de compter pour quelqu'un était assez nouveau pour lui et il avait du mal à le considéré comme acquis. Il avait besoin de le lui entendre dire. Il avait besoin qu'elle le rassure sur ce fait et il s'en voulait de ressentir ce besoin.

\- Est-ce que tu veux reparler de ce que vient de dire Luna ? éluda-t-elle sa question, préférant s'intéresser à ses états d'âme plutôt qu'aux siens.

Elle avait failli lui prendre la main pour l'encourager à parler, mais s'était retenue au dernier moment encore mal à l'aise avec le baiser de la veille.

Ce n'était pas passé inaperçu au Serpentard et il put constater l'étendue des dégâts de ses actes. Il était conscient d'avoir fait une monumentale connerie, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à totalement regretter ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait gouté à un moment exquis tel qu'il n'en avait pas eu depuis vraiment longtemps. Un moment presque parfait s'il ne s'était pas terminé comme ça. Il avait sauvé la face, et elle ne l'avait pas totalement rejeté, c'était l'essentiel ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à reconstruire ce qu'il avait détruit et il espérait le faire en donnant une fois de plus un morceau de son âme à la lionne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Que je savais qu'elle était là quand j'y étais! Que je ne suis même pas allé la voir! Que je ne me suis pas soucié de son sort ! Que je ne me suis pas dit une seconde qu'elle pouvait mourir de faim, être torturée et certainement violée par ses geôliers ! Que je ne me suis occupé que de mes petits problèmes! Que tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de ne pas me faire remarquer afin qu'il m'oublie ! Que j'ai été lâche ! Que j'ai été égoïste ! Que je suis quelqu'un d'insensible !

\- Le fait que tu me dises tout ça me prouve justement que c'est maintenant tout le contraire. Tu as peut-être été un gamin insensible et encore j'en doute, mais tu as maintenant plus d'empathie que tu ne le crois. Tu m'as écrit que tu avais plus de regret que ne pourrait en contenir un rouleau de parchemin ou quelque chose d'approchant. Est-ce que le fait que tu n'aies rien pu faire pour Luna en fait partie? Parce que j'ai plus que l'impression que oui!

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas que je n'ai rien pu faire, mais que je n'ai rien voulu faire ! La preuve : ma mère, elle l'a protégé pendant que moi, je me terrais dans ma chambre!

\- Drago, comment aurais-tu pu faire quelque chose alors que toi même tu n'avais aucun pouvoir sur ce qui t'entourait ? Il n'y a pas que les autres qui doivent te pardonner ce que tu leur as fait, tu dois également t'autoriser à te pardonner à toi même.

Elle avait plongé son regard doux et chaleureux dans l'anthracite de ses yeux et il ne pensa plus qu'à son envie de rejoindre ses bras.

Alors, elle sembla comprendre ce besoin viscéral qui se nourrissait de sa solitude et du désespoir qui l'habitait. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et le serra dans ses bras et il put, à son grand soulagement, répondre à son étreinte.

Contrairement aux jours précédents, il n'y avait rien dans ce contact, d'autres que celui d'une mère qui apaise un chagrin, d'une sœur qui comprend la peine de son petit frère, d'une amie qui ne supporte pas de voir souffrir un proche.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent là sans bouger partageant cette intimité qui n'était qu'à eux.

Une fois de plus elle avait soulevé un poids de sa poitrine. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'alors, mais le fait qu'elle, Hermione Granger, celle qu'il avait tant fait souffrir, lui donne sa bénédiction d'avoir le droit au pardon lui fit le plus grand bien.

-Merci, se contenta-t-il de dire, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses émotions. Si tu le permets, j'aimerais à nouveau être seul un moment.

Comprenant son besoin de solitude elle le laissa dans le compartiment pour aller faire sa ronde.

ooo000oo000oo000ooo

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées et regardait vaguement par la fenêtre, quand il entendit la porte du compartiment où il s'était installé, s'ouvrir.

Elle avait beau avoir soulagé quelque peu sa conscience, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image de la foldingue en train de subir le pire de la part des mêmes hommes qui parfois mangeaient à sa table. Il avait beau avoir été conscient qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à torturer et violer les femmes qui passaient sous leurs mains… ce n'était qu'une enfant elle avait un an de moins que lui ! elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ! Même s'il ne le méritait pas, lui au moins, avait des choses à se reprocher.

\- Malefoy ! dit la voix reconnaissable de l'attardé des potions.

\- Londubat ce n'est pas le moment ! aboya Drago en se retournant vivement vers l'intrus. J'aimerais bien qu'on me foute la paix cinq minutes ! Vous les Gryffondors vous n'êtes que des rustres, incapables de ne vous occuper que de ce qui vous regarde !

Londubat n'arrivait vraiment pas au bon moment. Drago était furieux contre les Mangemorts, il était furieux contre lui-même. Il avait besoin d'un défouloir et à défaut d'avoir Potter, Londubat ferait parfaitement l'affaire !

\- Ce qui me regarde, vois-tu, c'est le fait qu'Hermione essaye de faire passer une telle ordure que toi, pour un type bien !

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un mage blanc Londubat ! Hermione non plus ne le prétend pas ! Ce qui t'emmerdes c'est qu'elle ait compris que ce que j'ai fait de pire dans ma vie, je ne l'ai pas fait par envie, mais par obligation !

-Laisse-moi rire, tu crevais d'envie de devenir Mangemort !

-Oui quand j'avais quatorze ans et peut-être même au début, quand il m'a imposé cette mission de merde ! Mais j'ai vite compris que j'en serais incapable et que c'était pour me tuer qu'il me l'avait donné. Pour me tuer et s'approprier tout ce que nous avions.

-Ça ne t'a pas empêché de lui obéir et de faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard !

\- Il menaçait ma mère ! s'indigna Drago excédé, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi il se justifiait auprès de ce petit con.

\- C'est un peu facile de te retrancher derrière ta famille. La mienne aussi a été menacée et je leur ai tenu tête! Même après qu'ils s'en soient pris à ma grand-mère et quelle ai dû s'enfuir. Moi aussi je me suis fait torturer ! Les Carrows ne sont pas aussi sadiques que l'était Voldemort, mais ils s'en sont pris à moi toute l'année et je n'ai pas flanché., explosa Neuville, plein de rancœur.

\- Oui, c'est ça! fit Drago dédaigneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? s'énerva le Gryffondor.

\- Qu'ils ne t'ont jamais tant torturer que ça! fit-il légèrement de mauvaise foi. Leur but c'était de faire pression sur toi pour te faire passer dans leur camp, car tu es le dernier des Londubat et qu'ils te voulaient. Quant à ta grand-mère, s'ils ne nous avaient pas demandé à quoi elle ressemblait, ils auraient envoyé plus de monde et pas seulement Darwiet. Elle n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir, s'ils avaient été plus nombreux. Tu penses vraiment que tu les aurais laissés la torturer? Que tu ne leur aurais pas obéi en la voyant à moitié nue, rouée de coups dans un cachot sombre où elle serait en train de pourrir sous ses propres excréments et couverte de pisse ! Parce que ça fait partie de peur petits jeux avec les vieux, il leur urine dessus par fois ils leur font même boire leur pisse. Ils les attachent pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'autre choix que de se faire dessus. Et puis, ils les lassent pourrirent comme ça, des jours, pour que les escarres viennent les ronger jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous de douleur. C'est ça que tu aurais voulu pour ta grand-mère, parce que tu peux dire merci à tous les Serpentards d'avoir eu pitié d'elle et de ne pas nous avoir contredits, Blaise et moi, quand on leur a dit que c'était juste une petite vieille à moitié sénile et presque incapable de se déplacer. Parce que ça fait des années qu'on la voix trottiner vers toi quand tu rentres de vacances et qu'elle n'a pas l'air franchement sénile non plus!

Neuville était blanc. Si Malefoy disait vrai, il avait plus qu'une dette envers lui et une de plus envers Zabini. Et même aux autres Serpentards présents ce jour-là, il leur devait la vie de sa grand-mère!

Il aurait pu lui dire ça devant tous pour se faire bien voir et au contraire casser son image de héros au grand cœur, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et Neuville ne comprenait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit devant tout le monde? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas humilié devant tous les autres pour te venger ?

\- Il faut peut-être croire que j'ai plus à gagner à t'expliquer en privé qu'on a tous nos tors. Que le monde n'est pas plus constitué de noir et de blanc que de vert et de rouge! Comme essayait de te l'expliquer la petite lionne en sari, certains d'entre nous ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient à leur niveau. Ça n'avait rien de grandiose et d'inutile comme ce que vous faisiez en vous rebellant pour le principe. On s'est juste contenté de limiter les dégâts pour que vous ne vous en preniez pas trop plein la gueule avec vos stupidités. Et c'est ce que je fais une fois de plus. Tu m'es plus utile comme étant quelqu'un qui m'est redevable que comme ennemi qui me détesterait plus encore si j'avais voulu m'amuser cinq minutes. Et pour quoi faire? Je ne dis pas que ça n'aurait pas été drôle de te voir refaire la tête que tu avais quand Rogue s'en prenait à toi et que tu ne savais plus où te mettre parce que j'avais par mégarde fait tombé un truc dans ton chaudron sans que tu t'en aperçoives, mais là, ce n'est pas la même chose. Te faire chier en classe, ça n'avait d'autres conséquences que m'amuser, me faire bien voir des miens et de t'obliger à te forger le caractère comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais là on est adulte. Tu vas faire carrière dans je ne sais pas trop quoi. Avec ton statut de héros et tes capacités intellectuelles, tu vas forcément devenir quelqu'un d'important pour la communauté magique. Alors, je préfère te faire comprendre qu'on n'a pas à être ennemi parce que j'espère bien avoir à faire à toi plus tard.

-C'est du chantage! s'indigna le préfet.

-Vois ça comme tu veux. Les Serpentards appellent ça une amitié intéressée, se moqua Malefoy.

Remettre Londubat à sa place et placer quelques pions, avait remis un peu de baume au cœur du Serpentard. Il y aurait à jamais un point de l'éducation que lui avait inculqué son père qu'il ne renierait jamais. Il lui avait appris à toujours savoir profiter des faiblesses de ses ennemis, à s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces en maintenant une relation de pouvoir et à s'en faire si possible des relations qui avaient plus à perdre que lui s'il devait y avoir un conflit.

Neuville ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça ! Il resta un moment sans parler. Il était un sang-pur lui aussi. Sa Grand-mère n'était pas en reste en matière de « diplomatie », mais elle ne l'avait pas éduqué ainsi !

Drago, maintenant un peu plus sûr de lui, ne put s'empêcher de lancer une dernière pique au Gryffondor tandis que celui-ci sortait du compartiment sans un mot.

-… Ah! et tant que j'y pense! Zabini a eu une conversation des plus intéressante avec Granger et si elle avait à choisir entre toi, Potter ou moi à embrasser: tu arrives en dernière position! Alors, n'insiste pas! Ça ne sert à rien, elle n'est absolument pas intéressée et tu risques de la perdre en tant qu'amie, surtout si tu continues à m'en vouloir! Si tu la mets au pied du mur, je ne pense pas qu'elle te choisisse. Je passe les vacances avec elle. Et toi, au mieux elle te verra au Nouvel An!

Excédé, Neuville se retourna et lui fit face. Il avait beau ne pas être particulièrement sportif, il avait maintenant une carrure respectable et était aussi grand que Malefoy.

\- Ça ne change rien à ce que je pense de toi ! le prévint-il. Ça me prouve juste que tu es manipulateur et que tu ne fais que te servir d'Hermione ! Elle est profondément gentille, honnête et bien veillante! Elle pense vraiment que tu es son ami ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre salopard, de profiter comme ça d'elle. Elle va t'aider à t'en sortir, certainement même arriver à te redonner une image respectable, tu vas la faire tomber amoureuse de toi et même certainement coucher avec elle et après ?

-… Je n'en sais rien, dit Drago interdit, en haussant les épaules, conscient de ne jamais y à voir vraiment réfléchit. C'est bien possible que je la baise, ajouta-t-il pour choquer Londubat, ou pas! Ça dépendra d'elle. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu n'es pas à ma place, même si tu en crèves d'envie! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans ma tête ! Alors, ne t'avance pas quand tu sous-entends que son amitié m'indiffère !

Le ton sur lequel Malefoy avait fini sa tirade interloqua Neuville. Même s'il savait à quel point les Serpentards savaient mentir, sa colère avait l'air franchement l'air sincère. Il semblait même vexé ! Lui qui d'habitude était impassible ! Lui qui méprisait encore Hermione il y a quelques mois à peine. Ça l'aurait fait sourire, s'il n'était pas tant attaché à la brune. Mais si Malefoy disait vrai, ce serait encore plus difficile de retirer Hermione de ses griffes.

Il l'avait imaginé tout simplement malveillant et profiteur, mais il se révélait bien plus complexe que l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui. Il avait d'une certaine manière des « bons côtés » qui devaient pousser Hermione à croire qu'elle pourrait en faire réellement quelqu'un de bien. Mais on ne change pas comme ça quelqu'un. Elle était trop optimiste et il allait la faire souffrir.

Pourtant, il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il ne voyait pas comment convaincre son amie qu'elle faisait fausse route. Elle voyait un peu de lumière en lui et elle allait s'y accrocher quoiqu'il lui dise. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer et à ramasser les morceaux quand il l'aurait brisé.

\- Si tu as juste un peu de respect pour elle, tente d'imaginer à quel point tu es nuisible pour elle! Tu as peut-être ta part de lumière, mais ça ne change rien à ce que tu es. Je ne peux peut-être rien faire pour t'empêcher de l'approcher, mais sache que dès que je verrais que tu la fais souffrir, je te le ferai payer. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le feras pas ! Ne joue pas les hypocrites! Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas fait pour elle et qu'elle mérite mieux !

-T'inquiètes je te laisserai les restes ! dit Drago en le bousculant pour sortir, un sourire moqueur et méprisant aux lèvres.

Une fois dans le couloir, il s'éloigna dans la dignité le plus vite qu'il lui était possible. Hors de question qu'il montre à quel point les paroles du Gryffondor avaient tapé juste! Comme s'il ne le savait pas, qu'il allait la faire souffrir ! Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux ! Qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle et qu'elle valait mille fois mieux que lui cette fichue petite sang-de-bourbe.

Il s'isola à l'autre bout du train dans l'intention d'y rester jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Sa mine renfrognée ainsi quele petit discourt que la Gryffondor avait servie sur le quai de la gare avait eu raison de la plupart de ses détracteurs et on le laissa ronger son frein tranquillement.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ne le voyant pas revenir, Hermione partit à sa recherche. Quand elle le trouva enfin, il était assis dans son costume à mille galions à même le sol dans un coin. Elle vit tout de suite qu'il allait mal.

\- Drago, ça ne va pas ?... Tu as repensé à lui ? … quelqu'un t'a agressé ?...Il s'est passé quelque chose?... Réponds! S'il te plait, insista-t-elle encore, tu me fais peur ! Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive !

Elle s'était accroupie près de lui tandis qu'il ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle avait peur qu'il se soit encore réfugié ailleurs que dans son corps. Elle allait tendre la main pour lui toucher la joue doucement quand il fit un mouvement brusque pour l'en empêcher. La surprise la fit tomber en arrière et il se releva pour la toiser de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ça serait au-dessus de tes forces de me foutre la paix rien qu'une heure ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre quand quelqu'un a besoin de souffler un peu ! Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure! J'ai besoin d'être seul! C'est si difficile à comprendre ! On aurait pu penser que la « sorcière la plus douée de sa génération » en avait un peu plus dans le crâne, mais apparemment quand il ne s'agit pas de retenir quelque chose par cœur, il n'y a plus personne !

\- Ok Malefoy ! dit-elle froidement en se relevant. Si tu le prends comme ça ! boude dans ton coin, je m'inquiétais juste pour toi, mais je vois que tu vas très bien ! Tu as juste oublié de me traiter de sang-de-bourbe! Tu es en train de redevenir le parfait petit con que tu étais en quatrième année. Fais-moi signe quand tu auras réalisé à quel point tu peux être un abruti congénital !

Sur ces paroles, elle lui tourna le dos pour repartir vers son compartiment. Elle était consciente qu'il voulait juste être seul et que quelque chose d'important le perturbait, mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant se laisser marcher sur les pieds à chaque fois. Il était allé trop loin et il avait intérêt à s'en excuser.

À peine avait-il déversé son fiel sur elle, qu'il s'en mordit les doigts. Pourquoi manquait-il autant de retenue avec elle ? En quelques jours elle lui était devenue si familière qu'il perdait toute notion de bienséance avec elle. Si avec Londubat il avait volontairement été blessant, avec elle il ne le désirait pas. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, elle lui servait d'exutoire à sa colère contre lui-même. Une fois de plus il était allé trop loin. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas laisser les choses s'envenimer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne soit pas de son côté quand il irait chez Potter. Pire ! Qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui et qu'il soit obligé de passer toutes ses vacances, seul, au manoir avec tous ses souvenirs. Il prit réellement peur à ce constat et en oublia tout honneur, toute arrogance.

\- Granger ! l'interpella-t-il pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas, mais elle continuait à s'éloigner faisant semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

\- Hermione ! la supplia-t-il.

Elle stoppa sans pour autant se retourner attendant visiblement des excuses qui allaient lui couter.

\- Hermione, répéta-t-il encore, c'est bon! Tu as gagné je suis un abrutit ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme ça ! J'étais énervé après ce que l'attardé des potions m'a sorti et je me suis vengé sur toi !

\- Drago tu es conscient que ce n'est pas en insultant mes amis que tu vas arriver à attirer mes bonnes grâces ! dit-elle en le laissant planté là comme un con.

Et voilà! Il avait encore merdé! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit incapable de s'abstenir d'être à ce point sarcastique, voire même insultant, quand il était avec elle ?

ooo000oo000oo000ooo

Toujours négligemment affalé au sol, il était en train de se morfondre quand un nouvel intrus fit son apparition. Cette fois, c'était Blase qui venait le faire chier. À croire qu'ils s'étaient donné le mot.

\- Par pitié Zabini! Fous le camp! Ce n'est pas le moment, grogna-t-il avant même que Blaise n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne pense pas ! justement, MALEFOY, dit-il en insistant bien sur son nom de famille, je te cherche depuis une heure au moins ! C'est Hermione qui m'a dit où tu étais. Elle avait l'air plutôt remontée. Elle m'a répondu je cite : « si tu cherches ton abrutit de copain, il est en queue de convois » et elle a ajouté qu'elle "ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle essayait de devenir amie avec un mec pareil !" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait? s'inquiéta-t-il avec colère.

\- Vous me faites tous chier! À la base, je voulais juste être un moment seul et vous, vous passez le mot pour venir m'emmerde!. Merlin ! Sur quel ton faut-il que je vous le demande pour que vous me foutiez la paix ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Pas celui-ci en tout cas ! rétorqua le noir avec reproche. Granger m'a résumé les choses à propos de Loufoca et elle m'a dit que ça t'avait plutôt remué. Mais elle m'a également dit que Londubat avait dû essayer d'en remettre une couche et que ça s'était mal passé.

\- Tu as décidé d'entamer une carrière de commère, parce que là, tu bats des records !

\- Qu'est-ce que le héros de Poudlard t'a encore dit pour te mettre dans des états pareils? s'informa-t-il, l'air soucieux, peu habitué à voir son ami dans cet état.

\- Rien du tout ! Je l'ai remis à sa place, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié, aboya presque Drago excédé.

\- Et ! attendit patiemment Blaise.

\- Et rien ! C'est juste… il faut croire que tu déteins sur moi et que je commence à virer Poufsouffle parce que je n'ai pas non plus apprécié ce qu'il a bien put me répondre. Je l'ai envoyé promener pour la forme, mais il faut croire qu'il sait où frapper pour faire mal !

\- Faut voir qu'il a été à bonne école avec toi ! se moqua son ami.

\- Je te rassure pas tant que ça! Il est encore très loin de notre niveau d'excellence, se vanta l'ex-prince des Serpentards.

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil? revint à l'attaque Blaise.

\- Non! bouda-t-il avec hargne.

\- Ok, j'aurais essayé, mais trouve un truc pour arranger le coup avec Granger ! il te reste un peu plus de trois heures avant qu'on arrive en gare. Et furieuse comme elle est, t'as intérêt à te bouger le cul fissa ! lui conseilla l'italien.

\- Je sais! Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie! grogna-t-il, toujours assis par terre.

\- Les filles adorent les fleurs! Peut-être même Granger! Quoi que, j'en doute ! Mais elle ne sera pas insensible à la carte qui va avec, si elle n'est pas trop naze. Tu as une chance de t'en sortir si tu choisis bien tes mots, conclut le séducteur.

-Crois-moi, fit Drago avec un petit rire amer, elle est très loin d'être le genre de fille qu'on amadoue avec des fleurs et des paroles creuses.

-Alors, soit inventif et remets-lui ta « livre de chair*** » s'il le faut, mais bouge-toi et ne fais pas trainer les choses, encouragea-t-il. Quoi que Londubat t'ait dit, elle n'en est pas responsable! Alors, tu fous ton orgueil au placard et tu t'excuses ! Elle t'a invité chez elle pour les vacances de Noël ! Elle s'est à moitié brouillée avec ses amis ! Elle a pris ton parti devant toute l'école ! Et toi, comme un con, tu fous tout en l'air en faisant ton hippogriffe ! Elle a raison tu n'es vraiment qu'un abrutit !

-Tu crois vraiment que je ne le sais pas tout ça ! c'est bien ça le problème ! je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a à continuer de vouloir m'aider alors que je suis… enfin tu vois, dit-il abattu.

-Non! Justement, je ne vois pas Drago ! dit-il en se rapprochant et en s'accroupissant près de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule. T'es un mec bien quand tu n'es pas un conard de première ! Elle le voit et c'est ce type-là qui lui plait, mais à force de lui montrer l'autre, elle va manquer de force. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point, parfois, ça demande de l'énergie de t'aimer!

Drago resta tétanisé un moment, à tenter de réaliser ce que Blaise était en train de lui dire. À part sa mère, personne ne lui avait jamais dit l'aimer. C'était bizarre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

-T'inquiètes, ajouta Blaise, tu en vaux la peine! Je suis sûr qu'elle le verra, mais met y un peu du tient!

Les mots du métis lui permirent de se reconnecter avec la réalité. Il y verrait plus clair plus tard. Quand il prendrait le temps d'y réfléchir. Un problème à la fois! Et pour l'instant, l'urgence c'était Granger.

\- Je vais lui écrire un truc! se reprit-il. Jusqu'ici, ça a plutôt bien marché à chaque fois que j'ai merdé. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ton truc de moldu. Je ne suis pas complètement inculte en moldu, je vois tout à fait de quoi tu parles même si je n'ai pas lu le bouquin et que ça n'arrivera certainement jamais. Il faudra quelle se contente de miettes cette fois-ci parce qu'à force, elle va me bouffer tout cru!

Après que Blaise l'ait laissé, il prit une plume et coucha sur le parchemin quelques mots qui, il l'espérait, les réconcilieraient.

Il prit ensuite sa pince à cravate avec l'emblème de sa maison et lui jeta un petit sort de magie ancienne. Celle que lui avait enseignée sa mère pour rénover le manoir. Certains auraient pu dire que c'était de ma magie noire, car il fallait y mettre beaucoup d'énergie personnelle et pas seulement se servir d'une baguette, mais sa mère préférait appeler ça autrement. Et il était entièrement de son avis. C'était de la belle magie. Elle transformait les choses en fonction de l'âme des lieux ou des gens à qui elle était destinée tout en y laissant la marque du sorcier. Le symbole de Serpentard se mua alors en un griffon doré tandis que le reste de la pince se couvrait de minuscules roses rouges. Il glissa la nouvelle épingle dans la bourse en cuir avec la lettre et pria Merlin pour qu'elle comprenne.

ooo000oo000oo000ooo

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant leur arrivée à la gare de king's cross. Hermione, regardant par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait dans le soleil couchant de la campagne anglaise, n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite Ginny et Luna parler Quidditch. La Serdaigle avait une vision de ce sport bien à elle, mais ça ne semblait pas gêner tant que ça la rousse qui s'amusait des réflexions farfelues de sa camarade.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Drago. Elle ne voulait pas devoir une fois de plus faire le premier pas, mais ils allaient arriver dans moins d'une heure et il n'y avait toujours pas signe du Serpentard.

Elle sentit soudainement sa poche s'alourdir. Se rappelant qu'elle avait mis la sacoche de correspondance dans celle-ci avant de partir, elle la sortit vivement, heureuse que, quoi qu'il lui envoie, il en ait fait l'effort.

En plus du caillou rond, il y avait un parchemin soigneusement plié qui semblait contenir quelque chose.

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et s'isola un peu plus loin dans un des couloirs pour voir ce qu'il lui envoyait.

Dépliant le parchemin qui se révélait être une lettre, elle découvrit une sorte de bijou doré orné d'un tout petit griffon finement ciselé et d'une dizaine de petites roses rouges. En regardant de plus près elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une épingle à cravate. Elle n'avait jamais eu la coquetterie de s'en acheter une et peu de filles le faisaient, car elles avaient tendance à être très masculines. Mais celle-ci était loin d'être laide.

Hermione ne put se retenir de penser que c'était déloyal de tenter de l'acheter avec un bijou, mais elle reconnaissait bien là le côté gosse de riche du Serpentard. Cependant, à moins que la lettre soit désobligeante, ça lui donnait malgré elle, déjà l'envie de lui pardonner.

Elle se demanda bien comment et quand il avait bien pu trouver un bijou pareil. Si le bracelet était dans sa famille depuis un moment ce n'était certainement pas le cas d'un symbole des Gryffondors.

Peut-être l'avait-il acheté comme cadeau de Noël. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais s'il passait Noël avec elle, elle devrait trouver un moment pour lui acheter un présent et surtout pour trouver une idée. Acheter un cadeau à Drago Malefoy ! Le type qui pouvait s'acheter ce qu'il voulait. Le garçon capable de lui trouver un cadeau comme celui qu'il venait de lui faire: original, utile, ravissant et totalement à son gout. Un vrai casse-tête ! Mais fallait-il encore qu'elle lui pardonne.

Elle entreprit alors la lecture de la lettre qui était plutôt courte.

 **« Hermione,**

 **Je sais mériter ton mépris. On ne m'a pas pourtant appris à me comporter ainsi avec les femmes, mais avec toi rien n'est simple. On se dispute très souvent et pourtant ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Dès que tu es avec moi, je n'arrive pas à me comporter comme on me l'a appris. Je disais te mépriser et je t'enviais. Je t'insultais alors que je t'admirais. Je t'envoie promener, pourtant j'ai besoin de toi. Je crache sur l'amitié que tu m'offres alors qu'il n'y a rien que je désire autant. Enfin je te blesse par mes mots, parfois même par mes silences pourtant je ne supporte pas que tu souffres.**

 **Blaise m'a conseillé de revenir vers toi avec des fleurs. J'ai préféré des mots. Pourtant s'ils ne suffisent pas, je me suis dit que ces quelques roses pourraient accompagner mes mots. »**

Hermione lut une seconde fois la lettre que Drago venait de lui envoyer, juste pour le plaisir de lire ses mots. À défaut d'excuses en bon et due forme, il lui avait écrit ce qui s'apparentait bien à une déclaration d'amitié. S'il avait du mal à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il se rattrapait dès qu'il lui écrivait. Si elle avait osé monter à Ginny la première lettre qu'il lui avait écrite en tant qu'Hermione Granger, elle doutait de le faire avec celle-ci. Il n'avait beau parler que d'amitié, elle trouvait cette lettre trop intime pour la lui montrer.

Elle, qui apportait une si grande importance aux mots, était vraiment touchée d'avoir reçu ceux-ci. Elle se rendait compte de ce que représentaient pour lui ces aveux et elle était consciente de ce que ça lui en avait couté d'oser les lui écrire.

De plus, quand elle se disputait avec Ron, ils restaient brouillés des semaines parfois des mois pour qu'enfin il s'excuse platement. Avec Drago c'était le contraire, jamais il ne lui demandait de le pardonner, il ne faisait que s'expliquer et au mieux il reconnaissait ses torts, mais aussi grave que puisse être leurs différentes, il ne supportait pas rester en froid avec elle plus de quelques jours. Et, quand il revenait vers elle, il avait des mots d'une telle gentillesse qu'elle ne pouvait que passer l'éponge sur les griefs qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher.

Elle s'empressa de ranger la lettre et d'aller le retrouver.

Il était toujours au même endroit, dans son costume hors de prix, assit à même le sol, contre une paroi. Il jouait machinalement avec un vif d'or auquel il laissait à peine le temps de s'échapper avant de le rattraper. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la mine ombrageuse et triste. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi. Et, après ce qu'elle venait de lire, elle dut se retenir d'aller le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait.

La voyant arriver, il faillit en perdre son vif d'or. Elle était venue ! Elle ne lui en voulait plus ! Lui qui autrefois était d'un tempérament à peu près égal, avait l'impression d'être envahit de milliers de sensations contradictoires à son contact : haine, tristesse, regrets, joie, désir… Elle allait le tuer à jouer avec lui de cette façon.

Il rangea prestement son vif d'or dans une petite boite qu'il mit dans sa poche, puis il se releva pour se donner un peu plus de prestance. D'un sort, il nettoya son costume et s'avança vers elle après avoir rangé sa baguette.

Hermione lui sourit timidement.

\- C'est une très jolie lettre Drago. Je te remercie de t'être excusé de la sorte, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ce n'était pas des excuses ! grogna-t-il, sur la défensive, en entendant ses mots. Je n'ai fait que t'expliquer. Et puis, si je ne l'avais fait, tu aurais été fichue de ne pas m'accepter chez toi. J'aurais été obligé d'aller à l'hôtel… tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'avec cette histoire de probation je n'ai plus qu'un permis de transplanage limité et que je dois déclarer tout voyage de plus de 50 kilomètres. Je n'ai pas très envie de dormir chez Potter, mais ça ne peut pas être pire que dans un hôtel où on ne sait pas qui a dormi avant vous dans les lits ! Même avec un récurevite je déteste ça !

Hermione était amusée de le voir chercher des excuses pas très crédibles sur ses motivations pour lui avoir écrit cette magnifique lettre. Elle se doutait qu'il était gêné d'avoir écrit tout ça et qu'il cherchait à changer de sujet.

\- Drago, l'interrompit-elle. C'était vraiment une très belle lettre. Ça m'a vraiment touché. Ne doute pas une seconde de mon amitié pour toi. Même si tu es un idiot et qu'on se brouille, n'hésite pas à revenir vers moi. Si tu « m'expliques », je comprendrais. Et ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas à dormir à l'hôtel, ni à retourner seul dans ton immense manoir.

Drago préféra ne pas répondre et s'intéresser à l'épingle qu'elle avait enfilée sur sa cravate.

\- On dirait que tu n'es pas non plus insensible aux fleurs! dit-il en pointant d'un geste du menton sa nouvelle épingle.

\- Elle est très belle. Si c'est ton cadeau de Noël en avance, je t'en remercie, dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Je n'ai pas encore acheté ton cadeau, mais je sais très bien ce que j'ai envie de t'offrir et ce sera certainement bien plus amusant qu'une babiole de ce genre, se vanta-t-il amusé, mais heureux que la babiole lui ait plu.

\- Oh! dit-elle légèrement inquiète de cette annonce. En tout cas, elle me plait beaucoup. Je te remercie même si le fait que tu m'achètes avec un bijou ne me plaît pas vraiment.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle avait tout naturellement accroché son cadeau à sa tenue sans se poser la moindre question. Quand elle repensait à la méfiance dont elle avait fait preuve avec le bracelet… elle se rendit compte tout simplement que désormais, elle lui faisait confiance.

\- Tu n'as pas mis de sort ou de maléfice sur ce bijou ? dit-elle tout à coup à moitié inquiète.

\- J'ai juste arraché un bout de ton âme et de la mienne pour lui insufflé vie, se moqua-t-il.

\- Très drôle, Malefoy! bougonna-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre ! dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

\- Si tu le dis! accepta-t-elle plus si convaincu que ça.

Il n'avait pas trop envie de lui dire comment il l'avait créé, mais en même temps elle l'apprendrait bien un jour, surtout si elle venait au manoir. Aussi, elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Il avait bien mis de sa magie et de la sienne en créant l'épingle tout spécialement pour elle. La magie ancienne n'était pas comme la magie moderne. Elle avait besoin de plus qu'une baguette pour opérer, mais les résultats en étaient bien plus spectaculaires.

\- On se retrouve dans le compartiment, je vais aller me changer avec les filles avant d'arriver en gare, conclut Hermione avec un sourire timide.

Drago, la laissant s'éloigner de lui, prit un moment pour respirer calmement. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ni comment, elle était devenue nécessaire à sa vie, mais cette constatation l'effrayait. Il ne se projetait plus dans l'avenir depuis un moment. Pourtant, le fait de savoir que dans quelques mois à peine, il ne la reverrait sans doute plus jamais, le déchirait intérieurement.

* « espèce de petite gnome de jardin ou je vais te montrer une autre manière de valser ! » Drago fait référence au fait que traditionnellement pour se débarrasser des gnomes, qui sont des nuisibles de jardin, il faut les faire tournoyer jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le vertige puis les lancer par-dessus la clôture du jardin. Il ne l'a certainement jamais fait, car les elfes de maison dégnomaient forcément le parc, mais il s'est certainement déjà amusé à le faire enfant s'il avait la chance d'en trouver un.

**Il avait eu beau cacher le dragonnet sous la table il dépassait* : essayer de cacher un gros mensonge.

***Même si 99% d'entre vous savent qu'il s'agit du sujet principal du marchand de Venise de Shakespeare je préfère le préciser. Blaise peut maintenant revendiquer sa part de culture moldu devant Drago alors le pauvre n'a plus qu'à s'adapter. Les sorciers connaissent la radio à défaut de la TV, mais Shakespeare est suffisamment vieux pour qu'il connaissent. Surtout qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir tant d'auteurs de romans que ça. On en revient toujours au même calcul : presque tous les jeunes sorciers anglais vont à Poudlard. 4 maison une dizaine d'élève max par maison et par année (40) soit 280 élèves max au total pour les 7 années. En comptant une espérance de vie d'une bonne centaine d'année ça fait en moyenne ça fait à peu près 4000 sorciers en Angleterre. ( 6000 s'ils vivent 150 ans) Donc non seulement beaucoup se connaissent mais ça implique pas d'université pas beaucoup d'auteurs de musique et de livres. Ou alors il y a d'autres écoles, mais pas plus select, car si non Malefoy y serait.


	35. Arrivée au Square Grimaud - Chap 35

J'ai pris dans ce chapitre quelques liberté avec le portrait de Walburga Black et ce n'est peut-être pas totalement conforme à l'histoire originale mais elle me semblait bien plus intéressante comme ça.

Même si j'avance, je risque de rester encore un moment au rythme d'un chapitre toute les deux semaines et je m'en excuse.

Merci de continuer à me suivre. Merci également aux nouveaux lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici.

Contente de te retrouver Milady ! voilà enfin la rencontre Harry Drago que tu attendais ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue.

Merci surtout à Shka pour ses conseils et sa relecture.

oooOooOOOooOooo

 **Arrivée au Square Grimaud - CHAPITRE 35**

Hermione désirait veiller à ce qu'il ne reste aucun élève dans le train avant d'en descendre à son tour. Drago, peu pressé de rejoindre Saint Potter, l'attendait patiemment, jouant avec son vif d'or tout en observant la préfète en chef s'agiter dans tous les sens en réprimandant les retardataires.

Elle avait revêtu une tenue moldue plutôt seyante. Elle avait sur elle un petit pull blanc cassé duveteux, des bottes en cuir brun et un pantalon beige qui pour une fois la mettait plutôt en valeur. Il avait entendu la rousse se vanter de le lui avoir offert lors d'une escapade dans le Londres moldu qu'elles avaient fait un peu avant la rentrée. Comme quoi, il pouvait parfois se tromper. Il n'y avait pas que de mauvaises choses chez les moldus et la Lamia pouvait avoir de bonnes idées de temps en temps !

Protégé du froid humide de Londres dans sa somptueuse cape noire, le jeune aristocrate toisait la née-moldue qui s'était couverte à son plus grand effarement d'une sorte de manteau moldu curieusement gonflé.

Le sortant de sa contemplation horrifiée, Hermione lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'à l'air de transplanage de la gare de King Cross. Il n'avait pas trop réfléchi à la façon dont ils allaient se rendre chez Potter, mais il la remerciait en son for intérieur de ne pas avoir choisi un moyen de transport moldu.

Alors qu'ils marchaient cote à côté sous les arcades en verre qui commençaient à se couvrir lentement de neige, ils purent profiter du clame plutôt relatif du quai. La plupart des élèves étaient pratiquement déjà tous partis et seuls quelques regards de parents surpris les dévisagèrent.

Arrivé sur place Hermione lui tendit son bras en vue d'un transplanage d'escorte. Elle angoissait un peu à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques minutes. Elle espérait qu'Harry serait un minimum avenant au vu des circonstances et ne ferait pas sa tête de mule. Elle espérait surtout que Drago ne ferait pas son Malefoy.

\- Promets-moi que si Harry se montre aimable tu n'en feras pas qu'à ta tête ! S'il te plait, insista-t-elle en minaudant presque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je me montrerais aussi courtois que la situation l'imposera, dit-il en la regardant avec un brin de malice dans les yeux et son habituel sourire en coin.

Elle craignait le pire, mais transplana tout de même, emmenant avec elle le Serpentard dans un tourbillon qui l'entrainait à toute allure jusqu'à leur destination. La sensation d'avoir été réduite à l'état élastique pour être compressé dans un tuyau de canalisation passé, ils atterrirent devant un groupe de maison aux façades grises. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis un moment et seuls quelques réverbères éclairaient la rue enneigée.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

La façade géorgienne devant laquelle Drago se retrouva lui rappela de vagues souvenirs sans savoir vraiment lesquels.

\- Harry n'a pas voulu supprimer le fidélisas qui protège la maison à cause des curieux qui devenaient franchement collants après la guerre. Dit-elle tout à coup, le sortant de sa torpeur en lui tendant un petit papier sur lequel sa délicate écriture, qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, avait écrit **« 12 square Grimmaud ».**

À la lecture du papier, les bâtisses du numéro 11 et 13 s'écartèrent à ses yeux pour laisser la place à une vieille façade décrépie, aux fenêtres crasseuses et à la porte délabrée.

\- À ce que je vois, Potter a toujours aussi peu de gout ! cracha-t-il avec dédain. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas nous faire dormir ici !

\- Puis-je te rappeler que c'est aussi chez moi ! tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de tact. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très belle de l'extérieur, mais on a fait des tas d'aménagement pour la rendre un peu plus confortable.

\- C'est chauffé au moins? Parce qu'à choisir, je me demande si on ne serait pas mieux de retourner dans la cabane de ton lourdaud d'ami.

\- Malefoy, s'il te plait! dit-elle légèrement abattue, en montant les marches usées menant au perron.

Saisissant la poignée en forme de serpent de la porte noire éraflée par endroit, elle en franchir le seuil avec précaution.

\- Essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit en entrant s'il te plait, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas réveiller le tableau de l'entrée. Sinon, on en a pour des heures avant de la calmer.

Drago, toujours focalisé sur l'apparence douteuse de la maison fit peu de cas des recommandations de son hôtesse. Il espérait franchement que l'apparence extérieure n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il trouverait dedans, car passer deux semaines en compagnie de Potter dans un taudis ne l'enthousiasmait franchement pas. Même la présence de la Gryffondor qui ne lui était plus désagréable, bien au contraire, ne risquait pas de compenser une torture pareille.

Il n'avait fait que deux pas à l'intérieur qu'il put constater qu'à défaut d'être sale, l'intérieur n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état que l'extérieur. Pourtant ce ne fut pas l'état du hall d'entrée qui le surprit le plus, mais le lustre de la forme de serpents accroché au plafond.

Il se revit tout à coup petit garçon à la fois fasciné et apeuré par le monstre du plafond. Il revoyait parfaitement sa mère tapoter la tête d'un des serpents avec sa baguette pour lui faire prendre vie.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas réalisé de quelle demeure des Blacks Granger lui avait parlé. Elle lui avait dit que son cousin, qui s'avérait être le parrain de Potter la lui avait léguée, mais il ne s'imaginait pas y avoir déjà séjourné enfant.

Sans même y réfléchir, il imita le geste de sa mère et après un court sifflement aigu, les serpents se mirent à onduler pour cracher une fumée verte qui envahit rapidement le plafond afin d'y déverser un halo lumineux.

Des cris stridents vinrent tout à coup lui vriller les tympans.

\- Sang de bourbe, vermine, opprobre à la famille Black et déshonneur suprême en ces murs, honteuses salissures dans la maison de mes ancêtres…

Les rideaux mangés aux mites se mirent à voler, laissant apparaitre le portrait en pied d'une femme d'un certain âge, élégante, mais aux traits ravagés par la folie, que Drago reconnu tout de suite comme étant la sœur de sa grand-mère maternelle.

Hermione à moitié paniquée et énervée tenta de remettre le rideau sur le tableau qui ne se laissait pas faire. Drago, amusé, la regardait faire un sourcil levé et un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Walburga Black, malgré sa colère de voir à nouveau sa maison envahie pal l'affreuse sang de bourbe, s'arrêta nette dans ses vociférations quand elle remarqua le jeune homme blond à l'allure sophistiquée qui se tenait orgueilleusement juste derrière la petite souillure.

\- Jeune homme ne seriez-vous point le fils de ma nièce, le petit Drago Malefoy ? demanda le portrait.

\- C'est moi-même … chère Grand-tante, répondit-il avec une politesse exagérée.

Il avait quelques vagues souvenirs d'elle de quand il était encore petit et déjà insolent. Dans ses souvenirs elle était à moitié folle, pas franchement maline et il était aisé de se jouer d'elle. Aussi décida-t-il de s'amuser un peu :

\- Puis-je vous être utile d'une quelconque façon ?

\- Ma foi, j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'un jeune homme, d'un sang si prestigieux que le vôtre peut être amené à faire avec une souillure sans nom telle que celle-ci ? demanda-t-elle avec dédain en désignant Hermione, qui intriguée, se demandait bien ce que Drago allait bien répondre.

\- Chère grand-tante, vous ne pourriez imaginer quel calvaire cela peut être de devoir côtoyer une sang de bourbe aussi sournoise et maline que celle-ci ! déclara-t-il avec emphase. Mais j'ai hélas dû conclure un marché avec elle. Et depuis, me voilà enchainé ! Je me dois de l'accompagner, et elle de même, dans les endroits les plus terrifiants qui soit et là encore vous ne pourriez imaginer à quel point il va m'être difficile de réprimer mes sentiments lorsqu'elle va une fois de plus me montrer son abnégation démesurée, son obstination et sa bienveillance écœurante.

\- Comme je vous plains cher enfant ! dit-elle avec une sorte de compassion outrée, tandis qu'Hermione se retenait de rire devant tant de bêtise. Mais ne pourriez-vous point vous soustraire à ce pacte qui vous lie. Vous êtes un descendant des Black, vous ne pouvez décemment obéir à un pacte avec un être inférieur !

\- J'aurais tellement aimé ma tante, mais si vous saviez ! se plaignit-il avec un désespoir feint. Je suis pieds et poings liés. Cette perfide créature me tient totalement en son pouvoir. Figurez-vous qu'hier encore je me suis retrouvé à devoir valser avec elle ! Et si encore, elle avait daigné se montrer à son rang et n'être qu'une piètre cavalière d'une compagnie insipide, mais non ! Il a fallu qu'elle se montre bien plus talentueuse que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Et encore plus tard, elle a même osé me faire l'affront de pardonner mon comportement odieux. Si vous saviez comme je souffre !

Walburga était tellement outrée que son petit neveu adoré ait été obligé de valser avec une personne aussi impure, qu'elle n'avait même pas prêté attention à la suite de sa tirade.

\- Mon pauvre enfant ! le plaignit-elle. Cette… cette chose ne devrait pas avoir le droit de vous toucher…

-C'est ce que je lui répète sans cesse ! J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais c'est une vraie lionne !

\- Ne pouvez-vous point faire appel à votre illustre père pour remédier à cette situation ? s'enquit-elle.

Hermione vit Malefoy réagir imperceptiblement en serrant les poings à la mention de son père. Le sujet était encore trop délicat pour lui et ses sentiments envers lui trop complexes pour qu'il les accepte pleinement. Aussi Hermione s'inquiéta-t-elle de sa réponse qui ne tarda pas malgré un petit moment de flottement:

\- Comment le pourrait-il ? il est retenu en disgrâce loin de moi. J'aurais pu être enfermé à ses côtés, mais voyez ! Une fois de plus cette immonde être inférieure s'est arrangée pour témoigner en ma faveur afin de m'empêcher de le rejoindre. Et depuis elle n'a de cesse de me venir en aide. Je dois donc côtoyer cette abjecte créature et subir le fait de voir pendant toute la durée de mes vacances son visage rayonnant qui n'a de cesse de me sourire odieusement. Pire ! je suis sûr qu'elle portera sans doute ses monstrueux pulls qui cachent totalement ses formes. Une véritable torture. Je n'ai hélas que peu d'espoir dans cette cohabitation forcée. Peut-être m'infligera-t-elle, le supplice de devoir revoir ses jambes atrocement longues, s'il m'arrivait par malheur de les surprendre dans une tenue plus légère. Vous n'imaginez pas mon calvaire !

Hermione avait pris une légère teinte rose comprenant que, bien qu'il se soit calmé sur les allusions à son apparence et au fait qu'il semblait la trouver à son gout, il comptait bien reprendre de plus belle. Sauf que tout avait changé depuis le baiser de la veille. Elle ne pouvait plus totalement se voiler la face. S'il l'avait embrassé, même si c'était … c'était… Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, il ne devait pas la trouver répugnante pour avoir fait ça ! Donc il devait tout de même y avoir un peu de sincérité dans ses paroles et pas seulement de la moquerie.

\- Ne pouvez-vous point la mater telle la sous-espèce qu'elle est et renverser à votre avantage ce marché monstrueux qui vous lie ? S'offusqua Walburga avec sa voix de crécelle, tirant Hermione de ses pensées.

\- Je m'y emploie ma très chère tante, lui répondit Drago, apparemment la mort dans l'âme. Mais voyez-vous cette immonde sang de bourbe est aussi perfide que rusée. Elle est comme un filet du diable, plus je tente de la repousser plus elle me démontre que je n'ai aucune raison de me défier d'elle.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux avec un sourire qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de reconnaissant.

\- Quel outrage à votre sang. Ce n'est vraiment qu'une répugnante sang-de-bourbe de la pire espèce.

\- Je suis parfaitement de votre avis tous ces sangs-de-bourbe que je dois côtoyer sont tous pareils et elle en est la plus exceptionnelle des représentations. Elle est insupportable, orgueilleuse, obstinée, fougueuse, curieuse, exaspérante, autoritaire, c'est à peine supportable de respirer le même air qu'elle. Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point je dois me retenir de lui sauter dessus où lui lancer des sorts que seule la pudeur m'empêche de révéler devant une dame telle que vous. Ce n'est qu'une vile créature de la pire espèce qui soit. Et soyez sûr que, dès qu'il m'en sera donné l'occasion, je traiterais cette sang-de-bourbe de la manière la plus appropriée qu'il soit ! je vous souhaite donc le bonsoir chère grand-tante.

\- À vous de même très cher enfant. Vous me voyez ravie de voir enfin un Black reprendre possession dans cette demeure !

Harry, s'inquiétant de ne toujours pas avoir vu Hermione, choisit ce moment pour se rendre dans le hall afin de l'y accueillir. Il avait brièvement entendu le tableau de Walburga Black crier et était donc certain que son amie ainsi que son _invité_ étaient arrivés à bon port. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que le portrait n'ait pas fait plus de boucan comparé à d'habitude, mais il comprit assez rapidement quelle en était la cause.

Il n'avait entendu que la fin des plaintes du Serpentard, mais imaginait bien que le début devait être du même acabit. Hermione lui disait dans ses lettres qu'il avait une bien meilleure opinion des nés-moldus, mais apparemment pas assez pour tenir sa langue dans sa poche et s'il plaisantait, il trouvait la plaisanterie de fort mauvais gout. Il était prêt à faire des efforts pour Malefoy et surtout pour Hermione, mais ça il y avait tout de même des limites !

\- À ce que je vois Malefoy tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi pédant et prompt à lancer des insultes. Si Hermione supporte que tu parles d'elle de la sorte à Poudlard, je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de vocabulaire chez moi ! Je ne comprends même pas comment elle a pu vouloir t'héberger ici avec un tel comportement à son égard. Ça t'amuse peut-être d'avoir de tel propos avec la vieille folle, mais ça ne m'amuse pas du tout !

Hermione allait s'empresser de l'éconduire pour lui expliquer à quel point il se méprenait quand Drago plus vif qu'elle intervint.

\- Tout d'abord Potter, si tu avais daigné écouter un tant soit peu cette conversation, tu aurais compris entre autres que le manoir black a plus de raisons de m'appartenir que d'être en ta possession. Je suis actuellement le dernier véritable héritier des Black et ceci en fait ma demeure ancestrale. Ensuite je n'ai fait que complimenter Hermione à la justesse de ce qu'elle vaut.

Hermione d'un regard fit comprendre à Harry qu'elle allait s'en charger.

\- Drago, s'il te plait, arrête ! dit-elle en se plantant entre lui et Harry pour les empêcher d'envenimer les choses. Harry est le propriétaire légal de la maison ! Je pense que si ça avait été le contraire ton père se serait fait un plaisir de lui contester son héritage. Quant au reste, il vient juste d'arriver il ne t'a pas entendu, il ne peut pas comprendre.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas trop ! fanfaronna-t-il, peu désireux de revenir sur cette succession qui l'irritait. La subtilité n'a jamais été le propre des Gryffondors à l'exception d'une Serpentard de ma connaissance qui s'ignore.

Harry fulminait.

Hermione s'approcha plus encore du Serpentard. « Drago ! » gronda-t-elle avec douceur pour le calmer posant sa main sur sa joue afin de lui faire tourner le regard vers elle. « Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure! C'était vraiment adorable » montant sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle lui embrassa la joue avec douceur pour ensuite lui sourire.

Habituellement le fait qu'elle puisse juste insinuer qu'il puisse être gentil l'aurait fait bondir. Alors qu'elle dise de lui qu'il était adorable… mais la tête du balafré à cet instant valait tous les « adorables » qu'elle voulait bien lui lancer.

Harry abasourdit, resta un moment immobile et silencieux le temps d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre.

\- Il t'insulte et toi tu le remercies ! l'apostropha enfin Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te prend Hermione ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Harry, dit-elle en se retournant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais très bien me défendre quand cet idiot dépasse les bornes, mais, si tu avais suivi toute la conversation, tu aurais entendu que Drago ne faisait que se moquer de sa grand-tante en mêlant de très gentils compliments à des paroles qu'il ne pensait pas ou qui pouvaient avoir un double sens. Et surtout en attendant elle s'est clamée.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles l'aider, mais comment peux-tu être devenue amie avec un mec pareil ?

\- Harry! Tu avais promis de faire un effort lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- C'est également un plaisir sans nom de te revoir Potty ! se moqua Malefoy en dépassant le Gryffondor pour se rendre vers le salon pour y continuer son inspection déprimante.

Les têtes d'elfes de maison, quoi que d'un gout affreusement douteux, avait été élevée laissant à leur place des traces sur les murs du couloir. Le Salon n'était pas en meilleur état, le papier peint à rayures vertes et blanches datait au bas mot d'une quinzaine d'années. Il était jauni, sali et déchiré par endroit. Si les carreaux des fenêtres et les hauts meubles d'ébène étaient à peu près propres, les rideaux étaient défraichis et le mobilier abimé. Seuls un affreux canapé bordeaux et ses fauteuils assortis semblaient neufs, mais leur style moldu et couleur juraient franchement avec le reste de la pièce. Et pour finir, une atroce boite moldue grise montreuse d'image trônait au milieu du salon. Voir la demeure de ses ancêtres en aussi mauvais état et décorée, si on pouvait nommer cela comme ça, avec aussi peu de gout, lui fendait le cœur.

\- Quan, je pense à la somptuosité qu'avait cette pièce quand j'étais plus jeune, ça me provoque des haut-le-cœur! se dit-il à lui-même, mais suffisamment fort pour que Potter puisse entendre sa remarque. À part tout raser, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire vu l'état dans lequel vous l'avez mis avec votre groupe d'anarchistes !

Harry fit signe à Hermione que cette fois-ci il ne la laisserait pas intervenir et retoqua calmement, espérant lui faire ravaler ses remarques :

\- Excuse-nous la fouine, mais tu as tendance à oublier que nous étions en guerre. Nous avions autre chose à faire que de nous occuper de rénover cette maison qui est restée inhabitée bien trop longtemps.

Si Drago, qui n'était déjà pas à l'aise d'être invité « chez Potter », n'appréciait pas de voir la demeure de ses ancêtres aussi mal entretenue, il appréciait encore moins ce surnom dont l'affublaient depuis des années Potter et sa clique. En rogne, il ne se priva donc pas de faire des reproches au nouveau propriétaire quitte à taper là où ça faisait mal. Granger allait lui en vouloir, mais il en avait plus qu'assez de ce surnom.

\- Tu es tout de même au courant que la magie existe et qu'il y a des sorts d'entretien à lancer régulièrement sur une demeure magique de cet âge. Ton parrain a dû te les enseigner avant de te mettre sur son testament. Quoique, vu l'état avancé de folie qu'il semblait avoir sur son avis de recherche, je ne m'étonne même pas qu'il ne t'ait pas appris à faire ça !

\- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Sirius, Malefoy! s'emporta Harry avant qu'Hermione ne puisse intervenir.

\- C'était juste une constatation Potter! Pas besoin de t'énerver ! Je suis juste heureux que ma famille n'ait pas hérité de la démence que ma grande tante a léguée à ses enfants. Finalement c'est certainement mieux qu'il n'ait pas eu d'enfants.

-Va mourir ! lu cracha Harry excédé.

-Je ne demandais pas mieux, mais il faut croire que ta meilleure amie ne soit pas du même avis, ironisa Malefoy.

\- Il aurait peut-être fallu qu'elle s'abstienne de te sauver, tout comme elle aurait pu s'abstenir de t'inviter, grogna Harry presque imperceptiblement.

\- Crois-moi, si ce n'était pas pour elle, je ne serais pas ici à voir ta tête de Binoclard ! lui répondit sur le même ton Malefoy, qui avait entendu la remarque de Potter.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de devoir supporter ta face de fouine bondissante ! Rien que te voir m'est désagréable, surenchéri Harry qui sentait déjà que ses vacances de Noël allaient être éprouvantes.

\- Avoir devant moi ta gueule de balafré ne me fait pas plaisir non plus ! répondit Drago du tac au tac, tentant de se maitriser pour ne pas lui envoyer un maléfice entre les deux yeux en entendant une nouvelle fois ce surnom débile.

\- Drago! Tu pourrais faire un effort, les interrompit Hermione découragée en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du Serpentard.

\- Parce que tu trouves qu'il en fait des efforts en m'appelant comme ça ?

\- Je te trouve franchement susceptible pour quelqu'un qui se permet d'insulter son parrain.

\- Peut-être que j'ai mes raisons ! cracha-il furieux qu'elle prenne le parti de Potter.

\- Tu sais très bien que son parrain est mort, tout comme tu sais qui lui a fait cette cicatrice et quand elle a été faite. À chaque fois que tu parles de ces choses-là c'est comme si tu lui rappelais leurs morts à tous les trois donc si quelqu'un abuse ici, je suis désolée, mais c'est toi ! le gronda-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas perdu mes parents, mais figure toi que pour moi non plus ce n'est pas un souvenir dont j'aimerais me rappeler!

-Tu as juste été humilié, ça n'a rien à voir ! le sermona la brune.

\- Outre la honte de se retrouver sous la forme d'un animal ridicule à la merci de la baguette d'un fou furieux. Toi et tes petits camarades ne vous êtes pas une seconde souciés de ce qu'il m'avait fait subir !

\- Tu exagères ce n'était pas si terrible que ça!

\- Très drôle Granger! Cet abruti m'a fait rebondir sur le sol une bonne vingtaine de fois*. Je m'en suis sorti avec une cheville en vrac, le poignet ainsi que 3 doigts brisés, une énorme entaille sur le crâne, 4 côtes cassées et un nombre de bleus impossibles à compter. Ce conard de faux-Maugrey m'a trainé, malgré ma cheville fracturée, jusqu'aux cachots, en me menaçant de recommencer si je n'allais pas plus vite. Quand je suis arrivé sur place, je me suis carrément évanoui. C'est Rogue qui m'a soigné… Je suis resté chez lui tout le week-end. J'avais tellement honte que vous m'ayez vu comme ça que je ne suis pas allé à l'infirmerie.

Drago n'en revenait pas de leur avoir avoué ça. Personne n'avait su à part Rogue. À croire que la compagnie de la Gryffondor le ramollissait. Mais peut-être qu'au moins ils arrêteraient de l'appeler comme ça. Il détestait ce surnom et encore plus quand c'était elle qui l'employait.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée ! je ne me rendais pas compte à l'époque, dit soudain Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre, car elle n'avait jamais manqué de rappeler cet épisode douloureux a son ancien ennemi.

Drago ne répondit pas, préférant se réfugier dans ses pensées. Il en avait déjà trop dit !

Harry lui aussi se sentait coupable, mais préféra ne rien dire lui non plus. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de raisons pour qu'il se sente mal à l'aise en compagnie du Serpentard, il fallait qu'en plus il comprenne que dans leurs querelles d'enfants, il n'y avait pas que Malefoy, qui était en tort ! Il savait que le blond l'avait manqué exprès. Il n'était pas mauvais en sortilèges au point de le louper de dos à à peine trois mètres de distance. Le voir en fouine l'avait bien fait rigoler à l'époque, mais l'imaginer, se fracassant sur le sol alors que le Serpentard n'avait fait que le provoquer !

Voyant qu'Harry restait silencieux, Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Maintenant qu'on le sait, on fera un effort pour ne plus t'appeler de la sorte, mais de ton côté il faut également que tu arrêtes de manquer de respect à Sirius et aux parents d'Harry, dit-elle en regardant les deux garçons chacun leur tour.

Les deux jeunes-hommes acquiescèrent et après avoir respiré un grand coup, Harry s'adressa à Hermione et l'encouragea à monter s'installer ainsi qu'à montrer à Malefoy la chambre qu'il lui avait fait préparé. De son côté, il irait cuisiner… à condition que Kréatur le laisse faire bien sûr.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

Hermione avait investi le troisième étage laissant à Harry le second. Elle mena Drago jusqu'à une chambre au papier peint bleu prussien un peu jauni aux motifs de feuilles d'acanthe. Au centre de la chambre trônait un grand lit à baldaquin aux rideaux passés et ses deux tables de chevet en bois de rose. Il manquait un tiroir à la première et la seconde avait un pied cassé. Une commode et une armoire assorties complétaient l'ensemble, mais leur état n'était pas meilleur. Ils leur manquaient des poignées et des marques d'eau ou d'autre chose, les constellaient. La chambre était propre et aérée, les draps immaculés, mais les taches sur le plancher et les meubles montraient que seul le ménage avait été fait et qu'aucun soin particulier n'était donné à ces meubles centenaires qui pourtant l'auraient mérité. Le lustre en cristal au plafond ne valait pas mieux, il manquait des cristaux et pour cause la plupart des attaches étaient sur le point de se rompre par manque d'entretien.

\- C'est certainement loin d'être à ton gout, mais avec la mienne et celle d'Harry c'est une des seules chambres dont on a refait les salles de bain. Il y a une porte commune avec ma chambre qui se trouve juste à côté si ... enfin... au cas où… C'est mieux pour Pattenrond, il pourra venir te voir.

Drago ne répondait pas. Il était un peu perdu. S'imaginer passer deux semaines ici c'était une chose, mais être dans cette chambre… revoir Potter… s'engueuler comme si tout ça était normal…

\- Je vais m'installer, on se rejoint d'ici une heure. Fait comme chez toi !... Je suis à côté si tu as besoin.

\- Je suis chez moi de toute façon, dit-il comme dans un songe sans faire réellement attention à elle. Je vais prendre une douche ça me fera du bien!

\- Comme tu veux. Mais ne relance pas ce sujet s'il te plait.

\- Comme tu voudras, répondit-il toujours pratiquement absent et totalement plongé dans ses pensées.

ooOOoOOOoOOooo

À peine ses affaires rangées à leur place en un _Défait-la-malle_ , Hermione se précipita pour rejoindre Harry. Il était toujours dans le salon à ruminer affalé sur le canapé moldu qu'ils avaient été acheter ensemble à la fin de l'été, n'en pouvant plus des banquettes inconfortables de la famille Black.

\- Harry ? l'interpella-t-elle gentiment pour lui tirer un sourire. Tu m'as manqué ajouta-t-elle en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

\- Toi aussi Mione, ronchonna-t-il, mais je peux t'assurer que lui ne m'a pas manqué ! Il est insupportable ! Comment peut-il oser dire des choses pareilles ?

\- Je t'en supplie, fait un effort ! Il n'est pas si … crétin, ni si méchant qu'il n'y parait. Enfin si parfois, se reprit-elle, mais quand il se sent en confiance, il peut vraiment être quelqu'un de bien, de gentil et d'attentionné.

\- Ça ne se fera jamais entre nous. Jamais on n'aura une entente cordiale. Il y a trop de rancœur et trop de haine mutuelle, rumina-t-il.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'entre lui et moi c'était la franche amitié ou même l'indifférence avant, fit-elle, irritée par tant de mauvaise foi. Il me détestait. Pire, il me considérait comme quelque chose de répugnant, même pas comme une vraie personne.

\- Je sais ! abdiqua-t-il. Mais passé cette histoire de sang …

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça ! gronda-t-elle. Et entre vous, justement il n'y pas tout ça ! il y a juste le fait que depuis le départ vous vous êtes fait mutuellement du mal. Mais, il te voulait comme ami. Il t'en a voulu de le rejeter et son père en a rajouté certainement une couche. Laisse-lui une chance cette fois-ci ! Apprends à le connaitre ! Il est prêt à te tendre la main une nouvelle fois même s'il n'en est pas conscient. Sinon pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'aurait expliqué ce qui s'était réellement passé quand il a été transformé ? Il aurait pu te sortir ça depuis longtemps. Crois-moi, pour le faire se confier ce n'est pas si facile que ça d'habitude ! Je suis sûre que même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, il veut faire la paix avec toi. Il la fait d'une drôle de manière, en t'attaquant pour te prouver que tu n'as pas toujours le beau rôle, mais vois ça comme une marque de confiance et surtout comme une volonté de vous mettre sur un pied d'égalité. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il va te souler avec le fait que ce soit la maison des Black et pas des Potter. Et je ne te dis même pas comment il va fanfaronner quand il tombera sur la tapisserie et qu'il y verra son portrait. Mais là encore, vois-y le fait qu'il essaye juste que tu le voies encore comme un rival. Tu as un travail, un foyer aimant, une réputation honorable et je ne sais encore quoi d'autre qu'il pourrait t'envier. Il n'a plus rien. Il … il a été traité… Oh Harry, si tu savais ce que Voldemort lui a fait commença-t-elle à sangloter tout à coup à bout de nerfs laissant les émotions qu'elle retenait depuis des jours enfin s'exprimer, il a été tellement… rabaissé… humilié… c'est sa manière à lui de se sentir à nouveau quelqu'un. II a besoin de toi ! Il a besoin de redevenir ton adversaire, ton égal ! Ne le brise pas je t'en supplie.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, dit-il en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, entre nous il y a tellement …

\- Je t'en prie Harry, soit juste indulgent. Pense à ce qu'on lui doit! suppliqua-t-elle la gorge serrée et la voix éraillée par l'émotion.

\- Crois moins si je te dis que ça m'est impossible d'oublier ça! promit-il en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains toujours jointes. Je vais faire des efforts !

Puis, après un court silence suivi d'une grande inspiration, il ajouta « je te le promets » et, s'approchant d'elle, il la serrera dans ses bras pour ensuite la réconforter d'un baiser dans ses cheveux épais.

\- Merci, Harry! sanglota-t-elle.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre en silence, tous les deux plongé dans leurs pensées. Hermione reposant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry, tentant de calmer ses sanglots quelle savait idiots. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle avait fondu en larmes d'un coup. Mais parler à Harry lui avait fait du bien et pleurer dans ses bras encore plus. Elle avait l'impression que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour récupérer un peu l'énergie qu'elle semblait avoir dépensé ces dernières semaines pleines d'émotion.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'effondrer comme ça et Harry le savait. Elle avait pris à cœur le sort du Serpentard. Mais comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Ce qu'il avait subi était bien trop horrible et bien trop injuste pour ne pas en être touché. Il se doutait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à reparler avec lui de ses doutes concernant ce qu'il avait vu, mais il espérait retarder ce moment au plus tard possible. Il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Il ne parviendrait de toute façon pas à tout lui dire par pudeur pour Malefoy, mais aussi parce que tout lui avouer serait bien trop difficile pour lui. Pourtant ce secret lui pesait tellement ! Tant que Malefoy se montrerait froid et distant, ce serait peut-être supportable, mais Hermione espérait les voir se rapprocher et il n'en avait pas la force.

Comme si la Gryffondor avait pu lire dans ses pensées, elle se redressa et le fixa de ses yeux noisette avec une moue très sérieuse, à laquelle il lui était difficile de refuser ou de cacher quoi que soit.

\- Ce soir, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est vraiment passé quand tu avais tes visions. Tu m'as caché trop de choses trop longtemps et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Comme tu voudras, répondit Harry sans enthousiasme, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Il y a de grandes chances pour que Sa Seigneurie Malefoy ait faim et je n'ai pas envie de supporter son humeur massacrante parce que son estomac est vide.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, je te rejoins avec lui aux cuisines, lui dit-elle en se levant prestement, mais tu n'y échapperas pas !

oooOOoOOOoOOooo

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Drago, Hermione toqua puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle s'annonça et entra.

Il sortait de la salle de bain une serviette sur les hanches et était en train de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une seconde. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il avait repris un peu de poids et constata qu'il serait souhaitable de bientôt retirer les fils de ses nouvelles cicatrices qui, elle, s'effaceraient peut-être avec le temps.

La voyant, il sursauta et prit sa serviette pour se couvrir le torse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas dans ta tête hurla-t-il furibond, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de frapper avant d'entrer ! Tu as beau être chez toi, j'ai peut-être le droit à un peu d'intimité.

\- Ne fait pas l'enfant Malefoy ! râla-t-elle. D'abord j'ai frappé à la porte. J'ai même appelé, mais tu ne répondais pas alors j'ai préféré vérifier que tu allais bien. Tu semblais bizarre tout à l'heure, mais je vois que tu vas mieux. Et puis pas la peine de faire l'effarouchée, je les ai déjà vues tes cicatrices.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu les as déjà vues que j'apprécie de te les monter, se vexa-t-il. Fou le camp et laisse-moi m'habiller!

\- Dépêche-toi ! On va bientôt manger et il est hors de question que je te monte quoi que ce soit ici. Tu vas venir manger avec nous, ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte, pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, grogna le Serpentard en enfilant un caleçon.

\- Ça ! Je m'en fiche vois-tu! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger, exigea-t-elle tandis qu'elle l'entendait s'habiller.

\- Je suis chez Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ! grogna-t-il en enfilant un pantalon.

\- Que tu sois un minimum aimable et que tu continues à faire des efforts pour manger et dormir, lui dit-elle, vindicative, en se retournant et pointant du doigt son torse encore nu.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé ! je n'ai fait que me défendre ! cracha-t-il en approchant et en lui attrapant les doigts et en la fixant, de son regard de glace, qu'il tentait de rendre le plus terrifiant possible.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas jouer à ça ! vous avez quel âge tous les deux ? fit-elle absolument pas impressionnée, en dégageant sa main et en la posant sur lui pour le repousser, avant de réaliser tout à coup leur proximité.

S'écartant, elle se mit à rougir.

À défaut d'avoir pris sa teinte écarlate, il n'en était pas moins gêné. Pas de la proximité, mais qu'elle puisse le toucher sans faire cas de l'infamie gravée dans sa chair.

Détournant les yeux, elle allait s'excuser quand elle vit par la porte ouverte de la salle de bain le grand miroir couvert. L'image de Drago couvrant son torse pour qu'elle ne voie pas ses cicatrices revint à elle comme une claque. Non seulement il ne supportait pas qu'on le voie, mais il ne supportait même pas de se voir dans un miroir. Sa gorge se sera et ses yeux revinrent immanquablement sur le torse de Drago. Celui-ci, la voyant faire, s'empressa de prendre la première chemise venue pour l'enfiler.

Un sort plus tard, ses boutons fermaient hermétiquement sa chemise. Il entreprit alors de prendre le bandage qu'il avait l'habitude de nouer autour de son avant-bras. Il s'assit et dos à Hermione, il commença à l'installer, songeant qu'il faudrait qu'il se penche sur l'apprentissage d'un sort qui ferait ça à sa place. Sentant le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés, il tourna la tête pour voir sa colocataire lui sourire tristement. Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Il n'y a que nous ici et ta chemise est fermée. Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit nécessaire de mettre ça ? C'est de la magie noire qui a fait ça ! La même que celle qui est sur mon bras. Je sais à quel point ça va être difficile pour toi, mais ma cicatrice se voit moins depuis que je commence à l'oublier.

\- Jamais je ne l'oublierais, j'y pense à chaque seconde, de nuit comme de jour! Ça n'arrivera pas, je ne l'oublierais pas ! dit-il avec amertume.

\- J'en suis bien consciente, mais je ne pense pas que tu y parviendras en la cachant de la sorte. Personne ne va venir t'enlever ta chemise et crois-moi ici, il ne fait pas assez chaud pour te donner envie de relever tes manches, plaisanta-t-elle tristement.

\- Mais, moi, je sais qu'elle est là ! insista-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas que le bandage y change quelque chose, objecta-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Parfois, elle saigne et …

\- Si elle saigne, on verra à ce moment. Regarde, pour l'instant il n'y a rien, insista-t-elle en enlevant le début de bandage sans qu'il parvienne à réagir trop surpris. Elle est très rouge, mais c'est tout. Elle te fait encore mal ?

Pour toute réponse, il haussa presque imperceptiblement les épaules et tourna la tête vers le mur, comme si, tenter de se moquer de la douleur la ferait disparaitre.

Dans un élan qu'elle préférait imaginer maternel, elle se saisit de son bras et vit embraser les mots inscrits sur son bras d'un baiser sonore.

Surprit il se retourna pour la regarder avec effarement.

Elle lui sourit alors avec espièglerie.

\- Chez les moldus, on appelle ça un bisou réparateur. C'est un truc magique qui marche chez les enfants qui se font mal, mais pas assez, pour que ça nécessite de vrais soins. C'est de la fausse magie, mais, quand ma mère me faisait ça, ça marchait toujours !

\- Comment as-tu pu oser ? dit-il encore sous le choc.

\- Oh désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te froisser, mais, tu me dois bien ça après le … enfin non tu ne me le dois pas, mais c'est rien de grave! tu ne vas pas avoir plus mal parce que j'ai fait ça !

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque des superstitions moldues ou qu'il dise que sa mère avait peut-être de la magie en elle puisqu'elle en était dotée… pas à ça !

\- Mais, c'est répugnant, c'est immonde, c'est… commença-t-il.

\- Il faudrait savoir? Je ne te comprends pas ! Après ce que tu… dit-elle en se levant. Je ne t'ai pas roulé une pelle, comme tu le disais si bien encore hier !

\- Mais non c'est pas… c'est lui qui a fait ça ! C'est mon bras qui est répugnant, pas tes lèvres ! se défendit-il.

\- Oh ! .. euh ! Non ! Bien sûr que c'est lui qui a fait ça. Et, c'est la magie noire qui a fait ça ! Mais, ton bras, c'est ton bras ! Et la cicatrice s'est refermée. Il se bat contre le maléfice. La cicatrice, ce n'est pas la magie noire : c'est toi contre elle. J'ai mis un moment à le voir comme ça ! Ce qui y est écrit, le souvenir de ce jour-là, le souvenir du jour où tu m'as dit ces mots pour la première fois et que j'ai compris que je ne trouverai pas plus ma place dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu, ça, c'est ce que je hais ! Mais ma peau qui lutte pour effacer les mots, je tente comme je peux de l'aider avec des onguents et de la bienveillance pour elle. J'espère bien qu'un jour elle va gagner ! Pour moi ta marque c'est pareil. C'est ce qu'il y a de bien en toi qui fait qu'elle lute, qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, alors il n'y a rien d'écœurant ! C'est celui qui t'a fait ça et la raison pour laquelle il t'a fait ça qui le sont, mais pas ta peau qui lute !

Tandis qu'elle lui disait ça, de son pouce, elle s'était mise à caresser chacune des boursouflures qui traçaient les lettres sur sa peau.

Il était incapable de répondre. Et quoi répondre ? Elle avait une vision des choses si logique, si pure, si bienveillante ! Ses doigts et ses lèvres acceptaient, comme jamais il n'en serait capable, cette marque qu'il détestait au point que plusieurs fois il avait pensé à arracher la peau de son avant-bras. Pourtant les médicomages l'avaient prévenu que même arrachée quand sa peau repousserait les lettres reviendraient, avec peut-être même, plus de force encore.

Ému au-delà des mots, il resta un moment immobile à profiter du contact bienveillant de ses doigts sur sa cicatrice. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait cette marque honteuse, il se sentit légèrement apaisé.

\- Tu viens manger avec moi ! dit-elle soudainement, alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment.

Ça tenait plus de l'ordre que de la question, mais après ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui, il ne pouvait qu'accéder à sa demande. Il se leva donc à contrecœur pour la suivre.

oooOOoOOOoOOooo

Arrivés dans la cuisine située dans les sous-sols de la résidence, ils retrouvèrent Harry en grande discussion avec Kréatur qui refusait une fois de plus que son maitre se mette derrière les fourneaux.

Hermione, voyant qu'Harry commençait réellement à s'énerver, décida de venir à son secours.

\- Bonjour, Kréatur! dit-elle en s'accroupissant à son niveau.

\- Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que le maitre, traitre à son sang, veuille se mêler des taches de Kréatur, il faut qu'en plus il lui impose la présence de la « née moldue », cracha-t-il comme si ce dernier mot lui remplissait la bouche de limaces.

On voyait bien que, plutôt qu'utiliser ces mots, il aurait préféré se plonger dans un chaudron bouillant, mais Harry était arrivé à lui inculquer un minimum de courtoisie envers Hermione.

\- Kréatur, reprit Hermione, j'ai appris récemment que dans certaines demeures ancestrales il y avait plusieurs cuisines et que dans certaines d'entre elles les sorciers y cuisinaient pour leur plaisir. Ici nous n'avons qu'une seule cuisine alors ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part de nous la laisser un moment. Nous ne te prenons pas ton travail, c'est juste pour tester une nouvelle recette, tu la retrouveras dès demain, je te le promets.

\- Kréatur n'a que faire des promesses des « née-moldues » ce n'est que du crachat, s'indigna-t-il en crachant à même le sol.

Malefoy, qui n'en perdait pas une miette ne regrettait pas d'être descendu. Potter, qui n'arrivait même pas à se faire obéir de son elfe de maison, c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu manquer.

\- Plutôt que de te gausser, Malefoy, tu pourrais peut-être te rendre utile, s'énerva à nouveau Harry, qui détestait lui voir cette mine moqueuse sur le visage.

\- Kréatur ! l'interpella Drago. Sais-tu qui je suis ? demanda Drago en s'approchant de l'elfe.

\- Bien sûr, maitre Malefoy, ma vénérable maitresse est réellement ravie que vous soyez en ses murs et Kréatur l'est tout autant. C'est un réel honneur de vous revoir. Que peut donc faire Kréatur pour vous être palissant ? dit-il en s'inclinant plus bas que terre.

\- Ma salle de bain est sale! dit-il de la voix la plus pompeuse qu'il lui soit possible de prendre. Il y a même des moisissures sous la baignoire! C'est indigne de ma personne! Les carreaux sont à peine regardables! Quant au sol, il y a des taches d'une crasse centenaire qui les recouvre! Crois-tu que tout ceci soit digne d'un elfe tel que toi, de laisser son maitre dans une chambre aussi répugnante? Je compte sur toi pour que ce soit immaculé d'ici à ce que j'y revienne dans une heure tout au moins et je désire t'y voir à mon retour. Si jamais j'apprends que tu as quitté cette pièce pour une quelconque raison avant mon retour, je veux que tu ailles te punir dans le grenier pour ne pas avoir à t'entendre. C'est bien compris?

\- Bien sûr, maitre Malefoy! pleurnicha la petite créature. Il en sera fait selon vos ordres et vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre de Kréatur. Kréatur est un bon elfe de maison. Kréatur ne vit que pour..

\- Va-t'en de suite! ordonna Malefoy avec un sérieux inébranlable.

\- Drago tu es ignoble! ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione, quoi qu'elle soit franchement soulagée de ne plus avoir l'elfe dans les pieds pour un moment.

-Maintenant que je viens de renvoyer l'elfe, j'espère réellement que tu cuisines mieux que lui Potter! Parce que même si ça m'amuse de te voir en elfe de maison pour me servir, je n'ai pas envie non plus de m'empoisonner, déclara le Serpentard d'un ton typiquement supérieur que les deux Gryffondors surnommaient le ton malfoyen.

\- Tu peux garder tes commentaires désobligeant pour toi Malefoy ! grogna Harry.

\- Si tu crois vraiment que je vais me mettre à t'aduler comme notre Saint Sauveur, tu te trompes lourdement Potter! Ce n'est pas parce que je te dois ma liberté que je vais me mettre pour autant à lécher ton petit cul de héros, ajouta-t-il d'un ton acide.

\- Mais bordel Malefoy! Si tu veux que je te respecte, traite-moi correctement! Ça te ferait du mal d'être un minimum aimable ! Et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le, au moins, pour Hermione! À ce que j'en ai compris, elle t'a demandé la même chose qu'à moi, alors, au moins pour ce soir, tu me lâches avec tes remarques à deux noises et on fait tous les deux profil bas, s'époumona Harry.

\- Tu fais chier, avec tes petits discours de héros, Potter, râla-t-il conscient que, ce que lui disait "le meilleur ami d'Hermione" était plus que justifié.

\- Désolé Hermione, s'excusa Harry, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire! S'il préfère garder son caractère de petit Serpentard arrogant et égoïste...

\- Et c'est encore moi qui passe pour le méchant ! l'interrompit Malefoy.

\- Peut-être, parce que cette fois-ci tu mérites vraiment la palme de l'idiot de la maison Malefoy, l'accusa Hermione qui rongeait son frein les voyant s'étriper à nouveau pour rien, mais qui pourtant voyait à quel point Drago jubilait de pouvoir à nouveau se confronter à Harry. Cependant, elle aurait tout de même apprécié une trêve le temps de manger. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui le calmerait. Mais Drago n'était pas un enfant qu'on pouvait faire rester tranquille à l'aide de la promesse d'un bon dessert. Quoi que?

Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha vers son oreille "Si tu te tiens sage ce soir je t'accorderais une faveur à condition qu'elle ne soit pas déraisonnable" lui murmura-t-elle ce qui le fit sourire au point qu'Harry en fut presque inquiet.

Satisfait, le Serpentard alla s'assoir et observa les deux Gryffondors, un sourire en coin adressé à Potter.

Il dut reconnaitre que Potter semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et le repas à venir dégageait un fumet plus qu'appétissant.

C'est ce dernier qui attira Pattenrond qui patiemment vint s'installer sur les genoux de Malefoy en attendant que sa maitresse daigne s'apercevoir de son auguste présence.

Harry, qui était en train de cuisiner, s'arrêta net en remarquant Malefoy caresser un chat blanc presque aussi laid que Pattenrond.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat Malefoy! dit-il surprit sans se rendre compte que c'était la première parole calme qu'il adressait au Serpentard depuis son arrivée.

\- Cette boule de poil et de griffes au nom ridicule ne m'appartient pas, Potter, mais c'est celui d'Hermione. Il a juste bénéficié d'une amélioration nécessaire à lui rendre un minimum de dignité, affirma-t-il comme si c'était une évidence et que le Gryffondor était le dernier des imbéciles pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

\- Penses-tu franchement que changer sa couleur soit l'amélioration esthétique dont il ait le plus besoin ? s'amusa Harry sans tenir compte du petit ton supérieur qu'avait employé une nouvelle fois le Serpentard.

\- Tu as peut-être l'habitude d'avoir une rousse dans ton lit, mais je préfère les brunes. À défaut, je me contente d'une blonde, plaisanta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione, ce que le brun ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Arrêtez de vous en prendre à Pattenrond! s'offusqua Hermione sans relever la remarque franchement licencieuse, de Drago. Je le trouve très bien comme il est. Il semble se contrefiche d'avoir changé de couleur. Et, puisqu'en ce moment il est plus souvent avec Drago qu'avec moi, je n'y vois pas d'objection. Mais, il est hors de question qu'il ne reprenne pas sa couleur quand je le récupèrerais.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra Granger ! fit Drago d'un air faussement menaçant.

\- C'est tout vu, Malefoy ! rétorqua Hermione en échangeant un sourire complice avec le Serpentard.

Harry regarda Hermione totalement incrédule. Que ce soit dans sa façon d'être avec Hermione ou avec son chat, l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait rien à voir avec le mec arrogant qu'il semblait être dix minutes plus tôt. Quant à l'allusion qu'il venait de faire ouvertement à Hermione ! C'était… Il ne comptait tout de même pas la mettre dans son lit ? À moins que ça se soit déjà produit ? Et puis, à sa façon de faire, il voyait bien que Malefoy avait l'habitude de caresser le familier d'Hermione, et que celui-ci semblait réellement apprécier le Serpentard. Pourtant à sa connaissance ce fichu chat n'appréciait pratiquement personne. Hermione ne semblait même pas s'inquiéter du fait que Malefoy lance des sorts sur son précieux chat. Enfin il y avait cette complicité qu'il semblait y avoir entre eux !

Ne voyant pas quoi dire de plus, Harry retourna finir le repas songeur.

Malefoy, sage comme une image, inquiétait de plus en plus le brun qui se demandait bien ce qu'avait pu lui dire Hermione pour qu'il se calme de la sorte sans pour autant se défaire de son air arrogant et de son sourire satisfait.

Quand vint le moment de se mettre à table, Malefoy se leva pour tirer la chaise d'Hermione à l'étonnement des deux Gryffondors. Malefoy haussa un sourcil, attendit patiemment qu'Hermione s'assoie et retourna sur sa chaise sans un mot comme si c'était eux qui se comportaient de manière étrange.

Hermione avait bien remarqué que plusieurs fois il lui avait tenu la porte, mais ça ! c'était curieux pour elle d'être traité de la sorte. Harry et Ron l'avaient toujours traité comme si elle était un garçon, même le fait de sortir avec Ron n'avait rien changé. Et avant, on l'avait traité comme une petite fille. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle était sensible aux attentions de Drago. Elle savait qu'il y avait une part de flagornerie dans ces gestes, mais ce n'était tout de même pas désagréable de se faire traiter de la sorte.

Ils dinèrent dans le calme et Drago laissait les Gryffondors à leur conversation tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir demander de « raisonnable » à la petite préfète coincée, fougueuse à ses heures.

La discussion des deux meilleurs amis tourna au bout d'un moment autour du bal et Malefoy se réintéressa à la conversation sans pour autant se manifester. Hermione en narra les grandes lignes sans pour autant parler des révélations de Drago sur Goldstein, ni de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux dans le préau couvert. Mais quand ils en vinrent à parler de Luna puis de Ginny, le Serpentard ne put se retenir:

\- À ce propos, tu peux me remercier Potter, j'ai tout de même dû te remplacer auprès de ta meilleure amie et de ta petite amie dans la même soirée. Habituellement je ne suis pas particulièrement friand des rousses comme tu l'as certainement compris, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu un tel décolleté dans toute l'histoire Poudlard. Il ne m'a donc pas été trop difficile de déroger à mes principes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, intervint la brune, Ginny avait une robe magnifique.

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire, surenchérit Malefoy, qui regardait Potter, un sourire carnassier installé sur le visage, mais j'ai surtout apprécié sentir sous mes doigts les chauves-souris qui parcouraient sa peau, le long de son dos.

Harry furieux se leva brusquement de sa chaise sa fourchette encore à la main.

\- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, dit-il en le pointant de la fourchette.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione sans que les deux garçons ne l'écoutent.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu serais flatté que je trouve ta copine sexy! Et, ne penses-tu pas qu'il te manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour me menacer? À moins que dans ta magnificence, tu sois capable de faire de la magie à la fourchette.

Harry était rouge. Il reposa sa fourchette lourdement sur la table dans un grand bruit de vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait, tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait de lui, après avoir lancé un regard des plus noir à Drago.

\- Calme-toi Harry ! Ginny portait une robe avec un dos nu et ils ont valsé ensemble. C'est normal qu'il ait posé ses mains sur son dos ! Il n'a rien fait de déplacé.

\- Moi non, mais Lovegood et son mec ont eu beaucoup moins de retenue ! le provoqua à nouveau Drago.

\- Il dit ça pour t'embêter ! le rassura Hermione. Et il peut oublier la proposition que je lui ai faite tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle en lançant un regard désapprobateur au fauteur de trouble qui s'en amusa.

\- Je suis sûr que de nous deux, c'est toi qui y perds le plus HERMIONE, fit-il en accompagnant ces mots d'un clin d'œil complice et puis je pourrais être cent fois pire si tu n'es pas un peu gentille avec moi !

\- Je pourrais également te priver de dessert ! le menaça Hermione qui voulait avoir le dernier mot, mais qui manquait franchement d'inspiration.

\- Trop tard, dit le Serpentard en engloutissant une part de clafoutis qui trônait sur la table.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il fallait te menacer de te priver de nourriture pour que tu manges, je l'aurais fait plus tôt ! se moqua son ancienne infirmière de fortune.

\- Je ne voudrais pas manquer de pouvoir me vanter d'avoir gouté au dessert préparé avec amour par Potter à mon attention ! rétorqua-t-il. Mais je vois bien que je gêne! Je vous laisse entre elfes de maison vous occuper de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle ! Hermione, je te vois tout à l'heure pour notre petit arrangement. Je compte sur toi ! ajouta-t-il en les quittant un sourire aux lèvres, ravi d'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds le "survivant".

Drago ne savait pas s'il était allé trop loin dans la provocation, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas manquer de dire à Saint Potter qu'il avait posé les mains sur sa petite amie. Granger serait indulgente : elle n'avait pas semblé si courroucée qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

Une fois Drago reparti, Hermione réexpliqua à Harry un certain nombre de petits détails à propos de Ginny, qui à défaut de lui faire plaisir, le calmèrent suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas envie d'aller de suite occire le Serpentard.

*je ne prends pas la version du film où il se retrouve juste ridiculisé, mais celle du livre bien plus violente où Maugrey le fait rebondir sur le sol après l'avoir envoyé en l'air de plus en plus haut (d'abord 3m puis plus encore) et qu'à chaque fois qu'il retombait au sol on entendait un bruit sourd. C'est enfin Maugrey qui après s'être fait rappeler à l'ordre le conduit à Rogue. Dans cette version Drago envoi un sort cuisant dans le dos d'Harry et le frôle seulement (après avoir insulté la mère de Ron et qu'en retour Harry ait insulté la sienne) on ne sait pas s'il a fait exprès de le louper ou non. Mais il est de dos alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il l'aurait loupé.


	36. Que sais-tu ? Chap 36

J'avais oublié de copier-coller la note qui va avec le chapitre précédent. C'est maintenant chose faite. C'est à propos de l'incident avec Maugrey qui prend en compte le livre plutôt que le film.

Un chapitre que je publie un peu tard. L'ayant déjà fait lire à Shka, j'étais moins pressé de le publier à mes lecteurs et lectrices inconnus je l'avoue.

Merci à Shka, qui m'a été ma muse sur ce chapitre il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Merci pour tes relectures et tes conseils sans lesquels ce chapitre n'aurait pas autant de profondeur.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit mot si vous attendez impatiemment la suite, en attendant prochain chapitre j'espère dans deux semaines.

36- que sais-tu ?

La cuisine rangée, les deux Gryffondors allèrent s'installer sur leur canapé. Ils avaient commencé par parler innocemment du caractère insupportable du Serpentard. Hermione lui soutenait qu'il avait un côté agréable dissimulé sous une épaisse couche de froideur, de sarcasme, d'arrogance, de faux semblant et d'agressivité, mais que, sous ce masque d'indifférence et de suffisance, elle commençait à entrevoir un garçon brisé et terrifié. Un jeune homme qui ne demandait qu'à se faire accepter. Un homme capable de loyauté et de tendresse.

Elle avait beau étayer ses propos d'exemples, elle ne voulait pas pour autant en dire trop à Harry tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé. Si elle lui avoua l'avoir pris plusieurs fois dans ses bras pour le réconforter, elle n'osa pas pour autant lui parler des autres marques d'affection qu'ils s'étaient échangées ni des sous-entendus qu'il y avait parfois dans les paroles du Serpentard, ne sachant pas vraiment comment les interpréter.

Harry n'était pas dupe pour autant, il devinait peu à peu, en son for intérieur, qu'il y avait plus que quelques étreintes entre eux. Ce qui d'ailleurs était déjà trop à son gout. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était plus que conscient d'à quel point son ancienne Némésis pouvait avoir besoin de soutien. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir protéger Hermione de cette fange malsaine dans laquelle Malefoy et lui-même étaient plongés.

\- Dis-moi réellement ce qu'il se passe entre Malefoy et toi ! lui demanda-t-il tout à coup.

D'abord surprise, Hermione allait se justifier de son comportement plus qu'équivoque avec le blond quand elle se ravisa. Elle lança un sort pour que Drago ne puisse pas les entendre et fixa Harry avec sérieux et gravité.

\- Avant je veux que tu m'expliques à quel point tu savais ce qu'il lui arrivait pendant que tranquillement on passait nos vacances au terrier à préparer notre future expédition.

Harry ne disait rien. Hermione voyait bien que ce que son meilleur ami avait à cacher lui pesait lourdement sur les épaules et que ça avait eu certainement eu une influence sur leur quête.

\- Je suppose que ça faisait partie des raisons supplémentaires pour lesquelles c'était si éprouvant pour toi de porter l'Horcruxe sur toi en plus de celui qui était déjà en toi! On n'aurait jamais dû te le faire même approcher ! Quand tu l'avais tu avais deux parties de l'âme de Voldemort en toi. C'était d'autant plus facile pour lui d'avoir de l'influence sur toi, sans compter les souvenirs de ce que tu as vu l'été précédent qui devait forcément se rajouter à ton mal-être. Je suis quasiment sûre que tout comme il t'a montré les meurtres qu'il commettait, il a pris un malin plaisir à te montrer ce qu'il faisait subir à Drago ! je suis sûre également que si tu nous en avais parlé on aurait su quoi faire et que tu n'aurais pas porté ce secret en plus du reste.

Harry était toujours silencieux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler à sa meilleure amie, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait comme une main qui lui enserrait la gorge et qui l'empêchait presque de respirer. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Pas même à Ginny. Et Voldemort avait emporté ce secret dans sa tombe. Alors, à quoi bon faire resurgir ces souvenirs qui le hantaient déjà suffisamment ? Pourtant il mourait d'envie de se précipiter dans les bras d'Hermione et de tout lui dire. Mais voilà ! Il avait peur justement de ne pas être capable de garder le plus humiliant pour lui.

\- S'il te plaît, Harry, insista-t-elle en posant doucement ses doigts sur la joue de son ami en une caresse rassurante. Dans ta lettre tu m'as dit avoir été témoin d'un certain nombre de choses plus horribles les unes que les autres que tu as gardé pour toi. Et je suis quasiment certaine que tu l'as vu faire des choses bien plus horribles que de simples Doloris. J'ai vu ces cicatrices Harry, il en est couvert, mais je suis persuadé que tu sais qu'il n'y a pas eu que ça. Il faut que je comprenne pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé.

Son regard bien veillant plongé dans le sien finit par lui permettre d'enfin pouvoir articuler quelques mots.

\- Je l'ai vu ! commença-t-il dans un murmure. Il m'a fait voir ce qu'il lui faisait !

Harry, à nouveau, s'était tu, mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour parvenir à lui expliquer. Alors patiemment elle lui laissa le temps de respirer de grandes goulées d'air.

-Je … je ne faisais pas que voir quand il commettait des meurtres …il me faisait ressentir ses émotions, son envie de tuer, sa haine. C'était comme si c'était moi qui commettais ces atrocités !

Comprenant ce qu'il était en train de lui expliquer à demi-mot, Hermione se précipita pour prendre Harry dans ses bras sans pouvoir réprimer un « noonnn ! », cri rauque qui venait du plus profond de son cœur.

\- Je ressentais tout ce qu'il pensait quand il faisait ça Hermione, dit-il en sanglotant tout à coup étreignant de toute sa force la frêle Gryffondor. C'était comme si c'était moi qui lui faisais ça ! ajouta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Harry dans cet état. Il lui faisait penser à Malefoy dans la salle sur demande, quand enfin il avait admis à l'inconnue qu'elle était qu'il s'était fait violer.

Son corps tout entier était secoué par les spasmes de ses sanglots. Lui qui était si fort, qui avait survécu à tant de choses, avait fini par craquer.

Une fois de plus, Hermione trouva trop douce la mort qu'avait subie le fou sanguinaire qui avait fait tant souffrir ses deux amis. Comment pouvait-on avoir la cruauté d'infliger ça à des enfants ? Il avait beau avoir 17 ans à l'époque, elle savait qu'Harry n'avait aucune expérience. Il n'avait jamais fait qu'embrasser et caresser les deux seules filles avec lesquelles il était sorti. Imaginer que la première fois de son âme sœur, ait été d'avoir l'impression de violer Drago, était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. Elle aurait voulu être forte et être capable de le réconforter avec des paroles et des gestes bienfaiteurs, mais à son tour elle explosa en sanglots. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne rien avoir vu. Elle lui en voulait tellement d'avoir gardé ça pour lui, de n'avoir rien osé lui dire.

Ils restèrent un moment accrocher l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte salvatrice.

Au bout d'un temps qu'elle n'aurait su déterminer, Hermione commença à voir ses larmes se tarir. Elle put enfin calmer, à son tour, Harry avec des gestes tendres, des baisers sur ses joues et sur son front, des caresses, des mots de réconfort lui promettant qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, que tout irait mieux maintenant qu'elle savait, qu'elle allait l'aider à aller mieux, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Mais à ces mots Harry s'arrachât à son étreinte et se leva.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! je lui ai fait du mal ! le l'ait violé et j'y ai pris du plaisir ! cria-t-il avec force.

Ses mots, qui résonnèrent sur les murs au papier défraichi, furent heureusement assourdis par le sort d'Hermione.

-Tu n'as rien fait Harry! C'était lui ! C'est ce salop qui vous a fait du mal ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien! Vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix ! Vous avez subi ça sans avoir le moindre moyen de vous défendre !

-Tu ne sais rien Hermione! hurla alors Harry qui n'en pouvait plus. Au début, c'était comme quand il tuait ou torturait quelqu'un, mais quand Malefoy lui a été complètement soumis il s'est amusé à prendre mon apparence avec du Polynectar. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait, mais c'était comme si j'étais dans mon corps. Il ne me laissait pas lui parler, mais j'avais l'impression que certains gestes venaient de moi. Il autorisait mon envie de ne pas faire de mal à Malefoy guider ses gestes, mais dans le même temps il m'envahissait de son désir pour lui. C'était si fort que même réveillé, ça persistait en même temps que le dégout de moi-même de ne pas savoir comment dominer ses pulsions. Je l'ai violé, Hermione ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait avec mon corps, avec presque tout mon esprit. C'était tellement fort que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Je m'en veux tellement !

Harry ne voulait pas lui dire tout ça ! c'était justement ce qu'il craignait de lui avouer, mais ce secret pesait tellement sur ses épaules qu'il n'avait pas pu résister.

Il était encore hanté par le regard suppliant de son ancien ennemi lorsqu'il se rappelait l'avoir fait souffrir, mais le pire pour lui était cette sorte de reconnaissance, presque d'amour qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du Serpentard lorsqu'il avait ce semblant de contrôle et qu'à la place de lacérer son corps trop de fois meurtri, il le caressait et l'embrassait.

Harry espérait que sa meilleure amie le comprendrait. Elle était la seule qui pourrait le comprendre … lui pardonner. Il s'en voulait de lui faire porter ce secret, mais jamais il ne pourrait avouer ça à Ginny! Jamais! Elle ne le regarderait plus de la même façon s'il le faisait. Elle avait été sous l'emprise du mage noir lors de sa première année, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. La part d'âme maléfique du journal était celle qui correspondait à l'adolescence de Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit totalement corrompu et perverti par la magie noire. Et si mourir l'avait en quelque sorte lavé de toute cette magie noire qui était en lui, le remords de ce qu'il avait fait ces nuits-là le hanterait à jamais.

Il regardait Hermione blanchir, conscient que, si elle n'avait pas été assise, ses jambes n'auraient pas pu la retenir.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, du mal à réfléchir. Les mots d'Harry tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête.

Harry lui était tétanisé. Il attendait d'être jugé. Il était terrifié. Si seulement il avait pu se retenir de dire ça ! Sa mâchoire crispée commençait à claquer sans qu'il parvienne à réprimer quoi que ce soit et ses intestins se tordaient d'appréhension.

Puis revenant à elle, Hermione se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau.

\- Comment a-t-il pu vous faire ça ! Je suis tellement désolé pour toi, pour vous !

Avoir enfin pu révéler son secret à Hermione et l'entendre l'absoudre était un soulagement pour Harry. La culpabilité était toujours présente, mais son poids s'en trouvait allégé.

Ils revinrent sur leur canapé toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle tenta tant qu'elle le put de le convaincre qu'il n'était en rien responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Puis ils parlèrent de Malefoy et tentèrent de s'imaginer à quel point il devait être difficile pour lui d'être en présence d'Harry. Il n'avait rien montré jusqu'ici et semblait égal à lui-même. Mais elle lui expliqua que le rituel lié à ses cauchemars atténuait considérablement ses émotions quand il ne dormait pas, ne libérant certains souvenirs que lorsqu'il était soumis à certains stimuli. Harry, lui promit alors de faire en sorte d'éviter tout contact avec le Serpentard, en espérant que ça suffirait.

Elle lui raconta le peu de ce qu'elle savait sur ce qu'il avait subi, mais le Serpentard n'était jamais entré dans les détails et elle devinait plus qu'elle ne savait. Harry lui semblait avoir vu et vécu les pires moments de Malefoy, mais Hermione préférait ne pas trahir la confiance de Drago en demandant à Harry des renseignements qu'il s'était jusqu'ici refusé à lui révéler. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs pas non plus envie de se confier à ce propos. Et le sujet fut vite clos, Harry préférant la questionner sur ce qui s'était passé entre elle et leur ancien ennemi depuis quelques semaines.

Hermione lui raconta comment elle avait trouvé la lettre. Comment leur correspondance avait commencé. Elle lui parla de la lettre d'excuse, de leur rencontre dans le noir, des cauchemars, des confidences, du moment où il avait compris qui elle était, de sa tentative de suicide de ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour le sauver, des impardonnables, des disputes, de leur petit marché, du bracelet, des talents de cuisinier de Drago et des prémices de leur amitié.

Harry écoutait patiemment, mais tout au long du récit d'Hermione il avait l'impression que le Serpentard, par sa simple présence auprès d'Hermione, la poussait à faire ou accepter des choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas.

La suite fut plus encore plus difficile à accepter par Harry parce qu'elle lui parla de la façon dont elle était parvenue à faire diminuer ses cauchemars et des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à l'inviter dans sa chambre de préfète.

Hermione lui expliqua également ce qu'elle avait compris des cauchemars de Malefoy, de leur origine, des potions qu'il prenait maintenant, de Pattenrond, son refus de faire appel à un guide quoi ou qui que ce soit, de l'aide inattendue de Blaise et de tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui depuis, à l'exception du secret de ses origines qu'elle avait promis de garder. Elle lui fit part de ce qu'elle avait dit, ou non, à Ginny ainsi que des cours qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble et s'amusa des menaces qu'elle avait proférées à Drago.

La Gryffondor ne lui cacha pas non plus les crises qu'il était capable de faire dans la journée depuis que les cauchemars s'atténuaient et le fait qu'elle ait dut l'emmener avec Blaise dans la cabane d'Hagrid le temps qu'il se reprenne. La réaction d'Hagrid ne surprit pas plus Harry pas que son instinct à vouloir protéger les créatures blessées et dangereuses.

Enfin elle lui décrivit la réaction des autres professeurs qui ne comprenaient pas qu'ils soient devenus amis.

Harry était loin d'imaginer tout ce que son amie avait pu traverser. Et, s'il ne manqua pas de lui servir quelques remarques, il tenta de voir les choses du côté d'Hermione. Elle semblait déjà trop avoir à porter sur les épaules pour qu'il l'accable plus encore. Alors plutôt que de critiquer sa conduite, il la réconforta et l'encouragea même à parler de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Après beaucoup d'appréhension, Hermione fit part à son meilleur ami des doutes qu'elle avait eus depuis l'après-guerre quant à leur amitié. Elle lui parla surtout de sa prise de conscience. Elle lui expliqua à quel point elle s'était sentie seule à Poudlard, loin de lui et de Ron et ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait pris Drago dans ses bras alors qu'il était au plus mal !

La brune lui avoua que leurs étreintes lui manquaient et qu'être dans les bras de Drago, lui tenir la main, passer une main dans ses cheveux lui faisait autant de bien à elle qu'à lui, car elle avait beau paraitre forte, elle aussi avait besoin de recevoir et surtout de donner de l'affection.

La née-moldue lui expliqua l'importance que représentait maintenant le Serpentard pour elle. Elle lui parla du fait qu'il lui permettait de se sentir à nouveau utile, qu'il lui permettait de combler ce vide qu'elle avait en elle.

Son amie lui confia aussi sa surprise de découvrir autant de douceur et de tendresse chez cet idiot de Malefoy. Elle lui parla du plaisir qu'elle avait à étudier en sa compagnie, du bonheur de pouvoir discuter d'une potion ou d'un sortilège avec lui et du charme qu'avait leur soirée passée en silence à lire, pour ensuite comparer leurs impressions.

Et si Hermione lui dit à quel point elle avait maintenant de l'affection pour le Serpentard, elle préféra garder pour elle ses sentiments naissants envers Drago ainsi que les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Ça faisait déjà beaucoup pour Harry à encaisser en une soirée. Mais elle se promettait de lui en parler quand la relation entre son âme sœur et Drago serait moins houleuse.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées quand Hermione, qui commençait à s'endormir dans les bras d'Harry, voulut tout de même lui faire part de ses pensées.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi, Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous détester éternellement comme si vous étiez encore à l'époque de Poudlard ! Vos querelles "d'enfants" n'ont plus aucune importance à côté de ce que vous avez vécu ! Vous partagez un même supplice et je pense qu'au lieu de vous détester mutuellement, vous devriez recentrer cette haine contre celui qui la mérite. Il est mort et vous ne pourrez jamais obtenir justice pour ce qu'il vous a fait, mais c'est lui le coupable. Vous devez vous soutenir plutôt que vous haïr !

Elle avait lâché cette pensée d'une seule traite en y mettant tout son cœur, elle voulait vraiment parvenir à leur faire ouvrir les yeux, et, pour ce faire, elle commencerait par son meilleur ami, car il serait surement moins borné que Malefoy. Elle voulait leur montrer qu'ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient : ils avaient tous les deux vécu quelque chose d'horrible, cette guerre les avait changés à jamais...

oooOooOOOooOooo

Il était encore tôt quand il était retourné dans sa chambre. Après avoir congédié Kréatur, il avait repoussé l'idée d'étudier et s'était affalé contre un oreiller moelleux dans l'intention de lire, mais ses préoccupations ne voulaient pas le lâcher.

Revoir le balafré n'avait pas été aussi pénible qu'il s'y serait attendu. Il avait eu peur de perdre ses moyens ou pire de refaire une nouvelle crise, mais pour l'instant ses souvenirs restaient pour la plupart enfermés et il ne demandait pas mieux. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être plus que mal à l'aise face à lui. Cependant, s'en prendre à lui comme à l'époque de Poudlard lui avait permis de se concentrer sur l'essentiel : il n'aimait pas Potter et celui-ci, le lui rendait bien. Il avait l'impression que tant que leur relation resterait celle qu'ils avaient entretenue à Poudlard les mauvais souvenirs resteraient éloignés.

Caressant Pattenrond, qui l'avait suivi et s'était lové sur ses genoux, il se promit de le récompenser dès le lendemain matin. Le demi-fléreur ne l'avait pratiquement pas quitté depuis qu'il était arrivé au square Grimaud. Et il ne cessait de le sentir apaiser son esprit, repousser ses craintes et calmer ses pulsions. Dire qu'à une époque, il aurait méprisé ce genre de capacités.

Hermione n'était pas remontée à sa suite, Drago l'aurait vu passer par sa porte entrouverte. Elle devait certainement encore discuter avec son « meilleur ami » ou bien lire affalée dans cet affreux fauteuil rouge.

Après la soirée de la veille, il lui était impensable qu'ils reviennent en arrière de plusieurs années et qu'ils passent leur temps à se prendre le bec, tout ça à cause du balafré. Même s'ils se disputaient parfois, bon souvent, ces derniers temps, c'était loin d'être pour des futilités comme ça l'avait été ce soir avec Potter.

Il se demandait bien quoi penser ce cette amitié qu'il avait enfin décidé d'accepter. Il s'interrogeait surtout de savoir si elle lui suffisait. Il était certain que pour elle ce n'était rien de plus.

Tout ça était un véritable casse-tête. Elle l'aidait, en tout cas, elle en avait l'intention. Elle l'avait sauvé, elle avait sacrifié une part de sa pureté pour lancer des impardonnables pour lui. Il y avait aussi son sang qui courrait maintenant dans ses veines et, même si elle disait qu'un sang neuf l'avait déjà remplacé, il ne pouvait se défaire de cette sensation qu'une petite part d'elle serait en lui à jamais. Elle lui faisait du bien. Sa présence près de lui, ses mots, sa douceur parvenait peu à peu à lui redonner espoir, à apaiser sa douleur.

Et puis il ne pouvait pas nier la trouver attirante. Toute née moldue qu'elle soit. Mais s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il risquait de mettre fin à tout ça et la perdre à jamais. Pourtant, elle était certainement maintenant la seule avec qui, peut-être, un jour, il pourrait se laisser aller suffisamment. La seule avec laquelle il entrevoyait un rapprochement intime. Pas que le sexe lui manque réellement. C'était maintenant tellement effrayant pour lui, qu'il tentait d'y penser le moins souvent possible. Mais il n'avait pas que des mauvais souvenirs. Il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Pansy avant qu'elle ne le jette comme une merde de troll. Il aurait tout donné pour redevenir un garçon normal avec des pulsions normales. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir à nouveau prendre et donner du plaisir comme n'importe qui. Et, elle était peut-être sa solution !

S'apercevant de l'heure maintenant tardive, après avoir longuement hésité, il se décida enfin à descendre, espérant la trouver en train de lire au coin du feu.

Bêtement il avait espéré qu'elle viendrait le retrouver même si c'était pour le traiter de tous les noms pour son comportement « immature ». Mais elle n'était pas venue, préférant la compagnie de « celui qui a survécu et vaincu ».

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû autant faire chier Potter, mais un Malefoy ne devait-il jamais avoir de remords ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était fait ! Et la tête de Potter quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait posé les mains sur ce qu'il avait de plus précieux valait des galions.

Quant à la « faveur raisonnable » de Granger, il avait certainement perdu une bonne occasion.

Mais une occasion de quoi ? De l'embrasser ? De l'avoir dans son lit ? Certainement pas ! Alors quoi ? S'il était honnête avec lui-même, la tenir juste dans ses bras lui aurait peut-être juste suffi. Pour autant, s'abaisserait-il à ça ? Certainement pas ! Il n'était pas un gamin ! Alors quoi ? Une douche avec elle ? Un massage ? Sans ces cicatrices, ça aurait pu être sympa. Un gage ? Un truc qui l'aurait un peu humilié ? Juste pour la voir rougir ! ... Ce soir, ça ne l'amusait même pas ! Pas après ce qui s'était passé la veille ! Il l'avait probablement déjà suffisamment provoqué pour la soirée.

Il n'avait cependant pas envie d'en rester là. Il ne l'avait pas accompagné jusqu'ici pour faire la conversation à un vieux portrait à moitié sénile !

Quand il arriva dans le salon, il la vit bien dans un des fauteuils à côté du feu. Mais elle n'y était pas seule. Elle était pratiquement vautrée sur Potter. La tête calée contre son épaule, ses longues jambes passées au-dessus de celle du balafré qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle semblait dormir. Lui la regardait avec une tendresse écœurante tandis qu'il lui caressait machinalement les cheveux.

Drago, surprit, s'arrêta à peine entré dans la pièce, ne parvenant plus à faire aucun mouvement. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Blaise avait bien plaisanté sur le fait qu'elle préfèrerait embrasser Potter plutôt que Londubat, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle l'avait déjà fait ?

Harry, qui l'avait entendu arriver, lui lança un regard interrogatif sans pour autant arrêter de passer ses doigts inlassablement dans la chevelure de son « amie ». C'est alors que Drago vit l'autre main de son ennemi serrer celle de Granger ! Celle de son inconnue !

Drago, s'il restait impassible en apparence, bouillonnait de l'intérieur. De quel droit pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ! Elle était à lui ! Pas à Potter !

Comment pouvait-elle se blottir contre lui comme ça ? Il était peut-être son ami d'enfance, mais était-ce une attitude qu'on peut avoir avec un ami ?

Installés comme ça, ils ressemblaient à un couple de Poufsouffles, pas à des meilleurs amis. Pansy se vautrait sur lui ainsi, mais il couchait avec Pansy !

\- Ne la dérange pas elle dort. Elle est épuisée. Dis soudainement Potter dans un murmure sec et autoritaire.

\- Elle est au courant, ta rousse, que tu la trompes avec une brune ? cracha Drago avec méchanceté, sortant Hermione de ses songes du même coup.

Il s'était voulu sarcastique, mais Harry, qui n'était pas sans bien connaitre le Serpentard, sut percevoir derrière de la haine, une pointe de Jalousie. Aussi, le survivant se retrouva incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, trop stupéfait de l'attitude du Serpentard. Si la posture dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pouvait porter à interrogations, elle n'avait tout de même rien de choquant. Même si, d'un commun accord, ils ne se montraient pas si proches en compagnie de Ginny pour ne pas la blesser, celle-ci savait à quel point la chasse aux Horcruxes et les épreuves de la fin de la guerre les avaient rapprochés plus encore que deux amis d'enfance.

\- Je ne te permets pas Malefoy ! parvint-il enfin à dire tandis qu'Hermione sortait de sa torpeur, essayant de saisir le sujet de cette nouvelle dispute.

\- Tu peux aller te faire foutre toi et ton petit cul de sauveur! rétorqua Drago vindicatif.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale con Malefoy ! tu vois le mal partout ! De nous deux je ne pense pas être celui qui a le plus à me reprocher concernant mon comportement avec Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est sensible à ton sort que ça fait de toi une personne convenable pour elle !

\- Tu n'as pas à me juger, tu ne me connais pas Potter ! cracha le blond furieux fixant toujours la lionne qui ne lâchait pas la main de son ennemi.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus à m'écraser devant toi, je ne suis pas un de tes petits faire valoir, n'as-tu jamais aucun regret, aucun remords peur ce que tu lui as fait subir toutes ces années ?

\- Un Malefoy ne regrette jamais ses actes, ne s'excuse jamais ! dit-il comme par réflexe.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit, se moqua Harry. Je crois même qu'il y a une lettre qui le prouve, mais vois-tu, ce n'est pas une pauvre lettre d'excuse qui effacera les larmes qu'elle a versées à cause de toi !

\- Parce qu'elle n'en a jamais versé à cause de vous qui étiez censé être ses amis ? De toute façon son amitié pour ce qu'elle vaut, elle peut la garder !

-Drago ! cria dans un souffle Hermione qui ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui s'était passé.

Furieux, Drago se retourna pour quitter au plus vite la présence des Gryffondors.

Les voir enlacés de la sorte lui avait fait perdre son souffle sur le coup. Jamais il ne les avait imaginés si proches ! C'était pourtant de ce gros nul de Weasmoche, dont elle était censée être amoureuse ? Sans compter que Potter et la rousse étaient quasiment déjà mariés ! Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ?

Les voir ainsi l'avait mis dans une colère presque hors de contrôle.

Il avait beau tenter de rejeter ce qu'il ressentait. L'image d'Hermione dans les bras du balafré était comme gravée sur sa rétine et ça lui avait fait mal. C'en était presque physique.

Tandis qu'il remontait vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée, il serrait les poings à s'en briser les doigts alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de rouer de coups Potter, de lui envoyer un sort de magie noire qui l'aurait maudit sur plusieurs générations…

Il aurait voulu être à sa place. Il aurait voulu la caresser comme lui le faisait. Pourtant ça n'arriverait pas !

Dire qu'enfant, il avait pratiquement eu tout ce qu'il désirait !

Jusqu'à ce qu'il les voit ensemble, une infime partie de lui avait encore un fragment d'espoir que peut être un jour, il pourrait la conquérir. Mais la réalité venait de le frapper. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle ! Elle appartenait à Potter, à Weasley et à tout leur petit groupe, pas à lui!

Ce qu'il prenait pour une relation de complicité avec elle, n'était rien de plus que des miettes par rapport à ce qu'elle accordait tout naturellement à son meilleur ami, le « sauveur du monde sorcier ». Ce qu'il prenait pour de l'intimité semblait n'être qu'une marque d'affection tout à fait commune pour elle.

Lui qui pensait avoir une place bien à part pour elle, se devait d'admettre qu'il n'était pour elle qu'un ami parmi tant d'autres et peut être même qu'une nouvelle cause à défendre dont elle se lasserait vite.

Pourquoi cela l'affectait autant ? Des filles, il y en avait d'autres ! Et des plus malléables ! des plus dociles ! des moins malines ! de moins …

Il aurait juste dû être déçu. Déçu, et rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi avait-il la gorge serrée, l'estomac noué, la mâchoire soudée? Tout en lui criait sa colère et son impuissance.

Réveillée en sursaut, Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle dispute. Elle en avait loupé la majeure partie, mais pensait en avoir compris l'essentiel.

Drago était parti en trombe et furieux et elle avait peur qu'il ne se fasse submerger par ses souvenirs.

S'excusant, Hermione se désengonça du fauteuil pour partir le rejoindre et tenter de le calmer. S'il restait là deux semaines, il allait bien falloir qu'il accepte de la voir près d'Harry.

Si elle avait voulu une preuve que le baiser qu'il lui avait volé la veille n'était pas « juste parce que l'il en avait eu envie », mais quelque chose de bien plus sérieux, sa petite crise de jalousie lui en fournissait la preuve. Où était donc passé le Malefoy flegmatique et méchant ?

À peine entra-t-elle dans sa chambre qu'il la toisa d'un regard méprisant.

-Je croyais que c'était l'amour fou avec le rouquin, mais apparemment tu te fais aussi le balafré ! Ils te prennent à deux ou tour de rôle ? Ça ne te gêne pas de faire ça dans le dos de la rousse !

D'abord abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de lui dire elle resta un moment les bras ballants. Puis mue par une fureur incontrôlable, elle voulut le gifler, mais il lui attrapa sans difficulté la main.

\- Si en troisième année je ne l'avais pas vu venir et que tu étais au moins aussi grande que moi, ce n'est plus le cas! Alors, ne tente même pas de recommencer et réponds à ma question !

-Tu es sérieux Malefoy ? fit-elle plus que surprise.

Qu'il ait une jalousie déplacée, elle pouvait comprendre, mais penser quelle serait capable de… heurk !

\- J'attends, dit-il sans la lâcher en la fixant de ses yeux anthracite qui bouillonnaient d'une fureur froide.

\- Même si c'était le cas, et ça ne l'est pas, de quel droit te permets-tu de faire la moindre remarque sur ma vie ?

À peine avait-elle dit ça, qu'il lâcha prise. Son regard se voila d'une tristesse profonde. Il se retourna et attrapa le montant du lit pour crisper sa main dessus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'emmerderais plus ! Je ne serais qu'une ombre dans cette maison, dit-il avec amertume.

\- Il n'y a pas d'entre-deux avec toi ! souffla Hermione avec lassitude.

La soirée avait déjà été plus que difficile et bien sûr Drago en rajoutait avec ses répliques mélodramatiques ! Mais comment lui en vouloir réellement maintenant qu'elle était consciente de l'importance pour lui des récents liens qui les unissaient. L'amitié était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. La confiance quelque chose de fragile. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter d'elle et pour toutes ses raisons elle comprenait ses doutes.

Comme à son habitude, il répondait par l'agressivité quand il commençait à avoir peur.

Si à ça, elle rajoutait ce qu'elle avait appris d'Harry, voir son ancien ennemi devait être une épreuve supplémentaire pour lui.

Enfin, il y avait toutes ses allusions qui lui faisaient penser, qu'aussi incroyable que ce soit, l'ancien prince des Serpentards éprouvait peut-être plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Et même si elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, c'était tout de même à prendre en compte dans cette soudaine crise.

Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était le rassurer.

\- Je ne fais rien de plus avec Harry qu'avec toi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans les bras d'un garçon, commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

-Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre toi et Potter ? fit-il un poil trop agressif

Curieusement la voir avec Potter avait été cent fois plus dur que de l'imaginer coucher avec Weaslaid ! Le rouquin n'était qu'une faignasse colérique empli de testostérone, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans l'avis d'un des deux autres. Mais Potter ! Il avait rivalisé avec lui toute son enfance et il lui avait tout volé. Les victoires au Quidditch, l'admiration qu'il aurait pu lire un jour dans les yeux de son père, et dans ces horribles cachots, le peu de respect qu'il avait encore de lui-même, bien qu'il n'en soit pas le véritable acteur, et maintenant il lui prenait aussi Hermione.

\- Drago, Harry est… commença-t-elle incapable de savoir quoi réellement répondre.

\- juste un ami ! bien sûr ! c'est évident quand on vous voit comme ça ! insista-t-il avec mépris, tout en ayant un regard triste et déçu, si bien qu'en le voyant le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

\- Oui ! On est amis, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Les meilleurs amis qu'il puisse exister ! Harry est la personne dont je suis la plus proche. Même Ron n'a jamais eu autant d'importance pour moi, se surprit-elle à lui répondre.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à s'avouer. Le dire à haute voix lui donna l'impression que son cœur s'était mis en pause quelques secondes. Jamais elle n'avait osé tenir de tels propos, sa relation avec Harry était un sujet sensible, surtout quand ils étaient en compagnie des Weasley.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais embrassé ? la questionna-t-il en repensant aux propos de Blaise.

Elle hésitait à lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne.

-Tu ne l'as jamais embrassé ? répéta-t-il avec plus de force.

\- Une fois, murmura-t-elle enfin en un aveu douloureux, mais c'était une erreur ! On s'en est aperçu tout de suite et il ne s'est rien passé après, finit-elle dans un souffle, espérant que ça lui suffise.

Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là dans son interrogatoire.

\- Et vous n'avez fait que vous embrasser ?

Devant la mine déconfite d'Hermione, il eut sa réponse, mais il ne s'en satisfit pas pour autant.

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

\- Non ! Il était hors de question pour elle de lui parler de choses aussi intimes qui ne concernaient pas qu'elle. C'était une erreur ! Ne pouvait-il pas s'en satisfaire ? Sans avoir réellement honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle s'en voulait vis-à-vis de Ginny et de Ron. Bien sûr, Harry avait rompu officiellement avec elle à l'époque et elle n'était pas encore avec Ron, mais ils avaient eu l'impression de les trahir et ce n'était pas une sensation dont elle était fière.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, dit-il d'une voix presque désespérée sans qu'il ne la contrôle

Hermione avait beau être touchée par cette supplique, elle ne desserra pas les lèvres.

\- Tu me le dois, lança-t-il avec hargne.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce que tu sais ! Quoiqu'il se soit passé, ce n'est rien !

Sa voix avait beau être sèche, cassante et autoritaire, elle voyait poindre les larmes dans ses yeux à présent humides.

-Jure-moi de ne jamais rien dire à personne ! abandonna-t-elle incapable de le voir une fois de plus si vulnérable, incapable d'être une cause supplémentaire de souffrance pour lui, alors qu'en quelques mots elle pouvait le rassurer.

\- Pourquoi ? ragea-t-il, s'attendant au pire. Tu ne t'es pas gênée pour parler de moi.

\- Parce que c'était une erreur et que je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Si la presse l'apprend, ce sera terrible pour Harry et Ginny !

\- La rousse, elle sait ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Je pense que oui. Harry ne lui cacherait pas ça, mais on n'en a jamais parlé toutes les deux, dit-elle avec sincérité.

Drago n'aimait pas vraiment ça, si au départ ce n'était pas son but premier, avoir des infos sur Potter ne pouvait pas faire du mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ça avait tant d'importance pour lui. Mais, plus elle hésitait à lui dire ce qui s'était passé plus une rage sourde et profonde emplissait sa cage thoracique. Peut-être parce qu'il avait d'elle l'image de quelque chose de pur et qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille à sa meilleure amie l'emplissait de fureur. Peut-être parce qu'il se mettait à la place de la rousse et qu'il s'imaginait trahit de la sorte… peut-être aussi que l'imaginer en train de trahir son amie l'amenait à sa propre situation à ses propres peurs et qu'il s'imaginait qu'à son tour, c'était lui qu'elle trahirait. Que toute la confiance qu'il avait mise en elle n'était que du vent.

\- Je te le jure, je ne dirais rien tant que, toi, tu ne révèleras pas mon secret. Parce que, crois-moi, tu en as déjà bien assez dit sur moi pour une vie entière. Dit-il avec une rage froide qu'il avait du mal à maitriser.

-Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? demanda-t-elle perdue.

-Tu leur as dit qu'il m'avait torturé. Cracha-t-il avec dédain ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur ce point.

\- Ce n'était pas pareil ! ragea-t-elle consciente, tout de même, de lui avoir fait du mal sans le vouloir, même si, a son idée, c'était pour la bonne cause.

\- Ça je m'en fous ! cracha-t-il excédé. Au moins tu réfléchiras un peu plus avant de dévoiler mes secrets au grand jour !

Devant tant de hargne, elle resta muette. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui en veuille encore autant et c'était difficile à encaisser. Pourquoi tout le monde attendait –ils qu'elle soit parfaite ? N'avait-elle pas le droit elle aussi à l'erreur ? n'avait-elle pas elle aussi le droit à une seconde chance !

\- Alors j'attends !

Hermione commença alors à lui raconter, consciente que seule la vérité parviendrait peut-être à le calmer. Fébrile, elle espérait qu'il la comprendrait, qu'il les comprendrait ! L'idée qu'il puisse juger ce qu'elle avait fait comme étant sale ou malsain la terrorisait. Même si elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'il s'était passé sur certains points, il en était sorti, à son avis, quelque chose de beau et pur qu'elle chérissait au plus haut point. Le fait qu'il puisse salir ce souvenir la terrifiait.

\- Pendant qu'on cherchait un moyen d'anéantir Voldemort, on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer à cause d'un artéfact empli de magie noire qu'il nous fallait conserver. Ron nous a quittés. On n'en pouvait plus. On était si fatigués de luter, d'avoir peur. Un soir il y a eu un baiser, puis des caresses. On avait tellement besoin de réconfort, de se sentir vivant, d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Et puis on s'est regardé, on a hésité à aller plus loin. Faire ça, alors qu'on en aimait un autre c'était comme se dire que jamais on ne les révérait, comme s'il avait déjà gagné et qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Alors on est resté comme ça collé l'un à l'autre sans nos vêtements, à juste profiter de la chaleur et du réconfort de l'autre jusqu'au matin.

Drago l'écoutait patiemment. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le désespoir, la solitude, il connaissait et il savait à quelles extrémités, à quelle folie cela pouvait conduire. Et être au côté de Potter ces dernières heures avait été pénible. Ça ne faisait pas resurgir dans sa mémoire que des instants dont il était fier à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots. Il aurait tout donné pour ne plus jamais y repenser, mais, le visage du balafré, ses yeux verts qui le transperçaient à chacune de ses répliques lui rappelaient à quel point on pouvait être faible pour un tout petit peu de réconfort quand on pensait ne plus avoir que l'envie de mourir.

Cependant, l'entendre dire qu'elle avait dormi nue dans les bras Potter l'avait blessé. Il avait beau comprendre ce besoin d'affection quand tout autour de vous semblait sans issue. Mais la savoir aussi intime avec lui alors qu'elle avait paniqué quand il n'avait fait qu'effleurer la peau de ses hanches lorsqu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, lui montrait le fossé qu'il y avait entre lui et Potter.

\- On n'a jamais eu honte de ce qui s'était passé, reprit-elle. Et après ça, jusqu'à ce que Ron revienne, on a dormi dans le même lit, collé l'un à l'autre. Plutôt que de nous éloigner, ça nous a encore plus rapprochés. On est plus que des amis et moins que des amants et en même temps plus qu'un simple couple. On est comme des âmes sœurs, des frères d'armes ou quelque chose du même genre. Parfois on explique aux autres qu'on est comme des frère et sœur, mais c'est bien plus que ça.

Drago restait toujours silencieux. Sa rancœur s'était évanouie, mais avait fait place au constat qu'à côté de Potter il n'était rien. Qu'est-ce que valait cette amitié qu'elle lui offrait par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Potter ? À côté de ça, tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait ou avait éprouvé pour le rouquin n'était rien ! Alors lui !

Ses intestins s'étaient noués, son cœur s'était rétracté, s'étaient comprimé tout comme ses poumons. Il se sentait vide. Il avait l'impression de ne pas exister, de ne même pas mériter de vivre. Il se sentait insignifiant pour elle. Juste une gêne, un problème à résoudre.

Une fois de plus, Potter le battait à plat de couture.

Drago perdu dans ses pensées ne disait rien, ne semblait pas réagir, juste réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Elle se rendait compte que ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer était certainement difficile à concevoir, mais elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne la mépriserait pas pour ça. Qu'il parviendrait à comprendre. Aussi surprenant que ça aurait pu lui paraitre il n'y a rien que quelques semaines, l'avis du blond comptait beaucoup pour elle. Drago comptait beaucoup pour elle ! Pour toutes les raisons qu'elle avait citées un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais aussi pour ce petit quelque chose qui commençait à poindre dans son cœur et qui en faisait quelqu'un d'a part pour elle. Quelqu'un qu'elle voulait protéger, quelqu'un qu'elle voulait garder près d'elle, quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre.

Devant son mutisme, n'en pouvant plus, elle tenta quelques mots :

-Parles moi Drago ! dis-moi quelque chose !

Il se repris à ces mots et la regarda de ses yeux anthracites si clair qu'elle se sentie comme transpercée par le jugement qu'il allait annoncer.

-En fait ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! je n'aurais pas dû insister ! Après tout vous faites ce que vous voulez !

Il avait prix un ton détaché, mais pourtant elle le sentait imperceptiblement crispé. Il avait beau être un bon Occlumens, en sa présence il retenait bien moins ses émotions.

Il ne la condamnait pas, mais elle le sentait blessé. Si ce qu'elle pressentait à son propos était vrai, il devait très mal prendre la proximité qu'elle avait partagé avec Harry.

Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'encourager pour autant. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était bien trop confus et quoi qu'il pense d'elle c'était fatalement à mille lieux de sentiments amoureux.

-C'est toi qui à insisté, maintenant tu sais ! je compte sur toi pour garder ça secret. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu ferais le plus mal c'est à Harry, à Ginny, aux Weasley. Je sais que tu ne les portes pas dans ton cœur, mais je te connais assez maintenant pour penser pouvoir te faire confiance. Je sais qu'au fond tu es quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un que je me mets à apprécier de plus en plus chaque jour. Un ami qui m'est devenu précieux. Alors ne me trahit pas ! tu comptes pour moi Drago Malefoy, mais si tu me trahissais je te ferais oublier jusqu'à ton propre nom !

Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre ces paroles, d'une certaine façon elle lui donnait à nouveau l'impression qu'il comptait pour elle, mais dans un même temps, elle le menaçait et lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il passait bien après Potter et toute la famille des rouquins.

-Je ne dirais rien, ne t'inquiète pas on a chacun une arme pour détruire l'autre, pas besoin de me menacer. J'ai bien compris que tu protégerais ta petite famille quoi qu'il arrive ! dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, mais qu'elle sentait blessé. Maintenant si tu veux bien j'aimerais être un peu seul.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots si sèchement qu'elle ne trouva pas le courage de lui répondre.

Après être sortie en silence de la chambre de Drago, elle redescendit voir Harry pour voir comment il allait. Elle se demandait bien comment elle trouverait le courage de lui avouer ce qu'elle venait de révéler à Drago.

Elle passa un moment à parler de tout et de rien avec son meilleur ami, Pattenrond installé confortablement sur ses genoux, quémandant des caresses à grands coups de tête dans sa main à chaque fois qu'elle cessait de s'occuper de lui. Harry semblait toujours un peu perturbé par cette fin de soirée décidément riche en révélations. Elle essaya donc de lui changer les idées un maximum avec des anecdotes sur ses anciens camarades et professeurs et n'eut pas le cœur de lui avouer avoir révélé avoir parler de leur secret à Drago.

Après s'être quitté une heure plus tard, Pattenrond sur les talons, elle voulut aller voir dans quel était d'esprit était le Serpentard.

Elle était consciente de ne pas avoir été assez délicate. Elle le sentait à fleur de peau et le menacer n'avait pas forcément été la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eue. Mais sur le coup elle avait un peu paniqué et elle avait dit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Maintenant installé dans son lit, Drago essayait de s'endormir. Il n'avait pas pour autant éteint les bougies. Ça avait été l'effort de trop à fournir après cette soirée. Il ne cessait de voir l'image de Hermione dans les bras de Potter, de l'imaginer nue dans ces bras, collés l'un à l'autres comme deux parties de quelque chose de plus important.

Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond un moment, puis il les ferma et mit son bras sur ses yeux et resta immobile.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait, qu'on le mettait en miettes. Il avait envie de hurler sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à franchir ses lèvres, sa gorge était nouée et le faisait souffrir comme si un torrent acide si déversait.

Il se sentait seul, trahi.

Il avait mal.

Elle se fichait bien de lui!

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer ses idées noires. Ces derniers temps il avait eu l'impression d'être, à part pour elle, mais il n'était qu'un vulgaire substitut d'amis. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il la trouvait si câline: en fait, le balafré lui manquait et il avait été là pour pallier à ce manque.

Il entendit alors trois petits coups à la porte qui séparait leurs deux chambres.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais elle entra quand même après avoir insisté.

Au bruit qu'elle faisait elle devait être pieds nus. Il ne voulait pas la voir ni même l'écouter et ne bougea pas d'un pouce le bras toujours posé sur son visage. Il valait mieux, car elle ne pourrait certainement pas louper ses yeux rougis. Il n'avait pas pleuré, mais les avait tellement frottés pour empêcher que ça arrive, qu'ils devaient être gonflés.

Elle approcha plus encore et s'assis sur le lit

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! commença-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Vraiment? Parce que je n'imagine pas ce que ce serait si tu te donnais la peine d'essayer ! répliqua-t-il sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

-Tu ne va pas bien ? osa telle demandé après un long silence.

\- Pas vraiment ! … non ! admit Drago.

\- Je suis désolée dit-elle en passant timidement une main dans ses cheveux blond platine tandis qu'a son tour Pattenrond qui avait suivi sa maitresse, s'installait à côté de lui en malaxant de ses griffes les couvertures dans un ronronnement sonore.

\- Tu veux me parler de ce qui te tracasse vraiment, lui demanda-t-elle avec une telle gentillesse que c'en était douloureux pour lui.

Apaisé par la douceur des caresses dans ses cheveux ainsi que par la bienveillante chaleur que dégageait le demi-fléreur, il retira enfin son bras pour la regarder.

\- Je ne veux plus parler. J'en ai assez de parler. Je veux juste oublier !

À sa façon de la regarder, elle avait l'impression que Drago attendait d'elle qu'elle lui propose quelque chose. C'était une façon ambiguë et franchement pas claire de demander. Ça aurait été nettement plus simple s'il lui avait demandé directement, mais il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fier et orgueilleux à par peut être le vieux chat de ses parents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Drago ?

Pourquoi posait-elle la question ? Celle à laquelle il se refusait de répondre !

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'avoir dans ses bras. Pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les faire courir le long de sa nuque pour aller les placer dans le creux de ses reins. Plonger son regard dans le cuivre de ses yeux noisette. Gouter à ses lèvres une fois de plus. Laisser sa langue vagabonder à la recherche de la sienne. Presser son corps contre le sien. L'effeuiller de chacun de ses vêtements superflus, la voir nue sous ses yeux tremblants de désir. Poser ses mains sur son corps, sur sa peau. Laisser une trainée de baisers brulant sur la peau hâlée de son cou pour aller rejoindre doucement la peau plus claire de ses seins. La sentir défaillir entre ses bras.

La renverser sur son lit et la faire sienne une bonne fois pour toutes ! Faire courir ses doigts sur ses seins sur son ventre entre ses cuisses offertes. Couvrir chaque parcelle de son corps de baiser.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui faire découvrir chaque zone érogène de son corps.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'entendre gémir de plaisir à chacune de ses caresses.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était être en elle et la faire jouir d'un plaisir qu'elle, ne s'imaginait pas être possible.

Mais plus encore, il n'avait qu'une envie l'enlacer pour la garder près de lui et quelle ne le quitte plus jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Drago ? insista-t-elle avec plus de douceur encore.

\- Toi ! dit-il dans un murmure si faible qu'elle crut mal avoir entendu.


	37. Un mauvais rêve - chap 37

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. ( Mina Tchoum, NeverForgett, Meryline, et Milady) Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire. **Ça m'encourage aussi à écrire un peu plus vite**. Je ne dis pas que je vais parvenir à reprendre le rythme très soutenu d'un chapitre par semaine, mais j'ai déjà un peu plus d'avance puisque ce chapitre était terminé mardi.

 **N'hésitez donc pas à me donner des coups de pieds dans le derrière en m'envoyant des reviews si vous voulez que je m'active un peu !**

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, **j'ai changé de pseudo** pour plusieurs raisons. La principale étant que maintenant **j'ai un super assistant** qui relit mes textes. Il ne fait pas que des corrections il me donne son avis corrige des choses illogiques des tournures de phrases et surtout me donne des idées sur les scènes qui me posent le plus de problèmes. C'est aussi lui qui m'encourage le plus pour avoir la suite. Enfin grâce à lui vous pouvez être sûre que je n'abandonnerai pas l'histoire parce que si je lui faisais ça, je passerais un sale quart d'heure et qu'entre sa vengeance et un Doloris, je préférerai le Doloris. Je tenais à ce qu'il fasse parti du pseudo.

Donc merci encore pour vos reviews ce sont elle qui me poussent à vous envoyer la version corrigée et pas seulement la version brouillon que je lui envoie.

Message pour Milady en fin de chapitre.

 **Un mauvais rêve – CHAPITRE 37**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Drago ? insista-t-elle avec plus de douceur encore.

\- Toi ! dit-il dans un murmure si faible qu'elle crut mal avoir entendu.

-Que ? Quoi ? fit-elle, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'il semblait suggérer. Je… Je ne comprends pas !

Elle resongea au baiser de la veille et à tout ce que ça impliquait et pour l'instant la seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à recommencer tout de suite et encore moins à aller plus loin.

Même si ses sentiments pour le Serpentard étaient très forts, elle n'était certainement pas amoureuse de lui. Quant à lui, sa détresse actuelle et peut-être sa légère attirance pour elle, lui donnait envie d'avoir des relations plus qu'amicales, mais elle doutait franchement que ça puisse avoir quelque chose à voir avec une once d'amour à son encontre.

Pour Hermione, avoir une relation avec un garçon impliquait forcément des sentiments partagés. Elle se savait vieux jeu et certainement trop romantique. Drago avait certainement raison quand, pour se moquer, il lui avait dit, il y a quelques semaines, qu'elle finirait vieille fille entourée de livres et de chats. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était comme ça !

Il était toujours allongé sous les couvertures son bras reposant au-dessus de sa tête

-Tu as très bien entendu, dit-il en se redressant sur un coude et en lui lançant tout à coup un regard de défi.

Le cœur de Drago bâtait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Il était le pire des idiots que la terre avait pu porter, mais le mal était fait ! Heureusement pour lui le demi-fléreur était monté sur son lit et tentait de réclamer des caresses en donnant de grands coups de tête dans sa main libre. Par sa simple présence, il calmait suffisamment le Serpentard pour qu'il se reprenne.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Drago n'avait plus qu'à assumer et tenter de rattraper le coup comme il le pouvait avec un peu d'humour et beaucoup d'arrogance.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Malefoy ! Tu n'imagines tout de même pas qu'on va coucher ensemble ?  
explosa Hermione qui avait les poings sur les hanches et le teint légèrement rougis par la honte ou la colère, il ne savait pas trop.

Mettant un masque sur sa morosité, il se lança.

\- Parce que toi oui ? fit-il semblant d'être surpris. Si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas contre et je suis même tout à toi ! Mais, il faut croire que tu es bien moins prude que je ne le croyais, car ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je pensais !

\- Je.. parvint-elle à peine à articuler tant elle était devenue pivoine.

Fier de lui, Drago lui fit un de ses petits sourires moqueurs qui avait le don d'énerver la Gryffondor.

Hermione ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Elle avait bien vu dans quel état il était quand elle était entrée. Elle ne savait pas à quel petit jeu il jouait, mais elle ne devait pas le laisser mener la danse.

\- Explique-toi alors ! se reprit-elle.

\- À défaut de coucher avec moi, tu pourrais te coucher à côté de moi ! Tu as semblé dire que ce n'était pas parce que tu étais dans les bras d'un garçon qu'il se passait quelque chose ! Alors, prouve-le !

C'était la manière la moins conventionnelle et la plus agressive qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue de la part de qui que ce soit pour réclamer un câlin ! Malefoy restait Malefoy ! orgueilleux, autoritaire et franchement coincé avec tout ce qui avait attrait avec les démonstrations sentimentales.

Elle hésitait entre se moquer au risque qu'il prenne la mouche et ne l'envoie promener et abdiquer en le laissant être désagréable avec elle, tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de le laisser seul après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre par Harry.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, dis-moi ? le questionna Hermione avec défi. Tu penses réellement mériter une récompense ? Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre qu'il te fallait être sage pendant le repas pour l'obtenir et tu as clairement provoqué Harry !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! fit Malefoy d'un ton désinvolte en s'assaillant négligemment contre les oreillers, laissant à côté de lui une place vide bien évidente. Tu m'as avancé des faits et j'aimerai juste la preuve de ce que tu avances !

\- On a déjà dormi ensemble, Drago. Et que je sache, il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Oh, bien sûr ! à pratiquement un mètre l'un de l'autre !

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai!

\- Ah bon ? feignit-il de surprise. Je ne m'en rappelle absolument pas alors... éclaire-moi donc !

\- Dans la sale sur demande par exemple …se précipita-t-elle d'argumenter.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, Granger. Ça ne compte pas! dit-il, chassant d'une main l'exemple apparemment non recevable.

Amusée par la façon dont tournait la conversation, Hermione se recula un peu et lui sourit sans lui répondre, le regardant faire semblant de bouder. Il avait beau prendre des grands airs et être totalement de mauvaise foi, elle le trouvait attendrissant.

\- Et si tu me disais plutôt que ce que tu veux, c'est un câlin et que tu es un peu jaloux d'Harry !

\- Moi, jaloux de Potter! grogna-t-il. Jamais de la vie ! Tu entends ça, Pat ! dit-il en s'adressant au fléreur et faisant mine d'ignorer la jeune femme en face de lui. Moi, jaloux de Potter, il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Pattenrond conscient qu'on s'adressait à lui leva une oreille et observa patiemment le jeune homme en face de lui tentant de comprendre ce qu'on voulait de lui.

\- Et bien Pattenrond, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence en s'assaillant sur le lit à côté du familier toujours blanc, on dirait bien que si Malefoy n'est absolument pas jaloux d'Harry, il n'est pas, par contre, opposé à un câlin ! Tu penses qu'il y a un cœur finalement derrière cet air d'aristocrate guindé ?

\- Ta maitresse est médisante ! s'indigna-t-il toujours en s'adressant au chat. Bientôt, tu verras, elle va trouver une excuse tout à fait plausible pour retourner se coucher dans sa chambre dans son horrible pyjama qui prouve, une fois de plus, que les moldus manquent réellement de classe en matière de vêtements de nuit.

Hermione observa ce qu'elle portait : elle avait mis ce qu'elle avait de plus sobre. Un pyjama bleu nuit avec, juste, deux petits ours qui dormaient. Elle détestait les pyjamas roses et ceux avec des cœurs. Donc souvent elle se retrouvait avec des animaux sur ses _tenues de nuits_. Elle en avait bien deux avec des fleurs, mais c'était des chemises de nuit et il était hors de question qu'elle s'approche de Malefoy, avec rien sur les jambes, après ce qu'il avait osé dire à Mme Black dans le tableau à propos de ses jambes.

\- Si mon pyjama t'incommode, je pense que le mieux serait que je rejoigne ma chambre, le provoqua-t-elle en tentant de capter son regard.

\- Ta maitresse est juste une femme sans cœur ! dit-il sans même porter un regard à Hermione. Heureusement que tu es la toi, contrairement à elle, tu me montres un peu d'affection !

Hermione était partagée. Dormir à nouveau près du Serpentard ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle avait appris à le connaitre, à le connaitre réellement, à voir ce qui se cachait sous sa carapace d'homme insensible et sûr de lui, arrogant et moqueur. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne risquait rien et que jamais il ne la forcerait à quoi que ce soit si elle n'en avait pas envie. Le problème n'était pas là !

Ce qui la gênait c'était que, jusqu'ici les seuls moments où elle l'avait pris dans ces bras, c'était pour le réconforter. Là, il s'agissait de toute autre chose. Quelque part, il avait raison. Se retrouver dans les bras d'un garçon impliquait plus que de l'amitié. Elle aurait été plus que gênée que Neville lui fasse une telle demande. D'ailleurs, il ne l'aurait jamais demandé comme ça et ça aurait été… encore plus gênant. Pourtant, céder au caprice du Serpentard ne la dérangeait pas. Ils avaient tant partagé de choses ces dernières semaines qu'une complicité incontestable s'était installée entre eux. Comme elle l'avait dit à Harry un peu plus tôt, elle se sentait bien avec lui et l'air mutin qu'il prenait en discutant avec Pattenrond la faisait craquer.

\- Et bien Pattenrond ! commença-t-elle en s'adressant au demi-fléreur. On dirait bien que si je veux un petit moment de tendresse avec toi ce soir, il va falloir que je te partage avec un grand renard blanc !

Joignant le geste à la parole elle, souleva les draps, s'assis à côté de lui, à la place qu'il lui avait laissée et après une infime hésitation elle se rapprocha un peu plus jusqu'à être collée à lui pour poser sa tête délicatement dans le creux de son épaule.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraitre à Hermione, elle le sentit se raidir comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à son geste et qu'il n'avait fait tout ça que pour s'amuser, sans espérer réellement quelque chose de sa part.

S'installant confortablement, elle avait un bras replié près d'elle tandis que l'autre plus libre lui permettait de poser sa main sur la soie grise qui couvrait la poitrine du Serpentard. Lui au contraire ne savait pas trop où poser ses mains. Il l'avait déjà pourtant prise dans ces bras à de nombreuses reprises, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de réfléchir où poser ses mains. Il déplaça enfin un de ses bras pour le passer autour de sa taille tandis que de son autre main il caressait Pat distraitement. Pourtant, il avait la furieuse envie de prendre dans la sienne, cette petite main qui reposait sur lui et se soulevait à chacune de ses expirations.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier que tu me surnommes « grand renard blanc » dit-il, au bout d'un moment, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour calmer sa respiration, qui commençait à s'accélérer.

\- Tu ne veux plus qu'on t'appelle … enfin, tu vois ! L'animal qu'on ne doit pas nommer ! Moi, je trouvais qu'en dehors de ce souvenir détestable, cet animal t'allait bien à cause de ta propension à te mêler de nos affaires. Mais puisque c'est devenu tabou, je ne renonce pas à te trouver un autre surnom qui te convienne. Même si au début j'ai été dérouté par ton Patronus*, au final, je trouve qu'il te va bien.

\- Arrête tout de suite de te foutre de moi Granger ! dit-il bougon, hésitant à être plus vindicatif, mais refusant de la voir partir, parce qu'il l'aurait été. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais un surnom !

\- Pour qu'on oublie l'autre justement, répondit-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle l'appelle comme ça, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que les autres l'appellent ainsi. Peut-être parce que dans leur bouche ça aurait été une insulte alors que dans la sienne ça semblait affectueux. Peut-être aussi parce que c'était en pensant à eux à leur histoire qu'elle avait inventé ce surnom et qu'il ne voulait pas que d'autres le salissent. Peut-être enfin que c'était quelque chose qui lui donnait l'impression d'être unique à ces yeux et que si d'autres l'employaient ça n'aurait plus du tout la même signification.

Il posa son menton dans sa chevelure puis se laissa aller jusqu'à y poser sa joue. Ses cheveux étaient doux et sentaient ce parfum moldu qu'il s'était mis à aimer plus que n'importe quel autre.

\- Je veux bien que tu m'appelles comme ça, mais ne dis jamais ça devant les autres… dit-il d'une voix triste. Puis, prenant sur lui-même, il ajouta presque suppliant… s'il te plait … Hermione… garde ça entre nous.

Surprise, elle s'écarta très légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y lut la déstabilisa totalement. C'était encore un nouveau Drago qu'elle découvrait. Il y avait dans ces yeux gris de la tristesse, de l'espoir, de la résignation aussi, et surtout de la douceur.

C'était pour ce Drago là qu'elle voulait se battre. Pour lui, qu'elle relancerait sans aucune hésitation les impardonnables dont elle avait eu si honte ! Pour lui, qu'elle affronterait sa peur de plonger dans un cauchemar créé par Voldemort!

Rapprochant son visage de lui, elle l'embrassa sur la joue très doucement, sentant sur ses lèvres les poils presque invisibles de sa barbe naissante.

\- Comme tu voudras, petit renard blanc, lui chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille. Maintenant, il est tard et il faut dormir.

Déçu, il crut qu'elle allait partir, mais elle le surprit en se saisissant de sa baguette qu'il avait laissée sur la table de chevet branlante et en éteignant d'un « nox » toutes les bougies.

Après avoir reposé la baguette. Elle s'installa confortablement près de lui, l'incitant à faire de même. Il était si près d'elle, et en même temps si loin. Il aurait voulu à nouveau la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'arrivait pas à franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient ! Il aurait voulu qu'elle le rejoigne, mais il fallait croire que, tout ce qu'elle désirait, à l'instant, c'était dormir dans cet affreux pyjama bleu couvert d'oursons se tenant mutuellement dans les bras ! Quelle ironie !

Pattenrond, observant les deux jeunes gens à moitié assoupis, profita du confortable creux que formaient leurs deux corps bien chauds, l'un près de l'autre, pour s'y installer comme dans une sorte de nid douillet.

S'il n'avait pas eu autant besoin de cet affreux chat au nez écrasé pour dormir, Drago l'aurait bien envoyé voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il dut pourtant se faire une raison et le laisser là.

La fatigue de la journée se faisait sentir, il commença à s'endormir couché sur le côté vers l'objet de ses pensées quand il sentit la main d'Hermione s'installer dans la sienne et caresser doucement son pouce du sien.

C'était comme revenir des semaines en arrière, quand il n'avait que cette main pour le réconforter. Elle était là près de lui, dormant à ses côtés, de sa propre volonté, lui caressant la main avec douceur. Elle n'était pas avec Potter ou Weasley, elle était bien avec lui, et pas un autre.

Comme si un énorme bloc de rocher s'était enfin retiré de son estomac, il se sentit soulagé et sombra presque aussitôt dans l'inconscience, conscient qu'elle resterait près de lui.

ooo000oo000oo000ooo

Drago était allongé sur le lit, encore à moitié ensommeillé, quand une main très douce se mit à caresser la peau nue de son ventre. Dessinant un à un ses abdominaux. Des lèvres veloutées vinrent ensuite effleurer sa gorge pour ensuite fondre sur ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Écarquillant les yeux, il la vit se relever légèrement. Désorienté par tant d'audace, il la laissa faire. Après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'il attendait ?

Écartant les draps rouges du lit à baldaquin, la lionne vint alors se positionner à califourchon sur lui, commençant un balai sensuel sur son corps. Elle n'avait pour seul vêtement qu'une de ses chemises blanches d'uniforme qu'elle avait entrouvert ainsi que sa cravate de Serpentard. Celle-ci trônait entre ses seins gracieusement érigés qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir à travers ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés.

Faisant onduler son corps au son d'une musique seulement entendue d'elle, elle commença à faire descendre la chemise pour dévoiler son épaule dont il pouvait deviner à quel point elle devait être soyeuse. Le fixant d'un regard où brillait le désir, elle mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure avant de faire langoureusement descendre l'autre manche pour ensuite jeter au loin la chemise sur le tas de paille qui lui servait habituellement à dormir.

La lumière de l'aube naissante qui passait entre le rideau écarlate de la chambre de la préfète, sublimait ses courbes voluptueuses de sa parfaite nudité.

Mais aussi sensuelles que soient les images qu'il avait devant lui, rien ne parvenait à réveiller sa virilité. Pire encore, il se sentait pris au piège entres ses cuisses resserrées autour de son bassin.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Impuissant, nauséeux, incapable de réagir, esclave d'une paralysie que seule la peur peut engendrer. Il voulait qu'elle le laisse, mais elle continuait à se frotter à lui sensuellement. De ses doigts, elle commença alors à suivre chacune de ses abominables cicatrices et commença à les compter. Se perdant dans leur nombre, elle se mit à rire. À se moquer de ses boursouflures si épaisses qu'il était même impossible de deviner combien de coups y avaient été donnés.

Ne pouvant plus entendre son rire, il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux pour ne plus la voir s'esclaffer. En espérant que ça s'arrête, il répétait inlassablement dans sa tête "faites-la taire, faites-la taire, faites-la taire". Se concentrant sur ces mots plutôt que sur son rire. Sur leurs rires à tous, qui maintenant, s'additionnait à ceux de cette fille qui lui avait pourtant promis de se battre pour lui. Il le savait! Ils étaient tous autour de lui et ils se moquaient. Ils se moquaient de son impuissance, de son corps répugnant, de la façon dont il s'était laissé faire. Ils se moquaient de sa honte, de son angoisse, de sa peine et de sa douleur. Et ils savaient ! ils savaient à quel point il avait été souillé, à quel point il ne méritait plus le respect de personne ! à quel point il ne valait plus rien !

Des caresses plus rudes vinrent alors sur son corps, détendant un à un les muscles de sa poitrine et de ses épaules, caressant ses bras pour en faire disparaitre toutes les tensions. Avec elles, disparurent les rires et les voix dans sa tête qui l'humiliaient.

Rouvrant les yeux, il sombra dans l'éclat vert des iris qui le fixaient avec passion. D'une passion teintée de tristesse qui lui faisait tout oublier. Oublier où il était et qui ils étaient. Alors, tout ce qu'il désira, ce furent ces quelques minutes où Potter le caresserait avec bienveillance. Il n'enserrait plus sa taille, mais était à genoux entre ses cuisses. Les mains appuyées de chaque côté de son corps, sa bouche entrouverte laissa s'échapper une respiration haletante. Il n'y eut plus alors que ces baisers portés sur son corps, sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres, ces caresses délassantes auxquelles il osait s'abandonner, cette délicatesse quand il le prenait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser encore et encore, ce regard un peu perdu qu'il ne comprenait pas et ces gestes tendres mêlés à d'autres, plus passionnés.

Après un dernier baiser, d'une main ferme Potter le plaqua contre le lit tandis que l'autre caressait sa hanche pour ensuite venir saisir sa cuisse afin de la positionner sur son épaule. Il fit ensuite de même pour l'autre.

Drago s'accrocha alors à ses prunelles émeraude, s'y plongeant pour y trouver du réconfort tandis que Potter redoublait d'attentions pour tenter de lui faire le moins mal possible avant de le pénétrer. Incapable de lâcher son regard, il sentit ensuite ses caresses sur son sexe dressé afin qu'il prenne autant de plaisir que lui.

S'abandonnant à la dance de leurs corps, après une dernière série de coups de reins, Drago eut du mal à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir, alors qu'il le sentit se tendre contre lui pour ensuite se relâcher dans un grondement de félicité.

Mais aussitôt, il se retirera pour le saisir par les hanches l'obligeant à se retourner. Drago ne voulait pas quitter ses yeux verts. Il refusait de le laisser partir.

Il le sentait contre son dos, il sentait son souffle dans son cou.

Il allait bientôt le plaquer à lui pour le soulever avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, mais avec violence et rage.

Pourtant c'était elle dans son dos. Il sentait son parfum.

Ses mains délicates, qui étaient posées sur ses épaules, descendaient inexorablement vers ses hanches puis vers son aine pour venir se saisir de son sexe. Elle lui murmurait que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle allait l'aider, mais c'était impossible ! il avait peur ! Peur de ce qui allait arriver à nouveau. Il allait sentir les doigts redevenir des griffes et le déchirer. Sa peau devint moite et tout son corps ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Il allait le prendre de force et tout détruire en lui.

Il avait du mal à respirer, il claquait des dents et parvenait à peine à bouger.

Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, alors, dans un ultime effort, il se souleva et la repoussa.

Mais elle n'était plus là ! Il était seul ! Le lit avait disparu pour laisser la place à la dure pierre des cachots. Il n'y avait que les rideaux rouges qui témoignait encore de la présence de la Gryffondor il n'y avait que quelques secondes à peine.

S'effondrant au sol, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Peut-être que s'il l'avait écouté, elle serait restée. Peut-être que s'il avait osé lui demander, il serait encore à ses côtes pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui donner les seuls instants de plaisir auxquels il avait le droit à ces moments-là.

Il voulait qu'il revienne, pourtant il se faisait honte de le désirer ainsi.

Il était seul, il avait froid, il avait peur…

Drago entendit marcher dans le couloir, derrière la porte du cachot. Il sentit une énorme boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas LUI qui viendrait aujourd'hui… Les pas s'approchaient et il pria Merlin pour voir apparaitre Potter plutôt que quiconque. Il voulait Potter. Il en avait honte, mais il voulait Potter ! Il s'en fichait que ce ne soit pas vraiment lui ! Il s'en fichait, que ce soit un homme ! Il s'en fichait, qu'ensuite il le pénètre avec violence et qu'il humilie.

Mais il savait pourtant qu'il ne reviendrait plus ! Il le lui avait dit avec délectation ! Il n'avait plus aucun plaisir à l'humilier de la sorte. Il s'était lassé de jouer à être saint Potter.

Pourtant à chaque fois que des pas résonnaient il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir voir apparaitre le brun.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et personne n'entra. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, mais pourtant c'était presque encore pire.

Plus les jours passaient, sans plus aucune douceur, plus il se sentait seul et désespéré. Il avait beau se détester plus encore de vouloir le voir arriver pour qu'il le prenne dans ces bras et qu'il l'embrasse avec passion, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer tant il n'en pouvait plus de cette souffrance et de cette solitude.

Le nez dans son oreiller, encore à demi endormi, Drago tentait de son mieux d'étouffer ses sanglots pour les faire taire. Il réalisait être chez Potter. Il réalisait qu'elle était tout près et priait Merlin de ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

Il était encore recroquevillé sur lui-même quand Hermione le secoua doucement et que Pattenrond vint se frotter à lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêve, mais se réveiller de celui-ci à côté d'elle n'arrangeait rien à son malaise.

Rêver du balafré, même s'il en avait honte, avait souvent été des moments d'un pseudo réconfort ces dernières années. Le problème avec ce rêve, c'était que quasi systématiquement il se retrouvait seul à la fin et ça ne le faisait que le confronter à sa nouvelle réalité.

\- Ça va Drago ? Tu veux me parler de ton cauchemar, marmonna-t-elle avec une voix emplie de sommeil et d'une tendresse infinie.

Sauf qu'en cet instant il n'était pas seul ! Elle était là, à ses côtés, à s'inquiéter pour lui ! À l'avoir peut-être entendu pleurnicher dans son sommeil comme une première année de Poufsouffle le jour de la répartition ! Il aurait voulu savoir s'il s'était à nouveau humilié de la sorte devant elle, mais il était hors de question de lui demander.

\- Pas vraiment ! Non ! répondit-il sans savoir lui-même s'il répondait à la première ou à la seconde question.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista-t-elle, réellement inquiète de l'avoir entendu pleurer dans son sommeil.

\- Plus que sur, dit-il gêné. C'était juste un mauvais rêve pas un _Cauchemar_ ça va passer je vais me rendormir.

Hermione avait conscience d'à quel point il se sentait seul et triste. C'était ce qui l'avait réveillé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression plus de ressentir que de voir certaines émotions de Drago. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de don. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas d'empathie, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression de littéralement _ressentir_ les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre, pas même celles de Harry ou de Ron. Se demandant si le bracelet n'en était pas la cause, elle se promit de faire des recherches à ce propos dès qu'elle en aurait le temps.

Se rapprochant de lui, elle déplaça légèrement son bras pour pouvoir installer confortablement sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et passer un bras sur son thorax. Ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable qu'il soit pour se rendormir, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

-Rendors-toi Drago, il doit être à peine quatre heures du matin, murmura-t-elle déjà à moitié endormie. Et fais de beaux rêves cette fois-ci… Tu es en sécurité ici … Il ne peut rien t'arriver… je veille sur toi, finit-elle dans un dernier chuchotement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Drago ne savait pas par quoi il était le plus surpris. Le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal en sa présence, elle savait quoi faire pour mettre fin à ses angoisses ou le fait qu'il semblait si facile à la Gryffondor de se tenir si près de lui malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, malgré qui il était, malgré ce qu'elle avait vu de lui et surtout malgré ce qu'elle savait de lui.

Légèrement calmé, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à son rêve. C'était bien différent des cauchemars qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Quand il rêvait, tout était plus flou. Pourtant ça restait intense. Comme si les sensations autres que la vue et l'ouïe y avaient été décuplées. Il ressentait encore le plaisir qu'il y avait pris, le soulagement de savoir qu'il était là, le réconfort de ses yeux verts, la douceur de ses lèvres, la passion de ses caresses.

C'en était trop, il fallait qu'il se le sorte de la tête ! Il ne manquerait plus que le lendemain il ait un geste déplacé vers Potter. Ce n'était pas Potter ! Il en avait l'apparence parce qu'en cinquième année il avait obéi aux ordres de son père et qu'il était parvenu à lui ramener des cheveux du brun pour le maitre. S'il avait su qu'en faisant ça, il s'infligerait une telle humiliation par la suite, il n'aurait pas été si fier de lui en annonçant qu'il lui avait juste fallu formuler un « Accio cheveux de Potter » dans les douches du vestiaire de Quidditch pour en récupérer toute une poignée !

Non ! Ce n'était pas Potter, c'était juste une nouvelle farce malsaine qu'IL lui avait faite pour l'humilier ! Une farce dont le souvenir ne s'estompait pas contrairement au reste. Une farce avec laquelle il avait appris à vivre.

Mais revoir Potter, le sentir près de lui, avait ravivé en lui cette sorte de besoin qu'il avait eu de réconfort que le maitre ne lui avait accordé que sous cette forme.

À l'époque, il n'avait pas compris les desseins de son tortionnaire tout de suite.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Potter avait été la plus humiliante. Le maitre sous l'apparence de ce dernier lui avait ordonné de se soumettre et de se retourner pour le saisir violemment par les cheveux et l'humilier cruellement. Les fois suivantes furent différentes, moins brutales, moins violentes et peut-être même de plus en plus supportables jusqu'à en devenir presque agréables.

Puis arriva le jour où ces moments que le lord lui avait octroyés lui furent retirés brutalement. Ils avaient été le seul soutien qu'il avait eu. Le seul répit dans sa souffrance, mais surtout dans la peur sans fin qui ne l'avait pas quitté du premier jour où il s'était retrouvé dans les cachots jusqu'au moment où il en était sorti.

Sauf qu'il n'en était jamais vraiment sorti. Le Maitre était venu le retrouver dans sa chambre. Puis même quand il fut de retour à Poudlard, il l'avait fait revenir au manoir à son bon vouloir pour s'entretenir personnellement avec lui.

La peur n'avait cessé qu'à sa sortie d'Azkaban, quand lors du procès, il avait croisé les yeux verts du survivant qui témoignait en sa faveur, lui permettant ainsi d'être pratiquent lavé de tous ses crimes et de ne subir que cette fichue mise à l'épreuve.

Potter ! encore lui, avec ses yeux verts qui avaient cette même tristesse, que celle qu'il avait vue dans son double parfois.

Se savoir aussi dépendant du souvenir de ses moments le dégoutait de lui-même parce qu'il avait été faible et parce qu'il l'était toujours.

Bougeant légèrement dans son sommeil, la brune se rapprocha encore plus de lui mêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

Il se sentait vraiment pitoyable. Il restait obsédé des étreintes et des baisers de Potter alors qu'il avait une fille plus que désirable dans les bras.

Il aurait dû se sentir passablement excité de l'avoir tout contre lui, pourtant, comme dans son rêve, la sentir se frotter à lui dans son sommeil agité ne réveillait d'autres sensations en lui que le fait de vouloir la serrer dans ses bras.

Même si pour l'instant elle ne désirait qu'être son amie, il gardait un minuscule espoir que peut-être… un jour ? Et puis, les choses changeaient doucement entre eux, alors pourquoi pas ? Le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer plus minable à ses yeux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La pire situation qui soit, ce serait qu'à force de la lancer sur le sujet pour l'énerver, elle le prenne au jeu et qu'elle se montre aussi entreprenante que dans son rêve. Il n'allait tout de même pas être plus mauvais que Weasley !

Si, à un moment, il s'était imaginé se moquer d'elle afin de se pratiquer une porte de sortie, quitte même à lui dire qu'il avait menti et que, pour rien au monde, il ne coucherait avec une sang de bourbe, il lui était maintenant devenu inconcevable de lui faire une chose pareille ! Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui !

Mais s'il ne parvenait pas à réveiller un minimum sa virilité alors qu'elle le caressait ? Et même s'il arrivait à ça, est-ce qu'il serait encore capable d'être à la hauteur ? Il avait une réputation qui, même si elle était surfaite, le faisait tout du moins passer pour un bon coup. S'il se retrouvait incapable de lui donner du plaisir ?

Pire ! S'il faisait une crise pendant qu'ils s'envoyaient enfin en l'air et qu'il se mette à paniquer et à pleurer comme un bébé? Comment lui expliquer que s'il ne contrôlait pas tout, il allait paniquer ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui demander de rester immobile! Autant baiser un cadavre !

Et puis, il y avait toujours ses affreuses cicatrices. Même si elle semblait les supporter mieux que les autres et qu'elle ne le regardait pas avec horreur, que penserait-elle lorsque leur peau rentrerait en contact ? Lorsque, au lieu de caresser une peau immaculée, ses mains se heurteraient à des boursouflures. Il y avait également autre chose qui l'effrayait : elle le verrait entièrement nu ! Elle pourrait voir toute l'horreur de ce qu'il avait subi. Comment après ça, pourrait-elle avoir encore envie de lui ? Et de toute façon comment pourrait-elle même avoir envie d'un corps aussi répugnant, un corps aussi laid que ce qu'il avait subi, un corps souillé de la plus immonde des façons ?

Plus il pensait à tout ça, plus son cœur et sa respiration s'accéléraient. Avoir Hermione dans ses bras à cet instant était autant une torture qu'un réconfort. N'osant plus bouger de peur de la réveiller et qu'elle s'aperçoive à nouveau de son état, il se sentait pris au piège. Pourtant il était tout de même heureux de la sentir si près de lui. C'était comme un besoin vital.

Le contact d'un autre corps contre lui, sous ses doigts lui apportait la sensation d'être à nouveau vivant, d'appartenir à nouveau au genre humain, comme si ce qui lui était arrivé l'en avait exclu. Avant elle, avant ses attentions, avant ses paroles réconfortantes, ses caresses et la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait, il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir en lui un tel manque de tendresse.

Il avait été éduqué autrement. On lui avait enseigné qu'il devait être fort, qu'il devait se montrer digne en toute circonstance. Il devait faire honneur à son nom et ne jamais montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il était un Malefoy. _Un Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions. Un Malefoy n'en a pas besoin._ _Un Malefoy est bien au-dessus de tout ça._ Alors, il s'était peu à peu laissé convaincre queles « câlins » étaient des histoires de filles et de petits garçons.

Pourtant, lors de ses premiers jours aux cachots, à chaque fois que sa mère était furtivement parvenue à lui apporter un livre et un peu de nourriture supplémentaire, il aurait tellement préféré qu'elle le pérenne dans ses bras. Mais par habitude, par ignorance de ce qui allait lui arriver, par peur d'être ridicule ou de devenir faible à ses yeux il n'avait rien fait pour l'enlacer, ni même lui faire comprendre à quel point il en avait besoin.

Quand enfin il n'eut plus aucun honneur à défendre et qu'il passait des heures à pleurer et à l'appeler silencieusement, elle ne vint plus. Seuls les elfes parvenaient encore jusqu'à ses cachots.

Puis quand il en était sorti couvert de honte et n'osant même plus la regarder, il avait surpris parfois, une lueur dans ses yeux et il se disait qu'elle ferait le premier pas, mais ses yeux à lui n'osaient pas l'y autoriser. Sa stupide fierté l'en empêchait. Et lorsqu'elle quittait sa chambre et qu'il aurait voulu la supplier de revenir pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge comme une énorme boule acide qui lui dévorait l'âme.

Après, il avait été trop tard. Il avait fait comme s'il allait bien et elle avait fait semblant d'y croire.

Il avait tellement attendu d'être enfin réconforté que les attentions de la Gryffondor en vers lui, le perturbaient. Non seulement ils les appréciaient plus qu'il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable, mais ça lui faisait également réaliser à quel point il lui avait manqué quelque chose d'essentiel à sa vie.

Il était en train de comprendre que malgré tout le bien que ça lui faisait, le fait de réaliser qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'aussi important l'attristait énormément.

Sentant qu'il allait à nouveau mal, Pattenrond se rapprocha encore de lui. Se positionnant près de son épaule, il posa délicatement sa grosse tête dans le creux de son cou pour l'apaiser de ses ronronnements bienveillants.

Épuisé, Drago se rendormit. Sa vie était une énorme blague de mauvais gout, mais il était trop épuisé pour lutter contre elle. S'il devait s'en remettre à une née moldue et un familier au nez affreusement écrasé pour s'en sortir, qui était-il maintenant pour s'y opposer ?

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Quand Hermione se leva, il était encore tôt. Elle avait la nuque un peu raide d'avoir dormi installée contre Drago. Elle avait bien pensé s'écarter de lui il y a quelques heures, mais il la tenait si fermement dans ses bras qu'elle avait renoncé de peur de le réveiller.

C'était curieux pour elle de se réveiller dans ses bras. En fait depuis l'an dernier avec Harry, elle n'avait jamais à nouveau dormi dans les bras d'un garçon. Lorsqu'ils en étaient au début de leur relation, elle avait demandé à Ron de faire les choses en douceur, histoire de se faire à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient plus seulement des amis. De plus, ils avaient beau être majeurs, ils étaient sous le toit de Moly. Demander à pouvoir partager la chambre de Ron tandis qu'Harry irait s'installer dans celle de Ginny, ne leur avaient même pas effleuré l'esprit, tant ils s'imaginaient la tête que ferait la matriarche.

Mais quelque par ça l'avait arrangé, car elle n'était pas encore prête à faire le grand saut. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose de Gryffondor quand il s'agissait de ce genre de courage là. Peut-être que ça lui aurait été plus facile si elle avait eu d'autres petits amis pendant sa scolarité, mais comme une idiote, elle ne voyait que Ron et lui ne la voyait pas. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit. Pourtant elle savait maintenant qu'il la trouvait juste inaccessible.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était l'attitude qu'elle avait eue avec Harry. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, ce jour-là, s'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait eu peur, mais pour mille autres raisons.

Elle se dégagea le plus lentement qu'elle put des bras de Drago pour pouvoir se lever et aller aux petits coins dans la salle de bain de sa chambre.

Réajustant les couvertures sur lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Il avait les joues un peu moins creuses qu'il y a quelques semaines, mais surtout ses yeux étaient beaucoup moins cernés. Il était complètement décoiffé et des mèches blondes retombaient devant son front. Il semblait presque détendu. Il n'avait plus rien du Serpentard méprisant qui l'insultait il y a quelques années. Il lui semblait même plutôt mignon, endormi comme ça.

Dans un élan de tendresse, elle voulut repousser les quelques mèches qui lui chatouillaient le nez, mais se ravisa au dernier moment de peur de le réveiller.

Si quelques jours avant elle s'était sentie tendue en sa présence, leurs disputes de la veille avaient remis les compteurs à zéro en quelque sorte. Il était redevenu égal à lui-même. Elle n'éludait pas l'attirance qu'il semblait éprouver pour elle, mais ça ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle avait été claire en le repoussant et lui était revenu vers elle en lui disant à quel point son amitié était importante pour lui. Elle avait suffisamment confiance en lui maintenant pour savoir qu'il n'était pas un danger pour elle.

Et elle tenait à lui. C'en était effrayant, mais elle tenait plus que tout à lui !

oooOOOooOOOooo

Quand Drago se réveilla, la première chose qui le marqua fut le lit vide à côté de lui. Il y avait bien la boule de poil, qui, collé à lui, maintenait son dos au chaud, mais elle n'était plus dans ses bras. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quelque seconde en se disant qu'elle était partie comme ça, sans même le réveiller, comme si le fait qu'elle soit restée avec lui n'avait finalement pas d'importance.

Dépité, il se leva à son tour.

Après une douche rapide, il alla finir sa toilette devant le miroir de la salle de bain toujours couvert. Même habillé, il ne supportait pratiquement plus de se voir. Vold… Voldemort s'en était trop souvent servi pour lui renvoyer l'image de sa vulnérabilité, de son impuissance, de sa soumission et de sa honte. Il avait gravé dans sa chair l'étendue de son échec, horreur de sa souffrance et la monstruosité de ses actes. Il avait fait de lui un être répugnant, un corps à l'image de ce qui restait de son âme. Il lui était devenu insupportable de faire face à ce constat.

Vêtu d'un unique caleçon, il allait enfiler une chemise, quand elle entra, habillée et presque coiffée, si son chignon fait à la va-vite pouvait être appelé une coiffure et si cet affreux pull orange avec en son centre un H jaune pouvait être appelé un vêtement. Il l'aurait presque trouvé plus jolie dans son affreux pyjama bleu.

\- Mais tu en fais exprès ma parole Granger ! s'égosilla-t-il en enfilant au plus vite sa chemise. Cette fois-ci, ne me dis pas que tu as frappé !

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle toute honteuse. J'ai oublié mes chaussons ! j'allais descendre petit déjeuner… est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner?

\- Prends-les tes satanés chaussons et laisse-moi m'habiller grogna-t-il en cherchant un pantalon propre dans l'armoire.

\- Non en fait ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'énervant plus encore.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en prenant sur lui de ne pas lui hurler dessus… tu te fous de moi Granger !

\- Non pas du tout ! dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. En fait, j'aimerais que tu élèves ta chemise.

Devant l'air ahuri que prit le Serpentard, elle s'expliqua.

\- Afin que je t'enlève tes fils… pour tes blessures… ils ne peuvent pas rester.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en occuper, protesta-t-il tout en continuant à enfiler son pantalon. C'est bon, j'enlèverais ça en un sort ou deux !

\- Il ne faut pas utiliser la magie sur tes blessures pendant un moment encore pour être sûr quelles ne se rouvre pas, annonça-t-elle de la petite voix sur d'elle qu'elle employait toujours lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison et que les autres étaient dans l'ignorance.

\- Et comment tu vas faire ça ? demanda-t-il plein de défi. Ça a l'air serré comme nœuds !

\- Je vais faire ça avec un ciseau et une pince à épiler affirma-t-elle comme s'il s'était s'agit de découdre un bouton et non sa peau.

\- Non, mais tu es tombée de ton balai ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Je sais comment on fait, ne t'inquiète pas ! tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Ça a l'air facile!

\- Parce qu'en plus tu n'as jamais fait ça, et tu veux que je te serve de cobaye !? s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Aller laisse m'en faire juste un ! après tu pourras te plaindre autant que tu veux, lui promit-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas me faire mal ! se braqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Te rends-tu compte que tu t'inquiètes pour ce que de microscopiques ciseaux pourraient te faire après toutes les blessures que tu as subies, se moqua-t-elle.

D'un coup il se braqua et elle le sentit presque défaillir.

\- Je parlais du sort stupide que tu t'étais infligé comme un imbécile ! s'exclama-t-elle pour s'excuser, comprenant qu'il pensait au reste. Mais ça aussi, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix extrêmement douce et calme en s'approchant pour poser lentement une main sur ses bras qui s'étaient pratiquement décroisés. Je te promets que j'arrête aussitôt si je te fais mal.

Il hocha la tête pour donner son approbation, pas réellement convaincu de devoir lui faire confiance.

Retournant dans sa chambre chercher le nécessaire médical que le médecin lui avait confié en même temps que ses dernières instructions, elle se dépêcha de revenir avant qu'il change d'avis.

oooOOOooOOOooo

À son retour, il était assis sur une chaise et avait enlevé sa chemise.

Comme à son habitude il était installé le dos droit, raide comme un piquet. Drapé dans sa dignité comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pourtant, il suffisait à Hermione d'un coup d'œil pour voir par la porte entrebâillée de la salle de bain, le miroir qui était encore couvert il y a peu, lui rappelant à quel point tout ça n'était qu'une façade.

\- Détends-toi Drago, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement réprobatrice, après avoir invoqué une console pour y poser son matériel.

\- Je suis parfaitement détendu, se braqua-t-il en se raidissant plus encore.

\- Autant qu'un botruc en hiver ! se moqua Hermione. Si tes muscles sont tendus comme ça comment veux-tu que je ne te fasse pas de mal ?

Elle l'aurait bien chatouillé pour le dérider un peu, mais elle doutait qu'on le lui ait déjà fait et elle supposait que ça aurait même l'effet inverse.

Reposant sa pince à épiler et son ciseau, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son patient et entreprit de les lui masser jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende enfin. À peine avait-elle commencé qu'il sursauta. À part Pansy, personne ne lui avait fait ce genre de choses … et c'était avant !

Hermione n'avait pu manquer son sursaut. Elle ressentait à quel point il était mal à l'aise, mais elle se doutait également qu'au regard de ses réactions à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu torse nu, il n'avait certainement pas dû avoir beaucoup de contacts humains depuis ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle imaginait même qu'à part elle, la dernière personne à avoir posé ses mains sur lui devait être Voldemort. Peut-être sa mère, mais elle en doutait. Même les médecins qu'elle lui avait trouvés n'avaient dû lancer que des sorts sur lui et prescrire des baumes et des potions que les elfes avaient dû appliquer.

Consciente de son malaise, elle s'appliqua avec douceur, ne passant que sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Elle n'osait rien dire de peur qu'il ne se lève et refuse qu'elle le touche. Si de prime abord, l'idée lui avait semblée bonne, l'attitude de Drago commençait à la faire douter.

Sentir ses doigts sur sa peau l'avait terrifié. Il avait beau se répéter qu'elle l'avait déjà vu ainsi, qu'elle ne semblait répugnée par son corps, le regard dégouté que Pansy avait eu quand elle avait touché son torse restait gravé en lui. Et il ne comprenait pas que la Gryffondor même investie par tout le courage de sa maison puisse s'occuper de lui de la sorte, comme s'il n'avait rien et comme si tout ça était parfaitement normal. Ça aurait dû le réconforter et lui donner espoir, mais à la place ça le tétanisait, car si elle l'acceptait c'était tous les autres problèmes auxquels il avait pensé durant la nuit qui allaient peut-être lui arriver dessus. À cette pensée, son cœur s'accéléra et il aurait presque eu envie de fuir. Presque... parce que pour être honnête avec lui-même le contact de ses mains sur sa peau était divin et il était difficile de ne pas avoir envie de s'y abandonner. Le fait qu'elle le fasse sans appréhension et avec une certaine fermeté l'avait rassuré, pour, petit à petit, lui permettre d'en apprécier le contact et peu à peu il s'y laisser aller.

Concentrée sur sa tâche, Hermione pouvait sentir, à chacun de ses mouvements, les irrégularités de sa peau marquée. Elle avait beau tenter de se concentrer sur les muscles tendus du cou et des épaules du blond, ses doigts étaient irrésistiblement attirés par les cicatrices qui lacéraient sa peau. Elle aurait eu envie de suivre leur dessin. Lui monter que si horribles qu'ils soient, il n'avait pas à en avoir honte. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir atténuer les effroyables souvenirs qui leur étaient liés à l'aide de ses mains tout comme, peu à peu, elle sentait les muscles sous ses doigts se décrisper.

Elle se surprenait également à le regarder de plus en plus avec une certaine tendresse principalement lorsqu'il était vulnérable comme il l'était à ce moment. Aussi injuste que ça puisse être, elle aimait presque ces horribles cicatrices. Elle aurait voulu de tout son cœur que tout ça ne lui soit jamais arrivé, mais en même temps égoïstement, elle savait que sans ces marques sur son corps et sans tout ce que ça impliquait, il ne serait certainement pas devenu celui qu'il était à cet instant. Il ne serait pas devenu son ami. Elle n'aurait pas ce sentiment en elle de servir à quelque chose. Elle se sentait horrible et honteuse de pouvoir juste un instant penser une chose pareille. Pourtant c'était ce qu'elle voyait en regardant sa peau lacérée.

Lentement, Drago se détendait, totalement inconscient du chaos qui régnait dans la tête de celle qui de ses mains bienfaitrice parvenait à apaiser les tensions de ses muscles. Même s'il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, il aurait eu envie que ses mains passent sur chacune des parties de son corps.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fermé les yeux, vouté légèrement son dos et penché son visage vers le bas pour lui donner un meilleur accès à tous ses muscles. Il en oubliait la bienséance. Il en oubliait la prudence. Il en oubliait même que celle à qui appartenaient ces mains touchait et voyait un monstre. Il n'y avait en cet instant plus que ces mains et lui et il aurait voulu prolonger ce moment à l'infini.

Ravie de voir à quel point ce qu'elle avait fait semblait lui faire du bien, Hermione commença à réfléchir à la manière de lui faire mieux accepter son corps. Si elle savait que les cicatrices inscrites dans son corps ne pouvaient être guéries par la magie, elle pouvait au moins tenter quelque chose pour les lui faire un peu mieux accepter. Et pour ça elle commençait à avoir un début de plan. Il fallait juste qu'elle ose. Qu'elle ose et qu'il ne l'envoie pas servir de soupe aux sombrals quand elle lui dirait de lui faire confiance.

Sans compter que, si la magie ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, la science moldue, s'il l'acceptait, avait peut-être des chances de pouvoir au moins un peu atténuer les choses.

\- Bien, puisque tu sembles dans de meilleures dispositions, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour retirer tous ces nœuds, lança-t-elle tout à coup en ôtant ses mains pour aller prendre ses instruments de torture.

Drago la détesta d'arrêter. Surtout pour ensuite s'adonner à un immonde rituel moldu des plus barbare.

Il pesta, grogna, se plaignit souffla, s'exaspéra, mais au final elle était plutôt délicate et ça n'avait rien de très douloureux. C'était juste extrêmement long et la seule contrepartie qu'il pouvait en tiré était de sentir les doigts de la Gryffondor qui parfois venaient caresser ses anciennes blessures pour s'assurer de n'avoir laisser aucun fils.

Quand elle eut fini elle le laissa se rhabiller, lui demandant de la rejoindre dans la cuisine, où « Harry » devait déjà petit déjeuner à son avis.

Une fois seul, à l'idée de revoir Potter, son estomac se crispa et il n'eut plus vraiment faim.

Il descendit tout de même les marches une à une, se forçant à paraitre détendu. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve et au contact d'autres mains que celle de la Gryffondor. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de croiser les yeux verts auxquels il s'était tant accroché, ni de revoir ces lèvres qui l'avaient embrasé avec passion.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de la cuisine se répétant avec conviction qu'il devait paraitre normal en sa présence.

*Rappel : Ils se montrent mutuellement leur patronus alors qu'elle n'est que son inconnue. Elle est en haut de la tour d'astronomie et il l'ente-aperçois. C'est à la suite de ça qu'il lui offre le bracelet.

oooOOOooOOOooo

Milady

Désolée mais je n'ai plus assez d'avance pour publier toutes les semaines. Ça devient également plus compliqué de ne pas faire de bourde avec ce qui a déjà été écrit. Il faut donc que je me relise de temps en temps.

Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Harry ainsi que sa relation avec Hermione. J'espère également que tu aimeras ce qui va se passer avec Drago. Même si Drago et Hermione restent les personnages principaux il va tout de même avoir une certaine importance par la suite.

Merci pour ta reviews et ton soutien.


	38. Une matinée éprouvante- chap38

Enfin un nouveau chapitre !

 **Pour vous donner un petit repère dans le temps nous sommes le Dimanche 20 au matin pour Hermione et Drago.**

Le chapitre 38 porte bien son titre, car il fait bien avancer les choses entre les deux héros.

Je suis particulièrement attaché à ce chapitre parce qu'il a réellement été écrit à quatre mains.

Des passages entiers ont même été entièrement écrits par mon cher assistant quand de mon côté je bloquais.

Je pense que nous avons un style d'écriture très proche et surtout très complémentaire.

Un indice il s'agit principalement de 2 passages d'environ 300 et 600 mots.

 **Aussi, cher lecteurs et lectrices, si vous aussi vous voulez participer à cette histoire que vous suivez depuis des mois, je vous mets au défi de de viner quels sont les deux passages écrits par Erato.**

Si l'un d'entre vous devine juste il sera le parrain de notre prochain OC. Et aura le droit de le nommer en respectant quelques consignes.

Et merci encore pour les reviews. C'est vraiment gentil à vous de nous soutenir l'histoire est encore longue et vos encouragements nous sont précieux.

Bonne lecture et à vendredi dans 2 semaines

Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus compliqué à écrire. Deux nouveaux personnages de l'univers HP entrent en scène. J'espère faire en sorte qu'ils vous plaisent.

N'hésitez pas à nous envoyer vos idées sur eux il !

 **CHAPITRE 38 - Une matinée éprouvante**

Quand Drago entra dans la cuisine, il fut soulagé de ne pas y trouver Potter. Il le fut moins en voyant l'état de la pièce et surtout de ce que tentait de préparer Granger. Si elle avait un minimum de talent en potion, ça l'était franchement moins lorsqu'elle préparait quelque chose à manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de nous préparer ? Et pourquoi Kréatur ne prépare pas le petit déjeuner ?

\- Des pancakes et c'est le jour de congé de Kréatur, répondit-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux devant son visage avec ses mains pleines de farine.

\- Et il a accepté ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Harry et moi ne lui en avons pas laissé le choix, affirma-t-elle très sérieusement avec sa tache de farine sur la joue et le nez.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait de ses jours de repos ? demanda Drago, moqueur, les yeux inexorablement fixés sur le nez tout blanc de la cuisinière.

\- Il se repose ! grogna-t-elle, parfaitement consciente que l'elfe boudait et s'énervait dans la pièce juste à côté qu'il ne voulait pas quitter, même si elle était sombre, sans fenêtre et abritait également la chaudière.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il en est ravi ! lança le Serpentard avec effronterie tandis qu'il se plaçait à côté d'elle, adossé au plan de travail.

\- Il faut juste qu'il apprenne à s'occuper, tenta-t-elle, pas vraiment convaincue elle-même, tandis qu'elle retournait à sa préparation, un peu intimidé qu'il la regarde faire d'aussi prêt.

\- Et cette pâte pleine de grumeaux est sensée devenir de merveilleux pancakes? se moqua-t-il à nouveau, en fixant ces yeux noisettes pour tenter d'oublier cette tache de farine au plein milieu de son visage.

\- Il suffit de fouetter un peu et il n'y aura plus de grumeaux ! se défendit-elle tandis que ses joues rosissaient, mettant plus en avant encore cette tache blanche obnubilante.

\- C'est vrai que fouetter une pâte à pancake est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la faire lever! commenta-t-il en se retenant de lever sa main vers elle.

\- Parce que tu penses t'en sortir mieux que moi peut-être ! le défia-t-elle.

\- Sans aucun problème, petite souillon, dit-il en avançant lentement sa main vers le visage d'Hermione afin de poser un doigt sur son nez et y enlever un peu de farine avant de la lui montrer.

Sans pour autant s'être cru en danger, le geste de Drago avait fait battre le cœur d'Hermione à cent à l'heure. Ils avaient beau avoir été extrêmement proches toute la nuit, le geste du jeune homme en plus de la surprendre l'avait un peu déstabilisée.

\- Mais je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, ajouta Drago, en passant doucement plusieurs doigts cette fois-ci sur son visage afin d'en retires toutes traces de farine.

Profitant qu'elle se laissait faire, il prit tout son temps s'assurant qu'il ne puisse aucunement en rester de traces, sur aucune partie du visage de la petite née moldue aux si jolies jambes et aux lèvres si attirantes.

Se reprenant, Drago retira sa main.

\- S'il te plait ! gémit presque la Gryffondor avec un regard suppliant.

Il crut un moment qu'elle lui demandait de recommencer, mais fut bien vite déçu quand il s'aperçut qu'elle tenait le saladier plein de pâte pour le lui tendre.

Regardant Hermione papillonner des yeux, puis Pat faire de même, Drago abdiqua et s'exécuta, conscient qu'il était en train de se faire exploité et manipulé par une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et un chat!

oooOOooOOOooOOooo

Harry s'était levé tard. À peine couché, il n'avait fait que repenser à ce qui s'était passé cet été-là lorsque Voldemort se jouait de lui et de Drago.

Vers quatre heures du matin, n'arrivant toujours pas à s'endormir, il s'était résolu à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves. C'est pourquoi, si habituellement il se levait tôt, même pendant ses vacances, il ne venait que de se réveiller.

Après une toilette rapide, il descendit vers la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose avant d'aller retrouver Hermione.

À peine était-il arrivé à la porte, qu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Il allait se précipiter, quand il se ravisa et tenta de comprendre avant d'entrer. Si Hermione et Malefoy s'engueulaient, ça ne semblait pas être … grave.

-Malefoy ! Arête !... Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! mais ne recommence pas ! je t'ai dit non !

\- Tu es injuste! Je ne fais rien de mal !

\- Rien de mal ? Tu sais très bien que c'est mal ! Même Harry ne ferait pas ça !

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas Potter! Et puis, j'ai promis !

\- Tu as promis quoi ? Que tu allais me rendre folle avec tes idées stupides ?

\- De faire tout mon possible pour lui montrer ma gratitude.

\- Et tu lui montres ta gratitude en l'engraissant !

\- Un kilo de plus ou de moins, ça ne se verra pas il est déjà super gros !

\- Si quelqu'un doit prendre quelques kilos, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est ni lui, ni moi, mais bien toi ! alors les pancakes vont dans ton assiette et pas dans sa gueule !

Un peu surpris par le ton et la teneur de la discussion Harry entra et fut stupéfait de voir Hermione quasiment dans les bras de Malefoy essayant d'attraper un pancake qu'il tenait bien haut au-dessus de lui. Et Pattenrond, à leurs pieds, l'air satisfait, se léchant les babines, attendait patiemment la suite.

Plus encore que la complicité qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était le fait de voir Malefoy sourire et plaisanter comme quelqu'un de normal qui surprit Harry.

Distrait par l'arrivée de Potter, Drago, baissa légèrement sa garde, ce qui permit à Hermione de sauter vers son bras en prenant appui sur son épaule et d'attraper le pancake pour s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la cuisine avec.

Remis de sa surprise, Drago, parti à sa poursuite faisant bien attention à ne pas passer trop près de du brun.

\- Désolé Potter, mais j'ai une mission bien plus importante que celle de te saluer ! lança Malefoy aussi naturellement que si la situation était habituelle.

S'approchant d'elle à la façon d'un prédateur, le Serpentard tenta de récupérer le précieux enjeu de leur dispute en lui attrapant la main, s'il y a quelques jours, le contact les aurait gênés, aujourd'hui, celui-ci semblait au contraire naturel.

Tentant de se dérober, la Gryffondor lui tourna le dos pour ensuite tenter de lui mettre un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac.

\- Franchement, Granger ! Comment peux-tu avoir participé à la grande bataille et avoir aussi peu de force ? se moqua-t-il après avoir paré son coup.

Elle était désormais dos à lui, essayant de garder le pancake qui était dans sa main gauche hors d'atteinte du blond alors que celui-ci la maintenait contre lui en lui agrippant le coude avec lequel elle avait tenté de la frapper, tandis qu'il essayait d'attraper ce fichu pancake à l'aide de son autre bras.

Ayant subitement eu, ce qu'il considérait être, « un éclat de génie », Drago abandonna l'approche directe en optant pour quelque chose de plus fourbe et se mit à la chatouiller. Il commença par les côtes pour remonter lentement mais surement vers ses aisselles.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, et s'il était honnête envers lui-même, c'était même la première fois qu'il se permettait d'être si gamin. En tant qu'héritier d'une famille aussi puissante et ambitieuse que les Malefoy, il avait perdu son droit à l'enfance assez tôt dans sa vie et il devait avouer que c'était quelque chose qu'il regrettait à présent.

Sa stratégie avait l'air de fonctionner. Sa lionne semblait être sensible à ce genre de caresses, ce qui ne lui déplut guère, au contraire, il y prenait même énormément de plaisir. Son rire qui inondait désormais la pièce, était comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles du blond et parvint même à lui décocher un sourire des plus sincères sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Après l'avoir tant de fois fait pleurer, il était heureux de savoir que c'était lui qui avait fait naitre autant de joie sur ces lèvres et dans ces yeux.

Après une bataille pas franchement épique, il parvint à récupérer une moitié de pancake qu'il tendit à Pat, tandis qu'il tenait en respect la petite brune enragée de son autre main.

Furieuse et à bout de souffle, Hermione préféra engloutir le demi-pancake plutôt que de voir Drago gagner et le donner à son chat.

\- Comment tu fais maintenant ! se moqua la Gryffondor.

\- J'en prends un autre sur la table, se contenta de dire le Serpentard en la lâchant et en se dirigeant vers le plat.

\- Tu aurais pu … commença-t-elle

\- Et ne pas te voir faire un peu de sport… quoique ça n'aura pas servi à grand-chose puisque tu as mangé le pancake de Pat ! dit-il en rigolant, alors qu'il saisissait un nouveau pancake.

\- Tu n'es qu'un gougeât ! bouda-t-elle pour la forme.

\- Et si je te dis que même si tu prends encore un kilo dans les fesses tes jambes seront encore sublimes ? tenta-t-il charmeur.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de mes jambes ! s'égosilla-t-elle, en fixant Harry, espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées.

\- Peut-être que si d'autres t'en avaient parlé avant tu éviterais de les cacher sous les sacs qui te servent de jupe ! fit-il remarquer nonchalamment en jetant discrètement un quart de pancake au sol près de Pat qui ne se fit pas prier.

\- Mes jupes sont parfaitement règlementaires ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire du règlement quand il s'agit de la longueur d'une jupe ! se moqua-t-il. À part toi, personne ne la porte en dessous des genoux ! prends exemple un peu sur la rouquine ! elle au moins on voit un peu ses jambes ! même la folle qui lui sert d'amie à une jupe plus courte que la tienne !

-Parce que tu voudrais quoi, Malefoy, que je montre mes cuisses à toute l'école ? le provoqua-t-elle, en lui retirant le demi- pancake qui lui restait encore dans les mains pour le poser dans son assiette avec rage.

-Vu comme ça ! réfléchit Drago à haute voix. C'est vrai que c'est moins tentant.

Hermione n'en revenait pas de son comportement puéril. Le voir aussi détendu et aussi souriant lui réchauffait le cœur. Il était à des années-lumière de ressembler au Drago Malefoy sombre et cynique qu'elle avait côtoyé toute son enfance ou à celui, plus perturbé, qui craquait parfois dans ses bras, anéantis par ses cauchemars. Elle aurait voulu que l'instant s'éternise.

Harry s'était assis et se repaissait autant des pancakes, que de la dispute hallucinante entre Malefoy et Hermione.

Il ne pouvait nier que le Serpentard cachait bien son jeu et que, tout comme Hermione le lui avait décrit, il semblait être capable de se montrer sous un jour totalement différent de l'arrogant et méprisant Malefoy auquel ils étaient habitués. Il commençait à entrevoir ce qu'Hermione tentait de lui expliquer.

Il était tout de même plus qu'étonné de la complicité qu'il semblait s'être développée si rapidement entre eux, quand on connaissait l'animosité et le mépris qu'ils ressentaient autrefois l'un pour l'autre.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette relation. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils étaient plus qu'attachés l'un à l'autre. Mais, même si son ancien ennemi semblait se montrer sous un jour différent, il n'avait pas envie de le voir si proche de sa meilleure amie. Cependant, savoir qu'après tout ce qu'il avait subi et les cauchemars qui l'habitaient désormais, il était encore capable de rire lui fit étonnamment plaisir.

Faisant à nouveau attention à ce qui l'entourait, Drago se rendit compte que Potter était toujours là. Il petit-déjeunait en les observant avec un sourire qui le déstabilisa et qu'il eut du mal à interpréter.

\- Très bon tes pancakes Malefoy ! commenta Harry, une montagne de pancakes couverts de sirop d'érable dans son assiette.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes pancakes, grogna-t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter face à un balafré souriant qui le complimentait.

\- C'est tout de même toi qui les as confectionnés ! Hermione est loin de savoir en faire d'aussi bons et Kréatur est en congé ! argumenta le brun.

\- Heureux de voir que tu sois capable d'une telle déduction ! Il fallait au moins les talents d'un aurore aussi exceptionnel que toi pour le remarquer ! fit Drago hautain de sa voix trainante qui exaspéra de suite les deux Gryffondors.

\- Tu es obligé de te forcer à être désagréable dès que tu ouvres la bouche en ma présence ? grogna Harry, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Serpentard avait soudainement changé d'humeur.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle t'a expliqué, dit le blond en pointant Hermione de sa main, mais c'est elle qui m'a pratiquement forcé à venir ici !

\- Oui et pour notre plus grand malheur à tous les deux, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le survivant, nous ne savons pas lui dire non. Mais c'est tout de même moi qui dois te supporter chez moi.

\- Parce que franchement tu crois que ça me plait de rester ici ! cracha Drago, en ignorant superbement le regard d'Hermione qui se sentait légèrement blessée, ce que ne loupa pas par contre son opposant.

\- C'est pourtant l'impression que j'en avais i peine deux minutes avant que tu ne viennes me faire chier avec tes réflexions stupides. Grogna Harry mécontent de la tournure que prenait la conversation sans pour autant parvenir à se retenir d'envoyer des piques au Serpentard.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dur à supporter tous les jours d'être le sauveur du monde sorcier, celui qui a toujours raison ? lança Drago, conscient que Potter avait plus que raison, mais ne voulant pas lui accorder ce point.

\- Mais bordel, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu te rendes compte qu'on est plus à Poudlard, que, le fait que tu sois de Serpentard et moi de Gryffondor, on s'en fout ! s'énerva d'un coup Harry voyant sa meilleure amie perdre totalement le sourire au fur et à mesure que les paroles acerbes s'échangeaient.

\- Figure-toi que contrairement à toi, Potty, moi je suis toujours à Serpentard ! se plaignit-il en soufflant son désespoir.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale égocentrique Malefoy ! lança Potter sans que celui-ci comprenne.

-Merci Potter ! Grâce à toi je découvre cet aspect de ma merveilleuse personnalité que je m'ignorais ! ironisa le blond.

-Tu as l'air de t'entendre avec Hermione désormais et ça ne te gêne pas une seconde qu'elle nous voie nous engueuler de la sorte ! tenta de lui faire comprendre Harry.

-Tu devrais être content! Comme ça elle saura lequel de nos deux camps choisir ! cracha Drago énervé de se retrouver en quelque sorte pris à son propre jeu.

-Mais il n'y a plus de camps ! s'égosilla Harry.

-C'est toi qui le dis ! grogna Malefoy voulant avoir le dernier mot, alors qu'il voyait qu'Hermione était à la fois triste, furibonde, et absolument pas de son côté. Tout ça pour une histoire de pancake ! Tout ça parce qu'il ne supportait pas voir Potter lui sourire.

Harry remonta ses lunettes en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il venait de croiser le regard suppliant d'Hermione qui lui demandait avec évidence de tenter d'arranger les choses.

-Écoutes Malefoy, ça me fait certainement autant plaisir qu'à toi que tu sois coincé ici pour les vacances de Noël, mais rien ne nous empêche de passer à autre chose. J'en ai franchement plus qu'assez de faire semblant de te détester ! On est plus des gosses. On n'a plus aucune raison de s'en vouloir. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on fasse la paix.

Sur ces mots Harry lui tendit la main qu'autrefois il lui avait refusée.

Drago, de son côté, fixait cette main tendue, symbole d'une possible paix avec son rival de toujours. Il avait constamment voulu être l'égal de Potter depuis que celui-ci avait refusé sa poignée de main avant la cérémonie du Choixpeau en première année. Si au début c'était surtout pour rendre son père fier de lui, c'est ensuite devenu une façon de se prouver à lui-même qu'il valait mieux que « l'élu », mieux que « le sauveur » et surtout mieux que « Harry Potter ».

Il avait toujours voulu être reconnu à sa juste valeur, mais Potter avait toujours été dans ses pattes, il avait continuellement eu une longueur d'avance sur lui et la seule manière qu'avait Drago d'être un tant soit peu son égal était d'être son rival, même si cela n'avait au final que très moyennement fonctionné.

Son enthousiasme à rejoindre le camp des mangemorts lui avait valu pour ses 16 ans la mission qui avait scellé son destin. Si malgré les menaces du lord, il avait cru, au début, enfin avoir un rôle de premier ordre, il avait vite déchanté et compris qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire pion destiné à punir la seule personne qui comptait aux yeux de Voldemort : son père. Il était destiné à échouer et c'était ce qu'il avait lamentablement fait !

La perspective de perdre cette rivalité n'était pourtant pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus, loin de là. Ce qu'il craignait, c'était de ne pas être capable de dissocier le Harry Potter qui hantait ses rêves de celui se tenant actuellement face à lui. Qu'il cède à son envie de caresser cette main qui avait été si réconfortante par le passé et qui pourtant n'était pas celle se trouvant devant lui. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse ! Il fallait qu'il vérifie que la personne en face de lui était belle et bien différente de celle présente dans ses rêves, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net !

Le Serpentard restait néanmoins hésitant à l'idée du contact, mais un regard en biais en direction d'Hermione lui donna le courage nécessaire pour accepter la poignée de main, ce qui surprit le brun qui se crispa immédiatement au contact bien que l'idée fût la sienne.

La vision de leurs deux mains jointes fit un drôle d'effet à Drago. Il sentit la pièce tournée autour de lui, un moment il était au Square et l'instant d'après il était dans les cahots. Les deux décors permutèrent constamment et le blond, sentant la panique l'envahir progressivement, chercha un point d'ancrage. C'est alors qu'il croisa le regarde émeraude de Potter qui le contemplait avec incertitude et même de … l'inquiétude osa-t-il penser.

La pièce avait arrêté de tourner, mais son regard resta figé dans celui de Potter, tandis que le contact de leurs mains lui procura une sensation à la fois familière et à la fois étrangère.

\- Je peux récupérer ma main, Malefoy ? lui dit le brun sur un ton qui se voulait à la fois léger et moqueur.

Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela faisait une longue minute qu'il tenait la main de Potter dans la sienne et se retira brusquement, comme si le simple contact lui brulait la peau. Il avait honte de s'être laissé aller en présence du brun, mais surtout il avait honte d'avoir dû rompre le contact à contrecœur. Il n'avait pas eu envie de lâcher cette main, les souvenirs de son rêve étaient encore trop frais. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il remercie ce Potter d'avoir été là pour lui… ça serait le coup de grâce, l'humiliation ultime.

Le blond glissa ensuite sa main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux et expira une bouffée d'air. Il devait se reprendre, bon sang !

\- C'est bon ? t'es content Potter ? Nous sommes officiellement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, dit-il d'une voix remplie de sarcasme tout en affichant un sourire forcé.

\- On n'a pas besoin de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, répondit le brun, mais on peut déjà arrêter de se détester, ça serait un bon début.

\- Tu accordes bien trop d'importance à ta petite personne Potter ! Je ne te déteste pas ! Ta présence m'insupporte tout au plus, mais je pense pouvoir faire un effort, fit remarquer le blond en évitant de croiser dédaigneusement le regard un peu trop présent de ce dernier.

Heureuse de voir Drago y mettre du sien…en quelque sorte, Hermione se décida à intervenir avant que les piques ne reprennent et que cette poignée de main n'ait servi à rien.

Après un regard complice vers Harry, elle se plaça entre les deux jeunes hommes, face à Drago, qu'elle tenta de toiser malgré qu'il lui ait manqué vingt-cinq bons centimètres pour pouvoir le faire.

-Mr Malefoy ! maintenant que vous avez fini avec Mr Potter, pourriez-vous m'accorder un peu de votre attention, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, car j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense, concernant cette odieuse tentative de corruption et de gavage d'un familier qui devrait à l'heure actuelle avoir retrouvé sa jolie couleur ROUSSE !

Drago encore troublé par l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Potter, accueilli avec entrain cette diversion.

Prenant à témoin l'horrible bestiole qui se frottait à ses jambes, désireux d'obtenir un nouveau morceau de Pancake, Drago parlementa longuement pour obtenir gain de cause.

Séduite par l'enthousiasme qu'avait mis Drago pendant toute la fin du petit-déjeuner à défendre ses idées, Hermione lui concéda de garder Pattenrond couleur crème jusqu'au départ du square à condition qu'il arrête de le gaver de Pancakes.

Il avait beau lui avoir promis, elle ne doutait pas qu'il contournerait son serment pour trouver une autre friandise susceptible de plaire à son glouton de demi-fléreur.

oooOOooOOOooOOooo

Studieuse, Hermione était arrivée de son côté à convaincre Drago de commencer les recherches à propos de ses cauchemars dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimaud au plus tôt.

Elle l'avait convaincu qu'il y avait ici suffisamment d'ouvrages anciens et mauvais pour leur permettre d'en apprendre plus sur le rituel que Voldemort lui avait fait subir et qu'il n'y avait que dans ce type de grimoires qu'ils pourraient trouver des renseignements.

L'héritier des Black avait été surpris de trouver la bibliothèque en parfait état contrairement aux autres pièces de la maison. Mais, en se rappelant que sa vieille tante aimait tout particulièrement cet endroit, il s'était douté que Kréatur en prenait bien plus soin que les autres pièces. Il s'étonnait cependant que, malgré la présence de l'ordre du Phoenix dans la vieille demeure, cette pièce n'ait pas eu à en subir les conséquences.

La pièce était plutôt grande, mais il y régnait une ambiance calme et chaleureuse. Le mobilier y était bien plus ancien que dans les autres pièces et semblait dater du début du 18e. Les deux étages de livres, rangés dans une bibliothèque en bois sombre, étaient éclairés par de grandes baies vitrées par lesquelles pénétraient des rayons de soleil rasant, comme si on y était en permanence au crépuscule, faisant briller comme des milliers de minuscules lucioles tous les grains de poussière qui les traversaient.

En face de la cheminée, une grande vitrine faite du même bois sombre abritait tout tas d'appareil de mesure, d'artéfacts magiques et ustensiles d'alchimie.

La plupart des ouvrages dangereux n'étaient accessibles qu'en montant par l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur la passerelle entourant toute la pièce.

Outre la table d'étude munie de chaises hautes et de grands chandeliers en son centre, il y avait de nombreux fauteuils et banquète à la disposition des lecteurs. Bien qu'ils semblaient dater de là même époque, la magie les avait transformés pour les rendre bien plus confortables.

La bibliothèque des Black était bien plus petite que celle de Poudlard ou des Malefoy. Elle était cependant remplie d'un nombre particulièrement impressionnant d'ouvrages sur la magie noire.

Contrairement à celle du manoir ancestral du Serpentard, qui avait subi une perquisition après chacune des défaites de Voldemort, celle-ci était restée intacte.

Jusqu'ici, si Hermione y avait bien sûr mis le nez par pur besoin de mieux connaitre ses ennemis, elle n'avait jamais réellement eu à y chercher quelque chose. La perspective de partir à la découverte de tous ces vieux grimoires dans l'idée d'y découvrir des informations bien précises l'excitait au plus haut point.

Une fois de plus, elle apprécia la présence de Drago à ses côtés. Tout comme elle, il appréciait et respectait l'ambiance feutrée de l'endroit. Et, en plus de se montrer un compagnon d'études des plus agréable, il semblait bien plus à l'aise qu'elle pour manipuler les ouvrages de magie noire. Il savait reconnaitre les grimoires les plus dangereux et lui indiquer ceux qu'il fallait manipuler avec des gants pour éviter les démangeaisons, ceux dont les pages étaient empoisonnées ou encore ceux dont les pages étaient aussi aiguisées que des lames de rasoir. Il connaissait les sortilèges d'ouvertures permettant de ne pas être complètement hypnotisé par les premières pages ou d'apaiser les couvertures mordeuses. Il s'était fait avoir par le manuel scolaire que son balourd d'ami leur avait fait acheter il y a des années et avait dès lors appris à se méfier des livres. Enfin de par ses origines, il pouvait, juste en les touchant, révéler les textes qui n'étaient accessibles qu'aux membres de la famille Black.

Comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans la chambre de préfète de la Gryffondor, ils avaient rassemblé près d'eux tous les ouvrages qui leur avaient semblé dignes d'intérêt et travaillaient silencieusement, prenant de temps en temps des notes. La seule différence étant qu'au lieu de s'être installés dans des sièges de chaque côté de la table de travail, ils partageaient ensemble une grande banquette de lecture. Drago était comme à son habitude assis bien droit, tandis qu'Hermione avait enlevé ses chaussons pour pouvoir installer son dos contre l'accoudoir opposé et poser ses pieds sur la banquette.

Ils étaient censés rechercher tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait de près ou de loin aux cauchemars, mais aussi à l'occlumancie. Même si Hermione considérait qu'aller voir un spécialiste à St Mangouste serait la meilleure chose à faire, il était hors de question, pour Drago, de parler de ce qu'il avait vécu à qui que ce soit et encore moins de le laisser entrer dans sa tête.

Hermione n'avait quant à elle pas abandonné la piste du guide et, tout en faisant ses recherches, elle espérait trouver des indices à ce propos. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il ne serait pas d'accord, mais ça restait tout de même la meilleure solution. Elle était persuadée qu'il refusait surtout par peur que celui ou celle qui irait dans son esprit voit ce qui lui était arrivé. Ça le rendait malade qu'on le croie faible, ça le rendait malade qu'on puisse avoir pitié de lui. Et surtout ça le traumatisait certainement qu'il ou elle soit répugné par ce qu'il avait subi.

Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était que quoiqu'il soit arrivé, quoi qu'elle puisse être amenée à voir, bien sûr elle souffrirait pour lui, mais elle n'aurait pas pitié de lui et elle ne le considèrerait jamais autrement que par l'image qu'elle avait de lui actuellement. Elle avait su mettre de côté sa haine et sa rancœur pour celui qu'il avait été. Rien ne pourrait détruire ce qu'elle pensait du jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle et qu'elle savait maintenant apprécier… En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle espérait du plus profond du cœur, car elle voulait désormais l'aider plus que jamais.

Levant les yeux de son livre, elle pouvait apercevoir les traits tendus du Serpentard en face d'elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à l'observer. Elle trouvait étrange de s'être aussi vite faite à sa présence. Plus étonnant encore, son visage anguleux qu'elle trouvait froid et sans vie il y a encore peu, ne lui inspirait plus que de la tendresse. Il n'avait plus rien de haïssable. Elle s'était mise à le regarder autrement. Elle devait même avouer qu'elle lui trouvait du charme.

Amusée par ses propres réactions, elle poussa un petit rire incontrôlé qui ne manqua pas de sortir l'objet de ses pensées de sa lecture. Croisant le regard de la jeune femme, Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur qui la fit sourire plus encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ! Ma présence à tes côtés est-elle tellement incongrue ici que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rire ou bien mon corps de rêve te tente tellement que tu ne peux plus retenir tes gloussements d'impatience à l'idée de me rejoindre à nouveau ce soir ?

-Un peu des deux si tu veux savoir ! osa-t-elle plaisanter en rougissant légèrement.

Drago, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, blanchit et la fixa intensément pour tenter de comprendre. Les yeux pétillants de malice de la Gryffondor étaient rehaussés par l'éclat doré que leur donnait le soleil passant à travers les baies vitrées. Ses cheveux à peine coiffés lui donnaient un air sauvage et sa moue mutine l'acheva.

Elle n'était pas sérieuse ! Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse ! parce que, si elle était sérieuse, il était franchement mal barré.

Il déglutit difficilement avant de se reprendre. Il n'allait tout de même pas perdre la face devant un rat de bibliothèque !

\- Je ne te savais pas si entreprenante Granger ! Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je vais te faire passer la meilleure nuit de ta vie ! se vanta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le suivre sur ce terrain-là, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Pourtant son instinct, ou peut-être les effets du bracelet, lui disait qu'il n'était pas si à l'aise qu'il semblait le montrer. C'était sans doute le meilleur moment pour lui en parler et ça couperait court à tour autre remarque sur ce qui se passerait d'ici la nuit prochaine.

\- Tu sais ! Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant avec moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du bracelet, mais maintenant, je le sens quand tu vas mal ou quand tu es gêné. Si tu arrivais ne serait-ce qu'à me faire un tout petit peu plus confiance, peut-être que tu me laisserais entrer dans tes rêves et te débarrasser de tout ça !

À nouveau il blêmit. Si l'idée qu'elle puisse être encore obsédée par cette histoire de Guide l'énervait au plus haut point, ce n'était rien face que fait qu'elle venait de lui avouer : le bracelet lui permettait en quelque sorte de lui révéler toutes ses émotions mêmes celles qu'il voulait cacher.

Il se sentait mal. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses entrailles se tordaient. Le fait même de savoir qu'à cet instant elle ressentait sa peur le terrifiait. Incapable de bouger, il ne parvenait pas à la fuir.

\- Drago ! ce ne sont que de vagues impressions, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en s'asseyant plus près de lui, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, je ne suis pas là pour te faire mal.

Il sursauta quand elle posa sa main sur son bras, mais il ne bougea pas.

Consciente de son désarroi, elle tenta de lui expliquer.

\- Ce sont juste des sensations, au début je croyais que c'était parce que je commençais à mieux te connaitre et puis à force, je me suis posé des questions et maintenant j'ai comme des intuitions quand je suis à côté de toi et que tu ne vas pas bien, mais rien de plus. Il ne me commande pas d'avoir envie de t'aider. C'est comme s'il me prévenait que tu as besoin de moi. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise magie Drago.

Voyant qu'il semblait l'écouter, mais qu'il était toujours terrifié, elle continua.

\- Je comprends que tu n'apprécies pas que j'entre comme ça dans ton esprit en quelque sorte et j'en suis désolée, mais je sens que c'est de la magie bienveillante. J'en ai l'intime conviction. Je ne m'en servirai jamais pour te faire du mal ! Je te le promets. Peut-être que ça peut m'aider à te comprendre et à faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi quand les cauchemars t'envahissent. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi consciemment de me lier à toi de cette façon, pas plus que ce n'est de ta faute. Il faut juste faire au mieux tant qu'on ne découvre pas comment l'enlever. Blaise dit que sa mère fabrique ce genre d'artéfacts et il va lui en parler. Peut-être qu'on en saura plus à son retour…

Drago était comme ailleurs, l'esprit flottant presque au-dessus de son corps. Il n'avait pas pu s'enfuir. Ses jambes ne le portant plus. Alors il s'était évadé autrement. Il l'écoutait, mais c'était un peu comme si elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si tout ça arrivait à une autre personne. D'abord la présence de Potter et puis ça ! c'en était trop pour lui !

Elle continuait à parler, mais il ne l'entendait presque plus. Il ne sentait plus que sa main sur son bras et la chaleur de sa cuisse contre la sienne. Curieusement c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui à cet instant. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de partir encore plus loin.

Elle s'était arrêtée de parler. Elle enserrait maintenant son visage de ses mains et elle le regardait avec inquiétude. À un moment, il crut presque qu'elle allait recommencer à l'embraser et peut-être même à le mordre et à vrai dire ça ne lui aurait pas déplu. Elle se contenta d'embraser son front. Elle le regarda à nouveau avec une gentillesse qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire lui être destiné. Elle se recula ensuite un peu et elle le fit légèrement basculer dans ses bras tandis qu'il ne lui opposait aucune résistance. Installé de la sorte, il pouvait écouter son cœur battre régulièrement à un rythme apaisant. Peu à peu le sien ralentit pour venir pulser à l'unisson de celui de la brune.

À nouveau capable de réagir, il ne fit que l'enserré de ses bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à interrompre ce moment.

-Parle-moi Drago!

Savourant une dernière fois l'instant, il soupira et se redressa honteux de s'être une fois de plus montré vulnérable devant elle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'était coupable de rien, c'était lui qui lui avait donné ce fichu bracelet. Elle semblait lui avoir parlé de ses « intuitions » dès qu'elle en avait été certaine, et aussi dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que grâce à ça, elle était là pour lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin? Que grâce à ça, elle sentait ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire pour parvenir à apaiser ses angoisses?

-Je ferai avec…. Je … je n'aurai pas dû paniquer, mais il y a pas mal de choses qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête ces derniers jours … je suis…c'est compliquer à gérer.

Elle lui sourit comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il traversait. Il se dit que peut-être elle en avait l'impression à cause du Bracelet, mais ça, à moins d'être une très bonne legilimens, elle ne risquait pas de le deviner.

Pourtant Hermione savait. Elle était consciente de ce que la présence d'Harry près de lui représentait. Elle savait à quel point être près de lui pouvait lui être difficile à gérer.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas par contre, de quelle manière il ressentait les choses. Si elle sentait son malaise en sa présence, elle n'en devinait pas les causes.

Le sentant à nouveau douter, elle voulut à nouveau le réconforter.

\- On va trouver une solution et on arrivera bien à le faire sortir de ton crâne. Tu ne vas pas lui faire l'honneur de gagner ! ajouta-t-elle avec conviction. Tu vas l'affronter et t'en sortir victorieux !

\- Je ne suis pas de Gryffondor Granger ! se moqua-t-il presque à regret. Je ne mène pas de batailles baguette à la main et le cœur prêts à affronter l'inconnu.

\- Alors tu l'affronteras à la manière des Serpentards!

-Je ne vois pas ce que la ruse ou l'ambition peuvent bien m'apporter dans une situation comme celle-ci ! Rétorqua-t-il en balayant l'idée de la main comme si c'était ce qu'il avait entendu de plus stupide de la matinée.

-Et la détermination ? demanda-t-elle une idée déjà bien précise en tête.

\- je ne vois pas… non plutôt je vois ce à quoi tu veux faire appel ! À notre soi-disant force de caractère qui fait que quand on a un objectif on est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que l'on veut, grogna-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Bien sûr je veux me débarrasser de mes cauchemars, mais pas au prix d'un guide qui viendrait fouiller dans ma tête et apprendrait tout ce qu'il y a de plus méprisable et de plus répugnant sur moi.

\- tu n'as rien de méprisable ni de répugnant Drago. Si tu refuses d'avoir un guide, c'est parce que tu as peur de ce qu'il ou elle pourrait découvrir. Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Ce n'est pas toi le coupable c'est lui ! Et surtout quoiqu'il t'ait fait et quoiqu'il t'ait fait faire. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Il t'a fait souffrir, ça ne te rend pas mauvais, repoussant ou je ne sais quoi encore.

Il s'était levé et arpentait la pièce de long en large. À nouveau il voulait fuir. Pourtant, les paroles rassurantes de la Gryffondor l'attiraient comme un papion de nuit vers la lumière. Il désirait sa présence. Il désirait son aide. Il désirait qu'elle lui accorde la rédemption à laquelle il aspirait. Mais il était terrifié qu'elle puisse savoir. Terrifié qu'elle le rejette.

\- Tu dis ça, mais ce serait totalement différent si tu savais ce que j'ai fait! Jamais plus tu ne me regarderais de la même manière.

\- Je m'en fous de ce que tu as fait dans le passé, je parle de qui tu es maintenant et je sais qui tu es!

Il s'était levé et arpentait la pièce de long en large. À nouveau il voulait fuir. Pourtant, les paroles rassurantes de la Gryffondor l'attiraient comme un papion de nuit vers la lumière. Il désirait sa présence. Il désirait son aide. Il désirait qu'elle lui accorde la rédemption à laquelle il aspirait. Mais il était terrifié qu'elle puisse savoir. Terrifié qu'elle le rejette.

\- Tu dis ça, mais ce serait totalement différent si tu savais ce que j'ai fait! Jamais plus tu ne me regarderais de la même manière.

\- Je m'en fous de ce que tu as fait dans le passé, je parle de qui tu es maintenant et je sais qui tu es!

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout!

\- Alors, dit moi ! je veux juste t'aider! gémit Hermione au bord des larmes.

\- tu ne peux pas m'aider ! tu ne peux pas savoir ! hurla Drago à bout de nerfs.

\- Pas si tu t'obstines à ne rien me dire ! l'implora-telle en tentant de l'approcher.

Drago lui tourna le dos, plus que convaincu de ne jamais rien lui dire parce que si elle apprenait ce qui lui était réellement arrivé, tout ce qu'il y avait maintenant entre eux partirait en fumée. Elle le verrait tel qu'il était dans toute son abjecte monstruosité.

\- Dis-moi juste ce que tu peux, insista-t-elle. Il y a bien des choses qui te sont arrivées que tu peux raconter.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Tout ce que je voudrais ce serait revenir en arrière, faire en sorte que ça ne soit jamais arrivé et que j'ai eu une vie normale.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, mais je peux peut-être faire en sorte que ça ne te fasse plus autant souffrir.

\- Et comment ? En te racontant toutes les horreurs qu'il m'a fait subir ? dit-il avec rage en la fixant à nouveau.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'à cause de cette histoire de guide que j'aimerai que tu te confies à moi, lui confia-t-elle avec douceur et patience. Parler m'a fait beaucoup de bien quand j'allais mal. Je sais que ça n'a rien de comparable, mais ça peut t'aider à laisser une partie de ta souffrance derrière toi. Et puis, tu me disais que tes souvenirs étaient dans des tiroirs. Peut-être que si tu apprenais à les ouvrir par toi-même, tu pourrais également apprendre à les refermer. Alors, peut-être également qu'ils ne s'ouvriront plus sans ton consentement.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de peu-être! se moqua-t-il avec amertume, légèrement plus calme. Et de toute façon, même si je le voulais, je n'arriverais pas à en parler.

-Tu ne peux pas garder tout ça enfermé en toi ! Tu ne peux pas rester seul avec ça ! insista-t-elle avec une ferveur renouvelée voyant qu'il commençait à céder.

Il n'en pouvait plus! Toute cette matinée n'avait été faite que d'émotions bien trop fortes et inhabituelles. Il avait joué comme un enfant avec Hermione et son rire lui avait tellement plu, et puis il y avait eu Potter, ses yeux verts et sa main tendue, Hermione, encore, qui lui apprenait qu'elle pouvait lire en lui grâce au bracelet. Il voulait que son cœur se calme. Qu'il arrête de battre aussi violemment dans sa poitrine. Il voulait qu'elle arrête d'insister, qu'elle se taise à n'importe quel prix. Il avait envie de lui lancer un sort, de lui couvrir la bouche de ses mains pour ne plus l'entendre.

Il la détestait d'insister et en même temps il n'avait qu'une envie c'est qu'elle le sauve. Il était furieux contre elle parce qu'elle le poussait dans ses retranchements, mais en même temps il désirait lui faire confiance. Il ne voulait rien lui dire pourtant il crevait de douleur de garder ça en lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me laisses enfin tranquille avec ça? s'emporta-t-il tout à coup, sans plus rien contrôler. Tu veux savoir quoi ? Que Voldemort m'a violé ? Qu'il m'a défoncé le cul ? Qu'il enfonçait ses doigts griffus en moi pour me lacérer de l'intérieur ? Qu'il y avait parfois tellement de sang sous mes pieds que je glissais? Qu'il prenait mieux prise sur moi en enfonçant littéralement ses doigts dans mon abdomen? Qu'il me lacerait le ventre de plaisir quand il jouissait ? Qu'il lui est arrivé de mettre ma queue en lambeaux à force de la griffer d'excitation? Qu'après les elfes venaient me soigner pour que ça recommence parfois quelques heures plus tard seulement ? Que, souvent, aussi, il me laissait me vider de mon sang jusqu'à la limite de la mort, parce que je n'avais pas été assez réceptif ou obéissant à son gout? Qu'il s'est amusé à briser presque tous les os de mon corps à un moment ou à un autre? Qu'il aimait me voir me trainer à ses pieds? Qu'il aimait déformer mon corps et mon visage? Qu'il s'amusait à me faire boire toute sorte de potions pour décupler mes sens, pour me faire prendre du plaisir quand je soufrais? Et que j'en étais tellement dépendant que j'attendais parfois sa visite en me masturbant, tellement leurs effets me rendaient fou. Que je me suis trainé devant lui en le suppliant de ne plus me faire du mal? Que j'étais sa pute, son chien, son stupide jouet prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir? Que quand je suis enfin sorti des cachots et que j'ai pu me tenir debout je me sentais si sale que je me suis précipité dans la douche et que je me suis frotté la peau jusqu'au sang pendant des heures pour essayer d'enlever son odeur putride de mon corps …

La voix de Drago était devenue rauque au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait se déverser hors de lui toute l'horreur de ce qu'il avait subi. C'était comme si sa honte et sa souffrance jusqu'ici retenues par des barrières invisibles avaient rompu.

Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle, elle l'avait fait craquer. Il aurait dû la détester plus encore, mais il n'en avait même plus la force. Se défaire de tout ça lui avait demandé tellement d'énergie qu'il aurait même été incapable de réciter son lignage. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment bouger, ses yeux regardaient dans le vague. Il semblait perdu, vide d'émotions. Il attendait qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle le trouve haïssable, qu'elle le trouve faible…. qu'elle ait pitié ?

Mais elle ne disait toujours rien, s'avançant juste vers lui très lentement comme si elle hésitait.

Les poumons du Serpentard se comprimaient. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Elle le regardait de ces yeux noisette pailletés d'or qui illuminait tous ceux qu'elle regardait. Elle le regardait, lui ! Et elle le regardait comme s'il était quelqu'un de précieux à ses yeux. Elle le regardait avec des yeux remplis de tendresse.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle l'enlaça précautionneusement de ses bras et pausa sa joue contre sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait entendre son cœur en train de s'emballer.

C'est alors que tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Libéré du poids du secret, rassuré par son acceptation silencieuse, ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, peinant à le supporter. Il avait beau s'accrocher à elle et tenter de se reprendre, il n'y parvenait pas.

Merlin qu'il détestait se montrer faible. Non seulement il n'avait pas su se retenir de lui dire tout ce qu'il maintenait enfermer depuis plus d'un an, mais il allait s'effondrer sous ses yeux.

S'écartant légèrement de lui, Hermione, consciente de l'état dans lequel Drago se trouvait, l'emmena doucement vers leur banquette de lecture.

\- Tu as le droit de craquer Drago ! Tu as le droit de craquer et de pleurer ! Il n'y a que nous deux ! susurra-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle lança un Colporta.

\- Aussi affreuse qu'aient pu être ces épreuves que tu as traversées, tu en es ressorti grandit. Tu as été plus fort que lui ! Il voulait t'avilir et regarde l'homme que tu es devenu ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien Drago. Quelles que soient tes peurs et tes faiblesses, tu es capable de les surmonter. Ça ne se fera certainement pas rapidement, mais une à une tu les vaincras.

À ces mots des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues encore trop creuses.

L'attirant vers elle, Hermione le fit basculer dans ses bras.

Drago, abandonnant toute forme de volonté propre, se laissa faire et finit par s'agripper à elle dans une étreinte viscérale, presque désespérée, tel un naufragé s'accrochant à sa bouée de sauvetage en plein océan agité. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui pouvait écouter le rythme lent du cœur de la Gryffondor. Et tandis qu'il les écoutait, lentement, il y puisait une force nouvelle.

Hermione avait remonté sa main vers la nuque de Drago et la lui caressait avec beaucoup de douceur.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle puisse avoir entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit et l'accepter dans ses bras de cette manière sans aucune réticente.

Hermione n'en menait pourtant pas large. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas réagir négativement devant Drago. Elle était furieuse et révoltée. Elle ne comprenait pas quelles motivations pouvaient pousser un être vivant à s'en prendre d'une telle manière à un autre. Ne presque plus avoir d'âme ou même de morale, n'expliquait pas autant de barbarie.

Mais elle laissa toute sa rancœur et sa colère pour plus tard. Elle se devait d'être là pour lui elle le lui avait promis.

\- Il ne peut plus t'atteindre, il est mort. Rien de ce qu'il t'a fait subir ne doit t'empêcher d'avoir le droit d'avoir un avenir rempli de de bonnes choses. Une autre vie t'attend. Ce n'est que le début de ton histoire. Les choses vont s'améliorer.

Drago comme subjugué par ses gestes et ses paroles relâcha enfin toutes les tensions qui l'habitait et se blotti encore plus dans ses bras. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle avoir un tel pouvoir sur son esprit. Elle était comme un sortilège capable de tirer le meilleur de lui, de lui redonner espoir et surtout elle lui apportait une tendresse comme il n'en avait jamais reçu.

Les minutes défilèrent sans plus aucune parole. Elle passait maintenant sa main dans les cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne, tandis que, de l'autre, elle traçait de ses doigts des cercles sur le dos de la main qu'elle avait capturé.

Le vert et argent, si tant est que ça ait encore une signification en cet instant, trop honteux de ce qui venait de se passer, n'osait pas regarder la Gryffondor. Ses larmes s'étaient enfin taries, traçant de sombres auréoles sur l'horrible pull orange qu'elle portait. Au moins ne se sentirait-il pas honteux de l'avoir souillé de ses larmes.

Se relevant, le regard toujours fuyant, il lui fit part de son besoin d'être un peu seul et de remonter un moment dans sa chambre.

Respectant son désir, elle rouvrit la porte et le laissa s'éloigner.

Une fois seule, elle s'effondra à son tour et pleura pendant un temps infini à gros sanglots. Elle avait tellement mal pour lui.

Elle repensait à l'année qui s'était écoulée pendant laquelle il avait été seul face à cette horreur. Elle repensa à son témoignage et à son sentiment d'en avoir suffisamment fait pour lui. Et, elle repensa à tout ce début d'année où il avait supporté les insultes et les regards méprisants qui le faisaient passer pour un partisan de celui-là même qui l'avait violé et torturé.

Alerté par les sanglots de sa maitresse Pattenrond vint à sa rencontre. Quand elle sentit le museau humide du gros chat lui donner des petits coups dans la main pour l'avertir de sa présence, elle le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras, le berçant en même temps qu'elle même pour enfin arriver à se calmer.

Puis, quand elle se senti enfin assez bien pour se lever, elle alla rejoindre Harry pour lui expliquer que Drago s'était enfin confié à elle et qu'il désirait rester un peu seul.

oooOOooOOOooOOooo

Quand arriva l'heure de diner, Hermione malgré le désir de solitude du blond, lui apporta dans sa chambre un copieux encas fait de différents petits sandwichs, d'une compote de pomme et de petits biscuits maison. Si au début il lui affirma ne pas avoir faim elle insista suffisamment pour qu'il lui promette de faire un effort.

Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne le laisserait pas manger seul la veille, mais elle s'en voulait encore de l'avoir provoqué à ce point. Elle aurait voulu faire ça avec beaucoup plus de douceur. Mais au moins, ils allaient pouvoir avancer et peut être qu'il lui ferait à un moment assez confiance pour l'accepter dans ses cauchemars.

Après diner, Hermione s'absenta, prétextant une après-midi shoping sur le chemin de traverse avec Ginny pour aller commander le cadeau de Noël qu'elle avait prévu pour Drago. Plus tôt elle l'aurait plus tôt elle pourrait le lui offrir et elle n'attendrait certainement pas le 25 si cela lui était possible.

Elle allait laisser Drago et Harry seuls, mais espérait qu'ils ne s'entretueraient pas.

Elle avait un peu peur des questions de Ginny à propos de Drago. Elle les avait évités autant qu'elle avait pu dans le train et elle n'allait pas la louper. La jeune Gryffondor avait beau être une très bonne conseillère avec bien plus d'expérience qu'elle, Hermione ne se voyait pas lui expliquer les baiser, les caresses et les câlins qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Ils ne s'expliquaient que par le fait que Drago avait désespérément besoin de son aide… et peut être aussi à cause du lien qui les unissait maintenant grâce au bracelet. Mais quoiqu'il en fut, elle ne pourrait réellement lui expliquer ce qui se passait entre eux sans trahir le secret de Drago et elle ne le voulait à aucun prix. Il faudrait qu'elle se contente d'Harry comme confident et c'était déjà bien plus qu'elle n'en aurait espéré quand elle avait entrepris d'aider Drago. Ginny devrait attendre qu'elle ait mis par elle-même un peu d'ordre dans sa tête avant de lui parler de quoi que ce soit d' _intime_. Elle ne devait de toute façon ne passer qu'une petite heure en sa compagnie.

Drago n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être laissé aller de la sorte avec Hermione. Pas plus que lorsqu'il l'avait chatouillé au petit déjeuner, cette perte de contrôle qui l'avait conduit à lui avouer les détails sordides de sa captivité ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'était retenu de lui parler du plus inavouable, mais c'était tout de même plus qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à personne même aux médecins qui tentaient de le guérir et le pressaient de questions, désireux de connaitre les détails les plus sordides.

Mais la Gryffondor n'était pas comme eux. Dans ses bras à cet instant il ne s'était plus senti coupable. L'horreur et l'humiliation s'étaient presque pendant un instant évanoui au profit de l'unique sensation de la chaleur de son étreinte réconfortante. Il y avait eu tant de pureté dans ce geste, tant de compréhension…

Il aurait pourtant du mal à la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux par crainte de ce qu'il y verrait.

Il bénissait Merlin et Morgane de lui avoir laissé cet après-midi au clame. Potter allait le laisser tranquille et avec un peu de chance il réussirait à se plonger dans un roman ou un livre de potions avancées pour oublier un peu cette matinée l'espace de quelques heures.

Il était en train de choisir un livre quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Ne désirant absolument pas que Potter l'approche, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre espérant qu'il se décourage et le laisse à sa solitude.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité du Gryffondor, incapable de comprendre la subtilité. S'il ne lui disait pas clairement d'aller se faire foutre, celui-ci ne risquait pas de le lâcher.

\- Dégage Potter ! j'ai envie d'être seul ! ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est serré la main qu'on doit maintenant ressembler à des siamois !

Harry, constatant que Malefoy était réveillé, et franchement pas d'humeur à tenir une discussion courtoise à travers une porte, décida d'entrer.

\- On vous a appris ce que c'était que l'intimité et le savoir-vivre chez les Gryffondors ? Au moins, tu ne rentres pas quand je suis à poil contrairement à l'autre perverse qui te sert d'amie.

Même s'il se doutait que Malefoy exagérait, Harry détesta l'idée qu'Hermione ait pu entrer dans la chambre alors que celui-ci était nu ou même à moitié nu. Il se retenu tout de même de lui sauter à la gorge, respira un grand coup et en revint à son idée première.

\- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un qui désirerait te rencontrer Malefoy, commença Harry, assez maladroitement, ne sachant pas trop comment lui dévoiler l'identité de son invité de dernière minute. En fait, il s'agit même de deux personnes.

Drago listait dans sa tête tous les sorts qu'il avait envie d'envoyer à Potter en cet instant. Il n'avait aucunement envie de rencontrer les amis de Potter et encore moins de passer du temps avec lui.

\- Tu m'écoutes Malefoy ?! demanda Harry légèrement impatient.

\- Oui j'ai entendu ! c'est d'ailleurs ma principale préoccupation sur cette terre ! s'amusa Drago qui était maintenant dos à Potter, passionné tout à coup par les gouttes de pluie qui tapaient sur les carreaux.

Malgré la remarque désagréable de Drago, Potter ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller.

\- Je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi je descendrais pour venir rencontrer qui que ce soit de ta connaissance ! ajouta le Serpentard avec dédain.

\- Malefoy! dit Harry avec une gentillesse forcée, en se rapprochant de lui pour le faire se retourner. Ce n'est pas moi qui désire que tu la rencontres, mais elle qui demande à te rencontrer.

À peine avait-il effleuré son bras que Drago sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul.

Peiné, Harry ne put retenir un murmure crispé.

\- Je te fais si peur ? fit-il si faiblement qu'il espéra que le Serpentard ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago en se retournant, pas totalement sûr d'avoir bien entendu et surtout incapable de comprendre les paroles du Gryffondor qui ne pouvait conaitre les réels motifs de son embarrât.

\- C'est ta tante ! s'exclama Potter désireux de faire oublier son erreur.

\- Potter! Tu dois être sénile ! se moqua le Serpentard. Ma tante a été assassinée par la mère de ta rouquine et ce n'est certainement pas plus mal !

\- Non! Ton autre tante ! lui lança Potter comme si ça n'allait pas chambouler une nouvelle fois sa vie aujourd'hui. Et son petit-fils, le fils de Nymphadora, ta cousine !

Interdit, Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais rencontré sa seconde tante, qui avait rejeté toutes les valeurs familiales des Black pour épouser un né moldu dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle veuille le rencontrer après tout ce que sa famille avait fait contre elle, après que son mari, sa fille et son gendre soient morts en luttant contre les Mangemorts.

Voulait-elle vraiment le rencontrer ? Ou voulait-elle simplement, comme tous les autres, l'accuser pour des crimes commis par « son camp » durant la guerre ? Devait-il l'ignorer comme l'aurait fait son père et peut être aussi sa mère à cause de sa trahison familiale, à cause de valeur en lesquelles il ne croyant plus? Après tout, qui était-il pour la condamner alors qu'il était hébergé chez Potter et qu'il _côtoyait_ Granger ? Granger, qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras le matin même ! Granger, qu'il appréciait chaque jour plus encore.

Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas à perpétuer le nom de sa famille. Alors pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas eu le droit d'épouser qui elle voulait ? Soit à l'époque marier une de ses filles servait aux alliances entre familles, mais les Black en avaient plus qu'il n'en fallait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Potter avait quitté la pièce, laissant derrière lui la porte ouverte par laquelle il pouvait entendre Andromeda s'enquérir de savoir s'il descendrait.

 **A dans deux semaines ou à plus tôt si vous avez la gentillesse de nous envoyer un petit mot que ce soit pour deviner la différence entre nos deux styles ou pour nous dire ce que vous pensez d'Andromèda et de Teddy (il a 8 mois) et de leur relation avec Drago et Harry.**


	39. Une visite inatendue - chap 39

Bonjour à tous et toutes, encore un grand merci à celles qui nous ont encouragés pour ce nouveau chapitre. Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui se sont mis à nous suivre et également aux « histoires favorites » qui nous font extrêmement plaisir et il faut le dire flattent notre égo.

Pour ce qui est de la participation plus que concrète à l'écriture d'Erato pour le chapitre 38, il s'agissait de la scène de la cuisine et de du moment où Harry tend la main à Drago.

Pour ce chapitre-ci Erato m'a plus que secondé, mais l'idée de cette visite étant venue de lui il y a quelques mois … Il m'a en tout cas plus qu'aidé pour ce chapitre-ci également notamment en écrivant tout le passage (je vous le dis à la fin ! essayez de deviner.)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chap 39 une visite inattendue

Harry était en train de servir le Thé à Andromeda quand Drago arriva dans le salon.

Vêtue comme une moldue d'un pantalon brun et d'un pull beige à col roulé, elle était assise sur l'énorme canapé rouge qui trônait au milieu du salon. Elle portait un regard bienveillant sur un bambin aux cheveux bruns qui était quant à lui installé sur le tapis à poil long, lui aussi, aux couleurs de Gryffondors, «assez ironique » pensa-t-il, connaissant le passif du manoir et sachant pertinemment qu'il avait toujours été en possession de Serpentards avant Sirius Black. L'enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an, était en train de jouer avec des licornes et des giflons miniatures qui couraient tout autour de lui.

Quand elle leva le regard vers lui, il fut saisi par sa ressemblance avec Bellatrix, bien que ses cheveux soient d'un brun plus clair et que son regard, dans lequel n'apparaissait pas cette lueur de folie si représentative de son autre tante, soit plus doux et chaleureux. Pourtant une certaine tristesse y était également visible, une tristesse certainement causée par sa simple présence, une tristesse causée ce que lui avait fait subir sa propre famille et par le camp qu'il avait été amené à soutenir.

Il n'avait fait que trois pas dans la pièce, il n'osait pas s'approcher plus, totalement crispé à l'idée qu'elle déverse sur lui toute la haine qu'elle avait contre les Malefoy et les Black. Sa famille l'avait bannie parce qu'elle avait fait le choix de vivre à l'encontre de leurs principes et il en était maintenant le représentant en l'absence de son père.

Il avait appris à mépriser cette femme traitresse à son sang, traitresse à son rang, traitresse à son nom, mais il avait commencé à douter des valeurs qu'on lui avait enseignées, l'amitié d'Hermione avait même terrassé certaines de ces idées. Alors, pourquoi haïr cette femme si ce n'est parce qu'elle-même le détestait.,

Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, sa tante lui adressa un immense sourire. Puis, se levant, elle avança vers lui.

\- Bonjour Drago, je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes de moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de vous être présenté Madame, parvint-il à articuler en déglutissant difficilement, ne sachant trop comment interpréter l'attitude si souriante de sa tante.

\- Apelle-moi Andromeda, s'il te plait Drago ! demanda-t-elle avec une gentillesse qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tu sais, nous nous sommes croisés plusieurs fois quand tu étais petit. Ta mère se promenait sur le chemin de traverse avec toi tous les premiers samedis du mois un peu avant midi. Je ne vous ai jamais adressé la parole, mais j'étais heureuse de pouvoir voir comment tu grandissais. Puis tu es entré à Poudlard et elle ne t'a plus emmené avec elle. Tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme, Molly dirait certainement que tu es bien trop maigre, mais tu ressembles tellement à ta mère !

Après une petite hésitation, son visage se fit plus triste et elle s'approcha un peu plus.

\- Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aider ! dit-elle les yeux humides d'émotion avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Tu aurais dû venir chez-moi si tu avais demandé la protection de l'ordre. Je voulais qu'ils te demandent au moins de choisir, j'ai insisté auprès de cet idiot de vieux barbu, mais il avait d'autres plans et il voulait que la démarche vienne de toi. Comme je lui en veux mon chéri! Jamais tu n'aurais dû avoir à subir tout ça !

Drago fut si surpris par son comportement qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle ne lui en voulait pas! Elle s'était préoccupée de lui toutes ses années. Elle avait désiré le protéger. Elle avait même défié l'autorité de Dumbledore pour lui ! Pourquoi ? pourquoi était-elle si gentille avec lui ? Il ne le méritait pas !

Il voulait le lui demander, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge.

Alors qu'elle commença à desserrer son étreinte, il se rendit compte que des perles d'eau salée traçaient leurs sillons humides sur ses joues. Il se dégagea alors un peu brusquement et se tourna légèrement. Mais avant de pouvoir discrètement les effacer les larmes traitresses, il croisa un regard émeraude.

Pourquoi avait-il oublié que Potter se trouvait dans la pièce ? Il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il n'était plus lui-même. Il ne parvenait plus à compartimenter ses émotions ni même à les réprimer. Elles partaient dans tous les sens, et lui avec.

Se reprenant, il lança un regard plein de défi au _sauveur du monde sorcier._ Mais une fois de plus, celui-ci le surprit par son attitude. Potter, faisant comme s'il ne voyait rien, hocha la tête avec un sourire … accueillant ? Comme s'il était simplement content qu'il ait fini par descendre voir son invité.

Feignant de l'ignorer, Drago se retourna vers Andromeda. Il était encore ému par ce qui venait de se passer, mais aussi embarrassé et troublé par la réaction de Potter. Le regard presque avenant que ce dernier lui avait lancé lui avait rappelé des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré occulter. Il avait beau tenter de se concentrer sur sa tante et faire en sorte de faire bonne figure, le regard pénétrant de Potter semblait vouloir s'imposer à lui comme s'il s'était gravé sur sa rétine, se superposant à tout ce qu'il voyait. Son esprit était confus : Potter, Andromeda, le protéger, pourquoi ? Les bras de sa tante, son sourire. Il aurait pu échapper à tout ça s'il avait voulu …

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas paraitre si troublé.

\- C'est à mon père que je ressemble ! Pas à ma mère !

C'était la seule chose qu'il était parvenu à exprimer. Tout le reste était trop lourd de sens pour être dit.

\- Tu as ses cheveux, sa couleur d'yeux et son nez aquilin, mais tout le reste c'est ta mère : l'angle de tes yeux, tes pommettes un peu saillantes, la finesse de ton menton, la courbe de tes sourcils, tes oreilles légèrement pointues. La longueur et la finesse de tes doigts, ta silhouette, ta façon d'entrer dans la pièce, ce regard inquiet qui semble ne pas l'être. Tout en toi respire ma petite sœur.

S'il ne l'était pas encore assez, ce qu'elle lui disait le troublait plus encore. Sa mère lui avait dit avoir le bracelet dragon pendant toute sa grossesse afin, justement, qu'il ressemble à son père, mais ses mots sonnaient juste. Si très souvent on le comparait à son père, il ne pouvait pas nier que tous les autres traits qu'elle décrivaient étaient bien ceux de sa mère. Le bracelet renfermait certainement bien plus de secrets qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le fait même qu'Hermione lui ait avoué qu'elle pouvait en quelque sorte lire en lui le lui prouvait bien. Alors pourquoi sa mère ne le lui en avait-elle pas parler dans sa lettre ?

Tandis qu'il était à nouveau perdu dans ses réflexions, Andromeda l'observait. Passant sa main délicate dans son dos, elle le poussa vers le canapé où, docilement, il s'assit sous les yeux presque inquiets de Potter.

Incapable à nouveau de lâcher son regard, Drago tentait de comprendre. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège. C'était trop d'informations, trop de sensations. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et mit toutes ces choses qui l'obnubilaient de côté pour se concentrer sur ce que lui disait sa tante. Dans sa semi-conscience, il était parvenu à maintenir un semblant de conversation tandis qu'elle lui parlait de la santé de sa mère.

Elle le questionna alors sur sa scolarité, les matières qu'il aimait, celles avec lesquelles il avait le plus de mal, les professeurs et les Aspics qu'il passerait en fin d'année. Puis sans crier gare elle en vint à un sujet beaucoup plus sensible.

\- Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est par quel miracle tu te retrouves ici ? Harry m'a dit que c'était Hermione qui t'avait invité ?

\- Effectivement, c'est bien elle qui m'a invité ici pour la semaine.

\- C'est assez étonnant… compte tenu de votre passif, continua-t-elle, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Vous êtes-vous lié d'amitié tous les deux ?

Drago ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle le questionne sur Hermione et il n'avait absolument pas envie de lui dire la vérité. Mais elle semblait déjà en savoir trop et semblait même l'avoir facilement percé à jour. Elle n'était pas une Black pour rien et en ceci, il lui reconnaissait des traits communs avec sa mère.

\- Je suis allé… et Granger …enfin on était souvent à la bibliothèque tous les deux. … Et puis à force de s'insulter à longueur de journée ça crée des liens… une chose en entrainant une autre, on a été amené à devoir se parler… À force de discuter, il faut croire qu'on s'est trouvé plus de points communs que de différences… Et puis, je suis prêt à presque tout pour avoir un optimal en métamorphose et elle n'est pas trop mauvaise dans ce domaine… elle m'a… on va dire qu'elle m'a en quelque sorte défié de venir ici en échange de ses cours… et puis maintenant nous sommes…

\- Vous êtres ? insistât-elle avec une innocence qui ne trompait pas.

\- Nous sommes… répéta-t-il cherchant ses mots, tandis qu'il se traitait de tous les noms. Nous sommes en de bien meilleurs termes.

\- Tu maitrises l'euphémisme à ce que je vois! dit-elle en lui souriant de plus belle. Ne serais-tu pas plutôt tombé sous son charme ? Ose me dire que tu ne la trouves pas pour le moins charmante ?

\- Je ne… nous sommes amis si vous le voyez ainsi, mais pas plus, bégaya-t-il, plus frustré encore de ne pas savoir comment se sortir de toutes ces questions.

\- Juste amis ou presque petits amis ? le provoqua-t-elle. En tout cas tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu t'intéresses à Hermione. C'est une jeune fille intelligente, cultivée, adorable en tout point, d'une force de caractère et d'un courage peu commun, mais tout ça tu le sais, bien sûr. Et puis elle est plutôt jolie. Elle aurait tout pour faire une respectable Lady Malefoy, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Il n'y a rien de ce genre entre Hermione et moi ! On est amis c'est tout ! tenta-t-il de réfuter.

\- Hermione, hein! nota Andromeda. Je croyais que c'était Granger ! s'amusa-t-elle.

\- je …c'est pareil ! se désola-t-il alors qu'il peinait à ne pas rougir.

Potter l'observait toujours tandis qu'il jouait avec le gamin. Drago pouvait voir qu'il hésitait entre se fiche franchement de lui et le trucider à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre Hermione et lui.

\- Ils sont amis ! C'est déjà bien, je trouve, pour quelqu'un qui croyait encore en partie en la pureté du sang il y a encore à peine un mois.

Drago aurait presque béni _Saint Potter_ tellementson intervention était la bienvenue.

\- Il y a peut-être d'autres sujets que vous aimeriez aborder, tenta Drago. Saviez-vous que ma mère va se rendre en Italie pour les fêtes ? Elle doit même déjà s'y trouver actuellement. Elle loge chez Mme Zabini dans sa résidence de Venise.

\- J'avoue que si je m'en réjouis, il y a en effet un sujet qu'il m'intéresserait d'aborder avec toi. Vois-tu, j'ai refusé d'aller assister à ton procès ainsi qu'à celui de Narcissa. J'avais tellement peur pour vous que je ne m'en serais pas remise. J'ai également refusé de lire tout ce qui concernait votre implication dans la guerre. Je n'ai bien sûr pas pu échapper aux rumeurs, mais je désirais plus que tout avoir votre version en premier. Explique-moi donc comment un simple élève peut se retrouver forcé de devoir tuer le plus grand mage de notre époque.

Il était indéniable que sa tante possédait un talent sans égal pour fourrer son nez là où il n'en avait absolument pas envie.

\- Ne pourrions-nous pas aborder ce sujet une autre fois et parler d'autre chose ? Je ne sais rien de ma regrettée cousine. Vous devez certainement avoir des tas de choses à me raconter sur elle.

\- Bien sûr, fit-elle avec un air particulièrement pincé, nous le pourrions et nous le ferons lorsque ce ne sera pas une discussion de pure politesse et que tu t'intéresseras réellement à ce que j'aurais à te dire sur elle. Mais tu as raison j'attends depuis plus d'un an de savoir ce qui a bien pu t'arriver. Cela peut attendre. Que dirais-tu alors de discuter de ton avenir et de quel genre de femme ma sœur veut te faire épouser ? À moins que nous parlions de la façon dont tu vas présenter Hermione à ta mère ? Parce que tu comptes bien la lui présenter ?

Drago devait effectivement présenter Hermione à sa mère, mais en tant que _relation amicale destinée à redorer leur image_ ! Or, si Andromeda l'avait percé à jour si facilement, sa mère ne métrait pas une seconde de plus à deviner qu'il ne voyait pas en elle qu'un tremplin social !

S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont il ne voulait absolument pas parler, c'était de cette éventualité. Ce futur prochain où il allait se mettre sa mère à dos.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement sur ce qui est arrivé ma tante ? fit-il avec fatalité. À l'époque j'étais persuadé que le seigneur des ténèbres rendrait le monde aux sorciers. J'avais pour ambition de devenir son bras droit, tout comme mon père l'avait été. Quand il m'a donné cette mission, je ne me rendais pas compte. Pour moi, c'était un honneur. J'ai réellement cru qu'il croyait en moi. Il m'avait menacé au cas où je le décevrais. Mais je me croyais meilleur que les autres. Quand il a promis d'offrir ma mère en pâture à Greyback et de faire de moi moins qu'un esclave si j'échouais, je ne l'ai pas écouté. J'ai préféré m'enorgueillir d'être enfin devenu quelqu'un d'important. C'était un cadeau qu'il me faisait pour mes seize ans ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère pleurait ni pourquoi il riait quand il lui affirmait qu'il avait tenu sa promesse auprès d'elle... J'ai appris par la suite qu'elle l'avait supplié de ne pas m'envoyer en mission avec les Mangemorts quelques jours auparavant en lui disant que j'étais trop jeune, et qu'a 15 ans, on était encore un enfant. Il lui avait promis que jamais il ne confierait quelque mission que ce soit à un enfant de 15 ans... Après m'avoir félicité, il m'a fait lui promettre de n'en parler à personne et de régler ça au plus vite.

Voyant qu'elle l'encourageait silencieusement à continuer, il s'exécuta

\- Ça ne me plaisait pas plus que ça de devoir tuer le vieux fou, mais je ne l'aimais franchement pas et il était l'ennemi du seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, pour la gloire que ça allait me rapporter j'ai réellement cherché comment y parvenir. Je savais bien que je n'avais aucune chance dans un affrontement direct. Alors j'ai eu l'idée du collier ensorcelé. Mais, quand Katie Bell a failli mourir, j'ai paniqué. J'ai eu peur qu'on me découvre et puis j'ai compris à quel point ce que je devais faire était dangereux, réel et lourd de conséquences. J'ai compris que j'allais réellement devoir tuer quelqu'un. Alors, j'ai mis un moment avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je me suis concentré sur l'autre mission qu'il m'avait donnée : faire entrer ses hommes dans Poudlard.

\- Ron a tout de même failli y passer ! souffla Potter un peu plus loin, alors qu'il animait une figurine de dragon pour le plus grand plaisir de Teddy.

Andromeda jeta un regard légèrement désapprobateur à Harry qui avait interrompu Drago dans ses explications et vit son neveu blêmir et serrer les poings.

\- Oui je sais ! pas la peine de me la rappeler Potter ! Et même si je déteste ce type, jamais je n'ai voulu le tuer ! Ni tuer qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Mais je recevais des courriers de Bella qui me faisaient bien comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix ! Alors, pour ma survie et celle de ma famille, je devais agir ! Je n'en avais plus du tout envie, mais j'ai compris que la seule façon d'épargner ma mère, c'était de réussir, quitte à devoir assumer les conséquences de mes actes... Alors j'ai tenté autre chose et ça s'est retourné contre le rouquin. J'ai beau le mépriser, ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça tourne mal une fois de plus ! Je me suis aperçu que j'étais le pire apprenti Mangemort qui n'ait jamais existé ! L'idée même de risquer de tuer une personne que je connaissais me terrifiait. Alors, je n'ai plus rien tenté et je me suis résolu à devoir l'affronter en personne même si c'était voué à l'échec... Je suis arrivé à réparer cette fichue armoire et ils sont arrivés. À ce moment-là, je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Je suis allé me confronter à Dumbledore et il m'a pratiquement laissé le désarmer sans réagir. Ça m'a énervé ! Je voulais qu'il réagisse ! Je l'ai provoqué ! Je lui ai presque tout avoué ! Et puis, il m'a dit qu'il croyait en moi et qu'il pouvait m'aider. J'ai _vraiment_ voulu le croire, c'était ma seule porte de sortie…mais Bellatrix est arrivée, puis Rogue, et il l'a tué à ma place. En voyant son regard s'éteindre, j'ai compris que tout ça, la guerre, la vie de Mangemort… ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'avais beau être dans leur camp, jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un mourir de l'Avada avant. C'est à la fois si simple et si terrible. Et puis il est tombé ! J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur sombrait avec lui, parce que, tout ça, c'était ma faute!

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'osait plus les regarder, ni lui ni elle, parfaitement conscient des conséquences de ses actes à l'époque.

Après avoir un moment contemplé le tapis écarlate lui rappelant ses crimes et le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par cet enfant qui s'avérait être son cousin. Il se demandait s'il avait pu lui ressembler en quelque sorte. Si, à une époque, lui aussi avait été innocent ou si son destin l'avait prédestiné à devenir celui qu'il était devenu : Ce monstre qui n'avait certainement sa place ici !

\- Tu as été orgueilleux, l'accusa-t-elle, rompant ainsi sa morbide rêverie. Tu as obéi par inconscience puis par peur. La peur, ce n'est pas de la fidélité. Tu ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Personne n'était là pour te montrer un autre chemin. Tu n'as fait que suivre celui qu'avait tracé ton père pour toi. L'important c'est que tu n'aies pas été jusqu'où bout !

Drago aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle se trompait et qu'il avait fait bien pire par la suite. Qu'il ne méritait pas son pardon ! Il leva alors les yeux vers elle. Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir même après tout ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était idiot, mais il aurait voulu qu'Hermione soit là ! Peut-être qu'à elle, il aurait osé dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en cet instant. Mais, si apaisante pouvait être cette femme, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il confierait la moindre de ses pensées intimes.

\- Dumbledore m'avait promis qu'il demanderait au professeur Rogue de veiller sur toi et de tenter de te ramener du côté de l'ordre, intervint avec rancœur Andromeda.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris après sa mort. Mère m'a raconté qu'elle lui avait même fait faire un serment inviolable pour qu'il m'aide à remplir ma mission quoiqu'il lui en coute. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Aussi, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il a tenté plusieurs fois de me parler, mais je rejetais son aide systématiquement. J'étais persuadé qu'il était du côté de son maitre. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer une seconde qu'il était en fait du côté de l'ordre alors qu'eux même l'ignoraient ? J'aurais dû l'écouter. Avant tout ça, je lui avais toujours fait confiance, il m'avait toujours soutenu et même réconforté parfois. Sous ces airs austères, je savais qu'il avait de l'affection pour moi, mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée de désobéir au Maitre. Je ne comprenais pas son insistance. J'ai même cru à un moment qu'il voulait remplir ma mission pour s'accaparer les honneurs qui m'étaient soi-disant promis. Sauf que cette mission était irréalisable. Mais, avec ce que vous me dites, je saisis enfin ce qu'il voulait faire.

Quand il avait commencé à parler de Rogue, il s'était aperçu que Potter semblait soudainement bien plus intéressé par la conversation.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite quand tu es revenu avec le professeur Rogue au manoir ? demanda alors Andromeda.

\- J'avais pourtant la nette impression que vous le saviez déjà ma tante ! Et sans vouloir vous offenser, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'on vous a dit à ce sujet et par qui vous l'avez appris ? Je pense m'être suffisamment plié à vos exigences pour que vous ayez l'amabilité de me répondre à ce propos.

Bien qu'elle ne sembla pas tiquer à la remarque acerbe de Drago, celui-ci vit à son très furtif plissement de sourcil qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié, pourtant elle continua à lui sourire.

\- En effet, j'ai cru comprendre que personne n'avait pu te protéger de la folie sanguinaire de ce Monstre. Et rien que pour ça, je l'aurai bien étranglé de mes mains si j'en avais été capable. J'avais eu le fol espoir que tu sois en sécurité auprès de ta mère et, à l'époque, malgré la trahison du professeur Rogue, j'avais nourri le fol espoir qu'il prenne tout de même soin de ta sécurité. J'ai hélas appris, de par Molly et d'une autre de mes amies, qu'il t'avait torturé lorsque tu étais revenu au manoir.

Drago compris aussitôt que le petit numéro d'Hermione n'avait pas informé que les élèves. Il avait beau s'être douté que la rumeur ferait également le tour des parents d'élèves, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça se soit répandu si vite !

\- Super ! À croire que l'Angleterre entière est maintenant informée. Merci Granger !

Drago avait cru pendant un moment qu'elle aurait pu connaitre d'autres faits, mais sa mère avait payé grassement les médecins qui l'avaient examiné et soigné. Il n'avait rien révélé de plus qu'avoir été torturé aux aurors, mais certains avaient peut-être pu lire dans son esprit et, même si c'était humiliant à l'extrême, il avait préféré pour sa sécurité et celle de sa mère que ce genre de choses soient en avant dans son esprit plutôt que les horreurs qu'il avait dû commettre pour lui quand, une fois dressé, il lui avait servi de larbin.

Mais si les aurors étaient parvenus à savoir ce que cet ignoble serpent lui avait fait subir, ça n'avait apparemment pas encore fuité.

\- Est-ce que Rogue a, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tenté de t'aider ou de te ramener vers l'ordre pendant ta septième année ? demanda tout à coup Harry qui s'était rapproché laissant Teddy jouer seul avec le dragon animé qui crachat des étincelles inoffensives pour son plus grand bonheur.

Drago, même s'il était surpris par l'intérêt de Potter, accepta tout de même de lui répondre de mauvaise grâce, encouragé par le regard doux d'Andromeda.

\- Il a essayé de me renouveler son aide, mais je l'ai rejeté à nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me voulait. Il était revenu dans les grâces de son maitre après ce qu'il avait fait et j'avais l'impression qu'il ne faisait ça que pour me piéger. Pourtant il m'a évité un certain nombre de visites au manoir en m'inventant des corvées de préfet. Je croyais qu'il voulait m'éloigner par jalousie de l'intérêt que cette ordure me portait encore, mais je ne bronchais pas parce que je n'avais absolument pas envie de me retrouver à ses côtés. Mais ...Voldemort, parvint-il à prononcer avec difficulté, s'est mis à insister ... et je n'ai pas pu y échapper… j'ai dû retourner au manoir assez souvent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Tout en racontant ça, Drago s'efforçait de réprimer les tremblements de ses mains. Il se rappelait encore l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Rogue lui annonçait qu'il allait devoir « se rendre auprès de sa mère ». À l'époque il n'avait pas compris que le regard légèrement triste que lui lançait Rogue était en fait empli de compassion à son égard. Heureusement pour lui, au fil des mois, le « maitre » s'était lassé de lui au profit de jouets plus jeune et moins soumis. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il avait juste entendu Greyback en parler. Il avait beau se douter des horreurs qu'on faisait subir aux nouveaux, il estimait ne rien pouvoir y faire.

\- Est-ce qu'il a pu faire autre chose pour toi ? demanda Potter avec une timidité et une gentillesse dans la voix qu'il ne comprenait pas.

C'était comme si Potter se sentait presque responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait beau vouloir porter sur ces épaules toute la souffrance du monde sorcier, il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit le concernant. Ce type était vraiment déstabilisant. Ça ne lui suffisait pas de lui avoir sauvé deux fois la vie lors de la bataille finale ni de lui avoir évité le baiser du Détraqueur grâce à son témoignage, il fallait en plus qu'il se sente coupable du fait que Voldemort l'ait " _torturé"_. Le regard qu'il lui lançait était presque le même que celui du Potter qui venait le voir dans les cachots … troublé, il lui répondit, les yeux dans le vague, d'une voix qu'il essaya de garder neutre :

\- Je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte, mais oui! Il m'a laissé ma chambre privée même après que les Carrow m'aient destitué de mon poste de préfet. Il s'est arrangé pour qu'ils ne s'occupent pas de moi et m'a souvent laissé sécher les cours sans aucune autre conséquence que d'être confiné dans mes quartiers. Je pense qu'il a fait ce qu'il a pu, compte tenu des circonstances.

Conscient qu'il lui en avait déjà beaucoup demandé, Harry échangea un regard avec Andromeda et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux de cesser de questionner le Serpentard qui avait été plus qu'accommodant en répondant à chacune de leur question sans sa morgue habituelle.

Harry commença alors à parler de Teddy, se renseignant sur les progrès de l'enfant que ce soit en matière de diction ou de compréhension des choses. Bien que ses études d'Auror l'émèchent parfois de voir son filleul pendant de longues semaines, il tenait à s'informer de tout ce qu'il pouvait. Andromeda après lui avoir rapporté tout un tas de petites anecdotes lui parla de ses progrès en matière de magie, lui expliquant qu'il parvenait maintenant à modifier également la couleur de ses yeux.

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que sa tante et Potter parlaient de ce qui semblait être son _cousin_ et qui apparemment se nommait « Teddy » de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Ne faisant pas réellement attention à leur conversation, il observait la facilité avec laquelle ils interagissaient ensemble. Ils avaient l'air d'être habitués à se voir, ils semblaient familiers l'un avec l'un l'autre. Il avait l'impression d'être un intrus, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place quand il voyait la complicité qu'avaient ces deux personnes. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être une…

 _Famille…_

\- … arrive parfois de changer la couleur de ses cheveux, ou de ses yeux, mais rarement les deux en même temps. Il me rappelle tellement Nymphadora dans ces moments-là, finit-elle sur une note un peu plus triste.

Le rire de sa tante l'avait fait sortir de ses pensées. Il vit Teddy, qui, s'étant enfin aperçu de sa présence, s'était approché de lui en lui tenant des propos pour le moins incompréhensibles. Le garçonnet le regardait comme s'il se demandait qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là.

Drago ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

\- Puis-je le prendre sur mes genoux ? demanda-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, le dévisageant d'un air incompréhensif.

\- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda Andromeda en brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Même le bambin s'était arrêté de babiller pour se tourner vers sa grand-mère légèrement abasourdie.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, Drago tenta de se rattraper, ce n'était définitivement pas sa journée…

\- Je… euh, laissez tomber, je voulais juste...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Drago, lui sourit-elle en se levant. J'ai juste été étonnée par ta demande, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais…

\- Non, la coupa-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il se ridiculisait de plus en plus ?

Andromeda, qui venait tout juste de prendre Teddy dans ses bras, se tourna vers Drago légèrement contrarié.

\- Bon, tu le veux ou pas ?

\- Si… si vous insistez, dit-il, ne voulant pas paraitre encore plus stupide. Pourquoi avait-il demandé à voir le bambin de plus près ? C'était le fils d'un loup-garou après tout !

\- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, lui répondit-elle en déposant l'enfant sur ses genoux, après tout c'est ton cousin, c'est normal que tu aies envie de faire sa connaissance.

\- Que…Quoi ? Non… ce n'est… commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par Teddy qui essayait de lui attraper les cheveux.

Le blond allait le réprimander quand soudain la couleur des cheveux de l'enfant changea pour passer du brun au blond platine, tandis que ses yeux marrons devenaient gris.

Le Serpentard resta bouche bée, il n'avait jamais vu un Métamophomage à l'œuvre, ils étaient assez rares. Voir ce gamin minuscule prendre son apparence le prit de cout. Il jeta un regard à sa tante et Potter, mais ceux-ci semblaient amusés par la détresse qui devait être visible sur son visage.

Se reprenant, il observa son _cousin_. Cet enfant, pourtant si jeune et innocent, avait déjà subi les conséquences de la guerre. Il n'avait pas plus d'un an et pourtant il avait déjà perdu ses parents et son grand-père. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit concernant l'enfance de Potter, mais il l'écarta rapidement, « c'est totalement différent » pensa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, mais il est déjà quatre heures. Je pense qu'on va rentrer, j'ai promis à Molly de passer la voir aujourd'hui avec ma recette secrète de Jelly à la menthe avant de rentrer à la maison. Et ce petit diable a besoin de faire une sieste … dit-elle en s'approchant d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras ?

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, lui répondit Harry en répondant à son étreinte, je comprends que ça puisse être fatigant de s'occuper de Teddy. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Andromeda lui répondit par un sourire et s'écarta du brun pour se retourner vers Drago qui s'était levé du canapé, Teddy toujours dans ses bras.

Le blond allait lui rendre l'enfant quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Hermione venait de rentrer de sa « session shopping » avec Ginny. Ça avait été plus éprouvant que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru, mais elle était contente d'avoir trouvé le cadeau idéal pour Drago ! Il ne restait plus qu'à aller le chercher le surlendemain et le tour serait joué !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle arriva dans le salon et vit qu'Andromeda était venue leur rendre visite ! Hermione adorait cette femme qui était à la fois un exemple d'indépendance et de courage.

Elle se précipita pour saluer son invitée, qui semblait malheureusement sur le point de partir, quand soudain elle paniqua intérieurement. Est-ce que Drago avait été aimable envers cette femme qu'elle aimait tant ? s'était-il comporté comme un parfait imbécile ?

Elle craignait que le Serpentard, suite à cette journée qui avait été assez éprouvante pour lui, n'ait passé ses nerfs sur la mauvaise personne. Elle ne méritait pas ça !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit, par-dessus l'épaule d'Andromeda, l'objet de ses pensées.

Drago se tenait debout avec un Teddy aux cheveux blonds dans ses bras. Celui-ci essayait de lui arracher quelques cheveux à ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Le Serpentard ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec le jeune métamorphe. Mais, l'image de Drago Malefoy avec un bébé qui lui ressemblait fortement dans les bras fit un drôle d'effet à Hermione. Elle le trouvait à la fois attendrissant et mignon.

Elle croisa son regard qui semblait lui demander de lui venir en aide et elle s'en voulut d'avoir immédiatement d'avoir pensé au pire alors qu'il semblait s'être parfaitement bien comporté avec sa tante.

Secouant légèrement la tête, elle s'approcha de lui pour qu'à son tour elle puisse prendre Teddy dans ses bras et lui dit en souriant :

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de transformer tout ce que tu touches en Malefoy ? D'abord Pattenrond et maintenant Teddy ? Qui sera ta prochaine victime ?

Il la fixa avec un regard indéchiffrable et un sourire en coin qui la fit légèrement rougir, mais la Gryffondor se retourna immédiatement vers Andromeda :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu passerais aujourd'hui ! J'aurais déplacé ma sortie à plus tard si j'avais su !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, on se revoit très prochainement, lui répondit-elle. Tu seras également chez les Weasleys vendredi si je ne me trompe pas ?

Hermione acquiesça tandis qu'Andromeda s'approcha du blond pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire au revoir, ce qui étonna fortement la brune qui ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle jeta un regard en biais à Harry, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas surpris, « il faudra que j'aie une petite discussion avec lui » songea-t-elle.

\- J'espère te revoir bientôt Drago, lui dit-elle en mettant fin à l'étreinte. J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à mieux te connaître, continua-t-elle, toujours souriante.

\- Je… oui, j'aimerai également vous revoir, répondit-il, légèrement gêné.

\- Prends soin de toi … et plus encore d'elle, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure audible de lui seul avant de se retourner ensuite vers Hermione, qui lui rendit Teddy et lui fit également la bise.

\- A bientôt les jeunes ! dit-elle une dernière fois en s'éloignant du groupe.

\- Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner, intervint Harry en suivant son invité qui n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce.

Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Drago dans le salon. Le Serpentard se tourna vers elle et fut immédiatement agacé par le regard amusé de la brune.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?! lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien, répondit-elle en laissant s'échapper un fou-rire, vous étiez mignon tous les deux, surtout avec Teddy en blond ! On aurait dit un mini-Drago !

\- Qu-Quoi ! Non, un Malefoy n'est pas « mignon » ! Et il ne ressemblait pas à…

Hélas, il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Hermione avait déjà quitté la pièce. Drago pouvait encore entendre son rire moqueur qui venait de la cage d'escalier.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?! protesta-t-il en la suivant.

\- Je vais remonter mes achats et aller là où tu ne risques pas de me suivre. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-il, avant de retourner dans le salon, bien décidé à lui faire payer cet affront plus tard.

Se retrouvant seul, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur cette femme qui aurait pu appartenir à sa vie s'il avait su faire confiance à son parrain. Il n'aurait jamais subi toutes ces atrocités et n'en porterait pas les stigmates. Mais curieusement en cet instant ce n'était pas ce qui le marquait le plus. C'était surtout l'impression que s'il l'avait connu bien plus tôt, il serait désormais une tout autre personne. Une personne meilleure, plus ouverte, une personne qui n'aurait jamais méprisé Hermione, une personne que Potter aurait acceptée en tant qu'ami. Mais tout ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris à être.

La force de caractère de cette femme lui avait beaucoup fait penser à celle de sa mère, mais en même temps elle lui faisait également beaucoup penser à Hermione. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer la façon dont elle le regardait, ça lui rappelait un lointain passé où il avait été heureux et où sa mère le regardait avec ces mêmes yeux pleins de tendresse.

Entendant toujours Potter et sa tante discuter dans l'entée, il se rapprocha des escaliers.

Andromeda avait profité d'être seule avec Harry pour lui parler de Drago et de ses impressions. Il lui semblait bien loin de l'image qu'elle s'en était faite en discutant avec Harry, Hermione, et même Ron lorsqu'elle les voyaient et Harry lui avoua que, malgré son arrogance toujours présente, il semblait montrer en présence d'Hermione un côté bien plus _humain_ et _chaleureux_ qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle lui demanda alors de veiller sur lui, car elle soupçonnait que ce qu'il avait subi dans ces cachots l'avait ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre.

Harry acquiesça sans oser dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il savait que quoiqu'il dise elle lirait bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait entre les lignes.

\- Tu es comme un fils pour moi Harry, je compte sur toi ! conclut-elle avant de prendre définitivement congé alors que Drago approchait.

Voir la complicité qui unissait Potter et sa tante autour de son cousin était une chose. L'entendre dire à ce dernier qu'il _était comme un fils pour elle_ lui fit définitivement réaliser à quel point Potter avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

Il ne se souciait pas de cette femme il y avait encore quelques heures et pourtant entendre ces quelques mots l'affecta plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il se retourna et prit à nouveau la direction du salon, ne voulant pas que Potter le surprenne à les écouter. Il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaitre cette boule acide qui grandissait dans sa gorge et qui ne manquerait pas de l'étouffer si celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de croitre.

Revenant pour débarrasser le service à thé, Harry trouva Malefoy bien moins détendu qu'avant. Il paraissait même furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? demanda gentiment Harry en s'approchant. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé et tu avais plutôt l'air ravi de rencontrer ta tante et là on dirait que tu en veux à la terre entière.

Ne voulant pas lui montrer à quel point il était affecté, Drago lui tourna le dos, incapable de lui sortir une remarque bien sarcastique comme il en avait l'habitude de peur que sa voix ne le trahisse.

Désirant comprendre, Harry posa simplement sa main sur le bras du Serpentard pour le faire se retourner.

Réalisant tout deux être à ce point proche, ils s'écartèrent mal à l'aise.

Être si près de Potter déstabilisa encore plus Drago. Ne se retenant plus, il lui balança au visage toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'ancienne demeure des Black.

-Bien sûr, il n'y a rien qui te dérange ! Tout va pour le mieux pour toi ! Tu as tout ce que tu veux ! s'égosilla-t-il, la voix enrouée par les émotions qu'il ne maitrisait plus.

\- J'ai du mal à saisir Malefoy ! demanda Potter, le plus calmement possible face à la fureur qu'il percevait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Dis-moi réellement quel est le problème ! Hermione n'est pas là ! Lâche-toi ! Dis-moi ce que tu me reproches !

Harry était persuadé que c'était ce qui s'était passé entre eux, dans les cachots, qui mettait Malefoy dans cet état.

« Peut-être, pensa-t-il, que le moment est venu d'aborder ce qui s'est passé là-bas, de lui avouer que j'ai également ma part de responsabilité et que Voldemort n'est pas le seul à lui avoir fait du mal. » Cela faisait un moment qu'il appréhendait cette discussion avec le Serpentard, mais peut-être que le fait que ce soit le blond qui aborde le sujet lui faciliterait la tâche ? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il le lui expliquerait sans lui parler des Horcruxes, dont seul un cercle très restreint connaissait l'existence, mais à cet instant il s'en fichait !

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je n'ai plus rien et tu as tout ! voilà ce qui ne me va pas **!** Tu as un travail dont tu rêvais sans même avoir tes ASPICS, une copine sexy qui se sacrifierait pour toi, des amis fidèles, la maison de mes ancêtres, tu t'es même accaparé des membres de ma famille, tu es adulé par les foules comme le héros sauveur et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Harry bien que surprit, essaya de raisonner le Serpentard.

\- Je sais que tu as été torturé et que…

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça, Potter ! cracha le blond qui pour l'instant ne se souciait pas de ça et ne voulait surtout pas en entendre parler.

Après un instant de réflexion et un soupire monumental, le survivant décida de jouer cartes sur table quitte à ce que ça se retourne contre lui.

\- La vie est sans doute bien plus clémente pour moi en ce moment que pour toi, je te le concède, mais ça n'a franchement pas été le cas avant Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas toujours été si entouré et je n'ai pas non plus eu la vie facile jusque-là !

\- Bien sûr Potter ! mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu sais de la douleur, de la peur et de la solitude dans ton petit monde parfait. À part l'année que tu as passé à chercher je ne sais trop quoi pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, la vie ne devait franchement pas être difficile pour toi ! Tu étais le fichu Héros de Poudlard ! Celui qui gagnait la coupe de Quidditch, celui à qui le vieux citronné accordait des points pour je ne sais trop quelle raison farfelue pour lui permettre de remporter la coupe des maisons...

\- Je ne dis pas que ces points n'étaient pas excessifs, mais, à chaque fois, ce que disait Dumbledore était véridique.

-Véridique ou pas, je m'en fous c'était de la triche! hurla Drago à bout. C'était parce que tu étais Potter et que tu avais le droit à tout. Même les moldus chez qui tu habitais devaient être aux petits soins pour toi !

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça ! Comment Malefoy pouvait-il imaginer qu'il était choyé chez les Dursley ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que jusqu'à ses onze ans il n'avait eu pour chambre que le placard sous les escaliers !

Hermione, qui venait de descendre ne put s'empêcher de voir le désarroi dans le regard d'Harry.

Drago lui aussi l'avait vu descendre et il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle vint se positionner devant Drago l'air sombre. Elle échangea à nouveau un regard avec Potter et celui-ci acquiesça.

Il détestait la voir être capable de se faire comprendre de _son meilleur ami_ d'un regard. Et ça ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment. Potter avait tout ! Même l'amour inconditionnel de Granger ! Surtout l'amour inconditionnel de Granger ! Ne pouvait-il pas se suffire de sa rousse ?

\- Drago, commença-t-elle en lui prenant la main comme si elle allait lui annoncer le pire des malheurs. Tu te fais des idées sur Harry qui sont totalement fausses. Pour sa protection Dumbledore l'a fait vivre chez la sœur de sa mère, mais elle et son mari détestaient tout ce qui était magique.

Elle échangea encore un regard avec Potter et continua d'une voix chargée de tristesse.

\- Tu as tout de même dû remarquer qu'à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de vacances il était maigre et qu'il portait des vêtements usés bien trop grands pour lui. Sa famille le traitait extrêmement mal. Il était corvéable à merci, on ne s'occupait pas de lui sauf pour lui donner des ordres ou le réprimander, il ne mangeait pas toujours à sa faim, se faisait frapper par son cousin sans qu'il lui soit possible de riposter et était très souvent cloitré dans sa chambre, si on peut appeler ce réduit une chambre. L'intervention d'Hagrid a un peu arrangé les choses, mais pas tant que ça. Alors la vie de rêve que tu crois qu'il a eu chez les moldus, tu l'oublies. Tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile, mais je te promets que lui non plus !

Drago avait du mal à comprendre, mais le regard baissé du _sauveur du monde sorcier_ en disait long sur ce qu'avait dû être une enfance d'elfe de maison pour les moldus qui lui avaient servi de famille.

Il avait bien remarqué l'état misérable dans lequel il revenait à chaque rentrée, mais il avait voulu se persuader qu'il s'était une fois de plus mis dans des histoires abracadabrantes qui expliquaient tout ça. Il était le survivant ! Il était inconcevable qu'il ait été maltraité !

\- Tu es un sorcier ! clama Malefoy à l'intention de Potter. Comment ont-ils pu oser te traiter de la sorte ?

\- Justement, c'était parce que j'étais un sorcier qu'ils me traitaient comme ça, répondit Harry d'un haussement d'épaules, n'osant pas vraiment regarder le Serpentard qui pourtant prenait en quelque sorte sa défense. Ils ne voulaient pas de ça dans leur vie. Ils espéraient qu'en n'en parlant pas et en me punissant ça disparaitrait, mais c'était à chaque fois pire.

\- Mais, tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux ! Ils auraient dû te respecter ! se révolta Malefoy.

\- Drago ! s'exclama Hermione !

\- Quoi ? Ce ne sont que des moldus ! je veux bien accepter certaines choses, mais ils n'en sont pas moins inférieurs ! Passe encore que les nés moldus _soient nos égaux !_ Mais les moldus sont dépourvus de magie et à ce titre ils nous sont largement inférieurs !

\- Tu es … tu es… commença à s'énerver Hermione sous le regard inquiet d'Harry. Toi et tes histoires de sang ! Je pensais que tu avais évolué, que tu avais compris certaines choses, mais j'ai l'impression que, toi et moi, on ne se comprendra jamais !

\- Mes histoires le sang ? Mais je fais des efforts monstrueux pour tenter de voir les choses avec tes yeux ! On m'a éduqué comme ça ! Comment peux-tu espérer que je change en quelques jours ? C'est comme si .. c'est comme si … tu aimes ton chat? Mais tu conçois qu'il y ait des gens qui n'accordent pas autant d'importance aux animaux que toi ? Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être en leur contact et trouvent ça parfois même répugnant…

\- Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport Drago ! bougonna la Gryffondor, les moldus et les sorciers sont à mettre au même niveau, ne les compare pas à des animaux ou à des familiers !

\- Laisse-moi terminer, bon sang ! Tu dis vouloir me comprendre, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas !

À ces mots, elle se tue, peu convaincue tout de même qu'il parvienne à lui prouver quoi que ce soit avec cette comparaison douteuse.

\- Je n'ai plus cette répugnance pour les moldus que j'avais avant, mais il ne faut pas encore m'en demander trop… Je sais qu'on est pareil, je l'ai compris, mais j'ai encore du mal à l'accepter. Tu respectes Pat, mais il reste un chat! Si tu devais choisir entre la vie de Potter ou de Pat , le choix serait vite fait, tu ne penses pas ? Et si, plus difficile pour toi, tu devais choisir entre cet idiot de Cormac McLaggen et Pat, ne choisirais-tu pas McLaggen ? À contrecœur, par devoir, mais tu le choisirais, n'est-ce pas? Même si tout ça ne te plait pas, c'est comme ça que je vois les moldus en quelque sorte. Et pour l'instant, je ne peux pas faire mieux !

C'était la comparaison la plus bizarre qu'ils n'aient jamais entendue. Ça n'avait aucune vraie logique, mais ça avait au moins eu le mérite de leur faire comprendre son point de vue.

\- Et Hermione ? demanda Harry toujours énervé par les réflexions du Serpentard. Tu la places où dans tout ça ?

\- Elle ? … Elle c'est ma Lionne, pas un chat ! Et elle peut faire de moi ce qu'elle veut ! lança le Blond pour toute réponse, regardant Hermione dans les yeux et espérant qu'elle comprendrait tout ce que cela sous-entendait pour lui, sans le savoir réellement lui-même.

Hermione, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, se mit à rougir et chercha dans le regard d'Harry un peu de soutien.

Drago, légèrement troublé par ce qu'il venait de dire, était tout de même fier de son coup ! La réaction d'Hermione en valait la chandelle ! Mais malgré son sourire en coin, et l'attitude sûre de lui qu'il arborait à l'extérieur, il était tout de même conscient de ce que ces quelques mots sous-entendaient. Il avait lancé ça de façon impulsive et ne se reconnaissait pas. Mais il était hors de question que Potter lui prenne Hermione. C'était idiot : elle était sa meilleure amie depuis des années et il ne pouvait rien contre ça ! Pourtant il avait envie de la lui prendre et d'avoir au moins cette petite victoire sur lui. Aussi incompréhensible que ça puisse paraitre, elle lui donnait envie de se battre pour la conquérir. Ne voulant pas s'étendre plus sur le sujet, il profita du léger malaise que son aveu venait de créer pour rejoindre sa chambre, non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil à la fois aguicheur et moqueur à sa lionne avant de quitter la pièce.

Les deux Gryffondors le regardèrent partir puis se regardèrent interrogatif.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était Malefoy avec nous, se moqua Harry, parce que son explication aurait bien pu provenir du cerveau de Luna !

\- Je te concède qu'il nous avancé des arguments pour le moins excentriques mais pour ce qui est de sa conclusion, comme tu peux le voir, c'était bien lui… répondit-elle, les joues encore rouges en pointant du doigt le couloir que venait d'emprunter le Serpentard.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, c'était digne du « Prince des Serpentards » dans toute sa splendeur.

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, encore un peu déstabilisée par les derniers mots de Drago et ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser, quand Harry reprit à nouveau la parole :

\- Pourtant il m'a étonné cet après-midi, il n'a pas fait une réflexion désagréable tant qu'il était avec Andromeda et je n'en reviens pas de son attitude avec Teddy ! commenta Harry. Il ne s'y intéressait pas plus que ça et d'un coup il a voulu le tenir dans ses bras c'était…

\- Mignon ? se hasarda-t-elle timidement.

\- Hermione ! tu veux m'achever où quoi, à dire des trucs pareils ? Pitié ne me dit pas que tu es tombée amoureuse de cet imbécile ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle. Et puis il y a Ron !

Elle vit le sourire moqueur d'Harry s'effacer tout à coup.

\- Je sais que votre séparation vous a beaucoup affecté, mais je te trouve beaucoup plus rayonnante maintenant que quand tu étais avec lui et c'est pareil pour lui. Vous passiez plus de temps à vous prendre la tête sur tout un tas de sujets qu'à profiter l'un de l'autre. Je ne dis pas que c'est parfait entre Ginny et moi, mais on est sur la même longueur d'onde sur tout un tas de choses primordiales et surtout sur notre façon de voir l'avenir. Ron et toi, vous avez une vision du monde bien trop différente. ! Peut-être… Peut-être que tu devrais y réfléchir avant de retenter quoique ce soit avec Ron ?

\- Mais je l'aime ! dit-elle presque larmoyante. C'est mon premier vrai amour ! Je ne peux pas tout foutre en l'air sans nous donner une chance !

\- Je sais Hermione ! Moi aussi je l'aime, mais je ne me vois pas pour autant vivre avec lui !

\- Je …

\- Réfléchis-y s'il te plait ! … insista son meilleur ami. Et ne va pas croire non plus pour autant que je veuille qu'il se passe quoique ce soit entre Drago et toi ! Si je suis persuadé que Ron te rendrait malheureuse, je pense que ce serait pire avec lui ! …Il a changé, c'est indéniable, mais ça n'en fait pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi pour autant !

Hermione se mit à rire tout à coup, arrêtant Harry dans sa tirade.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de l'appeler Drago !

\- Et bien… c'est son prénom après tout… et il va rester ici un moment ! fit-il un peu confus.

\- Je crois que tu commences à l'apprécier ! se moqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! tu sais très bien que c'est plus compliqué.

\- C'est à cause de…

Harry acquiesça, la mine bien plus sombre

\- Tout à l'heur quand il faisait la gueule, je me suis rappelé de ce midi. Après que tu sois partie, je n'ai fait que l'effleurer et il a eu un mouvement de recul. Je ne sais pas si c'était du dégout ou de la peur, mais ça m'a fait si mal pour lui. Et quand il a commencé à me faire des reproches, avant que je comprenne pourquoi j'ai failli tout lui avouer !

\- Ça aurait peut-être été une bonne chose… tu sais avec cette histoire de Guide peut être qu'il l'accepterait mieux si c'était quelqu'un qui …quelqu'un qui l'a vu dans un de ses pires moments ?

\- Ne me demande pas ça, Hermione ! Ce que je veux c'est tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute! Pas l'affronter une nouvelle fois ! je n'en aurais pas la force ! Je suis désolé Hermione !

\- Peut-être justement que ça te permettrait de tourner la page définitivement toi aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ? Peut-être ? Mais pour ça il faudrait que je lui dise tout ! Et puis, il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi ! Je serai obligé de lui parler des Horcruxes ! On n'en a parlé à personne à part à certains membres de l'ordre ! Imagine qu'il se mette en tête que ça pourrait lui permettre de se séparer de la partie la plus sombre de lui, celle qu'est hanté par Voldemort et qu'il décide de faire ça pour s'en débarrasser ?

\- Les Horcruxes ne sont fait pour ça ! s'exclama Hermione. Ça ne marcherait pas !

\- on n'en sait rien ! Il est bien plus habitué à la magie noire que nous et à ce que tu m'as dit ça le détruit à petit feu. On ne peut pas savoir à quelle extrémité il serait prêt à aller pour se débarrasser de ses cauchemars !

\- Pas jusqu'au meurtre ! jamais il ne ferait ça ! Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, le contre dit-elle avec ferveur.

\- Même si ce n'est pas l'ordure qu'on pensait quand on était jeunes, il a une part sombre en lui et peut être que si …

\- Je lui fais confiance ! c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent, pas de machiavélique ! il n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort et tu le sais !

\- Tu as raison, mais ça le fait entrer dans un cercle très restreint.

\- J'en suis bien consciente. Mais il a le droit de savoir ! Et je ne compte pas l'abandonner une fois que je serai arrivé à solutionner son problème de cauchemar. Je me suis trop attachée à lui. Je compte bien continuer à veiller sur lui.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce à quoi tu veux t'engager ? l'interrogea Harry un peu décontenancé.

\- Tout à fait ! Il…il compte beaucoup pour moi désormais ! lui confia-t-elle, le regard un peu perdu. C'est important pour moi, Harry. Il n'est pas juste une cause perdue que je souhaite défendre, même si c'est ce que j'ai cru à un moment. Il fait partie des gens qui compte à mes yeux et pour qui je suis prête à me battre… Et il est hors de question que je l'abandonne à nouveau une fois que tout sera rentrer dans l'ordre ! Ne te fait-il pas penser à Rogue ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il finisse comme lui !

\- Je sais qu'il est en danger et qu'il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, mais si tu le délivres de cette sorte de malédiction il ira mieux !

\- Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Tu es maintenant le premier à dire que Rogue était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel malgré les erreurs qu'il a commises jeune et son caractère exécrable. Rogue a fait de mauvais choix, mais il n'a certainement jamais été quelqu'un de profondément mauvais. Juste quelqu'un qui a eu de mauvaises influences et qui a été maltraité par les maraudeurs. Puis, rejeté par Lili, déçu, aigri, il a sombré vers le mal. Puis, quand il s'est retrouvé face à la perte de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, ça l'a fait changer. Il a tout fait pour se racheter, mais c'était trop tard. Ça n'empêche pas qu'il y ait toujours eu du bon en lui. Même pendant sa période la plus sombre. Il ne faut pas juger les gens uniquement pour leurs actes, mais aussi sur les raisons qui les poussent à agir de la sorte. C'est pour ça qu'on a témoigné. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Il faut lui tendre la main et lui montrer le bon chemin. C'est pour ça que je te remercie d'avoir fait le premier pas vers lui ce matin et de lui avoir tendu la main. Il t'a certainement semblé ne pas en faire trop cas, mais je sure certaine que c'était important pour lui.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire. S'il n'aimait pas qu'elle se rapproche tant du Serpentard, il ne voulait pas non plus l'abandonner surtout maintenant qu'il avait une chance de pouvoir se racheter de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Ils restèrent tous les deux à parler de Drago et de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour qu'il se rapproche un peu plus d'Andromeda et de Teddy. Ils étaient conscients que cette nouvelle crise venait de la découverte de cette partie de sa famille qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'ici. Tout le reste, tout ce qu'il reprochait à Harry, il pourrait l'avoir s'il réussissait ses ASPICS et si tous les deux continuaient à le soutenir.

Ils parlèrent également de Ginny et des Weasley, des cours d'Hermione, de sa formation d'aurore, de leurs projets pour l'an prochain, de moly et de son repas de Noël, de tout et de rien, juste pour le plaisir d'être ensemble et de partager un moment privilégié juste tous les deux.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Le reste de la soirée se passa étonnamment calmement et même le repas en compagnie du Serpentard fut plutôt agréable en dehors de ses sarcasmes et moqueries habituelles. Mais quelque chose avait tout de même changé.

La poignée de main que lui avait offerte Potter ainsi que les révélations qu'il avait eues sur son enfance avaient quelque peu ébranlé l'animosité que Drago lui portait. Il ne l'appréciait toujours pas, mais il commençait à le voir sous un autre jour.

À part son nom, Potter n'avait rien et a présent il avait tout. Lui avait eu plus qu'un nom et avait tout perdu. Mais il était joueur et ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu. À lui de reprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris ou risquait de lui reprendre, à commencer par Hermione. Il avait eu toute la fin de l'après-midi pour y réfléchir et une simple amitié ne lui suffisait pas !

Quelques heures plus tard quand la jeune Gryffondor vint frapper à sa porte qui séparait leurs chambres, il s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir un sourire aux lèvres.

Il était déjà habillé pour la nuit. Ses cheveux encore légèrement humides partaient dans tous les sens. Elle lui trouvait un air presque enfantin avec son sourire et ses cheveux en bataille. Elle aimait le voir ainsi, sans tristesse et sans douleur, comme il aurait dû l'être s'il n'avait pas vécu la guerre du mauvais côté.

\- Je venais juste te prévenir que j'allais me coucher. Je te laisse Pattenrond et tu peux laisser la porte ouverte.

Elle allait s'en aller quand il la retint par la manche de son horrible pyjama bleu.

\- Tu ne préfèrerais pas venir dormir avec moi ? commença-t-il enjôleur. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier être dans mes bras la nuit dernière !

Hermione fixa ses yeux gris devant lesquels pendait négligemment une petite mèche de cheveux blonds. Elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin du bracelet pour le deviner joueur et pas si sûr de lui qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre.

\- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités petit renard blanc ! se permit-elle de plaisanter gentiment.

\- Et si je te disais que ce qui me ferait plaisir justement ne serait pas difficile à devenir réalité, dit-il en lâchant sa manche pour s'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte.

\- Écoute ! Tu vas bien ce soir et je laisse la porte ouverte. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi…

\- Je parlais d'un baiser ! osa-t-il un sourcil levé et avec ce petit un sourire en coin moqueur qu'elle commençait vraiment à un peu trop apprécier.

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione manquant de s'étouffer de surprise. Je croyais avoir été clair. On est juste ami alors arête de faire le joli cœur !

\- Tu me préfèrerais calculateur, arrogant et dédaigneux ? plaisanta-t-il en faisant une sorte de moue déçue et en secouant la tête, faisant tomber une nouvelle mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux lui donnant un petit air sauvage auquel elle n'était pas habituée.

\- Non pas vraiment ! répondit-elle en regardant tout à coup ses pieds nu, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Dans ce cas tu devrais en profiter avant que le naturel reprenne le dessus, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle plus que de raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? dit-elle en reculant d'un pas alors que lui avançait son visage juste au-dessus du sien.

\- Je te prouve que tu en as autant envie que moi, tenta-t-il de lui prouver en posant un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever le visage afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle sentait sur ses lèvres son souffle chaud. Il avait sur lui cette odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée avec cette touche fleurie qui la faisait se sentir en confiance avec lui. Il la regardait comme si elle était quelque chose de particulièrement désirable. Derrière ses mèches rebelles, ses yeux étaient devenus d'un bleu limpide et elle aurait aimé se perdre dans leur profondeur, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne bougea pas.

Elle se demandait ce qui l'embêtait le plus : qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau ou qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Puis sans prévenir, il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je te l'ai promis après notre première nuit dans ta chambre, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ! C'est toi qui le feras, car personne ne résiste à mon charme si je le décide !

\- Et bien! ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! fit-elle moqueuse, légèrement agacée et amusée à la fois.

\- On verra ! fit-il d'un air particulièrement arrogant. En se rapprochant à nouveau tout près d'elle. Mais tu verras, je parv…

Tandis qu'il se vantait, machinalement, du bout des doigts, en souriant, elle replaça cette mèche de cheveux presque blancs qui tombait dans ses yeux dans un geste tendre.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Drago fut comme paralysé. Il voulait un baiser, elle ne lui offrait qu'une infime caresse du bout des doigts et ça suffisait à l'électriser au point de l'empêcher de finir sa phrase !

Étonnée qu'il s'arrête de parler, elle sentit comme un flot d'émotions qui provenait de celui qui lui avait offert le bracelet. Réalisant que son geste, au contraire du jeu du Serpentard, était bien trop intime, elle devint écarlate et ne sut plus où se mettre.

\- Il faut que… il faut que j'y aille, on se revoit demain matin, balbutia-t-elle en prenant une teinte écrevisse avant de partir comme un coup de vent pour se diriger vers sa propre salle de bain avant de s'y enfermer.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, Granger ! cria-t-il à son attention avant de retourner dans sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres, laissant la porte qui séparait leur chambre délibérément ouverte.

Drago ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle avait semblé si bouleversée juste avant de partir alors qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas cillé quand il l'avait ouvertement provoquée!

Allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fixant cette porte ouverte, Drago repassait dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait pourtant déjà été particulièrement tactile avec lui à de nombreuses reprises, mais curieusement ce petit geste changeait tout. Si autrefois ses caresses avaient quelque chose de maternel et de réconfortant, ce geste presque anodin portait en lui l'intimité d'un couple. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qu'il avait insinué dans l'après-midi ou à cause de sa petite comédie quelques instants avant, mais la réponse de la Gryffondor l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'était senti empli de désir et de tendresse pour elle.

Et puis elle avait fui. « Elle a agi, comme à son habitude, sans réfléchir, songea-t-il amusé, un comble pour une fille aussi intelligente ! »

Souriant, il s'imaginait qu'elle avait dû se rendre compte que son geste était … _déplacé_?

Mais déplacé en quoi ? Elle l'avait déjà embrassé, consolé, habillé, déshabillé, recousu, et même lavé…

Et puis il comprit ! Il comprit qu'à cause de ce maudit bracelet, c'était sa réaction à lui qu'elle avait sentie.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'elle puisse lire en lui de cette façon, mais ça avait au moins le mérite de faire avancer les choses. Et puis, à la façon dont elle avait rougi avant de fuir, elle ne semblait pas indifférente elle non plus !

* * *

Merci de nous avoir lu.

le principal passage écrit par Erato cette fois ci est celui où Drago demande à prendre Teddy dans ces bras jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione remonte vers sa chambre.

Merci encore à toi Erato pour ton aide

Le prochain chapitre est déjà bien commencé et le suivant également donc malgré les fêtes pas de ralentissement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous donner les chapitres de noël cette semaine mis on en est encore loin.

Passez de bonnes fêtes !

À dans deux semaines


	40. Confrontations - chap 40

Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à nous suivre et à nous soutenir dans cette longue aventure.

Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point vos petits messages nous encouragent à continuer et surtout à tenir les délais qui avec les fêtes ont été difficile à respecter puisque nous n'avons mis au point les derniers détails de ce chapitre juste avant de publier.

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau personnage que vous allez découvrir en fin de chapitre.

* * *

Confrontations - CHAPITRE 40

Hermione dormait à poing fermé quand des hurlements épouvantables provenant de la chambre de Drago la réveillèrent. Émergeant difficilement, elle se leva et enfila ses pantoufles. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Elle l'éclaira d'un Lumos de la pointe de sa baguette : À nouveau, il faisait un cauchemar. Il était particulièrement agité et Pattenrond, qui n'avait certainement pas aimé se faire pousser du lit, attendait sagement, installé confortablement sur la descente de lit, que le Serpentard ait fini de bouger dans tous les sens pour venir le rejoindre.

Murmurant son prénom, puis l'appelant de plus en plus fort, elle tenta de le réveiller en vain. Il semblait supplier qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal et se débattait. Elle tenta alors de lui attraper les épaules pour lui faire reprendre contact à la réalité.

Il se redressa alors en sursaut apeuré et fiévreux pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Dans son affolement le Serpentard avait repoussé la petite brune qui, ne s'y attendant pas, avait basculé en arrière pour atterrir au sol après un mouvement peu gracieux pour se rattraper à la table de chevet branlante qui s'était effondrée au sol avec elle.

Dans la salle de bain, juste éclairée par la lueur de la lune encore haute dans le ciel, Drago tentait de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il était nauséeux et avait encore sur lui l'odeur de son tortionnaire. Il était nauséeux et tremblait de tout son corps.

Malgré quelques haut-le-cœur il ne parvint pas à vomir. Et, c'était pire encore ! Il aurait voulu expulser de lui tout ce qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il ouvrit le robinet pour faire couler un peu d'eau et se rafraîchir le visage.

Il se sentait si sale ! Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça ! Depuis qu'elle était près de lui, ça avait presque cessé.

Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était se défaire de cette odeur de pourriture sur son corps ainsi que de l'impression que ces immondes mains griffues étaient encore sur lui. Il lui fallait plus que se rafraichir le visage. Enlevant précipitamment ses vêtements qu'il ne supportait plus, il monta dans la baignoire pour y faire couler une douche brulante et entrepris de se frictionner avec le savon qu'il y trouva.

Hermione, légèrement secouée, grimaça de douleur, massa sa hanche et son coude qu'elle avait cognés dans sa chute, récupéra sa baguette qui était tombée au sol et se releva péniblement.

Harry, que le bruit avait réveillé, s'était précipité vers l'étage où se trouvaient Hermione et Malefoy. Supposant à juste titre que les cris de terreur qu'il avait entendus provenaient de ce dernier qui avait dû faire un cauchemar, il hésita une seconde avant d'entrer. Puis, quand il lui sembla entendre légèrement gémir Hermione, il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement. Il la vit en train de se relever à côté d'une table de chevet cassée.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai cru entendre Malefoy hurler !

\- Je suis tombée à la renverse. J'ai été surprise qu'il se lève d'un coup comme ça ! Il est dans la salle de bain. Pattenrond semble ne plus pouvoir faire grand-chose pour lui. Je vais m'en occuper. Tu peux aller te recoucher. Je commence à savoir quoi faire même si là ça semble plus fort que d'habitude.

\- Je… vas-y, mais je reste là juste au cas où ! répondit Harry étonné qu'elle semble avoir l'habitude de gérer la situation et pas juste de la connaitre.

\- Euh…D'accord…Si tu veux ! répondit sa meilleure amie, préoccupée à l'idée que Drago voit Harry dans sa chambre.

Après lui avoir demandé de rester discret pour ne pas perturber Drago, et lui avoir demandé d'allumer quelques bougies pour éclairer légèrement la pièce, elle approcha prudemment de la porte entrebâillée et entendit le bruit de la douche.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Vu l'état dans lequel il était en se réveillant, elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer au plus mal. Il lui avait avoué s'être lavé jusqu'au sang pour tenter d'effacer le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu et ne voulait pas qu'il en vienne à de telles extrémités.

Elle essaya de l'appeler plusieurs fois, frappa contre la porte pour se faire entende, mais il ne dégainait pas lui répondre. Après avoir jeté un regard inquiet en direction de son meilleur ami, elle se décida tout de même à entrer dans le nuage de vapeur qui provenait de la douche.

Ce qui la choqua en entrant, ce ne fut ni la nudité du garçon, ni ses cicatrices, mais les marbrures écarlates qui tapissaient le fond de la baignoire.

Elle le vit tremblant, frottant frénétiquement chaque parcelle de son corps, écorchant ses cicatrices avec ses ongles à chaque frottement compulsif qu'il répétait avec son savon en main.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était là et n'entendait plus que le bruit de l'eau sur lequel il tentait de se concentrer, espérant qu'elle pourrait peut-être apaiser sa douleur et le laver de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Approchant de lui lentement tout en continuant à l'appeler par son prénom, elle commença par prendre délicatement sa main pour lui enlever le savon ensanglanté qu'il avait dans les doigts.

\- Arrête Drago, ça ne sert à rien ! Tu te fais du mal, c'est tout ! Je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi ! Ça va aller, je reste avec toi !

Tandis qu'elle lui parlait, elle avait plongé sa main sous l'eau chaude pour arrêter le jet. Puis, prenant une grande serviette blanche, elle l'en enveloppa. Le voyant encore trembler, les yeux dans le vague, elle sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à bouger seul.

Elle appela alors Harry pour qu'il l'aide et celui-ci la rejoint avec plus de lumière.

Il vit de suite l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait son ancien ennemi. Il pouvait entrapercevoir sur son corps, malgré la serviette qui le couvrait en partie, les traces de griffures que lui avait faites Voldemort ainsi que les mutilations qu'il venait de s'auto-infliger. Mais ce qui le laissa interdit fut le regard du Serpentard qui semblait être ailleurs… _absent_.

Comprenant que Drago semblait incapable de bouger et qu'Hermione n'avait pas la force de le sortir de là, il approcha précautionneusement du Serpentard. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer. Arrivé à son niveau, il eut un moment d'hésitation.

Drago ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Il tremblait et claquait des dents.

Mal à l'aise, Harry passa un bras dans le dos de Drago et se pencha pour passer l'autre derrière ses cuisses pour tenter de le soulever.

Surpris d'y arriver si facilement, il put constater à quel point le blond avait dû maigrir.

Il n'avait fait que quelque pas vers la chambre quand le Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder d'une façon qu'Harry ne comprenait pas.

\- Potter ? murmura-t-il.

Harry allait répondre quand Malefoy s'accrocha à lui aussi fort qu'il put.

\- Tu es venu me chercher ? Comme dans l'obscurité et comme dans les flammes !

Harry était complètement perdu. « Il ne m'en veut pas ! songea-t-il. Il pense que je suis là pour le sauver ? » Il comprenait que Malefoy lui soit reconnaissant de l'avoir sorti in extrémiste du Feudémon quand ils étaient dans salle sur demande, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi il l'avait sauvé de l'obscurité qu'avait dû être son séjour dans les cachots ! Au contraire ! Il n'avait fait qu'accentuer son calvaire !

Quand Harry le posa sur le lit, Drago se laissa faire et resta assis toujours un peu absent.

\- Tu as entendu ? demanda Harry à sa meilleure amie.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. On en reparlera demain matin si tu veux bien. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de lui maintenant.

Elle s'installa près de lui et commença à lui frictionner les cheveux avec douceur à l'aide d'une seconde serviette éponge qu'elle avait saisie au passage. Le blond semblait presque ailleurs et se laissait faire sans broncher. Elle lui sécha alors également le dos et les bras en faisant attention à ne surtout pas le blesser. D'un Accio, elle appela ensuite à elle un flacon de baume cicatrisant et l'appliqua délicatement sur ses nouvelles blessures.

Harry la regardait faire. Elle ne semblait pas gênée d'avoir Malefoy pratiquement nu à côté d'elle. « Après tout, pensa-t-il, elle a l'habitude des garçons et elle n'est plus une petite fille! », mais les gestes qu'elle avait pour le Serpentard confirmaient ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt : elle s'était profondément attachée à lui et ça se ressentait.

Se sentant de trop, il souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione qui le remercia pour son aide et partit rejoindre son lit l'esprit empli de questions.

Hermione espérait que Drago ne s'était pas réfugié trop loin dans son esprit. La phrase qu'il avait dite à Harry semblait prouver qu'il était conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, du moins en partie.

Elle commença à écarter doucement les pans de la serviette maintenant tachée de sang pour pouvoir le soigner.

Réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, Drago revint à lui et esquissa un petit mouvement de recul, de crainte qu'elle ne le voie et surtout qu'elle ne le touche.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Drago, lui dit-elle de sa voix la plus rassurante, heureuse qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Je vais juste soigner tes écorchures et puis je te laisserai tranquille si tu veux.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle trempa ses doigts dans l'épaisse potion.

Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau était froid, apaisant et dérangeant à la fois. C'était à mi-chemin entre le plaisir, la souffrance et la honte.

-Tu ne t'es pas loupé une fois de plus ! dit-elle un peu maladroitement, essayant de rompre le silence pesant.

Drago, incapable de lui répondre, se calma peu à peu grâce à ses mots et à ses gestes. Il l'observait. Elle était si attentionnée ! Elle agissait si naturellement ! Comme si ce qui lui était arrivé l'attristait sans pour autant la repousser.

\- Comment peux-tu me regarder comme ça ? Comme s'il n'y avait rien sur ma peau ? Comment peux-tu me toucher alors que je me répugne moi-même ? articula-t-il la voix éraillée par l'émotion.

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tes cicatrices ne me répugnaient pas ! La seule chose qui me répugne, c'est celui qui a fait ça ! C'est comme pour ce qu'il a écrit sur ton bras, la cicatrice n'y est pour rien !

-Je ne suis plus qu'une plaie béante ! Mon corps et mon âme ont été réduits en charpie, déformés en cet amas informe que tu as devant toi et ça ne te fait rien ?

Constatant qu'elle avait pratiquement soigné toutes les blessures qu'il lui était décemment possible d'atteindre, elle s'arrêta de le soigner. Elle sentait que c'était certainement le moment idéal pour mettre à exécution l'idée qu'elle avait eue pour lui faire, en quelque sorte, commencer à oublier certaines sensations sur sa peau pour les remplacer par de nouveaux souvenirs.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, remercia la pénombre pour qu'il ne voie pas ses joues prendre la couleur d'une beuglante et elle posa sa paume à plat sur son torse.

Il tressaillit et elle le sentait presque paniquer. Elle releva alors légèrement sa main et commença à suivre de ses doigts légers chacune des cicatrices qu'elle rencontrait au fur et ma mesure qu'elle parcourait sa peau.

Il aurait dû apprécier qu'elle le caresse de la sorte, mais il était tétanisé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, s'attardant sur chacune de ces vilaines boursouflures presque amoureusement.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

\- Quand je les vois, dit-elle après un temps qui parut infini à Drago, elles me glacent le sang à l'idée de ce que tu as dû endurer, mais… mais elles font un tout avec celui que tu es devenu. Je… J'aime bien celui que tu es devenu ! J'aurais forcément préféré qu'il ne t'arrive rien, sois-en sûr ! Mais elles sont là et elles font partie de toi !

Il était conscient qu'elle sentait son angoisse et son trouble et c'était terriblement humiliant. Pourtant il ne l'arrêta pas.

Il la voyait le regarder avec bienveillance. Regarder ce qu'il haïssait le plus en lui. Tracer de ses doigts chaque souvenir qu'il devait à celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Et ses iris noisette, où se reflétaient les flammes des bougies qui les éclairaient, lui apportèrent le réconfort qu'il désirait.

Il ferma alors les yeux, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur la sensation douce de ses doigts sur sa peau et tenta de refouler sa peur.

\- Les blessures qu'il t'a infligées sont cicatrisées, commenta-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. Elles sont un souvenir que ta peau mettra longtemps à atténuer, mais tu es guéri.

Arrêtant soudain d'effleurer ses anciennes blessures, elle posa sa main tiède sur sa joue, jouant avec sa barbe naissante. Il rouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Elles ne te font plus souffrir physiquement ? demanda-t-elle hésitante en le fixant avec inquiétude.

\- Elles sont affreuses et me rappellent chaque jour ce qu'il m'a fait, dit-il en détournant le regard, incapable de soutenir la tendresse dans ses yeux.

\- Tout comme ta peau, tu n'oublieras jamais ce qui t'est arrivé, mais tu vas guérir toi aussi et la souffrance que ton esprit subit encore s'atténuera jusqu'à ce que ça ne te fasse plus mal. Il faut juste que tu acceptes qu'on te soigne.

Elle mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans les bras, mais elle n'osa pas.

Il était figé. Elle avait toujours sa main sur lui.

Il se recula, brisant leur contact.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est si simple ? maugréa-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que, non! fit-elle, attristée.

-Tu ne t'imagines pas du tout ce qui a pu m'arriver !

\- Je n'en imagine certainement pas toute l'horreur, malgré ce que tu as consenti à me dire, mais je ne demande qu'à comprendre ! protesta-t-elle.

Il se leva, le regard horrifié, rassemblant autour de ses hanches la serviette qui lui enserrait maintenant la taille et lui fit face.

\- Jamais ! je t'en ai déjà trop dit !

Hermione se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Elle mit une main sur son épaule. Il tressaillit, mais ne se dégagea pas. Alors, elle descendit sa main sur son bras et la fit glisser doucement jusque derrière son dos nu. Ne le voyant toujours pas réagir, surpris et ne sachant comment réagir, tiraillé entre l'envie de s'enfuir et celle de la prendre dans ses bras, à nouveau, il se laissa faire.

Elle se rapprocha encore et passa sa seconde main de l'autre côté de son corps. Elle le serra fort contre lui, la joue contre son épaule balafrée tentant par son étreinte de lui montrer la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait maintenant pour lui.

\- Tu iras mieux. Je t'en fais la promesse. Tout ça, c'est derrière toi. Je ne demande qu'à t'aider. Aussi horrible que ça ait pu être, même si je pleure, je n'aurai pas de regard de pitié. Aussi humiliant que ça ait pu être, j'aurai peut-être des larmes, mais jamais je ne me moquerai. Je suis là pour toi, pour t'aider. Et même si tu me rejettes encore une fois, je t'attendrai. Je ne te trahirais pas. Jamais je ne révèlerai tes secrets sans ton accord. Prends ton temps. Il n'y a rien de pressé, mais quand tu seras prêt à parler je t'écouterai. Et si tu préfères que je te trouve un psychomage, je le ferais. Si tu veux que je t'accompagne, je le ferais. Je sais que pour l'instant tu ne veux pas parler de tout ça, alors je vais te lâcher et on va mettre tout ce que je viens de te dire de côté jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prêt.

Elle commença à relâcher doucement son étreinte. Mais il l'enlaça à son tour.

\- Reste encore un peu!

Elle s'écarta très légèrement et lui sourit.

Quelque chose se brisa alors en lui. Personne ne lui a jamais souri comme ça.

Il l'avait déjà vu sourire de la sorte à ses amis et il trouvait ça niais, mais quand c'était à lui que ce sourire s'adressait, c'était tout autre chose. Pansy lui adressait des sourires moqueur, joyeux, taquin, d'envie, de satisfaction. Sa mère des sourires timide, tendre, fière, triste, plein d'espoir.

Hermione avait un sourire naturel, franc, innocent et aimant, sans arrière-pensée, un sourire avec lequel elle lui communiquait toute la gentillesse qui était en elle et qu'il ne méritait pas !

-Tu vas finir de te soigner et te rhabiller. Je reviens dans cinq minutes tout au plus.

Confiant, il abdiqua.

Ils mouraient de fatigue tous les deux. Quand elle revint, elle s'installa tout naturellement à ses cotes et il put la prendre dans ses bras pour s'endormir presque aussitôt, apaisé par sa présence.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

À son réveil, Hermione était encore dans les bras du Serpentard. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il n'y avait rein entre eux, elle devait tout de même admettre que c'était faux. La relation qu'elle avait avec lui était plus que simplement amicale. Elle aimait trop sa présence auprès d'elle. Elle recherchait même son contact. Même si c'était le plus souvent à l'initiative de Drago, c'était surtout sa sagesse et son orgueil qui l'empêchait de faire de même. Curieusement quand elle était avec lui, il y avait comme une harmonie entre eux, comme si être avec lui, lui apportait ce qui lui manquait jusqu'ici. Comme s'ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble. Sauf qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir ce genre de chose entre eux ! Il y avait trop de choses qui les séparaient.

Attristée par cette constatation, elle s'était levée sans bruit, laissant Drago dormir tant qu'il le pouvait. S'apercevant qu'il était déjà tard, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Harry. Ils avaient prévu de réviser ensemble quelques sorts qui leur seraient utiles à tous deux lors de leurs futurs examens.

Ils passèrent la matinée à travailler leurs sorts. Et, s'ils avaient tous les deux envie de reparler des évènements de la nuit, ils n'en firent rien. Elle avait été trop étrange et trop riche en émotions pour en parler si tôt.

Quand enfin Malefoy les rejoignit dans le salon où ils étaient installés, rien ne pouvait laisser deviner tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il semblait avoir passé une nuit tout à fait normale. Le jeune homme perdu, fragile et vulnérable avait complètement disparu, du moins en surface…

Harry profita qu'Hermione soit occupée à chercher les variantes d'un sort d'immobilisation dans un épais grimoire pour aller rejoindre Malefoy qui s'était éclipsé dans la bibliothèque peu de temps après avoir petit déjeuner.

Quand il le retrouva, le blond était en train de parcourir l'énorme collection d'ouvrage de potions, ce qui ne l'étonna guère.

Le voyant dos à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il l'avait vu la nuit précédente ainsi qu'aux mots qu'il lui avait dits et à tout ce que ça impliquait.

Si avant cela, lui dire la vérité était surtout un devoir, c'était maintenant un besoin. Il voulait comprendre ! Mais il était également de plus en plus terrifié à l'idée de tout lui raconter ! Et c'est cette contradiction, qui au même titre que sa culpabilité, le rongeait de l'intérieur, tel un poison coulant dans ses veines, se répandant un petit peu plus chaque jour.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu le coir. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça ! Il n'en avait pas encore la force. Non, il était venu lui parler d'Hermione, avant que leur « amitié » n'évolue plus encore !

\- Malefoy, l'interpella Harry à peine entré dans la pièce, j'aimerais qu'on parle sérieusement et pour ça, j'aurais besoin que tu mettes de côté … ton.. ta … enfin, dit-il hésitant, tout ce qui fait que c'est impossible de parler avec toi.

\- Si tu pouvais dire ton truc cette année ce serait bien ! cracha Drago qui n'avait franchement pas envie d'une discussion en tête à tête avec Potter. Parce que, vois-tu, j'ai franchement mieux à faire que de t'écouter.

Retournant à son inspection pour prendre un livre, Drago tenta délibérément d'ignorer Potter.

\- Et si, justement, tu pouvais faire un effort pour une fois ce serait bien ! ragea Harry en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui.

\- Je ne fais que ça, des efforts, ces derniers temps ! commença-t-il à s'énerver en lui faisant enfin face.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'Hermione te trouve ! Tu es ingérable ! s'emporta Harry.

\- Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas un penchant pour les mecs instables ? le défia le Serpentard en plantant son regard froid comme la glace dans le sien.

Harry recula tout à coup, mal à l'aise de se retrouver si proche de Malefoy.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin en voyant ce mouvement de recul. Il était ravi de voir Potter déstabilisé et impuissant face aux liens qui commençaient à se tisser entre eux.

\- Au moins, on a envie de parler de la même chose ! C'est déjà ça ! dit enfin Potter sans oser le regarder en face.

\- Franchement, je ne crois pas ! lui lança le blond prenant son livre pour sortir de la pièce.

En trois enjambées, Harry se retrouva entre la porte et son interlocuteur récalcitrant.

\- Laisse-moi passer, Potter ! le menaça Drago.

\- Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas discuté tous les deux, répondit Harry en le défiant du regard

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une carte à ton effigie dans les paquets de Chocogrenouilles qu'il faut te croire tout permis, lui lança Drago en le toisant d'un regard à refroidir un Phoenix.

\- Je ne te demande que cinq minutes Malefoy, c'est trop demander à ta seigneurie ? rétorqua Harry en soutenant son regard avec un sourire moqueur, mais amical qui désarma l'héritier des Malefoy.

\- Dans ma grande mansuétude, je t'en accorde quatre ! affirma l'aristocrate en revenant dans la bibliothèque pour s'installer nonchalamment dans le fauteuil qu'occupait habituellement Hermione.

Harry s'empressa de le rejoindre et s'assit sur un des larges accoudoirs de la banquette afin de se retrouver en face de lui.

\- Es-tu… enfin tes sentiments pour Hermione… je ne… commença Harry hésitant et légèrement troublé d'entrer aussi vite dans le vif du sujet et de devoir aborder une chose pareille avec celui qu'il détestait plus que tout à l'époque de Poudlard.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! cria presque Drago pris au dépourvu en se levant d'un bond. Il est hors de question que tu fasses quelques suppositions que ce soit !

Le blond, ayant compris ce dont voulait parler Potter, n'avait plus envie de se rasseoir. Nerveux, il préféra se placer derrière le fauteuil en question, les deux mains posées sur le dossier de ce dernier.

\- Bien ! Alors, dis-moi quelles sont tes intentions à l'égard d'Hermione, lui demanda Harry, soudain plus sûr de lui en voyant l'attitude défensive du blond.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire ! lui cracha Drago, détestant l'idée de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et encore plus celle de les prononcer devant Potter. Je m'amuse à la provoquer, c'est tout ! J'adore la voir mal à l'aise, voilà, il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin que ça!

Décollant ses mains du fauteuil, il se tint droit face à Potter, préférant serrer les poings plutôt que de sortir sa baguette.

\- Rien à chercher plus loin que ça ? se moqua Potter, amer. Franchement ! À qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Je t'ai vu avec elle ! Et, ça n'a rien d'innocentes provocations. Et puis, ne me dis pas que tu l'invites dans ton lit juste pour la voir mal à l'aise ?

Surpris et tentant de ne rien en montrer, Drago hésitait entre inventer des nuits torrides avec la Gryffondor ou nie. Mais, Potter ne semblait pas douter une seconde de ce qu'il avançait.

\- C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

\- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Quand je suis allé la voir ce matin, elle n'était pas dans son lit et la porte entre vos chambres était ouverte. Ça m'aurait été difficile de vous manquer ! Et, figure-toi qu'on n'enlace pas une fille dont on se contrefout comme ça ! conclu Potter en regardant par la fenêtre, n'ayant, au final, plus autant que ça envie d'entendre et surtout de comprendre ce qui motivait le Serpentard.

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Potter avait raison, mais il ne voyait pas quoi lui répondre. « Comment expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas moi-même ? » Songea-t-il .

Potter semblait mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait.

-Tu te doutes certainement de ce que je vais te dire ? continua Potter devant le silence éloquent du Serpentard.

\- Tu vas me demander de ne plus l'approcher, fulmina Malefoy, en se déplaçant dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle va apprécier que tu te mêles de ses affaires !

Potter se leva à son tour et vint se poster devant lui.

\- Elle est assez grande pour faire ses choix ! affirma Harry avec assurance avant de continuer sur un ton beaucoup plus pausé. Ce que j'aimerai, par contre, c'est que tu réfléchisses aux tiens !

\- Depuis quand j'ai le choix Potter ? lui demanda le blond en s'approchant pour poser un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine du brun. Même venir ici, je l'ai pratiquement fait contraint et forcé ! Tu te doutes franchement que je me serais passé de ta présence !

-Tu te trompes, Malefoy ! lui répondit Harry avec assurance. Là, tu as un choix à faire qui peut, ou non, changer tout pour toi !

\- J'aimerais bien savoir lequel, Potter ! se moqua-t-il en s'écartant légèrement.

Harry le fixa alors de son regard émeraude bienveillant qui le figea littéralement, puis son sourire le défia avant même qu'il n'émette le moindre son.

\- Tu as le choix de devenir comme les tiens le disent « un traitre à son sang » ou non ! Parce que c'est ce que tu vas devenir en fréquentant Hermione ! Héroïne de guerre, ou non, elle reste une né moldue. Tu sembles maintenant ne plus en faire cas, mais qu'en est-il de tes parents ? De tes connaissances ? Pourras-tu accepter le regard des tiens sur elle, sur toi, sur vous, si on vous voit ensemble ? Es-tu prêt à assumer ta relation avec elle ? Es-tu prêt à t'opposer à tes parents pour elle ? À renier tous tes principes ?

\- On n'en est pas là Potter ! grogna Drago, en s'éloignant un peu plus pour aller à une des étagères de la bibliothèque afin d'éviter de montrer à quel point les paroles du Gryffondor lui faisaient mal, à quel point elles touchaient juste.

\- Bien! Dans ce cas, jure-moi que tu ne crèves pas d'envie de l'embrasser ? ajouta Harry, en s'approchant, pour planter le couteau un peu plus profondément encore.

À ces mots Drago comprit qu'Hermione, même si elle confiait tout à son cher ami Potter, ne s'était pas confessée sur ce sujet.

Un sourire narquois prit alors place sur ses lèvres et il se redressa avant de s'avancer vers son rival. Une fois à hauteur de ce dernier, il posa sa main sur son épaule et s'inclina légèrement :

\- Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, le provoquant avec arrogance, reprenant ainsi, l'avantage.

Harry resta interdit quelques secondes, le temps de digérer l'information. Bien sûr, Malefoy pouvait mentir, mais à son air suffisant, il en doutait. « Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ? se questionna Harry. Je croyais qu'on se disait tout ! Et, ce serpent n'a pas pu l'embraser de force, elle ne l'apprécierait pas autant ! Et, s'il y avait bien plus que des baisers entre eux ?»

Harry se détacha du blond d'un geste brusque, coupa court à ses réflexions et tenta de se ressaisir rapidement avant que Malefoy ne jubile trop de l'avoir déstabilisé :

\- Je ne te parle pas de ce qui s'est déjà passé, dit-il, la voix tout de même un peu éraillée de surprise, mais de tes intentions, Malefoy ! Parce que si tu crois que pour elle avoir une relation c'est juste pour s'amuser, c'est que tu la connais mal. Ce qu'elle espère d'une relation c'est qu'elle dure et que peut-être ça la mène à passer le reste de sa vie avec celui qu'elle aura choisi ! Tu te vois avec elle ? Tu t'imagines avoir des enfants avec elle ? Des enfants sangs-mélés ?

\- Tu délires Potter ! je l'ai à peine touchée et tu m'imagines déjà marié avec elle ! fit Drago dédaigneux en haussant les épaules et en reprenant sa place conte l'étagère.

Il n'avait honnêtement jamais été jusque-là dans ses réflexions et détestait l'idée qu'on se mêle ainsi de sa vie. Pourtant les paroles de Potter faisaient échos à certaines sensations qu'il avait eues ces derniers temps. Des sensations aussi agréables que douloureuses.

\- Il est justement là le problème, Malefoy ! Si tu continues à flirter comme ça avec elle, elle se l'imaginera peut-être ! Je ne dis pas qu'elle y pensera sérieusement, mais elle pensera forcément à un futur possible. Alors, quand tu te rendras compte que tu t'es attaché à elle, mais que tu es incapable d'assumer tout ça, tu lui reprocheras de ne pas être celle que tu voudrais qu'elle soit, tu en viendras à lui en vouloir et à t'en vouloir aussi de ne pas avoir arrêté les choses à temps! Tu vas souffrir, mais, surtout, tu vas la faire souffrir ! Je ne te crois pas assez salop pour t'en foutre de lui faire du mal, mais le fait est, que c'est ce que tu vas faire, et elle ne s'en remettra pas. Elle n'est pas si forte que tu le penses Malefoy !

Il aurait tellement voulu être capable de nier tout ce que Potter avançait, mais ça aurait été mentir. Il touchait juste à chaque fois.

Il se voilait la face et Potter avait raison sur toute la ligne ! Ils allaient se détruire l'un l'autre.

\- Fous le camp Potter ou je te casse le nez une nouvelle fois ! grogna-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau les poings serrés, incapable de retenir toute la rage qu'il avait en lui.

Il détestait Potter en cet instant plus que jamais, car pour une fois il était complètement convaincu qu'il avait raison. Il détestait tout ce que ces réflexions avaient provoqué en lui. Il se sentait tiraillé entre l'envie de fuir Hermione au plus vite et au contraire accepter tout ce que Potter lui disait et tenter de faire avec pour la garder auprès de lui.

\- Heureux qu'on se comprenne, Malefoy, dit Harry en prenant la porte… et une dernière chose… Hermione a raison sur un point: aussi curieux que ça puisse te paraitre, je commence à t'apprécier… sincèrement.

La porte claqua, laissant Drago seul consterné par ce dont il venait de prendre conscience.

Les derniers mots de Potter avaient fini de l'achever et il dut s'assoir pour accuser le coup.

« Pourquoi? songea-t-il. Après tout ce qu'il vient de me dire! Comment peut-il affirmer commencer à m'apprécier ? Il ne pense tout de même pas, contrairement à ce qu'il dit, que je pourrais accepter de faire tout ça pour elle ? »

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Quand ils avaient rejoint Hermione, une sorte d'entente tacite les avaient poussés à ne pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé.

Après s'être encore exercé pendant près d'une demie heure et satisfait de leurs progrès, les deux amis décidèrent de remettre la suite à un autre jour.

Harry était ensuite allé s'entrainer au sous-sol tandis qu'Hermione et Drago avaient repris leurs recherches dans la bibliothèque.

Si le survivant était un des meilleurs en défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, ses sorts d'attaque et de défenses n'avaient pas le niveau d'un aurore accompli. Pour tout le temps que durerai son apprentissage, il avait été mis sous les ordre d'une jeune aurore qualifiée qui avait participé à la bataille de Poudlard. Si elle ne pouvait que reconnaitre la valeur de son courage, elle n'était pas pour autant une admiratrice aveuglée par son statut de survivant. Elle lui menait la vie dure et ne lui lâchait rien, que ce soit lorsqu'elle lui apprenait la théorie ou lorsqu'il l'accompagnait en missions.

Ça avait été pire pour Ron. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il s'était alors tourné vers une autre branche, orienté stratégie et tactique plutôt que le combat pur : celle des pisteurs. Félicité a maintes reprises par son mentor, il était arrivé à se distinguer sur le terrain, l'aidant efficacement lors de l'arrestation de Mangemorts de moindre importance qui étaient encore en fuite. Ses victoires répétées aux échecs sorciers avaient prouvé plus d'une fois ses talents de fin tacticien et Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son ami serait bien plus épanoui maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa voie.

Harry, au contraire, avait persévéré. Il mettait un point d'honneur à faire tout son possible pour devenir un des meilleurs Aurore en l'honneur de son père, mais également en celui de tous ceux qui étaient tombés en le suivant dans la destinée que Dumbledore avait en quelque sorte tracée pour lui.

Et c'est totalement épuisé, que Ginny le retrouva peu avant midi, quand elle arriva au Square Grimaud.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Durant leurs recherches, Hermione avait trouvé Drago particulièrement soucieux. Leurs investigations n'avançaient pas du tout et elle soupçonnait que le manque de progrès ainsi que le retour de ses cauchemars étaient la raison de cet état

Au repas elle avait trouvé étrange qu'il n'ouvre quasiment pas la bouche et réponde à peine lorsque Ginny s'était moquée de lui quand elle l'avait encouragé à manger et qu'il avait capitulé après avoir juste grogné pour la forme.

Les trois Gryffondors avaient profité d'être tous les trois ensemble pour discuter de ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour rassembler leurs connaissances de Poudlard, principalement des membres de l'ancienne armée de Dumbledore, pour le Nouvel An.

Leur problème principal résidant dans la difficulté des sorts d'agrandissement pour salon afin de leur permettre d'accueillir tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas la salle de réception, elle est immense, lança soudainement Drago qui venait de sortir de son mutisme.

\- Parce qu'elle est totalement en ruine, se désola Potter. La verrière est casée, la pluie s'engouffre par les trous et il y a même de petits arbres qui commencent à pousser entre les dalles de pierre.

Comme soufflé par la nouvelle, Drago se leva de table sans un mot et remonta dans le salon pour ouvrir les deux portes battantes menant dans la salle ou autrefois se donnait des bals et des réceptions mondaines.

Il resta stupéfait devant le désastre. Il avait adoré cette pièce où la lumière du jour, passant à travers la verrière colorée, rendait la pièce fantastique. Il aimait par-dessus tout les peintures de dragons situées au-dessus des boiseries ainsi que les miroirs de part et d'autre qui donnaient l'impression que des milliers de danseurs se répandaient élégamment dans la pièce. La voir dans cet état lui fendit le cœur. Il ne restait même pas la moitié des verres colorés qui formait la mosaïque au plafond. Les miroirs étaient salis et parfois brisés. Le sol était jonché de terre et de feuillage en décomposition. Enfin les herbes folles qui y avaient également pris racine ainsi que les nombreux buddleias parachevaient cet ensemble désolant.

Étonnés, ils étaient partis à sa suite se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Ils le retrouvèrent les bras ballants, à l'entrée de la grande salle, totalement dépité.

\- Comment avez-vous pu la laisser dans cet état ? demanda alors Drago sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse Drago ? demanda Ginny, qui n'appréciait pas trop le ton de reproche de Malefoy.

\- J'ai prévu d'engager quelqu'un l'été prochain pour la remettre en état, mais je ne sais même pas à qui m'adresser, intervint Harry avant que ça ne dégénère.

Malefoy ne répondait pas, il restait à regarder les dégâts subis par le manoir de ses ancêtres, abattu.

Hermione tenta de prendre sa main pour le ramener dans le salon où il faisait nettement plus chaud, mais il l'évita en s'avançant plus encore dans la pièce.

Les Gryffondors après un regard entendu, décidèrent de retourner à la cuisine.

Tandis qu'ils redescendaient tous les trois, Ginny en profita pour prendre la parole.

\- Ron doit passer cet après-midi, il veut vous parler à ce que j'ai compris. Je crois savoir de quoi, ajouta-t-elle gênée, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Je voulais quand même vous prévenir qu'il allait passer.

\- C'est quelque chose de grave ? demanda aussitôt Hermione, inquiète.

\- Oui, enfin non, mais …disons que c'est important et que ça ne va pas te plaire, dit-elle presque honteuse. Pitié, Hermione, ne m'en demande pas plus !

Hermione s'abstint de toute autre question, mais ne manqua pas le regard désolé que Ginny avait en entrant dans la cuisine.

Harry, la voyant dans cet état, s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça d'un de ses bras et lui embrasa la tempe.

\- Quoi qu'ait encore fait ton frère ou quoiqu'il fasse tu n'es pas responsable ! Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils ! Et puis, il nous en a déjà fait voir de belles ! Donc, on est pratiquement prêt à tout venant de lui ! Et, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, tu sais très bien qu'au final, on lui pardonnera. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Alors ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en lui prenant avec douceur le menton entre le pousse et l'index pour qu'elle le regarde.

Hermione enviait leur complicité et les gestes tendres qu'ils avaient l'un en vers l'autre. Ron était adorable bien sûr, mais c'était souvent à elle de le materner. Et, s'il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour elle, il manquait souvent d'attentions spontanées envers elle.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Ils allaient remonter quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix provenant du salon.

Quand ils les rejoignirent, Malefoy et Ron étaient en train de s'insulter copieusement tandis qu'une inconnue, un peu plus vieille qu'eux, vêtue d'une robe sorcière bleu nuit, les regardait franchement mal à l'aise.

Voyant ses amis arriver, Ron ignora royalement Malefoy pour s'adresser à Harry :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

\- Je l'ai invité au square pour les vacances et Harry a accepté, répondit Hermione à sa place.

Drago, remis de sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec la belette, se de mandait bien ce qui allait se passer. Il pouvait espérer Hermione dans son camp, mais il doutait que Potter prenne sa défense.

« Quoi que ! songea-t-il. S'il commence vraiment à m'apprécier comme il me l'a dit, c'est le moment de me le montrer. Je doute tout de même qu'il me défende contre un des membres du Trio… Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que cet idiot de Weasley aille trop loin et que Potter n'ait d'autre alternative que de défendre sa meilleure amie »

\- Mais, c'est débile, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? hurla Ron en direction d'Hermione qui s'approchait d'eux et se mettait entre Malefoy et lui.

\- On a appris à se connaitre un peu mieux et on est devenu ami, Ron !

\- Amis? Comment peux-tu être ami avec une ordure pareil ? Et toi! dit-il, ulcéré, en se tournant vers Harry. Comment peux-tu l'accepter dans ta maison ? Dans la maison de ton parrain ?

\- Ron, lui répondit Harry avec calme en se plaçant au côté d'Hermione, si tu me laissais en placer une, je pourrais t'expliquer ! Et puis, je te rappelle que Sirius est en quelque sorte son cousin. Ce n'est donc pas la première fois qu'il vient ici.

\- Mais on s'en fout de ça ! cracha Ron, hors de ses gonds, ne prenant même pas la peine de les écouter tant il était furieux. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ? Il n'a rien à faire ici !

\- Écoute Ron, calme-toi ! prend la peine de… tenta une fois de plus Harry à la stupéfaction de Drago qui observait un peu en recul les Gryffondors s'étriper.

\- Mais non! Je ne me calmerais pas ! Et puis, comment peux-tu dire que c'est ton ami ? dit-il, furieux, en s'adressant à nouveau à Hermione. C'est complètement débile ! Ne me dis pas que tu te fais sauter par ce conard quand même ?

Drago avança d'un pas. Le rouquin commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. Il ne supportait pas en outre qu'il s'adresse à sa Lionne de cette manière. Mais avant qu'il n'intervienne, Hermione répliqua.

-Non Ron ! Je ne me fais pas SAUTER par Drago! Et ne sois pas vulgaire ! Drago est juste mon ami comme je suis amie avec Harry, Neuville ou Ginny. Nous avons beaucoup discuté tous les deux et nous nous comprenons mieux. J'apprécie vraiment sa compagnie et j'espère que pour lui c'est devenu la même chose.

Voyant un moyen d'énerver plus encore la belette, Drago finit de s'approcher d'Hermione pour se placer à ses côtés et passer un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Comment peux-tu en douter, HERMIONE, dit-il de sa voix aristocratique et trainante pour appuyer ses propos, exaspérant par la même occasion le trio au grand complet. Bien sûr que je t'apprécie ! Comment ne pourrais-je pas apprécier une fille mignonne, intelligente et cultivée comme toi ?

\- Drago, le supplia Hermione, s'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas! C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, dit-elle en prenant sa main pour se dégager et en le repoussant gentiment après lui avoir lancé un sourire complice et moqueur que Ron ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Si la situation n'avait pas été critique, elle se serait bien volontiers amusée de l'attitude du Serpentard, mais elle avait plus important à régler.

\- Mais, c'est n'importe quoi ! gémit Ron. Comment peux-tu l'appeler par son prénom et dire qu'il est ton ami comme si tu le comparais à Harry ou à moi ? Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ! Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ! Après la façon dont il t'a traité pendant des années. !

\- Il faudrait que tu grandisses un peu Ron, fit-elle peinée. Ce qu'il vous a fait, ce n'est rien de plus que ce que vous lui avez fait ! Ce sont des crasses que les gamins se font ! Rien de plus ! Quant à la façon dont il m'a traité, on en a beaucoup parlé et on s'est expliqué. C'est un problème entre lui et moi. Ça ne te concerne pas ! Et nous avons définitivement enterré ce problème !

« Enfin, je l'espère, » pensa-t-elle.

\- Et je lui ai pardonné, dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago qui se tenait à nouveau un peu en retrait. Il ne pense plus de cette façon. Alors ça me va.

Drago se contenta de lui sourire et acquiesça.

Même si l'intervention du rouquin lui forçait la main, il était heureux comme un jeune niffleur trouvant son premier galion qu'elle puisse dire ce genre de choses.

\- Comment peux-tu lui pardonner ? s'indigna Ron qui faisait maintenant les cent pas devant eux, de plus en plus nerveux face à ces deux meilleurs amis qui une fois de plus faisaient bloc pour défendre le Serpentard. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Il n'est pas capable d'avoir le moindre remord, le moindre regret. Il ne le mérite pas !

\- Il n'est plus le même qu'à Poudlard, Ron, s'empressa de répondre Harry qui voulait le calmer et surtout ne pas voir ses deux amis s'entredéchirer une fois de plus. Il a grandi ! On a tous grandi ! Il...

\- Laisse, Harry ! l'interrompit fermement Hermione en posant la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Elle voulait régler le problème toute seule, sans trop impliquer Harry. Devoir se disputer une nouvelle fois avec Ron était déjà assez pénible pour elle et il était hors de question d'y rajouter la culpabilité de voir ses deux amis se brouiller par sa faute.

La voyant faire, Ron s'était arrêté. Il avait senti au ton d'Hermione qu'elle n'en était plus à vouloir le convaincre et qu'elle allait, une fois de plus, s'emporter injustement contre lui. Il lança alors un regard à la jeune femme derrière lui comme pour puiser les forces afin d'affronter ce qui allait suivre.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui mérite mon pardon. Si j'ai pu te pardonner après ce que tu nous as fait sans même te faire des reproches et t'accueillir à bras ouvert je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de lui pardonner quelques insultes et des bêtises de gamin !

\- Tu es injuste ! protesta-t-il avec force. Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai regretté ce que j'avais fait aussitôt après ! Ce n'est pas son cas !

\- Tu nous as abandonnés, Ron ! répondit-elle dans un cri déchiré par la déception. Tu nous as abandonnés quand on avait le plus besoin de toi ! Et même avant, tu n'étais plus avec nous, tu passais ton temps à te plaindre et à écouter cette stupide radio !

\- Ne me dit pas que tu penses qu'il vaut mieux que moi ? s'emporta-t-il outré en pointant du doigt son ennemi de toujours. Ne me dis pas que son attitude pendant la guerre vaut plus que tout ce que j'ai fait ?

La jeune femme derrière Ron, jusqu'ici très discrète, s'était rapprochée de lui comme pour le soutenir. On voyait bien qu'elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas se trouver là, mais elle semblait souffrir de cette dispute comme si c'était elle qu'on accusait de trahison.

Drago sourit. Non content de comprendre grâce à cette réplique qu'il y avait eu bien plus que de petites disputes d'enfants dans le Trio. Il voyait au visage de Potter qui était en train de se décomposer à l'évocation des faits qu'Hermione avançait, que ça avait eu énormément d'impact sur leur amitié à tous les trois. Il avait également remarqué l'attitude protectrice de la jeune intruse dont personne ne semblait se soucier. Pas très grande, elle était plutôt mignonne sans pour autant être à tomber. Son regard d'un beau bleu azur lui conférait cependant beaucoup de charme. Un carré de cheveux noirs encadrait son visage en forme de cœur au menton légèrement pointu. Et une petite cicatrice sur sa joue partant vers son oreille habilement cachée par ses cheveux prouvait qu'elle avait dû déjà avoir affaire à la magie noire.

Aux regards en biais qu'elle lui lançait de temps en temps, il pouvait deviner qu'elle partageait l'animosité de la belette à son égard. C'était le même regard de reproche que lui lançai tout ceux qui le prenaient encore pour un Mangemort et qui détestaient plus que tout sa famille et ce que son acquittement représentait.

Ginny, quant à elle, ne savait pas trop comment intervenir pour que son frère reprenne raison. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de la présence de Malefoy en espérant qu'il saurait se tenir une fois sur place. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était la présence de la jolie brune derrière Ron. Si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, il allait se faire fiche à la porte du square pendant un long moment et Harry n'allait pas lui pardonner de sitôt quand il la leur présenterait.

-Je ne dis pas ça Ron ! S'expliqua Hermione qui tentait de faire la part des choses sans se soucier de la mine effondrée de Ginny, ni de la présence intrigante de l'inconnue. Je dis juste qu'on mérite tous une seconde chance ! Si tu apprenais à le connaitre…

-Une seconde chance ! Mais c'est juste un conard de la pire espèce ! beugla Ron.

\- Quand on ne l'agresse pas, il peut être vraiment diffèrent de ce qu'on pensait, tenta Harry pour calmer le jeu.

\- Il est différent parce qu'il se moque de vous ! fit Ron en s'agitant dans tous les sens devant ses amis stoïques. Il veut devenir l'ami du sauveur ! Il fait semblant parce qu'il espère profiter de votre réputation pour que son nom ne soit plus trainé dans la boue, pour se refaire une place dans la société. Il est comme son père ! Il n'est fait que de faux semblant pour mieux manipuler les gens !

\- Je ne te permets pas, Weasley ! gronda Malefoy hors de lui.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un coup vers celui dont il était question et dont on avait presque oublié la présence.

\- Tu n'es pas ton père et je ne suis pas le mien ! annonça-t-il froidement en se dirigeant vers l'objet de ses griefs. Quant au fait de manipuler les gens à notre avantage, on le fait tous d'une certaine manière ! Ce n'est pas parce que je m'en sors avec plus de brio que tu dois en être jaloux. Et enfin, pour qui prends-tu Hermione ? La penses-tu vraiment incapable de faire la différence entre de la flatterie hypocrite et des compliments sincères ?

-Tu me dégoutes, Malefoy, fit Ron en le regardant de haut en bas comme s'il était le pire déchet que la terre ait porté.

Drago blêmit, ne s'attendant pas à tant de répugnance à son égard.

\- Arrête, Ron ! cingla Harry, comprenant tout ce que ce regard pouvait provoquer chez la victime de Voldemort. Ne dis pas des choses que tu regretteras !

\- Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il vous embobine ! Il ne mérite pas votre pitié ! Il a failli tuer Dumbledore. Il a failli me tuer ! Il a failli tuer Katy Bell ! Il a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard ! À cause de lui, mon frère a été défiguré ! Comment peux-tu dire que ce sont des bêtises de gamin ?

\- Il a fait ça parce qu'il était menacé et pour sauver sa mère ! tenta désespérément de le raisonner Harry, si tu étais venu au procès, tu aurais peut-être compris…

\- Ce que j'ai surtout compris, c'est qu'il ne s'en est sorti que parce que vous êtes trop naïfs et trop gentils, l'interrompit Ron qui ne voulait rien écouter. Il ne mérite pas votre pardon ! Ce qu'il mérite c'est le baiser du Détraqueur ! Mieux, il mérite de croupir à Azkaban comme son salopard de père !

\- je t'interdis d'insulter mon père, sale miséreux ! intervint le blond en sortant sa baguette.

Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse insulter et humilier de la sorte ! La haine qu'il percevait dans les paroles du rouquin ne faisaient qu'accroitre sa colère au point que, pendant un instant, il en oublia qu'il était en probation.

Mais Hermione, qui se doutait de sa réaction, comptait sur Harry pour s'occuper de Ron. Elle fit deux pas vers Drago pour se placer devant lui et posa sa main sur celle du Serpentard qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège.

-S'il te plait Drago, le supplia-t-elle en le regardant avec tant de détresse et de tendresse qu'en un instant il avait déjà baissé sa main.

\- Il mérite de croupir dans un cachot et d'y moisir avec pour seule compagnie les rats, continua Ron plein de morgue. Il ne devrait même pas supporter de se regarder dans un miroir ! À sa place, je préfèrerais mettre fin à mes jours plutôt que d'être comme lui !

\- Tais-toi ! lui cria Harry! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis !

Drago était devenu plus blême encore que du parchemin.

Dans sa main, Hermione sentait celle du blond trembler. Elle le sentait sur le point de craquer. Continuant à tenter de lui communiquer le courage de tenir par le biais de son regard, elle sera encore plus fort sa main.

-Il n'a pas souffert autant que nous pendant la guerre ! répondit Ron à son ami qu'il n'acceptait pas d'écouter. Il était bien au chaud dans son manoir, comme un brave toutou de Voldemort et après il a été le chouchou des Carrow. On ne sait même pas combien d'élèves il a torturé avec eux !

\- Ça suffit Ron, intervint brutalement la jeune fille derrière lui en le prenant par le bras pour le faire se retourner vers elle. Même si tout ce que tu dis est vrai, ne t'en prends pas à tes amis! C'est leur choix ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas les perdre !

Tournant leur regard vers elle, tous firent enfin attention à la jeune sorcière qui se tenait maintenant aux côtés de Ron.

\- Peut-on savoir à qui je dois ce sursis avant ma mise à mort ? lança Drago plein d'ironie, préférant sincèrement qu'on s'intéresse à la mystérieuse brune qui accompagnait Weasley plutôt qu'à sa personne.

La suite risquait d'être haute en couleur à n'en pas douter. Il avait espéré que cet idiot de rouquin soit maladroit comme à son habitude, mais il semblait s'être surpassé.

* * *

A dans deux semaine pour quelques réponses.

Dites-nous aussi ce que vous pensez de Ron tel qu'il est décrit ici.

Merci à toutes et à tous de continuer à nous lire.


	41. Une amitié mise à l'épreuve - chap 41

Bonjour à vous tous qui nous suivez !

Un très grand merci pour votre compréhension. Recevoir vos gentilles reviews d'encouragement alors qu'on publiait en retard nous a fait redoubler d'effort tous les deux pour boucler le plus tôt possible un chapitre qui nous plaise et qui je l'espère vous plaira.

C'est un grand chamboulement qui attend nos héros comme vous allez le voir, aussi nous ne voulions rien laisser au hasard. Voilà qui est fait !

Bon maintenant parlons des choses qui fâchent : la date du prochain chapitre !

J'aurais aimé vous dire: "il est déjà presque écrit, pas de problème ! on ne change rien, ça sera prêt à temps" mais ce n'est pas le cas !

J'ai beau écrire dans le désordre et avoir des morceaux de chapitre déjà prêt pour dans 3 mois, le chapitre suivant n'est qu'à l'était d'ébauche et il est au moins aussi important que celui-ci.

Donc plutôt que vendredi 1 février je préfère vous dire le 8 et être sûr de ne pas vous décevoir.

Merci encore de nous suivre et de noter notre histoire dans vos favoris, car à chaque fois que vous faites ça, c'est un petit présent qui nous réchauffe le cœur.

Voilà tout est dit!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires dans vos reviews

Ce que vous pensez tout particulièrement de la petite nouvelle dans notre histoire nous intéresse tout particulièrement !

* * *

 **Une Amitié mise à l'épreuve - CHAPITRE 41**

\- B…Bonjour, je suis navrée, je pensais que Ron vous avait prévenu de ma visite mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, commença l'inconnue, mal à l'aise et visiblement intimidée, en s'adressant aux deux Gryffondors plutôt qu'à Malefoy, bien que ce soit ce dernier qui lui ait posé la question. Je ne me suis pas présentée : Je m'appelle Caitlyn O'Malley. Je suis une ancienne élève du mentor de Ron, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré.

\- Cait est ma petite amie, ajouta Ron fièrement en se postant à ses côtés, l'enlaçant d'un geste à la fois protecteur et possessif.

À cette annonce, Hermione sentit pratiquement ses jambes se dérober sous elle et elle dut s'appuyer à un dossier pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Harry lui aussi tombait des nues. Il savait que Ron s'était fait quelques nouveaux amis ces derniers temps et que parmi eux se trouvaient plusieurs filles, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça! Il lui avait bien parlé d'eux et de Caitlyn en particulier, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit d'autre entre eux que de l'admiration et de l'amitié.

Devant le silence de ses amis, Ron se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelques mots :

\- Cait a trois ans de plus que nous et elle était à Gryffondor elle aussi. Elle a participé à la bataille de Poudlard. Elle a des origines moldue, comme toi Mione, et même si elle est de sang-mêlé, elle a surtout vécu côté moldu. Hélas, ses parents ont été tués un peu avant la bataille par des gens comme lui, dit-il plus sombrement en pointant Malefoy du menton pour ensuite resserrer un peu plus son bras autour de sa compagne.

Jetant un regard interrogateur à Ginny, Harry compris tout de suite que c'était de ça dont Ron était censé leur parler. Elle semblait cependant si désespérée et atterrée qu'il ait pu faire ça à Hermione, qu'il comprit qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il arriverait accompagné.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Ron ? s'emporta Harry en le fusillant du regard. Comment peux-tu avoir eu l'idée de nous l'annoncer comme ça ? Comment peux-tu avoir si peu de décence pour mettre Hermione dans cette situation ? Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? Même si vous êtes un peu brouillé depuis la dernière fois, lui faire ça, ce n'est franchement pas digne de notre amitié ! Tu me déçois, Ron !

Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry s'emportait. Ça n'avait apparemment plus rien à voir avec Malefoy. Bien sûr, il aurait pu leur en parler, mais à la base, il était tellement content de leur faire part de la nouvelle, qu'il pensait que ses amis seraient contents pour lui.

\- Et puis, tu as pensé également à ton amie ? Tu crois réellement qu'elle avait besoin d'être là ?

\- Mais c'est ma petite amie ! se plaignit Ron. Je pensais que vous seriez content de la rencontrer ?!

Hermione, sortant enfin de sa stupeur, prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle : La nouvelle « petite amie » de Ron, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, s'était dégagée de ses bras et s'était légèrement reculée. Harry, à ses côtés, la défendait tant qu'il pouvait en étant furieux à sa place, car elle en était totalement incapable tant la nouvelle avait comme broyé son cœur. Ron avait non seulement tiré un trait définitif sur leur histoire, mais il trouvait normal de lui étaler son nouveau bonheur devant les yeux pour enfoncer le clou et bien lui signifier que leur possible avenir ensemble n'était en définitive que du vent. Ginny, au bord des larmes, se tenait un peu en replis derrière Harry. Malefoy, quant à lui, se trouvait un peu plus loin : calme, droit et impassible. Son regard, légèrement attristé, était posé sur elle.

Après être restée quelques instants sans dire un mot, Hermione recula d'un pas puis d'un autre, comme si elle pouvait ainsi espérer s'éloigner de cette situation horrifique qui était en train de l'engloutir.

\- Tu lui as déjà fait des trucs moches, Ron, mais là tu atteins des sommets ! Continua Harry, toujours aussi furieux. Il y a tout de même des façons plus décentes de rompre ! Surtout quand c'est avec une amie avec qui on a partagé autant !

\- Mais ça fait des mois qu'on a rompu ! s'offusqua Ron. C'est elle qui m'a jeté ! Et pas de la plus tendre des manières ! J'ai espéré qu'elle s'excuse pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait et j'ai attendu pendant tout ce temps qu'elle m'envoie un courrier, mais rien, pas une lettre !

\- Mais de quoi voulais-tu que je m'excuse, Ron ? s'exclama enfin Hermione. Si quelqu'un doit bien s'excuser: c'est toi ! On ne faisait que s'engueuler. On était d'accord sur rien. Tu voulais tout diriger dans ma vie, même ma façon de penser ! Je voulais juste te donner le temps de comprendre mon point de vue. On n'avait pas rompu, Ron ! Je t'ai juste demandé de faire une pause…de nous laisser le temps et de reparler de tout ça à mon retour.

\- Tu as dit que j'étais égoïste et insensible ! Tu as même dit que tu ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça et qu'il fallait que tu réfléchisses ! l'accusa Ron, complètement abasourdi qu'elle ne considère pas avoir rompu.

\- Qu'on réfléchisse, Ron ! le repris Hermione. Qu'on réfléchisse, répéta-t-elle alors que sa voix se brisa.

Au bord des larmes, et ne pouvant pas en supporter d'avantage, elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Drago. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, finit par enlacer la brune qui sanglotait désormais silencieusement dans son étreinte.

À la seconde où Ron vit Hermione se blottir si naturellement dans les bras de Malefoy, il vit rouge, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de se mettre en colère que Cait l'attrapa par le bras, furieuse :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Ron ? Tu m'avais dit que vous aviez rompu ! Que c'était elle qui avait mis un terme à votre relation et que, même si tu lui en avais voulu un moment, c'était du passé ! Que quoiqu'il arrive, vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde et que ce n'était pas ça qui y changerait quoi que ce soit!

\- Mais, Cait ! enfin ! protesta Ron suppliant.

\- Écoute ta copine ! lança Drago avec un petit regard méprisant et satisfait qui n'échappa à personne.

\- Toi, le fils de Mangemort, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! cracha méchamment Caitlyn avant de s'en prendre à nouveau au rouquin. Tu t'imaginais vraiment que dans ces circonstances elle allait nous accueillir les bras ouverts et qu'on allait devenir les meilleures amies du monde ? Tu es vraiment le pire des idiots Ron Weasley!

Harry et Ginny n'en revenaient pas, ils avaient l'impression de voir Molly en train de sermonner ses enfants. Ce qui les étonnait également, c'était la façon qu'Hermione avait eue de se réfugient dans les bras de Malefoy plutôt que dans ceux d'Harry.

Malefoy l'avait accueilli tout aussi naturellement, la serrant dans ses bras protecteurs, lui embrassant la tempe puis lui caressant les cheveux pour la calmer. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre, mais qui semblait l'avoir presque aussitôt consolée et lui avoir même fait esquisser un minuscule sourire légèrement forcé

Drago, lui non plus n'avait pas compris pourquoi c'était vers lui qu'elle était allée instinctivement, mais le fait qu'elle semble avoir besoin de lui comme il avait besoin d'elle était quelque chose qu'il savourerait, aussi égoïste que cela puisse être... Il était cependant troublé par cette envie qu'il avait eue de la protéger et pas seulement de la posséder. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait ressenti que pour sa mère, sans pour autant être la même chose. Il devait protéger sa mère parce que c'était ainsi, et pas autrement, comme une évidence programmée. À l'inverse, il voulait protéger Hermione parce que c'était important pour lui et qu'il en avait fait le choix.

Sortant de leur bulle à l'évocation de leurs noms, tous les deux se reconcentrèrent sur la dispute entre Caitlyn et Ron qui n'en avait pas fini.

\- Mais tu n'as pas vu comment ils sont ? criait Ron. Comment peut-elle dire qu'on était encore ensemble alors qu'elle se vautre dans les bras de cette pourriture de Malefoy ? Comment peut-elle m'avoir fait ça ? Moi, je l'ai attendue et elle... Elle, elle me trompe avec un Mangemort !

\- Calme-toi Ron ! commença Harry pour apaiser les choses.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça, Ron ! intervint Ginny. Surtout pas après ce que tu viens de lui faire !

\- Mais, Ginny ! Tu ne vois pas comment il la dévore des yeux ? Il n'a pas le droit ! C'est répugnant ! Comment peut-elle coucher avec ce putain de Mangemort ?!

Ce fut les mots de trop pour Hermione. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas toute blanche dans cette histoire, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait eu l'impression de tromper Ron. Si elle avait de l'affection pour Drago, elle lui avait toujours spécifié qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux. Et elle avait systématiquement repoussé ses avances. Et, même si ses sentiments évoluaient peu à peu vers quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, jamais elle n'aurait commencé quoi que ce soit avec Drago sans avoir préalablement mis les choses au clair dans sa relation avec Ron.

Ron, lui, n'avait pas pris cette peine et était passé à autre chose sans que ça ne lui pose aucun problème de conscience.

\- Drago n'est pas un Mangemort, Ron ! combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète, l'attaqua-t-elle en se libérant des bras du blond. Drago est mon ami, il faudra t'y faire désormais ! Et puisque d'après toi on a rompu, tu n'as donc rien à dire sur mes fréquentations, si tant est que tu en aies eu le droit à un quelconque moment ! Je ne t'appartiens pas Ronald ! Je ne suis et je ne serai jamais une femme soumise à qui que ce soit ! s'indigna-t-elle plus encore.

Une fois de plus, Ron voulait qu'elle adhère à ses idées et n'acceptait pas qu'elle en ait de différentes des siennes et elle ne le supportait plus. Si elle avait fait des efforts jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en était plus question. Il l'avait déçue de la pire façon qui soit en amenant Caitlyn avec lui sans même avoir eu le tact de la prévenir avant !

\- Et sache, pour ta gouverne, ajouta-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, que je n'ai jamais couché avec Drago ! Il n'est pas mon petit ami ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ce genre de chose avec qui que ce soit sans, d'abord, mettre clairement un terme à tout ce qui nous liait depuis des années ! Mais, ça, toi, tu t'en fiches ! Une fois de plus tu n'as compris que ce qui t'arrangeait ! On était encore ensemble tant que tu attendais des excuses de ma part, mais le jour où tu en as préféré une autre, tout était fini entre nous ! Je trouve que c'est un peu facile !

Ron était furieux qu'elle ose s'en prendre à lui d'une pareille façon, alors que Malefoy et elle étaient visiblement devenus très proches. Il avait beau s'être rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Hermione comme il aimait désormais Cait, elle restait tout de même très importante pour lui et ça le rendait fou de rage de la voir dans les bras de Malefoy.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies rien fait avec lui ! De toute façon tu es frigide ! Au moins, maintenant, j'ai une copine qui m'aime et qui n'est pas aussi coincée et froide qu'un Iceberg !

À l'instant où il avait prononcé ces mots, il les regretta. Il s'était laissé emporter et avait dit la pire des méchancetés qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il était venu pour se réconcilier avec Hermione et faire se rencontrer les deux femmes de sa vie et il faisait connerie sur connerie.

Drago aurait applaudi des deux mains à ce spectacle sans pareil.

\- Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas été si frigide si tu avais su t'y prendre comme il faut ! le provoqua-t-il avant que le rouquin n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour se rattraper. Je peux te promettre que, quand elle est contre moi, elle est chaude comme la braise et je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre des nuits qu'elle a passées dans mon lit ! fit Drago plein d'ironie en lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui de verte à cause de la remarque de Ron, était passée à l'écarlate aux allusions de Drago.

\- Je ... N'insinue pas n'importe quoi Drago ! On est qu'amis, ne leur donne pas de fausses idées, tenta-t-elle de se défendre en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Parce qu'un seul des mots qui est sorti de ma bouche a l'instant était faux ? la questionna Drago, charmeur.

\- Tu présentes la vérité comme elle t'arrange, Drago ! marmonna-t-elle en tentant de cacher son embarras, tandis que Ron tentait de se maitriser pour ne pas exploser.

\- Et l'audace surprenante que tu as eue cette nuit ? Je l'ai inventé ? insista-t-il avec un sourire en coin

Furieux, Ron allait se précipiter sur Malefoy oubliant même qu'il avait une baguette mais fut interrompu avant même d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit :

\- Ron ! Il te provoque, intervint Harry en l'arrêtant.

\- Tout est une question de partenaire, continua Drago, qui ne comptait pas en rester là.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur du rouquin et ça n'allait pas commencer. Il se sentait même de prendre un coup de cet abruti si ça pouvait le griller encore plus auprès d'Hermione. Il n'allait donc pas se priver de le provoquer un peu plus :

\- On a que ce qu'on mérite ! Et, apparemment tu ne mérites qu'une poupée écervelée qui te conforte dans tes opinions étriquées ! Tout ce que tu désires c'est une femme qui prenne soin de toi comme d'un gros bébé, une mère qui te pondra une ribambelle de petits rouquins pour qu'il y en ait au moins un qui ressemble un tant soit peu à un vrai sorcier. Sincèrement, je suis heureux pour Hermione que tu l'aies larguée ! Elle aurait eu suffisamment bon cœur pour être capable de mettre une carrière remarquable de côté pour un mec comme toi ! Tu ne la mérites vraiment pas !

Ce que venait de dire Drago laissa les deux concernées stupéfaites. Toutes deux avaient conscience de la part de vérité dans ces paroles et ne purent empêcher leur regard de se croiser.

Incapable d'entendre raison, même s'il était lui aussi conscient que c'était une des principales raisons de disputes entre Hermione et lui lorsqu'ils parlaient d'un avenir éventuel, Ron s'était écarté d'Harry et revenait à la charge, plus vindicatif que jamais.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu la mérites plus que moi ?

Drago avait failli répondre du tac au tac « Oui », comme il l'aurait fait quelques jours avant. Mais, au dernier moment, il s'était retenu et s'était tourné vers Hermione pour la regarder de toute la profondeur de son regard anthracite.

\- Ça, ce n'est ni à toi, ni à moi d'en juger ! dit-il avec un léger sourire, presque gêné d'oser dire ces mots pourtant si anodins mais tellement lourds de sens.

Elle avait du mal à lâcher son regard. Il avait fait craquer quelque chose en elle… Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait su identifier, mais en cet instant, elle aurait voulu à nouveau se blottir dans ses bras sans savoir trop pourquoi.

Les voyant ainsi, Ron prit conscience qu'il l'avait perdue.

\- Tu dis qu'il n'est que ton ami Hermione, mais quand je te regarde, tout ce que je vois c'est une fille stupide qui se laisse manipuler par un type franchement mauvais qui te fait du charme. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu étais resté auprès d'Harry et moi. Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui nous as abandonnés. Et pas qu'Harry et moi ! Tu as aussi abandonné toute ma famille qui était en deuil ! Je croyais que c'était devenu ta seconde famille ? Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça pour te préoccuper du sort d'un mec qui t'a tyrannisé lorsque tu étais gamine et qui en plus était dans l'autre camp ? Je ne te comprends pas Hermione ! Je ne te comprends plus !

\- Ron ! protesta Ginny, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être retourné finir ses études à Poudlard ! Tu sais à quel point c'est important pour elle !

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vois ! Elle a tout pour être avec un Serpentard ! Son ambition l'a écarté de ses amis et de sa famille !

\- Ron ! protesta Harry.

\- Laisse-moi terminer, Harry, après je m'en vais ! le coupa Ron. Comme elle le dit si bien, je ne suis rien pour lui dicter sa conduite. J'espérais juste qu'on pourrait rester amis parce que ça comptait pour moi. Mais auprès d'elle je ne me suis jamais senti à la hauteur. Elle voulait toujours en savoir plus, travailler plus, apprendre plus, être meilleure que tous, être meilleure que nous. Et elle nous forçait à tenter de la suivre, que ça nous plaise ou non. Toi au moins, tu avais le Quidditch et tu étais quelqu'un, précisa-t-il en s'adressant à Harry. Mais moi je n'étais rien !

Ron marqua une pause pendant laquelle aucun d'eux n'osa l'interrompre. Puis, la mort dans l'âme il reprit les yeux fixés sur le plancher :

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre que depuis qu'elle est partie... Et encore plus, depuis que je suis devenu traqueur, loin de toi aussi Harry ! Je vous en ai voulu de ne pas m'avoir accepté avec vous ici, mais maintenant je sais que c'était la meilleure chose que vous aillez fait pour moi. Plus de pression, plus de comparaisons, plus de peur de vous décevoir, de décevoir ma famille. Alors, oui ! J'avais hâte de vous présenter Cait, même si ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'on est ensemble ! Je voulais vous la présenter parce que je tiens vraiment à elle et que puisqu'elle n'a plus de famille je l'ai invité passer Noël avec nous. Je trouvais ça mieux que vous la connaissiez un peu avant. J'espérais vraiment que vous l'apprécieriez, car c'est une fille formidable… Avec elle je suis enfin libre d'être moi-même, et pas ce que vous attendez de moi ! Elle me comprend. Elle s'en fiche que je sois maladroit, que je mange comme quatre ou que je dise parfois n'importe quoi. Elle est drôle et intelligente, mais elle ne se prend pas la tête avec des trucs compliqués. Elle vit la vie comme elle vient et sait profiter de ce qu'elle apporte. Alors, peut-être qu'une fois encore je n'ai rien compris, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je vois : Depuis que la guerre est finie, ce n'est plus la même chose entre nous. Et le fait que vous preniez le parti de Malefoy plutôt que du mien, qu'il vive ici plutôt que moi … et bien… ça me tue franchement. Alors je m'en fous de ce que vous allez me dire ! Mon opinion sur lui est faite et il va vous falloir choisir entre lui et moi !

Ron avait fini sa tirade en les regardant tous deux, les yeux humides et la voix éraillée par l'émotion.

Harry et Hermione avaient l'impression de s'être fait poignarder. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'impression de voir Ron de cette manière. Ils s'étaient toujours vus comme le Trio inséparable. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'impression de faire souffrir Ron. Ils le savaient parfois un peu jaloux, mais pas au point d'être capable de rejeter leur amitié pour eux. Cette jalousie était tout simplement infondée, car ils étaient égaux. Ron ne semblait pas du tout voir les choses de cette manière et c'était une chose de plus qui creusait un fossé énorme entre eux.

Caitlyn s'était approchée de Ron. Elle lui avait pris la main, et de l'autre elle caressa sa joue alors que des larmes silencieuses commençaient à poindre dans ces yeux.

\- Ron, tu ne peux pas les quitter comme ça ! Ce sont tes amis. Tu les aimes plus que tout ! Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça…

\- Non, c'est fini. Je crois qu'ils ont choisi leur camp ! On s'en va ! dit-il la mort dans l'âme.

Sans même un regard en arrière, Ron se dirigea vers la cheminée et après y avoir versé une petite quantité de poudre, il énonça l'adresse de Caitlyn O'Malley et disparu. Laissant un silence pesant derrière lui.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Caitlyn en s'adressant aux trois Gryffondors. Je ne m'imaginais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça. Il va changer d'avis. Je vous promets qu'il vous aime. Vous êtes trop important pour lui pour qu'il vous en veuille éternellement. Et même si je déteste au plus haut point tout ce qui touche à la famille Malefoy, dit-elle en regardant Drago, et que je suis d'accord pour dire que celui que vous défendez aurait mérité une peine bien plus sévère que celle qu'on lui a infligée, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour qu'une amitié comme la vôtre s'éteigne. On n'a pas besoin d'être d'accord sur tout quand on est amis. La véritable amitié, c'est justement de savoir accepter les différences et de passer au-dessus. Il reviendra à la raison si vous aussi vous lui pardonnez ses opinions et ses erreurs.

Tous les trois se regardèrent encore abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer et hochèrent la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à cette fille qui, bien qu'elle vienne semer encore plus la pagaille dans leur histoire, tentait, malgré tout, de vouloir sauver leur Trio.

Une fois partie, Ginny prit Harry dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione alla s'installer sur un petit fauteuil ne pouvant plus retenir le flot de larmes qui déferla sur ses joues. Elle se sentait vidée, épuisée… elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une part importante de sa vie. Pourtant, il y avait aussi en elle comme un sentiment sous-jacent de soulagement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Si à une époque, Drago aurait trouvé la situation amusante, ce n'était pas le cas maintenant. La morosité ambiante lui pesait. Potter et sa rouquine lui faisaient presque pitié. Et, s'il avait contribué à débarrasser la belette de la vie d'Hermione, il n'appréciait pas la voir aussi malheureuse.

S'approchant d'Hermione, qui sanglotait toujours, il s'accroupit et prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes.

Hermione, encore sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer, était à peine consciente de la présence du Serpentard à ses côtés. Elle était incapable de bouger, de parler, de voir, de sentir ou d'entendre quoi que ce soit autour d'elle depuis qu'elle s'était assise. Les mots de Ron résonnaient comme une litanie dans sa tête. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se rouler en boule et s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Drago commença par caresser les doigts qu'il tenait prisonniers. Puis, pris d'une tendre impulsion il les porta à ses lèvres pour les embraser avant de les reposer sur ses genoux.

La sentant légèrement tressaillir, il attrapa entre son pouce et son index une mèche de cheveux qu'il entortilla délicatement autour de son doigt pour ensuite effleurer sa joue afin d'essuyer ses larmes. Et, glissant un doigt sous son menton, il la força à relever la tête et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, tenta-t-il maladroitement. Au moins, tu connais ses véritables sentiments à ton égard.

Elle ne semblait même pas l'écouter alors il continua :

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Un mec qui n'aurait fait que te ralentir au lieu de te pousser de l'avant ? Un mec sans ambition qui n'aurait jamais compris que tu valais mieux que faire la cuisine et élever ses enfants ?

Espérant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à regretter, il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Il voulait faire de toi ce que son père a fait à Molly Prewett. Elle était pratiquement aussi brillante que toi et elle a gâché sa vie en l'épousant ! Elle a renoncé à tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur pour lui alors que c'était une femme capable de tenir tête au plus vindicatif des Serpentards de son époque. Elle aurait pu faire une exceptionnelle carrière politique malgré le fait qu'elle soit une femme – ce qui à l'époque était encore plus exceptionnel que maintenant –, mais lui en a fait une elfe de maison et la génitrice d'un nombre aberrant d'enfants.

Au lieu de la calmer, ces mots la firent se recroqueviller en boule sur le fauteuil pour se mettre à sangloter de plus belle.

Se relevant, il voulut trouver une place à ses côtés sur le fauteuil, mais n'en trouvant aucune, il la fit bouger avec douceur pour qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras. Cherchant à calmer ses sanglots, il caressa ses cheveux pendant quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter :

\- Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, sanglota la petite brune recroquevillée dans ses bras, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut faire mal de perdre celui que l'on a toujours aimé ! Malgré tous ses défauts, je l'aime depuis presque toujours. J'ai attendu des années qu'il remarque enfin qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. J'ai toujours été persuadée qu'on finirait notre vie ensemble et il m'a remplacé sans aucun regret. Il ne veut même plus de moi comme amie !

\- C'est parce qu'il est stupide ! tenta-t-il de la réconforter en lui caressant maladroitement le dos. Sa nouvelle copine ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !

\- Elle est gentille et très jolie, dit-elle entre deux reniflements. Et puis, elle est Aurore ! Je ne vaux pas grand-chose à côté d'elle.

\- C'est complètement faux ! Weasley n'est qu'un connard qui ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il perd. Tu es … exceptionnelle, dit-il après une légère hésitation.

Troublé par la situation, il s'était précipité à ses côtés sans réfléchir, mais Potter et sa rouquine observaient maintenant ses moindres faits et gestes.

S'il pouvait être tendre avec elle quand ils étaient seuls, le faire devant eux le gênait au point qu'il hésitait presque à la leur laisser. Mais elle s'était littéralement agrippée à lui. Il n'était plus le seul à rechercher son étreinte réconfortante. Elle avait besoin de lui et il appréciait cette dépendance.

\- Tu as dit que je mourrai seule et que mes chats me mangeraient parce que personne ne se rendra compte que je n'existais plus ! se lamenta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Drago sourit au souvenir de ce moment qu'ils avaient échangé.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne désirai que te provoquer, expliqua-t-il avec une douceur dans la voix que Potter n'imaginait même pas possible de sa part. Tu avais été très dure avec moi ce jour-là et j'ai voulu me venger ! Je ne pensais pas que ça t'avait marqué à ce point et encore moins que tu y accorderais vraiment de l'importance.

Elle s'était un petit peu écartée pour le regarder tandis qu'elle l'écoutait et lui ne voyait plus qu'elle et la peine qui l'habitait.

\- En fait, continua-t-il en jouant avec les boucles de ses cheveux, plus tard je t'imagine voyager partout dans le monde. Tu iras voir toutes les grandes villes sorcières et tu en ramèneras des tas d'idées pour changer le monde tel qu'on le connait. Je te vois ensuite faire une superbe carrière politique où tu essayeras avec succès de changer tout ce que tu trouves injuste. Et je te vois, vieille sorcière, après avoir accompli des choses extraordinaires, entourée d'un tas de personnes qui t'aiment. Des personnes qui, parce qu'elles ont croisé ta route, ont changé et sont devenues de meilleures personnes. Des personnes comme Londubat ou louf… Lovegood, se reprit-il, et puis aussi tes amis… comme les deux griffons qui nous écoutent alors qu'ils pourraient très bien aller se faire un café ailleurs ! insista-t-il un peu plus fort tandis que les sanglots d'Hermione se tarissaient peu à peu.

\- Ou comme toi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec tant de tendresse qu'il en aurait presque oublié de respirer.

\- Ou comme moi, répéta-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Si, bien sûr, tu veux toujours de moi près de toi plus tard ! se reprit-il aussitôt, d'un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Tu seras là quand je serai vieille et que je mourrai ? continua-t-elle d'une petite voix si timide qu'il eut presque du mal à reconnaitre.

\- Si tu veux, oui ! Et puis, tu auras aussi plein d'elfes autour de toi parce que tu seras devenue leur ambassadrice. Tu les auras enfin forcés à être libres parce qu'en signe de protestation, tu auras défilé avec juste un torchon comme vêtement autour de la taille au ministère, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Drago Malefoy ! protesta Hermione en essuyant ses dernières larmes du revers de la main tout en esquissant un léger sourire.

La voyant ainsi, il se rendit compte à quel point il aimait être la cause de ce sourire et qu'il prenait bien plus de plaisir à apaiser ses sanglots qu'il n'en avait jamais pris à en être l'investigateur.

\- Je confirme ! dit Harry, qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de toute la conversation, surpris et attendri par l'échange qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Moi, je les trouve plutôt mignons pour de simples amis, se moqua Ginny toujours dans les bras d'Harry.

Elle était consciente de les mettre mal à l'aise. Mais, si elle aurait trouvé naturel qu'Harry ou elle fasse de même s'ils avaient été à la place de Malefoy, elle voulait aussi leur faire prendre conscience qu'il y avait entre eux bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Elle ne savait cependant pas quoi en penser. Elle voulait juste que son amie se rende compte de la situation.

« Pris en flagrant délit de gentillesse ! » se maudit Drago, qui lui lança un regard noir, et qui, malgré tout le self-control qu'il possédait, ne parvint pas à cacher ses joues qui commencèrent à se teinter.

Hermione avait bien entendu ce qu'avait dit Ginny, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à réfléchir à ça. Elle était plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et, les bras de Drago lui semblaient, à cet instant, le seul endroit où elle pourrait trouver suffisamment de réconfort pour oublier son chagrin.

Contre toute attente, au lieu de protester, elle s'installa mieux encore dans les bras du jeune homme et se laissa bercer par le rythme rapide du cœur qu'elle entendait dans sa poitrine. Ses sanglots s'étant calmés, elle attrapa la main du Serpentard qu'elle cala entre sa joue et son épaule et se mit à la serrer comme pour lui signifier de rester ainsi.

De son bras libre, Drago l'enlaça plus encore. Et, avec un regard de défi aux deux Gryffondors, il lui embrassa le front avant de coller sa joue contre le crane de la brune.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans un mot, tous conscient que la situation était surréaliste selon leur point de vue d'il n'y a à peine que quelques mois.

Drago avait beau tenter de la réconforter, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à toutes ces années qu'elle avait passée à côté de Ron.

Les mots qu'il lui avait dits lui avait briser le cœur mais égoïstement elle aussi se sentait enfin libre !

Elle aimait Ron depuis toujours et pour tout le monde c'était devenu une évidence qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Puis, avec les années qui passaient, l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui avait encore grandit. Seulement, quand enfin ils s'étaient mis en couple, elle avait été déçue de ne pas ressentir cette étincelle de passion qu'il semblait y avoir dans tous les couples. Elle avait mis ça sur son côté trop réfléchi et s'était crue incapable de ressentir de tels sentiments. Lui se comportait comme si elle lui était acquise, tandis qu'elle, elle tentait de faire avec tout ce qui pouvait l'énerver chez lui. L'aimer, être avec lui, était devenu comme une sorte de fatalité.

Mais durant les dernières semaines qu'elle avait passé avec Drago, elle s'était sentie revivre. Elle appréciait de plus en plus sa présence, calme sans être intrusive, à ses côtés. Elle se sentait utile et chacune des fibres de son corps soufrait avec lui quand il allait mal. Elle aimait les moments de douceur qu'elle passait avec lui, elle aimait découvrir sa personnalité, elle aimait discuter avec lui, elle aimait quand il la provoquait. Et puis, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait désirée et désirable. Et si elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce soit quelque chose qui lui manquait dans sa vie, elle se sentait plus féminine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Épuisée, Hermione commença à s'endormir dans les bras de Malefoy.

La voyant ainsi, Drago changea délicatement de position pour pouvoir passer un de ses bras sous ses jambes et se leva avec elle dans ses bras. Puis, après lui avoir murmuré de se rendormir, il partit sans un mot pour le couple vers la chambre de la brune.

Harry était réellement surpris de voir tant de tendresse, et même d'émotions sur le visage de Malefoy. Il avait pu constater leur complicité, mais ne voyait en tout ça qu'une attirance du Serpentard pour sa meilleure amie et une sorte de compassion de la part d'Hermione. Il mettait leur nouvelle entente sur le compte de gouts en communs et d'un certain laisser-aller à un comportement moins faux du Serpentard.

Force était de constater que l'affection d'Hermione pour le blond venait également d'une facette de la personnalité de Malefoy qu'il aurait été incapable de soupçonner.

Les sentiments que semblait éprouver sa meilleure amie l'avaient effrayé au départ. Découvrir qu'ils étaient partagés l'avait troublé et réellement inquiété. Cependant, l'homme qu'il découvrait depuis quelques jours n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait connu enfant. Le voir consoler Hermione l'avait totalement bluffé. Pourtant, Malefoy restait Malefoy et il le lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Il était toujours le petit con d'autrefois. Il le découvrait donc tout en contrastes et bien plus complexe que ce qu'il ne se le serait imaginé: sensible, moqueur, machiavélique, arrogant, insolent, tendre, joueur, cultivé, passionné …et torturé.

Ginny, légèrement moins stupéfaite qu'Harry et surtout moins affectée par les paroles de son frère à l'égard de ses deux meilleurs amis, embrassa le brun sur la tempe avant de venir se placer devant Drago, qui voulait sortir avec Hermione dans les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux la rouquine ? grogna Drago en repassant Hermione plus près de lui pour attraper sa baguette du bout des doigts et la pointer sur la brune.

\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda à son tour Ginny, légèrement inquiète en voyant la baguette.

Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle entendit à peine et vit Hermione pratiquement en lévitation dans les bras du Serpentard.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais lui lancer un Doloris ? s'indigna le Serpentard.

\- Désolé, _MALEFOY_ , insista-t-elle en mettant l'accent sur son nom de famille, si parfois j'ai encore du mal à te faire confiance !

\- Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un Serpentard ! c'est ça ? grogna-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Hermione toujours somnolente.

\- Prends soin d'elle ! se contenta de répondre Ginny en s'écartant un peu.

\- Parce que j'avais l'intention de lui cogner le crâne sur la rampe à chaque marche que j'allais franchir peut-être ?! répondit-il avec sarcasme en s'avançant vers l'escalier.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! dit-elle d'un ton plein de remontrances qu'il comprit plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Piqué au vif, il la dépassa en ayant pour elle qu'un grognement agacé. Puis, sans se retourner, il ajouta :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseilles, grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Maintenant, comme tu peux le constater, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, alors si tu permets…

Repérant Pattenrond en bas de l'escalier, il l'appela.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi ! Logiquement, c'est ton travail de t'occuper d'elle, pas le miens ! Il serait peut-être temps de faire ton boulot !

Après avoir baillé comme s'il était éreinté et s'être nonchalamment étiré, la grosse boule de poils blanche avait enfin daigné se mouvoir pour prendre la suite de Drago dans les escaliers.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

S'il avait vu la chambre d'Hermione à travers la porte ouverte la nuit précédente, il n'était pas encore entré.

« Ce n'est pas une chambre, c'est une bibliothèque » fut la première pensée qui lui vin à l'esprit en entrant.

Il y avait des étagères contre les murs et elles étaient pleines à craquer. Les livres y étaient le plus souvent entassés sur deux épaisseurs et des piles monumentales de romans étaient disposées en piles au-dessus des étagères jusqu'en haut du plafond qui pourtant y était très haut. Il la soupçonnait d'avoir ensorcelé les meubles pour leur interdire de faire tomber les piles, qui sans son intervention auraient été branlantes.

Il déposa délicatement Hermione sur son lit, mais le mouvement la réveilla et elle resta accrochée au cou du Serpentard penché au-dessus d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était si bien dans ses bras qu'elle serait restée dans leur confort à tout jamais.

Elle voulait rester blottie contre lui, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui et oublier tout le reste…Comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir combler ce vide en elle.

Drago sourit en la voyant ainsi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante.

Il regardait ses jolis yeux noisette et s'attardait sur chaque détail de son visage : sa bouche soyeuse, ses pommettes légèrement rougissantes, ses longs cils…

Il s'assit au bord du lit, savourant silencieusement ce moment rien qu'à eux.

Elle plongea dans son regard mercurien, s'y abandonnant quelques instants pour ensuite, elle aussi, se permettre de l'observer. Si elle passait outre sa maigreur actuelle – qui s'estompait néanmoins jour après jour –, elle devait avouer ne l'avoir jamais trouvé repoussant. Il avait même une certaine beauté qu'elle aurait pu remarquer auparavant, si la méchanceté et les insultes qu'il lui avait servies pendant des années ne l'avaient enlaidi.

Il était, à cet instant, tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle le voulait auprès d'elle. Elle voulait sentir son parfum qui l'apaisait. Elle voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps, sentir son cœur contre le sien, et se fondre en lui pour qu'il éloigne sa peine.

Leurs visages tournés l'un vers l'autre n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

Drago était si près, qu'Hermione pouvait presque sentir le goût de son souffle sur son visage. Le souvenir du baiser qu'il lui avait fait le soir du bal se rappela à elle et elle eut envie de retourner à cet instant pour ne plus le quitter.

D'une main tremblante, elle alla caresser sa joue. Elle le regarda à nouveau. Il semblait troublé, mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qui se teintaient d'azur qu'il en avait autant envie qu'elle.

S'approchant encore, elle sentit leurs nez se toucher.

Il restait immobile, appréciant la douceur du moment, ravi qu'elle en soit l'instigatrice.

Elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles, brûlantes, de Drago qui répondit immédiatement au baiser.

Hermione ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Elle vint perdre ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tandis qu'il vint glisser une de ses mains le long de son dos posant l'autre avec délicatesse sur sa joue.

Puis, instinctivement, elle enroula sa langue autour de la sienne dans un baisser primitif, sauvage, l'embrassant violemment avec toute la fureur dont elle est capable.

Surpris, Drago écarquilla les yeux et paniqua quelque peu, son cœur fit une embardée et il se raidit un peu.

Il était si étonné qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement : d'abord timide, presque réticent, il se laissa ensuite emporté par la passion de la Gryffondor. C'était violent et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers tendres qu'il s'était imaginé. Elle l'embrassait comme si c'était vital pour elle, comme si ce baiser lui était aussi nécessaire que l'oxygène qu'elle respirait.

Il avait désiré ce moment et il devenait réalité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'embrassait et il n'y aurait peut-être pas de suite à ce baiser, mais elle l'embrassait et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à l'embrasser. Tout ce qui comptait désormais, c'était la sensation de se perdre dans le ballet de leurs langues entremêlées.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser, mais ce seul contact suffit à réveiller chez elle un millier de sensations enfouies jusqu'à lors depuis le brasier qui s'allumait dans son bas ventre, aux frissons le long de l'échine.

Consciente de ces sensations, la brune vit son audace s'en retrouver renforcée et une ferveur dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable l'envahit :

Ses mains descendirent le long du dos du Serpentard pour aller se placer sur ses fesses. Puis, elles remontèrent vers sa ceinture pour venir triturer du bout des doigts sa chemise hors de prix qu'elle sortit peu à peu de son pantalon. Elle voulait plus que ce baiser, elle recherchait cette peau qui semblait l'appeler.

Empressée, elle commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise tandis que ses lèvres enflammées continuaient à l'embraser.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait de lui, il eut l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Pris de vertige, il tenta de revenir à la réalité tandis qu'aux portes de son esprit des images atroces menaçaient de le submerger Au prix d'un effort considérable, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et à ne pratiquement pas montrer qu'il était sur le point de trembler de la tête aux pieds.

La sensation d'angoisse qu'il ressentait dès qu'il était question de sexe lui donnait envie de hurler sa frustration et le mettait en colère contre ses propres faiblesses.

Mais ce fut la prise de conscience que les actes d'Hermione n'étaient dus qu'à sa vulnérabilité à elle aussi, qui le percuta. Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il profitait de son état de faiblesse. Alors, le dégout qu'il eut de lui-même le ramena à la réalité.

Bien qu'il ait attendu ce baiser sans plus y croire, il se sentit incapable de la laisser continuer. Après un dernier baiser sur la mâchoire, il la repoussa doucement, mais avec fermeté. Il s'écarta légèrement et murmura son prénom.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, reprenant son souffle difficilement mais les laissa baissés de peur de le regarder en face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu veux ! la sermonna-t-il, en se levant brusquement et posant un regard inquiet sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, _Malefoy_ ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais : que je te dise enfin oui ! Tu veux coucher avec moi, non ? Eh bien, je ne suis plus avec Ron ! Alors pourquoi je me gênerai ? gémit-elle à nouveau au bord des larmes.

C'était pourtant ce qu'il voulait depuis un moment et peut être même depuis plus longtemps encore… pourtant il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça! Pas pour leur première fois ! « Par merlin, songea-t-il, je deviens complètement Poufsouffle ! Elle me rend totalement dingue ! »

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette ! Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, même l'embrasser était immoral, même pour un Serpentard.

\- Sérieusement, _Granger_ , c'est ce que tu veux ? Mais à quoi tu joues, là ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Tu veux que je te supplie, c'est ça? dit-elle la voix tremblante de désespoir.

\- Oui ! Non ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant !

\- Et si moi j'ai envie que ça se passe comme ça ! Ici et maintenant ! dit-elle en se levant à son tour pour attraper sa chemise déjà entrouverte pour déboutonner un bouton de plus.

Son geste le paralysa. Non seulement elle allait s'en vouloir et lui en vouloir par la suite, mais de toute façon il allait se ridiculiser à ses yeux. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle lui demandait ! Rien qu'à l'idée de leurs corps, l'un contre l'autre, il avait la nausée. Il le voyait, _lui_! Il l'imaginait, elle et leurs deux images se mélangeaient. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça et il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Ça aurait été comme… l'avilir elle aussi !

Elle en était au troisième bouton quand il l'arrêta en lui attrapant les mains.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-il en frissonnant, la peau moite de frayeur et la gorge nouée.

\- Si tu n'en as pas envie, dans ce cas va-t'en! Laisse-moi seule ! lui dit-elle en s'écartant violemment de lui.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Et, elle savait qu'il avait eu raison de l'arrêter, mais, pendant ces quelques secondes où elle l'avait embrassé, elle s'était sentie moins seule, moins vide, moins malheureuse. Elle avait senti qu'elle pouvait tout oublier dans ses bras. Elle avait si mal qu'elle lui en voulait de lui refuser l'oubli.

Lui, reçut sa réplique comme une gifle. Elle l'embrassait pour le jeter ensuite, sans même une explication, comme un malpropre. Elle avait beau se sentir mal, il était hors de question qu'elle le traite de la sorte.

\- Parce que tu crois que je peux avoir envie de coucher avec une fille qui pense au rouquin plutôt qu'à moi quand elle m'embrasse ?

Il se savait cruel, mais quand il se sentait attaquer il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir ses armes : la provocation, le cynisme, le dédain et la prétention.

\- Tu n'es qu'une ordure Malefoy ! Fout le camp ! s'énerva-t-elle furieuse et perdue.

Réalisant qu'il était allé trop loin par pur réflexe alors qu'il la savait perturbée par tout ce qui lui arrivait, il essaya de comprendre.

\- À quoi tu joues là ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais me tirer sans avoir une explication ! s'emporta-t-il. Si c'est pour me prouver que tu n'es pas « frigide» c'est complètement con ! Tu as juste un problème avec ce type. C'est ton ami d'enfance ! Même si tu l' _aimes_ comme tu le dis, ça n'a rien d'étonnant que tu fasses, un blocage avec lui ! Tu le vois comme le môme qu'il a été ! Tu le vois comme une sorte de frère ! Ton « amour » n'a rien à voir avec du désir. Alors, fais-moi plaisir : sors-toi ce conard de la tête, mais pas en m'utilisant ! Parce que ça … ça je ne peux pas !

Ce n'était pas la seule raison, mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pourvoir faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui !

Réalisant ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, sur un coup de tête, sans même se préoccuper de lui et de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en pareille situation … surtout après tout ce qu'il avait subi… elle se sentait mortifiée.

À bout, elle craqua nerveusement et se remis à pleurnicher:

\- Je suis désolée ! dit-elle en détournant le regard. Je ne voulais pas ! je … je n'ai pas réfléchi … j'étais…je suis tellement malheureuse…

Il avait envie de la consoler, mais en même temps, il était furieux de son comportement.

\- Hermione, explique-moi ! Ce n'est pas toi, ça ! dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en invoquant d'un sort un petit miroir.

\- Regarde et dis-moi si cette femme en pleur que tu vois, c'est toi ! C'est juste une pauvre fille qui pleurniche et qui ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'elle fait ! Tu es bien plus forte, bien plus maline que ça ! Tu n'es pas seule : tu as un tas d'amis, tu as Potter et sa rouquine, et puis tu m'as moi, pour peu que ça compte un minimum pour toi !

Les paroles de Drago, même si elles étaient un peu rudes, eurent pour effet de la secouer suffisamment pour qu'elle se reprenne.

\- Tu comptes pour moi, Drago ! dit-elle d'une petite voix. Ne m'abandonne pas ! J'ai fait n'importe quoi ! Je n'aurais jamais dû agir avec toi de la sorte. Je me suis servie de toi pour évacuer ma colère, me venger de Ron. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher !

Les excuses sincères de la Gryffondor, anéantis toute la rancœur qu'il pouvait encore avoir. Elle n'osait presque pas le regarder. Sa respiration était légèrement plus rapide et elle entortillait ses mains.

Il sourit.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais allumé au point qu'avant de redescendre voir Potter je doive prendre une douche froide ! plaisanta-t-il. Et puis, tu m'as supporté et soutenu tellement de fois ces derniers jours que je te dois bien ça ! Non ?

Comme pour clore le sujet, il l'embrassa chastement sur le front.

Elle hocha la tête avec une petite moue triste, épuisée par les derniers évènements.

\- Écoute, lui dit-il en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes, tu vas essayer d'empêcher cette petite tête de cogiter en permanence et tu vas tenter de dormir un peu!

\- Tu restes ?... Juste le temps que je m'endorme ? demanda-t-elle avec les yeux pleins de suppliques.

\- Ça peut se faire. Mais, si tu permets, je préfère tout de même garder mes distances pour éviter que tu te jettes sur moi ! dit-il en s'éloignant pour s'installer dans le petit fauteuil carpeau qu'elle utilisait apparemment pour lire, si on en jugeait l'amoncellement d'ouvrage situé sur la petite table basse à ses côtés.

Acquiesçant avec un sourire un peu triste, et coupable, elle retourna sur son lit.

Se roulant en boule, Hermione somnola en regardant Drago feuilleter les livres à ses côtés.

De temps en temps, elle le voyait lever les yeux vers elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment la simple présence du Serpentard à ses côtés pouvait désormais la rassurer, la réconforter et surtout lui être devenue indispensable.

Elle ne comprenait pas non plus la pulsion qu'elle avait eue. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait ça et en même temps elle ne regrettait pas totalement. Quand il avait répondu à son baiser, elle avait enfin compris que ce qui les liait était bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle était amoureuse de lui, mais elle l'aimait ! Elle aimait ce Drago qu'elle découvrait un peu plus chaque jour.

* * *

un petit merci a GhostReader a qui je ne peut répondre en privé.

merci d'avoir pris la peine de nous écrire surtout si tu ne le fait pas habituellement ça nous a réellement fait plaisir.


	42. Les aveux d'Harry - chap42

Enfin la suite après cette longue attente !

Je sais que beaucoup attendaient cette partie de l'histoire avec impatience et j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de ce que vois espériez.

Cette longue attente pour le chapitre 42 nous a permis de prendre le temps de discuter de la suite de l'histoire. De bien préparer les rebondissements à venir, de décider de la façon dont Drago sera peut-être sauvé, des différents lieux où nous allons vous emmener avec nos personnages. Bref, de ne pas trop aller à tâtons, mais de mieux construire la dernière partie de cette histoire.

N'ayant toujours pas d'avance, je préfère prévoir de vous poster le prochain chapitre dans trois semaines. Je sais c'est un peu long. Mais rien n'est encore écrit. Ça sera un chapitre mignon, bien moins riche en rebondissements. Il contiendra cependant une scène qui me tient très à cœur et que j'ai en tête depuis un long moment – sauf si je suis trop inspirée et que je rajoute çà et là de petits passages non prévus qui reporteront la scène au chapitre prochain–

Pardonnez-moi d'avance pour cette fin de chapitre qui va vous laisser une fois de plus dans l'angoisse de la réaction de nos héros.

* * *

CHAPITRE 42 - Les aveux d'Harry

Drago ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait voulu redescendre dans le salon. Il était resté aux côtés d'Hermione le temps qu'elle s'endorme, mais s'est finalement retrouvé à la regarder dormir pendant de longues minutes avant de s'en apercevoir. Il s'était même surpris à sourire en voyant la façon dont elle serait Pat dans ses bras comme s'il n'avait été qu'une peluche.

La tendresse qu'il avait pour cette fichue Gryffondor qu'il avait tant de fois méprisé, le chamboulait.

\- Comment va Hermione ? lui demanda Harry avant même qu'il ait franchi le seuil de la porte.

Drago hésita un moment à envoyer le survivant aller jouer avec les gnomes. Mais, s'il était descendu, ça ne devait certainement pas être juste pour faire chier Potter et remonter juste après.

\- Elle dort, se contenta-t-il de dire avec une voix aussi neutre qu'il pouvait.

Malgré l'apparente froideur du Serpentard, Harry le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour voir que la visite de Ron l'avait d'une façon ou d'une autre affecté lui aussi.

\- Tu veux un verre ? Parce que, franchement, moi, j'en ai besoin ! lui proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers un petit meuble bas.

Drago acquiesça. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. À chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait pour repousser les cauchemars, ça n'avait fait que leur donner encore plus d'emprise sur lui. Mais il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi et il avait largement le temps de se dégriser.

\- J'ai du pur feu ou, si tu oses un peu l'aventure, j'ai du Scotch tourbé qui est produit pas loin de Poudlard ou bien un Irish Whiskey de 30 ans d'âge plutôt fruité qui appartenait à la réserve de Sirius.

\- Je n'imaginais pas Saint Potter carburer au whisky pur feu, se moqua Drago.

\- Il faut croire que tu me connais mal ! Mais, si c'est trop fort pour toi, j'ai aussi de la bière au beurre et de la bière moldue !

Drago n'avait pas vraiment envie de perdre la face devant Potter. Il se voyait mal lui demander une bière au beurre et s'il choisissait le pur feu, il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui rappeler son côté « sang pur ». Restait donc l'alcool « tourbé », qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille et l'alcool irlandais qui devait ressembler plus ou moins à du pur feu en plus doux. Le choix était vite fait.

\- Faisons Honneur à ton parrain dans ce cas ! choisit-il d'argumenter.

Pendant qu'il le servait, Potter lui expliqua que la rousse s'était absentée un moment afin d'aller voir ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas que ceux-ci n'aient que la version déformée à son avantage de Ron. Mais, une fois les explications finies et les verres servis, s'en suivit un silence particulièrement pesant, malgré les efforts du brun pour rendre ce « tête-à-tête » le moins gênant possible.

Drago devait bien admettre qu'en matière d'alcool, les moldus étaient bien plus subtils que les sorciers. Il appréciait vraiment ce que lui avait servi Potter. Il aurait pu lui en faire part, mais le sourire qu'arborait déjà Potter en le regardant déguster le breuvage ne l'y encourageait pas.

\- Tu sais, dit soudain le Serpentard, brisant le silence, si tu n'avais pas refusé ma poignée de main i ans, tu aurais pu avoir un ami un peu plus malin que cette tête de citrouille !

\- Il a beau être obtus, et pas particulièrement fin parfois, si c'était à refaire, c'est à nouveau à lui et non à toi que j'accorderais mon amitié, répondit Potter sans même accorder un instant de réflexion à ce qu'envisageait son ancienne Némésis.

\- C'est sûr ! il est tellement plus sympathique ! Se moqua le Serpentard.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, Malefoy ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! grogna le blond. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais compris ton choix ! Ce mec n'a rien pour lui ! Et il ne vous est même pas si fidèle que ça à ce que je viens de comprendre !

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Malefoy ! fit Potter avec une certaine désolation qui intrigua le Serpentard.

\- Et bien ! On n'a rien d'autre à faire alors explique-moi ! rétorqua Malefoy légèrement irrité par ce refus catégorique.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec le garçon à fleur de peau qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les efforts que ce dernier semblait faire pour se comporter de façon presque civilisée depuis qu'il était arrivé au square. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à tant ! Il s'était préparé à devoir lui répéter d'être respectueux envers sa maison et ceux qui y habitent ou vienne en visite chez lui. Et même avec Ron, s'il avait été vindicatif, ça n'avait été que pour défendre Hermione. Alors s'il voulait une explication, il pouvait bien la lui donner.

Après s'être assis, il invita Malefoy, d'un geste cordial, à en faire autant sans que ce dernier obtempère pleinement, préférant l'inconfort d'un accoudoir à la décontraction d'une banquette moelleuse. En silence, il leur resservi à boire, avala cul sec son breuvage pour trouver dans ce second verre le courage de s'expliquer et se racla un peu la gorge :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré c'était chez M Guipure. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais un enfant sorcier et tu t'es montré … suffisant… arrogant… hautain …imbu de ta petite personne…tu m'as tout de suite fait penser à mon cousin. Et au cas où ça n'ait pas été suffisant, tu as insulté Hagrid quand il est arrivé. Comme Hermione te l'a dit, jusque-là, la vie n'avait pas vraiment été clémente avec moi et il avait été la première personne à être gentille avec moi. Puis, dans le train, tu as réitéré en insultant Ron, le premier ami que je ne m'étais jamais fait. C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de te serrer la main ce jour-là.

Drago écoutait en grimaçant. Il se souvenait parfaitement du gosse qu'il avait rencontré. À l'époque il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à part Crabe et Goyle : les enfants des amis de son père qu'il avait dû mater, malgré son faible gabarit, pour assoir sa position et ne pas décevoir son père. Sans même savoir qui il était, quand il avait vu le brun, il avait voulu lui faire forte impression pour gagner son amitié et ça avait été tout le contraire qui s'était produit.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'à part mon père, à qui je n'aurais de toute façon jamais osé rien demander, tu étais la première personne qui me refusait quelque chose ? Quand j'ai su qui tu étais, j'ai vraiment eu envie de devenir ton ami. Je m'étais imaginé qu'on serait amis et qu'on règnerait ensemble sur cette école… et toi, tu as piétiné mes ambitions sans même t'en apercevoir. En plus, tu as fait ça devant tous les autres ! Tu ne t'imagines pas comment je me suis senti humilié ! À quel point et mon orgueil en a pris un coup.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été … toi… je veux dire … comme tu es la plupart du temps, ça aurait peut-être tourné autrement. Mais après ça ! Comment voulais-tu qu'on devienne amis ?

Drago, à l'évocation de ce souvenir, n'avait pourtant plus la même haine qui l'avait habité autrefois. De son ressentiment de l'époque, subsistait tout de même encore la déception d'avoir été déçu par « Harry Potter ». Jamais il ne lui aurait avoué, mais petit, avant de s'endormir, il lui arrivait de réclamer à sa mère l'histoire du « survivant ». Alors, devenir l'ami du véritable héros de son enfance aurait été fantastique ! Mais, il n'était plus un enfant, il avait suffisamment côtoyé le véritable Potter pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas qu'un héros de livre pour enfants et il n'y avait plus maintenant en lui que des regrets.

\- Sauf que tout aurait pu être différent pour moi si tu avais accepté la main que je te tendais, avoua-t-il avec une certaine rancœur, en regardant son verre déjà à moitié vide. Ma vie aurait certainement été différente ! Peut-être que j'aurai vu les choses autrement ! Que j'aurais compris plus tôt que le sang n'était pas tout ! Peut-être que tu m'aurais donné un peu de ton courage et que j'aurai dit « non » à mon père ! Je me serai peut-être fait respecter de lui et je serais peut-être même parvenu à lui dire qu'il nous menait à notre perte ! Peut-être que j'aurais été voir Dumby, que l'ordre m'aurait aidé et qu'on aurait été dans le même camp... Ce qui m'est arrivé, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, mais parfois je me mets à imaginer que ça aurait pu tourner autrement, conclu-t-il avec amertume en finissant son verre d'une traite.

Harry était plus que conscient de tout ce que ça impliquait pour Drago, pourtant il ne pouvait regretter.

\- Si je n'avais pas rencontré Ron avant toi, j'aurais peut-être pardonné ton comportement envers Hagrid et ton air supérieur et méprisant. Je n'aurai alors certainement pas supplié le Choixpeau de m'envoyer avec lui dans la maison de mes parents et j'aurais accepté son envie de me repartir à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor. On serait peut-être même devenus amis. Mais rien ne dit que je serai arrivé à changer le petit con que tu étais en autre chose. Il y a fort à parier que tu aurais eu une énorme influence sur moi et qui sait, je serai peut-être maintenant le bras droit de Voldemort ou bien, comme la prédiction le prévoyait, je l'aurais peut-être supprimé…mais pour prendre sa place.

Drago était un peu surpris par le discours de Potter. Pas parce qu'il aurait pu aller à Serpentard, sa notoriété l'y admettait presque d'office. Ni parce que le Choixpeau lui avait en quelque sorte laissé le choix, un soir de beuverie Théodore Nott leur avait avoué qu'il avait dû le supplier lui aussi de ne pas aller à Serdaigle, son père l'aurait tué en l'apprenant. Ce qui le surprenait, c'était que Potter soit capable de s'imaginer du côté des « méchants ».

\- Tu te fous de moi ! Jamais tu n'aurais rejoint son camp !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu me prends peut-être pour un mec droit et juste – et c'est peut-être le cas, – mais je suis surtout le survivant : un pauvre type qui courbe l'échine et qui fait ce qu'on attend de lui sans broncher, un pauvre gars influençable et manipulable à souhait. On n'est pas si différent que ça toi et moi !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais le protégé du vieux fou que tu étais sous son influence !

Drago n'osait pas nier que de son côté, après avoir été le pantin de son père, il avait été celui de Voldemort. Potter était trop malin pour croire une seconde le contraire, il en avait d'ailleurs fait la principale revendication de son innocence à son procès.

\- Les Dursley ne m'ont jamais témoigné d'affection, avoua-t-il en le regard vers le sol, le dos légèrement courbé, laissant voir à Malefoy à quel point cela lui était difficile de parler de son passé. Alors, quand Dumbledore m'en a montré, je n'ai pas fait que le respecter, il est devenu mon mentor. Je lui ai fait une totale et entière confiance. Je l'ai aimé comme on aime un grand-père, peut-être même un père. Mais parfois, je le déteste aussi pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il m'a manipulé, modelé et élevé comme un animal qu'on destine à l'abattoir ! Je n'ai été qu'un pion pour lui ! Un pion sacrifiable « pour le plus grand bien ». Il m'a répété que l'amour était puissant, que la magie des sentiments était une force sans pareil, mais il s'en est servi pour me donner une motivation suffisante pour que j'accepte tout ce qu'il me demanderait de faire même si ça impliquait de mourir. Comme toi je n'ai jamais eu le choix. J'ai été élevé dans un univers qui m'a conditionné à jouer un rôle. J'aurais voulu être comme les autres, mais il ne l'a pas permis. Il n'a cessé de me rappeler mon destin déjà écrit, mes responsabilités en tant qu'élu, et le fait que tous attendaient beaucoup de moi.

Drago, même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre, comprenait en quoi ils étaient similaires. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait baigné dans l'amour paternel et depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de ce fichu bracelet, lui aussi se voyait comme une chose qu'on élève et formate sans avoir le choix de son destin. L'influence qu'avait eue son père sur ses choix avait été énorme durant toute son enfance: il les avait faits pour lui plaire. Mais, s'il avait pressenti l'influence de Dumbledore sur l'élu, il ne s'était pas figuré que celui-ci l'ait « subit » de cette façon. Et surtout, il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que Potter soit capable de dire du mal de son idole d'autrefois.

Ils avaient déjà vidé une bonne moitié de la bouteille. Ils éprouvaient tous deux l'envie irrépressible de se confier l'un à l'autre et la barrière qui les en empêchait commençait à s'effriter, peu à peu, grâce au nectar ambré qui envahissait désormais leur cerveau, les désinhibant et leur permettant de se livrer l'un à l'autre sans retenue.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas avec tant de rancœur envers le vieux fou ! J'aurais imaginé que, surtout après sa mort, tu l'aurais adulé plus encore. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il voulait vraiment vaincre le seig… Voldemort parce qu'il représentait le mal ou bien parce qu'il était son ennemi et qu'il n'acceptait pas la défaite. Ce que j'ai compris cependant, c'est que quelle que soit sa raison de vaincre, il était prêt, à tout sacrifier, même sa vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que, l'un et l'autre ont considéré leurs hommes comme des pions nécessaires, mais sacrifiable pour les mener à la victoire. Au moins ton combat, même s'il était risqué, avait un sens. Ma mission, elle, était parfaitement inutile, voir ludique pour lui. Il était persuadé que je n'y parviendrais pas et il avait raison.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça rend les choses plus faciles et que j'ai fait ça avec conviction ! s'emporta Potter en se levant pour aller se servir un nouveau verre. Ron a envié ma notoriété, continua-t-il après un moment de silence, mais j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place ! Ce poids sur mes épaules : il est devenu si lourd, qu'au final, ça n'a même plus été un problème d'accepter de mourir pour pouvoir le vaincre !

Drago était légèrement décontenancé par les paroles de Potter. Il l'était encore plus de le voir réagir ainsi et descendre son verre pour ensuite se resservir avant d'apporter la bouteille sur la table basse devant eux.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en s'asseyant enfin en face du brun pour se resservir. Tu savais que tu devais mourir pour le vaincre ? Et tu as réellement fait ça volontairement ?

-Oui ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ça finisse enfin ! dit l'élu en fixant le liquide ambré. Il n'y a eu qu'au dernier moment, quand je suis effectivement mort, que j'ai compris que j'avais envie de vivre pour que le sacrifice de me mère n'ai pas été inutile. Et puis, j'ai compris à ce moment-là que je ne pouvais pas faire ça à ceux qui m'aimaient et pour qui je comptais réellement : Ron, les Weasley, et surtout Ginny et Hermione.

Drago n'avait jamais envisagé que Potter ait pu être au bord du suicide au même moment que lui. Il transparaissait de ce qu'il lui disait que, comme lui, le poids de ses responsabilités l'avait écrasé au point que, le simple fait de continuer à vivre ait été si difficile qu'il aurait accueilli la mort comme une amie. Comme lui, c'était la voix des femmes qui comptaient pour lui qui l'avaient retenu. Tant de similitudes étaient assez troublantes.

Harry lâchait enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années. S'il s'en était confié à demi-mot à Hermione, il n'avait jamais osé être aussi virulent. Mais, face à Drago, il sentait qu'il serait enfin compris. Il y avait trop de concordance entre leurs enfances à tous les deux pour qu'il se moque ou qu'il le rejette : la froideur de ses parents n'était pas loin de ce qu'il avait connu avec les Dursley ; le conditionnement qu'ils avaient subi tous deux et dont ils étaient maintenant conscients ; le mal être lié à la destinée qui avait été choisie pour eux et sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucune emprise et l'envie de suicide qu'ils avaient tous deux partagés.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder en silence. Ça n'avait cependant rien à voir avec le silence précédent : il y avait quelque chose de palpable comme un lien nouveau qui s'était tissé entre eux.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était Drago qui avait du mal à accepter ce que Potter semblait lui proposer.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? dit-il soudainement avec une pointe d'animosité qui ne permettait cependant pas de cacher tout le désarroi qu'il y avait dans cette simple question. Pourquoi tu m'acceptes ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Pourquoi me sauves-tu à chaque fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Ce jour-là, dans le feu, tu es revenu me chercher. Puis, pendant la bataille, tu m'as encore sauvé du Mangemort qui voulait me tuer. Enfin, si ça ne suffisait pas tu as témoigné en ma faveur ! Mais, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Crois-tu réellement qu'un jour, je te rembourserai une pareille dette ? finit-il avec mépris.

Même s'il venait de lui avouer mériter sa place chez les Serpentard, Drago était étonné que Potter ait aussi bien compris ses intentions à ce moment-là. Qu'Hermione soit arrivé à cette conclusion, pourquoi pas, mais il n'aurait pas cru le brun aussi subtil. Il semblait qu'une fois de plus il s'était trompé sur le compte du Gryffondor. Il y avait cependant toujours quelque chose qui le dérangeait dans l'attitude de Potter.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il n'y a que ça ! Je veux bien croire que tu sois stupide au point de risquer ta vie pour me rendre la pareille… mais après ? Etais-tu forcé de témoigner ? Autrefois j'ai vraiment cru que tu te complaisais dans le rôle de « _Héros sauveur du monde sorcier_ ». Pourtant, quand tu as témoigné, Skeeter s'en est au moins autant prit à toi qu'à moi et la plupart des gens ont rallié son avis, à juste titre. Tu avais ta rousse, tes amis, tu avais un avenir brillant qui t'attendait ! Pourquoi prendre le risque de tout gâcher pour moi ?

-Gâcher quoi, Malefoy ? s'emporta Potter. L'opinion publique me descend depuis des années ! Il y aura toujours des mécontents. J'avais envie de le faire ! C'était ma décision ! C'est peut-être la seule chose que j'ai faite qu'on n'attendait pas de moi ! Je voulais faire ça pour toi ! Pour te laisser une chance après ce qui t'était arrivé...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Potter ?!

\- C'est… c'est compliqué… bégaya-t-il, le regard fuyant. On ne va pas parler de ça maintenant … laisse-moi le temps …je t'expliquerai…

-On a que ça du temps ici ! Explique-toi ! s'emporta-il en se levant d'un bon pour venir se placer juste devant le Gryffondor.

-REGARDE-MOI, POTTER !

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi faire, il se sentait aculé, obligé de parler de ce à quoi il refusait même de penser. Il avait ça sur la conscience depuis trop longtemps et Hermione lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se devait d'avouer à Drago ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais, il était terrorisé à l'idée de le lui dire. Les mots ne sortaient pas, il sentait qu'il lui devait la vérité. Pourtant, il était terrorisé par la réaction que sa victime pourrait avoir… Il voulait fuir !

-Tu fais chier ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour repousser le blond.

Surprit, Drago vacilla légèrement à cause de la poussée et de l'alcool qui rendait son équilibre précaire.

La présence soudaine de Potter si près de lui, ainsi que son regard émeraude planté dans le sien lui coupa le souffle. C'était ce même regard désespéré qui évoquait pour lui tant de souffrance et pourtant tant de réconfort. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été sonné : ses jambes refusèrent un instant de le soutenir, et malgré ses efforts pour se retenir aux meubles l'entourant, il chuta sur le sol en pierre aux pieds de Potter.

Se rendant aussitôt compte de ce qu'il venait d'infliger au blond, et voyant la peur et le dégout dans ses yeux, Harry senti sa gorge se nouée et les larmes poindre dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur et s'en voulait terriblement de faire renaitre en lui de tels souvenirs.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça ! voulu-t-il hurler dans sa tête, mais les mots fusèrent sans que son esprit, légèrement grisé, puisse les retenir, glaçant d'effroi Drago qui semblait comprendre sans pourtant vouloir y croire.

Drago fut soudains prit de sueurs froides, et sans pouvoir rien y faire, commença à sentir sa mâchoire se crisper tandis que ses dents commençaient légèrement à claquer et ses mains à trembler.

Harry, au-dessus de lui, ne savait pas comment réagir. Les souvenirs de tous ces moments atroces qu'il avait fait subir au jeune homme, sans quasiment pouvoir rien maitriser, venaient l'assaillir. Il le voyait juste en dessous de lui, se protégeant de ses bras, tremblant et incapable de bouger.

C'était la seconde fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état, et ça lui était insupportable. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : fuir le plus loin possible de ses responsabilités, sa culpabilité et sa souffrance.

Drago, toujours à demi conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, ne cessait de penser à ces yeux verts qui lui avaient apporté le peu de douceur auquel il avait eu droit dans l'enfer que lui avait fait vivre son tortionnaire. Il repensait à cette main qui l'avait tiré du brasier mortel qu'avait causer Crabbe et à ces mots qui lui avaient permis d'échapper au baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? parvint-il à prononcer d'une voix éraillée. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si tu m'avais laissé là-bas. Je voulais mourir, Potter. J'avais tout perdu : ma fierté, mon statut et mon avenir tout tracé ! Je n'avais plus rien ! Je n'en ai pas eu le courage, mais je voulais mourir, et toi tu m'en as empêché…

Instinctivement, Harry s'agenouilla près de lui et fit la seule chose qu'il avait réellement eut envie de faire quand Voldemort le forçait à commettre toutes ces atrocités sur Drago : il l'enserra dans ses bras.

Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais les mots ne venaient pas.

Drago eut d'abord un léger instant de panique où il tenta de s'extirper des bras du « sauveur », mais n'y sentant qu'une chaleur bienveillante, s'y résigna. Puis, oubliant leurs passé, leurs noms, leurs maisons, sa fierté, ses principes sang-purs et tout ce qui aurait dû l'empêcher de partager ce moment avec son ancien ennemi, il s'y abandonna ensuite totalement.

D'une main, Harry frottait maladroitement le dos de Drago, se sentant encore plus coupable de tenter de le réconforter après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

« Tu as commencé, Harry. Il faut que tu le lui dises ! » fit une petite voix dans sa tête. C'était la voix d'Hermione qui lui rappelait une fois de plus son devoir envers le Serpentard.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, c'était trop dur.

« Il faut qu'il comprenne, continua la voix d'Hermione, accusatrice. Il ne peut pas rester dans l'ignorance ! C'est injuste ! Tu le lui dois, Harry. »

Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il se répugnait au plus haut point. Il avait été son bourreau au même titre que Voldemort. Il se sentait si sale d'avoir commis ce crime immonde qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir le droit de toucher à nouveau sa victime, même si c'était pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Si sale que parfois, quand il touchait Ginny, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit : il avait peur de la souiller.

« Vous étiez tous les deux des victimes, lui répétait inlassablement la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête. Tu as fait ton possible pour lui résister, tu n'es pas coupable. »

Harry était à bout, et n'en pouvait plus d'être écrasé par le doute, les remords et la compassion.

Peu à peu, les tremblements de Drago s'estompèrent. Lui aussi avait du mal à contenir ses émotions. C'était déjà si humiliant de se retrouver dans ses bras, et d'y trouver tant de soutien. Il ne voulait pas se montrer comme ça devant Potter.

Pourtant, il sentait que seul Potter pouvait le sauver de Voldemort comme il l'avait fait dans les cachots et comme il l'avait fait dans les flammes ! Alors, malgré tout ce qui le poussait à fuir ses bras, il s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et en cet instant, il avait l'impression que c'était le cas et que lui seul pouvait le protéger.

Après une éternité, ou peut-être quelques seconde, Harry s'écarta enfin quand il senti que le blond respirait moins difficilement et que ses muscles tendus à l'extrême commençaient à se relâcher.

Il attendit encore un moment que le Serpentard reprenne ses esprits. Il se recula un peu et, toujours assis sur le sol, encerclant ses jambes repliées de ses bras, se racla la gorge. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'articuler le moindre son tellement cette dernière était serrée.

Drago, face à lui, s'était adossé à un fauteuil. Il s'était légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même et, n'ayant pas encore la force se lever, n'osait pas regarder le Gryffondor. Pourtant, il lui lançait de légers regards furtifs. Il ne comprenait pas son geste, à moins que…

\- Je…je sais, parvint enfin à dire Potter, la voix roque et incertaine. Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé dans les cachots…

La première pensée de Drago fut de regretter tout ce qu'il avait pu raconter à Hermione. Il se sentait trahit ! Comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde ainsi ?! C'était forcément elle qui le lui avait dit ! Elle disait tout à son meilleur ami ! Et, même si le Gryffondor n'en avait rien montré, il le jugeait forcément… Pourtant, tout dans son comportement semblait indiquer le contraire. Potter semblait atteint par ce qu'il disait, comme si lui-même avait vécu cette horreur… comme s'il s'en sentait coupable…

Prenant ce qu'il lui restait de courage, Harry se lança :

-Je… J'en sais même certainement plus qu'Hermione ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je m'en veux tellement ! J'ai tout vu et je ne t'ai pas aidé ! J'ai gardé ça pour moi ! et quand j'ai dû…

\- Comment ça ?! s'exclama Drago en se redressant subitement, comme foudroyé par ce que semblait dire Potter. Explique-toi ! Comment as-tu pu voir quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'es pas _Legimens_ à ce que je sache ! Et puis, tu parles de ça comme si tu avais pu faire quelque chose à ce moment-là !

Potter, toujours assis par terre, semblait tout à coup plus proche de l'image que le Serpentard avait gardé de l'enfant peu sûr de lui qu'il avait été dans ses premières années, que du jeune apprenti Auror. Il plissait les yeux et massait ses tempes comme si ce qu'il allait lui répondre était insurmontable à exprimer.

\- Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais eu de contrôle sur ça ! Je…C'est pour ça que Rogue a tenté de m'apprendre l' _Occlumancie_ …Il y avait une sorte de lien magique entre Voldemort et moi… il …il parvenait à me montrer ce qu'il faisait… principalement quand il y prenait plaisir…

À ces mots, Drago sentit une haine sans commune mesure l'envahir. Il ne savait pas si elle était destinée à Potter ou bien à l'immonde face de serpent, mais cette haine était si forte qu'elle lui permit de continuer de l'écouter presque stoïquement. Seuls ses poings et sa mâchoire crispés à l'extrême auraient pu montrer à quel point il était tendu et apeuré. Il les serait si fort qu'ils auraient dû lui faire mal, si l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lui permettait encore de sentir la douleur.

Harry, malgré la peur de tout lui avouer, parvenait à mettre ses idées à peu près en place pour tout lui raconter le plus clairement possible, malgré son était d'ébriété qui l'aidait pourtant à s'exprimer aussi sincèrement que possible :

\- C'était si puissant… c'était comme si … comme si j'étais lui à ces moments-là ! continua-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Il me forçait à voir et à entendre ce qu'il faisait, mais surtout... il me forçait à ressentir tout ce qu'il faisait de pire… Je ressentais le plaisir qu'il prenait à tuer, à torturer et …à violer. À chaque fois, je n'étais pas spectateur, mais ... acteur. Il me possédait entièrement… Parfois, quand il était avec toi, j'étais… Je devenais lui et il me faisait faire toutes ces choses… Je voulais hurler, me débattre, fermer les yeux… ne pas te toucher …ne pas ressentir ses envies, le plaisir qu'il prenait à te faire du mal, mais c'était impossible. C'était comme si c'était moi qui te faisais ça ! … Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux… Il t'a fait tellement de mal… et je ne pouvais rien faire !

Drago, toujours comme anesthésié, écoutait Potter tandis que celui-ci se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Déglutissant douloureusement entre chaque phrase qu'il prononçait et s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la main, le « Sauveur » ne cachait ni sa honte ni sa peine.

\- Et puis, reprit le Gryffondor, il a commencé à utiliser le _Polynectar_. D'abord en prenant l'apparence de ton père pour te faire croire qu'il venait te sauver avant de t'insulter, de te frapper et ... de te violer et puis… il a pris la mienne !

Sans qu'il les contrôle, des flashs revinrent dans l'esprit de Drago : son père le surplombant de toute sa taille, lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas raison qu'il n'en profite pas. « Tu m'as toujours déçu, mon fils ! lui disait-il, tout en le rouant de coups. Jamais tu ne seras à la hauteur de ton nom ». Des mots tant de fois répétés dans la réalité qu'ils n'en étaient que plus crédibles. « Pour une fois que tu sauras te rendre utile à quelque chose ! ». Venait ensuite l'insoutenable. Il avait beau espérer que ce ne soit pas véritablement son père qui l'humilie et le fasse souffrir de la sorte, il restait tout de même une sorte de doute. Si le viol en lui-même ne lui faisait pratiquement plus peur ni mal, tant il y avait été habitué, sentir les mains de son père sur lui, l'avait fait souffrir comme il n'aurait plu cru possible, après tout ce qu'il avait subi.

Avec une volonté dont il ne se croyait pourtant pas capable, Drago parvint à repousser cette vision d'horreur pour continuer à écouter Potter, il fallait qu'il sache ! C'était primordial.

\- Quand… Quand il pre... prenait mon ap... apparence, bégaya Potter à moitié tremblant, c'était pire ! C'était comme… comme si le lien était encore plus fort. Tu.. Tu faisais tout ce qu'il te demandait. Je sentais son désir et il devenait le mien... Je suis tellement désolé... Il me donnait presque le contrôle, mais ses instincts et ses envies étaient insurmontables… J'ai tenté de résister de toutes mes forces…

Comprendre que ces yeux verts, qui avaient été son seul soutien, étaient réellement ceux de Potter, fit craquer quelque chose dans l'esprit du blond. Il sentit comme une sorte de soulagement intense. Ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve ! Potter était vraiment venu à lui pour apaiser sa souffrance. L'humiliation de savoir que son ennemi d'enfance savait tout de ce qui lui était arrivé était présente dans son esprit. Cependant, savoir que le souvenir du regard bienveillant qui lui avait, en quelque sorte, permis de garder un peu de son humanité, était réel, le fit sourire.

Harry, qui regardait de temps en temps le visage blême de son interlocuteur, ne sut interpréter ce sourire. Il ne comprenait pas le Serpentard. Il aurait dû le regarder avec dégout ! Mais, comme lorsqu'il s'était accroché à lui quand il l'avait sorti de la douche, les yeux de Drago semblaient presque le remercier, lui donnant la force de continuer.

\- Tout ce que je suis parvenu à faire c'est à diminuer la violence qui était en lui… lui imposer un peu plus… tenter de te faire le moins de mal possible… je suis tellement ... Je m'en veux... Je ne te demanderai même pas de me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait … je ne le mérite pas…je…

\- Merci, parvint à articuler Malefoy stoïquement, malgré toutes les émotions qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.

\- Quoi ?! fit Harry, si surprit qu'il se redressa d'un coup sans pour autant se relever.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour me répéter, Potter ! C'est certainement la seule fois ou je m'adresserais à toi de cette manière. Alors, tant pis si tu n'as pas écouté ! s'énerva le Serpentard qui cachait mal tout le poids que représentait pour lui ce que venait de lui avouer le Gryffondor.

\- Je ne comprends pas ? demanda Harry, toujours abasourdi par la réponse du Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? fut la seule chose que Drago voulut bien répondre.

Il avait besoin d'avoir toutes les réponses ! Après, il pourrait s'enfuir avec sa douleur, sa honte et cette infime satisfaction de connaitre toute la vérité qui changeait tout.

\- Je n'en avais pas le pouvoir. Et si je l'avais eu, je ne sais pas si j'aurais su quoi faire. Il aurait fallu que je fasse ça de mes mains... Je suis désolé ! C'est quelque chose dont je ne serai jamais capable.

Comprenant qu'il devrait faire avec cette réponse, Malefoy tenta quelque pas mal assuré – un effet secondaire de l'alcool dont il n'avait plus l'habitude, du moins pas en de tels quantités – pour sortir de la pièce.

Cela eu le mérite de faire réagir Potter, qui se releva.

\- Moi aussi il faut que je sache, DRAGO ! Je t'en supplie, l'implora-t-il en utilisant une fois de plus son prénom. Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? Pourquoi sembles-tu ne même pas m'en vouloir ? Pourquoi l'autre nuit m'as-tu regardé comme ça ? S'il te plait, explique-moi !

Drago s'immobilisa, dos à Potter et il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ton regard… je veux dire la façon que tu avais de me regarder… et de poser tes mains sur moi… commença-t-il, avant de reprendre une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner le courage de continuer.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait parler à Potter sans crainte d'être jugé. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu là-bas, les avait marqués à jamais. Ils étaient désormais liés par une souffrance partagée. Bien que leur supplice n'avait pas été le même, il savait Potter traumatisé par ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne savait pas comment Voldemort pouvait avoir eu cette connexion avec lui – ça avait certainement à voir avec cette histoire de prophétie dont il avait entendu parler ainsi qu'au fait qu'il ait survécu – mais en cet instant, il s'en foutait. « Il sera bien temps de le questionner plus tard !» songea-t-il, tout en reprenant son explication, cherchant ses mots.

\- C'était la seule chose dans ces cachots qui soit… douce ? Apaisante ? Ou réconfortante, appelle ça comme tu veux… Alors, savoir que ce n'était pas un leurre, un nouveau mensonge… mais bien une personne réelle… même si c'était un putain de Gryffondor que je détestais… c'est important pour moi ! … Je me suis raccroché à ça là-bas ; à l'espoir complètement idiot que ce soit vrai ! J'ai fait semblant d'y croire… Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que ça ait été vrai que ça n'ait pas été cette pourriture qui me donnait la force de ne pas sombrer…

Harry n'osait plus bouger de peur d'interrompre le Serpentard qui était en train de lui confier ce terrible secret qui devait le hanter depuis plus d'un an.

Drago ne le regardait pas. Toujours dos à lui, après un long silence, il se remit à parler :

-Ne te fait pas d'idées ! grogna-t-il. Ça me fait chier que ce soit toi, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu m'aies aidé. Même sans ça, je ne pense pas que je t'aurai dénoncé quand ma tante m'a demandé de t'identifier, mais ça a compté ! j'ai vu tes yeux et je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, même si tout ce qui s'était passé était faux !

\- Je … tenta Harry.

\- Laisse-moi terminer, Potter ! Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu m'as fait. Il t'a fait autant de mal qu'à moi. Tu n'étais pas responsable ! affirma-t-il avec gravité, espérant que ses mots – sans trop comprendre pourquoi ça lui était nécessaire – apaiseraient la culpabilité que semblait ressentir le Gryffondor. Je me doute bien que j'étais la dernière personne avec qui tu aurais voulu faire ça ! Ginny était tout de même bien plus sexy que moi, surtout dans l'était où j'étais ! ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour noir.

Drago ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il voulait parler d'autre chose et tenter un peu d'humour lui semblait plus facile que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne voulait pas voir Potter le remercier pour ses paroles. Il en avait déjà bien trop fait !

Une fois de plus, il aurait voulu le fuir. Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait. C'était complètement idiot, mais il aurait voulu se retourner et voir à nouveau ces yeux verts qui l'avaient tant obsédé. Il aurait voulu sentir la main de Potter sur sa joue, comme un adieu, avant de passer à tout autre chose et ne jamais plus en parler. Il savait que jamais plus leur relation ne serait comme avant. Elle risquait d'être plus tendue encore. Il n'y aurait plus cette haine qui les habitait autrefois, mais à la place, une gêne si grande que le simple fait de se regarder allait être douloureux. Tout ça lui était insupportable.

Cette révélation changeait tout. Comment à l'avenir pourraient-ils se tenir dans la même pièce sans repenser à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Pour ne pas subir cette pression, il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'ignorer. Pourtant l'idée même de ne plus avoir Potter dans sa vie le rendait malade. Il y était présent depuis trop longtemps !

L'esprit d'Harry tournait à plein régime. Les mots de Malefoy lui faisaient tant de bien. C'était plus qu'un pardon. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Lui aussi partageait les mêmes craintes. Aussi curieux que ça puisse lui paraitre, il ne voulait pas perdre Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas devoir éviter son regard. Ils avaient partagé tant d'horreur qu'il se sentait le devoir de l'épauler dans les épreuves qui l'attendaient pour se défaire de l'emprise de leur ancien ennemi. Alors, s'il devait lui servir de guide, il le ferait !

Tandis que le Serpentard, immobile, hésitait encore à fuir, Harry se releva pour remplir à nouveau leurs 2 verres qu'il laissa sur la table basse devant l'énorme canapé rouge. Puis, il s'avança vers le blond et osa poser son bras doucement sur ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Voldemort était le pire salop que l'Angleterre n'ait jamais connu ! lança-t-il en regardant Drago avec bienveillance. Ce qu'il nous a fait est une merde sans nom, mais ce serait le laisser gagner par-delà la tombe que de nous empêcher de devenir amis à cause de ça ! On emmerde Voldemort ! On emmerde ce qu'il nous a fait ! On emmerde ceux que notre amitié contrariera ! Tu vas venir avec moi t'assoir sur cet affreux fauteuil rouge qu'Hermione m'a convaincu d'acheter en l'honneur de notre maison et tu vas trinquer à notre avenir et à la mort de cette ordure !

Le contact de Potter sortit Drago de ses pensées. Ses Paroles eurent pour effet d'anéantir pratiquement toute gêne entre eux.

Ils avaient subi tout ça ensemble et apparemment Potter tenait à ce qu'ils s'en sortent ensemble. C'était curieux d'avoir l'impression, pour lui, de pouvoir compter sur « le sauveur ». Il se laissa cependant entrainer vers le canapé où des verres les attendaient.

Prenant son whiskey, Harry tendit l'autre verre au blond pour trinquer.

Après plusieurs verres pris en silence, Harry, complètement inhibé par l'alcool, osa quelques mots pour réitérer son offre :

\- À défaut d'avoir été ami, on a tout de même été les meilleurs ennemis qui soient ! Il n'incombe qu'à nous de changer les choses, Malefoy ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ça, Potter ! Tu me proposes réellement ton amitié ? fit Drago, pensif, en regardant le fond de son verre bien entamé.

\- On dirait bien que oui, Malefoy !

\- Tu ne me proposes pas ça parce que tu as des vues sur moi, j'espère ? plaisanta le Serpentard un peu éméché lui aussi, passant un bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor. Même si j'étais le meilleur coup de ta vie, je te préviens je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, intéressé !

\- Moi non plus, rassure-toi, s'esclaffa Potter. Et sache que même si tu as été mon « premier coup » comme tu dis et que tu seras sans doute inoubliable, tu n'as franchement pas été mon « meilleur coup » ! Ginny est mille fois meilleure que toi ! avoua-t-il, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Tu sais, Drago… J'aime Ginny ! Je l'aime à en crever ! Elle est tout pour moi … Elle voyait bien que ça n'allait pas et pourtant elle a tout fait après la guerre pour que ça se passe bien … elle a été patiente… attentionnée et elle n'a jamais posé de questions.

Les paroles de Potter dégrisèrent un peu Drago. Il comprit, à travers ce dernier aveu, à quel point le garçon en face de lui avait pu être traumatisé. Il y avait franchement mieux comme première expérience pour un jeune Gryffondor _naïf et innocent_! Une fois de plus leurs histoires et leurs souffrances se rejoignaient. Jamais il n'aurait pu avoir tant de points communs avec le petit binoclard qui l'avait tant de fois exaspéré durant son enfance.

Inconscient des réflexions du Serpentard, Harry continuait à parler encouragé par la quantité maintenant importante d'alcool qui courait dans ses veines :

\- Je souhaite qu'un jour quelqu'un t'aime de cette façon ! Et même si ça me fait franchement chier, si ça doit être Hermione, je ne ferai rien contre. Tu as le droit à un peu de bonheur après tout ça ! Hermione est une femme formidable, tu sais ! Je l'aime presque autant que Ginny ! Elle est comme une partie de moi ! J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes ! et elle … Elle, elle parle de toi avec tellement d'affection que j'en suis presque jaloux ! … Alors s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre vous… soit sûr de toi… ne lui fais pas de mal… ne la déçois pas… Même si tu es un sacré conard… je suis persuadé que tu peux être un type bien… je veux dire… tu sais… elle peut faire sortir de toi ce qu'il y a de meilleur… Et puis quand tu es avec elle … elle n'est plus triste… et toi… toi tu es … je t'aime bien quand je te vois comme ça…

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Harry s'était rapproché de Malefoy et était devenu de plus en plus tactile, posant sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard pour ensuite passer son bras autour de son cou. Pour enfin pratiquement s'assoupir contre lui.

\- Potter ! Je crois que tu as trop bu ! plaisanta Drago, en le regardant, atterré par si peu de résistance à l'alcool.

Potter complètement saoul était maintenant en train de dormir contre lui en toute confiance. La scène lui semblait surréaliste, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Avoir Potter auprès de lui, maintenant qu'il savait, n'avait plus rien d'énervant, d'écœurant ou de déroutant.

Peut-être parce que Hermione et lui, chacun à leur manière, se disaient être une moitié de la même personne ? Lui aussi comprenait maintenant se sentir lié à ce foutu Gryffondor. Mais ne l'avait-il pas été depuis des années d'une autre façon ? Il ressentait la présence du brun comme apaisante tout comme ça l'avait été avec elle. Attirance sexuelle en moins !

Regardant Potter, les yeux fermés, marmonner le nom de sa petite amie dans son sommeil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ironique le fait d'avoir couché avec lui alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le voulait et d'être si mal à l'idée de le faire avec la femme qu'ils ai… la femme qu'ils désiraient.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Plusieurs heures plus tard quand Hermione redescendit au salon, elle trouva Harry et Drago en train de discuter affalés sur le canapé écarlate, devant une bouteille vide et deux fioles de potion anti-gueule de bois. S'ils ne semblaient plus saouls, les cheveux d'Harry encore plus ébouriffés qu'à leur habitude prouvaient qu'il avait dû dormir lui aussi. Mais c'était Drago qui l'étonna le plus : sa chemise froissée et son allure nonchalante était on ne peut plus inhabituelle. Les boutons de sa manche non refermée ne pouvaient dire qu'une chose : il avait montré son bras mutilé à Harry !

Harry était en train de lui parler de la fin de la bataille juste avant sa mort. Il lui avait forcément révélé l'existence des _Horcruxes_ pour en parler de cette manière.

Elle les espionna un moment, savourant le fait de les voir si proches. Quand Harry eut fini son récit, elle les écouta parler de leur sixième année et de l'obsession qu'Harry avait pour le blond. Puis, ils en vinrent à parler de leur affrontement dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde :

\- Merci de me rappeler cet évènement pitoyable de mon existence, au cas où elle ne serait pas déjà suffisamment sordide, grogna le Serpentard. Tu sais … je t'en ai voulu pour le _Sectumsempra_...

\- Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! l'interrompit le Gryffondor, pas si fier de lui. J'avais appris un sort sans connaître ses effets ! J'aurai dû me douter qu'il était dangereux, Hermione m'avait prévenu, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté !

\- Tu m'avais vu pleurer, j'étais fou de rage… Je n'aurais jamais dû lancer de Doloris, mais je m'en étais déjà pris quelques-uns par Voldemort, histoire de me faire comprendre que ma mission n'était pas un jeu et que j'entrai dans le monde des adultes. Alors, j'ai voulu te rendre la pareille… Pourquoi faut-il que, les deux seules personnes qui m'aient vu pleurer à part lui, ce soit vous deux ?

\- Peut-être parce que finalement nous n'étions pas destinés à rester ennemis !? se décida enfin à intervenir Hermione les faisant sursauter. À ce que je vois, vous avez décidé de noyer votre chagrin sans moi !

Se dirigeant vers l'ancien bar de Sirius, elle en sortit une nouvelle bouteille et un verre. Elle s'installa ensuite entre eux, leur servit un verre de Whisky pur feu à tous les trois et trinqua :

\- A l'amitié et a un avenir meilleur pour nous trois ! annonça-t-elle.

Prenant tous deux leurs verres, ils l'accompagnèrent ravis qu'elle semble se sentir un peu mieux.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Quand à son tour, Ginny arriva par la cheminée, elle les trouva tous les trois devant ce qui devait être les restes d'un repas constitué uniquement de grignotage et d'alcool.

Ils étaient tous trois endormis les uns contre les autres. Les bras d'Harry et de Malefoy entremêlés au-dessus d'Hermione qui, adossée contre le Serpentard avait posé ses jambes sur les genoux d'Harry. Pattenrond confortablement installé sur sa maitresse lui aussi semblait dormir.

C'était une scène si étrange qu'elle ne sut pas tout de suite comment réagir. Si elle s'était habituée à la proximité d'Hermione avec Harry ou bien plus récemment avec le Serpentard, voir les deux hommes si proches la troublait.

Elle s'était sentie à l'écart de l'amitié du trio pendant toute son enfance, et même à l'époque où Harry et elles étaient ensemble. Ça lui avait semblé si difficile à accepter ! Alors, voir son frère remplacé par le blond qu'ils avaient autrefois tant détesté, dans un nouveau trio où elle n'avait pas sa place, lui brisa le cœur.

Réalisant ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle fit tomber au sol le plat que sa mère avait préparé pour eux, qui se brisa en milliers d'éclats sur le sol de pierre, réveillant en sursaut les trois endormis.

\- Ginny ! s'exclama Harry en se redressant.


	43. Une nouvelle aliance - Chap 43

Bonjour, enfin le chapitre 43.

Si les derniers étaient très graves, celui-ci l'est beaucoup moins.

On s'est essayé au point-virgule. C'était quelque chose qu'on utilisait très peu. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre dont le rythme diffère également un peu des précédents.

Cette fois encore nous nous donnons 3 semaines pour vous écrire le chapitre 44. Je ne sais pas encore si ça deviendra courant, mais pouvoir prendre le temps d'écrire, de se relire mutuellement, de corriger ce qui ne va pas et ne pas tout boucler, à la dernière minute c'est vraiment plaisant.

Merci encore à ceux et celles qui nous suivent plus encore à ceux qui nous envoient des messages d'encouragement, mais aussi des critiques… Et merci également à ceux et celles qui nous mettent dans leurs favoris c'est très gentil à vous.

Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

NB : pour ce chapitre Erato n'est pas que correcteur, il est co-écrivain sur la partie avec Ginny avant le match.

Je le remercie également pour les corrections, car je lui ai tout envoyé dans le désordre et il a même dû refaire certaines corrections.

Il est pour beaucoup dans la qualité de ce chapitre puisqu'il ne retouche pas seulement l'orthographe. Il complète parfaitement mon travail il y rajoute ses idées et ses tournures de phrases tout comme je peux le faire avec les siennes. C'est vraiment une expérience que je souhaite à tous les écrivains de trouver un coéquipier avec qui travailler avec tant de facilité et de complémentarité.

* * *

CHAPITRE 43 - Une nouvelle alliance

En arrivant, Ginny s'était retrouvée face aux trois occupant actuels du square endormis dans les bras les uns des autres. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une scène pareille. La surprise de constater qu'elle se retrouvait, une fois de plus, exclue des liens si particuliers qui unissaient Harry et Hermione, lui avait fait lâcher le plat qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Elle était une fois de plus le témoin impuissant de l'amitié fusionnelle qui existait entre eux. C'était d'autant plus dur pour elle de découvrir Malefoy dans ce nouveau trio.

Elle avait beau avoir été choyée par ses frères, il lui était difficile de voir à quel point son amie pouvait provoquer de tels élans d'affection. Car il ne s'agissait que de cela, elle le savait. Même si le blond avait certainement d'autres idées dans sa petite tête de Serpentard, l'étreinte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous trois n'avait comme fondement que le profond attachement qu'avaient les deux hommes pour elle.

Hermione avait beau être jolie, c'était son intelligence, sa gentillesse et son ouverture d'esprit qui la faisait aimer de tous ceux qui apprenaient à voir au-delà de son agaçante propension à avoir les réponses à tout ou à les chercher si elle ne les connaissait pas.

Harry, puis Ron, l'avaient parfaitement compris. Neville, qui nourrissait pour elle autant d'affection que de sentiment amoureux, également.

Maintenant, c'était le tour de Malefoy de tomber dans ses filets.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'Harry, son Harry, qui pourtant avait tant haï le Serpentard, l'ait soudainement accepté dans ce cercle intime qui autrefois l'unissait avec Hermione et son frère.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance ! La seule chose qui comptait pour elle en cet instant, c'était à quel point elle se sentait rejetée et misérable. La vision qu'elle avait des deux hommes si unis autour d'Hermione, lui retournait le cœur. Elle se sentait au bord des larmes.

Elle avait souvent envié la complicité qui unissait le Trio, et surtout celle qui unissait Harry à Hermione. Il lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé pendant la chasse aux _Horcruxes_ et elle tentait de faire avec, essayant de se convaincre qu'au contraire d'une trahison, elle devait y voir une preuve d'amour.

Et, même si c'était parfois douloureux pour elle, elle s'était fait une raison du lien fusionnel qui unissait son amant à sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, souvent, elle se demandait quel genre de petit ami pourrait accepter ce lien si puissant sans en être jaloux : il semblait qu'elle venait d'avoir la réponse devant ses yeux et ça lui faisait mal.

Le bruit du plat se brisant sur le sol avait réveillé Harry, qui, après avoir prononcé son prénom, avait délicatement bougé les jambes de son amie pour se lever et s'avancer vers elle.

Malgré le bruit, les deux autres ne semblaient pas s'être réveillés. Hermione s'était contentée de grogner dans son sommeil avant de se réassoupir. Elle, qui d'habitude se réveillait au moindre bruissement, semblait épuisée. Les épreuves de la journée et les verres qu'elle avait bu avant de s'endormir dans leurs bras avaient dû avoir eu raison d'elle.

À peine Harry l'eut-il rejoint, qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il avant de saisir ses lèvres des siennes en un élan passionné. Elle entrouvrit alors la bouche pour accueillir sa langue qui réclamait impérieusement sa compagne.

Se sentant complètement perdre pied, elle s'abandonna à cette soudaine étreinte enflammée.

Les mains d'Harry trouvèrent naturellement leur place sur son corps, n'ayant qu'une envie, se glisser sous ses vêtements pour toucher sa peau. Il l'embrassait avec une ferveur dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable.

Se détachant enfin l'un de l'autre, le souffle court. Harry fit glisser son nez le long du sien, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie ! lui promit-il. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si distant depuis la fin de la guerre, mais tout a changé ce soir. Je suis enfin libre ! Je te promets de t'expliquer, mais pas ici ! Pas ce soir ! Là, j'ai surtout envie de te tenir dans mes bras et de … profiter de toi... dit-il timidement, tandis que son corps, collé contre elle, lui dévoilait toute l'étendue de son désir.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que ça avait forcément rapport avec Malefoy ! Ça ne pouvait pas être que la quantité non négligeable d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité qui lui faisait parler de la sorte. Elle ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, mais elle lui faisait confiance pour enfin lui expliquer. Il lui souriait comme si le poids énorme qu'il portait depuis la fin de la guerre s'était évaporé.

Elle sentit d'un coup la douloureuse sensation qui lui tenaillait le ventre s'évanouir et lui sourit à son tour.

D'un sort elle nettoya le sol. Puis, le prenant par la main, elle l'emmena à sa suite vers leur chambre.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Drago, encore à moitié endormi, avait assisté à toute la scène.

Il aurait pu se lever et interdire à Potter de parler, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce n'était pas très Serpentard comme attitude ! A croire que la petite lionne était en train de le contaminer. Ce n'était pas que son secret, et ça lui semblait maintenant presque censé que la rousse en soit informée. Elle était trop liée aux deux autres.

Il avait bien failli, à un moment, leur lancer une pique bien sentie pour briser leur élan sentimental, mais la présence d'Hermione dans ses bras et l'impression étrange qu'il en tirait, ne lui en donnait pas le droit.

Il se disait que si lui n'en avait qu'un fugace aperçu, eux avait certainement le droit au bonheur.

Rien ne le destinait à avoir une vie comme celle de Potter. Tout en lui le poussait à honorer et à redorer son nom, son rang et son statut. Cette mièvre félicité n'était pas pour lui. Ces instants de tendresse qu'il vivait actuellement, il devrait forcement se résigner à y renoncer. Pourtant, depuis qu'il côtoyait la Gryffondor, quelque chose le poussait à penser autrement.

Voir son ancien rival embrasser sa rousse avec tant de passion lui donnait à réfléchir. Elle avait beau être particulièrement jolie, ce n'était pas ce qui poussait Potter dans ses bras de cette façon, mais bien, un lien si fort, qu'en cet instant, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'échangeaient ses parents dans l'intimité, ni même avec ceux de son père pour ses maitresses. Ça n'avait rien à voir non plus avec ceux qu'il avait échangés avec Pansy ou avec les fougueuses étreintes de Blaise pour ses petites amies.

Non, c'était différent ! C'était bien plus fort ! Bien plus vivant ! Et, si autrefois il avait rayé ceux qui se disaient amoureux, il enviait désormais ce bonheur auquel il n'aurait certainement pas le droit.

Il prenait peu à peu conscience que s'il obéissait à ses principes, il se privait de quelque chose de vital.

Il songeait à Hermione blottie dans ses bras. Elle lui était désormais indispensable, mais il doutait que ses sentiments pour elle puissent avoir la moindre comparaison avec ceux de Potter pour la rouquine.

Quant à Granger, elle n'avait pour lui que de l'amitié. Peut-être un peu plus ? Mais, il était conscient que ça n'était dû qu'a l'envie qu'elle avait de l'aider, à cette compassion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et à la tristesse de comprendre qu'aux yeux de Weasley, elle n'avait jamais autant compté qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. La tristesse la poussait dans ses bras. Et, ça n'avait rien avoir avec ce qui poussait la petite amie de Potter dans les siens.

Les Gryffondors étaient montés vers leur chambre, les laissant seuls au salon.

Drago n'avait pas envie de se séparer de la brune. Pas après ce qu'il venait de comprendre !

Il resta un moment ainsi, essayant de saisir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

C'était la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais prit dans ses bras de cette façon. Avant, à de rares occasions, il avait tenu Pansy dans ses bras, sans rien faire, épuisé entre deux rounds d'une baise d'enfer. Mais depuis qu'il avait tenu son inconnue dans ses bras, tout avait changé. Il avait laissé s'exprimer un part de lui qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Qu'il réprimait par orgueil, par devoir et par pudeur.

Sans réellement voir le temps passer, il resta à nouveau un moment à la regarder dormir. Il la trouvait belle avec ses cheveux qui commençaient déjà à s'emmêler. Pas comme ces beautés fatales à couper le souffle et qu'on remarque au premier coup d'œil, mais de celles qui vous charme et vous emporte dans un cocon de bien être tant que vous êtes près d'elle. Il avait maintenant l'impression qu'avant de la connaitre, il n'avait connu que l'hiver dans son cœur et qu'elle parvenait à le réchauffer. Avec elle, il découvrait un autre monde, un monde ou la confiance avait peut-être sa place.

Puis, sentant le sommeil venir, il allégea son poids d'un sort pour, une fois de plus, la monter dans sa chambre.

Elle se réveilla à peine quand il la mit sous ses couvertures et que Pat vint s'installer à ses côtés.

Il avait envie de rester auprès d'elle comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois ces derniers jours, mais il ne s'y sentait plus à sa place. C'était comme si, désormais, être à ses côtés relevait bien plus que de la camaraderie ou de la provocation. Ça avait bien plus de signification pour lui maintenant : Ça n'évoquait en lui plus qu'un bonheur hors d'atteinte.

Si, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Potter ne semblait pas mettre tant d'opposition que cela à une relation entre elle et lui, il l'avait cependant mis en garde à plusieurs reprises sur ce que ça impliquait. Curieusement, il respectait cela.

Alors, il la laissa pour finir la nuit seul. Il avait cependant laissé la porte, qui reliait leurs chambres, entrouverte, voulant tout de même garder entre eux cet infime lien qu'elle lui avait autorisé.

S'il fit des cauchemars cette nuit-là, ils furent principalement hantés par le regard de Potter. C'était déroutant, déstabilisant et angoissant, surtout depuis qu'il savait que ce n'était pas Voldemort, mais bien le vrai « Harry Potter ». Cependant, il ne ressentait plus de peur à ces visions : de la honte, de la gêne, certainement. Mais il n'y avait plus cette froide terreur qui lui murmurait qu'il était en train de se raccrocher à un mirage, qu'il devenait fou !

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Quand Drago descendit petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin, il trouva les trois Gryffondors attablées.

Hermione était plongée dans un épais roman moldu, tandis que les deux autres dévoraient leurs tartines tout en débâtant de qui, entre Igor Andropov et Alekseï Gvoorestki, avait le plus de chance de devenir le gardien de l'équipe russe pour la prochaine coupe du monde.

À peine fut-il entré dans la cuisine, que le Brun le prit à parti :

\- Drago, dis-lui, à cette fichue entêtée, que Gvoorestki n'a aucune chance ! Elle ne pense ça que parce qu'elle le trouve « mignon », dit-il en simulant des guillemets avec ses doigts, et pas du tout parce qu'il est compétent !

\- Le fait qu'Aleksei soit mignon ne change rien à ses résultats de l'année ! s'emporta la rousse. Il a arrêté bien plus de buts qu'Igor. Tu es jaloux parce que je trouve un blond mignon. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à être blond, mignon et bon joueur de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas Malefoy, fit-elle en s'approchant langoureusement de Drago, à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci.

Ce que le Serpentard vivait était purement surréaliste ! Il y avait même un bol avec du thé maintenu au chaud par un sort et des toasts à la marmelade qui l'attendaient devant une chaise encore vide.

Lançant un regard un peu paniqué vers Hermione, il la vit croquer dans son petit pain, lui sourire, et se replonger dans son livre, comme si de rien était. Comme si tout ça était complètement naturel, comme si ce qu'ils savaient sur lui n'avait aucune importance pour eux et qu'il avait sa place dans cette maison, au même titre que les trois autres.

\- Malefoy ! Je sais qu'Hermione n'est pas à son avantage le matin, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la fixer comme ça ! On te demande de nous départager ! Alors Aleksei ou Igor ? insista la rousse.

\- Aleksei, répondit-il sans trop réfléchir, ayant un peu moins entendu parler de l'autre durant la saison.

\- C'est complètement injuste ! s'indigna Potter. Toi aussi tu dis ça parce qu'il est blond !

\- Je suis sûre que non, mon amour, dit-elle, en posant sur ses lèvres un léger baiser, avant d'aller se resservir un toast. C'est juste qu'il sait reconnaitre le talent ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il a surtout peur de moi en plus de me trouver « sexy », dit-elle en faisait un clin d'œil à son petit ami.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! grogna le blond qui était en train de reprendre ses esprits.

\- C'est toi qui as dit à Harry que tu me trouvais sexy, le jour où tu es arrivé. Et, vu la manière dont il m'en a parlé, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait inventé ça ! se moqua Ginny.

\- J'ai dit que ta robe avait un décolleté si plongeant que ça te rendait sexy ! Nuance ! Et puis, ce que je conteste, c'est surtout que tu me fasses peur !

\- On verra ! on verra ! minauda la jeune femme.

\- Il n'y a rien à voir : je ne suis pas près d'avoir peur d'un Weasley, qu'il porte une jupe ou non ! Et surtout, je laisse les rousses à Potter !

\- Merci bien Malefoy ! Quelle galanterie ! s'amusa Harry de plutôt bonne humeur.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai cru entendre certains « bruits » hier soir… j'espère que vous avez pris votre pied au moins ? demanda le blond pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

Le résultat fut encore mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré et son sourire s'agrandit plus encore en voyant Potter virer au rouge.

\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu… bégaya légèrement ce dernier avant d'être interrompu par Ginny.

\- Oui, on a pris notre pied ! répondit-elle avec un sourire provocateur en le défiant du regard. Serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Non ça va, comme je te l'ai déjà dit ; je n'aime pas le roux. Ça a tendance à me bruler la rétine… je dois surement y être allergique !

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, intervint Hermione, qui venait de lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Je n'ai pas de commentaires à recevoir de toi, plaisanta-t-il, il suffit de voir ton ex pour comprendre que les roux ne pas te réussissent pas non plus ! À moins que tu veuilles que je te rappelle qui s'est bien foutu de toi dernièrement ?

À voir sa tête, Drago réalisa qu'elle avait très mal pris sa remarque et qu'elle boudait !

Il lui avait pourtant dit des vacheries bien pires.

Sa remarque avait d'ailleurs jeté un froid. Potter et la rousse le regardaient de travers comme s'il avait lancé un _Avada_ à un chaton.

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas comme si je l'avais traité de _sang de bourbe_ ! déclara-t-il, un peu énervé, en s'adressant au couple. Je sais que je peux agir comme un parfait abrutit parfois. Et, j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais je ne voulais pas te blesser, ajouta-t-il d'un ton bien plus doux en regardant Hermione avec une franchise étonnamment visible.

Si Hermione lui en avait voulu sur le coup, lire autant d'émotions sur le visage du Serpentard qu'elle n'en sentait à travers le bracelet, la fit instantanément fondre et elle lui pardonna aussitôt, malgré la manière plus que douteuse qu'il avait eue de s'excuser.

Voulant lui faire la leçon, elle décida tout de même de continuer à paraitre autant en colère qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Franchement, Malefoy, tu me déçois ! Je savais que tu manquais de tact, mais pas à ce point ! Dire que tu es un abruti est encore un euphémisme ! Tu n'es pas que stupide, tu es méchant parfois !

\- Je suis un Serpentard : la perfidie et le sarcasme font partie de nous ! Et, jusqu'ici, tu semblais faire avec, se défendit-il, un peu choqué par la violence des paroles d'Hermione.

\- Jusqu'ici, oui ! bougonna la brune qui lui disait tout de même le fond de sa pensée. Mais, maintenant on est ami ! Et je n'apprécie pas forcément ce côté de ta personnalité !

Drago était en train de comprendre la subtile différence entre ce qu'elle attendait de lui avant qu'ils ne soient « amis » et ce qu'elle attendait de lui désormais. Cependant, ce qu'il savait également c'était que, quelle que soit la crasse que lui ait faite un de ses amis, elle leur pardonnait toujours s'ils y mettaient un peu du leur.

\- Hermione a raison, blondinet ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite une fille qui vient de se faire plaquer, que je sache ! C'est comme ça qu'on t'a éduqué ? Ça m'étonnerait ! Et puis, l'excuse Serpentard, c'est un peu facile…

\- Écoute, fillette ! Laisse-nous parler entre adultes et retourne jouer avec tes poupées ! l'interrompit, le blond, avant de lui tourner le dos afin de reprendre sa discussion avec Hermione avec mille fois plus de douceur. Je suis sûr qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien ! Même avec tous mes défauts ! Avoue ! enchaina-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Je ne suis pas une fillette, Malefoy ! explosa-t-elle face à l'abruti congénital qui se trouvait devant elle. Je te…

Prenant une des mains d'Hermione pour la porter à ses lèvres pour un léger baise-main qui la déstabilisa, le blond surprit suffisamment Ginny, folle de rage, pour la couper dans sa réplique. Cependant il ne perdait rien pour attendre; elle ne risquait pas d'oublier l'insulte et se vengerait à la première occasion.

\- C'est possible que je t'apprécie ! avoua enfin Hermione. Mais pas ton sarcasme. Ça, tu peux te le garder !

\- Dis-moi donc quel côté tu apprécies alors, si ce n'est pas mon sarcasme ? Ça m'intéresse !

Il était ravi de la tournure des choses. Elle semblait accepter ce qu'on pouvait appeler des excuses. Après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il avait tout d'un parfait crétin en lui parlant de la sorte, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui.

\- Pas ta maturité ni ton sex-appeal ! Ça, c'est certain ! précisa Ginny pour se venger.

\- Ça demande réflexion, répondit Hermione, le faisant mariner un peu. Comme ça… rien ne me vient !

C'était faux ! La première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit était la tendresse et la douceur dont il faisait parfois preuve à son égard, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ça !

Elle pensait également à son côté gentlemen, au fait que parfois il soit plein d'égard pour elle, qu'il la fasse se sentir femme.

Quand il était avec elle, il lui parlait comme un garçon à une fille, et pas comme on parle juste à un ami. Et ça, elle n'y était pas du tout habituée. Tous ces amis Gryffondor ne l'avaient pas traité différemment parce qu'elle était une fille. Ron, encore moins que les autres, même lorsqu'ils étaient proches.

Elle hésitait encore à la façon de le lui formuler quand ses allusions salaces lui reviennent également en mémoire :

-Je suis désolée Drago, s'excusa-t-elle avec un grand sourire plein d'ironie, mais ça doit être ma grande compassion pour toi qui me fait te dire ça, parce qu'à vrai dire, je suis persuadée que tu n'as aucune qualité à part, peut-être, le fait que tu saches te taire quand je lis !

Ravie de la réponse d'Hermione, Ginny explosa de rire. Harry, qui voyait que sa meilleure amie ne lui en voulait franchement plus, les laissa tranquilles.

Vexé, Drago lui prit son livre. Il y jeta un œil, sourit, et commença à le lire à haute voix. Il s'agissait d'une romance haute en couleur avec des scènes légèrement érotiques. Insistant bien sur les passages les plus gênants sans se retenir de rire, il tentait de lui échapper afin de pouvoir continuer.

Harry, mort de rire à l'idée que sa studieuse amie puisse avoir ce genre de gouts littéraires, et voyant Drago en mauvaise posture, le somma de lui envoyer le livre.

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de récupérer son roman, mais cela s'avéra plus difficile que prévu car les deux hommes avaient apparemment décidé de se faire la passe; elle n'avait aucune chance face à deux attrapeurs !

\- Rendez-moi ce livre ! ordonna-t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Oh, la princesse des Gryffondors est déjà fatiguée ? se moqua Drago en lui lançant un regard de défi.

\- Je pensais que tu ferais plus d'efforts que ça, Mione', renchérit Harry. Je pensais que les livres, c'était sacré pour toi…

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione était déjà pratiquement sur lui. Il eut toutefois le temps de renvoyer le livre en direction de Malefoy qui tenta de le rattraper. Les doigts de ce dernier effleurèrent le bouquin. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en emparer, une autre main surgit devant la sienne et récupéra le livre. Il se retrouva ensuite face à face avec Ginny :

\- Rends-moi ça, rouquine !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas être si lent ! se moqua-t-elle. Et, la « rouquine » a un nom je te rappelle !

\- Weaslette ? répondit-il du tac au tac en essayant de la provoquer.

\- Non plus !

\- La copine de Potter ? continua-t-il.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, Malefoy !

\- Merci du compliment, très chère, répondit-il d'un ton se voulant charmeur.

Elle lui jeta le livre qui vint s'écraser lamentablement sur son visage. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir, celle-là !

Ginny se mit à pouffer de rire devant son air choqué et en profita pour la taquiner à son tour :

\- D'abord, je te subtilise le bouquin juste sous ton nez et sans aucune difficulté, et maintenant tu n'arrives même pas à attraper ce dernier ? Es-tu sûr d'avoir joué au poste d'attrapeur, Malefoy ?

Drago, touché dans sa fierté, répliqua la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

\- Tu veux que je te massacre maintenant, ou je te laisse le temps d'écrire ton testament, _rouquine_ ?!

\- Quand tu veux pour un match d'attrapeur, _blondinet_ ! répondit-elle.

Elle avait accepté son défi sans la moindre hésitation ! Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle et ça avait le don de l'agacer encore plus !

\- Mais, si je gagne, reprit-elle, tu devras apprendre à m'appeler par mon prénom !

\- D'accord ! De toute façon je ne risque pas de perdre contre une _fillette_ dans ton genre…

\- Je ne suis pas une…

\- Mais si je gagne, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire carnassier, tu devras clamer haut et fort pendant votre repas de Noël que je suis un bien meilleur joueur de Quidditch que toi !

Hermione, un peu plus loin et toujours en compagnie d'Harry, reprenait peu à peu son souffle – elle n'avait jamais été très sportive – tout en regardant l'interaction entre Ginny et Drago. Elle était contente que ça se passe si bien entre eux, compte tenu de leur passif. Elle espérait que cela se passe de la même manière avec les autres Weasley lors du repas au Terrier auquel elle comptait bien le forcer à venir. Elle fut cependant rapidement sortie de ses pensées par Ginny, qui lui rendit son livre :

\- Tiens, Hermione, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, tu peux retourner à ta lecture érotique.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas un livre érotique ! réussi-t-elle à répondre en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Oui, bien sûr, se moqua la rousse en se dirigeant vers le jardin en compagnie de Malefoy.

Attrapant au passage deux balais, un vif d'or, deux vestes et des genouillères; Ginny se positionna au centre du jardin avant de lui fourrer l'équipement dans les bras.

\- Dix minutes d'échauffement avant de commencer, proposa-t-elle en tendant vers lui les deux balais. Je te laisse le choix.

Les balais qu'elle lui proposait étaient loin d'être de la dernière génération : Un Brossdur 11 et un Nibus 2001. Ces modèles étaient parfaits pour les attrapeurs…enfin, ça aurait été le cas si ce match avait eu lieu trois ans plus tôt !

\- Il ne serait pas un peu pingre ton copain pour n'avoir que des antiquités à nous refiler alors qu'il possède une des 10 plus grosses fortunes de Londres ?

\- Ils suffisent amplement pour se détendre…. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu cherches un prétexte pour te défiler ! Ou prépares-tu déjà une excuse pour justifier ta défaite ? se moqua Ginny en lui présentant à nouveau les balais.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu _rouquine_ , répondit Drago en insistant bien sur son surnom.

\- A moins que tu veuilles que je te prête mon Fleche d'argent, fit-elle avec charme et espièglerie, mais tu ne voudrais pas que je parte avec un si gros handicap ? Enfin, si c'est ton choix, je vais le chercher dans notre chambre ! Je n'ai pas peur des défis !

Prenant, d'un geste sec, le Nimbus 2001 qu'il connaissait beaucoup mieux – il l'avait utilisé pendant ses premières années en tant qu'attrapeur –, Drago s'éloigna de quelques pas; ignorant au passage la remarque de la rousse.

\- Pas de risque que les moldus nous voient ? demanda-t-il plus pour changer de sujet que par véritable inquiétude.

\- Non ! Il y avait une variante géniale du _Repousse moldus_ dans le _Quidditch magazine spécial été,_ et Hermione est parvenue à le lancer avec brio : Tout moldu qui aurait envie de regarder dans notre direction est aussitôt intéressé par ses chaussures.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, il s'envola; bien résolu à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par la petite Gryffondor, et commença à s'échauffer en pratiquant les manœuvres de base de son entrainement. Le rejoignant, Ginny l'imita : plongeons, tonneaux, chutes, écarts, feintes…

Le match Gryffondor / Serpentard de l'année n'ayant pas encore eu lieu, ils s'étaient déjà observés de nombreuses fois, mais pas encore affrontés en tant qu'attrapeurs. Ginny n'avait le poste que depuis qu'Harry en avait été exclu en sixième année et Drago venait de reprendre son poste après pratiquement deux ans d'absence.

Même si le Serpentard aimait dénigrer la fille Weasley, il était conscient qu'elle n'était pas de la trempe de son frère et valait bien Potter sur certains points. C'est donc avec un réel sérieux qu'il se prépara à l'affronter.

Quand l'ancien attrapeur indiqua que la partie allait débuter, les deux joueurs se mirent en position. Il libéra alors le vif d'or qui s'envola immédiatement dans les airs. Puis, dix secondes plus tard; quand celui-ci fut pratiquement hors de vue, il donna le signal du début de la partie.

Partant à toute allure haut dans le ciel, ils commencèrent à faire de grands cercles autour du jardin, scrutant avidement le ciel à la recherche de la précieuse balle dorée.

Cela faisait maintenant déjà une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils volaient dans le froid hivernal; rivalisant de feintes et d'acrobaties pour déstabiliser leur adversaire.

Hermione, emmitouflée dans une grosse veste et un bonnet qui lui couvrait jusqu'aux oreilles, avait pris le parti d'encourager Ginny tandis qu'Harry, qui était bien moins couvert, taquinait sa compagne en lui disant de se presser de gagner, car, à attendre, il allait finir par encourager Drago.

\- Malefoy ! l'interpella Ginny par-dessus le vent. On dirait bien que tu as enfin un fan chez les Gryffondors ! Dommage que ce ne soit pas Hermione !

Piqué dans son orgueil, il préféra ne pas répondre et resta concentré, faisant du sur place dans les airs tandis que Ginny volait au gré du vent et tourbillonnait autour de la propriété, à l'affut.

Drago repéra enfin l'objet tant convoité, ne le perdant pas du regard, il s'en approcha en faisant mine de vouloir aller vers le haut pour ensuite soudainement descendre en piqué vers le sol de la cour.

Comprenant qu'elle s'était fait avoir, Ginny plongea à sa suite dans une course effrénée.

\- Fais corps avec ton balai ! Tu peux y arriver ! hurlait Harry.

\- Ne te fait pas distancer ! surenchéri Hermione.

Il était hors de question qu'il perde, malgré les encouragements de la « foule » pour la peste rousse, aussi accéléra-t-il autant qu'il put.

Ginny avait beau faire de son mieux, elle ne parvenait pas à récupérer du terrain. Ils étaient maintenant très proches du sol et avaient tous deux prit un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour suivre la petite balle dorée.

Malefoy n'était plus qu'à trente centimètres de la victoire et le vif d'or ne semblait pas vouloir accélérer.

Ginny n'avait que deux solutions : faire tomber le Serpentard de son balai, ce qui n'était pas interdit, mais franchement pas fairplay dans un match amical, ou bien tenter une manœuvre qu'elle n'avait testée qu'à l'entrainement. « L'occasion est trop belle ! songea-t-elle. Au pire, je lui lancerais un _Oubliette_! Ce serais dommage de ne pas la tenter ! »

Elle se décida donc pour la seconde option. Montant d'un saut sur son Brossdur, elle se projeta en avant pour passer au-dessus de Drago dans un saut pierreux digne d'une acrobate. Attrapant au passage le vif d'or, elle vint s'écraser au sol, à peine un mettre plus bas, dans une roulade contrôlée.

Le cri de triomphe de Ginny aurait pu s'entendre jusqu'au terrier tant elle était heureuse !

C'était risqué puisque son balai continuait sa course sans elle sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter.

Une telle manœuvre était du quitte ou double. Si elle loupait le vif d'or; le temps qu'elle récupère son balai et qu'elle revienne dans la partie, son adversaire aurait, quant à lui, tout le temps de le trouver et de s'en saisir.

Mais justement ! Elle avait imaginé cette tactique pour les cas où elle n'aurait que ce moyen lors des passages près du sol. De taille moyenne, légère et musclée, elle n'avait aucun mal à effectuer un tel saut, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les attrapeurs.

Malefoy, qui avait fait demi-tour pour se poser près d'elle, était furieux.

\- Espèce de sale petite rouquine ! vociféra-t-il, hors de lui. Tu as triché ! C'est complètement illégal comme manœuvre !

\- GINNY !

 _-_ Quoi « Ginny » ?! Tu as triché, tu entends ?! continua-t-il sur sa lancée, inconscient de ce qu'elle lui faisait remarquer !

\- C'est « Ginny » désormais, mon petit Drago ! fit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Tu as perdu ! C'est moi qui ai le vif ! Tu dois donc désormais m'appeler par mon prénom !

\- Jamais de la vie ! Ce n'est pas une manœuvre règlementaire !

\- Rien ne l'en empêche que je sache. J'avais même le vif d'or avant de toucher le sol ! J'étais donc toujours en jeu ! le nargua-t-elle en agitant devant son nez la précieuse balle.

Drago allait continuer quand Harry, qui arrivait en trombe, se rua vers la joueuse.

\- Mais tu es complètement folle de faire un truc pareil ! hurla-t-il au comble de l'inquiétude.

\- Tu vois ! Il est d'accord avec moi ! intervint Drago que plus personne n'écoutait; même Hermione, qui, tout aussi paniquée, venait à peine d'arriver.

\- C'était parfaitement maitrisé, répliqua Ginny en prenant le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains pour qu'il se calme et comprenne qu'elle allait bien.

\- Sais-tu au moins à quelle vitesse tu allais quand tu as sauté ! continua Harry, qui lui prit les mains pour les examiner, toutes écorchées qu'elles étaient puisqu'elle ne portait pas de gants.

\- Environ à cent kilomètre-heure, dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ça fait presque un an que je me prépare ! Il fallait bien que je me détende un peu pendant que tu risquais ta vie !

\- Mais tu aurais pu mourir ! s'exclama le brun désespéré.

\- Et toi, grogna la rousse, tu ne la risques pas tous les jours encore avec ton métier d' _Auror_ ?!

\- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, bougonna Harry, qui commençait à comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Ce que je fais, c'est important !

\- Parce que ma carrière de joueuse de Quidditch, ce n'est pas important peut-être ? le contrat cruellement sa petite amie.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! abandonna Harry en rentrant suivi de Ginny qui se mis à ses côtés pour le prendre affectueusement dans ses bras, laissant une fois de plus Hermione seule avec Drago.

\- N'empêche que cette fichue rouquine a triché ! insista le blond.

\- Je ne vois rien de non autorisé dans ce qu'elle a fait ! C'est juste stupide et dangereux ! Et tu dois l'appeler Ginny maintenant, n'oublie pas ! se moqua Hermione. Tu sais, ça prouve qu'elle t'aime bien elle aussi !

\- Elle me déteste ! bouda le Serpentard qui se comportait avec elle de plus en plus comme un enfant.

\- Elle veut que tu l'appelles par son prénom et elle te fait confiance au point de te dévoiler une manœuvre qu'elle met au point depuis plus d'un an…, moi, je pense qu'elle t'apprécie !

\- Grand bien lui fasse ! Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle ait triché ! grogna-t-il pour toute réponse avant d'aller finir son petit déjeuner.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Drago avait prévu de profiter de son séjour chez Potter pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dans le cadre de sa probation, tous ses déplacements étant surveillés et sujet à autorisation, il avait donc fait une demande administrative pour le lui permettre. Il détestait devoir demander la permission pour chacune de ses allées et venues ; même les plus anodines comme celle destinées à faire ses courses de Noël, mais il n'avait pas le choix. La réponse lui était parvenue peu après leur match et ils avaient décidés tous les trois de l'accompagner.

Si les filles étaient restées une nouvelle fois ensemble, Drago et Harry étaient allés faire leurs courses, seuls, dans les rues agitées du chemin de traverse et de ses petites allées décorées de couleurs festives.

Quand, à midi et demi, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre au _Murlap courageux_ pour manger, de nombreux passants leur lancèrent des regards curieux. Si Drago avait appris à faire avec les regards haineux, et les autres avec tout ce qui allait avec leur statut de héros, aucun n'avait pensé, en venant s'attabler, susciter autant de curiosité. Un Malefoy déjeunant avec Harry Potter et ses amis avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un.

Expédiant leur repas au plus vite, Drago et Harry voulurent rentrer au Square tandis qu'Hermione décida d'accompagner Ginny faire quelques courses pour sa mère, trop occupée à préparer le réveillon. Elle allait également en profiter pour aller chercher le cadeau de Drago qui devait maintenant l'attendre.

La brune avait bien vu que quelque chose avait changé entre Ginny et son meilleur ami, mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder les choses. C'est Ginny qui, profitant d'être dans un passage peu fréquenté, se lança.

\- Ce matin Harry m'a tout expliqué !

\- Que veux-tu dire par « tout expliqué » ?! s'exclama Hermione avant de lancer un sort pour leur donner toute l'intimité de parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Il m'a dit ce qui était réellement arrivé à Drago et il m'a également dit ce que cette saloperie de mage noir l'a forcé à faire, s'énerva-t-elle. Il me pourrit la vie depuis que j'ai 11 ans ! Je pensais qu'avec sa mort, j'en serais définitivement débarrassée ! Mais, non ! Il faut que cette ordure me tourmente encore et encore. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'ils ont pu endurer tous les deux. Je veux dire... dans leurs têtes ! Ce sont des mecs secrets qui gardent tout pour eux ; que ce soit par envie de protéger les autres ou à cause d'un sens de l'honneur désuet. Je comprends mieux l'état physique de Malefoy. Quant à Harry, depuis qu'on est enfin ensemble…

Ginny se tue un moment, gênée de continuer. Jetant un œil à Hermione qui, souriant tristement, compatissait, elle eut le courage de continuer

\- Harry te dit presque tout, je le sais, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait osé te dire qu'entre nous deux… je veux dire, question sexe ce n'était pas … disons... à la hauteur de mes espoirs. Il a mis longtemps à sauter le pas… il osait à peine me toucher au début. Et quand je l'y ai un peu plus incité … Il n'a jamais manqué de tendresse ou de douceur, mais justement … j'aurais aimé un peu plus de … sensations fortes… Je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait : comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Je pensais que c'était la culpabilité … à cause de tous nos amis morts dans cette guerre dont il était l'étendard ! Mais, il n'y avait pas que ça ! C'était bien de la culpabilité, mais vis-à-vis de Drago.

Elle fit à nouveau une pause pendant laquelle Hermione préféra rester une fois de plus silencieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai remercier cet imbécile de Serpentard, mais ce qu'il a dit à Harry… c'était vraiment … il aurait pu l'enfoncer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il a fait tout le contraire… ce petit con de Malefoy l'a littéralement sauvé. Il n'est plus le même depuis hier soir. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y pensera plus, mais il se dit enfin libre ! Tu n'imagines même pas la nuit que je viens de passer !

Hermione était étonnée de l'entendre parler de la sorte. Elle avait pensé Ginny gênée de parler avec elle de sexe, puisque le seul homme qui n'ait jamais été dans sa vie était Harry. Pourtant, quand il s'agissait de délirer ou de raconter des blagues, elle ne semblait pas coincée. Hémione mettait donc ça sur la relation trop fusionnelle qu'elle entretenait avec Harry et surtout à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre eux pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais la réponse était toute autre. Voir son amie aussi joyeuse et surtout imaginer son meilleur ami enfin heureux dans son couple lui mettait un réel baume au cœur.

Elle prit soudainement Ginny dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux.

Tout en finissant leurs emplettes, les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent de Drago et commencèrent à établir un plan pour le forcer à venir passer Noël au terrier avec eux. Connaissant la famille Malefoy, Drago n'avait certainement jamais dû connaitre les joies d'un diner familial ou l'ouverture des cadeaux au milieu d'enfants surexcités. Il allait détester ça et elles en étaient ravies. Ça secouerait un peu son ordinaire et ça ne pourrait le rendre que plus humain de voir qu'un autre mode de vie existait. Il avait déjà fait quelques progrès depuis qu'il était arrivé au square et un électrochoc de ce genre ne pouvait pas lui faire tant de mal que ça.

Hermione était ravie : elle pouvait enfin parler de Drago avec Ginny sans devoir lui cacher l'essentiel.

Ils étaient maintenant trois à savoir. Trois à être bien décidés à l'aider.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

En rentrant au square, une magnifique chouette effraie, au visage lunaire, attendait Drago avec une lettre. Reconnaissant Angelo, le rapace de Blaise, il sut qu'il valait mieux amadouer l'animal avec un peu de miamhibou avant de demander à ce qu'il cède la précieuse missive. Satisfaite, la chouette vint même se frotter à la main de Drago quand il s'installa à côté du volatil pour lire la lettre.

 **« Drago,**

 **Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que tu es toujours vivant et que _le sauveur du monde sorcier_ n'a pas encore décidé de t'occire à cause de ton arrogante condescendance ou de ta propension à vouloir fricoter avec sa meilleure amie !**

 **À ce propos : Comment ça avance avec ta lionne ? Je veux tout savoir !**

 **Je me doute bien que vous n'en êtes pas à faire attention de ne pas engendrer de mini-Drago, mais quand même ! J'espère au moins que tu vas m'annoncer de fougueux baisers et des séances de pelotages ayant été surprises en pleine action par notre _Survivant national_ !**

 **Et si ce n'est pas le cas, bouge-toi le cul mon grand ! Parce-ce que si tu attends que « miss-je-sais-tout-mais-pas-tant-que-ça » prenne l'initiative, tu risques d'attendre longtemps.**

 **Je te fais confiance, ça ne sert à rien que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Après tout, tu as eu un maitre en la matière comme meilleur ami ! Tu devrais arriver à te débrouiller passé les premières baffes ! Après tout, tu as l'habitude avec elle !**

 **Mais trêve de bavardages inutiles ! Si je t'écris, c'est aussi pour te donner des nouvelles du bracelet.**

 **C'est bien ma chère et tendre mère qui l'a fabriquée. Et tu sais quoi ? Félicitations ! Du point de vue de la magie ; vous êtes mariés !**

 **Mais non ! Je déconne ! Quoi que… on n'en est pas loin.**

 **Pardonne-moi de me moquer, mon vieux, mais je m'emmerde ! Il faut dire qu'entre ta mère, la mienne et leurs merveilleuses amies qui ont des filles d'à peu près l'âge de McGonagall, je me fais chier à mort. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir la voir ! J'aurais dû squatter, comme toi, chez Potter. Au moins, je me serai amusé à vous regarder vous tourner autour comme des gamins prépubères.**

 **Pour en revenir au bracelet, il y a bien un lien qui s'est créé, mais elle refuse de me dire lequel. Elle m'a juste dit que si vous le vouliez tous les deux, elle pouvait le briser, même si elle n'en voit pas l'intérêt, surtout si vous « êtes destiné à terminer votre vie ensemble ».**

 **Je te rassure elle n'a pas dit un mot de votre idylle à ta mère ! Elle voit ça comme « l'histoire tragique d'un couple que tout sépare ».**

 **J'ai eu beau lui dire que c'était un peu prématuré de penser ça … enfin, tu sais comment elle est ! Elle veut absolument que vous passiez la voir avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Une magnifique chambre avec lit gigantesque, des pétales de roses noire et du champagne vous y attend ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle ; vous auriez le droit à une balade romantique sur les canaux avec un gondolier pour vous chanter la sérénade !**

 **Je ne la comprendrais jamais ! Comment peut-elle être à la fois si romantique et si cynique.**

 **Je lui ai dit que vous seriez surtout intéressés par la bibliothèque.**

 **Quand je lui ai dit ça, elle m'a demandé si Hermione s'y connaissait en filtres et en poison, parce que, vois-tu : « c'est une chose tout à fait utile dans la vie pour une femme ».**

 **Moi je crois surtout que ma mère est irrécupérable…**

 **En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que vous êtes invités et que cette histoire de bracelet ne va bientôt plus vous ennuyer.**

 **À moins, bien sûr, que vous ne décidiez de le garder, les tourtereaux ?**

 **A plus ! Pitié ! Invitez-moi ou venez ! Je n'en peux plus !**

 **Ton meilleur pote…, enfin le seul, puisque les autres, tu les envoies paitre !**

 **À moins que toi et Potter… la promiscuité et tout ça… non, faut pas rêver !**

 **Blaise**

 **PS : si tu viens, fait tout de même attention à ne pas laisser Hermione trop seule avec ma mère, elle serait capable de lui enseigner des sorts de magie noire que tu regretterais… ou pas !**

Mettant de côté l'état mental plus que douteux de Blaise, ainsi que ses élucubrations et celles de sa mère auxquels il commençait à être habitué ; il se réjouit à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir en savoir plus sur ce satané bracelet, et surtout de pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Même si Hermione ne semblait pas en abuser, le fait qu'elle sente son état émotionnel ne lui plaisait pas.

Trouvant une plume et un parchemin, il rédigea une courte missive à Blaise pour le remercier et le prier de ne pas aller raconter n'importe quoi à sa mère. Il lui demanda également de bien vouloir continuer à taire ce qu'il se passait entre lui et la Gryffondor à sa propre mère. C'était déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça.

Il savait que Blaise allait être frustré par cette lettre, mais il ne se voyait pas lui dire quoi que ce soit par écrit. Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il mette des mots sur des impressions, un ressenti et de nouvelles sensations. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Il y arriverait peut-être ; mais à condition que Blaise arrive à trouver les bons mots et ne se moque pas de lui…peut-être qu'à ce moment-là… mais pas comme ça.

Quand il écrivait avec Hermione, les mots venaient tous seuls. Mais avec Blaise, c'était différent ; il avait besoin d'y être poussé pour se confier et même comme ça, il ne lui racontait pas grand-chose. C'était surtout Blaise qui devinait.

Quand il eut fini de répondre, Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Le fait de constater qu'elle lui manquait le fit rire. Il était pitoyable de s'attacher à ce point à une fille qui ne voudrait jamais de lui. D'ailleurs, l'idée même d'en venir à une telle constatation était parfaitement stupide. Depuis quand un Malefoy avait-il envie qu'une femme veuille de lui ? Ce qu'un Malefoy désirait, il s'arrangeait pour l'obtenir que ce soit par la force, la ruse ou bien l'argent.

Hélas, il ne pourrait obtenir Hermione d'aucune de ces manières. Il ne la séduirait pas avec de belles paroles, des cadeaux somptueux ou une démonstration de pouvoir. Il était conscient que si elle l'acceptait maintenant, c'était parce qu'avec elle, il avait fait tomber presque toutes ses barrières : il s'était montré tel que personne d'autre, à part Potter, ne l'avait vu.

Tout a ses réflexions ; l'esprit embrouillé par tant de sentiments contradictoires, il arpentait la demeure à la recherche d'une occupation qui lui changerait les idées. C'est donc inconsciemment que ses pas le menèrent dans la salle de réception en ruine.

C'était vraiment une épouvantable catastrophe. La pièce était, à son image, brisée par des forces auxquelles elle n'avait su résister.

Les rayons du soleil qui passaient par ce qui restait de la verrière mettaient encore plus en évidence le délabrement de l'ancienne salle de bal. Constatant une nouvelle fois le désastre, il sentit son estomac se contracter à l'idée de la laisser ainsi.

Sans trop y réfléchir, il ramassa un certain nombre de débris, jeta une formule dessus avec des gestes complexes et commença à lancer quelques sorts pour enlever la rouille de la structure métallique puis, il la redressa pour au moins lui redonner forme. Et, de fil en aiguille, les profilés d'acier se reformèrent pour former un tramage arachnéen. Les anciens morceaux de verre et de plomb épars au sol se transformèrent en volutes de fumée pour aller se replacer sur la voute. Au fil de son inspiration, donnant un peu de lui à ce nouvel édifice, il reforma de nouvelles arabesques et de nouveaux motifs colorés à l'aide des souvenirs qu'il avait, mais également grâce à l'énergie magique qui courait dans la maison.

Ça avait beau être épuisant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas donné autant de mal pour quelque chose d'autre que de réviser et surtout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à faire de la magie. Réparer cette verrière lui faisait énormément de bien. C'était une chose sur laquelle il avait le pouvoir d'agir, une chose laide à laquelle il pouvait rendre sa beauté et faire oublier son passé désastreux.

Il en était à fignoler les derniers détails quand le silence qui l'entourait fut brisé par l'ouverture d'une porte, suivi de cris d'exclamations : c'était Potter et les filles qui étaient rentrées du chemin de traverse.

Soufflés par le spectacle de la verrière inondée de soleil, ils n'avaient pu retenir un cri d'exclamations.

Après ne l'avoir vu ni dans sa chambre ni dans les pièces communes, Hermione était allée retrouver Harry, que Ginny avait rejoint, pour lui demander s'il savait où était Drago. Ils l'avaient ensuite cherché tous les 3, avant de penser venir ici.

Bien que le reste de la pièce soit toujours à l'état quasi sauvage avec la végétation qui l'avait envahie, la verrière rénovée, à travers laquelle le soleil couchant laissait passer ses derniers rayons, donnait à la pièce, selon Hermione, l'allure d'une salle de bal de conte de fées.

Si Ginny n'en revenait pas de la puissance magique qu'il avait fallu déployer pour accomplir ce travail en si peu de temps, Harry était surtout surpris par le fait que Malefoy ait fait quelque chose pour lui sans rien demander en retour. Il pensait faire venir un mage architecte, mais n'en connaissait aucun de confiance, et avec le _Fidelias_ c'était compliqué de faire venir un étranger. Padma Patil, la sœur jumelle de Parvati, travaillait bien pour l'un d'entre eux, mais il ne s'occupait pas de rénovations. Il avait donc laissé tomber.

Les trois Gryffondors contemplèrent en silence l'œuvre de Drago, tandis que celui-ci, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Il avait fait ça d'instinct, sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences de son acte, juste parce qu'il en avait envie, juste parce que ça lui faisait du bien et que ça semblait évident de le faire de cette manière.

Un peu gêné, Drago tenta de se justifier :

-Je m'ennuyais … leur dit-il, hésitant. Je n'ai rien à faire ici à part réviser ou me plonger dans des bouquins déprimants qui ne solutionnent pas mon problème … il fallait que je commence par la verrière … ça n'aurait servi à rien de rénover le reste s'il pleuvait à nouveau dedans… J'ai fait quelques modifications, mais si ça ne te plait pas je peux remettre les choses comme à l'origine c'est ta maison après tout !

Ça devenait de plus en plus embarrassant. Drago aurait aimé qu'ils parlent, qu'ils réagissent, mais ils restaient silencieux tous les trois, observant avec attention la verrière.

En son centre, là ou à l'origine se trouvait les armoiries des Black, trônaient maintenant celles des Potter : Deux serfs ailés, encadrant un écu rouge sur lequel on voyait une plume et une épée. Au-dessus de l'écu, se trouvait des bois de cerf surmonté d'une chouette tandis qu'en dessous l'on pouvait lire la devise des Potter : « Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort ».

Celles des Black n'avaient pas pour autant disparu, car Drago les avait placés aux quatre angles, avec leurs deux chiens encadrant un écu portant deux étoiles et une épée ; le tout surmonté d'un casque et en dessous la devise « toujours purs ». Elles étaient donc toujours présentes, mais beaucoup plus discrètes que précédemment.

En regardant bien, Harry pouvait également remarquer un minuscule blason des Malefoy dans chaque angle sous celle des Black, comme une signature.

Aux côtés des armoires des Potter se trouvaient, à sa droite, celle des Weasley et, à sa gauche, une bannière inconnue, mais qui pourtant leur fit comprendre à tous les trois à qui elle était destinée.

Sur cette dernière on pouvait voir une gerbe de blé, une plume et une baguette sur un écu bordeaux. Il était encadré de deux lionnes et en son sommet trônait un grimoire tenu ouvert par un dragon.

\- C'est magnifique ! parvint enfin à dire Harry, qui jusqu'à présent était resté muet face au travail du blond. Je ne m'attendais franchement pas à ça venant de ta part. À vrai dire je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait ça !

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille, ou bien à cause de l'émotion que lui procurait ce cadeau, mais Harry vint vers Malefoy pour l'enserrer de ses bras.

\- Merci ! C'est magnifique ! se répéta-t-il incapable de trouver ses mots. C'est parfait !

Puis, tout à coup gêné, il s'écarta pour aller rejoindre Ginny et cacher les larmes de joie qui commençaient à poindre dans ses yeux. C'était mieux que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais demandé à un restaurateur. Il se serait contenté de demander quelque chose d'identique, quitte à avoir cette devise que son parrain détestait, au-dessus de lui. Drago avait su faire en sorte d'honorer son parrain sans pour autant laisser ce passé familial prendre une place oppressante dans cette pièce qui autrefois était si importante dans cette maison.

Y avoir placé Ginny et sa famille, qui depuis des années était devenue la sienne, était également un présent qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur.

Enfin, créer un blason pour Hermione et comprendre que sa place serait à jamais à ses côtés malgré les sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver pour la brune, c'était accepter cette amitié si singulière qui les unissait.

Ginny, voyant à quel point Harry était troublé, le prit par la taille et vint placer son front contre le sien. Puis, après, à peine quelques secondes, lorsque ce dernier se sentit enfin plus à l'aise, elle s'adressa à Malefoy.

\- Je suis surprise que tu te souviennes du blason des Weasley ! Je le croyais banni et renié de la mémoire de tous les Malefoy, plaisanta-t-elle en faisant allusion au conflit qu'entretenait leurs familles depuis plusieurs générations.

\- Je ne suis ni mon père ni mon grand-père, lança-t-il comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait rien de vraiment important. Les temps changent ! Disons que c'est un gage de paix entre nos deux familles que de voir nos deux blasons réunis, même si ce n'est qu'autour de la bannière des Black. Après tout, nous sommes des cousins éloignés et une famille ne peut rester longtemps désunie.

C'était décidément un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Drago venait tout simplement de permettre à leurs familles de faire la paix. Mais, s'il semblait désinvolte, elle savait à quel point les paroles qu'il prononçait en tant que chef de famille – puisque son père, en prison, n'avait plus aucune légitimité – devaient le rendre nerveux.

\- Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas t'attirer l'antipathie d'une future star du Quidditch, puisqu'on sait maintenant qu'entre toi et moi, celui qui a le plus de chance de devenir pro, c'est moi !

\- Tout à fait la rouquine !

\- Malefoy ! l'interpela-t-elle. Il me semblait que ces surnoms devaient désormais ne plus faire partie de ton vocabulaire !

Drago grogna pour la forme. Il était bien content qu'elle remette un peu de légèreté à l'ambiance qui régnait. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de reconnaissance et l'étreinte de Potter lui avait presque semblé plus curieuse que celle de la veille.

Il n'avait jamais été remercié de la sorte. Mais, à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais rien fait qui méritait qu'on le remercie auparavant.

\- Oh… j'avais presque oublié… _Ginny._ Insista-t-il en prenant ce ton trainant et aristocratique qui les énervaient tous. Je pense en effet que j'ai tout intérêt à avoir dans mes relations une fille suffisamment folle pour tenter une manœuvre aussi stupide qui, si elle devient pro, la fera entrer dans les livres d'histoire. Et, puisque désormais je fais partie de tes admirateurs, je compte sur toi plus tard pour m'avoir des entré dans les douches des joueuses … je voulais dire joueurs, après les matchs !

\- Compte là-dessus, Malefoy ! se moqua-t-elle en prenant Harry par la taille pour sortir de la salle de réception, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls.

Ils étaient tous les deux sous cette lumière qui lui rappelait son enfance, au milieu des herbes folles qui poussaient entres les dalles de pierre, des boiseries délabrées et des fresques délavées. La scène avait quelque chose de romantique et pourtant ils n'osaient pas se regarder.

Drago parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle pense qu'il … et bien … qu'il soit un chic type ou quelque chose de ce genre… quelque chose qu'il n'aurait franchement pas supporté d'être à ses yeux. Et, Hermione, parce qu'elle sentait son malaise sans savoir trop d'où il venait et qu'elle avait peur qu'il voie dans ces yeux à quel point, de plus en plus, il comptait pour elle.

N'écoutant que son courage de Gryffondor, ce fut elle qui réagit en premier :

\- Ce sont des sorts de métamorphose ? le questionna-t-elle avec cette envie de toujours tout savoir. Je croyais que tu avais du mal ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des sorts de métamorphose, répondit-il, heureux que son naturel curieux l'emporte sur l'émotion ou les questions gênantes concernant les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça. C'est un dérivé qui fait partie de la magie des arts : la magie des Black. Ma mère la maitrise tout particulièrement, elle me l'enseigne depuis que je suis petit et je me suis bien amélioré dernièrement. C'est avec elle qu'on a restauré le manoir après… enfin cet été. C'est avec elle aussi que j'ai créé ton épingle à cravate.

Hermione comprit tout de suite de quel genre de magie il s'agissait. Grâce à ses lectures, mais surtout grâce à Blaise, elle savait que les vieilles familles étaient parfois connues pour posséder les secrets de magie oubliée de tous. Celle des Black s'appelait donc la magie des arts et semblait apparemment permettre de modifier la matière selon le bon vouloir du sorcier qui en était intime.

Elle mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais elle voyait qu'il semblait épuisé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Quoi que tu dises, c'est vraiment bien ce que tu as fait. Ça nous touche vraiment. Surtout les modifications que tu as faites.

\- Mettre le blason des Potter me semblait plus approprié que celui de mon cousin ! se justifia-t-il. Parce qu'avec les amis que tu as, faire des soirées au-dessous de la devise « toujours pur », je trouvais ça un peu déplacé ! plaisanta-t-il en montrant le vitrail.

\- Je ne parlais pas que de ça, dit-elle en se rapprochant un peu de lui, le mettant plus mal à l'aise encore. Le blason que tu m'as créé… il est … je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Il me ressemble et j'aime aussi que tu aies mentionné les origines françaises de mon nom grâce à la gerbe de blé. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Surtout que c'est un nom moldu !

\- Comme je le disais, les temps changent ! Il faut s'adapter ! dit-il, de plus en plus tendu.

Faisant un dernier pas vers le blond, elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue avant de se diriger vers les portes entrouvertes.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi dans le salon si tu veux bien nous rejoindre, lui dit-elle, préférant le laisser se reprendre, sentant son état d'esprit agité.

Malefoy, qui avait fait semblant de rien, attendit qu'elle eût refermé les portes pour toucher sa joue.

Pourquoi ce geste innocent le touchait à ce point ? Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que son cœur se mette à faire n'importe quoi dans sa poitrine. Si ses cauchemars ne venaient pas à bout de lui, cette fille le ferait sans même s'en rendre compte.


	44. Une lueur d'espoir - chap 44

Bonjour, l'attente aura été longue, mais voilà le chapitre 44

Il est un peu plus long que les précédents et se termine sur une scène qui me tient vraiment à cœur puisque je l'ai écrite il y a déjà un moment et peaufinée au fil du temps.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'avoue que si je n'insiste pas souvent pour avoir des reviews, j'aimerai beaucoup en recevoir pour ce chapitre. Que vous me disiez si vous vous attendiez à ça et également ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer après. Ou en tout cas ce que vous pensez que ça change entre Drago et Hermione.

Je sais que 3 semaines c'est long, mais le rythme était un peu trop soutenu et je peinais de plus en plus à finir à temps. Du coup plutôt que de prendre plaisir à écrire, je me forçais.

Pour Erato aussi ça faisait beaucoup et j'aimerais vraiment qu'à moi aussi il écrive une histoire pour ensuite vous la donner à lire. Ce rythme lui permet d'avancer lui aussi.

Ça faisait des mois que je n'avais pas pris tant de plaisir à écrire. J'espère que ça se sentira dans mon écriture.

Merci encore à ceux qui nous écrivent merci aussi à ceux qui nous suivent et surtout nous mettent dans leur favori. Ça nous réchauffe le cœur et nous pousse à continuer.

Ces derniers temps nous avons eu des messages géniaux de personnes nous ayant découverts. Le fait que vous nous mettiez en favori leur a permis de ne pas avoir trop peur de se lancer dans une histoire aussi longue, et pas encore terminée.

Je vous promets cependant que même si ça prend un peu de temps votre soutien nous permettra de tout faire pour la terminer.

À bientôt pour le chap 45 le 12 avril.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une lueur despoir - CHAPITRE 44

Quand Drago se décida à les rejoindre, ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon. Ils se turent brusquement à son arrivée.

Le Serpentard se demandait bien ce que les trois Gryffondors lui réservaient : ils savaient maintenant tout ce qui lui était arrivé et il avait un peu peur de ce qui pourrait bien leur passer par la tête. Ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir avait déjà été suffisamment étrange, mais au moins, il y avait l'excuse de deux bouteilles de whisky ! Là, ils étaient bien capables de vouloir faire un câlin de groupe ou un truc débile du même genre.

Au rythme où ça allait, s'il restait encore un peu avec eux, il allait tourner Poufsouffle !

Il allait repartir quand Hermione l'interpella pour qu'il reste.

Voyant qu'il rechignait, les deux autres commencèrent à se marrer, ce qui ne lui fit rien présager de bon.

Hermione lui demanda alors d'approcher, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur.

\- Voilà, commença-t-elle, peu sure d'elle, je voulais te donner ton cadeau de Noël un peu en avance parce que tu pourrais en avoir besoin et aussi parce que je ne peux pas le laisser dans sa boite pendant des heures, alors encore moins jusqu'à vendredi matin.

S'écartant de la table basse devant laquelle ils étaient tous les trois, elle lui montra une boite d'une trentaine de centimètres de largeur, qui était recouvert d'un joli papier cadeau vert et d'un énorme ruban argenté qui lui rappelaient les couleurs de sa maison.

Au moins, elle ne mentait pas : ça avait tout d'un cadeau lui étant destiné.

Elle prit délicatement le cadeau pour le lui remettre.

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de cadeau de ses parents ou de Pansy, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui en fasse un devant les deux autres et encore moins maintenant.

Il se sentait un peu gêné, mais n'en montra rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'ouvrir ? fit Ginny moqueuse. Si tu attends trop, ça va fondre !

Pestant, il prit le cadeau presque à contrecœur.

Tandis qu'il le déballait sous les yeux inquiets d'Hermione et les rires de l'irritant couple Potter il sentit le paquet légèrement bouger, comme s'il était vivant.

À peine eut-il défait le nœud qu'une minuscule tête d'un beau gris acier avec d'immenses oreilles surmontées d'une minuscule touffe de poils un peu plus clairs se glissa par l'ouverture du paquet.

La bestiole qui en sortit se mit à observer Drago de ses immenses yeux bleus, aussi clairs qu'un ciel d'été, fendu en leur centre d'un long iris allongé. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle semblait l'évaluer comme si elle avait accès au tréfonds de son âme.

Le Serpentard, d'abord surpris, l'observa en retour. Le jeune Fléreur – car ce ne pouvait être autre chose, il en était certain : la longueur des oreilles ne pouvait le tromper – avait d'élégants motifs d'un gris très clair surlignant ses yeux de part et d'autre. Ses babines plus claires, soulignées de lèvres pratiquement noires, étaient pourvues de longues moustaches blanches. Et, au centre de sa frimousse trônait un minuscule nez rose saumoné.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il enfin en s'adressant à Hermione.

\- C'est un fléreur, lui expliqua Hermione. Il est…

\- Ça, je vois bien que c'est un Fléreur, l'interrompit-il sèchement, mais il faut un permis pour en posséder un ! Je suis parfaitement conscient que si tu as l'influence pour te faire délivrer un permis tu n'as pas pour autant les moyens d'en acheter un. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Hermione était légèrement déçue. Quand elle avait vu à quel point il semblait s'être attaché à Pattenrond, elle avait décidé de lui offrir un fléreur, mais il n'avait pas du tout la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait.

\- Elle ne te plait pas ? demanda Hermione visiblement attristée.

Regardant les grands yeux attendrissants de la petite chatte, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans sa main pour la soulever et poser le paquet sur la table basse.

Elle était minuscule et duveteuse. De légères rayures d'un gris légèrement plus clair venaient zébrer délicatement son pelage tandis que son ventre était de la même teinte argentée que ses babines et le contour de ses yeux. Elle tenait aisément dans la main de Drago seule sa longue queue, terminée par une sorte de plumet clair presque blanc, dépassait.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! bougonna-t-il en approchant le petit félin de sa poitrine pour qu'il s'installe plus à son aise contre lui. C'est juste que c'est loin d'être une épingle à cravate, une robe de bal ou ce genre de babioles sans importance. J'imagine donc que je dois plus ce cadeau à ton meilleur ami qu'à toi et me sentir redevable envers Pot…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, _Malefoy_ , insista Harry en lui coupant la parole et en insistant bien sur son nom de famille, puisqu'il en avait fait de même. Hermione et moi avons un accord. Elle prend tout ce dont elle a besoin dans mon coffre et elle me remboursera quand elle en aura les moyens. C'est très clair entre nous. Elle fait donc ce qu'elle veut de _son_ argent, ce n'est qu'une avance. Tu ne me dois rien et, si tu veux refuser son cadeau, tu ne me mêles pas à ça !

Ginny, un peu en retrait derrière Harry, observait avec amusement Drago : tandis qu'il paraissait ouvertement hostile à ce cadeau, la façon délicate et affectueuse qu'il avait de tenir le petit fléreur prouvait déjà qu'il l'avait adopté et ne s'en séparerait pas.

\- C'est pratiquement la même chose si tu lui prêtes l'argent nécessaire. Comment veux-tu que j'accepte ce genre de cadeau sans être redevable, continua-t-il en baissant les yeux vers le « cadeau » qui était en train de s'installer plus confortablement contre lui.

Malgré son refus apparent, Drago était immédiatement tombé sous le charme dès qu'il avait vu la petite créature sortir de son paquet apprendre que c'était une femelle qu'Hermione avait choisie l'avait fait craquer d'autant plus. Même s'il l'aurait contesté quelques années auparavant, il adorait les félins. Ils avaient beau être l'emblème de ses ennemis, il se sentait bien en leur compagnie. Le cours qu'il avait eu sur les fléreurs avait été un des seuls où il ne s'était pas senti en danger à cause des choix douteux du professeur. Il aimait ces animaux qui, sans conteste, bâtaient Crabe ou Goyle haut la main question intelligence.

La petite chatte, quand elle l'avait vu, avait immédiatement reconnu Drago comme son nouveau protecteur. Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec ses frères et sœurs chez un humain qui les nourrissait, mais était d'une froideur absolument désagréable pour elle. Plusieurs visiteurs étaient passés sans qu'il n'y en ait aucun qui lui montre un peu d'affection, jusqu'au passage de la brune. Mais elle était repartie, la laissant seule à nouveau. Puis, elle était revenue, l'emportant avec elle. Mais, si les émotions de la brune étaient douces, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce sentiment possessif et protecteur qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait croisé les yeux gris du blond. Elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il était son humain et qu'elle pouvait désormais se reposer sur lui pour la protéger et l'aimer.

\- Tu l'acceptes parce que c'est moi qui te l'offre ! le gronda Hermione. Tu ranges ton orgueil mal placé et tu acceptes sans faire d'histoire !

\- Bien ! Alors c'est moi qui la paye et c'est à moi que tu dois quelque chose ! Tu en as déjà bien assez fait en la choisissant et en m'obtenant un permis !

Tandis qu'il regardait la brune qui lui souriait avec espièglerie, amusée par ses conditions, il fut assailli d'un doute.

\- Il est bien à mon nom le permis ? Parce que ça ne serait franchement pas… Gryffondor, de me la donner sans un permis ! Je veux dire… enfin... vu mon nom, je ne risque pas d'en obtenir un !

\- Il est bien à toi ce permis, le rassura-t-elle, mais c'est vrai que ça a été légèrement difficile de te l'obtenir aussi rapidement. La sorcière à l'accueil au _Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques_ m'a même dit que c'était une pure hérésie de confier un animal aussi sensible à un être démoniaque tel que toi ! s'amusa-t-elle à lui expliquer tout en s'approchant lentement de lui pour venir caresser du bout des doigts le petit fléreur qui se mit à ronronner.

Soulagé, il s'assit dans un des fauteuils et se remis à observer la petite chatte.

\- Il va falloir que je te trouve un nom princesse ! Et pas un truc aussi horrible que ce pauvre Pat.

\- J'avais 13 ans quand je l'ai appelé comme ça, bouda Hermione. Je ne vais quand même pas lui changer de nom sous prétexte que j'ai grandi !

\- Et bien tu devrais ! l'accusa-t-il avec un semblant de gravité.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, intervint Ginny, même si je n'aime pas être d'accord avec le grand blondinet, il a raison ! Son nom est au moins aussi moche que sa face écrasée !

\- Écoute ton amie qui reconnait que, moi au moins, j'ai bon gout ; et qui pourrait elle aussi éviter les surnoms débiles ! Et puis, regarde comme il est malheureux de porter cet horrible nom ! se moqua Drago, en montrant Pattenrond monter sur l'accoudoir et s'approcher du chaton avec prudence.

\- Tout à fait, _Dragounet_ ! ajouta Ginny morte de rire. Mais moi je n'ai pas perdu c'est toi !

Incapable de savoir quoi répondre à ça, Hermione laissa quelques minutes Drago et Ginny se lancer des piques à la fois acides et amicales. Harry, tout aussi ravi de voir la bonne entente entre sa petite amie et l'ancien prince des Serpentards, se rapprocha d'Hermione, lui sourit et lui prit la main pour la serrer.

Tout était dit dans ce petit geste simple : ils se sentaient bien malgré les évènements de la veille, le Drago qu'ils découvraient leur plaisait, et voir Ginny si naturelle avec lui était un poids en moins pour tous les deux.

Quand ils furent à court d'insultes et de coups bas, Hermione revint vers Drago et changea de sujet avant qu'ils ne leur prennent l'envie de recommencer :

\- Elle a les mêmes talents que Pattenrond, mais le vendeur m'a assuré que ses parents étaient tous deux extrêmement doués pour calmer les rêves. En plus ce n'est pas un demi-fléreur comme lui. Alors en grandissant elle deviendra bien plus puissante.

Pensif, Drago semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa mémoire.

\- Tu sais ma belle, dit-il à la petite chatte, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, il va te falloir un nom digne de toi. Dans ma famille maternelle, on nous nomme du nom d'un astre ou d'une constellation. Alors, le tien va venir de celle de la lyre. La légende dit que grâce à sa lyre, Orphée avait le pouvoir de charmer autant les hommes que les animaux. Il a même réussi, avec l'aide de sa lyre, à faire fléchir Hadès.

À chaque fois qu'ils voyaient Drago s'adresser si sérieusement à un chat, les trois Gryffondors avaient du mal à retenir leur sérieux. Ce n'était pas du tout l'image qu'ils avaient de lui. Mais, après tout, il les surprenait un peu plus chaque jour et il y avait bien de vieilles sorcières, tout ce qu'il y a de plus effrayantes, qui s'adressaient amoureusement à leur crapaud !

Ginny, qui n'avait pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de voir la nouvelle arrivée, à part furtivement dans la boutique, se rapprocha et tendit la main pour la caresser. À peine avait-elle mis ses doigts sur la petite créature qu'elle se redressa pour donner un vif coup de patte, toutes griffes dehors, sur les doigts de l'intruse.

\- Hé ! Malefoy ! ton chat ma griffé ! vociféra-t-elle. En plus, elle a beau avoir des pattes minuscules, ses griffes sont aiguisées comme des aiguilles ! Ça fait mal !

\- Il faut croire qu'elle non plus n'aime pas les rouquines ! se moqua le blond. Elle est digne d'entrer dans la famille Malefoy, tu ne crois pas … _Ginny !_

Toute présomptueuse qu'elle était, la petite chatte cracha vers la rousse, avant de donner un petit coup de tête contre la main du blond. Puis, après avoir reçu une caresse de celui-ci, particulièrement fière d'elle, elle se roula à nouveau en boule contre son maitre et se mit à ronronner.

\- Oui, eh bien, ce n'est pas Lyre, mais Scorpius que tu devrais l'appeler ta chose pleine de piquant ! pesta Ginny, en secouant ses doigts dans lesquels s'étaient enfoncé les petites griffes

Sans pour autant l'avoir vraiment blessé, sur le coup, ça la picotait horriblement.

-Lyra ! pas Lyre, la corrigea Drago en regardant amoureusement le petit fléreur. Franchement, elle est parfaite ! Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir Hermione.

Un peu déçue par le comportement hostile du chaton, Ginny préféra les laisser pour aller porter à sa mère les courses qu'elle avait faites pour elle.

Harry l'accompagna dans le but de laisser Hermione un peu seule avec Drago.

Il s'étonnait lui-même de penser ça, mais, quand il les voyait tous les deux jouer avec le chaton et Pattenrond comme à l'instant, il voulait réellement leur laisser une chance. C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour Hermione pourtant, il faisait étrangement confiance au Serpentard pour ne pas brusquer les choses. Ils avaient seulement besoin de temps et d'un peu d'intimité.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Hermione et Drago étaient assis tous les deux dans le grand canapé rouge. Après avoir fait jouer Lyra et aussi Pattenrond, puisqu'il avait décidé de participer, ils s'étaient installés confortablement pour observer le demi-fléreur se laisser malmener par la petite peste qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Le soir venant, la fraicheur avec lui, Hermione avait invoqué un plaid sous lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés. Pat s'était installé sur leurs genoux et Lyra l'avait rejoint. Il lui faisait maintenant sa toilette, l'immobilisant d'une de ses grosses pattes pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas sous ses grands coups de langue.

Câlinant aussi bien Pat que Lyra, les mains de Drago et d'Hermione ne cessaient de se rencontrer : se frôlant, se touchant… se cherchant. Puis, quand les deux chats s'endormirent enfin, l'un contre l'autre, ce furent les doigts du blond qui vinrent couvrir avec douceur ceux de son « amie ».

Hermione se senti un peu gênée par ce geste tendre, mais ne retira pourtant pas sa main. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se comportait de la sorte, et pourtant il y avait, dans ce geste, quelque chose de différent qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Une fois de plus, elle se sentait bien en présence du blond. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Ron ou même pour Harry : c'était une douce sérénité, teintée de l'angoisse que ça ne soit qu'une sorte d'illusion ; un instant fugace qui n'avait pas de réalité future un moment dont elle devait savourer chaque instant, car il prendrait bientôt fin.

Consciente de cette précarité, elle vint s'installer plus près du blond pour venir poser da tête contre son épaule.

Drago lui aussi appréciait cette complicité, ce besoin de contact que la brune semblait rechercher tout autant que lui cette chaleur que lui apportait son corps contre le sien et la douceur de sa présence bienveillante à ses côtés. « C'est cette vie que je veux » réalisa-t-il, tandis qu'il caressait la main de sa compagne et effleurait le bracelet qui les liait, se demandant s'il n'était pas, au final, à sa juste place.

\- Tu as vu ? dit Hermione en regardant Lyra. Elle a une toute petite tache brune dans l'œil gauche.

\- Oui, c'est dommage, soupira le blond, mais elle est mignonne quand même.

\- Pourquoi trouves-tu ça dommage ? Moi, je trouve que ça lui donne de la personnalité.

\- Elle n'est pas parfaite ! dit-il sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Et en quoi trouves-tu ça gênant ? lui demanda Hermione en se redressant, réellement intéressée par la réponse qu'il allait donner.

\- Tout le monde aime ce qui semble parfait ! C'est tout ! C'est juste une évidence, une généralité.

\- Alors on a moins de valeur parce qu'on n'est pas parfait ? Harry avec sa cicatrice ? Ou moi, avec mes cheveux touffus qui ne veulent jamais bien se mettre en place : je ne peux être appréciée que quand mes cheveux ont été frictionnés avec 3 potions différentes ?

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Quoique ? plaisanta le blond.

\- C'est pour toi que tu dis ça ? À cause de tes cicatrices ? demanda-t-elle avec gravité.

Un frisson de dégout parcouru Drago à l'évocation de ses cicatrices. Et, soudainement, des images difficiles à supporter commencèrent à l'assaillir.

\- Non je…

\- C'est à cause de ça, insista Hermione.

\- Oui ! Tu es contente ! cracha Drago excédé.

Elle s'en doutait un peu, mais voir le blond le confirmer avec tant d'ardeur et comprendre l'étendue de son mal-être, lui brisa le cœur. Elle voulait à tout prix lui faire entendre raison ! Ses cicatrices, bien que porteuse de souvenirs douloureux, ne faisait pas de lui ce qu'il était, ce n'étaient que les séquelles d'une bataille qu'il avait remportée.

Le prenant dans ces bras, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je te promets que je trouverai un moyen de te les faire oublier.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'elle frottait doucement son dos, et qu'à travers sa chemise, elle parvenait à sentir les traces les plus grossières que Voldemort avait laissées.

Se reprenant peu à peu grâce à elle et aux deux fléreurs, qui s'étaient réveillés après avoir senti sa crise de panique arriver, Drago s'écarta un peu d'elle pour reprendre sa place.

Conscient de se sentir une fois de plus lamentable devant elle, il voulut la mettre à son tour en position de faiblesse et songea à la première chose désagréable qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il aurait, à cet instant, fait n'importe quoi plutôt que de supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir pitié de lui :

\- C'est quoi, cette histoire avec tes parents ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée. C'est vrai, ce que tu m'as dit dans une de tes premières lettres ?

Hermione voyait bien dans quel état il était. Elle sentait qu'il voulait parler d'autre chose et qu'il redoutait qu'elle ait pitié de lui. Aussi, elle se lança, et décida de répondre honnêtement à ses questions même si c'était difficile pour elle d'en parler.

\- Je leur ai effacé la mémoire, murmura-t-elle, en regardant dans le vide. Pour eux, je n'existe plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur et que les Mangemorts se servent d'eux pour nous atteindre. Je leur ai suggéré d'aller s'installer en Australie et j'ai enlevé toute trace de leur existence de notre famille dans le monde moldu grâce à une sorte de rituel proche du _Fidelias_... Je les ai retrouvés après la guerre… cet été.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne leur as pas rendu la mémoire ? la questionna-t-il, la mâchoire toujours crispée et l'esprit encore empli de sensations qu'il aurait voulu faire taire. Tu disais un truc, comme quoi tu pouvais la leur rendre et mentais à tes amis en leur disant que c'était impossible ?

\- Mes parents… ils paraissaient si heureux que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'inverser le sort, se confia-t-elle avec une infinie tristesse dans le regard. Ils ont toujours eu du mal à comprendre ma nature de sorcière et, quand j'ai commencé à développer mes pouvoirs, ils ont eu peur de moi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait serré la main de Drago si fort que ses ongles étaient entrés dans sa chair. Il aurait pu retirer sa main ou bien protester, mais la sentir perturbée à ce point lui fit un bien fou. C'était égoïste, il en était conscient ! Mais, savoir qu'elle souffrait, elle aussi, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui, le rassérénait.

\- Avec le temps, continua-t-elle à se confier, ça a été mieux, mais ils ont toujours été méfiants. Ils étaient gentils, m'ont offert tout ce que je voulais, me faisaient des câlins comme quand j'étais petite, mais ce n'était jamais sans une toute petite réticence. C'est pour ça que je finissais toujours mes vacances au terrier. Mais amis me manquaient, mais surtout, je n'en pouvais plus de voir leur regard inquiet. Quand je les ai retrouvés, ils entamaient des démarches pour adopter. Ils auront un enfant normal à ma place. Alors, je les laisse avec leur nouveau bonheur.

Parler de ça ouvertement, lui déchira le cœur. Elle était persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix à l'époque. Pourtant, elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal : qu'elle les avait privés de leur liberté de choisir. Ginny elle-même lui avait dit préférer un _Doloris_ à un _Oubliette_! Mais, elle avait si honte d'elle-même, de leur regard sur elle si un jour ils savaient ce qu'elle leur avait fait ! Ils n'avaient pas perdu que leur fille ; ils avaient perdu leur famille, leurs amis… leur vie.

Drago ne la comprenait pas. Même si ce n'était pas des parents idéaux, ça restait ses parents. Ça semblait émouvoir la brune que d'avoir dû leur modifier la mémoire, mais elle pouvait inverser les choses et elle ne le faisait pas ! Les laisser à leur nouveau bonheur ?! Il n'y croyait pas ! Il devait y avoir une autre raison !

Même s'il avait souvent du mal avec son père, et même si celui-ci lui avait causé du tort, Drago était conscient qu'il l'aimerait toujours et que ce serait réciproque : il serait là à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Quant à sa mère, il l'aimait plus que tout et elle lui manquait vraiment. C'était compliqué en ce moment entre eux, car, bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé pour lui exactement dans les cachots, elle s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas avoir su comment lui venir en aide. Pourtant, lui ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, car elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Elle était venue le voir au tout début quand ça avait été possible et elle avait pris à chaque fois des risques inconsidérés pour le faire. Puis, elle lui avait fait parvenir de la nourriture et des friandises pour le réconforter. Il aimait sa mère plus qu'aucune autre personne sur cette terre et il ne s'imaginait pas, de ne plus jamais la revoir. Et pire encore, l'idée qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de lui, lui était insupportable ! Le fait qu'il compte pour elle et qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, était la chose qui l'avait le plus réconforté dans l'horreur de sa déchéance. C'est ça qui l'avait soutenu !

\- Tu ne les aimes pas, tes parents ? la questionna Drago, avec une moue de dégout pour une pareille idée.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Énormément même ! Ils avaient beau avoir peur de moi, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Ils étaient affectueux. Ils auraient voulu que je fasse une carrière médicale comme eux, mais ils ne m'ont jamais reproché d'être une sorcière. C'est juste que, face à la magie, il ne se sentaient pas à l'aise. Le fait de devoir garder le secret leur pesait aussi. Alors pour leur bien, c'est juste mieux qu'ils m'oublient !

\- Je ne crois pas, fit-il songeur. Je pense que s'ils essayent d'adopter, c'est qu'il leur manque quelque chose. Tu n'as pas pensé que tu leur manquais inconsciemment ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils ont le droit de choisir ?

\- Et si je leur rendais la mémoire et qu'ils me disent qu'ils étaient mieux sans moi !? s'exclama-t-elle à la limite de la panique.

\- Ce sont tes parents ! Ils t'aiment forcément ! Tu es une fille formid… forte, cultivée, intelligente. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, même si ce n'est pas, à mon idée, vraiment une qualité... Ils te pardonneront.

Il disait ça comme une évidence. Comme si elle n'avait rien à craindre, que tout se passerait forcément bien au final. Et ça lui fit énormément plaisir. Elle se trouvait presque idiote de ne jamais avoir osé parler de ses craintes à Harry. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre les mots de son meilleur ami à travers les lèvres de Drago.

Peu à peu, elle se rendait compte que, ce qu'elle aimait chez le Serpentard, c'était aussi sa ressemblance avec Harry. Ce qui faisait qu'Harry et elle, étaient si complémentaires. Elle retrouvait cet aspect qu'elle aimait du brun en lui avec en plus toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient qu'il l'énervait et l'amusait.

Elle sourit à cette constatation et il lui rendit son sourire.

Si jusque-là, elle était parvenue à trouver, malgré tout, un certain charisme à son apparence, elle fut cependant agréablement surprise d'également lui découvrir un sourire plus que charmant. Et soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : elle avait envie d'embrasser ces lèvres qui lui souriaient avec cette gentillesse et cette innocence qu'elle ressentait à travers le bracelet.

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de ce fichu Serpentard qui ne pourrait que la rendre malheureuse. Ce n'était plus de l'amitié et de la compassion qu'elle ressentait, mais du désir !

Pas seulement celui de son corps, qui pourtant était loin de son idéal masculin, ou de son visage anguleux et de ses petites mèches charmantes qui retombait sur ses yeux abyssaux, mais aussi de sa présence auprès d'elle, de la tendresse et de la douceur qui était en lui et surtout de ses moqueries, de son arrogance, de son insolence, de son côté capricieux : de tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui, de tout ce qui le rendait unique à ces yeux et de tout ce qu'il était et avait été.

La voyant blêmir, inquiet et déstabilisé, il se mit à rire pour éloigner ses craintes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je sais que je suis beau, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me détailler de la sorte ! On dirait que tu vas me sauter dessus pour m'arracher les yeux, plaisanta-t-il.

Troublée, elle se leva, lui laissant les chats sur les genoux.

\- Désolé ! Je viens de me souvenir d'un livre dans lequel je n'ai pas encore regardé ! Reste ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Drago, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, préféra la laisser partir.

Il avait beau avoir sur lui les deux fléreurs, sa présence, tout contre lui, lui manquait déjà. Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, il se mit à jouer avec Lyra qui s'était réveillée au grand dam de Pat, qu'elle piétinait allégrement sans se soucier du confort du vieux chat qui tentait de se rendormir.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Quand l'heure du repas arriva, Ginny se proposa d'aller chercher Hermione, qui, le nez dans un bouquin, ne s'était certainement même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait faim.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, elle ne la retrouva pas en train de lire, mais, visiblement abattue, en train de regarder par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Tu penses encore à ce qui s'est passé avec Ron hier ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur en s'approchant d'elle.

Surprise par l'intrusion de la rousse, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione sursauta.

\- Ginny ! Je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer !... Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si tu pensais toujours à ce qui s'est passé avec Ron hier.

\- Un peu, avoua la brune, mais pas qu'à ça. À vrai dire je pensais surtout à Drago.

D'un sourire, la rousse l'encouragea à en dire plus.

\- Il a pris en quelques mois une place énorme dans ma vie … et dans mon cœur aussi. Ce n'est vraiment pas une chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Et maintenant que Ron m'a quitté, je commence à penser à lui autrement. Tu sais, je m'imaginais finir ma vie avec ton frère. Même si on avait peu de points en commun, c'est un gentil garçon et je pense vraiment que j'aurais pu être heureuse avec lui.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que toi ! avoua Ginny à la grande surprise d'Hermione. J'aurai vraiment adoré que tu fasses partie de notre famille ! Je veux dire officiellement parce que tu es comme pour une sœur pour moi, une seconde fille pour ma mère et Harry… et bien, Harry et toi, vous êtes inséparables … Alors, même sans Ron, tu fais partie de notre famille. Mais ça aurait été quelque chose de fort : tes enfants auraient été mes neveux. Ils auraient été de mon sang, ça aurait été des Weasley et tu porterais ce nom toi aussi.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Ginny, qui s'était assise sur la banquette, tapota la place à côté d'elle pour que son amie y prenne place.

\- C'est vrai ! À moi aussi, ça m'aurait plu ! Je suis désolée Ginny ! se lamenta la brune en s'asseyant elle aussi.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Hermione ! On en a beaucoup discuté avec Harry : je ne suis pas si sûr que ça que tu aurais été heureuse avec lui. On trouvait que vous vous disputiez trop, que Ron ne te cédait rien et toi non plus… jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Un couple, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il faut des compromis des deux côtés ! Et il ne faut pas que ça se fasse dans la douleur, mais en fonction de ce qui est le mieux pour les deux.

\- Mais Ron a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de ses frères ou d'Harry, argumenta son ancienne petite amie. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il voulait m'imposer sa façon de voir.

\- Là encore, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, lui dit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. C'est lui trouver une excuse trop facile ! Ron ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il a agi avec toi comme un enfant trop gâté. Il a toujours eu l'impression d'être insignifiant aux yeux de ses frères, alors que c'est tout le contraire. Ils l'ont trop aidé, trop choyé pour qu'il se fasse une personnalité propre. Il a toujours compté sur eux pour prendre des décisions à sa place, pour prendre les coups durs à sa place et, quand il est devenu ami avec Harry et toi, vous avez remplacé ses frères. Il se plaint d'avoir vécu dans l'ombre, mais c'est lui qui en a cherché la protection.

\- Tu penses que Cait lui correspond mieux ? demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée, se sentant un peu misérable

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Hermione, mais je pense que oui. Cait est forte, mais discrète elle le pousse à se dépasser, mais ne l'éclipse pas. C'est dans sa nature. Je ne pense pas que votre couple pouvait marcher : soit tu te serais forcée à t'effacer pour le rendre heureux à ton détriment soit tu te serais affirmée et il t'en aurait voulu. Ron a besoin d'une femme qui le place au centre de son univers, pas d'une femme indépendante. Il est intelligent, mais pas cultivé, et tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui tu peux partager ton savoir, parler des choses que tu aimes. Quelqu'un qui te tienne tête, mais qui ne se braque pas pour autant. Je suis soulagée pour vous deux ! Je vous aime, mais vous n'êtes pas fait pour vivre ensemble.

\- Mais on aurait quand même pu essayer ! Si j'avais fait un peu plus d'efforts…

\- Il faut que tu laisses tout ça derrière toi, Hermione ! Que tu ailles de l'avant !

\- Tu crois que c'est si facile que ça ! je l'aime encore, gémit-elle.

\- En es-tu vraiment sure ?

\- L'amour, ça ne disparait pas du jour au lendemain ! Il va me falloir du temps pour l'oublier.

\- Je ne te demande pas si tu as encore de l'affection pour lui ou si tu tiens encore à lui, mais si tu es encore amoureuse de celui qu'il est devenu ? l'interrogea la rousse avec le plus grand des sérieux.

\- Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis que j'ai 13 ans et je l'aime toujours autant ! C'est un peu comme toi !

\- Tu as l'air de dire qu'un amour d'enfance, c'est la même chose que celui qu'on ressent quand on devient adulte, mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Mon amour pour Harry n'a fait que grandir au fil des années. Depuis toujours, c'est à lui que je pense en me levant ou en me couchant. Quand il m'arrive quelque chose de triste ou de joyeux, c'est avec lui que je veux le partager. Mais, avec le temps, d'autres sentiments sont venus se greffer à ça : maintenant, je me vois vieillir avec lui, avoir des enfants avec lui. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui. Ce n'est pas la raison qui me pousse à penser ça, c'est quelque chose que je ressens et qui vient du plus profond de moi. Et surtout, j'ai besoin de lui physiquement. Et, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ça ne s'est pas particulièrement bien passé entre vous deux.

Hermione, repensant à tout ce qu'avait été leur relation, ne pouvait que concéder à Ginny ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait énormément d'affection pour Ron, au point qu'elle aurait voulu vivre avec lui et avoir des enfants avec lui, mais elle ne voyait ça que comme la suite logique de leur relation. Ça avait été la même chose quand elle avait accepté de coucher avec lui : c'était logique et elle était curieuse, mais elle ne le désirait pas… pas comme...

\- Ginny ! je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ! dit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. C'est horrible ! Comment ça a pu m'arriver ?!

\- Ça, il fallait s'en douter ! il n'est pas si désagréable à regarder que ça ! Et puis, depuis que tu l'aides, il est… différent de celui qu'on connaissait.

\- Mais c'est Drago Malefoy ! Il est raciste, arrogant, orgueilleux, irritant, mufle, il tourne tout à la dérision, il est… sarcastique …et …et complètement dérangé ! énuméra-elle, nerveuse à l'idée de commencer à accepter.

\- S'il y a bien quelque chose qui s'est atténué chez lui, c'est bien son racisme ! Et puis, à ce que je vois, tu ne lui reproches rien question physique ! se moqua-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il n'est pas du tout mon genre ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

\- Et ses cicatrices ? Harry m'a dit qu'il en était couvert ?

\- Ça, je m'en fiche ! admit la brune en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors, comment tu l'imagines, ton homme idéal ? s'amusa Ginny. Dis-moi la première chose qui te passe par la tête ! Je ne te parle pas que du physique… Je te parle d'une manière générale.

\- Et bien, hésita Hermione avant de se lancer, quelqu'un de plus mature que Ron avec qui partager des choses. Quelqu'un qui aime lire. Un challenger à qui me mesurer. Quelqu'un qui me motive à me surpasser. Quelqu'un qui me soutienne quand je rentre du travail et qui comprenne mes ambitions, mes motivations. Quelqu'un que je pourrais soutenir aussi. Quelqu'un qui a ses ambitions propres, avec qui je pourrais partager des projets. Quelqu'un qui saurait se montrer tendre et me réconforterait quand je vais mal, mais qui saurait me montrer ses faiblesses malgré sa force de caractère.

\- Et tu n'as pas l'impression que ça pourrait décrire Malefoy ! lui rétorqua la rousse. Je ne le supportais pas avec son passé et son air toujours arrogant, mais il n'est pas toujours comme ça ! Et en apprenant à le connaitre, j'en viens presque à apprécier les côtés les plus désagréables de sa personnalité. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse changer la nature profonde de quelqu'un. Par contre, si tu veux mon avis : on peut la révéler. Ce que tu as fait avec ce bon vieux Malefoy, c'est un miracle. Si on m'avait dit, qu'au fond, c'était un mec aussi… j'allais dire gentil, mais il ne l'est pas. En revanche, il est capable de montrer énormément de tendresse envers ceux qu'il aime.

\- Mais Ginny, tu sais à présent par quoi il est passé ! Ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous ! Il a besoin de quelqu'un de plus …expérimenté. Moi je ne saurai jamais…

\- Ou bien, au contraire, le fait que tu sois encore… disons "innocente", le rassurera peut-être. Tu sauras aller à son rythme pour l'aider à reprendre confiance ne lui…Tu sais, si j'avais su ce qui est arrivé à Harry, j'aurai été… différente. J'estimais que puisqu'il était le garçon et qu'en plus il était plus âgé que moi, c'était à lui de prendre soin de moi, d'aller à mon rythme, mais lors de notre première fois il a paniqué. J'ai mis ça sur le compte du stress, de la guerre aussi, et je n'ai peut-être pas agi comme j'aurais dû. Toi tu sais, alors c'est différent.

\- Ginny ! s'indigna la brune. Tu dis ça comme si ça allait de soi que lui et moi… mais il y a sa famille aussi, les traditions sang pur... toutes ces choses qui font que je serai peut-être de passage dans sa vie, mais c'est tout !

\- Et alors ! Où est le problème ? s'amusa la cadette.

\- Mais…

\- Tu vas laisser passer ta chance sous prétexte que peut-être vous ne finirez pas vos jours ensemble ? Toi qui dis ne pas croire aux oracles, au destin et en toutes ces choses-là, tu penses pouvoir déterminer si deux êtres finiront leur vie ensemble ?! Tu le croyais pour Ron, et vois ce que ça a donné. Profite de ce que la vie t'apporte ! Suis tes envies ! Et, si tu ressens quelque chose pour cet idiot de Drago et bien pourquoi pas ! Et si ça ne dure pas, tant pis ! Au moins tu ne regretteras rien.

\- Tu es plutôt convaincante je dois dire, mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Aller, viens manger avec nous et arrête un peu de réfléchir ! Suis ce que ton instinct t'ordonne et écoute tes émotions, dit-elle en se levant pour lui attraper la main et l'emmener hors de la bibliothèque.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Tentant de feindre que tout allait bien, Hermione la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle fut surprise de voir Harry et Drago cuisiner ensemble. Ils paraissaient n'être d'accord sur rien et passaient leur temps à se critiquer l'un l'autre, mais semblaient tout de même bien s'amuser.

Lyra, de son côté, jouait avec la queue de Pattenrond qui tentait de dormir sur une chaise juste au-dessus d'elle.

Tandis qu'Hermione se ravissait de voir les garçons aussi bien s'entendre, Ginny, qui avait déjà assisté au spectacle, voulut aider la petite chatte à monter sur la chaise. Elle la prit aussi délicatement qu'elle put dans ses mains, mais voyant son indexe trop près de son museau la petite boule de velours grise le lui mordilla de ses toutes petites canines effilées.

Jetant pratiquement la bestiole sur le ventre blanc et rebondi du demi-fléreur, elle poussa un petit cri aigu de douleur.

\- Ah, la sale bête ! Décidément, elle te ressemble, Malefoy ! C'est une vraie peste ! s'indigna la rousse.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Lyra ! s'empressa de dire Drago, se retournant vers elles, les mains pleines de pâte à tourte. Elle est jalouse parce que tu es plus jolie qu'elle !

\- Je le suis toujours plus qu'un aristocrate incapable d'attraper un vif d'or ! s'indigna Ginny en suçant son doigt meurtri.

Blessé dans son orgueil, mais voulant tout de même avoir le dernier mot, Drago s'approcha du chaton.

\- Pour reprendre une expression bien connue ici, chère Lyra, je dirais « elle n'en vaut pas la peine !» fanfaronna-t-il avant de tourner le dos à la rousse et de retourner à son plat, dans une parfaite imitation du ton et de l'attitude d'Hermione.

Ginny et Harry ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant le blond utiliser cette phrase qu'Hermione avait, à maintes reprises, utilisé contre lui durant leurs nombreuses joutes verbales dans leurs plus jeunes années, et celui-ci redoubla quand ils virent la tête de la brune.

\- Mais je ne t'ai rien fait, Drago ! dit-elle, d'une toute petite voix confuse.

\- C'est pour toutes les fois où tu me l'as sorti plutôt que de tenter de me répondre ! la provoqua-t-il sans même la regarder.

Ne sachant pas trop comment prendre cette remarque, Hermione laissa le Serpentard continuer à cuisiner sans répondre quoi que ce soit.

Le repas fut excellent : les deux cuisiniers, désirant faire mieux que l'un que l'autre, à la grande déception de Kreatur qui avait été mis, une fois de plus, hors de la cuisine, s'étaient surpassés !

Drago profita du repas pour leur faire part du contenu de la lettre de Blaise concernant le bracelet, sans, bien sûr, la leur monter évitant ainsi quelques passages gênants à son encontre. Et Harry, sachant que Ginny avait invité le Serpentard pour le Nouvel An, se proposa de l'accueillir quelques jours avant à sa convenance.

\- Si tu as des amis … disons aussi tolérants que Blaise, ne te gêne pas pour les inviter histoire que Blaise et toi ne vous sentiez pas trop seul, lui proposa Harry un peu embarrassé.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de sympathiser avec les élèves plus jeunes et je n'ai plus contact avec qui que ce soit de mon année à part Blaise… et peut être Nott.

\- Nott ? intervint Ginny. Ce n'est pas celui qui ressemblait un peu à Hermione ? Toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, avec une mine lugubre ? Il n'a pas l'air méchant, mais son père par contre…

\- …N'a rien à voir avec lui ! s'empressa de dire Drago.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le contacter, trancha Hermione.

\- Si je lui dis que je l'invite chez Potter pour le Nouvel An, je crois qu'il va penser à une blague ! Le mieux serait que je passe le voir, conclut le Serpentard.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt tranquillement, en dehors de quelques petites piques entre Ginny et Drago qui semblaient apprécier la repartie l'un de l'autre

Se remémorant de bon et de mauvais souvenirs de Poudlard, ils avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit.

Drago avait bien vu les regards fuyants d'Hermione toute à soirée. Si elle n'avait pas paru lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, elle semblait songeuse et se montrait particulièrement distante. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Il aurait apprécié pouvoir la questionner, mais il n'avait cependant pas eu un moment seul à seul avec elle. Qui plus est, elle était partie se coucher en premier. Et, à son grand dam, le couple infernal l'avait retenu pour discuter encore un peu autour d'un verre. Il n'avait cependant pas regretté. Une fois la brune partie, ils s'étaient mis à parler d'elle et de son état de folie lorsqu'approchaient les examens. S'il avait deviné en l'observant à la fin de leur cinquième année qu'elle angoissait peut-être apprendre à quel point c'était le cas, le terrifia pour ce qui lui restait de scolarité à effectuer.

Il avait hésité à aller la voir dans sa chambre. Puis, avait décidé de la laisser tranquille jusqu'au lendemain au moins.

Laissant, cette nuit-là encore, la porte entre sa chambre et celle de la Gryffondor entrouverte, Drago était parti se coucher. Si ses cauchemars l'assaillirent à nouveau, ils furent bien vite calmés par les deux chats qui étaient restés à ses côtés. Le demi-Fléreur semblait avoir décidé de ne plus quitter la petite chatte, qui pourtant n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et passait son temps à jouer avec sa queue et à sauter sur ses pattes ou son ventre.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là les paroles de Ginny ne cessaient de tourner et de retourner dans sa tête. Le mal-être de Drago à propos de ses cicatrices l'obsédait, lui aussi. Entendre ses plaintes dans son sommeil n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait hésité à le rejoindre, mais il s'était réveillé, avait remercié les chats et s'était rendormi.

Ginny lui avait dit d'écouter son instinct et elle avait bien une idée, depuis un moment, pour qu'il ne pense plus à ses cicatrices de cette façon. Elle savait comment faire en sorte que ça évoque autre chose pour lui, seulement, jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était pas vue le faire. Mais plus rien ne la retenait maintenant. Il allait cependant lui falloir tout son courage de Gryffondor pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait en tête. Restait juste à trouver le moment idéal.

Elle se leva tard. Elle avait entendu la douche de la chambre d'à côté fonctionner et s'était décidée à se lever pour faire de même.

Une fois habillée, d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt crème, elle frappa à la porte de Drago, toujours entrouverte, pour lui demander s'il voulait descendre petit-déjeuner avec elle.

\- Entre ! lui cria-t-il depuis la salle de bain.

Quand il en sortit, elle entraperçut le miroir caché par une serviette. Elle remarqua également sa chemise impeccablement boutonnée jusqu'en haut et ses manches longues, malgré les sorts de chauffage qu'ils avaient rajouté la veille au soir, suite aux plaintes de Ginny.

Elle décida alors que, finalement, ce moment en valait un autre et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle le fasse tant qu'elle était motivée. Plus elle trainerait, plus elle manquerait d'audace et il allait lui en falloir une bonne dose.

S'approchant de Drago, elle prit un air très sérieux et gêné à la fois.

\- Drago, j'ai confiance en toi, dit-elle la voix presque tremblante. Alors je vais faire quelque chose d'idiot et je compte sur toi pour ne pas avoir de gestes déplacés !

\- « Des gestes déplacés », rien que ça ? se moqua-t-il. Alors là, tu m'intrigues ! tu comptes faire quoi ? me sauter dessus et ….

\- S'il te plait, Drago ! le supplia-t-elle avec sérieux. C'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Explique-toi ! s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Ecoutes ! J'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses entièrement confiance... Hier, quand je suis allée dans la bibliothèque, j'ai réfléchi à pas mal de choses et j'ai eu une idée.

\- Je comprends de moins en moins, où tu veux en venir, fit Drago perplexe. Est-ce que c'est à cause de tes parents ? C'est pour ça que tu es partie précipitamment hier ? Mais… je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça me concerne… et encore moins pourquoi j'aurais des gestes déplacés à cause de ça ?

\- Non ! C'est pour toi ! avoua-t-elle en rougissant, osant de moins en moins le regarder.

\- Si tu as eu une sorte de révélation à propos de mes cauchemars, c'est cool, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec…

Il était hors de question qu'elle lui explique quoi que ce soit. Elle avait déjà suffisamment honte de ce qu'elle allait tenter de faire pour ne pas en plus le lui expliquer avant.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça. C'est à propos de... l'autre chose … j'ai eu une idée… enfin, j'y avais déjà pensé en quelque sorte, mais ce n'était pas possible… enfin, pas pour moi, ou pas comme ça …et puis … mais … je … tenta-t-elle d'expliquer confusément. S'il te plait… il faut que tu me fasses confiance comme je vais le faire de mon côté.

Il venait de comprendre, qu'à demi-mot, elle lui parlait de ses cicatrices, mais il ne comprenait rien d'autre. Et, à voir son air affolé, ça ne présageait rien de bon, surtout si on considérait le fait qu'elle avait présenté son idée comme « idiote ».

\- Ça ne me donne franchement pas envie de te faire confiance, tu sais ! grogna-t-il en la fixant.

Levant la tête, elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bruns pour venir les ancrer dans les siens.

\- S'il te plait, dit-elle avec une petite voix désespérée, le visage rouge de gêne.

Elle avait gagné ! Quoi qu'elle lui demande, il le ferait ! La petite Gryffondor avec toutes ses attentions, ses paroles habituellement rassurantes, et ses grands yeux bruns, s'immisçait comme un sortilège en lui et il parvenait de moins en moins à lui résister.

\- Par Merlin, Granger ! dis-moi ce que tu veux et qu'on en finisse.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? dit-elle avec les yeux pétillants et un sourire qui aurait pu illuminer la pièce.

Elle avait bien noté qu'il l'appelait par son nom de famille. Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait fait que lorsqu'il était énervé contre elle, mais elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas ici. Il se sentait juste mal à l'aise et la nommer ainsi lui apportait l'assurance dont il manquait.

\- Non ! Oui ! Dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire, qu'on en finisse !

\- C'est-à-dire que … commença-t-elle gênée.

\- Maintenant ! Pas l'année prochaine, Granger ! Même si je n'ai rien à faire de particulier de mes journées, je n'ai pas envie de rester planté là pendant des heures à t'écouter bégayer et hésiter pour je ne sais quelle raison, juste pour que tu te foutes de moi ensuite, dit-il nerveusement pour tenter un peu d'humour.

\- Je t'interdis de dire quelque chose comme ça, s'indigna-t-elle, prenant ce qu'il disait au pied de la lettre. Pourquoi je me foutrais de toi ? Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne moquerai de ça !

\- Je plaisantais, Granger ! démentit-il. Laisse tomber et dis-moi juste ce que tu veux.

\- Non, c'est justement ça le problème ! Ça te ronge et tu évites juste de faire face à ça ! Tu penses même qu'on ne peut pas t'apprécier à cause de ces fichues cicatrices !

\- Oh ! Parce que toi, ça ne te dérangerait pas d'avoir ça sur tout le corps pour te rappeler ton passé en permanence ?! Ça ne te dérangerait pas de voir ton corps si déformé que tu ne le reconnaitrais même plus ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Drago, je veux juste… commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

\- Juste quoi ? la provoqua-t-il, maintenant surtout amusé par son comportement.

\- Tourne-toi et enlève juste ta chemise. Parvint-elle à dire en prenant une teinte écrevisse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. En tout cas, pas pour lui demander de voir son torse ou son dos. Et, quoi que je fasse ne bouge pas et surtout, ne te retourne pas, ajouta-t-elle encore plus gênée si c'était possible.

Intrigué, amusé et légèrement inquiet au vu des réactions inhabituelles de la Gryffondor, il s'exécuta. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle voulait faire avec lui, et tandis qu'il enlevait sa chemise, il imaginait ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire. Puis il se tourna, mal à l'aise de se montrer une fois de plus ainsi devant elle. Il l'entendait dans son dos faire quelque chose avec du tissu et se rapprocher de lui. Même s'il lui faisait désormais confiance pour ne pas lui faire de mal, la savoir si près dans son dos lui était désagréable.

Il sentit d'abord deux doigts dans son dos, en dessous de chacune de ses omoplates, qui le caressaient doucement. Puis, les mains d'Hermione se posèrent sur ses hanches. C'était doux et sensuel pourtant, il eut un geste instinctif de fuite.

Elle le retint légèrement.

\- S'il te plait, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix particulièrement peu sûre d'elle. As-tu l'impression que je sois en position de force ? Que je puisse être un danger pour toi ? As-tu l'impression que je t'agresse ?

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que dans son dos, les deux petites pointes douces qui le frôlaient presque imperceptiblement, ne pouvaient pas être ses doigts.

Son esprit surchauffa et il ne parvint plus à réfléchir, ni même à avoir peur. Il écarquilla les yeux, tentant de se reprendre et de comprendre.

Elle n'avait rien sur ses bras, et ses mains étaient là, sous ses yeux… pourtant il la sentait dans son dos. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être nue contre lui, sans même un soutien-gorge !

Il déglutit.

Son impression se confirma quand elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et qu'il sentit mollement se plaquer dans son dos couvert de cicatrices la douce chair de sa poitrine.

Il prit une courte inspiration et retint son souffle.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Bien sûr qu'il ne se sentait pas agressé. Il n'avait qu'à se retourner pour faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'avait même pas sa baguette à portée de main pour se rhabiller ou quoi que soit d'autre. Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle coller son corps nu à sa peau boursouflée ?

\- Non, répondit-il enfin dans une sorte de gémissement étouffé par l'incompréhension.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de le voir souffrir à cause de ses cicatrices. Elle souffrait à son tour de le voir détester son corps au point de ne même pas supporter son reflet dans un miroir. Elle refusait qu'il puisse penser que puisqu'elles existaient, personne ne l'accepterait comme il était. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas dégoutée par ses cicatrices, lui prouver qu'une femme pouvait le trouver désirable qu'il les porte ou non.

Elle était également consciente de sa répugnance à accepter avoir quelqu'un dans son dos, car c'était une position de force par rapport à lui. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Elle voulait se montrer à sa merci pour que lui aussi puisse accepter de le faire.

Hermione avait pensé que ce serait surtout gênant, mais elle le sentait à travers le bracelet tout aussi tendu et terrifié qu'elle.

Elle le sentait se crisper : il paniquait.

Elle avait peur d'être allée trop loin pour elle comme pour lui. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, autant essayer d'aller jusqu'au bout, même si c'était une idée idiote qui lui avait décidément traversé l'esprit.

Elle ne bougea pas et attendit qu'il se calme un peu.

Elle vint alors doucement se saisir de ses avant-bras et passa ses mains sous les siennes pour qu'il puisse les lui tenir et reprendre un peu le contrôle de la situation sans pour autant bouger.

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était partagé entre l'irrésistible envie de se retourner et de l'embrasser avec passion, et celle de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Fais-moi confiance, chuchota-t-elle dans son dos. Laisse-toi aller ! Ne pense plus à rien.

Difficile à faire quand ses seins se collaient à lui avec une douce fermeté.

Il frémit légèrement, mais reprit sa respiration.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, les muscles noués et la respiration irrégulière. Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils se calmèrent un peu, s'habituant au contact l'un de l'autre.

Elle se rendit compte qu'en dehors d'un trouble évident dû à l'embarras, elle se sentait bien au contact de la peau du Serpentard.

Voyant qu'il semblait accepter la situation, elle se plaqua plus encore à lui, écrasant littéralement sa poitrine contre ses cicatrices. Il sentit la peau de son ventre contre le bas de son dos. La joue d'Hermione vint alors se poser doucement contre son omoplate et il put sentir son souffle chaud.

Puis, il sentit le cœur d'Hermione qui battait aussi vite que les ailes d'un vif d'or dans sa poitrine, tandis que le sien le suivait dans sa course folle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

Non ! Ça n'allait pas ! Pas du tout ! Il paniquait presque, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qui le poussaient à faire une crise lorsque quelqu'un, même une femme, se tenait juste derrière lui. Non, il paniquait parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu quelque chose d'aussi sensuel ! Quelque chose qui l'ai autant pris aux tripes.

Il aurait peut-être dû ressentir du désir, mais son cerveau n'en était même plus capable tellement il était terrorisé par ce contact pourtant délectable.

Le Bracelet faisait ressentir à Hermione toutes les émotions contradictoires du Serpentard : son doute, son malaise, son euphorie, sa félicité avec, en plus, quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas bien à bien identifier, mais qui s'apparentait à de la terreur mêlée à du bien-être.

Alors, avant qu'il n'ait envie à nouveau de fuir, elle rapprocha ses paumes du torse et du ventre du blond, posant ses doigts et le bas de ses paumes sur sa peau.

Elle pouvait maintenant sentir chacune des traces laissées sur sa peau.

Il frémit à nouveau et sa respiration se bloqua.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, susurra-t-elle une nouvelle fois à son oreille. Je te le promets. Je veux juste que ta peau ait d'autres souvenirs : des souvenirs doux et agréables.

Ces mots si bienveillants, associés aux caresses qu'elle osait faire sur sa peau tuméfiée, eurent pour effet de le calmer, de le réconforter.

Peu à peu, leurs cœurs bâtirent moins vite. Ils purent alors profiter de cette étreinte bienfaisante pour tous les deux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, collés l'un à l'autre tandis que, de ses doigts, elle suivait le sillage de chacune de ses cicatrices comme si elles étaient une carte qu'elle aurait voulu retenir, une langue qu'elle aurait voulu comprendre, une douleur qu'elle aurait voulu partager.

Sans réfléchir, elle éloigna sa joue de sa clavicule et dans un geste tendre, elle embrasa cette peau qui l'appelait depuis des jours sans qu'elle en ait réellement conscience.

Il resta un instant interdit.

Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et curieusement, pour elle, ce baiser était bien plus intime que le fait d'être à moitié nue contre lui.

\- Veux-tu que je m'éloigne ? demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée et tout à coup bien moins sûre d'elle.

\- N… non ! fit-il dans un cri étranglé. R… Reste…s'il te plait.

Il avait eu énormément de mal à répondre. Parler lui avait fait réaliser à quel point ce qu'elle faisait était important pour lui : salvateur ! C'était comme si un acide brulant le rongeait de l'intérieur et qu'elle venait en un instant de l'apaiser comme un baume.

\- N'aie pas honte de tes cicatrices, lui dit-elle en le serrant encore plus dans ses bras, elles sont la preuve de la force qu'il t'a fallu pour surmonter ce qu'il t'a fait. Elles signifient simplement que tu étais plus fort que ce qui a essayé de te blesser.

Une larme, puis une autre, vinrent couler sur ses joues encore trop creuses. Ce n'était, pour une fois, ni des larmes de peur, ni des larmes de tristesse, mais bel et bien des larmes de soulagement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais il ne pouvait lui en être qu'infiniment reconnaissant. Il aurait voulu avoir les mots pour lui expliquer le bien qu'elle lui faisait, mais c'était au-delà des mots.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, ne distinguant pas les secondes des minutes. Ils auraient voulu voir cet instant s'éterniser, mais c'est ce moment que choisit Harry, après avoir brièvement toqué à la porte, pour entrer…


	45. L'invitation - chap 45

Que dire sinon que vous nous avez comblé avec vos reviews. On n'en avait jamais eu autant et elles étaient vraiment adorables.

C'est vraiment émouvant pour nous de voir que vous aimez toujours autant notre histoire.

Quand a ceux (celles) qui viennent de nous découvrir et qui ont eu la gentillesse de nous écrire alors que souvent ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes, c'est vraiment un bonheur que de vous lire.

Grace à vous, on a vraiment l'impression de nous donner à fond dans cette histoire pour quelque chose.

Ce que Je veux dire c'est que vous êtes des centaines à nous lire et c'est plutôt gratifiant. Si vous nous lisez depuis aussi longtemps c'est qu'on n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

Mais avoir un petit mot de vous qui nous dit ce que vous avez apprécié en lisant, c'est vraiment cool parce qu'on se dit : oui ils aiment mais en plus ils aiment au point de prendre le temps de nous écrire.

Il reste encore une vingtaine de chapitres et ça fait un moment qu'on l'écrit. Aussi, parfois, on aimerait se consacrer à de nouvelles idées, à de nouveaux projets… mais vos encouragements sont vraiment ce qui nous poussent à ne pas abandonner le projet.

Alors encore merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de nous encourager.

* * *

L'invitation - CHAPITRE 45

Drago enfilait à la hâte une chemise qu'il venait de prendre dans son armoire.

Après qu'Harry les ait surpris lui et Hermione … disons ... dans une position équivoque, — mais à vrai dire, peut-être pas tant que ça ? —, Drago était resté un moment pantelant. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer : Hermione … son corps contre le sien… ses paroles aussi douces que le plus pur des nectars…ses doigts qui suivaient chacune de ses cicatrices presque amoureusement… et puis l'irruption de Potter dans cette bulle de félicité.

Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes, ou peut-être plus, pour peu à peu reprendre une respiration normale et réaliser ce qui venait de se passer :

Harry était ressorti en trombe claquant la porte derrière lui. Hermione avait hurlé de surprise, lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger, et était partie à la poursuite de son meilleur ami « pour tout lui expliquer », emportant la première chose qu'elle avait trouvé pour se couvrir — à savoir la chemise qu'il avait négligemment posé sur le lit à côté de lui —, ne laissant derrière elle que son absence auprès de lui, le silence assourdissant de la pièce qui lui paraissait vide et froide, et un millier de questions sans réponses.

Elle allait tout expliquer à Potter ! Mais c'est à lui qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle s'explique !

Boutonnant sa chemise à la hâte, il se dirigea dans le couloir en espérant les y trouver. Après quelques pas, il entendit le bruit d'une conversation légèrement étouffée, un étage plus haut.

Montant les marches d'un pas décidé, il s'apprêtait à entrer quand il entendit son prénom prononcé par Potter d'une façon qui ne semblait pas être des plus flatteuse. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir avant de mettre les pieds dans la tanière des lions.

\- Je suis perdue Harry ! C'est un vrai capharnaüm dans ma tête ! se désola Hermione de l'autre côté de la cloison.

\- Je sais ! C'est étrange pour moi aussi même si ça n'a rien à voir. Rien que l'idée d'avoir envie de devenir ami avec ce type c'est … inconcevable ! Pourtant j'ai vraiment envie de lui laisser sa chance.

\- Moi aussi… J'ai vraiment envie de lui laisser sa chance, murmura-t-elle, la voix presque tremblante.

« Une Chance !? Mais une chance de quoi ? songea-t-il le cœur battant. Après ce qu'elle vient de faire, qu'attend-elle de moi ? » Drago lui aussi était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas Hermione. Elle disait ne vouloir qu'être son amie, mais avec son corps elle semblait lui dire vouloir beaucoup plus.

\- S'il te plaît, ne précipite pas les choses pour autant ! la supplia-t-il d'une voix presque paternelle. Il semble tenir à toi, mais tu ne sais rien à propos de ses intentions. J'ai peur qu'il te fasse souffrir, Hermione ! Aussi… sympathique et agréable puisse-t-il être depuis qu'on découvre un petit peu plus chaque jour l'autre face de sa personnalité ; il n'empêche qu'il se complait à être désagréable, qu'il ne se gêne pas pour prendre les autres de haut, et qu'il a un sale caractère. Quoi qu'il en soit, il reste tout de même un fichu Serpentard et on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête !

\- Je sais ça Harry, mais Rogue aussi ! Et ce qu'il cachait sous ses airs de prof aigri, c'était quelque chose de pur et de noble ! Je ne dis pas que ce soit le cas de Drago, mais il y a bien plus qu'un garçon blessé sous sa carapace. Il y a du bon en lui ! C'est pour ça que tu as témoigné, non ? Et puis, plus j'apprends à le connaitre, plus il me laisse entrevoir qui il est vraiment, plus …

\- Peut-être, Hermione, mais il n'est pas qu'amour et tendresse ! Tu sais comme moi qu'il sait être cruel ! Tu sais également que son passé risque d'être très difficile à gérer pour lui ! Et, je ne veux pas qu'il t'entraine avec lui s'il sombre. Tu tiens énormément à lui dorénavant, et je sais que tu soufres déjà pour lui quand il va mal. Tu prends les choses très à cœur et plus encore quand tu aimes ceux qui sont blessés.

\- Harry, je pense être suffisamment grande pour me défendre face à lui : j'en ai l'habitude et j'ai déjà supporté ce qu'il y avait de plus détestable en lui ! Quant à son passé : je ne suis pas en verre ! Je saurais faire face à tout ça ! C'est quelque chose que je supporterais !

\- Je sais ! se lamenta-t-il. Mais il y a tout le reste ! Plus tu te rapprocheras de lui, plus tu entreras dans son monde, et il n'est pas fait que de gens bien. Même si sa mère n'est pas une mauvaise personne, elle te rejettera et tu sais à quel point il est attaché à elle ! Si elle lui dit de ne pas s'approcher de toi, qui crois-tu qu'il te choisira ?! Sans compter son père, qui aura toujours une certaine influence sur lui. Et même si on exclut ses parents, il restera les gens de son rang, de son « sang » ! C'est un aristocrate ! Il a ça dans le sang et il voudra récupérer son statut ! Ça, il ne le fera pas avec dans son sillage une née moldue !

Drago entendit Hermione inspirer longuement, comme si elle tentait de prendre en compte tout ce que lui disait Potter.

De son côté, Drago, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion, se demandait jusqu'à quel point Potter n'avait pas raison. Il avait beau l'avoir presque encouragé à être plus qu'un ami pour Hermione, il lui avait demandé d'être sûr de lui, de ne pas lui faire de mal et de ne pas la décevoir, mais ça n'excluait pas qu'il ait des craintes et que voir les choses se précipiter de la sorte ne pouvait que les raviver.

Drago était conscient qu'il pourrait faire du mal à Hermione même si ce n'était pas intentionnellement. Il avait conscience que si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il lui était arrivée, lui de son côté, était probablement la pire chose qu'elle puisse avoir à aimer.

« Quant à mon rang ? À ma mère ? À mon père ? N'a-t-il pas raison de penser que je leur serais plus fidèle qu'à une fille que je viens seulement de découvrir ? songea-t-il. Elle n'est rien pour moi par rapport à ma famille ? Elle n'est rien, mais en même temps elle est … si importante… »

Le fait même de devoir renoncer à elle lui était si insupportable, qu'en un instant, le reste ne devint que secondaire. Il ne savait pas comment résoudre ce dilemme, mais il trouverait comment faire en sorte de ne pas devoir choisir ! Il en était hors de question !

Il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle lui répondit, tout à ses réflexions, mais en même temps plein d'une énergie nouvelle qui lui donnait envie de ne pas abandonner. Si elle trouvait le moyen de contredire Potter, il n'allait pas, lui, la contredire ! Il allait faire en sorte de conserver ce petit bout de femme près de lui, quelle que soit leur relation à venir, et ce n'était pas négociable.

\- … je tiens à lui, ça c'est certain ! Et je n'ai pas de mot pour définir notre relation actuelle, mais ce qui me fait peur, c'est de m'attacher à lui sans savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment ou ce qu'il ressent pour moi !

Si Drago ne regrettait pas de les avoir espionnés, il était tout de même un peu perturbé par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne se voyait pas arrivé comme ça au beau milieu de leur conversation. Mais rester pour qu'il le surprenne n'était pas non plus envisageable.

Il décida alors de retourner vers leur chambre et d'attendre Hermione dans la sienne.

Au passage, il passa dans sa propre chambre récupérer le soutien-gorge qu'elle y avait laissé.

Quand Hermione arriva dans sa chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle fut surprise de voir Drago assis sur son lit en train de jouer avec Lyra, tandis qu'à ses côtés Pattenrond dormait d'un sommeil profond.

\- Je crois que ceci est à toi ! dit-il, tout sourire, en brandissant le soutien-gorge blanc qu'Hermione avait laissé dans la chambre du Serpentard, trop paniquée pour y penser. À moins bien sûr que tu veuilles que je commence une collection ? Mais l'autre était nettement plus joli. Pourquoi mes-tu des horreurs pareilles ? C'est pratique, je n'en doute pas, mais si tu comptes à l'avenir les laisser chez moi, sache que j'ai une nette préférence pour la dentelle sur une femme, surtout si elle l'enlève pour moi !

\- Rends-moi ça ! ordonna Hermione en saisissant son bien d'un geste brusque.

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Si elle avait imaginé la gêne qu'elle ressentirait en faisant ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait légèrement oublié de penser à celle quelle ressentirait après.

\- Ne sort pas tes griffes de lionne ! s'amusa-t-il. J'allais te le rendre. Même si franchement je te préfère sans. Parce que je dois avouer que tu es plutôt sexy avec juste ma chemise sur le dos !

Sonnée par le compliment elle mit un moment avant de réagir.

\- Je … J'ai un pantalon aussi ! tenta-t-elle pour dissimuler son embarras en constatant qu'effectivement elle était nue sous la chemise du Serpentard.

Elle avait beau avoir fait quelque chose de bien plus ...intime avec lui quelques minutes auparavant, être habillé de la sorte tenait plus d'un geste naturel qu'on pouvait avoir dans un couple que de celui qu'on avait avec un ami.

Elle aurait bien voulu retirer la chemise mais il était dans sa chambre. Croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine, elle était consciente de s'empourprer de plus en plus.

Elle allait le sommer de foutre le camp de sa chambre quand il prit tout à coup une mine bien plus sombre.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grave voir même inquiet.

Pendant une microseconde, elle lui aurait presque été reconnaissante de prendre les choses comme ça : à la légère, plutôt que de lui poser LA question à laquelle elle ne désirait franchement pas lui répondre. Elle n'était franchement pas prête à lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ne pouvait-il pas se douter de la réponse ?

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu me demandes ça ! songea-t-elle en pestant. Ça ne te suffit pas ce que j'ai fait !»

Elle avait fait un pas dans sa direction et maintenant elle aurait voulu que ce soit son tour. Qu'il ne lui en demande pas plus pour l'instant, mais qu'il se dévoile aussi un petit peu.

« Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il ressente quelque chose pour toi ! » lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire taire. Cette pensée lui plomba légèrement le moral ; elle se sentait abattue et perdue. Les intentions et les sentiments du Serpentard, malgré le bracelet, étaient bien trop obscurs pour qu'elle ait la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ce soit ? Lui demanda la brune, espérant ainsi de tout son cœur qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Drago ne pouvait qu'admirer le talent que la Gryffondor avait de se comporter en Serpentard, mais il n'avait pas plus qu'elle envie de lui révéler à quel point il tenait à elle. Pourtant, s'il voulait faire avancer les choses entre eux ; s'il la voulait elle, il ne devait ni lui mentir, ni la décevoir.

\- Une promesse ! dit-il alors d'instinct.

\- Une promesse ? répéta Hermione interloquée.

\- La promesse que tu vas me laisser le temps de comprendre, avoua Drago peu sûr de lui et osant à peine la regarder.

À travers le Bracelet Hermione le sentit confus, ému, et même anxieux

\- La promesse que tu m'as déjà faite de ne pas m'abandonner, continua-t-il. Quand j'ai perdu mon inconnue, quand tu me l'as enlevé j'ai eu… c'était vraiment difficile à vivre pour moi. Et maintenant, je me suis fait à ta présence. Alors, ne fait rien qui … laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi. Parler de ce qui se passe dans ma tête, accorder ma confiance, être moi-même sans faire attention aux apparences, donner libre cours à mes pulsions, avoir le droit de rire, d'exprimer ce que je ressens, de montrer ma tendresse … je veux dire me montrer comme ça avec Lyra… enfin tout ça, c'est nouveau … même si c'est agréable, j'ai encore du mal. Alors, laisse-moi le temps.

Il n'avait pas prévu de lui dire ça. Mais, comme souvent désormais, il se laissait aller en sa présence et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

S'approchant doucement de Drago, toujours assis sur son lit, Hermione vint se placer debout devant lui, entre ses jambes, pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras dans un geste très maternel. Lui répondant, il vint l'enlacer, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'après avoir déposé un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds, elle appuyait sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sceller cette nouvelle promesse, de très longues minutes pendant lesquelles il eut envie de s'abandonner corps et âme à Hermione et de se laisser envelopper par cette chaleur protectrice qui émanait d'elle.

Quand Harry les aperçut, cette fois-ci, par la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la scène touchante. Il passa alors son chemin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ne voulant pas briser ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Sa meilleure amie faisait peut-être l'erreur de sa vie, mais à les voir ainsi, il n'en était rien.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Drago était plongé depuis un moment avec Hermione dans les nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque des Black.

Il ne pouvait nier que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. En apparence, ils étaient juste assis l'un à côté de l'autre, lisant en silence au milieu d'un tas d'ouvrages centenaires. Cependant, si leurs corps se touchaient, il n'y avait plus de gêne, si leurs mains se frôlaient, ça n'était plus que pour profiter du contact l'un de l'autre, et si leur regard se croisait, ils n'y rencontraient que tendresse, complicité et espièglerie.

Pourtant, Drago avait du mal à se concentrer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui reparler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux le matin même : lui expliquer à quel point ce qu'elle avait fait était important pour lui et pas juste agréable, lui expliquer qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre et que s'il n'était pas encore capable de s'accepter, ce qu'elle avait fait changeait tout. Mais le courage n'était une des qualités prônées par sa maison.

Son esprit était aussi agité qu'un cognard dans sa boite avant le début d'un match. Il était obnubilé par tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa rencontre avec son inconnue. En fait, il essayait de faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle, mais n'y parvenait pas.

Il avait également en tête les réflexions de Potter, les craintes qu'elles engendraient, et ce que ça impliquait pour lui.

Pour couronner le tout, il avait cédé à Hermione qui était revenue à la charge avec son histoire de guide. Elle était arrivée à le convaincre que même s'il refusait de le faire, il ne fallait négliger aucune piste et qu'en se renseignant dessus, ils trouveraient peut-être une autre solution. Elle avait déjà rassemblé tout un tas d'indices qui leur permettaient peu à peu de comprendre en quoi consistait le rituel, sans pour autant en avoir le contenu principal.

Alors qu'il n'en pouvait plus de la regarder du coin de l'œil enrouler ses mèches bouclées autour de son indexe, tandis que concentrée, elle lisait, Ginny vint les interrompre.

\- Drago, pourrais-tu descendre une minute s'il te plait ? commença-t-elle légèrement gênée. Harry aurait besoin de te parler de quelque chose.

Surprit, il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Hermione qui, levant les yeux du pavé qu'elle était en train de lire, lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Potter pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Lui, pourtant, en avait bien une petite idée.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre, grogna-t-il, absolument pas enthousiaste d'avoir une nouvelle conversation avec lui à propos d'Hermione.

Si l'autre s'était bien passée, c'était principalement parce qu'il était complètement saoul, mais cette fois-ci, il allait jouer au grand frère protecteur.

\- Non ! pas vraiment ! insista la rousse. C'est important !

Regardant à nouveau Hermione, celle-ci lui adressa un immense sourire pour l'encourager.

Drago se leva finalement et se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de trainant pour lui qui, en toute circonstance ou presque, tentait de garder une attitude digne et fière.

Il n'avait franchement pas envie de le rejoindre. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait lui demander des comptes ! Il avait eu beau paraitre lui donner en quelque sorte sa bénédiction, Drago avait bien compris que voir sa meilleure amie, à moitié nue, prendre dans ses bras son ancien ennemi ne lui avait pas franchement plu.

Potter voulait lui parler ! Mais lui, ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire : Qu'il ne savait pas où il en était ? Qu'il avait peur, lui aussi, de faire du mal à Hermione ? Que contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait croire, il était mort de trouille d'aller plus loin ? Qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir comment, lui, avait fait pour oser toucher sa petite amie sans avoir l'impression de n'être qu'un déchet face à sa pureté à elle ?! Qu'il aurait aimé savoir comment il avait fait pour ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé quand il lui faisait l'amour ?!

En fait, à bien y penser, ce n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais plutôt comment avoir le courage de le faire.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, une surprise de taille l'attendait : Soit Potter avait pris une trentaine de kilos et avait changé de sexe, soit il avait été remplacé par une petite femme grassouillette aux cheveux roux, courts et bouclés, aux yeux bruns et au tailleur élimé et démodé qui lui donnait l'allure d'avoir été emballée dans un vieux sac un petit peu trop petit.

Reconnaissant la mère de « Ginny », Drago préféra quitter les lieux au plus vite, n'ayant absolument pas envie d'une tête à tête avec une femme capable d'envoyer de pareilles beuglantes à ses enfants. En plus de trouver ce comportement vulgaire, elle le terrifiant. Sous son apparente bienveillance de ménagère stupide se cachait tout de même la sorcière qui avait vaincu sa puissante et détestable tante.

Faisant demi-tour, il tomba nez à nez avec la fille de celle qu'il tentait de fuir. Installée confortablement, dos à la porte qu'elle avait refermée derrière elle, la rousse lui barrait littéralement le passage.

\- Ma mère veut te parler, Drago ! lui expliqua-t-elle un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Le Serpentard déglutit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle embuscade de la part des femmes Weasley. S'il ne craignait pas pour sa vie, il risquait tout de même de passer un sale quart d'heure. Il était en grande partie responsable des blessures infligées par Greyback sur l'un de ses fils, et elle pouvait certainement lui reprocher, également, comme les autres, d'avoir été dans le camp de ceux qui avaient pris la vie d'un de ses autres fils. Et, quelque part, il la comprenait. Même s'il avait été idiot à l'époque où il croyait en cette cause, il l'avait soutenu. Et, perdre un membre de sa famille, devait être une épreuve si terrible que rien n'excusait d'avoir été dans le camp qui l'avait causé.

\- Laisse-moi passer ! lui ordonna-t-il. Je ne suis pas descendu pour m'entretenir avec ta mère, quoi qu'elle ait à me dire !

\- Et moi, je lui ai demandé de passer pour qu'elle te parle ! le défia-t-elle, en pointant son indexe sur sa poitrine. Alors tu vas être un gentil garçon ! Tu vas aller t'assoir dans un fauteuil derrière toi et tu vas l'écouter bien sagement !

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? grogna-t-il.

\- Et bien, tu l'écouteras debout, comme un idiot, tandis qu'elle se servira une tasse de thé et que moi je continuerais à te barrer la porte pour que tu restes ici.

Drago Fulminait. La grande perche rousse lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis un moment, mais là, elle bâtait des records !

\- Parce que tu te penses vraiment de taille à m'empêcher de passer, _rouquine_ ? la défia-t-il en insistant bien sur sa couleur de cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, _blondinet_ , pour me bouger de là ? Sortir ta baguette ou bien t'y prendre à la moldue ?

\- Bien que ma baguette me démange, t'empoigner à bras le corps ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Du peu que j'en ai eu l'aperçu la dernière fois, t'avoir dans les bras n'est pas si désagréable que ça, si on fait abstraction de la tignasse orange qui te sert de chevelure !

\- Jeune homme ! intervint alors Molly qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre sa fille répondre à d'aussi scabreuses allusions. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, et vous me feriez plaisir de ne pas vous en prendre à ma fille de la sorte.

Réalisant qu'il avait été suffisamment énervé par la présence de Ginny pour en oublier la présence de sa mère dans son dos, il se maudit de se ramollir de la sorte au contact de ces fichus Gryffondors.

Faisant volte-face, il vit la replète petite sorcière au foyer assise, en train de servir le thé. D'une main, elle l'invita à s'assoir en face d'elle.

Piégé, il se rapprocha du fauteuil, mais ne s'assit pas.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire ! Qu'on en finisse ! pesta Drago d'un ton acide. Si c'est pour que je vous présente mes excuses à propos de ma conduite envers les membres de votre famille depuis des années, ne comptez pas dessus ! J'étais jeune et con. Il y a tout un tas de choses que je voudrais faire autrement, s'il m'était donné l'opportunité de pouvoir recommencer, mais ça s'arrête là ! Je suis réellement désolé pour les pertes que vous avez subies, mais sachez que je n'en suis pas responsable … enfin pas directement. Si ça ne vous suffit pas, c'est tout de même, tout ce que vous aurez de ma part !

Visiblement choquée par les paroles du Serpentard, la vieille Gryffondor, qui avait commencé à boire son thé, posa sa tasse d'une main presque tremblante. Elle se leva et avança d'un pas rapide vers lui. Malgré un mouvement de recul, il ne put échapper à ses deux petites mains moite et ridées, qui se posèrent sur ses bras.

\- Regarde-moi, Drago ! ordonna la matriarche. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire des reproches ! Tu as voulu protéger ta famille et tu as fait de mauvais choix, mais, l'important ce sont ceux que tu vas faire maintenant !

Drago ne s'attendait pas à ça. Après ce qu'il venait de lui dire ; il s'imaginait qu'elle soit furieuse et qu'elle lui hurle dessus comme il l'avait déjà vu faire avec ses enfants en gare de King cross quand ceux-ci n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est justement te parler d'avenir, lui dit-elle en le lâchant et en sortant d'une de ses poches une petite enveloppe en parchemin rugueux, légèrement corné, qu'elle lui mit entre les mains. Ginny m'a raconté ce que tu as fait et m'a rapporté tes propos.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! fini par dire Drago en regardant sur l'enveloppe le cachet de la famille Weasley, qui donnait, à ce qu'il venait de prendre entre ses mains, un caractère des plus officiels.

\- Ce que tu as dit à propos du fait que tu n'étais pas ton père et à propos de nos deux blasons réunis dans l'ancienne maison des Black qui représentait à tes yeux un gage de paix entre nos deux familles, je t'en suis réellement reconnaissante.

Drago était en train de comprendre qu'il était dans une merde sans nom. Après s'être fait avoir par la fille, il se faisait avoir par la mère. Il venait d'accepter un courrier officiel et s'était lié à lui en l'acceptant. Il était tenu d'y répondre puisque, tant que son père était dans l'impossibilité de remplir ce rôle, il était, en tant qu'héritier mâle, considéré comme étant chef de famille.

\- Ne panique pas mon grand ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire bienveillant. Ce n'est qu'une invitation au terrier pour Noël. Ginny m'a dit que tu resterais seul si je ne t'invitais pas ! C'est une fête dont on devrait tous se réjouir ; et il est hors de question que tu restes à te morfondre dans cette maison lugubre, alors qu'on sera tous en train de festoyer !

C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Il allait devoir passer des heures avec des gens qu'il méprisait et connaissait à peine, dans une ambiance surchauffée, pleine de monde et de rires de marmots, dans une bicoque que son père lui avait décrite à peine digne d'héberger des rats : un véritable cauchemar ! Et au vu de l'officialité de la demande, refuser poliment était tout à fait hors de propos ! Ce serait comme remettre de l'huile sur le feu pour envenimer l'animosité entre leurs deux familles. Quand il avait dit ces mots à la rousse, il les avait réellement pensés. Il ne pouvait pas être… ami avec Hermione et continuer de traiter les Weasley de « traitre à leur sang ». De miséreux, d'analphabètes, de vulgaires sorciers bas de gamme : oui ! Mais, pas de « traitre à leur sang » ! Plus maintenant.

\- Tu as fait énormément d'efforts pour la réconciliation de nos deux familles, c'est normal que l'on fasse de même ! continua-t-elle sans saisir toute l'étendue de son malaise. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Tu sais, j'aime Harry et Hermione comme mes propres enfants, et maintenant que tu es ami avec eux, c'est important que nos familles soient bien plus unies. Sans compter qu'il y aura ta tante et le petit Teddy. Andromeda m'a dit que tu l'avais rencontré et que Teddy t'avait fait du charme…

Il écoutait à peine ce qu'elle lui disait ! Il était piégé ! Refuser serait désastreux pour sa réputation et la vieille sorcière, sous ses airs candides, le savait : rien ne l'obligeait à lui mettre un pli cacheté entre les mains pour l'inviter ! Pourtant, elle l'avait fait !

\- Je suis honoré par votre prévenance, répondit enfin Drago avec une amabilité mielleuse et surjouée qui ne cherchait pas à cacher un agacement poli. J'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir. Je viendrais vous rendre visite sans faute.

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je t'attends à 17h demain ! conclut-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de s'opposer d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, la matriarche se tourna vers Ginny

\- Ma chérie, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire pour demain. Ton thé était très bon. Je te laisse. Tu viens vers 9h pour m'aider à préparer les chambres comme convenu ?

\- Pas de problème maman ! Et, attends-moi pour faire les biscuits à la cannelle ! Tu sais que j'adore ça, répondit sa fille en l'accompagnant vers l'âtre.

« 17h… les chambres… 17h …. LES CHAMBRES ! » répétait une petite voix dans la tête de Drago « Elle n'espère tout de même pas que j'aille dormir dans son taudis ! » paniqua Drago en son for intérieur, devenant livide au fur et à mesure que cette réalité s'imposait à lui.

À peine une minute plus tard la vieille Weasley avait disparu par la cheminée, le laissant avec la plus jeune.

\- Non, mais franchement ! Tu me fais chier, Weasley ! explosa Drago. T'es vraiment une chieuse ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me faire un coup pareil ? Ça te fait marrer de m'avoir piégé comme ça ! Tu te venges parce que je t'ai dit que jamais je ne métrais les pieds dans le « trou a rat » qui te sert de maison c'est ça ?!

\- C'est en partie vrai, j'avoue ! répondit la rousse, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Me défier de ne pas être capable de manigancer pour te faire venir chez moi : j'avoue que c'était plus que motivant ! Mais en fait, c'est surtout Hermione qui voulait que tu ne restes pas seul. Et pour tout de dire, elle savait que tu refuserais de l'accompagner, même si elle te promettait que tu serais bien reçu par ma mère. Alors, on a trouvé cette idée ensemble l'autre jour... Elle a très envie que tu viennes ! Alors, accepte sans le lui reprocher ! … Si tu tiens à elle, il faut de temps en temps que ce soit toi qui fasses des efforts pour lui faire plaisir ! Tu ne crois pas ?

Drago avait bien un millier de phrases assassines qui lui venait à l'esprit qui n'étaient flatteuses pour aucune des deux filles ! Mais, prenant sur lui, il s'évertua à ne rien laisser paraitre.

\- Je te préviens ! À la moindre remarque, je me casse ! dit-il avec la voix remplie d'une certaine hargne.

\- Ma famille sera cool ! lui promit Ginny. Ma mère a même veillé à faire en sorte que Ron se tienne bien avec toi ! Donc, si tu ne les cherches pas, ils en feront de même, et tout se passera bien. Et de toute façon, tu es tenu par la lettre de rester jusqu'au repas de Noël.

\- Tu n'es qu'une fichue garce ! cracha Drago.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment venant d'un Serpentard ! s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Vas-y ! Moque-toi ! Mais je ne te raterais pas _Ginny_ ! Tout ça se payera un jour ! la défia-t-il.

\- J'en tremble, Drago ! répondit Ginny en se moquant gentiment et en lui acensant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Mais ce sera de bonne guerre ! Je compte sur toi pour être inventif !

Sur ces mots, elle le laissa seul et désespéré, au beau milieu du salon.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Le reste de la journée avait été bien plus calme.

Il avait avancé dans ses recherches avec Hermione, mais sans rien trouver de sensationnel : quelques indications sommaires comme le fait qu'il leur faudrait des objets clefs — des objets ayant rapport aux cauchemars ou aux personnes présentes dans le cauchemar—, et des noms d'ouvrages de magie noire dans lesquels ils avaient des chances de trouver le sortilège. Des grimoires bien plus anciens encore que ceux qui se trouvaient chez les Black. Drago espérait pouvoir les trouver chez lui parmi l'énorme collection de son père. Bien qu'il y ait eu de nombreuses perquisitions, Lucius avait caché une partie de la bibliothèque dans une autre de leur résidence peu après le retour de son maitre. Quand les choses s'étaient calmées, Narcissa les avait rapatriés. Et, avec eux, de nombreux objets de valeur qu'elle avait dû se résoudre à vendre ainsi que ladite propriété.

Il avait beau prendre au sérieux ce qu'il faisait avec elle, il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré. Plus que jamais, son esprit était accaparé par Hermione. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Il l'avait détesté à cause de sa façon de tout savoir sur tout, à cause de tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se montrer meilleure que tous, et cela malgré ses origines, malgré le fait qu'elle venait tout juste de découvrit son monde à lui. Il lui en avait voulu d'être capable de se faire aimer de Potter qui pourtant ne la supportait pas au début. Pourtant, il l'avait admiré pour son intelligence. Quand il avait parlé d'elle à son père, celui-ci l'avait sévèrement puni pour sa stupidité « on n'admire pas une sang _-de-bourbe_ ! Leur existence même est contre nature ». Alors, il avait essayé de se persuader qu'elle était une erreur de la nature, il l'avait insulté et était parvenu à se convaincre que tout ce qu'il voyait en elle n'était que méprisable.

Cependant, il avait continué à être obsédé par elle, autant qu'il l'était de Potter. Il la détestait de briller autant et en était même venu à vouloir qu'elle meure quand l'héritier de Serpentard avait menacé les nés moldus. Mais quand elle avait été pétrifiée, il avait eu l'impression de perdre quelque chose d'important. Il était même allé la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore vivante. La voir sans vie l'avait terrifié. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Elle n'était, malgré son sang, qu'une enfant de son âge. Il l'avait alors haï plus encore car elle était la preuve qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes de son père !

Quant à la coupe du monde, son père l'avait prévenu de ce qui allait se passer, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire prendre conscience à Potter et à son lèche-botte, à quel point ils étaient stupides de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était en danger.

Ensuite, quand il l'avait vu face à Bella, elle avait gagné son respect plus encore par son courage et son attitude. À ce moment-là, il s'était reconnu en elle. Il s'était vu à sa place. S'il avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, c'était justement parce qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Et puis, Bella lui avait gravé le bras, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de quiconque.

Par la suite, elle avait témoigné en sa faveur : s'il l'avait détesté une fois de plus de ne pas l'avoir abandonné à son sort, une part de lui, lui en était reconnaissant. Alors que depuis presque deux ans, il n'avait eu l'impression de n'être plus qu'une épave répugnante et sans importance, elle et Potter l'avaient fait se sentir être à nouveau digne de vivre.

Retourner à Poudlard avait été une épreuve de plus, une humiliation constante qui s'ajoutait aux cauchemars qui l'assaillaient. Mais, leurs engueulades lui donnaient l'impression d'être encore vivant.

Et puis, il y avait eu les lettres, sa main dans la sienne qui l'avait réconforté. Son corps dans le noir qui l'avait rassuré. Elle l'avait sauvé encore une fois, quand, épuisé par les cauchemars et humilié de savoir qui elle était, il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Et une fois de plus, elle lui était devenue une raison de vivre.

À chaque fois qu'il avait plongé dans ces eaux obscures qu'étaient ses pensées, elle lui avait tendue la main et s'était efforcée à l'aider à remonter à la surface. Il pensait qu'il finirait par la faire couler avec lui, mais elle était forte. Elle en était arrivée à lui faire comprendre qu'il en valait la peine.

Drago avait l'impression qu'elle était présente dans sa vie depuis toujours et que l'acharnement qu'elle mettait à le soutenir était démesuré par rapport à ce que lui pouvait lui apporter. Pourtant, égoïstement il voulait la garder près de lui pour toujours.

Il détestait ce sentiment de dépendance. Il la détestait de s'être rendue indispensable à sa vie.

Pourtant, il comprenait maintenant qu'il avait attendu depuis toujours d'être réveillé par quelqu'un qui le tirerait d'un destin que son père avait tracé pour lui sans qu'il n'ait eu d'autre choix que lui obéir. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru que ce serait en affrontant Potter qu'il gagnerait sa liberté, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que cette personne c'était elle.

Cependant le fait qu'il ait besoin d'Hermione était-il suffisant pour expliquer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ?

Il avait cru un moment que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique. Mais il avait eu beau tenter de se raisonner, de refouler le plus profondément possible tout ce qu'il ressentait, il devait admettre qu'elle lui était devenue aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait, et cela depuis un long moment. Il devait admettre que lorsqu'il se tenait à ses côtés, il se sentait bien, il se sentait entier.

« Potter a peut-être raison ! songea-t-il tout à coup, mettant fin à ses divagations. Rien ne dit que je sois une bonne chose dans la vie d'Hermione ». Le simple fait que cette pensée traverse son esprit, qu'elle le fasse souffrir, et que lui se soucie à ce point d'elle, le surprenait. « Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que je pourrais être ce que Potter veut pour elle ? » se demanda-il.

Il était perdu. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un ! Où était cet abruti de Blaise quand on avait besoin de lui ?

« Mais Blaise… Il ne la connait pas ! Il pense… il tombe amoureux de toutes les filles qui lui plaisent juste un peu… » se lamentait-il en arpentant les couloirs de la maison Black.

Il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait cru devoir avoir avec Harry et il regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir eu.

Avoir envie de discuter avec Potter ! C'était vraiment l'idée la plus stupide qui lui soit passée par la tête ! Ou peut-être pas ?

« Ça ne coute rien d'aller le voir et de lui faire entamer la discussion, songea-t-il. Rien ne m'oblige à répondre à ses questions, et lui m'apportera peut-être des réponses ! »

Se dirigeant vers le salon où il l'avait vu peu de temps auparavant, il entra sans frapper et tomba sur la rousse et le balafré en train de discuter, tendrement enlacés dans le canapé. Elle avait la tête qui reposait contre la poitrine du brun, tandis que ce dernier lui tenait la main et jouait machinalement avec ses doigts. La complicité qui les liait le frappa aussitôt. Il les jalousa d'avoir le droit à ce bonheur et à cette sérénité qui lui serait certainement à jamais hors d'atteinte s'il ne forçait pas le destin.

Il allait repartir quand une voix l'interpella :

\- Drago ! Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda Ginny en se redressant à moitié.

\- Non ! pas la peine de vous déranger ! grogna le blond. Je m'en vais !

\- Reste ! ordonna Ginny. Tu voulais parler à Harry, je suppose !

\- Je ne …

Après un rapide baiser au brun, elle se leva et quitta la pièce avant que Drago ne réagisse.

Le Serpentard, pris à son propre piège, attendait que Potter parle le premier, mais ce dernier prenait son temps. Après s'être redressé et avoir remis ses lunettes sur son nez, il attendait que Drago prenne la parole.

Un silence des plus gêné s'installa entre eux. Fixant chacun un coin vide de la pièce, ils évitaient même de s'observer, de peur que leurs regards se croisent.

\- Je… commencèrent-ils tous les deux ensembles.

\- Toi d'abord ! s'empressa Drago.

\- C'est toi qui es venu me voir ! Commence ! J'insiste ! imposa Potter en le défiant de ses grands yeux verts et en l'encourageant de son sourire. Tu es venu me parler d'Hermione, je suppose ?

\- C'est possible…

S'attendant à ce que ce stupide balafré prenne les devants, il attendit un moment. Mais le brun, patient, attendait qu'il parle.

\- Je sais que même si tu n'es pas foncièrement contre, tu n'apprécies pas ce qui se passe entre Hermione et moi… commença-t-il, dans le but de le provoquer sans succès.

Potter l'observait avec presque autant de réactions que la chouette Harfang qu'il avait eue lors de sa scolarité. Il attendait la suite, forçant Drago à parler.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne sais même pas moi-même ce qui se passe ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que, quoi qu'elle en dise, on est bien plus que des amis.

Harry toujours sans rien dire, l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à continuer.

Drago soupira et, légèrement fébrile, continua à se confier malgré lui.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne lui ferais aucun mal …

\- Mais tu lui en feras ! intervint enfin Potter, énonçant ce fait comme une fatalité.

\- Je ne le souhaite pas ! réagit Drago instinctivement. Tout comme je ne souhaite pas jouer avec elle !

\- Ça, je le sais déjà ! affirma le brun. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont tu la regardes. Je commence à te connaitre Drago ! Et, je sais très bien que tu ne lui veux pas de mal. Je sais aussi que son sang n'a plus d'importance pour toi. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est si tu veux la voir heureuse ?

Drago n'avait même pas fait attention à la manière dont Potter l'avait appelé. Il était comme foudroyé par ce qu'il lui disait à propos d'Hermione. S'agrippant légèrement au dossier du canapé devant lui, il reprit sa respiration avant de se lancer.

\- Bien sûr que je souhaite la voir heureuse ! s'indigna-t-il, avant de se ressaisir et de comprendre. Mais tu penses qu'avec moi elle ne le sera jamais ?!

\- Si j'étais sûr que tu aies le courage de faire passer son bonheur avant tes principes, ton honneur, les traditions de ta famille… je t'encouragerais…

\- Elle est tout ce que j'ai ! s'exclama Drago comprenant les reproches que Potter lui faisait, mais voulant lui faire comprendre que tout ça n'était pas si simple. Elle est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie actuellement. C'est juste… c'est juste que je n'étais pas préparé à ça ! Quand je vous vois Ginny et toi, ou quand je m'imagine à ta place avec _elle_ , ça me fout en rogne parce que je sais que je n'y ai pas le droit ! Je suis destiné à me marier pour redorer la réputation de ma famille et obtenir une dote qui permettrait à mère de ne pas perdre la dignité due à son rang. Une dote qui nous permettra de vivre à nouveau comme on le doit, le temps de la faire prospérer et de revenir au plus haut de la société sorcière. Mais je ne veux pas d'une compagne qui ne serait avec moi que pour un titre, des arrangements politiques, et des secrets de magie noire. Je ne veux pas d'une femme dont je ne partagerais le lit que lors des visites conjugales destinées à me faire avoir un héritier et qui me laisserait aller voir ailleurs tant que je serais discret et que je n'engendrerai pas de petit bavard. Je veux ta vie Potter ! J'ai toujours eu envie de l'avoir. Mais, si autrefois je croyais que c'était à cause du prestige de ton nom, je sais maintenant que ce que je t'envie : c'est ta liberté !

\- Mais, es-tu prêt à faire le sacrifice de ton rang, de ta fortune, de ton monde pour cette liberté ?

\- Je refuse ce destin ! Je ne sais pas si c'est pour elle ou bien juste pour moi, mais Hermione m'en a donné le courage et la motivation.

\- Serais-tu prêt à endurer le regard de tes pairs et leur tourner le dos comme l'a fait Andromeda ? lui demanda solennellement Harry.

\- Pour être honnête, avoua Drago en s'asseyant enfin en face du brun, je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait sûr, mais je l'envie d'avoir eu ce courage. À l'époque ça devait être une épreuve insurmontable. Maintenant que la guerre est enfin terminée, ça me semble plus réalisable. Je ne veux pas perdre ma mère, mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne veut pas me perdre non plus. Alors, même si elle déteste ma décision, elle sera bien obligée de l'accepter… enfin, je l'espère ! Je ne rejette pas tout en bloc, mais s'il y a une chance pour moi d'avoir auprès de moi une fille comme elle… et bien …j'ai bien envie de me laisser une chance.

\- Je ne te croyais pas atteint à ce point !

\- Je ne suis pas fou ! s'indigna Drago.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas fou, mais tu es amoureux ! se moqua Harry.

\- Bordel, Potter ! J'essaye de te parler ! s'emporta le blond. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Et encore moins avec toi ! J'avais besoin d'un coup de main, pas que tu te foutes de moi ! Je me casse ! dit-il en se levant.

Harry lui attrapa le poignet et d'un geste sec le fit retomber dans le fauteuil avant de le fixer de ses grands yeux verts.

\- Je ne me fous pas de toi ! Enfin, je ne pense pas ! lui dit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde. Je l'espère aussi ! Parce qu'Hermione est une fille merveilleuse qui mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime.

\- Être amoureux c'est … je ne sais pas si … je n'en suis pas là, Potter. Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça ! Et je ne vais pas te mentir pour te faire plaisir ! Je tiens à elle ! Je la veux près de moi. Je la … c'est ton amie. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ! Elle me plait ! Plus que ça même. Mais, de là à dire que je suis amoureux…

\- Drago ! l'interrompit le brun. Ginny est tout pour moi ! J'en mourrais si elle me quittait ! J'ai besoin d'elle chaque jour. Elle m'est nécessaire pour vivre. Sans elle je sombre dans le chaos de mes pensées. Elle est le pilier sur lequel je m'appuie. Elle m'aide à oublier tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Elle m'aide à avoir envie d'un avenir. Je l'aime plus que mon existence parce que sans elle, il me manquerait une partie de moi… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses d'Hermione ?

Les mots de Potter résonnaient en lui comme des tambours de guerre. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait ! Des sentiments qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer le submergeaient. Des sentiments qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter et qui pourtant lui bouffaient les entrailles, l'empêchaient presque de respirer et l'oppressaient.

Il n'était pas prêt à ça !

Il n'avait jamais été préparé à ça ! Ça n'aurait jamais dû faire partie de sa vie de sang pur et encore moins de Mangemort. Pourtant, il devait accepter la réalité : il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger !

Réaliser que c'était ce qu'il ressentait depuis des jours, c'était comme une chute vertigineuse. Il comprenait pourquoi on disait tomber amoureux, car il avait réellement l'impression de tomber ! C'était comme si brutalement le sol en pierre de l'ancien Salon des Black s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et qu'il y plongeait la tête la première dans une chute sans fin dont il ne connaissait pas l'issue. Les écorchures qu'il y avait récoltées étant enfant n'avaient rien de comparable au choc qu'il était en train de subir.

Il avait besoin d'elle. C'était quelque chose de viscéral qui n'avait rien à voir avec quelque chose de sexuel, même si ça en faisait partie. C'était comme une obsession, comme une maladie qui le rongeait depuis des jours parce que rien ne disait que ses sentiments, à elle, étaient aussi forts que les siens.

-Désolé, Potter ! s'empressa de dire Drago sans plus de précision avant de s'enfuir par la porte, laissant Harry plutôt satisfait.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Drago avait mis un moment à digérer l'information. À accepter des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis par le passé. Il avait même tenté d'esquiver le repas du soir, mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione, qui était venue le chercher et l'avait forcé à descendre manger avec eux.

Ensuite, en l'observant lui sourire durant le repas, en la voyant se démener pour lui faire ingurgiter quelque chose, en la voyant s'inquiéter pour lui, en sentant ses petites mains se poser sur ses épaules dans un geste plein de tendresse… il abdiqua.

« Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave d'être tombé amoureux d'elle », songea-t-il.

Il avait voulu la conquérir pour la faire sienne. À présent, il pouvait bien essayer de conquérir son cœur comme elle avait conquis le sien.

Après avoir mangé et un peu discuté avec le couple Potter, Hermione avait voulu retourner à la bibliothèque consulter un dernier ouvrage qui l'intriguait et, sans vraiment y réfléchir, il l'y avait suivi.

Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas été très concentré et l'avait observée.

Il devait admettre qu'il aimait la regarder.

Il aimait la façon dont elle jouait inconsciemment avec ses cheveux, ou replaçait une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure quand elle était concentrée sur un texte particulièrement ardu, ou encore la façon dont sa poitrine bougeait au rythme de sa respiration, ou la manière qu'elle avait de replier ses jambes sur le fauteuil.

Il aimait même la voir frotter ses minuscules pieds nus l'un contre l'autre pour les réchauffer…

« C'est pas vrai ! Si je commence à trouver ses pieds mignons, je suis foutu ! » songea-t-il avant d'inspirer bruyamment, de retourner dans sa lecture, et de tenter de se concentrer dessus.

Après quelques heures de recherches infructueuses, ils étaient allés se coucher chacun dans leurs chambres.

Ils s'étaient sentis légèrement gênés de se dire bonsoir, ne sachant plus trop comment se comporter. Ils n'avaient plus envie d'être seulement amis, mais redoutaient le fait d'être plus. Ils mouraient d'envie d'être à nouveau au contact de l'autre, mais n'osaient pas faire le premier pas, de peur de rendre les choses plus concrètes et de dévoiler leurs sentiments encore confus.

Toute la journée ils avaient trouvé des prétextes pour se rapprocher, se frôler, se toucher et peu à peu ils avaient pris conscience que leur envie était réciproque. Cependant, tous les deux étaient confrontés à des barrières qui leur semblaient infranchissables.

Hermione trouvait sa rupture avec Ron trop récente. Elle avait peur que Drago n'ait pas de réels sentiments pour elle. Elle avait peur de voir les choses à nouveau mal tourner avec un ami qui, à nouveau, lui était si cher que le perdre serait insupportable. Elle redoutait également l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles, et encore plus avec quelqu'un qui en avait autant souffert que lui. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de lui faire du mal : de trop en attendre de lui et de le forcer à faire des choses pour lesquelles il n'était pas encore prêt, ou bien d'être trop réticente et de lui faire croire qu'elle le considérait comme différent.

De son côté le blond n'était pas encore prêt à assumer ses sentiments encore nouveaux. Il avait peur de ne pas gérer sa peur lorsqu'elle le toucherait, il redoutait irrationnellement de lui faire du mal, mais aussi de la rejeter parce qu'il paniquerait. Et surtout, il avait peur qu'elle ne soit attirée par lui que parce qu'elle ressentait cette compassion, cette envie de le guérir. Il avait peur qu'elle ne soit attirée par lui que parce qu'il souffrait et pas pour ce qu'il était sans ses angoisses et ces cauchemars maléfiques qui lui pourrissaient l'existence.

Drago avait sombré dans le sommeil assez rapidement, aidé en cela des deux chats qui lui tenaient encore compagnie. Pattenrond avait bien tenté de rejoindre sa maitresse qu'il sentait troublée, mais elle lui avait fait gentiment comprendre que le Serpentard avait bien plus besoin de lui qu'elle.

Hermione quant à elle, ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle ne cessait de penser à cette étreinte charnelle qu'elle avait partagée avec Drago. À ce moment où leurs peaux s'étaient retrouvées l'une contre l'autre. Elle aurait voulu se retrouver à nouveau près de lui, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, écouter à nouveau les battements de son cœur qui s'affolaient. Elle rêvait de pouvoir l'embrasser, le caresser, le prendre dans ses bras et s'endormir près de lui. Elle rêvait de sa main dans la sienne, comme au tout début de leur relation.

Tout à ses songes, les heures avaient passées sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, quand soudain elle entendit un bruit venant de la chambre d'à-côté. D'abord des plaintes étouffées ; puis des cris et des feulements de chats.

Le temps qu'elle se lève, Drago était déjà dans la salle de bain à vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité. Ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer, elle se dirigea vers lui à la seule lumière de la lune.

À peine était-elle arrivée près de lui, qu'il se releva, tremblant, pour aller se rafraichir avec un peu d'eau dans la peine ombre.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! lança-t-il un peu trop sèchement. S'il te plait, Hermione, se reprit-il, la respiration encore extrêmement saccadée. J'ai besoin de… je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai besoin … mais, laisse-moi le temps.

La mort dans l'âme, Hermione, le laissant un peu respirer, alluma une petite bougie qu'elle plaça sur la table de nuit et alla voir les chats.

Lyra, traumatisée, était recroquevillée sur elle-même sous le lit et grognait. Au bout de longues minutes, Hermione parvint à la calmer et à la faire remonter sur le lit.

Drago arriva peu après, torse nu avec pat dans les bras.

Sans un mot, il lâcha le chat près d'Hermione, alla chercher une veste de pyjama propre, et l'enfila tandis que le gros chat toujours blanc venait réconforter Lyra qui n'en menait toujours pas large.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda alors Hermione en s'approchant du blond, prête à le prendre dans ses bras avec tendresse.

Le cauchemar qui l'avait assailli avait été particulièrement douloureux. Il avait revécu un des viols les plus violents qu'il ait subis, où, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se soumettre Voldemort, celui-ci lui avait brisé un à un les membres avant de le prendre de la plus répugnante des façons.

Il se sentait sale, il avait désespérément besoin d'elle et de sa pureté pour le laver de toute cette horreur, mais la toucher revenait à la salir elle aussi. Il savait que ses pensées étaient stupides, mais elles l'obsédaient au point qu'il s'était mis à trembler à nouveau.

Voulant la faire fuir, il tenta de la provoquer.

\- Ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu refasses la même chose que ce matin, mais que cette fois tu ne t'arrêtes pas !

Hermione était partagée entre l'envie d'accéder à sa demande pour retrouver la chaleur de son corps, et celle de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais le voir dans un tel était la faisait souffrir elle aussi. Alors, essayant d'être digne de sa maison, elle tenta de ravaler sa peur comme elle l'aurait fait avec une potion de _Polynectar_ particulièrement acre.

Elle commença à déboutonner son pyjama. Ses doigts tremblaient nerveusement et elle avait du mal à les saisir.

Drago, surprit qu'elle accède à sa demande sans même lui demander de se retourner, vit aussitôt qu'elle était morte de peur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant les doigts, alors que le pyjama bleu orné d'horribles lapins était déjà ouvert à moitié, laissant plus qu'apercevoir la naissance de ses seins.

\- Je… commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je disais ça pour t'emmerder ! Pour que tu te tires ! s'exclama-t-il secoué par ce qu'elle allait faire, et balayant par la même occasion tout le malaise qu'il ressentait au profit d'une culpabilité qu'il ne se serait pas cru capable d'avoir pour une plaisanterie de ce genre il y a encore très peu de temps.

\- Et si j'en avais envie ? le provoqua-t-elle en fixant ses yeux gris.

\- Mais tu n'en as pas envie ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! s'énerva-t-il légèrement à bout par tant d'émotions en si peu de temps.

\- Peut-être ! Ou peut-être pas ? avoua-t-elle dans un murmure, tandis qu'il desserrait lentement sa prise sur ses mains.

Elle le surprenait une fois de plus, et il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Réalisant ce qu'elle avait failli faire, Hermione s'empressa de reboutonner son pyjama et, gênée comme jamais, s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre.

\- Attend ! l'interpela Drago, furieux et apparemment remis de ses émotions. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça et te casser !

\- On dirait bien que si ! se moqua Hermione avec un petit rire cristallin.

\- Je ne pense pas ! affirma Drago, qui l'avait rattrapé et s'était mis en travers de la porte qui séparait leurs chambres. Je mérite des explications, voir même une compensation !

\- Une compensation ?! Rien que ça ! s'offusqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oui ! Mais des explications suffiraient également, même si j'ai une nette préférence pour l'autre solution, confirma-t-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Et quel serait cette compensation, Monsieur le Serpentard ?

\- Un baiser ! demanda-t-il le cœur serré à l'idée qu'elle refuse.

Hermione paniqua. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le provoquer ? songea-t-elle. Si je l'embrasse je… je… j'accepte tout ça, et tout ce qui va avec ! Et il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière ! »

Elle le regardait lui et ses mèches blondes en bataille qui étaient presque blanches à la lumière de la lune qui les éclairait. Lui et ses yeux gris qui la fascinaient. Lui et ses lèvres fines qu'elle imaginait douces et qui l'attiraient comme la lumière d'une bougie attire les papillons de nuit qui viennent s'y bruler et mourir.

Puis, elle prit une décision et, montant sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle s'approcha de son visage.


	46. Un invité indésirable - chap 46

Encore un chapitre finit inextrémiste !

Et vu que je ne serais pas là demain et que je n'ai pas envie de faire ça a l'aube voici le chapitre avec quelques heures d'avance.

Merci une fois de plus pour vos reviews qui nous vont toujours droit au cœur.

Voici le premier chapitre d'une série de 3 ou 4 qui se dérouleront chez les Weasley.

J'espère que vous allez retrouver les personnages comme vous vous les imaginez moins d'un an après la bataille. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous les aborder dans ce chapitre, mais soyez patients. Je tenterais de faire une petite place à chacun d'entre eux au fur et à mesure.

Quant à ceux et celles qui me diront : « pas assez de George ! ». Je vous promets qu'il sera un peu plus présent par la suite.

Rendez-vous dans 3 semaines.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un invité indésirable - CHAPITRE 46

 ** _Puis, elle prit une décision et, montant sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle s'approcha de son visage._**

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de son visage, elle était pleinement consciente que ce qu'elle allait faire n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux auparavant. Il ne s'agissait plus de provoquer l'autre ou de le faire réagir, il ne s'agissait plus d'un jeu !

En répondant à sa demande, elle allait être l'instigatrice de quelque chose qui la dépassait un peu, mais Ginny l'avait encouragé à se laisser porter par ses sentiments et à se poser moins de questions, et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle était désormais prête à assumer ce qu'elle ressentait pour le blond, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, même si tout ceci n'était au final qu'une passade pour lui.

À ce moment précis, il n'était plus le gamin qui lui avait pourri l'existence quand ils étaient enfants. Il n'était plus Drago Malefoy, celui qui avait trahi Poudlard et avait fait entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école. Il n'était plus ce jeune-homme, blessé et souffrant, ayant subi les pires atrocités de la main de Voldemort. Il était juste Drago, celui qu'elle avait appris à connaitre et à aimer.

Mais alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et que tout naturellement elle allait fermer les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'embrasser Drago Malefoy avait une tout autre signification que d'embrasser qui que ce soit d'autre et que rien n'était plus effrayant. Pas à cause de son manque d'expérience, mais à cause du regard qu'il posait sur elle en cet instant.

Il y avait tant d'espoir dans les yeux gris qui la fixait qu'elle en avait presque le souffle coupé. Si son sourire était toujours aussi ironique, il la regardait comme si elle était l'unique chose à laquelle il se raccrochait, le seul espoir d'une vie faite d'un bonheur qu'il avait cru hors de sa portée.

Sentant les émotions du Serpentard la submerger à travers le bracelet, elle faillit renoncer et s'enfuir en courant vers sa chambre. Mais, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin avec lui pour renoncer et prendre ses jambes à son cou parce qu'elle comprenait enfin qu'il ne jouait plus lui non plus !

Alors, se stabilisant à sa hauteur, une main posée sur sa poitrine et une autre sur son épaule, Hermione ferma les yeux et franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Elle accepta, fébrile et terrorisée, le poids que représentait sa décision

Drago n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit sur le point de l'embrasser. Il lui avait demandé ce baiser plein d'espoir sans pour autant réellement y croire. Et à présent, avec une douceur infinie, elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui faisant oublier jusqu'à la présence de monde qui l'entourait, hormis la jeune fille qui s'agrippait désormais à lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et elle seule. Quand il avait croisé son regard brun aux reflets noisette, il y avait vu du désir, mais aussi de la peur et puis de la capitulation : comme si elle l'acceptait lui, et pas seulement celui qu'il semblait être.

Il aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Pourtant, à peine lui avait-elle effleuré les lèvres qu'elle s'écarta. Il eut alors l'impression qu'elle s'arrachait à lui ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête ! Il la voulait !

Instinctivement, il voulut l'attirer plus près encore de lui, mais les talons à nouveau au sol, elle était déjà hors de sa portée.

Sentant sa déception, Hermione lui offrit un sourire gêné.

\- Je… fit-elle d'une voix troublée.

Elle leva alors à nouveau les yeux vers lui et ne manqua pas de constater qu'ils avaient pris une teinte bleutée qu'elle pouvait voir même à la faible lueur des bougies qui les éclairaient.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau avec une tendresse infinie et il répondit à se sourire en la fixant de son regard clair et profond.

Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, tout semblait cependant avoir été dit. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Rien ne pressait. Ce n'était que le début de quelque chose. Ils avaient tous deux des réticences qu'ils allaient devoir dépasser, mais il leur suffirait d'avancer doucement et de profiter de chaque moment de cette relation naissante sans rien brusquer.

\- Bonne nuit, Drago, dit-elle avant de le quitter pour rejoindre sa chambre, le laissant seul avec les chats et la chaleur de son baiser encore imprimé sur ses lèvres.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Depuis leur réveil, Hermione avait remarqué que Drago semblait angoissé. Elle n'avait même pas eu à faire appel à ce qu'elle ressentait à travers le bracelet pour le savoir. Craignant que ce soit à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle avait tenté de l'ignorer et l'avait évité toute la matinée en espérant qu'il se calme de lui-même. Mais, n'y tenant plus, elle se décida à aller le voir vers onze heures.

Quand elle le rejoignit, il était en train de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre et ne se semblait même pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Il ne portait sur lui qu'une sous chemise sorcière à manche longue et un caleçon hors de prix. Autour de lui était étalé ce qui semblait être la totalité des vêtements qu'il avait amenés.

Comprenant qu'il ne savait pas quoi mettre ou emporter pour se rendre chez les Weasley, Hermione inspecta les différentes tenues et s'avança pour prendre un pantalon noir et une chemise grise en soie claire.

\- Met ça, lui dit-elle en les lui tendant. Ça fait habillé, mais pas trop. C'est un diner de famille, pas une réception ! Ginny et moi allons nous changer avant le repas, mais tu n'es pas tenu de le faire. Molly ne risque pas de te demander de dégnômer le jardin. Et pour demain, prends quelque chose pour jouer au Quidditch. Ils font toujours un match avant de manger.

S'apercevant enfin qu'elle se tenait à ses côtés, il la regarda, surpris. Puis évalua son choix.

\- Tu es consciente que cette chemise doit valoir plus cher que leur bicoque, y compris tout ce qui se trouve dedans ?

\- Tu vois Malefoy, ce qui cloche avec ta chemise, ce n'est pas la chemise ! C'est le gars à qui elle appartient et qui est capable de leur sortir une remarque aussi désobligeante sans se soucier du mal qu'il pourrait leur faire en disant ça.

\- Ils me détestent ! bougonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour la défier du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça y change ?

\- Ce sont des gens bien ! tenta de le rassurer Hermione en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Alors, fais juste l'effort de ne pas les provoquer et je suis sûre que cette rencontre pourrait changer les relations entre vos familles et tu le sais bien.

\- Ils me détestent et je les méprise ! Il n'y aura rien qui changera ça. Je ne vais tout de même pas me prosterner à leurs pieds et rester stoïque quoi qu'ils me disent ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle ! lui répondit-elle en élevant lentement sa main jusqu'à venir lui caresser brièvement la joue du dos de ses doigts.

L'effet fut immédiat. Des frissons vinrent le parcourir qui l'apaisèrent quasi instantanément, et il ferma les yeux le temps d'une respiration. Quand il les rouvrit, la colère qui pointait en lui s'était considérablement estompée au plus grand plaisir de la Gryffondor, qui n'imaginait pas jusqu'alors qu'elle puisse avoir un tel effet sur lui.

\- Et puis, reprit-elle d'une voix calme et douce, tu ne méprises pas Molly vu la façon dont tu m'en as parlé quand tu m'as expliqué à quel point tu pensais qu'elle avait brisé sa carrière pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une Weasley ! marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise foi en baissant cependant les yeux pour venir les poser sur cette main qui l'avait tant troublé.

\- Écoute, Drago ! Je serais là ! Il y aura Harry aussi !

\- Comme si ça me rassurait ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu t'entends mieux avec lui, non ?! tenta Hermione pleine d'espoir et de patience.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il prendra mon parti si sa famille veut m'insulter ou se moquer de…

\- Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'ils détestent ce que je représente ! commença-t-il en s'écartant d'elle et en allant regarder par la fenêtre, la neige qui commençait à tomber. Parce que j'étais dans l'autre camp ! Parce qu'ils détestent mon nom ! Parce que je me suis moqué de leur famille depuis des années ! Parce que leur fils s'est fait attaquer par Greyback par ma faute …

\- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant influençable et tu n'avais pas le choix ! Ils le savent ! l'interrompit-elle en s'approchant de lui alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Refusant de répondre à ses démons intérieurs, il la laissa avancer vers lui sans se retourner. Il voulait lui prouver sa confiance, il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire ça pour elle ! Que pour elle, il était capable de passer outre ses angoisses ! Mais surtout, il refusait de se montrer faible bien que l'idée de se rendre là-bas le terrifiait au point de lui tordre les boyaux.

Il avait pourtant affronté tellement pire !

Jusqu'ici, ces ficus Weasley ne représentaient rien pour lui. Mais pour elle…

Il se sentait obligé de faire un effort…un effort pour elle… pour elle qui avait tant fait pour lui, et pour qui cette famille, qu'il exécrait, représentait tant.

\- Ça n'empêchera pas les ressentiments ! argumenta-t-il, le front contre la vitre, tentant de ne pas laisser paraitre son malaise.

\- Molly et Arthur ne sont pas comme ça, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, consciente de ce qu'il lui laissait faire de son propre chef et de ce que ça lui en coutait.

Elle avait désormais une main sur son épaule, tandis qu'il sentait sa chaleur dans son dos à travers sa fine sous chemise.

\- Elle, oui, mais son mari ? Lui et mon père se détestent ! continua-t-il à la fois réellement inquiet à propos des relations entre leurs familles et totalement troublé par la présence d'Hermione dans son dos qui l'apaisait autant qu'elle l'angoissait.

Percevant ses muscles se tendre et ses épaules tressaillir, Hermione s'écarta un peu de lui et lui prit doucement le poignet.

\- Je les connais depuis des années : Arthur est comme Molly… enfin, en moins autoritaire et en plus patient, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en le faisant se retourner pour qu'il la regarde.

Drago, à court d'arguments, et légèrement confus, se mit à bouder.

C'était particulièrement amusant pour Hermione de le voir dans cet état. Elle aimait le voir s'inquiéter pour quelque chose d'aussi inoffensif qu'une visite chez les Weasley. C'était une sorte de timidité qu'elle lui ignorait. Ça le rendait attendrissant.

Drago vit dans ces yeux toute la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et ça lui fit peur. Jamais Pansy ou Blaise ne l'avaient regardé comme ça ! Parfois, furtivement, il avait vu cette expression dans les yeux de sa mère, quand celle-ci le regardait. Une bienveillance qui n'attendait rien en échange.

Au lieu de l'apaiser, ça ne fit qu'accentuer son stress.

\- Tu es consciente qu'il y aura ton ex et sa copine, contrattaqua-t-il.

La mention de Ron plomba le moral de la brune d'un coup. L'idée de le voir, en compagnie de cette fille, si gentille fût-elle, la déprimait.

\- Oui, je sais, mais ils sont ma famille, déclara-t-elle avec gravité. Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, mais quand j'ai pris mes distances avec Ron, Molly a eu une longue discussion avec moi. Elle m'a affirmé que, quoi qu'il arrive entre Ron et moi, elle me considèrerait toujours comme sa seconde fille, et que je pouvais compter sur elle comme tel. C'est pareil pour Harry ! Plus encore pour lui puisque lui n'a jamais connu sa mère.

\- Je la comprends, tu sais ! À force de n'avoir que des petits rouquins, elle a dû se lasser ! Et puis, toi et Potter, vous êtes plus malins que tous ses gosses réunis ! plaisanta-t-il pour se redonner un peu de courage face à cette annonce qui confirmait ses craintes.

Ils entamaient à peine quelque chose … quelque chose qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir assumer, et elle voulait en quelque sorte que tout se passe bien entre lui et sa… BELLE FAMILLE ! Se rendait-elle seulement compte de ce qu'elle lui demandait ?!

\- Drago, si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de réflexions ! Parce que, vois-tu, si tu leur sers ce genre de choses, je crois qu'il y a effectivement de grandes chances pour que ça se passe mal, le sermonna-t-elle avec amusement sans se rendre compte des causes du désarroi du blond.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'éloigna un peu plus d'elle.

\- Tu verras ! Je n'aurai même pas besoin de l'ouvrir, qu'on me traitera déjà de Mangemort !

\- Drago, s'il te plait, fais un effort ! Je suis sûre qu'à part Ron, personne ne pense ça. Et encore, même s'il le dit, je suis persuadée qu'il ne le pense même pas ! Et puis…Harry lui a rendu une petite visite tout à l'heure. Il a pris le temps de lui expliquer que quand on apprenait à te connaitre tu pouvais te montrer civilisé, et même agréable.

\- J'imagine bien la belette être d'accord avec ça ! se moqua-t-il, toujours sur la défensive.

\- Drago ! insista-t-elle en lui adressant un regard suppliant des plus charmeur.

\- Bien ! céda-t-il totalement dépité. On verra ! Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il tienne sa langue !

Le voir lui céder de cette façon fit littéralement fondre Hermione. Elle l'avait vu de bien des façons ces derniers temps, mais cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité la charmait littéralement. C'était idiot parce qu'il était loin de ce qu'on pouvait appeler séduisant en cet instant : bougon, renfermé sur lui-même et abattu, oui, mais il était si loin du garçon arrogant et mesquin qu'elle avait connu ! Il avait un côté enfantin qu'elle n'aurait, une fois de plus, jamais soupçonné chez lui. Une part de sa personnalité qu'elle était peut-être la seule à connaitre, car il acceptait, auprès d'elle, de baisser toutes les barrières que son éducation lui avait appris à dresser, et ça la touchait.

\- Écoute, lui dit-elle en venant vers lui pour lui prendre la main des deux siennes. Si ça se passe mal, à n'importe quel moment, même si tu as ta part de responsabilité, je reviendrais ici avec toi ! Mais, j'espère que tu comprends à quel point c'est important pour moi de passer les fêtes avec ma famille… surtout depuis que je n'ai plus mes propres parents. Aussi, je compte sur toi pour avoir un comportement exemplaire.

Si ce qu'elle lui promettait avait eu le don de l'émouvoir, il tenta de ne pas le laisser paraitre et préféra rebondir sur un tout autre sujet.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix avec cette lettre ! D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça ! La rouquine, elle, ça l'amuse…

\- Ginny ! insista Hermione

\- Ginny, si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Donc Ginny, je comprends ! Ça l'amuse, mais toi ? En quoi me voir là-bas peut t'importer ?

Hermione parut tout à coup gênée. Elle lui lâcha la main qu'elle tenait toujours dans une des siennes, caressant machinalement sa paume de son pouce. Et, l'espace d'un instant, il paniqua, élaborant les plus folles conjectures.

\- Avec Ron et maintenant Cait… Avec tout ce qui s'est passé… Il y a bien Harry qui sera là-bas, mais il a Ginny et il ne peut pas rester avec moi tout le temps.

\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas sur moi pour te soutenir ? s'étonna-t-il les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Si, un peu, avoua-t-elle timidement.

\- Hermione Granger qui compte sur Drago Malefoy pour la défendre contre le méchant Ron Weasley ! se moqua le Serpentard avec sur le visage un sourire plus que comblé. Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu dérailles ?

-Je… ! dit-elle dans un petit cri étranglé

\- OK ! acquiesça-t-il avec bien trop de malice dans les yeux pour ne pas inquiéter Hermione. S'il faut que je lui envoie un sort cuisant, je suis ton sorcier !

\- Je ne t'en demande pas tant ! s'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre. Reste juste près de moi quand ils seront là !

Que pensait-elle qu'il allait faire de toute façon ? Faire la conversation à toute la marmaille Weasley ?

\- J'espère bien qu'après tout ça j'aurais le droit à plus qu'un pauvre bisou d'écolière pour me remercier ! tenta-t-il pour la provoquer.

Un peu surprise, Hermione tenta néanmoins de s'en sortir avec un peu d'audace.

\- Tu n'as pas apprécié ? fit-elle faussement surprise.

\- Je dis juste que ça avait un gout de trop peu ! se défendit-il. D'ailleurs, je pourrais peut-être avoir une avance pour tous les efforts que je m'apprête à fournir ?

\- Pas tant que je ne sais pas si tu te tiendras bien chez les Weasley ! Tu ne me vois tout de même pas faire confiance au prince des Serpentards ? plaisanta Hermione.

\- Je n'ai plus ce titre depuis longtemps ! protesta-t-il légèrement froissé.

\- Dis-toi qu'à mes yeux, personne ne risque de te détrôner ! lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil, avant de rejoindre sa chambre sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Ginny étant repartie bien plus tôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant la cheminée, prêt à partir pour le Terrier, avec un petit sac pour la nuit.

Drago avait revêtu la tenue qu'Hermione lui avait conseillée tandis que les deux autres étaient en jeans basket avec un gros pull.

\- On ne peut pas y aller un peu plus tard ? protesta Drago en arpentant le salon de long en large. Il n'est que 15h, je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous à 17h 30 ?

Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire le matin même, elle voyait qu'il n'en menait pas large et qu'il avait l'impression de devoir se jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

\- Je sais Drago, mais, même si Molly ne nous l'a pas demandé, elle compte tout de même sur nous pour l'aider, lui expliqua une fois de plus Hermione.

Elle échangea un regard avec Harry et celui-ci se mit un peu en retrait, laissant sa meilleure amie convaincre le Serpentard. Il se doutait bien à quel point il devait être difficile pour lui de se rendre chez les Weasley, et encore plus pour y passer presque deux jours.

Elle l'arrêta dans des mouvements incessants en lui agrippant la main le forçant, avec douceur, à s'arrêter pour qu'il la regarde.

\- Je te promets que tout va bien se passer, fit-elle en serrant un peu sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle compatissait.

Le sentant se crisper, elle le lâcha pour se retourner vers Harry.

\- Harry, tu peux passer le premier ? On te suit.

Avec un hochement de tête et un sourire entendu adressé à Hermione, Harry prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et disparu dans les flammes vertes.

Quand Hermione se retrouva seule avec lui, elle lui prit à nouveau la main.

\- Écoute, tout va bien se passer ! Quand tu le veux, tu peux te révéler vraiment … charmant. Tu es intelligent et bourré de charisme. Tu vas forcément les séduire.

Entendant la réplique d'Hermione, Drago esquissa tout de suite un sourire.

\- Et si ce n'est pas eux que je veux séduire, et que je préfère te faire profiter de mon intelligence et de mon charisme plutôt qu'aller les jeter en pâture à des inconnus ? fit-il en entortillant une de ses boucles brunes autour de ses doigts.

Faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la tentative de séduction la plus ouvertement ridicule qu'il ait tentée sur elle, elle continua.

\- Harry commence à t'apprécier, Ginny aussi. Les autres ne sont pas des idiots quoique tu en penses. Et puis, ce sont vraiment des gens adorables ! Tu verras. Si tu fais des efforts, ils en feront également et tu vas passer une journée agréable.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Et s'ils sont désagréables avec moi ? S'ils ne veulent pas de moi ? S'ils m'énervent et que je les envoie balader ? dit-il d'une mine renfrognée et boudeuse tandis qu'il avait pris la main d'Hermione pour jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- S'il le faut, je te l'ai dit, on part ! lui affirma-t-elle une nouvelle foi, se rapprochant de lui pour chasser une mèche rebelle de devant ses yeux. Mais avant, je leur dirai de te laisser tranquille ! Je leur dirais que tu es mon ami et que s'ils veulent que je reste, ils doivent t'accepter aussi !

\- Tu serais prête à les affronter pour moi ? s'étonna-t-il en s'immobilisant.

Qu'elle désire partir si ça se passait mal, était une chose ! Qu'elle lui promette de tenir tête à sa « famille » pour lui, en était une autre. Peu à peu, il semblait comprendre que si elle était importante à ses yeux, il l'était certainement tout autant aux siens. Elle semblait si sincère !

\- Si ce n'est pas toi qui les provoques, je le ferai ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Mais ça n'arrivera pas ! J'ai confiance en toi et j'ai confiance en eux. Tout ira bien, c'est un moment de partage ! Un moment heureux ! Il ne t'arrivera rien là-bas !

\- Et la belette ? se moqua-t-il en profitant de leur proximité pour venir replacer la mèche avec laquelle il jouait précédemment derrière son oreille. Tu ne penses pas qu'il va passer son temps à me provoquer.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Harry lui a parlé et Ginny en a remis une couche ce matin. Il a promis de ne pas t'adresser la parole.

\- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui envoyer un sort bien humiliant s'il vient t'embêter ! ne put-il s'empêcher de la provoquer un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Drago ! fit Hermione en le repoussant un peu, feignant d'être outrée par l'idée. Cesse de dire n'importe quoi et vas-y ! Je te rejoins dans quelques secondes !

\- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse la Gryffondor ! dit-il avant de disparaitre à son tour par la cheminée.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

À peine arrivé, Drago fut assailli par les odeurs. Un concentré d'esprit de noël que même à Poudlard il n'avait jamais ressenti : des notes de sapin fraichement coupé, de cannelle, de cire de bougie, de vin chaud aux épices, de marrons grillés …avec, en plus, celle d'un gâteau en train de cuire et de chocolat chaud certainement destiné aux plus jeunes.

Il eut à peine le temps de saluer l'assemblée et de jeter un œil sur la petite pièce encombrée dans laquelle il avait atterri, qu'il fut frappé par le manque de réponses et le silence qui régna d'un coup, quelques secondes après son arrivée.

Si lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil de la cheminée, une marmaille bruyante qui ne semblait respecter aucune règle de bienséance émettait un brouhaha infernal, preuve de leur manque de savoir-vivre, l'instant d'après ce ne fut plus que chuchotements et mouvements de recul comme si respirer le même air que lui allait leur faire attraper la dragoncelle.

Bombant le torse, il préféra adopter une attitude arrogante plutôt que de se faire discret. On lui avait appris à rester fier quel que soit la situation, et c'était une partie de son éducation qu'il ne renierait jamais.

Même si Harry les avait prévenus de son arrivée quelques minutes auparavant, la joie de le revoir parmi eux avait vite fait oublier la nouvelle. Pourtant, l'arrivée dans le foyer Weasley de sa chevelure blonde caractéristique avait jeté un froid et un silence s'était installé, mais déjà Hermione arrivait.

Constatant à quel point Drago devait se sentir mal à l'aise dans une telle ambiance, elle cherchait quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer surprotectrice dès le départ afin d'éviter de le faire se sentir encore plus mal. Elle aurait aimé avoir un bon mot qui détende l'atmosphère, mais rien ne venait.

\- Quel silence ! On dirait qu'un Mangemort vient d'entrer chez nous !

C'était George qui, n'y tenant plus, avait sorti la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il haussait les épaules, les paumes tendues vers le ciel l'air de dire « Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Et puis vous faisiez tous la gueule ! »

L'ambiance, passa de froide à particulièrement gênée, et personne n'eut le courage de tourner les yeux vers l'intrus.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas, murmura Ron à sa compagne qui le foudroya du regard.

\- Merci de l'avoir remarqué ! s'amusa Drago après avoir ri discrètement à la blague de George, tout en ignorant la remarque de Ron qui n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Alerté par le silence qui avait précédé, Molly, un tablier à carreaux toujours autour de la taille, s'était précipité hors de sa cuisine, une cuillère en bois à la main. Elle avait l'air plutôt furieuse. Voyant l'héritier Malefoy, elle se figea et observa les membres de sa famille déjà présents.

Drago crut d'abord qu'elle aussi n'était pas ravie de le voir arriver, bien qu'elle l'ait invité. D'autant plus qu'elle se dirigea en sa direction d'un pas sûr, spatule en main.

Après s'être fait menacer avec une fourchette par Potter, il allait se faire agresser par une spatule ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille avec les instruments de cuisine et les laisser à leur place !

Elle arrivait presque à son niveau quand d'un geste vif, elle donna une petite claque sèche à l'arrière du crâne de son fils le plus turbulent, sans même lui lancer un regard. Puis sans crier gare, la mère des Weasley le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte affectueuse.

\- Excuse mes enfants, et surtout cet idiot de George ! Et soit le bienvenu ici, mon chéri !

Si Drago appréciait les bras d'Hermione, il en était tout autrement de ceux de cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il se sentit comme pris au piège, se crispa, et commença à se sentir mal, mais ne se permit pas de bouger par bienséance malgré tant d'inconvenance de la part de cette femme.

Hermione comprit tout de suite le malaise de Drago.

\- Molly, je crois que Drago n'est pas habitué à ce genre de marque d'affection, dit-elle timidement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la matriarche chaleureuse.

\- Maman, penses-tu que la mère de Malefoy soit du genre à lui faire des câlins, se moqua Ron qui s'était approché avant qu'Harry ne l'intercepte, bien déterminé à faire en sorte qu'il ne se sente pas le bienvenu dans sa famille. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils sachent sourire, sauf pour se moquer du malheur des autres !

Molly, desserrant son étreinte, se tourna vers son fils.

Drago, qui n'avait pas manqué cette dernière remarque, se retint de lancer une pique assassine au rouquin, mais la mère de ce dernier s'en chargea pour lui.

\- Ron ! Si c'est pour être désobligeant avec notre invité, je préfèrerais que tu te taises et que tu ailles finir de mettre la table.

\- Mais maman ! Il n'a rien à faire là ! Il devrait avoir honte de se présenter devant nous après ce que sa famille a fait !

\- Ron ! Tu avais promis ! intervint Harry, profondément déçu par le comportement de son ami.

\- Pour l'instant les seuls qui me font honte se sont mes fils ! rugit Molly en le regardant avec tant de vindictes, qu'il se sentit franchement tout petit face à la colère de sa mère. Maintenant, va mettre la table ! Et que je ne te le répète pas !

Après avoir lancé un regard rageur à Malefoy, qui le lui avait rendu avec au moins autant de force, Ron s'éloigna furieux en trainant les pieds.

Mrs Weasley, après avoir souri avec bienveillance à son jeune invité, se tourna vers la nouvelle venue pour l'enlacer à son tour tandis que les conversations reprenaient, bien qu'elles ne concernaient désormais que l'incident qui venait de se produire.

Drago profita de ce moment de répit pour reprendre ses esprits et se préparer à la suite. Il n'était pas venu pour se faire insulter ou pour qu'on le considère comme quelqu'un de faible. Il en allait de son honneur et de celui de sa famille, et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire par quelques rouquins.

\- Maintenant, mes enfants, vous allez prendre une part de gâteaux et un bon chocolat chaud ! ordonna Molly en les toisant du regard comme on inspecte un petit chiot tout maigrichon. Vous n'avez que la peau sur les os ! Surtout toi mon grand !

Elle allait se retourner pour leur chercher à manger quand Drago l'interpella.

\- Mrs Weasley, je voulais vous dire merci pour cette invitation et joyeux Noël. Quant à l'accueil qui m'a été fait ; ne vous en faites pas, je suis désormais coutumier de bien pire. Je vous remercie de votre accueil chaleureux. Laissez-les faire, ils se calmeront. À défaut d'avoir hérité de votre amabilité et de votre courtoisie, ils ont hérité de votre fougue. Permettez-moi de vous offrir ceci en gage de ma reconnaissance pour cette invitation qui pourrait être le commencement d'une réconciliation entre nos deux familles. Mère étant en Italie pour fêter comme il se doit les réjouissances de fin d'année, elle ne peut être présente à mes côtés pour vous remettre ceci en main propre. C'est en tant qu'héritier Malefoy que j'ai pris l'initiative de lui demander sa bénédiction dans cette démarche pour l'instant officieuse. Aussi n'ayant pas encore d'épouse, je casse quelque peu la tradition en vous offrant cette broche, mais l'idée même d'envisager une réconciliation entre nos familles rompant elle-même a ces traditions, j'ai bon espoir qu'il faille y voir un signe.

\- Merci beaucoup Drago, j'apprécie beaucoup ton geste, dit-elle en prenant la petite boite ouvragée qu'il lui tendait.

Hermione, avait d'abord été surprise par le ton qu'avait employé Drago, puis par ce dont il semblait parler. Mais Molly avait l'air de parfaitement comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Elle ouvrit la petite boite de nacre et d'or pour y prendre une broche faite des mêmes matériaux, représentant un paon albinos, symbole la famille Malefoy, et l'accrocha les doigts légèrement tremblants à son chemisier bleu pale.

Elle était visiblement émue. Seuls Arthur et Percy semblaient comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Les autres, qui s'étaient à nouveau tus pour observer ce qui se passait, semblaient tout autant déconcertés qu'Hermione.

\- Au nom de toute ma famille, je te remercie Drago.

\- La guerre n'a épargné personne. Je pense que nous avons tous suffisamment souffert. Vous la première. Aussi, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais vous présenter mes condoléances pour votre fils Fred ainsi que vos deux frères.

\- Et je les accepte en mon nom et au nom des miens. Les rancunes entre nos deux familles doivent disparaitre et je te suis infiniment reconnaissante de faire le premier pas. Mais trêve de palabres officielles, dit-elle en essorillant une petite larme d'émotion. Viens avec moi manger un morceau de gâteau, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ; il sort à peine du four.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Molly poussa Drago vers la cuisine d'un geste maternel

\- Toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Quand ils furent dans la cuisine et que Molly leur eut servi une énorme part de gâteau crémeux accompagné d'une tasse fumante de chocolat, Drago se détendit un peu. La matriarche était repartie dans ses préparations et les avait laissés attablés. Ils avaient beau entendre le brouhaha des conversations dans la pièce d'accoté, il se sentait mieux. La pièce, en plus de dégager d'excellentes odeurs, lui rappelait la cuisine personnelle de sa mère avec ses aromates frais, ces pots à épices, ces bocaux de confitures, et ses boites multicolores.

Après avoir remercié Molly, Hermione put enfin discuter avec Drago de ce qui s'était passé. Il lui expliqua que c'était une très vieille coutume sorcière qui permettait la réconciliation de deux familles ennemies sans pour autant avoir recours à un mariage. Un cadeau traditionnellement offert par une des épouses des deux familles rivales, et acceptées sans un sort de Detectio préalable, ce qui prouvait la confiance et donc la volonté de passer outre les conflits, de l'épouse qui recevait le présent — généralement une broche à l'effigie de l'animal représenté dans les armoiries personnelles de l'époux. Ce présent se faisait généralement lors d'un diner où là encore aucune magie n'était permise prouvant par-là la confiance en l'hôte qui venait de recevoir le présent.

C'était Harry, le matin même, qui était allé chercher une boite et une broche d'or et de nacre, et il n'avait eu qu'à les façonner grâce à la magie.

Quand ils revinrent dans la salle, l'incident semblait oublié. Harry discutait avec George et Ginny tout en décorant le sapin tandis que les autres semblaient occuper à différentes tâches.

\- Je vais aller dire bonjour à tout le monde. Préfères-tu m'accompagner ou que je te laisse quelques minutes ? demanda gentiment Hermione. Je pense qu'Harry apprécierait que tu l'aides si ça te dit.

\- Je vais rester un instant à observer si ça ne te dérange pas. Et puis, j'ai amené Lyra. Je vais la laisser se dégourdir un peu les pattes, elle doit être à l'étroit dans ma poche même si je l'ai agrandi magiquement, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole et en libérant le jeune fléreur.

\- Comme tu voudras, lui dit-elle en souriant, attendrie par le fait qu'il n'ait pu se résoudre à se passer de la petite chatte alors qu'elle aurait parfaitement pu passer le weekend avec Pattenrond.

Passant une main dans les poils soyeux de Lyra, elle vint mêler ses doigts à ceux de Drago et échangea avec lui un regard complice, que Ron ne manqua pas, avant de s'éloigner pour saluer ses amis.

Installé dans un petit fauteuil, un peu à l'écart et près de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, Drago jouait avec Lyra sur ses genoux qui tentait d'attraper une petite balle en plume qu'il maintenait en lévitation grâce à sa baguette.

Si les premières minutes il attira beaucoup les regards, on le laissa vite tranquille. La surprise de le voir jouer ainsi passée, les membres de la maison Weasley se firent une raison et la quiétude qu'il dégageait leur fit presque oublier qu'ils avaient un Malefoy dans leur salon.

Hermione, vite accaparée par toute la famille, lui lançait de temps en temps de petits regards pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Elle avait pratiquement fait le tour de tous les convives, excepté Ron et Cait, quand elle vit Fleur et Bill descendre l'escalier. Si Bill, quoi qu'élégant, portait une tenue assez banale, Fleur en revanche était bien plus remarquable. La demi-vélane aux cheveux blonds semblait irradier de bonheur malgré la fatigue visible sur son visage. Elle avait revêtu une somptueuse robe de soie bleu clair qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette et son visage parfait, mais qu'elle avait cependant couverte en parti par un grand tablier bleu marine à carreaux blancs qui tranchait franchement avec le reste de son apparence.

\- Victoire vient enfin de s'endormir ! lança Fleur à l'assistance de sa voix cristalline aux accents français très prononcés. Je vais enfin avoir quelques instants à moi ! Par merlin, que fait cette créature ici ?!

S'étant arrêtée brusquement, au point que Bill lui soit pratiquement rentré dedans, elle pointa du doigt Drago. Puis, descendant quatre à quatre l'escalier, elle se précipita vers lui.

Une nouvelle fois en moins d'une heure, Drago crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Il avait pensé à la confrontation qu'il devrait avoir avec le fils Weasley qui avait été défiguré et transformé en monstre par sa faute, mais il n'avait absolument pas pensé à son épouse.

Plantée devant lui, les yeux cernés de fatigue et à moitié exorbités, ne retirant cependant rien à sa beauté surnaturelle, elle le fixa la bouche entrouverte, cherchant ses mots.

\- C'est la chose… la plus… adorable que je n'ai jamais vue ! dit-elle enfin en s'agenouillant pour regarder Lyra de plus près, sans même remarquer qui la tenait entre ses mains.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait Drago. Bien que la jeune femme près de lui ait adopté, face à la petite boule de poils grise, l'attitude d'une enfant de cinq ans, elle l'impressionnait. Même tachée sur l'épaule et la manche de ce qui devait être un restant de compote, la magnifique Française l'écrasait par sa présence et sa joie de vivre évidente.

Derrière elle, la silhouette bien plus sombre de son mari qui portait sur son visage les traces de la culpabilité de Drago s'approchait.

Hermione, consciente du stress que ressentait le blond, s'approcha d'eux.

\- Bill ! Contente de te revoir ! l'interpella-t-elle avant de l'entrainer un peu plus loin pour lui parler de Victoire, laissant donc Drago seul en présence de la Française.

\- Je peux ? demanda Fleur en approchant sa main de la petite chatte pour lui caresser la tête sans pour autant attendre de réponse.

\- Tu es trop mignon, tu sais ! continua-t-elle à l'attention du petit félin tandis qu'elle s'installait plus confortablement aux pieds du petit fauteuil pour mieux pouvoir observer l'objet de son admiration.

Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait ? Une fois de plus, il était le point de mire de tous les regards, comme si tous s'attendaient à ce qu'elle lui prenne Lyra parce qu'il n'en était pas digne, ou qu'elle lui saute au visage pour lui infliger la même chose qu'avait subi son mari. La situation était totalement incongrue.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? C'est un fléreur ou un demi-fléreur ? le pressa-t-elle de questions sans même avoir relevé la tête vers lui, occupée à gratouiller le chaton derrière les oreilles et sous le cou pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- ELLE… s'appelle … Lyra, dit-il enfin d'une voix presque atone, détachant chacun des mots, afin qu'elle arête de dire « il ».

Ça n'avait pourtant aucune importance, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se trompe. C'était comme si par ces mots il la défendait.

Levant enfin les yeux vers lui, elle lui fit le plus agréable des sourires.

\- C'est une femelle ? C'est bizarre toute grise comme ça, je n'aurais pas pensé. Et puis je t'imaginais plutôt avec un mâle. Mais mâle ou femelle, elle est adorable ! Elle est à toi depuis longtemps ?

Drago ne comprenait toujours pas son attitude, mais le sourire sincère qu'elle lui lançait et la douceur presque tangible qui émanait d'elle avaient su apaiser légèrement sa méfiance et son appréhension.

Et si ça ne suffisait pas, Lyra, qui se sentait parfaitement en confiance, lui envoyait par vague de quoi l'apaiser.

\- Hermione me l'a offerte il y a seulement deux jours, accepta-t-il de confier toujours un peu sur la défensive en caressant le dos de la petite chatte.

Il avait tout de même du mal à accepter que Lyra se sente à ce point en confiance avec une étrangère, demi-vélane soit-elle. Non, il n'était pas jaloux ! Bon, peut-être un peu possessif… mais c'était assez étonnant de voir la petite boule de poil à ce point à son aise avec la Française quand on sait le comportement qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny la veille.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas elle qui a choisi son nom ! lança Fleur guillerette.

Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite, son attention étant trop accaparée par Lyra et les Weasley qui les regardaient toujours du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu imagines, si tu avais laissé Hermione lui trouvé un nom ! expliqua-t-elle amusée. Elle se serait appelée Grisette ! ou non bouledepoil…

\- Griffetpoils ! trancha le blond qui s'imaginait parfaitement ce qu'Hermione aurait pu inventer après avoir nommé son propre chat Pattenrond.

\- Ouiii ! fit Fleur qui semblait grandement se divertir. Mademoiselle Griffetpoils !

À ce nom, Drago esquissa un début de sourire que n'aperçurent que Fleur et Hermione, qui veillait sur lui de loin. Même s'il n'était toujours pas à l'aise, peu à peu, il acceptait de se détendre en sa compagnie.

\- Elle tient déjà beaucoup à toi, ça se voit ! lui dit Fleur après un petit silence tandis qu'elle observait Lyra jouer avec la boule de plume toujours liée à la baguette de son maitre. Tu as su l'apprivoiser ! Tu sais, les fléreurs sont comme les baguettes : ce sont eux qui choisissent leur maitre et pas le contraire. Ils sentent ce qu'il y a tout au fond de nous et nous jugent dignes ou non de leur amour.

\- On dirait presque que vous ne savez pas qui je suis ! lança Drago avec un rire étouffé, presque amusé qu'un membre de la famille Weasley puisse lui faire un compliment, même détourné.

Elle le regarda alors avec tant de profondeur qu'il crut être mis à nu.

\- Quoique les autres en disent, tu as une belle âme, Drago Malefoy, lui chuchota-t-elle. Tu es loin d'être parfait, vraiment très loin, mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et tu le sais. Lyra voit tout ça en toi. C'est pour ça qu'elle ta choisi.

Une fois de plus, elle le surprit. Pourquoi lui disait-elle une chose pareille ! Les Vélanes avaient-elles également le pouvoir de sonder les âmes ? Il y avait de grandes chances ! Il fut alors parcouru d'un frisson. Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-elle avoir lu en lui ?

\- Et puis, continua-t-elle comme si tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était parfaitement normal, tu pourrais me tutoyer. On a que trois ans de différence et tu risques de revenir ici souvent ; aussi on ne manquera pas de se revoir. Alors, s'il te plait, ne me vouvoie pas !

\- Je ne risque franchement pas de revenir ! s'exclama Drago, déconcerté qu'elle ait pu imaginer une chose pareille.

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal au début, mais ne t'inquiète pas : ils ont du mal à se faire aux étrangers au début, mais c'est une famille chaleureuse et ils oublieront vite ta trop bonne éducation, tes manières, ta famille, et même ton nom.

\- Mais pourquoi reviendrais-je ? continua à s'insurger Drago tandis que Fleur, tirant parti du fait qu'il ne tenait plus Lyra, en profita pour la prendre dans ses mains afin de lui faire un bisou sur le front.

\- Hermione n'est pas ta petite amie ? demanda innocemment Fleur avec un sourire entendu, reposant le chaton sur les genoux de son propriétaire.

\- Mais non ! Enfin non ! Pas que je sache en tout cas... fit Drago, désarçonné et ne voyant pas vraiment les choses ainsi.

\- Ah ! s'étonna la Française en lançant un regard amusé à Drago qui s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil comme un gamin pris en faute, et Hermione qui le couvait du regard.

Après un silence embarrassé où aucun des deux ne dit rien, se contentant simplement regarder une Lyra inépuisable jouer comme une petite folle, Fleur reprit la parole, perdue dans ses pensées :

\- Tu sais, Hermione est une jeune femme formidable ! Quoi qu'elle entreprenne, je pense qu'elle y arrivera. Elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne et la soutienne.

Drago ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle lui disait ça, et bien qu'il n'y répondît pas, il était assez d'accord avec elle. Il se fit un moment songeur, oubliant un instant où et avec qui il était. Quoi que lui réservait l'avenir, il devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé le partager avec Hermione. Pourtant, s'il pouvait se battre contre son passé, contre sa famille, et même contre ses idées reçues et surtout contre celles des autres, il ne pourrait se battre contre son propre corps ! Comme Bill Weasley, celui qu'il avait contribué à faire défigurer, il devrait garder sur lui— en lui— les traces indélébiles de l'infamie qu'il avait subie.

\- Comment une femme peut-elle accepter d'épouser un homme couvert de cicatrices ? Comment peut-elle le regarder et ne pas être dégoutée ? Comment peut-elle le regarder avec désir ?

Se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, Drago bloqua sa respiration, prêt au pire.

Pourquoi avait-il dit devant elle ce qu'il avait même du mal à exprimer en pensées concrètes ?

Tendant une main vers lui, elle vint la poser sur son bras.

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'on y voit, lui confia-t-elle avec douceur et compassion, heureuse qu'il ait abordé avec elle un sujet qui devait lui peser, elle le sentait. Moi, j'y vois son courage et sa grandeur d'âme. Je pense qu'Hermione y voit ta volonté de survivre, ta force de caractère, et surtout le fait que tu n'étais pas de son côté : qu'à ta façon tu as luté.

\- Vous savez quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton acide, partagé entre la crainte de l'avoir laissé pénétrer son esprit alors qu'il était bon _Occlumens,_ et celle que les rumeurs sur les « tortures » qu'il avait subies soient désormais un fait connu de tous.

\- À propos de tes cicatrices ? demanda-t-elle sans faire cas du ton peu courtois sur lequel il lui parlait, et se remettant à genoux pour pouvoir plus facilement le regarder tandis qu'elle lui parlait.

\- À propos de quoi d'autre ? s'impatienta le Serpentard, les mains moites et le cœur battant.

\- Eh bien, plusieurs choses en fait ! J'ai entendu dire qu' _il_ t'avait personnellement torturé pendant plusieurs mois pour te punir, et que tu t'en étais sorti vivant. Il y a également le fait que je sente ta souffrance et ta peur d'en parler. Aussi, je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point ça a été … terrible, avoua-t-elle enfin après avoir cherché ses mots.

Il avait blanchi, si c'était encore possible de lui donner un teint plus cireux encore. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait avoir compris avec ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ?

\- Ne garde pas tout ça en toi ! continua-t-elle avec de la tendresse dans la voix, tandis que Lyra s'était pelotonnée contre lui. Parle-lui-en, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

Drago reprenait son souffle, apaisé par … Lyra ? Il se sentait déjà mieux. Trop bien pour que ça ne soit dû qu'a la petite chatte grise.

\- Elle les a déjà vues ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il était encore sous son influence.

\- Oui ! répondit-il, comme incapable de lui résister.

\- Et elle a réagi comment ? continua-t-elle en souriant tandis qu'il sentait peu à peu son pouvoir décliner en lui.

\- Comme si elle ne les voyait pas, avoua-t-il alors qu'il ne s'en sentait pas l'obligation, mais plutôt le besoin — le besoin d'avoir enfin les réponses aux questions qu'il n'osait poser à Hermione —, et à d'autres moments, comme si ça ne la dérangeait pas ou même qu'elle les … je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compris…

\- Comme si elle les acceptait comme faisant partie de toi ? continua-t-elle pour lui en le fixant avec compréhension. Comme si, sans elle, tu ne serais pas l'homme que tu es à présent ? Comme si elle en aimait chaque sillon, car elles sont ce que tu es ?

Drago hocha la tête, un peu décontenancé par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Eh bien Drago ! fit-elle, souriant de toutes ses dents. Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça ! Accepte juste de te voir à travers son regard et tout ira bien, finit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Et puis tu as intérêt à revenir ici ! Il est hors de question que je ne voie pas Lyra grandir ! Elle doit être née approximativement en même temps que victoire. Elles seront trop mignonnes ensemble sur les photos quand elle apprendra à marcher !

Se relevant, elle épousseta sa robe, fit une dernière caresse à Lyra, et alla rejoindre son mari.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione revint vers Drago et s'assit à côté de lui, sur l'accoudoir.

\- On dirait que ça s'est bien passé? fit-elle à Drago en se rapprochant un peu de lui pour poser sa main dans son dos et le lui frotter avec douceur et complicité.

\- Ouai ! On peut dire ça ! Elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir et je ne la comprends pas ! Elle a toutes les raisons de l'être ! dit-il les yeux fixés sur le jeune couple qui s'était enlacé et discutait tranquillement en leur jetant de temps à autre un regard curieux, mais sans aucune malveillance.

\- Bill ne t'en veut pas plus qu'elle, si tu veux tout savoir ! lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Mais…

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'il t'apprécie, mais il comprend et surtout, Molly leur a parlé. Ça ne va pas te plaire, mais elle leur a dit que tu avais été torturé. Je sais, c'est ma faute ! Je ne pensais pas que ce que j'ai dit le soir du bal prendrait une telle ampleur ! Mais les élèves qui étaient là en ont parlé à leurs parents et du coup tout le monde sait plus ou moins. Molly n'a rien fait de plus que les autres si j'ai bien compris. C'est certainement dur à encaisser pour toi, mais ça change ton rôle durant la guerre. Tu passes ce celui qui a permis aux Mangemorts de pénétrer Poudlard, à celui qui a refusé de tuer Dumbledore malgré les menaces, et qui s'est fait torturer pour sa rébellion. Et c'est la vérité ! Ils n'ont pas à connaitre les détails, mais au moins ils arrêteront de te voir comme un Mangemort.

Drago l'écoutait, mais quoiqu'elle en dise c'était difficile pour lui d'accepter ça avec sérénité. Il était un peu perdu et avait du mal à réagir. Pourtant, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. « Un Malefoy ne montre jamais quand il a de la peine ou quand il se trouve dans une situation fâcheuse ! » se répéta-t-il pour se donner du courage. « Un Malefoy garde la tête haute en toutes circonstance et tente de tirer profit de tout ce qui lui arrive, même du pire, pour le retourner à son avantage. » Alors soit ! S'il devait endosser le manteau du Rebel-Martyre, il le ferait ! Il espérait juste ne pas flancher si quiconque lui parlait des tortures qu'il avait subies. Il avait pris Lyra pour ne pas se sentir seul, mais elle lui était plus qu'indispensable. La prenant dans ses bras, il la rapprocha de son cœur qui battait mille fois trop vite.

Hermione avait continué à parler, mais il ne l'avait pas réellement écouté. C'était comme si elle lui avait parlé depuis l'autre bout d'un terrain de Quidditch : juste un murmure incompréhensible.

\- Et, en effet, j'ai cru comprendre que grâce à toi, ma « mésaventure » n'est franchement plus un secret, commenta-t-il avec froideur. Quant au reste, peux-tu me répéter. Il se pourrait que je n'aie pas vraiment fait attention à ce que tu disais !

Hermione, maintenant habituée à sa mauvaise humeur n'en fit pas cas. Elle se sentait si coupable, qu'il aurait pu lui hurler dessus qu'elle aurait compris. Voulant le défendre, elle l'avait mis dans une situation difficile à gérer pour lui. Une situation qui compliquait, plus que tout, ses problèmes.

\- Je te disais à quel point j'étais désolée…

\- C'est fait de toute façon, et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, dit-il avec un semblant de détachement, Lyra toujours serrée contre son cœur.

Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle le connaissait bien désormais. Le bracelet lui transmettait le degré de terreur que tout ceci engendrait en lui, et sa main dans la sienne n'avait de cesse de trembler. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il se sentit tout à coup apaisé. « À croire qu'Hermione était capable elle aussi de pouvoirs de Vélane » pensa-t-il.

Souhaitant changer le sujet de la conversation, il chercha quelque chose à dire.

\- À part ça, vous sembliez absorbés par un sujet de conversation passionnant tous les deux ! De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Hermione se mit à serrer sa main un peu trop fort tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte écarlate. Il s'attendait une fois de plus au pire.

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais Bill est conjureur de mauvais sort : il s'y connait un peu en malédiction et en rituels alors je lui ai demandé s'il avait entendu parler des guides, et c'est le cas. Mais puisque ça te concerne, je lui ai demandé si on pouvait en parler tous les trois tout à l'heure, dit-elle pratiquement d'une traite sans respirer, les yeux fixés sur leurs mains enlacées.

\- Tu ne lui as tout de même pas dit pourquoi on s'y intéressait ?! Ou ça aussi, ça doit être étalé dans les journaux en première page ? ragea-t-il à voix basse, à nouveau contrarié, pour qu'elle soit seule à entendre ses récriminations.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'on s'y intéressait tous les deux pour un projet personnel et il m'a juste répondu qu'il ne me poserait pas de questions. On peut lui faire confiance ! il…

\- Lui faire confiance ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Tu me vois vraiment faire confiance à un Weasley ?

\- Écoute ! lui dit-elle en remettant, nerveuse, une de ses boucles brunes derrière son oreille. Je le connaissais mal avant, mais on s'est caché chez eux, un moment, à la chaumière aux coquillages. Et après la guerre, on a souvent eu l'occasion de parler. De tous les frères de Ginny, c'est celui qui me ressemble le plus et il va nous aider ! Il aime les mystères, et oui, c'est quelqu'un de confiance. Et puis, il estime que tu as suffisamment payé pour qu'il tourne la page. Victoire n'a aucune trace de sang loup-garou, la part Vélane de fleur est trop présente en elle, alors tout va bien.

Drago la regarda un moment : quoi qu'elle fasse, que ça lui plaise ou non, elle faisait ça pour lui et il en était conscient. S'il voulait vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, il allait bien falloir qu'il lui fasse confiance.

\- Tu sais que cette histoire de guide ne me plait franchement pas ! Et il est hors de question que quelqu'un entre dans ma tête pour voir ce qu'il m'a fait, dit-il à voix basse, en se rapprochant de son oreille pour être sûr que personne n'entende.

De loin avec leurs gestes tendres et leur sourire complices, ils donnaient l'apparence d'un jeune couple très amoureux et non de deux très bons amis discutant de torture de rituels et de sortilèges de magie noire.

Si pour certain la scène était touchante, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Ron qui, depuis l'arrivée de Malefoy, rongeait son frein.

Profitant que Cait était occupée, il s'était approché du couple et tentait de les espionner.

Au début, il eut franchement du mal, car ils chuchotaient, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de les voir se lancer des regards d'une tendresse écœurante, ou de se tenir la main comme des étudiants de deuxième année. Puis Malefoy se mit à parler un peu plus fort.

\- J'angoisserais peut-être un peu moins si on s'éclipsait un moment à l'étage et que tu réitérais ce que tu m'as fait hier soir ! Je suis toujours d'avis que ça avait un goût de trop peu. Et puis, tu vois, je suis sage ! Je mérite une récompense ! plaisanta-t-il alors qu'Hermione avait pris la couleur d'un coquelicot en plein soleil.

C'en était trop pour Ron.


	47. Pérégrination d'un Malefoy chezchap47

Encore un petit retard pour ce chapitre, mais voilà, à part pour le prochain, nous n'avons presque plus rien d'écrit d'avance. Vous en savez presque autant que nous.

Bon j'exagère: l'épilogue est déjà écrit et on a déjà discuté ensemble de la fin de l'histoire dans ces grandes lignes. Pourtant ça ne suffit pas.

Depuis quelques chapitres, je soigne un peu plus mes fins, mais la fin, elle, il ne fait surtout pas que je la rate. Vous n'avez pas lu une histoire si longue pour avoir une fin bâclée.

Tout ça pour vous dire qu'entre les examens et les grandes vacances, nous allons pas mal ralentir les publications. ( Il reste encore une douzaine de chapitres à vue de nez.)

Le prochain sera donc pour le mois de juillet.

NB : merci encore à tous ceux (celles) qui nous écrivent. Vos messages nous permettent d'être fiers de ce que l'on fait. En tant que novices dans l'écriture, et ayant envie de continuer afin, un jour, d'écrire une histoire originale, avoir votre soutien nous permet de nous dire que nos rêves d'écriture à tous les deux ne sont pas inaccessible si au moins quelque uns d'entre vous se donnent la peine de nous dire qu'ils ont aimé. Non seulement ça nous encourage à finir cette histoire, mais ça nous donne également envie d'en écrire d'autres.

* * *

 **Pérégrination d'un Malefoy chez les Weasley - CHAPITRE 47**

Ron n'en pouvait plus de voir ça !

Bien sûr, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, il devait voir la réalité en face : Hermione rencontrerait également quelqu'un d'autre, et il le savait !

Même s'il la voyait encore comme SA Mione', elle ne l'était plus. Il avait Cait désormais. Il se doutait bien, qu'un jour, elle rencontrerait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien ! Quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait ! Mais pas LUI ! Pas cette sale fouine qui leur pourrissait la vie depuis toujours !

Il aurait pu espérer, après leur victoire face à Voldemort, qu'il n'entendrait plus parler de lui. Mais voilà, il était arrivé à les détruire ; à détruire leur trio en les divisant !

Il ne comptait plus les disputes qu'il y avait eu à propos de leur témoignage à tous les deux en faveur de Malefoy. Tout était sa faute ! Que ce soit sa rupture avec Hermione, ou les tensions qu'il y avait entre Harry et lui depuis le procès des Malefoy… Tout ça l'avait même poussé à aller dans un autre service d'Aurore — -bien qu'il apprécie sa nouvelle formation de traqueur — et a creusé encore un peu plus le gouffre qui séparait désormais leur trio. À cause de lui, il s'était éloigné de ses meilleurs amis et plus rien n'avait été pareil. Hermione était devenue la colocataire d'Harry, tandis que lui restait au terrier comme un idiot.

Il ne savait pas comment ce satané Serpentard s'y était pris pour faire oublier à tout le monde ce qu'il avait fait, ou avec qui il s'était allié, mais lui ne tomberait pas dans le panneau ! Il n'oublierait pas ! Jamais ! Quant à ces rumeurs comme quoi il se serait rebellé et que Voldemort l'aurait torturé… quel ramassis de conneries ! Ce lâche de Malefoy n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il était né lâche et le resterait jusqu'à sa mort ! Il était juste en train de manipuler tout le monde, comme son père le faisait autrefois. Après tout : tel père tel fils ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il leur dise qu'il était sous impérium quand il avait fait entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard !

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait chassé ce salopard hors de chez lui ! Mais sa mère, elle aussi, était tombée dans le panneau. Si elle avait été de son côté au moment du procès, cette histoire de torture lui avait chamboulé la tête. Elle avait invité leur ennemi chez eux ! Elle avait même ordonné à son propre fils de se tenir tranquille !

Quant à Harry ! Une fois de plus, il était du côté de Malefoy ! C'était certainement ça, le plus dur ! Il était son ami ! Son meilleur ami ! Et il lui tournait le dos ! Il était même venu le voir pour lui demander comme une faveur d'au moins ne pas adresser la parole à Malefoy. Et lui, comme un con, il avait accepté. Même s'il haïssait ce fils de Mangemort, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien faire ça pour Harry si ça pouvait lui donner une chance de récupérer son amitié un jour. Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux … les allusions que faisait cette ordure le mettaient hors de lui. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser son pire ennemi draguer ouvertement sa petite amie… son ex-petite amie… sous son propre toi sans rien faire.

Il aimait Cait, il n'en doutait pas. Mais il avait tant partagé de choses avec Hermione : elle faisait partie de sa vie, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. C'était difficile de faire une croix sur ça. C'était comme se séparer d'une partie de son enfance. Elle était SON AMIE depuis presque toujours. La voir aussi proche de ce salopard de Malefoy lui était insupportable.

\- Ce n'est franchement pas la dignité qui t'étouffe ! finit-il par lancer à Hermione n'en pouvant plus de la voir si proche du blond. Tu me fais une scène en me disant que tu pensais qu'on était encore ensemble alors que tu te fais ce conard de Malefoy ! Et ne me ressort pas que vous n'êtes qu'amis !

La remarque de Ron n'avait pas manqué d'ébranler la bonne humeur que l'on pouvait sentir dans la maisonnée. Si quelqu'un comme fleur voyait d'un bon œil ce qui semblait se passer entre Hermione et Drago, ce n'était pas du gout de tous de les voir si familiers. Aussi, ce fut dans un silence pesant qu'ils guettaient la réponse d'Hermione aux accusations de Ron.

La brune s'était attendue à ce qu'il ne soit pas tendre avec elle, mais ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Même si l'espoir qu'elle avait eu de voir leur couple se reformer comme avant avait été mince, il avait cependant existé… pourtant, malgré cela, elle s'était rapprochée du Serpentard… parce qu'il souffrait, parce qu'elle avait découvert en lui un être d'une sensibilité qu'elle ignorait… que tous ignoraient… parce qu'elle s'était sentie proche de lui… parce qu'elle avait aimé qu'il ait à ce point besoin d'elle… parce qu'il lui apportait également beaucoup de tendresse alors qu'elle se sentait seule… Mais Ron avait raison ! Même si elle s'était répété qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, ils avaient très vite été plus que ça ! Peut-être même à partir du moment où elle lui avait tenu la main à travers la sacoche de correspondance.

Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle se sentait cependant un peu honteuse d'être parvenue à ressentir ce genre de choses pour le blond alors que, dans sa tête, elle était toujours avec Ron. Pourtant c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Ron et Harry avaient toujours eu la même importance à ces yeux. Elle les avait aimés d'un amour d'une force équivalente, quoique totalement différent. Alors pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas pu donner une part de cet amour à Drago alors que Ron, lui, ne lui en prodiguait plus depuis des mois ? « Peut-être parce que, à ce moment-là, vous étiez encore ensemble malgré votre pause, et que ça va à l'encontre de tes principes ? » lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle avait ses torts et qu'elle ne pouvait pas justifier certains de ses actes, même si à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé à mal. Mais ce n'était pas juste envers Ron. Elle ne savait pas qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Pour elle, ils allaient se retrouver à Noël tous les deux, et elle avait un petit espoir que leur relation redevienne comme avant. Pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de dormir avec Drago, de lui tenir la main, de le réconforter…de le laisser l'embrasser. Elle avait définitivement ses torts. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir avoir une conversation avec lui. Lui expliquer. Peut-être même qu'elle s'excuserait… bien sûr elle attendrait les siennes avant de se lancer, après tout, ils avaient tous les deux une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire.

Elle s'était pendant longtemps accrochée à l'idée d'aimer Ron, alors que pourtant cet amour n'était déjà plus le même depuis un bon moment. Elle avait parfois eu l'impression qu'ils étaient ensemble parce que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait d'eux. Ils étaient loin d'être le couple le plus compatible au monde, alors que malgré quelques petites fixions, ils l'avaient été lorsqu'ils n'étaient que meilleurs amis, et pourtant elle avait essayé de tout son cœur. Cependant, elle ne s'était rendu compte de cela que très récemment. Elle avait compris, au contact de Drago, que ce qu'elle avait avec Ron n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle aurait aimé s'en rendre compte plus tôt, leur épargner ce mal à tous les deux. Un dicton moldu s'imposait désormais à elle comme un constat de ce qu'elle vivait « l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore ».

Elle s'était levée et allait prendre la parole pour lui répondre, quand Drago bondit presque du fauteuil pour prendre place devant Hermione comme un rempart, Lyra toujours lovée contre son cœur.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Je t'avouerai même avoir essayé de l'embrasser plusieurs fois, mais cette idiote de Gryffondor était bien trop loyale envers toi pour me considérer autrement qu'en tant qu'ami. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez mis les choses au point tous les deux… choses que tu as su faire avec brio si tu veux mon avis !

Drago avait décidé, pour une fois, de ne pas s'amuser à mettre le rouquin en colère, et avait plutôt pris le parti de la maturité. Après tout, il devait faire ses preuves, et se battre avec cet abruti ne ferait que confirmer ce que la plupart ici présent pensaient déjà de lui. Et ça avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher : la belette était furieuse et il ne percevait pas plus d'hostilité à son égard qu'auparavant venant de la part des autres membres de la famille de rouquins, qui cependant observaient l'échange en silence.

\- Tu ne fais pas le poids la fouine ! Pour l'instant elle se laisse avoir par tes belles paroles, mais Mione est intelligente. Elle se rendra compte de ta vraie nature. Tu es lâche, arrogant, malveillant… tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est la souiller ! Tes mains ont commis bien trop d'horreurs pour ne pas la salir quand tu les poses sur elle. Tu n'es que de la vermine, et quand elle réalisera enfin qui tu es, elle s'empressera de te chasser de sa vie et je serais là pour l'y aider, soit en sûr !

Le rouquin, sans le savoir, avait eu les mots justes pour déstabiliser Drago, qui blêmit. Bien sûr qu'il était conscient qu'il la « salissait » ! Quant à le chasser de sa vie ! Elle n'aurait certainement pas de mal à le faire. Il ne comprenait déjà pas comment elle avait pu accepter de l'y faire entrer.

Dans son dos, Hermione avait bougé. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago et s'avança.

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je ne suis pas consciente de tous les défauts de Malefoy ? De qui il est ? De ce qu'il nous a fait à tous par le passé ? Mais c'est loin tout ça ! Il faut tourner la page, la guerre est finie. On a tous évolué et lui aussi. Je ne dis pas qu'il vous ressemble. Il est loin d'être aussi courageux, Hardi, volontaire et tolérant que vous, bien qu'en ce moment même tu me prouves que les adjectifs de notre maison ne s'appliquent pas forcément à tous… Ce n'est pas comme si un Serpentard pouvait se transformer en Gryffondor, et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'être un Serpentard ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on est le mal incarné. Je dis juste qu'il a d'autres qualités que je m'obstinais à ne pas voir tellement je le haïssais. J'ai juste appris à le connaitre et j'ai ouvert les yeux. Oui Ron, il n'est pas parfait, mais franchement ? penses-tu l'être ?

\- Je vaux mieux que lui en tout cas ! lui cracha Ron avec dédain, prenant tous les autres à témoin en les observant tandis qu'ils ne disaient mot. C'est un Mangemort ! Il a été éduqué comme tel et le restera toute sa vie. Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en lui !

Cait les regardait se disputer et voulait intervenir. Elle était sa petite amie et surtout elle était souvent son garde-fou quand il commençait à s'enflammer pour une cause et qu'il prenait trop à cœur certaines choses. Mais voir son petit ami se battre aussi ardemment contre celui d'Hermione lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux sans qu'elle ne parvienne à se maitriser. « Il aimera toujours Hermione ! songea-t-elle tandis que son cœur se serrait. Elle a été son premier amour, sa meilleure amie… il ont vécu tellement de choses ensemble… jamais il ne tournera complètement la page… » Elle était incapable de bouger. Incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- Ce n'est pas un Mangemort ! tenta d'intervenir calmement Harry un peu plus loin. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne porte pas la marque et que tout ce dont il est coupable, c'est d'avoir été le pire des connards dans son enfance et d'avoir voulu sauver sa famille ! Alors, arrête avec ça !

\- Qu'il me traite de Mangemorts s'il le veut ! intervint Drago à l'intention d'Harry en avançant cependant d'un pas de plus vers Ron. Il ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier. La seule chose que je veux qu'il comprenne, c'est qu'il n'a plus son mot à dire sur qui Hermione peut fréquenter ! finit-il en allant fixer l'ex-petit ami d'Hermione droit dans les yeux.

\- Comme tu l'as dit Weasley, reprit-il après quelques secondes, elle est suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre la vraie nature des gens ! Si elle s'est éloignée de toi, c'est bien parce que, toi, tu étais incapable de lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin !

Tandis que le Serpentard parlait, Ron serrait les points à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Le Gryffondor savait parfaitement qu'en un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Hermione avait besoin de défis, de culture, et d'indépendance. Elle voulait faire carrière, elle avait de l'ambition, elle voulait changer le monde et faire quelque chose d'important dans sa vie. Elle ne se serait jamais contentée d'une vie paisible de mère de famille, même en ayant tout de même un travail intéressant. Certainement que plus tard quand sa carrière serait lancée, elle aurait voulu avoir des enfants, mais lui ne voulait pas attendre et il savait qu'elle lui aurait cédé, tout comme il savait que ça l'aurait rendue malheureuse d'avoir dû renoncer à tout ce dont elle aurait eu envie pour lui et qu'elle le lui aurait reproché un jour. Oui, c'était vrai : il n'était pas celui qui aurait pu lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin…

« Mais il est hors de question que je laisse cet enfoiré insinuer qu'il est mieux que moi et que c'est de lui dont elle a besoin ! » ruminait-il en son for intérieur tandis que l'autre continuait à l'enfoncer.

\- Je ne te fais pas de dessins, je pense que tu sais parfaitement ce dont je parle ! finit par dire Drago, en toisant du regard le roux ; un sourire arrogant, voir malveillant sur les lèvres.

Il avait promis à Hermione de bien se comporter, mais il lui avait également promis de la défendre contre l'affreux Gryffondor, et ce dernier s'en était pris à elle ! Et puis, il ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité dont tous étaient conscients…ce n'était pas sa faute s'il prenait plaisir à lui renvoyer l'ascenseur en matière de vérités blessantes.

Ces derniers mots… le ton sur lequel ils avaient été dit… firent bouillir de rage l'apprenti Auror qui perdit le contrôle.

Dégainant rapidement sa baguette, il s'apprêta à lancer un _Pulsate_ : un sort extrêmement efficace qu'on enseignait désormais aux Aurores et qui était bien plus difficile à contrer qu'un simple _Stupefix_ sans pour autant être létal… dans la plupart des cas.

Drago, qui s'attendait presque à ce que tout ça tourne mal, parvint lui aussi à dégainer sa baguette dans le but de lancer un simple _Protego_. Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de se frotter au rouquin— ça n'aurait pas été la première fois — mais surtout parce qu'il n'était pas stupide au point de vouloir se retrouver avec toute sa famille sur le dos. S'il était officiellement là, c'était, malgré tout, pour renouer des liens avec les Weasley, qu'il les apprécie ou pas !

-Pulsa… commença Ron tandis que Drago incantait de son côté également.

\- Expelliarmus ! gronda soudain Charlie pour les arrêter.

Instantanément les deux baguettes bondirent dans sa main, les laissant pantois.

\- Vous arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous règlerez vos comptes une autre fois, mais ni ici, ni maintenant ! aboya-t-il à leur encontre passablement en rogne.

Si son frère avait certainement l'habitude des colères de Charlie, Drago fut passablement impressionné. Il avait pourtant déjà encouru les colères de son père, celles de sa tante et même bien pire… du genre de celles qui terrorisaient et où l'on obéissait par crainte des retombées, mais, subir les remontrances d'un dresseur de dragon avait ceci de particulier qu'on se sentait tout petit à côté de lui, sans être écrasé pour autant. Il inspirait le respect et parlait avec la voix de la raison. Le Serpentard, bien que toujours méfiant, préféra donc adopter une attitude tout de suite moins hostile ; attendant la suite.

Ron, qui contrairement au blond était toujours ulcéré, continuait à lancer un regard plein de haine et de rancœur à Drago, avant de finalement se tourner vers Charlie :

\- Charlie ! Je pensais qu'au moins toi tu serais de mon côté !

\- Je suis du côté de Maman ! Et elle l'a invité. Alors j'aimerais que tu prennes un peu sur toi et que tu ailles un moment dehors te calmer ! L'air frais te fera du bien petit frère. Finit-il avec la douceur qu'emploient ceux qui veillent sur leur famille.

\- Vous êtes tous aveugles ! s'emporta Ron. C'est lui le Mangemort ! C'est lui qui doit partir d'ici !

Tous autour de lui le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou. Et il l'était ! Fou ou plutôt ivre. Ivre de rage… ivre d'incompréhension … ivre d'une envie de vengeance et de justice qu'on lui refusait. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de comprendre ? Pourquoi n'ouvraient-ils pas les yeux ? Si seulement Charlie n'était pas intervenu ! Son sort lui aurait réduit le visage en bouillie ! Et avec un peu de chance ça lui aurait laissé des séquelles sur sa sale face de fouine ! Et qu'importe qu'il ait put en perdre la vue, il n'aurait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Jetant un regard sur l'assemblée, il chercha Cait des yeux, mais comme les autres, elle le regardait incrédule avec en plus, dans les yeux, une pointe de déception qu'il ne supporta pas.

\- Tu as raison, je vais aller me calmer. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, mais pas ici ! dit-il avec brutalité à son frère en se déplaçant jusqu'à lui.

Charlie avait beau être un peu plus petit que Ron, sa carrure et son allure sauvage en faisait quelqu'un d'impressionnant et de surtout très intimidant que ce soit sa démarche de combattant, ses manières rudes, son teint hâlé, ses multitudes de cicatrices que la magie ne guérirait jamais, son visage buriné par les intempéries, son sourire féroce ou encore son regard de prédateur… Tout en lui criait « danger » ! Pourtant, en cet instant, Ron qui avait jusque-là toujours éprouvé une certaine appréhension à défier son grand frère, n'en avait cure.

\- Rends-moi ma baguette ! continua-t-il sur un ton tout aussi dur en le défiant du regard. J'en ai besoin pour transplaner.

Sans un mot, Charlie approuva sa décision de partir d'un hochement de tête et lui rendit sa baguette d'un geste sec, tout en s'écartant pour le laisser accéder à la porte d'entrée qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard plein d'amertume à sa famille, Ron se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Ron ! l'interpela Cait en se dirigeant vers lui pour l'intercepter.

Mais Ron n'avait plus qu'une envie : sortir au plus vite de cette ambiance trop pesante qu'il ne supportait plus… Il étouffait !

Elle allait le suivre quand Harry l'arrêta.

\- Quand il est comme ça, il vaut mieux le laisser un peu seul, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire forcé plein de compassion. Tu commences à bien le connaitre, tu dois le savoir… Lui parler n'a tendance qu'à envenimer les choses. Il va-t'en vouloir à toi aussi. Il vaut mieux que tu sois là pour lui quand il réalisera ce qu'il a failli faire. Tu as entendu comme moi quel sort il allait lancer...

Ron ne prit pas le temps d'entendre tout ce que se disait Cait et Harry. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant sa famille pour le moins choquée en ce jour qui aurait dû n'être que gaité et, pourquoi pas, réconciliation entre deux familles qui se détestaient depuis des générations entières.

\- Toi ! dit soudain Charlie en s'adressant à l'héritier Malefoy, brisant ainsi le silence sépulcral qui régnait dans la maison. Tu me suis… j'ai à te parler !

N'attendant même pas de réponse, il se dirigea vers le petit bureau de son père. Puis attendit devant la porte maintenant ouverte que le jeune Serpentard pénètre dans la pièce.

Après un bref regard en direction d'Hermione, qui paraissait légèrement inquiète mais qui lui souriait timidement pour l'encourager, puis un autre vers Harry, qui lui signifia d'un hochement de tête semblait lui signifier que tout allait bien se passer, il emboita le pas au dresseur de dragons et senti la porte se refermer derrière lui.

La pièce n'avait rien à voir avec le somptueux bureau de son père. Elle était exiguë avec des armoires et des étagères sur pratiquement tous les murs ; chacune d'entre elles était remplie de papiers, de dossiers et de livres, le tout installé dans le plus grand désordre. Çà et là, on pouvait également voir des objets moldus en plus ou moins bon état qui trônaient comme des trophées. Le bureau, quant à lui plutôt petit, était plutôt sobre et bien rangé. C'est contre celui-ci que s'assit Charles Weasley, laissant Drago mal à l'aise, debout face à lui sans qu'il sache très bien quoi faire et à quoi s'attendre.

Le dresseur de dragons ne semblait pas prêt à se mettre à parler. Aussi, le blond attendit dans l'appréhension que celui-ci s'adresse enfin à lui.

\- Ne pense pas que Ron soit le seul responsable de ce qui vient de se passer ! Il n'est pas le seul fautif et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon frère ! Tous les deux vous venez de vous comporter comme des gosses ! Ma mère n'a franchement pas besoin de ça… Elle a besoin de calme, et surtout d'être entourée de choses positives !

Il avait ce ton de reproche que certains savent adopter pour vous faire vous sentir coupable, comme un gosse pris en flagrant délit de vol de bonbon juste avant de passer à table. C'était un peu nouveau pour Drago. Si son père lui rabâchait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de son rang, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire sermonner de la sorte. Contrairement à ce à quoi il se serait attendu d'un Weasley, il n'y avait pas réellement d'hostilité dans ses paroles. Alors, il le laissa continuer, curieux comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir d'autre à lui dire.

Charlie n'était pas réellement homme à prendre la parole, il préférait laisser ça aux autres. Mais c'était lui qui était intervenu, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer.

\- Ron t'a toujours détesté, et certainement à raison, mais c'est presque pire depuis ton procès. Il refuse de comprendre le point de vue d'Hermione et d'Harry… Parfois, je pense même que c'est à cause de ça qu'il est devenu traqueur … Pour pouvoir poursuivre les Mangemorts encore en liberté et les envoyer à Azkaban à défaut de pouvoir t'y envoyer. Je ne dis pas qu'il ait raison… ou qu'il ait tort. Ta famille a fait tellement de mal à la mienne que j'ai du mal à croire en ta bonne foi !

\- Je … tenta Drago, toujours debout, qui voulait tout de même s'expliquer.

\- Laisse-moi finir, ordonna le Dragonnier d'une voix caverneuse à laquelle il n'osa répondre. Avant que tout ça n'arrive, tu t'es parfaitement bien conduit et c'est Ron qui t'a provoqué. C'est lui aussi qui a sorti sa baguette en premier et j'ai bien vu que tu n'allais lancer qu'un _Protego_ alors que tu aurais été en droit de répondre par bien pire … Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas le provoquer quand il reviendra… Le reste je m'en occupe.

\- Je tenterais de faire de mon mieux, mais il ne faut pas trop m'en demander non plus ! protesta Drago. S'il m'insulte ou insulte Hermione, je ne le laisserais pas faire !

\- Je m'en doute ! dit-il en lui accordant un grand sourire complaisant qui ne disait pourtant rien qui vaille à Drago.

Se redressant, Charlie s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline pour venir se poster sur son côté, presque derrière lui, ce qui fit ressurgir certaines images qu'il tenta d'ignorer, tout en faisant naitre en lui une angoisse et une inquiétude familière…

\- À propos d'Hermione, tu sais qu'elle est comme une sœur pour nous ? lui demanda-t-il tout en l'affirmant.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit Drago d'un hochement de tête, murmurant à peine les mots.

\- Alors j'aimerais que tu intègres parfaitement quelque chose, lui susurra-t-il l'oreille comme s'il s'agissait d'une confidence. Si tu joues avec elle ou si tu la fais souffrir, je te réduis en miettes et je te jette en parure à mes dragons.

Voyant la tête que faisait le Serpentard en face de lui, Charlie partit dans une sorte de fou rire qui déstabilisa encore plus Drago qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Si c'était une blague, elle avait l'air franchement crédible sur le moment : ça avait beau être un Weasley, Drago l'en croyait bien capable !

\- Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais les autres vont se demander ce que deux beaux mecs comme nous font dans cet endroit exigu depuis un bon quart d'heure ! Il serait temps qu'on y aille … et j'en connais une qui va s'inquiéter pour toi ! Cours la rejoindre ! finit-il en le gratifiant d'une bourrade dans le dos avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Drago reprit sa respiration. À un moment il avait dû oublier comment faire. Il venait franchement de vivre un moment étrange.

Voyant Hermione et Harry l'attendre tout près de la porte, il les rejoignit.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Eh bien, oui ! Si on exclut le fait que je risque, au moindre faux pas, de me retrouver à l'état de bouse de dragon parce que ce mec m'aura donné en pâture à ses animaux de compagnie, fit Drago avec le plus grand des sérieux, visiblement impressionné par les menaces de son précèdent interlocuteur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et il y mit encore plus de cœur quand Hermione s'indigna en tentant de lui expliquer « que ce n'était pas drôle et que Charlie pouvait être épouvantable quand il s'y mettait ». Ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer le blond.

\- Il t'a fait le coup à toi aussi ! parvint enfin à articuler Harry, toujours hilare en voyant la mine déconfite du Serpentard. Quand Ginny et moi on a commencé à sortir ensemble, il m'a mis en garde très sérieusement moi aussi.

Même si les mots d'Harry auraient dû le rassurer, le fait qu'en quelques heures, il soit passé d'ami d'Hermione au statut de petit ami, alors qu'ils n'en avaient jamais encore été question, rendait Drago particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ils faisaient tous comme si ça allait de soi. Bien sûr, il y avait cette alchimie entre eux qui faisait qu'il lui était impossible de nier qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais il aurait tout de même aimé pouvoir en parler avec elle avant. Tout allait trop vite ! Alors, si Harry s'y mettait lui aussi…

Ce dernier s'était calmé et, inconscient de ce qui perturbait Drago, il s'approcha du blond pour lui parler de façon à ce que personne à part lui et peut-être Hermione n'entende.

\- Et encore, je suppose que toi, tu n'as pas eu le droit au couplet sur la virginité de sa petite sœur !

Hermione sourit et curieusement Drago se détendit et l'imita en imaginant la scène.

Ginny, qui aidait Fleur non loin d'eux, et qui se doutait de quoi pouvait bien parler Harry, lui envoya un regard noir qui semblait lui dire « si tu entres plus dans les détails : je t'éventre et je te fais avaler tes boyaux ». Aussi, il se tut, mais glissa tout de même quelques mots à l'oreille de Drago dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, ce qui le fit rire à son tour.

\- Vous pourriez parler un peu plus fort et nous faire profiter un peu de vos plaisanteries, intervint George, qui s'avançait vers eux. Tandis qu'à nouveau Ginny avait tourné la tête vers eux, menaçante.

\- Désolé George, mais ta sœur veut déjà m'étriper alors je ne risque pas me répéter, s'excusa Harry.

\- Te rends-tu comptes de l'injustice que tu me fais Harry ! Tu me prives d'une blague concernant, à l'évidence, mon adorable petite sœur au profit de notre honorable invité dont le camp m'a sournoisement privé de la possibilité de vous écouter à mon aise en me privant de l'une de mes précieuses oreilles ! Tu n'as aucun cœur ! Sans parler de toi Malefoy ! Tu pourrais compatir !

Faisant semblant d'être à l'agonie devant tant d'injustice, l'incorrigible farceur au visage constellé de taches de rousseur et aux cheveux ébouriffés se retint à l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier, ainsi qu'Hermione, étaient ravis de le voir en si bonne forme après les mois abominables qu'il avait passés suite au décès de son frère.

\- Ne te plains pas ! Si ça avait été moi, tu n'aurais pas perdu qu'une oreille ! se moqua le blond avec aplomb.

Un silence de mort accompagne la blague de Drago, que beaucoup avaient entendu.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu sais viser ? répondit George du tac au tac. Tu n'es même pas capable d'attraper un vif d'or !

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas de chance avec les vifs d'or, mais avec une belle tête rousse comme la tienne je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu te manquer ! répliqua le Serpentard un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Depuis quand désires-tu accrocher des rousses à ton tableau de chasse ? Je croyais que tu les préférais brunes.

\- Touché ! fit Drago.

\- Tu t'avoues facilement vaincu. C'est le fait de t'être fait torturé qui t'a ramolli ? lança à son tour George, qui ne voulait pas en rester là.

\- Et c'est le fait qu'il n'ait pas tué le bon frère qui fait que celui qui reste manque d'humour ?

Autour d'eux, personne ne savait s'ils s'étaient mis à parler sérieusement ou s'ils partageaient un humour de très mauvais gout. Ils étaient même prêts à intervenir quand George rit tout à coup de bon cœur, suivi de Drago, à la stupéfaction de tous.

\- Ravis de te voir chez nous, Malefoy ! déclara le roux avec un sourire si large qu'il lui fendait presque le visage, en lui mettant quelques petites tapes amicales sur l'épaule.

\- Toi et ton frère êtes les deux seuls Gryffondors pour lesquels j'ai eu de l'estime pendant toute ma scolarité, lui avoua le blond en toute sincérité.

\- Pas même Hermione. C'est pourtant grâce à elle que tu es là !

\- Justement, parlons-en ! Ce n'est pas grâce à elle, mais à cause d'elle. C'est elle et ta rouquine de sœur qui ont manigancé tout ça. Elles sont bien plus Serpentard que je ne le pensais, cela force le respect... Et

Hermione qui était toujours là, mais qui se faisait discrète, convaincue que Drago trouverait certainement en George quelqu'un avec qui bien s'entendre, s'insurgea à coup d'exclamations outrées.

\- Ose dire que tu ne m'as pas fait de chantage pour que je me tienne tranquille ? Ose dire que tu ne profites pas de tes charmes pour obtenir ce que tu veux de moi ?

Hermione s'était mise à rougir. Elle avait beau dire un timide « mais non », elle n'était pas crédible.

La tension retombée, le reste de l'après-midi se déroula bien plus calmement. Au grand soulagement de Molly, tout fut prêt pour le soir, que ce soit les décorations de noël, le repas maintenu au chaud grâce à la magie, les agrandissements momentanés de la maison pour pouvoir y accueillir tout le monde le soir venu, ainsi que les différentes petites choses nécessaires à ce que le repas du soir et celui du lendemain soit parfaitement bien organisés.

Peu avant le souper, ceux qui le désiraient allèrent se changer, tandis que d'autres se contentèrent de quelques sorts pour donner un petit coup de propre à leurs vêtements salis par les différentes tâches que Molly leur avait confiés.

Quand Ginny et Hermione descendirent de la chambre de la plus jeune, Drago et Harry furent agréablement surpris de les voir arriver dans des tenues assez semblables qui n'étaient pas sans leur faire penser à de malicieuse lutines de conte de fée. Toutes les deux portaient une robe particulièrement courte - surtout pour les standards habituels de la brune - dont le bas était orné de dentelle ainsi que de très longues chaussettes qui s'arrêtaient à hauteur de la robe, légèrement au-dessus du genou.

Si Ginny, qui avait choisi d'être vêtue de bleu, semblait extrêmement à l'aise dans sa tenue, Hémione qui elle avait choisi le vert, l'était beaucoup moins. Elle estimait être loin d'avoir la silhouette avantageuse de sa cadette et tirait inconsciemment sur le bas de sa robe. Et, voyant les yeux de la plupart des hommes de la maisonnée se poser sur elles, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Une fois que George les eut accueillis à grand renfort de sifflement admiratif, Harry vint à la rencontre de Ginny pour lui dire à quel point il appréciait la voir ainsi.

Si Drago lui aussi appréciait le spectacle, il n'avait d'yeux que sur les jambes d'Hermione, s'imaginant faire glisser sa main sous cette dentelle pour venir caresser ces cuisses qu'il ne faisait qu'entrapercevoir, mais qui lui semblaient si douces.

Arrêtant de fantasmer, il la laissa approcher tandis qu'il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle d'une porte.

\- Vert ? fit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et un sourcil relevé.

\- C'est Ginny ! se défendit-elle. C'était la condition pour qu'elle m'aide à te faire venir ici.

\- Eh bien ! Il faut croire qu'elle a fait ça pour s'excuser du tour pendable qu'elle m'a fait, parce que je te trouve franchement très mignonne comme ça. Bien plus que dans ton uniforme, c'est certain. Ça te va terriblement bien… même si j'avoue, lui confia-t-il à l'oreille, que ça me donne surtout envie de profiter de ta présence dans un endroit plus intime.

Si Hermione avait déjà le teint rosé, elle devint écarlate.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire merci ou bien… Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment…

\- C'en est un ! l'interrompit Drago avant que, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, elle s'en aille se trouver une occupation désuète un peu plus loin, pour reprendre un peu de contenance, n'étant assurément pas habituée à ce qu'on lui parle ainsi.

Peu après, sans qu'il n'y ait d'autre incidents, les derniers arrivants vinrent se joindre à eux : d'abord Audrey, la fiancée de Percy, ainsi que ses parents — des bureaucrates sans envergure auquel Drago ne porta aucun intérêt —puis Andromeda et le jeune Teddy.

Ravie de voir son neveu présent parmi les Weasley, elle lui colla son cousin dans les bras sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de protester, « juste le temps qu'elle aille dire bonjour à tout le monde ». Si Harry et Hermione s'en amusèrent, la totalité des autres convives fut réellement surprise, voire légèrement inquiets.

Bien décidé à ignorer les regards, Drago retourna avec l'enfant s'assoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté pour venir saluer sa tante. Il y vit Lyra qui l'attendait en jouant avec les franges d'un autre âge qui ornaient le siège, elle allait certainement en détruire une bonne moitié, mais la survie du mobilier des Weasley était très loin des préoccupations de Drago. « Au moins ça leur donnera une bonne occasion de renouveler cette affreuseté » songea-t-il en la voyant.

Une fois installé, il commença à parler à son jeune cousin de la petite chatte, lui expliquant son nom, mais aussi qui la lui avait offerte et quels étaient ses facultés. Teddy semblait comme fasciné par ce que lui disait Drago, même s'il n'en comprenait certainement pas la moitié. À nouveau, il prit des traits qui le firent ressembler à son ainé, attirant encore plus l'attention sur eux. Puis quand Lyra, épuisée, vint sur les genoux de son maitre pour y trouver du repos, Drago expliqua au jeune garçon tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour caresser la petite créature qui s'endormait sur eux :

\- Tu dois la caresser avec le bout des doigts parce que tu vois, elle est toute petite comme toi, et si tu vas trop vite ou si tu fais trop de bruit, elle va avoir peur et elle va s'enfuir. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle parte ? dit-il à son cousin.

Montrant qu'il avait compris Teddy, commença à flatter maladroitement Lyra sous le regard attentif de Drago et admiratif d'une partie de la gent féminine présente autour de lui.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas ces talents-là Drago, vint lui dire Fleur.

\- On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie ! intervint à son tour Molly, ravie de voir qu'elle avait bien fait d'inviter le jeune Malefoy.

\- Si je cherche un baby-sitter pour victoire, je sais à qui m'adresser ! surenchéri Fleur moqueuse.

\- Ils sont adorables ensemble ! ajouta Andromeda. Teddy à l'air de l'adorer !

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas aimer les enfants, Drago ! vint lui dire Ginny, qui elle aussi s'était approchée.

\- Moi non plus, murmura Audrey à sa mère tandis qu'elles épiaient le garçon et l'enfant. Percy m'a toujours parlé des Malefoy comme des sorciers sans une pointe d'humanité.

\- Tu comptes nous le rendre à un moment où tu veux le garder pour toi tout seul ? intervint Hermione, qui sentait à quel point Drago appréciait de moins en moins être le centre d'attention, se sentant ridicule d'avoir si facilement su s'adapter à la présence de son cousin sur ses genoux.

Alors que Drago, soulagé, confiait Teddy à Hermione, George s'approcha.

\- Bien joué, Malefoy ! Que tu ramènes un chaton pour t'attirer les bonnes grâces de la gent féminine c'était déjà très fort, mais le coup du bébé ! Tu m'épates ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne feras pas que craquer les brunes de cette famille ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Les autres je te les laisse ! J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec l'une d'entre elles ! fit-il ravi de l'intervention du rouquin. Ça te dit de faire un tour dehors ?

Il avait lancé ça sans trop réfléchir, oppressé par l'attention qui lui était portée. Il s'attendait à essuyer un refus et à devoir répliquer qu'il pouvait se passer de sa présence, mais George accepta.

Ils restèrent à discuter pendant près d'une heure de Poudlard, mais aussi du magasin de farces et attrapes ou de la difficulté à vendre la propriété familiale où avaient séjourné Voldemort. Drago se surprit à apprécier ce moment qui alternait entre réflexions sérieuses, piques, et blagues de mauvais gout. Il devait se l'avouer : ce Weasley-là était plutôt agréable !

Quand le diner arriva, malgré l'absence de Ron et la morosité de la pauvre Cait, les choses se passèrent plutôt bien par rapport à ce qu'il aurait pu s'attendre. Placé entre Hermione et Harry, avec en face de lui sa tante et George, il n'aurait pu rêver, en pareille situation, meilleur plan de table.

Il y eut bien quelques moments gênant pour lui, comme quand Audrey, la « charmante » fiancée, certainement analphabète, de ce bon à rien de Percy Weasley, lui demanda : « Quel genre de tortures avez-vous subi ? Parce que tout le monde en parle mais personne ne sait exactement ! » ou quand le fiancé, tout aussi crétin qu'il se l'était imaginé, fit la remarque que s'il avait été nommé à la justice plutôt qu'aux transports magiques, il aurait durci les conditions de détention d'Azkaban.

Si dans le premier cas il remit à sa place la pauvre cruche en lui expliquant qu'il y avait des questions qu'il valait mieux éviter de poser à table, quand Percy intervint, ce fut son père qui, d'un ton sec, lui expliqua qu'avant de dire n'importe quoi, il ferait mieux de réfléchir et que s'il voulait tester quelques jours les conditions de détention de la prison, il avait suffisamment de relation pour l'y faire admettre à titre d'expérience. Le patriarche lui rappela ensuite que Sirius en avait fait l'amère expérience et que rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'Azkaban était déjà.

Drago s'étonna d'une telle intervention. Le père de famille semblait pourtant plutôt effacé. Pourtant quand il intervint, tous l'écoutèrent, mais ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut qu'à aucun moment il ne mentionna le fait que lui ou son père y avait séjourné.

Quelques autres petites réflexions sur son passé ne manquèrent pas de fuser. Il avait cependant suffisamment de répartie pour les contrer aisément. L'excellente cuisine de Mme Weasley et la main d'Hermione, discrètement posée sur sa cuisse pour le soutenir quand il en avait besoin, l'aidèrent également à faire face à cette soirée qui fut tout de même particulièrement longue.

George ne manqua pas non plus de le chambrer. Il fit particulièrement rire l'assemblée quand, voyant Drago reprendre de la dinde, il se moqua en expliquant que désormais dépouillé de leur fortune, les Malefoy devaient maintenant s'incruster chez leurs anciens ennemis comme des pique-assiettes.

Le repas avait été excellent et même Drago, qui était habitué à une cuisine raffinée, apprécia. Molly les avait ensuite tous convié à attendre le dessert dans le petit salon attenant à leur salle à manger. Tandis que d'un sort elle envoya la vaisselle se laver, la plupart des convives vinrent y prendre place. Fleur était partie voir si Victoire dormait bien, et Mr Weasley, fidèle à lui-même, avait profité de l'intermède pour trainer le père d'Audrey dans son bureau afin lui faire une démonstration des derniers objets moldus de sa collection.

Drago remarqua aussi l'absence de Potter et de sa rouquine qui étaient sortis prendre l'air, mais il doutait franchement que ce soit pour aller y dégnomer le jardin.

\- Avoue que ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça, lui demanda Hermione près de lui alors qu'il observait depuis l'entrée de la pièce les Weasley s'installer dans les différents fauteuils.

\- Je dois admettre que c'était loin d'être aussi épouvantable que je n'aurais pu le croire, marmonna-t-il à l'intention de la brune. Cependant, ne compte tout de même pas sur moi pour remettre les pieds ici à moins d'y être obligé !

Il était sincère. Et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Hermione, il avait, contre toute logique, apprécié cette ambiance chaleureuse bien différente de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans sa famille. Il se doutait cependant que l'absence de l'ex-petit ami d'Hermione lui avait été profitable. Or, ça ne durerait pas ! Cet imbécile reviendrait bien à un moment ou à un autre, mais il comptait bien profiter de ce répit.

Hélas, celui-ci fut de courte durée, car l'ainé des Weasley s'avançait vers eux.

\- Je crois que vous vouliez me parler.

\- Moi, pas spécialement, le rembarra Drago, pas particulièrement ravi à l'idée d'engager cette conversation. Mais Hermione y tient, même si je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

\- Si tu peux nous éclairer sur le sujet, ce sera avec grand plaisir, le remercia Hermione, tentant de faire oublier la mauvaise volonté ostentatoire de Drago.

\- Le mieux serait peut-être d'aller dans un endroit plus tranquille, proposa Bill qui comprenait le manque d'enthousiasme du jeune Malefoy et présumait qu'il n'aimerait pas que l'on écoute ce dont ils allaient parler.

Drago plaça Lyra, qui s'était endormie dans ses bras après avoir joué avec Teddy une partie de la soirée, dans la poche de sa chemise qu'il ragrandit magiquement, et ils se rendirent dans la petite véranda située à l'arrière de la maison. Elle n'était pas très chauffée et Molly y entassait ses plantes en pots afin qu'elles ne souffrent pas trop du froid. La pièce tenait plus du débarras que d'autre chose. On y trouvait de vieux sièges de jardin en osier défraichis, pour la plupart entassés les uns sur les autres, et une table encombrée de pot de fleurs vides, de sécateurs et d'autres petits instruments de jardinage... Cependant, cela leur permettait d'avoir un endroit un peu à l'écart pour discuter et Drago n'y trouva rien à redire, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

À peine entrée, Hermione, saisie par l'ambiance glaciale qui y régnait, lança un sort pour réchauffer la pièce, faisant apparaitre des petites flammes bleues qu'elle plaça dans des pots qui répandirent aussitôt leur douce chaleur et éclairèrent la véranda de leurs lueurs. Mais Drago aurait presque préféré rester dans la peine ombre que la lune, au trois quarts pleine, leur procurait. Les lueurs pâles qui éclairaient l'endroit donnaient au semi-loup-garou un aspect encore plus lugubre : les cicatrices sur son visage teinté de bleu étaient devenues quasiment noires et rappelaient plus que jamais à Drago à quel point il en était responsable.

Pendant un instant, Bill Weasley sembla l'observer… le juger peut-être… puis enfin il prit la parole :

\- Hermione ne m'a pas dit exactement pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un guide. Elle m'a juste demandé si j'avais entendu parler de ceux qui entrent dans les rêves. Elle a également évoqué le fait que ça te concernait. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'en dire beaucoup plus, mais pour vous aider il me faut tout de même quelques informations.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans les détails. Je …

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir, mais vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous faites ensemble des recherches scolaires ! Si « ce projet personnel » est bien ce à quoi je pense… je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas ébruiter quoi que ce soit à ce propos... En supposant que Voldemort, en plus de t'avoir torturé, ait expérimenté sur toi de la vieille magie, je conçois parfaitement tes réticences. Cependant, une entité de cauchemar, surtout si elle est à son image, ne peut que te détruire à petit feu. Et à te voir, elle a déjà bien entamé son travail.

Drago serait les poings tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce ton condescendant sur lequel on lui parlait. L'idée d'un guide lui déplaisait déjà, mais devoir parler de ses problèmes à un Weasley l'horrifiait.

\- Laisse-le nous aider, implora Hermione, qui sentait toute l'hostilité qui courait en lui, en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. S'il te plait Drago, écoute au moins ce qu'il a à nous dire.

\- C'est bon… j'écoute, fit-il à contrecœur.

Bill hocha la tête et leur proposa de s'assoir. Hermione prit un siège et le conjureur de mauvais sorts l'imita. La brune avait beau avoir réchauffé la pièce, Drago se sentait frigorifié — certainement à l'idée de ce qu'il allait apprendre — et la neige qui commençait à tomber dehors n'arrangeait rien. Il aurait apprécié se retrouver à côté d'Hermione en cet instant, mais les seuls sièges disponibles étaient installés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il s'installa malgré tout dans l'un d'eux et le fils ainé des Weasley reprit :

\- Je n'ai jamais été témoin d'une telle possession, mais mon ancien mentor l'a été. De ce que j'en sais, c'est très complexe et très dangereux de combattre une telle entité. C'est bien plus qu'une simple malédiction ! Ce n'est pas non plus impossible à réaliser, mais il faut faire ça avec le plus grand des sérieux, avoir en main des textes fiables, et suivre à la lettre toutes les consignes. Cependant, j'imagine que si Hermione est présente, il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal.

\- Aurais-tu en ta possession ces fameux textes ou au moins des indications qui pourraient nous aider ? demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

\- Rien de tout ça, je suis désolé ! Je ne sais que ce qu'on m'a raconté…

\- Viens, Hermione ! On n'apprendra rien d'intéressant, et de toute façon je refuse de faire ça ! On perd notre temps… grogna Drago en commençant à se lever.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu t'en sortiras sans aide ? lança Bill, pour l'arrêter, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains sur son visage pour cacher son mécontentement.

\- Il est hors de question que quiconque entre dans mon esprit ! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Mais il y a déjà quelqu'un ! s'énerva Bill en frappant du poing sur la table à côté de lui, ébranlant les piles de pots de fleurs qui tintèrent d'un bruit assourdissant qui se répercuta sur les parois de verre de la véranda. Tu crois qu'il va en rester là ?! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de détruire ce que tu as à l'intérieur de toi. Quoique tu fasses pour l'éloigner, ça ne sera jamais suffisant ! Pour le repousser, tu devras utiliser des choses qui seront de plus en plus fortes. Tu en viendras peut-être même à la magie noire, rien que pour avoir juste qu'une nuit sans sa présence, et à un moment tu succomberas. Et, si tu n'as pas le courage de mettre fin à tes jours, ton esprit se rendra jusqu'à lui laisser le pouvoir ! C'est réellement ce que tu veux ?

\- Il y a certainement un autre moyen pour le détruire ! affirma le blond en se retournant pour voir son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

\- S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, déclara le conjureur en soutenant son regard avec tristesse et agacement, c'est qu'il n'y a que ça d'efficace !

\- Alors je choisirais l'autre solution… fit Drago défaitiste qui ne voyait plus quoi faire d'autre. Après tout, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire forcé, j'ai de l'entrainement ! À moins que tu ne m'en empêches à nouveau…

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant Hermione, conscient qu'elle pouvait sentir son désespoir face à cette révélation.

\- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle épouvantée à l'idée qu'il puisse à nouveau penser à se donner la mort.

Elle s'était levée à son tour et l'avait pris dans ses bras sans se soucier de Bill, à leurs côtés, qui semblait légèrement désarçonné : jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le jeune fils Malefoy ait déjà tenté de se suicider...

Drago tremblait de rage et de peur à l'idée que le conjureur lui ait dit la vérité.

\- Je t'interdis de te faire à nouveau du mal, Drago Malefoy ! dit-elle dans un sanglot étouffé.

Ému par la réaction de sa lionne, il tenta un peu d'humour :

\- Tu sais, il y a des poisons qui ne font pas du tout souffrir !

Il avait dit cela, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, en la regardant dans les yeux, pour ensuite aller essuyer de son pouce une petite larme qui coulait de ses si beaux yeux bruns.

\- Promet-moi que tu ne le feras plus ! implora-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareille ! répondit-il avec calme, sérieux et même un peu de tendresse dans la voix.

\- Alors, promets-moi au moins d'aller jusqu'au bout de ces recherches ! Il sera toujours temps pour toi de refuser au dernier moment ! Ça ne t'engage à rien de savoir exactement en quoi tout ça consiste, non ?

Il la trouva craquante en cet instant, et lui refuser quoi que ce soit, même si c'était vain, lui était impossible.

\- Ce que tu peux m'énerver à toujours vouloir avoir raison ! pesta-t-il.

\- Alors tu promets ? dit-elle d'une petite voix étranglée et pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui, je te le promets ! fit-il en lui souriant avec douceur.

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, viens te rassoir. Je suis sûre que Bill a encore des choses à nous dire sur cette histoire de guide, décréta-t-elle en séchant ses larmes d'un geste de la main et en poussant le blond doucement vers un des fauteuils en osier.

Docile, Drago alla se rassoir, mais cette fois-ci Hermione vint se placer derrière lui et pausa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Bien qu'un peu surpris à la vue de tout ce qui semblait les lier, Bill l'était surtout de la tendresse dont faisait preuve le blond envers l'ex-petite-amie de son frère. Il ne feignait pas, pas plus là que quand il s'était occupé de Teddy… de cela, il était certain ! Il y avait désormais des choses que son état de semi-loup-garou lui permettait de sentir, tout comme il avait senti dès son arrivée qu'il abritait en lui quelque chose d'étrange et de mauvais. Cependant, il savait désormais que c'était quelque chose qui lui était étranger et dont il pouvait se débarrasser.

Si à la base il avait accepté d'aider la jeune Gryffondor parce qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle — Hermione faisait presque partie de la famille—, l'attitude du Serpentard faisait naitre en lui l'envie de l'aider et peut être aussi un jour de lui pardonner d'avoir permis au destin de mettre Greyback sur sa route.

\- Je vais faire mon possible pour vous expliquer tout ce que je sais. Et, bien que je n'aie pas le droit, de par mon contrat avec Gringot, d'agir en tant que conjureur pour quelqu'un d'autre, je peux tout de même vous conseiller du mieux que je le pourrais jusqu'à ce que ce problème soit réglé.

Si Hermione le remercia chaleureusement, Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête poli.

\- Je ne saurais pratiquer ce rituel, cependant j'en connais les grands principes : il vous faudra un endroit chargé en magie comme Poudlard. Or, je doute qu'on vous y laisse pratiquer ce genre de magie. Aussi, vous aurez besoin de trouver un autre endroit. Ensuite, il sera nécessaire de contenir l'esprit grâce à un cercle de protection très complexe qui affaiblira l'entité de cauchemar et qui renforcera en même temps les pouvoirs de l'incantateur et ceux du guide. Il faudra également un catalyseur— quelque chose qui lie l'esprit au possédé — et également un calice, de préférence ancien, et appartenant depuis des générations au possédé, pour partager et célébrer la vie. Enfin, il est indispensable qu'il existe des liens extrêmement fort entre le guide et le possédé.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il faut être deux en plus du possédé ? demanda Hermione qui trouvait que ce point n'était pas très clair.

\- En fait, le mieux serait qu'il y ait au moins trois personnes autour de Drago. D'abord parce que l'incantation demande énormément d'énergie. Aussi, partir dans un cauchemar après avoir utilisé tant de magie pour le rituel serait voué à l'échec. (Ensuite, parce que le guide n'est pas forcément une personne unique. Il y a forcément un voyageur qui arpente les rêves — ou les cauchemars s'il s'agit de combattre un intrus — et une, voire plusieurs personnes qui servent de points d'ancrage aux rêveurs pour leur permettre de revenir. Plus les liens seront forts entre le rêveur et son ou ses guides, plus facile sera le combat et le retour… Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Je sais que certains s'enchainent les uns aux autres, mais les liens émotionnels, familiaux ou magiques sont bien plus puissants.

Drago n'avait pas écouté jusqu'au bout... Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et après tout, il pouvait compter sur Hermione pour ne pas perdre une miette du reste de l'explication…

Bien qu'il ait été profondément contre l'idée même qu'un « guide » parcoure ses rêves, à l'instant où le conjureur avait parlé de liens émotionnels ou familiaux, c'est à elle qu'il avait immédiatement pensé plutôt qu'à sa mère, qui pourtant lui apparaissait, après coup, comme la personne la plus représentative de ces conditions.

L'idée l'horrifiait au plus haut point, bien que de plus en plus il se surprenait à l'envisager. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'ils fassent ça à plusieurs ! Comme si une personne ne suffisait pas ! Il en fallait deux de plus ! Il imaginait bien Hermione et sa mère lui servant de guide ! Et puis, qui pour lancer le sortilège ? Saint Potter ?! C'était ridicule ! Tout ça était réellement n'importe quoi ! Comme s'il pouvait trouver trois personnes qui aient réellement envie de l'aider ! Et puis, même si c'était le cas, ouvrir son esprit à quelqu'un … quelqu'un qui verrait tout ce qu'il avait subi… tout ce qu'il avait fait… ses pires hontes … ses plus grands remords… sa culpabilité… il en était hors de question ! Alors deux...

Et si c'était elle, jamais plus elle ne le regarderait de la même manière… si elle voyait tout ce qui s'était passé dans ces cachots, elle comprendrait qu'il méritait d'être marqué à vie et que son cops n'était que l'image de son âme. Si ces derniers temps il avait enterré au plus profond de lui sa culpabilité, avoir devant ses yeux une de ses victimes avait fait resurgir cette émotion qui l'avait pendant longtemps rongée, et il savait que la nuit qu'il allait vivre allait être des plus difficile à supporter.

\- Drago ! …Drago !... DRAGO !

C'était Hermione qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées les plus sombres.

Elle était heureuse. Ils avaient appris énormément de choses et avaient fait un bond énorme en avant dans l'hypothétique guérison de Drago. Mieux que tout : il n'était pas parti en courant en entendant tout ça. Il ne paraissait pas ravi, mais semblait commencer à se faire à l'idée. Si pendant quelques instants il avait parlé de suicide, il ne le pensait pas réellement, elle en était presque certaine. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était cette culpabilité qui semblait le ronger. Un sentiment qu'elle avait encore très peu ressenti chez lui.

-Bill est parti… ça va ? Tu étais à des milliers de miles de nous.

\- Je vais bien… ne t'inquiète pas… je repensais à certaines choses pas vraiment agréables…

Sans lui donner le temps d'en dire vraiment plus, elle s'était approchée instinctivement de lui. D'une main, elle avait replacé une mèche de ses cheveux — plus pour le plaisir de sentir la peau de son visage sous ses doigts que pour le recoiffer—, de l'autre elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne, assemblant leurs doigts comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient que l'unique lien qu'ils avaient.

Relevant légèrement la tête, Drago croisa le regard de la brune qui brillait d'une lueur indescriptible qui n'était aucunement lié aux flammes bleus qui les entouraient. Il fût, pendant quelques instants, hypnotisé par ce qu'il lisait dans ces yeux noisette qui le regardaient avec détermination, tentant ainsi de lui transmettre un message silencieux. Elle était là pour lui, et il avait l'impression qu'elle lui renouvelait la promesse de ne pas l'abandonné, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant. Elle était là pour lui et il avait l'impression qu'elle lui renouvelait la promesse de ne pas l'abandonner quoiqu'il arrive. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant.

Dans un élan possessif, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Surprise, elle le laissa faire avec plaisir, vint poser sa tête contre son torse, et l'enlaça à son tour.

Le nez dans ses cheveux qui sentait ce parfum moldu qu'il trouvait envoutant, il les embrassa puis sans réfléchir, il se pencha légèrement pour aller chercher, de ses lèvres, sa tempe.

Décidant qu'il serait toujours temps de comprendre le Serpentard un peu plus tard, elle choisit de s'abandonner au sentiment de bien-être qui avait envahi Drago quand il s'était rapproché d'elle, chassant tous les autres. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, elle lui donna la permission implicite de continuer ce qu'il faisait.

Déplaçant doucement ses lèvres de sa tempe jusqu'à sa joue en l'effleurant à peine, il les laissa ensuite continuer leur chemin le long de sa carotide jusqu'à son épaule pour descendre jusqu'au creux de da clavicule, afin de l'embrasser. Il avait beau être tenté d'aller découvrir, plus bas encore, sa poitrine qu'un sage décolleté de dentelle couvrait tout en en laissant deviner un tout petit peu plus ; il n'en fit rien, préférant sagement venir embrasser ce cou qui lui était offert.

Les baisers de Drago étaient délicieux et remplis d'une sensualité à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Elle ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Elle désirait que les mains de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras la caresse. Elle avait envie de sentir sa peau contre elle… elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse… elle voulait dévorer ses lèvres… poser ses mains sur son corps et en découvrir chaque centimètre carré.

S'enhardissant, Drago vint glisser une de ses mains le long de ses hanches jusqu'à descendre sur ses cuisses et venir jouer avec la dentelle du bas de sa robe.

Il commençait à peine à glisser la main sous le tissu de sa robe pour venir caresser la peau veloutée de ses magnifiques jambes quand il entendit tousser.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre. Si Drago était simplement un peu mal à l'aise, Hermione était épouvantée à l'idée qu'on les ait surpris dans une telle position : « Et si nous avions été plus loin ? songea-t-elle. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser aller à ce point dans un endroit pareil ? »

Hermione s'en voulait et n'osait même pas regarder qui les avait surpris, trop honteuse pour affronter qui que ce soit.

\- Le dessert est prêt ! lança une voix que la brune reconnut aussitôt comme étant celle de sa meilleure amie. Mais apparemment vous n'en avez pas besoin.

Drago, rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas la féroce matriarche, s'était mis à rire tandis qu'Hermione, peu habituée à ce genre de situation, était rouge de honte.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Drago ! Ça aurait pu être Molly ! Je n'arrête pas de faire des choses idiotes ces derniers temps ! Je suis sûre que c'est ce fichu bracelet ! Il m'influence à force de ressentir tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête !

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour fondre dans mes bras, se vanta Drago, railleur. Et puis, quelle bêtise as-tu commise, dis-moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! des bêtises … comme…comme…

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit.

-Tu vois, tu ne trouves pas ! Ou bien tu n'oses pas m'avouer que c'est juste que tu penses sans cesse à moi, petite perverse !

\- N'importe quoi ! pesta-t-elle en devenant cramoisie.

Ginny, qui était restée là à les regarder se chamailler, se fit un plaisir de rajouter son petit grain de sel:

\- Je venais vous chercher pour que vous nous rejoigniez, mais vous devriez peut-être prendre une douche froide avant de vous joindre à nous, se moqua-t-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Pas de soucis, ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de partager ma douche avec elle ! répondit Drago en posant une main affectueuse et possessive dans le dos d'Hermione.

Si ses mots étaient assez déplacés, Hermione avait senti à travers le bracelet un élan d'affection envers elle qui l'avait faite sourire malgré elle plutôt que d'avoir envie de le réprimander.

Et puis, il était physiquement indéniable qu'elle lui faisait visiblement « de l'effet » et elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable que de se sentir désirée.

Drago, bien qu'il ait su répondre du tac au tac à l'insupportable rouquine, n'en était pas moins troublé. Il venait de réaliser qu'avec Hermione, il n'avait véritablement aucun des problèmes qu'il avait pu avoir avec Pansy. Non seulement il la désirait bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré son ex-petite amie, mais pas une seconde il n'avait eu l'impression qu'aller plus loin provoquerait une crise.

Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. S'il était ami avec Pansy, il y avait toujours eu un certain rapport de force entre Serpentards qu'il ne ressentait pas avec Hermione. Avec elle, il sentait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Et s'il venait à faire une crise à …disons… un mauvais moment… il avait suffisamment confiance en elle. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas envie de s'enfuir et qu'il pourrait s'abandonner dans ses bras réconfortant sans qu'elle ne se moque ou ne le prenne mal.

Il la regarda et lui sourit.

Naturellement, elle lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers le salon.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de choses, mais il eut l'impression pour la première fois qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, plus que des ados qui se tournent autour sans trop savoir où ils allaient : ils étaient un couple. Pas parce que, depuis le début de cette journée, on les avait traités ainsi, ni à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans la véranda, mais juste parce que ça allait de soi. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'ils en parlent ! Mais c'était désormais quelque chose qu'il pouvait envisager sans paniquer.


	48. Le matin de Noël - chap 48

Comme promis voici la suite. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. On a un peu pris notre temps et on y a mis tout notre cœur.

Erato et moi-même allons essayer de vous concocter un chapitre tout aussi riche en émotions pour la prochaine fois. Avec les vacances et les rattrapages aux examens ça risque d'être difficile de vous le concocter rapidement. Ne l'attendez pas avant débit septembre j'en suis navrée.

Encore merci à tous ceux et celles qui nous ont encouragés. C'est vraiment adorable de votre part. Quant aux autres, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer un petit mot pour nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de notre histoire, surtout si vous la découvrez en bronzant sur la plage.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE48 – le matin de Noël

Hermione s'était réveillée en sentant une présence dans sa chambre. Il faisait encore nuit et tout était silencieux dans la maison. Cependant, elle était certaine de ne pas être seule. Elle aurait dû paniquer : l'année qu'elle avait passée à rechercher les Horcruxes lui avait pourtant appris à savoir se méfier de ce genre de chose. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur, car elle pouvait sentir presque imperceptiblement, le parfum caractéristique de l'herbe fraichement coupée rehaussé d'une note fleurie ainsi que de celle plus discrète des vieux parchemins : Drago.

Il devait se tenir à quelques mètres de son lit, près de la porte. Elle entendait maintenant sa respiration légèrement saccadée sans savoir si c'était dû au stress ou à l'excitation. Elle était, elle-même, dans un état relativement semblable.

Ses yeux s'étaient maintenant habitués à la pénombre et elle pouvait désormais distinguer sa silhouette. Il s'approchait de son lit de sa démarche féline tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise bouton après bouton.

Les yeux du blond, qu'elle arrivait désormais à distinguer malgré le manque de clarté, la fascinaient comme deux lacs d'argent sur lesquels dansaient les reflets de la pleine lune ; elle aurait voulu se noyer dedans.

\- Qu'est …qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante en allumant d'un sort la petite lampe à ses côtés.

Ne lui répondant pas, il s'approcha encore d'elle et pénétra dans le faible halo de lumière orangé qui venait d'apparaitre.

Comme hypnotisée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il était là, devant elle, ne portant plus que son bas de pyjama qui descendait légèrement sur ses hanches, laissant ainsi voir le bas de son abdomen sur lequel se dessinait une ligne fine de poils blonds menant à son intimité, ce qui la fit déglutir péniblement.

Lentement, à la façon d'un prédateur, il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient encore de son lit pour y grimper.

Hermione, immobile jusqu'à présent, se recula en rougissant et se retrouva adossée à sa tête de lit.

Le Serpentard se montrait plus qu'entreprenant et elle ne savait pas comment réagir, partagée entre l'envie de se laisser aller dans ses bras et la peur de franchir un cap qu'elle n'avait su gérer avec Ron.

Tirant légèrement sur les draps pour se couvrir un peu plus, elle se maudit d'avoir choisi cette nuit-là pour ne porter qu'un léger débardeur et une culotte.

Maintenant à genoux sur son lit, Drago la surplombait légèrement. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sien et il lui offrit son plus beau sourire en coin comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle de l'arrêter. Cependant, elle se doutait qu'il avait déjà la certitude qu'elle ne l'arrêterait pas.

Il s'avança alors encore un peu et plaça ses genoux de part et d'autre des jambes d'Hermione, qui étaient allongées sous les draps. Si, lorsqu'il s'était positionné ainsi dans la salle sur demande elle avait légèrement paniqué, ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Elle éprouvait bien sûr de l'appréhension, mais elle était d'une tout autre nature.

Franchisant l'espace qui les séparait encore, il se mit à caresser de ses lèvres sa tempe puis sa mâchoire et vint délicatement déposer quelques baisers légèrement humides dans son cou tandis qu'avec habileté il défaisait les lacets de son débardeur en effleurant sa poitrine.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir d'émettre le moindre son qui lui aurait laissé apercevoir son émoi, elle le laissa faire. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive réellement, les bras d'Hermione s'étaient détendus et reposaient maintenant sur ses cuisses, tels des remparts effondrés.

Son décolleté, maintenant largement ouvert, s'offrait à Drago, qui effleura de ses lèvres la naissance de ses seins tandis qu'une de ses mains était descendue le long de l'unique étoffe qui le séparait de la peau de son ventre pour venir se faufiler contre elle.

Hermione, troublée, ne put retenir sa main de se poser naturellement sur la hanche du jeune homme qui la caressait langoureusement. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa aller sa tête sur le côté pour profiter plus intensément encore des sensations délicieuses qui étaient en train de l'envahir.

La main du Serpentard s'était maintenant frayé un chemin jusqu'à l'un de ses seins qu'il malaxait tendrement tout en en effleurant la pointe du bout de son pouce.

Puis, alors que le blond marquait sa peau d'une ligne de baisers qui remontait jusqu'à son cou, il passa son bras libre dans le dos d'Hermione pour l'agripper par la taille dans un geste presque possessif qui la plaqua contre lui.

Appréciant l'étreinte, la brune vint, elle aussi, placer ses mains sur le dos nu de son ancien ennemi afin de le caresser et commença à déposer plusieurs baisers sur son épaule.

Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, l'esprit comme embrouillé de sensations plus voluptueuses les unes que les autres : sa raison l'abandonnait.

Lentement, Drago vint glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il vint mordiller. Se délectant des caresses du blond, Hermione ferma à nouveau les yeux, tentant ainsi de ne pas se laisser submerger par ces sensations plus qu'agréables. Elle ne put toutefois réprimer un léger gémissement quand elle sentit une main descendre le long de ses hanches pour finalement se poser sur ses fesses et les agripper sensuellement.

Parcourant à son tour le dos du Serpentard pour en explorer chaque parcelle, les doigts d'Hermione vinrent entrer en contact avec l'élastique de son pyjama.

Elle s'apprêtait à franchir cette ultime barrière quand il murmura quelque chose à son oreille qu'elle ne put comprendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le questionner, mais elle était désormais seule dans son lit, serrant dans ses bras un oreiller qui était bien loin de l'objet de ses pensées.

Elle pouvait entendre la respiration régulière de Ginny qui dormait à ses côtés.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas le premier rêve de la sorte qu'elle faisait, mais habituellement le garçon qui s'y trouvait, bien qu'il ait plus souvent été roux que brun, n'avait pas d'identité.

Rêver de la sorte de Drago était nouveau pour elle et son cœur palpitait encore des sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées. Le rêve avait été si prenant qu'elle sentait presque encore les mains et les lèvres du jeune homme caresser sa peau.

Mais une autre sensation tout aussi ancrée en elle la surprit bien plus : la déception qu'elle avait éprouvée à son réveil en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Car elle devait se l'avouer, elle mourait d'envie d'aller le rejoindre dans son lit pour en faire une réalité.

Ayant retrouvé la raison, après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau, elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'endormit cependant le sourire aux lèvres. Tant pis s'il était Serpentard et tant pis si c'était Malefoy : elle avait désormais plus qu'un faible pour lui sans qu'elle ne puisse totalement comprendre pourquoi, et elle l'acceptait.

 **ooo00oo000oo00ooo**

Si la nuit d'Hermione avait eu tout pour lui plaire, c'était loin d'être le cas pour Drago.

D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impolitesse de disparaitre quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir partager avec Potter la chambre du rouquin. « On n'est même pas sûr qu'il rentre cette nuit, Drago », lui avait dit Hermione pour le convaincre.

Comme si ça avait été le seul problème ! Entre la promiscuité, le manque flagrant de place, le mobilier rustique, et le désordre flagrant de la _chambre de Ron_ , il allait devoir dormir à même le sol sur un matelas certainement miteux, tandis que le _Survivant_ allait occuper un matelas semblable au sien juste à côté de lui. Pire encore : la pièce était si petite que pour se rendre à son lit, le propriétaire de la chambre, s'il rentrait durant la nuit, n'aurait d'autre choix que de les enjamber pour aller se coucher !

Et c'était sans compter le fait qu'il se retrouvait dans la même chambre que Potter et qu'il y avait un risque qu'il fasse un cauchemar en sa présence ! Soit, Potter l'avait déjà vu … de bien pire façon. Mais ça ne donnait pas pour autant envie à Drago de se livrer pieds et poings liés en parure à sa _compassion_ s'il se réveillait en hurlant.

Et si la Belette se pointait justement au moment où il rêvait de son tortionnaire… Rien qu'à cette unique pensée, son estomac se tordait déjà de douleur et il n'avait qu'une envie : régurgiter l'excellent repas qu'il venait de déguster.

Pourtant, il s'était laissé convaincre. Peut-être par trop grande fierté, peut-être parce qu'il avait apprécié malgré tout cette ambiance chaleureuse de Noël qu'il découvrait : il ne savait pas…

Une fois seul avec Potter, le calvaire avait commencé : un silence pesant, des regards en coin plus que gênés, des raclements de gorges maladroits, et des sorts discrètement lancés afin de garder une certaine intimité durant la nuit.

Drago avait eu beau essayer de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'endormir, les ronronnements de Lyra ainsi que ses pouvoirs apaisants avaient eu raison de lui une heure plus tard.

Et, ce qu'il craignait était immanquablement arrivé. Il s'était retrouvé en proie à ses habituels cauchemars : des moments plus atroces les uns que les autres qui se succédaient sans aucune logique, mais qui avaient pour point commun la honte qu'il ressentait d'avoir fait tout ce qu' _Il_ lui avait demandé par crainte de subir pire encore.

Malgré les sorts que Drago avait lancés, Harry ne manqua pas d'être réveillé. D'un _Lumos minima,_ il alluma une petite lueur au bout de sa baguette, saisit ses lunettes qu'il percha sur le bout de son nez, et se rendit rapidement compte de la situation. Drago, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans ses songes, pleurait et criait à la fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa gorge. Lyra, trop petite pour contenir tant d'émotions négatives, était également prise dans le cauchemar et semblait souffrir horriblement.

À genoux sur le matelas de Drago, Harry secoua le blond sans parvenir à le réveiller. Voir celui qu'il avait considéré pendant des années comme son rival dans un état si effroyable l'émut au plus haut point.

Comprenant que le malmener de la sorte ne semblait qu'aggraver les choses, d'une main peu sure, il tenta ensuite une approche moins énergique. Lui tapotant doucement l'épaule, il le supplia avec fermeté, mais gentillesse : « s'il te plait, Drago réveille-toi ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça… Tu te fais du mal… Tu fais du mal à ton chaton aussi… Allez, réveille-toi… Voldemort n'est pas là … Il ne te fera plus de mal … C'est du passé, tout ça…plus jamais il ne s'en prendra à toi… ». Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait, la voix d'Harry s'enrouait de plus en plus tandis que sa gorge se serrait à lui en faire mal. Quoi qu'il en dise, il se sentait coupable d'avoir su ce qui arrivait à Malefoy et de n'avoir rien tenté, pas même prévenir l'ordre. Il souffrait de le voir dans cet état, lui qui avait été si fort à chaque fois qu'il lui avait tenu tête.

Dissipant tous les sorts qui avaient été lancés la veille au soir, il décida de le redresser un peu. Il espéra que le faire bouger le réveillerait et il eut raison. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Drago émergeait totalement déboussolé et paniqué, si bien qu'Harry dut le retenir de ses deux bras pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter et ne réveille tout le monde.

\- Ça va aller, Drago … C'est moi, Harry... Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu es en sécurité… On est chez les Weasley, dans la chambre de Ron… Tout va bien… Je suis là, tenta le Gryffondor en espérant que ça suffise à le clamer.

\- Harry ? fit le blond encore à moitié dans son horrible rêve, tout en essuyant de la manche de son pyjama les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues tandis qu'il dormait. C'est bien toi ?

Le brun fut relativement surpris d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche du Serpentard.

\- Euh... Oui… C'est moi… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme et rassurante après une petite hésitation.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à se lever dans le but de trouver Hermione, afin qu'elle vienne s'occuper de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à son petit ami, le blond dans un réflexe qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, l'agrippa afin de le retenir. Puis, sans plus comprendre pourquoi, il s'accrocha à lui.

Harry s'aperçut alors que Drago tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Ne me laisse pas seul … parvint à dire Drago au prix d'un effroyable effort.

Alors, ne sachant trop quoi faire d'autre, Harry s'assit, tandis que Drago, ne le lâchant toujours pas, essayait de calmer ses tremblements ainsi que les nausées qui les accompagnaient.

Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, les révélations de Potter avaient tout changé entre eux. Il avait gardé son secret… Bien qu'il ait témoigné en sa faveur, il n'avait pas changé sa façon d'être avec lui… Il n'avait jamais vu de pitié dans son regard et il était maintenant persuadé que même s'il se montrait faible face à lui, cet état de fait ne changerait pas…

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, il avait désormais confiance en Harry. Ce qui les unissait était loin d'être de l'amitié, pourtant, c'était devenu essentiel à ses yeux.

Jamais il n'aurait pu prédire que le _Saint Sauveur_ et son intello d'amie deviendrait des piliers sur lesquels il reposerait sa nouvelle vie. Autrefois, s'ils les avaient imaginés connaitre un secret aussi terrible, il se les serait forcément représentés en train de se moquer ou avoir pitié de lui, mais il devait reconnaitre que certains Gryffondors ne manquaient pas de qualités.

Cette pensée le fit sourire et il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours Potter fermement par sa veste de pyjama tandis que celui-ci avait gardé une main réconfortante sur l'une de ses épaules et l'autre posée sur son genou.

Se sentant légèrement mieux, Drago lâcha Potter sans savoir trop quoi dire, trop gêné pour trouver une réplique cinglante qui lui sauverait la mise.

Le Gryffondor retira ses mains et imita le petit sourire en coin de Drago. Loin de le prendre mal, le Serpentard comprit le geste et secoua doucement la tête en souriant. Puis, passant une main sur son visage, il essaya de reprendre un peu plus de contenance et d'assurance.

C'est alors que, cherchant Lyra des yeux, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas sur ses genoux comme à son habitude, surtout en pareilles circonstances. Il la vit enfin, toute recroquevillée sur elle-même, sous le lit de la Belette.

\- Viens là … je ne voulais pas te faire du mal … je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix très douce à des années-lumière de sa voix trainante et hautaine habituelle.

Lentement, la petite chatte revint vers lui pour aller enfin, d'un petit saut gracieux, se pelotonner dans les bras de son maitre.

\- Elle ne supporte pas mes cauchemars, murmura-t-il, fataliste, plus pour lui-même que pour Potter.

\- Toi non plus, Drago ! constata Harry avec gentillesse en posant à nouveau sa main sur son épaule.

Détournant brusquement son regard de Lyra pour regarder Potter, Drago blêmit légèrement.

Curieusement, entendre Potter le lui dire brisa quelque chose en lui. Il regarda à nouveau la minuscule chatte grise sur ses genoux qui se remettait à peine, puis se mit à songer à tous les soirs où il avait affronté, seul, ses effroyables cauchemars. Désormais il avait des personnes sur qui compter, mais ça lui faisait également prendre conscience d'à quel point il était physiquement et mentalement épuisé.

Il sentait les larmes poindre dans ces yeux et tentait de les retenir. Accepter d'être en lames devant Potter à cause de ses cauchemars était une chose, mais se mettre à pleurer sans raison en était une autre. Cependant, plus il résistait, plus sa gorge lui faisait mal jusqu'à lui bruler les oreilles, les yeux et le nez.

Il avait beau serrer sa mâchoire, elle s'était mise à trembler tout comme le bout de ses doigts.

\- Tu ne peux plus supporter ça tout seul. Hermione et moi, on va t'aider. Il faut l'arrêter… il est en train de te détruire. Et ça, il en est hors de question !

Les mots de Potter eurent raison de ses dernières barrières et il craqua :

\- Tu fais chier Potter ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te mêler de mes affaires ! Il ne s'agit pas de sauver le monde sorcier ! Il n'y a que moi de concerné. Et de toute façon, tu ne peux rien y faire ! Personne ne peut rien y faire … finit-il d'une voix cassée sans parvenir à émettre un mot de plus.

Il était si las de tout ça.

\- Je n'en peux plus, murmura-t-il à bout de force.

Toujours assis à ses côtés, un bras sur son épaule, Harry le tira vers lui en une étreinte amicale pour lui tapoter le dos comme il l'avait déjà fait pour Ron ou pour Hermione de nombreuses fois.

Tandis qu'il versait des larmes silencieuses dans les bras réconfortants du brun, celui-ci continuait à lui parler :

\- On va trouver comment te sortir de là, je te le promets. Je suis arrivé à le vaincre à chaque fois qu'il a pointé son nez à Poudlard ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais m'avouer vaincu cette fois-ci… On va le réduire à néant et, cette fois-ci, il ne restera plus rien de lui.

\- Quoi qu'il t'ait fait, reprit Potter après un moment de silence, quoi qu'il t'ait forcé à faire, on te le fera oublier du mieux qu'on pourra. Quoi qu'on apprenne, on ne te jugera pas… Aie confiance en nous… s'il te plait Drago…

\- Je… J'ai confiance, parvint à dire le Serpentard la gorge nouée. Je veux juste… Je veux juste qu'elle ne voie jamais ce que j'ai fait… Je ne lui ai pas tout raconté. Elle se doute de certaine chose, mais … j'ai commis… j'ai fait des trucs horribles… si horribles que jamais plus elle ou toi ne me regarderez de la même manière…

\- Quoi que tu aies fait Drago, lui dit Harry en se reculant un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Quoi que tu aies fait, lui répéta-t-il, tu as déjà suffisamment payé. De plus, tout ce que tu as fait sous la menace : la menace sur ta propre vie, celle de ta famille, la menace de torture et de viols… n'importe qui aurait cédé à ta place : moi, Hermione, Kingsley … n'importe qui... Alors, quoi que tu aies fait, tu n'as commis aucun crime. Tu n'as pas as t'en vouloir et personne ne t'en voudra... Je ne pense pas que le cacher à Hermione soit la meilleure des choses pour vous deux et je pense encore moins que garder tout ça pour toi soit bon non plus. Alors, si tu veux en parler n'oublie pas qu'on est là tous les deux et qu'on ne te jugera pas.

\- Je... hésita-t-il en fixant ses yeux émeraude qui l'avait tant soutenu à un des pires moments de son calvaire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler ce soir, ça peut attendre que tu sois prêt.

Les mots qu'il venait d'entendre lui avaient fait du bien. Une fois de plus un poids énorme semblait s'être évaporé de ses épaules et il se sentait mieux. Il n'était pas encore prêt, en effet, à leur avouer tout ce qu'il avait dû faire dans les sous-sols du manoir, ni après, au service de cette ordure pendant l'année qui avait suivie, mais entendre qu'on le pardonnait d'avance lui donnait espoir de pouvoir un jour tourner la page.

\- Merci, Pot… Harry… Je … ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes… je… Merci…

\- Pas de quoi _Drago_ , insista Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait qu'il l'ait appelé lui aussi par son prénom.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, soufflant légèrement après ce qui avait été un moment éprouvant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Puis Harry reprit la parole :

\- Hermione me tient au courant de tout ce qui concerne la façon de vaincre le maléfice qui te hante… Elle m'a parlé des guides… je … Rien n'oblige à ce que ce soit Hermione qui entre dans tes rêves… je peux le faire !

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il avait bien saisi quelques minutes plus tôt que Potter voulait l'aider, lui aussi, mais pas à ce point… pas au point d'accepter de se retrouver à nouveau face à lui. Hermione ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle lui proposait, mais Potter, lui, en était parfaitement conscient.

\- Toujours le syndrome du _Saint Sauveur_ Potter ! Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser entrer dans ma tête parce que c'est ton devoir de l'affronter encore et encore, lança Drago sur la défensive.

\- Non, Drago, affirma Harry d'une voix pleine de douceur. Je vais le faire parce que je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé là-bas entre ses griffes et que j'ai besoin d'en finir définitivement avec lui. Il continue à me hanter moi aussi. Pas de la même façon que toi, mais l'idée même qu'il subsiste une petite part de lui en toi me rend malade. Alors vois-tu, si je le fais, c'est aussi pour moi.

\- C'est du flan Potter ! si c'était le cas tu me l'aurais proposé depuis longtemps ! s'insurgea le blond.

\- Peut-être que j'ai juste mis du temps à l'accepter. Si tu crois qu'il ne me fait pas peur… Il me terrifie ! Mais il est hors de question que je le laisse faire ! Il t'a déjà trop fait souffrir et je commence à t'apprécier, Malefoy, alors je ne vais pas t'abandonner ! Qui me fera chier si tu n'es plus là, hein ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je voie de pire que ce que j'ai déjà vu en étant dans sa tête, à lui, dans les moments où il commettait les pires atrocités ?

Drago n'avait pas réellement d'arguments contre ça.

\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse… Harry…

\- Décide-toi vite, avant de complètement sombrer, lui ordonna le brun avant de lui donner une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Et, essaye de dormir maintenant, lui conseilla-t-il après être retourné sur son matelas tandis qu'il se remettait sous ses couvertures. Hermione va nous réveiller aux aurores pour déballer ses cadeaux.

\- Elle n'oserait pas ? fit Drago, faussement outré.

\- Elle va se gêner ! répliqua Harry en rigolant.

 **ooo00oo000oo00ooo**

Comme Harry l'avait prédit, Hermione toqua à leur porte dès huit heures du matin.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle impatiente à travers la porte.

\- Encore une heure Hermione, grogna Harry encore plongé dans un demi-sommeil.

\- Tant pis pour vous, j'entre, annonça-t-elle avec malice.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit en grand, faisant ainsi entrer la clarté du petit matin dans la chambre.

Pas vraiment d'humeur après la courte nuit qu'il avait passée en compagnie de Drago, Harry lui envoya en représailles son oreiller en pleine face.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale Serpentard, Hermione, de nous faire un coup pareil ! s'indigna Harry maintenant réveillé.

\- Elle n'est même pas digne d'une Serpentard, grogna Drago, qui avait placé le sien sur son visage pour ne pas être ébloui. Une Serpentard aurait eu la décence d'attendre qu'il fasse vraiment jour.

Hermione, qui était particulièrement souriante malgré l'attaque, avait désormais l'oreiller d'Harry dans les bras. Après une légère hésitation, elle suivit son intention première et renvoya son bien au propriétaire qui accusa le coup en grommelant.

\- Allez, c'est Noël ! Tout le monde est déjà en bas pour l'ouverture des cadeaux, clama-t-elle, impatiente comme une enfant en s'agenouillant entre eux à moitié perchée sur les deux matelas.

Harry, habitué au cérémoniel du matin de Noël chez les Weasley et l'appréciant, malgré le réveil un peu trop matinal, écarta l'oreiller qui s'était écrasé sur son visage, bâilla bruyamment et se redressa pour saisir ses lunettes.

Drago, qui n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever, continua à ronchonner.

\- Aller Drago ! Tu vas voir ça va être amusant… et puis tu n'as pas envie de déballer tes cadeaux ?

\- Je l'ai déjà eu mon cadeau, marmonna-t-il en tâtonnant à la recherche se Lyra.

Hermione, relevant légèrement l'oreiller qui couvrait la tête du blond, se pencha pour se retrouver tout près de son oreille. Et, sans doute encouragée par le rêve de la nuit, elle s'enhardit :

\- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas un autre cadeau pour toi ? susurra-t-elle d'une voie qu'elle espérait légèrement enjôleuse, avant de rougir légèrement.

Les mots d'Hermione et surtout la façon qu'elle avait eue de les prononcer, ajouté au frôlement de ses lèvres sur son oreille, eurent énormément d'effet sur le Serpentard qui n'eut pas que l'esprit de réveillé tout à coup.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Sans être aguicheur pour autant, c'était tout de même loin des habitudes de la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il connaissait ! Mais, il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait.

Cependant, peu désireux de lui montrer l'état dans lequel ces quelques mots l'avaient mis, il continua à grogner.

Hermione espérait avoir été assez discrète pour qu'Harry n'ait rien entendu, mais elle vit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas et que ce dernier affichait un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Rougissant de plus belle, elle paniqua légèrement. Elle s'était laissée aller à l'euphorie du moment et elle était maintenant morte de honte.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Harry ! J'ai vraiment un second cadeau pour Drago … et puis je sais que toi aussi…

\- Ginny dort toujours, je suppose ? lui demanda-t-il pour couper court à toutes ces explications qui ne faisaient que la faire s'enfoncer encore plus.

\- J'ai essayé de la réveiller, mais elle m'a dit de venir te chercher, répondit Hermione sans réfléchir, l'esprit anéanti par ce qu'elle venait d'oser.

Puis, réalisant que, si son meilleur ami partait, elle allait se retrouver seule avec « l'objet de ses fantasmes » qu'elle venait justement de provoquer à l'instant, elle ajouta d'une petite voix tout à coup légèrement paniquée :

\- Mais tu peux rester un moment, le temps de m'aider à réveiller Malefoy...

\- Non ! Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger et puis… Ginny a peut-être aussi un cadeau pour moi, se moqua-t-il pour la faire rougir à nouveau avant de disparaitre pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

La porte une fois fermée, Hermione ne sut plus trop quoi faire.

Drago venait de retirer l'oreiller de son visage pour le remettre en place. Il avait croisé ses bras derrière sa tête et l'observait avec le même regard intense et déstabilisant que dans son rêve. Pire que tout, il arborait ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle avait détesté pendant des années et qu'elle trouvait dorénavant charmant, à son plus grand désarroi.

\- Et bien Granger, ce cadeau ! la provoqua-t-il à son tour tout en l'observant, se réjouissant du spectacle qu'elle donnait.

Elle semblait particulièrement gênée. Le rouge écrevisse de ses joues contrastait somptueusement avec le vert de son pyjama de flanelle, assez sobre pour une fois puisque pour toute décoration il n'avait que les trois boutons blancs qui le fermait. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés qui lui donnaient un air sauvage et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, le regard légèrement baissé depuis qu'elle avait croisé le sien, en un mot : elle était ravissante ! Il se demandait bien comment il pouvait ne pas s'en être aperçu avant.

Persuadé que s'il ne l'encourageait pas un peu elle allait se statufier, il décida de la taquiner un peu plus.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, mais je dois avouer en apprécier l'emballage, dit-il en tendant la main, pour saisir un des pans du haut de pyjama.

Le soulevant avec curiosité, il révéla un ravisant petit triangle de peau près de son nombril qu'il entre-apercevait.

\- Je vois que tu portes mes couleurs, mais que tu n'en as pas encore toutes les qualités ! ajouta-t-il moqueur. À moins que tout ça ne soit qu'une ruse pour me faire craquer ?

Hermione mourait d'envie qu'il vienne comme dans son rêve poser ses mains sur sa peau et qu'il la caresse, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit ! Elle avait beau être consciente qu'ils n'iraient certainement pas bien loin, que ce soit parce qu'ils étaient chez les Weasley ou parce qu'elle devinait que, malgré ses fanfaronnades, Drago redoutait certainement encore les contacts ; elle n'avait malgré tout pas envie de se faire surprendre dans une fâcheuse position. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Harry lui avait procuré déjà bien assez d'émotions pour la journée. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas non plus se montrer « frigide » comme n'avait pas manqué de la traiter Ron quelques jours plus tôt.

Alors, elle prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et elle se lança.

\- Ferme les yeux !

Docilement, il l'écouta et attendit un moment sans que rien ne se passe, toujours allongé sur cet inconfortable matelas alors qu'il avait remis les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, il sentit les paumes de ses mains se poser délicatement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts la partie sensible de son cou juste en dessous de ses oreilles. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce furent des lèvres douces comme du velours qui se posèrent sur son front. Elles vinrent glisser sur l'arête de son nez pour finir leur course sur les siennes. Il les sentit alors saisir sa lèvre inférieure pour venir la mordiller. Et puis plus rien.

Hermione était en train de se relever après l'avoir mis dans un était d'excitation dont, il y avait un mois à peine, il ne se serait plus cru capable.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la rattrapa in-extrémiste par la manche de son pyjama vert pale.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Tu as toutes les qualités pour entrer à Serpentard ! Viens ici ! dit-il en la tirant vers lui.

Surprise de se faire tirer en arrière et peu stable debout sur les matelas, Hermione tomba à la renverse en s'écrasant lamentablement sur Drago au moment où Harry et Ginny entrèrent.

Hermione à nouveau rouge de honte, tachait, tant bien que mal, de se dégager des bras de Drago. Essayant de s'installer dans une position un peu plus digne, elle tirait sur les pans de son pyjama qui s'était relevé sur son abdomen et tentait de repousser les mains du Serpentard qui s'étaient posées sur sa peau nue.

\- Ce n'est… commença-t-elle gênée au plus haut point.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je crois… fini pour elle, Harry, en se moquant.

\- Tout à fait, tenta-t-elle.

Drago, apparemment pas gêné le moins du monde, les regarda peu avenant.

\- Tous les deux vous avez le chic pour apparaitre quand il ne faut pas. Vous ne pouviez pas nous laisser tranquilles cinq minutes de plus… non, disons, au moins vingt. Et puis, Merlin ! On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Vous n'êtes vraiment que des rustres les Gryffondors !

Pendant ce temps, Hermione en avait profité pour se relever et s'était déjà approchée de la porte.

\- Et si on allait ouvrir les cadeaux ? hasarda-t-elle pour noyer le poisson.

\- Vous y allez dans cette tenue-là, demanda Drago en observant la tenue des Gryffondors, tous trois en pyjama respectivement vert rouge et bleu.

\- Ben oui ! Enfin pas tous... la plupart des adultes s'habillent avant de descendre, lui expliqua Ginny.

\- Oui et bien il faut croire que je fais partie des adultes, contrairement à vous, parce qu'il est hors de question que je me présente en pyjama. Et puis, l'unique douche de cette bicoque doit être libre ! Alors, ne m'attendez pas. Je vous rejoins dans dix minutes.

\- Tu loupes quelque chose Drago, fit Ginny avec un clin d'œil. Tu devrais voir la tête d'Hermione quand elle déballe ses cadeaux… enfin, je devrais plutôt dire ces livres, parce qu'à part Maman qui nous offre un pull, tout le monde a bien compris qu'elle n'aime que ça.

\- Eh bien moi, ce que je crois avoir loupé, c'est ce qui allait se passer avant que vous n'entriez ! Alors, foutez-moi le camp et laissez-moi m'habiller tranquille !

 **ooo00oo000oo00ooo**

Quand il arriva au salon des Weasley avec Lyra dans les bras, ils étaient tous affairés autour du sapin multicolore d'où s'envolaient de minuscules figurines de toutes formes qui tournoyaient autour de ce dernier. La plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà déballés un affreux pull marqué d'une initiale et certain avaient même poussé le vice jusqu'au bout en l'enfilant.

Il repéra Hermione à côté de Potter et de sa copine rousse. La voyant, il se demandait vraiment comment il pouvait être autant attiré par une fille vêtue d'un pyjama et d'un pull informe, noyée sous une pile de livres.

Elle était en train de discuter avec son meilleur ami de la sacoche de correspondance qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Elle y avait apparemment ajouté quelques améliorations depuis la première qu'elle lui avait offerte.

Il avait beau être au courant qu'elle avait conçu l'objet pour Harry au départ, il ressentait tout de même un petit pincement au cœur. Il n'était plus le seul à pouvoir correspondre ainsi avec elle et, ce qui était peut-être encore plus dur à encaisser pour lui, il n'avait servi qu'à tester la première version tandis que son meilleur ami se voyait offrir la version définitive. Ce n'était rien d'important, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Le voyant arriver, elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- Viens Drago ! Je t'ai attendue pour déballer ton cadeau, dit-elle en désignant une jolie boite grise aux rayures argentées.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée ! Tu peux l'ouvrir plus tard ! proposa-t-il légèrement gêné.

\- Ce n'est rien de dispendieux, comme un bijou ou un artéfact magique, j'espère ? fit-elle légèrement inquiète.

\- Il y a bien un tout petit peu de magie dedans, mais trois fois rien. Sur ce point, je te rassure.

Elle avait beau voir venir quelque chose de louche, elle ne parvenait pas trop à savoir quoi. À travers le bracelet, elle sentait bien une petite gêne de la part du blond, mais rien de sournois. Alors, trop curieuse pour attendre plus longtemps, elle ouvrit le paquet.

À l'intérieur de la boite, il y avait ce qui semblait être un vêtement léger et soyeux de couleur vert bouteille avec des papillons très raffinés brodés et magiquement animés. Soulevant l'étoffe, elle s'aperçut qu'il y en avait deux autres : un crème avec de hautes herbes qui se balançaient au gré du vent et un dernier bordeaux avec des hirondelles en plein vol.

\- C'est vraiment ravissant, Drago ! Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle, ne pouvant pas nier qu'il ait bon gout ; les broderies étant réellement magnifiques.

Dépliant la première étoffe pour voir le vêtement entièrement — sans doute un chemisier ou bien une robe—, elle devint écarlate en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une nuisette particulièrement sexy qu'elle tenait devant elle au milieu de toute la famille Weasley.

Tandis d'Harry accusait le coup, ne voulant pas imaginer sa meilleure amie dans cette tenue, Ginny éclata de rire en voyant le visage écarlate d'Hermione, attirant le regard de tous les membres de la maisonnée qui n'avait pas encore pu l'observer. Rouge de honte, Hermione fourra comme elle put la nuisette verte dans la boite et la referma.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'offrir des trucs pareils, explosa-t-elle en parlant le plus bas possible, dans l'espoir insensé qu'on ne ferait pas attention à elle.

\- Je pense sincèrement qu'il compte te voir dedans, intervint George, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou à voir la gêne d'Hermione. Et puis, contrairement à toi, il a peut-être remarqué que tu n'avais plus dix ans et que tu es devenue un peu vieille pour les pyjamas avec des ours ou des chatons.

\- Mais je ne peux pas porter ça ! Pas en public !

\- C'est que, intervint Drago, j'avais un peu espéré un défilé privé !

Se désintéressant pudiquement de la conversation comme la plupart des Weasley, George donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de Drago avant d'aller rejoindre Charlie, qui parlait déjà Quidditch avec Bill.

Boudeuse et peu désireuse de répondre, Hermione tendit à Drago un petit paquet enveloppé d'un papier rouge couvert de petits rennes ridicules qui ne bougeaient même pas.

\- c'est pour toi, même si tu ne le mérites certainement pas.

\- Je croyais que tu trouvais ça ravissant ! Allez ! Avoue que ça te plait !

\- Comment oses-tu m'offrir un truc pareil, ici ? chuchota-t-elle toujours énervée.

\- Je t'ai demandé de l'ouvrir plus tard ! C'est toi qui as voulu ! fanfaronna-t-il tout en déballant distraitement le cadeau qui devait certainement être moldu, vu la facture du papier d'emballage.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite sacoche en cuir brun, un poil plus grande que la précédente. Elle était munie d'un lacet autour duquel était accroché un petit dragon en argent tenant une pierre dans ses griffes.

Il n'y avait pas que pour Potter qu'elle avait fabriqué la nouvelle version !

Trop heureux qu'elle ait pensé à lui alors qu'elle lui avait déjà offert Lyra, il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les instructions qu'elle lui donnait quant au nouveau mode de fonctionnement.

Harry agitait une enveloppe devant ses yeux lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées.

\- Tient ! lui dit le brun en lui tendant l'enveloppe. L'emballage n'est pas terrible, mais je pense que ça va te plaire.

Intrigué, Drago saisit l'enveloppe et la décacheta. À l'intérieur, il y avait une lettre officielle du ministère qui réduisait la durée de sa mise à l'épreuve en échange de travaux d'intérêt généraux consistant à réparer magiquement certains endroits pendant quatre ans, quelques heures par semaine. Il était également mentionné qu'Harry Potter se portait garant moral pour lui.

\- Je ne suis pas parvenu à réduire la durée. Tu vas encore devoir signaler tous tes déplacements au ministère jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et durant les quatre ans qui resteront, tu devras faire le même genre de chose que tu as faites pour notre salle de réception, mais ça semblait te plaire… commença-t-il un peu maladroitement sans savoir si le Serpentard allait se réjouir de la nouvelle ou bien lui en vouloir de s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter si ça ne te plait pas, se défendit Harry en voyant la mine blafarde de Drago, qui ne disait toujours rien et qui regardait fixement la lettre, semblant la lire pour la troisième fois.

\- Je pensais que ça te plairait ? l'interrogea Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Faut le dire si ça ne plait pas ! intervint Ginny qui s'impatientait.

Levant les yeux du courrier, Drago fixa le sauveur du monde sorcier de son regard perçant et celui-ci eut l'impression qu'il tentait de vouloir sonder les tréfonds de son âme.

\- Pour ça, dit enfin Drago d'une voix presque aphone, il t'a fallu prêter un serment magique qui te rend responsable de ma bonne conduite, de mon sérieux et ma bonne foi ?!

\- Et de tes bonnes meures ! ajouta Ginny en rigolant. Alors, tu as intérêt de te tenir à carreaux. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon petit ami en prison à cause de tes conneries.

\- Tu n'es plus l'abruti que tu étais autrefois, intervint Harry avec vigueur. Ils te prennent encore pour un apprenti Mangemort… Tu n'es pas un saint, certes, mais je ne pense pas avoir pris un grand risque non plus, finit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Drago n'en revenait pas que Potter ait pu faire une chose pareille pour lui. Ne plus avoir aucune liberté, être sous surveillance constante, devoir demander la permission de se déplacer… C'était un calvaire au quotidien !

À nouveau, il était réellement ému. Ce que venait de faire le brun le touchait vraiment.

\- Merci… parvint-il enfin à dire, la gorge nouée.

Plongeant dans ces yeux verts, il y vit la même bienveillance qu'il pouvait si souvent lire dans ceux d'Hermione.

\- Merci Harry, ajouta-t-il après avoir inspiré longuement comme si, autour de lui, l'air lui semblait d'un coup plus léger.

\- De rien, répondit Harry, souriant.

\- Je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour toi, tu sais ! plaisanta-t-il pour se donner un peu de contenance.

\- Tu n'as qu'à continuer à m'appeler Harry, ça sera déjà pas mal !

\- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus ! Tu m'as eu par les sentiments. Ça ne risque pas de se reproduire de sitôt, crois-moi.

-Tu pourrais…commença Harry

\- Si vous avez fini, les coupa Ginny, il te reste un cadeau à ouvrir !

Elle avait un petit sourire machiavélique sur le visage qui ne disait rien de bon à Drago.

\- Tu ne m'as tout de même pas fait un cadeau toi aussi, Rouquine ?

\- Drago, commença-t-elle hautaine, tu appelles mon cher et tendre de la façon qu'il te plait ! Mais moi, ce n'est ni Weaslette, ni la fille Weasley, ni Rouquine et encore moins Lamia c'est _Ginny_ ! Tu as perdu le match je te rappelle ! Et c'était ton gage ! Ne l'oublie pas ! Et non, ce n'est pas un cadeau de ma part.

Drago était franchement surpris. Il n'y avait pas de carte sur le paquet, mais il n'imaginait rien de dangereux, à part si le cadeau provenait de George.

\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau de ton frère ? demanda-t-il en prenant le paquet.

\- Non plus ! s'exaspéra Ginny. Bon, ouvre ce paquet ! On attend plus que toi avant de se mettre en tenue pour la partie de Quidditch !

\- Ne t'énerves pas _Ginny_ , je vais l'ouvrir ton stupide paquet, dit-il en le prenant et en en déchirant l'emballage.

Dire qu'il était choqué par ce qu'il y trouva aurait été un euphémisme.

Il était désormais l' _heureux_ possesseur d'un hideux pull vert informe avec un gigantesque « D » argenté dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Maman s'est débrouillée, mais elle l'a fait cette nuit. Alors, qu'il te plaise ou non, lui expliqua Ginny légèrement agressive, tu le mets et tu vas remercier ma mère !

Peut-être parce qu'il était trop abasourdi par la sollicitude de la matriarche, ou bien était-ce parce qu'il venait à peine de se remettre des attentions qu'avaient eu Harry et Hermione pour lui, mais il enfila le pull sans broncher à la plus grande surprise de tous. Puis, il se dirigea, hésitant vers Molly :

\- Je tenais à vous remercier pour ce présent, Mrs. Weasley. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'accorde réellement avec ma garde-robe, mais je dois dire que c'est une des choses les plus moelleuses qu'il m'ait été donné de porter.

Ravie, Molly le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci à toi Drago ! Je vois que tu fais vraiment des efforts depuis que tu es là et ça me touche vraiment, avoua-t-elle émue. Savoir que les querelles entre les Weasley et les Malefoy ont enfin une chance de cesser me remplit le cœur de joie.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de se part. Il était partagé entre l'amusement de voir cette femme aussi chaleureuse avec lui, et une touche – enfin une bonne dose, pour être honnête –, de joie d'avoir l'impression d'être le bienvenu au milieu de ces gens si bizarres qu'il découvrait réellement depuis la veille.

Se dégageant poliment, il fit un petit signe de la tête pour la remercier.

\- Je pense pouvoir dire que je partage ce sentiment, Mrs. Weasley. Mais, si vous me le permettez, on m'a promis une partie de Quidditch et je ne voudrais pas faire attendre les joueurs.

Entre temps, Angelina Johnson, la petite amie de George, était arrivée. Grande, plutôt jolie avec sa peau chocolat, ses longues tresses et son sourire resplendissant, elle était la joie incarnée. Hermione l'appréciait énormément et pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait eu un rôle capital dans le fait que George parvienne à commencer à aller mieux. Elle était d'un naturel agréable et s'intéressait à énormément de choses, même aux gadgets parfois stupides que George imaginait. Elle avait décidé de le seconder à la boutique et il lui en était chaque jour reconnaissant.

George la présenta à Drago, qui apprécia le geste bien qu'il ait parfaitement souvenir d'elle puisqu'elle jouait autrefois dans l'équipe des Gryffondors en même temps que les frères Weasley.

Ils allaient commencer la répartition des équipes ; Charlie et Bill avaient été nommés capitaines et ils allaient tous sortir dans le froid hivernal, quand ils entendirent tous le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage.

C'était Ron Weasley qui venait de rentrer chez lui.

Un peu penaud et l'air particulièrement fatigué, il grommela de vagues excuses à ses frères, glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Cait avant de l'embrasser longuement au point de se prendre des remarques bien senties de la part de George, salua Angelina avant d'aller voir sa mère pour une discussion dans la cuisine.

Quand il revint, il fit un sourire contrit à Harry et Hermione qui s'en contentèrent. Drago les vit se faire de répugnantes accolades avant que le rouquin se tourne vers lui et n'esquisse un vague salut de la tête sans animosité, mais plutôt gêné, ce qui surprit grandement le Serpentard.

Ron partit s'équiper rapidement tandis que Mr. Weasley, qui allait servir d'arbitre, rappela les règles de ce match amical qui se jouerait avec un seul batteur par équipe et aucun attrapeur.

Les joueurs se placèrent en face des Capitaines d'équipes dans le jardin.

Hermione fut charriée comme d'habitude parce qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer, mais il était hors de question qu'elle participe à ce « jeu de sauvages » bien trop dangereux à son gout.

Bill et Charlie tirèrent à pile ou face pour savoir qui commencerait à choisir son équipe et ce fut Bill qui remporta cet avantage. Charlie aurait le choix du côté de terrain.

Ils se nommèrent respectivement gardien et poursuiveur.

Le premier choix de Bill se porta sur Fleur et quand on le siffla pour avoir choisi sa femme, il s'empressa de sortir son éternelle rengaine en se plaignant : « mais si elle joue dans l'équipe adverse elle saura trop facilement me déconcentrer pour que j'arrête ses _Souafles_ ! » La vérité était cependant tout autre… Fleur était une très bonne joueuse et il détestait perdre contre elle !

Ensuite Charlie choisit Ginny et Bill Harry, ce qui mettait le couple en position d'adversaires, chose qui ne semblait pas les déranger le moins du monde. Au regard qu'ils s'échangeaient, la lutte allait être surement être acharnée entre eux.

Tandis qu'un à un les joueurs étaient choisis, Drago se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté de jouer. Soit, refuser aurait été mal venu, mais être choisi en dernier allait franchement être extrêmement humiliant. Quant à jouer avec la Belette … rien qu'à l'idée, il avait envie de vomir.

Il ne restait plus que lui et Cait, la petite amie de Weasley. Il allait donc être réparti dans l'équipe du rouquin et franchement ça lui donnait envie de fuir. Mais ce fut son nom que Bill annonça à sa plus grande surprise.

Il allait jouer dans l'équipe A en tant que poursuiveur avec Fleur et Harry.

« Jouer avec Potter dans la même équipe, songea-t-il. Eh bien… ce n'était franchement pas une idée qui lui semblait désagréable. C'était même grisant de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient donner ensemble après s'être si longtemps affrontés… et pas que sur les terrains de Quidditch. »

George était leur batteur et Cait celle de l'équipe adverse. Et, la voyant saisir la batte, il comprit de suite qu'elle en avait l'habitude et ça lui fut confirmé quelques minutes plus tard quand il entendit qu'elle était celle de l'équipe amateur des aurores.

Les poursuiveurs adverses étaient donc le dresseur de Dragon, Weaslette et Angelina qui, elle aussi, jouait contre son petit ami. Tandis que sans surprise la belette était au poste de gardien.

Tout à coup, l'idée d'être poursuiveur devint bien plus intéressante que celle d'avoir été attrapeur dans un match classique. Pouvoir marquer contre cet idiot de rouquin le remplissait de joie.

Quelques instants plus tard, le match commençait et les premiers points furent marqués par Ginny. Le terrain étant bien plus petit qu'un terrain traditionnel, le jeu allait vite et Hermione ne s'ennuyait pas trop à les regarder. C'était même elle qui notait les points.

Dès le début, l'équipe de Charlie prit de l'avance. Ce fut Harry qui marqua le premier but de l'équipe « A » sur une passe de Fleur. Bien qu'il participe en défense, Hermione remarqua tout de suite que Drago était un peu en retrait du jeu et elle trouva ça dommage.

Après vingt minutes de jeu, l'équipe de Charlie menait toujours, mais elle vit Drago passer bien plus à l'offensive.

À ses côtés, Percy commentait le match à sa fiancée. Quand il vit Drago commencer à être plus dans l'attaque que dans la défense, il ne put se retenir de faire une remarque d'un ton méprisant :

\- C'est bien une stratégie de Serpentard : laisser son équipe perdre pour analyser les tactiques des joueurs qu'il ne connait pas pour ensuite ramener le jeu à soi en se servant des points faibles de ses adversaires !

Hermione sourit, ce n'était en effet pas très Gryffondor comme tactique, mais ça semblait porter ses fruits. Drago semblait se servir des points faibles de Charlie et de ses deux poursuiveuses pour parvenir à leur prendre le _Souafle_ et se servait des points forts de ses équipiers pour les aider à marquer.

Peu à peu ils remontaient leur score : ils jouaient enfin à cinq contre cinq.

Plus le score se serrait, plus les manœuvres, dont elle ne connaissait ni le nom ni l'utilité, s'enchainaient. Bien que ce fut un match amical, cela ne les empêchaient de manier leurs balais bien trop dangereusement à son gout. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même quand il s'agissait de Quidditch, se mit à angoisser pour les joueurs des deux équipes, ne voulant qu'aucun joueur ne se blesse !

Si Charlie et Fleur se montraient raisonnables, les quatre autres rivalisaient d'audace. Angelina était la reine des loopings, Ginny jouait l'acrobate sur son balai et Harry l'imitait. À croire qu'il y avait un concours entre eux deux pour savoir lequel se mettrait le plus en danger pour attraper le _Souafle_ du camp adverse. Quant à Drago, il n'était pas en reste et enchaînait les manœuvres périlleuses.

Hermione eut un moment de frayeur lorsqu'elle vit le coude à coude musclé ente le blond et Charlie. Le dresseur de dragons, loin d'être le plus frêle de la famille, joua de son gabarit pour prendre l'avantage, et pendant un instant, Hermione crut voir Drago perdre l'équilibre dut au contact, mais c'était sans compter sur ses réflexes d'attrapeurs, qui lui permirent de se rattraper in extrémis à son balai.

Peu après elle crut même défaillir quand, pour esquiver un _Cognard_ de Cait, il décida de faire un piqué qui aurait dû l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste s'il n'avait pas redressé son balai au dernier moment. C'était un Cognard d'entrainement, il aurait pu accepter de se prendre le coup même s'il était douloureux, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il frime au risque de se rompre le cou !

Les batteurs des deux équipes appréciaient grandement leur poste et rivalisaient d'adresse et de sournoiserie, se faisaient un plaisir d'envoyer le _Cognard_ sur les joueurs de l'équipe adverse aux moments stratégiques sans retenir leurs coups. Les insultes que lança Angelina à l'encontre de George, quand elle le reçut douloureusement sur son épaule, évitant de peu son visage, en étaient la preuve la plus concrète.

Hermione aurait pu pester des heures à l'encontre de ce sport violent si elle n'appréciait pas la complicité qu'elle pouvait constater entre son meilleur ami et son … et Drago. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient et les passes qu'ils se faisaient donnaient de plus en plus, au fil du jeu, l'impression qu'ils avaient fait ça pendant des années.

Les quelques spectateurs présents s'en rendaient visiblement compte.

Molly à ses côtés lui souffla même à l'oreille :

\- On dirait qu'ils ont fait ça toute leur vie ! Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ce qui est de l'entente entre Harry et le jeune Malefoy… par contre mon fils, même s'il s'est calmé, ce sera autre chose : il a des Avada dans les yeux dès qu'il le voit faire une passe à Harry et c'est même pire quand c'est l'inverse. Il va lui falloir du temps pour accepter, mais il le fera, c'est un bon garçon et il t'aime, même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'amie, finit-elle sur un ton un peu triste qui montrait une fois de plus à quel point elle regrettait de ne pas la voir devenir une Weasley.

\- Il compte toujours pour moi aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit Hermione pour la rassurer.

\- C'est bien… dit Molly

Puis, après un bref moment comme si elle cherchait ces mots, elle reprit :

\- Tu sais, je suis un peu surprise de te voir si proche de Drago. Je sais que n'ai aucun droit de te dire ça… je ne suis pas ta mère, et puis tu es majeure, mais… J'aimerais qu'on ait une conversation à ce propos avant que tu ne repartes pour Poudlard.

\- Il n'est pas comme je l'imaginais, se défendit Hermione. En tout cas, il n'est plus vraiment comme il était enfant … il a muri et…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je le vois bien et ce n'est pas pour te faire des reproches ou pour tenter de t'éloigner de lui que je te demande ça. C'est juste que tu n'as plus ta maman et il y a des choses qu'on aborde avec sa meilleure amie, et d'autres avec une adulte plus âgée. Et puis tu me concèderas qu'il est loin d'être le petit ami sans problème que toutes les mères rêve d'avoir pour leur fille ! finit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Promis ! Je viendrais vous parler avant de retourner à Poudlard, fit-elle en répondant à son sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu car elle avait failli manquer de noter des points.

Les deux équipes étaient maintenant à égalité. Drago avait marqué plusieurs buts contre Ron et celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Hermione soupçonnait Drago de grandement jouer avec les nerfs de son ami et de lui lancer des piques à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait des buts.

Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus des insinuations du blond quant à sa relation avec Hermione, Ron tenta de faire appel à l'arbitrage de son père pour sanctionner les « tentatives de déstabilisation » dont il était l'objet, mais Mr. Weasley lui expliqua qu'énumérer des endroits de Poudlard comme l'ancienne sale des potions, la salle de bain des préfets, ou le placard à balais du troisième étage, n'était en aucune façon répréhensible et qu'il n'avait qu'à ne pas faire autant marcher son imagination et à se concentrer plus sur le jeu. L'hilarité des joueurs adverses et le visage menaçant de Cait, tiraillé entre jalousie, déception et colère, le firent enrager de plus belle et il eut un mal fou à parvenir à remplir son rôle de gardien.

L'avantage était à l'équipe de Bill quand l'arbitre prévint les joueurs qu'il ne restait plus que quinze minutes avant qu'il ne siffle la fin du match. Il ne restait donc que peu de temps à l'équipe de Charlie pour rattraper son retard. Trois buts furent encore marqués : deux par Ginny, qui fit revenir son équipe au score, et un par Harry, quelques instants avant la fin de la rencontre, ne laissant ainsi aucune chance à l'équipe « B » d'égaliser une nouvelle fois, au plus grand dam de Ginny qui s'était démenée corps et âme pour ne pas perdre contre son petit ami.

Harry et Drago, victorieux, virevoltaient dans les airs avant d'aller voir tous les autres joueurs. Harry fut encensé par tous les joueurs de son équipe pour tous les buts qu'il avait marqués et Drago fut félicité pour son jeu, ses feintes et même ses tactiques douteuses.

De son côté, Ron était passablement remonté, mais une soufflante de la part de Cait le fit vite réaliser que si quelqu'un avait à être énervé c'était elle.

Tout penaud il alla se changer comme tout le reste des joueurs, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard furibond à l'adresse de Drago, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre avec un sourire éclatant et un regard entendu dans la direction d'Hermione.

Voyant cela, Cait le frappa derrière la tête d'un petit coup sec.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Ron Weasley. Il te provoque et toi tu pars au quart de tour à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il insinue des trucs avec ta meilleure amie que tu dois réagir à chaque fois et puis… j'ai bien peur que tu doives t'y faire si tu veux rester son ami.

\- Mais, Cait ! C'est Malefoy ! dit-il avant d'entrer avec elle dans la maison tout de guingois.

Drago était quant à lui resté un peu sur le terrain.

Il avait adoré cette partie. Pas seulement parce que son équipe avait gagné, ni parce que jouer avec Potter s'était révélé électrisant, ni encore parce que marquer contre Weasley avait été presque jouissif et hilarant à la fois. Mais à cause de l'ambiance à la fois très compétitive et « bon enfant ».

Et, si la veille il avait eu l'impression de se faire accepter par cette famille qui l'avait détesté des années durant, il avait l'impression depuis le début de la mâtinée d'avoir découvert quelque chose qui lui manquait alors même qu'il n'en avait jamais été conscient. C'était une impression curieuse qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à ressentir ici, chez les Weasley.


	49. Trop, c'est trop ! - chap49

**Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère va vous plaire.**

 **Bien qu'il soit court il est riche en émotions**

 **On a un peu travaillé sur la fin et on voit mieux ce qu'on va faire.**

 **Il y aura un chapitre en octobre une petite coupure et on espère terminer avant fin février.**

 **On vous a préparé encore beaucoup de surprises qui j'espère vont vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 49 - Trop, c'est trop !**

Le vent s'était levé et des nuages gris commençaient à obscurcir le ciel, promettant des flocons de neige pour l'après-midi. Ne voyant toujours pas Drago rentrer alors que le repas allait bientôt être servi et que la plupart des joueurs avaient déjà échangé leur tenue de Quidditch pour quelque chose de plus approprié, Hermione remit sa veste, ses gants et son bonnet, et retourna dans le jardin pour aller le retrouver.

Il se tenait près d'un énorme Chêne qui l'abritait du vent glacial qui sévissait en cette saison sur la campagne anglaise. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et à des kilomètres d'elle, pourtant, elle ne sentait pas d'émotions vives à travers le bracelet. Elle s'approcha de lui en grelotant.

\- Drago ? dit-elle d'une voix douce pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, répondit-il en l'observant se frotter les mains et souffler dedans pour réchauffer son petit nez déjà rougi par le froid.

Elle lui semblait vraiment mignonne comme ça, à se soucier de lui bien que ce soit devenu habituel et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire légèrement.

\- Tout ça me semble juste un peu irréel… moi ici… dans la maison des Weasley… leur façon de presque tous m'accueillir de cette façon … ce stupide pull et puis le cadeau de Potter… le tien aussi… tu n'étais pas obligée, tu m'avais déjà offert Lyra…

Elle s'était rapprochée tout près de lui pour profiter de l'abri que procurait le chêne.

\- Ça ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps, dit-elle un peu gênée, les joues rougissantes. Et puis… ça m'a fait plaisir de t'en faire une version améliorée. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as aidé à le fignoler ; tu méritais bien que je t'en offre également un, finit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle avait les yeux baissés, curieusement intimidée par son attitude sincère et absolument pas railleuse. Elle avait eu peur d'en avoir fait un peu trop, mais voir qu'il avait été touché par son attention la ravissait.

\- Merci, dit-il en l'amenant, d'un geste tendre, plus près de lui jusqu'à sentir sa respiration lui caresser le visage. Merci pour le cadeau, mais aussi pour le reste… merci d'être là… et merci de croire en moi.

Elle lui sourit et, sans un mot, ils échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse et de complicité. Ils avaient beau être presque transis de froid, ils se sentaient bien en cet instant.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione avait placé ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Leurs hanches étaient maintenant collées l'une à l'autre et ils continuaient à plonger leur regard dans celui de l'autre, ne voulant pas briser cet instant. Puis, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse dire qui avait amorcé le mouvement en premier, leurs lèvres vinrent se rencontrer. D'abord d'un effleurement puis d'une façon plus intime, plus gourmande, savourant le contact délicieux l'un de l'autre.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux et caressait la nuque du Serpentard tandis qu'elle entendait son cœur battre plus rapidement.

Drago avait gardé les yeux ouverts ; peut-être pour s'assurer que tout ça n'était pas un rêve, ou peut-être pour profiter de l'expression de sa partenaire qu'il trouvait adorable. Mais quand, timidement, leurs langues se cherchèrent, il s'abandonna au confort de cette étreinte en la serrant plus fort encore contre lui et regrettant d'avoir encore sur lui ces maudits gants qui lui interdisaient d'aller plonger ses mains sous son stupide pull rouge et jaune.

Le cœur battant, après encore quelques baisers pleins de tendresse, ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Hermione lui sourit à nouveau timidement, mais soutint le bleu océan que ces yeux venaient de prendre à son plus grand ravissement. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si elle le trouvait séduisant, mais elle eut sa réponse en cet instant et elle eut même peur qu'il ne puisse lire dans ses yeux pétillants le désir qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre.

\- Bien que je bouillonne d'idées quant à la manière de te réchauffer, dit-il en lui volant à nouveau un léger baiser, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous de rentrer avant que l'on finisse définitivement notre vie à l'état de glaçon.

\- Tu as raison, répondit-elle presque à contrecœur. Et puis Moly va nous attendre et tu ne t'es pas encore changé !

Elle le prit alors par la main pour l'entrainer vers cette bicoque biscornue qu'il était presque en train de commencer à apprécier.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, une dizaine de paires d'yeux se focalisèrent sur eux comme si ce qu'ils venaient de faire était inscrit sur leur visage — ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux vu la façon dont Hermione rayonnait et dont le Serpentard semblait réjoui —, mais Hermione s'aperçut, après quelques secondes, qu'elle tenait toujours serrée dans la sienne la main de Drago.

Elle voulut aussitôt la retirer, mais il la lui serra un peu plus fort, lui lançant un regard interrogateur qu'elle comprit aussitôt : « Devaient-t-ils avoir honte qu'on les voie ainsi ? Qu'on les voie ensemble de cette façon ? » et la réponse était à l'évidence « Non » pour tous les deux. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un sourire complice.

\- On va se changer en vitesse et on arrive tout de suite, lança Hermione à la cantonade avant de retirer sa veste et son bonnet pour ensuite entrainer Drago vers les chambres.

\- Ne faites pas de cochonneries dans ma chambre ! les apostropha George avant qu'ils ne montent.

\- George ! s'exclama Molly en lui frappant la tête avec le torchon qu'elle avait en main.

Puis elle se tourna, souriante, vers les jeunes gens encore frigorifiés qui s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce et ajouta :

\- Dépêchez-vous les enfants sinon il ne vous restera plus de petits fours, ces goinfres, dit-elle en désignant ces fils, ne vous en laisseront pas.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont faim d'autre chose… s'empressa d'ajouter le marchand de farces et attrapes avant de voler deux toasts sur la table et de s'éloigner prestement de sa mère, furibonde, sous les regards presque tous amusés de ses frères.

Tentant d'ignorer tant qu'elle le pouvait les remarques de George, Hermione se retourna vers Molly et lui répondit en espérant que le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues passerait pour une réaction due au fait qu'elle était restée trop longtemps dehors :

\- On se dépêche Molly !

Puis elle s'empressa de s'éclipser avec Drago dans l'escalier.

Avant de fermer la porte derrière eux, Drago put entendre Fleur dire aux autres qu'ils formaient un joli couple, même s'il était plus qu'inattendu.

Hors de portée des regards, il retint Hermione, et avec un sourire malicieux il lui fit signe de se taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche afin d'écouter ce qui se disait derrière la porte. Mais il fut surpris de ne rien entendre.

\- Je vois que la suite t'intéressait, dit-elle amusée par sa mine frustrée. Molly a installé des sorts de tranquillité sur toutes les pièces. Dès qu'on ferme une porte on n'entend plus rien de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

Sortant sa baguette, Hermione annula le sort et ils collèrent tous deux leur oreille à la porte.

À l'intérieur, tous y allaient de leurs petits commentaires. Ils étaient surtout surpris de les voir ainsi. Cependant, Ginny, et surtout Harry, leur brossèrent un portrait du Serpentard qui, malgré tous les défauts qu'ils pouvaient lui trouver, restait plutôt flatteur. Cela sembla rassurer Molly ainsi que la plupart des autres convives qui considéraient tous Hermione pratiquement comme un membre de leur famille.

Surpris, amusé et, il devait l'avouer, ravi de ce qu'il pouvait entendre, Drago sourit à la Gryffondor qui le lui rendit.

\- Bon, tu as déjà un égo bien assez démesuré comme ça, je ferai peut-être bien de remettre le sort avant que ta tête n'enfle au point de ne plus pouvoir passer par la porte.

\- Moi, un égo démesuré ? répondit-il en feignant un air choqué tandis qu'Hermione réinstallait le sort.

\- Oui, à mon plus grand désarroi…

\- Je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot et que tu aimes mon « égo démesuré », répondit-il en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête en voyant que son sourire n'insinuait pas que ça et le blond sourit à nouveau de plus belle avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entrainer vers l'étage. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien !

\- On se retrouve ici dans deux minutes, lui dit Drago avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un petit baiser fugace pour ensuite se rendre vers la chambre qu'il avait occupé durant la nuit, la laissant légèrement pantoise devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny.

Depuis quelques jours, Hermione s'était surprise à avoir des pensées de plus en plus romantiques à l'encontre de son ancien ennemi. Elle s'était imaginé Drago en train de l'embrasser, et avait même songé avoir l'audace d'initier l'échange d'elle-même. Différents lieux et différentes situations lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Et, à chaque fois, il était joueur et l'embrassait par surprise ou bien il était impétueux et le baiser était enflammé. Elle avait même imaginé une scène plus dramatique ou elle l'embrasait après un de ses nouveaux cauchemars. Et là encore, c'était fébrile et passionné.

Pourtant, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt avait été d'une douceur exquise, comme s'il allait de soi, sans hésitation, sans gêne… parfait.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé si tendre. Plus elle le découvrait, plus elle aimait ce qu'elle apprenait de lui… plus elle l'aimait…

Elle avait beau porter un bracelet qui lui communiquait les émotions vives de Drago, elle ne savait pas pour autant si ses sentiments étaient partagés. Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il ne jouait pas avec elle, qu'il l'appréciait réellement et qu'elle était bien plus qu'un simple divertissement pour lui. À défaut de plus, cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione se dépêcha de retirer son gros pull pour enfiler quelque chose de plus léger et elle donna à ses cheveux un coup de brosse — ce qui n'était pas du luxe, car, malgré son bonnet, le vent avait emmêlé ses cheveux une fois de plus —, puis elle se dirigea vers le couloir où Drago l'attendait, déjà vêtu de son pantalon noir et de sa chemise grise en soie claire.

Appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle d'une porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Drago affichait un petit sourire narquois. Il en faisait un peu trop selon elle, se donnant une attitude outrageusement charmeuse, mais elle le trouva craquant malgré tout.

-Tu m'admires, Granger ? demanda-t-il en accentuant encore plus son sourire en coin.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit ?

\- Je croyais que je ressemblais à un zombie ? lui rappela-t-il, se souvenant encore des paroles blessantes qu'elle avait eues il y avait quelques semaines à peine.

\- Il faut croire que les quelques kilos que tu as repris m'ont fait changer d'avis, ou peut-être bien que j'ai développé un gout prononcé pour les _Inferius_ , s'amusa-t-elle avant de lui donner un petit baiser sur la joue.

\- Prêt à affronter la famille Weasley pour un nouveau repas familial ? ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ait le temps de répliquer.

\- Prête à affronter la terrible Belette ? rétorqua-t-il en retour.

\- Tu es injuste ! Ron s'est calmé ! Tu l'as bien vu… même s'il est vexé d'avoir encaissé tes buts et légèrement jaloux de te voir devenir l'ami d'Harry…

\- Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Oui …enfin oui, je pense que je l'aimerai toujours d'une certaine façon : il est mon meilleur ami au même titre qu'Harry. On a traversé trop de choses ensemble pour ne plus être rien l'un pour l'autre. Mais je réalise peu à peu que je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui et ça, peut-être depuis longtemps. Tu sais … j'ai été idiote de réagir comme ça l'autre jour… on s'était séparé et on ne s'était rien promis. On savait l'un comme l'autre que c'était définitif. On était malheureux ensemble. Ce qu'il voulait de moi, jamais je ne le lui aurais donné et l'inverse était vrai également. Il est bien mieux avec Cait ! Ça se voit tout de suite… Mais j'ai été surprise et vexée aussi qu'il n'ait pas eut un peu plus de tact pour me parler d'elle… et puis... je ne sais pas… une petite part de moi voulait toujours y croire parce que j'avais peur de le perdre et j'étais presque prête à faire d'énormes concessions pour que ça n'arrive pas…

\- Pas très perspicace pour « la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération », se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu es méchant, dit-elle en le frappant de son petit poing dans le thorax.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'apprécies, non ? dit-il en la saisissant par les poignets pour la rapprocher de lui et poser sur ses lèvres un énième baiser.

\- Je déteste les Serpentards ! dit-elle en riant

\- Et moi, je déteste les Gryffondors ! Alors c'est parfait, plaisanta-t-il en la tenant toujours contre lui, un sourire comme elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu sur le visage.

\- Ils vont nous attendre et imaginer…

\- Eh bien qu'ils s'imaginent ce qu'ils veulent, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau sur le front cette fois-ci.

\- Drago… Allez … ça ne va pas être si horrible que ça, dit-elle en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à son tour afin de l'encourager.

Puis, s'échappant de ses bras, elle l'entraina vers l'escalier. Elle s'imaginait déjà les membres de la famille Weasley en grande conversation. Elle espérait que tout allait bien se passer et qu'ils soient suffisamment gentils pour ne pas trop les embêter. Ils venaient à peine d'entamer quelque chose qui ressemblait au début d'une relation amoureuse et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'ils compliquent inutilement les choses entre eux : ça allait déjà être suffisamment difficile.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient, elle remarqua que le blond semblait également perdu dans ses pensées. Elle le sentit cependant peu à peu se raidir, alors qu'à travers le bracelet elle le savait légèrement anxieux. Elle reprit alors sa main pour la serrer afin de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien se passer.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes devant la porte. Et cette fois ce fut Drago qui l'encouragea d'un sourire avant qu'il ne l'ouvre.

À peine furent-ils entrés dans la pièce que le brouhaha d'une conversation plus qu'animée les assaillit.

\- … rien pour elle. Ce n'est qu'une passade ! Il n'est que sa nouvelle cause perdue ! s'emportait Ron qui semblait être le centre de l'effervescence familiale. Quand il ira mieux, elle se rendra compte qu'il est juste toxique pour elle, qu'il ne lui apportera rien de bon et qu'il n'y a aucun avenir dans sa vie pour lui.

\- Ron… intervint Molly, les larmes aux yeux en voyant entrer celui qui était au cœur de leur conversation.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de révéler des choses pareilles, Ron ? explosa Harry, qui semblait abasourdi par ce qu'avait dit son meilleur ami. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? De ce que tu as fait ?!

Les mots d'Harry furent presque aussi violents qu'un Doloris pour Drago qui était en train de réaliser que le sujet au cœur du débat, c'était _lui_ ! Et à en croire la rage dont faisait preuve Harry…

Le sang de Drago se glaça d'effroi, « Non, ce n'est pas possible ! songea-t-il au bord de la nausée. Ils ne peuvent pas _savoir_! »

Ron semblait furieux qu'Harry l'agresse ainsi. On voyait bien qu'il ne voyait pas où était le mal dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je… J'ai… Je voulais simplement qu'ils comprennent ! Je regrette d'avoir été à ce point agressif avec lui… surtout hier… Maintenant que je sais pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux comme ça avec lui, je me rends compte que mon comportement n'était pas des plus adaptés ! Mais il fallait qu'eux aussi se rendent compte de la vraie raison de sa présence ! Qu'ils sachent que vous n'êtes avec lui que par pitié et par bonne conscience !

Hermione, trop choquée, rejetait en bloc tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ron n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Bien sûr que son meilleur ami pouvait être idiot… mais pas à ce point ! Il avait beau parfois manquer de discernement, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant...

À travers le bracelet elle pouvait sentir toute la confusion de Drago, mais aussi son désarroi, sa colère et sa honte. À côté d'elle, il n'avait pas encore bougé. Il n'avait pas non plus ouvert la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était également le cas de presque tous ceux qui étaient autour d'eux, trop estomaqués par ce qu'avait bien pu dire Ron.

Seul Molly et Harry étaient parvenus à réagir. La suivante fut Ginny.

S'avançant vers son frère, elle lui colla une gifle magistrale :

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con, Ron !

La gifle ne percuta pas que Ron. Toute la famille Weasley se mit à nouveau à parler en même temps sans qu'on n'y comprenne rien.

Drago lança alors un dernier regard à Hermione dans lequel elle eut l'impression de lire plus de tristesse qu'un cœur à lui seul soit capable de contenir, puis il transplana sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un uppercut en plein estomac. Quelques secondes à peine avant tout ça, elle était sur un petit nuage et nageait dans le bonheur, mais sa bulle venait d'éclater en mille morceaux.

En plus de la tristesse incommensurable qui l'avait submergé, elle avait senti un sentiment de trahison envahir Drago juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Elle aurait voulu s'en prendre à Ron comme les autres : elle avait mille fois plus de raison de le faire qu'eux. Mais il fallait qu'elle retrouve Drago ! Il venait de transplaner et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être allé ! Quant à suivre sa trace : rares étaient ceux qui en étaient capables.

Harry, comprenant l'urgence de la situation, traversa la pièce pour aller retrouver sa meilleure amie et l'entraina dans la cuisine pour y être plus au calme, laissant Ginny gérer les autres.

\- Tu as une idée d'où il peut bien être allé ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Je vais aller voir au square Grimmaurd et s'il n'y est pas, j'irais voir à Poudlard.

\- Commence par Poudlard ! Le connaissant et vu ce qui vient de se passer ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit retourné chez nous. Je passerais au square avant de te rejoindre avec la carte du Maraudeur. On saura tout de suite s'il est là-bas. Il n'y a que la salle sur demande où il pourra se cacher. Mais si tu peux y entrer, c'est forcément qu'il n'y est pas. Il va être obligé de faire plusieurs sauts pour s'y rendre, mais je pense que si tu contactes McGonagall elle acceptera de t'ouvrir un passage sans trop poser de questions.

\- Merci Harry… je… j'ai peur pour lui, dit-elle sombrement, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Croisant le regard d'Harry, elle vit qu'il avait compris.

\- Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour lui, l'interrompa-t-il. On va tout faire pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Va à Poudlard, je m'occupe du reste et je garde ton cadeau de Noël sur moi au cas où tu aurais besoin de me contacter… Sais-tu s'il a le sien sur lui ?

\- Je ne crois pas, mais je vais tout de même lui écrire un mot…Et quand tu passeras au square, je veux bien que tu me ramènes la première sacoche que j'ai fabriquée. Elle est restée en évidence dans ma chambre. On ne sait jamais, il a peut-être une des deux sur lui.

Tout en parlant, Hermione avait saisi un morceau de parchemin qui trainait et fait apparaitre une plume pour rédiger un petit mot, sans trop d'espoir qu'il parvienne à Drago.

 _« Drago, je t'en supplie, dis-moi où tu es ! Dis-moi que tu ne fais rien de stupide ! On affrontera ça ensemble. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Tu es important pour moi ! »_

Elle avait hésité à lui écrire qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle s'était ravisée. Elle ne le lui avait encore jamais dit et la situation ne se prêtait pas à une telle déclaration. Pourtant, par-delà son inquiétude, elle regrettait de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si les paroles de Ron auraient eu autant d'impact sur lui s'il n'y avait eu aucun doute dans son esprit. Les baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangés étaient pour elle une preuve suffisante de ses sentiments à son égard, mais ce qu'elle avait lu en lui la faisait douter qu'il en soit conscient.

\- Tu devrais aller dans le bureau pour parler à McGonagall, ça sera plus facile.

Hochant la tête, Hermione jeta un dernier regard rempli d'inquiétude au brun et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mr. Weasley.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Quand Harry revint dans la salle, l'effervescence était retombée.

Fleur sanglotait dans les bras de son époux, visiblement affectée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur le jeune homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Molly était assise sur une des chaises tandis qu'Arthur, la mine sombre, la soutenait en serrant une de ses mains dans la sienne alors que de l'autre il frottait gentiment l'épaule de son épouse. Percy ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Pas plus qu'Angelina, qui, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas plus que ça le jeune héritier Malefoy, semblait, elle aussi, affectée. Charlie était visiblement sorti prendre l'air. George et Ginny, côte à côte, attendaient Harry, visiblement bien décidé à ne pas rester inactifs. Quant à Ron, le sermon qu'il avait dû essuyer de la part de sa sœur l'avait certes secoué, mais apparemment pas assez pour qu'il se sente coupable. Engoncé dans un vieux fauteuil, il boudait et ne voulait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'on lui reprochait. Cait, assise à ses côtés sur l'accoudoir, semblait dépassée par les évènements et ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

L'attitude de Ron exaspéra Harry à un tel point qu'il ne put se retenir d'aller le voir.

\- Franchement Ron, à te voir on dirait presque que tu es fier de toi ! le sermonna-t-il une fois de plus en se postant devant lui, l'air accusateur. Est-ce qu'au moins tu peux te mettre à sa place rien qu'une seconde et imaginer ce qu'il a dû ressentir en comprenant que tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui savaient ce qui lui était arrivé ? Et d'ailleurs, comment as-tu appris tout ça ?

\- C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre ! s'indigna Ron. Hermione et toi m'avez abandonné pour cette saleté de fouine ! Il fallait bien que je comprenne pourquoi ! Alors hier je suis allé fouiller dans tous les rapports des Aurores datant de la fin de la guerre et au bout d'un moment je suis tombé sur le témoignage de Malefoy sous Veritaserum. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous l'avez su, mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous l'avez aidé. Même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne souhaiterais pas ça à mon pire ennemi. Ça a beau être un con, il ne méritait pas qu'un tel truc lui arrive. Et lui infliger Azkaban après ça… Bah… c'était trop ! Ce que je ne saisis pas c'est pourquoi vous avez gardé ça pour vous.

\- Mais par respect, Ron ! s'exclama Harry à la fois exaspéré et désespéré que son meilleur ami ait toujours au fond de lui cette part de jalousie qui les avait déjà tant de fois séparées à Poudlard et qui le poussait parfois à commettre des actes irraisonnés. Si ça t'était arrivé, tu voudrais que tout le monde le sache ? Ce n'est pas parce que je le savais que j'allais vous le dire ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il a dû endurer ! Mais sache que même sans ça j'aurais témoigné ! Quant à Hermione, ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'elle est au courant. Notre témoignage n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Hermione a appris à le connaitre sous un autre jour à Poudlard. Et la fréquenter a fait du bien à Drago… Il n'a jamais été idiot. Il s'adapte. Il tire les conséquences de ses actes… Et, au final, quand il fait un effort, on voit qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'on le pensait. C'est pour ça qu'il est là, parce qu'on a appris à le connaitre et que maintenant on l'apprécie.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas l'apprécier ! C'est Malefoy ! C'est notre ennemi ! pleurnicha le rouquin incrédule, cherchant du regard le soutien de Cait qui ne lui rendit qu'un petit sourire timide, mais pas franchement approbateur.

\- Grandis un peu, Ron ! La guerre est finie et détester Malefoy ne nous rendra pas ceux qu'on a perdu ! Il va falloir t'y faire, Drago est devenu notre ami ! Il est même certainement beaucoup plus pour Hermione ! En tout cas, il le sera s'il ne se fout pas en l'air après ce que tu lui as fait !

\- Il vous a ensorcelé ma parole ! tempêta Ron en se levant pour commencer à faire les cent pas. Vous ne pouvez pas … Et puis franchement je trouve que tu dramatises ! S'il ne s'est pas donné la mort jusqu'ici je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait maintenant !

\- Sauf qu'il l'a déjà fait ! lança le brun avec un sérieux qui interpela Ron au point qu'il s'arrête de s'agiter pour écouter son meilleur ami. Il a eu de la chance qu'Hermione soit ce qu'elle est et qu'elle ait eu le courage et l'intelligence de faire ce qu'il fallait pour le sauver. Cet abruti s'était lancé un sort de magie noire et il aurait dû y passer. Aucun sorcier n'aurait dû pouvoir le sauver. Il voulait vraiment mourir Ron ! Il commençait juste à s'en remettre, à accepter la situation et toi tu viens de tout détruire …. Et sais-tu pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Je …

\- Parce qu'Hermione avait appris son secret ! Alors, imagine ! C'était déjà difficile pour lui de venir ici ! Alors, savoir que toute ta famille est au courant !

Ron était comme estomaqué par la nouvelle. Imaginer Malefoy en position de victime de barbarie et de crimes sexuels avait déjà ébranlé l'opinion qu'il se faisait de lui. L'imaginer se donner la mort non pas à cause de la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie, mais par fierté et par peur du déshonneur, lui donnait tout à coup la nausée. Comme si, d'un coup, cette faiblesse en faisait quelqu'un de plus humain. Comme s'il n'était plus seulement son ennemi d'enfance, mais aussi un « camarade de classe » qui avait eu d'énormes tors, mais qui restait malgré tout un garçon de son âge.

\- Sur ce, continua Harry accablé par le peu de réaction du roux, je pars aider Hermione à le retrouver et à le sauver si c'est encore possible ! S'il meurt, Ron, elle va être anéantie … et votre amitié aussi, sois-en certain ! Je ne suis pas sur moi-même de pouvoir te pardonner si ça arrive…

Tournant les talons, il laissa Ron derrière lui et rejoignit Ginny. George et Angelina étaient à ses cotés et attendaient, comme elle, de savoir en quoi ils pourraient bien se rendre utile.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Après qu'Harry leur ait fait un bref topo de la situation, il fut convenu que George et Angelina iraient au Chemin de Traverse pour arpenter de fond en comble l'allée des embrume tandis que Ginny irait à Pré-au-Lard inspecter les rues et la cabane hurlante et qu'ils se rejoindraient d'ici deux heures devant la boutique de George.

Ils allaient partir quand Mr. Weasley vint les aborder

\- Pauvre gamin, commença Mr. Weasley qui semblait ébranlé lui aussi, je suis vraiment désolé pour lui ! Si seulement on avait su… J'espère qu'Hermione sait où il est allé ; il ne faut pas le laisser seul. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer !

\- Non elle n'en sait rien ! s'empressa de répondre Ginny. On partait justement l'aider à le retrouver.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais aller au ministère pour voir si je peux trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait retrouver sa trace.

\- Mr. Weasley… Arthur, se reprit Harry en se rappelant que son futur beau-père lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. À cause de sa probation, il n'a pas le droit de transplaner sans escorte et, s'il est vu à un quelconque endroit sans avoir signalé qu'il s'y rendait, il peut avoir de très gros ennuis.

\- Oh, je pense qu'il bénéficierait de circonstance atténuante, mais je doute qu'il apprécie que l'on déballe tout ça en public. C'est déjà bien assez dur pour lui comme ça ! Dans ce cas je vais attendre ici de vos nouvelles et demander aux garçons de prendre leurs balais pour inspecter la lande au cas où in n'aurait fait que transplaner un peu plus loin. Mais, si d'ici la fin d'après-midi vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé, je vais au ministère.

\- Merci… Arthur.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Hermione avait rejoint Harry dans le hall de Poudlard. Drago n'était présent ni au square, ni dans la salle sur demande, pas plus qu'il ne l'était sur la carte du maraudeur.

\- Espérons que les autres auront eu plus de chance ! avait lancé Harry pour tenter de la sortir de son marasme. On devrait les rejoindre à la boutique de George. S'ils ne l'ont pas vu, on pourra le chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse, quitte à écumer tous les bars et auberges qui s'y trouvent… et ensuite…

\- C'est une bonne idée mais vas-y sans moi ! Je pense qu'il y a peu de chance pour qu'il y soit, mais je voudrais tout de même aller vérifier s'il n'est pas retourné chez lui…

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller toute seule ? Tu sais, je peux t'accompagner !

\- Non ! Logiquement il n'y a personne ! Il me suffit juste d'interroger les elfes de maison avec insistance. Je n'aurais même pas à entrer. Je préfère que tu rejoignes les autres. Comme tu le dis, ils l'ont peut-être retrouvé.

\- Bien ! fit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. On va le retrouver, je te le promets ! Tu nous rejoins chez George dès que tu as fini et tu me tiens informé si tu le retrouves. Je vais voir par la cheminette si du côté du Terrier ils ont eu plus de chance.

\- Merci, Harry ! s'empressa de dire Hermione avant de transplaner.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Après avoir transplané deux fois Hermione se retrouva dans les plaines glacées du Wiltshire. Devant elle se tenait les grilles sombres qu'elle revoyait parfois dans certains de ses cauchemars. Et derrières elles, se trouvait le Manoir Malefoy.

Péniblement elle avança la main pour la poser sur l'imposant « M » qui ornait les barreaux. A peine les eut elle touchés que le portail s'ouvrit pour la laisser passer. Sous ses bottes les graviers crissaient dans le silence qui enveloppait le manoir et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers son immense silhouette ses mains se faisaient plus moites, sa bouche plus sèche et son estomac plus noué. Arrivée à la porte de la demeure après un trajet qui lui avait semblé épouvantablement long et bien trop cout à la fois, elle se résolu à empoigner l'énorme heurtoir en forme de dragon qui ornait la double porte monstrueusement massive qui faisait encore rempart entre elle et l'intérieur de la demeure.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien » se répéterait elle comme un mantra tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Être devant cette porte ravivait en elle le souvenir des doloris que Lestrange lui avait infligé. Elle les sentait presque dans sa chair et dans tous ses organes comme des milliers d'aiguilles qui la transperçaient, comme des mains qui broyaient chacun de ses os, comme des griffes qui tiraient sur chacun de ses nerfs pour ensuite y mettre le feu. Terrifiée et nauséeuse, elle ne se sentait pas le la force d'aller plus loin. « Il est beau le courage légendaire des Gryffondor », se disait-elle pour tenter de se convaincre d'avancer d'encore un pas.

Tout à coup, une des lourdes portes s'ouvrit et une minuscule créature en hayon la dévisagea.

— Que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle ? lui demanda l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant plus bas que sol.

— Je … parvint-t-elle à prononcer le souffle court et la voix totalement enrouée par l'effroi qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Patient l'elfe s'était relevé et la dévisageait.

— Je suis à la recherche de Drago Malefoy et j'aurais aimé être certaine qu'il ne se trouve pas ici, parvint-elle enfin à dire en un souffle, la mâchoire légèrement tremblante tandis qu'inconsciemment elle avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras.

— Monsieur ne se trouve pas ici actuellement… Miss Granger… et je doute qu'il ait eu envie de vous recevoir si par un heureux hasard il avait été présent, ajouta-t-il de façon un peu dédaigneuse et protectrice vis-à-vis de son maitre.

Apparemment l'elfe l'avait reconnue et semblait même connaitre l'animosité que Drago avait eu à son égard pendant des années. Si l'elfe avait reçu l'ordre de Drago de cacher sa présence, Hermione avait peu de chance de savoir s'il était au manoir sans essayer un minimum de le mettre l'elfe de son côté. Cependant elle avait du mal à mettre ses idées en ordre et ne savait pas trop comment elle pourrait arriver à le convaincre de l'aider.

— Je vous en prie, je sais que ça peut vous paraitre surprenant mais nous sommes amis maintenant et il faut absolument que je le retrouve ! le supplia-t-elle. Je pense qu'il est en danger aussi, s'il est ici, laissez-moi le voir, c'est vraiment important.

— Miss, je ne sais quelles sont vos intentions mais vos mensonges ne me convaincront aucunement à vous laisser entrer dans la demeure de ma Maitresse.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, Hermione prit une grande respiration. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et mette un instant de côté la peur que lui inspirait cet endroit.

— Y a-t-il ici un elfe qui soit la propriété exclusive de Mr. Malefoy… je veux dire Drago Malefoy… pas son père.

— Effectivement, répondit l'elfe après un petit temps d'hésitation.

— Dans ce cas pourrais-je m'entretenir avec lui, s'il-vous-plait ? demanda Hermione avec fermeté, maintenant concentrée sur son plan d'action.

Après encore quelques négociations, l'elfe consenti enfin à aller chercher le serviteur de Drago.

Hermione attendit alors quelques minutes dans le vent glacial qui soufflait sur le pas de la porte, mais pour rien au monde elle lui aurait préféré le refugequ'aurait pu lui fournir la vaste entrée qu'elle avait entraperçu quand l'elfe lui avait ouvert.

Apparu alors un elfe vêtu d'un torchon presque propre. Les oreilles pendantes et le nez crochu, il semblait encore plus vieux que le précèdent tant sa peau jaunâtre semblait fripée.

— Bonjour, Miss Granger, on m'a demandé de vous confirmer que le jeune maitre n'était pas présent. Puis- je disposer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix particulièrement aigue qui ne laissait pas douter qu'il soit passablement irrité.

— Non ! Restez s'il vous plait ! Je sais que pendant des années votre maitre m'a détesté mais maintenant nous sommes amis et j'ai vraiment besoin de vous pour le retrouver !

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas plus la croire que le précédent elfe, elle tenta une autre approche.

— Étiez-vous présent lorsque votre jeune maitre a été le prisonnier de Voldemort ?

L'elfe acquiesça, méfiant.

—Drago ne va pas bien depuis tout son emprisonnement ici et tout à l'heure quelqu'un a parlé de ce qui lui était exactement arrivé… Il est parti en transplantant et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il s'est rendu. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise et qu'il mette fin à ses jours ! S'il est là, autorisez-moi à le rejoindre.

L'elfe semblait légèrement déstabilisé mais pas encore convaincu et Hermione eut alors une idée pour le convaincre :

—Regardez ! Si je n'étais pas son amie, pensez-vous qu'il m'aurait fait cadeau de son bracelet et qu'il serait actif ?

S'il était surpris, l'elfe n'en montra rien. Cependant, il n'en inspecta pas moins le bracelet en forme de dragon. Puis, semblant le reconnaitre, il hocha la tête.

– Le jeune Maitre n'est pas ici, je vous en fait le serment affirma-t-il d'une voix bien plus douce et moins criarde. Il ne m'a pas non plus appelé, je n'ai donc aucune idée d'où il se trouve actuellement.

Hermione n'en était pas sure mais un serment d'elfe de maison lui semblait fiable de ce qu'elle s'en rappelait. Harry l'aurait contacté s'ils avaient trouvé quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait donc plus où le chercher. Abattue par la nouvelle, elle eut envie de tomber au sol pour pleurer. Mais pas ici et pas maintenant ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre Harry et chercher ensemble des idées d'endroits où trouver Drago. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'ils ne le découvrent pas trop tard.

– Ne pouvez-vous rien me dire qui puisse m'aider à le retrouver, supplia-t-elle l'elfe, les yeux au bord des larmes et la voix légèrement troublée par l'émotion.

– Je ne peux aller à l'encontre de la volonté de mon maitre mais s'il me contacte je ferai mon possible pour que vous en soyez informée. Et puisque vous semblez craindre pour sa vie, je puis vous assurer qu'a l'heure actuelle il est vivant.

La certitude que Drago soit toujours vivant remis un peu de baume au cœur d'Hermione. Et après avoir remercié l'elfe comme il se doit, elle alla rejoindre Harry sur le chemin de traverse à la boutique de farces et attrapes de George.

ooo00oo000oo00ooo

Arrivée sur place, elle retrouva Harry et les autres dans l'arrière-boutique où tout un tas de boites et de bric à brac s'entassaient. Quand elle entra, la conversation plutôt animée qu'ils avaient se stoppa net et la mine compatissante qu'ils lui firent tous lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu plus de succès qu'elle. Sans même un mot, elle se laissa aller et s'assis à l'entrée, sur les trois petites marches qui descendaient vers la réserve.

Un silence de mort régna alors dans la petite pièce exiguë.

\- Il est toujours vivant, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix qui brisa ce silence devenu insupportable. Son elfe me l'a assuré, mais il n'a rien pu m'apprendre d'autre mis à part qu'il ne se trouve pas au manoir.

Sincèrement soulagé de la nouvelle, Harry l'enlaça dans ses bras pour la réconforter, puis il lui fit le point de leurs recherches à tous et du peu d'idées qu'ils avaient eu d'autres endroits où chercher.

Il était déjà tard et après avoir discuté longuement ils c'étaient réparti sans réelle conviction à différents endroits. Mais les chances que le blond s'y trouve étaient minces. Ils étaient loin de connaitre les habitudes du jeune Serpentard. Ils espéraient tous que Blaise Zabini, à qui Harry avait envoyé Plumaupatte, les contacte au plus vite.

Ils allaient partir quand on toqua violement à la porte. George se leva pour aller ouvrir et revins à peine une minute plus tard avec un Ron plutôt mal à l'aise.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas le bienvenu à cette petite réunion, il descendit les trois marches ou s'était assise Hermione, puis s'accroupi devant elle.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, Hermione ! Vraiment ! Mais je vais me rattraper ! Je me suis servi de son écharpe qu'il a oubliée au terrier, et je suis retourné au bureau des aurores pour aller chercher discrètement le matériel nécessaire au _rituel de traquage_. J'ai beau débuter, je ne suis pas si mauvais à ça ! Ça a été long, mais je sais où il est ! Il est chez Rogue ! Je ne peux pas vous dire où l'endroit se trouve mais le sort que j'ai lancé peut nous y emmener.

Hermione, qui au début n'avait même pas voulu regarder Ron en face, avait bondit dans ses bras en criant son prénom à la nouvelle.

\- Ron ! Si tu savais comme ça me soulage que tu l'aies retrouvé ! Merci ! Merci de tout mon cœur ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû révéler tout ça, mais merci ! J'ai tellement peur pour lui !

Quand elle s'écarta enfin, elle remarqua tout de suite sa mine triste et affectée.

\- Tu l'aime ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc alors que tous, autour d'eux, les regardaient et les écoutaient.

\- Je… commença-t-elle gênée et hésitante en prenant une couleur écarlate.

\- Pas besoin de répondre ! dit enfin Ron. Ça se voit que tu tiens à lui. Ne me demande pas de devenir son ami mais pour toi je veux bien tenter au moins de ne pas être désagréable… Enfin, ça c'est si tu me pardonne… et aussi s'il me pardonne… enfin je veux dire … je ne vais pas m'excuser et tout ça mais je regrette et ça tu pourras lui dire. Je regrette sincèrement. J'ai été nul une fois de plus, mais je ne pensais pas à mal. Alors je veux bien faire un effort tant qu'il ne m'insulte pas. Mais ça n'implique pas que je pense qu'il ne te fera pas du mal. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais plus tard. Parce que c'est un Serpentard et qu'il a ça en lui. C'est…

\- Ron ! interpela Harry pour empêcher son meilleur ami d'en dire plus. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous y emmener tous les deux ? S'il se passe quelque chose de grave je voudrais être là aussi…

Pas franchement content de s'être fait stopper dans sa mise en garde, Ron lança un regard peu avenant au brun.

\- C'est vrai que j'oubliais qu'il est devenu ton meilleur ami ! lança-t-il avec provocation.

\- Oui ! Il est certainement devenu mon ami, Ron ! Mais que je sache, mon meilleur ami, ça reste toi ! Bien que ces derniers jours, je me demande parfois pourquoi ? Alors, si tu tiens à le rester, il va falloir que tu ranges ta jalousie et que tu acceptes ça aussi ! Mon meilleur ami, ce n'est pas le Ron jaloux et méchant à qui on a eu à faire ces derniers jours ! Mon meilleur ami c'est l'autre Ron, celui qui après avoir fait une erreur s'est démené pour la réparer, celui sur qui on peut compter malgré ses défauts et qui couvre toujours mes arrières quand j'en ai le plus besoin !

Le rouquin resta quelques instants sans voix, jusqu'à ce que Harry n'ajoute :

\- Alors tu peux m'emmener moi aussi, oui ou non ?

\- Oui, je peux ! Mais je ne garantis pas que l'un d'entre vous finisse désartibulé ! Grogna-il finalement dans une dernière tentative de dissuasion afin d'éviter qu'Harry lui aussi n'aille rejoindre le Serpentard.

\- Vraiment ? le défia Harry. Je croyais que tu étais devenu bien meilleur qu'à l'époque !

\- Oui, c'est vrai avoua t'il bougon. Venez avant que je ne change d'avis !

Autour d'eux, les autres n'avaient rien dit, trop heureux de voir le trio a nouveau réuni.

Hermione lança un regard vers Ron qui lui tendait la main, le regard baissé vers le sol. Le voir ainsi faisait remonter en elle tous les souvenir qu'elle avait eu avec ce garçon : le garçon gaffeur, drôle, gentil et attendrissant avec qui elle avait vécu tant d'aventures. Elle eut enfin l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami.

Ron tendit alors son autre main vers Harry qui la pris fermement et ils disparurent alors avec une petite détonation.

* * *

Je ne vous abandonne pas! Pas plus que mon histoire! Je me suis sérieusement mise à réécrire après une pause nécessaire pour moi. J'espère vous envoyer la suite le plus tôt possible.

J'aurais aimé vous donner un petit chapitre pour Noël, mais ça ne sera hélas pas le cas.

Je ne vous oublie pas.

Passez de bonnes fêtes.


	50. une longue attente - chap 50

Je tiens à remercier encore une fois tous ceux qui nous suivent et nous soutiennent depuis le début. Je remercie également les derniers arrivés qui nous ont envoyé des petits mots qui nous ont fait chaud au cœur. Nous avons fait une longue coupure dans l'écriture de cette histoire. Nous en avions besoin. Surtout moi. Après trois ans passés avec ces récits j'avoue que j'avais un peu perdu l'envie et surtout le plaisir d'écrire. Mon style surtout depuis que nous sommes deux a beaucoup évolué et même si ce Drago et cette Hermione me tiennent à cœur j'ai envie de choses plus personnelles. Mais ce petit break et les quelques adorables reviews qui nous ont été envoyés nous ont donné la motivation nécessaire pour terminer. Nous voici donc revenus avec ce cinquantième chapitre.

Il n'en reste plus que quelques-uns avant la conclusion. Nous avançons dans la trame générale et nous allons essayer de vous les écrire au plus vite. N'hésitez pas à nous encourager. Vous n'imaginez pas le bien que cela peut faire à un auteur de recevoir un de vos petits mots mêmes très courts.

* * *

 ** _fin du chapitre précédent :_**

 _Autour d'eux, les autres n'avaient rien dit, trop heureux de voir le trio a nouveau réuni._

 _Hermione lança un regard vers Ron qui lui tendait la main, le regard baissé vers le sol. Le voir ainsi faisait remonter en elle tous les souvenir qu'elle avait eu avec ce garçon : le garçon gaffeur, drôle, gentil et attendrissant avec qui elle avait vécu tant d'aventures. Elle eut enfin l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami._

 _Ron tendit alors son autre main vers Harry qui la pris fermement et ils disparurent alors avec une petite détonation._

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : Une longue attente**

Trois silhouettes se matérialisèrent soudainement dans un _pop_ sonore au milieu de la nuit. Les ténèbres qui enveloppaient désormais les alentours de l'impasse du tisseur rendaient l'endroit inaccueillant et hostile. Légèrement désorientée, Hermione essaya d'analyser les environs espérant glaner quelques indices qui lui permettraient de se repérer. Au loin, elle pouvait voir une immense cheminée d'usine en mauvais état et devant elle une interminable rangée de modestes maisons de briques rouges aux façades mal entretenues. Mais ce qui retint son attention, ce fut l'odeur prenante de l'eau croupie qui se dégageait des berges situées de l'autre côté de la rue. Envahis de mauvaises herbes et de détritus, les abords de la rivière ajoutaient au paysage qui l'entourait un côté sordide presque effrayant.

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver Drago au plus vite et retourner au square Grimaud qui, depuis leurs rénovations, ressemblait à un doux foyer chaleureux comparé à ce qui se trouvait actuellement autour d'elle. Pourtant elle était comme paralysée, ses pieds refusaient d'avancer et une boule énorme dans son estomac la clouait sur place ; des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres l'assaillaient. « Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il avait mis fin à ses jours depuis que l'elfe lui avait dit qu'il était toujours vivant ? Et s'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir ? Et si … il ne lui pardonnait jamais de l'avoir emmené chez les Weasley ? »

Ayant perçu le léger tremblement des épaules d'Hermione, Harry, qui lui aussi avait inspecté les environs, se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules dans l'espoir d'apaiser ses tourments.

À ce contact, elle tressaillit et sortit de sa torpeur.

— Ne restons pas là ! lui dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait entrainante et rassurante, mais dans laquelle on pouvait tout de même déceler beaucoup d'inquiétude.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot et avança d'un pas vers la porte qui se trouvait devant elle. Puis, elle jeta un regard à Ron pour qu'il lui confirme que c'était bien leur destination.

— Oui, c'est ici, approuva le jeune Auror.

Harry s'approcha de la porte et lança plusieurs sorts de détection.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas de Rogue ! Cette maison est presque plus protégée qu'un coffre de Gringotts, grogna-t-il avant d'entreprendre de désarmer plusieurs alarmes et pièges que son défunt professeur avait installé pour protéger sa demeure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, épuisé, et avec l'aide de Ron, il était parvenu à annuler ou à détourner tous les enchantements.

D'un regard, Harry fit comprendre à son meilleur ami de rester en arrière, ce qu'il fit bien volontiers. Il entra alors prudemment le premier, sur le qui-vive. Si Drago avait, comme il le supposait, hérité la maison de son parrain, alors le blond y était surement le bienvenu, ce qui n'était hélas pas leur cas. Heureusement pour Harry, la porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un petit salon plongé dans la pénombre où l'on pouvait apercevoir Drago, affalé sur un canapé élimé. Son visage, faiblement éclairé par les braises encore rougeoyantes de la cheminée, semblait plus blanc que jamais.

Hermione, juste derrière lui, allait se précipiter à sa rencontre mais il la retint d'un bras autoritaire, tout en lançant un dernier sort de détection. Au vu de l'état dans lequel semblait être le blond, il était peu probable que d'autres sorts ou enchantements soient mis en place, mais il valait mieux être prudent avec les Serpentards.

N'ayant détecté aucun danger, Harry fit signe à Hermione d'aller retrouver Drago et referma la porte silencieusement dernière lui, laissant Ron au-dehors.

Outre les lueurs du feu pratiquement éteint, la seule autre source de lumière provenait des quelques chandelles piquées sur le chandelier qui pendait au plafond. La pièce était austère et sombre et ne disposait que du stricte nécessaire. Les murs étaient entièrement couverts de livres anciens, reliés pour la plupart de cuir noir ou marron ; une petite table de bois sombre et un vieux fauteuil qui avait sans aucun doute énormément servi à son ancien propriétaire étaient regroupés dans le faible rond de lumière. La pièce semblait avoir été pratiquement laissée à l'abandon depuis des années, et cela bien avant le décès de son propriétaire, comme s'il ne l'avait habitée qu'occasionnellement.

Si la pièce donnait à Harry l'impression d'étouffer, la présence de tant d'ouvrages inconnus eu un effet apaisant sur Hermione.

Approchant, elle s'agenouilla près du blond et grimaça en constatant qu'il avait ce même regard vide qu'elle lui avait vu avoir quand tout Poudlard avait été mis au courant du fait que Voldemort l'avait torturé. Un regard éteint : sans haine, sans colère, mais aussi sans peur. Un regard si lointain des yeux moqueurs et pleins d'orgueil qu'elle lui connaissait. Un regard sans plus aucune vie.

Elle doutait cette fois-ci d'arriver à faire quelque chose pour lui. Il semblait être parti si loin d'elle…

Le voir dans cet état lui fendait le cœur et des larmes silencieuses vinrent lentement couler sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Elle voulait agir, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire…

Elle allait s'assoir plus près de lui, quand elle remarqua qu'il avait laissé tomber un petit portrait de Rogue qui semblait offusqué d'être laissé ainsi la tête en bas.

Elle le ramassa pour le poser plus loin quand, au lieu de cela, elle s'adressa timidement à lui.

\- Professeur, comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle bouleversée. Enfin non… il est évident qu'il ne va pas bien ! Et il m'en veut certainement à moi et à mes amis. Et, après ce qui lui est arrivé, il ne peut décemment pas aller bien. Mais, s'il avait votre portrait près de lui, c'est qu'il vous a parlé avant de se mettre dans cet état et…

\- Vous êtes décidément toujours la même Miss-je-sais-tout ! l'interrompit le portrait de Rogue d'un ton acerbe qui la glaça au point qu'elle se serait crue retournée quelques années dans le passé, lorsque son défunt professeur prenait plaisir à la réprimander. Vous maitrisez l'art d'énoncer des évidences comme d'autres maitrisent celui d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes ! Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y ait de réelles questions d'importance en cette situation ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je veux juste l'aider… Je… bégaya Hermione, intimidée.

\- Au moins, vous n'êtes pas venu chez moi avec les deux voyous qui vous servent habituellement d'amis. Commenta le maitre des potions de sa voix doucereuse et rébarbative. Si à la limite la présence du rouquin qui vous sert d'animal de compagnie aurait été supportable, à condition, bien sûr, qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche et qu'il ne touche à rien, il aurait été inadmissible que vous veniez ici accompagné du rejeton de Potter ! Maintenant qu'il a accompli sa destinée, il ne va plus seulement se croire au-dessus des règles, il va se prendre pour un héros à qui tous doivent une reconnaissance infinie !

\- Vous êtes injuste professeur ! s'indigna-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Vous savez parfaitement qu'Harry n'est pas comme ça ! Tout comme vous savez parfaitement qu'il vous entend même si vous ne le voyez pas. Vous ne l'auriez pas protégé de la sorte pendant la guerre si vous n'aviez pas un minimum d'affection pour lui, pour nous et pour tous vos élèves d'ailleurs. Vous n'avez plus à jouer un rôle professeur et même s'il ne l'a pas encore fait, je pense qu'Harry a réellement envie de vous parler et il le fera, car je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire ! Mais pour l'instant, c'est de Drago qu'il s'agit... Je suis sûre de pouvoir trouver un moyen pour l'aider, mais pour ça il faut qu'il me fasse à nouveau confiance. J'ai besoin de vous, Professeur ! Que vous a-t-il dit quand il est arrivé chez vous ? Pensez-vous que j'ai une chance de le faire revenir auprès de moi ?

Le portait de rogue failli exploser de rage en écoutant les réprimandes de son élève, mais concéda intérieurement qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Après avoir repris un minimum de contenance, il s'adressa à elle de la façon la plus condescendante qu'il put :

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous saisissiez grand-chose à ce que je vais vous dire, mais sachez qu'il vous en veut terriblement et qu'il s'en veut encore plus d'avoir fait tombé ses barrières en vous faisant confiance à vous, mais aussi à cet incapable de Potter. Cependant, l'imbécile qui me sert de filleul semble particulièrement s'être attaché à vous, aussi inconcevablement que cela puisse paraitre. Hélas, c'est sans doute cet attachement qui rend ce moment aussi douloureux pour lui. Après tout, la trahison n'est possible que si l'on accorde sa confiance, et c'est une chose que peu de Serpentards seraient enclin à risquer, et encore moins Drago. Aussi, finit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, sa rage s'étant définitivement éteinte, quand il reviendra à lui, même s'il vous repousse, ne l'abandonnez pas…

Elle se doutait bien qu'en disant ça, Rogue avait en tête le moment où, fou de rage, il avait repoussé Lili, mettant ainsi fin à leur amitié et tout ce que cela impliquait pour lui. Harry lui avait longuement parlé de leur ancien professeur de potion et de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans ses souvenirs. Mais elle n'était pas Lili, et Drago était bien plus qu'un ami pour elle. Elle le connaissait et avait désormais accepté la noirceur qui était également en lui.

Hermione repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé depuis quelques semaines et à quel point le jeune Serpentard arrogant avait, une à une, baissé ses barrières pour lui laisser voir qui il était réellement. Elle avait découvert sous cette carapace glaciale, un jeune homme sensible, parfois espiègle et surtout profondément meurtri ; un jeune homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer profondément.

\- Je... commença-t-elle, légèrement perdue sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

\- Hermione… l'interpella Harry, suffisamment fort pour la sortir de ses pensées.

Un regard de son meilleur ami suffit à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Harry avait raison, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Drago était sa priorité et répondre au portrait n'était pas vraiment utile. Il lui suffisait juste de lui montrer à quel point elle tenait au jeune Serpentard ; ses actes parleraient pour elle.

\- J'en suis consciente, Professeur, dit-elle en s'adressant succinctement au portrait. Je vous remercie… pour… pour ce que vous venez de dire, mais surtout pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous tous !

Se relevant, elle tendit le portrait à Harry qui, stupéfait, ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire du portrait de Rogue.

Elle voyait bien qu'il l'avait pris sans réaliser qu'il allait devoir faire la conversation à celui qu'il avait autrefois surnommé la chauvesouris des cachots ; celui qui pourtant avait veillé sur lui dans l'ombre ; celui qui enfant avait été le meilleur ami de sa mère et l'avait aimé jusqu'aux derniers instants de sa vie.

Elle savait qu'il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de questions à lui poser… mais Hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas, Drago était sa priorité. Elle s'approcha à nouveau du blond et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, reportant toute son attention sur lui.

Après l'avoir appelé par son prénom à plusieurs reprises, comme une mère le ferait pour réveiller son enfant encore endormi, d'une main hésitante, elle entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux, puis la joue sur laquelle une légère barbe d'un blond presque invisible commençait à repousser.

Parsemant son visage de baisers aussi doux qu'un frôlement d'aile de papillon, elle continua à l'appeler encore et encore, emprisonnant désormais ses mains dans les siennes.

Bien qu'elle ait espéré que cela puisse suffire à le sortir de ses sombres pensées, elle ne fut pas surprise par son manque de réaction. Elle aurait pu le mordre à la lèvre comme elle l'avait fait dans la cabane d'Hagrid, mais elle avait la profonde intuition qu'il lui en faudrait bien plus pour le faire revenir.

Elle osait à peine le toucher ; il lui paraissait tellement vulnérable…

Hésitante, elle prit malgré tout son visage entre ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres tentant de lui transmettre toute la chaleur de ses sentiments, toute sa tendresse, tout son amour. Mais son regard clair ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi froid… aussi vide. Il restait insensible à son baiser, figé comme une statue de marbre.

Sa gorge se serra ; impuissante, elle sentit des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux.

Le voir dans cet état la révoltait et lui donnait l'impression que tous ses organes étaient pris comme dans un étau. Elle voulait revoir son sourire, entendre ses sarcasmes … Elle ne voulait pas qu'il abandonne la vie, qu'il l'abandonne elle.

Ne sachant alors plus trop quoi faire, elle l'appela encore et encore, chaque tentative plus désespérée que la précédente. Elle le supplia de se réveiller, mais sans résultats. Elle le secoua, d'abord légèrement, puis plus brusquement au fur et à mesure que ses appels restaient sans réponses.

— Mais bon sang Drago, que faut-il que je fasse pour t'atteindre !

Son regard absent continua de la fixer. Le blond ne réagissait pas ; au contraire, il semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans ce rêve éveillé, dans cet endroit qu'il s'était créé de toute pièce pour ne plus souffrir. À bout, elle le gifla plusieurs fois.

— Je t'interdis de rester dans cet état, Drago Malefoy ! Réveille-toi, tu entends ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix cassée avant de se mettre à sangloter en lui frappant la poitrine, épuisée.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui. Une demi-heure, une heure, deux heures ? Mais rien y faisait. Il était parti bien trop loin et il lui semblait que rien ne le sortirait de ce repli sur lui-même. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir Harry, toujours en compagnie du portrait de Rogue, qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui laisser autant d'intimité que possible ; si sa présence était en quelque sorte un soutien moral pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas pour autant espérer qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et espérer. S'installant encore plus près de lui, elle le prit dans ses bras, posa sa tête contre la sienne et se mit à lui parler d'une voix tremblotante.

— Si tu savais comme j'aimerai être capable de faire disparaitre tout ce qui t'est arrivé ou même juste cette journée. Si j'étais sûre que le maléfice n'y résisterait pas, je t'effacerais la mémoire, quitte à retrouver l'idiot que tu étais à seize ans. Je voudrais tellement te faire oublier ce que tu as vécu. Je voudrais tellement te rendre heureux. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point je t'aime, idiot de Serpentard, finit-elle par lui murmurer en sanglots, tout en se blottissant encore plus contre lui.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

Après avoir quitté la masure des Weasley, Drago avait transplané jusqu'à Londres. Mais ne sachant où se rendre, il avait erré un moment dans les rues les plus sombres de la capitale puis s'était tout naturellement dirigé vers la maison de son parrain. Là, il s'était écroulé sur le canapé défraichi et poussiéreux espérant y trouver l'oubli.

Quand le portrait de Rogue l'avait interpelé, le blond lui avait répondu, plus par conditionnement à l'obéissance que par envie. Cependant, il se surpris à baisser toutes ses barrières en présence de son parrain, il n'avait sans doute plus l'énergie de feindre ou de mentir. Il lui avait parlé avec une franchise qui sembla presque prendre l'ancien professeur de court, jusqu'à ce que peu à peu les réponses du jeune Serpentard se fassent plus rares et à ce qu'il sombre irrémédiablement dans un sommeil éveillé dont rien ne devait plus pouvoir le sortir.

À travers le vide, il l'avait cependant entendue ; elle était l'éco d'un souvenir heureux auquel il refusait désormais de croire. Elle lui avait fait croire à l'amitié, elle lui avait même donné un aperçu de ce qu'étais l'amour, mais tout ça n'était qu'un mirage… une illusion à laquelle il s'était accroché comme à une branche au bord d'un gouffre qui l'aspirait irrémédiablement. Mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il se sentait trahi, abandonné… sali. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait là pour lui, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas… il avait même cru qu'elle le sauverait ; qu'elle pourrait repousser ses cauchemars, qu'elle le débarrasserait de la présence infecte sur sa peau et dans son âme de celui qui l'avait souillé. Mais la chute n'en était que plus effroyable. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir en lui, plus de désir non plus d'être sauvé. Il se sentait misérable et n'aspirait plus qu'à mourir, mais il n'en avait même plus la force. Il n'était même plus capable de pleurer, ou d'émettre le moindre son. Il n'était plus capable de bouger ni de percevoir quoi que ce soit : son esprit était vide… il était comme absent de son propre corps, comme s'il avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, comme s'il avait reçu le sort qu'il méritait, la délivrance qu'il attendait…

Alors, revenir vers elle, malgré la douceur de ses baisers, malgré la force de ses supplications, malgré la sincérité de ses larmes, lui était impossible. Il y avait désormais un abime insurmontable qui le séparait de la vie, qui la séparait d'elle. Mais dans un soupir, elle avait prononcé c'est trois petits mots qu'on lui avait appris détester ; ces trois petits mots qui l'effrayaient ; ces trois petits mots qu'il pensait ne pas mériter ! Comme une lumière dans l'obscurité, comme une main tendue au bord de ce gouffre duquel il ne pensait plus être capable de sortir, ce « je t'aime » avait accroché son cœur pour le remonter à la surface.

Clignant plusieurs fois pour humidifier ses yeux trop secs, il finit par apercevoir le brun broussailleux de ses cheveux devant lui. Puis l'odeur douce et délicate de son parfum finit de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Elle était blottie dans ces bras, sanglotante, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il était toujours dans le salon de son parrain. En face de lui, planté près de la cheminée de façon aussi incongrue que l'aurait été une licorne au centre d'un cimetière, Potter lui souriait, le regard plein d'une affection qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Puis s'approchant d'eux, il secoua légèrement l'épaule d'Hermione.

— Hermione ! dit-il avec douceur, ses yeux verts réconfortants toujours plantés dans le gris orageux de ceux de Drago. Hermione… Il est de retour !

Séchant ses larmes, elle se redressa pour croiser le regard clair du jeune Serpentard maintenant à nouveau plein de vie, tandis qu'Harry essayait de s'excuser maladroitement.

— Je… Je suis désolé ! Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver… Je te promets que personne n'en parlera, Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça ! Mais pour l'instant je pense que vous avez à parler… je vous laisse… Je vous attends dehors.

Drago acquiesça pour montrer à Harry qu'il l'avait bien entendu avant que ce dernier ne quitte la pièce ; il ne se sentait pas encore de parler.

Il entendit ensuite Hermione renifler légèrement à ses côtés et posa à nouveau son regard sur elle ; ses yeux rougis et bouffis témoignaient de ses pleurs, et son visage laissait apercevoir des marques de fatigue. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Il l'entendit s'excuser ; il l'entendit lui dire à quel point elle était soulagée qu'il soit revenu à lui ; il l'entendit dire à quel point elle avait eu peur, à quel point elle s'en voulait… mais il n'entendit pas ces mots qui, il y a quelques instants, lui avaient pourtant semblé si réelles… si important. Il attendit quelques instants encore, espérant que ce moment viendrait, mais quand ce ne fut pas le cas, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

— Est-ce que tu peux me le répéter ? lui demanda Drago dans un murmure à peine audible, coupant Hermione en plein milieu de son monologue anormalement brouillon.

— O-Oui, répondit-elle légèrement à bout de souffle. Je disais donc que j'étais désolée de …

— N..Non, je ne parle pas de ça, Hermione, l'interrompit-il avec une douceur inhabituel.

Drago leva les yeux vers elle et vit une lueur de compréhension passer dans le regard de la brune ; ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rouge et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi ni comment lui répondre. Cependant, cela ne dura que quelques instants et la Gryffondor reprit rapidement ses esprits, à nouveau sur d'elle et déterminée. Elle s'essuya une dernière fois les yeux et prit à nouveau une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

— Je… Je t'aime, dit-elle, la voix remplie de conviction. Je suis consciente que c'est probablement trop tôt, mais je ne peux plus me voiler la face ; pas après avoir cru te perdre.

Drago tressaillit.

 _Je t'aime_. Ces mots résonnaient en lui jusqu'à lui faire presque perdre conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et son visage souriant qui le regardait, lui, comme s'il était le centre de son univers. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son corps s'était mis à légèrement trembler. C'était trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps. Abasourdi, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Jusqu'ici, il s'était laissé porter par ses envies, mais ce qu'elle venait de lui dire donnait une réalité à ses sentiments. Une réalité qu'il ne savait pas être capable d'assumer ; il avait envie, lui aussi, de lui retourner ces mots qu'il n'avait envie de prononcer que pour elle. Pourtant, il ne s'en sentait pas encore le courage et surtout, il ne se sentait pas digne de cet amour.

Avait-il seulement le droit d'être aimé après ce qu'il avait subi ? Après ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle se trompait sur lui ; elle ne voyait pas la noirceur en lui ; elle ne savait pas tout ce qu'il avait fait ; elle ne voulait plus voir la violence qui sommeillait en lui et elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce dont il était capable par haine ou par peur !

« Si elle reste à mon contact je vais la salir, la pervertir… j'ai déjà commencé… » songea-t-il, ayant à l'esprit les impardonnables qu'elle avait lancés pour le sauver.

Il était conscient d'être un monstre tandis qu'elle était un ange bienveillant …un ange qui lui était essentiel, qui le rapprochait de la lumière, qui lui réchauffait le cœur et l'âme…

« j'ai besoin d'elle… je ne supporterai pas de ne plus l'avoir près de moi… je la veux, même si c'est égoïste de ma part ... Avec elle je suis celui que j'ai envie d'être, et pas celui qu'on veut que je sois » ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser

Cette fois-ci, il se sentait déterminé à faire le bon choix pour lui, à ne pas faire passer sa famille ou sa réputation en premier, mais aussi à combattre toutes ses craintes d'être rejeté, car elle avait tant de raisons de prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle… Aussi, s'accrochait-il à ces trois petits mots avec l'espoir qu'ils soient éternels.

On lui avait appris à quel point aimer pouvait faire souffrir ; il apprenait maintenant ce que ce sentiment pouvait lui apporter de bénéfique : il fallait juste avoir le courage d'y faire face et de l'accepter.

Il avait eu beau la fixer du regard tout au long de ses réflexions désordonnées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que peu à peu, attendant une réponse de sa part, Hermione commençait à paniquer devant son manque de réaction et il concevait parfaitement que dans sa tête à elle, malgré le bracelet qui les unissait, elle s'attende à un rejet de sa part.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'accéléra. Il aurait fallu qu'il lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi de gentil… mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Hésitant, il se contenta donc de dégager une mèche de ses cheveux bruns pour aller la replacer derrière son oreille. Sa main glissa ensuite derrière sa nuque et il rapprocha leurs deux visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Doucement, maladroitement même, il l'embrassa une première fois, avant de se reculer légèrement. Puis, le sourire éclatant de la Gryffondor lui donnant l'assurance dont il manquait, il rapprocha leurs corps pour l'embrasser à nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois-ci. Répondant à sa fougue, Hermione vint s'accrocher à son cou, sa langue venant s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Puis, quand à bout de souffle ils durent se séparer, Drago, ayant plus que jamais conscience de son besoin d'elle, garda quelques dernières secondes la lèvre inférieure de la brune entre ses lèvres avant de la relâcher à regret.

Le regardant avec tendresse, Hermione attendait toujours qu'il lui parle.

Prenant à bras le corps son courage de Serpentard, il tenta de lui expliquer :

– Je… je ne peux pas… enfin … te dire ce genre de chose c'est… personne n'a jamais autant compté pour moi… je...

– Drago ! lui dit-elle souriante, en posant un de ses minuscules doigts sur les lèvres du blond pour l'interrompre. Je n'attends pas que tu me retournes mes mots. Ce que tu viens de me dire me suffit amplement. Il fallait juste que je te le dise. C'était important pour moi que tu le saches. Si tu dois me dire ces mots, je veux que ce soit parce que, comme moi, tu n'en puisses plus de les contenir en toi.

Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, elle vint l'embrasser d'un baiser furtif qui scella sa demande

Les mots et la douceur d'Hermione calmèrent un peu la peur qui grandissait dans la poitrine du Serpentard. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se défaire de la crainte qu'elle n'attende pas éternellement qu'il soit prêt, et surtout la crainte qu'elle le rejette un jour.

– Tu sembles si sûre de toi ! À croire que tu t'en fiches de qui je suis, de qui j'ai été, de ce que j'ai fait d'horrible ! Et pourtant j'ai tellement envie que ce soit le cas, finit-il avec espoir, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

– Drago ! s'indigna la Gryffondor, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Quoiqu'il t'ait fait, tu y étais contraint ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !

Subitement, Drago prit conscience du désir qu'il avait qu'elle sache ! Qu'elle comprenne à qui elle avait vraiment affaire ! Si elle devait le quitter ce ne serait pas à cause des non-dits, pas à cause des secrets, pas à cause de la culpabilité qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. Et surtout, ce serait ici et maintenant. Quitte à souffrir, il préférait que ce soit de sa propre initiative plutôt que d'avoir le cœur brisé plus tard quand elle comprendrait, devinerait ou apprendrait cette vérité à son sujet.

– Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione, commença-t-il la mine abattue en s'éloignant un peu d'elle. Tu me penses victime, mais j'ai également été bourreau ! Quand il a eu fini de me dresser, je suis resté à ses côtés des mois entiers à obéir à chacune de ses volontés, allant même au-devant de ses désirs, mais ça ne lui a pas suffi ! Il a fait de moi sa main. Pour lui et en son nom, j'ai torturé ses hommes, il m'a même fait exécuter des prisonniers… de pauvres moldus. Tu te répugnes d'avoir lancé deux petits Imperos, mais je maitrise désormais le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra. Si j'ai pu le cacher lors de mon procès, ce n'est qu'en mettant en avant dans mon esprit les sévices que j'avais subi. Ils n'ont pas été cherchés plus loin par pitié, par peur de découvrir pire encore. Et moi, j'ai préféré leur révéler ce qui me faisait le plus honte que de leur avouer ça, car ils auraient su que ma mère l'avait fait avant moi… voilà … maintenant si je te dégoute et si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir ou bien si…

La surprise passée, Hermione se précipita dans ses bras, l'interrompant d'un fougueux baiser. Puis prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle commença à lui parler avec douceur et compassion.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute Drago ! Tu as juste sauvé ta vie, tu t'es épargné des souffrances inutiles. Tu y as été obligé ! Tu n'avais pas le choix ! Si ce que j'ai vécu m'a appris quelque chose ces dernières semaines, c'est à relativiser les choses. Tu as choisi le moindre mal. SI tu n'avais pas fait ça, toutes ces personnes auraient subi la même chose et même peut-être d'une façon plus atroce encore… Je commence à te connaitre, Drago Malefoy ! J'ai compris qu'au fond de toi tu n'étais pas une mauvaise personne. Ce que tu as dû faire te pèse : ça se voit dans ton regard. Jamais, de par toi-même, tu n'aurais fait des choses aussi terribles et c'est ça qui m'importe. Pas ce que tu as fait, mais qui tu es. Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi !

– Je … tu ne me détestes pas ? demanda-t-il d'un air presque penaud qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui attendrit encore plus Hermione qui lui sourit avec bienveillance.

– Je le déteste, _lui_ ! dit-elle en s'écartant soudain furieuse pour faire les cent pas et continuer sur sa lancée. Je déteste ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je déteste encore plus sa présence en toi !

Puis, se radoucissant, elle le fixa :

– C'était très courageux de me dire tout ça, tu sais … Ce sont certainement des choses qui te pèsent et que tu n'as pas dû révéler à grand monde ! Non ? finit-elle par demander timidement.

– Ma mère sait… Blaise aussi… avoua-t-il.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et pausa sa main l'épaule de Drago qui s'était rassis.

– C'est bien que tu te confies à Blaise. Tu devrais le faire plus. Je pense qu'il se doute de plus de choses que tu ne crois. Je pense qu'il tient vraiment à toi, confia-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour ensuite lui tenir la main. Et puis… même si c'est un Serpentard, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance... Il veut t'aider au moins autant que moi et il a certainement accès à des sortilèges très rares… et… Drago… je ne supporterais pas qu' _il_ te prenne à moi… j'ai eu si peur quand tu t'es enfui… et quand je t'ai vu comme… enfin tu sais… mon cœur s'est littéralement brisé de te voir si mal…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ça non plus, il ne le supportait plus. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir peur. Lui aussi avait cru ne plus vouloir revenir. Il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir, il n'en pouvait plus de ne presque pas dormir, il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir peur. Il voulait juste que tout ça soit derrière lui et faire des choses normales comme étudier ou jouer au Quidditch sans avoir constamment ce poids qui l'écrasait. Il voulait avoir des problèmes normaux, une petite amie, des amis… une vie emplie de joie plutôt qu'une vie remplie de cauchemars et de peur.

Se levant, il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle fasse de même.

– On va rentrer au Square avec ce satané Potter et demain tu parles de ce rituel qui peut me sauver à Blaise. Je ne veux plus vivre ça ! Je veux en finir avec ces cauchemars ! Je n'ai plus rien à te cacher… J'ai confiance en toi… en toi et même en eux !

Se jetant à son cou, Hermione l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises.

– Je suis si heureuse que tu prennes cette décision. Si je ne craignais pas que tu te sentes insulté, je te dirais que c'est une attitude digne d'un Gryffondor que tu as ce soir. Je suis si fière de toi, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant encore.

– Et bien, murmura-t-il à son oreille avec un petit sourire en coin, c'était très Serpentard de ta part de me pousser à prendre toutes ces décisions, alors qu'il y a une heure à peine, je ne désirais plus rien.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Hermione le retint par le bras.

– Il faut que je te prévienne, avoua-t-elle d'un air contrit. C'est Ron qui t'a retrouvé… il t'a pisté… c'est son métier maintenant et sans lui on ne t'aurait jamais retrouvé. Il s'en veut, crois-moi… je sais que tu ne lui pardonneras pas facilement, mais…

– Jamais ! l'interrompit-il vivement. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai cette humiliation ! Ne compte pas sur moi !

Hermione semblait à la fois triste et embarrassée, mais il était inenvisageable qu'il soit aimable avec cette crotte de troll. Et puis… il était hors de question qu'il facilite les retrouvailles entre son Hermione et l'autre tête de citrouille.

Ne laissant pas le temps à la Gryffondor de défendre sa cause, il ouvrit la porte, sortit, ignora royalement le rouquin et tenta de réactiver les protections de son parrain que les intrus avaient immanquablement désactivé pour entrer.

– Vous avez été long ! Un peu plus et je me transformais en lutin des glaces ! plaisanta Harry pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Potter, serais-tu stupide au point de ne pas savoir comment utiliser ta baguette pour te réchauffer ? s'indigna le Serpentard, toujours occupé avec la porte d'entrée, la voix rauque d'émotions encore contenues.

– Ravis de voir que tu vas mieux !

Le Serpentard grommela tout en restant concentré sur sa tâche, dos aux trois Griffons.

Souriant, Harry s'approcha et posa une main amicale sur son bras pour capter son attention.

– Laisse, tu as mieux à faire que de t'occuper de ça ! lui dit-il en désignant du menton Hermione, qui paraissait un peu boudeuse, et Ron qui semblait sur le point d'aller la voir. Je vais finir ! Mais soit raisonnable, n'envenime pas les choses … il regrette vraiment…

Avec un sourire en coin qui, à voir la mine d'Harry, ne devait pas le rassurer, il acquiesça et se dirigea entre Hermione et le « pisteur _»_ , comme l'avait appelé Hermione.

– Je pense que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. C'était bien aimable de ta part d'avoir aidé tes anciens amis à me retrouver, mais, comme tu le vois, je me porte à merveille. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'un apprenti Auror pour le moment. Tu peux donc disposer, finit-il avec un ton condescendant.

– Je ne te permets pas, Malefoy ! J'étais venu pour m'excuser, pour te dire à quel point je regrette ! Mais visiblement tu n'en as pas besoin ! commença à s'énerver Ron qui, comme à son habitude, partait au quart de tour.

– Ron ! Drago ! intervint Hermione avec véhémence. Je me doute que vous n'allez pas faire la paix de sitôt ! Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, soyez un peu plus adultes !

– Mais… mais … Hermione ! C'est lui qui a commencé… tenta de s'expliquer le roux.

Rien que pour voir l'affreuse tronche de carotte faire cette tête plus régulièrement, ça valait le coup de faire un minuscule effort, songea Drago qui sourit intérieurement.

– Bien ! Je vais faire l'effort d'écouter tes excuses lança-t-il l'air las, croisant les bras, la mine renfrognée comme si le fait de voir Weasmoche s'excuser platement devant lui était une corvée.

Ron regarda Hermione, qui l'encouragea d'un sourire suppliant, puis Harry, qui, lui aussi semblait l'encourager, mais avec dans le regard tout le poids de ses reproches.

– Écoute Malefoy, commença Ron avec difficulté … je … enfin je n'aurai pas du… mais…"

– C'est pas la peine, l'interrompit Drago, dépité. Si tu ne fais ça que pour faire plaisir à Hermione et Potter, autant ne pas le faire ! Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes pitoyables excuses dans ces conditions; ni même de parler de ce qui s'est passé. On en reparlera quand tu le penseras vraiment. Quand tu comprendras réellement le mal que tu as fait.

Étonnés par la réaction de Drago, ils s'étaient tous tus.

– Tout ce que je te demande en attendant, reprit Drago avec un ton plus mordant, c'est de ne plus jamais en parler. Ni à moi, ni avec ta famille et surtout… surtout, plus à personne… ou je t'emporterai avec moi ! C'est bien compris ?!

Il s'en suivit un silence gênant pendant lequel personne n'osa plus parler. Ron voulut dire quelque chose et ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, l'air particulièrement misérable et repentant.

Puis, après encore quelques secondes de silence, Ron, résigné, balbutia un « d-d'accord » avant de transplaner.

Sans un mot, Hermione se rapprocha de Drago pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Harry avait fini et ils transplantèrent tous les trois jusqu'au Square Grimaud.

Sur place ils trouvèrent Ginny, assise devant la cheminée avec à ses côtés Pattenrond profondément endormis sur un accoudoir et Lyra qu'elle faisait jouer avec des petits papillons de papier volants.

À la vue des nouveaux arrivants elle se leva brusquement, renversant presque la petite chatte qui, particulièrement mécontente, s'était mise à faire sa toilette.

Arrivée à leur niveau, elle se jeta, à la surprise de tous, au coup de Drago et l'étreint pour ensuite le gifler.

– Tu nous as tous inquiétés, stupide Serpentard ! commença-t-elle à s'énerver les poings sur les hanches. On t'a cherché partout ! Mes frères ont parcouru la lande pendant des heures. Et nous, on a exploré chaque recoin sordide du chemin de traverse. À quelques minutes près, si mon père n'avait pas appris où tu étais, il mettait en branle tout le ministère pour qu'on te retrouve. Quant à ma mère, une fois qu'elle a eu fini de pleurer, elle s'est mise à te préparer des tas de choses pour qu'à ton retour tu aies quelque chose à manger ! Il y en a tellement que j'ai dû faire deux voyages par la cheminette pour tout rapporter.

Massant sa joue légèrement endolorie, Drago se remettait doucement de la réaction de la rousse. Que ce soit son élan d'affection ou sa violence, rien ne l'avait à nouveau préparé à ça ! Il ne l'avait pas surnommé _Lamia_ pour rien. Elle avait tout de ce cette créature monstrueuse aux formes féminines s'attaquants aux jeunes hommes.

– Potter, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Je sais que tu es _celui qui a survécu_ et aussi _celui qui l'a vaincu_ et tout ça, mais es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir t'infliger une furie pareille comme petite amie ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais déjà assez souffert comme ça ! se moqua le blond en s'écoulant dans le canapé à côté de Lyra pour la prendre dans ces bras, snobant totalement la réaction furieuse de Ginny.

Ne faisant plus trop attention à ce qui se disait dans son dos, il se mit à caresser le minuscule fléreur tandis que Pattenrond s'installait confortablement sur ses genoux pour lui prodiguer son réconfort.

Il entendit vaguement qu'ils avaient contacté Blaise et que celui-ci s'empressait de trouver un portoloin pour venir à Londres. Il s'en voulait un peu de faire revenir Blaise. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, sa mère lui manquait et il appréciait les moments qu'il passait auprès d'elle. Mais avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait bien besoin d'avoir son ami près de lui. Il avait toujours été de bon conseil… en tout cas pour tout ce qui avait trait à la gent féminine.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite tous les quatre à grignoter dans le salon les succulents plats de Molly. Mais Drago n'avait pas très faim, et il s'excusa rapidement avant d'aller se coucher en compagnie des chats.

Il était à peine installé dans son lit qu'Hermione le rejoint et s'installa sur le lit, « juste le temps qu'il s'endorme ». Mais la brunette était au moins aussi épuisée que lui, et c'est elle qui s'endormit la première. Il l'enveloppa alors de sa couverture, et s'endormis à son tour.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

– Il n'y a pas que la température et la cuisine qui soient meilleures en Italie, se vantait au rez-de-chaussée une voix que Drago reconnaitrait entre mille. Pense à la culture, à l'architecture, à l'histoire, aux grandes sorcières de renom…

– Vos mages de renom ne sont pas Merlin et Viviane que je sache ! argumentait la voix tout aussi reconnaissable de la rousse en colère.

– Les sorts sont en Latin, chérie ! Et ce ne sont pas vos magiciens de campagne qui les ont inventés. L'Italie c'est LE pays de la magie, pas juste celui des petits tours de baguettes ! se moquait le métis.

Drago avait été réveillé par leurs piaillements incompréhensibles quelques minutes auparavant et il s'était décidé à se lever quand il avait vu, à travers les rideaux tirés, que le soleil semblait lui dire qu'on était déjà en pleine après-midi et qu'il avait dû dormir largement plus qu'une douzaine d'heures.

Il avait fait une toilette rapide avec un sortilège – il espérait bien pouvoir prendre son temps après avoir mangé quelque chose –, s'était habillé et avait commencé à descendre les escaliers en les écoutants.

– Tu n'as qu'à rester là-bas si c'est tellement mieux qu'ici, lui cracha la rousse légèrement à court d'arguments.

– Ce serait effectivement une possibilité, mais dans ce cas, je n'aurai plus le plaisir de te voir habillée de ce si joli uniforme dont tu as raccourci la jupe ! plaisanta Blaise en riant à moitié.

– Baissez d'un ton tous les deux! intervint Hermione en chuchotant suffisamment fort pour que le Serpentard l'entende depuis l'escalier. Vous allez réveiller Drago !

– À mon avis, Drago est surement déjà réveillé et en train d'écouter aux portes, en bon Serpentard qu'il est, argumenta Blaise en parlant légèrement plus fort, visiblement pour énerver Hermione.

– Vous avez été élevés avec les Trolls ma parole, s'indigna Drago qui fit son entrée dans le salon. Je vous entendais depuis l'étage. Surtout toi, la rouquine… excuse-moi _Ginny_! Tu as une voix qui porte comme celle d'un hippogriffe en chaleur.

– Je vois que tu es réveillé ! intervint Hermione pour couper court à toute nouvelle intervention de Ginny qui se solderait immanquablement par les moqueries des deux Serpentards maintenant réunis. Tu sembles de bonne humeur, comment te sens-tu ?

– Je ne trouve pas Lyra, j'ai faim et pas que de… commença-t-il en regardant Hermione pour se reprendre aussitôt en voyant les visages réjouis de la rousse et du brun. Je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose hier, donc j'ai faim.

– Elle est dans la cuisine s'empressa de dire Hermione, les joues légèrement rosées, entrainant Drago à sa suite en le prenant par la main sous les rires conjoints de leurs amis.

Tout en mangeant, Drago et Hermione finirent par aborder le sujet « Blaise ». Hermione lui rapporta les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec le métis et Drago apprit donc qu'elle n'était pas rentrée dans les détails de ce qu'il avait subis au manoir, mais qu'elle lui avait raconté tout ce qui concernait ses cauchemars, ses crises de panique et ses absences. Elle mentionna également le fait qu'elle avait mis Blaise au courant des moyens qu'elle avait utilisés pour atténuer ces crises, des recherches qu'ils avaient faites et de ce que Bill leur avait raconté.

Si plusieurs jours auparavant Drago aurait très mal pris qu'elle raconte tout ça, il lui en était désormais reconnaissant. Il se doutait bien qu'en sortant de la cuisine, il aurait immanquablement une longue discussion avec Blaise, mais elle lui épargnait de douloureuses explications. Il aurait sans doute eu honte de parler de ses faiblesses et il n'aurait certainement pas su par quoi commencer. Quant à parler des détails techniques, il préférait largement que ce soit Hermione qui lui en parle.

Trop fatigué par les nuits sans sommeil et par le stress qui s'accumulait, Drago, perdu dans ses pensées, n'était pas arrivé à suivre tout ce qu'Hermione lui racontait. Lui qui était méfiant de nature, lui faisait désormais totalement confiance pour faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Et cela parce qu'aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, elle l' _aimait,_ mais plus encore parce que c'était une fichue Gryffondor.

— Suite à quoi, continua à lui exposer Hermione, la mère de Blaise nous a invités à Venise et nous partons demain !

– Hein-mmmf ! Quoi ? s'étouffa Drago qui était en train de manger une tartine de marmelade à l'orange.

– Je sais… c'est un peu rapide, lui expliqua Hermione en se rapprochant de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Mais tu disais toi-même que tu avais hâte d'en finir…

– Non… Enfin oui, c'est sûr que j'aimerai en finir avec tout ça, mais j'ai dû louper quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce qu'on irait faire à Venise ? Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, c'est une destination plutôt agréable !

Lui faisant un sourire qui désarma sa compagne, Drago en profita pour la tirer à lui afin de l'assoir sur ses genoux.

– Bon, plus sérieusement, réexplique-moi rapidement parce que j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs.

Il était évident qu'Hermione était encore un peu mal à l'aise par autant de proximité, mais ses joues rougies et ses yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'elle ne savait pas où mettre, enchantaient le Serpentard. Il la rassura cependant d'une caresse dans le dos, l'encourageant à lui répondre.

– Je… J'ai parlé à Blaise du rituel et il en a discuté avec sa mère par cheminette. Elle nous a recontactée il y a moins d'une heure pour nous dire qu'elle possédait un ancien grimoire où ce même rituel est enseigné. On a besoin d'un lieu hautement chargé en magie d'après ce que nous avait dit Bill, et Blaise m'a proposé la sale des rituels de sa mère. Elle veut bien nous accueillir chez elle, résuma-t-elle.

– Tu veux dire qu'on va faire ça dans quelques jours… Je… je ne suis pas prêt…je… balbutia Drago qui s'était soudainement mis à trembler légèrement.

Hermione l'enveloppa alors de ses bras et le sera aussi fort qu'elle put.

\- Tu vas y arriver, lui murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Je serai avec toi. Je sais que tu as peur, mais Harry aussi sera là ! Il l'a déjà vaincu une fois et même si cette ordure le terrifie toujours autant, il ne flanchera pas. On va réussir à te libérer de lui. Bientôt tout ça sera derrière toi…

Après qu'elle l'eut suffisamment rassuré pour arrêter ses tremblements, ils restèrent dans la cuisine un long moment enlacés, en silence, à profiter de la chaleur l'un de l'autre et puisant dans cette étreinte la force qu'il leur faudrait pour affronter les épreuves à venir.

oooOoOoOOOoOoOooo

Drago était remonté dans sa chambre. Il en avait profité pour prendre une longue douche brulante afin de tenter de se détendre, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était en train de se rhabiller quand Blaise toqua à sa porte pour finalement entrer sans même attendre qu'on lui réponde.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il croisa les bras et s'adossa à l'armoire avant de fixer Drago droit dans les yeux, impassible comme seuls les Serpentards savaient l'être. Drago, assis sur son lit, soutint son regard en retour.

Il appréhendait les reproches à venir de son meilleur ami et savait que ce dernier ne se gênerait pas ; après tout, il n'avait pas été très correct vis-à-vis de Blaise ces derniers temps. Il lui avait caché tant de choses alors que le métis ne demandait qu'à l'aider. Ce dernier avait même dû passer par Hermione pour être au courant de ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, et ça devait certainement le mettre en rogne que Drago ait préféré se confier à une inconnue ¬– à l'époque, en tout cas –, plutôt qu'à lui. Il l'aurait été à sa place…

Après de longues secondes d'un silence à la fois tendu et irritant, Drago détourna son regard vers le sol, rompant ainsi leur jeu de force.

– Vas-y ! dis-moi à quel point je te déçois ! maugréa Drago, résigné.

Préférant lui-même s'infliger des reproches plutôt que de les entendre de la bouche de Blaise, il continua :

— Je sais très bien que j'aurai dû t'en parler ! Je sais que tu aurais gardé le secret ! Je sais que tu ne te serais pas moqué ! Et je sais que tu aurais pu m'aider, mais il faut croire que je suis trop fier pour m'en rendre compte !

Levant à nouveau les yeux vers Blaise, toujours debout devant lui, le blond s'aperçut que ce dernier tentait désespérément de garder son sérieux sans y parvenir. Fronçant les sourcils, il interrogea son ami du regard, ne comprenant pas trop sa réaction.

– Désolé, pouffa de rire le métis, mais je ne pensais pas un jour voir Drago Malefoy en train de s'excuser en caleçon, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés avec une chaussette à la main. Mais je suis bien content d'entendre tes excuses, car, vois-tu, je pense amplement les mériter.

Vexé, Drago attrapa un de ses oreillers pour le lui lancer violemment en pleine figure.

– Voilà qui me rassure ! J'ai eu peur un instant que tu sois devenu une petite licorne toute mignonne, se moqua Blaise. Je te préfère avec un peu plus de mordant. Surtout que je ne serai pas étonné que ta petite lionne ne soit pas si sage que ça sous ses airs de rat de bibliothèque. Alors faudrait pas la décevoir ! fini-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

– À peine arrivé que tu m'agaces déjà ! se lamenta Drago.

– Plus sérieusement, reprit Blaise, comment as-tu pu me cacher un truc pareil ?! Comment as-tu pu garder ça pour toi ?! Tu sais bien que je t'aurai aidé, tu croyais quoi ? Que je t'aurai fui dégouté ou, au contraire, que je t'aurai pris en pitié et traité comme si tu étais en sucre ? Ne me sort pas l'excuse de l'égo surdimensionné, il n'y a pas que ça !

– Quand je suis revenu à Poudlard, j'ai essayé d'oublier et pendant la journée j'y arrivais plutôt bien. Mais, tu as raison… je ne voulais pas que tu me regardes autrement. C'était justement ça qui me permettait de tenir. Sauf que ça s'est mis à empirer et j'ai été con ! J'ai eu besoin d'écrire ce que je ressentais ; en parler… surtout à toi… c'était au-dessus de mes forces. C'est comme ça qu'elle l'a appris. La suite, tu la connais ; au départ je ne savais pas qui elle était et quand je l'ai appris, c'était trop tard, elle en savait déjà trop. Et plutôt que de me rejeter, elle s'est démenée pour moi, elle… Blaise… il faut que tu m'aides ! se lamenta tout à coup le Serpentard.

Blaise, qui avait suivi avec un sérieux non coutumier tout ce que Drago lui avait dit, fut pris de court face à une telle demande.

– Bien sûr ! qu'est-ce que tu crois ! que je vais fuir…

– Non, pas ça ! fit le blond, légèrement irrité et nerveux à la fois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait !

Blaise partit dans un fou rire tonitruant alors que Drago, plutôt vexé par sa réaction, n'en menait pas large.

– Ne te fous pas de moi ! c'est suffisamment compliqué comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ?

Tentant de reprendre son sérieux, Blaise s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami, posant une main réconfortante sur ses épaules.

– Ça se voit comme un boursouflet sur un tapis blanc que tu es amoureux d'elle ! Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ? C'est une bonne chose non ?

– Oui, mais…

– Mais quoi ? Ça te dégoute d'être en couple avec une sang-de-bourbe ? Tu as peur de la réaction de tes parents quand ils apprendront que leur fils sort avec un membre de l'ordre du Phoenix ? Tu as peur que son intelligence ou sa réputation te fasse de l'ombre ? Où tu as juste peur que ce soit trop sérieux pour toi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, nos mères t'ont trouvé un très bon parti en Italie ! Il te suffit de dire « Oui » et tu es lié magiquement à une fille belle et stupide à laquelle on ne te demandera jamais de réellement t'attacher ! Tu auras juste à remplir ton devoir conjugal le temps d'avoir un bel héritier blond ; c'est la vie que tu veux ?

– Tu sais très bien qu'il en est hors de question et que j'ai dépassé tout ça ! se renfrogna plus encore Drago qui sentait son estomac se contracter douloureusement. C'est juste que…

– De quoi as-tu peur, Drago ?

– Et si ses sentiments n'étaient que de la compassion ? Et si, une fois que j'irais mieux, elle se détournait de moi ? Elle semble avoir accepté ce qu'il y a de pire en moi, mais sous la pression…tu la vois…

Drago, le souffle court, avait du mal à respirer et Blaise, patient, attendit qu'il finisse

– Tu la vois un jour… pas tout de suite bien sûr, mais… tu la vois un jour vouloir prendre mon nom ? Vivre avec moi ? Tu la vois vouloir porter mes enfants ; des enfants Malefoy ?

– On en est pas encore là, tu sais ! Tu peux très bien voir venir ! On dirait que tu comptes la demander en mariage !

– Ça n'a rien à voir, Blaise ! C'est juste que cette fille, si elle me dit ça… ce n'est pas juste pour passer un bon moment avec moi ! C'est pour avoir une chance de construire quelque chose ensemble ! Sauf que, moi, je n'ai rien à lui offrir sauf mon passé peu glorieux, une réputation de Mangemort, des dettes et un manoir invendable. Alors quand elle comprendra enfin ça… et si je m'attache à elle… je veux dire vraiment à elle… et qu'elle comprend tout ça…

– Écoute Drago ! Je pense qu'elle sait tout ça et qu'elle s'en fout ! La seule chose qui compte pour elle, c'est qui tu es … qui tu es vraiment ! En dehors des artifices, des vantardises et du paraitre. Et ce mec-là, c'est un type bien ! Alors, aie confiance en elle parce qu'elle en vaut la peine, et laissez-vous une chance !

Sur ces mots, après lui avoir asséné quelques petites claques d'encouragement dans le dos, Blaise laissa Drago à ses réflexions, mais avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il se retourna pour ajouter quelques mots :

\- Et puis, si ça te gêne tant que ça qu'elle prenne ton nom, sache que rien ne l'y oblige. Certes, ce n'est pas très bien vu chez les sangs-purs, mais les sangs-purs eux-mêmes, ainsi que leurs coutumes, ne sont plus vraiment très populaires, donc je ne vois pas où est le mal. Ma mère a bien gardé son nom de jeune fille... Et, si jamais il te venait à l'esprit de vouloir te reproduire, tes enfants pourront également prendre le sien, comme je l'ai fait avec ma mère ; ça se fait couramment chez les moldus ! Mais bon, avant d'envahir l'Angleterre de petits blonds intello, il faudra d'abord que tu fasses rentrer le Souafle dans l'anneau, finit-il en rigolant.

Outré que Blaise ait pu sortir une ânerie pareille, Drago réagit aussitôt en lui lançant le second oreiller qui atterrit brutalement contre la porte que Blaise avait refermée pour se protéger.

La porte se rouvrit alors et Blaise ajouta rapidement avant de s'enfuir que si jamais il avait besoin de conseils, il savait à qui demander.


End file.
